Confesiones bajo la lluvia (Confesiones bajo la nieve)
by July Hope
Summary: Inició como un one shot Viperionette y se convirtió en una compilación de varias historias Lukaette que ocurren desde el momento en que inician una relación hasta... ¿el altar? Momentos dulces, divertidos y uno que otro trago amargo y oscuro que nos revela el pasado de Luka y la forma en que otros héroes apoyan a la pareja. ¿Puede el amor de Luka y Marinette sobreponerse a todo?
1. Confesiones bajo la lluvia

Con dedicatoria especial a Marianne E, inspirado en su historia Dead bug walking. Gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo y por confiar en mi criterio.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de MLB me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc y su infinita bondad al compartirlos con nosotros.

.

La melodía llegaba a sus oídos como un sueño lejano, como un eco distorsionado y melancólico, como un fantasma de su pasado recordándole algo. Marinette abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confundida por el sonido del piano que se colaba hasta su habitación. Las sábanas a su lado estaban revueltas y, cuando la chica puso ahí la mano, el lugar seguía tibio.

Sonrió enredándose en una cobija antes de dejar la cama y encaminarse por el pasillo, la noche parisina era fría gracias a la lluvia que caía ligeramente contra las ventanas en su constante repiqueteo. No, la lluvia no era suficiente para distraer a Marinette de su búsqueda, porque el sonido ahogado del piano cada vez se hacía más y más claro en sus oídos, y los recuerdos de la noche se volvían cada vez más nítidos.

Conocía la pieza, Mariage d'amour. La había escuchado alguna vez, hacía casi diez años, y la había escuchado de las manos de Adrien Agreste en un recital que había tenido, mismo al que le habían permitido invitar a sus amigos.

Marinette en ese entonces tendría unos trece o catorce años, estaba perdidamente enamorada del muchacho rubio de ojos de esmeralda que había interpretado con maestría aquella pieza, así que le había parecido que nadie en el mundo era capaz de tocar aquella canción mejor que como el joven Agreste había hecho.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Porque la misma maestría con la que aquellas manos repasaban las teclas del piano en ese momento era la misma maestría con la que habían recorrido su cuerpo unas horas atrás.

La pieza por sí misma era hermosa, y Adrien la tocaba con perfección, ejecutando las pausas pertinentes, desviviéndose en los alegrettos y dramatizando los acordes más lentos; no, la persona que estaba interpretando la canción en ese momento no tocaba a la perfección, tocaba con pasión desmedida, azotando las teclas con la fuerza justa para arrancarle los sonidos más sublimes y melancólicos.

Suspiró llegando hasta la puerta del salón del piano, una habitación pequeña con vista a la torre Eiffel en la que había algunos instrumentos musicales, ninguno le pertenecía a ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la melodía se le colara hasta lo más profundo del alma y le arrancara alguno que otro escalofrío. No necesitaba verlo, podía imaginar perfectamente a Luka sentado al piano, meciéndose de un lado al otro, fluyendo con la naturalidad de la melodía, haciendo gestos cada que la pieza cambiaba, como si fuese capaz de sentir en carne propia todo lo que esa canción transmitía.

Claro que la mente de Marinette no supo limitarse a imaginar a Luka bamboleándose frente al instrumento, la mente de Marinette la traición viajando hasta las manos de Luka acariciándole la piel, desnudándola, arrancándole escalofríos de placer y uno que otro gemido por lo bajo.

Marinette suspiró ruidosamente, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole a Luka, quien notó su presencia con aquel ruido sordo. El muchacho sonrió de medio lado, girando un poco el rostro para ver a su musa acercarse hasta él, claro, sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento, Marinette se envolvió mejor en la cobija, demorándose en llegar hasta Luka para poder apreciar su espalda desnuda, el tatuaje de alas de ángel en los omóplatos, las cicatrices por defender París y por defenderla a ella también, los mechones azules que acariciaban su nuca de forma sensual y casual al mismo tiempo.

La chica no pudo evitarlo, llegó a su lado y deslizó una mano por la nuca de Luka, enterrando sus dedos entre el cabello del muchacho que la tenía cautivada, arrancándole un jadeo al muchacho. Él, instintivamente siguió el tacto de Marinette, recargándose contra la mano de la chica a la par que la pieza se volvía aún más apasionada, un reflejo perfecto de lo que Luka sentía en ese momento.

Marinette suspiró sentándose a su lado, el muchacho llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, pero aun así lucía condenadamente sexy ante los ojos de la chica.

Pausa aquí, por favor.

¿Que cómo había terminado Marinette desnuda en el departamento de Luka, envuelta en una cobija, en mitad de la noche?

Fácil: Por un akuma.

Sí, un akuma había sido la razón que había llevado a Luka y a Marinette a terminar pasando una noche juntos.

Aunque el desarrollo para llegar hasta ese punto era un poco más complicado, porque, por primera vez en años, la vida de los héroes de París había corrido peligro. Ladybug había recibido un corte en el costado, el enemigo al que se habían enfrentado blandía un florete bastante afilado y había logrado herir de gravedad a la heroína, Chat Noir se había encargado de hacer el Cataclismo al artículo akumatizado mientras Carapace ponía a salvo a la gente. Viperion había tomado a Ladybug en brazos y le había dicho que la pondría a salvo, pero la chica insistió en quedarse a purificar la mariposa.

Apenas lo hizo, Viperion volvió a tomarla en brazos y desapareció, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta su departamento. La chica sangraba, pero, aun así, logró ponerse en pie y lanzar su miraculous al cielo, volviendo todo a la normalidad, incluida a sí misma. La herida se había ido, pero ella no tenía fuerzas ya.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Murmuró Ladybug reconociendo la terraza de Luka.

Viperion suspiró más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba bien.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el héroe, sonriendo. —No pensé mucho lo que hacía, lo único que quería era ponerte a salvo por si a Hawk Moth se le ocurría lanzar otro akuma ahora que estabas herida. Y me pareció buena idea venir al hogar de un amigo cercano.

—Debo irme. No quiero que Luka llegue y nos encuentre en su techo.

—Créeme, no le molestaría.

Ladybug emitió un gemido de dolor y perdió el equilibrio, Viperion la sostuvo contra su pecho antes de buscar la forma de sentarse en el piso y acunarla en su regazo.

—Aunque no quieras que Luka te descubra, tengo que revisar tu costado. —Murmuró Viperion pegando la boca a la coronilla de Ladybug, escuchando el segundo indicador de la mariquita mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y hundía la nariz en la piel del muchacho. —No me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta asegurarme de que estarás bien en serio.

No estuvo segura si fue por el cansancio, por el sueño o por el dolor. No fue dueña de su boca cuando murmuró:

—Es extraño escucharte hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona... —Murmuró la heroína alzando un poco la nariz y reconociendo el perfume de Luka en el cuello de Viperion. —Pero te seguiré la corriente un poco más.

Luka soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

—Sass... —Murmuró el héroe perdiendo la transformación y consiguiendo que Ladybug abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Lo dije sin pensar! —Exclamó ella retrocediendo en el piso, arrastrándose de espaldas, lejos de Luka, quien la miraba confundido y divertido en partes iguales. —No lo sabía, era una teoría nada más.

Ahogó otro gemido de dolor perdió fuerza en las manos, sus codos se doblaron y ella amenazó con golpear el suelo; Luka se movió rápido, posándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica y sosteniendo su cabeza para que no se azotara contra el piso. Ladybug tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente, se sentía mareada y el dolor iba y venía, ella suponía que era parte de la magia del miraculous, como si su efecto curativo estuviese tardando un poco más de la cuenta al haber sido herida directamente con el artículo demonizado.

Abrió los ojos y un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Aquello era sugerente y comprometedor. Luka tenía una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica, la otra rozaba su costado dulcemente, el muchacho había usado una mano para sostener su peso y la mano libre la tenía enredada en torno al cuello de la heroína, sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

Luka suspiró aliviado al ver a Ladybug sonreír tímidamente.

—No queremos que le quites el placer a Hawk Moth de acabar contigo, ¿o sí?

—Muy gracioso. —Murmuró ella resistiendo a la tentación de cerrar el espacio y tomar posesión de la boca del guitarrista. —¿Te importa?

Luka sonrió de medio lado y depositó a la chica en el suelo lentamente. El muchacho, al escuchar el último indicador del miraculous de la suerte, sonrió cerrando los ojos y retrocediendo en su lugar cuando escuchó que la transformación de la heroína se desvanecía lentamente.

—Como mi Musa ordene...

—¿Qué dijiste? —Musitó Marinette sin aire.

El muchacho se congeló en su sitio, todavía arrodillado entre las piernas de Marinette, con ambas manos recargadas a los costados de su cintura. Compuso una expresión de dolor y se negó a abrir los ojos, reclamándose a sí mismo por el desliz que acababa de cometer.

—Luka ¿Qué dijiste?

—Como... como mi musa ordene... —Repitió el muchacho rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Yo no...

—Luka... —La chica se sentó en su sitio tomando el rostro del muchacho, forzándolo a arrodillarse frente a ella, deleitándose en el hecho de que el esbelto cuerpo de Marinette parecía emanar calor propio, no había contacto físico, pero podía sentir la estática entre ellos. —¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que mi madre fue akumatizada. —Dijo antes de abrir los ojos y sostenerle la mirada a Marinette en un gesto confiado.

—¿Qué? —Musitó la chica sin aire, sintiendo que caía de nuevo.

Pero de nuevo, Luka la sostuvo, esta vez por la cintura, agachándose sobre ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro entre el cabello oscuro de la heroína.

—Lo supe en el momento en el que te escuché hablar, en cuanto cerré mis ojos escuché tu voz y supe que no podía tratarse de otra persona, sólo así hacía sentido que hubieses llegado tan rápido.

—Y guardaste el secreto... —Murmuró Marinette pasmada, sintiendo que algo se hinchaba en su pecho, una calidez antes desconocida para ella que terminó por apoderarse de cada célula de su ser.

Sonrió enternecida, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Luka y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

—No podía arriesgarte, eres mi musa. —Admitió el joven apresando la cintura de Marinette y pegándola a su cuerpo, matando cualquier milímetro que existiese entre ellos.

—Mi dulce Luka... —Murmuró ella antes de besar la boca del muchacho.

No era la primera vez que compartían un beso. En más de alguna ocasión se habían atrevido a probar la boca del otro, deleitándose en un terreno desconocido pero familiar. Era un hecho que estaban enamorados, incluso habían confesado sentir cierto tipo de atracción el uno por el otro, pero hacía tiempo que Luka había creído que se limitaba a una cuestión física; no de su parte, claro, por parte de Marinette. Porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, él se enamoraba más y más del alma de la chica.

Luka nunca les había tenido miedo a sus propias emociones, admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de cada faceta de su mejor amiga había sido sencillo, al menos para sus adentros; trenzar una confesión de amor había tomado tiempo, pero por fin se lo había dicho. Y durante años se había dedicado a componer canciones para su musa, su inspiración, su coccinelle, su adoración. Claro, había salido con otras chicas, conocido otros labios, probado otros cuerpos (Tenía veintiséis años, no era de acero ni de goma, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente capaz de reaccionar al tacto ¡Por dios!), pero su mente siempre tenía una frase haciendo eco al finalizar sus encuentros con sus múltiples fans: No es Marinette.

La chica lanzó el rostro hacia el frente y se adueñó de la boca de Luka. El muchacho de cabellos cían se habría esperado un beso casto, un contacto tierno, un gesto amable. No. Marinette había tomado posesión de la boca de Luka un momento, al siguiente había delineado toda su boca con la punta de la lengua para, después, proceder a morderle.

Luka ahogó un gemido al sentir aquello y apresó a Marinette aún más cerca, pasando sus manos por las piernas de la chica para obligarla a abrazarle y poder ponerse de pie. La sentó en la barda de la terraza y, justo cuando él mismo se dispuso a morderle la punta de la lengua, la lluvia se desató en París.

Gotas gruesas como esquirlas heladas azotaron contra la piel de ambos, como un gesto para tratar de apagar el incendio que se había desencadenado en ellos. Ambos lo ignoraron, Luka siguió con su reconocimiento por la boca de Marinette, desviándose hacia su mandíbula, su cuello, mordisqueando su piel, sus clavículas, hundiendo la nariz en el borde del escote y consiguiendo que la chica enredara una mano en su cabello y ahogara un gemido.

Actuaron por instinto, Luka se movió hasta su habitación y se tendió sobre el cuerpo de su musa, deslizando las manos por dentro de su blusa y consiguiendo que ella volviera a gemir.

Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse y mirar a Marinette.

—Tengo ansiando este momento desde hace años. —Admitió Luka jadeante, paseando la mirada por el busto de la chica y recordándose que tenía que mirarla a los ojos. —De verdad no sabes como he soñado con este momento, cuántas veces lo he imaginado.

—Luka... —Gimió Marinette ante la confesión.

—Pero necesito que estés segura de esto. No quiero que te arrepientas de tomar esta decisión por un momento de pasión que...

—Je t'aime, mon serpant... —Murmuró Marinette sin darse cuenta. La chica sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada de sorpresa del músico y asintió para sí misma. —Desde hace ocho años... Y también lo deseaba hace tiempo...

Luka besó la frente de Marinette, sintiendo ganas de llorar de felicidad por aquel hecho.

Sí, llorar de felicidad. Luka podría estar cubierto de tatuajes, vestir cuero y estoperoles, llevar ese look punk cada vez más oscuro, cada vez más de "bad boy", pero por dentro seguía siendo el mismo ángel sensible que se emocionaba hasta el llanto cuando una canción era sublime, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando Marinette adulaba sus canciones, seguía siendo el mismo niño inseguro que decía ser mejor con la música que con las palabras.

El resto fluyó con naturalidad.

Sí, con cierto atisbo de timidez al estar descubriendo el cuerpo del otro, con miradas inseguras y preguntas susurradas apenas por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia. Marinette perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces ella o Luka preguntaron un "¿Te gusta así? ¿Está bien esto?" sólo con tal de complacer al otro.

Llegó un punto en que las palabras estaban de más, no importando el nerviosismo existente; ella estaba en ropa interior sentada a horcajadas sobre Luka, con el cabello suelto colgando sobre sus hombros, Luka tenía el pantalón abierto pero la camiseta y la chaqueta estaban perdidas en algún lugar del piso entre la terraza y su habitación, habían llegado a un acuerdo implícito, menos palabras, más acción.

.

Marinette sonrió cuando Luka la movió hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él, en el banquito del piano.

—Luces tan hermosa... —Murmuró él, bajito, temiendo romper la magia del instante.

Marinette sonrió y bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—No digas tonterías. —Pidió, sonrojada por la afirmación de su... ¿Su qué? —Luka... —Llamó insegura, mirándola de reojo. —Esto, todo esto, todo lo que pasó esta noche...

El muchacho compuso una sonrisa de medio lado y hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica, acariciándole la piel con la boca cuando habló.

—Que conste que quiero repetirlo cuantas veces sea posible.

Marinette ahogó un gemido y suprimió una risa, abrazándose a la espalda de Luka mientras él le descubría los hombros sin atreverse a desnudarla de nuevo.

—Definitivamente tenemos que repetir. —Admitió Marinette acariciando el cabello de Luka (había descubierto que aquello era su debilidad más grande, lo ponía a suspirar y había conseguido hacer que se le erizara la piel), dejando sus inseguridades para otro momento.

—Me voy a adjudicar algo sin tu permiso. —Dijo el muchacho, poniéndose repentinamente tenso, deteniendo su paseo por la piel de Marinette, preguntándose si sería prudente seguir.

—¿Sin mi permiso? —Repitió confundida. —¿Qué podrías adjudicarte de mí que no te pertenezca ya? —Admitió eliminando toda la distancia entre sus cuerpos. La piel de su abdomen rozó la de Luka, consiguiendo que ambos se estremecieran al tacto.

Luka tomó la boca de Marinette, mordiéndole el labio y sonriendo al sentirla estremecerse.

—Bueno, entonces voy a preguntar, más vale estar seguros. —Dijo entre un beso y otro, arrancándole nuevos jadeos a la chica. —Lo que quiero es que esta noche sea una declaración de amor eterno, que consumar este delirio que nos consumía sea tu respuesta y adjudicarme en cada uno de tus gemidos un título que no me pertenece.

Marinette se separó de él abruptamente, mirándolo a los ojos, sorprendida por sus palabras, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sonrió envalentonada.

—Entonces déjame darte mi respuesta.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir más, Luka puso sus manos sobre las de ella y añadió con intensidad. —No somos amantes, Marinette. No lo somos. —La chica se quedó congelada unos segundos, pero luego Luka siguió hablando. —Podrás haber tenido muy buena química con otros novios y lo que quieras, pero lo que hay entre nosotros es alquimia pura. Y si va a surgir algo esta noche, que sea para construir un futuro juntos. Te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida. ¿Eres capaz de responder a eso?

—¿Quieres mi respuesta? —Murmuró la chica sin aire.

—Quiero tu total honestidad. —Suplicó él a media voz. —Aunque me parta el corazón en mil pedazos, al menos podré haberte tenido para mí una vez en total honestidad.

—Esta es mi respuesta. —Murmuró la chica dejando caer la cobija hasta el suelo y abrazándose al cuerpo de Luka, besándolo con pasión, con dulzura, con desesperación y con amor.

La mano de Luka recorrió la espalda de Marinette desde la base hasta su nuca, enredándose en los cabellos de azabache, haciéndola gemir por lo bajo. El muchacho se levantó, sujetando a su enamorada con la mano libre, tirando el banquito del piano a la pasada. Cerró la tapa y recargó a Marinette contra el instrumento antes de volver a desnudarse y adueñarse del cuerpo de la chica.

—Marinette... —Murmuró él en medio de jadeos. —Necesito que estés segura de esto.

—Lo estoy. —Admitió con una sonrisa y luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

—De verdad necesito que estés segura de esto. —Insistió levantando la cadena que llevaba al cuello, un anillo finamente engarzado, una pieza delicada y elegante con una piedra azul intenso, el mismo tono de los ojos de Marinette.

—Sí Luka, sí...

Si la tormenta arreció o se detuvo, ellos no se enteraron jamás, sumidos en su burbuja de amor, de ilusiones, de sueños. Suspiros conteniendo promesas a media voz, la promesa de un futuro juntos, la promesa de una vida soñada.

Porque por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos sintieron que estaban justo donde debían estar desde el principio, como las piezas de un rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar.

.

Luka había llevado a Marinette en su motocicleta al día siguiente hasta su casa, la chica llevaba el anillo puesto, no fue hasta que se quedó sola en su habitación que recordó dónde había visto la joya antes.

Tikki estaba sentada en su hombro cuando la chica encendió la computadora y se puso a buscar las notas de Kitty Section. Le tomó tiempo dar con la noticia específica, lo que buscaba en ese momento era información relativamente vieja, un video, le habían hecho entrevistas individuales a cada uno de ellos dos años atrás; Luka estaba sentado en su silla, recargado en el respaldo a sus anchas, con una pierna cruzada, sonreía de medio lado y respondía a cada pregunta. La entrevista duraba hora y media, y aunque la parte que le interesaba encontrar pertenecía a los últimos minutos de la nota, a la chica no le molestó ver cada segundo.

—_Ese anillo que llevas al cuello, es una joya muy linda. ¿Te la obsequió alguna novia tuya?_

—_¿Esto? No. —Dijo el muchacho componiendo una sonrisa boba y soñadora mientras tomaba la punta de la cadena para admirar el engarzado de la piedra. —No, es una joya que mandé hacer luego de firmar nuestro primer contrato con Bob Ross. _

—_Suena a que es algo importante para ti. ¿Puedo preguntar al respecto?_

—_Es... una promesa. _

—_¿Para alguien especial?_

—_Todavía no lo sé. —Admitió el muchacho guardando el anillo por dentro de su camiseta. —Con mi primer sueldo mandé hacer este anillo con la promesa de obsequiárselo alguna vez a mi musa, pero..._

—_Hay intensiones de por medio. —Dijo la periodista como insinuando algo. _

_Luka soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió cubriendo su boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. _

_En un arrebato de valor, Luka se quitó la cadena del cuello y la sostuvo frente a sí, para que la cámara pudiera enfocarlo. _

_Habló rápido, atropellado, nervioso pero determinado._

—_El día que lo veas en la mano de una chica, ten por seguro que se es porque voy a casarme con ella. Porque ella es la canción que resuena en mi cabeza desde nuestro primer encuentro, y desde entonces yo ya sabía que era el amor de mi vida. Lo siento. —Dijo divertido y petulante. —Pero es bueno que lo sepan todos. Si alguna vez le propongo matrimonio a alguien y no es con este anillo, no es que no la quiera, pero habré renunciado a mi música, a mi canción, a mi musa para dejarla ser feliz con quien realmente sepa apreciarla. _

—_¿Y esta chica, tiene nombre?_

—_Es... —Dijo Luka sentándose al borde de su silla, ocultando su rostro con una mano como si contara un secreto, en un gesto histriónico y seductor. —Es un secreto._

_La entrevistadora sonrió sonrojándose y asintió volviendo su mirada a la cámara._

—_Ahí lo tienen. Luka Couffaine, guitarrista de Kitty Section tiene un lado romántico y soñador, capaz de conquistar con su música a cualquier parisina que se le ponga enfrente, pero cuyo corazón ya pertenece a alguien. _

Marinette suspiró sonriendo ampliamente a la par que se dirigía a su diván. Se dejó caer ahí, abrazándose de la chaqueta que Luka le había prestado para resguardarla de la lluvia, sumiéndose en su mundito de ensoñación y fantasía, sabiendo que, en ese momento, no existía ninguna mujer más feliz ni más afortunada en todo París.

Observó la joya una última vez y sonrió aún más ampliamente, recordando todas las veces en las que había preguntado a Luka por ella, todas las respuestas del muchacho, sonrojándose, tartamudeando, mordiéndose la lengua y buscando mejor una excusa para salirse por la tangente. Ahora tenía tanto sentido...

Hawk Moth podía atacar con sus akumas más poderosos, no existía nada ni nadie en este mundo que pudiera vencerla o arrancarle de su corazón ese pedacito de paraíso personal. Ahora ella y Luka estaban juntos, y eso era todo el escudo que Marinette necesitaba para saberse fuerte y para darse cuenta de que no existía nadie capaz de vencerlos. No mientras permanecieran juntos.


	2. Paparazzi

Bueno, definitivamente sus mensajes hicieron mella en mí. Era un one shot, pero me quedé con un par de ideas en el tintero, no es tal cual un fic largo, sino algunas cosas que pasaron después de esa confesión bajo la lluvia. Mientras haya inspiración, creo que seguiré escribiendo un poco más de esto. Gracias por leerme

skayue-chan: Fue un tema ponerle la pareja al capítulo anterior, como lo estaba publicando desde el cel, no le entendía mucho al servidor porque no lo tenía actualizado. Espero que esta serie de shots te gusten, la boda la estoy planeando, pero primero quiero escribir otras cositas, si se te ocurre algo o si se te antoja algo, me encantará leer sugerencias. Gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto

Merline-Ainsworth: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste la continuación, nos leemos pronto.

Marianne E: Ay! Todo lo que te agradecí en privado por tu comentario te lo vuelvo a agradecer aquí. Te entrego la primera entrega de esta segunda parte, a ver qué sale, queda pendiente entonces cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, pero por lo pronto te entrego Paparazzi, espero que te guste. Por cierto, el detalle de la moto va a seguir apareciendo, pero más adelantito, lo prometo. Te lo juro que ame la imagen de Luka en moto cuando leí tu historia.

SandyBL: Amo a Adrien y Amo a Luka, pero es que son muy diferentes, Adrien es muy lindo y es súper buena gente, pero en cuanto conocí a Luka, mi cuadro amoroso murió jajajja no es cierto. Sí me gustan, pero tenía que desquitar el desamor que siento cada vez que veo a Marinette dejar a Luka por Adrien. Qué bueno que te gustara, gracias por el comentario.

Rebeca . sz: Fue un problema de edición, se perdió la última palabra. Gracias por leer

manu: Bueno, aquí está una breve continuación jaja, espero que te guste. Gracias por comentar

mafer el panda: Juro que fue un reto escribirlo, espero que esto te guste.

* * *

—Tú podrás decir lo que quieras. —Había murmurado Luka, molesto con su novia ante la tranquilidad con la que ella trataba el tema, como si realmente no supiera lo que el acoso de la prensa podía lograr. —Pero viste cómo persiguen a las novedades, no las dejan en paz ni en el baño.

—Además necesitamos discreción porque requiero seguir peleando contra el mal de París sin ser descubierta. —Había añadido ella con una sonrisa radiante, batiendo la masa para galletas mientras caminaba por la cocina del departamento. —Lo sé, Luka.

—"Lo sé, Luka" no es suficiente, Marí.

Marinette suspiró sonriendo aún más, dejó el cuenco en la mesa y fue hasta su novio, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, abrazándole por el cuello y consiguiendo que él se sonrojara mientras le apresaba la cintura para sostenerla.

¡Por piedad! Conocían cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, con y sin ropa, pero eso no impedía que alguno de los dos se sonrojara sobremanera cuando el otro tenía esos acercamientos descarados y confiados, dejarse seducir por el otro seguía siendo una novedad a pesar de tener meses practicando aquello. Marinette metió sus dedos entre el cabello de Luka, consiguiendo que él cerrara los ojos y siguiera la mano de su prometida con una expresión de paz y una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

—No tienes idea de cómo amo que hagas eso. —Murmuró el muchacho entre suspiros.

Emitió un gruñido al sentir un tirón en el cabello y sonrió de medio lado al abrir los ojos y ver la expresión de sorpresa de Marinette.

—Fue el anillo. —Dijo ella con voz contenida.

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo y dirigió una mano en busca de la de Marinette, ayudándole a desenredar la piedra de su cabello.

—Ven aquí. —Murmuró el muchacho sacando su celular y poniendo la cámara frontal.

Marinette sostuvo la mirada en la cámara, pero acercó su boca a la mejilla de Luka, besándole para la foto, aún sentada en su regazo.

A pesar del ángulo de la fotografía, el gesto de Marinette era de amor y orgullo, no de altanería como otras chicas que ponían la misma pose para decir "Él es mío". No, lo de Marinette era más genuino, espontáneo.

—Voy a publicar esta foto en insta cuando me sienta preparado para lanzarte a las garras de los periodistas. —Admitió el muchacho sonriéndole a la pantalla, deleitándose en la expresión confiada de su novia, en su sonrisa, en la forma que brillaban sus ojos por estarle besando la mejilla.

—Por favor —murmuró ella divertida ante la idea —, que no sea el día de la boda.

Luka soltó una carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si anunciamos la boda dos meses antes de la fecha?

—Que sean dos semanas. —Bromeó Marinette antes de besarle y volver su atención a las galletas.

.

No la habían dejado en paz un par de semanas. Cuestión que los había hecho decidir que era momento de hacerlo público.

Ella y Luka habían decidido mantener en secreto su relación hasta nuevo aviso, el acuerdo había sido mutuo, pero había sido Luka el que había preferido hacerlo así, alegando que no quería para Marinette la atención mediática que otras novias habían tenido.

Claro que no habían podido evitarlo, los habían visto juntos varías veces paseando por las calles de París, así que durante un par de semanas Marinette había sido acosada por paparazzis que le tomaban fotografías en la calle para tratar de atraparla _in fraganti_ con el muchacho, sin encontrar realmente algo comprometedor que fotografiar; sólo en tres ocasiones la habían abordado para hacerle alguna pregunta ocasional, y en dos de las tres entrevistas improvisadas ella había sabido mantener a la prensa a raya de manera pacífica, pero la tercera vez que la habían acosado había estado presente Luka.

Aunque ella había prometido a Luka que podía lidiar con el escándalo mediático (por favor, Marinette y Adrien habían tenido un noviazgo que había durado un año completo, mucha gente los había acosado hasta el cansancio y ella había aprendido un par de trucos para librarse de los mirones indiscretos), la joven Dupain-Cheng nunca se imaginó que sería tan distinto siendo novia del guitarrista de la banda del momento.

Una parte de ella se había prometido a sí misma no molestar a Luka con nimiedades, pero la seguían hasta al dentista. De una u otra forma aquello tenía que parar, puesto que ya le estaban obstruyendo hasta el hecho de ser una heroína.

Unas semanas atrás había atacado un Akuma, ella tenía a dos periodistas pisándole los talones, preguntándole cómo ella enfrentaba las contingencias. Tikki le dedicaba miradas desde el bolso, preguntándose si sería buena idea hacer algo.

Bueno, fue un "salvada por la campana". Chat aterrizó a su lado, la cargó en brazos y saltó al siguiente tejado, alegando que tenía que poner a salvo a su amiga, de akumas y de lo que fuese.

—!Mon chatone! —Había exclamado la chica al verse a salvo en un tejado de París. —Gracias, no sabes de la que me acabas de librar.

—Me puedo dar una idea. —Admitió el héroe divertido. —Te veo luego, princesse, París no se salvará sola.

Y esas dos semanas se habían ido en lidiar con los Akumas de Hawk Moth, huir de los fotógrafos que la perseguían, terminar los diseños para Kitty Section y el trabajo atrasado que tenía por entregar a Gabriel Agreste. Sí, en secundaria se había hecho experta en malabarear con todas sus labores como heroína, hija y estudiante, pero justo ahora tenía más cosas encima de las que creía capaz de lograr ella sola. Se sentía abrumada. Y aunque agradecía profundamente el apoyo incondicional que Luka le brindaba, no podía permitirse fallarle a su novio cuando le había prometido que podía lidiar sola con la prensa.

No había podido ocultar que se sentía abrumada mucho más. Luka había llegado al departamento temprano, la sesión de fotos había terminado antes de lo planeado, así que al muchacho le sorprendió mucho encontrar la puerta abierta y la música fuerte.

El muchacho había caminado por las habitaciones en busca de su musa, sabía que normalmente a esa hora la encontraba en el estudio, dibujando en su mesa de diseño.

Sí estaba en el estudio... no estaba dibujando.

La chica estaba sentada bajo su mesa, llorando amargamente por la segunda ronda de preguntas a las que había sido sometida cuando caminaba en dirección a la panadería.

El encuentro con los periodistas no había sido muy distinto al principio, le habían hecho un millar de preguntas relacionadas a la colección de otoño que estaba trabajando con la casa Agreste inspirados en Kitty Section. Se había corrido el rumor de que el desfile sería protagonizado por una colección completa diseñada por la chica. Pero lo que había comenzado con preguntas por la moda, eventualmente se había convertido en un interrogatorio acerca de su relación con cada miembro del grupo, empezando por Juleka y terminando con Luka.

La chica había dado las evasivas correspondientes, las preguntas se volvieron poco a poco más comprometedoras, más intensas, más invasivas, la chica tartamudeó en un par de ocasiones, dándole sin querer entrada a los periodistas para hacer preguntas más mordaces, esperando un desliz.

Y de pronto una explosión (una bendita explosión) a lo lejos los distrajo a todos.

Y Marinette huyó inmediatamente.

La razón por la que lloraba era el hecho de sentir que le estaba fallando a Luka al tratar de mantenerse firme frente a la prensa, la idea de pasar la noche en casa de sus padres, ocultar la cabeza bajo la tierra y no volver a salir jamás, o al menos no hasta que su novio se sintiera preparado para sacar a la luz su relación. Lloraba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Lo prometo, mon amour... —Había dicho Luka sentándose en el suelo junto a Marinette y obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. —Lo haremos público pronto.

Luka había apresado a Marinette con fuerzas, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica y aspirando profundo, reclamándose a sí mismo.

—No puedo creer lo terriblemente egoísta que he sido contigo. —Murmuró el guitarrista cuidando no encajar las uñas en la piel de su novia. —Debí estar ahí para protegerte del desastre. Soy un imbécil contigo.

—No, Luka, no... —Suplicó la chica retrocediendo y tomando el rostro de su amante, percatándose de que su expresión estaba descompuesta en una mueca de desolación y desconsuelo. —Ambos sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos ocultarlo del mundo. Es sólo que... no sabía que las cosas serían así.

—Alguien reposteó la entrevista que me hicieron respecto a lo de tener novia, han estado acosando a cada chica con la que me han visto. Es mi culpa. Pero definitivamente se han ensañado contigo. Tal vez, si doy una exclusiva que...

—No, Luka. —Pidió Marinette tomando el rostro del muchacho con dulzura y sonriendo para infundirle valor. —Dijimos que esperaríamos un poco, no quiero que hagas esto por arreglar la situación, quiero que lo anunciemos al mundo cuando estemos preparados para dar la noticia. No tiene que saberlo nadie más que las personas que amamos, como ha sido hasta ahora.

—Pero no quiero que te sigan molestando. Y no quiero seguirme escondiendo.

Luka empujó su peso hasta apresar a Marinette contra el suelo, le besó el cuello arrancándole un jadeo y subió sus labios acariciando la piel de la chica hasta encontrar su boca y robarle un beso apasionado, contenido, cargado de rabia, desesperación, anhelo y deseo.

—Ya no quiero ocultarme del mundo. —Dijo contra la boca de la chica mientras deslizaba una mano por su costado hasta encontrar el lindero de su camiseta. —Quiero que todo París sepa que te pertenezco, que eres mía.

—Pero no quieres dar declaraciones de prensa todavía. —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka cambió la atención de su boca para besarle las clavículas.

—No. No estoy listo para lanzarte a los leones. —Admitió el muchacho deslizándose por el cuerpo de Marinette, besando la piel en torno al ombligo de su novia, sonriendo al ver que se le ponía la piel chinita.

—Pues apariciones en público. —Sugirió la chica, aferrándose a lo poco que le quedaba de cordura al estar a merced del guitarrista, apenas dueña de sus pensamientos, arqueando la espalda mientras enterraba una mano en los cabellos de Luka y le hacía suspirar. —Luka... —Reclamó al sentir la boca del muchacho presionando, apresándole un pedacito de piel entre sus labios.

—Perdón. —Murmuró el muchacho antes de morder levemente la piel de la chica. —Pero después de haberte visto llorar, sólo puedo pensar en arrancar de tu piel esa sensación de angustia, y justo ahora sólo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo.

.

No sólo habían decidido empezar a hacer apariciones en público, habían decidido anunciarlo formalmente el día de la pasarela. Kitty Section había firmado un contrato con la casa Agreste para sacar una marca de ropa, toda diseñada por Marinette, la pasarela era el escenario perfecto para anunciarle al mundo que el guitarrista de KS estaba saliendo oficialmente con su diseñadora.

.

Fue unos días antes de la pasarela que la prensa se acercó a Marinette por tercera vez, ahora Luka presente.

Iban saliendo de un café, Luka llevaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y le daba un trago a su bebida mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, guardando la bolsa de papel con las galletas en su mochila. No supieron de donde salió la gente, pronto estuvieron rodeados por un grupo de ocho periodistas apuntándolos con sus grabadoras de voz, celulares y cámaras de fotografía. Pero, a pesar de estar presente el guitarrista, no se dirigieron a Luka, sino a Marinette, abordándola con mil preguntas sobre su relación con el joven Couffaine.

Luka vio a Marinette retroceder en su sitio, amedrentada por la prensa, demasiado nerviosa al haber sido descubierta abrazada de su novio y sin saber cómo reaccionar, durante unos segundos sólo fue capaz de decir "no tengo nada que responder", pero no fue capaz de articular otra frase coherente; y el instinto de protegerla se apoderó de él, por un momento, Luka vio a su chica de quince años otra vez, amenazada por Bob Ross tantos años atrás en el estudio cuando defendía la canción de KS, esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Avanzó un paso hacia el camarógrafo más cercano y tomó la cámara por el objetivo con tanta fuerza que el lente se quebró.

—La señorita dijo que no responderá a sus preguntas. —Espetó Luka soltando la cámara y alejándose a zancadas largas, protegiendo a Marinette con su cuerpo sin percatarse que la chica lo miraba embelesada.

Claro, la joven estaba impresionada con la fiereza con la que su novio la había defendido en ese momento. Definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba.

.

Por fin se había llegado el día de la pasarela.

Unos días antes, en los ensayos previos, Luka se había molestado con Marinette por una decisión que había tomado sin consultarle.

Como era de esperarse de las pasarelas de la casa Agreste cada vez que sacaban alguna marca o colección relacionada a un género musical, grupo o intérprete, Kitty Section había sido invitado a cantar en vivo para presentar su marca mientras algunas de las piezas de la colección estaban en escena, pero Gabriel Agreste había considerado una oportunidad divertida de hacer algo nuevo; los cuatro miembros del grupo modelarían los trajes que Marinette había diseñado para el concierto que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, y Gabriel en persona había pedido a Marinette que cantara una canción mientras los muchachos desfilaban.

La joven ya había hecho acto de aparición en los escenarios, cantando al lado de Rose en algunos de los conciertos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. También había modelado un par de veces al lado de Adrien cuando habían sido novios, así que no debía ser un problema para la joven.

El problema era la canción que ella había elegido, porque había acordado con Luka que ese día harían el anuncio oficial de su noviazgo a los medios.

—_Paparazzi... —Murmuró Luka, serio. —¿_Vraiment_?_

_El muchacho le dio la espalda a Marinette y ella vio a Juleka cubrir su boca y gesticular un "Está furioso contigo" cuidando no ser descubierta por su hermano. _

—_Me pareció divertido. —Admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_Paparazzi. —Repitió Luka encarando a Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada oscurecida por la rabia. —¿Después de que te vi en crisis por el acoso mediático tú vienes y eliges esa canción para cantar el día que haremos el anuncio oficial?_

—_¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Murmuró ella, temerosa de la respuesta._

—_No. —Espetó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y plantándose frente a su novia mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba medio paso por si su amiga requería apoyo moral ante la tormenta que Couffaine era en esos momentos. —No es contigo el asunto. _

—_¿Entonces? _

—_Trato de comprender por qué Paparazzi._

—_Me pareció una forma divertida de reírme de la situación. —Admitió la chica acercándose a Luka y tomándole el rostro. _

_Iván avanzó otro paso, tenso ante la cercanía de Marinette con Luka. No es como si Luka alguna vez hubiese levantado la mano contra una mujer, pero no era precisamente un muchacho pacífico en general. Lo que Iván no sabía era que la rabia mal disimulada de Luka se debía al hecho de creer que Marinette nunca le correspondería; desde que había iniciado su noviazgo con la chica, los niveles de estrés y tensión que manejaba Luka habían disminuido. _

—_Tú eres el que satiriza las situaciones actuales de nuestro entorno. No entiendo cómo es que no le ves lo poético a esto. —Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y tratando de ocultar su sonrisa en aquel gesto. —Es una burla a la situación en la que estuvimos viviendo los últimos días y es mi manera de decir que ya no me afecta._

_En un instante, Luka descruzó los brazos y se abalanzó sobre Marinette. _

—_¡Eres una ridícula! —Exclamó el guitarrista al tiempo que levantaba a Marinette al vuelo._

_La chica ahogó un grito por la sorpresa y trenzó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Luka, y aunque Iván y Juleka consideraron que aquello podría ser un acto violento, verlos girar, la risa de Marinette y la sonrisa soñadora del muchacho los hicieron soltar el aire que habían contenido. _

—_¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —Exclamó el guitarrista cuando la chica enterró sus dedos en el cabello azulado de su novio. _

—_¡Je t'aime, mon serpant! ¿De verdad necesitas otra explicación?_

—_Nos van a matar de un susto un día de éstos. —Se quejó Juleka mientras Rose le abrazaba la cintura, asintiendo con aires soñadores al ver a Luka robarle un beso a Marinette. _

Luka se preparaba tras bambalinas, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero negro.

Gabriel Agreste les daría carta abierta para hacer y deshacer en la pasarela siempre que respetaran los tiempos de los demás modelos, así que aquello no debía ser muy distinto de otros conciertos. Sin embargo, Luka estaba nervioso.

Marinette sonrió acomodándole el cuello de la chaqueta y dedicándole una mirada pesada, analizando a conciencia su trabajo en el cuerpo labrado de Luka.

Había tenido que hacer algunos ajustes de última hora, Luka cada vez se ponía más y más atlético, y definitivamente no se lo podía atribuir a su rutina de gimnasio. Ser un héroe de París le había sentado mejor que al resto del equipo y su cuerpo era la prueba de aquello. Ahora el outfit para el concierto se ceñía a él de forma natural y elegante, sin perder toda la sensualidad que siempre había caracterizado al guitarrista de KS.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa radiante.

—Un poco. Sí. —Admitió Luka permitiendo que su novia hiciera y deshiciera a su alrededor.

Aquella era una rutina que ya tenían muy bien ensayada justo antes de los conciertos. La chica solía revolotear en torno al muchacho (a todo el grupo en realidad, pero con Luka siempre se había demorado más, y ahora saber que la razón era porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él le hacía inmensamente feliz), arreglando estoperoles, quitando hilos sueltos, ajustando los parches y acomodando la tela en su sitio, todo para que Luka luciera perfecto; Marinette solía decir en su fuero interno que Luka era la razón por la que sus diseños eran tan impresionantes, el modelo hacía el outfit. Y cada vez que ella decía algo así en voz alta frente a Juleka o Rose, ambas sonreían con picardía y decían que Luka no les hacía justicia a sus diseños, todo con tal de molestarla y verle hacer pucheros.

—No lo estés. —Pidió Marinette sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Después de esto no nos dejarán en paz y quisiera que estés tranquilo.

—Puede contar con ello, señorita Dupain-Cheng. —Murmuró Luka apresando a Marinette por la cintura y atrayéndola en un movimiento rápido, besando su boca de forma casta, dulce, inocente.

Marinette suspiró rompiendo el contacto y se alejó unos pasos para terminar de prepararse, sin embargo, la mano de Luka se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

—_Ma belle_... —Luka dudó un momento más, pero sonrió apenado. —Si no te dirijo la mirada cuando salga al escenario, o si voy muy serio, yo...

—Entiendo. —Murmuró Marinette entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho. —Es todo parte del show.

—Por eso te amo, porque eres la mejor.

.

La pasarela estaba dividida en cuatro secciones. Primero la colección para adolescentes, en la que el hermano menor de Nino había sido invitado a participar. Después estaba la colección principal, ropa para dama y para caballero, cada una con su segmento. Para la tercera colección, Gabrielle le había pedido un reto a Marinette, una gama formal casual, esa sería la sección en la que Kitty Section se presentaría. Durante esa tercera sección, ellos estarían acomodados en los estrados dispuestos a los lados del escenario para tocar, aún sin los vestuarios que presentarían.

Y por último estaba la colección "_Du concerte_", en la que Marinette cantaría.

Esta última constaba de los diseños que Marinette había hecho para cada concierto de Kitty Section durante los últimos cinco años. La banda había decidido subastar los vestuarios para donar lo recabado y apoyar a los afectados por los desastres naturales de los últimos meses, así que esa pasarela pronto se convirtió en una obra de caridad. Los modelos que portarían la ropa de KS habían sido meticulosamente seleccionados para que la ropa luciera justo como si la hubiesen diseñado para ellos, toda esa parte de la pasarela sería con una mezcla de música electrónica, a cargo de Nino. Los últimos en salir eran los integrantes de la banda y Marinette en persona. El evento principal.

.

La música frenó, las luces se apagaron y la multitud se sumió en un silencio uniforme y pesado, tanto que se escucharía una mosca pasar volando. Marinette disfrutó un instante del silencio, tomó una respiración profunda y salió a escena en cuanto la música inició.

A unos pasos de ella, en el suelo del escenario, había un micrófono colocado; lo había ensayado toda la semana, sólo debía agacharse y tomarlo a la pasada, un solo movimiento bien estudiando, mismo que debía lucir natural y feroz al mismo tiempo. Aunque dentro de ella estaba latente el miedo de que el micrófono resbalara de su mano o ella cayera de boca; suspiró de nuevo para tranquilizarse y, alejando esos pensamientos negativos, compuso su mejor expresión de neutralidad para la primera ronda de fotografías.

Marinette se frenó en seco y se llevó el micrófono a la boca.

_We are the crowd_  
_We're c-coming out_  
_Got my flash on it's true_  
_Need that picture of you_  
_It's so magical_  
_We'd be so fantastical_

Siguió caminando por toda la pasarela con expresión determinada, como si fuese capaz de comerse al público en ese momento. Agradecía todos los tips que Adrien le labia dado alguna vez, estaba lista para eso.

Una parte de ella se sentía dueña de la pasarela, no sólo por el hecho de haber diseñado cada pieza expuesta esa noche, sino por saber que era dueña del segundo corazón más codiciado de todo París. Era una sensación ajena para ella, porque aunque sabía que tenía todo ese poder, lo único que sentía en su corazón era una ternura y un amor indescriptible. No era "poderosa", era afortunada.

_Leather and jeans_  
_We're rock glamorous_  
_Not sure what it means_

Llegó hasta el final de la pasarela y posó para otra ronda de fotografías, cambiando de postura para lucir las partes más importantes de su outfit y volvió sobre sus pasos para percatarse de que Juleka ya caminaba por el escenario hacia ella.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice al hacer contacto visual.

_But this photo of us_  
_It don't have a price_  
_Ready for those flashing lights_  
_Cause you know that baby I_

Se encontraron justo en medio del escenario y chocaron palmas a la pasada, con las manos bien en alto, y aunque en los ensayos habían seguido de largo para seguir con la pasarela, las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa ladina y aprovecharon el coro de la canción para hacer un saludo, chocando palmas, chascando los dedos, un _patty cake _que había evolucionado con el paso de los años y su amistad.

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Chocaron caderas dos veces y siguieron con su camino, Juleka hacia el frente de la pasarela para ser fotografiada, Marinette al principio del escenario, a esperar la salida de Iván y seguir cantando.

_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be_  
_Your papa-paparazzi_  
_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Juleka, al igual que Marinette, había hecho varias pausas a lo largo del escenario, haciendo diversas poses para que los fotógrafos capturaran la esencia de su outfit, manteniendo siempre la expresión mordaz, acorde perfecta a la pinta punk que su nuevo vestuario ofrecía.

Volvió sobre sus pasos justo cuando Iván salía a escena y le ofrecía el brazo a Marinette para caminar juntos unos metros. Aunque la chica no pasó del primer tercio del escenario, soltó a Iván para que él se encontrara con Juleka a la mitad; el baterista hizo una reverencia y besó los nudillos de la bajista antes de sacar las baquetas del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y empezar a jugar con ellas mientras caminaba al borde del escenario y comenzaba a posar.

_I'll be a girl backstage at your show_  
_Velvet ropes and guitars_  
_Yeah 'cause you're my_  
_Rockstar in between the sets_  
_Eyeliner and cigarettes_  
_Shadow is burnt_  
_Yellow dance and we turn_  
_My lashes are dry_  
_Purple teardrops I cry it don't have a price_  
_Loving you is cherry pie_

Ivan volvió sobre sus pasos con actitud juguetona y sonrisas coquetas para las cámaras, haciendo malabares con una baqueta mientras Rose entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Marinette y ambas chicas comenzaban a caminar hacia la pasarela.

_'Cause you know that baby I_  
_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be_  
_Your papa-paparazzi_

Marinette y Rose se separaron para que la rubia pudiese terminar su pasarela, dedicándole miradas amables y lanzando besos a la multitud, haciendo poses sin dejar de caminar. Rose solía disfrutar muchísimo de las pasarelas, no era la primera vez que los invitaban a un desfile de modas, y definitivamente ella era la que más parecía divertirse cuando caminaba por los escenarios.

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Real good_

Rose caminó de regreso hasta Marinette y volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, pero esta vez se pararon frente a frente para acercarse ambas al micrófono y cantar a dueto el verso de la canción:

_We're dancing in the studio_  
_Snap snap to_  
_That shit on the radio_  
_Don't stop_  
_For anyone_  
_We're plastic but we still have fun!_

Rose dejó a Marinette sola en el escenario, la peli negra siguió a su amiga con la mirada mientras cantaba de nuevo el coro, percatándose de que Luka ya estaba de pie en el principio del escenario, llevaba su guitarra sostenida al hombro, con expresión sombría en el rostro y la mirada fija en Marinette.

Las últimas palabras de Luka retumbaron en su mente: Voy a improvisar, supongo, pero de verdad no te asustes o te enojes si me ves muy serio.

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_

Luka comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be_  
_Your papa-paparazzi_

Marinette sonrió caminando unos pasos en dirección a Luka, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Promise I'll be kind_

Marinette compuso una sonrisa ladina y apuntó a Luka con la mano libre, desafiándolo con la mirada a la par que el muchacho le dedicaba una mirada lasciva.

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Luka pasó de largo al lado de Marinette, sosteniéndole la mirada tanto cómo pudo, ella giró en su sitio y siguió a su novio con los ojos, justo como en el ensayo.

El muchacho llegó hasta el borde del escenario e hizo un par de poses, usando la guitarra como parte de su outfit, la chaqueta negra que llevaba tenía una serie de correas en la parte de atrás para sostener el instrumento, así que el muchacho se la colgó en la espalda para volver hacia Marinette.

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_

La chica levantó una mano hacia Luka, un gesto anhelante, una petición silente para que el muchacho la tocara. Luka aprovechó el espacio para sacarse los guantes sin dedos y luego extendió su mano hacia la chica, dulcificando su expresión, mirándole con infinito amor y ternura mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be_  
_Your papa-paparazzi_

A pesar de llevar las manos entrelazadas, ambos muchachos caminaron tan lejos como pudieron el uno del otro, con los brazos bien extendidos, Luka con la mano libre en el bolsillo, Marinette con el micrófono pegado a la boca.

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be_  
_Your papa-paparazzi_

Para cuando Marinette y Luka volvieron al backstage, la música había cambiado, Juleka y Rose ya estaban a la vista, esta vez sin las chaquetas de cuero, sin las máscaras de esa edición, Juleka con el bajo colgando por la correa, Rose con un micrófono de diadema, tomadas de las manos, preparadas para la canción de cierre que interpretarían. Iván salió de tras bambalinas y se situó en la batería del estrado lateral, donde había tocado en el segmento anterior. Juleka y Rose avanzaron por el escenario, la más alta beso los nudillos de la rubia y se detuvo en el primer tercio, Rose siguió caminando hasta el final de la pasarela mientras Luka miraba a Marinette.

—¿Lista para ser lanzada a los leones? —Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado mientras un rayo surcaba el cielo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, mon serpant?

—Improvisar. —Admitió Luka tomando su guitarra y sonriéndole a la chica, escuchando ambos cómo la lluvia golpeteaba contra el techo del lugar.

—Confío en ti. Con mi vida. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Luka suspiró y asintió, saliendo de nuevo al escenario y jalando a Marinette consigo. Ambos se situaron al centro del escenario, Rose sonrió mostrándole pulgares arriba al guitarrista. Luka miró a su hermana, ella asintió para Iván, y luego los tres iniciaron a tocar.

Marinette reconoció la melodía al instante. More than a love song...

_Look into her eyes_  
_You can see she's crying out_  
_She hidesbehind her smile_  
_You can see the pain of doubt_

Luka había escrito esa canción cuando Marinette y Adrien habían terminado su relación. El muchacho había trenzado la melodía principal de esa canción, de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, como si pudiera leer perfectamente las emociones de la chica, ella había pasado una tarde en el barco de la libertad con la excusa de hablar con Juleka y desahogarse un poco. Pero lo que había iniciado como una tarde de amigas, había terminado con Marinette encerrada en el camarote de Luka, ambos tendidos en la cama, abrazados mientras ella lloraba amargamente.

Ese día también llovía, pero Marinette nunca le dio importancia. Al menos no hasta que empezó a atar cabos.

Se había enamorado de Adrien en una tarde de tormenta, habían terminado su relación con otra, había admitido para sí misma que moría de amor por Luka cuando la bañaba una lluvia helada y había consumado su amor con el guitarrista con otra lluvia torrencial...

Marinette se había disculpado por ser una dramática, Luka la había reprendido por eso, se habían sentado lado a lado con la espalda recargada en la pared y luego Luka había tomado su guitarra para tratar de descifrar a Marinette y arrancar cualquier atisbo de dolor que quedara en su alma.

_She really wants to know_  
_Really wants to know she belongs_  
_She needs more than a love song_

—Marí. —Llamó Luka a gritos cuando Juleka y Rose cantaban a dueto el coro.

La pelinegra se había dejado llevar por la música, bailando espalda con espalda junto a su enamorado, pero ahora él le buscaba la mirada para sonreírle.

—Mon serpant. —Exclamó ella levantando la voz, sonriéndole a Luka.

—Cuando escribí esa canción la letra era distinta. —Admitió sonriendo de medio lado. —Hasta que comprendí una cosa sobre ti.

_She's afraid of falling further down_  
_But maybe if you let her know_  
_And gave her just a little hope_  
_Somehow if she knew the truth_  
_She'd come alive_

—No sabía qué te dolía, sólo sabía que había una parte de ti que se sentía perdida...

—¡Estaba rota! —Admitió la chica, comprendiendo en qué dirección se movía aquella conversación.

_She really wants to know_  
_Really wants to know she belongs_

—Bueno, esta declaración de prensa no podía ser algo ordinario. No necesitas algo más que una canción de amor, mereces algo más.

Marinette no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Juleka había comenzado a hacer con su bajo la parte de la guitarra, Luka ya había puesto su guitarra en la espalda y se dirigía hacia ella. Un rayo estremeció la tierra, se apagaron las luces de golpe, pero no por eso Juleka, Rose o Iván dejaron de tocar, sus voces, sus instrumentos se escucharon sobre el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras, esas luces fueron lo único que iluminó el momento exacto en que Luka tomó el rostro de Marinette y plantó un beso en su boca, atrayéndola hacia sí, un gesto posesivo, un momento inmortalizado para siempre.

_She needs more than a love song_


	3. Propuesta bajo la lluvia

Pues nada, después de leer La vie en rose (Lukanette) de Marianne E, no pude dormir hasta que terminé de escribir esto. Honestamente no esperaba actualizar tan rápido, pero qué les digo, además de gracias por ser inspiración.

skayue-chan: La boda definitivamente va a llegar, pronto, espero, pero primero quiero explotar un poquito otras ideas que quedaron pendientes por ahí, por lo pronto espero que todas te gusten. Gracias por leer.

Rebeca . sz: Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis historias.

Marianne E: Ay! Amé escribir lo de ridícula, lo juro jajajajaja. Ya estoy trabajando en algo de la relación de Adrien y Marinette, a ver qué sale y a ver si te gusta cómo queda jajajaja por lo pronto, seguimos fangirleando en privado y seguimos inspirándonos a crear nuevas historias. Perdón, yo sé que tengo pausados los dos fics que tenía de Adrianette, pero me enamoré de Luka, qué le hacemos... Yo también amo ver a Marinette cantando, así que posiblemente aparezca más de eso en futuros capítulos. No me voy a cansar de repetir que me siento agradecida de haber dado con una escritora a la que, además de considerar talentosa y de buen gusto, se ha convertido en confidente, amiga y compañera de fangirleo, GRACIAS por tanto apoyo, y gracias por el regalo que La vie en Rose fue para mí. Definitivamente le tengo que hacer algún guiño pronto.

Alice Baskerville Redfox: Gracias por la fe que le tienes a mi historia, espero mantenerla a la altura de las espectativas, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Marinette sonrió colgando el último marco en la pared, una fotografía que tenía con Luka, ambos tendidos en el sillón, cabeza con cabeza, sonriendo divertidos ante la situación. No recordaba cuánto había pasado desde que habían tomado esa fotografía, sólo recordaba que era de sus favoritas con el guitarrista.

La chica escuchó la puerta del departamento y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco antes de acelerar a tope, sonrió enderezando el marco, buscando en ese acto un refugio para sus emociones, pero sin llegar a controlar el latido de su corazón. El sonido de las llaves aterrizando en el cuenco de cerámica al lado de la puerta la hicieron sonreír aún más (como si fuese posible eso, ya no podía estirar más la boca), Luka irrumpió en la habitación e hizo una pausa al ver a Marinette observando su obra.

La chica había estado sola todo el día, personalizando esa habitación que se convertiría en su refugio personal.

Giró sobre sí misma cuando vio a Luka observando el lugar; había un árbol negro pintado en la pared lila, cada rama terminaba con una fotografía colgada, de la familia de Marinette, de la familia de Luka, de sus amigos en común, fotos de ellos juntos y fotos individuales. Al fondo había una mesa de corte, dos máquinas de coser, unos cuantos anaqueles, un escritorio con una lámpara, un reposet, y por toda la habitación había algunos marcos más grandes con las portadas en las que KS era premiado, foto de sus pasarelas y de los concursos que ella había ganado como diseñadora. Aquella habitación se había convertido en el estudio personal de Marinette, la última habitación que ella debía adornar a su antojo para que aquello se volviera real.

—¿Es oficial? —Murmuró Luka con voz contenida, mirando a Marinette con ilusión.

—Sí. Es la última fotografía... —Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Entonces... —Murmuró Luka sin darse cuenta de que estaba también conteniendo el aliento. —¿Estamos viviendo juntos? Oficialmente, quiero decir.

—Sí. —Respondió la pelinegra con un hilo de voz.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo. Marinette saltó a los brazos de Luka y él la abrazó, girando una vez antes de besarla apasionadamente, sosteniendo sus rodillas para que ella trenzara las piernas en torno a su cintura, la sentó en la mesa de corte para poder mirarla a los ojos y sostener su rostro, trató de decir algo, pero las palabras estaban de sobra, así que volvió a tomar posesión de su boca.

Sí, podrá parecer simple, pero esa fotografía colgada justo al centro del árbol era la razón que los había hecho emocionarse hasta lo imposible. Porque habían conversado al respecto unos días antes, cuando Luka por fin se había decidido a proponerle a Marinette vivir juntos.

.

Tendrían un par de meses siendo novios oficialmente. Claro que ocultarse del resto del mundo era un tema complicado cuando no podían ponerse de acuerdo para dejar de verse un par de días. Ninguno de los dos había sabido resistir cuando el otro murmuraba un "te extraño" al hablar por teléfono o mandarse mensajes, sobre todo porque ambos eran portadores de Miraculous y salir corriendo en medio de la noche para verse era un tema sencillo.

En varias ocasiones habían terminado ocultos en los callejones de París, resguardándose de las miradas curiosas, besándose apasionadamente y huyendo a buscar cobijo en la oscuridad cuando escuchaban a la gente acercarse o cuando vehículos pasaban demasiado cerca, iluminando con sus faros los recovecos de la ciudad.

En más de alguna ocasión habían dado con algún criminal ocasional y le habían detenido, demasiado ansiosos por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, pero dedicándose miradas cómplices, percatándose de que tenían los labios hinchados por las mordidas y los besos que se dedicaban.

No, el día que habían hablado de la posibilidad de vivir juntos habían decidido salir como civiles. Era usual ver a Luka paseando por la ciudad con sus amigos de la infancia, de hecho, Marinette era la persona con la que más lo veían, seguido se reunían en cafés o bares de la ciudad para que el muchacho le dijese de qué iba el álbum en el que trabajaba para que ella pudiese poner manos a la obra respecto a los vestuarios. La única razón por la que no la habían perseguido para saber si era la novia en turno era el hecho de que los veían en público cuando Luka tenía una relación pública relativamente estable. El muchacho había cuidado no meter a Marinette en problemas. Ahora no les importaba tanto.

La canción "Run for cover" sonaba en los linderos de la mente de Marinette ese día, el viento acariciaba su cabello y lo agitaba con violencia mientras se deslizaban por la ciudad. Luka sonreía de oreja a oreja, agradeciendo que el polarizado de su casco ocultase su rostro y él poder lucir ridículamente feliz sin preocuparse porque alguien fuera a preguntarle. El muchacho se deleitaba en sentir las manos de Marinette aferrándose a su pecho, la respiración de la chica contra su cuello a pesar del casco de ella, el calor en el punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, el latido acelerado de su corazón, que parecía ir más rápido que su motocicleta.

Marinette alguna vez había dicho que esos vehículos le parecían increíblemente inseguros, la primera vez que se había subido a la motocicleta con Luka estaba temblando, le había encajado las uñas en el pecho sin querer al pasar por un tope, y había contenido su respiración en varias ocasiones, temiendo caerse cuando Luka daba vuelta en las esquinas de las calles.

Luka había hablado con Marinette al respecto, estaba seguro de que ella estaba a salvo en su motocicleta, siempre y cuando él fuese quien conducía. Incluso en algún momento, bromeando con la chica, Luka había soltado las manos para llevarlas a sus lados e invitado a Marinette a hacer lo mismo. La chica había soltado un grito y apretado los ojos, aferrándose al muchacho con más fuerzas, arrancándole una carcajada a su novio.

Tenía días dándole vueltas a cómo le pediría a Marinette que se mudara con él, primero quería asegurarse de que ella confiaba plenamente en él. Aunque claro, ella le había dicho que sí a casarse. ¿Qué más prueba quería el muchacho de que ella confiaba?

Bueno, respuesta inmediata a su duda ocasional.

Llegaron a una calle vacía, Luka llevaba la motocicleta por el centro de la avenida, no había vehículos circulando en ese momento, así que, lentamente, Marinette fue soltando las manos del pecho del muchacho para abrirlas a los costados y sentir el viento.

Luka soltó un jadeo por la impresión y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a través del espejo la sonrisa de Marinette.

—Mari... —Gritó el muchacho mirándola de reojo. —¡Quiero que te mudes conmigo!

—¿Qué? —Exclamó la chica abrazándose de nuevo del muchacho, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

—¡Quiero que te mudes conmigo! —Repitió Luka sonriendo aún más.

Marinette soltó una carcajada por la impresión, inmensamente feliz por lo que el muchacho acababa de preguntarle, sin saber qué decir o si sería pregunta retórica. Luka sonrió enternecido, conociendo a la perfección la risa diamantina que Marinette liberaba cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando la hacían sentir apenada.

Bueno, aquella respuesta era prometedora, pero definitivamente era algo que tenía que preguntarle de frente.

.

No, no lo habían hablado inmediatamente después de bajar de la motocicleta, habían pasado un par de horas antes de que tocaran de nuevo el tema, porque ese día habían decidido arriesgarse a tener una cita normal en un parque de diversiones cercano al Sena. Luka había estacionado la motocicleta y ofrecido el brazo a Marinette, ambos habían ingresado al parque sin importarles ser vistos por los asistentes, ese día sólo importaba pasarla bien al aire libre.

Se subieron a casi todas las montañas rusas al menos una vez (Marinette insistió en subirse tres veces al satélite, hasta que ambos sintieron que vomitarían si subían una cuarta y Luka por fin pudo disuadirla de ir a otra atracción), Marinette casi llora en la casa del terror pero definitivamente se repuso del susto bailando con Luka en la casa de los espejos, buscaron comida rápida en los kioscos del parque, Luka ganó un peluche para Marinette en los juegos de destreza y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ella eligió uno en forma de serpiente en lugar de elegir uno de los diez mil que hacían alusión a Ladybug.

—No necesito algo que me levante el ego. —Había dicho la chica cuando descubrió a Luka dedicándole la enésima mirada al peluche. —Quiero algo que me recuerde al hombre que amo cada que me voy a acostar y cada que despierto.

Luka había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas para no plantarle cara a Marinette y besarla, y por el gesto que puso la chica, mordiéndose el labio y apartando la mirada, él supo que ella estaba en la misma postura.

Bueno. Desventajas de andar en las sombras.

Luka había dejado la rueda de la fortuna para el final del recorrido.

Tanto él como Marinette subieron dedicándose miradas de reojo, sonrisas tímidas cargadas de significados, agradecieron cuando cerraron su puerta y se enfrascaron en una conversación trivial sobre lo que habían vivido ese día. Luka aprovechó para hacerle burla a Marinette sobre la expresión que había puesto ante las brujas de la casa del terror, y ella supo defenderse usando el hecho de que Luka había chocado contra un cristal transparente justo después de jactarse de su buena orientación en los espejos.

Las risas no faltaron, pero justo cuando alcanzaron el punto más alto de la atracción (el parque cerraba a las ocho de la noche, aquella era la última vuelta de la rueda, la ciudad estaba sumiéndose en las sombras y las luces del parque lo hacían lucir como una maqueta de película, un escenario romántico e impresionante en partes iguales) el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Marinette perdió la vista en las luces de colores que proyectaban los juegos mecánicos y los puestos de destreza, la música llegaba hasta ellos amortiguada por las paredes del globo en el que estaban, las risas de los niños, la charla de la gente. Un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminándolo todo brevemente.

Luka suspiró, aquel lugar sería perfecto para hacerle la propuesta a Marinette, pero sonrió alejando esos pensamientos y prefirió aprovechar el momento de calma.

—Amor... —Murmuró el muchacho con voz anhelante.

Marinette se estremeció al escucharlo, en todo el día no se habían llamado por ningún apodo dulce por estar cuidando sus espaldas, la pelinegra sonrió ampliamente al ver a Luka, apenado en su rincón, esperando algún regaño por parte de su novia por haber hecho aquello.

No, la chica no lo reprendió, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue acercarse a su rostro y robarle un beso que inició siendo un gesto tímido, labios explorando la boca del otro, un contacto dulce, cálido. La mano de Luka se enredó en el cabello suelto de Marinette, como si quisiera retenerla cerca, ella soltó el peluche y recargó ambas manos en los hombros fuertes, definidos del muchacho mientras él le apresaba la cintura con la mano libre. Luka suspiró cuando la mano de Marinette le acarició el cuello hasta encontrar su lugar entre los cabellos oscuros de su novio, la chica aprovechó el suspiro y aventuró su lengua por la comisura de su amante, deleitándose en la forma en que él se estremeció. Pronto la rueda iniciaría el descenso, habían esperado al punto más alto para poder consumar ese beso sin sentir las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros de otros globos, así que estaban disfrutando cada segundo como si fuese el último que iban a pasar juntos. Luka no pudo contener el impulso, terminó mordiendo levemente la boca de su enamorada, haciéndole reír por el nerviosismo. Se separaron con las mejillas sonrosadas levemente, miradas dedicadas entre las pestañas al llevar los ojos entrecerrados, labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada ante el nerviosismo y el deseo de más.

Luka ardía en deseo, Marinette apenas podía contener el anhelo. Pero pronto entraron en el rango de visión de la siguiente canasta, así que se sentaron lado a lado, Luka con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marinette, ella abrazada del peluche con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Otro rayo partió el firmamento, consiguiendo que la chica abriera los ojos para admirar el paisaje.

—Comienzo a tomarle amor a las noches de tormenta. —Dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado.

Luka sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en su fuero interno un "haré que te gusten aún más".

.

El camino al estacionamiento fue silencioso. Luka se había quitado la chaqueta y la había puesto sobre los hombros de Marinette, ella llevaba suéter, pero aun así el frío se colaba entre sus mangas y le había hecho tiritar. Luka alegaba que la manga larga de su camiseta negra era suficiente para resguardarle del frío, él estaría bien, su prioridad era que su musa no fuese a enfermar.

Marinette había suspirado sonrojada, feliz de saberse protegida por su novio, cuando cayeron las primeras gotas que apenas alcanzaban a ser llovizna al principio.

La chica levantó el rostro permitiendo que el agua humedeciera sus mejillas mientras las gotas iban aumentando de tamaño y de frecuencia. Luka creyó por un momento que la chica saldría corriendo a ponerse a cubierto cuando el agua se volvió una constante relativamente pareja, pero ella abrió los brazos cuando la lluvia se soltó, girando una vez en su lugar y soltando una risita antes de mirar a Luka.

La gente sí que corrió a buscar refugio. La lluvia no era tan densa como en otras ocasiones, el agua casi se sentía cálida en el cuerpo de ambos amantes, que al mirarse a los ojos decidieron, contrario al resto, iniciar a bailar bajo el agua.

Y aunque podrían haber estado bailando al ritmo de sus latidos, un puesto cercano al estacionamiento les puso una canción. Apenas y se les distinguía a través de la cortina de agua, pero para los encargados de los puestos era suficiente información ver a una pareja bailando bajo la lluvia como para saber que se trataba de un par de enamorados bailando bajo la lluvia.

Luka apresó la cintura de su novia, y la guió entre la lluvia, ambos soltando risas cómplices mientras se empapaban la ropa.

—¡Loco! —Exclamó Marinette divertida cuando Luka se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. —Admitió el muchacho rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, primero con una sonrisa, luego poniendo cara de frustración al encontrarlos relativamente vacíos.

—Luka, si me voy a casar contigo. —Respondió la chica divertida mientras Luka se levantaba de su sitio y comenzaba a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta que tenía Marinette encima.

—Lo sé, esa parte me queda clara. —Dijo sonriendo al dar con una caja pequeña y volver a arrodillarse. —No es lo que quiero preguntar esta vez.

—¿Y entonces?

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Luka abrió la cajita mostrando una llave plateada. —¿Te mudarías conmigo?

Marinette abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante la petición de su novio, percatándose de que la propuesta hecha en la moto realmente era algo que rondaba la mente del muchacho.

Luka nunca supo si se trataba de la lluvia en el rostro de su musa o si, de verdad, Marinette se había soltado en llanto. La chica sonrió ampliamente y se agachó sobre el rostro de su enamorado, robándole un beso apasionado y contenido antes de mirarle y asentir con los labios apretados en una fina sonrisa, llena de ilusiones.

.

El departamento de Luka estaba más cerca del parque que la casa de Marinette, así que ambos entraron a buscar cobijo de la lluvia, agradeciendo internamente que la tormenta parecía haber esperado a que estuviesen a salvo para soltarse con toda su fiereza.

Luka esperaría a que la tormenta amainara para llevar a Marinette a su casa, no podía arriesgarse a salir en la motocicleta de nuevo cuando apenas veían a medio metro de distancia, tampoco le pagaría un taxi a la chica arriesgándola a que el vehículo se quedara varado por ahí. No, esperarían juntos en su…

Marinette se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y levantó la mirada cuando esa idea le surcó la mente. Aquel lugar era el departamento de Luka, pero pronto sería un santuario para ambos, sería su hogar. La chica avanzó entre los pasillos, saliendo de la habitación del guitarrista para buscarle en el lobby, encontrándolo agachado sobre la pequeña chimenea, atizando el fuego.

Marinette se demoró un poco más, admirando esa imagen con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Había adquirido esa costumbre cada vez que se quedaba en el departamento de Luka más tiempo del que preveía, la de hacer una pausa para observarle antes de que él se percatara de que lo miraba; Marinette se consideraba una chica prudente, pero cuando tenía la ocasión de hacerlo, se tomaba la libertad de pasear sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Luka, delineando sus formas, deleitándose en los colores que lo caracterizaban, recordando la sensación de sus manos, de sus labios, de sus brazos en torno a ella. Marinette se había hecho adicta a observar a Luka en secreto mientras se armaba de valor para acercarse y entablar contacto físico. Porque, aunque en dos meses había conocido más de Luka de lo que era capaz de retener en su mente (o de lo que era capaz de asimilar), una parte de ella todavía se sentía tímida respecto a acercarse al muchacho y reclamar terrenos conocidos. No. A veces se limitaba a mirarle, a escrutarle, a tratar de grabar para siempre en su cerebro la imagen perfecta de Luka Couffaine... Como justo ahora, que el muchacho llevaba un pantalón de chándal, pero iba descalzo y sin camisa; como ahora que el agua escurría por las puntas de su melena rebelde y bicolor dado que se había dado una ducha, pero no había secado su cabello; como ahora que su novio estaba ajeno del mundo mientras preparaba un poco de calor para esa velada...

Ella se encontraba en la puerta del lugar, con una camiseta negra de manga larga cubriendo su cuerpo y la chaqueta del guitarrista sobre sus hombros, protegiéndola del frío que hacía en el departamento, Luka le había prestado la ropa para que ella pudiese tomar un baño y sacarse el frío de los huesos, pero había cerrado la puerta de la habitación a manera de mostrar respeto por su espacio personal, porque, a pesar de que conocía perfectamente la blancura inmaculada de la piel de Marinette, sentía que debía mantener bien marcada la distancia si no tenía el permiso explícito de la chica para otro tipo de encuentros. A su modo, también era adicto a su musa, a observarla, a admirarla. Pero lo que más amaba era esa timidez con la que ella le permitía explorar su alma y su cuerpo, timidez que habían sabido mantener intacta al guardar distancias y ser prudentes cuando estaban vestidos, pero al mismo tiempo apasionados y voraces al estar desnudos.

Ella suspiró acercándose hasta él y agachándose a su lado, abrazándole por la espalda y recargando el rostro contra el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Cuándo será oficial que estamos viviendo juntos? —Quiso saber Luka, divertido.

—Cuando cuelgue el último cuadro. —Admitió ella estirando el rostro para besar la mejilla de su enamorado y observando el crepitar del fuego.

—¿Y cómo sabes que habrás colgado el último cuadro? —Quiso saber él volviendo el rostro, observando a detalle cómo Marinette entrelazaba una mano con la suya.

—Lo tengo muy claro, amor. Sé cuál es el último cuadro que voy a colgar. —Dijo la chica con aires soñadores mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Y ya sabes en cuál habitación será? —Inquirió con curiosidad mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo para encarar a su novia.

—Se puede decir que sí. —Murmuró Marinette con un suspiro mientras buscaba la boca de Luka para robarle un ósculo. —Lo tengo bien claro. —Murmuró contra la boca de Luka mientras el muchacho se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y jalaba las caderas de Marinette para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. —Primero traeré mi máquina de coser y el último cuadro irá en la misma habitación en que la instale. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, separándose un poco del muchacho.

—La máquina. Lo más importante. —Admitió Luka apartando algunos mechones del rostro de Marinette, despejando su rostro con las manos para acariciarle las mejillas y mirarla con adoración. —Tu pasión tendrá un lugar exclusivo en nuestra casa. —Dijo sonriendo con aires soñadores. —Tengo una habitación perfecta para eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Murmuró Marinette repasando mentalmente las habitaciones, no había una sola que estuviese despejada.

—Sí. —Murmuró el muchacho paseando la mirada por cada detalle del rostro de su amada. —Voy a mover el estudio de música al fondo de la casa para poder aislar el sonido, y la habitación con vista a la torre será tuya para que te inspires. —Prometió suspirando.

—Pero deja el piano si puedes... —Pidió la chica bajando un poco el rostro, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—¿El piano? —Inquirió Luka, confundido.

—Le tomé cariño. —Confesó la chica desviando la mirada, sintiendo que su enrojecimiento aumentaba.

—El piano es tuyo. —Soltó Luka antes de besar la boca de su novia, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería la chica con aquello. —Todo, todo tuyo... —Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de ella a la altura de sus corazones. —¿Y después? —Murmuró con intensidad, buscando los ojos de la chica y mirándola con anhelo y devoción.

—Después tenemos que llenar la cocina, no puedes vivir comiendo en la calle. —Reprendió ella.

—No sé cocinar.

—Yo cocinaré. —Cortó divertida mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y le permitía apresarle la cintura. —Tengo buen sazón y no puedo permitir que mueras de desnutrición ahora que estaremos juntos.

—Nadie morirá por desnutrición en nuestro hogar. —Prometió él fingiendo solemnidad, consiguiendo que Marinette soltara una risita por los nervios.

—Yo me encargo de eso. —Marinette paseó la mirada por el lobby, dejando la chimenea al final, analizando, pensando, organizando sus ideas. —Mi diván, tal vez... —Murmuró pensativa, fijando la vista en el crepitar del fuego encendido. —Un armario...

—No es necesario. —Admitió Luka tomando de nuevo el rostro de la chica, que le miró, confundida por la afirmación. —Desalojé un mueble completo para ti en cuanto empecé a planear pedirte esto.

—¡Luka! —Murmuró la chica sin aliento, sorprendida por la intensidad de aquella confesión, preguntándose qué había hecho bien para merecer el amor de aquel muchacho.

No, salvar parís no contaba para ella.

—No sabes cómo lo anhelaba. —Admitió el muchacho con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que sus ojos se rasaban por las lágrimas, tratando de contener esa parte frágil y sentimental a raya.

Pero irremediablemente las lágrimas escaparon a su control y él terminó sonriendo de medio lado, cediendo ante sus emociones y permitiendo que Marinette limpiase su rostro con los pulgares.

—Te amo. —Murmuró ella en medio de un suspiro.

No hizo falta decir más. Las palabras sobraban.

Marinette pegó su cuerpo al de su amante y paseó las manos por toda la piel de su espalda, repasando con las yemas de los dedos algunas de las cicatrices que Luka se había hecho con los años, besándole los párpados, las cejas, la punta de la nariz, los pómulos, las comisuras, la boca, paseando su boca por todo el rostro de Luka consiguiendo que él llorase con más ganas.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha del rostro de su amado, paseó la boca por su mentón y hacia su cuello, hacia sus hombros, hacia sus clavículas, consiguiendo que el muchacho se recostara en la alfombra, advirtiéndole con la mirada de sus intenciones.

Luka deslizó su mano por dentro de la camiseta de Marinette, delineando su espalda con las yemas y deleitándose en la manera en que podía hacerla estremecerse con algo tan simple como eso. Pronto ese departamento, frío y vacío, se convertiría en su hogar.

Luka le quitó la camiseta y la chaqueta a Marinette en un movimiento suave, pronto la tuvo desnuda y a su merced, iluminada en tonos naranjas y rojizos gracias al fuego, dándole un aire irreal.

—Qué hice para merecerte... —Murmuró Luka sin percatarse de aquel hecho, consiguiendo que Marinette se cubriera el rostro, apenada.

Luka sonrió poniendo a Marinette bajo su cuerpo y le cubrió el rostro de besos, murmurando entre un beso y otro un "Je t'aime" o un "eres hermosa" hasta que consiguió que ella le abrazara por el cuello y correspondiera a sus besos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tímida la heroína de París?

No, esa timidez no duró mucho, porque pronto tuvo a Luka de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, jadeante por los besos y caricias que ella le había proporcionado, ambos con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor gracias al esfuerzo, a los movimientos, a la danza erótica que pronto cobró sentido para ambos. Dos amantes entregándose ciegamente el uno al otro, consumando un amor secreto que anhelaba ser gritado a los cuatro vientos ante la promesa de un futuro juntos.

.

Luka estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con la espalda recostada contra el sillón, tenía puesto el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta negra sin mangas, Marinette estaba sentada entre sus piernas, recargando su espalda contra el pecho de su novio y sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente, con una sudadera gris que le pertenecía a él cubriéndole el cuerpo, ambos observaban el fuego encendido. ¿Cuántas veces no habían pasado horas sentados en ese lugar soñando despiertos con el momento en que aquello fuese oficial y público? Bueno, habían pasado una parte de la noche "celebrando" que la mudanza era oficial al fin, ahora disfrutaban de un agradable silencio entre ellos.

—¿Una ducha y a dormir? —Sugirió Marinette percatándose de que el reloj marcaba la una y cincuenta y cinco de la madrugada.

Pero Luka sonrió con picardía acariciando una pierna de su novia antes de murmurar.

—Una ducha y a estrenar "nuestra" habitación.

Marinette soltó una risa tímida, bajando el rostro.

—¿No estás cansado?

—Comienzo a creer que nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti. —Admitió el muchacho besándole el cuello a la chica antes de mirar el reloj y componer una mueca. —Aunque tal vez por hoy podría ser una ducha y a dormir.


	4. Mutuo acuerdo

—_Merde_... —Musitó Luka entre dientes, jalando su camiseta con la punta de los dedos.

Se había echado encima el café por accidente, pero tenía la cabeza puesta en las nubes, ¿cómo quería permanecer intacto con los nervios a flor de piel? A ese paso, se preguntaba si seguiría vivo para el final del día.

Era sábado casi las nueve de la mañana, Luka tenía ensayo en el barco de la libertad, uno de los tantos ensayos que solían protagonizar en la proa como una especie de fanservice para los transeúntes. Tenía que llegar a las diez de la mañana para verse con su hermana, aunque sabía que Iván solía llegar tarde, y no había día que no encontrase a Rose y Juleka desayunando, el escenario desmontado y el sonido sin conectar.

¿Que cómo se había echado el café encima?

Luka era amante de la puntualidad, no porque le gustara levantarse temprano, sino porque no le gustaba hacer a la gente esperar, pero ese día se había quedado dormido y había amanecido nervioso, había puesto el café en una repisa (la taza estaba mitad apoyada, mitad bailando en el aire) y se había estirado en busca del azúcar. Naturalmente golpeó la taza con el costado al bajar el brazo y el contenido caliente se derramó irremediablemente en su ropa.

Luka se deshizo de la camiseta en un movimiento y la lanzó al piso, justo sobre el charco de café, antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro y carraspear, frustrado.

Ahora, ¿por qué estaba así de nervioso?

Sencillo:

Adrien Agreste.

Sip, así como lo lees. Adrien Agreste.

El día anterior, Marinette había recibido un mensaje del modelo invitándola a desayunar para charlar un rato. Y aunque Marinette había admitido mil veces que su amor romántico por el modelo había pasado a la historia, todas y cada una de las inseguridades de Luka parecían haber despertado junto con él esa mañana para darle lata y no dejarle en paz.

—¿Cielo? —Murmuró Marinette aún en pijama desde la puerta, consiguiendo que Luka saltara en su lugar y le dedicase una mirada de sorpresa. —¿Estás bien?

—No, sí, no... —Murmuró atropelladamente mientras hacía por rodear la mesa y salir en busca de una nueva camiseta.

Marinette le cerró el paso y lo miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Luka... —Murmuró aprehensiva.

—Estoy nervioso, ¿sí? —Admitió el muchacho tomando las manos de su novia y mirándole con intensidad. —Porque nunca creí que nuestro pasado podría venir a tocar la puerta y a cimbrar lo poco de seguridad que me queda, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y no puedo darme el lujo de perderte, no cuando eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo por las noches de insomnio y lo único que me saca de la cama en las mañanas. Podré ser el tipo duro en las calles, pero tú me conoces, Marí. No soy tan fuerte. Y lo que hubo entre Adrien y tú fue tan intenso, tan real... No sólo eran amantes, eran colegas tras la máscara, y no sabes cómo me hace sentir el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat parecen almas gemelas cuando pelean lado a lado, Viperion aún no consigue ese nivel de simbiosis. No pidas que esté tranquilo. No puedo.

Luka soltó el aire y bajó el rostro. Marinette sonrió enternecida. Aquella era una faceta completamente nueva para ella. Nunca había visto a Luka tan vulnerable como en ese momento, así que sonrió levantándole el rostro con una mano, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Te amo, Luka Couffaine. Y, pasado aparte, te elegí a ti. Porque tú eres mi alma gemela.

—Pero ¿y si él sigue sintiendo algo por ti? ¿Y si quiere reconquistarte?

—Luka, me voy a casar contigo porque quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida a tu lado. Y si él quiere reconquistarme tendrá que vivir con el hecho de que ya tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida al aceptar que te amo con todo mi corazón. No tienes qué preocuparte por Adrien, porque yo te amo y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para cambiar mi opinión.

—Perdón... Te estoy agobiando con mis miedos.

—Algo tendríamos que hacerle. —Murmuró Marinette con picardía, quitándose la camiseta y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Luka cuando él tragó saliva. —¿Puedo tratar de convencerte de que cada recoveco de mi alma te pertenece?

—Por favor convénceme. —Dijo Luka con voz ahogada antes de tomar a Marinette por las piernas y levantarla al vuelo, besándola apasionadamente.

.

Era cierto. Marinette y Adrien habían sido novios durante poco más de un año. Un día, la chica por fin se había armado de valor para confesarse con el rubio y habían decidido intentarlo. Un mes después de formalizar su relación habían sido forzados a confesar sus identidades el uno al otro al estar en peligro. Y creyeron que su amor sería eterno.

Luka recordaba, con cierto grado de dolor físico, cada entrevista, cada edición de fotografías, cada póster, cada campaña publicitaria en la que Marinette había aparecido abrazada de Adrien, recibiendo besos en la mejilla, guiñándose y coqueteándose el uno al otro, fluyendo con naturalidad y comodidad como si toda la vida hubiesen practicado cada juego de palabras que se dedicaban al aparecer en público.

Una parte de él moría de rabia internamente, como si todavía guardase esperanzas de poder conquistar el corazón de Marinette, otra parte de él estaba feliz de saber que su amada musa estaba por fin con el hombre que había amado desde la infancia.

La ruptura de esa relación fue una sorpresa para todos.

Marinette iba en ascenso, la casa Agreste la había contratado para varios trabajos y su nombre poco a poco comenzaba a tener peso. Adrien había modelado varias de las colecciones de su, entonces, novia; y tenían un contrato de exclusividad por los siguientes seis meses. Todo parecía perfecto, pero nadie entendía por qué habían terminado su relación.

¿La verdad? Mutuo acuerdo.

.

Un parisino akumatizado los tenía acorralados en un tejado. Chat había estado desesperadamente tratando de proteger a Ladybug, pero en su afán de ponerla a salvo, ambos habían terminado acorralados y sin saber por dónde correr sin poner en peligro a la gente.

—Esto no está funcionando. —Espetó Ladybug pasando una mano por su rostro, disolviendo el antifaz para mirar a Chat a los ojos.

El rubio hizo lo mismo y le dedicó una mirada ceñuda a la heroína. Estaba furioso con ella porque no se dejase proteger, pero también lo estaba consigo por lo que eso implicaba.

—Mon chatone, necesito que confíes en mí. —Suplicó la chica tomándole el rostro antes de besarle con ternura. Un ruego silente. —Pero no lo estás haciendo. —Dijo recuperando la máscara y mirando a los ojos a su Adrien. —Antes de saberlo me dejabas pelear, incluso aunque alegabas amor eterno, me dejabas hacer mi trabajo. ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

—No es eso, my lady. —Afirmó el muchacho mientras el antifaz volvía a su rostro. —Me da miedo perderte, no quiero que te alcancen.

—Chat... —Murmuró ella enternecida. —Siempre nos alcanzan y siempre encontramos la forma de ponernos a salvo, de protegernos el uno al otro...

—Lo sé...

—No confías en mí. —Murmuró Marinette dolida, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerándose contra sus ojos. —No lo haces, y no entiendo por qué. Pero definitivamente esto no está funcionando.

Chat la abrazó con fuerzas, el agua se desbordó por las mejillas de Marinette y ella se aferró a la espalda de su héroe y eterno compañero de batallas.

—Perdóname, amor... —Murmuró Chat luchando contra sus propias ganas de llorar, sabiendo que primero debían poner a salvo a París y luego arreglar lo que se había roto, si es que tenía arreglo.

Marinette tomó aire, Ladybug tomó las riendas de la situación. Se soltaron y ella asintió para sí misma, secando sus mejillas y mirando en dirección al akumatizado.

—Confía en mí. —Pidió una última vez antes de salir de su escondite. —Lucky Charm...

—Lo prometo. —Murmuró Chat más para sí mismo que para que ella lo escuchara.

.

El silencio se había cernido sobre ellos, incómodo y permanente como hacía años no ocurría.

Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados lado a lado en un tejado, habían perdido las transformaciones y sus respectivos Kwamis se alimentaban para poder sacar a sus protegidos de ahí en cuanto fuese posible. A lo lejos, en la plaza se escuchaba música, Marinette reconoció el coro de Birds de Imagine Dragons, y no pudo contener más el llanto.

Adrien le abrazó por los hombros y besó su coronilla, sabiendo que las palabras estaban de sobra en ese momento, no había nada que él pudiese decir o hacer para cambiar la situación puesto que ya todo había sido dicho. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había ocurrido, toda la confianza que le tenía a su dama se había esfumado, y no era que no creyera en ella, el hecho era que quería protegerla a toda costa, pero nunca creyó que eso desembocaría en arruinarle los planes como heroína con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Habían estado hablando al respecto durante una hora tras vencer al akuma y habían llegado a la misma conclusión, ambos sabían perfectamente desde hacía un mes que su relación no se estaba moviendo en ninguna dirección, porque a pesar de saber que seguirían trabajando proyectos en común, a pesar de saber que seguirían peleando lado a lado contra el crimen, a pesar de saber que el amor no se iba a terminar, a pesar de que eran, de cierto modo, almas gemelas, también estaban claros que era momento de partir en distintas direcciones.

Ambos suspiraron cuando por fin Marinette dejó de llorar y ella trató de serenarse, respirando profundo un par de veces.

—Esto no va a funcionar así. —Dijo a media voz mientras Adrien la presionaba más cerca.

—Lo sé. —Admitió el rubio.

—Y no es que no te ame... —Murmuró ella tratando de ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos.

—Al contrario. —Afirmó Adrien sonriendo de medio lado. —Es precisamente por tanto amor, pero nos estamos obstruyendo el trabajo.

—De niña creía que mi vida sería a tu lado. —Marinette se quedó muda en cuanto terminó aquella frase al darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba.

Adrien tragó saliva y bajó el rostro, cerrando los ojos.

Las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento y ambos lo sabían. Desde hacía un mes que lo sabían, su tiempo se había terminado, pero ninguno de los dos había querido verlo, aferrándose a la ilusión de ser la pareja perfecta, héroes de noche, diseñadora y modelo de día. Aquella historia de amor, bella, dulce, infantil incluso, el cliché perfecto, estaba llegando a su fin. Y no era que no se amaran, no. No era que no quisieran estar juntos, el hecho era que Marinette sabía que había historias de amor que tenían fecha de caducidad, pero no por eso se iba a terminar el amor entre ellos. Porque ambos sabían que se amarían el resto de sus vidas, ambos sabían que siempre serían las almas gemelas que Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban destinadas a ser, pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen destinados a ser una pareja.

—No todas las Ladybug y Chat Noir son pareja. —Había dicho Tikki acariciando una mejilla de Adrien para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Y no se nos acabó el amor. —Añadió Marinette sosteniendo a Plagg en sus manos. —Sólo se nos terminó el tiempo de pareja como Adrien y Marinette.

Adrien suspiró poniéndose de pie en su sitio y limpiándose la tierra del pantalón.

—Yo siempre te voy a amar, My lady. —Admitió el muchacho sonriendo y ofreciéndole una mano a Marinette. —A mi manera. Y como Chat y Ladybug seguiremos siendo el equipo inseparable, pero es momento de dejarnos ir... Extendimos esto más tiempo de lo debido.

Ella sonrió aceptando el apretón y soltó una risita nerviosa cuando Adrien la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar con ella.

—Pero siempre te voy a amar.

—Y yo a ti, mon chatone...

—Te amo, pero como amigos... —Murmuró Adrien con el corazón hecho un ovillo, sintiendo que aquellas palabras se volvían más y más reales, de verdad se había terminado la historia de amor. ¿Por qué Marinette no lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba él tan tranquilo?

La hizo girar un par de veces y volvió a apresarla en sus brazos, permitiéndose sentir que la perdía poco a poco. Aunque estaba tranquilo de saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo en seguir siendo confidentes y colegas, ninguno de los dos renunciaría a su miraculous sólo porque la relación no hubiese funcionado, y aquello sólo había servido para fortalecer su dinámica como héroes, porque después de que la chica convocara su Lucky Charm, ellos habían logrado una sincronía como hacía años no tenían. Casi como si pudiesen leerse la mente.

_Seasons, they will change_

_Life will make you grow_

_Death can make you hard, hard, hard_

_Everything is temporary_

_Everything will slide_

_Love will never die, die, die_

Y aunque pudo contener su llanto hasta que él la besó dulcemente antes de despedirse de ella, en cuanto Marinette se quedó sola en el tejado, se permitió quebrantarse, caer de rodillas, llorar desconsoladamente y permitir que Tikki le llenara el rostro de besos, prometiendo que todo iría bien.

.

Caminó dando tumbos por las calles de París, la lluvia se había desatado, pero ella no era consciente del frío, la gente corría a resguardarse de las esquirlas heladas en que aquella llovizna se había convertido, ella estaba insensible.

En alguna ocasión, en algún lugar había leído, escuchado o visto que el desamor era como anestesia; un letargo inmenso, sin principio ni final que se te colaba en los huesos hasta la médula, que te arrancaba todo... Ella no lo habría creído si no lo vivía en carne propia.

Se abrazaba el pecho, como buscando volver a pegar todo en su lugar, como si fuese capaz de reunir todos los pedacitos de su corazón en el mismo sitio, como si tuviese arreglo tanto dolor, como si aquello le fuera a regresar la sensibilidad si apretaba con suficiente fuerza. Pero no pasó. Ella siguió caminando, sin sentir nada, sin distinguir si seguía con vida o si era todo una pesadilla.

No le importó estar empapada hasta la médula de los huesos, no sentía el frío, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, sólo una inmensa necesidad de llorar hasta que se consumiera su alma. Y seguir llorando después.

Marinette levantó el rostro sorprendida cuando sintió un par de manos cerrarse en sus hombros. La piel de Luka ardía, sentía el calor que él emanaba a través de las capas de agua helada, ropa empapada y desolación. El muchacho tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa de ver así a su musa, el paraguas descansaba a unos metros de ellos, porque Luka había soltado todo con tal de alcanzar a Marinette y asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien.

Aquellos ojos cían la miraban con angustia, con dolor, y ella no pudo evitar romper de nuevo en llanto y abrazarse de la cintura del muchacho.

—Lo voy a matar. Lo juro. —Musito Luka entre dientes, apretando a Marinette con fuerzas, luchando contra la rabia que se había aglomerado contra su garganta, luchando contra el instinto asesino de ir a buscar a Adrien, conteniendo las ganas de mandar al hospital a quien se había atrevido a romper el corazón de su musa, y, al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose sin darse cuenta en el pegamento equilibrado que Marinette tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

—Mejor mátame a mí. —Suplicó la chica encajando sus uñas en la espalda de Luka, sintiendo el dolor de sus yemas en resistencia contra el cuero negro.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Luka sin aliento. ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

—Fui yo, Luka... —Dijo la chica tratando de serenarse. —Fui yo quien estiró esta historia más de la cuenta, fui yo quien decidió que se terminara, fui yo quien se dio cuenta de que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos... Y ahora soy yo la que está rota...

—Pues levantaré cada pedacito... —Juró Luka entre dientes, apretando un poco más a Marinette entre sus brazos. —Buscaré cada fragmento y haré que vuelva a su sitio.

—Muchas cosas se perdieron, no tiene caso.

—Pues entonces moldearé lo que haga falta. —Dijo negándose a creer que su musa de verdad estuviese así de perdida. —Así tenga que tomar pedacitos de mí con tal de que vuelvas a estar completa. Así tenga que vender mi alma para que estés bien. No voy a descansar hasta que dejes de estar rota.

Marinette dudó un segundo. No estuvo segura si un rayo había surcado el cielo, no supo si el estruendo era su propio corazón, no supo si el ruido que había escuchado era todo volviendo a la normalidad o el propio corazón de Luka. De pronto la lluvia se sentía helada en comparación al calor que el muchacho le ofrecía, porque todo el cuerpo de Luka Couffaine emanaba calor. Marinette estaba empapada, pero apresada entre los brazos de Luka, de pronto no tenía frío.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó Juleka acercándose con su propio paraguas.

La joven reconoció a su amiga entre los brazos de su hermano y corrió hasta ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Quiso saber. Luka negó con la cabeza y Juleka entendió el mensaje de inmediato. —Vamos al barco.

.

Juleka le había ofrecido un cambio de ropa seca a su amiga y ahora estaban sentadas lado a lado en un silloncito, Marinette cobijada bajo los brazos de su amiga mientras tiritaba por el frío que sentía emanar desde dentro.

Luka se arrodilló frente a Marinette y depositó una taza humeante entre sus manos.

—Bebe —ordenó el muchacho con voz autoritaria y contenida cuando la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada de confusión —, te hará bien en la garganta.

Marinette se inclinó hacia adelante al recibir la taza y Juleka sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Podrías quedarte con ella un rato? —Murmuró la joven Couffaine con una sonrisa radiante, suavizando su voz. —Me encargaré de poner a secar su ropa y avisar a Sabine.

—Seguro. —Murmuro Luka sin despegar la vista de Marinette, acariciándole el rostro con una mano, suspirando. —La cuidaré por ti.

Juleka salió de la habitación, Marinette tardó un poco más en procesar lo que había escuchado, ahora que Luka la había soltado volvía a sentirse aletargada, así que las palabras de Juleka hicieron eco en su mente de forma lejana y ausente. Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho hasta que ella ya no se encontraba presente.

Levantó la mirada en busca de los ojos de Luka y compuso una expresión de angustia.

—No quiero ser una molestia. —Dijo por fin Marinette, con la garganta reseca. —Estoy algo cansada, lo mejor sería retirarme.

—No seas ridícula, Marí. No molestas a nadie. —Murmuró Luka antes de enderezarse en su sitio y tomar a Marinette en brazos, comprendiendo que su hermana los había dejado solos a propósito.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó la chica sorprendida, cuidando no derramar el té que el muchacho le había preparado con devoción.

Juleka tenía meses dándole lata a su hermano, animándolo a confesar que seguía enamorado de Marinette. Ni siquiera le pedía que se lo dijese a su amiga, lo que la joven bajista pedía era que el muchacho lo admitiese para sus adentros, que lo dijese en voz alta, que admitiera por fin que seguía cargando el anillo que había mandado hacer para proponerle a Marinette Dupain-Cheng una vez que se armara de valor para hacerlo. Claro que dejarlo a solas con ella el día que le habían roto el corazón era otra de sus tretas.

Luka suspiró resignado, odiando y amando a su hermana en partes iguales ese día. No, no tenía tiempo para planear su venganza, se enfocaría en poner a salvo a Marinette de la tormenta de sus propias emociones. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo desde que habían iniciado sus sospechas respecto a su identidad. La protegería contra todo. La cargó hasta su camarote y la recostó en la cama, cubriéndola con una cobija, dejando la taza olvidada en la mesita de noche mientras arropaba a su amiga. Luka hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Marinette se cerró en torno a su muñeca y ella le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

Luka no pudo resistirse, se acostó al lado de Marinette abrazándola con fuerzas.

—¡Ay, Marí! —Murmuró cuando ella se aferró a su pecho y pasó una pierna entre las rodillas del muchacho, pegándose tanto como pudo al cuerpo cálido del muchacho. —No me pidas que no vaya a buscarlo y le rompa cada hueso del cuerpo. No soporto verte así.

—Pero si te vas voy a volver a tener frío. —Dijo la chica anhelante, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Luka, confundiéndolo con aquello.

Sí. Marinette sentía que emanaba frío desde el interior, sentía que se quebrantaba y que la tristeza se apoderaría de ella estando sola. La piel de Luka siempre había sido caliente, el muchacho tenía mucha energía todo el tiempo, así que siempre ofrecía un tacto cálido. Pero ese día era algo distinto, algo más. Como si la sola presencia de Luka fuese suficiente para mantener a raya el frío.

El muchacho suspiró asintiendo.

—Tú ganas. —Murmuró contra la frente de la chica antes de cubrirse ambos con la cobija, sintiendo que toda la rabia se disolvía mientras Marinette se acurrucaba más y más cerca de él, de su corazón, de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. —Si quieres hablarlo...

—No hay nada qué hablar. —Admitió ella sin saber cuánto daño y cuánta dicha le estaba causando a Luka en esos momentos. —Se acabó la historia de amor. Amo a Adrien... Y sé que él me ama a mí. Pero también ambos sabemos que esa historia ya dio todo lo que tenía para ofrecer al mundo, así que hemos decidido dejarlo por la paz. Porque, aunque creí que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, ahora entiendo que él no es mi alma gemela. Y siempre lo voy a amar, pero no de la misma forma, no, definitivamente algo cambió. Amo a Adrien Agreste de la forma en que Ladybug siempre amará a Chat Noir...

—¿Y estás bien con eso? —Inquirió Luka apretando un poco a Marinette, temiendo a la respuesta.

—Ahora lo estoy. —Dijo la chica antes de suspirar y, contra todo pronóstico, sonreír.

.

Adrien y Marinette habían ido a desayunar al restaurante "de siempre", y se la habían pasado riendo y poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas privadas. Adrien le había preguntado respecto a la pasarela y a las declaraciones de prensa que habían dado por el beso que habían compartido en el momento en que se había ido la luz, Marinette había terminado confesando que ella y Luka tenían más tiempo siendo novios, viviendo juntos.

Adrien no podía estar más feliz por su amiga. Porque después de dejar de verse durante ocho meses tras su ruptura (claro que se veían en las pasarelas, en las pruebas de vestuario y cuando combatían contra el crimen y los akumas, pero no era lo mismo que sentarse a charlar como dos viejos amigos y confidentes), ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la amistad estaba casi intacta, sólo debían mantener el contacto y establecer los acuerdos de su nueva relación. Y tras reanudad su amistad, guardarse secretos había sido básicamente imposible hasta que sus respectivos trabajos comenzaron a exigirles más tiempo del que podían dedicar a su amistad. Los mensajes estaban ahí, pero cada vez era más y más complicado acordar una fecha para ir a desayunar o tomar un café, tenían que aprovechar que esa mañana habían coincidido en horarios y días libres.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Quiso saber la chica antes de que Adrien indagara más. No podría ocultarle la boda a él si seguían hablando de ella.

—Kagami y yo estamos saliendo hace un mes. —Admitió apenado, sabiendo que había sido desconsiderado ocultarlo de Marinette a pesar de saber que ella y Luka tenían algo. —Y, de hecho, quisiera pedirte un favor al respecto.

—¿Un favor? —Murmuró la chica.

De pronto ambos muchachos volvían a tener quince años y estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a patinar a la pista de hielo. Durante una fracción de segundo, Marinette vio a Adrien con su camiseta negra y su camisa blanca de manga corta, la mirada tímida, las preguntas sobre cómo acercarse a una chica; por un instante ambos sintieron que viajaban en el tiempo, que viajaban al pasado hasta ese día, pero en lugar de estar secretamente enamorados el uno del otro, aquello se sentía como si estuviesen justo donde debían. Marinette con Luka, Adrien con Kagami.

La burbuja se reventó cuando Adrien volvió a hablar. Volvieron a su era, a su vida actual, justo a donde siempre habían pertenecido sin saberlo.

—No sé cómo pedirle que sea mi novia.

Sí. Ese era el nivel de confianza al que había llegado la relación entre ellos, ahora eran confidentes, compañeros, no sólo en la batalla, sino en la vida. Porque una de las razones por las que Luka estaba tan nervioso era el hecho de que Adrien nunca salió de la vida de Marinette, siempre estuvieron presentes los mensajes de texto, los buenos días, los proyectos nuevos, los contratos de moda, las buenas noches.

—Pero con una condición... —Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

.

Estaban a mitad del ensayo. Luka tocaba las cuerdas con violencia, estaba distraído pero la música lo había ayudado a mantenerse enfocado. Perdió la plumilla cuando vio a Adrien y a Marinette entre la multitud de los fans que presenciaban el ensayo, pero siguió tocando hasta finalizar la canción.

La chica sonreía radiante al ver a su novio tocando, cuestión que hizo a Luka sentir algo cálido en el corazón y tocar con más ganas. No le importaba la presencia de Adrien ahí, lo único importante era la manera en que ella le miraba.

Al finalizar el ensayo, Marinette y Adrien subieron al barco a saludar a todos, y Adrien se acercó hasta Luka para abrazarle y besar sus mejillas.

—Marinette me pidió algo. —Admitió Adrien cuando él y Luka se quedaron solos desconectando el equipo de sonido de la proa. —Pero primero quería venir a felicitarte. Me contó que viven juntos hace un tiempo.

—Fue un paso muy grande. —Admitió Luka sin aliento, sin saber cómo tomarse que Adrien lo supiera y que se alegrara al respecto. —Y tenía miedo de que no funcionara.

—¿Que no funcionara?

—Ya sabes, no ser suficiente para ella, que se desilusionara o algo así.

—Por cómo habla de ti, no hay manera de que no funcione. —Admitió Adrien ensanchando su sonrisa. —Por lo que sé, nunca habló así de mí.

—No te consta. —Bromeó Luka, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo con aquella situación.

No. Desde que Adrien y Marinette habían terminado, Luka y Adrien no habían hablado mucho. De por sí, no había realmente una relación de amistad entre ellos; eran colegas en la batalla, Adrien sabía la identidad de Luka al ser él quien había entregado el miraculous de la serpiente. Habían tocado juntos un par de veces en los eventos publicitarios de la marca de Kitty Section, se habían dado lecciones de música y de modelaje respectivamente para las pasarelas en las que habían colaborado, pero hasta ahí.

No habían tenido la oportunidad (ni la intensión) de volverse amigos.

Así que Adrien ensanchó la sonrisa y murmuró.

—Créeme. Estoy puesto al tanto. Quisiera encontrar a alguien que me ame como ella te ama.

Luka frenó sus manos y miró a Adrien, confundido. No pudo frenar sus palabras, Luka ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había hablado hasta que Adrien le regresó la mirada, una sonrisa amable.

—Yo haría lo que fuera por ella.

—Lo sé. Hasta amenazar con quebrarme cada hueso del cuerpo, que, por cierto, te creo capaz.

—¿Te contó eso? —Murmuró Luka apenado, preguntándose si no había perdido ya una oportunidad de ser amigo de Adrien Agreste.

Adrien soltó una risita y asintió lentamente.

—Me contó algunas cosas... Y me pidió que los apadrine. Pero primero quería hablar contigo de...

Luka cerró sus brazos en torno a Adrien, el rubio se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta de Luka.

—Eso me haría muy feliz.

Se separaron un segundo y Adrien puso las manos en los hombros de Luka.

—Hay mucho por planear.

—Chicos. —Llamó Marinette desde cubierta. —La comida estará lista pronto.

—Ya vamos. —Dijo Adrien sonriéndole a Marinette para que la chica se alejara. Volvió la mirada a Luka, esta vez con expresión sombría y mirada amenazante. —Recuerda que no eres el único que puede romper huesos, así que más te vale que la protejas como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo, porque la primera lágrima que ella derrame por ti será más que suficiente, yo no le voy a pedir permiso ni le voy a avisar.

Luka le dedicó una mirada profunda, estaba molesto por sentirse amenazado por otro portador de miraculous (a estas alturas sería raro que no conocieran el secreto entre ellos tres, ¿no?), pero serenó su expresión y asintió.

—Yo sólo sé hacerla llorar de felicidad. —Reparó furioso, poniendo en claro que no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente.

Podría ser un héroe de París, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo Luka que sabía cómo golpear sin dejar marca, y ser letal.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Adrien recuperando su actitud jovial. —Entonces vamos a comer.


	5. Cicatrices

Perdón por no responder todavía a los reviews, pero quería publicar esto lo antes posible. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé a todos los comentarios de estos dos capítulos.

**Nota importante: **Los capítulos no tienen un orden específico, no tienen secuencia temporal.

Disfruten la historia y mil gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Viperion daba tumbos en aquel callejón oscuro, sostenía su costado con tanta fuerza que sus uñas y nudillos se habían puesto blancos, y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Sintió que caería, le daba vueltas la cabeza, el mundo de pronto parecía ir demasiado rápido, así que el muchacho recargó el hombro contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Con cuidado giró hasta recargarse en la espalda, ahogando un gruñido de dolor en aquel movimiento simple, se deslizó sin fuerzas hasta el piso y gimió en respuesta al malestar. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba, suplicando por algo que aliviara el dolor.

—¡Viperion! —Gritó Ladybug aterrizando cerca de él.

_La noche en París había traído consigo a los villanos habituales, algún carterista despistado, algún valiente que creía que podría ocultarse de los héroes, algún ladrón que creía que valía la pena vaciar una caja registradora de alguna tienda veinticuatro horas. _

_Los índices de crímenes habían bajado muchísimo en la última década. Definitivamente la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir (y eventualmente el resto del equipo) había marcado una diferencia significativa en la ciudad del amor, pero los héroes no eran omnipresentes ni omnipotentes. Ni siquiera Hawk Moth en persona era capaz de ver todo cuanto ocurría en su ciudad, así que los criminales más básicos seguían moviéndose por la cuidad esperando no ser descubiertos. _

_Esa noche habían pasado muchas cosas. _

_Un hombre akumatizado había atacado el Louvre; al tratarse de obras de arte, Chat había solicitado la ayuda de Viperion, y no es que Luka no conservase ahora a Sass consigo, pero el peliazul había aprendido a esperar a ser convocado para no obstruir el trabajo de su musa. Alguno que otro malandro parisino había creído buena idea aprovechar que los héroes estaban ocupados y salir a "trabajar" al cobijo de la tormenta. _

_Los tres héroes y el villano se habían alejado del museo lo suficiente como para que Viperion se percatara de un robo a mano armada y decidiera desviarse un poco. _

Ladybug corrió hasta su lado y se agachó a tomarle el rostro, el héroe sonrió recargando la mejilla contra la mano de su amada y carraspeó divertido ante sus propios pensamientos.

No era nada romántico estar en un callejón al lado de su alma gemela, ambos heridos, mugrosos y metidos en medio de bolsas de basura que olían como si tuviesen varios días ahí.

—Mon serpant… di algo… —Rogó la heroína moviendo al muchacho para que la mirase.

—Te amo… —Murmuró Viperion con una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias a Dios… —Respondió Ladybug soltando todo el aire que había sostenido hasta ese momento, bajando el rostro y dejando que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—¿Porque te amo? —Inquirió el héroe, divertido.

—Niño ridículo… —Murmuró ella poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su héroe antes de deslizarlas por su cuello y volver a sostenerle el rostro.

—Ridículo por amarte… —Murmuró Viperion, cada vez más confundido por la conversación.

—Ridículo por decir algo así en un momento crítico.

—Ya sabes. —Murmuró Luka con un gemido ahogado mientras se removía en su sitio para tratar de enderezarse un poco más. —Nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que pueda decirlo.

—No digas eso. —Murmuró Marinette con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que se le escapaba la vida en ese comentario.

_Nunca habían recibido el disparo de un arma de fuego. Era como si la gente se apiadara de ellos por sus edades, pero ahora eran adultos responsables de custodiar París, así que los malos ya no tendrían compasión. Ellos lo sabían. Pero nunca habían tenido que considerar aquella posibilidad puesto que nunca se habían enfrentado a un enemigo que los amenazara de muerte. _

_El traje básicamente era a prueba de balas, o al menos algo así había demostrado esa noche, puesto que Luka había recibido un disparo en el costado cuando había cubierto con su cuerpo a la parisina a la que habían atacado. Tenía la mala costumbre de usarse de escudo humano y esta vez ni siquiera lo pensó. Cuando se trataba de defender a Marinette o a Ladybug, se aseguraba de planear con la cabeza fría, usarse de escudo humano siempre quedaba en la última opción de la lista, no porque no estuviese a dar la vida por ella, sino por el hecho de que quería seguir peleando a su lado tanto como fuese posible y seguir poniéndola a salvo. _

_No, esta vez ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de considerar otra opción, el atacante ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo cuando él llegó, así que le dio la espalda y cubrió a la muchacha antes de ordenarle que corriera._

_Viperion había encarado a su agresor y había reconocido el rostro del muchacho. Llevaba la chaqueta de cuero negro con la serpiente bordada en la espalda, el rostro tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y el estilo de vestimenta lo delataba, se trataba de uno de los Reptiles que habían ingresado a la banda el mismo año que él. _

_Luka recordaba perfectamente a la banda, los problemas, los golpes, las peleas._

—_Si es por cubrir la cuota de Andreé, no tienes que hacer nada. —Murmuró Viperion levantando las manos hacia el agresor, tratando de recordar el nombre del muchacho. —Nunca será suficiente, los golpes irán en aumento y no tendrás el lugar que buscas porque siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a matar con tal de quedarse con ese lugar. _

—_¡No lo sabes! —Exclamó el muchacho cortando cartucho y tomando el arma con las dos manos. _

—_Belmont... —Murmuró Viperion recordando al muchacho. —Dean Belmont. Tenías un futuro prometedor antes de _Les Reptiles_, siempre tuviste una mente brillante para las matemáticas. No tienes que hacer esto, o será peor para ti, porque ambos sabemos que voy a ganar. _

_Dean había vuelto a disparar, Luka sintió el golpe en su costado y el sofoco se volvió inminente. Vio luces frente a sus ojos, los bordes de su mirada se oscurecieron y él cayó en una rodilla, pero el traje resistió y el muchacho se enderezó hecho un huracán de golpes y patadas, tratando de neutralizar a su oponente, tratando de quitarle el arma para poder razonar con él. No estaba dispuesto a soportar un tercer disparo esa noche, lo molería a golpes si se atrevía a disparar de nuevo. _

—El gato... —Murmuró Viperion tocando su costado con cuidado, tratando de diagnosticar qué tan mal estaba, pero también tratando de tranquilizar a Ladybug.

—Chat está bien, puede con esto unos minutos.

—Bien. Necesitan ayuda. —Luka recargó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró, debilitado por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. —Sass...

—No seas necio. —Suplicó Marinette al ver que el traje se desvanecía.

—Tranquila. —Pidió el héroe tomando una mano de su musa y besando sus nudillos. —Lo quiero como compañía.

El kwami flotó entre ellos y sonrió para infundirle valor a Ladybug.

—El departamento no essta tan lejoss... —Dijo Sass orientándose en el callejón. —Me asseguraré de que llegue a ssalvo. Te avissaré en cuanto esstemoss en cassa.

—¿Estará bien que los deje ir? —Murmuró Ladybug conteniendo el llanto.

—Chat Noir te necesita, _ma belle_. —Luka se levantó la camiseta y sonrió al ver el moratón extenderse por todo su costado. —No es de gravedad, y en cuanto purifiques el akuma, yo estaré bien. No tardes. —Pidió en un gruñido, levantándose con mucha dificultad.

Ladybug lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo sostuvo un momento más, asegurándose de que pudiera mantenerse por sí mismo.

—Tranquila, _ma chérie, _tras peores palizas me he ido a casa caminando.

—Cuídalo. —Suplicó Marinette mirando a Sass, oculto en el hombro de Luka, cubriéndose con la capucha de su chaqueta.

—Confía.

_Había recibido un tercer disparo, justo encima del segundo, sabía que aquello podría costarle una costilla rota, pero Viperion siguió peleando, se lanzó con toda su furia contra Dean, al final, el muchacho había decidido que aquello fuese así. Le había dado la oportunidad de huir y él no la había tomado, así que ahora debería enfrentar a las consecuencias, tanto a las propias como a la ley de los reptiles._

_Luka sabía que Andreé lo castigaría hasta el borde de la muerte, no importando si llegaba ya malherido; Porque para Les Reptiles, enfrentar a la ley y perder era peor que la muerte. _

_Viperion tenía a Dean contra el suelo, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura, golpeaba con sus puños cerrados los brazos del muchacho, que se cubría el rostro, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Luka Couffaine había sido leyenda cuando perteneció a aquella banda, era como si se cegara cada vez que peleaba, en alguna ocasión habían tenido que detenerlo entre varias personas puesto que él no iba a parar de golpear. Podría haber matado a su oponente si no le hubiesen detenido. Y Andreé estaba orgulloso de ello. _

_No quedaba mucho de aquel muchacho en Luka, no en Viperion, pero el dolor lo había cegado un momento, así que él no se había detenido cuando Dean suplicó por su vida, repitiéndose a sí mismo que se lo había buscado por no huir cuando pudo._

_Por un instante, cada cicatriz de su cuerpo cobró peso, cada corte, cada golpe, cada marca que se hizo en algún momento de su vida se volvió a abrir como un recordatorio de que él era Luka Couffaine, y que nadie le ganaba... Y entonces reaccionó. _

_Él era mucho más que eso, era mejor que eso, ya no era un mercenario, ya no tenía por qué golpear a matar. Ya no. Entonces ¿por qué no se detenía?_

_El héroe vio algo en la mirada de Dean, miedo._

_Y aquello fue más que suficiente para volverlo entrar en razón. Porque sólo una mirada de miedo lo había hecho frenar alguna vez._

_Luka se había hecho un juramento y no estaba dispuesto a fallar. De pronto el tatuaje en su espalda, sus alas de ángel ardieron en su piel como si le recordaran su promesa._

_Dean se libró de una patada del héroe. El subidón de adrenalina de Luka había pasado, ahora sentía todo el dolor de los golpes y de los disparos, y ese mismo dolor le imposibilitaba moverse; Dean volvió a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, pateándole el costado, haciéndole gemir por lo bajo. Viperion cayó al suelo, no estaba en sus planes dejar de defenderse, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para levantarse a frenar el siguiente golpe de su atacante, literalmente se había quedado sin fuerzas. _

—_Viperion... —Escuchó el héroe a lo lejos. _

_Ladybug lo llamaba, lo estaba buscando. _

_Escuchar la voz de su musa le dio el empuje necesario para ponerse de pie y volver a pelear. _

_Tenía la fuerza cortada por mitad por el cansancio, pero aquello fue suficiente para que él pudiese obligar a Dean a huir para que su Coccinelle no corriera peligro. No quería confirmar si el traje de Ladybug también era a prueba de balas._

Habían vencido al akuma. Ladybug aterrizó en la terraza, la chica perdió la transformación en un parpadeo y entró corriendo al departamento, en busca de su novio.

Luka estaba sentado en la cama con los codos recargados en las rodillas, llevaba un short de mezclilla y tenía alrededor de diez minutos esperando ahí. Había sentido el efecto de los miraculous, el dolor se había disminuido a la mitad, estaba seguro de que no tenía roto nada, pero los moretones por los disparos no se habían ido.

Marinette se arrodilló entre las piernas de Luka y le sostuvo el rostro, sonriendo enternecida al verle hacer una mueca.

—¿Ya tomaste algún analgésico?

—Sí. —Murmuró el muchacho despejando el rostro de su novia con una mano. —Y Sass me ayudó a limpiar las heridas.

—Pero yo inssissto en que no hay nada como lass manoss de un sser querido. —Dijo el Kwami flotando hasta ellos con un trapito húmedo en las manos, entregándoselo a Marinette y sonriendo amablemente. —Assí que me iré a dormir mientrass terminan por aquí.

—Gracias. —Murmuró la chica asintiendo una vez, viendo que Tikki le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de alejarse también.

—Quería darme una ducha... —Admitió el muchacho mirando a su novia. —Pero no quería morir ahogado.

—Muy gracioso. —Murmuró ella enderezándose y pasando un brazo de Luka sobre sus hombros para acompañarlo al baño.

Apenas pudo resistirse a las atenciones de Marinette. No tenía fuerza para tratar de apelar y moverse por su cuenta, así que optó por permitir que su novia lo guiase al baño y esperar indicaciones.

Marinette por su lado se recriminaba internamente el haber tardado tanto en dar con él, no había podido defenderlo o apoyarlo cuando se había hecho aquellas heridas, ni siquiera tenía el valor para preguntar por cómo se había herido así, le costó enfocar su mente en templar el agua para llenar la bañera y ayudar a Luka a entrar en ella, lo empujó un poco para poder tallarle la espalda, cuidando no lastimarlo de más.

Aunque al principio había optado por enjabonar una esponja, al final decidió usar sus propias manos para lavar la piel de su novio, mejor no poner en riesgo los raspones que ya tenían algo de costra, podría arrancárselas sin querer si usaba algún accesorio.

—Tus manos siempre están heladas. —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro.

—Perdón. —Dijo Marinette en un respingo, levantando ambas manos y mirando a Luka.

—No es una queja. —Respondió el muchacho a media voz, girando un poco el rostro en busca de la mirada de Marinette. —Me gusta la sensación, tus manos frías alivian el dolor.

Marinette suspiró y asintió para sí misma antes de volver a pasar sus manos por la piel de Luka. El muchacho sabía que ella era demasiado tímida, demasiado respetuosa como para preguntar; una parte de él estaba en conflicto, ella también había peleado contra el crimen aquella noche, no era justo que sólo él recibiera los mimos de la heroína, pero necesitaba reponer fuerzas para poder agradecerle a Marinette el ser la defensora de París y el ser tan atenta con él.

Luka se estremeció cuando Marinette dejó caer chorritos de agua en sus hombros para deshacerse del exceso de jabón, sonrió al sentir las manos de Marinette hundirse en su cabello y comenzar a masajear su cráneo, extendiendo el champú y llevándose con el agua todo rastro de dolor y de estrés.

—Hacía años que no dejaba que me lavaran el cabello. —Admitió Luka sin darse cuenta, recostándose contra la bañera y facilitándole el acceso a Marinette.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me gusta. —Se quejó el muchacho componiendo una mueca.

—¿No te gusta que te laven el cabello?

—No me gusta que _la gente_ me agarre el cabello.

—Juleka dice que no dejabas que lo tocara nadie, sin excepciones. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo, paseando una mano por el pecho de Luka y consiguiendo que él abriera los ojos para admirar a su novia.

Marinette se agachó sobre el rostro de Luka y le robó un beso lento, dulce, cadencioso y seductor, sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino cuando ambos abrieron la boca, Luka no pudo contra el instinto y mordió el labio de Marinette antes de delinearlo con su lengua y suspirar. Amaba cuando Marinette lo besaba lento, cuando lo seducía de a poco.

—Es que me pone vulnerable. —Admitió el muchacho acariciando la mejilla de Marinette cuando por fin rompieron el contacto. —La sensación de tus manos en mi cabello es de las cosas que más amo en este mundo, pero es que se trata de ti, no tengo problema con que tú me toques, pero no quiero que el resto del mundo lo haga, no quiero que nadie más se acerque porque puedo salir o pueden salir lastimados.

—Mi amor... —Murmuró la chica enternecida por la confesión del muchacho.

Luka se sumergió un poco para quitarse el jabón del cabello, o al menos era la excusa para cerrar los ojos y ocultarse bajo el agua, no le molestaba sincerarse ante Marinette, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las miradas de amor que a veces le dedicaba, porque ella lo miraba como si no existiese otro ser humano en ese mundo que mereciera más amor que él mismo, y él todavía se mostraba renuente a admitir que merecía ser amado así.

Se enderezó, aún con los ojos cerrados y se encorvó un poco, descansando la espalda. Marinette aprovecho ese momento para delinear el tatuaje de Luka.

Recordaba el día que se lo había hecho.

_Marinette caminaba a toda prisa. Se había hecho de noche y ella no estaba tan lejos de casa, así que caminar era una opción viable, no le veía el caso a gastar en un taxi cuando podía caminar los diez minutos de distancia, o mejor aún, transformarse y usar el Yo-yo para deslizarse por los tejados de la ciudad mientras patrullaba un rato._

_Sólo debía buscar un callejón oscuro y perderse ahí. _

_Grave error. _

_Dos hombres con chaquetas de cuero negro y serpientes bordadas tenían acorralada a una muchacha, ella se aferraba al bolso mientras uno de los dos le jalaba la correa y el otro le mostraba una navaja afilada, un brillo plateado y mortal en medio de la oscuridad._

—_¡Oigan! —Exclamó la chica sintiendo que Tikki se retorcía en su bolsita, como si tratara de llamarla a la cordura. —Déjenla en paz._

—_Mira nada más... —Murmuró el de la navaja, cambiando su atención a Marinette en ese momento. _

_La otra chica recuperó su bolso de un tirón y salió corriendo._

—_¡Vuelve acá! —Gritó el segundo agresor haciendo ademán de perseguirla, sin embargo, el primero lo llamó de regreso._

—_Déjala, no vale la pena, ella estaba aterrorizada, es mejor si se resisten. _

—_Retráctate. —Ordenó Marinette plantando ambos pies y cerrando los puños, adoptando una postura defensiva. _

—_¿O qué, muñeca?_

_._

_La motocicleta de Luka iluminó el callejón en el momento preciso en que uno de los Reptiles caía de bruces, el guitarrista reconoció la chaqueta, el bordado, los colores; rodó los ojos pensando en que no podían ser más imprudentes. Sabía que la banda se había extendido a otras colonias, no esperaba verlos en su propio barrio, puesto que había elegido una zona tranquila de París para vivir pensando precisamente en alejarse de esos ambientes. _

_No, no había hecho mucho por deshacerse de los reptiles que rondaban sus calles, no había tenido muchos motivos para hacerlo hasta esa noche, porque, aunque no le encantaba la idea de su barrio se volviese un lugar violento, tampoco tenía ningún interés en meterse en problemas con su antigua banda. _

_Y reconoció la mochila de Marinette en las manos del reptil caído._

—Nunca pregunté respecto a esto. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo. —Tus alas...

Marinette puso una mano en el hombro de Luka y el muchacho cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho para poder acariciar la piel de su novia.

—¿Qué quieres preguntar?

—Te las hiciste sobre la cicatriz que ya tenías... y una parte de mí cree que fue para taparla.

—¿Crees que quería ocultar la cicatriz? —Inquirió Luka divertido.

—¿No fue para eso? —Murmuró Marinette percatándose de que las alas se extendían entre los omóplatos del muchacho y hacia sus hombros.

No era el primer tatuaje de Luka, pero sí era el más importante.

—No, Marí. No fue para cubrir la cicatriz. Observa bien.

La chica volvió a delinear el tatuaje, esta vez con la mano libre, sonriendo al comprender la naturaleza del mismo, las alas estaban diseñadas para adaptarse a la herida, el dibujo había sido diseñado a partir de esa línea fina de piel no sanada como si fuese el horizonte del tatuaje.

—Fue tu comentario lo que inspiró al diseño. —Admitió Luka sintiendo que se quedaba dormido.

Se había relajado tanto, se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, pero los brazos de Marinette se cerraron en torno a su pecho y ella recargó el rostro justo entre los omóplatos de su novio, sintiendo que ya no podía contener más las ganas de llorar. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron sobre la piel del muchacho mientras ella agradecía internamente que su Luka estuviese bien, dando las gracias en cada idioma que conocía porque su Luka seguía a salvo, entre sus brazos, vivo.

Aquello era una segunda oportunidad para ambos, habían estado demasiado tan cerca del peligro... aunque si se ponía estricta, podría ser una tercera oportunidad.

_Luka bajó a toda prisa, miles de chicas en París tenían que usar la misma mochila, podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, pero su consciencia le decía que debía actuar como lo que era, un portador de miraculous. _

_Sass no había dicho nada al respecto, pero sonreía orgulloso mientras el muchacho se dirigía con los puños apretados al callejón. _

_No, la mochila de Marinette era la única en todo París que tenía un llavero cosido a mano de Ladybug y de Viperion colgando lado a lado. Un tiempo había tenido también al resto de los héroes, y él suponía que se habían vencido las argollas, que era fortuito que su rostro y el de Ladybug fuesen los únicos sobrevivientes. Jamás se permitió albergar la esperanza de que Marinette de verdad fuese Ladybug tal y como él sospechaba, y mucho menos dio cabida en su corazón a la posibilidad de que Marinette fuese fan de su alterego heroico. _

_Luka se quedó helado en su lugar, Marinette tenía un corte en el brazo y mantenía una postura alerta demasiado bien estudiada, Luka pudo ver a Ladybug aún sin el traje de motas, así que no se movió, permaneció estático en su rincón, preparado para retener al reptil caído en caso de ser necesario, ya demasiado acostumbrado al hecho de que Chat y Ladybug ya tenían su propio ritmo. _

_Bueno, al menos intentó permanecer inmóvil en su lugar. _

_Pero en cuanto vio el filo de la navaja e hizo consciente que Marinette no llevaba el traje moteado, actuó por instinto. Corrió a interponerse entre el atacante y su musa, ganándose una herida profunda en la espalda. _

_Le arrancaría la cabeza por ello. _

_No vieron la forma del rayo que partió el cielo en secciones, pero sí escucharon el trueno, puesto que retumbó de forma ensordecedora; ninguno de los dos héroes se percató de que aquel fenómeno climático había formado un mosaico perfecto entre las nubes, pero no pudieron ignorar aquel hecho ya que el callejón entero se iluminó brevemente, tan brevemente que sólo duró dos parpadeos, y al mismo dio la sensación de que hubiesen encendido cien focos blancos en ese espacio y los hubiesen dejado encendidos durante minutos enteros; tanto Luka como Marinette tuvieron tiempo de apreciar perfectamente la expresión del otro. _

_El tiempo que duró el rayo iluminando el callejón fue suficiente para que Marinette viese el rostro de Luka torcerse en una mueca de rabia y dolor, aunque ella no entendió del todo por qué hasta que las manos de Luka aterrizaron en sus hombros y la hicieron retroceder tres pasos hasta pegarla a la pared de ladrillo. La camiseta de algodón del muchacho no fue suficiente para protegerlo, la tela se desgarró dejando espacio suficiente, su piel cedió ante el filo de la navaja, abriéndose a su paso, de lado a lado sobre sus omóplatos; aquello sería una cicatriz, con suerte podría pedirle a Juleka que le pusiera algún ungüento o algo para evitar que le quedara una marca más grande de lo necesaria. _

_Pero todos esos pensamientos perdieron significado cuando el muchacho vio la expresión de Marinette, mitad sorpresa, mitad angustia por verle herido. _

_Y volvió la oscuridad. _

_El reptil por su lado escupió al piso y sonrió de medio lado al reconocer al muchacho. _

—_Mira nada más... El elegido en las calles._

—_Erik... —Escupió Luka entre dientes reconociendo la voz del atacante, pero sin atreverse a soltar la mirada de Marinette, asegurándose de que la chica se encontrara bien. —¿Qué haces de __**mi **__lado de la ciudad?_

—_¿No lo sabes? —Inquirió socarrón, lanzando la navaja de una mano a la otra. —Poco a poco el gremio se expande por todo París. _

_Luka tomó una respiración profunda antes de cerrar los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniese. _

—_Andreé sabe que no puede meterse de mi lado de la ciudad. —Espetó Luka furioso, dándose la vuelta en su lugar y bajando el rostro, mirando entre los cabellos color cían a su contrincante. —Ni él ni su herpetario. _

—_Perdónanos por no ceñirnos a la ley de un solo hombre. —Se burló Erik recargando el filo de la navaja en su mejilla, componiendo una sonrisa sádica y una mirada descolocada. _

_Marinette tragó saliva con dificultad al ver que la sangre brotaba levemente de la espalda de Luka, podía ver la mancha de sangre extenderse a pesar de la tela negra, Luka seguramente necesitaría puntadas después de aquello, y casi estaba segura de que no se dejaría curar ni llevar al hospital._

—_Erik, escúchame una cosa. —Dijo Luka entre dientes, apretando los puños y sabiendo que aquello sería inevitable, terminaría en pelea. _

_Al principio le había preocupado que Marinette estuviese ahí, pero al ver a Antoine noqueado a unos metros supo que ella estaría bien. Tratar de ponerla a salvo sólo le costaría otro navajazo. _

_La rabia se había ido acumulando en su cuerpo, ver la mirada de miedo que Marinette le había dedicado cuando se giró para enfrentar a Erik no ayudaba a llamar a la calma, sumado al dolor que sentía en ese momento. _

_Trató de frenar la rabia, trató de suavizar su expresión, trató de contener la voz... pero no lo consiguió. Su voz se alzó macabra y peligrosa, consiguiendo que Marinette se estremeciera, presa del pánico al conocer esta parte de Luka de la que Juleka le había advertido tanto. Este lado oscuro, frío, calculador, sádico incluso. _

_Una parte de ella seguía negándose a creer que de verdad Luka (Su dulce y pacífico Luka) fuese capaz de hacerle daño a una persona por gusto propio, pero sabía que se había metido con una banda callejera en su juventud, sabía por boca de Juleka que las cicatrices que tenía en todo el cuerpo eran el resultado de ganarse el título de Elegido de las calles, estaba invicto, ni una sola vez lo habían derrotado y era la razón por la que ella lo había como portador de Miraculous, pero ella creía que esa parte de su pasado ya se había quedado lejos, atrás, enterrada en la memoria de todo aquel que hubiese visto a Luka en ese estado de rabia y frenesí alguna vez... No, Erik lo había llamado Elegido..._

_La voz de Luka fue como una navaja cortando el viento, como la mordida de una serpiente, rápida y letal, a la yugular de su enemigo. _

—_Esta es la última oportunidad que te voy a dar, lárgate de mi barrio, dile a Andreé que no voy a permitir que haya Reptiles de este lado de la ciudad, no importa a quién tenga que recurrir para limpiar las calles, si no se limita a quedarse en el pedacito de tierra que le toca, si no regresa a ocultarse debajo de la roca en la que estaba viviendo, voy a acabar con cada uno de ustedes. Y lo voy a dejar al final por no cumplir a su palabra._

—_Tú sabes que las cosas no funcionan así en nuestras calles. _

—_Pero estas no son tus calles, me pertenecen a mí. —Espetó Luka apuntándose con el pulgar, con todo el cuerpo alerta._

_Un nuevo rayo surcó el cielo, el trueno estalló con toda su furia al mismo tiempo que Marinette soltaba un alarido, al mismo tiempo que Erik lanzaba su brazo hacia el frente para alcanzar a Luka con su navaja, al mismo tiempo que Luka Couffaine se perdía en la rabia y se hacía a un lado para evitar el golpe. _

_La lluvia azotó París como si hubiesen abierto el grifo del agua, bañándolos en un parpadeo._

_Erik recibió tres golpes a puños cerrados en las costillas, se giró con violencia para tirar un nuevo navajazo, pero Luka ya estaba del otro lado, tirando otros tres golpes en el costado contrario. _

_La navaja de Erik iba y venía, buscando desesperadamente dar con un blanco, lo único que consiguió fue enredarse un par de veces con la camiseta de Luka puesto que la tela ofrecía resistencia al aire, mientras que el guitarrista parecía moverse más rápido que el viento._

_Erik trató de dar otro golpe con su arma, pero Luka ya le había clavado el pie en el centro del pecho, haciéndole caer de espaldas. _

_Marinette vio ese gesto en cámara lenta. Fue irónico, de hecho, puesto que ocurrió en menos de media fracción de segundo. Pero la joven vio claramente cómo Luka se plantaba en una pierna y levantaba la otra, vio a detalle a Luka abriendo los brazos para equilibrarse, pudo distinguir que el talón fue lo primero que aterrizó en el pecho de Erik y que Luka lanzó el cuerpo hacia adelante para poder empujar a su oponente con el peso de todo su cuerpo, no sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas, la chica vio que gotas de agua se desprendían del cabello de Luka con ese movimiento violento, vio gotitas de agua desprenderse de sus brazos cuando él los bajó para adoptar otra vez la posición de pelea, vio el agua rodearlo como si fuese ingrávida, como si fuesen las alas de un ángel despiadado impartiendo justicia divina. _

_Luka era su ángel guardián... entonces ¿por qué se comportaba como un demonio?_

_Erik sintió a Luka sentarse sobre su cintura. Aquello era su marca de agua, sabía que estaba perdido, le esperaba la muerte._

_Todos los reptiles sabían que Luka entraba en automático cuando golpeaba así, todos los reptiles sabían que, si caías a los pies de La serpiente Couffaine, lo mejor que podías hacer era cubrir tu rostro y suplicar por tu vida. Rezar por un milagro, rezar para que alguien te quitara a la serpiente de encima, si es que era posible. _

_La única vez que habían logrado detener a Luka había sido entre cuatro personas y en ese callejón sólo quedaba en pie Marinette._

_De nuevo en cámara lenta, Luka tomó con la mano izquierda la camiseta y las solapas de Erik, y alzó la mano derecha tanto como pudo antes de atestar el primer golpe. _

_Erick cubrió su rostro y el puño de Luka aterrizó en sus antebrazos con tal brutalidad que el sonido sólo pudo compararse con el siguiente trueno, los brazos de Erik dejaron un camino abierto tras ese primer golpe y el reptil trató desesperadamente de cerrar su guardia de nuevo, pero el segundo golpe ya había encontrado su lugar, consiguiendo que ambos brazos salieran disparados hacia los lados, el tercer golpe aterrizó en su mandíbula, consiguiendo que se le dispararan luces blancas y violetas por toda la periferia de su mirada. _

—_Basta... —Murmuró Marinette al ver la sangre que había quedado colgando en el puño de Luka cuando él había preparado el cuarto golpe. _

_Pero Luka no la escuchó y golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la nariz de Erik. El reptil estaba mareado por la brutalidad de aquello, perdería el conocimiento pronto. _

—_Basta... —Repitió Marinette con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo que, poco a poco, la voz volvía a su garganta. _

_Erik Levantó un brazo para cubrirse, Luka lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano para abrirse camino de nuevo y atestó el quinto golpe. _

_Luka estaba golpeando con la mano derecha. Aquel dato podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, no para Marinette que sabía que Luka era zurdo. Si el muchacho estaba golpeando con su mano no dominante había esperanza de frenarlo ¿no? Si Luka, si SU Luka estaba golpeando con la diestra tenía que querer decir que no quería infringir tanto daño ¿Verdad?_

—_¡Luka! —Gritó Marinette desesperada, su voz se alzó sobre el trueno, sobre el ruido, sobre el frenesí de la serpiente Couffaine. —¡Basta!_

_Luka escuchó la voz de su musa por encima de su propia rabia, ya había lanzado el golpe hacia adelante, no podría frenarlo, pero sí cambiar el curso._

_Su puño aterrizó en el suelo al lado del rostro de Erik, pero no volvió a levantarse. Luka se quedó ahí, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo derecho, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de su oponente. _

—_Ahora lárgate... —Murmuró Luka entre dientes, mirando a los ojos a Erik, conteniendo la voz y la rabia. —Lárgate de mi ciudad, lárgate de mi barrio y dile a Andreé que, si vuelvo a ver a un reptil en mi hogar, no me detendré, aunque mi ángel me lo pida. Mataré a quien se meta con mi gente._

—_Andreé seguirá enviándolos... —Murmuró Erik aterrorizado, agradeciendo internamente seguir con vida. _

—_Pues acabaré con cada uno de ustedes. —Amenazó Luka levantándose lentamente, sintiendo el dolor y el agotamiento. —Quítate la chaqueta. —Ordenó dando un paso de espalda. _

_Erik bufó por lo bajo, enfureciendo a Luka de nuevo._

—_¡Quítatela! —Gritó el muchacho con voz desgarradora._

—_Aquí está. —Exclamó una voz al final del callejón. _

_Marinette saltó por la impresión y giró su rostro, volviendo la atención al hombre al que había derrotado. Él sostenía su chaqueta, ofreciéndosela a Luka con expresión suplicante. _

_Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo, sus ojos estaban gélidos, dos témpanos que parecieron infringir daño físico al muchacho que le miraba suplicante._

—_Es mi hermano. —Explicó agitando la chaqueta, una ofrenda, un intercambio. —Es lo mismo. _

_Luka avanzó a pasos calmados hasta el otro hombre y le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos. Marinette vio cómo Luka giró la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, poniéndosela en un movimiento brusco antes de volver hacia ella y extender su mano. _

—_Vámonos. —Dijo con voz autoritaria pero contenida, con la mirada cargada de culpa y dolor._

_Luka jamás anheló tener el acceso al _Seconde Chance _como en ese momento, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiar lo que Marinette había visto, ella podía salir corriendo si lo quería, dejar a Luka con la mano extendida. _

_Le sorprendió muchísimo cuando la chica corrió hasta él y le abrazó la cintura antes de besarle con desesperación. No era la primera vez que compartían un beso, todavía no existía un romance entre ellos, pero sabían perfectamente que había algo. _

_Luka respondió el beso con vehemencia, apresando a Marinette entre sus brazos, llorando amargamente al darse cuenta de que la chica no le temía, no le guardaba rencor alguno, no lo odiaba por lo que había visto. _

_Sin imaginar que la chica sólo había tenido espacio para temer perderle. _

Luka dormía profundamente, estaba acostado bocabajo en la cama, aferrado a una almohada. Marinette le observaba dormir, repasaba con la vista el tatuaje de Luka, que tenía la espalda desnuda y llena de ungüentos.

Sass flotó hasta ella.

—No ssabess cómo lloró esse día. —Murmuró el Kwamii.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Luka. —Murmuró Sass a manera de explicación. —Essa noche no pudo dormir. Sse la passó lamentando haber caído en el frenessí frente a ti. Esstaba aterrorizado ante la possibilidad de perderte.

—Créeme, Sass. No hay nada que este ángel pueda hacer para perderme.

—Luka se tatuó al día ssiguiente... Ssólo no le digass que te dije.

Marinette suspiró resignada, como si ya esperase ese comportamiento por parte del músico.

—Gracias por decírmelo. ¿Dijo por qué se lo hizo?

—Dijo que lo hizo por ti.

_Luka había conducido su motocicleta por la ciudad, la tormenta había amainado un poco, permitiéndoles huír y resguardarse._

—_Eres mi ángel, Luka... —Había dicho Marinette en su oído cuando el muchacho se había detenido frente a la panadería. —Eres mi ángel de la guarda. _


	6. Only us

Marianne E: ¿Qué te digo que no hayamos hablado ya? Gracias a ti existe este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes de principio a final. Ahora sí ya no voy a retrasar más la construcción de Something about us, la vas a tener muy pronto al alcance de tus manos. Así mismo, creo que seguirás teniendo algunos guiños a tus historias de MLB, (principalmente a La vie en rose, estoy enamorada) ¡De verdad gracias por todo tu entusiasmo y todo tu talento! Amo tus historias y charlar contigo siempre hace que la inspiración fluya, además de que te he tomado mucho cariño. ¡Abrazo!

Rebeca . sz: Perdón por no responder antes. Los capítulos no van en orden, de verdad espero que te esté gustando esta historia.

Kimberly-miau: Muchas gracias por el comentario y por la sugerencia, me pondré a ello a ver qué se me ocurre, creo que tengo algo en mente para complacer lo del conflicto, a ver cómo nos queda.

skayue-chan: Primero lo primero, gracias por cada comentario, de verdad me alientan a seguir. Me encanta saber que mi historia está teniendo impacto. Ahora, lo de los capítulos, parece ser que mientras haya tema para hacerlo, esto seguirá creciendo, así que a seguir buscando la inspiración para escribir. De nuevo gracias por tanto. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Luka estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo con ambas manos metidas bajo su cabeza, repasando una y otra vez las cosas que habían ocurrido ese día. Aunque todo había comenzado la noche anterior, cuando él y Marinette...

¡Dios!

¿Cómo había hecho ella para armarse de valor y confesar su corazón?

Esa mañana habían salido a pasear por la ciudad antes de llevarla a su casa, esa mañana había sido mágica, por decir poco, pero tantas y tantas cosas habían cobrado sentido para él tras haber pasado un rato con ella.

Tenía miedo, tenía que admitir aquello. Estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Marinette no fuese tan transparente como él creía, aunque todas esas inseguridades no se tratasen de ella sino de un reflejo de su propio subconsciente. Porque años atrás le había dicho que creía que ella era clara como una nota musical y sincera como una melodía, y aquella frase seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Cómo no tener miedo?

Una parte de él se preguntaba si Luka Couffaine sería suficiente para darle a Marinette lo que necesitaba y lo que él creía que ella merecía. Porque sabía que estando en el medio musical tendría que salir a giras y a conciertos, sabía que habría ocasiones que pasarían días, semanas, antes de poder volver a verse; sabía que había mucha gente a la que conocería en ese trayecto y que Marí (su Marí, su musa) también conocería a un montón de gente cada vez que estuvieran lejos el uno del otro.

En algunas entrevistas, cuando le habían preguntado por su vida romántica, él había dicho que prefería no enamorarse de momento y enfocarse en su carrera, pero no había ahondado en sus respuestas.

Claro, ¿quién creería que el famoso Luka, rompecorazones por excelencia, tenía miedo de enamorarse?

Sí, Luka tenía miedo de enamorarse.

Juleka lo martirizaba con el tema, reclamándole por el hecho de que seguía saliendo con otras chicas del medio, alegándole que usarlas de excusa para no comprometerse con nadie (o no comprometerse con _alguien _en específico), no iba a evitar que terminara enamorado, sino es que ya lo estaba.

Claro, Juleka sabía perfectamente que su hermano mayor estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, Juleka sabía que nunca había dejado de pensar en Marinette desde aquel día en el barco de la libertad, Juleka sabía que Marí había tenido un efecto embriagante, analgésico en el muchacho desde el primer encuentro, porque, aunque Luka no dijese nada al respecto, poco a poco le había ido entregando uno a uno, cada pedacito de su corazón a la joven de cabello negro, alegando para sí mismo que sólo se trataba de una muy buena amiga con la que valía la pena platicar largo y tendido por su madurez.

Qué equivocado que estaba. Se había ido enamorando sin querer, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Pero cómo esperaba evitarlo si se la pasaba negando lo evidente?

Porque durante mucho tiempo se había dicho a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Marinette era atracción, se había vendido la historia de que la mente de la chica le parecía interesante, se había convencido a sí mismo que sólo admiraba a la joven diseñadora por su madurez y por su perspicacia, por la forma tan aguda que tenía para enfrentar la vida y encontrar soluciones, se había convencido de todo aquello en lugar de dejar de pelar consigo mismo y darse cuenta de que suspiraba pensando en ella cuando creía que no le miraban.

Luka no quería enamorarse ni tampoco quería que Marinette se enamorara de él, porque sabía que los próximos meses estaría yendo y viniendo por toda su ciudad, presentándose en bares, restaurantes, auditorios y toda clase de eventos.

No, de nuevo aquello era una excusa barata.

Además, Marinette había dejado claro el punto: Deja que yo decida si quiero que me rompan el corazón, no hay nada que puedas hacer para dañarme.

Luka suspiró pensando en su hermana.

—_No mientas. __—Comentó Juleka lanzándole un trapo para que limpiara la mesa y poder sentarse a comer. —Tú tienes miedo de comprometerte._

—_¿Perdón? —Espetó el muchacho levantando la vista hacia su hermana. _

_Luka comía en el barco más seguido de lo que había pretendido una vez que se independizara, pero con todos los ensayos pendientes y siendo aquel el único lugar para conectar el sonido y no molestar a nadie, seguía pasando sus tardes enteras en la proa del Liberty._

—_Digo que tú tienes miedo de comprometerte con Marinette. —Repitió Juleka encogiéndose de hombros mientras ponía los platos, evadiendo la mirada de su hermano. —Por eso no admites que ya estás enamorado de ella._

—_Jule, estás loca. —Espetó Luka llevando el trapo al fregadero y rodando los ojos._

—_No, Luka, no lo estoy. Tú le tienes miedo al compromiso, por eso no tienes nada serio. _

—_Juleka. —Exclamó Luka con expresión de hastío, haciéndole muecas a su hermana mientras acercaba la cacerola con la comida. —No seas ridícula. —Complementó con aires despectivos. —He tenido varias relaciones estables en este tiempo, no puedes decir nada._

—_No. —Soltó Juleka extendiendo aquella palabra con el mismo tono que su hermano mayor mientras lo encaraba, parándose en jarras. —Tuviste __**una sola **__relación estable y muchas pantallas en los últimos años. Todo lo que pasó después de Colette no cuenta como relación estable. _

—_Juleka. —Gruñó Luka con voz gélida, como si quisiera zanjar el tema sólo con su voz. _

_Pero Luka ya no causaba miedo en su hermana. _

—_Porque ella te rompió el corazón. —Continuó la chica, plantándole cara por primera vez en años a su hermano, sabiendo que ahora era inofensivo para ella. —Porque Colette jugó contigo al final y te dejó sin nada a lo qué aferrarte y, después de eso, tú decidiste jugar en solitario; nunca me dijiste qué pasó con Colette, pero no tengo que saberlo para comprender que te hizo tanto daño que preferiste aislar tu corazón en un témpano de hielo y mantenerte en relaciones carnales con chicas que no te aportaban nada más allá de lo físico. _

—_Tú no sabes nada. —Ladró el muchacho, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para afianzar su punto, esperando amedrentar a Juleka con eso, pero no consiguiendo nada._

—_Admítelo Luka, estas asustado, pero ambos sabemos que cada relación que has tenido después de ella no ha sido otra cosa más que una pantalla para que la gente deje de meterse contigo. Pero eres figura pública, igual que Marinette._

—_Juleka. —Advirtió el muchacho alzando cada vez más la voz, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían por la rabia y que el calor le inundaba el cuerpo. _

—_Entonces te da miedo comprometerte con ella porque mucha gente te quiere y mucha gente la quiere, y tú te la pasas de gira en gira, conociendo a tus fans y a gente que se muere por ser tu amiga en el medio con tal de conseguir un favor; y ella se la pasa conociendo a personas nuevas cada mes al trabajar para la firma Agreste, y corres el peligro de que ella conozca a alguien que sea más interesante, más seguro, más guapo y más merecedor de ella que tú, te da miedo abrirte a la posibilidad de que ella se va a encontrar a una persona que se mueva en el mismo medio que ella y harán el click perfecto. —Luka se quedó helado ante aquello. —Sigues esperando a que ella vuelva con Adrien porque parecen hechos el uno para el otro, pero no te has dado cuenta de que mi mejor amiga de la infancia está dispuesta a enamorarse perdidamente de ti y sólo mirar en su dirección. No entiendes que hay gente en este mundo que es leal y que es capaz de entregarse a su pareja como tú lo haces. No. El gran Luka Couffaine no tiene miedo de enamorarse._

—_Basta. —Exigió el aludido avanzando medio paso hacia su hermana, dolido ante las palabras que Juleka le había dedicado, furioso ante la verdad que le estaban escupiendo a la cara, herido de darse cuenta de que la menor de los Couffaine tenía razón respecto a él. _

—_No señor. El gran Luka Couffaine es un cobarde. —Escupió Juleka antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al muchacho solo en la cocina. _

_Luka estaba furioso, tenía los puños apretados y tenía ganas de matar a alguien, de golpear la pared hasta sangrarse los nudillos, de descargar sus sentimientos de forma física. _

_Alzó el puño y suspiró bajando la mano lentamente, dejando ir toda la rabia en ese instante._

_Juleka tenía razón._

La noche anterior, Marinette le había tomado desprevenido.

Recordaba la voz de Marinette murmurando débilmente un "y guardaste el secreto" mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le abrazaba. Recordaba perfectamente sentir el calor de su musa contra su cuerpo. Recordaba su respuesta, recordaba la voz de Marinette murmurando con voz trémula y aterciopelada un "Mi dulce Luka" justo antes de robarle un beso.

Porque cada beso que compartían se había sentido como el primero, y al mismo tiempo parecía ser algo que ya tuviesen bien ensayado desde hacía tanto tiempo, como si hubiesen pasado milenios para poder consumarlo y, al mismo tiempo, compartieran aquel ósculo día tras día. Porque conocían a la perfección la boca del otro, y al mismo tiempo, la estaban descubriendo.

Luka se había hecho adicto a los brazos de Marinette, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender era como si encontrara un lugar para descansar en ese espacio.

El muchacho no tenía idea de que Marinette se sentía de aquella forma. Porque cada vez que Luka le abrazaba, cada vez que el muchacho la sostenía contra su pecho y, sin soltarla, comenzaba a hacer preguntas sobre su día, sobre su vida, sobre sus inquietudes y proyectos, ella se sentía de nuevo como si estuviese en casa. Al principio no había sido una cuestión romántica, al principio para Marinette se había tratado de hacer una conexión bastante profunda con aquel muchacho, establecer un vínculo en el que ambos sabían que pertenecían. Hasta que alguien le hizo notar a la chica que abrazaba a Luka con las manos abiertas.

Podrá parecer una tontería, pero para Marinette, abrazar a alguien con las manos abiertas implicaba no tener miedo de ser honesta con esa persona, de confiar al grado de poder entregar su vida y saber que estaría a salvo con la persona a la que abrazaba. Y, aun así, ella solía abrazar a todo el mundo (excepto a su familia, a Alya y a Juleka) con las manos hechas puños.

Marinette sabía perfectamente que Luka era protector con su gente, ella no sabía si era una cuestión romántica viniendo de él, no estaba segura de que él disfrutase de aquellos abrazos de la misma forma en que hacía ella, porque la pelinegra se habría podido perder entre los brazos del artista sin pensarlo dos veces, ella podría haber permanecido en aquel lugar sin importar quién les mirara, porque había confiado en Luka y, lentamente, se había enamorado del muchacho que le había dedicado una canción, años atrás.

Luka dio un salto en su lugar al escuchar su teléfono. Una video-llamada entrante.

Marinette.

Luka suspiró para calmarse y se sentó en su cama, colocándose los cascos para responder.

—Hola. —Murmuró el muchacho, sonriendo al ver que Marinette se mordía la uña del pulgar y miraba distraídamente sobre su hombro.

La chica ahogó un grito y retrocedió cayendo al suelo. Sí, no había perdido ni un gramo de torpeza en los últimos diez años, al contrario.

Luka soltó una risa nerviosa al verla levantarse con una sonrisa.

—Perdón. —Murmuró el músico mientras Marinette acomodaba su teléfono en la base y le sonreía de vuelta.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. —Musito ella mirando a su costado de nuevo, como si escuchase atentamente algo. —Estoy algo nerviosa.

—¿Es Tikki? —Murmuró Luka al percatarse de que Sass dormía plácidamente en la mesita de noche, sobre un almohadón. —Si tu guardiana te está hablando...

—No, mi kwami está comiendo, ella... no, no es ella. Yo... —Marinette suspiró nerviosa. —Respecto a esta mañana...

No necesitaba más explicación.

Esa mañana, Luka le había dicho a Marinette que estaba asustado de haberle pedido oficialmente que iniciaran una relación, le había confesado que enamorarse de ella le había causado terror y que todavía dudaba que aquello fuese una buena idea, ser novios sabiendo que sus respectivas carreras implicaban conocer a un montón de gente todos los días: Luka en sus giras y ella en la firma. Sobre todo, porque había tanta gente queriendo estudiar _Modas _de la mano de Marinette.

Luka tenía miedo de no llenar el espacio que había dejado Adrien Agreste en el corazón de Marinette, sobre todo porque el muchacho tenía una muy buena relación con su...

Suspiró. Aún en su fuero interno, llamarle novia a Marinette costaba trabajo. Se preguntaba si aquello era real, si ella de verdad...

—Pensé que había una mejor manera de probar mi punto. —Murmuró la pelinegra llamando la atención de Luka, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sacándolo de las cavilaciones que no tenían otro propósito más que volverle loco. —Al tratar de explicar la parte de mi corazón que te pertenece...

El muchacho vio a su novia moverse hacia un costado y acomodar el teléfono sobre el teclado eléctrico de su habitación, aquello debía ser la razón por la que ella había estado constantemente volviendo la mirada.

Movido por la curiosidad, Luka acomodó su teléfono en la base arrancándose los audífonos y tomó su guitarra, preguntándose qué haría ahora la joven Dupain-Cheng, que no paraba de sorprenderlo.

—No sé si te gusten los musicales... —Admitió ella sonriendo de medio lado. —Pero...

—Amo la música. —Interrumpió ensanchando su sonrisa, afinando la guitarra sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, deleitándose en cada detalle del rostro sonrojado de su musa.

—Sí, pero también eres medio huraño. —Se burló la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Soy una persona de gustos exclusivos. —Defendió en ese tono medio fanfarrón con el que solía iniciar una discusión con la pelinegra.

Una vez había admitido que le gustaba discutir con ella, escucharla dar argumentos elaborados, ver cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas cuando la contradecía con tonterías, todo sólo porque la conversación se tornara más interesante, más intensa.

—Y eres bueno para excluir y juzgar algunas cosas antes de darles una oportunidad.

—¡Hey! —Defendió Luka fingiendo estar ofendido. —Le di una oportunidad a _Story of my life _cuando me pediste escucharla. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Tienes razón. —Concedió la chica, ensanchando su sonrisa y dulcificando su mirada. —Mi punto es que quería que supieras que yo... bueno, tú una vez dijiste que la música es simple y que las palabras son complicadas. Así que quería que supieras esto. —Suspiró. —Dios, de verdad quiero que te guste, sólo espero no hacer el ridículo.

—Marí, me estás compartiendo tu música, no hay forma en que hagas el ridículo con esto. —Prometió el muchacho adoptando la misma expresión que su novia. —Eres adorable. —Dijo al final, cuando ella se sonrojó y bajó ligeramente el rostro.

Aquello sólo consiguió que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Pero el mundo les pertenecía a los valientes, así que Marinette tomó aire y asintió para sí misma.

—No te burles. Por favor.

—Sería incapaz. —Afirmó Luka con intensidad, sintiendo que el miedo remitía poco a poco.

Sí, había admitido para sí mismo estar asustado de enamorarse. Una parte de él temía que Marinette le rompiera el corazón, otra parte de él temía no ser suficiente, su corazón le recordaba que había ido de una relación en otra, de cama en cama sin involucrarse realmente con ninguna de sus novias después de lo que había ocurrido con Colette. Pero, primero: Marinette no era Colette...

Y segundo, con Marinette no había habido opción de nada más, porque la conexión, la química se había sentido desde el primer momento.

Porque, tras besarla por primera vez, Luka había comprendido que si seguía por ese camino no habría marcha atrás; desde el primer beso el joven guitarrista supo que, si seguía adelante, se enamoraría perdidamente de Marinette.

Lo sabía... y, aun así, continuó.

—Luka... —Llamó Marinette en voz baja. Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, añadió: —Yo no quiero que haya sólo química entre nosotros. Porque la química se basa en acción y reacción, yo lo que quiero contigo es alquimia. ¡Dios! Ya estoy hablando de más. —Se reprendió a sí misma volviendo la vista a las teclas y suspirando para calmarse.

La chica coloco las manos en posición y respiró profundo, rogando por no equivocarse al tocar los arpegios y acordes. Y olvidándose del resto, comenzó a cantar, dejando a Luka pasmado por la selección musical.

El guitarrista se le unió con un rasgueo sencillo justo cuando ella cantó el primer verso.

_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you__I don't need you to search for the proof that I should__You don't have to convince me__You don't have to be scared you're not enough__'Cause what we've got going is good_

Por un momento, Marinette sintió que estaba de vuelta en el Sena, caminando de la mano de Luka, preguntándose ambos si sería buena idea volver a casa o seguir caminando, preguntándose si podrían bajar la guardia ahora que era oficial su noviazgo o si debían seguir cuidándose del resto del mundo, preguntándose si debían seguir ocultando que estaban juntos, que se habían enamorado el uno del otro sin querer, que habían tratado de evitarlo, pero que habían terminado enredados en una historia de amor que parecía ser más poderosa que la fuerza de voluntad de ambos.

I don't need more reminders of all that's been brokenI don't need you to fix what I'd rather forgetClear the slate and start overTry to quiet the noises in your headWe can't compete with all that

Porque ella también estaba asustada, pero había descubierto que, estando en los brazos de Luka, se sentía segura. Porque a pesar de que el futuro era incierto, ella estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. Y sabía perfectamente que Luka podía no ser honesto, ella sabía que Luka podría salir huyendo en cualquier momento, desdecirse, seguir con el rumbo que sus vidas habían tenido hasta antes de admitir que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Y si pasaba algo así, ella sabría seguir adelante, sabría recoger los pedacitos de su corazón para volver a armarlo, podría volver a confiar y a enamorarse...

Pero ¿existía de verdad la vida después del amor? Porque Marinette ya había estado perdidamente enamorada una vez, había creído que pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de su alma gemela y se había equivocado al creer que de verdad él...

¿Y si se había equivocado desde el principio?

¿Y si siempre había sido Luka?

So what if it's us?What if it's usAnd only usAnd what came before won't count anymore or matter?Can we try that?

What if it's youAnd what if it's meAnd what if that's all that we need it to beAnd the rest of the world falls away?What do you say?

Marinette sentía que se le cerraba la garganta, de pronto la canción pareció demasiado larga, se sintió perdida con una confesión que no llevaba a ningún lado, creyendo que Luka se iría de su vida antes de que ella terminar su canto. Estaba tan segura de ese hecho que se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó la voz de Luka a través del teléfono, se quedó pasmada cuando vio al muchacho haciendo los rasgueos de la guitarra y cantando la parte que seguía de la canción, como una respuesta a su confesión.

I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want meSo I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me goBut if you really see meIf you like me for me and nothing elseWell, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know

Por un momento, ambos se sintieron de vuelta al Sena, de vuelta a la media tarde, al momento en que habían decidido ponerse a bailar un vals sin música, dando vueltas demasiado cerca de la orilla, demasiado dueños de sí mismos, ajenos a las miradas curiosas, ajenos a los suspiros que despertaban en la gente que los veía pasar, ajenos al hecho de que estaban perdidos el uno en el otro y que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Porque, sin querer, habían estado bailando al ritmo de esa canción, perdidos en el mundo, pero encontrando su lugar entre los brazos del otro.

So it can be usIt can be usAnd only usAnd what came before won't count anymore or matterWe can try that

Sus voces se enlazaron en el coro. Marinette trató de contener las ganas de llorar, Luka ensanchó su sonrisa, sintiendo que el miedo se desvanecía dejándole la misma certeza que él siempre había tenido en su alma, que estando al lado de Marinette todo iría bien.

It's not so impossibleNobody else but the two of us here'Cause you're saying it's possible

We can just watch the whole world disappear'Til you're the only oneI still know how to seeIt's just you and meIt'll be us, It'll be usAnd only usAnd what came before won't count anymore

El miedo parecía haber desaparecido. Luka admiraba muchísimo la postura de Marinette ante la vida, porque a pesar de que la chica era sumamente curiosa y siempre parecía querer saber todo cuanto ocurría, también mostraba ser lo suficientemente madura como para soltar, fluir, divertirse y bailar con la vida.

Luka había comprendido que Marinette iría con todo por esa relación, que ella apostaría todo a su nombre y se lanzaría al vacío si él estaba dispuesto a saltar. Luka comprendió en aquellas notas que su musa estaba igual o peor de asustada que él, y, aun así, se estaba lanzando al vacío.

We can try thatYou and meThat's all that we need it to beAnd the rest of the world falls awayAnd the rest of the world falls away

The world falls awayThe world falls awayAnd it's only us

—Ay Marí... —Murmuró Luka sonriendo, dedicándole una mirada entre pestañas a su novia mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado y recuperaba su teléfono para mirarla más de cerca. —Lo que daría por besarte justo ahora.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de esperar? —Sugirió la chica con una sonrisa boba, enamorada, mientras recuperaba su teléfono.

Ambos colgaron la llamada al mismo tiempo, Luka saltó hacia su terraza llevándose a Sass entre las manos, llamando la transformación antes de saltar al siguiente tejado y comenzar a saltar de techo en techo en dirección a la casa de su novia.

Distinguió un punto rojo con negro dirigirse hacia él. La canción todavía resonaba en su cabeza cuando se encontró de frente con su heroína, no le dio tiempo de decir nada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó al vuelo, sosteniéndola por las piernas para que ella se trenzara en su cintura, robándole un beso casto y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

Ambos pudieron escuchar a sus kwamis cantándoles al oído la canción que habían compartido minutos atrás, como si se escucharan el uno al otro.

Los trajes se disolvieron, Tikki y Sass continuaron cantando a dueto para sus protegidos.

Luka acomodó a Marinette en el tejado con cuidad y luego la abrazó por la cintura, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su héroe y sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo no tengo miedo, Luka. —Murmuró la chica cuando el muchacho comenzó a guiarla en pasos de baile por todo el espacio. —No tengo miedo de ti.

—Pues entonces descubramos el alcance de esta historia. —Murmuró Luka antes de volver a tomar posesión de la boca de su novia, sabiendo que el futuro era incierto, pero también confiando en que ambos sabrían qué hacer con lo que ocurriera a continuación.

_And it's only us..._


	7. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Alerta lemon**

**Rebeca . sz: **Consideré seriamente lo de poner una Juleka más peligrosa, pero al final creo que lo guardaré para otro capítulo.

**Skayue-chan: **Esa canción llegó en el momento justo para llenar de amor esta historia, la verdad es que tenía ganas de ver un Luka vulnerable y me daba mucho miedo abordar el tema sin verme OOC, así que me encanta saber que tuvo un buen recibimiento. Gracias por el apoyo. Con lo de los kwamis, ahora me da curiosidad hacer algo más con ellos, pero un paso a la vez.

**Marianne E: **¿Qué más hay por decir? Ya sabes que tu canción me inspiró y ya sabes que ya estoy trabajando en la aparición de Colette, pronto estaremos leyendo esa nueva entrega. Pues tu venganza se cumplió, el capítulo que publicaste logró el mismo efecto de romperme el corazón, pero lo disfruté muchísimo. Espero que este te guste, lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

Sí, todo el mundo sabía ahora que Marinette y Luka estaban juntos; no, todavía no revelaban que se casarían pronto, pero poco a poco las salidas en pareja se habían vuelto más frecuentes, o al menos habían dejado de ocultarse del resto del mundo.

El teléfono de Luka sonó una vez y el muchacho vio la notificación, confundido.

Adrien Agreste.

Sonrió desbloqueando el aparato y leyendo a toda velocidad. Suspiró asintiendo para sí mismo, como si le respondiera al muchacho, como si su amigo fuese capaz de verlo en ese momento. Se sentía ridículo, pero también estaba feliz.

Luka levantó la mirada hacia la pared del fondo. Marinette había puesto algunas fotografías en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, en una de ellas, la chica estaba justo en el medio de Adrien y Luka, celebrando su cumpleaños en algún bar de la ciudad.

Ya había pasado un año desde que se habían hecho aquella fotografía, Luka soltó una risita por lo bajo dirigiéndose a tomar el marco y recordándose a sí mismo que no podía ser más ridículo que aquel día.

Adrien y Marinette habían terminado su relación dos años atrás, había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que él se arriesgara a acercarse de nuevo a la chica con intensión de conquistarla, se quedó helado cuando Adrien le había escrito para invitarlo.

_Recibió un mensaje de texto proveniente de Adrien Agreste. Habían intercambiado teléfonos unos años atrás, cuando Gabriel Agreste había decidido patrocinar una marca de camisetas para Kitty Section; Gabriel había creído que sería buena idea que su hijo se relacionara con los integrantes del grupo como una posible buena influencia para la carrera del rubio. Luka todavía no perdonaba del todo a Adrien. _

_Pensar en el joven Agreste le implicaba recordar el rostro descolocado de Marinette, llorando amargamente entre sus brazos el día que habían terminado su relación, así que recibir un mensaje de Adrien invitándole a bailar por el cumpleaños de su musa, no, no era precisamente una sorpresa agradable, todo lo contrario. _

_Ahora Luka quería propinarle un puñetazo a Adrien en el centro de la boca y borrar su sonrisa de niño bonito, arrancarle del gesto la paz._

_En cuanto terminó aquel pensamiento, entró el mensaje de Juleka: ¿Irás?_

_Luka carraspeó ofendido. Apenas estaba redactando una negativa en respuesta cuando entró el siguiente mensaje de su hermana: Marinette me está preguntando si te invitó Adrien, y le acabo de decir que sí. _

_¿Marinette preguntando por él?_

_Y el tercer mensaje de su hermana, un audio donde se escuchaba Marinette de fondo suplicando que no enviase aquel mensaje: Le dije que irías y se puso a dar brinquitos de felicidad (¡Juleka!), así que asumo que quiere verte en su cumpleaños. (¡Por favor, Juleka, no! No lo molestes con esta tontería). Te vemos en la noche. _

Luka puso el marco de nuevo en su lugar, pensando en _Frenesí. _No, definitivamente Frenesí no era un lugar al que él iría en cualquier momento del año. ¿Qué se suponía que un muchacho como él iba a hacer en uno de los clubes más exclusivos de París?

_El cadenero por poco no lo deja entrar, pero su nombre en la lista y las fans aglomeradas queriendo hacerse una foto con él le habían comprado la entrada al guitarrista._

_Por todos lados veías gente vestida con atuendos que lucían costosos a simple vista, trajes hechos a la medida, vestidos de diseñador, tacones altos y maquillaje profesional. Luka había suspirado, preguntándose qué demonios hacía en Frenesí vistiendo un pantalón skinny de mezclilla deslavada, botas, camisa negra entallada de manga larga._

_Olvida el outfit: ¿Qué demonios hacía en Frenesí?_

_Y entonces la vio. _

_Marinette estaba de espaldas a él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño flojo alto, dejando sus hombros y su espalda al descubierto mientras su rostro era enmarcado por dos mechones sueltos. La mayoría de los vestidos del lugar eran minifaldas atrevidas y escotes pronunciados (de un corte muy vulgar para el gusto de Luka), el de ella era un vestido halter de tira al cuello, un modesto escote en V en el cuello, pero un pronunciado escote redondo que dejaba a la vista poco más de la mitad de su espalda, la falda en corte de cola de pato: corto al frente, largo atrás. Tacones bajos._

_Luka tragó saliva arrepintiéndose de no usar algo más formal para la ocasión. Marinette lucía radiante. Estaban en la terraza, tres mesas apartadas para ellos, muchos rostros conocidos, todos vistiendo a su estilo, nada tan despampanante como el resto del lugar. _

_Bueno, Marinette y Adrien lucían acordes a Frenesí. Pero ¡por todos los cielos! Ellos pertenecían a la industria de la moda, sabían exactamente qué ponerse para lucir acordes al lugar en el que estuvieran. _

_Y ahí estaban, todas las inseguridades de Luka saliendo a relucir cuando Adrien se paró al lado de Marinette luciendo un traje color gris claro y una camisa azul del mismo tono que el vestido de la chica, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Marinette y acercándose a su oído a murmurar algo. Ella le había sonreído asintiendo, antes de disculparse con Alya y Nino para seguir a Adrien._

_¿De verdad se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir del mismo color?_

_Luka consideró largarse de ahí, y en el mismo instante en que se dio la vuelta para largarse, Juleka lo interceptó sonriendo. _

—_¡Ay, lo sabía! —Espetó la chica mirándole de pies a cabeza. —Ni siquiera leíste la invitación._

—_¿Qué? —Murmuró Luka confundido. _

—_¡Rose! —Exclamó Juleka mirando alrededor. La rubia corrió hasta ella y sonrió mostrando su bolso. —Te lo dije._

—_Ya sé. Pero entiéndelo, pobre corazón roto. _

—_Ningún corazón roto. —Amenazó Luka estirándose en toda su estatura y dedicándole a Rose una mirada gélida, consiguiendo que la chica se encogiese en su lugar. _

_Juleka se interpuso entre ellos y empujó a su hermano por los hombros hasta arrastrarlo al lobby conjunto del baño. _

—_¡Dios! —Se quejó Luka viendo los pisos de mármol y los espejos con mosaico. —Este lugar no puede ser más... pff. _

—_No puedo creer que seas tan necio. —Espetó Juleka rodando los ojos. —Acostúmbrate, estos comienzan a ser nuestros ambientes también, podemos aprovechar eso para apoyar todas y cada una de las causas nobles por las que peleas en lugar de estarte quejando. Es lo que Marinette hace. Y, por cierto. —Añadió sacando una secadora pequeña del bolso de Rose. —No puedo creer que no leyeras la invitación. _

—_¿Por qué es tan importante? —Espetó Luka sentándose frente a su hermana y permitiendo que ella se moviera a su alrededor. _

—_Porque Adrien le organizó una fiesta temática a tu novia. _

—_No es mi novia. —Cortó Luka cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero. _

—_Y el tema es el color cían. —Terminó Juleka como si no le hubiese escuchado. _

_Luka la miró a consciencia por primera vez. Su hermana llevaba un vestido negro corto con un lazo cían en la cintura. Rose iba de pantalón blanco y blusa azul. Recordaba haber visto manchas de tonalidades azules cuando distinguió las mesas que Adrien había reservado para la fiesta. Incluso la invitación digital era de ese color. _

—_Quedé como un estúpido. —Se quejó el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado._

—_Pero para eso tienes Hermanangel guardiana. —Dijo Rose con una sonrisa radiante mientras sacaba un chaleco gris Oxford con solapas cían del bolso. _

—_Rosy, juro que la vida no me pudo dar una cuñada más maravillosa que tú. No te merezco._

—_Tampoco a Marinette. —Espetó Juleka divertida al ver el sonrojo de Rose. —Pero te eligió a ti._

—_No digas tonterías. —Murmuró Luka en un suspiro mientras su hermana comenzaba a moldearle el cabello hacia atrás y adelante. _

—_Pues ella eligió el color sin saberlo. —Murmuró Rose distraída, percatándose de que el esmalte en las uñas de Luka estaba despostillado, el muchacho seguro había vuelto a morderse las uñas, seguro por ansiedad. —Adrien la estuvo sondeando antes de hacer esta fiesta para ella. _

Luka sonrió respondiendo el mensaje de Adrien y asintió para sí mismo. Debía dejar listo todo antes de esperar a su musa.

.

Marinette llegó al departamento y se sorprendió de encontrar todas las luces apagadas, pero escuchar música al fondo. Aquel día había demorado un poco más de la cuenta en los talleres de la boutique, dando su visto bueno para la colección que saldría a la venta el mes entrante. Aquel día era su cumpleaños, así que habían tomado una hora de la comida para llevarla a celebrar con los compañeros de la firma. Adrien le había comprado un pastel para cuando volviesen y se había hecho tarde. La luz se había ido agotando y la casa estaba sumida en penumbra.

—¿Luka? —Murmuró la chica avanzando a tientas por la casa. La música venía de su habitación.

Entró y se quedó pasmada un momento. En la cama había un vestido gris claro con bordados y detalles rosa pastel, un corte muy parecido a su vestido del año pasado, casi podría decir que era el mismo; avanzó hasta la cama y acarició la tela con embeleso, suspirando de amor ante aquella sorpresa.

Había una tarjeta encima del vestido, reconoció la caligrafía desordenada de Luka.

_Paso por ti a las ocho y treinta, te espero abajo. _

—¿Abajo? —Había dicho la chica, confundida.

Tenía hora y media, tiempo más que suficiente para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Aunque no tenía idea para qué. El vestido ameritaba bastante. La chica podría haber trascendido de los zapatos si no hubiese pateado por accidente un tacón que descansaba a los pies de la cama, los colores exactos para combinar con el vestido.

Casi estuvo segura de que Luka no había actuado solo, pero tampoco podía afirmar nada.

.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, Marinette salió al lobby del edificio y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Luka afuera, recargado en un auto negro. El muchacho lucía un pantalón gris oscuro de vestir a juego con el chaleco, llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los antebrazos y la pajarita colgando alrededor del cuello, Marinette sonrió enternecida, completamente segura de que Luka no tenía ni idea de cómo anudar un moño.

—¿Dónde está el saco? —Murmuró la chica sonriendo ampliamente, llamando la atención de su novio.

—En el asiento de atrás.

Luka se enderezó y avanzó hasta Marinette, tomándole una mano y haciéndola girar hasta sí antes de reclinarla en una pose de baile. Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y se dejó llevar cuando Luka le tomó el rostro y le robó un beso corto, apenas rozando su boca.

—Labial indeleble. —Dijo la chica cuando Luka se tanteó la boca con los nudillos.

—Amo tus trucos. —Admitió el músico abriendo la puerta del copiloto y haciendo una reverencia para Marinette. —¿Nos vamos?

Primero, la chica abrió los ojos pasmada al percatarse de que, en efecto, Luka le abría las puertas de ese vehículo. Al principio estaba escandalizada.

—¿Un bugatti —y todo cayó en su lugar cuando terminó su frase —noir...?

—Sip. —Comentó Luka divertido. —El auto es cosa de Adrien. Sabía que te molestarías, así que dijo que era un regalo para ambos, por nuestros cumpleaños, por nuestro compromiso y por el concierto de la semana entrante.

—Y por navidad. —Espetó la chica subiendo al vehículo y sonriéndole a su novio. —También lo tomo a cuenta de navidad.

—Y él sabía que dirías algo así... —Murmuró Luka divertido. Cuando por fin se subió al auto y le sonrió a su novia, añadió: —Me voy a poner celoso.

—¿De Adrien? —Inquirió Marinette confundida mientras Luka entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y asentía. —No deberías.

—No. Esta noche sólo puedo sentir gratitud.

Era cierto. Luka le había pedido apoyo a Adrien para sorprender a su novia en su cumpleaños. Porque su musa era una chica de gustos sencillos, sí, pero también era una diseñadora famosa en todo Francia. Aunque la razón principal por la que Luka quería prepararle una sorpresa especial para ese día era porque quería agradecer a su musa el regalo que le había hecho en su cumpleaños.

_Luka era más de cerveza y whisky, definitivamente prefería una tarde tranquila en algún bar bohemio o ir a algún concierto de rock de garaje, Marinette le había preparado una cena sorpresa con todos sus amigos en un bar oculto en la ciudad. La noche había sido agradable, Luka había agradecido mucho poder tomarse un descanso para salir a celebrar sin preocuparse por más, puesto que Adrien había ayudado a reservar el bar casi en su totalidad. Esa noche no habría miradas curiosas además de lo que ellos publicaran en sus respectivas redes sociales. _

_No, el broche de oro se lo llevó Marinette subiéndose al pequeño escenario al fondo del bar cuando inició la música de la guitarra. Ni siquiera le avisó a Luka, pero era como si todos supieran lo que iba a pasar, puesto que en cuanto inició la música, guardaron silencio y volvieron la vista. Las miradas de Luka y Marinette se encontraron y ella sonrió de medio lado, aferrándose al micrófono con ambas manos. _

Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits, je l'aime à mourir  
Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire  
Tout reconstruire, je l'aime à mourir

_Marinette cantándole como si sólo estuviesen ellos dos en aquel bar para terminar su canción murmurando pegada al micrófono un "Je t'aime, mon serpant" que todos celebraron de alguna forma, codeando al guitarrista, haciéndole bromas, montoneándolo y felicitándolo. _

—Pensaba que odiabas los trajes. —Admitió Marinette cuando Luka alzó la mano para llamar al mesero, una vez que había memorizado el pedido de su novia.

La chica había tomado un momento para anudar la pajarita de su novio antes de entrar al restaurante (Demasiado lujoso, demasiado caro, demasiado fino para los gustos de Luka Couffaine, pero perfecto para celebrar el cumpleaños de su musa porque ella merecía ser consentida en los mejores lugares de París según él), ahora admiraba la imagen pulcra en que su novio se había convertido, con el cabello peinado todo hacia un lado, sin perder el estilo punk, pero adquiriendo un aire elegante.

—Los odio. —Admitió secamente. —Un Cabernet Merlot para abrir, por favor. —Murmuró Luka para el mesero, quien tomó nota atentamente a cada detalle que el muchacho solicitó.

Marinette ni siquiera hizo consciente lo que estaba pasando, estaba fascinada ante la determinación de Luka, que parecía moverse como si hubiese crecido en el ambiente, incluso inició una charla breve sobre el cuerpo de los vinos que tenían a disposición esa noche, y, en lugar de pedir opinión al mesero sobre sabores y aromas que combinasen mejor con lo que habían pedido como platillos, inició una discusión sobre elegir un vino un poco más a-frutado, que seco para un buen brindis.

Luka sonrió de nuevo para Marinette y se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el mesero se retiró, la chica lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos bañados de curiosidad respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró el muchacho, confundido, sintiéndose acosado por su novia.

—¿Desde cuándo el amante del whisky se convirtió en un experto en vinos? —Inquirió la chica ensanchando su sonrisa, pasmada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Ni siquiera ella sabía tanto de vinos, y, hasta esa semana, todo lo que Luka sabía al respecto era por la afición que tenía la chica de comprar aquella bebida para sentarse una tarde completa a diseñar.

En más de una ocasión, Luka había llegado al departamento y había encontrado a Marinette sentada en su banco alto, con una pierna colgando y la otra doblada, con una copa de vino tinto en una mano y el lápiz en la otra, con la expresión apretada al tratar de comprender cómo finalizar el diseño para darle el toque único que la caracterizaba.

—La idea es sorprenderte siempre que sea posible,_ ma chérie_. —Dijo Luka sonriendo de medio lado mientras acercaba su silla a la de su novia y le sonreía. —Pensé que esta noche podríamos salirnos de lo cotidiano.

—Pero tú odias los trajes. —Repitió la chica cuando Luka se inclinó sobre su rostro y depositó un beso dulce en su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Pero por ti, usaría traje y encima, aprendería de vinos.

No. Luka jamás admitiría en voz alta que había pasado toda esa semana haciéndose un espacio para ir a tomar una o dos copas con Adrien, literalmente una o dos copas, puesto que el muchacho le había estado enseñando a catar vinos.

Destaparon la botella frente a ellos y sirvieron la primera copa, el mesero preguntó quién querría catar el primer sorbo y Luka le cedió el honor a Marinette, explicándole todo lo que sabía de vinos, del cuerpo, del aroma, de su añejamiento, dejando a la chica pasmada por aquello y consiguiendo un par de puntos buenos. La chica había dudado cuando su novio le había dicho lo de los vinos, ahora creía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

.

La cena siguió fluyendo, Luka consiguió hacer reír a Marinette en más de una ocasión, consiguiendo que le dolieran las mejillas y el estómago. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no se divertían así? Tan ajenos del mundo, tan desenfadados, tan despreocupados de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor. Porque una de las razones por las que Luka había elegido aquel sitio para llevar a cenar a Marinette era la exclusividad. No cualquiera conseguía una reservación, y si tenías intensión de buscar alguna, tenías que hacerlo con meses de antelación. A menos que estuvieses bien acomodado en la industria o tuvieses algunas influencias que mover.

Entonces, los paparazzis no podían entrar a aquel sitio sin invitación, y si se metían con la mesa equivocada o si algún cliente se quejaba, los echaban fuera sin sus equipos. Los comensales estaban demasiado ocupados en sus charlas banales como para prestarle atención a la gente de las otras mesas.

Marinette y Luka eran invisibles esa noche. Aquello era el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños. Un momento de calma para ambos.

.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto sólo por una noche tranquila. —Murmuró Marinette aferrándose al brazo de Luka cuando ambos se dirigían a la salida.

La chica tropezó ligeramente al llegar a la calle, Luka la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y sonrió acariciándole una mejilla, deleitándose en la manera que la luz de las farolas la acariciaba a travez de la niebla. Llovería esa noche.

—Alguien bebió de más. —Acusó divertido.

—Nunca había probado un Merlot tan fuerte. —Admitió ella.

—Seco. —Corrigió Luka tomando el mentón de Marinette para sostenerle la mirada, alzándole la barbilla para poder analizar sus ojos.

—Seco... —Murmuró la chica en un hilo de voz.

Luka de verdad era una serpiente. No podía haber otra explicación para el hecho de que Marinette se había quedado prendada de la mirada de su novio. Los ojos de Luka brillaban en la oscuridad por la intensidad con la que él la miraba justo ahora, aquel anhelo estaba abrasando lo poco que quedaba de cordura en ella.

—Luka... —Llamó suplicante al escuchar que el auto se acercaba a ellos. —Dijiste que querías hacer de éste mi mejor cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo dije. —Murmuró en respuesta, luchando contra sí mismo para no delinear la boca de su novia con la lengua en ese mismo instante, tratando de contener las ganas de besarla, de morderle el cuello, de hacerle un chupetón de ser posible. Se contentó con pasar su pulgar por los labios de la chica antes de dejarla hablar.

—Pues entonces llévame a casa... —Dijo ella mientras el encargado del ballet se paraba a su lado y les ofrecía las llaves. —O no respondo.

.

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso. Luka llevaba la mano en la palanca de velocidades, pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para acariciar la piel desnuda en la rodilla de Marinette, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro con aquel roce inocente pero provocativo.

Estacionaron el auto en el sótano del edificio y se dirigieron al ascensor. Para ese momento del día Marinette apenas y aguantaba los tacones, así que agradeció sobremanera cuando Luka, con el chaleco abierto, la pajarita desanudada, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y el peinado deshecho, la cargó al vuelo hasta el ascensor y no la bajó hasta que estuvieron en la puerta de su apartamento.

Luka empujó la puerta, pero se hizo a un lado para que Marinette pasara primero.

Toda la casa estaba iluminada por velas pequeñas de color rojo.

La habitación se sentía caliente a pesar de que una tormenta azotaba París de nuevo. Por todo el lugar había velas pequeñas encendidas sin orden aparente, todas ellas rodeadas por pétalos de rosas rojas, llenando el apartamento de un aroma floral sumamente romántico. Marinette dio unos pasos entrando a su hogar, mirando todo a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Cómo había Luka preparado...?

Ah, sí. Ni Tikki ni Sass los habían acompañado a la cena.

—Luka... —Musitó Marinette dándose la vuelta y encarando a su novio, sin aliento.

Bueno, como si no pudiera faltarle más el aire.

Luka sonreía tímidamente, oculto tras un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Había tantas flores en aquel ramo que Luka requería los dos brazos para poder sostenerlo, Marinette sintió ganas de llorar al ver la sonrisa diáfana que el muchacho le dedicaba en ese momento.

—Quería darte una buena sorpresa... Y sé que las rosas rojas son un cliché. —Aclaró con una mueca de desagrado. —Pero también quería probarte que podía tomar un detalle trillado y barato para convertirlo en una sorpresa digna, sólo para ti.

—Esto es hermoso... —Murmuró la chica acercándose a su novio y tomando las flores, hundiendo el rostro ahí para captar el aroma y tratar de evitar las lágrimas. —Gracias...

Marinette ahogó un grito cuando Luka la tomó en brazos y avanzó hasta la habitación, toda la cama estaba llena de pétalos también, había más velas iluminándolo todo, y ella sonrió enternecida cuando Luka la depositó con cuidado en el borde de la cama antes de agacharse frente a ella y quitarle los zapatos con un gesto de devoción.

Como pudo, Marinette dejó el ramo a su lado y sonrió acariciando el cabello de su novio, haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte?

Luka levantó la mirada y Marinette se quedó sin aliento. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada hambrienta que le había dedicado estando fuera del restaurante, ahí estaba esa mirada de depredador, ahí estaba la advertencia de que acabaría con ella. Porque cuando le había pedido que la llevara a casa, ella había tenido muy claro para qué quería volver, pero no tenía idea de que Luka cumpliría al pie de la letra con su capricho.

El muchacho se agachó tomando un pie de Marinette y plantando un beso en el costado de la pantorrilla. Recorrió un poco la boca y plantó un nuevo beso, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso por la parte interna de la pierna de la chica, depositando uno tras otro, una serie de besos provocativos, que disparaban escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de su novia.

Para cuando la boca de Luka acariciaba la parte interna de la rodilla de Marinette, ella ya no podía contener los jadeos de placer y de anhelo, quería más de aquello, quería todo de Luka.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor... —Murmuró Luka antes de doblar la falda de Marinette y dejar al descubierto sus muslos, plantando nuevos besos y acomodando las piernas de Marinette sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua trazaba círculos lentos por la piel de la chica y sus manos buscaban el cierre del costado del vestido.

Marinette ahogó un gemido cuando las manos calientes de Luka acariciaron su piel con la delicadeza justa para hacerle suspirar, aunque aquel no fuese el último fin de sus caricias. Luka siguió con el movimiento de sus manos hasta deslizar el vestido lejos de ella y dejarle casi desnuda en la cama.

—Aunque parece mi cumpleaños más que el tuyo. —Murmuró el muchacho enderezándose, al pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de su novia que llevaba lencería de encaje negro; Luka sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba el chaleco y terminaba de desabotonar su camisa con deliberada lentitud (Marinette había confesado alguna vez que aquello la enloquecía, le parecía seductor como Luka la miraba fijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse, independientemente de si la estaba seduciendo o si simplemente estaba cambiándose de ropa).

No podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de la joven, la blancura de su piel, la suavidad, aquel paisaje conocido, bien explorado para él, seguía siendo un paraje ignoto en muchos sentidos, porque aunque había memorizado los valles, las lagunas, las praderas en el cuerpo de Marinette, todavía había mucho mundo por descubrir.

Luka una vez había dicho que el negro quedaba bien sobre la piel de Marinette por su blancura inmaculada, pero que prefería ver todos los colores que ella solía portar, porque cada uno de ellos tenía un efecto diferente sobre su piel, sobre sus ojos, sobre su belleza.

Dios, Luka podría haber jurado que no quería volver a ver otro color en la piel de su musa a partir de ese momento, porque el conjunto que llevaba la chica para ocultar lo poco de piel que podía, hacía que su blancura inmaculada se tornase ígnea, como una llama danzando y consumiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Luka se quedó pasmado cuando Marinette se arrodilló en la cama y le tomó los brazos. El ramo de rosas se deslizó por un lado hasta el suelo y ella usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para atraer a Luka hacia sí.

El muchacho no pudo resistirse, aterrizó en la cama sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, con una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra rozando su cadera, exactamente igual que la primera noche. La boca de Marinette reclamó celosa los labios de Luka, adueñándose de cada milímetro en la piel del muchacho, dejando una marca de saliva y abriendo un rastro de sangre. Marinette, afectada ligeramente por el alcohol y la excitación, había mordido a Luka quizás un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero aquel escalofrío de dolor vino con una descarga de adrenalina.

La mano de Luka encontró un lugar bajo la ropa interior de Marinette, justo entre sus piernas, en el centro de su ser.

—¡Dios! —Gruñó Luka apresando el labio de Marinette entre sus dientes. —Sí que estás húmeda.

Marinette gimió con fuerza cuando Luka introdujo un dedo en su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos circulares, buscando el punto de placer para estimularlo y hacerle gemir.

Si la heroína había tratado de mantener sus gemidos a raya, justo en ese momento perdió todo control sobre su mente, sobre su cordura.

Porque a la par de aquel masaje erótico, Luka comenzó a pasear sus labios por el cuello de Marinette y hasta su hombro.

—Me mordiste. —Reclamó el muchacho con voz ronca y terriblemente seductora, consiguiendo que Marinette volviese a jadear al sentir los dientes de Luka contra su piel.

—Sí. Y te hice sangrar. —Musitó orgullosa.

—Pues atente a las consecuencias.

—Luka, qué... —Marinette gimió con fuerzas al sentir los dientes de Luka hundirse en la piel de su hombro, volvió el rostro en busca de alguna pista, pero la lengua de Luka ya trazaba círculos furiosos en torno a la marca que había dejado, así que ella dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a gemir, sintiendo que el placer iba en aumento gracias a la mano de su novio, tocando el punto exacto para hacerla olvidar el dolor, estimulando su coítoris con círculos vehementes pero cuidadosos al mismo tiempo. Sus labios cubrieron la herida y él succionó para reafianzar la marca, volviendo a morder, pero esta vez sólo con la punta de los dientes, un gesto simbólico.

El muchacho frenó todo y miró a su novia con autosuficiencia.

—Si esa fue tu venganza, tal vez debería morder con más fuerzas. —Retó la chica al sentir que la mano de Luka se retiraba de su intimidad.

—No he terminado contigo. —Dijo arrodillándose sobre ella, deslizando el pulgar por su labio para limpiarse la saliva en un gesto condenadamente sexy. —Pero me estorba esto. —Añadió quitándose la camisa de un movimiento y desabrochando su pantalón.

Marinette tragó saliva paseando la mirada por el cuerpo bien trabajado de Luka, paseando la mirada por su pecho, por su abdomen, por su ombligo, por el lindero de su pantalón y ropa interior, delineando los tatuajes que Luka tenía en los brazos como si sólo verlos fuese a amedrentar un poco el hambre que tenía de él en ese momento.

Por Dios, moría de ganas por pasear su lengua por los músculos de su novio.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —Murmuró Marinette jadeante, suplicando por un poco más con la mirada.

—No. —Sentenció Luka agachándose sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, poniendo su propia piel al alcance de ella, permitiéndole acariciarlo desde el abdomen hasta la espalda. —No es lo que me estorbaba.

Luka puso los dedos sobre el ombligo de Marinette y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la chica, lento, rítmico, pausado, deleitándose en la forma en que el escalofrío parecía ir avanzando sobre el cuerpo de su amante a la par que su mano, deleitándose en acariciar el punto entre los senos de Marinette hasta que encontró un lugar alrededor del cuello de su novia e hizo ligera presión para sostenerla quieta.

La otra mano se había deshecho de las braguitas de la chica sin que ella lo notase, Luka se agachó sobre el busto de su musa y mordió la piel expuesta sobre el sujetador, haciendo que Marinette lanzara el rostro hacia atrás un poco más. La lengua de Luka delineó el borde entre la piel y el encaje, depositó un par de mordidas tiernas ahí antes de seguir con su camino, plasmando un rastro de saliva por la piel de la chica, por alrededor de su ombligo, por su entrepierna.

—Luka... —Musitó Marinette al sentir que la lengua de su novio se acercaba más y más a un terreno antes desconocido para su boca. —Para... —Suplicó sintiendo que el placer la sobrepasaba. —Por favor.

—No cielo, no puedo parar todavía. —Dijo el guitarrista soltando a Marinette para volver a acomodarle las piernas sobre sus hombros y buscar una posición más cómoda para hacer aquello. —Soy adicto a ti.

La lengua de Luka describió un círculo por los labios de Marinette, la chica emitió un gemido sonoro, alargando aquel grito tanto como la lengua de Luka tardó en encontrar un lugar más al centro, dando con su clítoris antes de succionar y lamer.

Marinette volvió el rostro y enterró sus manos en el cabello de Luka sin saber qué hacer con las descargas de adrenalina que la recorrían de pies a cabeza en ese instante. El muchacho hizo algunos movimientos circulares con la lengua, llegando profundo en el cuerpo de su musa, haciéndola gemir su nombre con fuerzas, haciéndola estremecer, haciendo que se olvidase de su nombre.

Ahogó un grito cuando Luka apretó su boca en torno a la piel de la chica, mordiendo un poco su entrada, aumentando la velocidad a la que se movía.

—Luka, espera. —Suplicó Marinette arqueando la espalda, sintiendo que su vientre se contraía, apretando los puños y los pies, su cuerpo se contraía y se relajaba, cada vez más rítmico, un orgasmo consumiendo cada centímetro de su piel, el calor subir hasta llenarla mientras la lengua de Luka le acariciaba aquel punto erógeno sin piedad, sin compostura.

Las manos de Luka subieron por los costados de Marinette para luego regresar, el muchacho le encajó un poco las uñas, rasguñándola levemente para aumentar el placer antes de buscar sus senos para masajearlos por encima de la tela. Luka dobló los codos y colocó las manos en las caderas de Marinette, levantándola un poco para poder tener un mejor acceso a su centro, acariciándole los glúteos y levantándola un poco más.

Luka soltó un jadeo, tomó aire y aprovechó para conectar con la mirada de Marinette antes de volver a ocupar su lengua.

—¡Luka! —Gritó la chica con desesperación.

Ya no podía contenerlo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, el orgasmo llegó a su clímax y ella se dejó ir en la boca de su amante a la par que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

Estaba jadeante, todo su cuerpo temblaba, gotitas de sudor cubrían su piel como perlas, como testigos de que la habían llevado hasta el éxtasis, su corazón poco a poco ralentizaba su ritmo, volviendo a su velocidad, recordándole que seguía con vida.

—¿Une petit mort? —Murmuró Luka también jadeando.

Marinette rio sin fuerzas ante aquel comentario.

Luka estaba excitado sobremanera, jamás en la vida había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo así con su musa, con nadie, pero ver el estado al que había logrado llevar a Marinette era más que suficiente para que comprendiese que quería más de aquello.

Marinette sintió que Luka se removía en su sitio, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar el rostro y tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba aquello.

—No he terminado contigo, Petit... —Advirtió antes de pasear su lengua por la piel de Marinette, de nuevo por su ombligo y hacia sus senos mientras le quitaba el sujetador con un movimiento ágil.

Marinette se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta de que Luka estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella.

—Sabes que soy toda tuya. —Jadeó la chica cuando Luka le tomó las rodillas para acomodarla en torno a su cintura.

Luka recargó los codos a los costados de la cabeza de su novia y se agachó, pegando su frente a la de ella, suspirando ambos al unísono.

Recordaba la primera noche que había pasado con ella. Recordaba su piel, recordaba sus inseguridades y sus miedos.

_Marinette había estado sentada a horcajadas sobre él, pero él se había movido hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de su musa, así sería más cómodo para ella, menos doloroso. Porque enterarse de que Marinette seguía siendo virgen cuando llegó a su cama esa noche, aquello era el regalo más grande que la vida podría haberle ofrecido a Luka Couffaine, y el muchacho se había hecho a sí mismo la promesa de que cada vez que tomase para sí el cuerpo de su musa, se aseguraría de hacerle el amor, no sería sólo sexo, ni una sola vez, no. Se aseguraría de tener una conexión espiritual con ella cada vez que la tuviese a su merced._

—_Última oportunidad. —Jadeó Luka mirando a Marinette a los ojos. —No voy a usar el Seconde chance para esto. _

—_Te amo, Luka..._

_El guitarrista se acomodó en la entrada de Marinette, ambos jadeantes, húmedos, con la piel cubierta de sudor, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados por los besos y mordidas que se habían estado propinando el uno al otro. _

_Luka había preparado el cuerpo de Marinette, le había acariciado, la había tocado, había introducido sus dedos en ella para tantear el terreno, para asegurarse de que, cuando la penetrara, no fuese a hacerle más daño del necesario. _

_Marinette sería capaz de decirle que parara si el dolor era más del que podía soportar. Así que, sin pensarlo más, Luka se empujó poco a poco dentro del cuerpo de la chica, atento a sus gestos, atento al hecho de que Marinette tenía las manos hechas puño en torno a las sábanas, atento a la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla cuando él estuvo completamente dentro. _

_En más de una ocasión, Marinette había cubierto su rostro, con las mejillas sonrosadas al sentirse apenada de su desnudez, Luka había salido con modelos despampanantes, con cantantes bien doradas, con mujeres que tenían el cuerpo que ellas querían y Marinette… bueno. Ser heroína de Paris no le había dado precisamente un cuerpo de ensueño. _

_Pero Luka la encontraba maravillosa y se lo había repetido toda la noche. _

_Luka se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, abrazándola, depositando una serie de besos cortos por todo su rostro, con tanto amor que Marinette tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar. _

—_Eres hermosa. —Murmuraba Luka una y otra vez entre un beso y el siguiente, acariciandole la piel de los hombros con las yemas de los dedos y acariciándole el rostro con la punta de la nariz. —Dios… —Murmuró con intensidad, mirando el rostro de Marinette con adoración, despejándole la frente de algunos mechones de cabello. —Si tan solo tuvieras idea… —Musitó entre dientes, tomándole el rostro y besando su frente. —Si tuvieras idea…_

_Las manos de Marinette abandonaron las sábanas y sus uñas se le clavaron en la piel de la espalda, haciéndole gruñir ante aquello. _

—_Perdón. —Murmuró Marinette insegura al escucharle. —Yo no..._

—_No duele. —Confesó Luka con una mirada lasciva, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su chica, mordisqueándole para distraerla del dolor. —No sabes cómo me excita. —Admitió temiendo asustarla. —Mi cuerpo te pertenece. —Añadió pasando una mano por debajo de la cintura de Marinette, arqueándole la espalda baja para poder introducirse más en ella, sintiendo que el espacio en el que su miembro entraba era demasiado reducido, Marinette se contrajo por la impresión, apretando el cuerpo de Luka, haciéndole gruñir de nuevo. _

—_Luka... —Musitó ella tomándole el rostro antes de robarle un nuevo beso, antes de morderle la boca, antes de cambiar su atención al cuerpo de su amante, mordisqueándole el cuello, el hombro, suplicando más. _

_Luka aferró ambas manos a las caderas, a los glúteos de Marinette para hacer palanca y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante, friccionando su miembro en las paredes de Marinette, haciéndola jadear, haciéndola soltar exclamaciones de placer y de dolor al mismo tiempo. Para la chica tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a ello, pero el dolor remitió y ella arqueó un poco más la espalda, empujando a la par de Luka, correspondiendo el vaivén del músico. _

_Ya habían establecido el ritmo, y ahora que Luka había percibido que Marinette le seguía, no se contuvo más. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, empujándose cada vez con más fuerzas para alcanzar el fondo de la chica, embistiéndola cada vez con más ritmo. _

_La chica clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Luka, lo rasguñó con fuerzas, causando una herida superficial a su paso, le hizo sangrar por la fiereza con la que él se movía._

_Llegó un punto en el que sintió que la recorría en la cama._

_¡Dios! ¿Dónde guardaba Luka tanta fuerza?_

_Marinette arqueó la espalda y puso las manos sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndose en la cabecera de la cama, deteniendo su cuerpo puesto que creía que en cualquier momento terminaría golpeando la base de madera por la velocidad de los movimientos de su amante. _

_El muchacho soltó las caderas de Marinette y arqueó la espalda, agachándose sobre el busto de la chica y paseando la lengua por los pezones sonrosados, haciéndola gritar su nombre con fuerzas. _

_Quería acabar con ella. Luka quería arremeter contra la chica y agotar hasta el último atisbo de fuerza que le quedase en el cuerpo, quería hacerla llegar al cielo, llevarla al infierno, quería que esa primera vez fuese la más placentera y la más especial de todas. _

_En un movimiento rápido, las rodillas de Marinette terminaron a los lados del cuello de Luka y él se aferró a los hombros de Marinette para hacer palanca y embestir con más fuerza. _

—_Te amo... —Murmuró Luka entre una embestida y otra. —Eres hermosa, te amo. _

—_¡Luka! _

—_Te amo, mi musa. Te amo. Je t'aime, ma coccinelle._

—_Mon serpant... —Jadeó la chica, ya no era dueña de sí misma, ya no le quedaba un gramo de cordura. —Mi Luka, mi amor. —Sólo existía el placer y el frenesí al que se habían entregado. _

_Luka lo sintió primero. _

_Un tirón en el fondo de su vientre, el cuerpo de Marinette contrayéndose en torno a su propia erección, llegaría al orgasmo pronto. ¿Cómo hacerlo el más especial de todos?_

_Luka se movió rápido. Ya no había forma de frenar aquel orgasmo, así que debía hacer que contara._

_Tomó los brazos de Marinette y los colocó en torno a su cuello para que ella tuviese de dónde sostenerse. Se arrodilló en la cama con las piernas de Marinette en torno a su cadera y siguió con su vaivén, con las manos en los glúteos de Marinette para empujarla cada vez que él embestía, se dio cuenta de que Marinette también jalaba y empujaba sus caderas, ambos al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo brusco, volviendo a encontrarse rápido, embestidas certeras y coordinadas. _

_Marinette empujaba con violencia, así que Luka liberó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Marinette y mirarle a los ojos. _

—_Te amo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Jadeó el muchacho pegando su frente a la de Marinette, negándose a cerrar los ojos, deleitándose en la mirada eternamente azul que la chica le dedicaba con aquello. _

—_Te amo más. —Espetó la chica antes de tomar posesión de la boca de Luka en un beso apasionado, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo vibraba, se estremecía, se encendía y se apagaba._

_El primer orgasmo de Marinette llegó a la par del de Luka, ambos alcanzaron la nota más alta de placer mientras un trueno retumbaba por cada rincón de París con toda su furia y poder. Ambos se corrieron apresados en los brazos del otro, compartiendo un beso lleno de anhelos y promesas silentes, beso que Luka tuvo que interrumpir para poder tomar aire en cuanto las fuerzas le abandonaron, estaba jadeante, agotado, igual que su musa. _

—_Je t'aime. —Murmuró ella abrazándole con ganas, recargando su mejilla contra la de él en un abrazo dulce pero apasionado. —Te amo. Mi dulce Luka, te amo..._

_Y no, Luka no fue capaz de responder con palabras, pero para Marinette fue suficiente ver sus mejillas bañadas en agua salada para comprender que aquel amor ígneo, dulce, gentil era bien correspondido. _

Luka acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Marinette, ella suspiraba de vez en cuando, abrazada al cuerpo de su amante mientras escuchaban el repiqueteo del agua contra los tejados de su ciudad. La embriaguez había pasado y ella disfrutaba de sentir que su mejilla se recorría un poco cada vez que Luka tomaba una respiración profunda o bostezaba.

Marinette quiso decir algo. Algún agradecimiento, alguna ironía, decir que aquel había sido, por mucho, su mejor cumpleaños. Pero su mente seguía siendo una maraña, así que ella besó el pecho de Luka y volvió a acomodarse, recargando su oído contra la piel del muchacho, deleitándose en escucharle el corazón.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Murmuró Luka adivinando los motivos tras el beso.

—El mejor de todos.

—Duerme un poco. —Pidió el muchacho despejando el rostro de Marinette antes de besarle la frente y comenzar a acariciar su cabello. —Mañana nos espera un día largo por las sesiones de fotos, así que...

—Cancelé todos mis pendientes de mañana.

—¿Por? —Murmuró Luka, sintiendo que caía en los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco.

—Porque sospechaba que no habría tregua a la guerra esta noche, y no quería pasar mi cumpleaños yendo y viniendo, quería pasarlo a tu lado antes de las cenas familiares y las salidas con amigos.

—¿Y cumplí tus espectativas? —Murmuró Luka divertido ante la confesión de Marinette.

—Amor... —Murmuró ella enderezándose en un codo, permitiendo que su cabellera ocultase su cuerpo. —No importa cuantas veces me hagas el amor, siempre superas las expectativas.

Luka apresó a Marinette entre sus brazos, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo.

—De todos modos, duerme, amor, o querré una revancha de la que no podrás librarte.

—Tal vez mañana temprano, antes de desayunar.

—¿Tal vez? —Espetó Luka, fingiendo indignación. —Mañana en la mañana tendré mi revancha temprano, ya verás, antes y después de desayunar. Y a medio día, y tal vez antes de ir a casa de tus padres a comer. —Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo, disfrutando de esta faceta de Luka, se quedó helada al escuchar el final de su frase. —Y si las cosas salen bien, te voy a tomar en tu antigua habitación, Justo en tu diván, justo como imaginé que haría durante toda mi adolescencia.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó sonrojada.

—Soy honesto. —Dijo el muchacho ensanchando la sonrisa. —Siempre te he amado, Marinette. Ahora duerme, antes de que cobre mi venganza desde hoy.


	8. Colette

Marianne E: Sabes, escribir la parte de Adrien ayudándole a Luka y luego leerte fue como "tengo que escribir algo más de esa relación" ahora que están los dos del mismo lado para hacer feliz a Marinette... No sé. Algo se me ocurrirá. Del Bugatti, estaba pensando en poner otro vehículo, y luego tipeé en google "vehículos franceses" y fue lo primero que salió. Dije Noir... ok, ni mandado a hacer. Del Lemon, es lo que te digo, Luka es la mezcla perfecta entre romance y picardía, tenía que ser muy fiel a él, o a lo que creo de él. Gracias por el entusiasmo, y no sabes cómo espero tu escrito. QUIERO LEER ESE LEMON (así, con mayúsculas).

skayue-chan: La verdad es que el capítulo anterior fue una especie de reto que nos pusimos, y he leído algunas historias eróticas muy buenas, así que quería que mi incursión en este tema con esta pareja fuese así. Me alivia saber que logré mi cometido al tratar de transmitir la parte más sensible de estos dos. Gracias por leerme!

Rebeca . sz: Fue parte de un reto personal, qué bueno que tenga impacto jajaja, gracias

manu: gracias por la sugerencia, voy a continuar con este proyecto y, si las cosas se acomodan, puede que me arriesgue a escribir algo así, gracias también por tomarte el tiempo de comentar esta historia.

* * *

_¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Luka!_

Los gritos se alzaban entre la multitud mientras el guitarrista ejecutaba su solo. Esa noche se estaban presentando en el _Chat Lunatique_, un bar punk en el que habían tocado sus primeros conciertos formales, el dueño del lugar conocía a los Couffaine desde hacía años, así que les hacía invitaciones constantes para presentarse en eventos importantes.

Aquella noche se trataba de dos horas de música en vivo, había mucha gente, algunas otras bandas que querían presentarse para que los integrantes de Kitty Section los escucharan. Ahora estaban con la última canción que tocaban esa noche, Luka se había esforzado mucho en hacer un solo decente, no sólo por impresionar a la audiencia, sino también para impresionar a Marinette, que lo veía con embeleso desde la mesa.

La distribución del bar era interesante, la barra estaba justo al lado del escenario, una plataforma de unos treinta centímetros de estatura en el que estaban distribuidos los integrantes de la banda y sus instrumentos, al fondo del bar. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de mesas distribuidas de forma equitativa, Marinette estaba sentada en una mesa justo al lado del escenario, al otro lado de la barra, ignorando a la gente que le dedicaba miradas de reojo y de suspicacia al reconocerla como la novia del artista, además de una diseñadora famosa.

El mundo entero había conocido el trabajo de Marinette Dupain-Cheng con Jagged Stone, además de otras colecciones en las que había trabajado para Kitty Section y otros artistas que iban despegando, así que, aunque muchos habían ido ahí para que sus ídolos los conocieran, ahora también querían que Marinette mirase en su decisión.

Terminaron su canción y el dueño del bar subió a despedir a los muchachos, las luces subieron un poco y ellos se enfocaron en desinstalar sus equipos mientras la gente volvía a sus conversaciones con la música de fondo.

Marinette le dio un sorbo a su popote cuando Luka, agachado sobre su bocina, levantaba la vista y le dedicaba una mirada entre los cabellos cían, guiñándole, coqueteando con ella de forma sutil, consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

—Mira nada más... —Murmuró una voz femenina a espaldas del guitarrista.

Marinette había notado que aquella chica se había levantado de la barra, había sentido sus miradas varias veces durante todo el concierto, como si la observase de reojo con tal insistencia que incluso le había causado escalofríos. Había preferido ignorarla y evitar algún problema.

Después de todo, había reconocido la chaqueta con el logo de los reptiles cubriendo suavemente sus hombros. Luka se lo había advertido, aquellos bares tan alejados de sus rumbos de la ciudad estaban plagados de los integrantes de aquella banda.

Marinette notó a Luka tenso. El muchacho se quedó rígido al escuchar la voz de aquella chica, así que la joven diseñadora dudó entre acercarse o permitirle a Luka lidiar con la situación. Su respuesta a aquello fue pedir un shot de tequila y esperar.

—La serpiente Couffaine vuelve a su hogar. —Continuó la chica.

Luka se quedó helado al enderezarse y encarar a la mujer que le hablaba.

—Colette... —Murmuró secamente, a manera de saludo.

Juleka ya estaba sentada al lado de Marinette para ese momento, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—Esto va a terminar mal. —Gruñó entre dientes la bajista.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Marinette al ver la expresión de Rose, también molesta.

—Ella es Colette.

—¿Esa Colette? —Espetó Marinette pasmada.

Colette Faure era una muchacha alta y estilizada, su complexión era idéntica a la de Marinette, pero ella portaba siempre el estilo punk. Colette llevaba el cabello negro largo hasta la media espalda, recogido en dos coletas altas sobre la cabeza y con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Vestía un corsette de cuero negro, falda tableada, mallas de red y botas altas, además de guantes sin dedos que le llegaban a los codos. El maquillaje lo llevaba en tonos violetas, acordes a su cabello, teñido de la mitad en delante, la boca la llevaba pintada de negro y tenía un piercing en el labio. Sonreía ladina con una mano en la cadera mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva a Luka, como si tratara de seducirlo con la mirada.

—Pues voy a presentarme entonces. —Murmuró Marinette antes de beberse de una su shot de tequila y tomar Whisky de Luka, avanzando unos pasos hacia ellos.

Marinette esa noche estaba despampanante. Luka le había teñido el cabello de rosa, al menos en las puntas, lo llevaba recogido en dos moños a los lados de su cabeza, como cuando usaba el miraculous del ratón, así que su peinado era un remolino de dos colores, realzando así su reciente cambio de look. El maquillaje iba en los mismos tonos, dramatizando los ojos y la boca de un color rosa brillante. Llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida de manga larga con los hombros descubiertos, un chaleco de mezclilla (de Luka, por cierto) decorado con estoperoles de color rosa y morado, mini falda negra tableada, llevaba calcetas altas y botines de tacón. Provocativa y elegante como sólo ella podía lograr.

—No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto. —Admitió Colette avanzando otro paso, como si planeara cerrar el espacio entre ella y Luka.

—No planeaba volver. —Admitió el muchacho secamente, retrocediendo con cuidado de hacerlo lento para que Colette no se sintiera rechazada de golpe. Había demasiados reptiles en el club esa noche, no quería arriesgarse a pasar un trago amargo.

—Y aquí estás. —Añadió Colette con coquetería.

Luka tragó saliva conectando con la mirada de su ex.

¡Dios! Juleka tenía razón. Colette era una versión punk de Marinette. No sólo de nombre, incluso se parecían físicamente, sus ojos eran del mismo tono exacto de azul intenso. La única diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que los ojos de Colette eran fríos y calculadores, casi crueles cuando miraban a cualquiera. Luka sólo los había visto brillar en dos ocasiones, cuando lo había conquistado y cuando estaba a punto de cometer un acto de crueldad.

Es cierto. A él lo habían llamado Elegido de las calles por su talento para el sadismo y la crueldad, pero no era el único reptil que tenía un apodo con tanto peso. Colette era llamada _Azrael _cuando se trataba de hacer las iniciaciones a los aspirantes nuevos.

Todos en los reptiles sabían que ella sería despiadada al momento de torturar y martirizar a los incautos que querían ingresar a aquella banda de mala muerte. Porque si Les Reptiles habían iniciado como una banda callejera y buscapleitos, se habían ido transformando hasta convertirse en potencia criminal en los barrios bajos de París, atemorizando a cualquiera que los conociera de verdad.

No, Luka no tenía ninguna prisa por enfurecer a los reptiles de esa zona.

—Perdón. —Dijo Marinette, socarrona, poniendo el vaso de whisky entre Luka y Colette. —Pensé que tendrías sed.

Luka apresó a Marinette por los hombros y la jalo hacía si tan bruscamente que ella tuvo que usar su mano disponible para frenar su movimiento. La mano izquierda de Marinette aterrizó abierta sobre el pecho de Luka y ella sonrió levantando la mirada cuando el guitarrista le buscó los ojos.

—Tengo hambre. —Admitió lascivo el muchacho, serenándose. —Pero eso lo arreglamos más tarde.

—¿Qué hace ella… —espetó Colette hablando entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras y tratando de contener su furia a raya, pero sin disimular su enfado —usando MI anillo, Luka?

—¿Perdón? —Comentó el muchacho, confundido.

—Perdón. —Espetó Marinette secamente, guardando la compostura. —Pero este anillo me pertenece desde que tengo quince años.

—De todas las mujeres a las que podías haber elegido, Luka. —Exclamó Colette empujando a Luka por los hombros, consiguiendo que el muchacho diera dos pasos de espalda y soltara a Marinette. —De todas, ¿tenías que elegir a la costurera más barata de París? ¡Esa joya me pertenecía a mí! —Gritó haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Retráctate. —Exigió Luka entre dientes, enderezándose en toda su estatura y plantándole cara a su ex.

—Oblígame. —Respondió la chica en el mismo tono, componiendo una sonrisa sádica al ver que había logrado herir a la serpiente.

—Luka. —Llamó Marinette dulcificando su voz.

Aquello fue como un tranquilizante, toda la furia de Luka se disolvió y él soltó el aire en un suspiro pacifico, buscando la mirada de Marinette, quien sonreía ladina.

Colette habló con voz fría pero letal, inyectando veneno en cada palabra.

—No puedo creer que lograrán domesticarte.

—Entre perras nos olemos, Luka. —Remató Marinette ignorando a la chica, ofreciendo el vaso a su novio y acercándose un par de pasos. —Así que si la señorita me considera una costurera barata, por algo será.

—¿Qué crees que insinúas? —Ladró Colette sintiendo que la rabia bullía en su interior.

Marinette la encaró girando lentamente, consiguiendo que Luka retrocediera en su sitio, el muchacho jamás había visto aquella aura oscura y peligrosa en torno a su novia a pesar de mantener la voz pacífica.

—Dímelo tú. —Desafió Marinette con una mano en la cintura.

—Habla, ratoncito. —Ordenó la cantante, colérica.

Marinette suspiró para mantener la calma y sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú me llamaste costurera barata, y tal vez tengas razón respecto a la modista más respetada de la firma Agreste, diseñadora personal de Jagged Stone y vestuarista exclusiva de Kitty Section.

—Pero ese puesto lo compraste con la cama. —Espetó Colette sonriendo con autosuficiencia, creyendo que por fin le había ganado una. —¿O no, little tiny scared mouse?

—Como se vive, se juzga. —Remató Marinette con una sonrisa de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. —Yo prefiero dejar que mi talento hable.

—Ya ponle un bozal. —Espetó Colette mirando a Luka, quien tenía expresión divertida en el rostro.

Colette era buena con los golpes, no con las palabras, así que Luka solía hacerlas de mediador cuando la chica se metía en líos de sarcasmos e ironías. Era fascinante ver a Marinette en una faceta más… despiadada. No estaba siendo precisamente cruel, pero tampoco estaba midiendo sus palabras.

—En gustos se rompen géneros. —Escupió Colette haciendo berrinche.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Luka sin aire. Pero ninguna de las dos lo notó.

Porque Luka le había dicho aquella frase cuando habían terminado su relación, pero ella no lo había comprendido en ese entonces.

—Tienes razón, y aún así juzgas mi trabajo. Mi talento.

—Porque no entiendo que vio el Elegido en ti. Habiendo tanto talento por aquí.

—¿Por qué no pruebas tu punto, Colette? —Espetó Juleka llegando al lado de Marinette y abrazándola por los hombros a la par que Rose se acercaba a Luka por el otro lado, como si los respaldaran en aquello. —¿O te da miedo descubrir que Mari no sólo te haya ganado el corazón de Luka, sino que ademas es mejor cantante que tú? Oh, espera. —Pidió Juleka con sarcasmo. —¡Cierto! El corazón de mi hermano nunca estuvo a tu alcance, perdona cielo. Olvidaba ese detalle.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng no canta mejor que yo. —Espetó Colette barriendo a Juleka con la mirada.

Juleka se había arriesgado a confrontar a la ex de Luka sólo porque sabía que era intocable. Ningún reptil se metía con la familia de otros miembros de la banda, activos o no. Así que, si Colette quería cobrar venganza, había suficientes reptiles en aquel bar como para impedirlo, después de todo, Jule solo estaba defendiendo a su familia.

Al ver que no la amedrentaba, Colette sonrió de medio lado y añadió:

—Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella no es capaz de complacer a tu hermano como yo.

Aquel sonido se alzó claramente por encima de la música, duró una fracción de segundo, pero escapó por completo al control de Luka y fue suficiente para desatar la rabia de Colette, puesto que, al igual que Marinette y Juleka, aquel sonido se escuchó claramente en el ambiente, como si su único motivo de existir fuese quebrantar la quietud del momento.

El sonido del que hablo fue una risita despectiva que el guitarrista no pudo evitar soltar ante el comentario de Colette.

Sí, era buena amante y tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero no era Marinette. Podría ser la mejor amante del mundo y no significar nada puesto que a Marinette le entregaba el alma en cada encuentro.

Colette ahogo un grito y se lanzó hacia el frente, tratando de alcanzar a Marinette, Luka la sostuvo al vuelo mientras Juleka y Rose le cerraban el paso**, **ocultando a su amiga tras ellas.

—¡Suéltame, serpiente! —Gritó Colette forcejeando contra el agarre de Luka.

Ella podía ser sanguinaria, pero nunca superaría en fuerza bruta al guitarrista.

—¡Para ya, Colette! —Exclamó un hombre acercándose a ellos con expresión furiosa. —¿Qué es ese escándalo?

—¡No voy a dejar que una costurera barata venga a humillarme a mis dominios! —Gritó la chica soltándose de Luka y retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con largarme de aquí. —Espetó Marinette tratando de pasar a través de Rose y Juleka, pero ambas chicas la detuvieron, más por tenerla a salvo que porque temieran que Marinette tomara represalias.

—No tiene por qué ser así. —Exclamó el recién llegado, Luka se dio cuenta al fin que se trataba del dueño del bar, Lucien. —Nadie se tiene que ir.

—Está claro que no soy bienvenida aquí. —Escupió Marinette despectiva, sin embargo, moduló su voz y le sonrió al propietario, con una disculpa en la mirada. —No quiero causar más problemas. Lamentó el percance.

Ahí estaba. Toda la diferencia entre Marinette y Colette radicaba en que los ojos de la primera eran un par de zafiros centelleantes cargados de bondad, de ternura, de amor. A pesar de estar ardiendo en rabia, Marinette todavía tenía una mirada amable para los que no estaban involucrados, su esencia seguía siendo la misma a pesar de todo.

—No quisiera que las cosas se muevan así. —Admitió Lucien con expresión compungida.

—Descuida, si mi talento y mi posición sean un tema para que me quede, no, gracias; prefiero irme.

—Corre, ratoncito. —Espetó Colette.

—Escucha una cosa, Colette. —Exclamó Marinette, cansada de la actitud de la muchacha. Había sido amable y tratado de mantener la calma, pero ya estaba harta, ahora Colette la iba a escuchar. —Tal vez soy un ratoncito, pero, primero: no estoy asustada, y menos de ti. Segundo, no se cuánto más talento tengo que tener para que Luka me haya preferido en la cama, en la moda y en la música.

—¿En la música? —Bufó burlesca.

—¿Tienes acaso alguna canción compuesta para tu tono de voz por el talentoso músico Luka Couffaine? —Marinette enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros en un gesto despectivo. —No ¿verdad? Tampoco eres tú quien tiene grabados tres duetos con él que saldrán en el próximo disco. —Espetó Marinette cruzándose de brazos y barriendo a Colette con la mirada, probando su punto en aquel argumento. Ya no le importaba desatar una guerra contra la reptil, sólo quería ponerla en su lugar. —Así que deja de estar jactándote de ser talentosa y superior a mí, no se trata de cuál de las dos es mejor. Se trata de Luka eligiéndome porque yo le puedo dar una paz que tú jamás serás capaz de ofrecerle, en la cama, en la moda, y en la música.

Nunca Marinette se arrepintió tanto de ser imprudente como en ese momento. No porque no creyera que Colette lo mereciera (en el instituto se la pasaba poniendo a Chloe en su lugar, sabía cómo tratar a las harpías de su calaña), sino porque sabía que nadie merecía la humillación pública.

El silencio que siguió a aquello se sintió pesado en todo el bar. La música sonaba de fondo, pero incluso parecía que habían bajado el sonido de las bocinas. Ninguno de los implicados en la discusión se había percatado de que la razón por la que Lucien había llegado a intervenir era porque toda la atención de los presénteles estaba fija en ellos.

Era común que la gente, pasada de copas, terminara trenzándose en alguna pelea por malos entendidos, dimes y diretes. Pero las serpientes querían ver sangre inocente correr, así que ver a Colette agarrarse a palabras con alguien sólo podía terminar en tragedia, jamás se esperaron que Marinette sería más astuta y que terminaría ganando aquella batalla antes de que su contrincante tuviera oportunidad de defenderse.

Colette tenía la boca abierta.

Marinette había pasado mucho tiempo perfeccionando el pensar respuestas avispadas rápido, mitad por haber lidiado con Chloe en el instituto, mitad por todos los juegos de palabras que Chat Noir le dedicaba en la batalla, juegos que, por cierto, también habían evolucionado con el paso del tiempo.

Colette había aprendido a pelear a puño limpio, así que ahora no sabía con qué defenderse.

Lo de la música le había dolido en serio.

—Quiero escucharte cantar. —Espetó Colette dolida, arrastrando las palabras.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	9. Tatuajes

Rebeca . sz: Gracias por seguir la historia. Perdón por el intermedio que viene a continuación.

Marianne E:Te entrego Tatuajes, cortito pero con sentimiento. Tengo una especie de fijación con ver a Luka tocando jajajjaja así que verás más de eso en más capítulos de esta historia. Por una parte me hace muy feliz saber que Colette tuvo ese impacto en ti jajajaj quería construir un personaje que fuera odiable por los lectores, así que me da paz saber que voy por buen camino. Bueno, lo dicho, alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esa pe*ra jajajaja. Gracias por el comentario y a seguir fangirleando juntas. Te dejo el intermedio y a trabajar en el siguiente Lemon jajaja. !Abrazos!

* * *

El evento se celebraba en la azotea de _Le Grand París, _una tarde cálida. Le darían a Alya un reconocimiento por su trabajo como periodista, además de premiar a algunos fotógrafos importantes de la industria y de los noticieros. El sol comenzaba a caer al horizonte cuando todos los invitados ya habían llegado, Marinette charlaba alegremente con Nino cuando Alya llegó a saludarla.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. —Exclamó la morena apretando a Marinette en sus brazos, pegando sus mejillas.

—Han sido días ocupados. —Admitió la pelinegra mientras se separaba ligeramente.

El cabello de Alya se enredó en los pendientes de su amiga y ambas volvieron a acercarse, soltando una risa nerviosa.

Luka observaba la escena a unos metros, divertido ante la torpeza de ambas chicas, admirando la sonrisa dulce de Marinette.

Luka suspiró paseando su mirada por toda la imagen de su chica, un vestido plateado de tirantes ceñido a la cintura, la falda un poco por debajo de la rodilla, tacones bajos, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y maquillaje sencillo. Al cuello llevaba una cadena de oro blanco con un dije colgando al centro, regalo de cumpleaños de Adrien.

Lucía preciosa. Pero la parte favorita de Luka sobre el outfit de su novia era su más reciente adquisición.

—¿Te tatuaste? —Exclamó Alya deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos al notar unas finas líneas negras, azules y verdes, llenas de motas rojas y negras. —¿Es de verdad?

Alya por fin logró desenredar su cabello y tomó las mejillas de su amiga para obligarla a girar el rostro. Detrás de la oreja, cerca del nacimiento del cabello, la chica tenía una serpiente tatuada formando dos espirales. Si la veías de lejos podría parecer una L en cursiva, pero cuando prestabas atención podías darte cuenta de que se trataba de una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma dos veces. A su alrededor había algunas catarinas y flores en técnica de acuarela, dándole al tatuaje un aire femenino y delicado.

—Yo. Es que yo... sí, eh... —Tartamudeó Marinette nerviosa.

—Una serpiente. —Comentó Alya divertida, sonriendo con picardía y tratando de acorralar a su amiga. —¿Tiene algo que ver aquel muchacho gallardo y condenadamente sexy que camina hacia nosotras? ¿O es una casualidad? O espera... ¿Eres fan de Viperion?

—¡Viperion! Yo, Alya, eh, yo...

—Señoritas. —Murmuró Luka con voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados, componiendo una sonrisa ladina para Alya, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara y se encogiera en su sitio.

A pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida, Luka tenía un aura sombría y amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era seductora, confiada, hipnótica. Un depredador hecho y derecho, una serpiente hechizando a su presa justo antes de darle la mordida letal.

—Hola Luka. —Dijo Alya tratando de proyectar su voz fuerte, segura, pero consiguiendo dudar al final de su saludo. —Me da gusto que vinieras. —Añadió recuperando su poder. —Marí dijo que tal vez no podrías acompañarnos.

—Afortunadamente movieron la firma del contrato nuevo para otro día y pude acompañar a esta hermosa jovencita. —Murmuró tomando la mano de Marinette y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma antes de atraerla hacia sus brazos. Marinette puso la mano libre sobre el pecho de Luka y dejando un pie hacia atrás, una pose de baile. Por un segundo, le dedicó una mirada intensa a su novia antes de mirar a Alya y comentar, sonriente. —Es por el zodiaco chino.

—¿Cómo?

—La serpiente. —Continuó el muchacho abrazando a Marinette por el costado. —Es por el zodiaco chino. Es su animal por fecha de nacimiento.

—Eso... —Murmuró la chica sonriéndole a Luka con embeleso, agradecida por su intervención.

—Sin embargo... —Añadió el muchacho mirando a Mari y apartando un mechón de su rostro. —¿Viperion?

Marinette se encogió de hombros componiendo una expresión apenada y media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Era una idea. —Dijo Alya divertida.

Luka carraspeó paseándose una mano por el cabello y girando el rostro ligeramente, fingiendo hastío.

—¿Debería ponerme celoso de Viperion? —Musitó con desdén, convenciendo a Alya y, casi, aMarinette. —Digo, es un héroe.

—Créeme Luka, no podría mirar a Viperion estando tú cerca.

—Es… —Luka hizo un mohín antes de mirar a Marinette con una sonrisa seductora —el único héroe del que podría llegar a sentir celos.

Marinette tragó saliva en seco, sintiéndose acorralada por la intensa mirada azul que le dedicaba el guitarrista. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y encogerse en su sitio, conocía esa mirada, era una amenaza latente de "te voy a comer" que ya tenia muy bien estudiada.

Alta, sin saber interpretar aquellas miradas, alzó la voz sonriendo, tratando de salvar a su amiga.

—¿Hace cuánto que te tatuaste?

No tanto, en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había hecho el tatuaje.

.

Marinette había visto el cuerpo de Luka llenarse de tinta poco a poco, tenía un brazo tatuado en su totalidad, estaban sus alas de angel, un tatuaje en el lado del cuello y otro en la nuca, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían un significado profundo y espiritual, cada uno con su respectiva historia.

Luka le había advertido a Marinette que pronto se tatuaría otra vez, no había decidido si lo haríaen el pecho, a la altura del corazón o al del lado izquierdo del cuello, bajo su oreja.

—¿Del lado izquierdo?

—Sí. —Respondió el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda y depositaba un beso suave en su mejilla. —Diez flores rosas.

—¿Flores? —Repitió la chica, confundida por la elección del muchacho.

—Diez. —Repitió dando unos pasos hasta pararse frente a su musa y tomándole las manos. —Una por cada año que no estuvimos juntos desde que te conocí, en representación de que mi amor por ti floreció cada vez más. Diez rosas del lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, en el cuello, cerca de mi oído ya que eres la única voz que suena por encima de la tormenta, la canción que escucho desde hace años. A la izquierda, porque es el lugar que te corresponde a ti, lo más cerca posible de mi corazón.

Marinette sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente tomando el rostro de Luka entre sus manos y asintió armándose de valor.

—Entonces es momento de que yo elija el mío también.

Luka abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la confesión de la joven diseñadora.

—Mari, yo ya tengo muchísimos, el primer tatuaje es algo muy serio e importante, la tinta se queda en tu cuerpo y no…

—Lo sé, lo he estado pensando desde que nos mudamos juntos. —Plantó un beso tímido en la boca del muchacho antes de asentir y añadir. —De verdad quiero hacerlo.

.

Al cabo de unos días, Luka lucía en su cuerpo la marca de tinta que había prometido a su novia, una línea negra que subía por la base de su cuello hasta situarse tras su oreja, diez flores situadas en diferentes sitios alrededor de aquella rama, diez flores de sakura adornando su piel de forma discreta, pero resaltando entre tanto negro.

Ambos estaban en el estudio de Marinette, la chica trabajando en su restirador, Luka sentado al piano con montones de partituras distribuidas a su alrededor, tocando aquel instrumento y componiendo una nueva canción para la banda. La joven hacía minutos que observaba a su novio, que se había sentado de lado en el banco para poder tomar su guitarra y seguir componiendo. Algunas notas no cuadraban en la melodía del músico, y aunque componer en el piano simplificaba muchísimo el trabajo, Luka confiaba más en su oído lírico cuando trabajaba con la guitarra que Marinette le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

La imagen era bastante sugerente. Luka sentado con el pantalón del pijama, sin camiseta, permitiendo que el tatuaje resaltara en su piel. Las manos de Luka haciendo las pisadas y los rasgueos correspondientes, el muchacho con el ceño fruncido mientras permitía que su cuerpo bailara al ritmo de la pieza que surgía poco a poco, naciendo en los dedos de Luka y perfeccionándose en su boca, con un tarareo tan sutil y bajo que Marinette había tenido que parar sus manos para poder prestar atención.

Tenía la vista fija en él, pero eso no evitaba que Marinette garabateara por los márgenes de su libreta con aires distraídos. A pesar de ser domingo, ambos amantes se habían levantado temprano, pero habían decidido permanecer en la casa un rato, cada uno metido en su mundo. Lachica se había enfrascado en un dibujo sencillo... bueno, pretendía ser un dibujo sencillo, pero llegó un punto en el que se le fueron los detalles y el boceto se terminó convirtiendo en un diseño completo.

Luka levató la vista en su dirección y ella soltó una risita nerviosa antes de volver la vista a su libreta y permitirle al muchacho componer sin sentirse escrutado.

Ahora que estaba "terminado", la joven analizaba a detalle cada línea de su diseño, esperando encontrar algo que corregir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía el borde de la libreta llena de garabatos. Sonrió reconociendo la serpiente en una esquina.

La chica inclinó la libreta llamando la atención de Luka, el muchacho vio el dibujo y sonrió para su novia, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Ese es? —Inquirió el muchacho enderezándose y besando la sien de Marinette, quien amplió una sonrisa antes de asentir y murmurar.

—Este es.

.

La música sonaba fuerte en las bocinas, el lugar tenía algunas personas dentro, el sonido de la máquina se escuchaba hasta la puerta, Marinette estaba nerviosa. Pero Luka la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sonriéndole de medio lado para tratar de infundirle algo de valor y asentir.

—¡Luka, vieja serpiente! —Exclamó el tatuador, levantando la mirada de su trabajo y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa al guitarrista antes de hacer un gesto de la mano para saludar.

—¿Qué hay, Remi?

—Nada nuevo. Te presento a Isabel. —La chica a la que habían estado tatuando se levantó y saludó de mano a Luka, cuidando no mover mucho su antebrazo, adormecido por las agujas. —Es mi nueva asistente, pero nunca se había hecho un tatuaje y ya era momento de que probara. — La chica sonrió débilmente, pálida y mareada por la impresión. —Ya casi termino con ella, en seguida estoy contigo. ¿Qué sigue?

—Una serpiente. —Dijo divertido el peliazul dedicándole una mirada a su novia.

—Pensé que habías jurado que jamás te tatuarías una. —Comentó Remi volviendo su atención aIsabel y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No es para mí.

Remi levantó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada pesada a su viejo amigo. Luka tenía los ojos fijos en Marinette y sonreía tímidamente.

—Es mi novia quien se tatúa hoy. Así que tienes que ser amable.

—Ya sé. O hablarás pestes de mí. ¿Primer tatuaje, muñeca?

—Pero no el último. —Murmuró en respuesta la chica, sonriendo confiada ante la mirada intensa de su novio.

—Vamos un diseño a la vez.

—Ayúdame a hacer el digital. —Espetó Remi divertido, volviendo toda su atención al brazo deIsabel. —Ya sabes cómo se usan las computadoras.

—Eso lo hará aún más especial. —Admitió la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Luka se sentaba a la computadora.

.

Bueno, si bien era cierto que Marinette sabía que tomaría su tiempo para que terminasen con Isabel, no se imaginó que estaría recostada en el sillón del tatuador tan rápido. Luka le había dicho que él solía ponerse música cuando sabía que el tatuaje iba a tardar en quedar listo. La sesión de Marinette estaba estimada en más o menos una hora.

La chica tragó saliba una última vez y asintió, anunciando que estaba preparada. Y justo antes de que Remi iniciara su trabajo, Luka se inclinó sobre la chica y sonrió ofreciéndole un auricular.

Ella aceptó, confundida y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer algunas piezas que Luka solía interpretar en el piano. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando escuchó su propia voz en las grabaciones, haciendo comentarios sobre la música, diciendo qué piezas la ayudaban a estar tranquilas.

—Pensé que sería de ayuda tener un pedacito de casa cerca.

.

—Hace unos quince días, más o menos. —Dijo Marinette cuando Luka se dirigió a saludar a Adrien y la dejó sola con Alya de nuevo. —Ya está sano, el primer día se veía muy extraño, con la piel hinchada y eso.

—Me imagino. —Admitió Alya divertida. —Chica, lo tienes mal. —Añadió mirando a Luka y a Adrien en la distancia.

—¿Crees?

—Nunca lo había visto celoso por nada.

—Seguro estaba bromeando. —Murmuró Marinette siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Alya, observando a detalle la forma casual en la que Adrien y Luka parecían estar bromeando, intercambiando miradas entre las pestañas y sonrisas ladinas. Viejos amigos poniéndose al corriente después de una temporada.

—No lo sé. —Dudó Alya.

Al final compuso una sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga por la cintura, dirigiéndose ambas a la barra.

—¿Lista para decir tus votos de amor?

—¡Alya! —Gritó Marinette soltándose y retrocediendo un paso, nerviosa por lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Bajó la voz para continuar. —Sigue siendo un secreto.

—Lo sé. Pero cada vez nos queda menos tiempo para planear las cosas importantes, así que más vale que nos preocupemos por lo que viene.

Marinette suspiró componiendo una sonrisa radiante.

—Tengo una vaga idea.

—¡Quiero escucharlo todo! —Gritó Alya tomando la mano de Marinette y reclamando una copa burbujeante con la otra, brindando con su amiga y sonriendo ampliamente. —Hagamos que todo en ese día sea perfecto.


	10. Confrontación

Rebeca . sz: Jajaja lo siento, no era mi intensión cortarlo de tajo, pero necesitaba darle aire a mis ideas. Espero te guste la confrontación.

Marianne E: ¿Sabes qué? Se me está haciendo fetiche ponerlo a componer jajajaja y tú eres en parte responsable de ese hecho, no lo había notado tanto hasta que lo leí en tus fics. Gracias por eso. Lo de trabajar juntos, es algo que me gustaría mucho para mí, supongo que por eso lo plasmo acá, por hacerlo realidad, y definitivamente es algo que me he imaginado que hacen, sobre todo cuando el otro se traba o algo en algún proyecto, el apoyo mutuo. ¡Voy a escribir algo de eso! Gracias otra vez. Cuando los escribo pienso en que sólo pueden estar en paz, pero me pregunto si podría ponerlos en conflicto. Los votos de amor me están dando guerra, no sé si quiero poner algún spoiler o esperar hasta el capítulo de la boda. Que lo cierto es que ese capítulo va a ser el último, así que no quiero trabajarlo hasta que ya no le pueda sacar más jugo a esta historia (por otra parte siento que me quedé sin inspiración). Aquí la contienda. Disfrútala (Ya estoy esperando esos Lemons y trabajando en el siguiente)

* * *

—Quiero escucharte cantar. —Espetó Colette dolida, arrastrando las palabras.

Una chica con chaqueta de los reptiles se acercó a ella, tratando de tomarle el brazo y jalarla consigo, pero ella se soltó de un tirón y encaró a Marinette, colérica.

—Esto no es necesario, amor. —Murmuró Luka tomando el brazo de Marinette y pegando su frente a la sien de su chica, pero ella no despegó la mirada de su depredadora.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó Marinette serenándose al percatarse de que Colette parecía sincera.

—Cantas de estudio, nunca te has presentado en vivo con la banda, podrías ser un fraude para el punk gótico. Quiero escucharte en vivo y confirmar si eres tan buena.

—¿Qué vas a ganar con esto, Colette? —Murmuró Marinette confundida. ¿De verdad era tan importante?

Pero la sonrisa sádica que la joven le dedicó, fue suficiente para comprender que había más de por medio.

—Hagamos una competencia. Si ganas… te dejo en paz y sales viva de aquí. —Ladró Colette barriendo a Marinette con la mirada. —Si gano, Luka tendrá que componer un álbum para mí.

—Te ofrezco una canción y déjanos en paz. —Espetó el guitarrista tirando de la mano de Marinette, le tomó por sorpresa encontrar resistencia.

—Una canción. —Espetó Colette despectiva. —¿En serio? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no soy barata. Un disco no cubre mi precio, estoy siendo generosa.

—No lo sé, Colette. —Atajó Marinette fingiendo meditar algo. —Me llamaste costurera barata justo a mí. Y todavía tengo regalías de Jagged. Si mi novio te ofrece una canción y no la quieres, yo no voy a forzarlo a nada. —Dijo Marinette avanzando medio paso en dirección a Luka, dispuesta a irse.

—¿Tan segura estás de que vas a perder? —Se burló Colette despectiva.

Luka suspiró. —No, princesa. —Aquella palabra sonó despiadada en la boca de Luka, gélida y terrorífica como el infierno. —Pero yo sé perfectamente que en los reptiles hay favoritismos. No hay manera de que ganemos de forma justa. Una canción. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Cobardes. —Espetó Colette arrastrando aquella palabra, fingiendo hastío antes de encarar a Luka. —Amor, ¿dónde quedó el reptil despiadado que acababa con sus víctimas sin piedad? Extraño tanto eso de ti.

—Murió el día que recordé quien era, Colette, y justo ahora solo mi prometida puede llamarme amor.

La palabra "Prometida" hizo eco en la mente de Colette cuando los vio retirarse. Era cierto, Marinette llevaba puesta la joya que Luka siempre portaba, así que debía ser verdad.

Y en un acto de desesperación, Colette exclamó:

—Una canción. La misma que pides para que los deje en paz. —Ladró la chica mirando a la audiencia. —¡Luka Couffaine acaba de apostarme una canción! —Gritó tratando de encender el ambiente. —Prepara los instrumentos, Lucien. La música sigue.

Colette se alejó del lugar para buscar su guitarra en lo que su banda tomó los instrumentos que estaban colocados en el escenario como "Por si acasos" para los días tranquilos.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a la espalda de su Ex, que se pasaba la correa de la guitarra por el hombro y se dirigía a las bocinas a conectar su equipo.

—En qué te metí... —Murmuró Luka mirando a Marinette.

La chica sonreía.

Aquello tomó a Luka por sorpresa. La sonrisa confiada que Marinette tenía en el rostro en ese momento, como si estuviese confiada de poder ganar aquel encuentro.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Puedo con esto.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer sola. —Prometió Juleka tomando su bajo y dirigiéndose a conectar el equipo de nuevo. —Te estamos respaldando, Marí.

Iván asintió mostrando sus baquetas y esperando turno tras la batería.

—Amor... —Llamó Luka plantándose frente a ella y sosteniendo sus manos, dedicándole una mirada larga a la chica. —No tienes que hacer esto. Colette no tiene palabra, y los reptiles tampoco.

—Sé que no puedo ganar. —Admitió la chica levantando el rostro.

Luka, confundido, pegó su frente a la de ella y suspiró.

—¿Y entonces?

—Quiero que sepa, necesito que sepa... —se corrigió apretando las manos de su novio —que no puede amedrentarme. No soy de las que se dejan intimidar por un puñetazo fuerte, peores golpes nos han dado los akumas.

—Shh. —Urgió Luka mirando a su alrededor.

Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, divertida ante el nerviosismo de su novio.

—Ratoncito... —Llamó Colette despectiva, mirándola por encima de la barbilla, aferrada al brazo de su guitarra. —¿Te importa si comienzo yo? Digo, no sé si tengas lo que se necesita para mover a nuestra audiencia esta noche.

—Hazme ese favor. —Comentó Marinette serenándose y acercándose a Juleka.

Colette rasgueó las cuerdas de su guitarra antes de iniciar con la primera canción que tocaría. Luka la reconoció al instante y se cruzó de brazos, molesto con la elección de Colette; no sólo se iba a meter con ellos, les seguiría echando pleito con su música.

_Test my reality_  
_Check if there's a weak spot_  
_Clingin' to insanity_  
_Hopes the world will ease up_

Tenía que admitirlo, la voz de Colette era estridente ya que la chica no se estaba conteniendo a desgarrarse la garganta en cada verso, como si quisiera que la gente la escuchara por encima de sus conversaciones.

Lo consiguió. De pronto todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos.

Colette se paró al borde del escenario y comenzó a incitar a la gente a que se acercara a ella, levantando la mano para marcar el ritmo. La gente reaccionó, golpeando el suelo con el pie, brincando en su sitio. La chica los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

_'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_  
_I'll play right along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

Colette siguió con su canción, moviéndose por todo el escenario, mitad bailando, mitad dejándose llevar por la música. Y aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su audiencia, terminó clavando los ojos en los orbes centelleantes de Marinette, como desafiándola.

_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_  
_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_  
_Playing with fire I live like a liar_  
_Please somebody make a move_

La música terminó, la gente soltó un grito embravecido, algunos corearon el nombre de Colette mientras golpeaban las mesas con sus tarros de cerveza o puños. Marinette suspiró para relajarse, sabiendo que ahora sí tenía la vara muy alta.

—Si en este momento quieres... —Inició Luka, pero Marinette subió al escenario y encaró a Colette, como si esperara que la chica se bajara.

En cuanto tuvo el espacio despejado, se acercó a Juleka y murmuró: —_Stronger than you think._

Luka carraspeó tomando su guitarra, subiendo al lado de su hermana.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Marí. —Espetó Juleka divertida.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Marinette avanzando hasta el micrófono y tomándolo con las dos manos.

—Más te vale que te cases con ella. —Susurró Juleka mirando a su hermano antes de iniciar a tocar y darle entrada al resto de la banda.

Marinette cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, golpeando el piso con el talón, siguiendo el ritmo de Iván y deleitándose en la forma en que Luka atacaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, el muchacho habría querido poder envolver a su musa con su música, justo como podía hacer con el arpa de Viperion, usándola como arma y como escudo. Se contentó con acompañarla.

Marinette abrió los ojos e inició a cantar, intimidando con la intensidad de su mirada a los que estaban más cerca de ella.

_I know your intentions_  
_I've seen the way you work_  
_You love destruction_  
_You love pouring on the hurt_  
_I used to chase you_  
_But now I hate you_  
_I'm safe inside the light_  
_So go on do your worst, your worst_

Marinette quitó el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a moverse por todo el borde del escenario, la gente se movía enardecida, sorprendidos por la capacidad vocal que la chica estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Era cierto que no dudaban de los talentos de la chica, pero nadie se habría imaginado jamás que la voz de Marinette sería capaz de llenar por completo un espacio así, como si esperaran que ella fuese buena, pero no suficiente.

Y poco a poco, Colette comprendió por qué Luka seguía eligiéndola a ella.

_I know your intentions_  
_I've seen the way you work_  
_Since you love destruction_  
_This is gonna hurt_

Colette había vuelto a sentarse a la barra, le daba un sorbo a su vaso cuando Marinette la miró directo a los ojos. (_I know your intentions_), la chica cerró la mano con tal fuerza que el vaso reventó, pedacitos de vidrio saltaron en todas direcciones, Marinette sonrió de medio lado alzando aún más la voz, brincando en el escenario, pero no por eso perdiendo control de su voz.

_I am stronger than you think_  
_I believe you'll never get the best of me_  
_No I don't buy the lies you sell_  
_My heart belongs to someone else_  
_I am stronger, stronger than you think_

Marinette se sostuvo del pedestal para poder moverse a placer, haciendo movimientos con la cabeza, marcando el ritmo con los últimos acordes de la canción.

La gente estaba eufórica.

Colette no supo si lo que más rabia le daba era el hecho de que Marinette hubiese logrado impactar al público de aquella forma o el haber alcanzado a escuchar a Luka cantando los coros de la canción de Marinette, acompañándola y protegiéndola.

Marinette se vio tentada a extender el brazo y soltar el micrófono, pero lo volvió a poner en el pedestal y miró a Colette, esperando su respuesta.

La pelinegra se levantó y avanzó hasta pararse frente al pedestal, manteniendo su distancia.

—Muy bien. —Espetó la guitarrista, fulminando a Marinette con la mirada.

La música era estruendosa, Marinette se sobresaltó en su sitio, toda la gente parecía conocer aquella canción puesto que iniciaron a cantar el intro mientras Colette cerraba los ojos y bailaba en su sitio, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro.

Su mirada recorrió a toda la audiencia, pasando de Marinette y Luka, abrazados a un lado de su mesa mientras Luka se terminaba el whisky de un trago.

_Back in the day, I can recall_  
_That my thirst for un-clarity and saint_  
_There was no black stain in the walls of my memories_  
_Now there's a haste pushing me sideways_  
_And leaving me nothing to gain_

Sí. Marinette estaba impresionada por la capacidad vocal que Colette tenía, nunca había escuchado sus discos, así que una parte de ella moría de ganas de descargar un par de canciones, pero luego, ya que Luka no estuviese furioso con ellas.

No, Marinette no podía salir de su sorpresa, jamás imaginó que Colette sería tan buena.

_Free_  
_When my song has start_  
_Release myself forever_  
_I have no regrets to be free_  
_I am existing again_  
_No, I am lost endeavours_  
_Nothing to concern_  
_When I am free_

Colette de verdad tenía talento para el caos.

Durante media fracción de segundo, Marinette no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar al respecto. No estaba segura de tener en su repertorio de rock, metal, punk o gótico algo con lo que competir contra aquello.

—No tienes qué seguir. —Dijo Luka al ver a Marinette dudando.

—¿Tocarías el piano para mí? —Murmuró Marinette tomando las manos de Luka.

El muchacho carraspeó frustrado. ¿De verdad Marinette planeaba seguir adelante?

—The grey... —Murmuró Luka comprendiendo la petición de su novia.

Ella asintió subiendo al escenario a la par que Luka suspiraba encaminándose a encender el teclado y calibrarlo en modo piano.

Bueno, los ánimos estaban en el tope, así que les sorprendió muchísimo escuchar a la chica enlazar su melodía con la del teclado, hubo algunas miradas de confusión entre los presentes, pero escucharon pacientemente, esperando una demostración de la voz de Marinette.

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_  
_I am letting myself look the other way_  
_And the hardest part in all of this is_  
_I don't think I know my way back home_

_Is it worth the journey_  
_Or do I let my heart settle here?_  
_How cold did I become?_  
_I didn't want to_  
_Lose you for what ive done_  
_Caugh in the gray. _

Colette se retorcía en su sitio. La voz de Marinette era impresionante en muchos sentidos, pero lo que tenía a Colette furiosa era la canción. Como si Marinette estuviese interpretando todos los motivos de su rabia, habilidad que seguramente había adquirido de su novio. Luka había sabido interpretarla a través de la música, algo tenía que haber entendido Marinette en ese tiempo.

_How cold have I become?_  
_I didn't want to_  
_Lose you by what I'd done_  
_Caught in the grey_  
_It burns for a moment, but_  
_But then it numbs you_

_Takes you & leaves you just_  
_Caught in the grey_

_(You tell me)_

Juleka y Rose (habiendo tomado la guitarra de Luka) supieron entrar en el momento justo para enaltecer la pieza y conseguir que el público volviese a mecerse con la música, aunque ese no fuese el motivo por el que Marinette había elegido la pieza.

Los últimos acordes consiguieron poner a Colette al borde del llanto, pero la chica compuso su mejor expresión de rabia y espetó:

—Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado.

—Canten la misma canción. —Soltó Luka como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Colette lo fulminó con la mirada, Marinette se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

Aunque los músicos de Colette volvieron a subir al escenario, Iván se negó a dejar la batería, dedicándole una mirada larga y fija a su competidor.

—Muy bien. —Espetó Colette despectiva. —Ahórcate sola.

—No, por favor elige tú. —Murmuró Marinette sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al pedir aquello. Su repertorio de verdad no era tan amplio, pero quería probarle a Colette que era digna de conservar a Luka y de defender esa canción que el guitarrista había prometido.

—Ignorance... —Murmuró Colette entre dientes, con toda la saña del mundo.

Marinette se sintió aliviada. Conocía la canción porque Juleka y Rose la habían hecho memorizarla una tarde para grabarla de estudio. Conocía cada segundo de esa pieza, versos, estribillos, coros, segundas voces, todo. Asintió mientras Colette se quitaba la guitarra y Lucien instalaba un segundo micrófono de pedestal.

Luka ni siquiera esperó. Miró a Iván y, con la sincronía que sólo se consigue tocando años juntos, le arrancó los primeros acordes a la melodía al mismo tiempo que Iván golpeaba los platillos con violencia. Los músicos de Colette les permitieron hacer el intro, pero ambas bandas se unieron, descargando su furia contra los instrumentos hasta que Colette tomó las riendas de la canción, mirando a la audiencia.

**Continuará...**


	11. Hecho a la medida

Rebeca . sz: Perdón, viene otro intermedio. Gracias por leerme

Marianne E: Obviiii, Marinette es una digna portadora de miráculous, no podía ser menos que una dama. Ya estoy esperando ese Lemon, de verdad, pero sin presiones, mira que estar a la expectativa me sirve para inspirarme a escribir otras cosas, así que por una parte está bien... creo. Jajajaja. Y aún en la distancia, estamos para apoyarnos la una a la otra y el cariño se siente. Te dedico este cap para tratar de aligerar la carga del día de ayer y el trabajo arduo de hoy. ¿Spoiler alert? El siguiente cap viene con algo de lime, pero a como va, puede convertirse en lemon. Qué gusto que lo de las canciones funcionara, gracias por apoyar este proyecto (inserta un emoji de corazón aquí... e inserta otros veinte) Nos leemos. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

Le había pedido permiso para publicar la foto.

No era la primera vez que publicaban una fotografía juntos, pero desde que habían oficializado su noviazgo habían dejado de aparecer juntos en redes sociales para no llamar la atención. Tampoco era como que evitaran tocarse en público, caminar tomados de las manos y darse besos en los rincones de parís formaba parte de su rutina, afortunadamente hasta ese momento no había sido suficiente para llamar la atención y Luka cada vez estaba más tranquilo con el tema.

Claro que, al publicar aquella foto, no se había dado cuenta de que su cadena se veía con toda claridad, podía apreciarse que la joya ya no colgaba ahí.

Nadie notó aquel hecho, no hasta que una fan de Kitty Section había ido a la panadería y había recibido el cambio de manos de Marinette.

Había sido por accidente, Marinette estaba en la panadería de sus padres, hacía un par de meses que estaba viviendo con Luka, pero aquella cuestión seguía siendo un secreto a voces, así que por las tardes seguía apoyando a sus padres con el negocio local, era común verla en su antiguo hogar, cuestión que desmentía los rumores de su mudanza.

Le llamó la atención el destello azul en la mano de la diseñadora de modas, pero aquel brillo pasó desapercibido, la fan había seleccionado las cosas que se llevaría y había pagado a Marinette con una sonrisa amable. La pelinegra le había regresado el gesto y había entregado algunas monedas con la mano izquierda.

—Qué lindo anillo tienes. —Había murmurado distraída la fan, sin prestarle mayor atención.

Y todo habría salido bien, si Marinette no se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa que las monedas saltaran de su mano y ella tuviese que agacharse a buscarlas debajo del mostrador, tartamudeando una respuesta o, al menos, el intento de una.

—Yo, eh, gracias, el anillo, sí ¡Muchas gracias! Es lindo y... gracias.

Ambas se agacharon en busca de las monedas restantes, la chica le dedicó una mirada larga a Marinette, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así, considerando que la chica estuviese al borde del colapso nervioso o algo, y entonces reparó en la joya, le prestó atención por primera vez y sonrió de oreja a oreja, guardando la calma, pero atando cabos.

Discretamente tomó una fotografía y salió con una sonrisa radiante, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Para ese día, Luka ya había publicado su selfie con Marinette en Instagram y en Face, así que había rumores desperdigados por todos lados, pero nada concreto. Luego de la publicación de esa foto en un foro de fans de la banda, se disparó el caos.

Y nacieron los rumores de la boda.

.

Luka tocaba el piano.

El muchacho había estudiado la carrera en música para complementar su oído musical. Era el único estudiante de diecisiete años que había ingresado a la media superior en música, la envidia de sus compañeros. Siempre había adorado tocar la guitarra y hacerlo le ayudaba a comprender mejor a la gente, a su entorno, a sí mismo. Ciertamente el piano ayudaba muchísimo a trenzar los acordes que carecían de sentido, puesto que escuchar varias notas al mismo tiempo siempre le había ayudado a comprender mejor sus composiciones, pero la verdad era que le había tomado cariño al piano.

Sí, cariño. Porque componer sentado a aquel instrumento requería ahora mayor concentración de la que había requerido hasta ese momento, y la razón era porque ahora no podía evitar recordar la primera noche que había pasado con Marinette, porque tocar el piano implicaba recordar la forma en que Marinette había sido suya por primera vez, recordar la manera en que Marinette se había aferrado a sus hombros, la forma en que había musitado su nombre, como si temiera dar rienda suelta a su garganta, como si no supiera si debía entregarse al frenesí, como si quisiera clavar sus uñas en la piel de Luka y marcarle la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo temiera hacerle daño o asustarle, incluso la manera...

Luka suspiró sacudiendo el rostro. ¿Cómo se iba a concentrar si seguía pensando en la primera vez que se había hecho uno con su alma gemela?

Suspiró trenzando aquel acorde que parecía haber nacido en los linderos de su mente. Sus manos vagaron por las teclas y aquella canción comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Pocas cosas le habían ayudado a poner palabras a lo que le ocurría como componer, así que aquel podría ser un buen comienzo para comenzar a planear sus votos.

La fecha de la boda se acercaba cada vez más.

Tomó su guitarra y se sentó en el suelo con una partitura vacía frente a sí mismo. Una parte de él quería aprovechar la variedad que el piano podía ofrecerle al momento de descubrir una conversación que estaba oculta en su subconsciente, pero la guitarra era el instrumento que lo había ayudado a iniciar su relación con Marinette tantos años atrás, así que Luka prefirió confiar en el regalo que su novia le había hecho en su cumpleaños y comenzó a tocar.

Los acordes eran dulces, armónicos, suaves y cadenciosos, sus dedos paseaban por las cuerdas arrancando sonidos sencillos como suspiros, como si la guitarra de verdad fuese capaz de hablar y expresar aquello que se ocultaba en lo profundo del corazón de Luka, como si actuase a manera de traductor entre el mundo interno y el externo.

La mano de Luka volaba de las cuerdas a la partitura, capturando las notas en el papel, tratando de darle sentido a lo que resonaba en su cabeza, tratando de comprender qué decía esta nueva declaración de amor, como si las cuerdas fuesen a revelar el secreto más profundo en el alma del músico.

Luka no escuchó la voz de Sass llamarlo a media voz. Luka no escuchó la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana. Luka no escuchó las advertencias del Kwami, que pronto se convirtieron en una voz relativamente potente y un tirón de cabello (al contrario, hizo un aspaviento para librarse del kwami).

Lo que sí escuchó Luka fue la voz de Marinette llamarle desde la puerta.

—¿Canción nueva?

—¡No! —Espetó el muchacho dejando la guitarra a un lado y revolviendo las partituras, poniéndolas todas juntas para dejarlas sobre el banquito del piano y enderezarse en un salto.

Sass se golpeó la frente y rodó los ojos pensando un "Te dije que estaba llegando" antes de dedicarle una mirada ceñuda a su protegido.

—Por favor dime que no es la canción para Colette. Es muy buena.

—Ya quisiera esa reptiliana que esta canción fuese para ella. —Espetó Luka, despectivo, mientras ponía las hojas en orden sobre el piano.

—¿Entonces es para mí?

—No. Sí. No... En cierto modo lo es... —Espetó huraño el músico. Marinette sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver así a su novio y avanzó hasta su lado.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de confusión a la chica cuando ella pasó una mano por debajo de su brazo y volteó las hojas para poner las partituras bocabajo, librándose de la vista. El muchacho suspiró removiendo algunos cabellos sueltos en el rostro de su novia justo cuando ella se paró en las puntas para besar la nariz de Luka, haciéndole sonreír.

—Tienes la prueba del smoking con Adrien en media hora, y yo debo ir con Alya, Mylène, Rose y Juleka para elegir los vestidos de las madrinas.

—¿Es hoy? —Exclamó Luka escandalizado, mirando su reloj.

—Sip. —Soltó Marinette con voz cantarina, incapaz de contener la emoción.

Luka compuso una mueca y bajó la mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Perdóname, amor. No quería olvidarlo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana...

Marinette sonrió enternecida antes de poner una mano en el brazo de su novio y murmurar: —Es mucha información que retener. A cualquiera se le pasan estas cosas.

—No quiero que pienses que no me interesa la boda. —Admitió el muchacho posando una mano en el costado de Marinette y haciendo presión, un gesto que se le había hecho costumbre cuando la abrazaba o la atraía hacia sí para besarla. —De verdad me olvidé por completo de las fechas y...

—¿Puedo confesar algo? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo de medio lado, tomando el rostro de Luka con ambas manos y acercándose un poco más mientras las manos de su novio encontraban el lindero de piel entre su camiseta y pantalón. —Yo tampoco recordaba que hoy eran las pruebas hasta que Alya me marcó para preguntarme si estaba lista. Supongo que no olvidamos la fecha de la boda sólo porque es un día importante para ambos...

Luka suspiró sonriendo.

Elegir la fecha de la boda había sido un tema interesante. Ambos muchachos habían hablado muchísimo del tema, debatiendo entre si sería apropiado celebrarla algún fin de semana para que sus familiares y amigos pudieran asistir, o ponerla entre semana, para evitar las miradas de los curiosos y las filtraciones con la prensa.

_Sass y Tikki constantemente les decían que no debían preocuparse por el día de la semana, sino por hacer de aquella una ocasión significativa._

_Luka y Marinette habían terminado hablando al unísono. _

—_El aniversario del festival de música..._

_Marinette se había sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras le dedicaba una mirada fija a Luka, él por su parte sonreía de medio lado, seductor y divertido. _

—_¿El de hace diez años? —Inquirió socarrón avanzando hasta ella y recargando las manos en la barra, cerrándose sobre su rostro. _

—_Sí. —Musitó a media voz, cual ratón asustado retrocediendo ante el ataque inminente de una serpiente, hipnotizada por los ojos de Luka. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque... —Luka tomó un mechón de cabello de Marinette y lo acercó a su nariz, aspirando profundo con los ojos cerrados. —Porque ese día nos conocimos... Y..._

—_¿Y? —Incitó a continuar, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido de que hubiese más._

—_Y porque ese día me sentí completa por primera vez._

—_¿Completa? —Murmuró Luka confundido. _

—_Sí... —Respondió la chica en un hilo de voz, incapaz de hablar más fuerte. —Estaba decepcionada porque Adrien no podría venir, y constantemente estaba persiguiendo la imagen de un imposible. Tu música me... me hizo recordar que no necesitaba a Adrien y... bueno... hizo mella en mí, esa canción que me dedicaste. _

—Sabes que nos van a acosar en cuanto nos vean ¿Verdad? —Inquirió Luka divertido mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de la chica para atraerla a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró ella en respuesta, colgando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Luka y sonriendo con coquetería. —Creo que esta vez estoy preparada para afrontarlos yo sola.

.

Luka gruñía cada pocos minutos, tenía una expresión mordaz en el rostro a la que el sastre parecía haberse acostumbrado por fin, dado que se movía con libertad en torno al guitarrista, haciendo comentarios amables y observaciones casuales respecto al físico del muchacho, alegando y prometiendo que lo haría lucir como un adonis resaltando cada punto fuerte en su constitución corporal.

Adrien soltó una risita discreta al ver en el reflejo del espejo, el mohín que hizo Luka cuando le pincharon con un alfiler, por accidente, claro está. El rubio no podía comprender por qué su colega estaba tan molesto. Sabía de primera mano que detestaba usar trajes, no le gustaba para nada; esa era la razón principal por la que Adrien sentía curiosidad.

Era la boda de ellos, de Luka y Marinette, y sabía perfectamente cuánto amor le tenía Marí al guitarrista, ella podría haberle dicho que no usara traje y elegir una temática sencilla para aquella celebración. Entonces ¿Por qué Luka había decidido llevar la formalidad a tal extremo?

Adrien le había recomendado a aquel sastre, era el diseñador más prestigiado de la firma Agreste en lo que se refería a trajes de vestir para hombre, no había en París otro modista que se le equiparara; Luka había agradecido aquel gesto a su amigo componiendo una canción para él y Kagami, un vals para sus padrinos de anillos. Sí, Luka y Marinette habían decidido que querían que ambos los apadrinaran en ese gesto dulce y sutil, puesto que habían estado los cuatro juntos cuando habían nacido sus respectivos romances, aunque no lo supieran en ese momento.

—Oye Luka... —Llamó Adrien cuando el sastre les dejó solos para ir a buscar su cinta métrica y hacer algunos ajustes a la ropa.

El músico suspiró aflojando los hombros, sintiendo que la espalda baja le dolía por toda la tensión que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo soportas esta ropa tan a menudo? —Espetó el muchacho bajándose de la tarima y sentándose al lado de Adrien, con cuidado de no volver a pincharse.

Adrien soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a Luka.

—No lo hago. Me choca ir de vestir.

Luka reparó por primera vez en la vestimenta de Adrien, pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta blanca, camisa negra de manga larga abierta sobre el pecho. Plagg y Sass salieron de la mochila de Luka y sonrieron para sus portadores.

—Ess la primera vezss que la catarina elige a la sserpiente y ssuss portadoress no pelean entre ssi.

—Es verdad. —Comentó Plagg divertido. —La última vez que la serpiente le ganó al gato, nuestros portadores terminaron hundiendo el Titanic.

—¿Qué? —Espetaron Luka y Adrien, pasmados, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sass y Plagg se soltaron riendo a carcajadas, dejando a sus portadores con la duda de si aquel hecho era verídico o estaban bromeando con ellos.

Al final, Adrien terminó subiéndose también al banquito para probarse el traje que usaría el día de la boda, Luka estaba sentado a sus anchas en el sillón, con ambos brazos recargados en el respaldo observando al modelo hacer movimientos sutiles, adecuándose a las peticiones del sastre, demasiado familiarizado con aquel protocolo.

—Eres como un pez en el agua. —Comentó Luka divertido.

—No creas que soy fan. —Remató Adrien alzando el cuello mientras le medían con la cinta.

Adrien tenía un porte gallardo, sin duda alguna era un digno representante de la firma Agreste, y de nuevo, todas las inseguridades de Luka se aglomeraron contra los linderos de su mente, amenazando con aparecer, con apoderarse de su cordura. Era difícil creer que de verdad Marinette hubiese terminado su relación con Adrien dado que, al estar lado a lado, lucían como la pareja perfecta, incluso los súper héroes.

Pero Luka había logrado una sincronía con Marinette al usar los trajes que podría haber provocado la envidia de Chat Noir en otro momento de su historia.

—Mari te ama. —Murmuró Adrien mirando a Luka por el reflejo.

El guitarrista tenía la boca apoyada en su puño y miraba por la ventana con expresión dolida. Adrien podía adivinar por aquel gesto que su amigo tenía el corazón encogido, podía adivinar que Luka se sentía confundido y compungido en aquel momento.

—Cualquier otro podría creer que soy yo quien está dudando de la boda, por mi expresión. —Dijo Luka sin cambiar su postura.

—No soy cualquier otro. —Atajó Adrien sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sé que me ama. Me pregunto si es suficiente. Me pregunto si soy suficiente.

—Marinette nunca se conformó con menos de lo que merecía.

Luka soltó un bufido por lo bajo y su expresión se tornó sombría, sus ojos se vaciaron, convirtiéndose en dos témpanos de hielo que consiguieron que Sass y Plagg se retorcieran en la mochila, pegándose al fondo lo más posible. Adrien ni siquiera se inmutó. Conocía aquella frialdad lo suficiente como para comprender que Luka era inofensivo en ese momento.

—Y seguramente ella se merece un matrimonio con alguien que tiene antecedentes penales.

—Nunca te probaron nada. —Murmuró Adrien divertido.

—No quiere decir que no haya pecado.

—Todos lo hemos hecho.

El silencio apoderó del momento, consiguiendo que ambos se encogieran en sus sitios. Por unos instantes, lo único que escucharon fue el revoloteo del sastre en torno a Adrien, el ruido de la tela, sus pasos sigilosos por todo el lugar, yendo y viniendo con alfileres... un alfiler golpeando el suelo, el silencio fue tal que Adrien y Luka supieron, sólo por el sonido, dónde había quedado aquel alfiler. Incluso las respiraciones de Plagg y Sass podrían haberse escuchado, de no ser por la música que sonaba en el lobby de la boutique.

—¿Has matado a alguien? —Inquirió Luka, relajando los hombros.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —Remató Adrien con una mirada fría a través del espejo.

Luka levantó el rostro, encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Adrien. El sastre se había congelado en su sitio ante aquellas preguntas.

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo, rompiendo con la tensión del momento.

—Estuve a punto de. —Confesó sonriendo de medio lado. —Pero Marinette me detuvo.

—Esa historia no me la ha contado. —Espetó Adrien, ofendido.

—La muy valiente. —Espetó Luka despectivo, molesto con la falta de instinto de supervivencia de su prometida. —Salvó a una chica en un callejón. Dos reptiles la iban a asaltar, llegué justo a tiempo para ver que le hacían un corte con una navaja en el brazo.

—Conozco esa cicatriz. —Admitió Adrien, agradecido de ver que el sastre parecía haber retomado sus actividades, comprendiendo que nadie en esa habitación había matado. O al menos convenciéndose de aquello.

—Te juro que quería matarlo a golpes. —Soltó Luka volviendo la vista a la ventana y cubriendo su boca con el puño. —Conocía al imbécil que se atrevió a herir a mi ángel...

—Esa parte sí la sé. —Admitió Adrien, divertido. —Eres leyenda en las calles.

—Leyenda... —Luka compuso una expresión sádica, una sonrisa macabra que combinaba a la perfección con su mirada gélida. —No. Leyenda no. —Murmuró sentándose a sus anchas, como un rey reclamando su trono, un monarca absoluto saboreando el poder por primera vez. —Soy el Elegido de las calles. Y los reptiles tienen que entender eso. No voy a permitir que extiendan su reinado del terror a mis dominios, no ahora que se metieron con mi prometida.

—Si no estuviera de tu lado, justo ahora estaría aterrorizado. —Admitió Adrien luego de tragar saliva. —¡Hey! —Sugirió divertido, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando demasiado con aquello. —¿Por qué no infiltramos a Marinette y desmantelamos la organización desde dentro? Sé que una ex tuya quiere reclutarla y...

Incluso el sastre se encogió en su lugar ante la mirada asesina que Luka le dedicó al rubio.

Su voz sonó como una víbora de cascabel preparándose para atacar, abriéndose paso lentamente palabra a palabra hasta mostrar una gota de veneno en los colmillos.

—Di otra palabra y le quito el "casi" a mi respuesta.

—Luka. —Llamó Adrien guardando la calma. —No puedes ir por la vida amenazando a cada persona que te juegue una mala broma.

—Rétame. —Respondió el muchacho haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien soltó una risa diáfana y sonrió mirando la sonrisa de medio lado que Luka compuso.

.

Ambos muchachos habían frenado en seco al ver que algunos periodistas los esperaban afuera de la boutique para hacerles algunas preguntas a los muchachos. Haber visto a Marinette en una tienda de vestidos junto a sus mejores amigas de la infancia había despertado la curiosidad de los paparazzis habituales, sobre todo porque todas menos ella se probaban vestidos, habían decidido tender una trampa a Luka e interrogarle ahí mismo.

Adrien aprovechó que la atención estaba centrada en su amigo para enviar un mensaje a Marinette y advertirle que pronto se haría viral la noticia.

Luka y Marinette ya habían hablado del tema, después de que se desataran las teorías en las redes sociales habían decidido que, la siguiente vez que le preguntaran a cualquiera de los dos, ya no tenía caso seguirlo ocultando.

Aunque las preguntas fueron de rutina, durante largos minutos, Luka consideró que realmente no fuesen a preguntar al respecto.

No tenía tanta suerte.

—Su novia, la señorita Dupain-Cheng fue vista en una boutique de vestidos de novia junto con sus amigas y su hermana.

Luka bufó divertido. —Pensé que estarían en una boutique especializada. —Admitió mirando a Adrien de reojo, el rubio se encogió de hombros con la misma actitud que el guitarrista.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Se van a casar?

—Bueno, creo que el fin del noviazgo es conocer a la otra persona para decidir hacer vida juntos a futuro. —Comentó Luka saliéndose por la tangente, observando de reojo que Sass asentía con los brazos cruzados desde la mochila. —Pero sí. Lo pueden comprobar ustedes mismos, la señorita Marinette lleva un anillo de compromiso. —Dijo al final sacando la cadena de su camiseta y guiñándole a la cámara, consiguiendo que la reportera se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¿Hace cuánto se comprometieron y cuándo planeaban hacer oficial su compromiso?

—No estoy seguro de hace cuánto pasó. —Mintió Luka mirando hacia el cielo y llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Adrien volteó los ojos, divertido ante el cinismo de su amigo. —Supongo que unos meses.

—Pero unos meses es más o menos lo que tienen saliendo.

—¿De verdad? —Musitó Luka, haciéndose el loco.

Adrien tuvo que respirar profundo para no soltar una carcajada que delatara a su amigo, tenía demasiado bien ensayado ese personaje, de verdad no le encontraba fallas. Pero suponía que, después de años de ser Viperion, Luka había aprendido un par de mentiras para librarse de las miradas curiosas, así como él lo había hecho al convertirse en Chat.

—Qué rápido corre el tiempo. —Respondió Luka con una sonrisa diáfana. —Nos vamos a casar, todavía no tenemos fecha oficial, pero esperamos hacerlo pronto.

—Quién diría que el galán Luka Couffaine creía en el matrimonio. —Bromeó la periodista.

—Siempre he creído en el amor eterno. Que no le funcione a todo el mundo no quiere decir que no exista.

—¿Lo dices por tus padres?

Luka respiró profundo. Nunca hablaba de ellos y la periodista sabía que se había ganado un pase directo al infierno por aquello.

—Si mis padres no se hubieran conocido, yo no habría conocido a Marinette, así que pienso que ellos fueron un conducto a largo plazo para que una historia de amor verdadero surgiera. —Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Adrien tenía la boca abierta. Todos los presentes.

Cada vez que le habían preguntado a Luka respecto a su padre siempre desembocaba en el guitarrista teniendo algún gesto violento contra alguien, entrevistador o camarógrafos, aquella era la primera vez que el muchacho reaccionaba de forma amable.

—Dices que no hay fecha para la boda. Entonces ¿para qué quieres un traje hecho a la medida?

—¿Qué no puede darse uno sus gustitos? —Repuso divertido el guitarrista, pensando para sus adentros que, de su gusto, él JAMAS compraría un traje.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es para la boda?

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea.

Por un momento, la periodista compuso expresión de confusión y miró fijamente a Luka, tratando de entender su respuesta, desistió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y encarando la cámara.

—Ya lo escucharon. Luka Couffaine, guitarrista, compositor y voz secundaria de Kitty Section está comprometido con la diseñadora internacional Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Esperemos que pronto nos revelen más detalles y nos inviten a su boda.

Aunque Luka y Adrien ya caminaban unos pasos lejos, Luka compuso expresión de desprecio e hizo por girar el rostro, pero Adrien le pasó el brazo por los hombros justo a tiempo para evitar que el gesto de su amigo apareciera en televisión nacional y se dirigieron juntos al auto del rubio.

Luka sonrió al ver un whats sin abrir de Marinette.

"Vi tu entrevista en vivo, la mía será transmitida más tarde"

—Así que las noticias vuelan. —Murmuró Luka, divertido ante la situación.

—Vamos. —Dijo Adrien poniéndose el cinturón y sonriéndole a su amigo. —Todavía nos falta catar la selección de vinos que tienen para nosotros, para que elijas los que quieren para el brindis y para la cena.

—Muchas cosas por hacer. —Se quejó Luka cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. Pero a mí me sirve de práctica para cuando me anime a pedírselo a Kagami.

Luka le sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo. —Y ahí estaré para respaldarte y buscar tu traje hecho a la medida.


	12. I put a spell on you

Rebeca . sz: Listo, última entrega del mini fic Colette. Espero lo disfrutes.

Marianne E: Jajajjajajajaja #TodosSomosElModista Amé eso, te lo juro que me hizo reír muchísimo. Una parte de mí quería darle un diálogo en plan "He vestido a mafiosos y a santos, por mí no se detengan". Pero luego dije, nah, simple mortal de la firma Agreste. Ya tengo la estructura del siguiente mini fic que se centra en Adrien y Luka, te va a encantar jajaja, creo. Definitivamente habrá más de este contraste de personalidades. Me alegra saber que se sobreentiende que Marinette es la razón por la que Luka está guardando la calma, temía que se sintiera forzada esa parte, qué bueno que no. Pronto, pronto vas a tener más noticias de sus lo del Titanic a placer, de verdad disfruto mucho saber que mis escritos te inspiran de algo. Y bueno, una racha de 3 días seguidos de publicaciones jajajaja veamos si el finde puedo publicar algo más. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

Alerta **Lemon**

Luka intercambió una mirada con Iván antes de darle la espalda y pararse cerca de Marinette, en un movimiento fluido se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó a su mesa antes de colocarse la correa de la guitarra y carraspear.

Iván y Luka comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo, Iván azotó con violencia el platillo mientras que Luka arremetió contra las cuerdas de su guitarra. Se le notaba tenso, los músculos de su cuello estaban saltados ya que él estaba apretando la mandíbula, un gesto de desprecio se apreciaba en sus facciones, pero el muchacho relajó su expresión cuando vio a su novia saltando por el borde del escenario, como llamando a la gente a unirse a la fiesta.

Los músicos de Colette les permitieron hacer el intro, pero ambas bandas se unieron, descargando su furia contra los instrumentos hasta que Colette tomó las riendas de la canción, mirando a la audiencia.

_C_ —_ If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

Aunque la chica había iniciado cantando junto al micrófono de pedestal, terminó dando unos pasos a Luka, como si le hablara a través de la canción, componiéndole una mirada lasciva.

_C_ —_ It's a circle, a mean cycle_  
_I can't excite you anymore_

Y como si respondiera, Marinette se interpuso entre Colette y su novio, comenzando a caminar hacia la chica de forma amenazadora, de pronto los movimientos que hacían eran demasiado acordes a la letra, como si de verdad se estuviesen dedicando esa canción la una a la otra. No sólo estaban cantando, estaban peleando encima del escenario, teniendo una discusión acalorada que subió los ánimos de todos los presentes.

_M_ —_ Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_(Marinette hizo una pronunciada reverencia sin soltar la mirada de Colette) What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well, sentence me to another life_

_C_ —_ Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_We're not the same_  
_Oh, we're not the same_  
_M_ —_ Yeah, the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

Colette volvió a apoderarse de la canción, y aunque por un momento creyó que Marinette trataría de opacar su voz, reclamando el coro de la canción. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que Marinette cantaría en segunda voz las estrofas de la canción, realzando la voz de Colette, acompañándola y enalteciéndola como alguna vez había hecho con Juleka y Rose. Sabía perfectamente cómo usar su voz para opacar, pero no era la idea en ese momento, quería ganar de forma justa.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_  
_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Marinette tomó aire y se adueñó de las riendas de la canción, encarando de nuevo al público, levantando la mano para incitarlos a brincar.

M —_ This is the best thing that could have happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

Colette, al ver que Marinette no tenía más pleito para ella, caminó hasta el borde del escenario, involucrando de nuevo a la gente, pero manteniéndose lejos de su oponente.

_C_ —_ The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

Luka, Juleka, la banda de Colette, todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlas cantar a perfecto dueto, como si tuviesen años perfeccionando ensalzar la voz de la otra y al mismo tiempo alzar su propia voz. Porque a pesar de estar las dos haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para hacerse escuchar sin desentonar, también podían escuchar claramente a la otra chica, ambas voces enlazadas en una cadencia estruendosa, caótica y bien equilibrada.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_We're not the same_  
_Oh, we're not the same_  
_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

Colette ya había tenido su oportunidad, esta vez fue su turno de hacer segunda voz para conocer la verdadera habilidad de Marinette, parándose un paso por detrás de ella, al otro lado del escenario mientras la heroína se colgaba de nuevo del pedestal para tener apoyo y poder moverse a placer por el escenario.

_M_ —_ Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_  
_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_

Colette le dedicó miradas de reojo a Marinette mientras cantaban de nuevo a dueto, analizándola, como si tratara de descubrir algo, aunque ambas se movían ahora por todo el escenario, buscando ángulos para poder observar a toda la gente que se aglomeraba cerca de ellas, como si de verdad fuesen dos estrellas presentando un concierto al unísono, como si no fuesen enemigas.

Colette la miraba tratando de entender qué las hacía tan distintas, porque sabía que incluso físicamente se parecían, pero estaba segura de que Luka no la había elegido a ella porque fueran tan parecidas, no. Luka había elegido dejar la vida de las calles para poder dedicarse a la música y había encontrado en Marinette algo que ella no tenía en sí misma.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_  
_You treat me just like another stranger_

Marinette levantó una mirada en dirección a Luka, misma que el muchacho respondió con ganas. En los ojos de Luka se apreciaba un destello déspota y prepotente, cada vez que el guitarrista se subía a un escenario o tocaba una guitarra con público presente, toda su actitud, su expresión, su corporalidad se combinaba a la perfección con su estilo de bad boy, no sólo lo parecía, se convertía en el reptil que Andreé había entrenado con tanto ahínco hasta convertirlo en El Elegido, Colette amaba ver esos conciertos porque sentía que recuperaba una parte del Luka al que había amado con frenesí.

Pero cuando Luka conectó con la mirada de Marinette, los ojos de ambos se suavizaron por una fracción de segundo, sólo el tiempo que duraron mirándose a los ojos, observándose con infinita ternura. Una conexión casi espiritual que delató que eran almas gemelas.

Ya no había batalla. Colette había perdido.

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go_  
_I'd best be on my way out_

La gente soltó un grito brincando en su lugar, se sentía la tensión y la excitación en el ambiente, pero para ambas pelinegras ya no había mucho por hacer, se había decidido un ganador en aquella contienda y era momento de la retirada. Marinette dejó el micrófono en el pedestal para luego avanzar hasta Luka y sonrió ampliamente cuando el muchacho le tomó una mano para besarle los nudillos.

Colette avanzó hasta ellos y se plantó frente a Marinette con las manos en las caderas, aun sosteniendo el micrófono, haciendo una reverencia ligerísima y acercando su rostro al de ella componiendo una mueca, como si la estuviese tanteando. Aunque la heroína permaneció en su lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda e invadida, con ganas de huir. No, aquella guitarrista ya no era una amenaza inminente para ellos, de alguna forma Marinette lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo que estuviese tan cerca de su rostro. De su boca.

—¿Por qué fue que terminamos? —Espetó Colette acercándose al muchacho con expresión serena.

—Porque yo quería salirme de los reptiles. —Espetó Luka haciendo un mohín, para luego cerrar su mano en torno a la muñeca de Colette para alejar el micrófono lo más lejos posible de ellos y añadir con la voz en menos de un susurro. —Y estuviste a punto de meterme en un crimen federal.

—Ah, sí. —Murmuró Colette soltándose y quitándole importancia a aquel hecho mientras le daba el micrófono a Marinette en un movimiento hosco.

La chica tomó en un puño las solapas de Luka y se acercó a él componiendo una mueca de amenaza, Luka levantó el rostro con expresión déspota, esperando la siguiente reacción de Colette.

—Si no la cuidas, te la voy a bajar, y la enlistaré en mi herpetario personal. —Amenazó Colette antes de empujar a Luka por los hombros y dirigirse a desconectar su guitarra. —Tiene todo para pasar por la iniciación a los reptiles si ella quiere, y yo podría ser su madrina.

Luka lanzó el cuerpo hacia el frente, consiguiendo que Colette retrocediera, asustada ante la furia que el guitarrista había mostrado.

—Eso no va a pasar, Colette.

—Sabes que puedo seducirla para que haga la iniciación. No me tientes y cuídala bien. —Escupió arrebatándole el micrófono a Marinette antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos portadores de miraculous salían de la sorpresa. ¿De verdad había dicho Colette aquello? Sólo lograron volver a la realidad cuando el dueño del bar hizo sonar el micrófono.

Lucien subió al escenario y sonrió mirando a la audiencia.

—Bueno, deberíamos elegir a la ganadora de esta noche.

—Olvídalo. —Espetó Luka tomando la mano de Marinette y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, dejándole a Juleka el desconectar los instrumentos, quería poner tanta tierra de por medio como fuese posible con su ex. —Colette tendrá su canción al final de la semana. —Espetó el muchacho, alto y claro para que todo el mundo escuchara, consiguiendo que la aludida se sonrojara ligeramente y retrocediera un paso en su lugar.

Y sin añadir más, ambos salieron del bar, Luka dando zancadas poderosas, Marinette a traspiés tras su novio.

.

El trayecto en el bugatti fue silencioso, el único sonido que los acompañaba fue el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo del vehículo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper la quietud del momento, Luka se concentró en el camino, Marinette permaneció sentada y en silencio, esperando a que la tormenta pasara.

Claro que la curiosidad pudo con ella cuando por fin entraron al departamento y Luka lanzó la chaqueta al perchero.

—¿Cómo es la iniciación para las mujeres? —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había preguntado aquello, la expresión de su novio era un témpano, pero ella sonrió de medio lado. —No me voy a unir a los reptiles, si te preocupa. Pero me da mucha curiosidad saber por qué te pusiste así cuando Colette lo sugirió.

—Ay, Marinette... —Espetó Luka, no sabiendo qué hacer con su novia.

—Es curiosidad. Si Colette dice que tengo madera de serpiente...

—Mari... —Espetó Luka pasándose una mano por el cabello y encarando a su novia. —No creo que hacer un striptease frente a toda la banda sea algo que quieras hacer.

—¿Esa es la iniciación? Tú...

—No. Yo no. —Cortó mirando a la joven con el ceño fruncido. —Es diferente para hombres y para mujeres. No es igual.

—Eso es sexista. —Se quejó Marinette cruzándose de brazos.

Luka la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió lascivo. —Y lo dices mientras vistes minifalda...

Por un instante, Luka consideró que su novia haría algún puchero, berrinche incluso por su referencia a su vestimenta, lo que no esperó fue ver la mirada hambrienta que la chica le dedicó en respuesta, aunada a una sonrisa seductora y un paso hacia él, un movimiento felino.

—¿Por qué no me dices tú si podría ser candidata a Les Reptiles? —Sugirió caminando hasta él y posando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, empujándolo de espaldas hasta conseguir que cayera sentado al sillón.

Luka tragó saliva con dificultad al ver a la chica jalar la mesita hasta ellos y subir una pierna.

—Mari, no sé si...

—¿Qué pasa, Luka? —Murmuró la chica deslizando un poco su minifalda para mostrar su muslo, consiguiendo que Luka tragara de nuevo, sin poder despegar la mirada de la piel de la chica, removiéndose incómodo en su sitio, buscando una posición de piernas que no le causara tantos estragos en el cuerpo. —¿No te gusta la idea?

—¿Disgustarme? —Repitió confundido mientras tiraba de la tela de su entrepierna y levantaba la mirada por el cuerpo de Marinette hasta percatarse de que la chica sonreía y paseaba los dedos de la mano libre por la piel de sus hombros, tirando un poco del borde de la tela y mostrando el encaje de su sujetador.

—¿O me vas a decir que ya se te bajó la adrenalina? ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre?

—Sí, pero...

—Permíteme mostrarte el menú. —Dijo al final la chica doblándose hasta dejar su teléfono en el piso con una canción sonando: I put a spell on you, en la voz de Annie Lenox.

Luka tragó en seco cuando Marinette se subió a la mesa con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas.

—Por favor, muéstrame. —Murmuró Luka antes de morderse el labio y enderezarse en su sitio.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no termina la canción antes de que saltes sobre mí. —Espetó divertida.

_I put a spell on you..._  
_Because you're mine_

—¿Qué gano si lo logro?

—Soy tuya esta noche, para lo que quieras. Sin restricciones.

_You better stop the things you do_  
_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_  
_I ain't lyin'_

Luka se sentó hacia atrás en el sillón y puso los brazos sobre el respaldo.

—Veamos quién gana.

Marinette comenzó con un vaivén de caderas, permitiendo que los tablones de la falda brincaran peligrosamente en su sitio, casi revelando el contenido bajo ellos, en un movimiento sensual se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas y abrió las piernas, consiguiendo que Luka volviera a pasar saliva, el muchacho se enderezó en su sitio, recargando los codos en las rodillas y sonrió cuando la chica deslizó el chaleco por sus hombros, como si se lo fuera a quitar. Sin embargo, se levantó colocándose la prenda de nuevo y dándole la espalda a Luka.

El chaleco por fin salió de sus hombros y ella le dio una vuelta sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarlo lejos de ellos, dando pasos en círculo sobre la mesa. Puso las piernas en escuadra y se agachó hasta poner las manos en la mesa, con las rodillas bien estiradas. Luka delineó con la mirada las curvas de la chica, la falda se levantaba sobre sus glúteos permitiéndole ver el borde de sus braguitas, pero nada más.

—Eso es jugar sucio. —Renegó con voz ronca.

—No. —Se burló la chica, moviendo las caderas de forma circular hasta darle la espalda. —Esto es jugar sucio. —Dijo poniendo las manos abiertas sobre su trasero y cerrándolas lentamente sobre la tela, consiguiendo que los tableados remitieran, mostrando ahora sí toda la ropa interior.

Marinette lo miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa coqueta al ver la mueca de deseo que Luka había compuesto ante semejante vista. El muchacho tenía las manos apretadas en puño, como si luchara con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en su lugar.

—Y tal vez esto también sea trampa. —Murmuró Marinette girando en su sitio, sentándose en el borde de la mesa con las piernas abiertas y la falda cubriéndola.

Recostó la espalda contra la madera y levantó las piernas, bien extendidas. Flexionó las rodillas una vez, haciendo un movimiento circular ida y vuelta, distrayendo a Luka de la vista, hipnotizándolo con sus tacones.

Volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, con las rodillas bien separadas.

—No veo la trampa en... —El sujetador de Marinette aterrizó contra el rostro de Luka mientras ella se volvía a subir a la mesa, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

Sonrió complacida cuando vio a Luka sostener el encaje contra su nariz y aspirar fuertemente con los ojos apretados y una mueca oculta. Luka abrió los ojos, mirando a Marinette sobre el encaje negro. En cualquier otro momento se habría detenido por no asustar a su novia con tanta intensidad, porque se consideraba lo suficientemente pensante como para no ver a Marinette (y a las mujeres en general) como un objeto sexual, pero ¡Por todos los dioses del mundo! No podía contenerse ante las miradas atrevidas que la chica le estaba dedicando en aquel momento.

Había algo instintivo, salvaje, descontrolado en la mirada de ambos. Decir que se miraban con lujuria el uno al otro sería ser amable con la descripción, porque, aunque ambos ardían en deseo, ambos morían por tener al otro a su merced, también ambos querían saber hasta dónde podían llegar con aquel juego de seducción.

Marinette se arrodilló en la mesa y gateó en el poco espacio que tenía disponible hasta acercar su rostro al de Luka, lamió los labios del guitarrista en un gesto animal y se enderezó en su sitio cuando el muchacho amenazó con morderla. Ella deslizó sus manos por dentro de su camiseta, deslizando la tela, acariciando sus senos, consiguiendo que Luka volviese a tragar saliva, tenía la boca seca ante la vista, las manos de Marinette marcándose en la licra alrededor de sus montes, su gesto, una mueca de placer y excitación. Ella levantó un poco los codos como si su intensión fuera terminar de sacarse la camiseta, pero lo pensó mejor y sacó las manos de debajo de la tela, poniéndose en pie y moviendo las caderas mientras le daba la espalda a su novio, ganando tiempo para quitarse las horquillas del cabello hasta que cayó en caireles por toda su espalda.

En un movimiento brusco se quitó la camiseta. Pronto toda la espalda de Marinette quedó al descubierto, puesto que la chica se pasó el cabello hacia el frente.

Luka podía ver un moretón en la base de la espalda, cerca de la falda, le había hecho ese chupetón en la mañana, ahora se deleitaba en ver cómo la piel pálida de su chica aún conservaba la marca.

El sonido del cierre siendo deslizado llamó la atención de Luka. La chica hizo movimientos circulares con la cadera mientras bajaba lentamente (deliberadamente lento) la tela hasta dejar al descubierto toda su ropa interior.

Luka sonrió de medio lado al ver que la chica estaba húmeda, pero permaneció en su sitio, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano y jadeando desde el sillón, sintiendo que su entrepierna palpitaba con fuerza, reclamándole que tomara cartas en el asunto.

La falda cayó hasta la mesa y Marinette sacó una pierna, con cuidado enganchó el tacón y lanzo el pedacito de tela negra lejos de ellos.

Por un instante, la imagen pulcra, blanca de Marinette pareció un fantasma. Tacones altos, medias hasta los muslos, braguitas de encaje negro, un chupetón en la base de la espalda, las manos acariciando sus glúteos de forma sutil, toda la espalda desnuda y la mirada de reojo que Marinette (convertida en una fiera salvaje y excitada) le dedicaba por encima del hombro.

—Luka... —Gimió la chica girando un poco en su sitio.

Luka pudo ver el borde de su busto, una curva sutil dibujándose por debajo de su hombro con el cabello ocultándole los pezones.

La chica se puso de rodillas en un movimiento dulce, le quedaban doce segundos a la pieza.

Pero Luka no pudo aguantar un segundo más. Trató con todas sus fuerzas esperar el cambio de música, pero en cuanto los acordes dejaron de sonar, en cuanto el sonido abandonó la habitación y sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones, jadeantes, anhelantes, entonces sí que saltó del sillón.

Se levantó en su sitio en un movimiento brusco, desabrochándose el pantalón y despojando a Marinette de su ropa interior antes de empujarse dentro de su musa en un movimiento firme, tomando sus senos, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja hasta hacerle gemir su nombre.

—Luka...

—Ma muse...

—Más... —Suplicó ella sintiendo que sus rodillas se deslizaban por la madera.

En el tiempo que tenían viviendo juntos, cada encuentro había sido distinto. La mayoría había sido suave, dulce, como si tratasen de seducirse el uno al otro con infinita ternura, aquello era nuevo, salvaje, enloquecedor. Así que cuando Luka le tomó las caderas a Marinette y comenzó a arremeter contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, ella dio rienda suelta a su garganta, gimiendo, jadeando, gritando el nombre de su amante, deleitándolo en la forma en que soltaba cada exclamación. Porque para Luka, escuchar a Marinette mientras le hacía el amor, esa era definitivamente su canción favorita en todo el mundo, la única que él podía escuchar exclusivamente, la única que ningún otro ser viviente había escuchado hasta ese momento, la única que componían estando fundidos el uno con el otro.

Y aunque bien Luka podría haber hecho a Marinette terminar de esa forma, no pudo evitar salir de ella y recostarla de espaldas contra la mesa, colocando las piernas de ella en torno a sus caderas, mirándola de frente, masajeando sus senos con ambas manos antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja de forma dulce y sutil, paseando su lengua por aquel espacio erótico y sagrado hasta hacerla maullar.

—Je t'aime. —Gritó Marinette cuando Luka pasó un brazo bajo su cintura para hacerla arquear la espalda y entrar más profundo en ella. —¡_Ah, mon serpant, je t'aime, de tout mon coeur je t'aime!_

—_Je t'aime de plus en plus_... —Respondió Luka al borde.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Marinette sucumbir ante los efectos del orgasmo.

Pocas veces lograba seguirle el ritmo para terminar al mismo tiempo. Bueno, aquella fue una de esas veces, y Marinette no pudo evitar el llanto al percatarse de que alcanzaban sus respectivos clímax juntos mientras sonaba el coro de "Love me like you do" con fuerza en sus bocinas. Soltó un gemido, podría haber sido una risa, no podía contener la felicidad de darse cuenta de que incluso sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música. No. Todo perdió sentido y se volcó en la vorágine de emociones que tuvieron al correrse al mismo tiempo. Marinette gritando el nombre de su amante, Luka gimiendo un "Te amo" con intensidad.

Por unos minutos, ambos amantes se quedaron en su sitio, prendidos del otro como si les fuese la vida en ello, sus respiraciones jadeantes se fueron acompasando hasta convertirse en una sola, inhalaban y exhalaban al unísono, perfectamente sincronizados.

Luka tomó una respiración profunda antes de salir lentamente del cuerpo de su novia, la chica ahogó un gemido y sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos entrecerrados cuando el muchacho le dedicó una mirada larga entre las pestañas.

—No sabes cómo me encanta verte así. —Admitió el muchacho antes de tomar a Marinette en brazos y levantarse en dirección a su habitación.

Marinette se aferró al cuello de Luka y sonrió suspirando, dejándose llevar por su amante, dejándose cuidar por el amor de su vida.

—Dios, me dejaste sin fuerzas esta vez. —Admitió ella, aferrándose al cuello de Luka y tratando de memorizar el aroma que desprendía su cuello.

—Bueno, me tenías al borde. —Acusó Luka con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba a su novia con cuidado en la puerta del baño y se dirigía hacia la bañera, a templar el agua. —Tengo que admitir que verte enfrentar a Colette de esa manera me prendió muchísimo, aunque también me hizo enojar bastante.

—No era mi intensión molestar. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dedicándole una mirada socarrona al muchacho. —Pero alguien tenía que ponerla en su lugar.

—Sí, no me queda duda. —Musitó Luka metiendo la mano al agua. —Listo señorita. Entra. —Ordenó enderezándose y avanzando al lavabo.

—Métete conmigo. —Pidió la chica con voz melosa.

Luka la miró de reojo y sonrió, suspirando. Marinette tenía el cabello echado al frente, ocultando su cuerpo, tenía una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra y las manos entrelazadas, el rostro vuelto a un lado, avergonzada de su desnudez. Luka se paró frente a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla, obligándola a mirarle.

—Eres la visión más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida. —Se agachó sobre su frente y depositó un beso casto ahí antes de salir del baño. —Entra al agua, en seguida te alcanzo.

.

Marinette se estaba quedando dormida cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo, fragmentándolo en fractales y proyectando colores distintos en las nubes, como un caleidoscopio. No fue el rayo, fue el trueno lo que consiguió que se irguiera alerta en su sitio. Luka entraba al baño sosteniendo dos copas de vino en las manos, la habitación estaba llena de velas que mantenían la habitación cálida.

—¿En qué momento...? —Espetó Marinette mirando las velas mientras Luka se sentaba a sus espaldas, pasando las piernas a los costados de ella y abrazándole tras ofrecerle una copa.

—No quise despertarte cuando se fue la luz. Me pareció más... romántico.

El agua estaba caliente y cubierta de espuma, Luka había puesto esencias y sales al agua para relajar los músculos. Al menos él había sentido que la tensión de lo ocurrido en el bar, sumado a lo que había ocurrido llegando a casa, había conseguido que el muchacho se sintiera demasiado tenso, se preguntaba si Marinette se sentiría igual.

Luka sonrió cuando Marinette se recargó contra su pecho, recostando la cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del muchacho, aspirando profundo para grabarse el aroma de la piel de Luka. El muchacho aprovechó para deslizar su mano por el vientre de Marinette, entre sus pechos y hasta rodear su cuello y acariciarle una mejilla.

—Pronto empezarán a hacer preguntas respecto a la boda. La gente comienza a hablar de ello.

Marinette suspiró levantando una mano para acariciar el cabello de Luka.

—Pues entonces es momento de revelarlo al mundo.

—¿Preparada para ser lanzada de nuevo a los lobos?

—Siempre que esté a tu lado, puedo con eso y más.


	13. Visita inesperada

La historia tomó un giro inesperado. Parece que poco a poco se convierte en una entrega un poco más oscura y un tanto siniestra, comparado a lo que suelo escribir, sólo espero que les guste.

Rebeca . sz: Siempre es un gusto tener un comentario tuyo, me hace sentir respaldada con esta entrega que se ha convertido en algo tan importante para mí.

Marianne E: Un granito de arena! Mujer, eres casi la razón por la que esta historia sigue creciendo jajajaja, estás construyendo una playa con tanto granito de arena. Gracias por eso. La verdad me da mucho alivio que el lemon haya gustado tanto, todavía me da cierto... algo escribir esas escenas, pero ya estoy planeando otras, tal vez no tan intensas, pero sí significativas. Aquí tienes tu siguiente entrega navideña por adelantado (ya estoy pensando en un especial de navidad con los portadores originales jajajaja) ¿Cómo digo esto sin hacer spoilers...? Todavía va a cambiar más tu percepción de Colette. - Huye a toda prisa -

Skayue-chan: No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Ahora sí que he tenido un tiempito holgado con la chamba, pero cuando se acumula, se acumula. Claro que puedes tomar la idea de la fecha, yo no tengo tema con que le guiñen a mis historias o que tomen datos de acá, pero sí me gusta saber para ir a leer. ¿Cómo encuentro tu historia? Cómo se llama. De la boda. Bueno, la idea es que esa boda sea el último capítulo, pero te dejo esto mientras tanto, para compensar el tiempo ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

Juleka estaba pasmada.

Tenía los ojos abiertos en demasía, sus labios se habían separado ligeramente, sus manos yacían sin energía a sus costados y ella miraba fijamente al hombre parado en el muelle. Sentía el barco tambaleándose ligeramente por el movimiento del agua, del río, pero no daba crédito a sus ojos, no podía ser cierto.

—Por favor, July... —Musitó aquel hombre arrastrando un poco la voz.

Seguramente estaría ebrio, tenía la mirada vidriosa, la ropa sucia, olía a alcohol. Pero decir que sus ojos dolidos eran el resultado de entregarse al desenfreno sería quitar crédito al dolor que taladraba el corazón de aquel ser humano, que se estaba humillando frente a Juleka con tal de conseguir un poco de información.

—Por favor, yo sólo...

—Basta. —Pidió Juleka con voz contenida, cerrando las manos en puño y bajando el rostro. Su mirada de pronto se llenó de rabia, todo su cuerpo entró en alerta, la chica estaba despierta ahora, había recuperado el habla. —No sé dónde vive. Se fue del barco y sólo lo vemos en los ensayos.

—No me digas que él... —Musitó el hombre con voz ahogada, retrocediendo un paso en su sitio con expresión de horror.

Juleka respiró profundo, y la siguiente frase que escapó a sus labios lo hizo cargada de rabia, veneno y dolor.

—Él no es como Tú. Luka no nos abandonaría jamás.

—July, lo siento tanto, yo...

—¡Deja de llamarme July! —Exclamó la chica avanzando medio paso y plantándose en su lugar, conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de llorar. —Ya nadie me llama así. No desde que te fuiste.

—July...

—Jule... —Llamó Rose llegando al muelle, percatándose de la postura agresiva de Juleka ante el extraño que la miraba desde tierra. —¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

—No te preocupes, ya se va.

Aquel hombre compuso una mueca de dolor, pero asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta, arrastrando los pies y alejándose del barco.

Rose vio la silueta desaparecer cuando el hombre subió a la calle y giró asustada cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Juleka. La chica estaba de rodillas en su sitio, sentada en los talones con la espalda encorvada y el rostro vuelto al cielo, con los ojos y los puños apretados, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que Rose jamás había visto en ella. Soltó todo cuanto tenía en las manos y subió a cubierta de un salto, abrazando a Juleka y acunándola contra su pecho, meciéndose un poco de atrás adelante, tratando de dar consuelo a la joven.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró Rose conteniendo su propio llanto, confundida, perdida ante la situación que tenía frente a sí.

—Ese hombre... —Exclamó Juleka aferrándose a la espalda de Rose y sollozando con fuerzas. —Es mi... Ese hombre...

—Jule... —Murmuró Rose apretando con más fuerzas, asustada puesto que jamás había visto así de rota a la chica.

—Él es mi papá. —Murmuró por fin, con un hilo de voz antes de soltarse a llorar.

.

La noticia se había vuelto trending en cuanto la entrevista de Marinette salió al aire. Habían alcanzado a las chicas fuera de la boutique donde compraron los vestidos de la mayoría de las madrinas. Marinette había insistido en hacer ella misma los diseños personalizados para sus amigas, pero todas habían estado de acuerdo en que la novia debía concentrarse en terminar los detalles de la boda, los centros de mesa, la comida y los detallitos que le había tocado coordinar a ella, no en hacer más ropa.

_Ya suficiente trabajo tenía para la firma como para ponerse a hacer cuatro vestidos más._

_Además, Alix y Alya le habían dicho a Marinette que luchar en secreto contra el crimen tampoco dejaba mucho tiempo libre para hacer ropa. _

_Todas cargaban sus respectivas bolsas, incluso Marinette llevaba un par de cosas que había comprado Alya para tratar de despistar al enemigo. No fue suficiente, puesto que igual las abordaron en cuanto estuvieron en la calle. _

—_¿Es cierto lo que dice Luka Couffaine? ¿Se casan pronto?_

—_Bueno, no diría pronto. —Admitió Marinette sonrojada. —Hay muchas cosas por planear todavía, compras que hacer, reservaciones, bueno. Una boda toma tiempo. _

—_¿Entonces ya están en planes y organización?_

—_He trabajado con varias novias en los últimos dos años, tengo noción de cuánto se tarda en preparar un evento de estos gracias a mi trabajo como diseñadora._

—_Tu boda de ensueño ¿Para cuántas personas es?_

—_¿La verdad? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo divertida, cubrió su boca como si contara un secreto y bajó la voz, acercándose a su entrevistadora. —Me casaría en secreto y sólo invitaría a las personas importantes. Si pudiera hacer eso. —Aclaró al final enderezándose y sonriéndole a la cámara. —Luka me propuso matrimonio. —Dijo mostrando la joya y sonriendo para sus amigas. Juleka asentía orgullosa. —Pero no puedo dar una fecha para la boda todavía, tenemos que pensarlo mucho, planearlo bien, organizar presupuestos y esas cosas. _

—_Entonces ¿qué hacían todas juntas en una boutique especializada?_

—_Será mi graduación pronto. —Exclamó Mylène sonriendo. —Y queríamos comprar los vestidos._

_Marinette agradeció internamente la intervención de su amiga y asintió para sí misma antes de mirar de nuevo a la periodista._

—_¿Seremos los primeros en saber la fecha?_

—_¡Dios, no! —Exclamó Marinette divertida. —Los primeros serán mis padres. Tal vez luego lo hagamos público. _

—_No es justo, Marinette. —Exclamó la periodista, divertida. —Tardaron mucho tiempo en revelar su noviazgo. Se van a casar antes de que nos demos cuenta. _

—_Tal vez. —Bromeó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. _

Luka suspiró peleando con el nudo de la corbata.

Profirió una maldición cuando sus dedos se enredaron con lo poco que llevaba y terminó quitándose aquel "representante del infierno" de su cuello, lanzándolo a la cama y dedicándole una mirada de reproche a su reflejo en el espejo.

Ok, no sabía atar una pajarita, eso era demasiada tecnología para él. ¿Pero una corbata? ¡Por Dios! No era la primera vez que usaba corbata. Pero estaba nervioso, como nunca lo había estado hasta ese día.

Marinette salió del baño con una toalla atada en torno a su cuerpo y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Luka apuntar su propio reflejo, como si lo amenazara.

—¿Problemas con eso?

—¿Con la corbata? ¿Yo? —Escupió sarcástico mirando a Marinette antes de recuperar el accesorio y volver a intentarlo. —A partir de este momento odio las corbatas también.

—Oh, pero si ellas te adoran. —Exclamó Marinette parándose frente a Luka y tomando el control de la situación. —Te ves muy guapo con corbata.

Luka tenía la vista vuelta al techo y movía la cabeza, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, profirió un suspiro y miró a Marinette de reojo. —Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Adrien y usar uno de sus trajes esta noche, para acostumbrarme al frac.

—Creo que hoy deberías estar cómodo. —Admitió la chica admirando su nudo. —Y si eso implica que no te pongas corbata, yo lo preferiría.

Luka tomó el rostro de su novia y sonrió negando con la cabeza. —No. El día de nuestra boda voy a vestir como el novio que mereces tener en esa ceremonia, así que quiero empezar a practicar.

—Luka. —Llamó Marinette enternecida poniendo las manos en los hombros de su novio. —El novio que merezco usa jeans rotos y camisetas con estampado de Jagged Stone. No sé de qué hablas.

—Hablo de las portadas de revistas que pondrán nuestra fotografía ante el mundo internacional, hablo de que la industria en la que nos movemos juzga por su imagen, y quiero que el mundo vea que fuiste capaz de hacerme usar un frac ese día, quiero que nuestra foto hable de la gran diseñadora que eres. Al fin, nuestra gente nos conoce, y sabes perfectamente que voy a terminar deshaciéndome de la pajarita.

—Dios, no te merezco. —Exclamó la chica divertida.

—No seas ridícula, Marí. —Respondió Luka con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Marinette y se dirigía a la puerta. —Vístete y nos vamos en el auto.

—Sí señor. —Exclamó ella haciendo un saludo militar que consiguió que Luka soltara una risa.

Ese día era el ensayo de la boda, y también la ceremonia al civil, así que ambos tenían motivos para estar nerviosos.

No. No estaban nerviosos por la ceremonia. Estaban seguros de aquello. Estaban nerviosos por la reciente reaparición de Louis Couffaine, puesto que no sólo había ido a buscar a Juleka al barco una vez, se había aparecido un par de veces por los bares y lugares que Luka solía frecuentar, preguntando por el guitarrista, dejando recados, dejando noticias.

Una parte de la mente de Luka repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero en los linderos de su mente estaba latente la posibilidad de que se hubiese filtrado la información y que esa noche no estuviesen a salvo.

.

El ensayo de la boda se llevaría a cabo sólo con los novios y la familia, pero sin los padrinos ni los votos oficiales, así que no debía tomar mucho tiempo, a diferencia de la boda al civil, a la que habían invitado a algunos amigos como testigos y a una cena íntima.

Luka tartamudeó un par de veces, consiguiendo que Marinette le tomara una mano y le dedicase sonrisas para tratar de infundirle valor, al final el ensayo terminó según lo planeado y pasaron a una terraza del hotel a celebrar la ceremonia civil. Marinette casi rompe en llanto cuando se percató de que todos los portadores de miraculous los esperaban alrededor de la mesa, a los lados del juez, todos usando vestimenta acorde a los colores de sus respectivos kwamis.

Nino y Alya serían los testigos de Marinette, Luka había pedido a Adrien y Rose que lo acompañaran en ese momento, el juez dio un discurso sencillo sobre el matrimonio en la actualidad llamando a los novios a estar siempre abiertos al diálogo, a ser honestos, a contarse todo y a pasar suficiente tiempo separados para extrañarse al final del día. Marinette tuvo que pasar saliva un par de veces con tal de mantener las lágrimas a raya y agradeció infinitamente cuando Kagami le ofreció un pañuelo bordado para que se secara los bordes de los ojos.

Marinette firmó primero, su mano se deslizó firme sobre el documento oficial creando un trazo estilizado y armónico bajo la mirada anhelante de Luka, puso sus huellas en el papel y luego miró a su novio con una sonrisa radiante mientras le entregaba la pluma.

Luka estaba conteniendo la respiración, la pluma temblaba en su mano y sentía el peso de las miradas de todos. Detuvo la pluma a un centímetro del papel y miró a Juleka.

—Pínchame o algo. —Pidió con voz ahogada.

—No estás soñando, ridículo. —Exclamó la joven quitándose un adorno del cabello y clavándole el alfiler a su hermano en el dorso de la mano derecha, haciéndole dar un grito y sangrar. —Pero no voy a perder una oportunidad de torturarte con tu consentimiento.

—Dolió. —Espetó Luka sacudiendo la mano.

—Creo que era la idea.

—Mejor firma —exclamó Adrien divertido, tomando la mano de Kagami —, antes de que se te ocurra decir que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y pase algo.

Kagami le dio un manazo a Adrien en el brazo y le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Malas vibras aquí no. —Espetó la oriental consiguiendo que Adrien se encogiera en su sitio con una sonrisa apenada y expresión de disculpa.

Luka soltó una risita y miró el documento. —Juro que llevo diez años soñando este momento.

Y su mano se deslizó sobre el papel con la misma seguridad con la que Marinette había firmado antes. Los portadores aplaudieron con fuerzas, Anarka le alcanzó un pañuelo a Tom para que se secara las lágrimas, Sabine sonrió palmeando con ternura el brazo de su esposo y Luka tomó a Marinette en brazos antes de colgarla hacia atrás en una pose de baile, mirarla directo a los ojos con anhelo y con orgullo antes de besarla, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de comérsela en ese beso.

.

Los amigos y familiares de los novios habían sido invitados a una cena posterior a la celebración y ensayo, ahora charlaban alegremente, hablando de lo emocionados que estaban todos con que se acercara la fecha de la boda a la iglesia, charlando sobre los preparativos que aún quedaban pendiente y coordinando algunas cosas, haciendo planes para el día siguiente.

Adrien se puso de pie en su sitio y golpeó su copa ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Perdón por la interrupción. —Comentó con una amplia sonrisa, digna del gato de Cheshire. —Me eligieron como padrino y quería aprovechar para un primer discurso, para no avergonzar a Luka y a Marí enfrente de todo el mundo el día oficial y limitarme a hacerlo aquí.

Algunas risas se levantaron entre los presentes, cuestión que ensanchó la sonrisa de Adrien.

—Bueno. Ahora que tengo su atención, quisiera dedicar unas palabras...

Escucharon un ruido al fondo, cerca de la entrada de la terraza, alguien discutía en la distancia, se escuchó como un forcejeo. Y aunque Adrien y Marinette intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y un asentimiento de cabeza, pronto una voz se alzó sobre la discusión, consiguiendo que Juleka se pusiera pálida de golpe y apretase la mano de Marinette por tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Papá... —Murmuró la chica, consiguiendo que Marinette le mirara, sorprendida.

Luka se levantó en su sitio, furioso por aquello, pero la mano de Marinette lo frenó.

—Déjame manejarlo. —Pidió con voz autoritaria antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

Adrien se dirigió hasta Luka para detenerlo, junto con Nino y Kagami. Al menos tratarían de ganar algunos minutos para Marinette.

La joven bajó las escaleras y se encontró con dos elementos del equipo de seguridad del hotel tratando de detener a un hombre.

Marinette se quedó helada y detuvo su descenso al ver las facciones de aquel individuo; a pesar del cabello canoso y las arrugas en el rostro, podía ver muchos de los rasgos de Luka en aquella expresión de dolor. Pudo, sin problema, quitarle algunos años de encima a ese sujeto, pudo imaginar cómo sería su rostro cuando era joven, puesto que el parecido que tenía con su hijo era impresionante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Marinette armándose de valor y consiguiendo que los tres levantaran la mirada.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng... —Llamó el jefe de seguridad avanzando unos escalones hacia ella. —Este hombre quiere entrar a la terraza. Dice ser familiar de su prometido.

Juleka alcanzó a Marinette y le tomó una mano, observando a detalle el rostro de su padre.

—Te ves tan hermosa... —Murmuró aquel hombre con los ojos llorosos al ver a su hija. —Eres idéntica a tu madre cuando era joven.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Ahora sí vienes sobrio? —Espetó Juleka fría, consiguiendo que Marinette se estremeciera. —¿Cómo diste con la fecha del ensayo?

—Todavía guardo el contacto con la gente adecuada. —Dijo Louis con aires sombríos, desviando un poco la mirada, claramente avergonzado por confesar aquello a su hija. —Y lamento que tengas esa impresión de mí, pero ese día no me habría arriesgado a aparecer sin un poquito de valor líquido.

Marinette bajó los escalones faltantes y encaró a Louis, tratando de pelear la batalla en nombre de los hermanos Couffaine, tratando de hacer aquello menos doloroso para todos, tratando de comprender aquella parte de la historia que no se tocaba a menos que no hubiese otra opción.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Murmuró Marinette con voz dulce mientras los guardias de seguridad retrocedían un paso, pero permanecían alertas a cualquier movimiento o cambio repentino.

—Es la boda de mi primer hijo. Cualquier padre querría... —Dijo con la voz quebrada, dedicándole una mirada de indignación a Marinette un instante antes de reconocer su rostro. Recompuso su expresión, mostrando sorpresa en sus facciones. —Eres hermosa. —Dijo sin aliento mientras le tomaba una mano a Marinette. —Tú eres su prometida...

—Ella es mi esposa. —Exclamó Luka desde el tope de las escaleras, su voz salió potente como un trueno, consiguiendo que todos menos Juleka y Marinette se encogieran en su lugar, atemorizados ante la amenaza inminente. Al final, entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente, Luka siseó: —Suéltala.

Louis reaccionó de inmediato, como si la piel de Marinette le quemara al tacto, bajó un escalón para alejarse de la chica y levantó la vista hacia sus hijos. Juleka le había tomado la mano a Luka para hacerlo frenar a su lado, pero él continuó su camino, arrastrando consigo a su hermana hasta llegar frente a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó Luka levantando el rostro en un gesto petulante.

—Vengo a pedirte perdón. —Admitió aquel hombre con la voz quebradiza mientras los recuerdos se amontonaron contra Luka.

—En quince años... —Musitó el guitarrista entre dientes, apretando en puño la mano libre mientras inclinaba un poco el cuerpo, amenazando a Louis Couffaine. —En quince años no hiciste por aparecer en nuestras vidas, y ahora me vienes con que quieres pedir perdón... No me hagas reír, Couffaine, no te queda.

—Luka, escúchame. —Suplicó aquel hombre. —Tienes razón, han pasado quince años y yo no hice por buscarlos o responder cuando eras tú quien me buscaba, pero he cambiado, y ahora me enteré de que pronto te casarás y quisiera estar en ese momento tan importante que...

—Pero yo no quiero verte ahí. —Espetó Luka soltando a su hermana y sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Juleka miró a Marinette, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Marí siempre había sido un refugio para sus amigos, así que Juleka se colocó un poco detrás de ella, tomándole los hombros, temerosa, dolida.

Luka era más alto que su padre, al menos le sacaba veinte centímetros de estatura, estar a un escalón de distancia sólo conseguía que la diferencia fuera más abrumadora todavía. Louis era atlético, pero ni de lejos se comparaba con su hijo, seguramente para estas alturas de la vida ya le doblaba la fuerza también. Y la rabia. La rabia que se había aglomerado contra su pecho, que se había acumulado con el paso de los años, que se había fortalecido con cada golpe que había dado y recibido al estar en las calles mientras se convertía en el Elegido.

—Ve con Rose. —Murmuró Marinette percatándose de que todos los portadores de miraculous estaban en el tope de la escalera.

—Pero tú...

—Ve. —Pidió amablemente, despejando el rostro de su amiga y acariciándole una mejilla. —Yo voy a estar bien. Tu hermano me necesita, y a ti te necesita a salvo.

Juleka asintió conteniendo la respiración y corrió escaleras arriba hasta donde estaba la rubia.

—Luka... —Llamó Marinette acercándose un paso a su novio.

—No me vayas a pedir que me calme. —Ordenó el muchacho sosteniendo la postura.

Todos los portadores retrocedieron por la impresión, Marinette era el calmante natural que Luka necesitaba, su sola voz, su sola presencia era suficiente para que él bajara la guardia y la paz volviera a reinar.

—No lo haré. —Prometió la chica con voz dulce, consiguiendo que Luka suspirara y cediera un poco sin darse cuenta. —Sólo quiero entender.

—Tú querías saber y yo no quería decirte. —Murmuró Luka con amargura. —Pero aquí estamos. Y mis demonios vuelven a perseguirme. Él es la razón por la que yo me uní a los Reptiles...

Marinette suspiró ante la mirada de culpa y el gesto de dolor que Louis profirió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Delataba que lo sabía, Louis sabía perfectamente cuánto daño le había hecho a su hijo, sabía perfectamente la clase de monstruo en la que Luka se había convertido tras su partida, así que bajó la mirada aceptando la realidad, había cometido un error imperdonable.

—Sé que te he hecho daño, hijo. Pero...

—Deja de llamarme hijo. —Ordenó Luka irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

Marinette sólo había visto tanta frialdad en Luka una vez, en un callejón oscuro con una tormenta mientras Luka le daba la golpiza de su vida a un tal Erik.

La joven le dedico una mirada a su enamorado y, por primera vez, sintió miedo.

Tragó saliva discretamente, tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones.

Y no, no fue la mirada glaciar que Luka le dedicaba a su padre, no era el hecho de que sus ojos estuviesen oscurecidos como un océano profundo y congelado, no era que Luka alzaba la barbilla en un gesto soberbio, déspota, cruel... No era el hecho de que Luka tenía todo el cuerpo puesto en alerta, preparado para atestar el primer golpe, sus puños cerrados, su aura peligrosa.

Marinette tuvo miedo por primera vez de no ser suficiente para ayudar a Luka a frenar antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

—Merezco tu odio. —Dijo Louis con un nudo en la garganta. —Merezco tu desprecio y tu indiferencia, me lo busqué con los años.

—Te busqué. —Espetó Luka comenzando a temblar por la rabia que lo abrasaba desde el centro de su pecho, consumiendo cada gramo de cordura. —Durante casi tres años te busqué, te hice llamadas, envié mensajes, mandé a preguntar por ti, fui a las direcciones que registraste como tu casa. Durante casi tres años no paré con tal de dar contigo, de saber por qué. Y luego me uní a Les Reptiles justo antes de cumplir quince, esperando encontrar algo con lo que sacar el odio que sentía. Durante tres años no recibí otra cosa más que negativas, excusas, desvíos de llamadas, y ahora ¿vienes y te apareces el día de mi boda para pedir perdón? Yo creía que yo era cínico. —Espetó Luka bajando hasta el escalón de su padre y encarándolo, clavando su índice en el pecho de Louis y empujando un poco, conteniendo su fuerza todavía. —Pero tú has superado todas mis expectativas y alcances. Eres el cinismo encarnado.

—No es lo que crees... —Murmuró Louis destrozado, a punto de llorar.

—¿A no? Entonces ilústrame. —Retó cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose de nuevo.

—¿No puede una persona cambiar? —Exclamó Louis abriéndose de brazos y derramando un par de gruesas lágrimas.

Aquella frase golpeó a Luka de lleno. ¿Cambiar? Claro, él había cambiado muchísimo. Pero una cosa era Luka Couffaine, con el amor y apoyo de Juleka y Anarka, con el compañerismo de sus amigos, con el consejo sabio de su kwami. Louis Couffaine era una cosa distinta...

¿Verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

Y entonces todo cayó en su lugar. La mueca de Luka mezcla de rabia y terror al escuchar aquella pregunta fue más que suficiente para que Marinette comprendiera todo.

—Vete de aquí… —Siseó Luka furioso, apretando los puños y bajando el rostro.

Louis no se movió de su lugar, como si realmente esperara que su hijo cambiara de opinión.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando el cuerpo hacia adelante, consiguiendo que incluso Marinette se encogiera en su lugar.

Louis retrocedió aterrorizado y luego asintió una vez. Paseó la mirada por los presentes en busca de los ojos de Juleka, la joven tenía una expresión indescifrable para aquel extraño.

No tenía caso seguir…

Los pasos de aquel hombre abatido resonaron en medio del silencio sepulcral en el que se sumieron las escaleras. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la alegria que habían vivido hasta minutos atrás? Nadie supo responder a aquello.

Adrien suspiró, atrayendo la atención de todos menos Luka. El rubio asintió para Marinette y ella entendió el mensaje en el instante, ella tomó la mano de Luka y tiró de él para alejarlo de aquel sitio, ella conduciría y se llevaría al guitarrista a casa, a descansar, a despejarse del trago amargo que habían pasado en un día importante. Mientras tanto, Adrien se haría cargo de los invitados.


	14. Mis demonios

Marianne E: Sí hubo continuación. Algo me dice que tus capítulos venideros me pondrán a mí a morderme las uñas, lo presiento. Kagami vino a poner orden jajaja o algo así. Como te dije en whats, todavía tengo en la cabeza la pelea de padre e hijo, pero todavía no lo he desarrollado, sigue siendo una idea en el tintero. Seguramente sí habrá mella en Luka, pero primero tenemos otras cosas entre manos. Pronto tendrás nuevas noticias

Rebeca . sz: La verdad es que la idea original era que apareciera en la boda oficial, pero luego pensé que no soy tan cruel jajajaja, gracias por el comentario. De la relación de Adrien y Marinette, pensaba en hacer algo más dolorosa su separación, pero me gusta verlos juntos.

Skayue-chan: Pronto me doy una vuelta por tu perfil para buscar la historia y dejarte algún comentario, lo prometo. Por lo pronto este finde tenemos evento, así que no te prometo que sea pronto. Espero que te guste esta entrega

* * *

Su propia voz todavía hacía eco en su cabeza.

Luka repetía una y otra vez ese grito de "Lárgate" como un bucle infinito, una tortura dolorosa, recordatorio de su insensatez.

Sostenía entre sus brazos una guitarra vieja, con la pintura rayada, cuyas cuerdas habían sido cambiadas demasiadas veces durante su adolescencia; aquel instrumento había estado en la basura un sinnúmero de veces, tantas veces como había sido rescatada de último minuto porque el muchacho no se sentía preparado para dejar ir esa parte de su vida, incapaz de renunciar al resentimiento, al dolor. Incapaz de dejar de odiar y amar a una persona que ya no estaba más en su vida. Incapaz de dejar el pasado ir.

Un día, esa guitarra era recordatorio de que alguna vez había sido amado por un hombre al que había llamado "padre"; otros días era el recordatorio de la sombra en la que había jurado no convertirse jamás. A veces era un símbolo de odio, a veces era un signo de amor. Como fuera, en ese momento la guitarra yacía en sus brazos, inerte, inútil, sin vida. A pesar de ser su instrumento favorito por muchas razones, no se sentía capaz de arrancarle ningún sonido a esa guitarra en específico.

Solía afinarla una y otra vez, asegurándose de que las cuerdas estuviesen tensadas de la forma correcta. Otra tortura, otro recordatorio.

_Pero aquí estamos. Y mis demonios vuelven a perseguirme. _

Luka dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas y llevó la guitarra a posición.

No había tocado esa guitarra desde que había cumplido catorce años, no desde que se había unido a los Reptiles, no desde que había decidido dejar de buscar a su padre, no desde que había jurado que jamás se convertiría en aquel hombre.

Porque esa guitarra había sido el último regalo de Louis Couffaine para su hijo antes de dejar el barco de la libertad por última vez y para siempre.

En más de alguna ocasión había sentido que su barco se hundía tras la partida de su padre, porque, aunque Anarka había sabido mantenerlos a flote, él se había querido adjudicar el rol de "hombre de la casa" para apoyar a su madre.

Sentía que se volvería loco. ¿De verdad era tan parecido a su padre?

Luka trenzó un par de acordes y su voz se alzó sobre la tormenta.

_Mayday! Mayday!_  
_The ship is slowly sinking_  
_They think I'm crazy, they don't know the feeling_  
_They're all around me,_  
_Circling like vultures_  
_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
_Wash away my colors_

Y, por otra parte, estaba el recuerdo de Marinette. Estaba el recuerdo de su ángel de la guarda, guiándolo de la mano hasta el ascensor del edificio cuando él estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, desatándole el nudo de la corbata, desabrochando su camisa, templando el agua y plantando besos ligerísimos, efímeros, por todo su rostro mientras le prometía que todo iría bien. Las manos de Marinette lavándole el cabello (sí, aún con el vestido de gala, con los tacones de aguja, con el peinado hecho, con el maquillaje), la chica sentada en el borde de la bañera deslizando sus manos por la piel de sus hombros, mitad enjabonándole, mitad masajeando la musculatura tensa, buscando darle consuelo en medio de su dolor.

Porque, aun cuando todos quisieron salir huyendo para resguardarse de su furia, Marinette le compuso una sonrisa amable y lo sacó de aquel lugar sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer acusaciones, sin más interrogatorios.

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

Un trueno resonó por todo París, las luces titilaron un momento, pero Luka no dejó de tocar. Ahora había sido Marinette quien lo había sacado de la oscuridad, pero en su momento, Juleka también había tomado ese papel y le había rescatado.

Recordaba perfectamente la voz de su hermana una noche de otoño, misma en la que Luka había vuelto a casa con el rostro cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo lleno de golpes y raspones. La joven Juleka le limpiaba las heridas del rostro con la desaprobación marcada en cada milímetro de su expresión. No era la primera vez que su hermana lo reñía al respecto, muchas veces le había pedido gritando, llorando, peleando que dejara a los reptiles y volviese a la música, era su lugar en el mundo.

De haber sabido que no era por la música por lo que había elegido la vida callejera. Nunca supo, sino hasta unos años después, cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que logró cambiar a su hermano. Cinco palabras fueron más que suficientes:

_Eres mucho mejor que papá. Siempre lo has sido. _

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
_I know you're watching,_  
_I can feel you out there_

Luka sentía el filo de la guitarra contra su piel, los pedacitos desgastados de la madera pellizcándole el torso desnudo, pero no le importó. Necesitaba desesperadamente deshacerse de todo el dolor que le consumía el pecho en aquel momento, porque todos sus demonios ahora se agolpaban contra su corazón, como si trataran de entrar de nuevo en su vida y venir a arruinar lo poco de felicidad que había logrado conseguir en los últimos meses.

¡Qué razón había tenido Adrien al detenerlo de decir que aquello era demasiado bueno!

_Take me over the walls below_  
_Fly forever_  
_Don't let me go_  
_I need a savior to heal my pain_  
_When I become my worst enemy_  
_The enemy_

Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. La luz volvió a titilar y pronto Luka estuvo sumido en la oscuridad, sentado en el suelo al lado del piano en el estudio que compartía con Marinette cuando ella diseñaba y él componía. Se había desbordado el llanto, ya no había forma de frenar aquel dolor, ya no había manera de detener la tormenta, porque su pecho se había roto como una presa de agua por todos los demonios que habían golpeado al mismo tiempo, su fuero interno se había convertido en una pared cuarteada y ahora sólo podía dejar correr el agua hasta que se nivelara y él pudiera reparar lo poco que quedaba.

No, sus demonios no golpeaban desde fuera, golpeaban desde dentro, tratando desesperadamente de salir de su pecho y abandonarle al fin.

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_you make everything okay_  
_We are one in the same_  
_you take all of the pain away_

Aquel pensamiento lo golpeó de lleno, sus demonios no buscaban volver a entrar a su pecho, buscaban abandonarle, porque ningún demonio podía quedarse viviendo siempre en la luz. Estaba lleno de luz y lo sabía porque Juleka le había hecho una llamada para decirle que estaba con él, lo mismo que Rose. Porque Adrien le había enviado un audio de todos los portadores que sabían su identidad y cada uno de ellos le había dedicado unas palabras de apoyo. Porque Anarka le había dicho que estaba orgullosa del hombre que había criado, dueño de sí mismo como para detener sus actos y no culminar en violencia como lo habría hecho de niño. Porque Sabine y Tom habían mandado decir que podía contar con ellos en lo que necesitara, que entendían que la situación era difícil. Porque Sass le había reconocido la fuerza de voluntad y lo había llamado digno de ser portador de la serpiente...

Porque Marinette le miraba desde la puerta con infinito amor, sonriéndole al ver que componía con la guitarra prohibida, con ese viejo instrumento recordatorio de su dolor.

Luka la miró a los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas eran cada vez más gruesas, sintiendo que aquella canción no sólo era una idea suelta, sino una súplica, un pedido de auxilio dicho a gritos desde su fuero interno que cobraba sentido poco a poco, porque las últimas palabras de la canción no eran solamente un coro que sonara interesante para una confesión, eran un pedido a cada persona que sintiera, aunque fuese, un poquito de amor por Luka.

_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

.

—No te vas a convertir en tus demonios. —Murmuró Marinette al sentir el chorrito de agua cayendo en su espalda, agradeciendo aún llevar el moño alto sobre la cabeza para que su cabello no se mojara.

Ella y Luka habían terminado de nuevo en la bañera, ésta vez Luka estaba sumergido hasta los hombros con las piernas dobladas, Marinette se recostaba sobre él, abrazándole la cintura y con el oído pegado al corazón del muchacho.

Él había acunado varios chorritos de agua en su mano y los había dejado caer en la espalda de la joven antes de acariciarle la piel y arrancarle un escalofrío.

Marinette lo había seducido en la sala del piano, no porque creyese que podía distraerlo con placer carnal, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que hacían el amor, había una conexión espiritual. Por una parte, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Luka se había prometido a sí mismo que cada encuentro con Marinette tendría que contar como si fuera el primero; por otra parte, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerle saber a Luka que no iba a salir corriendo sólo porque lo había visto convertirse de nuevo en el Elegido. Luka tenía que entender de una buena vez que no podía hacer nada para que Marinette corriera de su lado. Absolutamente nada.

—Mi padre... —Murmuró Luka distraído, mirando por la ventana. Suspiró armándose de valor en lo que un nuevo rayo dividía el cielo y los iluminaba levemente. —Mi padre se fue cuando tenía once o doce años. —Y aquella nueva coherencia entró en él como el rayo que partió el suelo, porque por primera vez en su vida, no fue "papá me dejó", había una diferencia muy grande ahí, y comprender que su padre se había ido cambiaba todo. Porque ya no era algo que Louis Couffaine hubiese hecho con el fin de dañarlo, sino una decisión que había tomado un hombre que no tenía salida.

—Y la guitarra te la regaló él. Y te enseñó a tocar _La vie en rose_ justo el último día que pasó en el barco. —Enumeró la chica, mostrándole a Luka lo bien que había llegado a conocerle, lo mucho que atesoraba cada palabra que él le revelaba de su pasado.

—Sí. Durante algunos años lo estuve buscando para pedirle que volviera a casa, para pedirle que no nos abandonara, para preguntarle por qué se había ido. Descubrí que también fue un reptil poco después de enlistarme yo en el grupo, y me empeñé en superar su sombra para probar que era mejor.

Marinette asintió, pero guardó silencio. Aquella sería la primera vez que Luka hablaba más de quince palabras sobre su padre y sobre su entrada a Les Reptiles, así que no quería interrumpir aquel momento de quiebre.

—Mi padre valoraba mucho su carrera. Se fue de la casa persiguiendo un sueño que nunca logró concretar. Mi madre estaba furiosa, no se entendían entre ellos, porque por una parte ella quería apoyarle a triunfar, pero por otro lado pensaba en nosotros, en que podían pasar semanas enteras antes de que supiéramos algo de él, en que era lo mismo a que no tuviéramos padre.

"Mi madre le dijo que no volviera al barco. Le dejó claro a Louis que, si su carrera era más importante para él que su familia, entonces no tenía nada que hacer en el Liberty. Obviamente mi padre se fue esa noche, molesto, dolido, furioso con el amor de su vida. Y ahora, justo en la fecha de la boda al civil vienen y me ofrecen un contrato que...

—Luka ¿Tú me abandonarías? —Musitó Marinette a media voz, sintiendo que le entraba agua a la boca.

—Jamás. —Murmuró Luka con vehemencia, tomando el rostro de Marinette y obligándola a mirarlo. —Escúchame bien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yo jamás en mi vida podría dejarte. Esperé diez años, soñando día y noche, rogando al cielo la oportunidad para poder llamarte mi esposa y no pienso renunciar a ello, aunque eso implique renunciar a mi música, porque vivir sin ti sería mil veces peor.

Marinette sonrió enternecida. —Couffaine... Ahora es Marinette Couffaine. —Corrigió ensanchando su sonrisa. —Y esto prueba mi punto, Luka. Tú no eres igual a tu padre. Tú eres mucho más que esto. Con todo y el contrato nuevo, no te estás convirtiendo en él. Y no tienes que renunciar a tu música, Luka, sería increíblemente cruel de mi parte hacerte renunciar con todo lo que esto significa para ti, todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Porque a donde vayas, te seguiré.

—Marinette Couffaine... —Repitió Luka con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. Tomó el rostro de su esposa y pegó su frente a la de ella antes de murmurar: —¡Dios, soy un idiota! —Tal vez se inclinó un poco más fuerte de la cuenta, Marinette ahogó un gemido al sentir el tope, pero sonrió de medio lado, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y agradeciendo recuperar al hombre con el que se había casado un par de horas atrás.

—No diría idiota... —Murmuró ella levantando el rostro en busca de la boca de su amante.

Luka suspiró contra la boca de su musa, sintiendo que poco a poco volvía a sonreír.

—Perdón. —Murmuró el muchacho cuando la chica volvió a mirarle. —Debí contarte esta parte de mi vida, ni siquiera es para tanto. Mis padres se separaron, pero les pasa a muchas personas, no soy el único hijo de padres divorciados.

—Luka, no le quites importancia. —Pidió Marinette acariciando el rostro del muchacho. —No importa si le pasa a nueve de cada diez, te pasó a ti, te dolió a ti, sólo tú sabes lo que sentiste de perder a tu padre y de verle volver a aparecer de la nada, pidiendo estar en tu boda.

—Tienes razón, idiota no. Soy un miserable. —Murmuró Luka desviando la mirada. —Tampoco sé todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar él para venir y aparecerse en este día y mira cómo lo traté.

—Ya resolveremos eso. —Prometió la chica. —¿Sabes en qué término están tus padres?

—Mi madre habló un par de veces con él cuando Jule entró a la universidad. —Murmuró entre suspiros. —Pero no sé más. Ellas nunca tocaban el tema estando yo cerca, supongo que temían que me volviera loco.

—Tenían razones para creerlo. —Murmuró Marinette volviendo a recostarse contra el pecho de Luka y trazando círculos en su piel, haciéndole estremecerse al tacto.

—Entonces miserable tampoco. Cretino.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar mal de mi esposo por un momento? —Espetó Marinette, molesta mientras consideraba pellizcar la piel del muchacho. —Estoy presente y pretendo defenderlo.

—No te merezco. —Murmuró Luka cerrando los brazos en torno a la espalda de Marinette y aferrándose a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Marinette se quedó quieta un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de la forma infantil en la que Luka se abrazaba a ella, porque por un momento se sintió presa en los brazos de un niño pequeño y asustado, oculto tras sus cobijas, aferrado al único peluche que funcionaba como amuleto contra todos los monstruos de todos los rincones de la casa, empezando por el armario y terminando debajo de la cama.

—Eso también cuenta como hablar mal de mi esposo. —Reprochó la chica ensanchando su sonrisa y reacomodándose a su gusto.

—Tú tienes la culpa. —Reclamó Luka divertido. —Elegiste a un hombre medio inseguro para casarte con él. Aunque sea un guitarrista de mi talla.

—No. —Repuso Marinette con ternura. —No creo haberme casado con un hombre inseguro, más bien es que mi héroe en este momento está dejando salir al niño de doce años que no sabe cómo admitir que extraña a su padre.

—Marinette... —Llamó Tikki desde la puerta, flotando con el móvil de la chica en las manos. —No quería interrumpir, pero me pareció importante.

Marinette recibió el teléfono en las manos y agradeció a Tikki salir discretamente de la habitación. Tenía el teléfono saturado de mensajes de Juleka y Adrien. Abrió el último audio de su amigo, que sonaba realmente molesto y preocupado en partes iguales:

—_Marinette de Couffaine, te juro que si no respondes este mensaje en dos minutos, voy a lanzarme a tu departamento a asegurarme de que el idiota de tu marido no te haya puesto una mano encima. O respondes o arranco. _

—Márcale. —Sugirió Luka divertido.

Marinette rodó los ojos poniendo el teléfono en altavoz y dejándolo en una superficie, lejos del agua.

—_¡Gracias al cielo! _—Exclamó Adrien, aliviado. —_¿Por qué no me tomabas la llamada? _

—Estaba ocupada. —Murmuró la chica, somnolienta.

—_¿Ocupada? _—Espetó Adrien ofendido mientras apagaba el motor de su auto, consiguiendo que Marinette y Luka intercambiaran una mirada de incredulidad. —_Define ocupada._

—Bueno... —Inició Marinette insegura, pero Luka la interrumpió, petulante.

—¿Qué podría estar haciendo una pareja de recién casados como para no tomar el teléfono?

—_Ah, ahí estás. _—Exclamó Adrien, repentinamente tenso.

—Sí, y no me gustó eso de "El idiota de tu marido".

—_Entiende, hombre. Me preocupa la seguridad de mi amiga._

—Ella está a salvo conmigo. —Espetó Luka despectivo, ofendido por la desconfianza que había mostrado Adrien en su audio. —Créeme, Agreste, soy incapaz de ponerle una mano encima a _ma muse_, así que cálmate. Pregunta con los reptiles si quieres. Nunca he tocado a una mujer.

—Colette no opina lo mismo. —Bromeó Marinette consiguiendo que Luka se sonrojara hasta las orejas por aquel comentario.

—Entiendes mi punto. ¿No? —Espetó Luka desviando la mirada.

—_Como sea, tenía que asegurarme. _—Comentó Adrien recuperando la atención de sus amigos y respirando más relajado. —_De verdad me preocupó que no me tomaras las catorce llamadas. ¿No tiene sonido tu teléfono o estaban haciendo más ruido que tu tono?_

Luka soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de sorpresa de Marinette. La chica le hizo un puchero a su teléfono y suspiró, sabiendo que ya no había manera de quitarse de las bromas de los muchachos, bromas y albures.

—Lo tengo en silencio casi todo el tiempo, Adrien. Ya lo sabes.

—_Sí, claro. Por hoy digamos que es cierto. _

Luka sacó una mano del agua y despejó el rostro de Marinette para admirar mejor sus ojos y compartir una sonrisa.

—A decir verdad... —Murmuró el muchacho en medio de un suspiro. —Había algunas cosas de las que poner al corriente a mi esposa, me ayudó a dar claridad a mis ideas después de todo lo que pasó y ya era justo y necesario que echara fuera esos demonios de mi mente.

—_Así es que ahora a la luna de miel se le llama "poner al corriente". Bueno saberlo, lo voy a aplicar. _—La risita de Plagg sonó en la lejanía, consiguiendo que Marinette se sonrojara y hundiera un poco el rostro en el agua.

—Hey, dramática. —Llamó Luka tomándole las mejillas y consiguiendo que el agua se moviera a su alrededor. —Te vas a ahogar.

—No si puedes evitarlo. —Murmuró ella volviendo a colgar sus brazos en torno al cuello de su amante. —Tampoco es para tanto.

—_Ahogar... No, definitivamente no quiero saber, voy a colgar antes de que digan algo revelador, no tengo ningún interés en traumarme por sus cosas. _

—Mejor únetenos en la bañera. —Espetó Luka con una sonrisa maliciosa, consiguiendo que Marinette abriera los ojos, pasmada.

—_¡Adios! _—Gritó Adrien antes de colgar.

—¡Luka! —Gritó la chica, pasmada.

—Mejor en la bañera que en la cama, ¿no?

El muchacho soltó una risa ligera que, poco a poco, se convirtió en una carcajada. Y aunque Marinette trató de oponerse a la necesidad de unírsele, terminó riendo al unísono de su esposo, dejando ir toda la tensión del momento y agradeciendo la calma tras la tormenta.

Por fin volvieron a la tranquilidad y se quedaron abrazados otro rato, disfrutando del agua tibia y del repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

—¿A Juleka qué le digo? —Murmuró Luka tomando el teléfono de su esposa y deslizando la conversación de su hermana.

—Que sigo viva. —Sugirió Marinette apretándose al pecho del muchacho.

—Hola Jule. —Murmuró Luka grabando un audio para la aludida. —Perdón, pero tenía que poner al corriente a Marinette de nuestra historia con papá. Mi teléfono murió y el de Marí no tenía sonido. Todo bien.

—De verdad todo bien. —Interrumpió Marinette, asegurándose de que Juleka lo escuchase.

—Mañana te escribo para ver lo del ensayo. Tengo una canción nueva para el disco.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos y Luka por fin se armó de valor para sugerir salir del agua.

—Es tarde. Y la cama también es cálida y cómoda. —Comentó divertido al ver los pucheros de Marinette, que se aferraba a sus hombros para que volviera a hundirse en el agua.

Luka suspiró resignándose y abrazando la cintura de Marinette. Dejó correr largos segundos en silencio, pensando, pensando, pensando hasta articular una frase coherente en su mente. Frase que sonó descabellada cuando habló en voz alta.

—Debería hablar con mi padre.

—Deberías dormir. —Corrigió Marinette sonriendo amable y mirando a Luka a los ojos. —Y tomar esa decisión en la mañana, con la mente despejada y las ideas claras.

—¿De verdad me vas a apoyar en esto?

—¿Qué parte de "en la salud y en la enfermedad" no te quedó clara? La locura también es enfermedad ¿eh?

Luka soltó una risa asintiendo lentamente para su musa.

—Lo es. La tuya por quedarte y la mía por querer perdonar.

—Eso no es locura, se llama madurez, y llega con los años. Dicen que a las mujeres primero que a los hombres. —Añadió al final con una sonrisa jocosa.

—Supongo que mi dolor tampoco era para tanto. Mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía doce. —Repitió tratando de darle sentido a aquello mientras Marinette dejaba el agua. —Y luego yo me metí en una banda de buscapleitos para probar que no cambiaría a mi familia por la música como lo hizo él, y que podía superarlo en todos los aspectos.

—Y mira. —Murmuró Marinette divertida, atando una toalla en torno a su cuerpo y mirando a Luka de reojo. —Fue la música lo que te unió más que nunca a tu familia y a tu gente. Luka, tú no eres como él. Entiende eso. —Marinette se sentó en el borde de la bañera y acarició el cabello de su esposo. —Tú eres muy distinto de Louis Couffaine. Eso lo sé... —Dudó un momento sobre continuar o parar. Luka no necesitaba más conflictos. —Y sé que la gente cambia, y confío mucho en tu instinto, confío en que sabrás distinguir si realmente cambió o si es una treta como decías, y si lo decides así, sabrás exactamente qué hacer en cuanto lo tengas frente a ti. Ya verás.

—Me tienes mucha fe. —Dijo el muchacho acariciando el rostro de su musa.

—Es porque te conozco de verdad. O no me habría casado contigo. —Marinette sonrió pegando su nariz a la del muchacho, deslizándola por su piel, acariciándole el rostro con aquel gesto que habían compartido unas cuantas veces. —Sabrás qué hacer. Por ahora vamos a dormir.


	15. Reptiles

Skayue-Chan, Rebeca . Sz, Marianne E, gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Por favor no me odien.

.

Luka sostenía la mano de Marinette con devoción, la sostenía delicadamente entre las suyas, temiendo lastimarla, temiendo hacerle más daño. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama de hospital, escuchando atentamente el monitor cardiaco, siguiendo el ritmo de las palpitaciones de su musa, componiendo una canción con base en los latidos de su corazón.

Marinette yacía inconsciente, con una expresión de paz absoluta en el rostro, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, acomodada en la cama de hospital como si fuese una princesa esperando un beso de amor verdadero para despertar… pero los besos de Luka no habían servido para despertarle, ni siquiera para hacer que su pulso se alterara. Justo ahora, Marinette se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de ellos, en un lugar en el que no podían alcanzarla ni los besos ni los versos de Luka.

El muchacho suspiró recriminándose a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en decidir. Recordaba la tarde en que Adrien le había pedido apoyo.

_Viperion miraba la ciudad desde el tejado. El atardecer lanzaba luces doradas, naranjas y violetas sobre toda la ciudad, consiguiendo que los tejados rojizos adquirieran tonalidades ígneas. El rostro del héroe componía ahora una expresión relativamente serena pero sus cejas se inclinaban hacia abajo en un gesto de desagrado. Había escuchado la propuesta de su compañero de batallas y ahora se preguntaba si sería buena idea seguir adelante con el plan._

—_¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada a Ladybug? __—Espetó hosco Viperion mirando a Chat Noir de reojo mientras el felino se acercaba a él. —¿Por qué no decirle a mi esposa que pretendemos ir por una red de crimen que se esconde entre los reptiles?_

—_Para no ponerla en peligro. —Explicó Chat con una mirada triste. —Si la involucramos en esto, ella puede salir lastimada de más formas de las que podemos protegerla. Tú sabes cómo es este mundo de cruel con las cosas bellas que todavía existen._

—_No puedo mentirle. —Advirtió el héroe mirando de frente a su amigo. —Y no es que no quiera hacerlo, el problema es que ella es capaz de escrutar mi alma y hacerme hablar. _

—_Lo sé. Sé a lo que me enfrento al pedirte apoyo en esto. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. _

—_Si es así, ¿no sería mejor decirle? Ella es brillante, podría apoyarnos y..._

—_Si mis sospechas son ciertas ¿La vas a arriesgar a caer en manos de Andreé? —Interrumpió Chat levantando la voz, sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de él por un momento. _

_Un rayo surcó el cielo y el trueno se extendió por varios segundos, reafirmando el punto de Adrien. _

—_Déjame pensarlo. —Pidió Viperion desesperado, sintiendo que se le cerraba el mundo._

—_No demores. Se nos acaba el tiempo. _

Luka suspiró besando los nudillos de Marinette, preguntándose cómo había sido tan terco como para sentirse superior a las circunstancias. No era a prueba de balas y tenía que entender eso. No era invencible, aunque permaneciera invicto.

Luka suspiró mirando el gesto de la joven, mirándole con adoración, suplicándole en su fuero interno que volviera a él.

La puerta se abrió pero Luka no despegó la mirada de su musa, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar enfermeras y doctores entrando y saliendo del lugar, haciendo chequeos de rutina, ajustando los monitores, tomando nota de los avances de la chica y volviendo a salir.

—Ve a comer algo. —Murmuró Adrien quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el respaldo de la silla antes de recuperar el ramo de lilis que había conseguido para la habitación de Marinette. —Y date una ducha. Necesitas espabilar.

—Quiero estar aquí. —Dijo Luka sin despegar la mirada de su Marinette.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Adrien poniendo una mano en el hombro de Luka y dándole un leve apretón en señal de apoyo. —Pero creo que mereces un descanso, una hora o dos no van a cambiar nada, aún si despierta, me aseguraré de llamarte.

—¿Sería muy egoísta si me quedo? —Murmuró Luka estirándose en su lugar, depositando la mano de Marinette en la cama con dulzura.

El hombro derecho del guitarrista tronó de manera estruendosa, consiguiendo que ambos muchachos abrieran los ojos por la impresión. Adrien soltó una risita floja que pronto contagió a Luka, ninguno de los dos se percató de que el corazón de Marinette pareció saltarse un latido cuando ambos muchachos soltaron abiertamente sus carcajadas, liberando la tensión del momento.

—¿De verdad es la pinta que quieres tener cuando ella despierte? —Soltó Adrien vaciando las flores secas en la basura y poniendo el arreglo nuevo al lado de la cama, con agua limpia, ordenando las ramitas por tamaño.

—No, ella no tiene la culpa de mi depresión.

—Tienes dos días aquí, ve, vuelve a ser humano y luego regresa. O es más. —Dijo sacando su teléfono y mandándole un mensaje a Kagami mientras Luka se ponía su abrigo para salir. —Juleka me dijo que tenían un ensayo programado el día de hoy.

—Olvidado, no me voy a ausentar tanto. —Espetó Luka arreglando sus solapas antes de proceder a ponerse el gorro.

—Olvida el hospital por tres horas. —Pidió Adrien con expresión melancólica. —¿O te gustaría que Marinette se enclaustrara en tu habitación si las cosas fueran al revés?

Luka compuso una expresión mordaz, pero Adrien sonrió altanero adjudicándose aquella victoria. Plagg, Sass y Tikki salieron de sus respectivos escondites y sonrieron para Luka. Fue Tikki la primera en hablar.

—Créeme, si pasas un minuto más en esta habitación, te voy a delatar con mi protegida en cuanto despierte. Ve a descansar y a comer algo.

—Deberiass hacsser casso, Luka. —Pidió amable Sass mientras se sentaba en el hombro de su protegido. —No ess ssaludable que permanezsscass máss tiempo del necsessario aquí.

—Me da miedo no estar cuando ella despierte. —Admitió Luka acercándose hasta Marinette, paseando sus dedos por la frente de la chica, despejando su rostro de los cabellos sueltos.

Tikki sonrió sentándose en el vientre de su protegida y asintió. —Tal vez es porque soy una romántica, pero estoy segura de que estarás justo en el momento en que ella abra los ojos, o si no, al menos serás la primera persona a la que ella vea.

—Gracias, Tikki. —Murmuró Luka antes de encarar a Adrien y tenderle una mano. —Tres horas.

—Tárdate más si puedes. —Pidió Adrien divertido. —Alya viene por la tarde, así que Marí estará bien acompañada todo el tiempo. Créeme… —Pidió Adrien sacando un libro de su mochila y sentándose en el sillón del rincón. —Despertará más rápido si le damos espacio para sanar, eso lo sé de primera mano.

Luka soltó un suspiro profundo y asintió antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento del hospital.

Adrien no había vuelto a tocar el tema de infiltrarse en los reptiles, y Luka agradecía mucho aquel gesto, pero en el fondo de su mente, el guitarrista sabía perfectamente que todavía debía tomar una decisión.

El trayecto en la motocicleta hasta su departamento fue silencioso en el sentido en que su mente estuvo callada, pero apenas atravesó las puertas de su hogar, los recuerdos volvieron a golpearlo.

_Habían caído de la motocicleta. Una muchacha escueta había cruzado corriendo la calle sin mirar y había conseguido que Luka derrapara. No le importaba caer, le importaba el hecho de que Marinette iba con él. _

_Y en cuanto su hombro chocó contra el asfalto, Luka comprendió que habían caído en una trampa. _

_Un hombre saltó sobre ellos, obligándolos a retroceder hasta el callejón, la chica de antes tomó a Marinette como rehén, Luka la vio sonreír de medio lado y el asintió comprendiendo que estaba permitiendo que la secuestraran. Marinette estaría bien, pero primero quería alejarse suficiente para darle ocasión a Luka de defenderse a sus anchas. _

—Penssar en ello no ayudará de nada. —Advirtió Sass cuando Luka salió de la ducha, tallándose el cabello con una toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Luka a media voz. —Pero hay algo que no termina de cuadrar en mi cabeza. El ataque fue organizado, pero no es el estilo de la banda.

—Algo me dicsse que vamos a ssalir. —Murmuró Sass acongojado.

—Sí. —Murmuró Luka terminando de vestirse, buscando la chaqueta que le había quitado a Erik semanas atrás. —Estoy pensando en buscar a Colette para preguntar al respecto.

—¿Ess buena idea que la bussquess a ella? —Quiso saber el Kwami observando con curiosidad a su protegido, debatiendo entre frenarlo o apoyarle con aquella locura.

Luka detuvo sus manos, sosteniendo la chaqueta con el estampado de los reptiles en sus manos. Bajó los hombros y suspiró antes de murmurar: —Marinette estaría de acuerdo.

—Tú la conocess. —Dijo Sass acercándose a su protegido a la par que el muchacho se ponía la chaqueta de cuero negro y se dirigía a la puerta. —Pero ten cuidado.

—Más que nunca. Lo prometo.

_Habían escuchado a la chica soltar un grito, un gemido ahogado. Marinette debía haberla neutralizado. _

_Luka sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su reina oscura, orgulloso de saber que su chica podía defenderse ella sola. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio al hombre sacar una pistola de la chaqueta. _

_Un trueno retumbó haciendo eco en el callejón, cimbrando la tierra, a ellos, los ojos de Luka se iluminaron en un tono celeste que sólo pudo compararse con el rayo, con las nubes; también el cañón de la pistola brilló en la oscuridad. _

—¿Qué ess lo que no te cuadra? —Murmuró Sass desde el bolsillo pero proyectando su voz en su oído, por dentro del casco de Luka, consiguiendo que el muchacho saliera de sus cavilaciones.

—Los que nos atacaron vestían una chaqueta de los reptiles, de reptiles formales, ya iniciados. Eran gente que está dentro de la banda, no esos críos que están aspirando a formar parte. No como Dean Belmont, que tenía chaqueta de iniciación.

—¿Ssabess disstinguirlass ssólo de verlass?

—Por favor, Sass. —Exclamó Luka divertido. —Yo todavía tengo las mías.

—¿Por qué ess tan importante Dean Belmont?

—Los aspirantes a ser Reptiles formales pueden valerse de cualquier método para entrar a la banda, pero una vez que estás dentro, tienes que apegarte al reglamento, no hay opción a fallo o pagas con tu vida. —Luka drifteó por las callecitas, acercándose al callejón que había sido testigo de aquel asalto. —Una de las reglas principales de Andreé es que no podemos usar armas de fuego, si queremos matar a alguien, lo hacemos con nuestras propias manos, no hay otra opción. Pero aquel reptil tenía un arma de fuego. Una glock 18 para ser exactos, con la matrícula borrada.

—De entrada, ya ess algo malo que tuviessen armass. Pero lo de la matrícula…

—El mes pasado robaron un cargamento de armas que iban en camino a la comisaría, armas para la policía que nunca llegaron a su destino. —Luka bajó la pata de la moto y se quitó el casco, observando el callejón mientras Sass flotaba hasta su lado y miraba el lugar. —Pero las armas eran transportadas en secreto, así que ya tenemos una pista de quién las robó.

—¿Cómo ssabess tu del cargamento? —Inquirió el Kwami con curiosidad.

—Tengo mis contactos. —Murmuró Luka con indiferencia mientras avanzaba hasta una pared cercana y se agachaba buscando el lugar en el que había impactado la bala. —Aunque la verdad, me enteré por accidente.

—¿Creess que encontraráss pisstass que la policssía no vio?

—Ellos no tienen al Kwami de la serpiente. —Respondió Luka con autosuficiencia.

—Eress mi portador máss terco. —Soltó Sass rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, compuso una sonrisa de medio lado y se sentó en la cabeza de Luka mientras el muchacho seguía avanzando por el callejón. —Y también eress al que máss cariño le he tomado.

Luka sonrió poniendo su puño cerrado cerca del Kwami, tenían esa costumbre, Sass recargo su frente y la mano izquierda en la piel de su protegido en un gesto solemne y conectado.

—También te quiero. —Dijo el muchacho antes de componer de nuevo su expresión sombría y buscar el otro impacto de bala. —Hay que ver más allá de lo que la gente normal busca.

Sass flotó hasta la frente de Luka y recargó una mano ahí, el guitarrista sintió algo tibio extenderse por su piel y ardor en los ojos un instante.

—En ese caso, hay que ver como vemos las serpientes para darte cuenta de lo que hay alrededor.

Luka pasó un trago amargo, literalmente en su boca se aglomeraron sabores extraños, que le hicieron componer una mueca.

—Sass… —Musitó asqueado.

—Ússalo, ess un don. Y no durará para ssiempre. —Advirtió volviendo a sentarse en su cabeza.

Luka sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco y una nueva ronda de sabores se agolparon ahí, pero uno de ellos se alzó sobre los demás.

Algo metálico cerca de ellos.

La sangre de Marinette…

Luka abrió la boca captando nuevos sabores, sus ojos se volvieron verdes como cuando portaba la máscara, pero él no se percató de aquel hecho, se limitó a observar todo a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que no veía cómo de costumbre, todo parecía verse más opaco. Y entonces Luka volvió a abrir la boca en busca de aquel sabor extraño pero familiar.

_Forcejeaba con aquel extraño. Trato de arrebatarle el arma, pero sus intentos iniciales fueron inútiles. _

_Aquel imbécil sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía cómo tomar el arma para no perderla, sabía cómo pelear de cerca, pero su forcejeo era demasiado controlado. Luka no sentía que estuviese peleando contra un reptil callejero, no. La persona que lo enfrentaba tenía entrenamiento en combate. _

_El sonido hizo eco en todo el callejón, aquel reptil le acababa de quitar el seguro al arma. A Luka se le había terminado el tiempo, si quería salir vivo de aquello, debía recurrir a su serpiente interna, convertirse de nuevo en el elegido y llevar aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias. Luka estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio, pero había algo con lo que no contaba. _

_El primer disparo dio contra una pared. La bala se incrustó en el concreto lanzando chispas y haciendo mucho ruido, pero se pudo confundir con el trueno que se elevó en el cielo. _

_Luka apresó el cañón de la pistola entre su brazo y su pecho, sintió el metal caliente contra la piel, pero ignoró las llamaradas de dolor y siguió forcejeando. _

_Dos disparos más. _

Luka sonreía ladino, sádico, orgulloso de haber encontrado una bala que se le había escapado a la policía. Ya se la daría a Adrien para que la analizaran, pero primero lo primero.

Estacionó la motocicleta fuera del Chat Lunatique y suspiró encarando las puertas. El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, pero en la mesa del fondo se encontraba sentada Colette, charlando alegremente con sus amigas, ajena al bullicio del lugar.

No, Luka no tuvo corazón para ir directo con su ex, se dirigió a la barra a pedir un whisky en las rocas y armarse de valor. Lucien lo atendió y entregó el vaso con media sonrisa de disculpa.

—El primero va por cuenta de la casa. —Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. —Nos enteramos de lo que pasó con Marinette. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Estable. —Murmuró Luka antes de darle un trago a su bebida. —Pero sigue sin despertar desde la cirugía.

—No imagino cómo estás.

—Es mi primer día fuera del hospital. —Admitió Luka observando a detalle el contenido ambarino de su vaso. —No había tenido corazón para alejarme.

—Me imagino.

—Luka. —Llamó Colette con voz tímida. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hi Colette… —Murmuró Luka antes de terminarse el whisky y pidiendo otro. —¿Cómo andas?

—¿Tú cómo estás? —Inquirió la chica sentándose a su lado. —Tequila. —Dijo sin mirar a Lucien.

—Yes ma'am.

—De la mierda. Pero ¿Qué le hacemos?

—¡Ay Luka! Ni en mis sueños más bizarros le desearía algo así a nadie.

—Sí. —Espetó Luka con amargura antes de darle otro trago a su vaso. —Es cómo estás cosas de "la medicina vomitada no se la deseo a nadie". Pero Marí es fuerte.

—Es más que sólo fuerte. —Aseguró la chica poniendo una mano sobre la de Luka. —En menos de lo que compones una pieza nueva, ella ya despertó.

—¿Te gustó tu canción? —Inquirió Luka cambiando de tema, dándole un nuevo trago a su bebida y deshaciéndose de la mano de la chica.

Colette sonrió de medio lado y se bebió el shot de tequila antes de contestar.

—Es un reto para la banda. Es muy compleja, la amo. Les costó leer las partituras pero ahí vamos. Nos hace falta que nos la expliques. Bueno, a ellos. Yo conozco tus partituras.

—Algo así me imaginé. —Soltó Luka con un aire de superioridad. —Avísame de los ensayos y tal vez Marí y yo…

El resto de la frase se le atoró en la garganta. Luka volvió la vista a la mesa y se terminó el whisky, considerando largarse de ahí.

—Buscó tus discos en internet. —Murmuró el muchacho con media sonrisa de melancolía. —Compró un par de canciones. Yo estaba furioso. —Admitió con una mueca. Miró de reojo a Colette y sonrió de nuevo. —Le gusta tu voz.

—Tal vez me pase por su cuarto de hospital y le cante algo. —Sugirió Colette con sentimientos encontrados. —Luka, no fue nuestra gente. —Añadió la chica con una mueca de desprecio, con la nariz arrugada y los ojos desbordantes de rabia. —Juro que nuestros reptiles no…

—Lo sé. —Interrumpió el muchacho considerando tomar un tercer trago, pero recordándose a sí mismo que no había comido nada todavía. —No estaría aquí si creyera lo contrario.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

El silencio se alzó en medio de ellos como un muro, pero justo por eso estaba Luka ahí, por información de Colette.

—Hay algo.

—Dime. —Pidió la chica recibiendo un segundo shot.

—Hubo un cargamento. Contrataron a la cuadrilla de Erik para robar el contenido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me ofrecieron el trabajo antes que a ellos. —Mintió Luka sombrío. —Pero a meses de la boda tengo demasiadas miradas encima.

—Me imagino. —Espetó Colette ofuscada. Y shot.

—Tenían nuestras chaquetas. —Acusó Luka, y no fue consciente de cómo había estructurado aquella frase hasta que vio la sonrisa de Colette, triunfante al percatarse de que Luka se acababa de autodenominar reptil. —Quiero la lista de Erik, no conozco los rostros de quienes nos atacaron, así que si doy con dos nombres que no conozca, entonces puedo cobrar mi venganza y largarme a mi hogar.

—Pero Luka, nosotros no…

—Soy un reptil, y conozco mis derechos. —Interrumpió con aires macabros, mirando al frente con la expresión descompuesta en una mueca de rabia y desprecio, con la nariz arrugada, con los ojos oscurecidos. —Colette, lo peor que puede pasar es que no encuentre a los dos en la lista de Erik.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Espetó la chica cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo ante la crueldad que Luka mostraba en ese momento.

—Ingenua. —Escupió Luka, burlándose de ella. —Lo mejor que puede pasar es que encuentre los nombres, porque si no encuentro a los dueños de esas chaquetas…

La pausa que Luka hizo fue suficiente para que todo cayera en su lugar. Colette le dedico una mirada horrorizada a Luka.

—Nos infiltraron… —Colette soltó un grito poniéndose en pie, tomando El Caballito vacío y estampándolo contra el suelo, en un arrebato infantil y desenfrenado. —¡Idiotas!

—¡Colette! —Reprendió Lucien mirando a la chica.

—Siempre los pago. —Espetó la chica haciendo muecas.

Lucien carraspeo volviendo a lo suyo, rodando los ojos, fastidiado de sus berrinches.

—Tendrás tu lista en la noche. —Espetó la chica mirando a Luka.

El muchacho había dejado ya un billete sobre la barra y se había puesto de pie. Tomó a Colette por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo antes de besarle la mejilla, muy cerca del oído y murmurar: —Eres un dulce.

Colette empujó a Luka lejos de ella, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No te hagas el tonto, Luka. —Exclamó la chica despectiva. —No te ayudo porque siga enamorada o porque me guste tu novia. Esto es por los reptiles.

Luka soltó una risita paseando el pulgar por su boca, se había salido con la suya, ahora tenía a Colette por aliada.

—Lo sé. Es por la familia.

—Algo me dice que te vamos a ver por aquí muy seguido. —Espetó la pelinegra con cierto dejo de amargura en la voz.

—Ya venía antes de conocerte. No voy a dejar de venir sólo porque te guste estar acá. —Admitió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo que Sass le pellizcaba una costilla por dentro de la chaqueta. —Y Marinette amó el Chat Lunatique, así que con mayor razon seguiré viniendo.

El Kwami por fin salió del escondite cuando Luka encendía la moto.

—¿Qué fue esso? —Reclamó mirando a su portador.

—Una treta. —Murmuró el muchacho. —Colette no se va a enamorar de mi, al menos no estando Marinette inconsciente. No le gusta el camino fácil.

—Parecssess muy sseguro. —Musitó receloso, preguntándose cuál sería la estrategia de su protegido.

—Colette es una buena amiga. —Murmuró Luka eligiendo bien sus palabras. —Si no fuese una reptil, posiblemente nuestra relación sería parecida a la de Adrien y Marinette.

_Los disparos aturdieron a ambos muchachos, pero ninguno de los dos se replegó, Luka cerró con más fuerzas el agarre sobre el arma y se preparó para atestar un golpe, pero la voz de Marinette al final del callejón consiguió que ambos se quedaran helados. _

_Su voz sonó como un gemido lastimero, un susurro que apenas se escuchó por encima de la lluvia. _

—_Luka…_

—_Luka. —Repitió aquel hombre, horrorizado. —Yo no sabía que… _

_No dijo más. Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, el reptil salió corriendo llevándose el arma consigo, Luka se dirigió hacia Marinette para tratar de sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. _

_Luka sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sass, espetando. —Adrien, Juleka, quien sea. _

—_Ssí. _

—_Mari, amor, cielo, háblame. —Urgió el muchacho haciendo presión en la herida, tratando de frenar la sangre que salía a borbotones por el costado de la joven. _

—_Te amo… —Murmuró ella, sonriendo débilmente. _

—_Ah, ahora si parece un buen momento para decirlo. —Ironizó Luka percatándose de que Marinette tenía dos heridas en el costado, una superficial donde la bala había pasado apenas lacerando la piel, la otra bala había encontrado un lugar en su costado y no había salido al otro lado. —Quédate conmigo. —Suplicó al verla cerrar los ojos. —¡Mari! No te duermas, quédate conmigo amor, por piedad, quédate. _

Viperion aterrizó en el techo de aquel edificio, Chat Noir ya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Ya lo pensé lo suficiente. —Espetó la serpiente caminando los metros restantes para cerrar el espacio con su colega. —Y ya estoy harto de estar quieto, necesito moverme cuanto antes.

—Entonces es un hecho. —Respondió Chat con el mismo tono. —Haremos caer a esos desgraciados desde dentro.

—Por estar Mari de por medio, los reptiles infiltrados no van a confiar en mí, y no voy a arriesgar a Adrien a meterse en ese medio.

—No van a confiar en Luka. —Corrigió Chat con una sonrisa radiante. —Viperion es otra historia.


	16. Who i am

Skayue-chan: Debo decir que he tenido una buena racha gracias a las historias de Marianne E, espero poder seguir publicando así de seguido, aunque se me vienen algunos trabajos de una certificación que estoy tomando en el trabajo, espero pronto poder actualizar así de rápido. Habiendo pasado el evento fuerte, espero en estos días poder darme una vuelta por tus historias. Gracias por leerme

Rebeca . sz: Bueno, habrá más de Colette por aquí, pronto. Muchos de éstos capítulos han sido un guiño tras otro a las historias de Marianne, de verdad me ha inspirado a seguir con esta historia que iba a ser un One-shot. Te la recomiendo mucho, y te dejo esta siguiente parte de la entrega.

Marianne E: ¡Claro que te llamo cruel! Qué bonus ni qué p * * o bonus. Lo del flashback, bueno, creo que así va a ser todo el arco de reptiles, me voy a estar agarrando de flashbacks para mostrar otros momentos del noviazgo de ellos, espacios que no he abordado y así, a ver qué sale. Por cierto, de las clases de Yoga, ya le puedes cobrar también a Andrés al respecto, entre los dos sale más barato, pero creo que más bien ustedes me van a tener que pagar la terapia física después del estrés de escucharlos pedir una muerte. Aunque... conozco a un buen preparador físico, así que no les va a salir tan caro (inserta un corazón aquí). Bueno, Colette va haciendo puntos, y quise poner a un Luka más parecido al de su pasado para que Colette no se sintiera utilizada. Lo de la visión de serpiente, sí es una premisa para algo que va a estar ocurriendo en esta saga, espero darle más forma. Ya quiero ver a Viperion y a Chat juntos en acción. Habrá mucho de esa amistad en este Arco, y después de Ikari Gozen, también habrá mucho de Kagami, lo prometo. ¡Abrazos! Sigo con nuestro fangirleo en whats

Un último agradecimiento a Andrés, compañero de aventuras y guardián querido que ha aportado un sinnúmero de ideas desde dulces hasta crueles que hacen posible esta entrega. Ya sé que ésto iba a ser una serie de one shots, pero continuó creciendo como una revancha a cierta referencia en una historia que hizo que nos doliera el alma, y terminó convirtiéndose en una saga oscura que sólo sabe seguir creciendo. Gracias por estar.

* * *

Luka estaba acostado en el suelo, tenía un par de partituras frente a sí, llenas de tachones y correcciones, no se sentía para componer, pero tampoco podía dejar quieta la mente, porque terminaría sumiéndose en la depresión.

—¿En qué radica la constitución de un traje de héroe? —Murmuró Luka distraído, alcanzando una de las libretas de Marinette y comenzando a revisar los bocetos que tenía para los trajes de los otros portadores de miraculous, percatándose de que tenía apuntes para todos, adaptaciones, cambios ínfimos pero prácticos, recordando también que el traje de Ladybug había cambiado con el paso de los años.

—La essencia del portador, y la intenssión del traje.

—Se han adaptado al paso de los años, ¿no es así? A la moda del momento.

—Ssi, máss o menoss.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para cambiar el traje de Viperion?

—_¿Planeas infiltrar a un héroe? —Murmuró Viperion confundido ante la frase de Chat Noir. _

—_Esa nadie se la espera. —Comentó el felino volteando el rostro para poder mirar a su amigo. —Tú conoces muy bien cómo funciona ser un reptil. Además, Viperion es uno, sería hasta de esperar que quisiera unirse a la banda._

—_Sí, y mi estilo de pelea tiene marca registrada. Se van a dar cuenta en cuanto me vean pelear. _

—_No necesariamente. Al menos no mientras uses el traje y un arma. _

—_Andreé no permite armas. _

—_No habló de arma de fuego. Me refiero al arpa. ¿O me vas a decir que Aspix y Chat Noir pelean igual? _

—¿Y Marinette como hizo para cambiar su traje?

—Tikki dijo que ella missma lo cossió.

—Marinette cosió los arreglos… —Luka lo pensó con mucho detenimiento, observando los bocetos que Marinette tenía para Viperion. —No soy tan hábil. —Admitió al final, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo para su Kwami.

—No necssessitass hacsserlo a mano. —Admitió el Kwami sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto que hizo a Luka pensar en su acompañante por primera vez como lo que era, un reptil. —La intenssión ayuda a hacsser loss cambioss pertinentess.

—Necesito algo distinto. —Murmuró Luka pasando las hojas, como si supiera que su musa tuviese en su cuaderno justo lo que él necesitaba. —Algo un poco más… oscuro.

Luka dio con el último boceto, no había antifaz, en su lugar había media máscara cubriendo la boca del modelo, una capucha amplia, como simulando las costillas de una cobra rey, los tonos eran verde oscuro con algunos adornos simulando escamas esmeralda, incluso tenía una muesca al costado para ensamblar el arpa.

—¿Qué hago para obtener esto? —Murmuró Luka.

—Intenssión clara. —Comentó Sass sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sería valioso tener a Marí justo ahora. —Murmuró Luka con un suspiro cargado de melancolía.

—Y hablando de la Catarina… —Llamó Sass mirando el reloj y sonriendo para su protegido.

—Bien.

Luka se levantó de su lugar y sonrió acomodándose la ropa.

.

Durante los últimos tres días, Luka había pasado una hora en su estudio de música transformándose y quitándose el traje una y otra vez, tratando de entender cómo hacer que el traje cambiara.

Había visualizado los cambios que quería hacerle al traje, había memorizado cada escama nueva, había memorizado el tono exacto de verde e, incluso, ahora era capaz de imaginar los tonos iridiscentes que podía dar cada parte de su nuevo uniforme. Y había cambiado un poco el tono del outfit original, algo ínfimo, pero significaba un avance.

Luka estaba cansado, Sass ni se diga, pero había algo en la mirada determinada que tenía el guitarrista que motivaba al Kwami a seguirlo intentando. Se habían dado una tregua de quince minutos, Luka sentía los músculos doloridos, seguro tendría alguna contractura en los hombros, y aún así, quería seguir.

Tenía los cascos puestos, había ingresado a su Spotify y había entrado a una playlist que Marinette había armado para él. En su primer mes de novios, ella había organizado esa lista alegando que había puesto las canciones que más le recordaban a él de su música. Obviamente, a la lista la encabezaba una versión de La vie en Rose interpretada por Maxime Lesne, seguida de The Killers: Run from cover y The men. Pero había algunas otras que no había tenido ocasión de escuchar por la cantidad de canciones contenidas ahí. La lista tenía casi ciento cincuenta canciones, aquello no podía ser resultado sólo de un mes de haberla estado alimentando, pero todavía no tenía ocasión de preguntar al respecto, era de las primeras cosas que haría en cuanto Marinette despertara, preguntar por esa playlist titulada "Mi Luka".

Luka suspiró y puso el aleatorio, esperando encontrar algo de inspiración en las notas que Marinette evocaba para recordarle.

La música inundó sus oídos, el ritmo se apoderó de él, los golpes de la batería tomaron posesión de sus pies, que comenzaron a marcar el ritmo sin que él se lo propusiera.

_I'm a saint, and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser and a winner_

_Without faith and a believer_

_I am true and the deceiver_

_I'm a hero and a villain_

_I'm a myth, and I'm a legend_

_Without strength and a contender_

_I am real and the pretender_

Sonrió de medio lado preguntándose por qué su musa pensaría en él al escuchar aquella canción, aunque sospechaba que algo tenía que ver el hecho de que ella solía decir que él era un contraste en sí mismo, con sus aires peligrosos y su corazón de oro; bueno, definitivamente ese grupo se iba a sus gustos personales. Ambos muchachos tenían algún artista o grupo que amaban en secreto, algún intérprete del que no querían que nadie más supiera que seguían.

Marinette seguía a Colette, ahora Luka estaba considerando hacerse fan de _The_ _score_.

_Take me as I am, or don't_

_Cause I don't give a damn, no_

_Take me as I am, or don't_

_Cause I don't give a damn, no_

Luka se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a moverse por todo el espacio, permitiendo que cada acorde se apoderase de él. Sentía la adrenalina en el cuerpo, la energía moviéndose por todo su cuerpo mientras él se balanceaba de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, mitad bailando con la música y mitad tirando golpes, patadas, saltando en su lugar como si evadiera el golpe de enemigos imaginarios.

_I have my flaws__I make mistakes__But I'm myself__I'm not ashamed__That's who I am (oh)__That's who I am (oh)__That's who I am_

Fue como si algo hiciera click en el momento en que levantó la vista y se percató de los ojos viperinos que le observaban. Sass le miraba con orgullo, el Kwami asintió una sola vez y Luka comprendió.

_I have my doubts__I lose my strength__Sometimes I fall, but I don't break_

—¡Sass —exclamó Luka sintiendo la euforia mientras se repetía la frase "That's who i am" a todo volumen —, transforme moi!

_I'm a poet and a soldier__I am young and growing older__Without hope, but I'm a dreamer__I'm the cure, and I'm the fever__I am lost with a direction__I am failure and perfection__Without grace, but I am tired__Of walking life like it's a wire_

Sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo, sintió el traje ceñirse a su piel, sintió el poder de Sass armonizándose a sus emociones.

La canción tenía su efecto en él, como si hiciera el click perfecto para que Luka pudiera dar ese salto hacia otra dirección. Aunque no estaba precisamente seguro de que el cambio hubiese ocurrido. Tuvo que verse en el espejo para confirmar los cambios. El color era ligeramente más oscuro, no había antifaz, en lugar de eso una máscara de color negro cubría su boca, pero no había más cambio.

Luka sonrió y la transformación cesó.

Sass flotó hasta su lado y se sentó en su hombro. Se le habían agotado las fuerzas, ya no quedaba más para dar, pero estaban ambos conformes de lo que habían logrado en ese momento.

.

Se había coordinado con Adrien, Alya, Nino y Kagami para hacer turnos en cuidarla durante el día, pero Luka se había quedado cada noche en aquel lugar, alegando que era su deber permanecer al lado de su esposa. Las primeras noches las había pasado sosteniendo la mano de Marinette hasta que el sueño lo vencía, ahora se acostaba en el sillón mirando fijamente a su musa hasta que sus ojos no volvían a abrirse.

Marinette tenía nueve días internada.

—_Durante la operación estuvo estable. —Dijo el médico para Luka, secando el sudor de su frente. —La anestesia era por precaución, pero sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos. _

—_Sí. —Comentó Luka con tranquilidad, como si quisiera transmitirle al doctor el hecho que no lo culpaba de nada. —Firmamos las formas. Sus padres también sabían el riesgo que corríamos. _

—_Ya la llevan a piso. —Anunció el doctor sintiendo que la presión disminuía (por piedad, Luka era más alto que él, vestía camiseta negra, pantalones rotos, botas de estoperoles y chaqueta de cuero negro, ademas de un gorro gris, sin contar con toda su musculatura; daba miedo). —Podrá pasar a ver a su esposa en unos minutos, en cuanto me confirmen la habitación. En caso de que ella… —No, el doctor no tuvo corazón para completar aquella frase, pero igual Luka supo perfectamente a qué se refería, así que asintió para que continuara con su frase. —Solicitan que un familiar se quede por las noches los primeros cinco días de observación, por precaución. _

—_Lo entiendo. Yo tomaré ese lugar. —Murmuró el guitarrista con vehemencia. _

—_Es recomendable que haga turnos con otros familiares, el desgaste emocional puede ser…_

—_Lo sé, ya hablaré con Tom y Sabine al respecto, me quedaré esta noche. _

_Luka nunca supo si fue la vehemencia con la que había hablado, si fue la adoración en su mirada, si fue la devoción con la que había hablado al principio al decir que comprendía, pero una de sus acciones consiguieron que el doctor dejara de lado su actitud distante para poner una mano en el hombro de Luka y sonreír antes de añadir: —Su esposa es una mujer extraordinaria, estoy seguro de que despertará pronto. _

—_Y hambrienta. —Bromeó Luka agradeciendo con la mirada. —Iré a terminar el papeleo. _

La tormenta le había permitido llegar casi seco, Luka subió a la habitación y sonrió apenado al ver a Kagami sentada al lado de la cama, con la espalda bien erguida, leyendo en voz alta un texto en japonés.

—Llegas tarde. —Acusó la chica con voz serena mientras cerraba el libro y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. —Eso no es propio de ti.

—Lo lamentó, no se donde tenía la cabeza. —Admitió Luka dejando su mochila en el suelo y encarando a Kagami.

—Su corazón se saltó un latido. —Anunció la oriental mientras tomaba una mano de Luka. —Cuando le puse la canción que compusiste para Adrien y para mí.

Luka sintió la respiración entrecortada, los ojos se le llenaron de agua y su corazón sintió esperanza por primera vez en días. Tragó saliva dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Marinette y luego volvió a enfocar a Kagami, con los ojos llenos de gratitud.

—Cada vez está más cerca. —Murmuró Luka sonriendo.

—Háblale mucho hoy. Su monitor ha estado inestable.

—Puede que esté escuchando. —Comprendió Luka asintiendo. —Ella te quiere mucho. —Añadió sonriendo para Kagami al verla moverse por toda la habitación.

—Le dije que venías tarde. —Murmuró al final Kagami recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose el abrigo, tratando de mantener a raya el sonrojo que amenazó con apoderarse de sus mejillas ante la calidez de saberse correspondida por su primera amiga. —No estoy muy segura. —Añadió al final frenando en la puerta y recargando una mano en el marco, girando ligeramente el rostro. —Pero me pareció que hizo una mueca. Nos vemos.

Luka se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación, quería permitirse sentir esperanza, pero aquello era demasiado. El dolor se había instaurado en su pecho al sentir que no recuperaría pronto a su esposa.

Había hablado con Chat Noir respecto a la idea de infiltrarse en los reptiles para descubrir quién había contratado al grupo de Erik para robar las armas, aunque la idea principal era descubrir si realmente había gente infiltrada entre los reptiles, y Luka tenía intenciones de encontrar a los dos responsables de que Marinette hubiese terminado en el hospital para hacerles pagar.

Adrien de alguna manera le había conseguido a Viperion una entrevista con Andreé. Ni Luka había preguntado, ni Adrien había querido hablar del tema, así que ambos muchachos habían asumido que no había más que añadir. Ahora dependía de Luka asistir o no.

Se sentó al lado de la cama de Marinette y sonrió tomando su mano.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró el muchacho despejando el rostro de la joven y permitiendo que una sonrisa diáfana iluminara su rostro. —Está mañana estaba pensando en el día que hablé con tus padres. Recuerdo que fui a hablar con ellos una mañana que estabas en la universidad, dando una clase de dibujo rápido, había planeado aquello toda la semana, y no paraba de reclamarme el haberte hecho mía antes de tener el consentimiento de ellos, quería hacer las cosas bien, quería el permiso de Tom para ser tu novio y formalizar la relación para poder pedir tu mano lo antes posible.

Luka hizo una pausa, mirando el rostro de Marinette, esperando alguna respuesta que no llegó durante largos segundos.

El guitarrista se levantó y se dirigió a las flores que Adrien había traído un par de días atrás, arrancó las hojas secas, reacomodó las hojas más verdes al frente y volvió a poner las flores por altura, cortando algunos tallos para que estuviesen mejor hidratadas las hojas más tiernas. Sonrió al percatarse de que había flores nuevas, algunos claveles, mitsumotos, Casablancas. Aquello debía ser obra de Kagami. Tenía toda su firma aquel ramo, elegante, sofisticado, simple, minimalista y al mismo tiempo espléndido.

Luka había dudado un momento sobre seguir hablándole a su esposa o parar, pero si Kagami no se había dado por vencida, el tampoco lo haría.

—Tom me abrió la puerta. —Siguió el muchacho tomando el ramo para cambiarle el agua, levantando la voz. —Me dedico una mirada pesada, larga… —Dijo divertido al recordar aquello. —Ese día me puse el único pantalón de mezclilla que no estaba roto, una camiseta blanca, una camisa abierta encima, zapatos de vestir. Incluso me peiné. Y todavía tenía facha de… ¿Cómo dices tú? ¿Bad boy? —Luka puso las flores al lado de la cama y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas para permitir que los últimos rayos del sol iluminaran aquel sitio. Estaba nublándose, pero todavía se podía ver el sol en el horizonte. —¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijo?

Luka soltó una risita acercándose a la cama y moviendo los controles para enderezar a la chica, los doctores le habían dicho al muchacho que debía mover a Marinette para evitar que los músculos se atrofiaran. Le quito las sábanas y le arremangó la bata para dejar las piernas despejadas.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una esponja y el despachador de espuma para las manos.

Con devoción y cuidado, comenzó a poner la espuma sobre la piel de Marinette y a tallar suavemente con la esponja, cuidando no lastimarla.

—Tom me miró y dijo: Ah, tu eres el punk del que Marí habla todo el tiempo. —Luka soltó una risa al decir aquello, sonrojándose ligeramente, sus mejillas adquirieron pinceladas rosas y él pudo sentir el calor en todo su rostro. —Sabine lo tomó por la oreja, literalmente una mujer diminuta tomó a tu padre por la oreja y tiró de él hasta obligarlo a entrar a la casa. —Comentó Luka sorprendido, como si contara una anécdota increíble, como si hubiese visto realmente a un unicornio. —En ese momento supe que no debía ganarme a Tom, sino a Sabine. —Luka soltó otra risita y miró a su musa, la chica tenía la misma expresión serena de los últimos nueve días, pero había algo, paz, tranquilidad, algo nuevo en su expresión, así que Luka siguió limpiando la piel de Marinette y continuó con su anécdota. —Me invitaron a sentarme a la mesa, Tom puso algunos postres de por medio, Sabine preparó té. Moría de nervios. —Admitió tomando a Marinette por debajo de la rodilla para doblarle la pierna y poder tallar su pantorrilla. —No dijeron nada, me dejaron iniciar.

Por algunos segundos, Luka se concentró en su tarea, paseando sus manos por la piel de Marinette, distribuyendo el jabón por sus piernas y retirándolo con un trapo húmedo antes de secarla.

—Podría pintarte las uñas, si quieres. —Dijo el muchacho sonriendo ante la idea. —Pero me tienes que dar tu autorización.

Luka suspiró cambiando el agua y limpiando el trapo, sonrió al ver que Marinette tenía el rostro inclinado a un lado. Podría ser cualquier cosa, podría tratarse de la posición en la que estaba, la gravedad haciendo efecto, el hecho de que la había movido por las piernas, pero Luka se permitió sentir esperanzas ante aquello y asintió para sí mismo, dedicándose a limpiar los brazos de Marinette.

—Muy bien, señorita, pues las uñas serán. —Luka sonrió al percatarse de que Marinette tenía marcado el anillo, como si el sol hubiese dorado su piel lo suficiente para dejar una prueba de que la chica había usado aquella joya durante mucho tiempo. —Los miré fijamente, respiré profundo y dije: amo a su hija desde que tengo dieciséis años… y día y noche he soñado con el momento en que pueda hacerla mi esposa, pero no quiero iniciar una historia de amor con ella sin su bendición… Debiste ver la expresión de tu padre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa era enorme. Sabine rió discretamente antes de tomar mi mano y asentir. ¡Dios, qué sabía es! —Luka volvió a cambiar el agua y se sentó en la cama, mirando el rostro de Marinette con adoración antes de proceder a limpiar sus mejillas con tal cuidado que más pareció estaba restaurando una pintura antiquísima que estar lavando el rostro de una persona.

.

Luka no entendía que pasaba. Sabine lloraba amargamente, Tom la rodeaba con su brazo con aires protectores pero su expresión era un témpano. Un doctor hablaba con ellos en el pasillo del hospital, Luka no podía entender las palabras de aquel hombre, sólo lo veía negando con la cabeza, como si le estuviese dando las malas noticias a los Dupain-Cheng.

No. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

El doctor lo miró fijamente, todos lo miraron fijamente.

—Lo siento...

Luka vestía de traje negro, todo negro, la gente iba y venía por la funeraria, la caja estaba a espaldas del muchacho y él recibía el pésame de todos.

Vio a un hombre y una mujer acercarse hasta la caja cargando una corona de flores. Rosas rojas y amarillas.

Luka distinguió el rostro del hombre, logró reconocer al imbécil que se había atrevido a dispararle a su esposa en un callejón. La mujer que lo acompañaba todavía llevaba la chaqueta de los reptiles. Ambos se acercaron a darle el pésame y él apenas fue capaz de moverse.

Tenía que asegurarse de que aquello fuera cierto.

La fotografía de Marinette enmarcada no era suficiente, la sonrisa de papel que mostraba en aquel retrato no era prueba suficiente, ver a todos llorar amargamente no era suficiente.

Luka caminó hasta el borde de la tumba. La caja estaba en el fondo, así que avanzó unos pasos hasta pararse al lado del agujero en la tierra y extendió una mano hacia Marinette, que yacía inmóvil en el ataúd abierto.

Su mano chocó contra el vidrio que protegía el cuerpo y Luka vio con horror que Marinette tomaba un puño de tierra y lo arrojaba sobre el cristal.

—Adiós Luka. —Murmuró la chica llorando.

—No... —Murmuró Luka, confundido. —No. —Repitió con un poco más de fuerzas.

—Te amo, Luka... —Murmuró Marinette rompiendo en llanto. —Pero te tengo que dejar ir.

—¡No! —Gritó Luka golpeando el cristal con las dos manos mientras puños y puños de tierra ocultaban su campo de visión. —¡Esto es un error! ¡Yo no estoy muerto! Ni mi esposa tampoco. ¡No!

Luka abrió los ojos, desesperado. Marinette yacía impasible en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro relajado. No pudo evitarlo, el muchacho soltó un grito desgarrador poniéndose de pie, levantando la mirada, apretando los puños, un grito que podría haberse escuchado en todo el hospital, y al mismo tiempo, podría haber sido un gesto mudo.

—¡Sass! —Llamó furioso, odiándose a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto, culpándose por el hecho de que su esposa estuviese en coma. —¡Transforme moi!

El kwami no pudo resistir aquella orden.

El traje de Luka apareció. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas verde oscuro, la máscara que cubría su boca era de color negro, al igual que sus guantes y botas, tenía una capucha amplia, simulando las costillas de la cobra rey, en el pecho brillaban escamas azules, del mismo tono exacto de los ojos de Marinette, el arpa colgando a su costado tenía los bordes afilados, como si fuesen colmillos. Sus ojos se habían tornado verde olivo, al igual que las puntas de sus cabellos, pero en los bordes, el blanco de su mirada se había tornado amarillo, dándole un aire peligroso.

No, él no era más Viperion. Era algo más.

Luka no tuvo tiempo de ver su reflejo, saltó por la ventana dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro con Andreé, para prepararse a buscarlo.

Y justo cuando la ventana se cerró de nuevo, justo en el momento en que Luka aterrizó en el siguiente tejado, justo en el momento en que un trueno cimbró París, Marinette abrió los ojos, desorientada, pasmada, sola...


	17. Confundida

Rebeca . sz: Son opciones, no me he detenido a pensar mucho sobre las condiciones en las que ella va a despertar, pero bueno. De lo del rostro, esperemos que eso le sirva más adelante. Gracias por leer

Skayue-chan: Jajajajaj perdón por tanta crueldad, pero esto ya se convirtió en una guerra. Viene a resultar que terminé planeando esta historia con dos talentos para el drama. La historia se pondrá cada vez mejor. Lo prometo a nombre de los tres. A ver si compenso el final del capítulo anterior.

Almanele: No me aparece tu comentario en los reviews, pero me llegó al correo. Gracias por el comentario, de verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo el saber que hay gente a la que le agrada la histoira.

Marianne E: Eso del dolor que puede soportar y que sepamos que mucho más, nos va a dar material para el arco de Lila jajajaja ahora estamos haciendo team work, así que creo que lo vamos a terminar mandando a terapia. Llegaste como caída del cielo, de hecho, con lo de Ikari Gozen fue inspirador para escribir también algo de este capítulo, me encanta saber que te gusta cómo plasmo la interacción con ellos, me pone muy nerviosa, pero quiero hacer que aparezca más, me gusta mucho la presencia de Kagami para este arco, más que la de Alya. Te juro que me hiciste reír muchísimo con lo del pésame, asusté a mi hermano. Te dejo esta nueva entrega y a seguir fangirleando, todas mis respuestas a tus reviews son sinceras, lo juro. De verdad me inspiras a seguir. En la playlist lo puedes ver, y seguirán habiendo guiños por aquí. ¡Abrazos!

Andrés: Por si alcanzas a leer esto aquí, ya iniciamos con este monstruo, ahora lo terminamos jhajaja gracias por ser parte de la inspiración y autor intelectual de los momentos más dolorosos de esta historia (inserta un corazón aquí)

* * *

Marinette se quedó muy quieta en su sitio, escuchando la lluvia golpeteando contra la ventana, preguntándose si sería buena idea moverse o permanecer ahí. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía vagos recuerdos de haber tenido un accidente, pero el orden de los hechos era confuso.

Levantó la mano izquierda y miró atentamente la marca alrededor de su dedo anular, la marca de que había portado un anillo durante mucho tiempo.

—Luka... —Murmuró la chica, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

No estuvo muy segura de por qué nombró a aquel muchacho, se quedó mirando su mano unos minutos más, hasta que sintió que el sueño la vencía de nuevo, se reacomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el cansancio la venciera de nuevo.

.

Andreé miró por encima de su hombro, el callejón estaba desierto, la noche profunda cubría con su manto todos los rincones de París y la tormenta sólo servía para hacer que los callejones parecieran más peligrosos aún, pero él era el líder de los reptiles, además de estar acompañado con el segundo mejor elemento que su banda hubiese tenido jamás.

Erik suspiró jugando con su mariposa, abriendo y cerrando la navaja en movimientos controlados y sutiles, desesperando cada vez más a su colega.

—No va a aparecer. —Espetó Erik cerrando su navaja y guardándola en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. —Vámonos.

—Puede ser, el niño rico nos vio la cara. —Se quejó Andreé dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo. Su rostro se iluminó por las brasas, el fuego lanzó sombras extrañas por todo el rostro de aquel muchacho.

Ni siquiera apagó la colilla, la lanzó lejos de ellos mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia Erik, confiándose en que la lluvia se encargaría de apagar el cigarrillo.

Oyeron algo, un ruido, un susurro, un siseo que apenas se escuchó por encima de la tormenta, pero ambos reptiles giraron sobre sí mismos, pasmados ante el hecho de que había alguien al final del callejón.

Les daba el costado, la capucha ocultaba sus facciones, lo vieron tirando del borde de su máscara para descubrir su boca y dar una calada. Al igual que con Andreé, las brasas arrojaron sombras extrañas a su rostro, deformando sus facciones hasta darle la forma del rostro de un demonio. Soltó el humo con una sonrisa sádica, y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca.

Se subió la máscara y avanzó hasta ellos, apagando la colilla entre sus dedos.

Soltó el humo a través de la máscara mientras encaraba a Andreé y Erik, sonriendo de medio lado, consciente que ellos no podían ver el gesto. Por un instante pareció que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, cuestión que hizo a Erik retroceder, pero Andreé permaneció en su sitio.

—El niño rico dijo que vendría Viperion... —Murmuró divertido.

—Viperion... —Repitió el muchacho con amargura. —Esta noche Viperion está muy lejos de nosotros. Y los héroes, no se mezclan con reptiles.

Andreé soltó una risita por lo bajo, asintiendo para el muchacho y dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Erik.

—Entonces ¿cómo se supone que debemos llamarte?

_Marinette se recargaba contra el pecho de Luka, sintiendo su respiración. _

—_¿Cómo es la iniciación de los hombres? —Murmuró ella a punto de quedarse dormida. _

_Habían salido de la bañera media hora atrás, pero aún no podían conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar tan cansados. La falda de tablones todavía estaba en el piso de la sala y Luka no tenía idea dónde había quedado el resto de su ropa. _

—_¿Para qué quieres saber? —Murmuró el guitarrista, confundido. _

—_Curiosidad, quiero saber qué tuviste que hacer tú. _

_Luka sonrió amargamente y acarició el cabello de su musa. _

—_Yo... Yo tuve que pelear a mano limpia contra la mano derecha de Andreé. Pero tengo entendido que él tuvo que jugar a la ruleta rusa. _

_Marinette abrió los ojos, pasmada ante aquella confesión. Se levantó sobre su codo para ver a Luka a los ojos y espetó. —Pensé que a Andreé no le gustaban las armas. _

—_No, en general las prohibe, pero para las iniciaciones, las reglas cambian. _

El muchacho lo pensó un momento, mirando su reflejo en la ventana más cercana, un pensamiento trepó por los linderos de su mente llenándole de amargura el corazón.

—Cobra... —Espetó el muchacho, con el acento más marcado que nunca. —Llámame Cobra.

—Así que... Cobra... —Repitió Andreé arrastrando las palabras, escrutando al antihéroe y comenzando a caminar alrededor de él, analizándolo. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas con nosotros?

—Sé que le buscas un reemplazo a tu Elegido. —Murmuró Cobra mirando directamente a Erik, consiguiendo que el reptil se estremeciera en su sitio. —Así que, qué mejor que un reptil de verdad para hacer el trabajo sucio...

—¿Qué trabajo sucio? —Espetó Andrée deteniéndose a espaldas de Cobra y mirando a Erik a los ojos. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Cobra bufó, divertido ante la situación, ladeando el rostro.

—Tengo mis contactos en las calles. —Se burló el reptil girando para encarar a Andreé. —Sé que, hace poco los contrataron para un trabajo de contrabando, algo a mano armada y fallaron... esssstrepitosamente...

—Tienes agallas para venir a burlarte en mi cara. —Espetó Andreé tomando a Cobra por los bordes de la capucha, acercándolo a sí mismo y buscando algún rastro de miedo en sus ojos. —Si te crees muy valiente... —Murmuró Andreé soltando a Cobra y retrocediendo un paso, sonriendo de medio lado antes de sacar un revolver del cinto de su pantalón.

—Andreé... —Llamó Erik avanzando medio paso, pero frenándose ante la mirada letal que el reptil le dedicó. —No creo que sea buena idea.

—Veamos qué tan mala idea es.

Andreé abrió la cámara del revolver y puso una única bala, luego hizo girar el barril con violencia y cerró la pistola en un movimiento brusco.

—¿Sabes lo que es jugar a la ruleta?

.

Marinette paseaba entre el sueño y la conciencia, apretando los ojos, queriendo despertar, pero sin sentir la fuerza para hacerlo. En su fuero interno escuchaba conversaciones, voces, muchas voces, pero sabía que, a pesar de estarse reproduciendo al mismo tiempo, no habían ocurrido en el mismo momento.

Escuchaba la voz de sus padres hablando de la panadería, del éxito reciente que habían tenido las galletas temáticas de los héroes. Escuchaba la voz de Nino, diciéndole que esperaba que despertase pronto porque quería pedirle consejo para proponerle matrimonio a Alya. Escuchaba la voz de Adrien, quejándose de lo sobreprotector que se había puesto Luka con las visitas. Escuchaba a Kagami, leyéndole en japonés y en chino. ¡No! Espera... La había escuchado decir que le extrañaba en sus tardes de café y jugo de naranja.

Escuchaba a Luka... Pero de todas, su voz era la más confusa, la más lejana, la más distante de todas, porque necesitaba poner el doble de esfuerzo para escucharle.

Era como si la voz de Luka fuera un ancla para regresarla a la realidad, como si aquella voz fuese su camino de regreso a casa y esa fuera la razón principal por la que no podía escucharle. Luka había gritado de una forma desgarradora y dolorosa.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado a Luka así, nunca había tenido la ocasión de verle lo suficientemente herido como para hacerle gritar de aquella manera, sintió angustia, sintió dolor, un dolor físico abriéndose camino en su pecho hasta obligarle a abrir los ojos.

Pero ahora no había nada que la guiara de regreso.

—Ay, Marinette... —Murmuró una voz aguda. La franco-china reconoció a Tikki y sonrió sintiendo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. —Nos haces falta.

.

Cobra tomó el arma y se bajó la capucha, permitiendo que el agua mojara su cabello mientras tanteaba el peso del revolver para asegurarse de que el arma fuese real. Bufó por lo bajo, de verdad pesaba bastante, así que quitó el seguro y miró a los reptiles, buscando cualquier duda en sus miradas. Colocó el cañón en su sien y sonrió de oreja a oreja con una mirada cargada de locura y desesperación. Y sin titubear ni por un instante, tiró del gatillo.

Luka esperaba un sonido sordo y atronador, pero en lugar de ello, sólo sonó el click del mecanismo activado, nada más.

Andreé soltó una risa recuperando la pistola y poniéndola contra su sien.

—Tienes agallas, Cobra... —Escupió el nombre como si se tratase de una burla. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente impresionado.

Los bordes de los ojos de Cobra se llenaron de escamas y el verde olivo se intensificó, de nuevo tenía acceso a la visión de Sass, pero no dijo nada, agradeció el momento de lucidez y encontró la bala en la cámara.

Andreé tiró del gatillo soltando una carcajada que retumbó por todo el callejón, Cobra suspiró divertido mientras que Erik soltó un jadeo, había estado conteniendo el aire.

—De verdad tienes agallas. —Espetó Andreé cuando Cobra tomó el revolver y lo puso contra su sien de nuevo.

—Tengo algo más que eso, hielo en la sangre.

—Sabía que los reptiles son de sangre fría, pero tú tienes talento, chico.

—No tienes idea. —Espetó Cobra saboreando el metal y la pólvora, sabiéndose a salvo del siguiente disparo, descubriendo que tenía una decisión por tomar.

Tiró del gatillo al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un "boom" irónico y ladeaba la cabeza.

—Andreé, ya probó el punto. —Urgió Erik mirando a su líder llevarse el cañón a la sien de nuevo.

—Quiero ver de qué es capaz.

Un nuevo trueno cimbró todo, Cobra sonrió con los ojos, las escamas desaparecieron y el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, esperando el siguiente movimiento del reptil.

Todo ocurrió en media fracción de segundo.

Andreé puso su dedo en el gatillo y tiró. El ruido se escuchó por todo el callejón con un eco sombrío, extendiéndose por los rincones, obligando a los roedores a correr, obligando a Erik a cerrar los ojos del impacto.

Andreé soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de que Cobra había llegado justo a tiempo, le había tomado la muñeca y la había levantado sobre su cabeza, la bala había impactado contra el ladrillo, sacado chispas.

—Te has vuelto descuidado, mi amigo. —Se burló Cobra soltando a Andreé. —Sabía que las cosas eran distintas en el tiempo en que quise entrar.

—Así que tu lado civil quería ser un reptil. —Murmuró Andreé con curiosidad.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó Erik aliviado de ver a Andreé con vida.

—Todos lo estamos, de cierto modo. —Se quejó el aludido. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para contactarte?

—Nuestro amigo en común sabe cómo dar conmigo. —Dijo Cobra antes de ponerse la capucha y caminar por el callejón. —Voy a suplantar a tu Elegido. —Amenazó con voz sombría, alzándose ante la tormenta. —Ya lo verás.

.

Luka entró de nuevo a la habitación y perdió la transformación. Sass miró a Luka con reproche, pero no dijo nada, le dio espacio a su protegido para hablar.

—Perdón. —Fue lo primero que dijo Luka al ver la mirada acusatoria del Kwami. —No era mi intensión perder el control de esa manera.

—No ssolo fuisste desscuidado. También terco.

—Lo sé.

—No ssiempre voy a tener el poder o la magia para protegerte de lass balass.

—Eso también lo sé.

Sass suspiró mirando la figura derrotada de su protegido, se sentó en su hombro y recargó una mano contra su cuello, llamando a la calma, consolándolo.

—Sass. Cada minuto lejos de ella ha sido una tortura. Día y noche, no dejo de decirme a mí mismo que fue mi culpa que ella...

—Marinette va a desspertar pronto. Ya veráss.

Luka suspiró sentándose al lado de la cama y tomando la mano de Marinette entre las suyas. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que la chica tenía el rostro vuelto a un lado, y luego reparó en otros detalles. Las rodillas de la chica estaban de lado, como si ella hubiese levantado las piernas y las hubiese dejado caer, las manos estaban más alejadas del cuerpo, ella tenía el puño izquierdo apretado, sus hombros estaban inclinados de lado. Como si se hubiese movido.

—Marí. Amor, amor, vida, ¿me escuchas? —Urgió Luka levantándose en su lugar y acercándose a la chica, la tomó por los hombros pero no la movió, se limitó a observar a la chica, esperando que ella respondiera a su llamado. —Cielo, por favor. —Rogó a media voz. —Por favor... Sass, ocúltate. —El aludido obedeció metiéndose bajo la cama, donde la caja de los aretes de Marinette residía. El kwami se enroscó en la tapa y miró atentamente a su alrededor. —¡Doctor! —Exclamó Luka levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta. —¡Un médico! —Exclamó mirando el escritorio de la recepción de ese piso, vacío.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y presionó el botón de asistencia médica antes de tomar de nuevo la mano de Marinette y besar sus nudillos.

.

Kagami le puso una taza humeante de té a Luka entre las manos, sonrió amablemente (una sonrisa genuina, llena de comprensión y calma), y luego avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Adrien en el sillón de la esquina. Luka estaba sentado al lado de la cama y miraba a Marinette dormir.

—Los médicos dijeron que pudo tratarse de una reacción involuntaria. —Murmuró Luka antes de dar un traguito a su taza. —Pero conozco a mi esposa. Sé cómo se mueve, cómo duerme. Cómo despierta y se reacomoda cuando no puede con el cansancio. ¡Maldita sea! —Espetó entre dientes, bajando el rostro, apretando los ojos, componiendo una mueca de dolor. —Ella despertó y yo no estuve aquí para acompañarla.

—No hagas eso. —Espetó Kagami levantándose en su lugar y avanzando hasta Luka.

—Es sencillo decirlo, ¿no? —Reclamó Luka poniéndose en pie y encarando a la oriental. —Es sencillo no echar culpas cuando no fuiste tú quien tardó en decidir, quien se sintió muy poderosa, es sencillo no echar culpas cuando...

La mano de Kagami aterrizó en la mejilla de Luka con tal violencia que el muchacho tuvo que girar el rostro. Luka soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, pero no se movió, permaneció con la vista vuelta a un lado, observando de reojo el cuerpo diminuto de su amiga temblar por la rabia. Le ardía la mejilla por el golpe, nadie nunca lo había abofeteado sin recibir a cambio una lluvia de golpes, pero sabía que se había ganado aquello.

A Kagami también le ardía la mano, pero la oriental no demostró nada.

—Luka Couffaine, si Marinette se enamoró de ti al grado de entregarte su vida, creo que eres una persona valiosa y muy valiente como para estar lloriqueando por lo que no puedes cambiar. Se te entregó el poder de la segunda oportunidad porque sabes perfectamente qué momentos se pueden cambiar y qué historias es mejor que sigan su curso. Así que me imagino que eres un poquito más inteligente que esto. Deja de autocompadecerte.

—Kagami... —Llamó Adrien pasmado.

La chica levantó una mano hacia el rubio, pidiéndole que frenara. Adrien pudo ver la palma enrojecida de su novia, así que suspiró. Si ella se había autolesionado así, no iba a quitarle el placer de completar su batalla.

—Hay muchas cosas que sí podemos hacer para ayudar a Marinette justo ahora. Pero estarnos lamentando no hará que ella regrese, al contrario. A los pacientes en coma hay que hablarles mucho y decirles cosas positivas para que despierten pronto.

Luka apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, dolido ante las palabras de su amiga.

Kagami suspiró acercándose un paso más y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Luka, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Yo también la extraño muchísimo. —Admitió la chica con una sonrisa dulce, consiguiendo que Adrien se relajara en su sitio. —Así que hagamos todo cuanto podemos para que ella vuelva a nosotros. Quiero poder ir por un jugo de naranja con mi amiga lo más pronto posible.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Comentó Adrien levantándose en su sitio y mirando a sus amigos. —Yo iré por unos jugos de naranja para todos, tal vez el aroma ayude a Marí.

—Voy contigo. —Dijo Kagami acercándose al rubio y tomándole una mano. —Creo que Luka merece un momento con su esposa. Y me imagino que quieres digerir lo que te dije.

—Me haría bien quedarme con ella. —Soltó Luka secamente.

La habitación se sumió en silencio, Luka miró a Marinette y suspiró al percatarse de que, a pesar del percance, ella seguía en su sitio.

Luka suspiró para luego dejarse caer en el sofá, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Los médicos le habían dicho que personalizar la habitación del hospital ayudaría a que Marinette se sintiera en un ambiente hogareño y le ayudase a volver pronto, así que habían llenado el lugar de fotografías, un par de ramos de flores, Alya había llevado algunas veces a Nino con sus nuevas producciones en la mezcladora, Tom y Sabine habían llevado pan, esperando que el aroma le regresase a su hija.

Luka suspiró tomando su guitarra y mirando a Marinette.

—Es la guitarra que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños. —Anunció sonriendo de medio lado. —Y vamos a ver si recuerdas esto, Ma-Ma-Mari-Manette.

De pronto era como si Luka tuviese dieciséis otra vez.

Los acordes eran los mismos, recordaba perfectamente esa primera interacción que había tenido con Marinette en el barco de la libertad, recordaba cada una de las cuerdas que había tocado con tal de hacer sonreír de nuevo a esa chica, torpe y distraída. Recordaba la manera desenfrenada en la que su corazón se había desbocado al verla, recordaba la apremiante necesidad de hacerla sonreír de una buena vez, recordaba haberse prometido a sí mismo que, siempre que estuviese en sus manos, haría cuanto fuese posible por hacer que aquella joven, maravillosa, se sintiera segura.

—_Comment fait? C'est fou_... —Murmuró Marinette débilmente, consiguiendo que Luka saltara de su sitio y se arrodillara al lado de la cama, antes de murmurar con vehemencia.

—_La musique est plus claire que les mots_... —Luka tomó la mano de Marinette entre las suyas y recargó ahí su frente, sintiéndose de vuelta en casa. —Tengo que ir por el doctor. —Anunció levantándose y mirando a Marinette, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sonreía de medio lado.

—Luka... —Murmuró la chica, cansada, pero aferrándose a la consciencia. —¿Qué pasó?

—Nos tumbaron de la moto, recibiste un disparo. —Explicó con voz dulce, dedicándole una mirada serena a Marinette, recuperando la calma de la que siempre hablaba la chica. —Pero ahora estas a salvo, Petit. Así que descansa en lo que voy por los médicos.

.

Luka, Adrien y Kagami estaban sentados en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Marinette, esperando a que les permitiesen la entrada de nuevo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían a la expectativa de obtener información.

Luka se había puesto los audífonos y golpeteaba el suelo marcando el ritmo de la playlist que le había dedicado Marinette, dándose cuenta de que había algunas canciones que no había escuchado en toda su vida.

A pesar de que el volumen estaba casi al máximo, Luka se quitó los audífonos a toda prisa y se levantó torpemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró Kagami, confundida.

—Los doctores. Ya vienen.

—¿Qué? —Soltó confundida ella.

—Es una especie de súper poder que tiene Luka. —Comentó Adrien divertido, reacomodándose en su sitio. —Tiene el oído muy agudo, me imagino que por la música.

—Adrien, hasta yo podía escuchar a _The killers _hasta acá. —Comentó Kagami como si aquello fuese una tontería. —¿Cómo Luka podría...?

La puerta se abrió y los médicos salieron tomando aún notas en sus tablas.

—Ella está consciente ahora, pero hay un tema a tratar. —Murmuró el doctor observando a Luka con detenimiento. —Ella está algo... confundida, pasó mucho tiempo inconsciente.

—¿Confundida? —Repitió Luka.

—Sí. Pero es algo que pasará pronto. —Prometió el médico con una sonrisa diáfana ante la preocupación del guitarrista. —En un día o dos ella estará como si nada. No la presionen, sigan hablándole con normalidad, si ella recuerda algo, hagan preguntas, pero no comenten ninguna información que sepan, para no confundirla más.

Kagami se acercó hasta ellos y sonrió mostrando dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me permitan darle uno?

—¿Naranja natural? —Inquirió el doctor percibiendo el aroma. Kagami asintió con una sonrisa ligerísima, casi imperceptible. —Supongo... —murmuró el doctor en medio de un suspiro —que no hay tanto problema. Si es algo significativo, le hará bien para recordar.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Kagami con una reverencia poco marcada.

Luka ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación, dejando que Adrien y Kagami recibieran las últimas indicaciones. Marinette estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana, con las manos colocadas en su regazo de forma delicada, con el cabello suelto a su alrededor, con media sonrisa.

—Marí... —Murmuró el músico, frenándose a medio camino antes de alcanzarla.

La chica giró el rostro hacia él y sonrió mostrando una expresión de contrariedad.

—Mon cha... no... Mon... Mon... —Bajó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado. —Mon serpant...

Luka suspiró aliviado y se acercó hasta ella, sentándose en la cama y tomando su mano izquierda.

—Mon coccinelle... —Saludó él, divertido.

—Yo tenía un anillo... —Murmuró ella al percatarse de que Luka le acariciaba la piel.

—Sí. Justo este. —Respondió el muchacho sacando la cajita de su bolsillo y mostrándole la joya antes de encogerse de hombros, como si hiciese una pregunta.

Marinette asintió poniendo su mano y sonrió de medio lado cuando Luka le puso la joya.

—Me voy a casar... —Murmuró la chica mirando la piedra engarzada.

La confusión volvió a su expresión. Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Luka.

—Había otras voces... Adrien... Kagami...

—Están afuera. —Afirmó Luka levantándose. —Quieres...

—No... Quédate. —Suplicó la chica tomando la mano del guitarrista.

Adrien abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, tomado de la mano de Kagami. Marinette vio aquel gesto y frunció el entrecejo, tratando de entender lo que veía.

La oriental soltó al rubio y se acercó hasta Marinette, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama y entregándole un vaso, sonriendo antes de acariciarle la mejilla y despejar su rostro.

—Te dije que te debía un jugo de naranja.

—Kagami... —Murmuró Marinette con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. No pudo evitar lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Adrien jalaba un poco a Luka a su lado.

—El doctor me dijo que ella no recuerda si ya pasó la boda al civil. Tiene mezclados recuerdos de los últimos dos años. Así que debemos ser pacientes.

—Cielo. —Murmuró Marinette levantando la mano hacia ellos.

Por un instante la duda azotó la consciencia de Luka con violencia, podría haberse referido a cualquiera de los dos, no estaban seguros a quién miraba ya que la chica tenía los ojos llenos de agua.

—Ehm... —Murmuró Adrien dando un paso de espaldas.

—Perdón. —Murmuró Marinette recogiendo su mano. —No estoy segura si te molesta que te diga cielo o mon serpant. Es raro, Luka... —Murmuró sonriendo ampliamente. —Pero tengo todo batido.

Luka suspiró aliviado y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, permitiendo que Marinette le acariciara una mejilla antes de besarle la comisura de la boca.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí. —Dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente.


	18. Torneo

Marianne E: Pero, pero, pero... Bueno, quería darle peso al asunto, la gente tiene que conocer el alcance de la locura de Andreé! Ha llegado un punto en el que creo que Kagami es como... muy poderosa jajajaja. He llegado a creer que Kagami, Adrien, Juleka y Marinette son los únicos que no le temen a Luka en este universo. Amé que notaras la cita textual, misión cumplida. Seguimos con el fangirleo. Por favor, no me mates jajajaja

Skayue-chan: Tú qué opinas? Quieres ver a Luka perdiendo los estribos? Perdón, de verdad me encantó la escena de la ruleta rusa y no podía dejar de hacerlo jugar. Perdón por el susto de Adrien, no era mi intensión jajaja bueno, tal vez sí, un poquito.

Rebeca . sz: Quería que ella estuviese confundida un poco, pero todavía no tanto, poco a poco irán surgiendo más cosas, mil gracias por el apoyo y entusiasmo a esta historia y perdón por tanta violencia, pero escribir la historia entre varias personas nos ha ayudado a volverla cada vez más oscura. Nos leemos pronto.

Andrés: de nuevo gracias por los diálogos y por el asesoramiento sobre esta faceta oscura de Luka. Seguimos escribiendo

* * *

—Luka dijo que estarías despierta. Así que me tomé la libertad de entrar.

Marinette volvió la vista a la puerta y escrutó a conciencia la figura esbelta, estilizada, punk, que la miraba con cara hosca, pero con curiosidad en la mirada.

—Perdona... —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa diáfana y sincera. —Pero no recuerdo tu nombre, no sé quién eres.

La chica jaló aire, Marinette creyó que le respondería con algún aspaviento, pero en lugar de eso cantó el verso de una canción.

—_But some of you never learned to drop the act, so under that skin of yours: a heart attack._

—Colette... —Murmuró Marinette confundida, bajando la mirada cuando el nombre de la chica la golpeó al mismo tiempo que el bajeo de aquella canción.

Recordó brevemente el enfrentamiento que había tenido con ella en el bar, recordaba haber cantado a dueto con la chica con una armonía y balance perfecto, como si sus voces ensamblaran la una con la otra, como si hubiesen practicado mucho para conseguir aquella sincronía.

Pero luego recordó también las otras canciones, la rabia con la que Colette la había retado, las palabras de desprecio que le había dedicado justo antes de tratar de humillarla frente a todos.

—Bingo, Tricky mouse... —Espetó Colette divertida acercándose medio paso.

Por un instante, Marinette pudo recordar la locura en los ojos de aquella chica al momento de hacer estallar un vaso de vidrio en sus manos.

¿Eran amigas o enemigas?

—Para ser la ex de Luka pareces bastante tranquila conmigo. —Murmuró Marinette tratando de comprender cuál era la postura de la chica.

—Tú para ser su esposa eres muy estirada. —Soltó Colette despectiva.

—Es que no me conoces.

—Ni tú a mí.

Marinette sopesó la respuesta de Colette un momento, sondeándola con la mirada, esperando encontrar alguna pista de qué era lo que quería decir realmente. Suspiró mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

—Me da gusto verte. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿A la ex de tu marido? Qué rara eres. —Espetó Colette encaminándose hasta la cama de Marinette y sentándose a los pies, recargando la espalda en la baranda. —Aunque lo digo yo, viniendo a visitarte. ¿Verdad?

—La quimera hablando de cosas raras.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada, Marinette sonriendo de medio lado, Colette con fingida indiferencia. Y luego ambas soltaron una carcajada, comprendiendo que no eran tan distintas.

—Luka me dijo que compraste un par de canciones. —Dijo Colette con autosuficiencia, subiendo los pies a la cama, uno sobre el otro mientras se acomodaba a sus anchas. Dejó correr algunos segundos antes de escrutar a Marinette y añadir. —Entonces no me recuerdas.

—La verdad recuerdo pocas cosas de ti. —Admitió Marinette recargando un codo sobre las botas de la chica. —Recuerdo muy bien todos los escándalos en los que tú y Luka estuvieron involucrados durante su noviazgo, los seguía en redes sociales; pero no recuerdo cuando tú y yo nos conocimos. Al menos, no lo recuerdo todo.

—Entonces... —Soltó Colette componiendo una sonrisa altanera y cruzándose de brazos. —No recuerdas que te di una paliza musical en el _Chat Lunatique_.

—¿Perdón? —Espetó Marinette divertida, empujando las botas de Colette para tratar de tumbarla de la cama. —Recuerdo haber cantado contigo. Ya quisieras haberme ganado.

—Luka me compuso una canción. —Canturreó Colette tirando de la punta de sus cabellos, ahora teñidos de violeta. —Porque les gané. —Añadió para recalcar su punto.

—Luka te compuso una canción. —Repitió la chica suspirando, recargando la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y cerrando los ojos, recordando una melodía que Luka había estado trenzando. Algo improvisado, soso, sin vida.

_Marinette había entrado a la sala del piano con un par de tazas de café, sonrió al observar las facciones de Luka, mostrando una expresión de descontento, estaba ofuscado ante la idea de tener que componer para su ex, sobre todo porque lo había hecho con tal de sacársela de encima y que les dejara tranquilos, a él y a Marinette._

—_Nunca había escuchado una pieza con menos vida. —Murmuró Marinette antes de poner la taza de café en las manos de su enamorado. _

—_Ya sé. Pero no es que quiera componer esto. _

—_Tú se la ofreciste. —Le recordó la chica antes de recargar la cadera contra el instrumento y dándole un sorbito a su taza. —Pero no entiendo por qué. _

—_Es sencillo. —Murmuró Luka contra la taza, quemándose un poco la lengua con aquello, pero sonriendo ante el sabor que sólo Marinette conseguía darle al café matutino, perdiéndose en los aromas, en los sabores. —¿Canela?_

—_Bingo. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo ampliamente y dirigiéndose a la mesa de corte, donde descansaba una guitarra, antes de volver al piano. —¿Entonces? —Murmuró subiéndose al banquito para poder sentarse sobre la tapa y ver a su esposo a los ojos, con la guitarra entre sus brazos y las manos en posición. _

—_Colette quería probar que era mejor que tú. Pero algo tienes, algún súper poder que hace que la gente cambie... y cuando se bajaron del escenario eran amigas, o al menos ya no eran enemigas. Se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse la una a la otra a través de la música y eso hizo que me rindiera ante ustedes. La canción es, de una forma simbólica, una tregua entre ustedes, pero no consigo hacer que salga. _

—_Ya, pero no podías hacer una pieza más sosa que la que estabas tocando. _

—_Soy un poco terco. —Se quejó el muchacho haciendo una mueca. _

—_Vuelve a tocar lo que tenías. —Pidió Marinette sonriendo. _

—_Es soso, ya lo dijiste. —Musitó Luka descontento, repitiendo la melodía y bufando por lo bajo, percatándose de los errores técnicos que había cometido al comenzar a componer. _

—_Y ella está hecha de fuego. —Añadió Marinette prestando atención. —No sé mucho de música, pero no suena a algo que ella cantaría. _

—_No. No es algo que ella cantaría, definitivamente. Es más brusca. —Admitió pensando en sus discos. _

_Marinette comenzó a golpetear la guitarra con los nudillos, tarareó una melodía sencilla, pero Luka la pescó al vuelo y sonrió recibiendo la guitarra en sus manos. _

—_¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Soltó Luka divertido, percatándose de que aquel tarareo respetaba la melodía en la que trabajaba. —¿Tienes algo en mente?_

—_Sí... —Murmuró la chica bajando una pierna y mirando a Luka, mientras él comenzaba a trenzar nuevas notas a la melodía principal. __—Pero es un tanto... acelerado. _

—_Tú eres la fan. —Comentó Luka divertido, repitiendo lo que había comenzado a cobrar sentido musical. —Te escucho. _

—_Es una idea suelta, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona. —Advirtió Marinette antes de marcar el ritmo contra la tapa del piano. —Y se parece mucho al concepto de Make a move... pero..._

_Aprovechó la entrada de la melodía._

_I'll probably end up in flames_  
_Before the end of the night_  
_Watch me burn in the fire_  
_Watch me bid you goodbye_

—_No sé. —Se interrumpió a sí misma presionando sus sienes y mirando a su novio. —Nunca he compuesto antes._

—_No estás tan lejos... —Admitió Luka divertido, pensando en Marinette y en Colette, en lo distintas que eran la una de la otra. Volvió a trenzar la canción y sonrió de oreja a oreja, comprendiendo la música que Marinette le transmitía._

_Luka dejó la guitarra un momento y tomó nota en un pentagrama en limpio. Marinette bajo del piano para sentarse al lado de Luka y admirar su trabajo, desordenado. _

—_Tienes que enseñarme a hacer esto. A escribir música. —Pidió Marinette recargando su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho y abrazándose de su torso para no estorbarle al momento de anotar. _

_Luka giró un poco el rostro y besó la mejilla de Marinette antes de murmurar: —No necesitas que te enseñe, tienes talento nato._

—_Pero no puedo hacer lo que tú haces. —Murmuró la chica mirando a su novio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de volver a las partituras. —Quiero ser capaz de leer tu arte tan claro como tú me lees a mí. _

—Te vas a caer cuando te enteres de que yo compuse esa canción. —Soltó Marinette divertida.

—Ya, no te pases de lista, que todavía no somos amigas. —Espetó Colette fulminándola con la mirada antes de voltear el rostro y hacer un puchero.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me llames amiga?

Colette se lo pensó un momento y miró a Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido. —No lo sé.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así de momento.

.

—¿Seguro es buena idea que Colette y Marinette estén en la misma habitación? —Soltó Adrien mientras Luka firmaba las formas del hospital y sacaba su tarjeta del bolsillo. —Digo, la ex y la esposa en un cuarto de hospital. ¿Sabes cuántas formas se me ocurren de matar a una persona sólo con lo que hay en la habitación de Marinette?

Luka soltó una carcajada, mitad por la expresión de la recepcionista, mitad por la afirmación de Adrien.

—No se van a matar. —Comentó distraído, repasando las hojas del hospital. —Si no se destazaron en el Chat Lunatique, no espero que lo hagan ahora.

—¿Y no te da nervios que Colette hable?

Luka se quedó quieto en su sitio, sopesando aquella posibilidad, preguntándose si Adrien tendría razón al respecto. Aunque una parte de la mente de Luka le recordaba que Colette podía ser medio despistada, pero muy leal.

—¿Y qué le puede decir? ¿Que fui al Chat a toma un par de tragos y a hablar de venganza?

.

—¿Venganza? —Espetó Marinette, ofuscada.

—Sí. —Soltó Colette sentándose en el marco de la ventana y mirando hacia los jardines del hospital, como buscando una salida. —Pero también estaba tomando whisky.

Marinette suspiró un poco más tranquila, llevándose una mano al corazón. Luka amenazando y tomando al mismo tiempo sólo podía significar una cosa: se estaba desahogando.

—Es un caso, ese hombre. —Espetó Marinette en medio de un suspiro.

—Sí, y uno que te ama, por cierto. —Confesó Colette sonriendo de medio lado, dedicándole una mirada divertida a la chica en la cama. —Conmigo nunca fue tan protector, es como si temiera que te diera el aire. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que eres fuerte.

—Colette... —Llamó Marinette componiendo una mueca. —Esto es extraño.

La aludida soltó una carcajada avanzando hasta la cama y volviendo a subir los pies, mirando a Marinette entre las pestañas y sintiendo que se le salían lágrimas por el esfuerzo de las risas.

—Que tú no te puedas llevar bien con tus ex no quiere decir que los demás terminemos mal.

Esta vez fue el turno de la heroína de reír.

.

—Bueno. —Espetó Adrien siguiendo a Luka hacia la máquina de café. —Olvida que suelte la sopa y esas cosas ¿No te dan nervios que tu ex y tu esposa estén en la misma habitación?

—Mira quién lo dice. —Se burló Luka barriendo a Adrien con expresión despectiva. —El padrino de anillos.

—Es diferente. —Defendió Adrien frenando en seco. —Marinette y yo...

—Conozco a Colette. Si no hubiese estado a punto de meterme en un crimen federal, ella y yo seríamos de unidos como lo son Mari y tú.

—Con esas ex novias... —Espetó Adrien despectivo.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo, gélida, letal; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Adrien sintió un escalofrío ante la amenaza inminente que Luka representaba en ese momento, porque supo que, tratándose de defender a un ser querido, Luka era imparable.

—Somos reptiles... —Soltó Luka volviendo su atención a la máquina de café, quitándole importancia a aquel hecho. —Nos movemos en el borde de lo que se nos permite a menos que nos contraten para algo grande y Colette estuvo a punto de meterse y meterme en problemas. Fue mi excusa de salida, así que hasta eso le agradezco.

—Pero es "La ex", diría Kagami.

.

—Perdón. —Soltó Marinette limpiándose las lágrimas. —Mi ex, "El ex" —espetó acentuando las comillas con las manos para hacer énfasis en su punto —, va a ser padrino de anillos.

—¡Ay! —Exclamó Colette abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. —¡Luka se pasó de pen...!

La carcajada de Marinette consiguió que el pasmo de Colette pasara. Por un momento, aún con expresión de desaprobación, Colette observó a su rival riendo a carcajadas. Por un momento se permitió escuchar las carcajadas diamantinas, observar las facciones inocentes, conocer esta faceta de Marinette que no le miraba con brusquedad, sino que se divertía con el momento.

Parecía una niña riendo a carcajadas.

Colette suspiró sonriendo de medio lado y asintió para sí misma, como concediendo aquella victoria para la franco-china.

—Muy bien. Tu novio es oficialmente el idiota del año.

—¡Hey! —Cortó Marinette, aún divertida ante el tono en que Colette hablaba. —Estoy presente y pretendo defenderlo.

—¡Es el idiota del año! —Exclamó levantando los brazos en señal de rendición y componiendo una sonrisa radiante. —Dime tú ¿quién en su sano juicio invita al ex del amor de tu vida a ser padrino?

—¿Te lo pongo peor? —Soltó Marinette divertida.

—¿Se puede poner peor? —Soltó Colette con expresión de incredulidad.

—Mi ex fue el amor de mi vida por años. —Confesó Marinette cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante. De pronto, en esa habitación no había dos rivales, había dos adolescentes hablando de chicos y de citas, dos adolescentes cotilleando, dos adolescentes ajenas del dolor y del mundo. —Me enamoré de él cuando tenía trece años, pero primero lo aborrecí. Y es esta historia típica de "perdidamente enamorada, increíblemente torpe en su presencia".

—Eres justo el tipo.

—Y él también estaba enamorado de mí, pero nunca nos dimos cuenta.

—No puedo creer que Luka se enamorara de ti.

—Luka me acompañó a una especie de cita doble que organicé para que mi ex saliera con una enemiga mía. —Marinette sonrió pensando en la pista de hielo, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto entre sus sábanas, con aires soñadores y dispersos. —Fue la primera vez que me di permiso de admitir que me gustaba Luka... yo tenía quince años.

—¡Dios! Qué flojera. Dos años enamorada del mismo pelmazo y apenas te das cuenta de que un Couffaine te miraba con adoración.

—La verdad es que soy muy despistada. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo de medio lado. —No me doy cuenta cuando le gusto a la gente hasta que Ti... me lo dicen.

—¿Hasta que _Ti _lo dicen? —Repitió Colette arrugando la nariz.

—Me mordí la lengua. —Murmuró Marinette sonrojada. —Ya sabes, esto de estar callada días.

—No lo sé ni quiero saberlo. —Espetó Colette levantando las manos de nuevo, alejándose de Marinette como si fuese contagiosa. Se levantó de un salto y sonrió mirando a Marinette. —En cuanto salgas del hospital, dile a Luka que me contacte. Los quiero en el ensayo, hay un par de cosas que pulir de mi canción y quiero que estén presentes para que me ayuden.

—Cuenta con ello.

Colette se acercó hasta Marinette, le besó ambas mejillas y luego le revolvió el cabello con brusquedad, empujándole la cabeza y haciéndola renegar.

—See you latter, tiny mouse. —Exclamó la reptil antes de encaminarse a la puerta y toparse a Luka y Adrien entrando. —¡Mira! —Espetó divertida. —El ex y el marido. —Colette soltó una carcajada antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Adrien confundido, mirando la espalda de Colette perderse en los pasillos.

.

Marinette estaba recostada de lado, Luka se encontraba a sus espaldas, pegando su cuerpo al de la chica para brindarle un poco de calor, a pesar de que el hospital tenía calefacción, la noche se había puesto helada gracias a las constantes lluvias de las últimas semanas.

La mano de Luka acariciaba el rostro de Marinette, ella podía sentir la respiración cálida de su esposo hacerle cosquillas por el cuello dado que él había hundido la nariz en el cabello de la chica, como si no quisiera perder detalle de su aroma, ambos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando comenzó a vibrar el teléfono de Luka.

Y él podría haber dejado pasar aquel hecho, pero la mirada de Sass lo regresó a la consciencia. Los ojos de su kwami brillaban amarillos en la oscuridad, una serpiente enroscada en las sombras, lo mismo que era él en ese momento.

—¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka se sentó en la cama y revisó sus mensajes de texto con apremio.

Luka suspiro negando con la cabeza, dejando el movil en la mesa de noche y volviendo a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Marinette.

—Nada importante. —Mintió serenando su respiración, reclamándose a sí mismo por ocultarle la verdad a su esposa, pero recordándose una y otra vez el punto de Adrien. —Nos hemos estado rotando para hacer guardias nocturnas por la ciudad y me olvidé que era mi turno el día de hoy.

—¿Tienes que irte? —Murmuró la chica, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura.

—Sí... Pero primero quiero que te duermas. Me quedaré a tu lado.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado al sentir que Luka le apresaba contra su cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimarle el costado y al mismo tiempo con aires posesivos, pasando una rodilla entre sus piernas, acariciándole el rostro, el cuello.

—Eress una sserpiente enrosscada en su pressa. —Se burló Sass, divertido ante aquella imagen.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando pasar el comentario.

Marinette no tardó en dormirse, así que Luka se levantó con cuidado y miró a su kwami.

—Cobra. —Murmuró el muchacho con vehemencia. —¿Cómo hago para acceder al traje?

—Ya lo hicsisste una vezs, me imagino que puedess hacsserlo a voluntad una ssegunda.

—Sass... ¡Transforme moi! —Exclamó Luka, permitiendo que la magia se apoderase de su cuerpo.

Esta vez hizo una pausa pequeña para admirar su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Ahí estaba de nuevo, Cobra con su mirada ambarina, con sus escamas oscuras, con los ojos de su musa brillando en su pecho como recordatorio de su venganza. Ahí estaba el alterego que se ocultaba en las sombras de su corazón como un recordatorio de que, en el fondo, seguía siendo igual a su viejo.

Alejó ese pensamiento y miró a Marinette bajándose la máscara para besar su mejilla una última vez antes de irse, antes de saltar por la ventana.

—_No tengo idea de qué passa. _—Murmuró Sass en la mente de su protegido.

—Los reptiles organizan un torneo. —Explicó el muchacho saltando de un tejado a otro. —Colette me mandó la invitación, dice que contactaron a Andreé para un trabajo pesado, requieren un equipo discreto, siete personas máximo, para custodiar una entrega de armas.

—_No pienssass particsipar, ¿o ssí?_

—Luka no. Cobra sí.

—_Esstass loco. _—Murmuró Sass divertido.

—Puede ser. —Admitió Luka llegando al borde de los suburbios, a la parte más alejada de la ley, cerca de un bar que les pertenecía a los reptiles, no sólo como punto de referencia, sino literalmente a ellos. —Pero Colette cree que los mercenarios que nos atacaron podrían estar interesados esta noche en participar por ganarse un lugar en esa guardia por la plata que ofrecen, así que es una buena oportunidad para encontrar nombres.

—_¿Qué vass a hacser ssi loss encuentrass essta noche?_

—No lo sé... —Admitió Luka pensativo, observando desde las sombras la cantidad de personas que había esa noche reunidas en _Les Reptiles_. —Pero vamos un paso a la vez. —Pidió serenándose y saltando a la calle. —Veamos de qué va este torneo.

El lugar estaba lleno. Las conversaciones se levantaban como murmullos apenas sobre la música, un par de miradas dieron encima del recién llegado, pero Cobra los ignoró a todos y se dirigió a la barra bajándose un poco más la capucha, oscureciendo sus ojos.

—Whisky. —Exigió sentándose en un taburete alto.

Escuchaba perfectamente a todos los que conversaban esa noche, hablando de él, hablando de la leyenda en que el antihéroe se había convertido tras salvarle la vida a Andreé de su propia ruleta. Sonrió de medio lado tirando del borde de su máscara para poder darle un trago a su bebida antes de echar un vistazo alrededor.

—¡Cobra! —Espetó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El aludido se subió la máscara y giró en su sitio, divertido al ver a Colette plantada con los pies separados y las manos en las caderas, hechas puño. —Escuché que quieres reemplazar al elegido.

Cobra bufó por lo bajo, soltando una risa despectiva antes de volver a girarse.

Colette, dolida, avanzó hasta él y le tomó el hombro con violencia, obligándolo a girar.

Pasó en menos de medio segundo. Cobra se levantó en su sitio, girando por el impulso que le dio la chica, la había tomado por la muñeca tirando de ella hacia sí. El bar se quedó en silencio ante aquello, incluso apagaron la música. Colette estaba tan cerca de Cobra que podía sentir su respiración en la cara, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Su mirada estaba cargada de desprecio y de sadismo, tanto que la chica se encogió en su sitio, aterrorizada ante la mirada ambarina del reptil.

Su voz se alzó como una navaja, filosa y letal, amenazando la garganta de Colette.

—¿Y tu elegido está...?

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de armarse de valor para contestar.

No tuvo que hacerlo, la voz de Andreé se alzó sobre el silencio y la tensión.

—¡Colette! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¡Bueno, no importa!

La chica se soltó de un tirón y retrocedió hasta su mesa de nuevo, con expresión enfurruñada, pero agradeciendo internamente la aparición de Andreé, porque por un momento ella supo perfectamente que su vida corría peligro estando cerca de aquel individuo.

—Vamos al evento principal. —Espetó Andreé paseando la mirada por todos los presentes. —Me contactaron para contratar un equipo de traslado. Algo sencillo, acompañar a una persona a atravesar la ciudad, pero dejará mucha plata. Me están pidiendo un equipo de siete personas, a los mejores entre los reptiles. Así que, quienes quieran participar, la tarea es sencilla.

—Justo lo que esperaba. —Murmuró Cobra lo suficientemente alto como para que Colette escuchara.

—Digamos que haremos un torneo. —Espetó divertido, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, prueba de su locura. —El pago es de setecientos, a cada escolta le caerían cien mil euros por este trabajo. No pregunten. —Exclamó levantando las manos y volteando el rostro. —Yo no pregunté de qué se trata.

—¿Cómo ingresamos? —Espetó Colette, ofuscada ante el histrionismo de Andreé.

—Qué malhumorada. —Respondió divertido el muchacho. —Los interesados apúntense con René en la barra.

—Ya está mi nombre ¿cierto? —Murmuró Cobra mirando de reojo al aludido, el barman asintió una vez.

—Tienen esta semana para pelear por un lugar para pertenecer a la escolta, los siete candidatos que queden en condición de pelear serán los elegidos para hacer el trabajo. Pero... —Si murmullos se habían levantado al escuchar las primeras explicaciones de la misión, el silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar cuando Andreé hizo aquella pausa dramática. —No son los únicos que participan...

—¡Explícate, Andreé! —Gritó Colette harta del comportamiento errático del líder de los reptiles.

—Hay algunos individuos a los que me gustaría invitar personalmente a participar. —Murmuró Andreé con una sonrisa sádica, bajando la voz y paseando la mirada por todo el lugar. —Si ellos se niegan a participar directamente, pasan a ser objetivos del torneo, tienen que eliminarlos.

—¿Invitados especiales? —Espetó un hombre al fondo del bar, burlesco y despectivo. —¿A quién más podrías querer en este torneo?

—A Luka Couffaine...


	19. Atentado

Rebeca . sz: Y se va a poner mejor, creo. Pero poco a poco, por lo pronto entrego esto y espero lo disfrutes. Se me acabó el tiempo libre en la oficina, pero voy a tratar de seguir actualizando seguido.

Marianne E: Quería que Cobra se convirtiera en el emblema de todo lo oscuro que Luka no es, así que me da mucha paz saber que voy por buen camino con todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, respecto a su participación en el torneo, ay, comienza a complicarse todo poco a poco, pero creo tener una buena solución para esto. Se le va a armar a Luka cuando Marinette se entere, creo, todavía no decido esa parte, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Con lo de los ex, le he tomado cierto cariño a Colette, no puedo evitarlo jajajaja, al final, ya ni yo puedo odiarla, a ver qué pasa con ella. Larga vida al grupo de los crueles, espero que esta entrega te guste.

Almanele: Gracias a ti por el comentario, de verdad me anima mucho saber que hay más gente leyendo esta historia, sólo espero mantenerla a la altura de las expectativas, te dejo esta entrega y vamos a por lo siguiente. Gracias por leer

* * *

Habían terminado temprano el papeleo, pero Marinette había sido dada de alta casi al caer la noche. Una parte de ella deseaba de verdad que Luka llegase en la motocicleta para recogerla y llevarla a casa, pero agradeció por otra parte poder irse en el auto, así podría descansar un poco el cuello.

Los médicos le habían dicho que pasara unos días haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación desde casa, aunque debía agendar alguna cita para ver a un fisioterapeuta, Adrien se ofreció a contratar a domicilio a un contacto que tenía, al mejor entre los mejores de París, mismo con quien había trabajado de cerca cuando a su padre se le había ocurrido inscribirlo en clases de Kung fu shaolin para que tuviese algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

Ahora Marinette estaba recostada bocarriba en su cama, con el vientre desnudo y las puntadas al aire, observando a Tikki con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Dices que va a doler? —Repitió Marinette, insegura de querer hacer aquello.

—Sí, pero al menos sanarás al cien por ciento. —Prometió Tikki. —No va a doler más que cuando te hiciste la herida, pero sí es doloroso.

—Pressta atencsión. —Murmuró Sass sentado al hombro de Luka. —Esste ess el poder de loss kwamiss presstado a los portadoress.

—Es como lo que me hiciste en el callejón, la visión de la serpiente.

—Cada Kwami tiene en ssu poder, uno o doss doness que puede presstar a ssuss portadoress cuando la ssituacsión lo apremia.

Las manos de Tikki brillaron un momento y la kwami cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su tarea. Levitó hasta el vientre de Marinette y recargó ambas manos sobre la herida, permitiendo que aquel brillo rosado se transmitiera hasta la piel de su protegida, Marinette emitió un gemido de dolor a la par que apretaba el gesto y se retorcía en su lugar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quedarse quieta, sin conseguirlo realmente.

Luka avanzó medio paso, pero frenó en seco al percatarse de que Sass sonreía al ver aquello. Tikki había dicho que iba a doler, pero aun sabiendo que ella había estado dispuesta a probar, Luka no soportaba ver a Marinette sufriendo.

Poco a poco, conforme el brillo se fue apagando, la joven fue relajando el rostro y su respiración se volvió un jadeo superficial. Lo peor había pasado y su vientre comenzaba a sentirse más y más fresco, cuestión que le hizo notar que había sentido algo abrasador consumirla desde dentro.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tienes el kwami de la buena suerte. —Comentó Tikki flotando hasta su rostro y sonriendo de medio lado. —Algo de suerte debías de tener con eso.

Las puntadas de la bala se habían ido, el hilo descansaba sobre la piel de Marinette como si nunca lo hubiesen cocido a ella, la herida estaba casi perfectamente cicatrizada, dejando una línea rosa resaltando en la blancura de su piel, pero nada más.

—No puedo hacer nada por tu fuerza física. Los músculos deben fortalecerse de nuevo, pero al menos esta parte ya sanó. —Murmuró Tikki quitando un mechon del cabello de Marinette. —No hagas muchos esfuerzos todavía, te puedes abrir la piel de nuevo.

—Gracias Tikki. —Murmuró Marinette con dificultad, tratando de sentarse en su lugar.

Luka se aproximó hasta ella para ayudarle y sonrió acariciándole una mejilla a su musa antes de suspirar y besarle la comisura de la boca.

—No puedo creer que ya te tengo en casa. —Murmuró el muchacho antes de abrazar a su esposa.

.

De nuevo, Luka apresaba a Marinette contra su pecho. Todo el cabello oscuro de la chica estaba desperdigado por la almohada y Luka recorría con la punta de su nariz, la piel del cuello de su musa, haciéndola estremecer de vez en cuando.

Luka suspiró profundo cuando la chica se pegó más a su pecho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y soltando un bostezo.

—Deberíamos comenzar a pensar en los centros de mesa. —Murmuró Luka pegando su boca a la nuca de Marinette antes de pellizcarle la piel entre sus labios.

—¿Centros de mesa?

—¿O prefieres comenzar con las invitaciones? Porque el tiempo se nos termina y hay muchas cosas que no hemos visto.

—Lo de las invitaciones, planeaba pedirle apoyo a Nathaniel. Ya sabes, él es talentoso. —Admitió la chica girando un poco el rostro para encarar a Luka.

El guitarrista acarició el rostro de Marinette con la mano libre, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella le besaba la punta de la nariz. Volvieron a acurrucarse y Luka besó la nuca de Marinette, antes de enderezarse un poco y recargar su mejilla contra la de su esposa, recargando todo el peso de su cabeza contra ella.

—¿Ahora eres una constrictor? —Murmuró divertida ella, siguiendo las bromas de Sass.

—¿Quieres que actúe como una? —Murmuró Luka, lascivo, pasando una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Marinette y atrayéndola hacia sí mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas y le mordía la boca.

—Luka... —Gimió Marinette por lo bajo cuando las manos del muchacho comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, acariciando cada una de sus curvas y deslizándose a su ombligo, recorriéndose más y más abajo lentamente.

—Puedo ser tu depredador, ratoncito. —Murmuró contra la boca de la chica antes de volver a morderle los labios y pasear su lengua en busca de la de ella, buscando a tientas el borde del pantalón de la chica.

El teléfono de Luka comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. Ambos miraron en dirección al aparato y Marinette compuso una sonrisa tímida.

—Podría ser importante. —Murmuró la chica antes de apretar los labios en una línea fina.

—No creas que esto te pone a salvo de mi. —Advirtió él alcanzando el teléfono y viendo la pantalla. —Colette puede esperar. —Atinó a decir el muchacho, lanzando el teléfono lejos y posándose sobre su musa, apresándole las caderas entre sus rodillas. —¿En qué estábamos?

Esta vez fue el teléfono de Marinette el que sonó descontrolado.

—Es Adrien. —Advirtió la chica reconociendo el tono que había puesto al modelo.

—Otro que puede esperar. —Gruñó Luka, lascivo mientras mordisqueaba la mandíbula de su esposa y dejaba un rastro de saliva.

Cuando el teléfono de la casa fue el que sonó, ambos muchachos frenaron en seco para luego recuperar sus respectivos móviles.

—¿Adrien? —Murmuró Marinette a media voz.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó Luka con tono hosco.

Ambos chicos se quedaron helados escuchando atentamente a sus interlocutores, como si les fuera la vida en ello.

—Juleka está… —Murmuró Marinette llevándose la mano libre a la boca.

—Entiendo. —Murmuró Luka asintiendo una vez, sintiendo que, poco a poco, su sangre hervía.

Ambos portadores colgaron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una mirada sin saber qué agregar. El timbre sonó, consiguiendo que Marinette saltara en su sitio y Luka se agazapara en posición defensiva, poniendo a la chica a sus espaldas, relativamente a salvo.

Marinette ahogó un grito cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Kagami… —Murmuró la chica aliviada.

—_Ábreme, coccinelle. _

Luka se dirigió a la entrada a toda prisa y se congeló en su sitio al ver a la oriental de pie en el umbral, la peli negra lo meditó un momento y luego, soltando todo cuanto tenía en las manos, lanzó los brazos en torno al cuello de Luka, realmente aliviada.

—Ve —murmuró Kagami soltando a Luka y tomándole las manos —, me quedaré con Marí.

—De ninguna manera. —Espetó la aludida desde la puerta de la sala, con una cobija echada encima y Tikki y Sass sentados a los hombros. —Juleka es mi amiga. Yo voy.

—Tú todavía estás recuperándote. —Espetó Kagami caminando hasta su amiga, con voz autoritaria, pero con cierto grado de ternura en la mirada. —Y yo vine a quedarme contigo.

—Ya, y si mi querido esposo quiere hacer alguna tontería, ¿Quién lo va a detener?

Luka suspiró frustrado y asintió, aunque todavía no tuviera motivos para creerlo, la joven tenía razón al comentar aquello, así que avanzó hasta ella quitándose el miraculous de la muñeca y poniéndolo en torno a la suya.

—Esto me impedirá hacer alguna súper tontería. —Murmuró tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos antes de besarle la frente y sonreír. —Y luego está Adrien.

—Sí. —Espetó la chica apresando la cintura de su esposo antes de añadir: —Quien ya no te teme y a quien nunca le haces caso.

—Habemos algunos otros que ya no le tememos. —Admitió Kagami aventurándose hacia la cocina a buscar los utensilios para preparar un "té de verdad" para pasar la noche.

—Kagami, por favor... —Suplicó la chica avanzando en dirección a la oriental, dejando a Luka con los brazos extendidos y expresión de sorpresa. —Ya estoy bien, puedo con esto.

—Claro. —Murmuró Luka para sí mismo, pensando en voz alta. —Y ahora ya nadie me teme.

—Mira. —Espetó Marinette levantando su camiseta para que su amiga pudiese ver su piel cicatrizada.

Ambas chicas se quedaron pasmadas. Kagami al ver la cicatriz rosa que sobresalía en el costado de la heroína, incrédula del hecho de que ya parecía haber sanado; Marinette horrorizada al ver que una hebra de sangre corría hacia el borde de su pantalón.

—Ay, Mari... —Murmuró Tikki avanzando hasta ella y poniendo una mano sobre la herida. —Debes tener cuidado con no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Las emociones fuertes también cuentan.

—Me voy. —Anunció Luka acercándose hasta Marinette, tomándole el rostro y plantando un beso en su sien antes de asentir para Kagami y dirigirse hacia la puerta. —No tardo. No la dejes usar el miraculous.

—¡Tú eres el jefe! —Espetó Kagami poniendo agua en la tetera y mirando a Marinette de reojo, sonriendo divertida ante lo cortante que se había puesto el muchacho.

Se azotó la puerta y ambas chicas soltaron una risa por lo bajo, tratando de liberar la tensión del momento.

—No ssé qué tan buena idea ssea essto. —Murmuró Sass. Sentándose al lado de Longg en el desayunador.

—Dejar que Luka se vaya sin su kwami ha sido respetar su decisión. —Murmuró Kagami con voz aterciopelada.

—Lo dicsess porque no esstass enterada de todo lo que ha passado.

—Adrien me tiene más o menos al tanto. —Defendió Kagami sirviendo el agua caliente y sacando de su bolso infusiones preparadas a mano. —Y Marinette también. Por cierto. —Añadió mirando a su amiga antes de entregarle una taza humeante. —¿Cómo estás con todo esto?

—Bueno, un poco alterada. —Admitió la chica mirando el líquido. —Luka me dijo que Andreé metió su nombre a una especie de torneo porque quiere contratarlo para un trabajo, pero él no quiere participar como civil. Y tampoco quiere comprometer la máscara de Viperion. Sé que debe andarse con cuidado por las calles porque ahora es _target_ de algunos reptiles, pero también sé que mi Luka es leyenda en su barrio, así que no creo que se atrevan a hacerle algo en las calles.

—¿Y la teoría de tu marido? —Quiso saber Kagami sentándose frente a él.

—Los reptiles tienen ley. —Dijo la aludida como si defendiese al grupo, pensando en Colette, pensando en Luka. —Pero si hay gente infiltrada...

Tres golpes contra la puerta, secos, bruscos, violentos, sacaron a ambas chicas de sus cavilaciones. Kagami tomó su katana antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

.

Luka enfiló en la estación de policía, escrutando todo a su alrededor, en espera de que algo saltara y le atacase. Durante su adolescencia había pasado muchas noches en aquel lugar, así que conocía los procedimientos para todos los crímenes que podían haberse cometido hasta ese momento.

Vio al jefe de la estación sirviéndose un vaso de café, Luka lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no se dejaría intimidar, pero valía la pena intentar.

—¡¿Dónde la tienen, Maunier?!

El aludido se quemó la lengua por la impresión, retiró el vaso a toda velocidad antes de girar sobre sí mismo y encarar al recién llegado.

—Ah, por fin una figura responsable. —Se burló con amargura.

—¿Dónde tienen a mi hermana?

—Tranquilo, está en la sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuró entre dientes, tensando los hombros, apretando los puños, bajando la voz y el rostro hasta proyectar sombras sobre sus ojos.

Travis Maunier se había convertido en jefe de su departamento el último día que Luka había pasado la noche en esa comisaría por un crimen juvenil, había sido patrullero de Paris durante años y, casi siempre, le había tocado a él dar con Luka cuando le perseguían en las calles, así que conocía bien al muchacho, que ahora era todo un hombre.

Nunca había hecho por indagar acerca del apodo del guitarrista, pero justo ahora creía comprender por qué le llamaban "La serpiente" en las calles de Paris.

—Couffaine, no puedes aparecerte en mi estación y amenazar así por así. —Espetó con fingido hastío. —Te vas a meter en problemas.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Repitió con los hombros cada vez más tensos, como si se preparara para atacar.

—La tienen en el tercer apartado, pero si quieres…

No necesitaba mayor explicación, conocía el lugar. Así que salió disparado por el pasillo en busca de aquella sala.

—¡Espera! —Espetó Maunier corriendo tras Luka. —¡Agárrenlo! —Exigió ofuscado mientras veía a sus compañeros abrirle paso.

Luka alcanzó a vislumbrar a Juleka, se acercó lo suficiente como para distinguir a su hermana sentada frente a la mesa metálica, con los hombros vibrando cada pocos segundos, llorando. Pero dos hombres le cerraron el paso y trataron de sacarlo a rastras.

—¡Jule! —Gritó Luka, desesperado, avanzando unos pocos centímetros mientras se llevaba a los oficiales a rastras consigo.

—Ella no te escucha. —Soltó Maunier con hastío.

—¡Jule! —Gritó por segunda vez Luka, viendo a su hermana secar una lagrima de su mejilla antes de encogerse más y más.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Luka dejó de luchar y retrocedió dos pasos, consiguiendo que los oficiales trastabillaran hasta perder el equilibrio; tratar de mover a Luka Couffaine se sentía cómo mover una pared, así que agradecían que el muchacho se hubiese detenido por voluntad propia.

—Juleka no va a hablar. —Anunció Luka con voz helada, filosa como una navaja. —Es un trato que tenemos entre nosotros. Ella no hablará con nadie que no sea yo. Así que pon a todos tus hombres tras este espejo y déjame hablar con ella.

—Eso no va a pasar, Couffaine. —Desafió Maunier con una sonrisa autoritaria y socarrona. —Nadie puede hablar con ella hasta que la hayamos interrogado.

—De una vez te lo advierto: —espetó Luka avanzando dos pasos y consiguiendo que las manos de los oficiales le aterrizaran en el pecho y lo tomaran por las muñecas (Par de ilusos, creer que podrían detener a Luka en estado de rabia sólo por desearlo) —Juleka no va a hablar con ningún oficial de policía hasta haber hablado conmigo primero. Así que aquí hay de dos sopas. O me dejas entrar y hablar con ella para saber qué pasó, o la dejan ahí toda la noche hasta que sea un crimen tenerla encerrada un segundo más, y tengan que dejarla ir; si pasa eso, se quedarán sin información y yo de todos modos me voy a enterar, pero encima les voy a caer con una demanda por violación a los derechos civiles de una figura pública por injuria. Ustedes eligen.

—Aprendiste bien estando encerrado cada vez. —Espetó Maunier con desprecio antes de bufar y sonreír de medio lado. —No podemos permitir que terceros intervengan en un asunto tan delicado, menos civiles con antecedentes que…

—¿Y qué tal un elemento de la justicia? —Espetó una voz a espaldas de Maunier.

El jefe del departamento giró sobre sus pies hasta encarar al recién llegado, Chat Noir avanzaba a pasos calmados hacia ellos, con su sonrisa socarrona y su andar desenfadado.

—Chat Noir… —Murmuró Maunier a manera de saludo, pero dejando en claro que le disgustaba su aparición. —¿Qué alegas?

—Alego que Luka es fiable.

—Lo dices tú porque no conoces su historial.

—Lo digo yo porque _conozco _su historial de primera mano, oficial. Y usted también.

—Explícate.

—Me dan más crédito a mí oculto tras una máscara, que a un hombre del que conocen cada detalle de su vida. —Chat hizo una mueca asintiendo. —Tienen razón, es lo más prudente del mundo.

—Tú has salvado Paris muchas veces y entendemos que quieras proteger a tu gente de Hawk Moth…

—Bajo la máscara, pero ¿qué le hace creer que no he cometido algún crimen mayor sin ella?

El silencio se levantó en aquella habitación, era la primera vez que se abría la posibilidad de que los portadores de la ciudad pudiesen ser criminales en su vida civil, aquella afirmación fue más que suficiente para que Travis Maunier dudara de su postura un instante.

—Yo confío plenamente en Luka Couffaine. —Añadió Chat avanzando unos pasos hasta pararse al lado de su amigo y encarar a Maunier. —Y si él dice que Juleka no hablará con nadie más, yo le creo. Así que usted decide. Ella de todos modos saldrá libre en la mañana.

—Posesión de drogas no es algo por lo que un individuo salga en la mañana. —Amenazó el oficial, cruzándose de brazos.

Chat sonrió de medio lado y sacó algo diminuto del bolsillo, una memoria USB que lanzó a las manos de Maunier.

—Luka les puso dos sopas enfrente, yo vengo a cambiar esas opciones. O dejan a Luka hablar con su hermana, o publico el video de las cámaras de seguridad y ustedes tendrán que dejarla salir inmediatamente, con todo y demanda.

—¿Qué video? —Espetó Maunier observando la USB.

—Ahí está la prueba de que la señorita Couffaine es inocente. Ustedes eligen.

—Señor, en una hora no la hemos hecho hablar. —Admitió uno de los oficiales, soltando a Luka y rascándose la nuca.

Maunier lo pensó unos minutos, observando el dispositivo que Chat le había entregado. Aquel tiempo fue como una tortura, cada segundo que pasaba conseguía que Chat y Luka se pusieran más y más nerviosos.

Al final, el oficial suspiró asintiendo y les hizo una seña a los oficiales que retenían a Luka, resignado, permitiéndole entrar a la sala del interrogatorio.

Juleka levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, literalmente saltó de su lugar hacia los brazos de su hermano cuando Luka le dedicó una sonrisa. El guitarrista sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al escuchar a su hermana llorar tan amargamente, aferrada a su espalda con fuerzas, con los puños cerrados en torno a su chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa, Sœurette?

—Juro que no hice lo que dicen que hice. —Dijo en medio de sollozos, desesperada de estar encerrada y sin saber nada al respecto.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Murmuró Luka separándose un poco de Juleka para tomarle el rostro y observarla bien. —¿Te han hecho algo?

—Nada. —Murmuró ella secándose las lágrimas del rostro. —No he hablado, tal como acordamos.

—Bien. —Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado antes de guiar a Juleka a sentarse de nuevo, él se sentó en la mesa y miró a su hermana, tomando su mano. —¿Qué pasó?

—Nos están escuchando. ¿Verdad?

—No estoy seguro. —Admitió Luka mirando el espejo, justo al punto en que Chat Noir dirigía su mirada. —Sea como sea —murmuró volviendo a encarar a la joven —, estás a salvo ahora.

Juleka asintió una vez y suspiró, recargando la cabeza en las rodillas de su hermano.

—Fue horrible. Tenían chaquetas oficiales.

—Reptiles... —Comprendió Luka acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

—Caminaba rumbo al Liberty. —Murmuró Juleka suspirando. —Era tarde, pero no esperaba que nos tomara tanto tiempo hacer los acuerdos para el siguiente concierto, quería terminar temprano e irme a casa. Le dije a Rose que se fuera temprano, Iván se ofreció a llevarme, pero le dije que estaría bien, un par de calles no tendrían por qué ser un problema... —Juleka rompió en llanto aferrándose a las rodillas de su hermano. —Salieron del callejón, un hombre y una mujer. Otro más caminaba por la acera hacia mí, me miraron como si fuera una presa. Les planté cara y les dije mi apellido, esperaba que... —Juleka no pudo más, su voz se quebró por los sollozos y Luka tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para evitar salir corriendo en ese mismo instante a buscar a los reptiles que le habían hecho aquello a su hermana.

.

—¡Ábreme, ratoncito!

—¿Colette? —Espetó Marinette avanzando hacia la puerta, asintiendo para Kagami y consiguiendo que la oriental retrocediera en su lugar. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ay, estaba por la zona y pasé a saludar. —Espetó con sarcasmo, Marinette casi pudo verla voltear los ojos al decir aquello y volver a golpear tres veces la puerta. —Ábreme, que no me gusta estar afuera en barrios tan lejanos de los míos.

Kagami dejó la katana preparada y asintió para Marinette, indicándole que abriera.

Colette las miró a las dos, pasmada al percatarse de la amenaza inminente.

—Me gusta que seas tan viva... —Soltó sorprendida la pelinegra levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Pero no es de mí de quien te tienes que defender. —Advirtió avanzando hasta meterse al departamento y cerrar tras de sí. —Me imagino que tu maridito ya te dijo del torneo.

—Mencionó algo. —Marinette haciendo una seña para que Kagami bajara la katana.

—Y estás enterada de lo de Juleka.

—Sí. —Ladró Marinette componiendo una expresión mordaz. —No puedo creer que tu gente se haya metido con la familia de Luka cuando las leyes que tienen son tan claras, hasta yo sé dónde sí y dónde no puedo meterme.

—Sí, ratoncito. —Respondió Colette despectiva. —Pero te olvidas de una cosa. Luka es un objetivo desde que no quiere pelear por un lugar para la entrega del domingo, así que los reptiles que quieren participar tienen que probar que son mejores que él y se van a valer de cualquier medio para probarlo.

—¿Eso se vale? —Espetó Marinette, dolida.

—Siempre y cuando sea sólo para el torneo y por las noches. Lo que quiere decir que ya no están a salvo aquí. Si ya se atrevieron a atacar a Juleka...

.

—¿Te hicieron algo? —Murmuró Luka entre dientes.

—Ellos... No. Fue sólo el susto. —Murmuró la joven tras una pausa larguísima, que usó para recomponerse y levantar la mirada, se enderezó en su sitio y miró a su hermano, apenada. —Me acorralaron, traté de resistir, la chica trató de arrebatarme la bolsa y ahí me di cuenta de que se trataba de una trampa.

—Jule... —Advirtió Luka dándole una mirada larga.

Por fuera Travis Maunier trataba de ver la boca de Luka, temiendo que el muchacho estuviese dándole instrucciones a su hermana, el muy listo se había sentado dándoles un costado, pero la chica se había movido hacia el fondo de la habitación, había perdido todo rango de visión de Luka Couffaine.

Chat Noir por su lado sonreía discretamente. Había tratado de resistir la sonrisa, pero su expresión se había convertido en una mueca, así que había decidido que era mejor dejar de pelear consigo mismo y relajarse.

—Andreé quiere que participes. —Murmuró Juleka bajando el rostro. —La chica me soltó la bolsa y luego lanzó un paquete a mis manos...

La escena se apoderó de la mente de Juleka, como si lo viviera de nuevo.

_La chica forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de recuperar su bolsa, no era realmente que le gustara mucho el glamour y la moda, pero primero, aquello había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Rose, una bolsa personalizada que había diseñado Marinette por petición de la rubia, así que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a algo que tenía tanto valor sentimental, menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba relativamente blindada contra los reptiles. _

_Sonrió confiada cuando la chica soltó la correa y ella pudo recular, pero las manos en sus hombros le hicieron estremecerse. En un momento la tenían acorralada contra una pared, los dos hombres la miraban con sadismo y con hambre, ya no estaba segura de a cuánto se atreverían aquellos reptiles, que ya habían roto el código de ética para atacarla. _

—_Entrega la bolsa, bonita. —Murmuró uno de los dos, pegando su cuerpo al de Juleka, hablándole al oído y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. —O atente._

—_Me atengo. —Espetó Juleka antes de tirar un rodillazo a la entrepierna de su agresor. _

_Trató de escabullirse y correr, pero de nuevo la correa de su bolsa estaba en manos de la otra chica, y Juleka ya había decidido conservar su regalo. _

—_Entiende una cosa. —Espetó Juleka dejando de forcejear, mirando al reptil al que había golpeado, retorcerse de dolor en el piso. —Mi hermano es Luka "La serpiente" Couffaine. En cuanto Andreé se entere de que agredieron a la niña Couffaine..._

—_Eres tú la que no entiende. —Espetó la chica dando un tirón a la bolsa. —Andreé quiere que su serpiente participe en el torneo y en la entrega, así que nos ha mandado a darte un mensaje._

_Las sirenas de la policía sonaron a lo lejos, Juleka sonrió confiada, pensando en que aquella era su escapatoria. Qué equivocada estaba. Vio la sonrisa en los rostros de los reptiles que la tenían acorralada y tragó saliva en seco. _

—_O Luka entra, o la pagan los que él ama. —La chica soltó la bolsa y el otro muchacho lanzó algo a las manos de Juleka. _

_La joven Couffaine había recibido en sus manos aquel paquete por inercia a la par que las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban más y más cerca. Se acababa el tiempo. _

_¿Por qué los reptiles no corrían? _

_Juleka bajó el rostro a sus manos y se quedó horrorizada. _

_Nunca antes había sostenido un paquete de droga, pero no necesitaba haberlo hecho para reconocerlo. _

—_Muy divertidos. —Espetó tratando de contener a raya el nerviosismo y el terror que se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella al estar en aquella situación. Debía pensar rápido y en frío si quería salir limpia de aquello. —Pero más vale que..._

_El reptil que había quedado en pie se lanzó hacia el frente y Juleka reaccionó, golpeó al hombre con el paquete en la cabeza y luego le pegó una patada en las espinillas. La otra chica soltó un grito cargado de desesperación al mismo tiempo en que los oficiales de policía estacionaban y bajaban de la patrulla. _

_La habían acorralado, habían cronometrado todo para ese momento justo y ahora Juleka estaba en problemas, porque (y estúpida por notarlo hasta ese momento), todos llevaban guantes, seguramente sólo sus huellas estaban cubriendo la cinta canela. _

_Los reptiles lograron huir, pero la policía capturó a Juleka, obligándola a subir a la patrulla. _

.

—Luka no va a dejar esto pasar. —Advirtió Marinette sombría. —¿Por qué iniciar una guerra con él? Hace mucho Luka está inactivo.

—Andreé no consiente que Luka haya dejado de frecuentarnos.

—Luka se salió de eso. —Murmuró Marinette ofreciéndole a Colette una taza de té.

—No lo entiendes, Tiny Mouse. Nadie se sale. Luka lo sabía cuando entró. Sólo dejas de ser un miembro activo, pero sigues siendo parte de la banda, sólo hay dos formas de salir.

—Escucho. —Murmuró Marinette entrelazando sus manos a la altura del rostro.

—O te vuelves policía y te conviertes en un objetivo de la banda, perseguido hasta la muerte...

—O... —Murmuró Marinette al ver a Colette dar un trago largo a su té.

—O te mueres.

—Luka no tiene planes de morirse pronto. —Murmuró Kagami viendo el teléfono de Marinette y sonriéndole a su amiga. —Lo invocaron.

—¿Cielo? —Murmuró Marinette aferrándose al teléfono como si fuese capaz de abrazar a Luka a través de aquel aparato.

—_Todo está bien. _—Espetó Luka con voz tranquila.

—¿Vas a volver pronto?

—_No creo, ma cher. Todavía tenemos algo de papeleo por hacer de este lado, pero en cuanto sepa algo, me comunicaré contigo inmediatamente. Chat Noir se encuentra conmigo en la comisaría, así que estoy a salvo. _

—Kagami estará conmigo un rato más.

—_Bien. Je t'aime, mon coccinelle. _

.

Luka encaró a Chat y a Maunier, con aires sombríos.

—El torneo que mencionó Juleka... —Murmuró Travis mirando a Luka entre las pestañas.

—Andreé está organizando un torneo de peleas para determinar quién es el mejor de las calles, tiene unos días con eso, pero no sé mucho al respecto. Estuve investigando de los participantes porque sospecho que dos de ellos fueron quienes nos dispararon a mi esposa y a mí. —Murmuró Luka, pensativo.

—Sé que los reptiles tienen su propia Ley. —Espetó Maunier despectivo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Chat de reojo, como buscando soporte ahí.

—La tenemos. —Admitió Luka sonriendo confiado, pero aquel gesto se disolvió en una expresión de rabia mal disimulada. —Pero tengo la creencia de que los que nos atacaron ni siquiera eran reptiles oficiales, aunque tuviesen las chaquetas. Debería hablar con Andreé. —Murmuró Luka desviando la mirada al cuarto de interrogatorio, donde dos hombres hablaban con Juleka mientras una de las secretarias le ponía una cobija sobre los hombros y le ofrecía una taza de café.

—Mira, hijo. —Soltó Maunier en un suspiro. —Nunca le hemos confirmado ningún crimen real a tu pandilla, pero si andan metidos en algo más grande, estarás en problemas si no nos dices lo que sabes al respecto.

—Realmente hay muchas cosas que no sé. —Murmuró Luka sonriendo de medio lado. —Sé que de vez en cuando contratan a grupos de reptiles para trabajos aislados. Como guardaespaldas, equipos de seguridad para traslados, esas cosas. Pero son gente "buena". No matarían a menos que fuese necesario. Y en general respetan a los otros miembros.

—¿Y entonces su hermana por qué estuvo en peligro esta noche?

El silencio se alzó en aquel lugar como un manto, Maunier retrocedió medio paso al ver a Luka bajar el rostro y apretar los puños. El niño indefenso, problemático y delgado había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un hombre fuerte, atlético, fornido, más alto que él. Y peligroso.

O al menos eso era lo que Travis creía.

Nunca imaginó que vería una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Luka, una lágrima solitaria y silenciosa, que contenía toda la desesperación que aquel hombre sentía en ese momento.

Luka respiró profundo cuando la mano de Chat aterrizó en su hombro, como diciéndole que no estaba solo en aquel momento.

—Eso fue mi culpa. —Espetó Luka limpiándose el rostro antes de agradecer a Chat con un asentimiento de la cabeza. —Pero me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. Iré al herpetario a aclarar las cosas con Andreé.

—¿Por qué no trabajas con nosotros? —Soltó Maunier con expresión hosca.

—¿Perdón?

Chat sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando al oficial. —No sería mala idea.

—Ayúdanos a encontrar a esos infiltrados en tu... ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Herpetario? Ayúdanos a encontrar a esas personas que se ocultan bajo las sombras para huír de la justicia. Si estás tan seguro de que no son parte de tu gente, seguro podemos hacer algo por atraparles ¿no es así?

—Perdón, pero yo no soy ningún soplón. —Espetó Luka, molesto. —Si ellos resultan ser reptiles legítimos...

—Si resultan ser legítimos, están rompiendo los acuerdos del grupo. —Cortó Chat mirando a Luka.

—Si fuera el caso, ustedes les hacen justicia. —Soltó Maunier abriendo los brazos, como si ofreciera un tesoro a los muchachos. —Si no son reptiles, me los entregas y les hacemos justicia como se debe. Como sea sales ganando y a mí me hace falta tener gente en los barrios bajos.


	20. Conclusiones

Marianne E: No nos amenaces con lo de Juleka, recuerda que tengo un Joker del caos trabajando en mi oficina jajjaja y tomará cualquier cosa que nos duela para usarlo en nuestra contra. Lo de Luka con la policía todavía tengo que trabajarlo un poco, pasando el recital (que no prometo sea pronto jajajaja) ahora sí entraré de lleno al torneo y a lo de Cobra en el torneo y Luka en la police. Habiendo respondido a lo de los nombres, Chat quiere mucho a Adrien, lo suficiente como para solaparlo con lo de Cobra, a ver si no se les sale de las manos, muajajaja. Ya pronto verás los otros poderes implementados a sus respectivos portadores, de hecho estoy en una encrucijada, estoy dudando entre dejar a los portadores al margen de la entrega que se hará o meterlos en esa guerra, porque por una parte es una batalla de Cobra, nadie más, pero por otro lado, todos quieren a Luka, así que estoy dudando. Respecto a los reptiles, no tienes idea de lo que viene a continuación, espero que te guste esta parte medio dramática del arco, porque tiene mucho para dar, créeme. MARIANA! Gracias por la segunda parte de So Close, me tuviste suspirando de amor todo el rato, me la he vuelto a leer y ya estoy planeando algunos guiños para hacerle en reptiles. Por lo pronto disfruta esto. Un abrazo y que vivan los crueles.

Rebeca . sz: Te entrego una continuación, se va a poner bueno pronto. Créeme.

Almanele: Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que quiero mantener a la altura la historia porque una parte de mí me dice que mis lectores merecen lo mejor de mí, por eso no quiero bajar el ritmo en contenido, se me vienen tiempos complicados en mis deberes diarios, pero espero poder seguir actualizando rápido. Gracias por leerme.

Skayue-Chan: No es mala idea lo de la metralleta jajajajaja son opciones para la historia. Me pasé a tu perfil y empecé a Leer Ángel de la música, perdón, no he pasado de la primera mitad del capítulo, pero qué linda historia que tienes. Tu estilo de escritura me es un poco ajeno, no estoy acostumbrada, pero me gusta mucho la trama que estás entre tejiendo, gracias por compartirla. ¿Si encuentro algo que me guste como para hacerle un guiño, te molestaría que incluyera algo a mi historia? Gracias por leer.

* * *

Luka recibió la taza de café y esperó a que Maunier se sentara a su lado. Chat estaba sentado frente a él y ya le estaba dando un trago largo a su vaso cuando el oficial de policía entró a la oficina con su propia taza, a sentarse frente a ambos muchachos.

—Bueno. —Espetó divertido. —Primero lo primero.

Apenas el hombre dejó su taza en la mesa, Luka la intercambió con la suya y sonrió recargándose a sus anchas en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y esto? —Ladró Maunier, ofuscado.

—En los barrios bajos aprendí... —Murmuró Luka antes de darle un trago largo a la taza de Travis y sonreírle, brindando —que no debo confiar en mi propio tarro, sino en el tarro de mi enemigo, porque si mi enemigo bebe mi taza, puedo confiar en ellos.

—Luka, esto no es el bar de tus reptiles. —Espetó Maunier antes de tomar la taza que Luka le puso enfrente y darle un trago. —Ni siquiera tiene azúcar. —Dijo haciendo muecas.

—Y precisamente porque no es el bar de mis reptiles es que no confío. —Soltó Luka haciendo un gesto, como invitando a Maunier a dar otro trago.

El capitán de policía tomó otro trago, asintiendo para sí mismo, antes de mirar a Chat a los ojos.

—¿Seguro esto es buena idea?

—Travis... —Llamó Chat divertido, acomodándose a sus anchas en el respaldo de la silla. —Yo le confiaría mi vida a Luka Couffaine.

—Primero lo primero. Necesitamos infiltrar a alguien.

—Tal vez Viperion... —Sugirió Chat pensativo, pero Luka lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—No. Los reptiles no van a aceptar a un héroe de Paris. No van a aceptar a nadie que esté del lado de la ley y tampoco me van a recibir a mí, estoy marcado como Target porque no quiero unirme al torneo que organizan.

—¿Entonces?

—Podría ir a los bares a investigar y tal vez podríamos conseguir un poco de información.

—No puedes ir solo. —Soltó Maunier frunciendo la nariz y mirando al muchacho.

—Pero tampoco es que me permitan llevar a Chat Noir conmigo, ¿o sí? Me matarían a golpes ahí mismo sin importar quién sea yo.

—Ah, sí, el bendito elegido. —Musitó Travis Maunier llevándose la taza a la boca, casi como si se burlara de aquel hecho, ganándose una mirada pesada y acusatoria por parte de Luka.

—No tienes idea de cuánto pesa ese título, Maunier. —Luka tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, sosteniendo la taza cerca de su boca, pensando en todas las golpizas que se había llevado a lo largo de su vida por sostener su lugar como invicto, por probar que era el mejor Couffaine que los reptiles iban a tener jamás. —Pero no estamos acá para hablar de eso. ¿O sí?

.

—¿Otro miraculous de reptil? —Espetó Kagami ofendida mientras Colette le daba un trago largo al vaso con whisky que Marinette le había ofrecido. —Claro que no. Hasta donde sabemos sólo hay un miraculous por cada animal. Y estoy segura de que el dragón no cuenta como otro reptil, pero de todos modos ya hay una portadora para ese.

—¿Por qué dices que hay otro reptil? —Inquirió Marinette confundida, sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos para entrar en calor.

—Porque hay un hombre, Cobra, que ingresó a los reptiles hace poco; y es un portador de miraculous. No es normal ese tipo, da miedo.

—Podría ser algún akumatizado. —Murmuró Kagami, tratando de darle sentido a lo que escuchaba. —No sería la primera vez que alguien bajo los efectos de Hawk Moth trata de hacerse pasar por un portador.

—Si fuera el caso ya habría ido tras Chat y Ladybug. —Dedujo Marinette poniendo una mano sobre las de Kagami.

—Que no sea un akumatizado no quiere decir que sea un portador.

—Pues él mismo lo dijo. —Soltó Colette encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar otro sorbito a su vaso y mirar a Marinette. —Cuando terminaron de dar los detalles del torneo y eligieron los _targets _de esta jornada, el muy soberbio dijo que él era la serpiente mejorada. Que ningún portador había tenido su fiereza y que no necesitaba probar ser digno de participar en la entrega, pero que cualquiera era bienvenido a tratar de enfrentarlo. —Dio otro trago y miró a Marinette, apurando a pasar el líquido para añadir: —Oye, ni tu marido era tan arriesgado.

.

Maunier lo meditó un momento, asintiendo lentamente.

—Lo que podemos hacer es darte un radio, o ponerte un micrófono para estar en contacto contigo todo el rato, para escuchar lo que escuchas mientras estás en los barrios bajos, y así, podríamos intervenir si necesitas ayuda.

—Si ellos descubren que voy intervenido, eso sí que será un problema. —Comentó Luka pensativo, mirando el fondo de su taza, casi vacía. —Me podrían meter en un problema serio. Estamos hablando de mi vida en riesgo.

—Lástima que no pueda acompañarte en esta. —Soltó Chat divertido. —Me encantaría ver en qué círculos te movías antes de convertirte en el legendario guitarrista de Kitty Section.

—Oh, podrías acompañarme. —Soltó burlesco el aludido, recargándose hacia atrás en la silla y dedicándole media sonrisa de superioridad al felino. —¿No dijiste que me confiarías tu vida?

—Cállate, culebra. —Espetó Chat cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—De otro modo... —Inició Maunier, viéndose interrumpido por el héroe.

—¿Y algún teléfono celular? —Sugirió Chat. —Así podrías marcar a la ley en el momento en que necesitaras refuerzos. O... —Chat hizo una pausa larga y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿O? —Urgió Maunier, mirando al felino con impaciencia ante su pausa tan larga.

—O podrías ir acompañado por alguna persona que sirva como distractor. Algún amigo o conocido que, si usa un comunicador, sea más creíble que sea por seguridad y no porque esté intervenido.

—Como una especie de conejillo de indias. —Comprendió Luka sonriendo de medio lado.

—No estoy seguro de que tengas a alguien que cubra los requisitos en tu círculo de amigos. —Dijo Maunier divertido ante aquella idea. —Pensé que te rodeabas de malandros y agresores.

Luka le dedicó una mirada centelleante a Maunier, cargada de furia y de amenazas.

—Marinette es parte de mis círculos, y quiero creer que no se está refiriendo a mi esposa como una malandra o una agresora, como dice usted.

—No es la intensión. —Murmuró Travis retrocediendo en su silla, sintiendo que las malas vibras de Luka llenaban poco a poco la habitación.

El guitarrista abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero Chat interrumpió en ese momento.

—¿Qué hay del niño Agreste? —Sugirió Chat tratando de sonar casual.

—Nah. —Murmuró Luka con aires sombríos pero una mueca en la comisura de su boca, Chat Noir conocía perfectamente ese gesto, Viperion solía hacerlo cuando tramaban algo juntos. —No creo que Adrien Agreste tenga lo que se necesita para ser un agente encubierto.

Maunier estaba tan concentrado en Luka que no se dio cuenta de que Chat le dedicaba una mirada a su amigo, cargada de reproche, sarcasmo y desprecio.

—No sabemos lo que puede dar el niño Agreste si no lo ponemos a prueba. —Desafió Chat enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

—No lo sé, me da la impresión de que lloraría al primer balazo.

—¿Y tú nunca lloraste en un tiroteo? —Cuestionó Chat cruzándose de brazos y dándole el costado a Luka, preguntándose si de verdad creía eso de su amigo, de su alterego.

—No. —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro. —Creo que Adrien puede funcionar, y estoy seguro de que querrá ayudar, por Mari.

Chat suspiró ante la mirada jocosa, pero expresión serena de Luka, se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia el muchacho antes de darle una palmada en el brazo y sonreír. —Estoy seguro de que, si Adrien te apoya, lo hará por el cariño que les tiene a los dos, no sólo a Marinette.

—Gracias, Chat... —Murmuró Luka correspondiendo la sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre la de su amigo, sintiendo algo cálido expandirse por su pecho y despejar todas las dudas.

—¿Y ustedes cómo saben lo que Adrien querría? —Espetó Maunier, cada vez más confundido.

.

Colette se abrochó la chamarra y volvió a agradecer la hospitalidad de Kagami, sintiéndose tranquila de saber que la chica que estaba cuidando a Marinette era tan letal como bonita.

—¿Segura que no quieres unirte a mi herpetario? —Soltó Colette divertida, girando sobre sí misma para dedicarle una mirada a Kagami antes de irse. —Porque hay cupo si...

Cerró dando un portazo. Kagami ni siquiera le dejó terminar su oración antes de voltear los ojos y cerrar la puerta, sin darle oportunidad a Colette de concluír.

—¡Estirada! —Gritó la reptil antes de soltar una carcajada y dejar el edificio.

Kagami volvió a la sala de estar y encontró a Marinette sentada frente a la chimenea, observando el crepitar del fuego con expresión críptica.

—Estás pensando en algo. —Acusó la oriental sentándose al lado de su amiga.

—Sí. —Admitió la aludida antes de arroparse mejor en la chaqueta de Luka y suspirar. —Estoy pensando en ese portador de la serpiente. En el hecho de que apareció justo a tiempo para una entrega de reptiles.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de las entregas? —Inquirió Kagami, confundida ante la fiereza de Marinette.

—No mucho. Los reptiles podrán ser una pandilla, pero no son tan peligrosos en ese sentido, no andan metidos en cosas ilegales la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando gente los busca para contratar sus servicios como guarda espaldas o transportistas, y entonces sí que se vale de todo para cumplir con los trabajos. —Marinette suspiró pensando en las palabras de Luka. —La mayoría de ellos lo ve como un desfogue, como una forma de drenar toda la adrenalina que contienen durante el año, pero hay quienes sí lo hacen por el dinero. Se mueven cifras altas, y la mayor parte del tiempo, nadie vuelve a hablar de quiénes los contratan ni qué trabajos hacen.

—Luka... —Murmuró insegura Kagami, preguntándose si realmente quería saber aquello.

—No. Luka no. —Murmuró Marinette adivinando y sonriendo de medio lado. —Estuvo a punto de participar en una entrega, pero se salió con tiempo de sobra para limpiar su nombre cuando el oficial Maunier vino a interrogarlo.

—¿Fue hace poco?

—No, hace dos años, él todavía era novio de Colette.

—¿Es el crimen federal que siempre menciona? —Murmuró Kagami recordando la razón de Luka para salirse de los reptiles. O al menos para darse de alta como un miembro inactivo.

—Sip. —Soltó Marinette divertida. Sin embargo, volvió a su actitud taciturna y fijó la vista en las llamas, que danzaban cadenciosas sin orden aparente. —Si Luka es este Cobra, si no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pienso que lo hace para protegerme, porque teme que quiera intervenir en este estado de recuperación. O incluso que quiera mantenerme alejada de los reptiles... Pero aun así...

—Entiendo. —Murmuró Kagami asintiendo lentamente. —No se siente leal. ¿Quieres que investigue al respecto? Adrien podría saber algo.

—¿Adrien?

—Durante tu estadía en el hospital pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, lado a lado. Se volvieron cercanos en unos días.

—No, algo me dice que ya eran cercanos de antes. Adrien habría querido seguir siendo el tecladista de Kitty Section, pero su padre no lo permitió. Es decir, tampoco se lo negó a propósito, pero su agenda ya no lo permitió más.

—Ya veo... Sea como sea...

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse las sacó de sus cavilaciones, ambas chicas volvieron la vista y se percataron de que Luka volvía al departamento, seguido de Adrien. Ambos muchachos sonrieron al ver a sus respectivas novias dedicándoles una mirada.

Marinette saltó del sillón y corrió hasta su esposo, colgando sus delgados brazos en torno al cuello de Luka y hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del muchacho, deleitándose en la firmeza de sus hombros, en la seguridad que su pecho le ofrecía, deleitándose en la forma protectora, dulce, posesiva que adoptaban los brazos del guitarrista en torno a su cuerpo cuando la sostenía luego de una jornada larga, permitiéndose disfrutar ese momento de calma ante la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Kagami por su lado se levantó hasta encarar a Adrien, parándose a un paso del muchacho con las manos entrelazadas al frente y una mirada dulce adornando su rostro, ambos guardaron silencio un instante, mismo en el que Adrien guardó una mano en el bolsillo y sonrió ladeando el rostro, delineando las figuras que componían la expresión de su chica.

—_Tadaima_... —Murmuró el rubio asintiendo una vez, como si pretendiera hacer una reverencia ligera, cargada de respeto y devoción.

—_Okaerinasai_. —Respondió la oriental mientras Adrien le acariciaba una mejilla para despejarle el rostro y se agachaba para depositar un tímido beso en su frente.

—Te extrañé mucho. —Admitió el muchacho con la boca aún pegada a la piel de su novia mientras ella colocaba tímidamente sus manos en torno a la cintura de Adrien y le permitía sostenerle entre sus brazos. —Fue una locura.

—Juleka... —Murmuró Marinette separándose de Luka para observar los ojos del muchacho.

—Está en casa, con Rose. —Prometió el guitarrista. —La he llevado yo mismo en mi motocicleta. Le ofrecí pasar la noche aquí, pero insistió en que no quería demostrar que tenía miedo y prefirió ir al Liberty. Rose nos alcanzó en cuanto supo que íbamos hacia allá, se han quedado juntas y hay un oficial de policía vigilando la orilla del Sena.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó Kagami, horrorizada.

—Creemos que fue un atentado. —Admitió Adrien abrazando a Kagami por el costado para mantenerla cerca, aunque ambos encararan a sus anfitriones. —Que Andreé de alguna forma está tratando de presionar a Luka para que se enliste en su torneo.

—¿No hay alguna regla o acuerdo que te proteja? —Murmuró Marinette horrorizada.

—No. —Murmuró Luka resignado. —Al contrario. Los invitados especiales que se niegan a participar terminan convirtiéndose en objetivos para el resto. Es una forma de castigarlos por tener miedo.

—Pero tú no tienes miedo, no es justo. —Espetó ofendida en respuesta.

—No, pero tampoco pretendo dejarme ganar si vienen a buscarme pleito. El problema es que, si gano todas mis peleas y sólo quedan seis campeones en pie, yo sería el séptimo. Y ahí no puedo negarme.

—Los reptiles saben que eres leyenda. —Dijo Kagami con voz serena, tratando de llamar a la calma al ver a Marinette tan ansiosa. —Sería tonto venir a buscarte.

—El problema es que los reptiles que me conocieron como leyenda no están tan interesados en participar en el torneo según mi contacto, y los nuevos son irrespetuosos de los apodos. Ninguno de ellos sabe que sigo peleando en serio cada vez que lo hago, tampoco saben que soy un portador y eso me hace especialmente letal.

—Crees que hay gente que te va a desafiar. —Murmuró Adrien sacando conclusiones.

—Se me ocurren un nombre o dos. —Admitió Luka desviando la mirada hacia los ojos de Marinette, buscando en aquella tormenta zafiro un poco de calma. —Unos contra Viperion, otros contra mí.

—Y lo dices tan tranquilo... —Murmuró Marinette acariciando el rostro de Luka antes de suspirar.

—Porque sé que no quieren tocarme a mí. Al menos no esta vez, hay un pez más gordo que sí quiere un lugar en la entrega. Voy... Vamos a estar trabajando con Maunier de cerca. —Dijo al final, mirando a Kagami con cierto atisbo de diversión en la mirada. —Hicimos un trato con él para ayudarlo a dar con los infiltrados de los reptiles.

—Algo me dice que tu "vamos" nos excluye a nosotras.

—Algo así. —Murmuró Adrien mirando a su novia, disculpándose con la mirada. —Maunier cree que andamos tras la misma pista, está buscando a dos ex militares a los que se acusa de... bueno, de un par de crímenes un poco graves. Maunier cree que se trata de las mismas personas a las que nosotros perseguíamos.

—Espera ¿Perseguir? —Soltó Marinette confundida, alejándose de Luka y alternando miradas con todos los presentes. —¿Cómo que perseguir?

Kagami le dedicó una mirada pesada a Adrien, en espera de alguna respuesta o explicación.

—Bueno, Luka y yo descubrimos algunas pistas que la policía no vio en primera instancia, cuando estabas en coma, así que...

—Iniciaron su propia investigación. —Dedujo Marinette horrorizada.

—Hey, Petit... —Llamó Luka parándose frente a su esposa y tomándole el rostro. —Esto no es tan grave como parece. Lo juro. Sólo hemos hecho averiguaciones y algunas pruebas de balística, nada más.

—Para eso se necesita mucho más que sólo averiguaciones.

—Tengo que ponerte al corriente de mucho. —Admitió Luka reclamándose a sí mismo el seguir guardando más y más secretos a su musa. —Pero primero te quiero a salvo, descansada, recuperada de lo que has vivido.

—Y hablando de eso, nosotros nos retiramos. —Anunció Adrien tomando la mano de Kagami y sonriendo para sus amigos. —Ahora que Luka está en casa de nuevo, podemos retirarnos para descansar. Además. Necesitamos estar listos para mañana.

—¿Mañana? —Murmuró Marinette desorientada.

—Cierto... —Murmuró Luka componiendo una mueca de disculpa. —Amor... El día de mañana Kagami y Adrien tienen un recital.

—El recital es de Kagami. —Dijo Adrien antes de darle una vuelta a su novia para presumirla. —Yo sólo soy un pianista invitado.

—Pero muero por escucharlos a dueto. —Admitió Luka mientras Kagami se ponía el abrigo y les sonreía con timidez. —Descansa mucho, Kagami. Y mucha mierda mañana.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y siguiendo a Adrien a la puerta.

—Entonces. ¿Averiguaciones? —Murmuró Marinette parándose en jarras y componiendo una mueca, sin embargo, Luka la levantó al vuelo, tomándola por las rodillas y mordiéndole el cuello.

—Primero a lo que estábamos. Luego respondo a tu interrogatorio.

.

Marinette y Luka caminaban de la mano, adentrándose a las oficinas de la estación de policía, levantando susurros a su paso. Varios oficiales les dedicaron miradas fijas antes de comenzar a secretearse entre ellos, incomodando más y más a Marinette.

—Tranquila. —Pidió Luka divertido, pegando su boca a la sien de Marinette sin dejar de caminar. —No te miran a ti, me miran a mí.

—No importa a cuál de los dos miran, lo que importa es saber por qué.

—Porque nadie esperaba que el hijo prodigo volviera a caminar por estos pasillos como un hombre libre. —Murmuró divertido mientras cambiaba de dirección para encaminarse a la oficina del jefe Maunier. —La mayoría de estos oficiales me conocieron con las muñecas esposadas, y no les hace gracia que venga y esté merodeando sólo porque "Maunier me debe un favor"

—Pero no te debe nada ¿O sí?

—No, no me debe nada. Pero a mí me conviene que la gente crea que estoy incomodando a un ícono de la justicia, así los reptiles no tienen nada que reprocharme.

Sin mayor aviso, Luka lanzó al escritorio la carpeta amarilla dentro de la bolsa resellable, consiguiendo que Maunier saltara por la impresión.

—¡Detective! —Espetó Luka con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado. —Pensé que nos había escuchado entrar. No era mi intensión asustar.

—¡Luka! —Llamó Marinette, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

—Muy gracioso. —Soltó Travis poniéndose en pie en su lugar. —¿Qué es esto?

—Mis conclusiones. —Murmuró Luka posesivo mientras tomaba a Marinette por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí, remarcando el punto. —Es la primera bala que impactó en el costado de mi esposa, la que ninguno de sus hombres fue capaz de encontrar, todavía tiene la sangre.

—Y justamente, ha considerado prudente traer a la víctima que se recupera el mismo día que presenta las pruebas a la policía. —Ironizó Maunier subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

—Perdón. —Espetó Marinette aferrándose a la cintura de Luka y frunciendo el entrecejo. —Pero me siento perfectamente capaz de acompañar a mi esposo por voluntad propia a donde él se encuentre. Más si es para apoyarle en un caso con la justicia.

—Es usted un personaje. —Soltó divertido Maunier, sabiendo que Marinette podía ser tan peligrosa como Luka, sin no es que más.

—Por algo soy su esposa. —Remató orgullosa.

—Y tú ¿de dónde demonios sacaste la información?

—Digamos que tengo mis contactos, alguien me ha ayudado a hacerle una prueba a profundidad y ahí vienen todas las conclusiones a las que hemos llegado. Todo el examen de balística está ahí.

—Balística, ¿qué tipo de contactos podrías tú...? —Espetó burlesco Maunier abriendo el sobre y percatándose de que venía un examen completo ahí. —¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Te lo dije, tengo mis contactos. Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos una cita esta noche y no podemos aplazarlo.

—Si tienes la gente suficiente para poder hacer estos exámenes... —Murmuró Maunier sombrío mientras Luka y Marinette se encaminaban hacia la puerta —, entonces ¿por qué sigues trabajando con nosotros?

—Porque... —Respondió Luka en el mismo tono, girando un poco el rostro —, les vamos a dar justicia a los agresores de mi esposa según lo acordado. Si son tus mercenarios, tú harás justicia. Si son reptiles, caerán por mi mano.


	21. Sospechas y llegadas

**N/A:** Mi abuelo solía decir que la razón por la que les llaman Cuicos a los policías en algunos lugares de México es porque había un mensaje en Latín, en palacio nacional, pero un guardia tapaba lo que decía con la cabeza y sólo se alcanzaba a percibir Cui... co. A saber si es cierto.

Rebeca . sz: Y se pondrán más poderosos, créeme.

Marianne E: Niña en navidad, llegó también tu cumpleaños jajajajaja Amé el comentario, no se me había ocurrido que pudiera llegar a ser un Bromance, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una escena que tal vez meta más delante, si se trata de Luka y Adrien fastidiándose el uno al otro, creo que te vas a divertir. Pronto, ya viene el trabajo de Viperion y Chat juntos, ya no falta tanto. El bullying sigue jajajaja. Toma lo que gustes de Kagami y de su relación con Adrien en este fic, por cierto, de donde salió Tadaima, viene otra cosa todavía más cursi jajajaja, espero que te guste. Te confieso algo, siento que tengo muchos cabos qué atar y poco a poco los voy a ir organizando todos, por lo pronto me tranquiliza saber que hasta ahora no he perdido ni el ritmo ni la secuencia. Gracias por leerme, por las ideas, por seguir alentando este proyecto y por tanto cariño, que se siente hasta Gdl (inserta un emoji de corazón y un fangirleo aquí) Y por favor no me mates jajajaja disfruta esta entrega.

* * *

Marinette ayudó a Luka con la pajarita de nuevo.

Aquello se había vuelto una constante para ellos; cada vez más y más, Luka se interesaba por eventos culturales, por ir al teatro, a escuchar orquestas sinfónicas. Había comprado un par de trajes y Adrien le había regalado uno o dos fracs para que estuviese prevenido para cualquier ocasión. Esa noche se había puesto uno de los regalos de Adrien, de un color negro impecable que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de Marinette, sencillo, largo al suelo, de tirantes angostos y un cinto de pedrería plateada y blanca.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado al terminar de anudar el moño de su esposo y le dedicó una mirada pesada, admirando su outfit mientras el muchacho se abrochaba las mancuernillas y se miraba en el espejo.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy. —Murmuró la chica abrazándole por la espalda, poniendo las manos abiertas sobre el pecho de su esposo y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Luka, que le sonreía a través del espejo. —Quiero decir que todos los días te ves muy guapo, pero hoy especialmente me gustas mucho.

—Gracias... Creo. —Dijo divertido mientras giraba en su sitio para abrazar a Marinette por la cintura. —Tú tienes algo, estás pensando en algo.

—Sí. Pienso en la llamada de Colette de esta mañana.

—No me voy a encerrar en casa sólo porque un puñado de cobardes vaya a venir a buscarme.

—Y precssissamente por esso ess que noss tienen a nossotross... Para protegerloss. —Dijo Sass con una sonrisa radiante mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Luka.

—Además —murmuró Tikki pegando su mejilla a la de Marinette y sonriendo —, son amenaza, nada más. No hay de qué preocuparse si no hay peligro inminente.

—Prométanme que todo cuanto están diciendo es cierto. —Murmuró Marinette insegura de sí misma, dudando entre salir al recital o quedarse en casa.

Esa mañana, Kagami le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no debía ir al recital si no se sentía fuerte o si no estaba cómoda con aquello. Tenía muy claro que debía estar cansada por todo lo que había pasado en los días anteriores, el estar despierta recién, el estar adolorida y recuperándose de las heridas, del cansancio. No era su obligación estar en el recital de cello de Kagami Tsurugi, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse, no tenía ninguna intención de perderse ese momento y demostrar a otros reptiles que estaba asustada.

Aunque lo estuviese, porque por dentro se moría de miedo, no por ella misma, sino por el hecho de que Luka podría estar en peligro esa noche, cada noche hasta que el torneo se llevara a cabo, moría de miedo por saber que había gente que pudiera estar interesada en hacerle daño a su enamorado.

Por otro lado, estaba lo que Juleka le había dicho esa mañana, cuando había ido a visitarla al barco.

_Marinette le había puesto una taza de café enfrente cuando Juleka se sentó en la barra, el desayuno casi estaba listo y ambas chicas habían estado charlando de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, además de que la joven música trataba de poner al corriente a su amiga con las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo durante su estado de coma. _

_Aunque habían tocado el tema de una forma superficial, Marinette no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto. _

—_Me sorprende mucho que Luka no haya ido a buscar a los reptiles que te hicieron esto. ¿No te dio miedo?_

—_Me daba más miedo que mi hermano los fuera a buscar. Tú lo conociste cuando había dejado las peleas callejeras, pero hay una parte de Luka que no te ha tocado ver en persona, y esa es cuando Luka pelea en serio. _

—_Te equivocas, Jule... —Murmuró Marinette sirviendo el desayuno y bajando la mirada, evocando el recuerdo del callejón, recordando el momento en que había conocido el rostro de Erik y de su hermano, el día que había estado en auténtico peligro y que su ángel de la guarda se había convertido en un guardián oscuro. —He visto el alcance de su rabia, ya conocí lo peor de él. _

—_Mari... —Murmuró Juleka pasmada, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. _

_Marinette giró el rostro con una sonrisa diáfana y mirada tranquila. —Da miedo, pero es lindo saber que está dispuesto a protegerme a ese grado. _

—_Juro que mi hermano es bueno. —Murmuró Juleka suspirando. _

—_Lo sé. —Admitió Marinette poniendo los platos uno frente al otro. —Y no es que me vaya a divorciar después de ver lo que es capaz de hacer. No hui cuando confrontó a su padre, no lo haré ahora que está protegiéndonos con todo lo que es. _

—_Con razón te llama su ángel. _

.

El teatro estaba lleno. Luka sonreía admirando la manera en la que aquel lugar estaba decorado en ese momento, con sus candelabros dorados y las cortinas colocadas en terciopelo rojo, incluso los palcos tenían terciopelo negro para resaltar su elegancia y profundidad. Poco a poco el lugar se había llenado de gente y las luces habían bajado, la orquesta estaba colocada en su lugar y Adrien se había sentado al piano en la segunda llamada, interpretando la Nocturna de Chopin mientras la gente terminaba de acomodarse en sus sitios.

Kagami se había destacado como una chelista experimentada, solía llenar los teatros en los que se presentaba y esa noche era una presentación especial, sería la primera vez que tocara a dueto con su novio formal, así que las expectativas eran altas, no sólo por Kagami en sí misma, sino por los antecedentes musicales que Adrien Agreste tenía en el medio.

Kagami llegó hasta su sitio y sonrió acomodándose en la silla antes de jalar el cello y presionarlo entre sus rodillas, con expresión serena y sonrisa cálida. Miró al director de orquesta, jalando los bordes de su vestido para tener más espacio entre las piernas y que el instrumento descansara contra su hombro de la forma correcta, más cómodo. Puso el arco en posición, asintió una vez y la música, espléndida y estruendosa, llenó el lugar.

.

Acercándose la mitad del evento, el teléfono de Luka había estado vibrando tanto que el muchacho no pudo ignorarlo más. Tenía unas veinte llamadas perdidas de Colette, el whatsapp saturado y tres mensajes de texto.

—Creo que deberías responder. —Murmuró Marinette mientras Kagami tomaba asiento en el medio del escenario, cerca del piano y Adrien salía recibiendo los aplausos del público a tomar su lugar y sonreír.

Luka asintió haciendo una mueca y revisando los mensajes de texto.

Los últimos dos lo alarmaron internamente, pero él sonrió dedicándole a Marinette un leve apretón en la rodilla y negando con la cabeza.

—Puede esperar un poco más. Le respondí los textos.

Marinette le besó la mejilla y habló todavía con la boca pegada a la piel del muchacho. —Ella se preocupa por ti con lo que está pasando, deberías devolver la llamada.

—Se preocupa por ambos. Se encariñó contigo. —Admitió llevándose los nudillos de Marinette a la boca para plantar un beso tímido ahí. —Le marco en el intermedio.

Luka volvió a revisar su whats, releyendo los renglones, esperando haberse equivocado al interpretar el texto. Pero no, el mensaje era claro.

_Por amor al conservatorio, responde a mis mensajes._

_Van a buscarte al teatro y amenazaron con quemar el conservatorio si no sales por la buena, pero llevan bombas de humo para evacuar a todos los civiles y obligarte a salir de la mano de tu musa._

—Lo que creo que sí, es que iré al baño. —Murmuró Luka contra la mejilla de Marinette antes de hacer ademán de levantarte, pero volvió a su asiento cuando su musa respondió.

—¿Te van a dejar salir? Ya casi es el intermedio.

(Sword Art Online - Despaired)

El sonido de las cuerdas retumbó por todo el lugar, melancólico, cadencioso, triste. Kagami era la única que tocaba, toda la orquesta había hecho una pausa en lo que ella daba la introducción de su canción. Un solo ejecutado de forma magistral.

—Nada pierdo con intentarlo. —Murmuró sonriendo y levantándose en su sitio mientras le entregaba su teléfono y su saco a Marinette. —Si me tardo mucho, es porque no me dejaban salir.

Se movió en silencio, logró escabullirse hasta el pasillo de las escaleras. Podía escuchar perfectamente la ejecución de su amiga, sonrió de medio lado pensando en que aquella canción era el soundtrack perfecto para sus planes.

Se desató el nudo de la pajarita y permitió que el sadismo llenara su mente. Si quería acabar rápido con eso debía ser despiadado, contundente... Dramático.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras al tiempo en que se desabotonaba el chaleco del frac.

El solo de Kagami era dramático por sí mismo, pero la chica además bailaba en torno al instrumento, inclinándose hacia las cuerdas a medida que su brazo iba y venía, paseando el arco para conseguir aquellos sonidos sutiles y vivos. Aquella melodía era emotiva, sin querer, toda la gente que había asistido al concierto estaba sentada al borde del asiento, con los ojos fijos en la figura fantasmal en la que se había convertido la chelista, envuelta en su vestido blanco y con todas las luces apuntándole, haciendo que su cabello negro pareciese más oscuro, que sus labios rojos resaltaran en medio de su piel de alabastro.

Luka suspiró dejando el chaleco colgado en uno de los barandales de la escalera, pensando en recuperarlo después, siguió bajando hasta llegar al lobby y encarar la puerta. Se guardó la pajarita en el bolsillo hecha rollito, cuidando no arrugarla más de la cuenta.

Kagami siguió bailando en torno a su cello mientras Adrien acomodaba las partituras y le miraba seguir con su solo.

Luka llegó a la calle, en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la avenida. Abajo lo esperaban tres motociclistas aún montados en sus vehículos. Conocía los rostros, pero no recordaba los nombres, eran reptiles de la generación de sus padres, mirándole con una sonrisa sádica de desprecio en el rostro.

Luka guardó una mano en el bolsillo, sonriendo de medio lado y alzando el rostro mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa, escuchando en los linderos de su mente el final de la pieza de Kagami, una perfecta ejecución que se convertía en una marcha fúnebre para sus enemigos.

—Mira nada más. Una lombriz saliendo de la tierra. —Se burló el más cercano mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una bomba de humo. —Parece que no vamos a necesitar estos, muchachos.

Las risas retumbaron de una forma macabra en las escaleras, música para los oídos de Luka.

(Audiomachine - Deceit and Betrayal)

Adrien tocó las primeras notas del piano. Algunos violines se sumaron a la melodía, pero guardaron silencio en cuanto las manos del muchacho se deslizaron por las teclas, arrancando arpegios sutiles pero melancólicos, la entrada de su compañera de dueto. Kagami tomó su lugar en la melodía, arrastrado el arco por toda su longitud contra las cuerdas del instrumento en un movimiento dulce, como si realmente acariciara la melodía.

Luka bajó las escaleras lentamente, marcando con sus pasos los compases de la melodía de Adrien hasta llegar frente a sus enemigos, con ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos, sin despegar la mirada de los hombres que le amenazaban. Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo, debía ser letal si quería volver al lado de su musa sin despertar sospechas.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo, después de una pausa en la música las manos de Kagami se movieron a toda velocidad, consiguiendo que la melodía se convirtiera en un zumbido constante, el piano había parado, toda la gente había contenido la respiración, el hombre de la bomba había lanzado su primer golpe hacia el frente con tal violencia que cualquiera apostaría, habría dado en su blanco.

Pero Luka había retrocedido con mayor velocidad a la par que violines y contrabajos se sumaban a la melodía de Kagami con heroico dramatismo; el muchacho sonrió doblándose hacia atrás y evadiendo el impacto mientras los otros dos hombres se lanzaban a tirarle golpes.

Aquello fue una obra de arte.

Las manos de Kagami volaban sobre las cuerdas de una forma sutil, veloz, despiadada, arrancándole al cello una melodía épica y tensa en partes iguales. Marinette sintió el corazón encogerse en su sitio, pero por un instante eterno supo que no se debía a la música de su amiga, sino a algo más. Bajó la mirada al teléfono de Luka, esperando encontrar algún mensaje que le pusiera sobre aviso, en lugar de eso sólo encontró una fotografía que le había tomado a ella sin que se diera cuenta, dormida, levemente iluminada por los rayos de la luna, con una tranquilidad tal en sus facciones que realmente parecía un ángel.

Un hombre le tiró una patada a Luka, el muchacho aprovechó el impulso para desviar el golpe al siguiente atacante. Los otros dos golpearon al mismo tiempo y el primero cayó al suelo, desorientado al recibir un puñetazo en la boca. El golpe colocado en el sitio exacto para que le causara un desmayo.

Trató de luchar contra ello, pero los violines arremetieron con fuerza en la música, como si envolvieran al reptil caído para tratar de amortiguar el golpe mientras Luka recibía una patada circular en el costado y un puñetazo en la boca.

Luka sonrió de medio lado, limpiándose la sangre, le habían reventado el labio. Tiró dos golpes hacia el frente para hacer retroceder a su enemigo. Estaba rodeado, lo atacaban por los dos lados tirando golpes y patadas, pero Luka supo desviar cada uno de los ataques para que encontraran un lugar en el viento. Aquello podía ser muy divertido, jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos, eran sus presas y estaban cautivos bajo su hechizo.

Pero se le acababa el tiempo.

La melodía estalló por última vez y Luka sonrió desviando una patada frontal para hacerla llegar justo a la mandíbula del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas, que cayó como impulsado por un resorte.

Los violines frenaron un momento y Luka miró al único hombre que quedó en pie. Hombre que no necesitó más explicación para salir corriendo y permitirle a Luka sonreír ladino mientras Kagami acariciaba por última vez las cuerdas de su cello a la par que Adrien trenzaba los últimos arpegios para recibir los aplausos de la gente.

—Te acabas de perder un solo magistral. —Murmuró Marinette sin despegar la vista del escenario mientras Luka se sentaba a su lado, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el pulgar y sonriendo.

—También tú. —Murmuró el guitarrista para sí mismo antes de besar la sien de Marinette y observar a Adrien y Kagami, tomados de la mano haciendo una reverencia al público.

Las luces se encendieron y Marinette le prestó atención a Luka, quedándose pasmada al notar la hinchazón de su labio y la pajarita desatada.

—¿Al baño, entonces?

—Pensé que abrirías los mensajes de Colette. —Admitió divertido Luka, percatándose de que Marinette sostenía el teléfono en su regazo, pero se había echado el saco a los hombros.

—No te llegó ningún mensaje más, no tenía motivos para leerlos.

—Vamos por una copa. —Pidió Luka aprovechando el intermedio.

.

Aunque la función había terminado relativamente temprano y Luka había llevado a Marinette a casa, dejándola en compañía de Kagami, él y Adrien anunciaron que saldrían a patrullar esa noche.

—Luka. —Llamó Marinette deshaciéndose el peinado y mirando con reproche a su esposo. —Te atacaron en el teatro, en pleno centro de París y tú quieres ir a patrullar esta noche ¿es en serio?

—Quieren a Luka Couffaine. —Murmuró el muchacho tomando el rostro de Marinette entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa radiante y mirada compasiva, percatándose de que aun llevaba el vestido de gala. —No a Viperion. Además, no voy solo. Chat Noir estará conmigo.

—No te ofendas, Adrien. —Pidió Marinette quitándose de encima las manos de Luka. —Pero no sé si Chat sea suficiente contra los reptiles.

—¿Pueden por favor dejar de menospreciarme ustedes dos? —Espetó el aludido ofendido mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

—¿Cómo que los dos? —Murmuró Marinette confundida, mirando a Luka, quien se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

—Sea como sea, alguien debe patrullar. —Admitió Kagami en medio de un suspiro. —Tú esta noche debes descansar y yo también. Dejemos a los hombres hacer su trabajo. —Pidió la chica con media sonrisa.

Marinette lo comprendió al instante.

—No llegues tarde. —Murmuró Marinette abrazándose de la espalda de Luka, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su ángel de la guarda y luchando contra las ganas de llorar. —Por favor.

—Descuida, petit. —Murmuró Luka apresando a Marinette entre sus brazos. ¡Dios! Esa mujer era diminuta cuando le abrazaba así. —Estaré de regreso antes de que te duermas.

—No importa a qué hora sea eso. Seguro nos encuentras despiertas. —Comentó Kagami divertida, sacando su pijama de la maleta de gimnasio y encarando a Marinette. —¿El tocador?

—Al fondo.

—Gracias.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Adrien alcanzando a Kagami. —No te voy a ver salir, así que... —Murmuró tomando la cintura de su novia de forma respetuosa.

Todo entre ellos solía ser equilibrado y dulce, había cierto grado de respeto que no se perdía, como si se pidieran permiso para tocarse el uno al otro y, al mismo tiempo, como si no pudieran pasar mucho tiempo separados.

Así que fue sorpresivo hasta para Adrien cuando Kagami pasó sus brazos en torno al cuello de su novio y le besó apasionadamente, deleitándose en la manera en que Adrien parecía haberse quedado estático en su sitio, sorprendido, pasmado del arriesgue de la joven Tsurugi.

No tardó mucho en corresponder el beso, apresando la cintura, la espalda, vagando por los linderos de la tela hasta dar con la piel de la media espalda de Kagami, haciéndole suspirar, haciéndole pedir más.

Marinette, perpleja, le dedicó una mirada a Luka, quien la abrazó por los hombros y la arrastró consigo a la cocina para darle espacio a sus amigos.

—Esa no me la esperaba. —Admitió Luka antes de tomar el rostro de su musa y depositar una serie de besos por toda su frente, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus mejillas y hasta llegar a la boca. —Por otro lado... regresando, tú y yo tenemos pendiente un ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Ajuste? —Murmuró Marinette aturdida por los besos del muchacho.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de llevas encaje bajo el vestido. Y quiero verlo de primera mano.

—Luka... —Soltó Marinette divertida antes de corresponder al beso abrasador de su marido.

—_Ittekimasu_... —Murmuró Adrien entre un beso y otro, plantando besos por el rostro de su novia antes de pegar su frente a la de ella y suspirar.

—_Ki o tsukete, kudasai... _—Respondió ella abriendo los ojos y acariciando una mejilla de Adrien. —_Ai shitteru_... —Añadió tímidamente, sabiendo todo lo que aquello conllevaba al ponerlo en palabras.

Adrien no pudo hacer más que ensanchar su sonrisa y apretar a Kagami contra su pecho, porque muchas veces habían intercambiado un "anata ga suki desu" o un "daisuki" ya entrados en confianza, pero era la primera vez que Adrien le escuchaba decir algo así a su novia, así que no pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta cuando ella murmuró esas dos palabras, cortas, pero significativas.

—Je t'aime... —Murmuró el felino en respuesta antes de besar su frente y volver a tomar posesión de sus labios mientras la chica posaba sus manos delicadamente en el pecho de su novio, deleitándose en el latido acelerado de su corazón.

Se dedicaron un último beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Donde encontraron a Marinette acorralada contra el refrigerador, presa bajo el peso del cuerpo de Luka, que pegaba su cadera a la de ella para inmovilizarla.

—¡Bueno! —Espetó Adrien llamando la atención de ambos muchachos, consiguiendo que Marinette se sonrojara hasta las orejas y encarara a sus amigos. —Ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo es la última. —Dijo Luka quitándole importancia a aquel hecho, posando una mano en torno al cuello de Marinette para hacerla levantar el rostro y sonreírle, lascivo. —Y a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas para después... Pero a veces no hay de otra. —Concluyó besando la punta de la nariz y avanzando hacia Adrien. —No esperes despierta, recuerda que debes descansar mucho.

—No soy yo la que da clases mañana temprano. —Murmuró entre dientes, haciendo pucheros, pero agradeciendo la mirada cálida de Luka. —De verdad, no tarden mucho.

—Descuida, Marí. —Murmuró Adrien divertido. —Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que, si los reptiles van a tratar de matarse unos a otros esta noche, no pongan en peligro a civiles de París.

—Será una ronda rápida. —Prometió Luka mientras se ponía sobre los hombros la chaqueta que había reclamado a Erik tiempo atrás. —Además, son los últimos tres días del torneo antes de que decidan quiénes formarán parte del equipo. Lo más seguro es que los encontremos reunidos en el mismo sitio.

Ambos muchachos dedicaron un último beso a las mejillas de sus novias y salieron hacia el ascensor del edificio.

Apenas llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al vehículo de Adrien, Luka miró a su amigo y sonrió de medio lado. —¿En los bastidores Kagami y tú...?

Adrien arrancó el vehículo, consiguiendo que Luka soltara una carcajada y se fuese hacia atrás en su lugar, entendiendo el punto. No hablaría al respecto.

.

Cobra entró a _Les Reptiles _con aires socarrones, sin mirar a nadie en específico. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Colette conectando su guitarra en el estrado. Habían despejado el centro del bar, así que pronto comprendió que tenían intensiones de llevar a cabo alguna que otra pelea esa noche.

Suspiró resignado, rezando porque el plan saliera según lo acordado. Y aunque todo estaba planeado con cronómetro, estaba la posibilidad de que algo se saliera de control, existía esa alarma sonando como música de fondo, un recordatorio constante de que pronto todo se iría a la mierda, que no importaba cuántas noches fuese a aquel Pub, sus agresores, los agresores de Marí no se aparecerían y que él fracasaría en su intento de ayudar a su esposa, de vengar su situación.

—Mira nada más... —Espeto Andreé divertido, encaminándose hasta Cobra y sentándose a su lado en la barra. —Te dignaste a venir. ¿Quiere decir que pelearás esta noche?

—Sólo si hay oponentes dignos. —Espetó secamente. —Whisky.

—¿Y a qué le llamarías tú "oponente digno"?

—Estuve investigando a tus reptiles, no todos me van a aguantar el ritmo y la verdad no quiero ganar peleas por un solo golpe. Vine a divertirme un rato.

—Me gusta esa actitud. —Soltó Andreé divertido encaminándose a su mesa, al fondo del lugar.

Su silla (una silla vieja de brazos y cojín que más parecía un trono que un mueble de bar), se encontraba en una esquina, desde ahí podía ver todo el lugar a su gusto. Cobra sonrió de medio lado, suavizando su mirada, pensando en que había cosas que no cambiaban nunca, empezando por la manera en la que Andreé se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, permitiendo que su melena pelirroja diera destellos cobrizos cuando lo hacía a la luz del sol. Suspiró volviendo su atención al frente, hacia Colette, que enrollaba un cable en su brazo sin dejar de mirarle.

—_¿Créess que ssosspecha algo? _—Murmuró Sass en su mente al percatarse de la chica.

—No lo creo. Más bien parece incómoda.

—_No le gussta tu pressencsia_. —Murmuró el kwami, divertido ante aquella posibilidad.

—Mejor así. No quiero que haya más muertos de la cuenta. —Murmuró bajándose la máscara y dándole un trago a su vaso.

Colette empezó a tocar para los presentes, y sonrió altanera al ver al primer arriesgado pasar al centro de la pista.

—_No entiendo esto_. —Admitió Chat a través del comunicador especial que había adquirido de su bastón. —_¿Por qué se pasó al centro del bar?_

—Porque está buscando un contendiente. —Explicó Cobra subiéndose la máscara para poder ver la pelea de frente. —Con estos torneos de fuerza solemos buscar nuestras batallas en la calle, pero de vez en cuando se abre una especie de ring en _Les Reptiles _por si alguien tiene las agallas necesarias para buscar una victoria enfrente de todo el mundo.

—_¿En este caso qué procede? _—Murmuró Chat, percatándose de que el hombre del centro caminaba dando vueltas por el lugar, con los brazos abiertos y mirando desafiante a todos los presentes.

—Esperar. Si nadie se sube antes de que termine la... —Frenó su frase, otro muchacho, de la edad de Adrien, entró al centro del lugar, quitándose la chaqueta con movimientos lentos. —Aquí vamos. —Murmuró Cobra sonriendo de medio lado.

—_Algo me disce que va a correr ssangre... _—Murmuró Sass prestando atención.

Los golpes comenzaron. Literalmente se atacaron el uno al otro con todo cuanto tenían, no quedó duda de que ambos reptiles estaban peleando en serio por ganarse el lugar en el equipo, tirando ataques tan despiadados como letales.

—No son tan buenos. —Soltó Cobra aburrido, volviendo a girar hacia la barra y pedir su segundo vaso de la noche.

Mientras cantaba, los ojos de Colette estaban fijos en Andreé, quien le sonreía con media sonrisa complacida. Cobra vio al líder de los reptiles levantar la mano abierta, para luego cerrar el puño y hacer la seña con el pulgar como si le cortara la cabeza. Colette asintió sonriendo y luego desató toda su furia contra la guitarra.

—_¿Qué fue eso? _—Inquirió Chat, confundido.

—Quiere decir que en cinco canciones ella debe dejar de tocar y tendremos a los siguientes dos contendientes que tienen su lugar asegurado en la entrega.

—_Cinco, ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

—Apegarme al plan, igual que tú. —Amenazó sombrío mientras Colette pasaba a la segunda canción.

Cobra volvió la vista al frente y sonrió divertido al ver que sacaban a rastras al muchacho que había aceptado el reto, inconsciente, sangrando. Ya había otra persona peleando contra el primer contendiente de la noche, y durante lo que duraron las siguientes tres canciones, el portador se limitó a observar cómo avanzaba la contienda, debatiendo entre si valdría la pena intentarlo esa noche o esperar una oportunidad en las calles.

Aunque el plan estuviese trazado, él todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto. No quería meterse en una pelea que no le correspondía.

Reconoció los últimos acordes de la cuarta canción y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose hasta el centro del bar con pasos calmados. Ni siquiera necesitó los veintitrés segundos en los que Colette terminó de cantar, su contrincante estaba en el piso, inconsciente.

La chica sonrió de medio lado al ver a Cobra dedicarle una mirada fija. La chica se giró sobre sí misma, dándole indicaciones a sus músicos y luego le compuso una sonrisa sádica a Cobra mientras la música iniciaba, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Andreé fijó toda su atención en el muchacho cuando dio la vuelta en su lugar.

—¿Los legendarios reptiles tienen miedo? —Se burló Cobra cuando las voces se levantaron a su alrededor, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

_**I don't wanna say what I got on my mind**_  
_**'Cause nothing tonight wants to come out on time**_  
_**The truth is I'd rather sit out and unwind**_  
_**Let somebody else tell their story this time**_

Cobra sonrió de medio lado, con la burla en la mirada.

En un movimiento rápido se quitó la capucha, todo su cabello estaba oscurecido en tonos verde opaco, tan opaco que parecía negro a simple vista. El portador tomó el borde de su máscara y se la subió hasta cubrir sus ojos, pero dejar su boca a la vista.

—Vamos. —Urgió divertido, mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, burlándose de todos los presentes al hacer aquello. —Les daré ventaja sobre mí para que se arriesguen.

Colette tomó se desató una mascada negra en lo que bajaba del escenario y se la entregó a una chica de las mesas aledañas. La joven sonrió acercándose hasta cobra y le ató la mascada encima de la máscara, para asegurarse de que el contendiente de verdad no viera nada.

Cobra soltó una risa profunda cuando sintió sus otros sentidos agudizarse. Abrió la boca y pudo saborear cada aroma del lugar, cada persona, mesa, silla, vaso, botella, todo proyectó una imagen en la mente de Cobra, como si no se hubiese cubierto los ojos.

Fue perfectamente consciente de cuando una muchacha alta se acercó hasta él, amenazando con golpearle la cabeza con una botella. Cobra la esquivó sin ningún problema y giró hasta encarar a la chica.

_**I'll probably end up in flames**_  
_**Before the end of the night**_  
_**Watch me burn in the fire**_  
_**Watch me bid you goodbye**_

—No me gusta pelear con mujeres. —Se burló con una sonrisa chueca, mostrando los colmillos.

—Porque nunca has peleado con una como yo. —Dijo antes de lanzarse a los golpes, tirando patadas tan certeras que habrían noqueado a cualquiera al que alcanzara.

Pero nunca alcanzó a Cobra. Él se defendió un par de veces, olvidándose del hecho de que estaba peleando contra una chica y dejándola mareada por la patada que le atestó en el hombro para quitársela de encima. La chica no pudo mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo más y tuvieron que sacarla.

Erik estaba en el bar, observando el estilo de pelea de Cobra, acercándose a Andreé poco a poco para no distraer a los presentes de lo impío de aquella contienda.

—Algo no me gusta. —Dijo Erik cuando llegó hasta su líder, que sonreía complacido ante lo despiadado que era Cobra al pelear.

—Lo sé. Tiene un don.

—No, Andreé. De verdad hay algo que no cuadra.

—¿De qué hablas? Es magnífico.

—Sí, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Andreé miró fijo cómo Cobra, hecho un huracán de patadas, se deshacía de su tercer contendiente en media canción.

El pelirrojo suspiró asintiendo.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero creí que eran imaginaciones mías.

—Aunque no meta las manos, su estilo se parece al de Luka.

—¿Tú crees que Luka se convirtió en un portador? —Espetó Andreé sin quitar de encima la vista de Cobra mientras tanteaba a su cuarto enemigo, aún con los ojos atados. —Sé que se dio de baja, pero una cosa es dejar de venir a los bares, a las fiestas, a las peleas. Otra cosa es unirse a la cuica.

—Ya sé. Tampoco lo veo uniformado, pero es muy raro.

—¿Dónde lo notaste tú? —Inquirió Andreé divertido.

—En el ritmo.

—¿Verdad? —Soltó el reptil subiendo los pies a la silla, como si le hubiesen hecho un regalo a un niño en navidad. —Cuando cambia el ritmo de la música, él también cambia el ritmo de sus golpes.

—Tendría que verlo usar las manos para poder definir si nuestras sospechas son ciertas.

—¿Por qué no lo enfrentas?

—¿Estás loco? Yo voy por Luka Couffaine.

Andreé soltó una carcajada mirando a Erik. —Si lo que creemos resulta cierto, estarías yendo por Luka Couffaine.

—Sí, pero si no, no quiero que ese pelado me rompa las manos. Si no es Luka Couffaine, no quiero arriesgarme. Tengo algo tramado para vencerlo.

—Sólo recuerda las reglas que aplican para los objetivos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Espetó Erik sentándose al lado de Andreé y sonriendo al ver a Cobra en apuros.

El portador había recibido dos golpes en la cara y ahora estaba tirado de espaldas en el piso, con un labio reventado y con la boca llena de sangre. Sin embargo, sonreía.

_**You know I'll never fold like you're the authority**_  
_**I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority**_  
_**You know I'll never fold like you're the authority**_  
_**I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority**_

Su contrincante se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y Cobra aprovechó ese momento para trenzar sus piernas con las de él y obligarlo a girar hasta quedar debajo.

Cobra tomó las solapas de aquel hombre con la mano derecha y sonrió de medio lado antes de murmurar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cargada de crueldad y sadismo: —Eres reptil muerto.

_**I'll probably end up in flames**_  
_**Before the end of the night**_  
_**Watch me burn in the fire**_  
_**Watch me bid you goodbye**_

Los golpes habían caído sobre sus brazos al ritmo del beating. Su puño azotaba con fuerzas la piel de su oponente, Andreé y Erik llegaron al mismo pensamiento de "Luka es zurdo" mientras dos personas se metían a levantar a Cobra por los hombros y trataban de darle pelea entre los tres, rompiendo el acuerdo de dar la oportunidad a un contendiente a la vez.

_**Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears**_  
_**You know that it's over**_  
_**Nothing left for you here**_

Pero Cobra sonrió quitándose a los entrometidos de un movimiento y les propinó una serie de patadas para sacarlos de área de pelea.

_**I'll probably end up in flames**_  
_**Before the end of the night**_  
_**Watch me burn in the fire**_

Cobra se había convertido en una máquina de matar. Había decidido entregarse al frenesí sin preocuparse en su estilo de pelea, se había olvidado de mantener su concentración puesta en los pies para que todo fluyera de acuerdo al plan. O al menos así fue hasta que escuchó el click del seguro siendo retirado.

_**Watch me bid you goodbye**_  
_**Your words fall right off the page**_  
_**Like they fall on deaf ears**_  
_**You know that it's over**_

Un revolver le apuntaba a la cabeza por la espalda.

Cobra sonrió de medio lado levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Sólo necesitó los últimos dos versos de la canción para actuar.

_**Nothing left for you here**_  
_**(Nothing left for you here)**_

Primero una patada circular para tumbarle el arma de la mano, y aprovechó la inercia que aquel movimiento le había proporcionado: saltó girando su cuerpo a toda velocidad, haciendo una patada de quinientos cuarenta grados que aterrizó en la mandíbula de aquel sujeto, dejándolo fuera de combate en un instante.

La música paró y todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando Andreé se enderezó en su sitio, aplaudiendo lentamente mientras caminaba hacia Cobra con una sonrisa funesta.

—Me encantaría conocer el rostro del guitarrista que logró vencer a los mejores. —Dijo el reptil con fingida apatía mientras se plantaba frente a Cobra.

El aludido bufó divertido mientras se quitaba la mascada para luego proceder a bajarse la máscara de nuevo. Se colocó la capucha y encaró a Andreé con burla en la mirada.

—¿Guitarrista? —Espetó Cobra con gesto de confusión, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

Andreé habló con hartazgo.

—Por favor, Couffaine, no te... —Pero frenó en seco al ver a Luka entrando al bar con la chaqueta de Erik sobre los hombros, con el cabello pintado de azul, con las uñas llenas de esmalte negro, con su mirada funesta y su gesto de medio lado.

Andreé vio a Luka dirigirse a la barra y compuso una expresión de confusión, dedicándole una mirada a Erik como si esperara una explicación lógica para lo que sus ojos veían, pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Ahora sí. —Espetó Cobra despectivo. —¿Decías?


	22. Patrullaje

Skayue-Chan: Gracias por el comentario, estoy teniendo una buena racha y estoy pudiendo actualizar una vez al día, esperemos mantener el ritmo mucho, mucho tiempo más. Gracias por leerme, y pronto te estaré dejando un review en tu historia, cuenta con ello. Gracias por leer

Almanele: Quería darles algo especial a esos dos. Desde que los leí como pareja en un fic de Marianne E me dio mucha curiosidad darles un espacio y decidí hacerlo así, algo simbólico y dulce, algo personal y sagrado. Que bueno que te gustara

Marianne E: No me acuerdo si ya te platiqué esto, pero soy nieta de músicos, por eso me puede tanto la cuestión musical, y conseguir las canciones perfectas para que todo quedara a tiro fue un reto muy divertido y estresante en partes iguales. No tienes ni idea de cuanto feliz me hace saber que tuvo ese impacto en ti, primero por todo lo que aportas a la historia y segundo por saber que lo conseguí. Aquí la explicación de lo que ocurrió al final jajajaja aunque ya tengas el spoiler. Lo de Adrien y Kagami, como le decía a Almanele, de verdad quería hacer algo sagrado para ellos, un momento de calma en medio de tanto caos. No dejes pasar lo de Erik, no dejes que se me olvide jajajaja porque eso también va a estar bueno, en el siguiente capítulo no, pero en el 24 seguro ya sale.

Rebeca . sz: Me gusta tu perspicacia. Y me encanta saber que logré el grado de confusión que estaba buscando con la historia, te entrego esta actualización, espero que te guste. Gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad me encanta saber que la lees

* * *

—Whisky. —Espetó Luka en la barra mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.

Cobra carraspeó alejándose unos pasos en dirección a la puerta a la par que Colette se dirigía a la barra, confundida al ver ahí a su amigo.

—¿Luka? —Ladró ofuscada. —¿Qué haces aquí? Solo.

—Llámale si quieres. No la iba a traer. —Espetó el aludido fríamente antes de apurar el whisky. —Pero escuché que esta noche habría una contienda.

—La contienda terminó, estás tarde. —Soltó la chica como si regañara a un niño pequeño que no hizo los deberes a tiempo y terminó copiando en el salón. —Dime por favor que tu ratoncito está a salvo en casa.

—Está con Kagami, ya la conociste. ¿Dices que todo terminó? —Murmuró el muchacho sacando un billete y poniéndolo en la barra.

—Sí. Te dije a las once. O-N-C-E. —Repitió alzando la voz y hablando más lento.

Luka levantó la mirada al reloj de pared en lo que ponían música en las bocinas. Todavía no eran las once y media, pero cinco canciones tampoco eran tanto, así que el muchacho se encogió de hombros y se levantó en su sitio.

Pausa aquí.

¿Que qué está pasando?

Rebobinemos un poco.

_Chat y Cobra estaban de pie en el edificio aledaño, había Reptiles entrando y saliendo del bar sin darles mayor importancia, posiblemente ni siquiera reparasen en su presencia mientras la oscuridad los cobijase con su manto, así que ambos muchachos se dieron la libertad de observar abierta y descaradamente todo cuanto ocurría a sus pies. _

_Un golpe seco a sus espaldas los hizo ponerse repentinamente alertas, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar hasta que Rena Rouge los saludó con un susurro apenas audible por encima del bullicio nocturno. _

—_Por favor repítanme por qué no le decimos nada de esto a Ladybug. —Murmuró la heroína mirando a Chat y reparando por primera vez en que el otro portador de la serpiente no era Viperion. —Perdón ¿A ti te conozco? _

—_No nos han presentado formalmente. —Admitió el muchacho haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano de Rena, aprovechó que su capucha le cubría el rostro para bajarse la máscara y besar el dorso de su mano antes de murmurar, con voz seductora y aterciopelada: —Me llaman Cobra. Mucho gusssto. _

_Rena tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió cuando el héroe le devolvió la mirada. —Encantada. _

—_¿Tienes ese efecto en toda la gente? —Soltó Chat divertido._

—_Creo que es una cosa del miraculous. —Admitió divertido el antihéroe mientras Rena dedicaba un vistazo a la calle. —Me dieron el poder de la hipnosis, así que no lo sé. _

—_Chat... —Llamó la heroína mirándole de reojo. —¿Y Ladybug? _

—_Le pedí que pasara por la casa de Luka y Marinette esta noche. —Dijo el felino con genuina preocupación. —Supe que atacaron a Luka saliendo del recital de la señorita Tsurugi, así que ella se está encargando de cuidarlos un rato mientras Luka y Marinette recuperan fuerzas. _

—_¿Están ambos a salvo? —Inquirió Rena, preocupada en serio por su mejor amiga. _

—_Ambos lo están. —Prometió el felino tomando las manos de su amiga antes de encarar a Cobra con media sonrisa. —Y tenemos una especie de plan. _

—_Te escucho. —Dijo la chica recuperando el optimismo. _

—_Cobra me está ayudando con algunas averiguaciones, planeo infiltrarlo en Los reptiles para dar con un par de asesinos a sueldo que no forman parte del grupo. _

—_Couffaine nos dijo que cree que su pandilla está infiltrada. —Soltó Cobra divertido, mirando las luces a sus pies, percatándose de que Erik estaba en la entrada del bar; esa noche, su musa estaría a salvo. —Así que se nos ocurrió fingir un interrogatorio. _

—_¿Fingir? _

—_Sí. —Llamó Chat recuperando la atención de Rena, apretándole las manos. —Pensé que, si podíamos hacerles creer que Luka vino al bar esta noche, tal vez alguien atacaría la casa de Luka y Marí. Ladybug está allá, así que están a salvo. Y Ryouko también se dirige hacia el departamento. Podríamos atrapar a algún reptil para hacerle hablar, mientras tanto, Cobra se gana un lugar en la entrega y yo hago un par de preguntas. _

—_¿Tú? —Soltó Rena, confundida. _

—_Tu poder puede crear ilusiones, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí, así es, pero necesito algo sobre lo que trabajar. _

—_Pues trabaja sobre esto. —Dijo Chat Noir desplegando la pantalla de su bastón y mostrándole una foto de Luka, de esa mañana en el conservatorio de música. —Usa tu miraculous para convertirme en Luka y así poderme infiltrar en el bar a ver qué consigo. _

—_De esa manera, su niño músico no estará en peligro esta noche. —Espetó Cobra parado en el borde de la azotea. —Apégate al plan, Minou. —Dijo divertido antes de saltar a la calle y enfilar al bar._

—¡Couffaine! —Espetó Andreé llegando hasta el muchacho con los brazos abiertos y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. —¿Qué haces por estos lares?

Chat suspiró recordándose a sí mismo todo lo que Cobra le había dicho, mantener las frases cortas, la voz despectiva, la mirada indiferente.

Dios, qué difícil era ser Luka Couffaine en un bar reptil.

—Le debía un whisky a Colette. —Mintió levantándose y dándoles la espalda. —Pagado está.

—¿Y por qué le debías un whisky? —Espetó Andreé con expresión de confusión.

—¡Duh! —Espetó la chica recargando los codos en la barra. —Porque esa canción la compuso él en la contienda del Chat Lunatique, y como mañana me presento y la presento allá, vino a desearme buena suerte.

—¿A su ex?

—Hay algo que se llama "relaciones personales estables" y vienen cuando la gente madura. —Dijo Colette burlesca, sonriendo de medio lado y levantando una copa en dirección al pelirrojo, consiguiendo que hiciera una mueca de desprecio antes de mirar la espalda de Luka.

—Es la chaqueta de Erik. —Soltó Andreé al reconocer los parches.

—Era la chaqueta de Erik. —Recalcó Luka/Chat levantando una mano en señal de despedida. —La perdió cuando perdió ante mí en un callejón oscuro.

—¿Por qué no pasas por _la casa_ y te entregamos una a tu medida?

Luka volvió la mirada y sonrió negando con la cabeza. —A menos que tengan una para Marí, no le veo el caso a seguir siendo parte de los reptiles activos.

—Es tu esposa ¿no? Tu gente es nuestra gente.

—Me encanta escuchar eso. —Espetó el muchacho volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta pararse frente a Andreé y tomarle las solapas de la chaqueta. —Entonces dile a tu gente que se mantengan alejados de mi esposa, o enfrentarán las consecuencias.

Empujó a André lejos de sí y salió a zancadas de aquel lugar, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle en los oídos a la par que luchaba por mantener su respiración serena hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para saltar al tejado en que Cobra y Rena se ocultaban.

—¿Y? —Soltó Chat sintiendo que perdía fuerza en las rodillas y recargándose en el brazo de Cobra para no caerse. —¿Cómo estuve?

—No sé si Luka... —Murmuró Rena, un tanto asustada por la fiereza con la que Chat había actuado.

—Lo hiciste perrrfecto. —Cortó Cobra divertido, dándole una palmada a Chat en la espalda para tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Mi trabajo está hecho entonces. —Murmuró Rena sonriendo de medio lado. —Te veo donde siempre para entregar el miraculous, Chat.

La heroína saltó al siguiente tejado, dejándolos solos en su sitio, ambos muchachos suspiraron aliviados.

—Sass… —Llamó Luka, perdiendo la transformación.

El Kwami hizo una reverencia y sonrió para ambos portadores. —¿Ahora ssí? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—Ahora sí. —Confirmó Luka antes de asentir para Chat Noir.

—Es bueno ver una cara conocida. —Admitió el felino sonriente.

De un salto se levantó y se encaminó a su amigo. —Ahora vamos a la segunda parte del plan.

.

Marinette suspiró agradeciendo que Kagami hubiese encendido el fuego. Ahora estaban sentadas lado a lado en el sillón, observando el crepitar del fuego, compartiendo una cobija echada a los hombros sumidas en un silencio cómodo mientras tomaban té. Aquella se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su relación, las tazas de té y el jugo de naranja, ambos símbolos de todas las cosas que las hacían distintas pero iguales.

—Tú querías que nos quedáramos. —Murmuró Marinette luego de trago largo.

—Sí. Quería escuchar tu teoría.

—Creo que Luka es Cobra. Pero no tengo evidencias para probar o negar nada. Además, está el hecho de que Luka podría asegurarse un lugar en los reptiles, no tiene por qué pelear. Entonces...

—Entonces convertirse en algo oscuro sólo atrasaría el trabajo. —Dedujo Kagami asintiendo para sí misma. —Insisto con interrogar a Adrien. Cuando caíste en coma, Luka pasó dos días encerrado en tu habitación del hospital hasta que Adrien lo convenció de hacer vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes, mínimo que volviera a casa a darse una ducha.

—Luka puede ser muy terco. —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa bobalicona, enternecida por el hecho de que Luka hubiese permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado. Sin embargo, cambió su expresión por una de confusión. —¿Y qué hizo cuando salió?

—Se puso a investigar el crimen. Sé que encontró la bala y otras cosas; ha estado moviéndose por la ciudad, interrogando a otros reptiles, siguiendo rastros. Junto con Adrien desarrollaron la teoría de que las personas que los atacaron no eran parte de la banda. Algo de los parches de las chaquetas que no termino de comprender.

—Entre los reptiles existen rangos. —Explicó Marinette distraída, cayendo en cuenta de cuánto sabía de verdad de la pandilla. —Existen dos chaquetas, la primera es para los miembros en proceso de iniciación. Se las dan para distinguirlos entre los mortales, para que la gente sepa que están a un paso de convertirse en reptiles. Tiene el logotipo, pero no tiene el nombre ni los parches de tu signo, esos te los tienes que ganar el día de la iniciación.

—¿Signo? —Interrumpió Kagami, confundida.

—Es... complicado. Aunque el logotipo es un lagarto, cada subgrupo tiene su propio reptil representante, un parche pequeñito a un lado del nombre, el rostro de tu reptil. La chaqueta de Luka tenía bordado un slogan abajo del logotipo oficial además del rostro de una serpiente. _Lege atque viperidae._ Creo que de ahí sacó el nombre de su héroe. Viperion. La ley de los viperinos. —Tradujo sonriendo para su amiga. —Luka fue el primer reptil con su propio slogan. Era el favorito de Andreé, tenía el perfil para ser su sucesor cuando el muy digno quisiera descansar.

"No vi las chaquetas. —Admitió Marinette volviendo la vista al fuego. —Así que no podría decir mucho al respecto, pero Luka sí, conoce cada signo, cada slogan, cada nombre de los reptiles. Se sabía hasta las distribuciones. Lo dijo. No se puede dejar de ser un reptil, aunque ya no estés activo... —La voz de Luka sonó en su cabeza y ella sólo pudo repetir la frase, sintiendo calidez y miedo en partes iguales. —Eres parte de, y nunca te dejan solo, así que cuando te necesitan: acudes. Porque somos familia...

—¿Somos? —Espetó Kagami, escandalizada ante la confesión.

—Perdón. Me lo aprendí textual. —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Ambas chicas suspiraron y guardaron silencio un rato más.

—Pues Luka dice que no son chaquetas oficiales, entonces tenemos esa situación entre manos.

—Luka podía intervenir y cobrar venganza hasta cierto punto. —Admitió Marinette llevándose la taza a los labios. —La ley de los reptiles le permite tomar venganza porque me hirieron a mí, él puede disponer de la vida de los que atentaron, primero porque soy una reptil sólo por ser su esposa, y segundo porque ellos no debían usar armas de fuego para andar en las calles.

—¿No te dan escalofríos? —Murmuró Kagami mirando hacia la ventana. —Los reptiles son una de las pandillas más respetadas de los suburbios parisinos, ni siquiera portan armas y nadie se mete con ellos.

—Si no conociera a Luka y a Colette, estaría aterrorizada. —Admitió Marinette poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Kagami antes de volver la vista al fuego. —Por eso es que Andreé busca que se respeten las leyes. Para seguir teniendo nombre, peso y respeto callejero.

—Son muy respetuosos para ser pandilleros.

—Son algo más que una pandilla. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo. —Juro que son como una familia o algo así.

—Te creo. —Murmuró Kagami recordando la manera en la que Colette le había hablado a su amiga la noche anterior. —Adrien y Luka querían trazar un plan para desenmascarar a los infiltrados en los reptiles, estaban seguros de que hubo gente en dos operativos que se robaron las armas que transportaban, así que empezaron a investigar en cuanto Luka encontró la bala perdida.

—La que le entregamos esta mañana a Maunier. —Murmuró Marinette hilando los hechos. —Sea como sea, no gana nada infiltrándose como Luka, al menos no si Andreé sabe que quiere venganza y que está dispuesto a cobrársela. Es el único motivo por el que se me ocurre que podría haber creado a Cobra.

Volvieron a guardar silencio otro rato, mirando el fuego, disfrutando el té.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —Murmuró Kagami mirando a Marinette con genuina confusión.

La franco-china miró a su amiga, sorprendida, buscando la fecha en su celular. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué día era, se había perdido en el tiempo y el espacio sabiendo que el hospital la había mandado a incapacidad por un tiempo.

—Luka quería casarse la siguiente semana.

—¿Por qué no? —Murmuró Kagami ilusionada. —Tenemos todo lo que se requiere, si quieren un lugar, Adrien ofreció la terraza de su padre, y tenemos a Nino para la luz y sonido. —La emoción que la chica denotaba en ese momento era tanta que incluso Marinette se permitió soñar despierta con aquello. Pocas veces Kagami se daba el lujo de emocionarse así, cuestión que llevó a Marinette a asentir a cada uno de los ofrecimientos de su amiga. —Mi madre tiene contacto con los mejores chefs de todo París, además de que tus padres pueden hacer el pastel perfecto. Sería algo sumamente pequeño, sólo para la familia y alguno que otro amigo.

—Luka va a estar feliz cuando le diga que sí. —Murmuró Marinette divertida, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—¿Empezamos a planear?

Marinette asintió tomando su teléfono justo en el momento en el que la videollamada entrante de Colette se registraba.

—_Hola ratoncito. _—Espetó la chica mirando sobre su hombro. —_¿Todo bien en casa?_

—¿Tendría por qué ir mal? —Respondió Marinette, confundida mientras Colette la miraba con media sonrisa ladina.

—_No. Debería ir todo viento en popa. ¿Con quién estás?_

Kagami entró en el rango de visión de la cámara, componiéndole una mirada de sarcasmo a su interlocutora.

—Está a salvo, si es lo que preguntas.

—_No es que dudara de Luka. _

—¿De Luka? —Murmuró Marinette confundida.

—_Vino hace un rato. ¿No te lo dijo? _—Soltó Colette temiendo haber traicionado a su amigo sin querer. —_Digo, tampoco estuvo tanto tiempo, ni... Ay. _—Soltó al final, ofuscada.

—Descuida. —Murmuró Marinette asintiendo para sí misma. —Sé que él y un amigo salieron a dar la vuelta. Dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos antes de que terminara la noche. Supongo que fue a buscar a los brabucones que lo atacaron esta noche.

—_¿Lo atacaron esta noche? _—Espetó Colette pasmada.

—Sí. En el teatro.

—_No dijo nada al respecto. Bueno, tampoco dijo mucho. _—Espetó la chica haciendo pucheros. —_Entró, pidió un whisky, vio a Cobra pelear y se largó. _

—Espera ¿Qué? —Espetaron Kagami y Marinette al unísono, pero luego la japonesa le arrebató el teléfono a su amiga y miró a Colette. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—_Luka se fue hace un rato del bar. _

—Luka no, Cobra.

—_¿Lo conocen? Ay, no importa. _—Espetó Colette presionándose el puente de la nariz y apretando los ojos. —_Esta noche tuvimos un encuentro, le había dicho a Luka la fecha y la hora por si quería venir a buscar a sus matones, llegó al finalizar la pelea justo cuando Andreé estaba confrontando a Cobra. El fulanito es un as peleando. Estoy segura de que ni los héroes de París podrían contra él._

—No lo apostaría. —Defendió Marinette sonriendo de medio lado. —Apuesto que Ladybug y Chat Noir encontrarían la manera de derrotarlo sin problemas.

—_¿Sabes ratoncito? Yo creía lo mismo hasta que lo vi pelear el día de hoy. _—Por un momento, Colette pareció genuinamente asustada, mirando sobre sus hombros mientras relataba lo sucedido en el bar. —_Se tapó los ojos el condenado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Peleó contra ocho reptiles con los ojos tapados. _

—Ni siquiera sabemos si se va a enfrentar a los héroes. —Murmuró Kagami tratando de tranquilizar a Marinette, quien se había puesto pálida al ver a Colette tan nerviosa.

—_Sea como sea. Sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que Luka dijera la verdad. Dijo que te había dejado en manos de la samurai, así que me voy tranquila. ¡Oye! _—Espetó divertida ante una idea, sonriendo de medio lado y entrecerrando los ojos. —_¿Quieres hacerlo enojar porque no te trajo a conocer su nido? Mañana me presento en el Lunatique. ¿Vienen?_

—No lo sé. —Murmuró Kagami serena. —Con Luka bajo amenaza y Marinette recién dada de alta, no quisiera que saliera de casa más de la cuenta.

—_O vamos, estirada. _—Pidió Colette haciendo pucheros. —_Como sea, mañana mi herpetario nos respalda y la gente no hace nada en el bar de Lucien. Los reptiles no se atreven a pelear ahí porque estamos demasiado cerca del centro y va mucha gente que no tiene nada que ver con nostoros. _

—Lo vamos a pensar. —Prometió Marinette sonriendo de medio lado mientras asentía para Kagami y recuperaba su teléfono. —No prometemos nada, pero es una opción.

—_Muy bien. _—Soltó Colette sonriendo ampliamente. —_Nos vemos mañana entonces. _

El sonido de la puerta abrirse los distrajo a todos. Marinette murmuró la palabra _Luka _gesticulando de más, Colette lo entendió al instante y colgó sin decir una sola palabra más.

Kagami giró su rostro con una sonrisa amable mientras el guitarrista se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba las llaves en el desayunador. La japonesa miró una última vez a Marinette, hablando en voz baja. —Todavía creo que es él, pero espero tus órdenes.

Marinette asintió una vez y cambió su expresión.

—¿Y entonces cómo hicieron todo este tiempo que estuve en coma?

—La verdad es que yo me puse tus aretes. —Dijo Kagami con entusiasmo. —Durante nueve días fui la fantástica Ladybug. Aunque yo quería usar otro apodo, para no abusar de tu nombre, pero Adrien me insistió que debíamos guardar las apariencias.

—Fue una Ladybug maravillosa. —Admitió Adrien poniendo las manos a los hombros de su novia antes de besarle la coronilla y dirigirse a la cocina. —¿Les preparo algo de cenar?

—Camembert, por favor. —Exclamó Plagg saliendo del bolsillo y flotando hasta las chicas, posándose en el regazo de Marinette y permitiendo que la chica le rascara la panza.

.

—Demi plié... —Murmuró aquel hombre con su marcado acento, caminando por todo el salón, observando a cada una de las chicas con ojo crítico, tocando ligeramente sus hombros para corregir las posturas, haciendo observaciones en cada una y dando indicaciones. —La barbilla en alto, orgullosas, señoritas. Estiro en quinta. Los brazos a preparación y presento. Plié, alongué y descanso.

El hombre aplaudió dos veces llamando la atención de todas las chicas y sonrió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los lockers.

Agua. Aquello significaba agua.

Marinette corrió junto con sus compañeras, apuntando los pies hasta llegar a su mochila y poner los pies en posición, todavía sosteniendo las posturas y los hombros.

—Qué bueno verte por acá. —Murmuró el profesor sonriendo para Marinette.

—Extrañaba bailar. —Admitió la chica antes de darle un sorbo a su botella y sonreír, corrigiendo la postura de sus hombros.

—Perdiste rotación. —Observó el profesor haciendo una mueca.

—Sí. Lo sé. Y fuerza en el relevé. —Admitió con una mueca.

—Plié-Pasé. —Pidió el profesor sonriendo.

Marinette obedeció haciendo el movimiento, tratando de sostenerse en equilibrio con una pierna mientras el otro pie se apoyaba ligeramente por encima de su rodilla y curvaba los brazos a la altura de su vientre, guardando el equilibrio al apretar la espalda y los hombros.

La chica bajó tan lento como pudo y le dedico una mirada de disculpa a su profesor.

—Subí la cadera. —Dijo mientras él sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

—Pero casi lo tienes. Unos trescientos de esos ayudarían a mejorar.

—De aquí al jueves ya los terminé. —Prometió la chica sonriendo.

—¡Todas al centro! —Exclamó el hombre aplaudiendo dos veces.

La última media hora de la clase se fue en ejercicios de saltos y giros, mismos en los que Marinette se concentró al máximo, prestando especial atención a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Tenía unos días fuera del hospital, sabía que no lo haría perfecto, así que fue la que más se esforzó el resto de la clase, sin percatarse de que Luka la miraba desde la puerta, con media sonrisa cargada de orgullo y amor.

.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó Marinette colocándose una toalla alrededor del cuello y avanzando hasta él, con la maleta de gimnasio al hombro. —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías ensayo.

—Sí, pero terminamos temprano y pensé en llevarte a casa. Para que descanses.

—¿Por qué no mejor salimos un rato? —Sugirió ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recordando las palabras de Colette sobre molestarlo un rato. —Vamos al _Chat Lunatique_ esta noche. Por favor.

Luka frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué al Chat?

—Colette me dijo que se presenta hoy.

—¿Y quieres ir? —Soltó ofuscado.

—Tal vez. —Murmuró ella pensativa. —Aunque también quiero salir a hacer ronda por París esta noche y...

—Olvídalo, esta noche nadie sale.

—Esta noche Kagami y tú salen. —Puntualizó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido. —Les toca a Viperion y a Ryouko custodiar la ciudad. Y estaba pensando en que, si de todos modos me voy a quedar en casa sola, lo mejor es que salga como Ladybug, así al menos voy a estar a salvo del departamento y lejos del piso y de los reptiles porque tu gente está muy ocupada en matarse entre ellos.

Luka carraspeó. Tenía un buen punto.

—¿Y si le pedimos a Chat que se quede contigo esta noche? A Adrien, para que te vigile.

Marinette hizo pucheros pero luego asintió una vez. —Que venga Adrien a casa.

Ambos muchachos caminaron al estacionamiento y Marinette soltó una risita discreta al ver a dos adolescentes recargadas en el Bugatti, tomándose fotografías con el auto.

—Pensé en traer la moto. —Comentó Luka componiendo su peor expresión, enderezándose y quitando la alarma al auto, consiguiendo que las chicas huyeran en medio de risitas nerviosas, ligeramente asustadas al ver la pinta del muchacho. —Pero no sé si estás lista para eso.

—Si volví al ballet...

.

—No. —Espetó Adrien molesto. —No, no y no. ¡No, Marinette! No.

—Adrien, entiende una cosa, voy a hacer esto con o sin ti. Pero lo voy a hacer. —Soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos. —¡Tikki, transforme moi!

—¡No, Tikki! —Espetó Adrien tratando de capturar a la Kwami mientras era adsorbida en los pendientes de su amiga.

No le quedó otra más que esperar a que la transformación estuviese completa, carraspeó frustrado al ver frente a sí el vestuario más reciente de Ladybug, que parecía haber vuelto a cambiar ahora que Kagami había usado los pendientes de la Catarina. Botas altas, guantes con las puntas de los dedos recortados, pero largos hasta los codos, cuello alto de color negro todo. Una franja negra a cada costado, idénticas a las que había portado Mister bug, el resto era de color rojo lleno de motas, pero sus hombros estaban descubiertos mostrando algo de piel, la chica llevaba una coleta alta y su listón formaba dos antenas que sobresalían por su cabeza, el flequillo enmarcándole el rostro, antifaz de motas.

—Sí, sí, sí. Muy bonita. Tikki, _release_.

—Nosotras nos vamos. —Dijo Ladybug sonriendo ampliamente mientras se dirigía al balcón de la ventana.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Adrien viéndola salir.

Envió un mensaje de texto en tiempo récord, advirtiendo a Luka que Marinette había decidido salir esa noche. Debía estar enterado si es que tenía intenciones de convertirse en Cobra. Se transformó en un santiamén y salió a perseguir a su amiga.

—Pensé que te quedarías atrás. —Se burló la chica dedicándole una mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y dejar que te pongas en peligro sin mí, Bugaboo? Olvídalo. La diversión es mayor si la compartes con tus seres queridos. —Hizo una pausa mientras saltaban de un tejado al siguiente, paseando la mirada por las calels parisinas. —A todo esto. —Exclamó Chat mirando a su compañera. —¿Por qué quieres patrullar esta noche?

—No quiero patrullar. —Confesó la heroína paseando su mirada con vehemencia por todos lados, buscando, buscando. —La verdad salí a rastrear a este tal Cobra.

Chat casi se cae en el siguiente salto, se recuperó en el último instante y alcanzó a su Lady, asustado por primera vez de que su plan con Luka se tambaleara.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Necesito saber si es tan terrorífico como todo el mundo dice. Hasta Colette estaba asustada de él y eso no es sencillo, asustarla a ella.

—Pero Cobra podría estar en cualquier lado. —Espetó Chat tratando de disuadir a su amiga, pero también tratando de guardar la calma. —No sabemos nada de él y no ha hecho nada para quebrantar la paz de la ciudad.

—Ayer les dio una paliza a ocho reptiles. Es suficiente para llamar mi atención.

—Los reptiles tienen su propia ley. ¿No es mejor dejarlos con su justicia?

Ladybug aterrizó en el siguiente tejado y encaró a Chat.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

—No. —Acotó Chat avanzando hasta pararse frente a ella y poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. —Te estoy protegiendo a ti. Porque no quiero que te pongas en peligro sólo porque hay rumores de un portador peligroso. Acabas de salir del hospital y no me lo perdonaría si vuelves ahí mientras yo te protejo. Y Luka tampoco.

—Luka me guarda secretos. Desde que desperté lo noto. —Soltó Ladybug bajando la mirada. —Y quiero darle sentido al hecho de que conservo los pendientes de la suerte. No tiene nada de malo que quiera hacer mi trabajo. —La chica conectó mirada con Chat, sus ojos estaban centelleantes, como pocas veces le había visto en esos días. —Quiero respuestas, y tal vez pueda ayudar a resolver lo que se traen entre manos. Voy a interrogar a Cobra. —Dijo mientras un rayo partía el cielo y el trueno retumbaba por toda la ciudad.

—El que me busca, me encuentra. —Espetó Cobra desde la chimenea más alta, haciendo equilibrio en las puntas de los pies, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado. —Hello, Bugaboo...


	23. Confesión

Rebeca . sz: Estás en lo correcto, en este universo sólo Kagami y Luka son portadores de tiempo completo, y hasta ahora la intensión es que sólo conocen las identidades entre Luka, Adrien, Marinette y Kagami. Me encanta que sigas el hilo de la historia, es bonito cuando la gente sigue lo que estamos escribiendo, que lo adivinan, me invento que es señal de que vamos por el lado correcto al escribir. Creo que no me atrevería a escribir esas interacciones entre Kagami y Adrien si no me gustara tanto el Lukanette, aunque al principio me dolió dejar el cuadro amoroso. Disfruta el capítulo

Almanele: Amé tu referencia al título de la historia, lo juro. No creo que haya manera posible de salir airoso de lo que se viene, pero espero que al menos no salgan tan lastimados. No sé si para Adrien fuera sencillo, pero no creo que se la vaya a poner fácil más adelante. Pero esperemos que todos salgan vivos de esta.

Skayue-Chan: Muchas gracias por el entusiasmo, de verdad gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. La verdad es que ha crecido mucho gracias a que estamos escribiendo en equipo, he tenido mucho apoyo de Andrés, un amigo muy querido) y Marianne E, así que el mérito es compartido. Aunque yo catalice los capítulos. Qué bello es saber que tienen impacto. Gracias por leerme.

Marianne E, Andrés: **Que comience la tormenta**.

* * *

La espalda de Ladybug azotó contra la chimenea de forma violenta, pero Chat Noir lo vio en cámara lenta a la perfección; pudo ver cómo lentamente la espalda de la chica se extendía en toda su extensión, acoplándose a la pared de ladrillos, vio cómo la cabeza de su compañera describía un movimiento circular hacia atrás, un latigazo para luego regresar en su trayectoria, como impulsada por el golpe. Pedacitos de ladrillo saltaron en todas direcciones y ella cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo el costado donde había estado la sutura de la bala con una mano y deteniéndose contra el suelo.

Cobra avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, lento, sonriendo sádicamente al saborear la sangre de la Catarina en su boca gracias a la visión de serpiente.

Y pensar que se había cubierto los ojos.

—¡Ladybug! —Gritó Chat Noir desesperado.

Estaba encadenado a una de las chimeneas, los eslabones se adherían a su piel como mordiendo cada centímetro en el que hacían contacto. Había estado luchando en vano contra aquello, temiendo que Cobra pudiera pasarse de la raya al estar peleando contra su compañera, pero recordándose a sí mismo que el hombre bajo la máscara no le haría más daño de la cuenta.

Por un instante se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que, tal vez, Luka no conocía la fuerza de esa forma de su miraculous y que por eso había pateado con tanta fuerza el vientre de su musa; pero al escucharle reír, supo que algo no marchaba bien.

"Debe ser creíble" de pronto no era suficiente para justificar aquella agresión.

¿Cuál agresión?

Ella había logrado enganchar las puntas de los dedos a la máscara del portador, amenazando con arrancar lo único que protegía su identidad, por ende, Cobra había pateado el estómago de Ladybug para alejarla de sí mismo, consiguiendo que la chica chocara contra la chimenea.

—Eres bueno. —Espetó Ladybug desde el tejado, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba lentamente. —Me hacía falta un enfrentamiento de éstos para volver a entrar en forma.

—¿Volver? ¿Por qué una heroína de París, que está tan ocupada, podría perder la forma?

—Ya sabes. Se está una hora o dos sin hacer nada y los músculos pierden tensión. —Respondió burlesca mientras adoptaba de nuevo una posición defensiva.

—Te dije que podría vencerte con los ojos vendados. —Murmuró el portador adoptando una postura similar, demasiado familiar para la Catarina.

Era cierto. Cobra se había vendado los ojos, exactamente igual que en el bar antes de asegurar su lugar en la entrega, alegando para Ladybug que la vencería sin ver, sólo para probar que la visión de la serpiente era más poderosa que su buena suerte. Pero, altanera y confiada, la heroína había dicho que no existía villano capaz de vencerle.

—¡Ladybug! —Exclamó Chat Noir de nuevo, desesperado.

—En seguida estoy contigo, mon chatonne. —Respondió la chica ensanchando su sonrisa. —Voy primero a sssacar la bassura.

Y dicho aquello, volvió a arremeter contra Cobra, atestando goles y patadas tan certeras que podría haberle hecho daño, si no fuera porque el portador de la serpiente se movía más rápido que la heroína de la buena suerte.

Ambos tiraban y desviaban golpes para su oponente, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo a Ladybug adivinar que Cobra sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, como si la estuviera tanteando para empezar a pelear de verdad.

Hubo algo, un gesto sutil. Algo que podría haber pasado desapercibido si no estuviera tan familiarizada con ese ademán.

Ladybug tiró un puñetazo directo al rostro de Cobra, queriendo partirle la boca (literalmente) de un golpe, pero el portador puso dos dedos en la muñeca de la heroína, usando el mínimo de fuerza para desviar su golpe. Por un momento la capucha desapareció, la máscara, el traje, las escamas. Todo. Dejando sólo el rostro amable y la sonrisa confiada de Luka Couffaine.

Un tiempo, cuando se había enterado de que Luka era Viperion, poco antes de mudarse juntos, habían hecho una sesión de pelea en un parque. Se habían puesto de acuerdo un domingo en la mañana para salir juntos y hacer una ronda de entrenamiento, algo de calistenia, trotar un poco, y luego la chica le había pedido lecciones de pelea a su novio para mejorar su lado de heroína.

_Luka había hecho lo mismo, para luego murmurar:_

—_Una dosis muy pequeña de fuerza es suficiente para desviar el ataque más poderoso de tu adversario, Coccinelle._

Desorientada, Ladybug tomó impulso para dar una patada circular, pero de nuevo apareció la figura de Luka haciendo correcciones.

La Catarina tiró dos golpes más, tratando de avanzar, pero consiguiendo lo contrario. Estaba desorientada, pasmada, no entendía qué estaba pasando, porque de pronto no peleaba contra un portador sádico y despiadado, peleaba contra su propio esposo en un tejado de París.

Cobra consiguió hacer que Ladybug retrocediera en su sitio varios pasos, tirando golpes suaves que sólo consiguieron desorientarla más. La espalda de la heroína chocó contra la chimenea de nuevo y esta vez, Cobra le tomó las muñecas con fuerza, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza, pegándolas con tal violencia a la pared que le hizo emitir un gemido por lo bajo, una súplica para que parase.

—Y la serpiente acorraló al ratón. —Murmuró Cobra ladeando el rostro justo antes de pegar su cadera a la de Ladybug para detenerla con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó Chat Noir, pero a los oídos de Ladybug sólo llegó un zumbido sordo, sin eco, sin vida. No fue capaz de comprender qué era lo que su compañero gritaba en ese momento, no fue capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, porque en su mente había un remolino de confusión ante la familiaridad de aquella situación.

Porque ¿cuántas veces no había hecho Luka aquello antes de acorralarla contra alguna pared de su casa? ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho su esposo aquello mismo antes de besarla con desenfreno para luego hacerla suya? ¿Cuántas veces no había estado asi justo antes de hacer el amor?

—Por favor... —Suplicó la chica, aterrorizada.

—¿Por favor? —Murmuró Cobra antes de pegar su nariz al cuello de la heroína y aspirar profundo, acariciándole la piel con su mejilla antes de acercarse a su boca.

Ladybug apretó los ojos al darse cuenta de que aquello era inminente.

La boca de Cobra tomó posesión de la suya, sus labios la cubrieron como si estuviesen diseñados para eso, el beso inició como un forcejeo, pero el cuerpo de Marinette reaccionó bajo la máscara de Ladybug, obedeciendo al antihéroe que la sostenía, rindiéndose ante él, permitiéndole que la besara, que tomara posesión de cada milímetro de su boca.

La lengua de Cobra se encontró con la de Ladybug a medio camino mientras él inclinaba el rostro hacia el otro lado en una danza erótica que consiguió que la heroína dejara de apretar los ojos y se entregase al frenesí, empujando sus caderas contra las de Cobra anhelantes de más.

Porque, aunque su consciencia sabía que estaba a merced de aquel portador, una parte de su alma sabía que no había nadie más capaz de hacerle reaccionar así, porque, aunque estaba en los brazos de Cobra, era a Luka Couffaine a quien ella devoraba en esos momentos. Porque conocía perfectamente los besos de su esposo, conocía a la perfección la cadencia de sus caricias, conocía a la perfección la forma hambrienta en que sus caderas encajaban perfecto con las de él cuando ambos empujaban al mismo tiempo. Conocía la forma en que su lengua y la de él luchaban por llevar el control del beso.

¿Dónde estaba Cobra? Porque donde antes había estado el cuerpo abrasador de un portador que amenazaba con consumir su cordura, ahora sólo quedaba el aire helado y la sensación de descobijo, de estar de nuevo a la intemperie, a merced del viento.

_Cataclism..._ Escuchó a lo lejos como un eco confuso y disperso.

Ladybug abrió los ojos lentamente mientras caía de rodillas y veía a Cobra desaparecer al saltar al siguiente tejado. La cadena que detenía a Chat Noir en su lugar se había corroído hasta las cenizas y el felino perseguía al antihéroe por los tejados de París. Ladybug soltó un sollozo sonoro mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito desgarrador justo cuando Ryouko aterrizaba a su lado, advertida de su locación gracias a Chat.

.

Chat ni siquiera midió su fuerza. Su pie aterrizó en el centro de la espalda de Cobra, obligándolo a caer en el callejón, en medio de los contenedores de basura.

Cobra soltó una carcajada amarga mientras salía de entre la peste y las ratas, sacudiéndose la ropa y buscando al felino con la visión de serpiente.

—Bueno, eso fue... —Pero el puño de Chat Noir aterrizó en su mejilla antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado.

Cobra se defendió del siguiente golpe, y del siguiente, y del siguiente, analizando confundido a Chat, que le atacaba con todo lo que tenía.

Había furia en la mirada del felino, como si tuviese toda la intensión del mundo de acabar a golpes con aquel muchacho, como si quisiera matarle ahí mismo por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Fue al descifrar la furia en los ojos de Chat, fue al entender su expresión descolocada y su rabia desbordada que comprendió que tendría que pelear también contra el minino.

Se bajó la máscara para cubrir de nuevo su boca y poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos, devolviendo los golpes y las patadas, desviando los ataques sin hacer daño realmente al felino.

—¡Para! —Exigió Cobra con voz potente, pero Chat siguió atacando, cada vez con más velocidad, con más fuerzas, con menos coordinación. —¡Para! —Gritó por segunda vez antes de recibir de lleno la patada en el costado y detener el pie de Chat entre su codo y sus costillas. —¡He dicho que pares! —Gritó Cobra saltando en su sitio, levantando la pierna de Chat para hacerle perder el piso en su pie de apoyo y luego empujar hacia abajo para obligarle a caer con la espalda y sofocarle.

Chat Noir tosió un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento en vano, sintiendo la presión en sus costillas, sintiendo que su cabeza palpitaba y daba vueltas en una espiral violenta y ascendente.

Cobra soltó a Chat Noir al mismo tiempo que el último indicador del anillo se desvanecía y el traje se disolvía en diamantina verde.

—Sass. —Llamó Luka sombrío mientras perdía su propio traje.

Plagg había flotado un metro lejos de ellos, ahora estaba en el piso, así que el kwami serpiente levitó hasta su compañero para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, dejando a los portadores resolver sus conflictos.

Adrien se levantó de un salto y comenzó a arremeter contra Luka, pero el guitarrista se limitó a esquivar los ataques de su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que mientras Adrien estuviese bajo aquella emoción, no lograría conectar ningún golpe.

Adrien dio un traspié hacia el frente, oportunidad que Luka aprovechó para tomarle las solapas y sostenerlo cerca de sí mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Espetó entre dientes.

—¿A mí qué me pasa? —Gritó Adrien furioso. —Golpeaste a Marinette más de la cuenta. ¿A ti qué te pasa?

—No le iba a hacer daño. —Aclaró Luka sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. —Lo de la chimenea fue un accidente.

—¡No lo dudo! —Respondió Adrien cerrando sus manos sobre los puños de Luka, dejando en claro que no creía aquello. —Fue sencillo adivinarlo al verte patearla con fuerzas.

—No tienes idea. —Murmuró entre dientes, bajando un poco el rostro y acercando aún más a Adrien, con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de desprecio y rabia al sentirse juzgado por uno de los pocos amigos cercanos y reales que tenía. —Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto es realmente para mí patear con fuerza, porque incluso sin el miraculous, mi fuerza bruta se equipara con la de Cobra.

—¡Cobra se está apoderando de ti! —Espetó Adrien furioso antes de liberar sus solapas y soltarse del agarre de Luka, alejándose a pasos firmes antes de llamar la transformación de nuevo y saltar al siguiente tejado.

Un nuevo rayo surcó el cielo y Luka se quedó pasmado en aquel callejón, permitiendo que las primeras gotas de lluvia azotaran su piel.

.

Ryouko soltó una patada circular al ver que Chat se acercaba a ellas. Fue una advertencia para que el felino se mantuviera en su sitio, pero él entendió la advertencia y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tú nos vas a dar respuestas. —Espetó la portadora del dragón desenvainando su espada y mirando a su novio.

—Sí. —Murmuró Adrien determinado, viendo la furia en los ojos de Ladybug, resguardada tras Ryouko, pero alerta para atacar en cuanto fuese necesario.

—Cobra... —Espetó Ladybug mientras su transformación se desvanecía y Tikki flotaba hasta su bolso en busca de alimento para reponer fuerzas.

—Luka me pidió que guardara el secreto porque sabía que querrías ayudarle. —Soltó Adrien levantando la barbilla. Sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza de su amigo al hacer aquello, pero, para ser honesto, Adrien era leal a Marinette, a nadie más. Porque era Marí la que enfrentaba al crimen noche a noche, día tras día, lado a lado. Sí, había encontrado un muy buen ritmo cuando Kagami había tomado el lugar de la mariquita en la estadía de Marinette en el hospital, pero lo que se logra con años de trabajo arduo, el cariño, la complicidad... Luka no podía conseguir eso en un par de meses.

—¿Por qué estás hablando? —Soltó Marinette al borde del llanto de nuevo mientras Adrien desvanecía el antifaz para que ambas chicas lo vieran a la cara. —¿Por qué traicionarlo?

—Porque lo que te hizo esta noche no tiene nombre, Marí. Y a mi manera, todavía te amo, así que no soporto ver que un imbécil quiera pasarse de la raya contigo, aunque sea tu propio marido. No tenía derecho. —Adrien soltó una risa amarga y ladeó el rostro, desviando la mirada hacia la torre, que brillaba iluminada. —Supongo que es el final de nuestro _bromance_.

—No lo odies... —Murmuró Marinette bajando el rostro, sorprendiendo a Ryouko y a Chat en partes iguales. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Después de todo? —No lo conoces como yo.

—Mari, ese beso podría entrar en calidad de abuso se... —Espetó Adrien avanzando hasta ellas, pero la espada de Ryouko se le posó en la garganta y el felino retrocedió levantando las manos a la par que su antifaz reaparecía. —¿Por qué lo defiendes? Y no me salgas con que es tu esposo y lo amas, porque ambos sabemos lo mal que tienes que estar para recurrir a un argumento así.

—No. Aun siendo mi esposo no lo defendería si no... —Marinette tragó saliva abrazándose el vientre y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. —Tenía las manos abiertas. Tú podrás no haberlo notado, pero... Luka abrió las manos.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. —Espetó Chat ofuscado, dejándose caer de sentón y cruzando piernas y brazos, mirando a Marinette desde el suelo.

—Me advirtió del beso.

—¿Qué? —Espetaron al unísono Ryouko y Chat, la primera girando sobre sí misma para encarar a su amiga. —Explícate. —Exigió la oriental bajando la espada.

—Cuando me acorraló contra la chimenea ya sabía que se trataba de Luka. Lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Qué hizo a propósito? —Urgió Chat, cada vez más confundido con aquello.

—Luka y yo solemos entrenar cuando tenemos tiempo libre, él sabe pelear de una forma que jamás había visto, y le pedí que me entrenara para ser capaz de responder ante cualquier amenaza. Podría haberme atacado, podría haberme desarmado y arrancarme los aretes si él quería, pero sus movimientos fueron suaves todo el tiempo. Bueno casi... —Murmuró recordando la patada. —Pero incluso eso. —Espetó la chica avanzando hasta Chat y arrodillándose frente a él y tomándole las manos. —Incluso eso tiene marca de agua, toda la pelea me estuvo dando pistas para que lo descubriera. Y me dejó elegir a mí.

—¿Qué te dejó elegir? —Soltó Ryouko avanzando hasta ellos y sentándose en los talones.

—El beso. —Marinette suspiró acomodándose en su sitio y ofreciéndole una mirada de disculpa a Ryouko mientras Longg abandonaba la transformación. —Luka me dejó elegir si quería el beso o no, abrió las manos, podría haberme librado de él con un empujón.

—¿Y entonces? —Espetó Adrien pasmado. —Fui testigo de cómo un portador desquiciado casi te viola y tú me dices que podías haberte soltado.

—Necesitaba saber... —Soltó Marinette antes de romper en llanto y cubrir su rostro.

Kagami pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la atrajo hacia sí, arropándola y acariciándole el cabello como si prometiera que todo iría bien.

—Necesitaba asegurarme. —Dijo entre sollozos mientras Kagami le hacía una seña a Adrien para que se acercara hasta ella y le abrazara también. —Necesitaba estar segura de que se trataba de mi Luka y no tenía otro modo de saberlo, estaba asustada y confundida, sus golpes, su sonrisa, todo él me tenía agobiada, y vi la oportunidad para saberlo, se estaba confesando conmigo...

.

—Cometí un error imperdonable. —Espetó Luka terminándose el whisky en un trago mientras Colette negaba con la cabeza.

Pocas veces había visto Colette aquel desasosiego en el guitarrista. La chica había llegado a creer que no existía nada lo suficientemente poderoso como para conseguir que el gran Luka Couffaine se quebrantara, pero verle ahí, con la mirada perdida en el fondo de su vaso vacío le partía el alma.

—¿De verdad es imperdonable? —Murmuró la chica recargando el rostro en una mano y mirándole con pesar.

—Ella me perdonaría si se lo pido. —Musitó Luka paseando la mirada por la barra, revolcándose en el dolor y la culpa de haberle hecho daño a la única persona a la que había jurado proteger con su propia vida. —Pero no merezco que me perdone.

—¿Por qué no?

—Rompí una promesa esta noche. No. Falté a todas y cada una de mis promesas esta noche sólo por probar que... —Carraspeó antes de presionar el puente de su nariz y tallarse los ojos con una mano, consiguiendo enternecer a Colette.

—Bueno. Si el ratoncito te perdona, señal que eres merecedor de tal virtud, ¿no?

—Virtud... —Espetó Luka saboreando aquella palabra, tenía un gusto amargo y le quemaba la lengua. Él no era ningún virtuoso.

Las palabras, sus propias palabras lo golpearon con fuerza, como un recordatorio de que había cometido un pecado imperdonable, era impío e indigno de la misericordia de su musa. _NUNCA le serviré a nadie que no seas tú... _Sí, cómo no.

—Deberías ir a casa, grandulón. —Espetó Colette dándole una palmada con fuerzas a Luka en la espalda. —Hablar con ella, arreglar esto. Lo que quiera que esto sea. —Musitó entre dientes al final, preguntándose qué podría ser tan malo como para hacer enojar a Marinette.

—Ella no está en casa. —Murmuró Luka pidiendo la cuenta, percatándose de que cuatro vasos de whisky en ese estado emocional habían tenido el efecto de dos botellas. —Está con Kagami, y seguramente también con Adrien.

—Sea como sea, ve a casa. ¿Puedes solo?

—Sí, caminaré, si es lo que te preocupa. —Murmuró el muchacho pagando su cuenta y levantándose en un movimiento ágil, tratando de probarle a Colette que estaba "bien".

Salir a la calle, al aire fresco de la noche, había sido horrible. Las pocas gotas que amenazaban la ciudad se habían quedado sólo en una amenaza, aunque las nubes seguían presentes, él sabía que llegaría seco a casa. Tardaría al menos una hora en llegar al departamento, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en cómo arreglaría aquello.

.

Adrien estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la chimenea, Kagami se encontraba frente a él, sentada sobre sus talones y posando sus manos delicadamente sobre las rodillas mientras Marinette alimentaba a sus respectivos Kwamis con un gesto amable pero los ojos hinchados por el llanto, que por fin había hecho por parar.

—¿Qué más necesitan saber?

—¿Para qué crearon a Cobra en primer lugar?

—Luka sabía que no lo iban a dejar participar en las entregas porque quería enfrentarse a los mercenarios que les dispararon, entonces había la posibilidad de que Andreé hiciera por disuadirlo. Cobra podría meterse e indagar.

—Pero no lo entiendo. —Murmuró Kagami bajando un poco el rostro. —Tú tenías el plan de intervenir a los reptiles desde antes de que Marinette terminara en el hospital.

—Sí. Le había pedido apoyo a Luka porque creía que gente infiltrada estaba robando armas y cometiendo crímenes bajo el seudónimo de Reptil, como si pretendieran manchar el nombre de esa banda para proteger sus crímenes. La policía estaría demasiado ocupada investigando a Andreé y a su gente como para investigar por fuera. Tenían el plan perfecto hasta que comenzamos a sospechar. Luka tardó en responder y pasó lo de Marinette.

—Luka está buscando a sus atacantes para vengarse, entonces. —Dedujo Kagami sintiendo que su rabia contra el muchacho crecía.

—No exactamente. —Admitió Adrien, apenado. —Luka está trabajando con la policía también.

—Ahora sí, ya no entiendo nada. —Espetó Kagami cruzándose de brazos.

—Luka creó a Cobra para infiltrarse. —Explicó Marinette acariciando la cabeza de Tikki con el índice. —Porque a él no lo iban a dejar entrar. Adrien y Luka trabajaban con la policía para desenmascarar a los mercenarios que nos atacaron porque creían que eran externos infiltrados, si eran gente que no perteneciera a los reptiles, entonces los entregarían a la policía, pero si es gente de Andreé, entonces nosotros tenemos derecho de vengarnos. Pero no sé si es algo que Luka haría.

—Luka convenció a Maunier de que quiere acabar personalmente con ellos si son de su gente. —Dijo Adrien con un escalofrío.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente ante aquella confesión, confundiendo a Kagami y Adrienen partes iguales. —Eso quiere decir que está seguro de que no son reptiles.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —Murmuró la oriental con aires serenos, pero fuego en la mirada.

—Luka nunca se cobró una venganza personal. —Explicó Marinette serenándose, sintiendo que su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que su Luka realmente no se estuviese perdiendo en la personalidad de su alterego. —En todos los años que fue un reptil, Colette no hizo otra cosa más que reclamarle el hecho de que no cobraba sus venganzas, pero seguía manteniendo la imagen de chico rudo para que los reptiles le respetaran.

—No lo sé. —Admitió Adrien cubriendo su boca con una mano. —Ese día parecía muy dispuesto a matar a golpes a los mercenarios.

—Sí, y tú creíste que él me había besado y no al revés. —Acotó Marinette suspirando. —Me voy a casa. —Murmuró la chica levantándose y asintiendo para Tikki. —Tengo que hablar con él.

—Te acompaño. —Murmuró Kagami alcanzando a su amiga mientras se transformaba de nuevo. —Si las cosas siguen este rumbo...

—No, por favor. —Pidió Ladybug tomando una mano de Kagami. —De verdad necesito resolver esto por mi cuenta, tendríamos que ser capaces de resolver esto o no podremos mirarnos a los ojos después. Y no concibo esa posibilidad para nosotros. No después de tanto.

—Si ella dice que puede, yo le creo. —Soltó Adrien levantándose también, sacudiéndose la ropa y sonriendo de medio lado.

—En ese caso. —Espetó Kagami avanzando hasta su novio con expresión mordaz en el rostro. —Tú me vas a decir absolutamente todo, empezando con por qué me lo ocultaste.

—Será una noche larga... —Murmuró Adrien suprimiendo el escalofrío. —Plagg.

—Longg.

.

Luka suspiró encajando su llave en la cerradura, veía borroso, estaba cansado, sentía el mareo ir en aumento, debió tomarse al menos dos libros de agua entre un trago y otro, y aunque caminar le había ayudado a bajar la borrachera, todavía sentía en su cuerpo los efectos del alcohol. Nunca creyó cuando Juleka le decía que las emociones fuertes y el alcohol en las rocas no se llevaban bien, pues justo ahora estaba haciendo un juramento de no volver a mezclar esos dos factores en toda su vida.

_Sí. _—Dijo amargamente su propia voz en la cabeza. —_Igual que juraste proteger a tu esposa. _

Entró a la casa y encontró las luces apagadas, todas menos las del estudio del piano. Luka encontró a Marinette sentada al restirador, revisando los diseños que había hecho para los otros héroes. El traje de Cobra estaba en el piso, justo en medio de ellos dos.

—Sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar. —Murmuró la chica al percatarse de que su esposo le observaba desde la entrada, con una mano recargada en el marco de la puerta. —Pero no estaba segura de dónde, hacía años no veía ese diseño.

—Marinette... —Llamó avanzando unos pasos.

—Supongo que es justo lo que merecía de ti y por eso lo obtuve. —Añadió con la voz quebrantada consiguiendo que Luka frenase en seco a un paso del traje de Cobra.

—Mari, no digas eso, por favor, yo…

La chica se levantó y avanzó a zancadas hasta él, plantándose firme antes de tirar el golpe. La cachetada resonó por toda la habitación, Marinette tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando a su esposo en espera de su respuesta, de su reacción.

Luka se quedó pasmado al ver aquella reacción de Marinette, no se esperaba que la chica fuese a reaccionar así, se quedó todavía más sorprendido al escucharla largar un sollozo lastimero y desgarrador antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y abrazarse el cuerpo, llorando amargamente.

—Mari, yo... —Murmuró el muchacho haciendo ademán de acercarse, sin embargo, Marinette levantó una mano hacia el muchacho para hacerlo frenar.

—No me toques, Luka. —Amenazó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, hablando cada vez más rápido, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas vagar libremente por sus mejillas hasta quebrantarle la voz mientras el muchacho se arrodillaba frente a ella. —Esto no es un berrinche para que vengas y me abraces, y me prometas que todo va a ir bien después de esto. Juro que, si me tocas, me largo de esta casa y no vuelves a saber nada de mí.

—Marinette... —Suplicó Luka con la garganta amenazando con cerrarse, con la voz ahogada.

—No sabes lo humillada que me sentí. —Espetó la chica permitiendo que el llanto se apoderara de ella, hablando entre sollozos, incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones. —No sabes lo que me dolió pelear contigo cuando descubrí que se trataba de ti, porque una parte de mí sabía que eras incapaz de hacerme daño y que querías convencerme de que no eras tú, que querías hacerme creer que Cobra era una persona completamente distinta, pero luego comenzaste a desviar mis golpes, ni una sola vez me pusiste una mano encima, salvo para marcar distancia, pero eso me lo busqué yo, ¿no es cierto? Demasiado cerca de arrancarte la máscara. Y ese beso, estaba traicionándote Luka. Conseguiste hacer que traicionara tu recuerdo, tu boca. Porque a pesar de que sabía que eras tú, tenía que confirmarlo de alguna manera y tú me ofreciste tu boca, me ofreciste tu cuerpo, pusiste al alcance de mi mano la oportunidad de averiguarlo. ¿Sabes cómo me habría sentido de averiguar que no eras tú? ¿Sabes lo difícil que habría sido lidiar conmigo si se hubiera tratado de alguien más?

—Mari, de verdad yo...

—¡No! —Cortó la chica apretando los ojos, doblándose sobre sí misma y llevándose las manos a los oídos. —Por un momento mi mundo se derrumbó hasta no quedar nada, no podía creer que fueses así de egoísta, que fueras capaz de llevar esto a tal extremo con tal de conseguir tus planes y...

Marinette frenó en seco.

No porque se quedase sin argumentos.

No porque su rabia se hubiese extinguido.

No porque su garganta no diera para más.

La razón por la que Marinette frenó en seco su discurso fue porque escuchó a Luka llorar.


	24. Besos

**Alerta Lemon**

**N/A:** Para este capítulo hubo una cuestión. Estaba buscando la manera de hacerlo un poco más... sentido, más profundo. Así que Marianne E y yo nos dedicamos a hacer una selección de música que ayuda a transmitir lo que estaba pasando. Para leer el principio de este capítulo y hasta donde está el lemon, te dejo estas canciones por si quieres inspirarte.

_**Selección musical:**_

_What I've done – Linkin Park_  
_Aléjate de mí - Camila_  
_No merezco volver - Morat_

**TheBlacKat**: Bueno, merecía y no lo que le pasó. Gracias por el comentario

**Almanele**: No planeaba llegar tan lejos con lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto los personajes se me salieron de control y terminó en tragedia. Ya, poco a poco irán cayendo las cosas en su lugar, todavía falta parte de la tormenta, pero unas por otras, ya leerás a qué me refiero. Pienso en el romance que están teniendo Marinette y Luka en esta historia y los veo conociéndose a la perfección, no puedo menos que eso jaja. Respecto al Bromance, hoy vi el capítulo nuevo de Desperada y necesito (NECESITO) arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos. No puedo dejarlos peleados jajajaja casi es algo que necesito arreglar más que el romance entre Luka y Mari. No puedo evitar pensar en Adrien y ver que con el tiempo ha madurado su relación con Ladybug, tanto en la serie como en mis historias, obviamente tenía que ponerse de su lado. Te entrego una nueva tormenta, nos leemos pronto.

**Marianne E**: Perdóname por favor, bueno,a mí no. Perdona a Luka por favor. Después de verlo hoy necesito urgentemente darle un momento de calma. Jajajajja amé tu preguntadero en el review, de verdad. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus reviews. Después de Desperada, creo que va tomando forma este amor entre Adrien y Marinette y con mayor razón me alegro de haber escrito algo así, Thomas sólo ha hecho por reforzar mi ship después de hoy, así que como dijiste, tengo que arreglar eso y el bromance a la inmediación. Te dije que tu historia de "La vie en rose" me marcó muchísimo. De verdad no sabes cómo la amé, pero creo que ya te vas dando una idea de cuánto, no? Pronto el gato tendrá su venganza o algo así, ya estoy planeando lo que me planteaste.

**Skayue-Chan**: Justo en el clavo con toda la situación de Cobra, pero al menos se dio cuenta ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tengo que admitir que yo también me enojé mucho con este Luka que escribí, así que necesito arreglar todos mis platos rotos cuanto antes. Respecto a lo de hacer sufrir a Luka. Bueno, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, según yo. así que... no me mates por favor.

* * *

—Luka... —Musito Marinette sin aire al verle llorar.

Las nubes de tormenta se estaban deshaciendo. La noche estaba surcada por truenos y rayos, la música de fondo perfecta para lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento dentro del departamento, porque el dramatismo de la tormenta que caía esa noche sólo se equiparaba al dolor que sentía Marinette al ver llorar así a su esposo.

No eran lágrimas silentes deslizándose en secreto como todas las ocasiones (las tres o cuatro ocasiones) en que le había visto llorar, esto era distinto, intenso a un nivel antes desconocido para ella; el muchacho, alto, fuerte como un roble, poderoso, peligroso como el infierno, lloraba desconsoladamente. Lloraba como un niño pequeño al que le han arrebatado su libertad, gimiendo y jadeando mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

Podría haber sido una coincidencia, pero cada vez que Luka gritó, un nuevo trueno resonó en las calles de París, llenando aquella habitación con un eco sordo y lastimero, cruel y despiadado. Vivo, sí. Pero a la vez, un sonido muy muerto.

Por primera vez, Marinette vio qué tan quebrantado estaba el espíritu de Luka, completamente vulnerable, destrozado por dentro, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando y mantener aquella careta de indiferencia y frialdad con el mundo.

Marinette le había visto llorar hacía poco tiempo relativamente, pero esto era distinto. Porque cuando Luka había compuesto _My demons _estaba roto y perdido como un niño pequeño en una noche de tormenta, oculto bajo sus sabanas sabiendo que al otro lado del pasillo hay alguien que puede ayudarle. Aquella noche había visto las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas a raudales, pero no se había dado por vencido; ahora, sentado en sus talones, con la espalda encorvada, con el rostro vuelto al techo, con los brazos lánguidos a sus costados, ahora sí estaba quebrantado y ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

Soltó un gemido lastimero, un jadeo, sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, que no podía respirar. La asfixia se fue apoderando de él como si algo le creciera en la garganta hasta cortar el paso del aire.

—Soy un monstruo. —Soltó entre jadeos, entre gemidos, entre sollozos, como si aquellas palabras fueran suficientes para aliviar la asfixia y la angustia. —Soy el monstruo que mi padre creó, soy igual a él. —Gimoteó bajando el rostro y sintiendo que el peso de su cuerpo lo vencía, dejándose caer en los codos, encorvando aún más la espalda mientras estremecimientos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. —Soy el elegido de las calles del que tanto huí. Andreé por fin tiene a su serpiente. —Ahogó un grito, convirtiéndolo en un lamento que se prolongó hasta que Luka no tuvo más aire en los pulmones.

—Luka... —Musitó Marinette por segunda vez, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver así a su héroe personal.

—Al final del día Chat tiene razón. —Espetó Luka en un hilo de voz, apenas por encima del ruido de la tormenta que se había desatado al fin, como si se dignara a ahogar las penas del muchacho, como si fuese capaz de llevarse el dolor, pero incapaz de conseguirlo porque Luka no lo dejaba salir a pesar de no ser suficiente para contenerlo. —Cobra se apoderó de mí y soy el ser mezquino y miserable que... —Sollozó con más fuerzas, pegando la frente al piso y ahogando otro grito.

—No... Luka... —Murmuró Marinette en un hilo de voz.

Ella había provocado aquello, o al menos era lo que se decía a sí misma al ver a Luka en aquel estado lamentable. El monstruo era ella. Y por un momento quiso decirle que no era su culpa, pero en el fondo de su alma, ella sabía que Luka tenía razón al decir todo aquello. La había llevado al borde del precipicio y se había lanzado junto con ella sin medir las consecuencias, ahora ambos caían al abismo sin nada a lo qué aferrarse para frenar la tragedia.

Nada salvo el uno al otro.

Y aquel pensamiento fue suficiente motor para que Marinette se moviera a toda velocidad, apresando la cabeza de Luka contra su pecho, enterrando sus manos en el cabello del muchacho y obligándole a escuchar su propio corazón, que corría desbocado en ese instante.

Marinette sollozó con fuerzas, con la nariz pegada a la coronilla del muchacho mientras él trataba de empujarla lejos de sí, sin fuerzas, sin aliento. Ella entendía aquel gesto, era indigno de su piedad, pero no le importaba lo que el muchacho creyera o sintiera en ese momento, ella le haría volver a estar a salvo entre sus brazos.

—Luka, no... —Gimoteó ella antes de sorber la nariz, devastada por ver así al amor de su vida, por saber que ella era responsable en parte de lo que se había roto en su marido.

—¿No? —Espetó el muchacho entre dientes, odiándose a sí mismo por todo el daño que había hecho a Marinette y a Adrien esa noche. —Por favor... —Desafió con amargura, desquitando en palabras todo el veneno que tenía guardado para sí mismo, cuestión que hizo a Marinette encogerse un poco más en su sitio. —Dime que no soy nada de lo que acabo de decir. —Espetó dolido. —Atrévete a negarlo.

Marinette abrió los ojos más de la cuenta cuando Luka levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos y torció la boca en un gesto de asco y desagrado. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que todas esas emociones se las dedicaba a sí mismo, torturándose con tanto dolor.

—Luka... —Murmuró Marinette, incapaz de decir aquello. No. No lo creía. No quería creer que su esposo fuera todo aquello, pero justo en ese momento no tenía nada con lo qué justificar su comportamiento. —¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —Gimoteó en una súplica anhelante. —¿Por qué me ocultaste todo?

—Necesitaba tenerte a salvo. —Admitió el muchacho. —Fue mi culpa que terminaras en el hospital, fue mi culpa, por mi soberbia y por mi egoísmo. Incluso esta noche me siento más poderoso que todos, incluso sabiendo que perdí más de lo que tenía y que salgo debiendo, aun así, me di mis aires de grandeza alegando que soy mejor que Cobra cuando soy la misma miserable estafa. No soy nada más que un cretino y un mentiroso que fue capaz de pasarle por encima a lo que más amo en esta vida.

Marinette volvió a apresar el oído de Luka contra su corazón y negó con la cabeza.

—No eres nada de eso, Luka.

—Claro que lo soy. Soy así de mezquino, así de desgraciado. Contándome la historia de que lo hacía para protegerte al tiempo en que hería tu corazón.

—Luka, si fueras todo lo que dices, no estarías aquí tratando de enmendar el daño. —Marinette se asió con más fuerzas al cuerpo de Luka, pasando una mano a su espalda para mantenerlo cerca al sentir que volvía a forcejear para apartarse. —Escúchame bien, Luka Couffaine: No eres tu padre. No eres el Elegido. No eres el talento que buscaba Andreé. Y sobre todas las cosas, no eres Cobra.

El muchacho tomó la cintura de Marinette entre sus manos y empujó de nuevo, pero la chica aprovechó ese momento para trenzar sus piernas en torno al torso de Luka y jalar su peso hacia atrás.

El aroma del whisky la golpeó de lleno.

Luka estaba tan vulnerable justo en ese momento, Marinette sonrió enternecida, preguntándose cuánto habría tomado Luka como para terminar de deshacerse de las capas y capas bajo las que había ocultado todo su dolor y desesperación, preguntándose cómo había hecho para aguantar solo aquella carga, preguntándose si podría reparar lo que se había roto.

—Tú eres Luka Couffaine. —Espetó Marinette aferrándose a la cintura de Luka con ímpetu, con las piernas bien trenzadas mientras su espalda descansaba tranquilamente contra el piso, sosteniendo el peso del muchacho sobre sus caderas. —Eres el mismo niño amable y dulce, el hermano protector, el amigo celoso y el novio devoto del que me enamoré hace tantos años. Sólo Luka Couffaine. No eres ningún monstruo.

—¿No? —Escupió Luka con aflicción. —Entonces explícame cómo es posible que ese Luka tan sencillo y bondadoso del que hablas fue capaz de romperte el corazón.

—Bésame. —Exigió Marinette con los ojos inundados de nuevo.

Luka retrocedió en su lugar, pasmado por la petición.

Un beso había desencadenado aquello. Un beso había sido suficiente para arrancarle a ambos lo poco de cordura que les quedaba. Un beso había conseguido que Luka hiriera a su musa como jamás imaginó que lograría, y había conseguido que Marinette se sintiera traidora del amor que profesaba.

¿Por qué pedía otro?

Luka negó con la cabeza, azorado ante la petición de la chica cuando ella le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

—Mari...

—¡Luka, bésame! —Repitió desesperada mientras las lágrimas corrían por los rabillos de sus ojos y le empapaban el cabello. —Bésame o te juro que...

La boca de Luka tomó posesión de los labios de Marinette, fue un beso temeroso, casto incluso, que se limitó al contacto de sus labios. Luka tragó saliva alejándose de la chica, pero las manos de Marinette le apresaron el cuello y ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca, robándole un beso cargado de súplicas, tempestuoso, vehemente, lascivo. Jamás en su vida había besado a Luka con tanto anhelo de más como en ese momento, porque, aunque una vez ella había tratado de hacerle saber a su esposo que estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro, ahora era ella la que tenía la apremiante necesidad de volver a sentirse a salvo entre los brazos de aquel hombre, y justo ahora no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo.

Si Luka era capaz de hacerle el amor como cada vez, como la primera vez, si aquel hombre que se autodenominaba monstruo era capaz de tener las atenciones de siempre, de ocuparse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo aun en un estado de frenesí, ella sabía que estaría a salvo.

Luka gimió cuando Marinette le mordió la punta de la lengua y le arañó la espalda. No supo en qué momento la chica había metido sus manos en la camiseta, pero ahora las yemas de Marinette se paseaban sobre la piel del muchacho como si necesitara conocer aquel terreno, como si estuviese de nuevo trazando un mapa por su piel, como si descubriera sus linderos por primera vez.

Luka tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de asustar a su musa, porque a pesar de haber huido, había escuchado perfectamente el alarido que ella había proferido cuando se habían separado en aquel tejado de París, sabía que su ángel había estado aterrorizada de él desde la forma en que había suplicado que parara, y por eso había aflojado la fuerza sobre sus muñecas, dándole la posibilidad de huir y percatándose de que ella quería quedarse. Estaba aterrorizado de ir por más. Y, aun así, la boca de Marinette era demandante; no invitaba, exigía. A este paso, a Luka no le quedaría un gramo de cordura a lo que aferrarse, porque aunque moría de miedo, también moría de deseo, de sentirse uno con su musa, de saber que ella de verdad se estaba poniendo en sus manos como si el daño estuviese reparado.

No, Marinette no quería hacerle saber que el daño había sido enmendado, ella le besaba, lo tocaba, lo seducía como si nunca se hubiese roto su corazón.

Marinette soltó la boca de Luka sólo para acercarse a su oreja y mordisquearle el lóbulo, mordidas pequeñas, sutiles, roces "inocentes" que tenían como única misión hacerle sucumbir.

Una parte de Marinette había tenido miedo de que la razón por la que Luka no la correspondía era porque no la deseara, sin embargo, también era consciente del estrés y del miedo que tenía que estar sintiendo Luka en ese momento.

Lloró.

No pudo evitarlo. Cuando los dientes de Luka se hundieron en su cuello y sintió al muchacho succionar con tal de dejar una marca en visible en la blancura de su piel, ella lloró de alivio al percatarse de que su esposo seguía deseándola con la misma fogosidad de siempre.

Bueno, tal vez con un poco más.

—Déjame a mí. —Suplicó Luka antes de subir su lengua por el cuello de su musa y hasta su oído, apresándole el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua y haciéndola gemir con ganas. —Por favor, déjame a mí. Déjame guiar esta vez.

Y las palabras que escaparon a la boca de Marinette fueron toda la medicina que Luka hubiese necesitado para sanar su corazón roto.

—Soy tuya.

.

Marinette estaba completamente desnuda en la cama, sentada en el borde, Luka estaba arrodillado frente a ella, estaba jadeante, su mirada era una mezcla equilibrada entre deseo y súplica, porque a pesar de estar a merced de su musa, todavía estaba abogando por su alma. Aquello era simbólico, Marinette se había resistido ante la idea de tener a Luka arrodillado frente a ella, pero él le había repetido en varias ocasiones que ella le había concedido el permiso de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Marinette tuvo que recargar su peso en las manos cuando Luka le tomó una pierna y comenzó a dar lengüetazos sutiles por todo el interior de su muslo, acercándose cada vez más y más a su centro de placer. La chica compuso una mueca de excitación cuando Luka paseó la punta de su nariz por el ombligo y subió el rostro hasta depositar una mordida suave en el espacio entre sus pechos, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y acomodarle las piernas a Marinette sobre sus hombros.

Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo, sin levantar el rostro, advirtiéndole que no tendría piedad. La chica gimió por lo bajo al verlo así, recordando una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que le había hecho un striptease en la sala de aquel departamento justo antes de entregarse ambos a sus instintos, consumando un acto casi animal.

Luka cerró los ojos, lamiendo la piel de Marinette del ombligo y hacia arriba, consiguiendo que la chica profiriera un lamento cargado de excitación, toda su piel se erizó en reacción a las atenciones de su esposo y la chica suspiró al sentir que Luka le soplaba sobre la piel, lanzando una corriente fría y una serie nueva de escalofríos que la recorrieron desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Sin previo aviso, Luka puso la cabeza entre las piernas de Marinette y su lengua se movió con vehemencia en ese espacio sagrado, círculos violentos y apasionados, con tal fuerza que la chica no fue capaz de ahogar uno o dos gritos de placer. El muchacho se movía como si quisiera limpiar con aquel gesto todo el daño que había hecho, como si fuese capaz de borrar su falta cometiendo un pecado más impío y, al mismo tiempo, más sagrado...

Si acaso Luka se separó de ella en un par de ocasiones para tomar algo de aire, siguió lamiendo, chupando, succionando sin piedad a la joven para que asimilara todas las oleadas de placer que la consumían en ese momento. Luka no le dio pausa a su lengua, que siguió aventurándose por cada espacio disponible, trazando un mapa, escuchando atentamente las reacciones de su musa para memorizar qué áreas eran más sensibles, cuáles estaban prohibidas y cuáles eran su entrada al cielo. Y al cabo de un rato, Marinette sintió las contracciones en lo bajo de su vientre, gimió el nombre de Luka suplicándole que parara, pero el muchacho le tomó una mano a la chica y la colocó en su nuca, por inercia, ella cerró su mano con fuerza, apresando los cabellos de su esposo y gimiendo cada vez con más frecuencia, sintiendo que su mente se perdía en la vorágine de sensaciones, sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía hacia la cama, perdiendo fuerzas para sostenerse y agradeciendo las manos de Luka, que la ayudaron a recostarse con cuidado.

Por un momento, la portadora pensó que sentiría encima el peso del cuerpo del muchacho, en lugar de eso, Luka permaneció arrodillado, mirándole con devoción.

Luka, postrado a sus pies se había convertido en un simple mortal venerando a un ángel enviado del cielo para acallar sus súplicas y hacerle saber que estaba perdonado.

Apenas hubo recuperado un poco de fuerza, Marinette enderezó la cabeza buscando al muchacho, que le sonreía tímidamente.

—Me niego a dejarte a medias. —Murmuró la chica tratando de enderezarse en su lugar, consiguiendo que Luka soltara una risita nerviosa, amable, enternecida.

—¿Ah sí? —Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo mientras veía a su esposa acostarse de lado en la cama. —¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?

—Eres muy injusto. —Se quejó ella enderezándose poco a poco, recargada en el codo para no perder el equilibrio.

¡Dios! Tantas emociones en una sola noche iban a acabar con ella.

Marinette suspiró profundo, le hacía falta el aire, le hacían falta fuerzas, le daba vueltas el mundo, y aun así...

—Deja de jugar al peregrino. —Murmuró entreabriendo un ojo y sonriendo de medio lado, cubriendo su busto con el brazo y cruzando una pierna. —No soporto verte de rodillas. —Añadió desviando la mirada y cambiando el gesto. —Al menos no sabiendo que de verdad estás suplicando perdón.

En un movimiento ágil, Luka se recostó al lado de Marinette y la atrajo hacia su pecho. El muchacho llevaba puesto el pantalón de mezclilla, pero se había deshecho de la chaqueta y de la camiseta (muuuuy lentamente) para deleite de su musa.

—Hasta no probar ser digno, yo...

—Pero yo te quiero a ti. —Espetó Marinette recuperando de pronto las fuerzas y sentándose a horcajadas sobre Luka. —Déjame decidir si eres digno. Déjame decidir si quiero poner mi alma en tus manos.

—Haces que suene tan fácil. —Murmuró Luka entre suspiros mientras despejaba el rostro de su musa con una mano y le sonreía de medio lado.

—Luka, necesito de regreso a mi esposo. —Admitió Marinette perdiendo de nuevo las fuerzas y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho. —Necesito sentir que de nuevo estamos juntos. No puedes vivir escondiéndote de mí y no puedo vivir culpándote por lo que pasó. Si no eres capaz de dejar esta noche atrás, yo no sé si pueda sola.

—¿Serías capaz de darme una noche para re ensamblar lo roto? —Murmuró con la voz quebradiza. —Para recoger mis pedacitos y, entonces, volver a ti.

Marinette levantó la vista y se topó con que Luka había cubierto sus ojos con el brazo, tenía apretada la mandíbula, como si luchara contra las ganas de llorar, como si tuviera que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar. La chica plantó un beso en la barbilla de su esposo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, a los pies del muchacho.

Luka se levantó en los codos admirando la figura de su esposa, dudando en la manera en que sus hombros parecían haber caído de pronto.

—Sí, Luka. —Murmuró ella bajando el rostro, en un gesto de abnegación y, ¿por qué no? Devoción también. —Puedo darte esta noche.

Se alejó unos pasos de la cama, por un instante, Luka sintió el pánico creciendo en sus entrañas, creyendo que la chica dejaría la habitación. Le había pedido una noche, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese preparado para pasarla en soledad. Soltó el aire retenido al verla levantar la camiseta que él había estado usando esa tarde para ponérsela a manera de pijama y volver a su lado, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Porque esa noche, Luka la había tocado, acariciado, mordido y lamido como nunca antes. Se había encargado de hacerla correrse unas tres o cuatro veces, valiéndose de medios distintos. Literalmente había acabado con ella hasta dejarla sin fuerzas y luego le había vuelto a provocar un orgasmo usando sólo su lengua hasta dejarla seca, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones había tenido el valor para tomarla, para hacerle realmente el amor, para fundirse con ella en esa danza sensual. No se había sentido digno de su ángel.

.

No. No pudo esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Despertó más o menos una hora después, en medio de una pesadilla, asustado, perdido, sin saber dónde estaba o qué hora era. Y Marinette despertó también al sentir a Luka agitado a su lado, ni siquiera alcanzó a prender la lámpara de la mesita cuando las manos de Luka ya habían tomado posesión de su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Marinette se quitó la camiseta y besó desesperadamente a Luka, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él mientras luchaba con fiereza contra el botón de su pantalón. Las manos de Luka intervinieron, una para el cierre, una hacia la entrepierna de Marinette, masajeándola y acariciándola para prepararla para la intrusión.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su musa, un "perdóname" silente y sentido, profundo como nunca había experimentado nada en su vida.

—Tú no entiendes que te amo. —Reclamó Marinette tomando la erección de su marido y comenzando a mover la mano hacia arriba y abajo, haciéndole jadear mientras él se enderezaba en los codos, lanzando el pantalón hacia el piso de una patada y mirando el cuerpo de su diosa. —Tú no entiendes que soy tuya. —Repitió antes de acomodarse sobre el cuerpo del guitarrista y bajando lentamente la cadera, consiguiendo que Luka cerrara lentamente los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. —Tú no entiendes que esto quedó atrás. —Murmuró ella con voz contenida, acostumbrándose a la invasión y creyendo que, no importando cuántas veces se fundieran en ese abrazo, ella jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al cuerpo de su esposo, que cada vez sería nuevo y diferente. Puso las manos en los hombros de Luka, consiguiendo que él le mirara. —Pero yo voy a asegurarme de que te quede claro. —Espetó la chica con una sonrisa autosuficiente antes de hacer palanca y comenzar a lanzar las caderas adelante y atrás, haciendo que Luka gimiera.

Casi nunca lo escuchaba al hacer el amor. Una vez, apenado por aquel hecho, Luka había admitido que le avergonzaba escucharse, sentirse tan vulnerable, tan exhibido; aquella cuestión simple había hecho que Marinette atesorara cada uno de los gemidos que logró arrancarle a Luka en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, porque él no era el único que se deleitaba ante aquella canción secreta, no. Aquello se había vuelto un deleite personal para ella, poder disfrutar de los momentos en los que Luka se olvidaba de sus inseguridades y le daba a ella la oportunidad de ver cuánto estaba a su merced.

Aquello la enloqueció. Escucharle dar rienda suelta a sus gemidos terminó de convencer a Marinette, a ambos, de que aquella noche estaban más unidos que nunca.

Clavó sus uñas sin querer en la piel del muchacho, empujándose con más fuerza mientras él se deslizaba hasta la cama y le ofrecía las manos. La chica sonrió aceptando el apoyo, valiéndose de aquel medio para aumentar el vaivén de sus caderas, para pronunciar las curvas que su cintura dibujaba entre cada estocada, gimiendo con fuerzas cuando Luka comenzó a empujar también, levantando las caderas de la chica cada que ella se movía hacia el frente, tocando puntos de placer antes desconocidos.

Luka emitió una serie de gruñidos roncos, guturales, no podía llamarle gemidos ya que tenían un tinte animal. Marinette dio rienda suelta también a su garganta, deleitando a su guardián, recordando que tanto tiempo atrás (también por pesadillas) él le había susurrado un "No hagas eso" antes de un beso en la frente y añadir "Quiero escucharte" para luego arremeter hasta hacerla terminar.

Marinette llegó al éxtasis y Luka sonrió confiado, pero asegurándose de que el orgasmo fuera inminente antes de dejarse ir a la par de la única persona que había sido capaz de llevarlo hasta el más profundo infierno en la misma noche que le había otorgado (por primera vez de forma real) el acceso al cielo mismo.

—Mi Luka... —Repitió una y otra vez Marinette en toda la duración del éxtasis, mientras que Luka le gemía su nombre al oído.

.

En la mañana, Luka despertó al sentir el calor sobre su hombro gracias a los rayos del sol. Estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama y la ventana se encontraba abierta. Los ruidos de la ciudad llegaban hasta él amortiguados por la distancia, pero él igual entreabrió los ojos, desorientado. Cansado.

No era tan tarde, todavía tenía tiempo para llegar al conservatorio, tiempo de sobra. Movió la mano por la cama, buscando, buscando, buscando.

Alarmado, se enderezó en los codos y paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, no había rastros de Marinette, no se escuchaba la regadera, no había música...

—Mari... —Murmuró Luka temiendo lo peor, levantándose de un salto y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, sin percatarse de que Tikki dormía lado a lado con Sass en sus muebles sobre la cómoda.

Un sonido, un siseo constante le llamó la atención y Luka sintió que casi se desmayaba al ver a Marinette en la cocina, usando su camiseta vieja de Jagged Stone mientras removía el contenido de la cacerola con una cuchara de madera.

(No se va – Morat)

El muchacho suspiró llamando la atención de Marinette, que llevaba los audífonos puestos. Ella sonrió girando el rostro y quitándose un auricular antes de murmurar: —Buenos días dormilón.

—Mejores ahora que te vi. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—No sabía si despertarte era buena idea, así que me puse los audífonos. —Admitió ella volviendo su atención a la estufa y sonriéndole a la comida, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, pero tratando de mantener sus ideas a raya. —Quería tener listo el desayuno para antes de tu primer día en el conservatorio.

—Ayer fue mi primer día. —Murmuró inseguro.

—Pero hoy darás clases por primera vez. —Refutó ella vaciando el contenido a un plato y pasando su atención a una sartén extendida, donde vació la mezcla para preparar hotcakes. —Quería que el desayuno fuera una sorpresa, no te puedo mandar a la escuela con el estómago vacío. ¿Qué clase de esposa desconsiderada sería?

Luka se quedó sin palabras. Contuvo lo mejor que pudo las ganas de volver a llorar al ver ahí a Marinette, con una sonrisa radiante mientras preparaba con cariño algo de comer para él.

—Sea como sea, quería estar contigo esta mañana, el gran día. Hoy será un día importante para todos, así que estoy nerviosa.

—Sí. Importante. —Murmuró Luka sin poder decir más.

—Como sea, me imagino que querrás vestirte para tomar el desayuno. —Añadió Marinette mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa pícara, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza. —Sería de buenos modales si lo hicieras.

Luka bajó el rostro, percatándose de su desnudez por primera vez.

Se talló los ojos con una mano mientras suprimía una sonrisa y sentía las mejillas arder. No era como si Luka Couffaine se sintiera incómodo con su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, pero la manera en que Marinette lo había atrapado por no haber hecho una pausa antes de salir de la habitación, bueno, eso era historia aparte.

Luka asintió para sí mismo, pero se encaminó hasta su esposa para plantar un beso en su mejilla antes de volver a vestirse, sintiendo los músculos pesados, doloridos tras todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

No tenía ánimos de vestirse todavía, se enfundó en el pantalón del pijama y se puso una camiseta sin mangas antes de volver a la cocina y sonreír ante la imagen de Marinette, agachada sobre la mesa, con la camiseta levantándose ligeramente sobre sus caderas, permitiéndole ver el borde de su ropa interior.

—Qué bonita vista. —Dijo Luka recargando el hombro en el marco, temeroso todavía de acercarse sin permiso a abrazarla, a besarle la mejilla.

La chica se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión del piropo y giró el rostro, con una sonrisa apenada y las mejillas sonrosadas, consiguiendo que Luka se sonrojara también.

—Perdón, yo... —Murmuró Luka haciendo una mueca.

Marinette soltó una risita antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse al fregadero a dejar la cacerola.

—Pero siéntate, por favor. —Murmuró ella ensanchando su sonrisa. Sintiéndose de regreso a los primeros días tras mudarse con Luka.

Aquello no era tan distinto a esos primeros días, mismos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer, hacia dónde moverse, cómo comportarse con el otro. Esos primeros días habían estado cargados de sonrisas cómplices, de silencios incómodos, de risas nerviosas y de disculpas constantes. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos hubiesen olvidado aquello?

Luka sonrió tomando su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, percatándose de que su plato (con huevos revueltos, dos hotcakes, papas guisadas con pimienta y sal) estaba acomodado de una forma casi artística.

—Más vale que tengas hambre. —Murmuró Marinette poniendo el temporalizador de su teléfono y dejando el aparato al lado de la estufa.

Tomó su propio plato y se acercó a la mesa, esperando poder sentarse al lado de su esposo. Nunca esperó que las manos de Luka capturarían su cintura para atraerla hacia sí y hacerla sentarse en sus rodillas. Marinette ahogó una carcajada por la impresión y miró a Luka con la interrogante en la mirada, pero él no añadió nada. Acomodó un brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica y tomó sus cubiertos para empezar con su desayuno.

—¿Puedo sentarme a desayunar? —Inquirió divertida.

—Estás sentada. —Murmuró Luka pensativo, como si planteara un razonamiento lógico. —Y veo tus manos libres y tu boca despejada. ¿Qué te detiene?

Marinette pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Luka antes de besarle la mejilla.

—¿De verdad pretendes hacerme comer sentada en tus piernas?

—¿Te estorba? —Soltó Luka, fingiendo confusión.

Marinette suspiró sonriendo ampliamente antes de depositar una serie de besos cortos y castos por toda la sien del muchacho. —No Luka. Al contrario.

Desayunaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas cómplices, sonrisas tímidas, risas nerviosas, miradas de reojo y caricias. Marinette había encontrado de nuevo el lugar de su mano, enterrada en los cabellos de Luka, así que, de vez en cuando, al recordar que tenía acceso a ello, comenzaba a hacerle "piojito" al muchacho, consiguiendo que él sonriera ampliamente, cerrando los ojos y lanzando algún gruñido de satisfacción. Luka por su parte había puesto una mano abierta en el muslo de Marinette, agradeciendo que la chica llevara el short del pijama para acariciar su piel con el pulgar, yendo y viniendo hasta la rodilla antes de suspirar y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—Hoy firmas el contrato, ¿verdad? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí. Son seis meses de grabación, así que...

Marinette sonrió acariciando el rostro de Luka antes de tomar sus labios en un beso dulce.

—Seis meses de pausa para Kitty Section. —Murmuró ella divertida.

—Hace mucho veníamos pidiendo esa pausa. —Admitió Luka cuando Marinette le alcanzó el periódico y se llevó los platos para empezar a limpiar la cocina. —Así Jule podrá dedicarse a su carrera como modelo este año. Sé que firmó con Agreste.

—Sí. —Murmuró Marinette bajando la mirada con una sonrisa radiante. —No quería decirte nada hasta que ella lo hiciera oficial, pero parece que estuve en coma más tiempo del que debía.

—Muy graciosa. —Espetó Luka levantándose y caminando hasta Marinette, abrazándola por la espalda y plantando un beso casto en su cuello.

—¿Café? —Ofreció la chica cuando el temporalizador llegó a cero, limpiándose las manos y poniendo agua a hervir. —Preparé croissants. —Anunció sonriente abriendo el horno mientras Luka volvía a su sitio en la mesa. —No puedo creer que tengas una cocina completa y no la sepas usar. ¿Por qué gastaste en esto si no sabías cocina?

—La cocina ya estaba así cuando compré el departamento. —Admitió Luka sonriendo, preparando el café molido para ponerlo en la máquina —Creo que una chef vivía aquí antes o algo así.

—¿A qué hora tienes la cita con la disquera? —Murmuró la chica viendo el reloj de pared. —Quiero saberlo todo. —Añadió antes de acercarse de nuevo hasta él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y acariciándole el cabello, besándole con dulzura y devoción.

.

Luka sonrió al ver el aula llena de estudiantes. Aquel salón le recordaba mucho a sus salones del instituto, un auditorio en desnivel con el pizarrón hasta el fondo abajo del aula.

Le dio la espalda a la gente y comenzó a apuntar algunas cosas en el pizarrón, empezando por su nombre completo.

—Buenos días. —Dijo llamando la atención de todos y consiguiendo que la gente guardara silencio. El salón era tan variado como lo había sido en su momento el salón de Marinette y Juleka, cuestión que hizo a Luka sonreír aún más; aquello debía ser una buena señal ¿no? —Mi nombre es Luka y voy a ser su profesor de composición este ciclo escolar. —A pesar de estar hablando, no dejó de escribir en el pizarrón. —Vayan tomando nota del temario, les daré fechas específicas para temas en concreto que ya tendrán que haber investigado para tomar la clase. Abordaremos la música desde el punto de vista teórico, pero la idea es que terminemos la teoría en un mes o menos, para poder empezar a trabajar en la práctica. No me sirve de nada que sepan cuánto dura un acorde en cuatro cuartos si no pueden transmitirlo de forma práctica.

—¿Couffaine? —Espetó alguien desde el fondo del salón.

—Sí. Luka Couffaine. —Comentó divertido el guitarrista mientras seguía escribiendo, revisando las notas de su cuaderno para asegurarse de estar poniendo la información correcta. —Como el guitarrista de Kitty Section. Para el primer parcial ya deberán haber hecho su primera composición sencilla. Iremos desde las canciones populares hasta la música de orquesta, así que espero que no falte a clase a menos que sea completamente necesario.

Puso el último punto y rodeó el escritorio, recargándose ahí con las manos entrelazadas y mirando a sus estudiantes.

El muchacho podría haber pasado por cualquiera de los presentes en el aula. Pantalón de mezclilla roto en las rodillas, tenis converse, camiseta blanca de manga larga, chaleco de mezclilla azul claro, el cabello todo desorganizado y oculto bajo un gorro, las uñas pintadas de negro y despostilladas por estárselas mordiendo esa mañana, sus aretes negros.

Sonrió ante las miradas anonadadas que le dedicaron.

—¿Preguntas antes de iniciar la clase? —Sugirió el muchacho recargando las manos en el escritorio e inclinándose un poco haca atrás.

—Como el de Kitty Section ¿O el de Kitty Section? —Espetó una chica levantando la mano.

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él mismo de nuevo.

—El de Kitty Section. ¿Puedo pedir un favor? Cuando hablen digan su nombre primero, así puedo ir familiarizándome con ustedes.

Otro chico levantó la mano. —Antoine. —Dijo levantándose en su lugar. —¿Es cierto que Kitty Section se va a separar?

Luka soltó una carcajada, ocultando su boca y negando con la cabeza. —No. —Espetó un poco más tranquilo. —No. Juleka tiene un contrato como modelo desde hace tres meses y por los próximos cinco meses. Rose está tomando un descanso e Iván tiene algunos proyectos pendientes con su novia, pero es una pausa simbólica. Me refería a si había preguntas de la clase, no preguntas personales.

—Madelein. —Dijo otra chica alzando la mano y ladeando un poco el rostro. —Entonces ¿por qué hay rumores de que vas a sacar un disco como solista?

—No son rumores. Voy a sacar un disco trabajando solo, pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado Kitty Section. Rose también tiene dos discos como solista. Sólo nos cansamos de trabajar con Bob Ross un rato y decidimos movernos de espacio.

—Anna. Háblenos un poco de usted. —Pidió con sonrisa zalamera.

—Primero. —Soltó Luka ofuscado. —No me hablen de usted. Tampoco soy tan mayor. —Torció el gesto y se rascó la nuca, luchando contra el sonrojo. —Soy bastante mejor con la música que con las palabras, pero veamos... Eh... Tengo veintisiete años, soy el guitarrista de Kitty Section pero también me dedico a componer canciones para otros artistas. He tenido la fortuna de compartir el escenario con algunas personas, empezando con Jagged Stone, The Killers y otros. Me gradué con honores de este mismo conservatorio a la edad de veinte años, soy casado y afortunado de poder compartir mi vida con la bella diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ahora, si podemos pasar a la parte oficial, me encantaría saber de qué carrera viene cada uno.


	25. Body Talks

**Skayue-Chan**: La verdad es que tenía muchísimas gracias de darles una pausa después de tanto dolor. Ya extrañaba escribir alguno que otro momento de calma en medio de tanto. Me encanta saber que tuvo el efecto deseado con tantas emociones. Iba a medio capítulo cuando vi que se estrenó Desperada, y dije "No, no es posible que haya sido tan soberanamente pen... bueno, algo he de hacer para remediarlo" Y terminé escribiendo un One shot jaja. Me costó mucho trabajo escribir ese capítulo precisamente porque estaba enojada con ambos, con Luka por todo lo que lo hice hacer y con Marinette por Desperada, eso también me llevó a reconciliarlos, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco más, pero ya no tuve corazón. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, definitivamente lo tomo. Yo soy nieta de músicos, por eso las selecciones musicales son tan importantes para mí. Te escribo en privado para ponernos de acuerdo, porque terminando la saga de Reptiles me quiero poner a escribir un poco más de Luka como profesor.

**Marianne E**: Qué te digo, no me puedo concentrar para responder a tu review y sabes perfectamente la razón jajajajaa. Ya en serio. La verdad es que me da mucho gusto saber que la historia tiene el impacto esperado, con todos los guiños y eso, de verdad no me canso de leer tus historias, algunas ya me las voy a aprender, así que me alegra que sirva de algo mi imaginación y mi ansiedad jajajaja. Con tu comentario de los diálogos, no puedo esperar a leer algo nuevo de ti, que lo que se viene, se lee prometedor. Sé que me vas a hacer llorar y harás que pague por tanta angustia y esas cosas, así que me prepararé mentalmente jajajaja. Juro que me costó este Lemon, qué bueno que sí conserva esta parte romántica conectada, porque era una parte que me daba miedo abordar, que superaran la cuestión carnal para poder llegar a ese entendimiento que tienen, y ooooobviamente tu respectivo guiño. Que tu estómago se amarre, porque ya sabes qué viene en el siguiente capítulo (SPOILER ALERT, se va a titular Despiadado) En fin. Seguimos en contacto para apoyarnos mutuamente, la verdad es que no me había detenido a pensar que realmente me hace feliz saber que cuento con una gran amiga en ti. Pronto te vamos a caer de sorpresa hasta tu casa jajajaja. Andrés también te agarró cariño.

**Rebeca . sz**: Los capítulos fueron muy entretenidos y al mismo tiempo me partieron el corazón, necesitaba equilibrar mis emociones negativas con algo dulce jajajjaa. Creo que el capítulo anterior refleja muy bien lo que he tratado de construír en estos personajes y me alegra mucho saber que, aunque es fácil seguir esta historia, también está teniendo el impacto deseado. Ahora nuestros héroes están más fuertes que nunca, y más unidos también.

**Manu**: de hecho escribí un Lukanette solitario, aunque todavía está entre mis planes hacer un capítulo de AdriGami, y otro cien por ciento Viperionette, pronto tendrás noticias de ambos capítulos.

**Almanele**: Después de haber visto Desperada, necesitaba redimirlos a todos jajajaja, bueno, empecé por la pareja y ahora voy con el resto del equipo. Coincido completamente contigo. Creo que con todo lo que han pasado necesitaban dejar atrás todo el dolor y ese desayuno, con el comentario de que se sentía igual a los primeros días que vivieron juntos apoyó mucho a la causa. Ya les había dado mucha guerra a ellos y a ustedes jajaja. Aunque, todavía no pueden dejar atrás el tema de los reptiles y demás, al menos pueden tener esta burbuja de paz. Ya arreglé a la pareja, ahora vayamos con el bromance. De la selección musical, vas a seguir viendo títulos de canciones puestos entre paréntesis. Antes solía musicalizar todos mis capítulos, no sé por qué deje de hacerlo, pero bueno, a volver a las buenas costumbres. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Luka había salido del conservatorio relativamente temprano para ir a firmar con la disquera nueva, había llamado a Marinette en el camino, contándole lo emocionado que estaba con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El guitarrista había dejado el auto en el conservatorio y tomado el colectivo. Una parte de él quería tener la libertad de moverse por la ciudad sin sentir la presión de conducir, sentía que las emociones que había vivido esa semana lo traicionarían en cualquier momento, pasándole factura en el peor escenario de todos. Además, estaba la amenaza latente. Aquella noche era la última disponible para asegurar un lugar en la entrega del fin de semana. Todavía no estaba a salvo y tenía que hablar con Marinette para hacerle saber que estaría involucrado en un crimen federal.

Por un momento se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música, todavía no terminaba de darle la vuelta a la playlist que su musa había hecho para él (Había dado con una canción llamada Cafuné, interpretada por Micro TDH), así que darse cuenta de cómo era percibido por ella (o al menos cómo había sido percibido hasta antes de Cobra) era una especie de ancla a la realidad y a la cordura. Algo a lo que aferrarse para no volverse loco en medio del caos que estaban viviendo.

Dios, tenía que planear tantas cosas, y una de ellas implicaba hablar con Adrien Agreste. Tema sensible para ese momento.

Luka suspiró cuando vio el mensaje de Marinette. Un audio.

—_Adrien se ofreció a llevarme a la disquera. _—Su voz era dudosa, como si estuviese encogiéndose de hombros. Para Luka fue sencillo adivinar que la chica recibía la mirada pesada de Adrien, seguramente le reclamaba la dulzura con la que le hablaba. Se lo merecía. —_Dice que quiere llevarte al conservatorio. _

_Al conservatorio, sí claro_. Pensó Luka con amargura considerando dejar el audio en "visto" y seguir con su camino. Pero la cosa era que no estaba dejando a Adrien con la doble palomita, sino a su esposa. Así que se armó de valor y volvió a escuchar el audio.

Luka suspiró asintiendo para sí mismo y contestando con un texto.

_Los veo ahí. _

_._

Luka había dialogado sobre los contratos, firmado el primero y asegurado un segundo trato para toda la banda, hablando del estilo que querían comenzar a abordar, dejando un poco el punk para enfocarse más en el rock. Aquel día se limitaba a la firma, desde el día de su boda al civil (un día antes, para ser exactos) había iniciado a charlar con la representante de _Leyend Records_ y le había hecho la propuesta del material que quería utilizar para el disco como solista, así que durante esas semanas habían estado intercambiando mensajes, Luka había enviado las partituras y hecho algunos adelantos, muestras del material con el que contaba. Ese día se suponía que sólo iría a firmar, pero que Lena Baudin hubiese mencionado la posibilidad de firmar con Kitty Section una vez que la banda terminara su receso, eso le había interesado al guitarrista y había abierto una nueva conversación.

No contaba con el hecho de que Lena se emocionaría tanto y la charla se había extendido más de la cuenta. Recibió un mensaje de Marinette que le avisaba ya lo estaban esperando abajo.

Luka se había excusado alegando que tenía que dar una clase, así que había concretado otra cita con la representante de la disquera para el lunes siguiente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Luka sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que Adrien lo esperaba en el estacionamiento. Kagami y Marinette estaban unos pasos atrás, cerca del auto de Adrien. La primera con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, la segunda le miraba con angustia.

Luka le sonrió para infundirle valor antes de pararse a un metro de Adrien, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la expresión apretada.

—Marinette te perdonó. Pero no te lo mereces. —Espetó Adrien.

Luka desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando el rostro. —Lo sé.

—Ella ha hecho mucho por ti al darte esta segunda oportunidad. Pero me imagino que tú eres experto en segundas oportunidades.

—Adrien, lo que hice estuve mal en proporciones épicas. —Musitó Luka paseando la mirada por el piso, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener la mirada de su amigo.

—No te mereces el amor de Mari. —Repitió Adrien furioso, consiguiendo que los ojos de Luka se rasaran.

Aquello tomó a Adrien por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se suponía que estuviese enojado con el guitarrista si él estaba tan vulnerable?

—No. No me lo merezco. —Soltó mirando a Adrien a los ojos y abriendo la postura, dejando que sus brazos colgaran a los lados, sabía perfectamente que el muchacho tenía razón al respecto, y sabía que tenía que reivindicarse de alguna manera, Marinette todavía podía salir corriendo en el momento en que ella quisiera, y sin embargo... —Y aquí estamos.

—Vamos a ver si de verdad eres tan fuerte como Cobra. —Espetó Adrien adoptando una postura de pelea. —Plagg, las cámaras. —Ordenó sin mirar a su kwami.

—Adrien, no sé si sea buena idea que...

—Plagg... —Interrumpió vehemente.

—Sass, ayúdalo. —Ordenó Luka bajando la mirada hacia su compañero.

La serpiente asintió una sola vez, alejándose de ellos para desconectar las cámaras de seguridad y darles algo de privacidad en aquel espacio.

—Luka... —Llamó Marinette temerosa, pero la mano de Kagami obstruyéndole el paso la hizo frenar en seco. Debía confiar.

Los kwamis volvieron hasta donde estaban las chicas y esperaron a que sus portadores se movieran. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, había tanta estática que Marinette comenzó a preguntarse por qué sus cabellos no se levantaban. Estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, chispas blancas saltarían en el aire haciéndole daño a todos.

—No quiero pelear contigo. —Dijo Luka subiendo la guardia.

—Ya veremos si no. —Espetó Adrien lanzándose hacia el frente en un movimiento veloz.

(Unstoppable – The score)

Los años y años de práctica en la esgrima, su conocimiento sobre diversas artes marciales, su situación como portador de miraculous habían hecho que Adrien Agreste se convirtiera en un peleador formidable. Se movía con gracia y elegancia, y al mismo tiempo era rápido como un rayo, letal, veloz, furioso. Había tanto odio contenido en ese golpe que no cuestionó el cómo había sido posible que hubiese llegado a su destino. Adrien Agreste estaba tan cegado por la rabia, por la furia, por su deseo de venganza que no se percató del hecho de que Luka Couffaine bajó los brazos y cerró los ojos recibiendo de lleno el impacto del puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Para Luka fue muy difícil mantener la guardia abajo, su cuerpo le exigía que luchara de regreso, los reflejos estaban demasiado arraigados en su sistema como para que él pudiera detenerse con sólo desearlo. Y por eso había cerrado los ojos para recibir el impacto.

Adrien golpeó con fuerza, no con suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo, pero sí para hacerle dar traspiés de espaldas, de reventarle de nuevo el labio y hacerle al guitarrista probar su propia sangre. ¿Cuántas veces más en esa semana se abriría esa herida en su boca? Marinette había degustado el sabor metálico de su sangre la noche anterior al morder con más fuerza de la que había debido.

Sintió el subidón de adrenalina, todo su cuerpo reaccionó y Luka hizo ademán de conectar un primer golpe, pero frenó en seco y permitió que el segundo puñetazo de Adrien conectara con su estómago. Nunca supo si se debía a un acto reflejo al verle atacar o si realmente había planeado el siguiente golpe, pero aceptó su castigo, su condena, lo merecía.

—¡Paren! —Demandó Marinette horrorizada.

—Déjalos. —Pidió Kagami con actitud impertérrita.

—Lo va a matar. —Espetó Marinette mirando a su amiga y quedándose pasmada ante lo tranquila que parecía estar aun viendo que su novio seguía tirando golpe tras golpe a alguien que no reaccionaba más que para apartarse el cabello de la cara y limpiar la sangre de su boca.

—Es algo que deben hacer. O no estarán en paz consigo mismos. Deben restaurar su honor.

—¿Crees eso?

Kagami hizo una pausa que hizo a Marinette dudar.

—También yo quiero venganza por todo lo que Luka te ha hecho. —Murmuró la japonesa sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga. —Sigo molesta por todo lo que está pasando, así que, honor o no, yo quiero verlo sangrar.

Marinette se quedó sin aire ante aquella afirmación.

Kagami le dedicó una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa amable. —Bromeo. Creo que pararán en cuanto Adrien se percate de que Luka no pelea.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan críptica aquella mujer?

—¿Y si no lo nota? —Murmuró Marinette con pesar.

—Bueno, eventualmente pararán. —Respondió Kagami tratando de sonar ecuánime al decir aquello, pero esas palabras habían tenido un eco macabro en todo el lugar, eco que había conseguido arrancar un par de lágrimas a los ojos de Marinette.

Adrien conectó una patada circular consiguiendo tumbar a Luka. E imitando su estilo de pelea, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura gritando. —¡Pelea! Defiéndete.

—¡No voy a pelear contigo! —Espetó de regreso Luka mientras se cubría el rostro por inercia.

Por un instante quiso abrir de nuevo la guardia para recibir los golpes de lleno en el rostro, pero su cuerpo se movió más rápido y volvió a cruzar los antebrazos cuando el puño de Adrien se dirigió hacia su nariz.

El joven Agreste se movía a toda velocidad, tirando uno tras otro, una serie de golpes brutales contra los antebrazos de Luka, imposibilitándole bajar la guardia.

—¡Con una...! ¡PELEA!

—¡NO!

—¡DEFIÉNDETE!

—¡NO!

Adrien ahogó un grito de frustración mientras unía sus manos entrelazando los dedos y las dejaba caer contra los antebrazos del guitarrista, desquitando su rabia.

—¡Que pelees! —Gritó cuando sus puños impactaron de forma violenta contra los brazos de su amigo.

—¡Que no! —Espetó Luka abriendo su guardia por fin y mirando a Adrien a los ojos. —¡Me lo gané a pulso!

—¡Así que vas a recibir una paliza monumental sólo porque te lo mereces! —Espetó burlesco Adrien tomando el cuello de Luka en una mano y levantando la otra para golpearlo directo.

—¡Así es!

Adrien detuvo su puño a medio camino. Trató de tomar impulso para golpear en serio, pero se quedó dudando en su sitio al ver que Luka de verdad no subía la guardia y se limitaba a mirarle. Por tercera vez levantó el puño y lo acercó al rostro de Luka, frenando a escasos centímetros al confirmar que no se defendería.

—No puedo golpearte si no peleas. —Espetó Adrien en un reclamo.

—¡No voy a pelear contigo! —Renegó Luka, frustrado.

¿Qué no hablaban todos el mismo idioma?

El silencio que se alzó fue sepulcral. Ambos muchachos dedicándose miradas intensas, una lucha en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta comprobarle al otro que su determinación era mayor. La de Adrien de molerlo a golpes, la de Luka de recibir cada impacto porque se lo había ganado.

—¿O sea que ni siquiera vas a evadir los golpes? —Espetó Adrien furioso.

Los ojos de Luka volvieron a llenarse de agua y Adrien le miró sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca había visto a Luka lo suficientemente desganado como para perder su careta de bad boy y permitir que su espíritu se quebrantara en público.

—No sabes cómo me odio a mí mismo por todo lo que hice. —Espetó Luka con el gesto torcido, lleno de rabia y de desprecio. —No sabes lo que fue ver a Marinette destrozada llorando, tirada en el piso de nuestro estudio porque sabía la verdad. No sabes lo duro que fue luchar contra ella cuando se obstinó con hacerme saber que me había perdonado. No sabes lo que ha sido vivir conmigo mismo las últimas horas, dando lo mejor de mí a las personas que me he topado, tratando de demostrar que estás equivocado y tratando de convencerme de que no soy Cobra. Que soy algo más. Pero en el fondo sé que no es así. Soy como mi padre y soy Cobra.

Adrien se sentó hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrado mientras Luka desviaba la mirada hacia un costado y luchaba contra las lágrimas.

—Y me estás dejando darte la paliza de tu vida. —Espetó Adrien cada vez más frustrado. —Ahora sí ya me aseguré un lugar en la entrega. —Se burló mirando a Luka, consiguiendo que el guitarrista le dedicara una mirada de advertencia. —Y yo que creía que había logrado golpear al gran Luka "El elegido" Couffaine. Sigo furioso. —Espetó Adrien tomando las solapas de Luka y levantándolo un poco. —Pero no golpeo porque no te vas a defender.

—Sé que no soy digno de tu perdón. —Ladró Luka furioso. —Pero al menos ten el valor de terminar lo que iniciaste.

Adrien abrió las manos y Luka no pudo evitar golpearse al caer.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, desviando también la mirada y pensando bien qué hacer a continuación.

—Es peligroso seguir recurriendo a Cobra. —Acotó el modelo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. —Y sé que tenemos que terminar la entrega, pero por favor no permitas que se siga adueñando de tu mente. Da miedo que seas como él.

—Yo no soy Cobra y lo voy a demostrar. —Espetó Luka con una mueca de descontento, más por convencerse a sí mismo que porque de verdad lo creyera.

—Más te vale. No estoy enojado contigo, sino con esa parte de ti que fue capaz de convocar a un portador oscuro y quitarme a mi hermano. A ti te quiero, y si no fuera así lo mismo me daría matarte a golpes, aunque Marinette te defendiera. No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás. —Prometió Luka frustrado. —Yo no soy Cobra y lo voy a demostrar.

Ambos muchachos suspiraron al unísono sintiendo que la presión bajaba. De pronto toda la rabia se había esfumado. Pero ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar?

—Supongo... —Murmuró Luka volteando el rostro, incómodo, haciendo pucheros. —Supongo que sería muy extraño pedir un abrazo justo ahora.

Adrien le sonrió de medio lado y abrió la boca con toda la intensión de hacer alguna broma inteligente y sagaz, pero la voz de Marinette los sacó a ambos de su burbuja.

—Yo pediría un beso.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo. Adrien se levantó de un salto mientras que Luka retrocedió medio metro en el suelo, ambos desviando la mirada, con las mejillas coloreadas en un sonrojo notorio, ambos mirando el suelo y hacia un lado para no hacer contacto visual con las chicas ni entre ellos.

—¿Volvió el bromance? —Inquirió Kagami mientras Marinette trataba de resistir las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

—¿Bromance? —Soltó Luka, confundido, mirando en dirección a Adrien en busca de una respuesta que no sonara a locura.

—No hablaba en serio, era una broma de mal gusto.

—Sí, como todas las que sueles hacer. —Espetó divertida Marinette parándose en jarras.

Adrien volteó los ojos y luego le ofreció una mano a Luka, ayudándolo a levantarse y luego apresándolo en sus brazos. El guitarrista se quedó quieto unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer al respecto, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que sus brazos se cerraron en torno a la espalda del rubio.

Le había llamado su hermano.

Luka tenía a Juleka, siempre se habían protegido el uno al otro, acompañándose, apoyándose y respaldándose en lo que fuera necesario. Los momentos más dolorosos de sus vidas no habían sido tan duros porque ellos siempre habían podido contar con la presencia del otro para hacer menos doloroso lo que ocurriera en sus vidas.

Adrien no. Él no tenía a nadie en su vida con quién compartir la carga, así que, en cuanto el muchacho había iniciado a tocar con Kitty Section tantos años atrás, la relación con Luka se había vuelto fundamental para su vida.

Tenía sentido creer que la razón por la que Adrien estaba tan molesto con él era el hecho de que, no sólo le había hecho daño a Marinette, también le había arrebatado algo a él.

—Ah... —Murmuró Luka inseguro cuando se soltaron, dejando una mano en el hombro de Adrien y sonriendo de medio lado. —Tengo una cuestión entre manos.

—¿Cuestión?

—Sí. Firmé un contrato hoy y quiero que seas mi tecladista invitado para el disco.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Invitado?

Ya, definitivamente no todos hablaban el mismo idioma en aquel lugar.

.

El _Chat Lunatique_ estaba a rebosar de gente. Muchos de los amigos del instituto habían logrado acomodar sus agendas esa noche para ir a escuchar a Juleka y Rose. Aquella noche sería el último concierto "callejero" oficial de Kitty Section en lo que quedaba del año ya que cada uno de los integrantes se enfocaría en sus carreras individuales hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque Iván había prometido que haría lo posible por seguir tocando con Luka en ese inter y Rose no quitaba la posibilidad de volver a tocar en los bares "de siempre" cuando Luka y Juleka la invitasen.

Marinette había diseñado los vestuarios de la banda para esa noche, incluso ella, Kagami y Adrien estaban vestidos acordes al estilo rockero de la banda.

Colette llegó hasta ellos con el cabello levantado en una coleta, se había vuelto a cambiar el color del cabello, apostando por un verde fluorescente que se notaba a pesar de la media luz.

Kim le silbó a la pasada, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica, el pobre se encogió en su lugar, sabiendo que acababa de ganarse la paliza de su vida. Colette se limitó a sonreír de medio lado antes de murmurar.

—Tan grande y tan llorón.

Todos en la mesa de Kim se quedaron pasmados cuando Luka tomó a aquella chica por la cintura antes de besarle la mejilla con una sonrisa descarada, y se quedaron aún peor al ver la manera dulce y cómplice en que ella y Marinette se abrazaron cuando se saludaron.

—¿Y Marinette de dónde saca sus contactos? —Espetó Alix divertida cuando Max y Kim intercambiaron una mirada con la boca abierta.

—Ay. —Musitó Luka cubriéndose los ojos con la mano izquierda. —No puede ser posible.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró Marinette divertida ante la primera llamada.

—No pensé que fueran a venir.

—A venir, ¿quién?

—Mis estudiantes. —Espetó mirando a la entrada, donde tres chicas se movían hasta encontrar una mesa disponible.

Tenían que haber hecho una reservación, no quedaba duda de aquello. De otro modo no tenía sentido creer que hubieran tenido la suerte de encontrar un lugar para ellas.

—¿Invitaste a tus estudiantes? —Soltó divertida Marinette ante la frustración del guitarrista.

—No. —Espetó extendiendo aquella palabra en un reproche infantil. —Me preguntaron algunas cosas sobre mí y sobre la banda y se me ocurrió decir que nos presentaríamos hoy.

—Desde la semana pasada que no hay lugares. ¿Seguro que no vienen seguido al bar?

—No presto atención a los clientes cuando vengo ¿sabes? —Soltó divertido al ver la mirada curiosa de Marinette.

No podía descifrar si la chica sentía alguna clase de celos, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en algo más. Así que sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de que las tres chicas les dedicaban una mirada de curiosidad.

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Luka escuchó la segunda llamada y tomó a Marinette por la cintura, atrayéndola en un movimiento brusco, consiguiendo que la diseñadora ahogara un grito. Le tomó el cuello y la besó con desesperación. Marinette tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para ahogar el gemido que amenazó con escaparse de su garganta ante aquello, ¿era ella o hacía demasiado calor?

Luka ladeó el rostro al otro lado, profundizando el beso, reconociendo la boca de su musa con su lengua, haciéndola suspirar al separarse un poco antes de arremeter de nuevo contra su boca, arrancando algunos gritos a sus compañeros. Kim y Max golpearon un par de veces la mesa con el puño, cuestión que hizo que Luka les mostrara el dedo medio sin dejar de besar a su esposa, haciendo que Alix y Colette soltaran una carcajada.

—Creo que eso deja claro el punto. —Murmuró Luka dejando su frente pegada a la de su esposa. —Te veo al bajar del escenario. —Añadió con una sonrisa cuando Marinette le tomó las mejillas antes de besarle la punta de la nariz y asentir una vez.

Ni Luka ni Marinette le dedicaron una mirada más a la mesa de sus estudiantes en un buen rato, así que no pudieron confirmar que las tres chicas los miraban pasmadas, con la boca abierta, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

¿Qué? ¿No le creyeron cuando dijo que estaba muy enamorado?

Dieron la tercera llamada y Rose le dio la bienvenida a la gente, comenzando a cantar.

Durante casi hora y media estuvieron escuchando al público cuando les pedían canciones en específico, complaciendo a sus amigos y a todos los presentes, consiguiendo que el ambiente se volviera festivo en un santiamén. Por todo el bar había gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música cerca de sus mesas, dejándose envolver por el último concierto oficial.

Colette y Marinette bailaban lado a lado cerca de la barra, en la mesa que solía ocupar la diseñadora en aquellos eventos, lanzando besos y guiños hacia el guitarrista entre las dos, consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonrojara en varias ocasiones.

¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan buenas amigas?

Los últimos acordes de la canción llenaron el espacio. La gente gritó en respuesta, aplaudiendo, llenando el lugar.

—¡Última canción! —Anunció Rose antes de darle la espalda al público y llamar a sus compañeros a reunirse con ella.

Para todos los presentes fue extraño ver a los cuatro músicos reunidos, pegados cabeza con cabeza, negando y asintiendo como si discutieran algo muy importante. Colette le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Marinette, misma que la diseñadora respondió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Chat Lunatique... —Llamó Rose recibiendo el bajo de Juleka al mismo tiempo que Luka le entregaba la guitarra a su hermana. —Todos han escuchado el rumor de que nuestro guitarrista va a sacar un disco. —Gritos y porras se alzaron por todo el lugar, consiguiendo que Luka sonriera luchando contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas antes de beberse de un trago un vaso de whisky y sonreírle a Marinette. —¿Qué les parece un adelanto del material nuevo?

La multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos.

Juleka y Rose tomaron posiciones, lo que llamó la atención de la gente es ver a Juleka tomando posición tras el micrófono de segunda voz y a Rose ceder aquellos lugares.

—¿Juleka va a cantar? —Soltó Alix emocionada.

Luka se paró al centro del escenario, tenía el brazo izquierdo bien extendido, recargándose en el micrófono sin sacarlo del pedestal y la vista vuelta al otro lado, sonriendo de forma seductora. ¡Dios! Cómo amaba Marinette esa sonrisa que Luka tenía reservada para el público y la farándula, esa careta seductora y coqueta que mostraba cuando quería impresionar a su público.

¿Ahora con qué iba a salir?

Luka sonrió comenzando a marcar el ritmo con el chasquido de sus dedos, marcando también el ritmo con el golpeteo de su talón contra el escenario, Juleka se le unió con la guitarra, sonriendo para el público, lanzando miradas coquetas.

Luka paró, la música también, el muchacho jaló el micrófono con una mano, sosteniendo su base con la otra mientras Juleka volvía a trenzar la melodía principal.

Your eyes follow like a spotlight  
Two eyes like the sun  
Go ahead, keep your distance from me  
Soon you're gonna come

Luka había paseado por el borde del escenario arrastrando el pedestal consigo, bailando frente al público, marcando el ritmo con sus hombros mientras paseaba la mirada por todos los presentes.

Juleka sonrió bailando frente a su micrófono, tomando las riendas.

When you flick your hair like you don't care  
And you ask me where I'm from  
That game that you're running, baby  
You've already won

La gente estaba eufórica, escuchando a los hermanos cantando mientras ambos se movían en torno a sus respectivos micrófonos, dejando que la música se apoderara lentamente de todo el ambiente.

I need to know, know, know  
What do you need, need, need?  
What do you like, like, like?

Y aunque ambos muchachos se divertían con las reacciones del público al estar escuchando cantar a los hermanos, Luka no perdió una oportunidad de agacharse en una rodilla en el borde del escenario y mirar a Marinette con lujuria y deseo antes de cantar: _'Cause I'm gonna be it tonight_

El muchacho se puso de pie y se bajó de la tarima, consiguiendo que la gente retrocediera en sus sitios, dejando un espacio libre mientras él cantaba.

You can be cool, you can be shy  
Say what you want, say what you like  
'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks  
Ooh, ooh, your body talks

Sí. Los hermanos Couffaine sabían cómo dar un espectáculo. La combinación de sus voces era idónea, y cómo no, si conocían el tono exacto en que la segunda voz realzaba al otro con maestría.

You can pretend you don't wanna know  
But I read the signs from your head to your toes

Luka aprovechó el espacio que había conseguido y corrió un par de pasos antes de barrerse en las rodillas y encarar a Marinette, sosteniendo el pedestal de lado y sonriendo con picardía ante la mirada lasciva que su esposa le dedicaba.

Yeah, you don't need to say a word 'cause  
Ooh, ooh, your body talks

Marinette soltó una carcajada cuando Luka se levantó componiendo una expresión de falsa pena y subió de nuevo al escenario, dando espacio a su hermana para que cantara sola.

Your lips are a conversation  
That face is a song

Y de nuevo, como hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba, Luka no le despegó la mirada de encima a Marinette, como si no existiera en ese lugar otra persona a la que mirar. Aquello se sentía como un deja vu, como si en otra vida, el muchacho le hubiese cantado la misma canción como para tratar de dejar claro algo.

If it's my imagination  
Stop me if I'm wrong, yeah

Marinette no pudo negarse cuando Luka le hizo una invitación con un movimiento de la cabeza, se paró lado a lado con su marido, mirándole de reojo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Y como si lo hubiesen ensayado toda la vida, comenzaron a mover los pies en una especie de _rock and roll _perfectamente coordinado. Marinette moviendo los brazos acompañando sus movimientos, agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro, consiguiendo que su cabello suelto acompasara perfecto a los movimientos que ambos amantes estaban haciendo. Luka por su lado jugaba con el pedestal, moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras le sonreía a su esposa con complicidad.

La encaró con una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras su voz y la de Juleka se entrelazaban en los coros, consiguiendo que la gente gritara divertida.

Marinette le sonrió a Kagami y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, la aludida sonrió de medio lado y se agachó sobre el oído de Adrien, cubriendo su boca para hablar en secreto. Adrien le sonrió con malicia a su novia y asintió una sola vez antes de tomarle la mano y hacerla levantarse de su sitio.

Como si sus amigos del instituto no pudieran estar más sorprendidos hasta ese momento. Para Kim, Max y Alix fue un auténtico paro cardiaco ver la manera en la que Adrien comenzó a mover a Kagami por todo el escenario. Sus pies eran rápidos como balas, sus manos no se soltaron en un solo momento, aquel baile podría pasar por swing o rock and roll, no era algo más, más alocado. Ambos muchachos se movían por todo el espacio disponible, alejándose y acercándose el uno al otro aprovechando la inercia de sus movimientos.

Come on, babe  
shake your hips, yeah  
Ooh, ooh, it's on your lips  
Yeah, you know, oh, you're into this  
Yeah, you can try to hide it, but you know you can't deny it  
Ooh ooh, your body talks, your body talks  
Ooh, your body talks, ow

En el escenario, Juleka y Luka estaban pegados espalda con espalda, marcando el ritmo con sus cuerpos, Marinette bailaba al aldo de Rose, chascando los dedos y moviendo los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Bajo el mismo, Adrien había tomado las dos manos de Kagami para hacerla girar sobre sí misma ida y vuelta, guiándola por el espacio disponible ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

You can be cool, you can be shy  
Say what you want, say what you like  
'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks

Luka volvió su atención a Marinette, aprovechando que Adrien y Kagami les habían robado el show, quitó el micrófono del pedestal y tomó a su esposa por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras seguía cantando los últimos coros de la canción, bailando con ella al ritmo de la música, deleitándose en la manera en que su musa reía a carcajadas ante aquella situación.

De alguna forma, todo se había salido de control, la gente cantaba, gritaba, bailaba desde sus mesas. Otros tantos más tenían su atención fija en la pareja que bailaba con desenfreno bajo el escenario, con aquella coordinación que sólo se logra con el paso de los años. Otros más se deleitaban en la forma en que Marinette y Luka movían sus cuerpos hacia atrás y adelante, al ritmo de la música.

Nadie prestó atención a Colette Faure, que miraba horrorizada su teléfono, que sabía que todo estaba a punto de complicarse, que acaba de recibir una noticia tremenda que cambiaba todo. Nadie se percató de que Colette le dedicó una mirada a Luka con las facciones desencajadas por la impresión, pues ahora ella sabía que él estaba en peligro de cierta forma.


	26. Argollas de matrimonio

**Rebeca. sz**: No podía dejarlos peleados mucho tiempo más, la verdad es que me dolió separarlos, aunque fuera un rato. Estamos de vuelta al juego con el equipo completo. Gracias por confiar, nos leemos

**Marianne E**: Ay! Y los guiños que faltan, porque a como pintan las historias que estás por constuir, Dios! Ya quiero leerlo. Ahora a construir la playlist del disco de Luka jajajaja o a componer nosotras, al fin ya tenemos quién nos haga el rap de las canciones. Desperada sólo hizo que mis expectativas respecto a Luka y Adrien crecieran más, desde que dijiste que Adrien sí quería tocar con KS dije, cierto, merece un lugar para ser feliz. No es una idea tan descabellada la de enfrentar a los portadores, además, son hombres. Seguro van a querer medir fuerzas después del hecho de que Luka se estaba dejando golpear jajajjajaa. Respecto al cuarteto, Creo que Marinette necesitaba a una amiga en la qué confiar, y después de ver a Alya en Poupeflekta, bueno, se me cayó del pilar donde la tenía, así que no quiero meterla mucho, además yo le agarré cariño a Kagami. VE POR LOS PAÑUELOS, vamos a llorar en dos partes. A seguir fangirleando y a dejar que esta amistad llegue hasta donde tope jajajaa.

**Almanele**: No tuve corazón para dejarlos separados mucho tiempo más. La verdad también fue algo que yo necesitaba, así que, estamos de vuelta a las andadas jajaja equipo completo de nuevo. Lo de Body Talks fue el guiño más claro que le haya hecho a Marianne E, y ya había platicado con ella al respecto, así que quería cumplirle de paso un capricho al poner a los hermanos a cantar, también tenía ganas de ver el resultado. Me encanta saber que tuvo su propio toque a pesar de ser un recurso usado en otro fic. Ahora sólo espero que no duela tanto la reventada de la burbuja. Nos leemos pronto.

**Guest**: Gracias por el comentario, ha sido una odisea escribir esta saga puesto que estaba diseñada para ser sumamente dulce, pero ya ves, la historia se ha ido torciendo. Necesitaba darles un momento de calma en medio de tanto dolor, pero bueno, todavía hay un par de cosas por resolver. En fin. Gracias por leerme, espero esto te agrade, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Colette le explicó la situación a Luka apartados del bullicio, en la entrada del Chat, apartados del ruido de las conversaciones, apartados de las miradas curiosas.

Claro, ¿cómo esperaba Luka que la noche antes de la entrega fuera tranquila? ¿Cómo esperaba Luka de verdad pasar una noche de viernes disfrutando con sus amigos y familia sin tentar al destino? Sin provocarle, sin hacerle recordar que se la tenía jurada.

Andreé había publicado una lista, los nombres de los contendientes que todavía seguían participando. Por algún motivo, Colette no había querido decirle a Luka más detalles, se había limitado a decirle que habían enviado un ultimatum para explicar que esa noche debían elegir si querían pelear.

Luka sabía perfectamente que Colette había leído algo en esa lista que la había descolocado, pero no estaba segura de qué. Seguramente había nombres nuevos.

—Entiendo. —Murmuró el muchacho asintiendo una vez.

—Manda a Marinette a casa. —Ordenó Colette con las manos en las caderas, componiendo una mueca de desagrado. —Es más. —Ofreció sonriendo de medio lado mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar. —Yo la escolto hasta la entrada.

—No creo que quiera.

—No se trata de que quiera. —Cortó Colette avanzando un paso y apuntándole a la garganta con el índice a su amigo. —Se trata de que anden por separado, al menos hasta llegar a casa. Si la ven conmigo no pueden hacerle mucho, pero si la ven contigo... ¿O me vas a decir que ya olvidaste cómo fue que terminó en coma?

—No tienes que repetirlo. —Musitó furioso bajándole la mano a Colette y consiguiendo que la chica retrocediera por la impresión. —Sé perfectamente lo que provoqué por mi insensatez.

—Bueno. Déjame llevarla. De todos modos no puedo quedarme mucho rato, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender, pero al menos me aseguraré de que llegue a salvo.

—Habla con ella, si ella accede, adelante. —Soltó Luka con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se extendía en toda su estatura y cruzaba los brazos, convencido de que Marinette no aceptaría el ofrecimiento de la reptil.

.

Luka abrió los ojos pasmado al percatarse de que su esposa intercambiaba miraculous con Kagami y sonreía ampliamente. Colette había hablado con ella para explicarle que la última noche habían revelado algunos cuantos nombres nuevos y que habían dejado claro que tenían hasta las tres de la mañana para pelear por un lugar o Andreé seleccionaría al séptimo miembro de la guardia; ella debía irse a casa en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, y hacerlo acompañada de un reptil "inmune" sería de ayuda. Aún no entendían por qué Colette tenía inmunidad esa noche, así que se limitaron a confiar en la joven.

Marinette quería echar a andar su propio plan, tal vez podría funcionar como una especie de carnada para atraer a algunos reptiles y conseguir que dejaran a Luka en paz, pero para ello debía recurrir a todos los recursos disponibles.

Kagami y Adrien saldrían a patrullar esa noche como Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras ella cuidaba de Longg, así no se quedaría desprotegida en caso de que ocurriese algo y tampoco pondría en riesgo su identidad.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Murmuró Luka tomando las manos de Marinette mientras Colette pagaba su cuenta.

—Descuida. —Murmuró ella sonriendo de medio lado. —Estaré a salvo en casa antes que tú termines tus pendientes de este lado. Para la madrugada estaremos los dos a salvo en nuestro departamento y todo esto parecerá una pesadilla solamente.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. —Pidió con vehemencia antes de besar ambas manos de su musa y mirarle, angustiado.

—Estaremos bien, ya lo verás. —Prometió ella optimista. —Soy tu bicho de la suerte, ¿no? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Pero eso no se pregunta en voz alta.

Porque cuando las posibilidades están en tu contra siempre es mejor no tentar al destino, ¿no es así? Cuando sabes que tienes todo en contra es mejor esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra, retirarte antes de entrar en una pelea que no te corresponde y que tiene toda la intensión de recordarte por qué vas a perder, de regodearse en tu dolor, de convertir tus peores pesadillas en realidad.

Cuando sabes que estás en peligro no aseguras que todo irá bien, puesto que las promesas se pueden romper así de fácil.

Luka le entregó el casco a Marinette y sonrió de medio lado. Habían llegado juntos y en la motocicleta al lugar, ahora ella se iba por su cuenta en la moto de Colette.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la calle y miraron a su alrededor, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el aire helado las rodeó. Aquello se sentía como una advertencia, pero decidieron ignorar ese pensamiento y se subieron a la moto de la chica, entre más rápido llegasen a casa mejor.

Luka se quedó un rato más. Era cerca de la media noche cuando decidió irse al departamento, sabía que no podía poner el Chat Lunatique en riesgo, pero había esperado todo lo posible antes de salir de aquel lugar, esperando a que todos sus amigos estuvieran lejos y a salvo, esperando a que sus estudiantes se despidieran y se retiraran, esperando a que Jean, desde la barra, le asintiera con la cabeza para indicarle que las calles estaban despejadas.

Andar a plena vista no era la mejor opción de todas, pero de ir en una calle alumbrada a ocultarse en las sombras de un callejón, esa noche ambas ideas parecían igual de malas.

Cierto. Había estacionado la motocicleta en el callejón aledaño al Chat, de todos modos, debía enfilar por uno si quería recuperar su motocicleta esa noche.

Suspiro hastiado de su mala suerte y se encaminó a su vehículo, alerta a los ruidos de su entorno, alerta a los movimientos que se suscitaban a su alrededor, atento a los cambios de temperatura puesto que, de nuevo, esa noche llovería en París.

Aquella había sido la temporada de lluvias más larga a la que la ciudad se hubiese enfrentado en años, y aunque se lo quería atribuir al cambio climático, una parte (dramática) de Luka le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que la lluvia era resultado de su propia mala suerte, haciéndose presente en momentos clave.

Un recuerdo lo golpeó como un rayo. La primera noche que pasó con Marinette.

El recuerdo de un beso compartido en la terraza cuando había por fin descubierto su rostro, sus identidades el uno para el otro, confiando en que podían entregar sus vidas y ponerse en las manos del otro sabiendo que estarían a salvo.

No, las tormentas no habían traído sólo desgracias, había habido muchos momentos dulces, muchos importantes, muchas confesiones bajo la lluvia.

Sonrió agradeciendo las primeras gotas de aquella tormenta.

Y bajó el rostro con expresión sombría al percatarse de que había alguien al otro lado del callejón. Luka suspiró dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada de la calle y se quedó pasmado un instante.

Claro, aquel debía ser el nombre que Colette había visto en la lista.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Louis Couffaine ya había tirado la primera serie de golpes, haciéndole retroceder hasta la pared.

—¿Papá? —Espetó Luka, confundido, consiguiendo con aquella simple palabra que también aquel hombre retrocediera un instante. —¿Qué haces?

—Me aseguro de que no participes en la entrega.

—¿Vas a participar?

Pero Louis no respondió con palabras, siguió golpeando, hasta conseguir que Luka reaccionara.

Le tomo unos segundos entender que su padre iba en serio, pero una vez que hizo consciente que estaba bajo ataque, Luka pudo moverse a voluntad.

Louis Couffaine nunca había visto pelear a su hijo, pero sabía por boca de otros reptiles que no había en la calle nadie que se equiparara a su velocidad o a su fuerza bruta. Cuando era joven se había ganado el apodo de Serpiente por su complexión y velocidad, había demostrado ser un estratega completo, los músculos habían llegado con la adolescencia.

Louis creía conocer alguna parte de su hijo, así que asumió que podría vencerlo esa noche. Nunca se imaginó que, en realidad, no estaba ganándole terreno a Luka, sino que le estaba dando toda la información que necesitaba. Porque Luka había desviado la mayoría de los golpes que Louis había dado, midiendo su velocidad y su fuerza, tratando de entender cuál era el patrón de ataque, cuáles eran los puntos fuertes y los puntos débiles de la formación que Louis tenía, para poder vencerle desde ahí. No tenía intenciones de pelear con su padre, pero tampoco le aceptaría un solo golpe.

.

Marinette suspiró subiendo ambos pies al banco y recargando un brazo sobre las rodillas. Trabajar los diseños en digital le ayudaba a sentirse serena, pero la noche se había puesto muy fría ahora que la lluvia golpeteaba contra París. Una parte de ella quería salir a buscar a Luka, pero sabía perfectamente que sólo sería darle problemas a su esposo ahora que habían declarado las últimas horas para acabar con los contendientes.

Marinette escuchó un ruido en la entrada y sonrió aliviada, pensando en que estaba agradecida de creer que Luka estaba a salvo en casa. Dejó todas sus cosas y se levantó de un salto, y aunque ella quiso dirigirse hasta la entrada, Longg permaneció en su sitio, esperando a confirmar que la chica tuviera razón.

.

Luka recibió dos golpes en el estómago que lo sofocaron. No podía recurrir a la visión de la serpiente y sentía el agua inundar sus ojos y reducir su posibilidad de observar a detalle su entorno, y aunque una pare de él ya se había adecuado al callejón, sabía que no podía confiarse si quería salir invicto de aquello.

Con los ojos cerrados logró adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su padre, sin abrir los ojos detuvo el siguiente puñetazo de Louis y arremetió de regreso, golpeando, pateando, esquivando los ataques de aquel miembro viejo de la banda de los reptiles.

Luka tenía que reconocérselo, Louis Couffaine todavía sabía cómo pelear, pero Luka era más joven, más rápido, tenía muy buenos motivos para ganar aquella batalla.

A todo esto, ¿Cuál era el motivo que tenía Louis para pelear esa noche?

Luka soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que su padre cayera de bruces sobre un charco de lodo. Una caja salió volando del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abriéndose y exponiendo su contenido. Luka escuchó algo tintinear, aún por encima del ruido de la tormenta, con los ojos cerrados había sido muy sencillo darse cuenta de donde había caído… ¿Qué cosa?

El muchacho abrió los ojos, percatándose de que su padre se había puesto a gatas a toda prisa, rebuscando en el piso, en las sombras del callejón.

—A la derecha. —Espetó Luka sombrío, cruzándose de brazos y observando los movimientos erráticos de las manos de su padre.

Luka suspiró un poco más tranquilo al ver a Louis sentarse sobre sus talones y sostener aquello entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? —Espetó Luka ofuscado. Al percatarse de que Louis parecía no haberlo escuchado, se acercó unos pasos e insistió. —¿Qué te trajo ante mí?

—Quería evitar que participes mañana. —Admitió Louis relajando los hombros.

—Soy un objetivo, ni siquiera me interesa la paga.

—Ya lo sé. Pero tu nombre aparece en la lista y los contendientes se terminan, así que pensé que pronto vendrían a buscarte.

—Por si no lo sabes —espetó Luka burlesco —, soy leyenda entre los reptiles.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Louis sonriendo y volviendo un poco el rostro, permitiendo que la lluvia le bañara el rostro. —Te llaman invicto. El Elegido.

—La primera es cierta, la segunda, bueno. Depende de quién elija. ¿No? ¿Qué traes ahí? —Espetó Luka frustrado, al ver que su padre limpiaba lo que quisiera que trajera en su mano.

—Un regalo de bodas.

Louis se levantó con dificultad, Luka terminó agachándose hacia su padre y le ayudó ofreciéndole soporte en un brazo.

—Vienes y me golpeas sin previo aviso con un regalo de bodas en el bolsillo. —Soltó Luka confundido.

—Qué estúpido, ¿no? —Soltó divertido mostrando la mano abierta.

Luka se quedó pasmado. Dos anillos de oro blanco, finamente labrados.

—Yo tengo padrino de anillos. —Esperó Luka sin aliento.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. —Soltó Louis entre risas," divertido ante la expresión de confusión y sorpresa de su hijo. —Estos son los de tu madre y mío. Cuando nos separamos ella me arrojó los anillos a la cara y yo decidí guardarlos, pensaba qué tal vez algún día podría darles un uso digno. Quería que mi historia de amor durara para siempre, y de cierto modo lo conseguí, tú y Juleka son la prueba de ello. Que a tu madre y a mí no nos funcionara, no quiere decir que no funcione para otros. Los compré… —Louis suspiró profundamente, sonriendo con melancolía sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo. —Los compré con mi primer sueldo que adquirí trabajando como músico.

Louis no se dio cuenta de que Luka se puso pálido, al final tenía razón y no era tan distinto a su padre, y por primera vez en toda su vida se preguntó cuales habrían sido los verdaderos motivos por los que aquel hombre había tomado todas las decisiones que habían marcado su vida.

—¿Sabes? —Soltó Louis poniendo la mano libre en el hombro de su hijo, dándole unas palmaditas y ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida. —No había comprado el anillo de compromiso cuando ya tenía estos anillos, sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de tu madre y que nuestro amor fuera digno de inspirar a mil poetas, que la gente quisiera hacer canciones para honrarnos, y aunque no fue como yo lo tenía planeado, lo conseguí, ¿verdad? —Dijo con ironía mirando a su hijo. —_Je ne croirai plus jamais._

Luka se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Aquel era el título de la primera canción que había compuesto formalmente, un sencillo para el primer disco que grabaron cuando firmaron con Ross.

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta al ver a su padre guardar las argollas en la caja y ponerla en sus manos.

—Esto… —Murmuró Luka confundido.

—Bah, soy un viejo sentimental. —Espetó Louis divertido. —Son un regalo para ti. Úsalos, fúndelos, véndelos, guárdalos, tíralos al Sena. Tú eliges. —Al final, se alejó unos pasos y le dedicó una última mirada a su hijo. —Estoy tocando todos los jueves en un bar bohemio, se llama Primer piso. Es de jazz, tal vez un día quieras ir a escuchar a tu viejo tocando el piano.

Louis se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, no se detuvo, pero sintió algo hincharse en su pecho cuando Luka, con la voz a medio grito, exclamó: —Iremos pronto.

.

—Eres una joya y un talento, ¿no es así? —Murmuró Erik despejando el rostro de Marinette con una sonrisa lasciva.

La chica levantó el rostro en un gesto altivo, ignorando el hecho de que Erik le estaba tocando la cara, sentada en su banco alto con la espalda bien erguida y las manos en las rodillas.

—¿Crees que Luka haga acto de aparición? —Espetó aburrido uno de los hombres que acompañaban al reptil.

Marinette los había estado observando desde que la habían secuestrado en su propia casa. Erik lideraba, y sus intensiones eran claras, iba por Luka y Marinette se había convertido en una pieza clave. Los otros tres debían formar parte de su cuadrilla, puesto que les había prometido veinte de los cien mil euros disponibles a cada uno. Erik no iba por la plata, cuestión que lo hacía más peligroso todavía.

Recordaba el rostro de otro de los muchachos. Ethan, hermano menor de Erik. Era el que había entregado su chaqueta a Luka a cambio de la vida de su hermano. A la joven diseñadora le había tomado tiempo comprender que lo de la chaqueta era una cuestión de honor por los logotipos personalizados, si alguien más llevaba encima tu chaqueta sólo podía querer decir que te había vencido.

De los otros dos, uno era Dean Belmont, que ahora llevaba una chaqueta oficial, se había iniciado formalmente como reptil. Del último no había escuchado el nombre, pero actuaba con nerviosismo y Marinette dedujo que era su primera misión oficial al ver la chaqueta que portaba. Una de iniciación.

—Luka llegará a casa antes del tiempo límite, y entonces caerá a nuestros pies. —Dijo Erik confiado con expresión arrogante.

—Mi esposo te va a dar la paliza de tu vida. —Dijo Marinette con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, su voz había salido monótona y cansada, cuestión que hizo a Erik soltar una carcajada.

Longg, desde el estudio, le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Marinette, estaba preocupado por la portadora de Tikki, pero volvió a ocultarse cuando la diseñadora negó discretamente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, princesa. —Escupió divertido ante la serenidad de la chica mientras ponía el cañón de un revólver contra su frente. —Somos mayoría y no creo que quiera hacer nada cuando es tu vida la que peligra.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Erik Mathieu. Luka vendrá a tiempo y esta vez no pediré clemencia por tu alma.

.

Luka marcó al teléfono de Adrien y sonrió de medio lado cuando el muchacho lo mandó directo a buzón. Seguro seguía custodiando la ciudad desde los tejados, así que presionó el botón del ascensor para llegar a casa y poder olvidarse del momento de estrés que estaban viviendo.

Aunque había mantenido la calma hasta llegar a su puerta, sintió el pánico ir _in crescendo _al percatarse de que estaba emparejada. Dentro había penumbra y silencio, sólo una luz proveniente del fondo de la habitación, del estudio.

Luka se apresuró a entrar y sintió alivio al ver a Marinette sentada en su banco alto, mirándole, pero todo cayó en su lugar al mismo tiempo que Luka escuchaba el seguro del arma siendo retirado.

Vio un brazo extenderse hacia su esposa, apuntándole a la cabeza, vio a Dean sonreír de medio lado mientras amenazaba la vida de aquella inocente, y sintió la rabia apoderarse de él al reconocer las facciones de Erik, quien se posicionaba a espaldas de Marinette y le ponía las manos en los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

—Hola Luka… —Murmuró el muchacho ladeando el rostro y componiendo una sonrisa sádica. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Erik... —Escupió el músico avanzando un paso. Sin embargo, el aludido levantó las manos y Dean puso el dedo en el gatillo.

—Yo no avanzaría si fuera tú.

—¿Qué quieres en mi casa? —Espetó Luka, furioso, mirando todo a su alrededor, tratando de trazar alguna especie de plan para sacar a Marinette de aquella situación.

—Simple. —Prometió Erik con cierto grado de alegría, avanzando hasta Luka y ofreciéndole una mano, como si quisiera cerrar un trato. —Vine a buscarte a tu nido para tomar el lugar que me corresponde en la entrega.

—Para eso tendrías que vencerme. —Soltó Luka confiado, levantando la barbilla en un gesto altanero y narcisista. —Y hasta donde yo sé, sigo estando invicto.

—Sí. Los rumores vuelan. Dime ¿Tu esposa sabe que acabaste a golpes con tu padre esta noche?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Marinette sin aire.

Luka no le dirigió una mirada a la chica, apretó los puños considerando seriamente irse a los golpes contra Erik.

Dios, estaba agotado.

Oficialmente tenía dieciséis horas despierto, todo su cuerpo estaba cansado por el exceso de ejercicio que había hecho el día anterior, sumado a la paliza que le había dado Adrien en el estacionamiento y los tres o cuatro golpes que Louis había podido conectar media hora atrás. Todo el cuerpo le gritaba que parara, una súplica para que dejara de moverse, ya no se sentía capaz de sostener otra pelea.

—Como te dije, esto es simple. —Acotó Erik avanzando otro paso. —Si tú te quedas quieto, ella no recibe ningún balazo.

Aquello fue un baldazo de agua helada para ambos. Luka miró a su esposa, la joven de cabellos azulados le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se había puesto pálida, temía por su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no había _Seconde chance_ para esto.

Luka suspiró lento, tan lento que sintió que le tomó una vida hacerlo, y luego le dedicó una mirada dulce a su esposa, como si le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien. Él estaba dispuesto a reivindicarse.

Y sin soltar la mirada de Marinette, Luka ahogó un gruñido recibiendo el primer golpe en la boca del estómago.


	27. Despiadado

Marianne E: Bueno, al menos está logrando su cometido jajajajaja, aunque sea potenciar tu gastritis, pues sí viene otro espacio de dolor, pero con su respectiva recompensa, ahora sólo debo conectar todo. Tú sospecha todo lo que quieras de Colette, te vas a caer jajajajaja. ¿Sabes? Creo que Marinette y Luka no han visto suficientes películas de terror o suspenso como para comprender que "pase lo que pase, no deben separarse" y Definitivamente voy a incluír un cliché tipo "I'll be right back". Lo de las argollas me dolió mucho escribirlo, de hecho la idea era que este capítulo y el anterior fueran uno mismo uo uo, pero también quería darle su peso a lo de los anillos, así que... De lo de "Acabaste con tu padre" me voy a tardar otro capítulo en aclararlo, por fines prácticos. Espero no te moleste esperar jajajaja. Vamos por el Omeprazol! Te voy a llevar una caja cuando vaya a tu ciudad jajajaj Abrazo!

Almanele: Me encanta tu entusiasmo, lamento el suspenso, pero es la chispa de esta saga dentro de la historia jajajaja. Te daría spoilers de si Luka lo logró o no, pero mejor dejo que lo leas y disfrutes. Sólo espero que no terminen aborreciéndome por cómo los he llevado a sus respectivos límites. Originalmente la historia se llamaba Confesiones bajo la lluvia porque iba a ser un one shot, pero como terminaron convenciéndome de que la continuara, decidí que esa sería la marca de agua de esta historia, me gusta saber que alguien disfruta el guiño. La verdad es que es una idea que ronda mi mente, la de Luka y Mari sentados en el primer piso, espero poder abordarla pronto. Gracias por leer

* * *

Luka no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo habían tomado por los brazos. Ethan y Orson lo sostenían con fuerza mientras Erik desquitaba toda su furia contra el estómago de Luka como si el muchacho fuese un saco de boxeo. Sentía el dolor disparado por todo su cuerpo, el reptil había atinado a dos o tres moretones que Adrien le había dejado esa tarde, así que el dolor sólo podía ir en aumento.

Sin embargo, aguantó cada golpe en silencio, recordándose a sí mismo que lo hacía por su musa, que lo hacía por salvarle la vida. Si lo mataban a golpes esa noche, moriría feliz de saber que se había sacrificado por mantener a salvo lo que más amaba en esa vida, habría cumplido a su promesa de poner a su musa a salvo de todo peligro. Su muerte expiaría todos los pecados que Cobra había cometido hasta ese momento. Se habría reivindicado.

Ethan y Orson lo soltaron, dejándolo caer de bruces. De verdad Luka ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Sus rodillas se doblaron, conduciéndolo hasta el suelo en un movimiento rápido. A pesar de haber sentido que llegó al piso en menos de medio segundo, tuvo tiempo de cruzarse la mirada de Marinette, la chica estaba horrorizada ante la paliza que le estaban dando, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Dean Belmont le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza, pero ni siquiera lloraba porque temiera por su vida. Ella sabía que no podía moverse, que no podía correr en su auxilio, que no podía hacer nada salvo ver cómo esos bravucones se metían en su hogar y atacaban a su esposo o si no la matarían y, entonces, todo el dolor que Luka estaba soportando valientemente, habría sido en vano. Aún si lograba hacer que frenaran la masacre, aún si lograba darle a su Luka una tregua, entonces la matarían y él jamás podría vivir con ello.

Estaba atada de manos.

La chica ya no volvió a levantar la mirada, se quedó prendada de los ojos de Luka cuando él sonrió y asintió una vez, como prometiéndole de nuevo que todo iría bien. Marinette no volvió a reunir el valor suficiente como para buscar a Longg con la mirada y pedir auxilio, puesto que sentía que, si soltaba la mirada de su esposo, entonces le perdería para siempre.

Erik levantó el pie con violencia y lo dejó caer sobre el costado de Luka, arrancándole un gemido sordo, un ruido que apenas y se alzó sobre la tormenta, consiguiendo que Erik ahogara un grito de desesperación. Quería hacerle gritar, pero Luka había recibido la paliza, mudo como un cordero preparado para morir. Aquello le quitaba lo divertido al asunto.

—De rodillas. —Exigió Erik entre dientes, mirándole con desprecio y rabia.

Erik aborrecía a Luka por el simple hecho de que Andreé no solía hablar de otra cosa más que del gran elegido de las calles, del brillante talento que Luka tenía para el caos, de la serenidad con la que enfrentaba a sus enemigos en la batalla. No importando cuánto tiempo pasara, no importando cuántas generaciones de reptiles fueran y vinieran, Luka había dejado mella en todas las personas con las que se había topado en su momento, así que Erik siempre sería la sombra de la serpiente Couffaine.

.

Una compuerta se abrió permitiendo que la luz mortuoria de las calles se colara a aquel gran salón lleno de polillas blancas. Una mujer morena de cabello largo se acercó hasta el fondo de la habitación, permitiendo que la luz le iluminara el rostro y la sacara de las penumbras.

—Interesante... —Murmuró para sí misma. —Un sentimiento de inferioridad, el odio al ser comparado con los mejores, saber que nunca serás suficiente por ti mismo. —Añadió con voz zalamera mientras extendía una mano hacia los insectos y algunos se posaban en su mano, abriendo y cerrando lentamente sus alas. —Pero la pobre Marinette ya está sufriendo, ¿qué caso tendría gastar esta carta justo ahora? —Hawk Moth hizo una pausa, mirando las polillas en su mano y sonriendo ampliamente. —Erik Mathieu, tú me vas a servir más adelante.

Y así como salió de las sombras, la compuerta se cerró y aquella mujer que portaba ahora el miraculous de la polilla volvió a la oscuridad.

.

Luka tenía una mueca de dolor. Ethan le jalaba el cabello con fuerzas, consiguiendo que el guitarrista tuviera el cuello estirado y la cabeza echada atrás. La espalda baja de Luka le gritaba que dejara de estirarse, el muchacho estaba en las rodillas y sus brazos descansaban a sus lados en una postura incómoda y dolorosa.

Erik atestó otra patada en el costado de Luka, consiguiendo que él ahogara un jadeo, pero, de nuevo, no gritó.

Un ruido sordo, Luka apretando los dientes y pronunciando aún más su gesto, una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó por su mejilla. Erik le había roto una costilla, estaba seguro.

Luka tenía los ojos tan apretados que no vio al reptil hacer un gesto para que su hermano lo soltara. Cayó de bruces soltando un suspiro de alivio, aunque el golpe sólo disparó más destellos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, Luka agradeció infinitamente el dejar de estar en aquella posición, como si aquello le diera un descanso.

—Esto no es suficiente. —Murmuró Ethan divertido, viendo a Luka abatido en el suelo. —Y ya casi son las tres, se nos termina el tiempo, Erik.

El guitarrista estaba aturdido, los sonidos llegaban amortiguados, el sueño le vencía lentamente, cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo abrir los ojos, pronto perdería el conocimiento, estaba seguro de eso. Pero todo su cuerpo entró en alerta cuando escuchó a Erik hablar de nuevo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos cobrar un premio.

Luka entreabrió los ojos percatándose de que Erik había avanzado unos pasos hasta donde estaba sentada Marinette. Dean soltó una risa macabra levantando el cañón del revólver y apartándose un paso.

Luka abrió los ojos y se levantó en un brazo, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina llenarlo de golpe al ver la forma en que Erik había tirado hacia abajo del escote de la blusa de Marinette, consiguiendo dejar a la vista el encaje rosa pastel del sujetador.

La chica no puede evitar emitir un gemido de terror cuando Erik le lamió la mejilla mirando a Luka de reojo.

—Erik… —Musitó Luka tratando de levantarse. —Tu pleito es conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Deja en paz a mi esposa o te juro que…

—¿Qué? —Espetó Erik divertido mientras deslizaba una mano por la rodilla de Marinette y la paseaba hacia su muslo. —¿Qué vas a hacer, Luka?

—Luka... —Murmuró la chica sin mirar a su esposo, con una frialdad escalofriante, sin vida. —No importa qué suceda, te quiero despiadado...

El aludido asintió una sola vez, confiando ciegamente en su esposa, sin imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

(Off with her head – Icon for hire)

La puerta de la entrada se azotó, Dean levantó el revólver y disparó, pero la bala soltó chispas al impactar con el filo de la katana, y en menos de un parpadeo, Kagami había partido la pistola a la mitad y había acorralado a Dean contra la pared, sosteniéndole el filo contra la piel del cuello, haciendo que una delgada hebra de sangre se deslizara hasta su camiseta. Marinette se había levantado de un salto al mismo tiempo que Adrien entraba en aquel lugar, la joven había arremetido contra Ethan, tirándole una patada al estómago para obligarlo a retroceder unos pasos. Esta vez no se contuvo, pateó de nuevo, consiguiendo que el muchacho retrocediera asustado de la ferocidad de los movimientos de la chica, que siguió pateando hasta que él estuvo acorralado contra la pared y ella pudo tirarle un puñetazo a la boca del estómago y sofocarlo para evitar que hiciera un movimiento en falso.

Orson se había dado por vencido, levantando las manos al ver que Adrien llevaba el florete de la esgrima en las manos. Él solito retrocedió hasta la pared y dejó las manos a la altura del rostro ante la rabia del rubio.

Longg venía oculto en la chaqueta blanca de Kagami, pero Marinette igual lo vio, agradeciendo internamente que hubiese salido por ayuda sin consultarlo de nuevo.

Luka todavía sentía la adrenalina viajando por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente se levantó en su lugar y avanzó unos pasos en dirección de Marinette. La chica recorrió el camino restante y le tomó las manos a su esposo, tragando saliva con dificultad al verlo tan abatido.

—Dijiste despiadado. —Murmuró sombrío, acariciando el rostro de su musa, buscando en sus ojos el menor atisbo de duda.

—Lo sé. —Respondió mientras presionaba su mejilla contra la mano de su esposo, disfrutando el tacto caliente que aquel contacto le ofrecía. La piel de Luka siempre ardía. —Necesito conocer lo peor de ti.

—Lo peor... —Murmuró sorprendido por aquello.

—Lo peor. —Repitió la chica asintiendo. —Necesito conocer al reptil que ellos conocen, necesito conocer esa faceta de Luka que tanto has tratado de ocultar de mí, necesito saber cómo es cuando tus instintos son más fuertes que tu razón.

—Ten cuidado con lo que pides, Marinette. —Murmuró Luka con los ojos encendidos en fuego, delineando con sus dedos las formas del rostro de aquella joven.

No había miedo, no había dudas, no había en aquella mirada algo que no fuese determinación.

Luka asintió.

—No voy a pedir piedad. —Murmuró Marinette bajando un poco el rostro, dejando que la rabia se apoderara de ella. Le dedicó una mirada a Erik, que estaba congelado en su sitio, mirando a todos con auténtico terror. —Esta vez no habrá piedad, no habrá intercesores. Esta vez no te voy a pedir que pares porque no quiero que lo hagas.

En alguna ocasión, Luka le había llamado su reina oscura como una especie de chiste personal, justo ahora Marinette era exactamente eso, una reina oscura y despiadada pidiendo la sangre de sus enemigos.

—Despiadado. —Repitió Luka tomando la mano libre de Marinette y llevándosela a la boca, besando sus nudillos. —Como mi musa ordene.

Luka dio la vuelta en su sitio y encaró a Erik.

—Estás herido. —Espetó el reptil barriendo a Luka con la mirada, recuperando un poco de toda la seguridad que había perdido cuando los amigos de la pareja irrumpieron en el departamento. —Si peleas así...

—Con dos costillas rotas te voy a despedazar. —Amenazó Luka furioso, avanzando hasta colocarse a un metro de su enemigo.

Esta vez no había sonrisas sádicas ni miradas de desprecio, esta vez no había bromas ni ironías, esta vez no había alardeo. Por primera vez en años, Luka estaba por pelear en serio una batalla que tenía demasiado tiempo aplazando.

Erik compuso media sonrisa. Luka estaba herido, desfalleciendo, no había manera de que ganara.

Se lanzó hacia el frente, tirando el primer golpe y firmando sentencia de muerte.

(Part of me – American wolves)

Luka se movió hacia un lado, veloz cual serpiente, Erik no pudo detener la inercia de su movimiento y se habría ido de bruces si la rodilla de Luka no le hubiese aterrizado en el estómago, sofocándolo y obligándolo a enderezarse. Luka sintió una llamarada de dolor esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, los moretones, los golpes, los raspones y las costillas le estaban pasando factura, pero el solo recuerdo de la expresión de terror que había puesto Marinette cuando Erik se había atrevido a tocarla, amenazando con...

Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para llenarlo de nuevo de rabia, de poder. Fue curioso, esperaba sentir odio por Erik, pero lo que sintió fue una cantidad abrumadora de energía, como si aquella pelea pudiese ayudarle a sacar de su organismo cualquier gramo que quedara de Cobra en él. Tomó las solapas de Erik con la mano derecha y atestó un puñetazo con la zurda en medio de su rostro, sintiendo cómo el cartílago cedía y la sangre salía a chorros de la nariz del reptil. Trenzó su pie a la rodilla del muchacho, jalando con fuerza para obligarlo a arrodillarse frente a él y luego volvió a patear, esta vez a los hombros.

La espalda de Erik azotó el suelo con violencia y Luka se sentó a horcadas sobre él, tomándole con ambas manos las solapas de la chaqueta, analizándole las facciones, percatándose de cuánto se había hinchado su cara tras aquel golpe.

Marinette estaba serena, respiró profundo al ver a Luka ahí. Estaba preparada para lo que viniera, y una parte de ella sabía que, si Luka mataba a Erik aquella noche, ella sería cómplice de aquel asesinato. Pero tenía puesta toda su fe en su esposo, todas las apuestas esa noche estaban a su nombre.

—Entraste a mi casa. Lo entiendo. —Espetó Luka con cierto grado de ironía. —Tú y yo tuvimos que meternos a robar para ganar puntos con Andreé en su momento. —Luka liberó una mano para limpiarse la boca y encontrar un rastro de sangre ahí. Hizo una mueca, complacido y sonrió recuperando la solapa. —Querías asegurar tu lugar en la entrega, viste tu oportunidad de hacerlo. —Meneó la cabeza como sopesando las posibilidades. —Querías vengarte de mí. —Dijo entre risas, como si aquello fuese completamente ridículo. —Y está bien. Muchos quieren venganza. —Su expresión se volvió sombría cuando terminó esa frase, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su respiración se había vuelto casi imperceptible. —Pero te metiste con lo más sagrado que tengo en esta vida. Si te hubieses limitado a lastimarme a mí, lo habría entendido y podría haberte dejado en paz, pero pusiste tus manos sobre mi musa…

—Yo no… —Murmuró Erik, acobardado.

—Y puede que lo hayas hecho sólo para amedrentarme —Interrumpió soltándolo de nuevo para rascarse la punta de la nariz con la mano izquierda —, pero aun así… Erik, tú y yo nos iniciamos juntos en los reptiles, sabes que no me gustan las venganzas, pero cuando alguien me busca, me encuentra. ¿Y qué crees? Te metiste al santuario equivocado.

—Luka... —Suplicó Erik, aterrorizado.

El primer golpe llegó tan rápido que Erik sólo supo que lo habían golpeado por el destello de luces de colores bailando frente a sus ojos. El segundo lo dejó aturdido, los bordes de su visión se nublaron. El tercer golpe lo hizo desfallecer. Seguramente al cuarto golpe perdería el conocimiento.

Y el milagro por el que Erik rezaba apareció.

Los teléfonos de todos los reptiles sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Orson bajó las manos para buscar su aparato, pero volvió a subirlas al ver a Adrien apuntarle de nuevo con el florete. Marinette avanzó hasta Ethan y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo para que él lo desbloqueara.

—Es Andreé. —Soltó Ethan leyendo el mensaje de las manos de Marinette. —Dice que tiene a su séptima escolta.

Marinette le lanzó el teléfono a su dueño de nuevo y volvió la vista al frente.

—Lucky day. —Ironizó Luka sonriendo de medio lado. —Entonces no importa si mañana no puedes levantarte. ¿No?

Erik ni siquiera podía hablar ya, respiraba con dificultad y miraba a Luka con los ojos entrecerrados por la hinchazón. El guitarrista se puso de pie y miró al reptil a sus pies.

—Tu chaqueta. —Dijo entre dientes. —Esta vez quiero la tuya.

Erik, con mucho pesar y demasiado lento (Dios, apenas y podía moverse con tanto dolor, ¿cómo había hecho Luka para darle una paliza con dos costillas rotas?), se puso en pie y se sacó la chaqueta con movimientos lastimeros.

—Mi barrio, mis reglas. ¿Quedó claro?

—Como el agua. —Musitó Erik encogiéndose en su sitio.

—Bien. —Y tras decir aquello, Luka soltó el último golpe, tirando a Erik de espaldas en un perfecto knoked out.

Ethan, Dean y Orson corrieron hasta donde estaba el reptil caído mientras que Luka se dio la vuelta en su sitio y avanzó unos pasos hasta Marinette.

Con muchísimo cuidado y dolor, Luka se agachó en una rodilla y le ofreció la chaqueta a su musa, como si aquello fuera una ofrenda para los dioses. Adrien y Kagami observaban la escena pasmados, incrédulos de todo lo que habían visto en ese momento, incrédulos de la tranquilidad con la que Marinette recibía la prenda en sus manos y sonreía para el guitarrista, incrédulos de que sus amigos de toda la vida realmente fuesen así de sanguinarios.

Marinette se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y acarició el cabello de Luka con pesar. La escena era irreal, Luka se había convertido en un caballero de armadura oxidada entregando su espada a los reyes, jurando con su vida para proteger al reino, a su única verdad. Luka había vencido al dragón, arrancándole la piel para ofrecérsela a Marinette como la prueba de que había derrotado a la bestia impía que había conseguido dañarle.

—Ahora sí, Petit... —Murmuró Luka suspirando. —Volví a ti.

—Ya estás en casa. —Murmuró Marinette rompiendo en llanto y dejándose caer en las rodillas para abrazar a Luka con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. El muchacho había caído en sus brazos, ella apenas y podía sostener todo el peso de Luka, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse del cansancio y del dolor.

Kagami levantó su katana hacia los reptiles y, con voz fría, murmuró. —Ahora váyanse antes de que llame a la policía.

Dean e Ethan levantaron a Erik y los cuatro salieron del lugar, permitiendo que Adrien cerrara.

Tikki voló hasta sentarse al hombro de Marinette, llorando también al ver lo heridos que estaban los portadores, no sólo en cuestión física, sino también emocional. El llanto de Tikki se convirtió en una serie de lucecitas rosa pálido que bañaron el hombro de Marinette, y la portadora supo exactamente qué hacer al sentir la magia correr hacia sus manos.

Adrien le ayudó a recostar a Luka en el piso y Tikki se sentó en la coronilla de Marinette, murmurando: —Tienes el kwami de la buena suerte, así que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te otorgo la suerte de curar a tus seres amados...

Si Luka había perdido el conocimiento, el dolor que sintió consiguió regresarlo a la conciencia. Marinette se enfocó en las costillas rotas, dejando el resto para después. Sabía que la magia no daría para curar todas las heridas, así que se enfocó en el costado de Luka hasta asegurarse de que había sanado, y luego pasó a su boca, al labio reventado, a los golpes en la sien, a los ojos hinchados (un ojo morado no era buena carta de presentación para el profesor más prestigiado del conservatorio, menos cuando apenas se estaba haciendo fama).

.

(Yo no merezco volver – Morat)

La mañana había traído la calma al departamento, Luka se había despertado casi a las nueve de la mañana, sabía que tenía que estar en el conservatorio para las doce, así que se había quedado muy quieto en su lugar, observando enternecido la manera en que Marinette sostenía su mano, sentada en la silla al lado de la cama, con la cabeza recargada en su brazo libre.

Luka cerró los ojos con la intención de volverse a dormir, pero ya no tenía sueño. No había manera de caer en los brazos de Morfeo ahora que todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta.

Suspiró profundo, sintiendo dolor en el costado. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él.

Soltó aire, frustrado, llevándose el brazo libre a los ojos y reclamándose.

Aquello le estaba generando una cruda moral olímpica. Suspiró profundo recordándose a sí mismo que todo lo que había ocurrido esa semana había sido por una buena razón (aunque justo ahora le costaba mucho trabajo recordar cuál era esa razón), así que debía superar su dolor y sus demonios para poder avanzar con su vida. Marinette le había dicho que, si él no podía seguir adelante y dejar atrás lo que había ocurrido, ella no podría sola, así que...

Un ruido en la puerta de su habitación lo hizo ponerse alerta.

De un salto se bajó de la cama y adoptó una postura defensiva (¡¿De dónde demonios había salido la fuerza para aquello?!), pero cayó en una rodilla, sosteniendo su costado y ahogando un gemido al ver a Adrien, con expresión de pasmo, mirarle desde la entrada de su habitación. Marinette despertó ante el movimiento brusco y se abalanzó sobre Luka, pasando un brazo del muchacho sobre sus hombros y ayudándolo a volver a la cama.

—Eres rápido. —Comentó Adrien sorprendido, mostrando la bandeja que tenía en las manos y acercándose a ellos.

—No tienes idea. —Musitó Luka acomodándose en la cama con ayuda de Marinette, que lo arropó dulcemente y le esponjó las almohadas para que se sentara con la espalda cómoda. —¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Nunca nos fuimos. —Admitió Adrien divertido.

Salió de la habitación y Luka le dedicó una mirada a Marinette, confundido.

—Adrien y Kagami insistieron en pasar la noche aquí. —Murmuró ella agradecida mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Luka, sonriendo ampliamente. —Creían que los reptiles podrían intentar algo más, a pesar de que les dije que con la contienda cerrada ya no corríamos peligro.

—¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió Luka observando la bandeja que Adrien había dejado cerca de los pies de la cama, percatándose de que tenía cuatro platos con huevos revueltos compactos. Como rollitos de ello.

—Sí. —Murmuró Marinette incómoda, casi, divertida. —Colette tocó el timbre a las cuatro de la mañana y Kagami casi la parte a la mitad con su katana.

—Eso es exagerar. —Soltó Adrien divertido mientras llevaba una segunda bandeja, seguido de su novia con una tetera en las manos.

—Kagami saltó a la puerta desenvainando la espada.

—Porque acababan de dejarnos en paz. —Defendió la aludida frunciendo el entrecejo antes de servir las tazas en la segunda charola y depositando la tetera en el piso. —Y podría haber sido cualquier otro reptil.

—Debiste verlo, cielo. —Soltó Marinette divertida, recibiendo en sus manos la taza que Kagami le ofrecía. —Colette volvió a ofrecerle ser parte de los reptiles.

—No lo dudo. —Espetó Luka molesto.

—_Not a big deal_. —Soltó Kagami rodando los ojos y tomando los platos de la primera bandeja, terminando de servirlos con la comida que venía en las otras charolitas.

Rollitos de huevo revuelto, arroz al vapor, sopa miso y algo más. Un desayuno tradicional.

—Por cierto. —Murmuró Adrien tomando los palillos que Kagami le había ofrecido. —¿Qué asustó tanto a los reptiles? _Itadakimasu._

—Gracias. —Murmuró Marinette tímidamente mientras Luka asentía y Kagami le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró Luka mirando a su alrededor, Marinette le entregó su teléfono para que pudiera revisar el mensaje que seguía sin leer. —Ethan dijo que tenían completa la guardia. —Dijo desbloqueando el teléfono y leyendo con cuidado.

Adrien, Kagami y Marinette dejaron de comer cuando vieron la cara de susto que Luka había compuesto.

El guitarrista se llevó el teléfono al oído, con expresión furiosa, había tanto silencio en la habitación que todos fueron capaces de escuchar los timbrazos.

—_¿Qué? _—Espetó una voz femenina al otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes?


	28. Vengeur

**No me maten y lean hasta el final primero. POR FAVOR**

**Marianne E: **Lo de Hawk Moth seguro fue un vistazo al futuro jajajajaj ODIO A LILA MÁS QUE NUNCA. Pero bueno. Ya haremos algo con ella más adelante. Si temías leer el capítulo anterior, Dios, espero no matarte de gastritis con esto. Definitivamente vas a aborrecer a Erik en la saga de Lila, todavía me falta definir un par de cosas, pero creo que es momento de iniciar con esa parte. Bueno, no hago más spoiler, te dejo leer.

**Skayue-Chan: **No sé si decir que acertaste o erraste con el comentario que me dejaste en whats jajajaja pero gracias por la música y por tanto fangirleo juntas, ahora a esperar que no me mates con esto, espero te guste. Creo que les voy a dar gastritis a varias después de éste capítulo.

**Rebeca:** Tenía que hacer algo así, me pareció una escena gloriosa y quería corromperlos a ambos, pero ahora no sé hasta dónde van a llegar con su lado oscuro. Ya veremos qué nos depara el camino. Gracias por leer!

**Hana: **Perdón por no subir la descripción de las chaquetas todavía. Los Reptiles los estoy trabajando en conjunto con una amiga, Marianne E, así que en el siguiente capítulo espero poder ponerte la descripción oficial.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me encanta saber que la construcción oscura que les estoy dando a estos personajes. Te entrego otro capítulo, gracias por comentar. Se me fue la mano actualizando, pero quiero aprovechar esta buena racha.

**Almanele: **Necesitaba desesperadamente que se llevaran bien jajajajaja ya me hacía falta darles un momento de calma, sobre todo porque se viene algo bueno. No te doy más spoilers. A propósito de equilibrio y refuerzos. Quería que fueran como una especie de Ms y Mr Smith, pero en versión oscura, así que, Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el resultado. Te va a encantar toda esta parte nueva con Hawk Moth, a ver qué pasa después.

* * *

—_No me grites, Couffaine. _—Escuchó claramente Marinette en el teléfono.

—Pues entonces explícate, Faure.

—Colette. —Murmuró Marinette para Adrien y Kagami cuando los tres se acercaron hasta Luka para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

—_Te dije, soy inmune en la banda. ¡Duh! Ayer era mi cumpleaños, Andreé me concede lo que le pida ese día ¿Lo olvidas? Me enteré de que Erik había ido para tu casa en el bar, así que hablé con Andreé para que me hicieran la séptima escolta, y en cuanto me lo concedió me lancé para tu depa, para asegurarme de que tu noviecita esté bien. ¿No te lo contó?_

—**Mi esposa **me dijo que viniste. ¿En qué estás pensando, Colette? —Espetó Luka frustrado. —¿Tienes alguna idea de en qué te estás metiendo?

—_Sí_. —Espetó descaradamente. —_No es la primera vez que me meto en un trabajo de estos. ¿O ya olvidaste la vez que me dejaste plantada? Soy mejor de lo que crees, Couffaine._

Por un momento, a Marinette le pareció escuchar altanería en la voz de aquella chica, y sonrió de medio lado pensando en que de verdad debía ser valiente y quererlos mucho si había gastado su petición de cumpleaños en algo como eso.

—Es peligroso.

—_Y hay mucha pasta de por medio. _—Cortó con una sonrisa radiante. —_Te marco luego, tricky snake. Tengo que ir con Jeanette para los últimos detalles de la entrega. ¡Besos!_

Y colgó. Luka se quedó pasmado, mirando su pantalla oscurecida. Y la risa de Marinette lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Es una fiera, tu exnovia; me encanta.

.

—Hoy hablaremos de la métrica musical. —Comentó Luka recargándose en el escritorio, divertido ante las expresiones de incredulidad que tenían sus estudiantes al verle las dos vendoletas en la ceja derecha, el labio reventado y el moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. —Pero primero, ¿alguien puede definir que es la altura y que es el timbre? En sentido musical.

—Anna. —Espetó la chica levantándose. —¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza antes de abandonar el escritorio y dirigirse al pizarrón, apuntando los conceptos básicos de la música.

—Tomen nota.

.

Marinette sonreía, sentada al fondo del aula, se había metido en silencio, con cuidado de no llamar la atención, escuchando atentamente cada uno de los conceptos que Luka explicaba a sus estudiantes y recordando las clases de guitarra que había tomado con él algunos años atrás. Pero cómo olvidar el primer día en el que había sostenido entre sus brazos la guitarra de Luka Couffaine (bajo la mirada incrédula de una Juleka pasmada), dando rasgueos uniformes mientras él trenzaba los acordes y le sonreía.

—Podemos transmitir las emociones que queramos a través de la música —dijo subiéndose las mangas de su camiseta blanca con estampado de Jagged Stone (hacía años que no se ponía ropa tan simple, casi lucía igual a cuando tenía dieciséis años), antes de volver a recargarse contra el escritorio —, pero para ello requerimos intensidad, que sería… —Hizo una pausa girando la muñeca, como si invitara a los estudiantes a responder.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que tienes el concepto de una palabra en la punta de la lengua, pero no sabes cómo decirlo en voz alta? Toda el aula guardó silencio un instante y luego murmullos se levantaron por toda el aula, los muchachos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, ¿cómo podían desconocer algo tan básico? Pero la realidad era aquella, no sabían cómo responder ante el cuestionamiento del profesor con exactitud.

—Es… —Murmuró Marinette (tratando de citar textual las palabras del guitarrista) levantando la mano y consiguiendo que todos guardaron silencio, girando en sus sitios al no reconocer aquella voz —la pasión con la que interpretas un sonido, si suena muy fuerte o si suena muy suave, la intensidad sirve para darle personalidad a las notas y hacerlas...

—Hacerlas únicas e irrepetibles. —Completó Luka sonriendo ampliamente y entrecerrando los ojos, enamorado de su musa y de la forma sutil en la que se había hecho notar.

Luka abrió la boca con intensión de agregar algo más, pero el timbre distrajo a todos los estudiantes, que comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

—Ya había dado esa definición. —Apuntó Luka, ligeramente molesto, consiguiendo que los estudiantes volvieran a los murmullos. —Y vendrá en el examen. —Exclamó levantando un poco más la voz al ver que algunos estudiantes ya habían salido.

Luka suspiró sonriendo de medio lado, negando con la cabeza al recordar que él mismo había tenido actitudes muy similares cuando había estudiado, no podía pedirles a sus estudiantes que se comportaran cuando él mismo no lo había hecho.

Tres chicas (sí, las mismas tres chicas que terminaron reservando una mesa en el Chat Lunatique) se acercaron al escritorio de Luka mientras él guardaba sus notas para preguntarle sobre las tareas que había dejado para el siguiente sábado. El muchacho respondió amablemente a las preguntas de las tres bajo la mirada atenta de Marinette, que sonreía enternecida al ver la manera cordial y educada en la que Luka rechazaba los gestos de las tres chicas.

Marinette tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra sí misma al escuchar a una de ellas murmurar al salir del aula: —Creo que es la esposa.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto. —Admitió Luka divertido al ver a Marinette acercarse a él con pasos tranquilos mientras se acomodaba el bolso al hombro y mostraba un paquete envuelto.

—Pensé en traerte algo de comer.

—Podría haber comprado algo enfrente.

—¿Y perderte de una buena comida casera? —Bromeó la chica, falsamente ofendida.

—¿Cocinaste para mí? —Soltó Luka sorprendido, recibiendo el paquete y percatándose de los tuppers que venían delicadamente acomodados para que no se tirara nada. —Marinette... —Dijo en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta, sorprendido y sintiendo en su pecho una inmensa gratitud. —Amor, tú deberías estar descansando. No cocinando.

—Y tú deberías estar en casa, en la cama, a mi lado; no dando clases. Pero aquí estamos.

—Marinette... —Murmuró Luka poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—Lo sé. Ya lo hablamos. —Interrumpió la chica antes de que su esposo la regañara. —Pero el poder de Tikki no pudo sanarte del todo, así que tengo derecho a estar preocupada por ti, según yo. No quiero que esta noche...

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, sintiendo que el peso de aquello los agobiaba de pronto.

Luka sonrió subiendo las manos hasta el rostro de su esposa y asintió una vez.

—Esta noche no voy a pelear a tu lado, voy a pelear contra ti. —Advirtió apesadumbrado. —Y aunque me encantaría poder darte todas las oportunidades del mundo, esta vez no puedo fingir que voy ganando. Ellos ya me vieron pelear y saben que Cobra es despiadado.

—Puedo aguantar tus golpes. —Admitió Marinette asintiendo una vez, considerando seriamente no decir nada de su plan a Kagami y Adrien, para mantener las reacciones reales. —Puedo con esta batalla, con lo que no podría lidiar sería con perderte de nuevo en Cobra.

—Descuida, hay algo distinto. —Prometió asintiendo. —Siento que Cobra cambió también, ahora puedo fingir esa crueldad sin que se apodere de mí. Pero necesito que estés clara en que voy a golpear con todas mis fuerzas.

—Descuida, cielo. No eres el único. —Advirtió Marinette divertida antes de pararse en las puntas de los pies y besar dulcemente a Luka. —Te veo esta noche.

—Vete con cuidado. —Advirtió Luka cuando Marinette se dio la vuelta para irse. —Es en serio.

—¡También tú!

.

(Legends are made – Sam Tinnesz)

Marinette, Kagami y Adrien estaban sentados a la mesa en la casa de la japonesa. Luka les había hecho llegar la ruta que tomarían para hacer la entrega. Hasta este punto había mucha confusión entre los reptiles y entre los portadores puesto que primero habían dicho que era un traslado, luego dijeron que debían entregar un paquete, luego les dijeron que funcionarían exclusivamente como escoltas. A estas alturas ni Luka sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—Sería peligroso implicar al resto. —Murmuró Kagami pensando en que posiblemente necesitarían de Carapace y Rena Rouge. —Pero ser a prueba de balas nos serviría muchísimo.

—También requerimos despistar al enemigo. —Apuntó Adrien con aires sombríos mientas negaba con la cabeza. —Aunque no queramos involucrarlos en esto, serán necesarios en algún momento. Sin contar con King Monkey y Pegasse.

—Lo que podemos hacer es darles los miraculous y pedirles que estén cerca. —Añadió Kagami mirando a Marinette. —Así podremos llamarlos en caso de ser necesario.

—Podemos darles una tarea sencilla, patrullar. —Soltó Adrien, con voz aguda como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea de la noche. —Les damos dos puntos en los que creemos comprometidos y les pedimos que no se metan a menos que nosotros los llamemos.

—Eso implicaría revelarles que algo no anda bien. —Murmuró la catarina entrelazando las manos a la altura del rostro. —Tendríamos que limitarnos a llamar a Rena y Carapace. En todo caso, preguntarán por qué Viperion no está al servicio y todos los demás sí. También él es necesario.

—¿Cómo les explicamos que el portador de la serpiente está de misión encubierta? —Musitó Adrien recargándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—No lo hacemos. —Atajó Kagami abriendo las manos. —No les damos nada de información y si nos los topamos en el camino, será fortuito. No les decimos absolutamente nada y que el destino se encargue de darnos las herramientas que necesitamos.

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo. —Murmuró Marinette insegura.

—Tiempo... —Repitió Adrien en un susurro casi inaudible, componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado y asintiendo para sí mismo. —Necesitamos tiempo y no contamos con Viperion. Yo digo que sigamos el plan de Kagami y a ver qué pasa.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró Marinette asintiendo lentamente. —Haremos eso, preparen todo para esta noche. Será difícil, pero creo que podemos ganar.

.

(Eye of the storm – Watt Wait)

Luka, en la terraza del departamento, miró las nubes negras que se apostaban sobre París. La noche había traído consigo el frío y el viento, así que fundirse en las sombras sería más sencillo que de costumbre.

—Aquí vamos. —Murmuró para sí mismo cuando su Kwami lo alcanzó y le asintió. —¡Sass, transforme moi!

.

Colette miraba hacia los tejados con expresión impaciente. Faltaban cuarenta y siete segundos para que se completara el tiempo de tolerancia y el mentado Cobra no se había dignado a aparecer, estaban por dictar tareas y el muy inútil no estaba.

Ella no le iba a explicar nada.

La chica puso la vara que llevaba en las manos sobre sus hombros y colgó el peso de sus brazos ahí, en una actitud desenfadada e infantil.

—¿Y si nos vamos sin él? —Sugirió divertida.

Treinta y dos, treinta y uno, treinta.

—No. —Espetó Andreé. —Quiero verlo en acción.

—¿Le vas a perdonar una llegada tarde? —Murmuró Colette con cizaña, consiguiendo que los otros escoltas cuchichearan entre ellos. —Ni que fuera Luka Couffaine.

—No creo que nadie sea capaz de superar a Luka. —Espetó Andreé.

Doce, once, diez.

—Sólo digo...

—No digas nada. —Soltó Cobra desde el tejado, parado sobre las puntas de los pies y con los brazos cruzados.

Colette le hizo un mohín, pero prestó especial atención a su vestuario, que parecía haber cambiado bastante. La capucha se había quedado, la máscara igual, pero esta vez llevaba los brazos al descubierto en su totalidad. Las muñecas las llevaba vendadas, en seguida de las protecciones, enroscadas en torno a sus brazos, subían los tatuajes de dos cobras hasta sus hombros, como si mordieran el borde de la tela. Llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello alto y encima un chaleco de estilo ninja en tonos verde oscuro, un cinto amarillo en torno a la cintura y pantalón holgado, ceñido en los talones por las botas militares de baqueta, todo en tonalidades verde seco. En la espalda llevaba ceñida una espada jian ancha con dos listones rojos con los bordes negros que desentonaban completamente con su atuendo.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras. —Espetó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

La velocidad a la que se movió los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Cobra llegó a espaldas de Colette en un parpadeo y, con voz seductora, murmuró:

—Sería grosero llegar tarde.

Colette dio un salto por la impresión y se movió unos pasos lejos del portador, mirándole con rabia contenida, mirándole como si fuese a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—A mí me enseñaron a estar puntual a la hora en que me citan. —Añadió divertido ante el nerviosismo de Colette. Esa noche sería interesante. —Así que no llego antes, ni después. Llego a tiempo.

—Bueno, estando completos. —Soltó Andreé dando un aplauso fuerte, llamando la atención de todos y consiguiendo que se pararan en círculo. —Empecemos con lo importante.

Cobra echó un vistazo a las seis escoltas con las que compartiría el camino, percatándose de que, salvo al más joven, los conocía a todos. Primero, Colette con sus dos coletas altas bailando al viento, con pantalón de cuero negro y camiseta de tiras dejando a la vista parte de su brasier deportivo; después estaba una chica corpulenta y de media cabeza rapada, no recordaba el nombre, pero todo el mundo le decía Cupcake (Seguro alguna ironía o sarcasmo para burlarse de su apariencia); Thomas, un reptil veterano con una cicatriz en el ojo (no se confundan, ya la tenía cuando ingresó a la banda); el novato, que era tan delgado o más que Luka en su adolescencia, mirando con nerviosismo a todo el mundo, con sus ojos saltones y su piel pálida, parecía un dibujo de Tim Burton, para parecer de Cobra; Ethan, que había asegurado su lugar la primera noche al vencer a cinco reptiles al mismo tiempo (había heredado todo el talento de Erik para pelear, pero definitivamente no se parecía en su necedad; Luka estaba convencido de que, si Erik no se hubiera empeñado en vencerlo a él, habría adquirido un lugar en la escolta); otra chica, Jeanette, de curvas estilizadas, era visiblemente más bajita que Colette, de piel morena y cabello rizado, sus facciones eran dulces y amables, con el rostro redondo y los pómulos suaves, Cobra no pudo evitar pensar en Rose al conocer por fin a la tal Jeanette.

Cobra sonrió confiado, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y esperando.

—_Essto no me gussta nada... _—Escuchó decir a Sass.

—Tranquilo. —Murmuró entre dientes, procurando ser silente. —Todo irá bien.

—¿Perdón? —Espetó Colette inclinándose a Cobra, como si lo acusara de algo. —No entendí lo último.

—Dije: Tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

—Me sorprende que el poderoso Cobra tenga que... —Andreé se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Colette y consiguiendo que la chica hiciera un puchero y volteara el rostro.

—Primero, necesitamos a alguien que encabece. —Dijo Andreé bajando la mirada a su mochila para sacar los comunicadores que usarían para la misión, el reptil jamás se dio cuenta de que Colette había hecho ademán de dar un paso al frente, como si se fuese a proponer, pero Cobra la detuvo, levantando un brazo y negando discretamente con la cabeza.

Colette jamás comprendió por qué obedeció. La joven nunca supo decir si aquello había sido un acto de confianza o de supervivencia, pero algo en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, en sus ojos, en sus movimientos la hizo pegarse a su lugar y esperar indicaciones mientras Thomas tomaba el puesto como Líder de equipo.

—Muy bien. —Soltó Andreé confundido al percatarse de quién encabezaría. —Colette, podría haber creído que querrías esta misión.

—Hay que darles oportunidad a todos de resaltar. —Dijo quitándole importancia.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién nos cuda por tierra?

—Yo. —Soltó Jeanette dando un salto al frente con una sonrisa radiante. —No estoy aquí por ser buena peleadora, pero tampoco por mi linda cara.

—Hermosa. —Cortó Colette con media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una vez, consiguiendo que la morena se sonrojara ligeramente y agradeciera con un asentimiento.

—Una escolta para el equipo terrestre.

—Ese soy yo. —Soltó Ethan más rápido de lo que Colette pudo hablar.

La joven le dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero soltó el aire y asintió.

—Quiere decir que trabajaremos juntos. —Soltó Cobra mirando a Colette sin denotar emoción alguna.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que quiero ser tu compañera para esta misión?

—No te estoy preguntando, te estoy eligiendo. —Espetó Cobra encarándola e irguiéndose en toda su estatura, intimidando a Colette. —Hasta donde yo sé, el que elige primero, se queda la presa.

—No soy ninguna presa. —Espetó Colette recuperando un poco de confianza.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Cobra suavizando la mirada. —Eres una depredadora, por eso te quiero conmigo, veamos qué trucos nuevos puedes enseñarle a este perro viejo.

Había tanta sinceridad en aquellas palabras que Colette tuvo que guardar silencio y voltear el rostro, fingiendo un berrinche, pero comenzando a preguntarse cuáles serían los verdaderos motivos de Cobra para elegirla.

—Es todo un reptil. —Espetó Andreé divertido ante las interacciones de ambos muchachos.

—Sí, e hize la tarea. Así que movámonos. —Soltó Cobra con indiferencia.

—¡Cupcake! —Exclamó Andreé dando un aplauso para atraer las miradas. —¿Te vas a las armas? Olvidé tu nombre. —Espetó mirando al novato. —¿Te importa si te llamo Sapo?

—Eh... —Murmuró inseguro, encogiéndose en su sitio.

—¡Genial! ¡Sapo! ¿Sabes usar un arma?

Todo su rostro cambió, por un momento se llenó de seguridad y sonrió confiado. —Disparo desde los ocho años.

—Puro talento. —Soltó con orgullo Andreé consultando su reloj de muñeca antes de comenzar a repartir los comunicadores. —Conocen sus puestos entonces. En doce minutos pasará por esa avenida un Ferrari negro, Cupcake y Sapo serán las escoltas oficiales desde mi camioneta, si la rayan, la pagan... y luego los mato. Colette y Cobra muévanse al segundo punto de chequeo y aseguren el área, en cuanto el vehículo pase por ahí, se mueven a la meta de llegada. Nada puede salir mal. Thomas y Jean, son los ojos del equipo, así que atentos. A partir de aquí, todos tuyos.

—Muévanse, reptiles. —Espetó Thomas como discurso de empoderamiento, consiguiendo que todos menos Cobra se movieran de su sitio.

El portador alcanzó a Colette y la tomó por el brazo antes de murmurar. —Tenemos un amigo en común muy interesado en protegerte.

La chica se soltó de un tirón y encaró al muchacho furiosa.

—Primero, nadie me toca sin mi permiso. —Espetó ofuscada. —Segundo, ¿A quién podríamos tener en común que quiera protegerme?

—Luka Couffaine. —Espetó Cobra cruzándose de brazos.

Colette se quedó helada en su sitio, no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante aquello, así que, cuando Cobra se quitó uno de los vendajes de la muñeca y lo ató alrededor de la boca de Colette a manera de máscara (¿dónde cabía tanta tela en un espacio tan pequeño?), ella accedió.

—¿Qué te dijo Luka?

—Que eres la razón por la que él y su esposa están vivos, así que estoy en deuda contigo.

—Tú ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy en deuda con Luka. Y cuidarte esta noche es mi redención, con él y contigo. Si no me crees... —Murmuró caminando hasta el final de la calle y subiendo a la moto de Luka, como si aquello fuera prueba de sus palabras.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Me la prestó para esta noche. Vamos. No hay tiempo.

.

—No sabemos qué transportan. —Se quejó Maunier desde el tejado, parado al lado de Chat Noir, observando la ciudad con sus binoculares. —¿Por qué es tan importante hacer una redada esta noche si no nos consta que estén haciendo algo ilegal?

—Puede que obtengamos pista esta noche. —Murmuró Chat pensativo. —Como sea, hay muchas cosas en juego esta noche.

—Sí, pero sin certezas, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado. Ni siquiera Couffaine sabía qué pasaría esta noche. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—Porque le rompieron dos costillas anoche. —Espetó Chat, harto de tener que estar a merced de la desconfianza de Maunier. —Y tiene que cuidar a su familia, ellos también estaban bajo amenaza por el mentado torneo.

—Sí, la información que adquirimos con los micrófonos fue muy útil. Lo que no termino de entender es por qué no hicieron escándalo cuando Adrien Agreste entró al bar reptil.

—¿Agreste? —Chat recordaba aquella noche. ¿Cómo explicarle a Travis Maunier que cuando Adrien había entrado al bar de Les Reptiles lo había hecho llevando el rostro de Luka Cuffaine? —Tal vez frecuenta esos lugares sin que lo sepamos.

—No lo sé. Parece un buen muchacho. —Se quejó Maunier bajando los binoculares.

Chat sonrió de medio lado, agradecido por el voto de confianza, pero molesto con el comentario del detective. —Luka también es buena persona. Puede llegar a ser un imbécil, pero no es malo. Si la diseñadora Dupain-Cheng se va a casar con él, por algo será ¿No?

—Es cierto, usted es amigo cercano de la diseñadora. —Dijo Travis soltando una risita por lo bajo y mirando al héroe. —¿No será que ella también es una heroína?

Chat soltó una carcajada ante aquella afirmación. —Claro, tal vez es Rena Rouge. —Chat se serenó y asintió para sí mismo. —La quiero lo suficiente como para no darle un miraculous a menos que no quede de otra, así que, no. Ella no es una portadora.

—Claro, eso podrías estarlo diciendo para despistar.

—Ajá. Tiene toda la razón, ella es Ladybug en realidad, y es la mejor Ladybug de toda la historia.

Esta vez fue turno de Maunier de soltar una carcajada, nunca se percató de la sonrisa autosuficiente que compuso el felino antes desviar un poco la mirada. —Con todo respeto para su amiga, me parece un poco atolondrada para ser Ladybug. Además de que estuvo en coma unos ocho días, y la heroína de París no faltó un solo día al rescate.

—Comprende mi punto entonces. Marinette es buena civil y una amiga querida. ¡Ahí están! —Dijo al final, trepando a la barda de la azotea y poniéndose en cuclillas para observar mejor. —Ahí está nuestro Ferrari.

—Todo el mundo a posiciones. —Espetó Maunier en un radio, acercándose a la orilla para tomar nota de las especificaciones del vehículo.

.

—¡Merde! —Murmuró Jeanette con los audífonos puestos y tecleando a toda velocidad en su computadora. —Nos tienen en la mira, hay un operativo completo, los escucho en las radios.

—¿Escucharon eso, equipo? —Soltó Thomas en los comunicadores. —Tenemos compañía. Cupcake y sapo sigan la ruta. Colette, Cobra, ubicación.

—_Hay contacto visual con el vehículo, la policía está a unas calles abajo. _—Espetó Colette frenética, mientras Cobra la tomaba por la cintura y saltaba de nuevo al piso (habían llegado hasta una azotea, Colette en la espalda del portador), dirigiéndose a sus respectivas motocicletas. —_Cobra adelanta, encabezaré una ruta nueva._

—Enterado. Jeanette, establece contacto con el conductor, hazle llegar la ruta nueva.

.

Cobra estacionó la moto a media calle y se paró obstruyendo el tráfico. Al ser entrada la noche, había uno o dos vehículos circulando por esa avenida, los conductores vieron el filo iluminado de la espada y cambiaron la ruta, al final sabían perfectamente qué hacer o a dónde correr cuando un akuma atacaba.

El portador, al ver el Ferrari, sonrió confiado haciendo una forma de Tai chi antes de colocar la espada en posición, Colette salió en la motocicleta por el callejón, pasando justo frente a Luka y enfilando por la calle aledaña, consiguiendo que el vehículo rediseñara su ruta, siguiendo a la motociclista.

Cupcake se asomó por la ventana de la camioneta al pasar a su lado y le hizo una seña de aprobación a Cobra cuando él corrió hacia su motocicleta y siguió avanzando por las calles.

—_¡Maldición! _—Gritó Colette en los auriculares de todos. —_Los portadores están al frente. _

—Haz que den la vuelta, vuelvan a la calle en la que estoy. —Espetó Cobra en su comunicador. —¿Cuántos de ellos son?

—_Son la catarina y el dragón._

—Puedo con las dos. —Admitió Cobra sonriendo.

El muchacho escuchó la motocicleta antes de verla. Colette le pasó por un lado, luego el Ferrari, luego pasó la camioneta de Cupcake, y entonces las vio. Ryouko aterrizó primero frente a él, mostrando su katana en una postura de pelea tradicional del samurai. Unos segundos después aterrizó a su lado Ladybug, girando su yoyo con vehemencia.

—Cobra... —Murmuró la Catarina a manera de amenaza.

.

—Necesita refuerzos. —Murmuró Jeanette mirando a Ethan y Thomas. —Y nosotros somos el único apoyo que él tiene. Somos un equipo, y si uno falla, fallamos todos.

—Lo sé. —Urgió Thomas mirando a los dos muchachos. —Muy bien, Ethan, quédate aquí, eres la escolta oficial de Jean, yo iré a respaldarlo.

.

(All my life – Foo Fighters)

Cobra abrió la mano libre, mostrando su palma a Ryouko.

—Hypnossissss. —Murmuró con los ojos encendidos en una tonalidad ambarina, misma que se reprodujo en los ojos de la portadora del dragón. —_Knees... _—Ordenó con voz contenida.

Ryouko puso la catana frente a sí y se agachó en una rodilla, como si fuese un caballero de la mesa redonda, con la cabeza agachada e incapaz de moverse.

—¡Ryouko! —Gritó Ladybug avanzando hasta su amiga y tomándola por los hombros. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Tranquila, bichito. Ella está bien. —Espetó despectivo Cobra. —Tú por otro lado...

Ninguno de los dos lo pensó. Ambos portadores se lanzaron hacia el frente, Cobra atacando con su jian, Ladybug defendiendo con la katana de su compañera, misma que había arrebatado de sus manos al iniciar a correr hacia su adversario.

.

Chat Noir había dado con el edificio abandonado en el que Jeanette e Ethan se encontraban escondidos, había vencido al muchacho en una pelea limpia mano a mano mientras Jean terminaba de establecer la ruta nueva y comunicar que habían sido atacados. El felino había desaparecido en las sombras, cuestión que hizo a la chica creer que la perseguiría también, pero él tenía otros planes, alcanzar a Ryouko y a Ladybug era una prioridad sabiendo que Jeanette sólo estaba encargándose de cuestiones tácticas y no de una pelea como tal.

Ninguno de los tres se habría aventurado a tratar de adivinar lo que venía a continuación.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar con el portátil abrazado, buscando un sitio dónde ocultarse del felino. Jeanette salió a la calle sin fijarse en su entorno, por lo que recibió de lleno el golpe de la camioneta en el costado.

—¡No! —Gritó Ethan apesadumbrado, el muchacho había dado traspiés hasta la calle con la esperanza de comprar un poco más de tiempo para la chica, así que se quedó horrorizado al ver aquello.

Chat volvió sobre sus pasos al escuchar aquello, se quedó congelado en el tejado al ver a Jeanette tendida en el suelo. Tenía que resolver aquello.

El cuerpo delgado de la morena estaba de costado, la computadora estaba despedazada, ella no respondía, no se movía, y un grupo de personas ya se había aglomerado a su alrededor, horrorizados, llamando a emergencias.

—No... —Murmuró Ethan cayendo de rodillas al lado de su amiga, que respiraba débilmente, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos apretados por el dolor y la desorientación. —No, Jeany... Por favor, responde...

.

Hawk Moth sonrió de oreja a oreja al percatarse de aquel sentimiento, la compuerta se abrió revelando las polillas en la oscuridad.

—Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, tan joven, tan dulce, tan soñador. ¿Quién diría que el dolor de verte vencido en una batalla que no había manera de pelear te corrompería tanto? —Una polilla voló hasta sus manos y aquella mujer le otorgó su magia oscura, liberándola para que buscara a su víctima.

.

Ladybug recibió el golpe de la jian contra el filo de su katana, estaba segura de que la espada de Cobra se partiría a la mitad, sin embargo, ambas armas resistieron y los portadores retrocedieron de un salto, adoptando posiciones de pelea y esperando la reacción del otro.

Estabn agitados, se les veía agotados por la batalla y no daban para más, hasta ahora había sido todo muy reñido.

Colette había logrado dejar la entrega en ruta, custodiada por Cupcake y el Sapo, para volver a apoyar a Cobra, pero él le había pedido que no interviniera alegando que tenía una batalla pendiente con la heroína de París.

Se habrían lanzado el uno al otro para atacar de nuevo si no hubiesen escuchado el llamado lastimero del resultado de un Akuma.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pasos, y ambos portadores volvieron el rostro hacia el final de la calle, percatándose de que un hombre se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¡Chat Noir! —Gritó aquel ser plantándose en su sitio. —Sal a jugar, gatito...

—¿Ethan? —Reconoció Cobra al ver la vestimenta de aquel hombre.

Ethan se había convertido en un monstruo peculiar. Los estoperoles en los hombros de su chaqueta se habían convertido en púas afiladas que sobresalían peligrosamente, piel de color plateado, brillante como si fuera metal, ojos negros, sus músculos ensanchados y toda la rabia del mundo acumulado en su estómago, cada paso retumbaba contra el piso, como si realmente se hubiese vuelto de metal hasta las entrañas.

—_¡Come, kitty, kitty!_ —Exclamó percatándose de que Cobra y Ladybug lo miraban. —Un bicho.

—Ethan ¿qué haces? —Espetó Cobra envainando su espada y avanzando unos pasos hacia el muchacho, confundido y horrorizado. ¿Qué podía haber pasado como para que Ethan hubiese sido akumatizado?

—La voy a usar como carnada. —Espetó lanzándose contra Ladybug, corriendo a toda velocidad.

No tuvo piedad alguna al momento de lanzarse sobre la heroína y tratar de atacarla, su mano cambió de forma, como mercurio en ebullición, hasta convertirse en una espada larga y afilada, misma que Cobra interceptó con su Jian.

—¡Ethan! —Exclamó colérico el portador. —¡Esta es mi batalla! ¡La Catarina es mía!

Ladybug se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la forma en que el portador había pronunciado aquellas palabras, posesivo y frenético.

—Yo ya no soy Ethan, soy _Vengeur_. —Puntualizó colérico el joven Akumatizado. —Y la heroína dejó de ser tuya en el momento en que mataron a Jeanette.

—¿Qué? —Musitó Colette sin aire, cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Explícate! —Exigió Cobra repeliendo el ataque y conteniendo varios ataques más.

—La atropellaron por culpa de Chat Noir, y ahora el gato debe pagar. Y como no está el gatito, tomaré a la Catarina mientras...

Cobra atestó un golpe brutal a la mandíbula de Ethan, descargando ahí toda la rabia que había contenido al escucharle decir que secuestraría a su musa, el sonido del golpe se alzó sobre ellos simulando un trueno de tormenta, tras el que el portador sacudió la muñeca, sintiendo el dolor de aquel gesto. Pero había logrado su cometido, Ethan había retrocedido lo suficiente como para perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón.

—Mientras más grande el monstruo.

—¡Cobra! —Exclamó Ladybug avanzando hacia él con la katana en una mano, dándole vueltas lentas como si la aprestara para pelear. —Dame tu espada.

—¿Qué? —Espetó incrédulo el muchacho.

—Dame tu Jian. Si Chat es responsable de esto, entonces yo debo enfrentar esta batalla mientras mi compañero llega, además de que necesitamos saber la verdad.

—No. —Espetó Cobra sombrío, por un momento el entorno de sus ojos se llenó de escamas y su traje se oscureció, en reacción a lo que el muchacho sentía. —Esta pelea la libro yo.

—Puedo sacarle información a Ethan y necesito hacer esto, por Chat.

—Pero...

—¡Dásela! —Gritó Colette desesperada, mirando a Cobra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con una expresión de horror en el rostro, como si le suplicara. —Confío en ella.

Los ojos de Cobra se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa ante aquello. El portador no pudo evitar soltar el arma cuando la mano de Ladybug tomó el mango de su espada.

—Ponla a salvo. Por favor.

Cobra encaró a Ladybug bajando el rostro, ocultándolo entre las sombras de su capucha, con una mirada colérica. —Tú y yo no hemos terminado. —Amenazó bajándose la máscara y tomando a la heroína por la cintura, jalándola hacia sí con brutalidad, posesivo y brusco antes de robarle un beso despiadado a la catarina y correr hacia Colette recuperando la máscara para luego saltar al tejado con la chica pasmada en brazos.

Ladybug sonrió de medio lado y asintió aprestando ambas espadas en una postura de pelea tradicional, una espada al frente, la otra atrás.

Vengeur era un enemigo formidable en muchos aspectos, pero Cobra no había tenido tiempo de explicarle a la heroína que debía cuidarse de él como peleador.

La pelea era muy pareja, Vengeur tiraba estocadas certeras que conseguían desviar los golpes de Ladybug, pero ella era más rápida de lo que cualquiera habría podido creer, Cobra se atrevió a comparar su velocidad con la de ella, sonriendo de medio lado pensando en que había creado un monstruo.

Algo no andaba bien.

Vengeur había dejado de tirar estocadas y recibía uno tras otro los ataques de la Catarina, Cobra saltó hasta el suelo, tratando de analizar un poco mejor la pelea, tratando de entender por qué de pronto sentía un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar.

La expresión de Ladybug era un témpano. Pero Vengeur sonreía.

—No... —Murmuró Cobra, asustado.

Ladybug golpeó con las dos espadas al mismo tiempo, esperando poder hacer mella en el brazo del villano, pero igual que antes, su brazo se movió como mercurio, atrapando las hojas y arrancándosela de las manos.

No. La heroína no se dio cuenta de que su adversario había formado un pico con la otra mano y que ahora se dirigía hacia su costado, hacia el punto exacto en que la bala había atravesado su piel, días antes.

No. La heroína no vio venir el ataque y se quedó helada un segundo, pensando una forma de pensar cómo salir de aquello.

No. La heroína no se dio cuenta de que el hechizo de hipnosis perdió su efecto de pronto y Ryouko pudo levantar la vista, horrorizada ante lo que estaba pasando.

No. La heroína no vio a Cobra correr hacia ella e interponerse a medio camino, recibiendo en su abdomen la herida mortal, el arma atravesando su traje a prueba de balas haciéndolo toser sangre.

Ethan pareció volver en sí cuando eso pasó. La mariposa akumatizada salió de él y el muchacho se quedó helado al ver la sangre en sus manos, de pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la rabia había pasado, dejando en su lugar un amargo sabor a derrota y terror.

La heroína sostenía en sus brazos al antihéroe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero incrédula de lo que había pasado.

La transformación se fue perdiendo lentamente, muy lentamente, comenzando por las botas, como si les diera tiempo para despedirse, como si le diera unos últimos minutos lado a lado.

—No. —Murmuró ella permitiendo que las primeras gotas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. —No...

—Tranquila. —Pidió el muchacho bajándose la máscara y sonriendo para su esposa. —Está bien, tranquila.

—No, esto no está bien. —Espetó ella horrorizada, viendo cómo el charco de sangre a su alrededor crecía lentamente, manchándole el traje a ambos. —Esto no está bien.

—Tranquila. —Repitió el muchacho tomando el rostro de la heroína y capturando una lágrima que bajaba lentamente, desviándose del curso que las otras habían trazado antes. —Estoy feliz de haberte protegido.

—Pero ¿a costa de qué? No estés feliz. —Espetó ella horrorizada. —No puedes abandonarme, no puedes dejarme así.

El muchacho emitió un gemido lleno de dolor, haciendo una mueca y removiéndose en su sitio, tenía frío, tenía miedo, pero estaba feliz de darse cuenta de que podría ver una última vez los ojos de su musa antes de...

—Bésame... —Pidió el muchacho cuando se percató de que la destransformación ya iría por su cintura más o menos, una lluvia de diamantina verde subiendo al cielo y rodeándolos hacía de aquel momento algo místico, mágico, trágico.

La catarina se agachó sobre la boca de su amante, llorando amargamente, pero expresando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por el muchacho, toda la gratitud que tenía porque él le había salvado la vida, todo lo feliz que estaba por la vida que habían compartido lado a lado. Sabiendo que sería el último, y aprovechando cada instante del contacto con sus labios, agradeciendo también que él le acariciara la mejilla, ignorando su propio dolor.

.

Chat Noir miraba la escena horrorizado.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan tarde?

Estaba de pie en el techo de enfrente, observando a Ladybug llorar sobre el pecho de Luka mientras la magia llegaba a sus hombros y el muchacho se quedaba quieto, rígido.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, pero no fue capaz de quitar la vista de lo que ocurría abajo.

—Hiciste bien en buscarme. —Dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del héroe.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaría a punto de tirarme de este edificio sin el miraculous.

—Ahora tengo la hora exacta, en unos segundos estará hecho.

—¿De verdad puedes arreglar lo que rompí?

—Confía, estaré aquí ligera como liebre antes de que te des cuenta.

—Estoy apostando todo a tu nombre. —Murmuró el felino encarándola y percatándose de que ella sonreía de medio lado.

—Te lo digo. Ligera como liebre.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó el héroe extendiendo una mano hacia ella cuando comenzó a correr para saltar al siguiente tejado. —¿Cómo debo de llamarte?

—Bunix. Mi nombre es Bunix.


	29. Enfrentamiento

**Rebeca . sz: **Juro que si consigo hacerte llorar, lo hago sin intensión jajajaja. Tenía altas expectativas de escribir el capítulo anterior y este, y aunque quería que quedara todo junto, pero al final preferí dejarlo así. La nueva Hawk Moth será peligrosa, sin duda, ya veré qué hacer con ella. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Marianne E: **Si me hubieras matado ¿cómo sabrías de qué va la continuación? ¡Bueno! Tenía que desquitar del malestar que me dejó el capítulo de Lila, que por cierto, ya tengo que ponerme a diseñar ese arco jajajaja ese también va a estar fuerte. Ya me puse de acuerdo con Andrés y es lo que sigue. Habrá mucho de Luka como profesor una vez terminada esta saga, que ya cada vez le queda menos, esperemos te guste el desenlace. Quería reivindicar a Cobra con todos y Colette parecía una buena opción, estoy aprendiendo de la mejor para trazar mis estratagemas jaja. ¿Te gustó la pelea de Cobra y Ladybug? ESPERATEEEE jajajajjaa. ¡Gracias por la música! Haz conseguido darle ese punch a mis historias que estaba buscando. ¡NO ME MATES! Jajajaja que luego el universo no entiende de bromas. Definitivamente Cobra no tiene el Seconde Chance, pero pronto descubrirás qué si tiene. ¿Te confieso algo? Andrés y yo teníamos planeando la muerte de Luka desde que Marinette estaba en el hospital, por eso lo mandé a ver TimeTagger para poder escribir esa parte, así que, todo este tiempo estuvimos conteniendo las ganas de contarte lo que iba a pasar. Lamento la demora (no contaba con las visitas jajaja) te dejo la siguiente entrega ¡Sufre! Digo... ehm... disfrútalo. ¡Abrazos!

**Almanele: **Desde que Bunix apareció en la serie he estado pensando cómo darle un momento de gloria, pero no sé cómo manejarlo del todo, así que pronto espero poder manejarla con todo lo que ella se merece para esta historia. Disfruta esta entrega y nos leemos pronto.

**Melchari**: Esta historia se ha convertido en un monstruo jajajaja nos sobrepasó rapidísimo y tenía mis dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo con los personajes, así que me alivia mucho saber que está siendo del agrado de los lectores. Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero seguir actualizando a la misma velocidad. Lo de Luka problemático, la verdad es que surgió como un guiño a las historias de Marianne E, encontrarás muchos guiños a sus historias en esta saga y en futuros trabajos. No habría sido posible sin ella. ¡Nos leemos pronto.

**Hana: **Te entrego la descripción de las chaquetas: La chaqueta de los reptiles es de cuero negro, tiene tres estoperoles en los hombros, en la espalda está el bordado un lagarto, una Cobra rey y una lagartija saliendo de una especie de grieta o agujero, sobre el mismo está un letrero que dice _Les Reptiles, al frente tiene dos bolsillos a los lados y un bolsillo interno, en el brazo izquierdo llevan una banda de color, dependiendo del grupo de reptiles al que pertenezcan, Andreé y su gente más cercana porta una banda verde, Luka solía usar una hasta que se ganó el apodo de Serpiente, desde entonces su banda es color cían. Su chaqueta es la única que tiene un slogan bordado debajo del estampado de los reptiles, un banner simulando ser un listón que reza "Lege atque viperidae"

* * *

—¡Merde! —Murmuró Jeanette con los audífonos puestos y tecleando a toda velocidad en su computadora. —Nos tienen en la mira, hay un operativo completo, los escucho en las radios.

—¿Escucharon eso, equipo? —Soltó Thomas en los comunicadores. —Tenemos compañía. Cupcake y sapo sigan la ruta. Colette, Cobra, ubicación.

—_Hay contacto visual con el vehículo, la policía está a unas calles abajo. _—Espetó Colette frenética, mientras Cobra la tomaba por la cintura y saltaba de nuevo al piso (habían llegado hasta una azotea, Colette en la espalda del portador), dirigiéndose a sus respectivas motocicletas para iniciar la persecución. —_Cobra adelanta, encabezaré una ruta nueva._ —Exclamó Colette cuando el aludido asintió una vez para ella.

—Enterado. —Espetó Thomas con una sonrisa altanera. —Jeanette, establece contacto con el conductor, hazle llegar la ruta nueva. También a Colette para que ella encabece, haz que la sigan.

—Yes sr.

.

Cobra estacionó la moto a media calle y se paró obstruyendo el tráfico. Al ser entrada la noche, había algunos vehículos circulando por esa avenida, los conductores vieron el filo iluminado de la espada, que parecía haberse encendido en un tono verde claro, y cambiaron la ruta; al final sabían perfectamente qué hacer o a dónde correr cuando un akuma atacaba, y aunque Cobra podría verse "pequeño" en comparación a los villanos que habían atacado la ciudad de la luz, había también mucha gente que prefería no arriesgarse a averiguar si realmente se trataba de un akumatizado o era algo menos letal.

El portador, al ver el Ferrari, sonrió confiado haciendo una forma de Tai chi antes de colocar la espada en posición, Colette salió en la motocicleta por el callejón aledaño, portando una bengala en la mano, misma que usó para hacerle saber al conductor del lujoso vehículo que debían seguirla a ella; la motociclista sonrió pasando justo frente a Cobra y enfilando por el cruce, consiguiendo que el vehículo rediseñara su ruta.

Cupcake se asomó por la ventana de la camioneta al pasar a su lado y le hizo una seña de aprobación a Cobra cuando él corrió hacia su motocicleta y siguió avanzando por las calles, percatándose de que alguien lo seguía, corriendo alto en los tejados, una mancha blanca y azul custodiando sus pasos.

Por un momento se preguntó si su musa habría seleccionado a otro portador para esa noche, pero estando ella también en misión encubierta, no debía haber mucho tiempo que ella tuviese libre.

—_¡Maldición! _—Gritó Colette en los auriculares de todos. —_Los portadores están al frente. _

—Haz que den la vuelta, vuelvan a la calle en la que estoy. —Espetó Cobra en su micrófono, drifteando con la motocicleta para volver a estacionarla a media calle, mirando a los tejados y permitiendo que la visión de la serpiente lo guiara entre los vehículos, percatándose de que una nueva portadora lo miraba desde el techo con la barbilla alzada en un gesto presumido, pero una sonrisa de orgullo. —¿Cuántos de ellos son?

—_Son la catarina y el dragón. _—Espetó Colette ofuscada, sabiendo que Ryouko era una leyenda entre los portadores.

—Puedo con las dos. —Admitió Cobra sonriendo, pero sintiendo que aquello ya lo había vivido en un momento.

El muchacho escuchó la motocicleta antes de verla. Colette le pasó por un lado a Cobra, sonriéndole a través del acrílico del casco, luego el Ferrari, con sus vidrios polarizados a través de los que no se podía ver nada, pero que dejaban salir un aroma demasiado familiar para el portador, luego pasó la camioneta de Cupcake, y entonces las vio. Ryouko aterrizó primero frente a él, mostrando su katana en una postura de pelea tradicional del samurai. Unos segundos después aterrizó a su lado Ladybug, girando su yoyo con vehemencia.

—Cobra... —Murmuró la Catarina a manera de amenaza.

—Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente. ¿No es así?

—La última vez no pudimos pelear en serio.

—Lo sssé. —Murmuró divertido, paseando el pulgar sobre su boca por encima de la máscara, en un gesto seductor y despiadado. —Y esta vez voy con todo.

.

Chat Noir había dado con el edificio abandonado en el que Jeanette e Ethan se encontraban escondidos, había decidido saltar a la acción, pero una mano salió de las sombras tomándolo por el cinto y regresándolo a su sitio.

—_Hello minou_. —Dijo una voz en la oscuridad, una sonrisa amable.

—Hola... —Respondió confundido. —Yo te conozco.

—Nos conocimos hace diez años dentro de cuatro minutos, pero no hay tiempo de explicarlo. Ve por el reptil, yo voy por la chica.

—Entendido, eh...

—Así que olvidaste cómo me llamo. —Inquirió divertida la portadora. —Pero han pasado diez años, supongo que está bien. Bunix. Llámame Bunix.

—De acuerdo, Bunix. Bienvenida al equipo. —Murmuró Chat Noir ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo ante el apretón de la heroína.

.

—Ladybug, si nosotras nos...

Cobra abrió la mano libre, mostrando su palma a Ryouko. La portadora no pudo evitar fijar ahí su mirada cuando la palma pareció emitir un brillo iridiscente.

—¡No lo mires! —Exclamó Ladybug apretando los ojos y cubriéndolos con el brazo.

—Hypnossissss. —Murmuró Cobra con los ojos encendidos en una tonalidad ambarina, misma que se reprodujo en los ojos de la portadora del dragón cuando el antihéroe movió la mano de un lado al otro, consiguiendo que la chica se tambaleara siguiéndolo presa de su hechizo, igual que una cobra siguiendo a su encantador. —_Knees... _—Ordenó con voz contenida empuñando la mano.

Ryouko puso la catana frente a sí y se agachó en una rodilla, como si fuese un caballero de la mesa redonda, con la cabeza agachada e incapaz de moverse.

(The beginning – One ok rock)

—¡Ryouko! —Gritó Ladybug avanzando hasta su amiga y tomándola por los hombros, percatándose de que no podía moverla ni un centímetro, estaba rígida. —¡Ryouko! —Exclamó con más fuerzas despejando el rostro de su amiga.

—No se va a morir, si eso te preocupa. —Soltó Cobra divertido.

Ladybug se levantó con expresión feroz.

—¡Lucky Charm! —Exclamó la heroína lanzando al cielo su Yo-yo y obteniendo una espada tao llena de motas negras. —¿Qué le hiciste? —Espetó acercándose unos pasos hacia Cobra.

—Tranquila, bichito. Ella está bien. —Espetó despectivo. —Tú por otro lado...

Ninguno de los dos lo pensó mucho más. Ambos portadores se lanzaron hacia el frente, Cobra atacando con su jian, Ladybug empuñando su tao con todas sus fuerzas.

El filo de las espadas se encontró a media calle. Colette tomó su vara e hizo ademán de acercarse a pelear, pero Cobra liberó a Ryouko del hechizo y la portadora del dragón arremetió contra la otra reptil, haciendo alarde de su técnica con la catana enfundada.

Ver a Ladybug pelear contra Cobra era épico, ambos blandían sus respectivas espadas como si hubiesen entrenado toda su vida para ello, lucían entrenados y perfectos, como si las armas les transmitieran todo el conocimiento; ambos héroes repelían los ataques del otro con movimientos controlados y elegantes, apenas acercándose el uno al otro.

Las estocadas eran tan certeras que, de tratarse de personas normales, ya se habrían hecho el uno al otro varios cortes de gravedad; no, ambos portadores se movían más rápido que las espadas huyendo de las garras de su enemigo en el momento exacto para cortarle el aliento a cualquier espectador.

Ladybug tiró una estocada dejando caer todo el peso de la espada contra Cobra, pero él alcanzo a bloquear, sosteniendo el peso de la catarina sobre su hoja.

—¿Por qué una jian? —Espetó la heroína haciendo presión con su espada, como si quisiera obligar a Cobra a arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Sólo sirvo a una verdad. —Respondió Cobra en el mismo tono. —¿Una espada china no te da una pista?

Ladybug abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante aquella a. Cobra aprovechó ese momento de sorpresa para empujar a la heroína y obligarla a retroceder varios metros, recuperando la guardia.

Cobra sonrió de medio lado antes de correr a tirar la siguiente estocada, viendo de reojo que de nuevo había espectadores en el tejado. Vio a Chat Noir parado al lado de una mujer vestida de blanco y azul cielo, la portadora nueva. Ambos muchachos observaban la pelea sin intervenir, cosa que Cobra agradeció sobremanera.

Sin embargo, un destello naranja entró en su campo de visión.

Rena Rouge saltó sobre ellos tratando de atestar a Cobra una patada, pero ambos portadores saltaron de espaldas al mismo tiempo, justo a tiempo para evadir el golpe.

La portadora del zorro habría golpeado de nuevo a Cobra de no ser por la llegada de Thomas, Ethan y Jeanette. Los dos primeros trataron de arremeter contra Rena justo en el momento en que Carapace aterrizaba a su lado y adoptaba una posición defensiva.

—Si quieres que te ayudemos... —Murmuró Thomas dedicándole una mirada pesada a Cobra.

—Retengan a los portadores. —Cortó el muchacho subiéndose la máscara para cubrir sus ojos y dejar su boca al descubierto, mostrando una sonrisa ladina y seductora. —La catarina es mía... —Añadió antes de pasarse el pulgar sobre los labios en un gesto sensual, consiguiendo que Ladybug se sonrojara hasta las orejas y aferrara su agarre en la espada. —Ven acá, primor. —Murmuró divertido mientras ponía su propia espada en posición. —Tú y yo no hemos terminado con essssto.

Ladybug soltó un grito corriendo a encontrar a Cobra, levantando el filo de su espada sobre la cabeza y atestando un golpe brutal que el antihéroe desvió en un movimiento amable, desarmándola y consiguiendo que ambas espadas aterrizaran lejos de ellos.

Ladybug tiró una patada circular que Cobra esquivó lanzando el cuerpo hacia atrás, doblando las rodillas ligeramente. Se enderezó a toda velocidad y arremetió con tres golpes contra el costado de la chica, pero ella bloqueó con el antebrazo y regresó los golpes con una habilidad antes desconocida para ambos.

Dos golpes, tres patadas, un bloqueo. Los héroes se movían a toda velocidad, y aunque los otros portadores se habían empeñado en vencer a los reptiles, llegó un momento en el que todos prefirieron prestar atención a la batalla que tenían frente a sí, anonadados por la fiereza y la delicadeza con la que la pelea al centro se estaba llevando a cabo.

Cobra conectó una patada frontal en el vientre de la catarina y ella aprovechó el impulso para dar dos saltos de espaldas.

—¿Cansada? —Soltó jadeante Cobra al ver a Ladybug adoptar una posesión defensiva y sonreír.

—Ni un poco.

Esta vez Cobra avanzó primero, con las manos rígidas, poniendo una postura de kung fu de serpiente, haciendo alarde de su poder.

Ladybug estaba cansada, preguntándose cómo era posible que el héroe pudiera seguir peleando después de tanto. Pero ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, repeliendo el golpe de Cobra y atestando un puñetazo directo a su rostro. El muchacho le tomó la muñeca y obligó a la chica a darle la espalda, sosteniéndola en una llave, la heroína trató de dar un codazo al rostro del héroe, pero él le tomó la otra muñeca y la envolvió en sus brazos, respirándole en el oído, sonriendo.

—¿Te importaría dejar de tirar puñetazos? —Soltó divertido, sintiendo que su musa sonreía también mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró ella antes de levantar la rodilla y dar un pisotón al portador, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y obligándolo a retroceder.

Pasó en media fracción de segundo. La chica tiró una patada circular, dándole en la mandíbula y tirándolo al suelo, con apremio se sentó en el pecho del muchacho y enganchó su tacón derecho en la muñeca izquierda del portador, extendiendo la pierna en toda su extensión y llevándose el brazo de Cobra con ello.

—¿Vas a admitir tu derrota? —Murmuró ella.

—¿Derrota? —Repitió divertido mientras la heroína le inmovilizaba el otro brazo presionándolo con su rodilla disponible. —Tengo a todos los portadores justo donde los quiero.

Ladybug levantó la mirada percatándose de que todo su equipo se encontraba en aquel lugar.

—¿Y el convoy? —Exclamó la Catarina mirando a los héroes, enderezándose en su lugar y recargando ambas manos en el pecho de Cobra para mantener el equilibrio.

Los portadores miraron a su alrededor, los reptiles estaban neutralizados, pero todos sonreían. Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercándose, cada integrante de la guardia se puso una máscara para cubrir sus rostros y esperaron su destino.

Colette miró a Jeanette una vez más antes de hacerle una seña para que corriera. La chica era diminuta, así que ninguno de los que estaban en aquel lugar se percataron de aquel hecho, Colette suspiró aliviada y le compuso mala cara a Ryouko cuando ella volvió a mirarle.

En un segundo, la pierna izquierda de Cobra se trenzó en torno a la cintura de Ladybug, ambos forcejearon un momento antes de que el portador sometiera a la Catarina. La chica tenía una pierna por encima del hombro del muchacho, él le apresaba con las caderas, las dos muñecas de la heroína sostenidas en una mano del antihéroe mientras que él le acariciaba el rostro con la otra, sonriendo seductor y divertido.

—Yo gano. —Soltó el muchacho antes de robar un beso apasionado a la boca de su musa, consiguiendo que ella le mordiera la boca con fuerza, abriéndole de nuevo el labio.

Chat Noir aterrizó en la espalda de Cobra, tomándolo por los hombros e impulsándose hacia un lado para quitárselo de encima a su compañera, que se había puesto en el costado y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, fingiendo indignación. Y Chat habría golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, si Ryouko no lo hubiese detenido y ayudado a levantarse justo cuando llegaron las patrullas y los rodearon.

Pusieron esposas a los cuatro reptiles y los subieron a la parte trasera de una camioneta suburban designada para el traslado de malhechores callejeros.

—Ahora sí. —Espetó Chat empujando a Cobra por los hombros para que caminara más rápido. —En la comisaría nos dirán todo lo que necesitamos saber.

—Carapace y Rena. —Llamó Ladybug a los héroes, que avanzaron hasta ella tomándose de la mano y sonriendo. —Esta noche podrían estarse cometiendo otros crímenes en la ciudad.

—Entendemos. —Dijo Carapace asintiendo. —Patrullaremos París.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Ladybug. —Soltó Rena comenzando a correr para tomar vuelo y saltar al siguiente tejado.

—Ryouko, Chat, ustedes saben a dónde ir. —Murmuró la catarina mirando a su amiga con apremio.

Claro, ellos tenían la ruta.

—Será reconocimiento nada más. —Dijo la portadora del dragón asintiendo. —Vamos, gatito, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Milady. —Murmuró Chat en una rodilla, besando la mano de Ladybug antes de alcanzar a Ryouko y perderse en las sombras.

La catarina sonrió, orgullosa de su equipo y encaró a Travis Maunier, que ya había acomodado a los cuatro reptiles sentados en la parte trasera del vehículo, todos sentados con las manos esposadas hacia el frente, todos menos Cobra, que llevaba las manos a la espalda todavía.

—Está tomando sus precauciones. —Murmuró Ladybug sonriendo despectiva para Cobra.

—Vimos cómo peleó contra ti. No lo vamos a subestimar.

—Muy bien. Tengo que buscar a la sexta portadora, en cuanto la localice estaré con ustedes para hacer guardia.

—Perfecto. ¡Ya la escucharon, muchachos! —Exclamó el detective golpeando la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de subir con los villanos y cerrar las puertas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ladybug al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que Cobra tenía en la boca, por un momento se preguntó cómo haría para sacar a su esposo de aquella, pero luego se recordó a sí misma que Luka poseía el miraculous de la serpiente por sus habilidades, no por algún evento fortuito. Sabría cómo salir de aquella.

.

No fue difícil dar con ella. Bunix estaba en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, permitiendo que el viento acariciara sus cabellos, pero no llevaba en traje ya y Fluff descansaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, comiendo una zanaoria mientras esperaban.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Bunix. —Comentó divertida Ladybug al ver a su amiga dedicándole una mirada. —¿Cuánto fue? ¿Unos diez años?

—Ah, tú sí me recuerdas. —Respondió Alix divertida.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y Ladybug asintió una vez.

—Que estés aquí sólo puede querer decir que fallamos en la primera vuelta. —Dijo Ladybug con pesar, bajando el rostro.

—Sí. —Murmuró Alix con tono fúnebre, desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad a sus pies. —Es mejor que no preguntes, no quiero tener que decirte qué fue lo que pasó. Lo importante es que logramos cambiar el curso de la historia, pero algo me dice que pagaremos alto por ello. Vienes por mi miraculous, ¿no es así?

—Ese es el plan, pero algo me dice que es mejor que lo deje en tus manos, al menos de momento.

Alix sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió una vez. —Cuenta conmigo, Ladybug. Sé que sólo debo acudir cuando me llamen, pero estaré encantada de defender París a su lado.

—Gracias, Bunix. Es mejor que me vaya. Tengo una escolta pendiente esta noche.

—Diviértete, mini tú. —Exclamó la chica antes de volver a transformarse y saltar hacia el cielo nocturno.

.

Cobra sonrió mirando a sus compañeros. Maunier tenía una cara de satisfacción que no le cabía en el rostro, cuestión que hizo al portador considerar seriamente darle un puñetazo.

Luka suspiró, serenándose a sí mismo, poniendo a raya los pensamientos de Cobra y recordándose a sí mismo que él era algo mucho mejor que eso.

—Parece que ganó algo. —Soltó Cobra, divertido.

—La lotería esta noche. —Bromeó Maunier sonriendo, despectivo. —O al menos lo habré hecho cuando te quite la máscara y el miraculous.

—¿Por qué no nos han desenmascarado ya? —Espetó Colette furiosa, forcejeando con las esposas en señal de berrinche.

—Me gusta el suspenso. —Soltó divertido Maunier mirando a la chica. —Prefiero ver sus rostros en la comisaría, con todo mi equipo.

—Cubre tus oídos. —Murmuró Cobra agachándose sobre Colette y sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —Espetó la chica volteando el rostro.

—Sube tu máscara y cubre tus oídos.

La chica lo miró un momento más antes de suspirar y obedecer, las manos esposadas la limitaban en movimiento, pero se las ingenió para dejarse los ojos al descubierto y seguir viendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cobra tenía libres las manos. Colette le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, ¿cómo se había deshecho de esposas con un nivel federal de seguridad a su espalda? El portador se bajó la máscara, descubriendo sus ojos y ocultando la boca. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y sonriendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de Maunier.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Hypnossissss... —Murmuró abriendo ambas palmas frente a sí y consiguiendo que los ojos de todos se iluminaran en un color ambarino media fracción de segundo. —Maunier, si fuera usted tan amable de abrir las esposas de mi equipo...

Maunier, el otro oficial y los dos reptiles estaban bajo los efectos del hechizo de Cobra, todos menos Colette, que miraba pasmada la forma dócil y obediente en que el oficial obedecía, liberando a sus amigos.

—¿Qué estás?

—Shh. Romperás mi hechizo. —Regañó mirándola de reojo. —¿Le importa? —Dijo mirando a Maunier, el aludido tomó las esposas y se las puso al otro policía antes de atarse él mismo las manos. —Ahora, va a tomar la radio y pedirá al camión que pare.

Maunier se llevó la radio a la boca, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Cobra, quien sonrió de medio lado.

—_Poison_... —Murmuró Cobra poniendo una mano en posición de serpiente, una aguja pareció aparecer ahí, un colmillo de serpiente.

El movimiento fue tan veloz que Cobra volvió a su sitio antes de que Colette terminara de saltar por la impresión. Había picado a todos los presentes en el cuello y ahora sonreía para su amiga, con expresión divertida ante el terror que la chica denotaba.

—Tranquila. —Pidió divertido Cobra. —Estamos en el mismo equipo.

—¿Y entonces por qué envenenaste a Thomas y a Ethan?

—¿Quieres la plata o no?

—Sí. —Espetó Colette confundida. —¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Cobra pateó las puertas con tal fuerza que se abrieron de par en par, botando los candados y doblando los seguros. Colette, al verse ignorada, se dirigió hacia Maunier para quitarle las llaves y abrir sus propias esposas, y aunque amenazó con quitarse la máscara, una mirada del portador fue suficiente para que la chica comprendiera que debía seguir oculta.

Cobra, con una fuerza sobrehumana, se echó el cuerpo de Thomas sobre un hombro y sonrió para Colette, que bajaba a Ethan con cuidado, hizo que el muchacho le pasara un brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar, dando traspiés.

—Al callejón. —Ordenó Cobra avanzando sin problemas, como si llevara una almohada al hombro y no a un hombre de noventa y cinco kilos.

Los dejaron ahí sentados, removiéndose como si tuvieran pesadillas o algo peor. Colette no pudo evitar dedicarles una mirada apesadumbrada. ¿Qué les habían hecho?

—Tranquila. Las alucinaciones los dejarán confundidos una hora, más o menos, pero estarán bien. El efecto de mi veneno no es tan peligroso como parece.

—¿Será eso o me estás tranquilizando?

—Quién sabe. —Soltó divertido antes de agacharse frente a Colette para que la chica subiera a su espalda. —¿Confías en mí? Tengo un plan.

La chica suspiró agobiada, no le gustaba para nada deslizarse por los tejados de París, pero no había muchas opciones.

.

El sapo y Cupcake disparaban contra los portadores, todos ocultos tras el escudo de Carapace. El vehículo no podía pasar a la bodega de entrega, los portadores sabían que una vez que el auto entrase, ya no podían hacer nada por confiscar lo que quisiera que fuese dentro.

—¡Portadores! —Gritó Cobra desde el fondo, todos le miraron y él sonrió divertido. —Qué dulces son. —Murmuró despectivo. —Hypnossissss.

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron un segundo, pero sacudieron los rostros, tratando de resistir al hechizo del portador.

—¡No voy a volver a caer! —Espetó Ryouko antes de lanzarse a atacar.

Lo siguiente los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Cobra saltó al siguiente tejado y tomó como rehén a una figura diminuta. Por un momento, la oscuridad no les permitió distinguir de qué se trataba, pero luego todos vieron como Cobra daba unos pasos, saliendo a la luz y revelando que Ladybug era la rehén. El portador tenía su Jian puesta contra la garanta re la chica y ella había levantado el rostro, estirando el cuello todo lo posible para mantenerse lejos del alcance de la espada.

—Retrocedan.

—¡Ladybug! —Gritó Carapace perdiendo concentración sobre el escudo y avanzando medio paso.

Un segundo fue suficiente para que todos se dieran cuenta del error que habían cometido, puesto que el ferrari arrancó a toda velocidad, saliendo del rango de ataque de los portadores.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —Gritó Chat, realmente furioso. —Te dije que te mataría si te atrevías a hacerle daño de nuevo.

Cobra soltó una risa despectiva mientras presionaba con más fuerza su espada.

—¿Colette? —Espetó Ladybug aterrizando atrás de todos los portadores.

Por un momento, todo fue confusión para los portadores. Ninguno entendía cómo era posible que Ladybug estuviera a sus espaldas y estuviera al mismo tiempo presa entre los brazos de Cobra, y luego todo cobró sentido.

Cobra soltó a su compañera, le tomó una mano y ambos hicieron una reverencia elegante antes de correr al borde de la azotea. Colette saltó primero y Cobra se lanzó a atraparla, dejando a todos los portadores boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Espetó Ladybug, pasmada.

.

El sapo y Cupcake entraron a la bodega y bajaron de la camioneta, el chofer del ferrari descendió, pero esperó antes de abrir la puerta trasera. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Cobra y Colette entraron por una ventana y se acercaron hasta sus otros compañeros, chocando puños e intercambiando saludos, divertidos de estar reunidos de nuevo.

Cobra miró al piloto y sonrió de medio lado. —Thomas, Ethan y Jeanette no están en condiciones para terminar la misión, pero gracias a ellos estamos aquí. —Soltó el portador abriéndose de brazos. —"El zorro ha vuelto a la madriguera" —Dijo al final haciendo una reverencia elegante y sonriendo para sus compañeros.

Colette le miró despectiva, murmurando entre dientes, tan bajo que sólo Cobra le escuchó.

—¿No se supone que la clave sólo la tiene el líder del equipo?

—No olvides que llevé cargando a Thomas hasta el callejón. —Respondió en el mismo tono, girando el rostro hacia la chica. —Y charlé con él ahí antes de que llegaras. ¿Confías o no en mí?

—No. —Puntualizó Colette furiosa. —Sí durante la misión, no ahora.

—Muy bien. —Murmuró Cobra en medio de un suspiro.

El chofer del vehículo asintió abriendo la puerta; primero una pierna, piel morena, estilizada, agraciada, un tacón de aguja relativamente bajo. La otra pierna, revelando el borde de un vestido negro, luego la chica, que sonreía complacida.

—Así que valen los cien mil por cabeza. —Dijo Lila Rossi sonriendo orgullosa.

Cobra tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol, respirando profundo mientras ponía las manos en la espalda, en un saludo militar.

—Su fama la precede, señorita Rossi. —Espetó el reptil ladeando el rostro, agradeciendo que la mitad de su rostro estuviese cubierto para ocultar el desprecio de su expresión. —¿A qué debemos esta sorpresa?

—Quería confirmar por mí misma si los servicios que pagué valían la pena. Ahora sé que este equipo táctico está capacitado para poder con los portadores. El depósito ya está hecho en sus cuentas, el dinero ya está con ustedes, salvo con quien pidió el efectivo. Pronto estaré contactándolos para trabajo en forma. Sé cómo dar con todos menos... contigo. —Dijo con voz seductora acercándose hasta Cobra, el muchacho no se movió de su sitio cuando Lila paseó su mano derecha por todo el pecho del muchacho, en un gesto sensual y contenido, como si tratara de seducirlo. —¿A ti dónde puedo contactarte si te necesito?

—Con todo respeto, señora. —Soltó sin mirarla a los ojos. —Mi trabajo con usted terminó. Como dije —añadió dedicándole una mirada fría y despectiva mientras retrocedía un paso, poniéndose fuera del alcance de la chica —, su fama la precede.

Lila soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió retrocediendo, chascando los dedos.

El conductor abrió la cajuela del vehículo y sacó una mochila de gimnasio, negra, vieja, misma que entregó a Cobra.

El muchacho recibió la mochila y la abrió, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, percatándose con la vista de la serpiente que algunos billetes tenían un localizador implantado. Sonrió de medio lado antes de colocarse la maleta en la espalda y asentir.

—Ya veremos. —Murmuró Lila volviendo al vehículo. —Ya veremos.

.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Colette alcanzando a Cobra en la calle, corría, ¿cómo había llegado el portador tan lejos caminando solamente? Tenía las piernas larguísimas. —¿A qué te referías con lo de la fama de Rossi?

—Lila es una mujer muy peligrosa. Y lo digo yo. —Puntualizó como si aquello fuera suficiente referencia. —Si puedes evitarlo, no te líes con ella. Luka no confía, Marinette no confía, y los otros portadores no confían.

—¿Los otros portadores?

—Aunque trabaje por mi cuenta, Colette, yo también soy un portador de miraculous. Yo soy la otra serpiente, y sé de primera mano por boca de Viperion que Lila es de los enemigos más formidables a los que enfrentaron en su adolescencia. Nadie sabe cómo hizo su fortuna, pero muchos creemos que hay mucha sangre de por medio. Así que, por ti... Por Jeanette, aléjate de ella. Nunca te has involucrado con alguien tan peligrosa.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto? —Espetó ofuscada, cruzándose de brazos al verlo alejarse.

—Desde que a Luka le importa, y estoy en deuda con él. —Insistió en su argumento hasta perderse en las sombras.

.

Cobra tocó tres veces a la puerta. Sí, era poco ortodoxo llegar a un lugar a las dos de la mañana y esperar que abrieran gustosos, pero una mujer de edad avanzada se asomó por la ventana antes de abrir y sonreír para el portador.

—Viperion dijo que vendría alguien. —Murmuró ella confundida, mirando a Cobra de pies a cabeza. —Tú te pareces mucho al héroe.

Cobra retrocedió medio paso, sorprendido ante la afirmación.

—Es... mi hermano. —Mintió el portador, desviando la mirada.

—Sus ojos son idénticos. —Murmuró ella ensanchando la sonrisa. —Pero pasa, por favor.

—¡No, yo...! Llevo prisa. —Murmuró apenado, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada. —La serpiente me pidió que trajera esto, para la causa de los instrumentos. —Dijo dejando la mochila dentro de la casa y sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta.

La mujer revisó el contenido y abrió los ojos, pasmada. —No sé de dónde sacan los recursos, pero su hermano y usted han hecho mucho por esta casa.

—El cursi de la lira cree que es bueno fomentar la música en los niños. —Espetó Cobra, fingiendo desprecio, pero sonriendo ampliamente. —Yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo hacer una orquesta con huérfanos y monjas, pero él cree en la causa. No lo voy a juzgar por ello.

—Tocaremos algo en su honor. —Advirtió la mujer sonriendo ampliamente. —De ambos.

—¡No, por favor! —Espetó Cobra volviendo el rostro antes de saltar al siguiente techo.

.

Lila sonrió ampliamente al localizar los rastreadores en su monitor. Había mandado a seguir al portador para tratar de descubrir algo de él, así que cuando por fin dejó de moverse, ella creyó que lo había atrapado.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de frustración al percatarse de que todos los billetes que tenían un rastreador estaban puestos en el mismo sitio. El bar de Les reptiles, situado en los suburbios parisinos.

.

Cobra dejó caer la mochila en la barra, cerca de novecientos euros en billetes de toda denominación.

—Lo que alcance a correr por mi cuenta esta noche. —Soltó el portador levantando su vaso de whisky hacia Andreé, con los ojos cubiertos y la boca libre, brindando con el reptil.

Vació el contenido en un trago y encaró al encargado de la barra, sacando cincuenta euros y entregándoselos en la mano. —Y el resto para ti. Sé generoso.

.

Luka entró por la terraza al departamento. Marinette dormía tranquilamente en la cama, abrazada de la almohada de su esposo con expresión de angustia. El muchacho sonrió de medio lado, agachándose sobre ella y besándole la mejilla, consiguiendo que se removiera en la cama y entreabriera los ojos.

—Hola cielo. —Murmuró ella, adormilada. —¿Qué tal la noche?

—Productiva. No imaginarás quién nos contrató. —Espetó divertido mientras se quitaba las botas, sentado al borde de la cama.

Marinette suspiró enderezándose y se acercó hasta su esposo, recargando el rostro sobre su hombro y abrazándole el pecho mientras él terminaba de quitarse los zapatos.

—Adrien estaba furioso contigo. —Murmuró ella, divertida. —De verdad creyó que me habías tomado como rehén.

—Tú tienes la culpa, ¿por qué no les dijiste que íbamos a pelear en serio? —Soltó él conteniendo las ganas de reírse antes de quitarse la camiseta y desabrocharse el pantalón.

—Quería mantenerlo genuino. —Respondió la chica recostándose y delineando el tatuaje de las alas con la mirada, revisando las cicatrices, sonriendo al confirmar que su esposo seguía en una sola pieza después de esa noche de locura.

Luka bufó divertido antes de levantarse para quitarse el pantalón y murmurar. —Pobre gato. —El muchacho frunció el entrecejo recostándose frente a su musa y abrazándola con fuerza cuando ella colgó sus delgados brazos en torno a su cuello. —Vi a una nueva portadora, pero no peleó a nuestro lado.

—No. Ella... —Marinette suspiró pensando en sus palabras. —Ella debe mantenerse al margen y limitarse a observar la mayor parte del tiempo. Su poder es parecido al de Viperion.

—Ya veo... —Murmuró Luka sombrío. —Alguien murió esta noche, y ella vino a evitarlo.

—No quiero... —Murmuró Marinette con voz ahogada —considerar esa posibilidad.

—Estoy aquí, a tu lado. —Murmuró Luka apresando con más fuerzas el cuerpo de Marinette y besándole la coronilla antes de continuar. —Y no existe fuerza en este mundo que me aparte de ti. ¿Comprendes eso?

—Lo comprendo. —Murmuró ella, asintiendo y sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo que la sensación de vacío desaparecía de su pecho poco a poco.

Y aunque en los bordes de su memoria estaba latente el recuerdo de haber tenido las manos llenas de sangre, prefirió olvidar esa vida que nunca había ocurrido, sin animarse a confirmar si se trataba de ella muriendo o alguno de sus seres queridos.

Nadie había muerto esa noche y eso era lo que contaba.

Ahora debían descansar.

—Por cierto. —Murmuró Luka antes de caer en el sueño más profundo. —Lena de la disquera quiere que prepare una sorpresa para el programa al que nos invitaron y quiero pedirte un favor. Pero mañana.


	30. Equipos encubiertos

**Rebeca . sz: **Terminamos oficialmente la saga de reptiles, estas ante el final de temporada jajajaja pero empezamos con la saga de Lila, espero lograr el mismo nivel emocional para nuestros héroes, a ver qué sale. Gracias por las palabras, las teorías y los ánimos.

**Marianne E: **Esta historia es épica sólo porque la estamos construyendo juntas jaja, gracias por todo lo que aportas, de verdad te debo esta historia a ti y a Andrés con sus constantes "mátalos a todos". ¡Dios! Le tenía miedo a volver a poner el capítulo anterior, pero me pareció oportuno hacerlo desde esa parte y cambiar los diálogos. Ya lo vi en tu historia, eh? También tú supiste armarla de la mejor manera posible. Nunca creí que el mismo fragmento pudiera romperme el corazón dos veces y hacerme llorar tres. La pelea quería que quedara perfecta, me habías mencionado en los reviews y en los mensajes que estabas ansiosa por leerla, así que decidí hacer un esfuerzo extra en esta segunda oportunidad, me alegra saber que lo logré. Lo de la espada fue una forma de seguir haciendo justicia a "Nunca serviré a nadie que no seas tú" O cómo era? jajajaja Sigue pareciéndome épicamente romántico. Creo que tú y yo ya estamos mal jajajjaa por el hecho de que nos parezca tan sexy. Lo de Lila, bueno, era el final de temporada jajajjajaja tenía que cerrar fuerte, ¿no? Tu venganza superó todas mis expectativas, ya me habías tenido al borde del asiento antes, pero esto fue... pff. Me encantó sobremanera. Gracias por tanto.

**Manu: **Me parece que ya te había respondido en una de las ocasiones que comentaste. Poco a poco irás viendo más de Adrigami y otras cosas en este fic. La verdad es que lo estamos escribiendo casi entre tres personas, así que hay algunos arcos que ya están planeados. Puedo ver la posibilidad de meter recuerdos de cosas que hayan ocurrido tras _Captain Hardrock _pero seguro tomará un tiempo. De todos modos te agradezco mucho por leer mi historia y espero pronto poder. La verdad no sé si ya lo leíste, pero "Mi suerte" es un one shot que escribí después de Desperada. Tiene algunos guiños Adrigami. "Claro como una nota musical" se ubica después de Silencer, igual que "You are the music in me" Todos ya están publicados.

**Almanele: **Le tenía mucha precaución a volver a escribir los mismos hechos, así que leer que tuvo el efecto que esperaba me tranquiliza mucho. Se viene una nueva saga en la que espero usar a Bunix muy seguido, esperemos que no la líe yo solita jajajaja. Incluso los diálogos que edité un poco me parecieron oportunos pero arriesgados, por todo esto del efecto mariposa, el simple hecho de que Bunix esté, lo cambia todo y quería capturar esa idea. Lo de la pelea de Ladybug y Cobra, la música se la agradezco a Marianne E, ella me ha ayudado con mi selección musical, y también a Skayue-Chan, ambas me han dado buena música que me inspira para capítulos y asó, en ese sentido estoy abierta a recibir cualquier aportación jaja. Veamos si puedo fomentar tu Amor/Odio a Lila en la siguiente temporada.

* * *

Luka estaba acostado de lado en la cama, con la cabeza recargada en una mano y observando con detenimiento el gesto tranquilo de Marinette; la chica descansaba recostada bocabajo abrazada de una almohada con la sábana enredada en torno a sus piernas como si hubiese tratado de quitárselas en algún momento de la noche. Aunque había pasado largo rato limitándose a observar su gesto inocente, el muchacho no pudo retener más el impulso de tocarla, ahora su mano paseaba ida y vuelta por toda la extensión de su espalda desnuda y sonreía dulcemente cuando ella se removía en respuesta a los escalofríos que aquellas caricias le desataban.

La chica emitió un gruñido por lo bajo, removiéndose en su sitio y apretando el gesto, como si tratase de despertar. Luka levantó la mano unos centímetros sobre la piel de su musa, sonriendo divertido ante la posibilidad de que ella se volviera a dormir, sin embargo, Marinette entreabrió un ojo y compuso una sonrisa bobalicona, llena de añoranza y amor.

—Buenos días... —Murmuró ella acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada.

—Buenos días, ma belle. —Respondió Luka acercándose a ella para depositar un beso dulce en la frente de la chica antes de volver a observarla desde su sitio.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Luka se estiró en su sitio para ver su celular y sonrió mostrándole la pantalla a Marinette, la chica se giró con violencia en la cama, cayendo con todo y sábanas y arrancándole a Luka la almohada en el camino.

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! —Exclamó desenredándose en el piso y corriendo a su cajón a buscar ropa interior, saltando en un pie mientras trataba de vestirse. —No puedo creer que sea casi la una, tú tendrías que estar en el Conservatorio. ¡No te rías! —Espetó al escucharlo ahogar una risita. —Y yo tendría que haber preparado el desayuno hace horas para que tuvieras tiempo. ¡Puse una alarma!

—Sí, la apagué. —Admitió Luka abrazando una almohada y acostándose bocabajo, admirando a Marinette hecha un remolino por la habitación.

—¡¿Por qué?! Dios, no puedes ser así de irresponsable.

—Lucías tan linda dormida. —Murmuró él paseándose el pulgar por la boca antes de morderse el labio y componer una sonrisa enternecida e infantil. En cualquier otro momento, aquel gesto habría desatado toda la ternura de Marinette y ella le habría cubierto las mejillas de besos, pero ahora apenas y había reparado en aquello.

—De todos modos, no puedes faltar con tus compromisos a estas alturas. ¿Qué van a decir tus superiores del conservatorio?

—Seguramente hoy no digan nada. —Comentó Luka despreocupado antes de volver a mirar su teléfono y percatarse de que tenía un par de mensajes de Adrien. —Por otro lado...

—¿Cómo nada? Sabes que tienen expectativas altas de ti.

—Sí. Es cierto. Pero no creo que esperen que trabaje los domingos también. —Soltó al final, recostándose de nuevo y acomodando la barbilla sobre sus brazos, en espera de la reacción de su musa. —Al menos yo no espero que lo esperen. O más bien, espero que no lo esperen.

—¿Domingo? —Murmuró Marinette cuando por fin se enfundó en una camiseta de manga larga, con la melena hecha un desastre.

—Sí. Doy clases los sábados si quieren, ayer ya me viste. Pero los domingos de la cama no me sacas ni tú. Tal vez tú.

—¿Es domingo?

—Amor, la entrega fue ayer. —Murmuró Luka palmeando el sitio a su lado, invitando a Marinette a sentarse y percatándose de la ropa que llevaba. —Y, por cierto, te pusiste al revés las...

Marinette bajó la vista a su cuerpo, percatándose de que llevaba la ropa interior volteada. La joven compuso un puchero y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo, preguntándose cómo era posible tanto caos en menos de dos minutos.

—Debiste prevenirme.

—Me encanta verte zumbando por ahí. —Admitió el muchacho girando en su lugar y volviendo a recargar el peso de la cabeza en su mano, despejando el rostro de su musa con la libre y sonriéndole de medio lado cuando ella le besaba la coronilla. —Con la ropa te puedo ayudar a enderezarla. —Sugirió divertido, acariciando el cuello de la chica y consiguiendo que se sonrojara. —Pero primero te la tengo que quitar.

—Son opciones. —Murmuró Marinette a media voz.

—Buenoss díass, portadoress. —Murmuró Sass llegando a la habitación, seguido de Tikki. Ambos kwamis sonreían de oreja a oreja para sus protegidos. —Tengo notisciass de Plagg y Longg.

—Y yo tengo noticias de Adrien. —Murmuró Luka recuperando su teléfono. —Esperemos que sean las mismas noticias.

—Maunier citó a Chat Noir esta tarde a la comisaría para saber qué lograron averiguar después del estrepitoso fracaso de ayer. —Murmuró Tikki ligeramente preocupada, consiguiendo que Marinette le prestara atención. —Parece que el detective considera una mala decisión haber confiado en Luka para traicionar a su gente.

—Primero, yo no traicionaría a mi gente. —Espetó el muchacho mirando a Tikki con reproche. —Lo que iba a hacer era ayudar a rastrear a los infiltrados en los Reptiles. Jamás entregaría a un reptil —puntualizó categórico —, porque sé que son buenas personas. Nadie en la guardia de ayer era externo a la familia. Y sólo nos pagaron por escoltar a Lila Rossi a una bodega de su familia.

—¿Lila? —Musitó Marinette sin aire, sintiendo que le daba vueltas la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre.

En menos de un instante, Marinette sintió el bajón en la presión y se fue de lado, pero las manos de Luka la atraparon al vuelo y el muchacho la acunó contra su pecho, sosteniéndole con cuidado.

—Amor... —Murmuró él observándole el rostro, percatándose de su palidez. —¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba que no volveríamos a saber nada de ella. —Admitió Marinette horrorizada, levantando el rostro hacia su esposo y pasando saliva. —Lila es peligrosa.

—Lo sé. —Admitió el muchacho. —De haber sabido que el trabajo era para ella, no me habría metido ahí. Ella quiere conseguir escoltas para algo, pero eso es tema aparte. —Luka suspiró apresando a Marinette con fuerzas y recargando la barbilla en su cabeza, suspirando y acariciándole el cabello negro. —Iré con Chat a la comisaría en un rato más. Quédate aquí, Kagami y Alya vienen para cuidarte.

—¿Alya? ¿Con qué excusa viene Alya? —Soltó Marinette confundida, despegándose de Luka para mirarle a los ojos.

.

Maunier ofreció su taza a Luka cuando se encaminaron a su despacho, el muchacho, divertido, recibió en sus manos aquella bebida caliente y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Chat sentado a sus anchas en el sillón de la esquina. Y aunque Maunier le ofreció a Luka un lugar frente al escritorio, el músico se dirigió a la ventana y recargó ahí el brazo disponible, mirando la ciudad a sus pies y suspirando.

—Mira. —Inició Maunier recargándose hacia atrás en su sitio. —Agradecemos mucho el apoyo para permitirnos escuchar algunas conversaciones con los reptiles, pero el día de ayer fallamos estrepitosamente, y me pregunto si no nos habrán visto la cara.

—De hecho, señor. —Llamó Chat enderezándose en su sitio y sonriendo de medio lado. —Creo que el día de ayer hicimos un avance considerable. ¿Verdad Luka?

Luka suspiró. —Mi ex novia consiguió acercarse al portador nuevo, Cobra. Dice que le sacó algo de información respecto a la entrega de ayer.

—¿Qué dijo? —Urgió Maunier sorprendido.

—Lo de ayer fue sólo escolta. Lila Rossi está de nuevo en la ciudad y quería ver qué tan buenos son los reptiles para lograr sus objetivos. Ellos sospechan de Cobra, creen que pudo venderlos con los otros portadores.

—Lila Rossi es un tema completo. —Espetó Maunier negando con la cabeza y pasando a la siguiente idea que había ocupado su mente, como si fuera más importante. —Vimos cómo el tal Cobra arremetía sin piedad contra Ladybug, la pudo haber matado anoche. Ella es el emblema de justicia de París y ese fulano no se midió en el daño que le hizo a la heroína.

—No lo sé. —Soltó Chat con malicia. —Podrían haber estado fingiendo.

Inconscientemente, Luka se llevó el pulgar a la boca, acariciando la herida que Marinette le había hecho al morderle en su pelea.

—Aunque... —Murmuró Maunier pensativo. —¿Podría estar Cobra enamorado de...?

Chat y Luka soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo, aquello los tomó por sorpresa. ¿De cuándo acá Maunier era un romántico? El detective los miró confundido, esperando una explicación por parte de los muchachos, sin imaginarse que la risa de Chat era por lo descabellado que podía ser el hecho de que Maunier lo hubiese notado; y la risa de Luka era por lo atinado del razonamiento del detective. Para Luka estaba claro que Travis se había ganado a pulso su lugar como jefe de la policía de París.

—Tengo que admitir que la manera en la que Chat se lo quitó de encima... —Murmuró Luka divertido, mirando acusatorio al felino. —Cualquiera diría que sigues enamorado de Ladybug.

—Estoy enamorado de ella. —Puntualizó adoptando una pose dramática, una reverencia con una mano en la espalda y la otra sobre su corazón, mostrando una sonrisa pícara y radiante. —¿Qué no sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? —Chat se enderezó en su sitio y posó la mano que tenía en la espalda recargada contra su frente, víctima, como él solo. —Y un rufián viene y hace amago de quitarme a mi amada...

—Pues yo no vi que la Catarina se resistiera. —Espetó Luka divertido, consiguiendo que Chat le dedicara una mirada fulminante y determinada. Lo iba a golpear.

—A ver, no estamos aquí para hablar de intereses románticos. —Espetó Maunier al ver la estática que había aparecido entre las miradas del héroe y del civil, sabiendo que él había iniciado el tema y que tenía que frenar aquello inmediatamente. —Estamos para hablar de asuntos oficiales, del hecho de que no encontramos nada productivo ayer.

—Difiero. —Soltó Luka mirando al detective. —Lila Rossi está empezando a contratar personas para trabajos de escolta, no encontrar a los mercenarios que le dispararon a mi esposa no es del todo una pérdida de tiempo, al contrario, sólo podría querer decir que ya no están con los reptiles y la banda está limpia de nuevo.

—Eso dices tú porque quieres limpiar el nombre de esos delincuentes. —Acusó Maunier torciendo el gesto y dedicándole una mirada larga al muchacho.

—No todos son delincuentes. —Comentó Chat pensando en Colette. —Aunque algunos sí que dan miedo. ¿Seguro no quieres levantar una denuncia contra los que se metieron a tu casa la otra noche? Podrían haberte matado.

—También yo a ellos. —Murmuró Luka antes de soltar un suspiro profundo. —No quiero levantar una denuncia, lo que hicieron estaba dentro de lo "permitido".

—¿Que se metieron a tu casa? —Espetó Maunier mirando incrédulo a Luka, reparando por primera vez en las heridas del rostro, los nudillos pelados, las costras en la ceja, las vendoletas.

—¿Pues qué creía, que fui a buscar pelea? —Escupió Luka molesto, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. —A pesar de la pinta, soy un pacifista la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿La mayor?

—A menos que se metan con mi familia. —Puntualizó Luka con tal frialdad que incluso Chat retrocedió en su sitio.

El felino conocía el alcance de su rabia, así que tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco más cuando Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

—Se entendió el punto. —Murmuró Chat recuperando su propia taza y encarando a Maunier. —Si Lila está de regreso, eso quiere decir que los mercenarios saldrán de su escondite eventualmente, y dejarán a los reptiles en paz. Nosotros no los vimos en toda nuestra investigación.

—¿Ustedes?

—Chat nos apoyó al momento de estar espiando las conversaciones en el bar de los reptiles, actividad que, por cierto, se terminó. —Puntualizó Luka apuntando a Maunier. —Mi gente no tiene nada que ver con Lila Rossi ni con los mercenarios que estuvimos buscando, ya lo dejaron claro con sus conversaciones y actividades.

—Pero eso no lo puedes saber.

—Eso lo dices tú porque no conoces nuestras leyes. —Apuntó Luka sonriendo de medio lado antes de darle un trago largo a su café. —Pero los reptiles, a pesar de ser sádicos y despiadados con sus enemigos, también tienen palabra con los amigos. Me han estado dejando hacer y deshacer a mi antojo desde que se enteraron de lo de Mari, honestamente, no creo que Andreé me hubiese permitido hacer mucho si estuviesen involucrados. Creo en mi gente.

—Suena muy convencido.

—Estoy claro con quiénes estoy lidiando. Además... —El teléfono de Luka vibró en su bolsillo, el muchacho suspiró revisando la pantalla y percatándose de que tenía un mensaje sin leer de Colette.

_Llámame._

—¿Es de casa? —Murmuró Chat ante la expresión de sorpresa que su amigo tenía en el rostro.

—No... Pero podría ser igual de importante. —Luka levantó la mirada hacia Maunier y luego a Chat, debatiendo internamente.

—Ve. —Comentó el felino asintiendo y acercándose hasta él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole con franqueza. —Te respaldo en esto, sé quién eres.

—Gracias.

—Claro. —Soltó Maunier con sarcasmo. —Ustedes coordinen mi reunión.

.

Luka suspiró al escuchar la voz de Colette al otro lado de la línea, la chica sonaba tranquila, así que aquello debía ser algo importante, pero no había pasado nada grave.

—_¿De dónde sacas tus contactos? _—Espetó la chica divertida. —_Cobra es un caso completo, da miedo mirarlo a los ojos. _

—La mayor parte del tiempo pelea con los ojos vendados, que yo sepa.

—_Sí, y entonces sonríe y es peor. No me gusta cuando la serpiente sonríe, da más miedo que tú. _

—Tal vez debería volver a las calles para demostrar quién manda. —Sugirió, divertido, preguntándose cómo sería posible pelear frente a frente con Cobra y regañándose por una idea tan descabellada. —¿Pasó algo?

—_Sí y no. Quería confirmar algo. Cobra me dijo que te conoce y que está en deuda contigo. _

—Le hizo daño a Mari. —Murmuró Luka sabiendo que aquello no era precisamente una mentira, pero incapaz de justificarlo. —Y a mí. Más daño del que podría reparar, así que su vida me pertenece hasta nuevo aviso.

—_No puedo creerlo, Cobra es tu perra..._

—Se puede decir. —Soltó Luka divertido.

—_Hay algo más... _—Admitió Colette bajando la voz. —_Digo, tal vez ni siquiera te interese, pero escuché que Andreé va a organizar un torneo nuevo. _—Luka guardó silencio un momento. Sabía que si Colette le estaba diciendo aquello debía ser por una razón muy buena. —_Es... _—retomó insegura, bajando todavía más la voz —_es para conseguir una indulgencia o... o convertirse en segundo al mando. _

—¿Qué? —Espetó Luka sin aire. —¿Qué hay de Erik? ¿No era él la mano derecha de Andreé?

—_Erik inventó el rumor de que habías hecho trizas a tu padre y el fuego se propagó. Imagínate la sorpresa cuando Andreé vio a Louis tocando en el primer piso. Estaba colérico, quería matar a Erik por mentir, pero lo disuadimos al respecto y... _

—¿Y? —Repitió Luka ante el silencio. Revisó una vez su pantalla para asegurarse de seguir en llamada y volvió a llevarse el móvil a la oreja, confundido ante el suspiro de Colette.

—_Y luego... Orson abrió la boca. _—Dijo con hastío, cansada, como si aquello fuera una noticia tediosa, pero triste. —_Orson contó lo de tu casa._

—No lo entiendo. —Murmuró Luka mirando a su alrededor, cuidando de no ser escuchado por ningún elemento de la policía. —Cuando se metieron a golpearme lo hicieron con todas las de la ley, yo cedí voluntariamente y luego gané con mis propios puños y...

—_Y dos costillas rotas. _—Interrumpió Colette divertida. —_Todos sabemos esa parte de la historia. Ese no fue el problema. El problema fue que Orson dijo que Erik trató de tocar a Marinette para cucarte, y ya sabes lo que piensa Andreé de los trucos sucios para ganar una pelea. _

—Sí... —Dijo Luka en medio de un suspiro. —Tenemos que ganar por nuestros propios medios, usando nuestros puños para poner el nombre de los reptiles en alto y no manchar la chaqueta con la deshonra de los cobardes. —La cita textual de los preceptos dejó a Colette pasmada. ¿De verdad se los sabía de memoria? —¿Sigues ahí?

—_Sí... _—Dijo la chica, lentamente, como si pensara muy bien sus palabras. —_Sigo aquí. Voy a participar. _—Advirtió sonriendo de medio lado. —_Pero pensé en avisarte primero, creí que querrías la indulgencia. _

—No lo sé. Hace mucho no me meto en estas cosas, además, se vive tranquilo como renegado.

—_Pues sí, pero aún pueden marcarte como _target_ para futuras peleas callejeras, y eso pone a tu familia en riesgo. Esta vez fue Marinette y la chica es una fiera; pero Anarka y Juleka también son tu familia, el chico Agreste, la novia sádica. Son muchas las personas a las que quieres ahora. Ok. _—Dijo al cabo de una pausa larga y pesada para ambos. —_Se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero nadie está escuchando, así que al diablo. Eres familia y te voy a cuidar. Lila está patrocinando la primera prueba, y hay rumores de que, o te metes, o te mete. _

—¿Lila Rossi? —Espetó Luka, furioso ante la idea de que la villana no saliera de su vida a pesar de haber cerrado el trabajo de Cobra. —Esa perra... —Ladró en voz baja, consiguiendo que varios pares de ojos se posaran sobre él. —¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el muchacho mirando a su alrededor, consiguiendo que la gente se encogiera en sus sitios y volvieran a lo suyo. —Ok, en la noche iré a Les Reptiles para ver qué hay.

—_Luka, respecto a tu causa noble en el conservatorio. De pronto el bar se llena de los miembros más jóvenes y eso no me gusta, ¿cómo planeas reformar a los reptiles menores de edad?_

—Confía en mí, tengo un plan para eso. Te veo en la noche.

Luka colgó antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y rascarse la nuca, la frustración comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición en los linderos de su mente, sin embargo, algo bueno podía salir de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿No?

—¡Maunier! —Exclamó Luka abriendo de un portazo y consiguiendo que Chat y Travis saltaran en sus asientos por la impresión. —Tengo una oportunidad más.

—Te escucho.

—No, todavía no. —Comentó el guitarrista mirando el piso. —Hay un evento entre los reptiles esta noche, iré con Mari a echar un vistazo para saber qué es lo que hay de por medio, posiblemente vea una posibilidad de averiguar un par de cosas de Lila Rossi.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuró Chat con curiosidad.

—¿Planea llevar a su esposa al nido del diablo? —Soltó Maunier, contrariado.

—Sabe cuidarse sola. —Soltaron Luka y Chat al unísono, pero luego fue Luka quien continuó. —Me llamó Colette, parece que se organizará otro torneo entre los reptiles y esto sí me interesa.

—Ninguna actividad ilícita ¿verdad?

—A menos que participar en una pelea a mano limpia con alguien que me insulte cuente como un crimen federal. —Comentó Luka divertido. —Necesito algo de tiempo para entender de qué va lo que viene a continuación, pero en cuanto sepa si puedo apoyar a la policía a dar con los agresores de mi esposa, lo haré con gusto.

—Está muy interesado en ayudar. —Murmuró Maunier desconfiado. —Hasta alegre, diría yo.

—La verdad... —Murmuró Luka tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se preparaba para salir. —Estoy feliz de saber que mis reptiles no tienen nada que ver con la hospitalización de Marinette, y quiero ayudar a la policía francesa a dar con los criminales, será mi manera de vengar lo que pasó.

—Confío en su palabra. —Admitió Chat adoptando la misma actitud de su amigo y enderezándose en su sitio. —Travis Maunier, ha sido todo un placer estar contigo esta tarde, pero París puede requerir mis servicios tanto como los tuyos, así que me retiro.

Maunier asintió para el héroe y le ofreció una mano, despidiéndose con un apretón efusivo. En seguida se giró hacia Luka y le ofreció la mano en un gesto solemne. En cuanto Luka aceptó el apretón, Maunier tiró un poco de él para acercarlo y poder plantarse frente a frente.

—Hijo, bienvenido al equipo de apoyo de la policía de París.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó Luka, confundido ante la sonrisa amplia que Chat Noir le dedicaba.

—Chat Noir y yo estuvimos hablando al respecto mientras tomabas tu llamada. Nos fue de mucha ayuda contar con tu apoyo cuando inició este drama y el felino considera buena idea tenerte en el equipo como arma secreta.

—¿Qué equipo? —Espetó el guitarrista cuando Maunier le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones.

—Verás, Maunier y yo venimos trabajando en una iniciativa de equipos secretos desde hace dos años. —Explicó Chat Noir. —Es algo que ni siquiera Ladybug sabe, y aunque me encantaría que permaneciera así, también entiendo que no podía durar para siempre. —Completó apenado, consiguiendo que Luka asintiera, entendiendo el mensaje de fondo. —En fin. Formamos un grupo con algunos elementos de la ciudad. El joven Adrien Agreste, la señorita Kagami Tsurugi y algunos otros nombres que no le van a sonar. Ellos han funcionado como elementos no oficiales de las fuerzas de policía, queremos que tú y Marinette formen parte del equipo. Bueno tú. Pero contar contigo es contar con ella.

Maunier ofreció una placa a Luka, dejándolo pasmado.

—Qué amables... —Dijo a media voz. —Pero no puedo aceptar el ofrecimiento de momento. —No salía de la sorpresa. Aceptar la placa implicaba meterse en más peligros de los que estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Al levantar el rostro y toparse con las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos héroes, Luka retrocedió medio paso llevándose una mano a la nuca. —Si Andreé descubre que estoy con la policía me mata. Déjame hablar primero con él, creo que puedo convencerlo de hacer alianza con los azules.

—¿Alianza? ¿Les conviene?

—No estamos metidos en cosas ilegales, les conviene a ustedes. —Prometió el muchacho encaminándose a la puerta. —En la semana vuelvo por mi placa.

—¿Qué te hace creer que la oferta seguirá en pie? —Exclamó Maunier viendo al guitarrista salir, siguiéndolo, pero frenando en su puerta. —¡Luka!

—¡Perdón! —Exclamó el aludido sonriendo. —Llevo prisa por ver a Marinette.

—Es un caso completo. —Soltó Chat divertido, negando con la cabeza ante la mirada de incredulidad de Travis. —Lo quiero por estrafalario. —Admitió el gato negro sonriendo más ampliamente todavía. —No por ser común y corriente.

—¿De verdad confías en él?

—Te lo digo, Travis. Pondría mi vida en sus manos.

—Esperemos que tengas razón. ¿Podemos aprovechar que estás aquí y explicarme eso de que quieres ampliar el equipo encubierto?

—Claro, tengo algunos nombres qué discutir. Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, Chloe Bourgeois encabezan la lista, pero hay más gente dispuesta a ayudar, y estas personas tienen contactos importantes que podrían simplificarnos el trabajo al momento de tratar con mafias y otras organizaciones.

—Te escucho.

—Genial. Hablemos de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	31. Magnet

**¡Viva México! **

(Ya pues, ya me voy a estar en paz jaja)

**Rebeca . sz: **Qué le hacemos a nuestro heroe jajajaja quiere tener cubiertas todas las posibilidades, y son maneras de tener activo al equipo sin ponerlos en riego cada vez. A ver con qué nos salen los héroes en la saga de Lila, que creo que veremos a los otros portadores en acción de una u otra forma.

**Skayue-chan:** Perdón, pero ya viste lo malvado que es el equipo creativo jajajaja. De Lila, te lo juro, todavía no la odias lo suficiente, ya verás a qué me refiero, este arco está planeado para superar al anterior, esperemos que guste como el de reptiles, esperemos armarla con el corte policiaco. Por cierto, gracias por la canción que me enviaste, y como lo prometido es deuda, te dejo esta entrega.

**Marianne E: **Siempre es un placer tener tus fangirleos en privado, dejo esta y otra pausa, espero publicar Propuesta Indecente antes del miércoles, pero no prometo nada jajaja. Ahora sí me tengo que sentar a plasmar punto por punto cómo va a ser este arco, porque se me está saliendo de las manos meter lo de Lila y amnesia sin desmadrar todo lo demás, pero le haré los cambios que platicábamos el otro día, espero que la saga esté a a altura de las lectoras.

**Almanele: **Jajajajaja lo del miraculous del conejo me encantó, estoy de acuerdo contigo, a ver cómo nos va con Chat haciendo sus dagas. Este arco le pertenecerá al dúo dinámico, así que verás mucho de Luka y Adrien, o de Luka y Chat. Lo del conservatorio va a tener un poquito más de protagonismo eventualmente, no quería dejarlo al aire, Luka trae por ahí dos proyectos entre manos, a ver qué sale. Voy a darles una pausa de dos capítulos antes de entrar al arco de lleno, este y el siguiente. Disfrútalos.

**Manu:** Soy multi shipper, aunque prefiero (obviamente) el lukanette, lemon habrá alguno más en esta historia, que ya contiene tres, gracias por la sugerencia, veré si puedo trenzarla. Nos leemos pronto

* * *

Luka suspiró sentado a la barra, observando todo cuanto pasaba en _Les Reptiles _cuando escuchó el bullicio en la entrada. No pudo evitar girar el rostro para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando cuando las divisó: Colette al frente, lado a lado de Jeanette, ambas despampanantes como siempre, la primera llevaba el cabello negro suelto desperdigado en caireles cayendo a su alrededor, llegó usando una mini falda de cuero y botines de tacón de aguja, una camiseta de red encima de un top violeta y la chaqueta sobre sus hombros; Jeanette vistiendo un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla morada, una camiseta blanca con el logo de la banda de Colette y la chaqueta puesta, con el cabello cayendo libremente en torno a su rostro, como enmarcándola; y un par de pasos atrás, venía su esposa, caminando con zancadas firmes, usando botas de tacón, altas hasta las rodillas, una minifalda de cuadros, negra con las líneas blancas, un top plateado y una chaqueta sencilla de manga larga y cuero negro.

Si no le hubiese advertido de sus intenciones, Luka seguro se habría atragantado con su trago al ver el logo de la chaqueta de Erik pegado a su espalda con una franja roja bordada de lado a lado, una muestra de que el reptil había sido vencido por su esposo.

—Tienes buen ojo, niño. —Murmuró el hombre de la barra antes de dejar un vaso nuevo al ver a Marinette acercarse hasta él con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Ahí está mi reina oscura. —Dijo con orgullo, levantándose en su lugar y recibiendo a Marinette en sus brazos.

Depositó un beso apasionado en la boca de su musa, abrasándola, consumiéndola, incitándola y dejándola con ganas de más cuando se separaron. Luka tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando rozó la piel de su cintura al abrazarla de medio lado y ofrecerle una cerveza.

—No... —Murmuró Marinette escandalizada y abriendo los ojos de más. —Sabes que la cerveza me cae pesada.

—Me olvido que no sabes tomar cerveza. —Murmuró divertido, girando para encarar al encargado. —Tequila...

—Que sea una paloma. —Interrumpió Marinette recargando los codos en la barra y consiguiendo que Luka le dedicara una mirada lasciva a la chica, que le dedicaba una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —Soltó Luka recurriendo a cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que le quedara disponible en el cuerpo para quedarse en su lugar.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó la chica divertida, girándose para encarar a Luka y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. —Es mi venganza personal por pedirme que viniera aquí. Y Colette y Jean estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar.

—Sí. Recuérdame reclamarle después. —Murmuró ofuscado.

—Créeme cielo —murmuró la chica pegando su boca al oído de Luka y sonriendo —, no te van a quedar ganas de reclamar. A todo esto... —Murmuró Marinette ojeando el lugar, percatándose de que había gente de todas las edades metida en ese espacio. —Se supone que esta noche Andreé dará los avisos pertinentes. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Murmuró Luka tomando su vaso y ubicando a Andreé al final del bar. —Marinette, bienvenida a mis dominios. Te darás cuenta de que este sitio no es tan distinto que el Chat Lunatique, y, de hecho, creo que va siendo tiempo de que echemos a andar esa parte del plan.

—Eso todavía me tiene curiosa. ¿Qué planes tienes para el Chat?

—Una cosa a la vez. Necesitas saber un par de cosas para poder moverte a tus anchas por aquí.

—Te escucho. —Murmuró ella siguiendo a Luka hasta una mesa redonda tan alta que necesitaron bancos para poder sentarse a su gusto. Se ubicaba en la esquina contraria a la que Andreé solía tener su trono adornado, así que ambos portadores pudieron ver todo el lugar. —En la barra suelen estar las personas que vienen de entrada por salida, ahí nos ubicamos cuando venimos por información nada más, ya sea de otros reptiles o cosas que el bar tender nos pueda decir. No sabes la cantidad de información que ese hombre maneja.

"Generalmente acepta pagos por secretos, puedes dejar dinero o joyas. Una vez... Bueno. Mi padre solía intercambiar joyería por botellas justo aquí.

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia el zafiro engarzado que llevaba en la mano derecha, sonriendo y asintiendo, comprendía de qué hablaba Luka.

—Las mesas más cercanas al centro del bar son las de los clientes frecuentes, pero incluso esas están divididas por facciones, por así decirlo.

—Las bandas de los brazos.

—Exacto. La banda de Colette es celeste, como la mía. Ella formaba parte de mi herpetario hasta que dejé de ser un reptil activo, y entonces ella se convirtió en reina de las serpientes. Todos los reptiles que adquieran apodo de algún viperino, le rinden cuentas a ella.

—Colette reina de las serpientes. —Repitió Marientte memorizando la información. —Tiene sentido que esa culebra sea la reina.

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo, brindando con Marinette antes de seguir con su recorrido guiado.

—Las bandas naranjas pertenecen a las salamandras. Esos se ganaron el lugar por escurridizos. Dean es el que encabeza de momento, al parecer. Las salamandras tienen más información de lo que parece. No son tan buenos peleadores, pero son excelentes estrategas, cuando necesites planear una guerra, ellos son tu gente.

—Salamandras, estrategas. Lo tengo.

—Las tortugas usan la banda gris. Son los más viejos del clan. Yo creía que eran los fundadores, pero Andreé fue el que creó la banda, así que eso desbarató mi teoría. Los miembros que tienen más tiempo en la banda se convierten en tortugas cuando cumplen cierto tipo de misiones, participan en torneos y otras cosas. Ellos son los consejeros.

Luka paseó la mirada, buscando nuevos colores de bandas, percatándose de que había mucha gente esa noche.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Murmuró ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Luka para llamar su atención y sonreírle, tratando de infundirle valor.

—Sí. No fue buena idea traerte esta noche.

—Tranquilo. Hoy también Colette me respalda. ¿Seguimos con la clase, profesor?

Luka soltó una risita por lo bajo, asintiendo y agradeciendo que Marinette mantuviese el buen humor a pesar del herpetario en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

—De acuerdo. Las bandas verdes son para las iguanas. No te confundas. —Dijo ante el puchero de ternura que compuso Marinette al escuchar aquello. —Son los peleadores más feroces que vas a encontrar en los reptiles. Si las serpientes nos catalogamos como letales, las iguanas son brutales, no tienen ninguna consideración al momento de tirar los golpes.

—¿Son más peligrosos que tú?

—Sí y no. —Murmuró Luka llevándose los nudillos de Marinette a la boca antes de dar otro sorbo a su vaso. —Cuando te digo que yo no soy vengativo es porque cuando tengo una batalla enfrente la aprovecho hasta el final, no me gusta andar persiguiendo a mis enemigos para cobrar cuentas pendientes. —Espetó haciendo una mueca de hastío. —Pero tampoco olvido una deuda, así que, si las cosas se acomodan para poder darle una lección a mis deudores, la voy a tomar.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo dulcemente. —Honestamente me daba miedo no ser suficiente para poder contener tu rabia si alguna vez se desbordaba.

—Te lo dije, vida. —Murmuró el muchacho mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo y bajando la voz, pero asegurándose de que Marinette le escuchara claramente. —NUNCA le serviré a nadie que no seas tú. Tienes ese poder sobre mí, Petite. Recuérdalo siempre.

—Ya me lo has demostrado. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo y suspirando, pensando en aquella ocasión en un callejón lluvioso, con Luka dándole una paliza a Erik.

Ante el recuerdo del muchacho, Marinette carraspeó paseando la mirada por el lugar.

—Erik no puede pisar el bar hasta que yo le diga a Andreé que todo está en orden.

—Algo me dice que planeas negarle la entrada al bar un par de días más.

—¿Bromeas? Quiero verlo entrar por esa puerta. —Afirmó Luka divertido, levantando su vaso en dirección al fondo, donde Andreé parecía estar brindando con él. —Quiero ver con qué cara vuelve a este lugar después de haber perdido dos veces ante mí en menos de un año.

—¿No te preocupa que busque venganza? —Murmuró la chica incómoda ante el escrutinio al que había sido sometida bajo la mirada de Andreé.

—No. La verdad es que Erik no tiene derecho a vengarse dado que fue él quien vino a buscar pleito. Así que, si viene a buscarme, estoy preparado para pelear con él. Erik fue mucho tiempo el líder de los camaleones. Ellos sí que son peligrosos. Banda violeta. Normalmente actúan como informantes, trafican con los daros que logran encontrar, pero hemos llegado a creer que incluso hay uno o dos hackers entre ellos. Jeanette era una camaleón antes de involucrarse con Colette, pero ya conoces a nuestra amiga en común.

—Sí, es territorial y posesiva dentro de los linderos de lo aceptable. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo, observando la mesa de las aludidas, donde Colette tenía a Jean sujeta por los hombros, abrazándola con dulzura, pero también dejando claro que le pertenecía.

Colette giró el rostro para plantar un beso en la sien de Jeanette antes de volver la atención al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa y soltar una carcajada con ellos. Seguramente algo que dijeron que fue muy gracioso.

Marinette veía a Jean como un canario encerrado en jaula de oro, pero al ver la sonrisa soñadora que la morena compuso para Colette, todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio.

—Somos iguales. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo para Luka.

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de confusión, pero negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello debía ser alguna conclusión personal de su musa.

—Andreé es el único que no usa banda. —Apuntó Luka señalando al líder de los reptiles. —Pero supongo que no debo obviar el dato.

—Espera. —Murmuró Marinette tomando ambas manos de Luka. —La chaqueta de Erik no tenía banda cuando me la entregaste. ¿Por qué?

—Erik era segundo al mando, así que se ganó el derecho de ser un reptil sin marca, cuando la gente ve chaquetas sin bandas saben que deben arrodillarse... Por decirlo de una forma.

—Pero las chaquetas de iniciados no llevan banda.

—No, pero tampoco tienen todo el logotipo bordado. Sólo el reptil.

—Cierto. —Murmuró Marinette como si hubiese olvidado aquel detalle. —¿Qué hay de las bandas que están atravesadas? —Murmuró la chica percatándose de que la banda de Colette tenía una franja negra justo a la mitad, rodeando su brazo.

—Son los protegidos de Andreé. Tiene unos pocos a los que no se les puede hacer nada. Mi chaqueta no tenía banda originalmente. Hasta que "fundé" las serpientes y le dije a Dumont que quería ser... ahm... un blanco seleccionable. Un candidato a _target _en las calles.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —Murmuró Marinette con genuina curiosidad.

El teléfono de Luka sonó. Un instante después, todos los demás teléfonos comenzaron a sonar, el mismo mensaje enviado a todos los reptiles que asistían a aquel lugar. Luka revisó el contenido del mensaje y asintió una última vez.

Marinette sonrió cuando Luka le pidió su mano en un gesto, el muchacho levantó su vaso en dirección a Andreé una última vez, brindando con él antes de terminarse el contenido y salir del lugar.

—Tengo todo lo que necesitamos aquí.

.

Luka estaba sentado bajo las luces del camerino de maquillaje, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo era que había terminado metido en aquello.

Ah, sí. Lena. Lena Baudin lo había metido en aquel embrollo como una estrategia publicitaria. Luka había obtenido sin pedirla una entrevista en uno de los programas musicales más importantes de aquel año, así que, según su representante, debía sonreír y estar agradecido por aquella oportunidad.

Aquella mujer tenía fama de ser experta en catapultar a los artistas al estrellato. De hecho, Rose y Juleka habían insistido mucho con Luka cuando se percataron de que Lena quería ofrecerle un contrato, debía ser paciente y confiar en el gusto de sus confidentes.

—Sales en cinco. —Dijo un staff asomándose al camerino y revisando su tabla de contenidos.

.

—Por favor, Luka. —Soltó la entrevistadora, Dominique conteniendo una carcajada.

—Es en serio. —Exclamó el guitarrista, divertido también.

Ya había escuchado que aquella periodista tenía una especie de don para hacer sentir cómodos a sus entrevistados durante los programas. Era cierto que Luka había visto un par de entrevistas de ella cuando se había enterado de que iría a su programa, quería estar prevenido del tipo de preguntas que ella podría hacer, posibles ataques o emboscadas, pero todo había sido tan natural como lo era bromear con Adrien. No sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a bromear, pero ahora no podían dejar de reirse a carcajadas.

—Si no sigo con el programa mi productor me va a matar. —Afirmó Dominique poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de Luka, un contacto casual y dulce, como el de dos viejos amigos. —Así que iremos a una pausa comercial y en seguida volvemos con una sorpresa para ustedes. —Dijo mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa ladina. —Pero primero. Luka Cuffaine, ¿nos vas a decir por fin por qué te pintaste el cabello de morado? Luces increíble, no me malinterpretes, pero es extraño verte un color nuevo cuando estamos tan acostumbrados al azul cían. ¿Acaso es un cambio radical de Look que acompaña a tu nuevo disco?

—No, más bien es parte de la sorpresa que tenemos preparada para ustedes esta noche. Créeme, mañana por la mañana vuelvo a mi azul normal. Esto es... temporal.

—Muy bien, entonces lo sabremos al volver del corte comercial. Quédense con nosotros.

Luka se levantó de su lugar para que el equipo de staff pudiera cambiarle las pilas a su micrófono inalámbrico, pausa que Dominique aprovechó para ir a tomar agua, no sin antes poner una mano en el hombro del guitarrista y murmurar.

—Perdón, te juzgué antes de tiempo, pensé que serías grosero y hostil.

Luka soltó una risita al ver a Dominique alejarse. Al volver la vista al set de los instrumentos se quedó helado al ver a Marinette hablando con Lena.

Recordaba que esa tarde, al ir a la disquera para tratar los últimos detalles de aquella presentación, Marinette y Lena habían tenido una diferencia.

_Marinette no había querido decir nada al respecto, pero le parecía que la actitud de coquetería de Lena estaba sobrepasando sus límites. Confiaba ciega y plenamente en Luka, pero no quería a una productora famosa y millonaria revoloteando en torno a su marido, como si tratara de robarle un dulce a un niño. Además, Lena tenía la misma fama que Bob Ross, así que Marinette no quería arriesgarse a comprometer la carrera de su marido por una niñería. _

_El colmo fue cuando la productora trató de insinuársele. ¿Cómo le dejaba claro el punto?_

_Una llamada entrante fue la salvación de Luka, el muchacho se zafó alegando que tenía que contestar, ya no sabía cómo darle negativas a Lena sin ser grosero o evidente, tenía qué buscar la forma de quitársela de encima o aquel sería el contrato más largo y más caro de su vida. _

_Lena encaró a Marinette con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro. ¿A dónde se había ido toda la dulzura y coquetería con la que había estado tratando a Luka todo es rato? Ahora Lena le miraba con una frialdad escalofriante, pero Marinette sonrió amablemente y esperó la tormenta con paciencia. _

—_Déjame adivinar. —Espetó la ejecutiva de Legend Records mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y barría de pies a cabeza a Marinette con expresión de asco. —Este es el momento en el que me adviertes que debo alejarme de tu novio o pagaré las consecuencias. _

—_De hecho, no. —Comentó Marinette tranquilamente, avanzando deliberadamente lento hacia Lena al mismo tiempo que hablaba. —No te voy a pedir que te alejes de Luka, al contrario. Te voy a pedir que lo intentes, que des lo mejor de ti, que trates de seducirlo como no lo has intentado con ningún otro. Al final, si Luka decide irse contigo, es porque no me pertenecía como yo creo y como él jura. Pero a como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones. —Marinette golpeó el escritorio posando ambas manos a los lados de la cadera de Lena y acercó su rostro al de ella, como si la acorralara. La sonrisa que compuso la diseñadora sólo pudo compararse con las que Luka ponía cuando estaba a punto de pelear, un gesto que Marinette ya tenía bien estudiado para este tipo de situaciones. —Si él decide irse contigo, se te viene un escándalo de proporciones épicas, podrás quedarte con el guitarrista mejor cotizado de esta generación y hacer una fortuna, y yo me quitaré del camino. Pero si él me ama tanto como dice amarme, que yo sé que es así... —Dijo pegando su boca al oído de la productora. —Entonces no sólo te quedas sin galán, te quedas sin contrato, porque Luka nunca ha estado dispuesto a trabajar con alguien en quien no confíe. _

_Marinette le dio la espalda y fue a recuperar su bolso, sonriendo de medio lado. _

—_Una cosa más. —Dijo mirando a Lena antes de abrir la puerta. —Luka no es mi novio. Es mi esposo, así que comienza a tratarlo como tal. Porque yo confío ciegamente en él, pero por ti no doy un centavo. _

Marinette terminó de arreglar su cabello (arregaldo en caireles de color rosa pastel) y sonrió para Luka cuando él llegó hasta su lado.

—¿Preparada para ser lanzada a los lobos?

—Será divertido.

—Adrien... —Murmuró el guitarrista levantando la mirada.

—Está en los camerinos, querían asegurarse de que brille de la forma correcta.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. —Murmuró Luka tomando el rostro de Marinette antes de besar su frente.

—¿Bromeas? Esto será divertido.

—¡Posiciones! —Gritó un staff del piso. —Estamos al aire en dos.

—Éxito, princesa. —Murmuró Luka antes de guiarla hasta el escenario.

Adrien entró al foro y lo guiaron hasta el área de instrumentos, donde se colocó tras el teclado y sonrió.

El escenario estaba preparado con una cama con sábanas blancas, aunque en lugar de colchón habían puesto una colchoneta dura para que Marinette pudiera pararse sin problemas, aun así, lucía cómoda y mullida. La cabecera era de barrotes, tan altos como Marinette, dándole la impresión de ser una jaula.

La chica suspiró, llevaba un vestido blanco strapless, sus hombros estaban expuestos y ella se había envuelto en una sábana, dando la impresión de estar desnuda. Estaba sentada en la cama de frente a las cámaras, pero con el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, en espera de la señal para comenzar. Luka estaba de pie a un lado con una mano cerrada en torno a los barrotes y el rostro vuelto al otro lado, evitando mirar a Marinette.

Las manos de Adrien acariciaron las primeras notas de la canción cuando le dieron la señal de grabar. A pesar de estar sintetizando el sonido al mismo tiempo de trenzar la melodía, Adrien no perdió la calma en ningún momento, componiendo una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

Marinette cerró aún más su mano en torno a la sábana cuando empezó a cantar, componiendo una expresión de culpa y dolor que hizo a Luka sentir orgulloso de ella.

Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón  
Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.

La chica se puso de pie en la cama, tomándose de los barrotes con la mano libre, permitiendo que la sábana cayera a su alrededor, ocultando su cuerpo con elegancia y sutileza. Le dedico una mirada de añoranza a Luka y trató de alcanzarlo a través de los barrotes, pero él se alejó un poco de ella.

Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor  
Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.

Luka la encaró, entrelazando sus dedos, acercando la otra mano para acariciar el rostro de Marinette y sonreírle a través de los barrotes

Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel  
Roba de mis labios la tentación.  
Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.

Luka se movió hasta el frente de la cama, dándole la espalda a Marinette y sonriendo para el público. Ambos muchachos se movieron cantando al unísono, dando pasos de lado, moviendo los brazos, ladeando el rostro para luego dedicar una mirada lasciva a las cámaras, como si trataran de seducir al público y al mismo tiempo como si se estuviesen seduciendo el uno al otro.

Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogada en tu calidez.

Luka rodeó toda la cama hasta posarse tras Marinette, se arrodilló deslizando sus manos por los costados de la cadera de ella mientras comenzaba a cantar.

Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.

Se puso de pie en la cama mientras Marinette lo encaraba, el público soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, una ovación cargada de estática cuando Luka abrió la sábana de Marinette y ella levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza, bamboleando su cuerpo de un lado al otro, como si bailara para Luka.

Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

Luka tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos, soltando la sábana y revelando el vestido de la chica, largo por debajo de la rodilla con una abertura discreta en el costado. La inclinó hacia atrás, pegando su boca a la piel del cuello de ella mientras volvían a cantar al unísono.

Si perdemos nuestras almas al final  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.

Ambos bajaron de la cama y comenzaron una danza frente a frente, como si se dedicaran aquellas palabras y al mismo tiempo como si su romance fuese un secreto. Las cámaras hacían los switchs de la pareja cantándose el uno al otro, mirándose con anhelo y deseo, haciendo planos a detalle de los momentos en los que sus manos se entrelazaban o rozaban el cuerpo del otro, tomándose por los hombros, la cintura, la cadera.

Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Y vino un solo para Adrien, espacio que el tecladista aprovechó para lucirse, aunque Luka y Marinette tampoco perdieron la oportunidad.

Luka sabía que Lena estaba mirando, no le importaba si los estaban grabando o no en ese momento, él tenía que dejarle claro el punto a su representante. Tomó a Marinette por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo antes de besarla con desenfreno.

Ambos muchachos se soltaron y Marinette le dio la espalda a Luka, preparándose para el siguiente verso, el muchacho deslizó una mano por su cintura con aires seductores, arrancándole suspiros al público, consiguiendo que contuviesen la respiración ante aquel gesto mientras Marinette levantaba una mano para acariciar el cabello de su enamorado.

Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te vi volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías también.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a separarse, bailando lado a lado, como si fueran un espejo perfecto del otro, mientras cantaban los últimos versos de la canción.

Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Y aunque habían ensayado esa parte para seguir con su coreografía, la última estrofa de la canción los llamó como si de verdad fuesen un imán el uno del otro. Marinette extendió las manos hacia Luka y él entrelazó con sus dedos con los de ella, parándose frente a frente, reaccionando con la música mientras la cámara enfocaba la forma en la que Adrien se movía sobre el teclado, como si él mismo buscara la forma de seducir al público con la música.

Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Para el final de la canción, Luka tomó a Marinette por la cintura con una mano, dejando el otro brazo colgando a su lado. La chica subió la rodilla, como si pretendiera abrazar a su esposo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y dejó la otra mano posada delicadamente en el centro del pecho de Luka, mirándole anhelante mientras Luka posaba sus ojos en la cámara con intensidad.

El foro estalló en aplausos y ambos muchachos soltaron sus posiciones antes de abrazarse, Luka depositó un beso tímido en la mejilla de Marinette y luego ambos se dirigieron al puesto de instrumentos, donde Adrien chocó palmas con ambos.

Dominique los alcanzó ahí mientras le entregaban un micrófono de mano a Adrien.

—Eso ha sido alucinante en proporciones épicas. —Exclamó Dominique mirando a la cámara antes de cambiar su atención a los artistas. —Por favor dinos que veremos mucho de esto en tu nuevo disco.

Luka soltó una risa nerviosa abrazando a Marinette por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí mientras Adrien recargaba su brazo en el hombro de Luka, cargándole el peso.

—Me encantaría, pero esto fue sólo una sorpresa que preparamos para este programa.

—Aunque este caballero tiene unas cincuenta canciones escritas para el tono de Marinette. —Soltó Adrien divertido, inclinándose hacia el frente para acaparar la atención de Dominique. —Y ya confirmamos que la señora de Couffaine canta como los ángeles.

—Señora de Couffaine. Perdón por entrometerme. —Espetó Dominique cambiando su atención a Marinette. —¿Tenemos fecha para la boda?

—Nos vamos a casar en secreto. —Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa amplia, dedicándole una mirada soñadora a Luka antes de volver su atención a la conductora del programa. —La verdad tenemos muchas cosas por planear todavía y nos gustaría que fuera algo privado.

—¿Podemos ver la joya? —Inquirió la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa a Luka cuando él se encogió de hombros.

—Dios, es "La joya", de verdad es la joya que el muchacho presumía en todas sus entrevistas. No puedo creer que por fin se revelara quién era el alma gemela y musa que el guitarrista presumió durante tantos años, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que la chica de la que tanto hablaba Luka ha estado en nuestras narices todo este tiempo? La diseñadora oficial de la banda. Dinos, este vestido que llevas puesto...

—Fue un diseño personal para una de las colecciones de verano de este año. —Comentó la chica soltando a Luka y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. —Lo encuentran disponible en las boutiques de la firma Agreste. Y hablando de Agreste. —Completó la chica mirando a Adrien.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró Dominique cambiando de lado, parándose junto a Adrien y sonriendo para las cámaras. —Por favor díganme que esto si lo veremos en el disco nuevo.

—Pues... —Murmuró Adrien inseguro.

—Todos los fans de Kitty Section lo piden a gritos. —Exclamó Dominique interrumpiendo a Adrien y consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonrojara y soltara la risa, relajándose. —Desde que vimos tu aparición en el disco de _Mes racines _hemos soñado con el momento en el que vuelvas a tocar con Luka Couffaine, es impresionante toda la emocionalidad que un teclado le puede meter a la música. No porque tu música no sea buena. —Dijo Dominique mirando a Luka, como si se disculpara por aquello.

—Lo entiendo. —Soltó Luka divertido. —Es cierto, las composiciones con piano son más emotivas a nivel espiritual. Es difícil explicarlo así que se imaginarán el tamaño de mi entusiasmo ahora que Adrien Agreste aceptó ser mi tecladista invitado para el disco que estamos planeando con Legend Records.

Dominique se retiró el micrófono para poder soltar un grito, un autentico fangirleo antes de mirar a la cámara y añadir. —Perdón productor, no me despidan, tenía que hacer eso. ¡Adrien Agreste y Luka Couffaine grabando un disco juntos! ¿Los vamos a escuchar cantar a dueto?

—Eh... —Murmuraron los muchachos al unísono, retrocediendo medio paso en sus sitios ante el entusiasmo de la conductora.

.

Marinette sonrió esperando que llevaran el auto a la entrada, Luka la alcanzó sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo un gesto sobre su hombro como señalando la entrada. De nuevo llovía en las calles de Paris, pronto iniciarían las nevadas, así que disfrutaría los cielos grises antes de las heladas.

—Fue un día interesante. —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka le echó su chaqueta sobre los hombros antes de abrazarla para mantener el calor.

—Definitivamente lo fue. Un día productivo.

—Mañana nos espera un gran día. ¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner?

—Sí, desafortunadamente ya lo sé.

Marinette soltó una carcajada diamantina ante el ánimo de su esposo justo cuando estacionaban el bugatti frente a ellos. El muchacho le abrió la puerta del copiloto y sonrió con gallardía antes de rodear el vehículo y ocupar su lugar tras el volante.

—Mañana es un día importante. —Murmuró la chica pensando en las posibilidades que se abrían para su carrera, suspirando con nerviosismo. La mano de Luka aterrizando en su rodilla la ayudó a sentirse más tranquila. —Gracias por acompañarme.

—¿Qué dices? —Soltó Luka divertido ante aquel agradecimiento. —Sabes que estaré contigo en cada paso. Te lo dije, te tomaré entre mis brazos cada vez que necesites apoyo, cada paso.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte? —Murmuró Marinette entrelazando sus dedos con los de Luka para plantar un beso en sus nudillos en un gesto dulce. —Mañana entonces a la cena de gala. Pero en la mañana ¿cuál es el itinerario?

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero mañana. —Admitió el muchacho divertido. —Por ahora, vámonos a casa.


	32. Propuesta indecente

**Almanele: **Gracias por lo de las transiciones, Creo que en este arco veremos más de los reptiles y de sus funciones, pero todavía falta un poco para eso, pero quería aprovechar el espacio y explicar un poco todo mi embrollo mental. Amo que hayas cachado el título al vuelo, gracias por notarlo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Rebeca . Sz: **

Más adelante voy a poner una reflexión de cómo Mari se compara con Colette y Jean, no quería ponértelo en la respuesta para no quitarle dulzura a ese momento.

**Skayue-chan: **Me moría de ganas de usar esa canción, la verdad es que me cayó de perlas la recomendación ahora que terminaba la saga de reptiles, gracias por eso. Ooooobviamente Marinette le iba a poner las peras a veinte a esa resbalosa jajajjajaja me encanta que te haya gustado la escena del baile, me costó mucho escribirla. Ahora espero lograr ese mismo impacto en este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Road-chan: **Aiñ! Gracias por dejarme el comentario!!! No sabes cómo me anima saber que la historia gusta, aunque mucho lo escribo para mí, si lo publico es para la gente. La verdad es que mucha música que he usado para la historia son canciones que me han recomendado lectores en otros capítulos, no conocía Magnet y me enamoré de la versión de Gakupo y Luka. Cuenta con más interacciones de Viperion pas esta entrega, la verdad estoy un tanto asqueada de Cobra y al mismo tiempo ya quiero escribir más de él. Gracias por comentar.

**Marianne E: **Jajajajajajjajajajaja me encanta tu entusiasmo. Sorry por el oso que te hice pasar (no me arrepiento de nada). Te dije que los guiños irían en aumento, mientras más escribas, más verás del impacto que tus historias generan en mi. Me estuve quebrando la cabeza todo el fin de semana para poder estructurar bien los gremios, ahora a utilizarlos jajajaja. Pronto te revelaré por qué Luka no quería la inmunidad en ese entonces, será un buen capítulo, aunque todavía debato entre cruel y triste. Tú implantaste esa idea en mi cabeza, ahora Adrien es tecladista de KS. Bueno, de Luka. Te entrego los acontecimientos impornates. Disfrútalo!

* * *

Marinette sentía un nudo en la garganta, al llegar a aquel mini estudio improvisado se encontraron con que los niños estaban sentados tras sus instrumentos, tocando la _Rapsodia azul _con ciertas dificultades (principalmente de estatura, dos niños estaban sentados tras sus cellos de cuatro cuartos, demasiado grandes para ellos, comprados así con toda intensión para que les duraran más tiempo), pero con mucha pasión al momento de hacer hablar a los instrumentos.

Una joven de diecisiete años fungía como directora de la orquesta, agitando su batuta para marcar los compases, las entradas y salidas de los instrumentos mientras que con la mano libre dirigía la intensidad con que la música debía ser interpretada.

—Esto es... —Murmuró Marinette sin aliento cuando Luka la abrazó por la cintura para guiarla hacia el despacho de la directora. —Es maravilloso. ¿Hace cuánto estás con este proyecto?

—La orquesta de la casa hogar es la razón por la que me contrataron como profesor en el Conservatorio, hace un par de años convencí a Rose de destinar una parte de las ganancias de los discos para apoyar un proyecto que implicaba enseñar a los niños del orfanato a aprender algún arte. Originalmente era cualquier cosa. Pintura, escritura, música, pero cuando nosotros ingresamos al proyecto, todo se direccionó a la música clásica.

—¿Ustedes lo pidieron así?

—No. —Admitió Luka cediéndole el paso a su musa para que se adelantara en el pasillo. —Los niños lo pidieron. Muchos de ellos se cambiaron a los programas de música cuando supieron que éramos nosotros los que estábamos apoyando el proyecto. Era una forma de dar gracias, pero se dieron cuenta de que tenían talento y potencial desperdiciado, así que cerraron los talleres que se fueron quedando solos y al final sólo uno o dos niños querían seguir con la pintura.

—¿Los dejaron sin pintar? —Exclamó Marinette horrorizada ante aquella idea.

—No. Sé que los becaron en una escuela pequeña. Pero tampoco estoy muy enterado.

Luka abrió la puerta del despacho y sonrió para la mujer que había recibido el donativo de Cobra la otra noche. Ella tenía la mirada fija en la computadora y el ceño fruncido, sus lentes se habían resbalado hasta quedar en la punta de la nariz y ella levantaba el gesto para enfocar mejor.

—Luces radiante, _maman Lapin. _

—¿Mamá Conejo? —Repitió Marinette confundida.

—¡Luka Couffaine! —Exclamó ella levantando la vista y quitándose sus lentes.

Se dirigió hacia los muchachos y besó ambas mejillas de Luka antes de tomarle el rostro y observarlo con ojo crítico.

—Hola, señora Maxence.

—Estás más llenito y tus mejillas tienen mejor color. —Observó divertida. —Me alegra saber que estás comiendo bien, no puedes vivir toda la vida a base de comida rápida.

—Me estás quemando. —Murmuró Luka divertido con las mejillas apretadas y la boca hecha puchero ante la presión de las manos de la mujer.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. —Espetó la mujer tomando la barbilla de Luka en una mano antes de obligarlo a girar el rostro de un lado al otro. —Te quitaste los aretes, pero me imagino que fue sólo para la visita.

—Lo que sea con tal de darte gusto. —Comentó el guitarrista con la mandíbula apretada por los nervios.

—¿Por qué te sigues pintando el cabello de azul? Ya te hace falta un corte, lo tienes muy largo.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Luka enderezándose de nuevo y tomando las manos de la mujer, evitándole seguir con su escrutinio kinestésico. —Ya me lo voy a cortar, lo prometo.

—Nada muy radical, me imagino. No me gustaría verte llegar con una mohicana el día que te toque dar clases.

—No es mi estilo, maman Lapin. Lo sabes.

—Más vale; aunque tampoco pareces ser del tipo que de donativos para casas hogares, y aquí estamos, con una orquesta funcional lista para un evento de beneficencia para la casa, sólo porque a un guitarrista punk medio amargado se le ocurrió hacer un donativo.

Marinette ya no pudo aguantar la risa, un sonido tintineante y diáfano que se escapó de sus labios obteniendo la atención de su esposo y la directora. El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras que la señora Maxence la escrutó de pies a cabeza, analizando a la joven en busca de una primera impresión.

La imagen de Marinette riendo era la impresión perfecta.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, se cubría la boca con el dorso de una mano mientras que la otra se aferraba a la correa de su bolso, ella llevaba una sudadera de zíper abierta, misma que caía por debajo de su hombro izquierdo, posiblemente por la risa. Llevaba también una camiseta de cuello oval blanca con estampado de Jagged Stone, short rosa pastel de mezclilla, medias negras con encaje de flores y tenis converse. Todavía había vestigios del tinte rosa en la mitad de su cabello, que caía quebradizo alrededor de sus hombros atado con un listón a manera de diadema. Dulzura, sofisticación y un toque juvenil, la pinta de una chica de veinticinco años arrancando su carrera en el mundo de la moda.

—Mira nada más. —Comentó la directora sonriendo enternecida. —Si aquí está por fin la perfecta Marinette.

La aludida dejó de reírse y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa apenada.

—Mucho gusto. —Murmuró la aludida haciendo una reverencia ligerísima.

—Eres más bonita de cómo te platica, pero definitivamente no eres nada de lo que imagine. —Dijo la mujer avanzando unos pasos hasta Marinette y tomándole las mejillas en un gesto maternal y protector.

—No. —Explicó Luka sonriendo. —Mamá Conejo esperaba una chica tatuada, con piercings, vestida de cuero negro y estoperoles.

—Como Colette. —Mencionó la joven sonriendo.

—Como Colette. —Corroboró Luka divertido ante la expresión de pasmo de la señora Maxence. —Marinette y Colette son buenas amigas. —Comentó Luka para la señora, tratando de disminuir la sorpresa. —Pero no estamos acá para eso, ¿verdad?

—No. Definitivamente no. —Murmuró la directora asintiendo una vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —No entiendo por qué te importa tanto, pero aquí está lo que me pediste. —Añadió al final acercándose a su escritorio y tomando un recopilador, mismo que le entregó a Luka después de darle una ojeada, asegurándose de que fuera el correcto. —Toma asiento, querida. ¿Café?

—Gracias. —Murmuró Marinette acercándose hasta el sillón pegado a la pared mientras Maxence acercaba una mesita con ruedas preparada para servir aquella bebida y Luka comenzaba a caminar por el lugar, perdido en los renglones de información. —No quiero ser indiscreta.

—Ay no, por favor se todo lo curiosa que gustes. —Exclamó la directora sirviéndose su propia taza e invitando a Marinette a preparase a su gusto el café, Luka carraspeó al escucharlas, pero no levantó la vista de la carpeta. —Por cierto, ya que el caballero de tu marido no nos va a presentar, mi nombre es Clarisse Maxence, pero todos me llaman Claire o Maman Lapine.

Marinette rio discretamente pensando en aquello. —Mamá conejo, no puedo imaginar por qué apodarían así a la directora de una casa hogar de niños huérfanos. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Encantada.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor. Incluso pareces una jovencita sofisticada y centrada. Me gusta la gente que tiene clara la mente y las ideas. —La mujer levantó la vista hacia Luka, exclamando fuerte: —Esta si me gusta para ti, una que te ancle al suelo y que amarre tus demonios cuando te enfurezcas.

Luka suspiro rodando los ojos, fingiendo no haberla escuchado mientras seguía con su paseo por el despacho, cambiando de hoja con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, señorita Dupain-Cheng...

—Señora de Couffaine. —Cortó Luka con el entrecejo fruncido, mirándolas de reojo, reclamando.

—Pensé que estabas ocupado como para prestar atención. —Desafió Clarisse, divertida.

—Hay prioridades. —Espetó el muchacho antes de volver la vista a la carpeta. —Nos casamos hace un mes, más respeto para los títulos.

—Dios, ¿siempre es así de posesivo? —Soltó divertida la directora.

—Generalmente, pero me parece muy dulce cuando se pone así. —Marinette bajó la voz y cubrió su boca con la mano para que sólo escuchara la señora Maxence. —Me parece un niño pequeño que se aferra a su juguete más preciado. El último oso de peluche a prueba de fantasmas y monstruos bajo la cama.

—Esa frase me la quedo. —Exclamó Luka sacando su teléfono y sonriendo para Marinette.

La chica sonrió de medio lado y asintió una vez, antes de volver su atención a Mamá conejo.

—Me imagino que no tienes idea de por qué estás acá.

—Luka dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, así que aquí estamos.

—Ya está todo listo, entonces. —Comentó Maxence levantándose y mirando a Luka. —Puedes llevarte esa carpeta, es una copia que preparé para ti.

—Gracias.

—Vamos entonces al foro.

—¿Al foro? —Repitió Marinette mirando a Luka confundida.

.

La orquesta estaba dispuesta en el escenario, Marinette y Luka se detuvieron de pie a mitad de las escaleras, entre las butacas. La misma joven directriz que habían visto al llegar les dedicó una mirada, expectante, sonrió ampliamente cuando Luka asintió, autorizándole a comenzar, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Marinette y guardando su mano disponible en el bolsillo.

Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando inició la música, el piano con su melancolía antes de que otros instrumentos se sumaran a la ejecución. _Mariage d'amour._ Marinette había llegado a la conclusión de que ella reconocería aquella pieza en donde estuviera, pero escucharla ejecutada por una orquesta completa, eso era una experiencia diferente.

Los violines acompañaban la melodía enalteciéndola y consiguiendo que sonara como una pieza nueva, diferente, más triste, más profunda.

Marinette quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. La exquisitez de la música la embargaba en ese momento, le dolía el pecho de tanta emoción que sentía y estaba segura de que Luka podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos del corazón. No hacía falta decir nada, de todos modos, su esposo podía leerla cuan libro abierto.

La joven diseñadora suspiró sonriendo, llevando ambas manos a su pecho y permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras Luka le besaba la sien y murmuraba bajito, entre dientes: —Habría querido hacer más, pero con todo lo que ocurrió... Llámame cursi, si quieres, pero hoy es nuestro primer aniversario.

El recuerdo de Luka tocando Mariage d'amour una madrugada la golpeó. Claro, se habían hecho novios un día 18, y con todo lo que estaba pasando era comprensible que Marinette se hubiese olvidado de la fecha, así que tendría que compensar aquello.

.

—Explícame por favor lo de la orquesta. —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka se subió al auto y arrancó el vehículo en dirección al Grand París.

El muchacho vestía un frac completo mientras que ella llevaba un vestido plateado ceñido hasta la cadera, cola de pato que partía de sus rodillas y se abría hasta el suelo, tirante al cuello, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y algunos cadejos de cabello enmarcando su rostro.

—Hace unos cuatro años di con la casa hogar que conociste. Habían llevado ahí a la hija de un reptil que cayó en un fuego cruzado, la niña no conocía parientes cercanos, estaba sola. Andreé me pidió que echara un vistazo, como un favor personal, quería saber si el lugar en el que la niña estaría era digno. —Hizo una pausa, evocando sus recuerdos, pensando en las instalaciones y en los niños. —El lugar era... austero. —Dijo haciendo una mueca y rascando su nuca. —Pero la gente era amable con los niños y estaban peleando por conseguir apoyos del gobierno, me enteré de los programas de becas de arte que el orfanato tenía para sus adolescentes mayores y hablé con Jule para ver qué podíamos hacer nosotros.

—¿Y cómo se relaciona esto con los reptiles? Con los niños, quiero decir.

—La joven directriz de esta mañana se llama Adeline. Ella es la hija pródiga, así la llamó Andreé al ver en lo que se convirtió. Los otros hijos del herpetario la respetan y admiran, así que Colette, Juleka y yo hemos intentado por todos los medios hacer que otros adolescentes se interesen en las artes, en la música y eso. Queremos sacarlos de _Les Reptiles_, del bar, para que hagan algo productivo.

—¿Para qué quieren sacarlos de un bar en el que están a salvo?

—No están precisamente a salvo. —Murmuró Luka con el ceño fruncido. —Es cierto que ningún reptil les va a hacer daño, pero ellos mismos buscan pleito entre ellos y en las calles. Me preocupa esa situación.

—¿Quién diría que Luka Couffaine tiene corazón? —Bromeó Marinette acariciándole una rodilla y consiguiendo que el muchacho le dedicara una mirada de reojo. —¿Y cómo se relaciona el Chat con todo esto?

—Jean me dijo que tuvo algunos problemas económicos, así que convencí a Rose, Jule e Iván de invertir. Aunque pusieron todo a mi nombre. —Dijo frustrado, rodando los ojos. —Yo quería que fuera algo de toda la banda. Pero bueno, soy embajador de Kitty Section por lo visto.

—¿Más donaciones anónimas?

—Más bien, compre acciones del bar. Soy socio capitalista o algo así.

—Con razón Jean no me quería cobrar los tequilas la última vez que fui. —Soltó Marinette divertida. —¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan maestro para sacar a los reptiles jóvenes?

—Estaba pensando en convertir en Chat en una especie de base para los jóvenes. No está tan lejos de los suburbios, Colette y Jean lo frecuentan mucho y eso atrae la atención, pero estoy pensando en algo más, como una noche de micrófono abierto.

—¿De micrófono?

—¿Sabes cuántos niños del herpetario iniciaron a estudiar música desde que Colette y yo nos volvimos relativamente famosos? —Soltó Luka con orgullo. —Muchos son muy buenos, pero no siempre les dan oportunidades.

—Qué dulce eres. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo enternecida.

—No hagas santo al pecador. —Espetó Luka en respuesta, con el entrecejo fruncido y contrariedad en la mirada.

—Di lo que quieras, Luka Couffaine, pero para mí —comentó la chica levantándose en su sitio para besar la mejilla de su esposo y hacerle sonreír —, para mí eres un héroe.

.

El salón estaba adornado con flores blancas y azules, las mesas dispuestas alrededor de un espacio al centro que serviría como pista de baile más tarde, un estrado pequeño y la mesa de honor; le habían dicho a Marinette que la cena era para celebrar los logros de la firma de ese año y le habían pedido que fuera como invitada de honor, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo cuando anunciaron que la cena era en realidad para enlazar las boutiques Bourgeois y Dupain a la firma Agreste, nombrando así a Chloe y Marinette como socias de la firma.

Todos los presentes aplaudían, Chloe sonreía con suficiencia sentada al lado de Marinette, saludando y agradeciendo con la cabeza con aquella expresión de arrogancia que tenía tan bien estudiada para la prensa. Marinette tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Luka con pasmo, mientras él, sentado a su lado, le sonreía aplaudiendo.

—Sonríe, querida. —Soltó Chloe divertida, con los dientes apretados, inclinándose un poco hacia Marinette y codeándola discretamente. —Te están fotografiando.

Marinette miró a Chloe un segundo y luego soltó una risita cargada de nerviosismo, ambas chicas conectaron sus miradas en el momento en que un sinnúmero de flashes las cubrió. Ambas se pusieron de pie en sus lugares y se abrazaron la una a la otra. Marientte atesoraría aquella foto el resto de su vida al percatarse de que la sonrisa de Chloe era auténtica. Estaban felices la una por la otra.

.

—Tú sabías de esto. —Murmuró Marinette cuando los meseros recogían los platos y las charlas se alzaban por todo el lugar.

Luka sonrió de medio lado aflojándose un poco la pajarita mientras asentía con expresión culpable pero orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—Adrien me pidió que guardara el secreto. Y que me asegurara de que llegarías a tiempo.

Luka paseó una mirada por todo el lugar, suspirando, sabiendo que no podían abandonar la fiesta en el momento que quisieran puesto que su esposa era la invitada de honor. Ya encontraría algo en qué ocupar la mente.

—Te aburres. —Acusó la chica, divertida.

—No, para nada. —Murmuró Luka tratando de sonar convincente.

—Tienes una forma curiosa de arrugar la nariz cuando te aburres.

Luka bufó divertido ante aquella afirmación. —Por favor. —Soltó incrédulo.

—Luka, la memoricé a los quince años, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ocultarla de mí.

El aludido miró a su esposa con sorpresa, un leve rubor se plasmó en sus mejillas y él sonrió incrédulo de aquello, recordándose a sí mismo que Marinette en su adolescencia había dado señales de sentir algo por él a pesar del niño Agreste. Asintió una vez, cediendo la victoria.

—Ok. Me aburro.

—Lo sé, y te aburres por estar pensando en escapar en lugar de disfrutar la fiesta.

—Eso dices tú porque son tus ambientes. —Defendió el muchacho tomando una mano de Marinette y besándole los nudillos.

—Eso digo yo porque yo sí aprovecho las fiestas. —Atajó divertida y sonrojada ante el gesto gallardo de su marido. —Charlo con la gente, busco a viejos amigos y posibles contactos, y además bailo. Mucho.

Luka sonrió ante aquella idea, un grupo instalaba sus instrumentos al borde de la pista, cuestión que lo hizo componer una mueca de malicia y seducción.

—Yo también puedo bailar.

—Me gustaría mucho verlo. —Soltó divertida.

Era cierto, en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, Luka y Marinette habían coincidido más veces en fiestas de DJ que en cenas formales. Y en todas las cenas en las que habían sido invitados especiales, Luka (importándole tres pepinos ser el invitado de honor en algunas ocasiones) había encontrado la manera de escapar en cuanto pasaban las formalidades.

Luka sabía bailar, sí. Pero Marientte nunca había tenido ocasión de bailar con él en algún evento.

La diseñadora se quedó helada cuando Luka se puso de pie y avanzó hacia los músicos con su mejor sonrisa, iba a cobrar venganza por su burla, estaba segura. Marinette no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver a Luka caminando hacia ella mientras se deshacía el nudo de la pajarita y sus ojos centelleaban un momento.

Estaba perdida.

—¿Me concedes una pieza? —Murmuró él con aires misteriosos, haciendo una reverencia ligera y guiñándole a su esposa.

La gente estaba muy ocupada en sus conversaciones como para prestar atención a la pareja que se había detenido a media pista.

—Afloja la cadera y sígueme. —Ordenó el muchacho poniendo la mano en la cintura de Marinette y atrayéndola hacia sí, la llevó a posición de baile, con un brazo bien estirado y el rostro vuelto a un costado.

(Propuesta indecente – Romeo Santos)

El sonido del acordeón llenó el lugar, la introducción de un tango en la que Luka reclinó a Marinette hacia atrás, en un movimiento lento y seductor, para luego atraerla de golpe hacia sí y girarla para que le diera la espalda, puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo, besándole el cuello mientras le tomaba la muñeca con la mano libre y volvía a extenderlo lejos de ellos, dando dos pasos de lado. La hizo girar sobre sí misma para tenerla de frente y cambió la música. Los instrumentos se sumaron hasta marcar el ritmo de bachata y los chicos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro por toda la pista de baile.

Marinette no tenía idea de cómo se bailaba aquello, y tampoco tenía idea de dónde había aprendido Luka a bailarlo.

—Manos. —Pidió el muchacho, Marinette aflojó los brazos y Luka llevó primero una y luego la otra muñeca de la chica por encima de la cabeza sin dejar de dar pasos cortos y controlados de lado a lado, la dejó en esa posición para tomarle la cintura y hacerla girar sobre sí misma, de nuevo de espaldas a él antes de repetir el proceso: tomarle una muñeca para bajarla, y luego la otra, dejando los brazos hacia los lados, entrelazando sus dedos delicadamente.

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro_

Luka le tomó ambas manos a Marinette y la hizo girar un par de veces sobre sí misma antes de atraerla de nuevo, frente a sí, subiéndole un poco la falda del vestido para que las piernas tuvieran más espacio para moverse.

_Y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca..._

Sonrió colocando una rodilla en medio de las piernas de Marinette, colocó una mano de forma respetuosa en la espalda desnuda de la chica, levantando el codo como llevándola a posición de vals antes de volver a los pasos de lado, contando en su oído.

—Se baila en tres tiempos y en el cuarto se levanta la cadera y la rodilla.

—Lo tengo. —Murmuró ella asintiendo.

—Un, dos, tres, rodilla. Eso. —Murmuró divertido cuando la chica comenzó a fluir con la música.

_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol..._

Luka tomó de nuevo las manos de Marinette, él avanzó de lado, pero hizo a la chica girar sobre sí misma un par de veces ida y vuelta.

_¿Si levanto tu falda me darías el derecho...?_

Luka sonrió haciendo que Marinette subiera una rodilla y le abrazara a cadera con ella, reclinándola hacia atrás en una pose clásica de tango para luego volver a la bachata.

—¿Sabes lo que es un adorno? En baile. —Murmuró Luka pegando un poco más a Marinette mientras pronunciaba los movimientos de la cadera de ella, guiándola con la mano pegada en su espalda baja, demasiado cerca de la cadera.

—Sí... —Murmuró ella tímidamente mientras Luka se plantaba.

—Afloja la cadera. Todavía más. Y sigue mis manos.

_A ver, a ver. Permíteme apreciar tu desnudez...__Relájate, que éste Martini calmará tu timidez..._

Luka recargó la muñeca en la cadera de Marinette, agachándose al ritmo de la música. Empujó un poco y luego jaló la muñeca de regreso, consiguiendo que la cadera de Marinette trazara una serie de ochos mientras ambos bajaban y volvían a subir.

—Veamos si podemos hacer lo mismo con la espalda. —Dijo Luka divertido ante las miradas que todos los presentes les dedicaban, asombrados ante la coordinación que habían logrado ellos dos. —Sígueme. —Dijo posando su mano abierta en la espalda de Marinette. —No dejes que tu piel y la mía se separen.

_Y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca__Si te robo un besito, a ver ¿Te enojas conmigo?_

Marinette movió su espalda en curvas, alejándose y acercándose del pecho de Luka con el rostro vuelto a un lado, sonriendo confiada.

De pronto aquello era sencillo, como respirar. Sus pies iban y venían, guiándolos por todo el espacio, como si tuvieran toda la vida bailando, las caderas de Marinette trazaban movimientos sensuales y controlados, todo girando en torno a Luka, como si volviera a él sin proponérselo.

—Viene otro tango. —Anunció Luka sonriendo. —Todo tu peso en la pierna izquierda y dobla la rodilla. Extiende la pierna derecha hacia atrás.

—Lo tengo. —Murmuró ella sonriendo.

_Hey. Listen...__I Know what you like..._

Luka se agachó en su sitio, haciendo lo mismo que había indicado a Marinette, se agachó tanto como pudo, extendiendo una pierna hacia atrás y volviendo el rostro hacia el suelo, hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo que Marinette imitaba el gesto. Se enderezaron lentamente y Luka la giró de nuevo, dejándola de espaldas a él, tomándole ambas manos cruzadas haciéndola abrazarse a sí misma mientras se movían de un lado al otro por toda la pista de baile.

Luka levanto las manos de ambos por encima de sus cabezas, para girarlos de nuevo y terminar de bailar frente a frente, con Luka reclinando a Marinette hacia atrás y sonriendo ambos.


	33. Funeral

**TheBlacKat: **Estaba escuchando música en aleatorio del playlist de un amigo cuando Romeo Santos hizo acto de aparición, automáticamente en mi mente vino esa escena de ellos bailando tango. Gracias por leer.

**Rebeca . sz: **Después de ver a Luka bailando en hielo dije: no hay nada que este hombre no pueda bailar, y salió esto. Gracias por seguir la historia

**Marianne E: **Completamente de acuerdo, diste en el clavo respecto a los motivos de Luka para querer hacer esa buena acción, ahora sigue el Chat Lunatique, pero vamos un drama a la vez. Quería hacer un inicio de temporada "simbólico" ¿Qué mejor que volver al primer capítulo, literalmente, y retomar algo que me pareció sutil y romantiquísimo en su momento. Comienzan las confesiones bajo la nieve. Respecto a Chloe, la verdad es que la echaba de menos, y verla toda petulante en Startrain me trajo tanta nostalgia, tenía que incluírla de alguna manera. Lo de Luka bailando bachata, bueno, ya supiste de dónde salió la inspiración jajaja, de verdad después de verlo en el hielo, me pareció que él puede hacer lo que quiera. Honestamente lamento mucho que tu momento indulgente se convierta en un momento de dolor, así que espero honestamente que disfrutes muchísimo esta entrega aunque sea sumamente dolorosa. Y sí, definitivamente se va a multiplicar x10, sólo espero que sea sólo para bien jajaja.

**Skayue-Chan: **Bueno, después de diez años de conocerse, algo acostumbrada debía estar a su bombonazo, no? Ya estoy ansiosa por ver cómo vas a meter lo de los muñecos en tu historia, de verdad. Poco a poco me pongo al corriente con eso, y pronto estarás recibiendo un review y diez mil fangirleos de mi parte jajajaja. Arrancamos con todo el inicio de temporada, no me odies.

**Melissa 3: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, la verdad me alegra muchísimo el día saber que voy por buen camino, una parte difícil ha sido mantener los personajes tan leales a pesar de los cambios oscuros que la saga ha ido tomando, así que ahí me tienes viendo una y otra vez algunos capítulos como Silencer, Oblivio, Captain Hardrock para recordad cómo es la verdadera esencia de ellos. Gracias por animarte a comentar mi historia, de verdad, porque aunque normalmente suelo escribir para mí, también me alegra que esta publicación cumple su objetivo, entretener al público.

**Almanele: **¿Verdad que sí lo de la pista de hielo? Es que ese hombre es un as, para lo que se proponga, es un as. Me cuesta trabajo imaginar algo que él no sepa o no pueda hacer después de haber visto su desempeño sobre hielo. Lo de los niños me pareció un buen detalle, hace poco hicimos algo de apoyo social en donde trabajo y los niños nos regalaron dibujos y maquetas. Quise hacer un guiño de eso. Lo de la canción, me pareció un buen símbolo para el "inicio de temporada" que viene a continuación. Espero poder escribir más de Chloe esta temporada, a ver con qué puntadas salen.

* * *

Marinette había considerado seriamente pedir apoyo a los músicos para sorprender a Luka, cantarle alguna canción enfrente de todos, dedicarle algunas palabras, pero toda idea que podría haber surgido en su mente se desvaneció al ver a Wayzz flotando hacia Adrien a toda velocidad. La chica se levantó de la mesa y alcanzó al rubio en las escaleras cuando el pequeño kwami ya había iniciado a hablar.

—Pidió ver a Marinette cuanto antes. Esta vez parece serio.

—Wayzz. ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, Marinette, es el maestro Fu...

—Llévate el auto. —Pidió Luka llegando, sacando conclusiones al escuchar aquellas palabras. —Yo me encargo de disculparte con los invitados.

—Es una emergencia familiar. —Dijo Adrien asintiendo para Marinette, dándole a entender que, como representante de la firma lo entendía. —Te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda deshacerme de la gente.

—Ve con cuidado. —Dijo Luka tomando las mejillas de su esposa y besándole la frente.

.

(Lay me down – Sam Smith)

Marinette sostenía la mano del maestro Fu entre las suyas, sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, aquel hombre le dedicaba una mirada dulce y le acariciaba una mejilla con la mano disponible. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas para hablar, aunque no había mucho por decir a estas alturas.

En los años pasados parecía haberse dicho todo. Doce años de experiencias y de recuerdos llenos de magia, de amor, de momentos amargos y decepciones. Pero cada segundo pesaba como mil toneladas, y valía su peso en oro.

—Eres muy valiente, Mari... —Murmuró Fu con cariño y adoración. —La hija que nunca tuve y la portadora más poderosa que se ha conocido.

—Maestro Fu, usted también ha sido de los mejores guías. —Murmuró Tikki acostándose en su pecho y pegando su cabeza ahí, escuchándole el corazón, sintiendo que el suyo se contraía al percatarse de que el de aquel hombre parecía latir cada vez más lento.

—Maestro, es muy pronto para ponernos dramáticos. —Bromeó Marinette acariciándole el rostro al hombre antes de besarle la frente. —Seguro es otra indigestión nada más, y en la mañana todo estará como si nada.

—Quisiera que fuera una indigestión. —Dijo entre risitas mientras Marinette acercaba un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecía. Le ayudó a beber cuando el maestro comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo. —Pero temo... —Dijo cuando Marinette volvió a poner el vaso en su lugar. —Temo que se ha llegado mi hora, Marinette, puedo sentirlo en mi pecho.

—Maestro. —Exclamó desde la puerta Adrien, que había llegado al lugar corriendo, barriéndose para quedar de rodillas al lado de Marinette y tomarle la otra mano a su maestro. —Aquí estamos...

—Sí, por fin juntos. —Soltó divertido. —No saben cuántas veces me imaginé el momento en el que descubrieran sus identidades. Siempre supe que estaban hechos para pelear juntos.

—Lástima que creyéramos que éramos el uno para el otro. —Soltó Adrien divertido, abrazando a Marinette por los hombros. —De haberlo sabido antes, habría sido más sencillo todo.

—O todo se habría arruinado desde el principio. —Comentó Fu considerando la otra opción. —No sabemos cómo será la historia a menos que nos arriesguemos a vivirla, pero aquí están, juntos y preparados para convertirse en los guías de una nueva generación de portadores.

—No sea ridículo, maestro. —Espetó Adrien sintiendo el nudo en la garganta mientras Marinette volteaba el rostro y ahogaba un sollozo. —Usted los va a entrenar como hizo con nosotros, nos falta mucho por aprender y usted todavía nos está dando lecciones.

—Ay, Adrien... —Murmuró aquel hombre palmeando la mano de su pupilo. —Imprudente como siempre.

—¿No soy el Chat Noir Perrrrfecto? —Bromeó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Siempre lo fuiste. —Murmuró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su lugar.

—Mari... —Llamó Luka desde la puerta.

Ambos portadores levantaron la mirada y la joven Catarina no pudo evitar romper en llanto al ver a Kagami, Alya y Nino en la puerta al lado de su esposo.

—No había tiempo de explicar. —Dijo Alya acercándose hasta el otro lado de la cama del maestro Fu y sonriendo ante la mirada curiosa que aquel hombre le dedicó. —Mi nombre es Alya Césaire, pero soy Rena Rouge.

—Y además una periodista muy intrépida. —Alagó Fu sonriendo con orgullo.

Nino se colocó a su lado y puso las manos en los hombros de su novia. —Nino Lahife. Carapace.

—Ah, Wayzz habla mucho de ti. Dice que eres un gran portador.

—Tsurugi Kagami. —Dijo la chica desde los pies de la cama, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, cargada de respeto para el protector de los miraculous. —Ryouko.

—Tan bella como orgullosa. Que honor conocer por fin al dragón.

—Mi nombre es Luka Couffaine y...

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Fu divertido. —Tú eres el mentado Luka.

El guitarrista no pudo evitar soltar una risita y asentir.

—Viperion también. —Dijo asintiendo.

—Y Cobra. —Acusó Fu ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron Nino y Alya al unísono, consiguiendo que Fu soltara una carcajada que rápidamente se convirtió en Tos. Marinette se enderezó en su sitio y volvió a acercar el vaso de agua a su maestro.

—No encontré a Chloe por ningún lado. —Murmuró Luka con tristeza. —Habría querido que el equipo original se reuniera el día de hoy, pero... Y no podía arriesgar a los demás portadores. No con las cosas como están ocurriendo.

—Hiciste lo correcto, hijo. —Dijo Fu cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Los muchachos se acomodaron alrededor de la cama de aquel longevo hombre, sonriendo y charlando animadamente, contando sus historias como portadores, relatándole cómo había sido para ellos ser elegidos por Ladybug, sus miedos e inseguridades, sus batallas personales, las sorpresas de enterarse de las identidades de sus compañeros (Alya le reclamó a Marinette como si no hubiese un mañana, consiguiendo que todos rieran a carcajadas cuando la pelinegra refutó con un amable "Tampoco tú me lo habías dicho", matando todo argumento posterior), todas las veces que cada uno había sido akumatizado y cada vez que un Amok había tomado dominio de ellos. Marinette se aseguró de contar anécdotas también, todas de las aventuras de la vida de su mentor como un protector y como un portador, todas las lecciones que le había dado, todo lo que habían compartido hasta volverse tan unidos.

Lentamente la charla se fue agotando, los suspiros llenaron las frases a medias y los muchachos le dedicaron una mirada pesada a la sonrisa radiante que Fu tenía en ese momento.

Luka y Sass intercambiaron una mirada, el kwami de la serpiente asintió una vez y Luka se levantó mirando a su esposa.

—Es hora. —Dijo el guitarrista dirigiéndose a la cómoda, a tomar la caja de los miraculous.

—No. —Murmuró Marinette liberando las primeras lágrimas. —Es muy pronto, todavía no.

—Mari... —Murmuró Luka abriendo la caja y tomando las cajas individuales, mirándola con una sonrisa de resignación.

La chica comprendió al instante y se levantó, seguida de los demás portadores, todos tomaron alguna caja para convocar a cada uno de los Kwamis, que se situaron alrededor del maestro Fu cuando Plagg y Tikki les explicaron lo que sucedía.

Los muchachos, con las joyas puestas, volvieron a situarse alrededor de la cama y miraron al maestro en espera de algo.

—Luka, te has vuelto sabio. —Alagó aquel hombre. —Todos y cada uno de ustedes. Son justo como los he imaginado cada vez que Marinette me hablaba de sus hazañas. Cada uno de ustedes se ha convertido en un digno portador de sus miraculous.

—Puede estar en paz. —Prometió Marinette. —Sabremos qué hacer.

—Sé que así será. —Murmuró Fu bajito, muy bajito, como si de verdad ya no le quedaran fuerzas para nada más.

Luka suspiró mirando a Sass, quien tenía la mirada puesta en una esquina.

Una lira como la de Viperion descansaba recargada contra la pared, así que el músico se acercó hasta el instrumento y miró a su kwami.

—Todoss ssabemoss cuánto ssignifica el Maesstro Fu... —Dijo Sass llamando la atención de los kwamis, abriendo las manos para invitarlos a formar un círculo. —Assí que deberíamoss desspedirlo como loss guardianess merecsen... ¿No creen?

Un murmullo se levantó entre los kwamis, quienes intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, hablando bajito y poniéndose de acuerdo.

Luka sonrió trenzando los primeros acordes de aquella melodía, dejando que su instinto lo guiara, si podía leer a las personas, qué tan diferente sería interpretar a los kwamis de sus amigos más cercanos. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a cantar un tono, entrelazándose con las notas que Luka arrancaba a las cuerdas.

La melodía era dulce, cadenciosa, la voz de aquellos seres diminutos se entretejía de forma única y mágica, llenando el lugar de un aura mística y dulce. Incluso Nooroo pudo sentirlo, y desde el lugar en el que le tenían cautivo, cantó.

Pero por un momento las voces flaquearon. Los Kwamis sintieron el dolor de sus portadores como propio, se les cerraron las gargantas y tuvieron que buscar fuerzas para abrazarse unos a otros, cerrando el círculo y tratando de terminar su canción.

No hubo necesidad de hacer mucho.

Luka trenzó un acorde en las cuerdas de la lira y su voz se alzó sobre la de los kwamis, llamando la atención de todos.

Yes I do, I believeThat one day I will be, where I wasRight there, right next to you

Marinette sollozó con fuerzas, pero su voz se unió a la de su esposo mientras Adrien le pasaba una mano sobre los hombros y la apresaba con fuerzas, cantando también.

And it's hard, the days just seem so darkThe moon, and the stars, are nothing without you

Sus voces, quebradas por el llanto se alzaron como un himno. Alya también rompió en llanto entre los brazos de Nino, Kagami se sentó al lado de Adrien y le tomó la mano mientras Luka se sentaba al lado de su esposa y permitía que ella se metiera entre sus brazos y la lira, acurrucándose y haciéndose pequeña para no estorbarle.

Fu no supo en qué momento todas las voces se unieron, ahora estaban cantando todos, ni supo jamás de dónde habían sacado los kwamis la letra de aquella canción, ni supo si terminó de escucharla o partió antes. Pero agradeció sobremanera el darse cuenta de que tanto protegidos como Kwamis había unido sus voces en aquel lecho de muerte con una canción tan hermosa.

Can I lay by your side, next to you, to youAnd make sure you're alrightI'll take care of you,And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

No, los portadores no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo más separados. Todos se movieron al mismo tiempo, alzando sus voces al unísono, sentándose juntos, apretados unos contra otros, Luka y Adrien espalda con espalda, con sus respectivas novias entre los brazos, Nino tomando una mano de Adrien mientras Alya acariciaba el cabello de Marinette y permitía que Kagami trenzara sus piernas con las de ella, todos hechos bolas como gatitos en su cuna.

Los kwamis se habían amontonado en la cama, alrededor y un poco por encima de la cabeza del maestro Fu, haciéndole suspirar con su calidez. Él no volvió a abrir los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras las voces de los portadores se alzaban sobre el sonido de la lira, con sollozos a medias y voces ahogadas, notas que no alcanzaron por tener el llanto a la mano y risitas nerviosas ante las veces que desafinaron, como si no importara, pero al mismo tiempo, como si fuera trascendental que todo fuera perfecto en esa canción.

Luka olvidó la lira y apresó a Marinette con fuerzas cuando ella llegó al final de la canción, sin poder dar ya una nota correcta, pero sin dejar de cantar, tomando la mano de Fu, que comenzaba a quedarse fría.

Lay me down tonight, lay me by your sideLay me down tonightLay me by your side

No, las gargantas de todos se cerraron, y aunque por un momento creyeron que no serían capaces de terminar la canción, Marinette y Adrien entrelazaron sus dedos en un movimiento simultáneo y conectado, y ellos solos cantaron la última línea. Los portadores originales alzando sus voces una última vez para alguien que ya no estaba a sus lados, y que se había ido con los primeros rayos del alba.

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

.

Luka sostenía a Marinette entre sus brazos, la joven lloraba amargamente afuera de la habitación del maestro. Los demás portadores habían tomado posesión de la cocina, preparando un té y algún desayuno siguiendo las indicaciones de Wayzz, pero la mariquita no pudo dejar el umbral de aquella habitación, sintiendo que en cuanto se dirigiera con el resto de los portadores, entonces aquello se volvería real.

—Me encargaré de todo. —Prometió Luka acariciando el cabello de Marinette. —El funeral y lo demás.

—No. —Murmuró la chica separándose de su esposo y limpiándose las mejillas. —Quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerme cargo yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él después de todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Mari…

—Por favor, Luka. —Suplicó ella tomándole las manos. —Quiero hacer esto.

—Está bien. —Murmuró el muchacho, cohibido ante la intensidad de la portadora. —Pero no lo harás sola.

—Gracias.

—¿Debería alertar a tus padres?

—Ellos… piensan que Fu es un amigo cercano, la versión oficial una vez que vencimos al Hawk Moth de nuestra generación fue que el maestro llegó a Francia tras perder a su hija, y yo se la recordaba. —Se le quebró la voz al recordar las palabras de Fu, sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse y Luka la apresó entre sus brazos, suprimiendo sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Mari… —Luka le besó la coronilla y la apretó con fuerzas. —Juro… —Murmuró entre dientes, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor de su esposa —, juro que si pudiera pegar los pedacitos de tu corazón con sólo abrazarte así, lo haría. Si pudiera cambiar tu dolor por el mío, lo haría sin pensar, lo juro.

—Créeme, Luka. Lo haces sin lugar a dudas. —Prometió ella aferrándose a su espalda y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su esposo y perdiéndose en su perfume.

.

Adrien se quedó con Marinette esa mañana mientras Luka iba a buscar a sus padres. Los demás portadores decidieron guardar el secreto, aunque una de las opciones era entregar los miraculous a los otros portadores oficiales, decidieron que Marinette merecía estar en el funeral como una civil, así que le acompañarían como tal.

La mañana se fue en trámites para arreglar las cosas, el cuerpo llegó a la funeraria a las cinco de la tarde, habían decidido hacer algo pequeño y significativo, ni siquiera la prensa debía saber que la diseñadora más importante de la forma Agreste había perdido a un ser querido, y tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que muchos se dieron cuenta de aquello, empezando por sus compañeros de trabajo y siguiendo hasta sus amigos.

Para las ocho de la noche el lugar estaba lleno.

Marinette sintió el brazo de Luka alrededor de sus hombros cuando se percató de que sus amigos del instituto estaban de pie en la sala, ocupando casi los mismos lugares que habían tenido en el salón de clases.

—Debo salir un momento. —Murmuró Luka en el oído de Marinette mientras Alix caminaba hacia ellos. —Hay prensa, y pretendo lidiar con ellos.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja llegó hasta su amiga y la abrazó con fuerzas.

—Lamento tu pérdida, Bichito. —Dijo la chica en un murmullo. —Nos quedamos sin un guía pero estoy segura de que el secreto está a salvo en tus manos.

—¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo. —Dijo apretando aún más a su amiga y dejando que sus mejillas volvieran a llenarse de agua. —No voy a preguntar.

—Te acompaño como amiga esta noche. Pero vengo a rendir mis respetos como portadora. —Dijo retirándose de su amiga, pero dejando las manos en sus hombros y sonriéndole para infundirle valor.

—Gracias.

—Iré a saludar. —Anunció la chica al ver a Marinette dedicarle miradas de reojo al ataúd. —Te veo en un rato.

Marinette agradeció y se dirigió a la caja, rodeada de flores blancas y amarillas. La joven llevaba un vestido negro sencillo, pero llevaba un moño rojo de lunares negros al cuello. Ya se había dado cuenta de que el resto de los portadores llevaban también algo significativo encima. Luka tenía una corbata oscura con estampado de serpiente, Alya llevaba una estola naranja y blanca, simulando la cola de un zorro, Nino llevaba una camisa negra con tortugas diminutas estampadas en la tela con discreción. Adrien usaba un chaleco con las solapas verdes y mancuernillas en forma de huellas, incluso llevaba puesto un cascabel en el llavero.

Marinette suspiró, Adrien también debía estar pasándolo mal, después de todo había conocido a Fu cuando ellos habían iniciado su noviazgo, el maestro le había tomado cariño al tratarlo, y con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto cercanos. También Adrien se había convertido en un hijo para Fu, así que el muchacho sentía la tristeza con una profundidad antes desconocida.

El joven Agreste estaba de pie en la entrada de la funeraria, Kagami se sostenía de su brazo, aunque la intensión era sostenerlo, no detenerse de él. Una hora antes de que llegara el cuerpo, Marinette le había insistido a Adrien que fuera a tomar una ducha y se preparara para la noche, ella ya había tomado esa oportunidad mientras terminaban los trámites y le llamaban pata avisar que estaba todo listo. Kagami prometió encargarse de que el muchacho descansara un poco, así que no le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que, en cuanto se quedaron solos en la casa de Adrien, el muchacho se derrumbara y soltara un alarido antes de llorar abiertamente.

Kagami se había sentado a su lado y lo había abrazado con fuerza, meciéndose atrás y adelante para arrullarlo, llorando ella también al verle destrozado. Y luego de desahogar la pena que lo asfixiaba, Adrien respiro profundo, asintió para sí mismo y se levantó sabiendo que, al menos por esa noche, él debía ser fuerte por los dos. Por si mismo y por Marinette.

.

La Catarina estaba al pie de la caja, observando el cuerpo de Fu a través del cristal, percatándose de que lo habían arreglado de una forma pulcra, impecable, incluso habían logrado esa sonrisa autosuficiente y el gesto orgulloso que solía llevar, habían capturado la picardía de su expresión y la serenidad en sus facciones.

Marinette sollozó discretamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y acercándose hasta poder apreciar de cerca el rostro de su maestro.

La prensa estaba afuera, querían entrar y hacer mil preguntas, pero Luka, con expresión mordaz, les había pedido "amablemente" que abandonaran el lugar antes de que llamara a la policía, exigiendo respeto para una persona que pasaba por un momento muy duro.

Al final había sido tanta la insistencia, que Luka terminó dando una breve declaración mientras Juleka llamaba al detective Maunier para pedir apoyo.

.

—Mamá… —Murmuró Adrien pasmado al ver a Emily entrar a la funeraria.

Si, Emily Agreste. La mujer madura a la que habían logrado sacar de su criosueño tanto tiempo atrás, pero quien casi no dejaba su hogar por "motivos de salud", la madre de Adrien se había tomado unos minutos para asistir al funeral, cuestión que había sorprendido a muchos de ellos.

—Hola, Adrien. —Dijo en respuesta antes de abrazarle y suspirar. —Mi Niño, lo siento tanto. —Admitió apesadumbrada mientras Adrien lloraba oculto entre sus brazos.

Emily era notoriamente más bajita que Adrien, lucia delgada y diminuta al lado de su hijo, fuerte, atlético, alto y estilizado, pero justo ahora Adrien era sólo un niño pequeño llorando en brazos de su madre. No hubo necesidad de decir mucho, ella sabía lo que para Adrien significaba perder a Fu; después de lo de Gabriel, Fu se había convertido en un padre para él, un guía dispuesto a darle todo el cariño que necesitara en esa transición tan dolorosa. Ahora se había quedado sin ese oasis en medio del desierto.

—Está bien. —Murmuró el muchacho serenándose y tomando las manos de su madre. —No lo esperábamos, pero buscamos sobrellevarlo.

—La muerte nunca se espera. —Dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su hijo antes de suspirar. —Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Gracias. —Adrien suspiro haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. —Mari está allá adentro.

—Iré a saludarla y en seguida estoy contigo.

Emily llamó la atención de todos a su paso, aunque no hubiese prensa dentro y la gente que acompañaba a los portadores era tan variada, todo el mundo había sabido de la reaparición de la actriz y modelo, Emily Agreste, verla ahí era una noticia completa.

Marinette saltó a sus brazos cuando la vio, la relación que llevaban era cercana, Emily había conocido a Marinette cuando ella todavía era novia de Adrien, así que agradecía profundamente el hecho de que ella hubiese estado ahí para su retoño cuando él había necesitado desesperadamente a alguien. Estar ahí, acompañando a Marinette, era una forma simbólica de agradecer el amor que ella había transmitido a su hijo.

Pasaron largo rato abrazadas, sollozando juntas, Marinette de gratitud, Emily lamentando el dolor de su pupila más leal.

—Lo siento tanto, pequeña…

—Gracias por venir aquí hoy.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí acompañándolos. —Prometió Emily antes de alejarse de la joven.

.

A lo largo de la noche, Marinette se había quedado a solas frente al ataúd varías veces, observando el cuerpo de su maestro, como si esperara que Fu se levantará alegando que todo había sido una farsa para ponerlos a prueba.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que las charlas animadas se habían convertido en cuchicheos, murmullos pronunciados en secreto que se agotaban al paso del recién llegado.

—Marinette… —Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica, al no reconocer la voz que le había hablado, giró componiendo una sonrisa diplomática, y ocultando su sorpresa al percatarse de que era XY en persona quien acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

El muchacho llevaba un arreglo floral en las manos y la miraba apenado, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir.

La chica recibió las flores y agradeció con una sonrisa mientras la dejaba en una mesa alta, antes de volver frente al muchacho.

—Gracias por venir, yo… —Murmuró insegura, sintiendo una mezcla extraña entre ternura y confusión. —Perdón. Voy a sonar imprudente. —Dijo compungida. —¿Cómo te enteraste? Nosotros no…

—Alguien twteó un mensaje para ti. —Dijo avergonzado. —Apareció en mis noticias y me puse a investigar al respecto.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa enternecida, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de agua.

XY rodeó a Marinette con sus brazos en un movimiento tosco, pero la chica agradeció el nerviosismo del artista y correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

Aquel gesto no duró mucho, XY retrocedió como un resorte al percatarse de que Luka caminaba hacia ellos con gesto sombrío, y ni siquiera era por la presencia de la estrella Pop, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que levantó la vista y compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

—Couffaine. —Dijo el artista a manera de saludo.

—Xavier-Yves. —Respondió Luka, arrancándole una mueca al aludido. —Amor, llegó Alya. —Murmuró Luka dulcificando la voz y acariciando una mejilla de la chica antes de tomarle una mano. —Pensé que querrías saludar antes de que pase.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella antes de volver la atención a XY para disculparse. —Tengo que ir con ella. También conocía a Fu.

—Descuida. —Murmuró el muchacho, incómodo ante la presencia de Luka, alejándose unos pasos. —Solo vine a dar mis condolencias, no quiero ser un problema para tu familia.

Marinette habría querido decir que no era molestia, que no se preocupara. Pero las miradas que ambos artistas se dedicaron entre ellos dejó claro que XY se refería a Luka al decirlo. Las miradas eran feroces, pero al final XY bajo los ojos, amedrentado ante el aura oscura que manaba Luka. El rubio tomó una mano de la chica y depositó un beso en sus nudillos antes de sonreír para Luka y retirarse del lugar.

.

(My immortal – Evanescence)

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de Paris. La gente llevaba paraguas consigo, caminando lentamente entre las lápidas, Marinette encabezaba el cortejo fúnebre, con el rostro vuelto al piso y las manos entrecruzadas frente a sí, Adrien caminaba a su lado, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y la vista al frente, percatándose de que todo estaba listo.

El féretro estaba acomodado y todo estaba listo para bajarlo hasta el fondo de la tumba. Esperaron a que toda la gente se reuniera alrededor del hoyo en la tierra y entonces el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

Y seguramente fue un discurso hermoso, pero en la mente de Marinette resonaban las palabras de Fu, sus lecciones, sus consejos, las veces que le había reprendido por algún error y las felicitaciones. Aunque el sacerdote hablaba de la belleza de la vida, de lo efímero, de la muerte, del amor de la gente, Marinette no tenía oídos para otra cosa más que para el recuerdo de la voz de aquel hombre sabio y longevo.

Sollozó por lo bajo cuando recordó a Fu diciendo "La hija que nunca tuve", el brazo de Adrien rodeó sus hombros y la chica se recargó contra él, evocando más recuerdos.

Bajaron la caja hasta el fondo de la tumba y Marinette se acercó al borde, tomando un puñado de tierra en su mano y asomándose a ver el cajón, como si esperara que algo fuese a cambiar.

Escucho desde su bolso a Tikki murmurar débilmente "Se fuerte" para que ella se arriesgara a lanzar aquel puñado y romperse en llanto. Adrien lanzó su puño de tierra, así como los demás portadores hicieron lo mismo. Luka abrió sus brazos para Marinette, que se refugió ahí cuando los primeros copos de nieve bajaron hasta cubrirlos.

Adrien apoyó a Luka abriendo su paraguas y asintió una vez antes de retirarse de regreso hacia Kagami mientras los trabajadores del cementerio comenzaban a llenar el agujero de tierra.

Los copos eran efímeros, caían lejanos unos de otros, como si el cielo se resistiera a deshacerse esa tarde. Paris había estado bajo la lluvia durante más tiempo que otros años, pero ahora no había agua helada que aliviara el dolor, ahora eran copos de nieve helada amenazando con cubrir de blanco aquella tumba.

El sacerdote dio la bendición mientras montones de paraguas se abrían para resguardar a la gente del frío. La tumba estaba cubierta y lentamente el cementerio fue quedándose solo, al final solo Adrien, Kagami, Marinette y Luka permanecieron en aquel lugar, observando la placa que había sido colocada mientras cada uno tomaba una flor de la corona más cercana.

—Pensé en guardar discreción, pero… —Murmuró Adrien para Marinette mientras la chica se agachaba a dejar su clavel sobre la lápida, percatándose de que el sello de la caja de Wayzz estaba labrado delicadamente en el mármol. —Quería honrarlo al menos con esto.

—Gracias Adrien. —Murmuró Marinette antes de abrazarlo y sonreír.

Kagami también le dedicó un abrazo antes de mirar a Luka y murmurar. —Nos vamos a retirar, tenemos algunos asuntos por atender.

—Está bien. —Murmuró Marinette limpiándose las mejillas y resguardándose bajo el paraguas de Luka, percatándose de que la nieve cada vez caía con mayor abundancia. —Ha sido un tanto dramático quedarme tanto tiempo.

—Cada duelo es distinto. —Murmuró Kagami amablemente.

—Y nos quedaremos tanto tiempo como tú lo necesites. —Dijo Luka con intensidad mientras abrazaba a Marinette contra su pecho.

—Sólo asegúrate de que descanse. —Pidió Adrien antes de besar la mejilla de Marinette y ofrecerle el brazo a Kagami para salir de ahí.

Marinette se aferró de la cintura de Luka, el le abrazó con una mano y equilibrando el paraguas con la otra. No pasaron cinco minutos de haberse quedado solos cuando Marinette levantó la vista y sonrió para su esposo.

—Vámonos a casa. —Pidió ella. —Antes de que pesques un resfriado.

.

XY estaba en su casa, mirando la nieve que se acumulaba en la ventana, pensando en la imagen de Marinette sola frente a la caja. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Luka a dejarla sola ahí?

La imagen de la diseñadora sollozando en secreto mientras observaba al muerto (quien quiera que fuese ese hombre) era demasiado dolorosa para el rubio, que habría querido correr a abrazarla y prometerle que no habría de que preocupase, habría querido prometerle que estaría para ella, que no tenía por qué pasar sola ese trago amargo.

—Y el imbécil la dejó ahí sola…

XY cerró la mano en un puño y aquella emoción hizo que las polillas de Hawk Moth revolotearan. Aquella mujer sonrió saliendo a la luz y ladeando el rostro.

—Pobrecillo, sin poder consolar a su amor platónico, sin poder arrancar la tristeza de su rostro, sin poder arrancar el dolor. Esa emoción será suficientemente fuerte como para volverte un aliado. —Tomó una polilla entre sus manos y sonrió mientras las fuerzas oscuras se aglomeraban ahí hasta convertirla en un akuma. —Ve, mi pequeño akuma, y potencia su dolor.


	34. Amnesia

**Rebeca . sz: **Perdón, la verdad he andado de funerales por éstos días y esa idea se me instaló en la mente, alguien tenía que morirse. Ya tenía planeado un funeral, pero no sabía para quién, así que Festín sólo hizo que todo cayera en su lugar. Luka y Kagami son, en efecto, los únicos portadores de tiempo completo de momento, y de Gabriel y Emily, bueno, espero pronto abordar ese tema a mayor profundidad. Siempre me he imaginado que es así como Fu ve a Marinette, y tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo al respecto, pero no encontraba cómo. Respecto a XY, pronto daré más explicaciones al respecto, lo prometo. Nos leemos pronto!

**Marianne E: **Lo de los portadores llevando sus miraculous a plena vista tenía que ir en algún lado, si ya lo había hecho para la boda, que no lo hiciera para el funeral. Mucho de la música tú tienes tu mérito y lo sabes, me ha encantado trabajar contigo estas historias que han conseguido hacer que hasta yo llore, disfruté mucho escribir con las canciones que me has ido recomendado. Ahora a planear lo que se viene, que la saga del templo va a estar interesante. Aunque, has conseguido hacerme temblar con Quiero ser tu héroe, no sé si esto esté a la altura de venganza, pero al menos intentaré seguir cubriendo las expectativas de las confesiones. Gracias por tanto cariño! Por cierto, me doy cuenta de que entre más fangirleamos por whats, más cortas son mis respuestas y más largos mis reviews jaajajajajajaj

**Manu: **De verdad agradezco que sigas la historia, por lo pronto seguiré trabajando las Confesiones, que ya me estoy llenando de ideas y eso me tiene bastante ocupada, y luego veré hacer one shots, pero de momento no está en mis planes y no sé cuándo me de el tiempo para escribir historias sueltas.

**Sonrais777: **No había respondido a tus mensajes individuales porque me di cuenta de que estaban en capítulos anteriores, la verdad es que me has arrancado varias sonrisas.

**Kami Inuzuka 120: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por el mensaje, la verdad es que me halaga mucho saber que mi historia ha tenido ese impacto, no sabes lo que significa para mí. Festín también fue un parteaguas para esta historia, de hecho cambió toda la estructura del arco de Lila, ya verás a qué me refiero con eso. Te entrego el capítulo 34, espero que sea de tu agrado. A mí también me gustan las historias largas aunque suelo escribir muchos one shots (y luego se convierten en historias un poco más largas), no sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar esta historia y jamás me habría imaginado que surgirían varias sagas, comenzando con la de Colette. Tampoco a mí me gustaba mucho el Adrigami hasta que lo leí como un comentario al aire en la cuenta de Marianne E, no recuerdo en qué historia. El capítulo de Ikari Gozen me hizo amar a Kagami, ahora los shipeo. En esta saga voy a abordar el tema de Gabriel como Hawk Moth, prefiero no contarte todavía para no arruinar la sorpresa, espero que te guste. Espero en una chance darme una vuelta por tu perfil para conocer tu trabajo, en cuanto la carga laboral baje, ya que escribo en mi teléfono para desestresarme. Gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto.

**Almanele:** ¿Sabes? Al escribir este capítulo, una parte de mí decía una y otra vez "no lo hagas, que sea una indigestión", pero de otro modo no tendría cómo justificar ciertas cosas que están por ocurrir. Marinette y Adrien se convirtieron en hijos para Fu, estoy segura, así que no podían pasar ese momento lejos, originalmente Marinette a duras penas y llegaba, pero no tuve corazón para dejar fuera a los demás. Espero responder a lo de XY en este capítulo, no trae mucha información pero pronto vas a ver mucho de ese pasado que tienen, así como lo de Emily y Gabriel. Nos leemos pronto.

**Skar (Skayue): **No me mates, por favor, tenía que escribirlo. Desde el día que fui al funeral tenía que sacar eso de mi mente y de mi corazón. Ni modo, tenía que pasar en algún momento, no? Y Festín y Mariana no ayudaron nada jajajjaja Andrés tampoco, pero bueno. A los tres los adoro. Ya pronto tendrás mis reacciones en tiempo real en tu whats jajajjaa te voy a ir a fangirlear.

* * *

Luka lanzó las llaves a la barra y observó a Marinette entrar a casa, la joven lucia cansada, cabizbaja, sus hombros caían delicadamente y llevaba el rostro vuelto al suelo, incluso la acción de quitarse el bolso pareció como hecha en cámara lenta, un gesto desganado y sin vida que consiguió hacer a Luka suspirar. Por primera vez en su vida, Luka pudo usar la palabra "patética" según su significado más real, puesto que la forma en que Marinette lo conmovía en ese momento era desgarradora. Sí, Marinette era una figura patética en ese momento, capaz de conmover a quien fuera.

Los brazos de Luka se cerraron en torno al cuerpo frágil de su esposa, él la abrazó por la espalda para que no pudiese huir de aquel refugio, la chica suspiró agradeciendo el calor que aquel gesto le ofrecía cuando Luka recargó su boca en la piel expuesta de su cuello

—Mi amor… —Murmuró el músico mientras Marinette posaba débilmente las manos sobre los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Voy a estar bien, Luka. Lo prometo.

—Sé que lo harás. —Murmuró en respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente ante el estremecimiento de su musa. La soltó lentamente y se adelantó unos pasos. —Te prepararé la bañera. —Anunció quitándose el saco y encaminándose a la habitación.

—Pero Luka…

—Pero nada. —Cortó el muchacho con una sonrisa amable. —Aprovecha, relájate un poco mientras yo preparo la cena.

—Luka…

—Escucha. —Dijo Luka tomándole las manos a Marinette y pegando su frente a la de ella. —Ha sido un día difícil, las últimas horas apenas y hemos tenido tiempo para ser humanos, has estado llorando y has dormido muy poco, yo estoy un poco más fresco, así que puedo con esto, y todavía hay tanto por hacer. Sé que quieres hacerlo sola, y no pretendo detenerte, pero sí puedo ayudar a que repongas fuerza de alguna manera, lo haré.

—Fu tenía razón respecto a ti. —Murmuró la joven sonriendo. Acariciando el rostro de Luka. —Te has convertido justo en lo que se requiere para ser el portador de la serpiente.

—Perdón. —Dijo divertido antes de depositar un beso suave en la frente de su esposa y acariciarle el cabello. —Siempre lo he sido. Que tardaras en verlo es otra cosa.

—Eso es cruel. —Reprochó la chica haciendo pucheros, pero Luka ahogó ese gesto besando la boca de su esposa y haciéndole suspirar.

—Ve a ducharte. Prepararé la cena.

—Je t'aime, min serpent… y Justo ahora temo no decirlo lo suficiente.

—Mari… —Llamó Luka con una sonrisa de ternura. ¿Cómo no sentir compasión por aquella mujer? —Que te levantes a prepararme el desayuno, cuando arreglas mis corbatas, cuando me abrazas y cuando me llevas comida al conservatorio, todas esas son maneras de decir "te amo", que tú no lo veas es tu problema.

—Ay Luka, a veces siento que no puedo compensar tanto amor que me demuestras tú.

—Lo que haces es más que suficiente, ma coccinelle… créeme. Ahora ve, demora el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré aquí, preparando todo.

Marinette se colgó del cuello del músico para plantar ahí un beso y disfrutar de la forma posesiva y protectora en que Luka le sostenía la espalda y la cintura.

Desde el primer beso el mensaje era claro: Eres mía.

No le encantaba, pero tampoco era que le molestara esa faceta posesiva de Luka, porque sabía que el guitarrista no la reclamaba como un objeto. Para Luka, Marinette no era una mesa o una silla, no era un trofeo ni un título. Él había esperado pacientemente a la chica hasta que ella había decidido entregarle su corazón, decidiendo que tal vez la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con la persona a la que realmente le pertenecía su corazón.

Así que, en aquel beso, Marinette respondía alegremente: Soy toda tuya.

.

Su mente estaba nublada, todo era un remolino confuso de pensamientos, no recordaba cómo había caído en ese limbo, sólo sabía que había llegado hasta él al mismo tiempo que el pecho le ardía; el recuerdo de Marinette, sola, triste, mirando fijamente el ataúd de su pariente era todo lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, no entendía cómo era posible que Luka Couffaine se hubiese atrevido a abandonarla ahí con todo su dolor de por medio, de por si ese artista barato y de segunda no se merecía el amor ni la atención de una chica tan talentosa como Marinette ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido él a dejarla ahí, a merced de sus pensamientos? Por un momento creyó que vagaría en esa confusión el resto de su vida, pero la voz dulce y zalamera de una mujer le dio orden a todos sus pensamientos.

—Amnesia, yo soy Hawk Moth. Escúchame bien, la pobre y dulce Marinette sufre y a ti te doy el poder de curar ese dolor, a cambio quiero un simple pago: los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—No… —Trató de resistir. —Ella apoya a los héroes de Paris, Marinette no querría que luchara contra ellos.

—¿Los héroes de Paris? —Dijo Hawk Moth con sorna ante aquella afirmación. —¿Y dónde estaban los héroes de Paris cuando Marinette se quedó sola en el funeral? ¿Dónde estaban los héroes de Paris cuando Marinette tiró el primer puñado de tierra? ¿Dónde estaban los héroes cuando Marinette lloró a los pies de la tumba? O acaso ¿no quieres hacer a la joven feliz? El poder que te otorgo es el de poder quitar de su memoria cualquier recuerdo que "estorbe" en su camino. —Su voz salió aterciopelada, como si tratara de hipnotizarlo o seducirlo. —Tú podrías arrancar ese dolor de su corazón, pero, si no lo quieres…

—¡Espera! —Exclamó el muchacho, levantando una mano hacia el frente, primero recibió silencio, un silencio profundo y pesado, y aun sin saber si la villana seguía en contacto o no, agregó. —Lo haré.

.

Marinette tenía el cabello húmedo, había quitado el exceso de agua con una toalla y ahora tenía conectada la secadora, miraba su reflejo en el espejo a medio desempañar mientras separaba los mechones con los dedos, disfrutando el calor que aquella máquina le proporcionaba. Sabía que, si no quitaba pronto la mano de ahí, el calor dejaría de ser soportable y se convertiría en una molestia, podría hacerse daño. Pero llevaba solamente el short y una camiseta de manga larga de Luka, a pesar del frío, así que agradecía el calor.

Escuchó a Luka silbar a lo lejos. Lo normal habría sido que el muchacho conectara la música a las bocinas para matar el silencio, pero también estaba la parte del luto. Recordaba haber perdido a un familiar cuando era niña, sus padres la habían llevado al velorio, le habían pedido que se portara bien y que guardara silencio, y durante algún tiempo, no hubo música en la panadería.

Cuando Marinette había preguntado a Tom al respecto, su padre le había dicho que era por respeto a los muertos.

Nunca lo entendió. Nunca hubo nadie que le explicara cómo funcionaba aquello, porque para ella lo lógico era honrar a los muertos con su vida, no apagándose y ocultándose del mundo, sino viviendo con más ganas ella que todavía podía.

Y conservaba ese pensamiento, pero simplemente no podía ni quería escuchar música en esos momentos, no quería ver la televisión ni leer.

Quería seguir llorando.

Qué duro sería para ella darse cuenta de que esa misma melancolía sería lo que terminaría guiando a cierto artista hasta ella. Porque Amnesia no tenía idea de dónde estaba viviendo Marinette en esos momentos, pero podía sentir perfectamente la angustia que carcomía el pecho de la joven diseñadora, podía perfectamente sentir la tristeza que Marinette sentía al comprender por primera vez en su vida por qué no había música en su hogar cuando había fallecido alguien, podía sentir el esfuerzo de la chica por contener las lágrimas a raya aún en la seguridad de su hogar, Amnesia pudo sentir incluso que la razón por la que Marinette no quería llorar era para no preocupar a Luka más de la cuenta, como si el muy imbécil se mereciera la compasión de la joven.

No. Amnesia no consentía que Luka fuese merecedor de la consideración de Marinette.

Así que el muchacho hizo estallar el muro que mantenía a salvo a Marinette y no dudó antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura para montarla sobre su hombro y tratar de correr.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Quería que la chica no opusiera resistencia?

Y aunque pasó en una fracción de segundo, Marinette tuvo tiempo de sobra para ver lujo de detalles. Porque cuando el muro estalló en pedacitos y Amnesia atravesó aquel umbral, la diseñadora reparó primero en el hecho de que el akumatizado llevaba la primera máscara que había diseñado para Kitty Section, una década atrás. Lo siguiente que distinguió fue que el muchacho llevaba en el brazo izquierdo alguna especie de mezcladora integrada, una tornamesa de DJ en miniatura, dos tocadiscos, algunos botones de colores, una o dos palancas pequeñas, como joysticks y el mezclador. Vestía un atuendo en el que predominaba el color violeta, pantalones entallados, camiseta sin mangas, botas altas, pero todo el conjunto tenía detalles de color azul cerúleo. Un azul que sólo podría haberse comparado con el tono de ojos de Marinette.

—¡Pausa! —Exclamó Amnesia apuntando la tornamesa a la puerta del baño y presionando un botón, las dos líneas paralelas se dibujaron ahí y Marinette escuchó claramente el golpe seco al otro lado, Luka debía haberse estampado ahí cuando la madera no cedió.

—¡Pausa! —Exclamó Amnesia apuntando la tornamesa a la puerta del baño y presionando un botón, las dos líneas paralelas se dibujaron ahí y Marinette escuchó claramente el golpe seco al otro lado, Luka debía haberse estampado ahí cuando la madera no cedió.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó Marinette amenazando con correr hacia la puerta, pero Amnesia la tomó por la cintura y la echó a su hombro como si fuese ligera como una pluma. La chica hizo palanca con todas sus fuerzas y casi logra soltarse, pero Amnesia amacizó el agarre sobre la cintura de la chica. —¡Suéltame o te juro que...!

—¡Pausa! —Exclamó tocándola con el brazo de la tornamesa.

La puerta cedió inmediatamente y Luka entró a toda velocidad, arremetiendo contra el villano.

Amnesia sonrió de medio lado y apuntó a Luka. —¡Rewind! —Exclamó mientras las dos flechas hacia la izquierda aparecían cerca del rostro de Luka y él comenzaba a moverse en reversa.

.

Marinette recuperó poco a poco la movilidad, el efecto de la pausa se deshacía lentamente y ella comenzaba a moverse para tratar de desentumir los músculos. Amnesia la había llevado hasta una azotea adornada con velas y flores, y ahora le miraba expectante, como si temiera la furia de la chica. Había algo en su mirada, incertidumbre, ¿esperanza? Así que Marinette tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para enojarse con él.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? —Espetó Marinette desesperada, cuando por fin se sintió dueña de sí misma otra vez. —¡De verdad no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien y secuestrarla así porque...! así porque... A-tch.

—Ay no... —Murmuró Amnesia al percatarse de que Marinette estaba descalza y el short apenas y le cubría las caderas. —Espera aquí, no te muevas.

—¡Seguro! —Exclamó con sarcasmo. —Aquí estaré cuando regreses.

—Eso me temí. ¡Pausa!

—¡No! —Marinette se quedó suspendida en el aire, con una mano extendida hacia Amnesia y la expresión de sorpresa marcada en el rostro. No pudo moverse cuando el akumatizado se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

.

Adrien llegó al departamento en un santiamén, Luka estaba paseando ida y vuelta en la sala cuando el rubio atravesó la puerta exclamando: —¿Qué pasó?

—Una persona akumatizada se llevó a Marinette, no pude hacer nada. Tiene una especie de mezcladora en el brazo, le puso pausa a ella y a mí me hizo ir en reversa. Pero frenó, no duró mucho.

—Eso tiene que querer decir que el efecto de sus poderes tiene tiempo límite o es de corto alcance.

—Le puso pausa a Marinette y se la llevó.

—Ve por tu miraculous, vamos a salvarla. —Dijo Adrien mientras Plagg levitaba hasta ellos y asentía una vez. —¡Plagg, transforme moi!

Y aunque la magia del miraculous hizo su efecto, Chat Noir le dedicó una mirada pesada a Luka al ver a Sass sentado en su hombro y la mirada de determinación que el guitarrista tenía en esos momentos.

—No me voy a transformar. —Anunció Luka con ferocidad. —Se llevaron a mi esposa, no voy a pelear esta batalla por debajo de una máscara. Lo que pase con Marinette lo resuelvo yo.

Adrien suspiró frustrado, pero asintió una vez.

—Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde se la llevó?

—Ni idea. —Espetó Luka frustrado. —Pero seguro no tardamos en enterarnos. El sistema de alerta de Akumas debería darnos una pista pronto.

—A menos que el akumatizado quiera mantener un perfil bajo y...

Los teléfonos de ambos muchachos sonaron, no necesitaron más explicación para moverse a la acción.

.

(Breathe no more – Evanescence)

Marinette estaba sentada en el suelo, envuelta en aquella cobija y mirando el crepitar del fuego. Honestamente no entendía cómo Amnesia había conseguido tan rápido la manta ni el cazo para encender fuego, pero agradecía sus atenciones. Estaba segura de que todo eso debía haberlo sacado de un lugar cercano, puesto que no había pasado el efecto de la pausa cuando él ya estaba de regreso.

No había querido mirarlo mucho tiempo, temía reconocerlo y darse cuenta de que se tratara de alguna persona a la que hubiese hecho daño sin querer, pero al ver la adoración en los ojos de aquel hombre, pronto toda duda de Marinette se disolvió.

—¿Quién eres? —Murmuró con voz dulce, curiosa. —¿Y por qué me tienes aquí?

—Hawk Moth me dio el poder para eliminar tu dolor... —Murmuró el muchacho acariciando el rostro de Marinette, sentándose a su lado y admirando la manera en que el azul de sus ojos parecía más oscuro ante el crepitar del fuego. —Pero...

—Pero te pidió a cambio los miraculous de los héroes. —Murmuró la joven al ver la mirada avergonzada del muchacho. —Amnesia, no puedes pelear contra ellos. Van a ganar, y al final vas a quedarte igual que al principio. Renuncia al Akuma, nunca ha salido nada bueno de trabajar para Hawk Moth, para ninguno de ellos.

—Tengo que intentarlo. —Dijo con intensidad, tomando ambas manos de Marinette y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Tengo que tratar de demostrar que soy digno de...

—Xavier... —Murmuró la chica, pasmada, percatándose de la identidad del muchacho.

Amnesia retrocedió, asustado al verse expuesto. Hawk Moth había prometido que su rostro permanecería en el anonimato, así que no entendía qué era lo que lo había delatado, al menos no hasta que recordó el último día que había pasado en la firma Agreste mientras su padre firmaba los contratos con el diseño de vestuario y asesoría de imagen para los conciertos de ese tour.

Marinette le había escuchado decir esa misma frase. "Tengo que demostrar que soy digno".

El muchacho se quitó la máscara y miró a Marinette avergonzado.

—Ni siquiera debí aceptar el Akuma. —Admitió el muchacho. —Pero tenía que intentarlo para poder quitar de tu corazón el dolor que había a causa de la muerte de... ¿Qué es de ti?

—Fu era un maestro, un amigo. —Dijo la chica bajando el rostro y sintiendo que los ojos le escocían y que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los bordes. —Pero renunciar al dolor que siento en mi pecho sería como negar que fue importante para mí, y quiero honrar su vida con la mía, si olvido mi dolor, si no vivo este duelo, sería como si él no hubiese existido. El dolor es también prueba de que había amor.

—Amor... —Repitió el muchacho. —¿Podrías intentarlo? ¿Podrías intentarlo a mi manera? —Dijo acariciándole una mejilla y mirándole con intensidad mientras se ponía de nuevo la máscara, preparando su mezcladora. —Dame al menos una oportunidad de intentarlo, no creo que lo que planeo quite todo el amor que sentiste hacia tu maestro, yo no voy en contra del amor, sino del dolor.

—Si no me gusta, si no estoy conforme, entregarás el Akuma.

—Lo que tú me pidas... —Prometió el muchacho levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Marinette para ayudarla a incorporarse. —Tomará un segundo.

Marinette suspiró una vez y asintió, cerrando los ojos y abriendo las manos.

Amnesia se paró frente a ella y le apuntó con el brazo de la mezcladora, uno de los espacios de disco se iluminó y él respiró profundo para concentrarse, pero Chat Noir aterrizó en el techo en el mismo instante en que Luka azotaba la puerta que daba al lugar y corría hacia ellos.

—¡Déjala tranquila! —Exclamó el guitarrista mientras se plantaba a medio camino entre Amnesia y su esposa. —Largo...

—¡Luka! —Exclamó la chica, asombrada.

—Corre Mari. Ponte a salvo. —Pidió él sin mirarla.

—No, espera. —Soltó avanzando hasta él y poniendo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. —Todo está bien, lo prometo. Está bajo control.

—¿Cómo va a estar bajo control una situación que implica la amenaza de un akumatizado?

—Luka. —Espetó la chica ofendida. —Tú de primera mano sabes lo que es ser akumatizado. Y sabes que no siempre hay malas intenciones de por medio.

—Nadie que irrumpa en una casa para secuestrar a uno de sus habitantes puede tener una buena intención de por medio. Y tú aléjate de ella, Marinette es mía...

Aquella frase retumbó en la mente de la portadora. Apenas unos minutos atrás aquello había sido una confesión de amor que había hecho a la joven suspirar ilusionada, pero escucharla así, en la voz furiosa de un Luka cegado por la rabia, por los celos. Aquello fue una cachetada para la joven.

—Luka. Te amo, en verdad que sí. —Espetó frustrada, retrocediendo en su sitio y llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. —Pero si no puedes confiar en mí y en mi fuerza, y en las decisiones que tomó, entonces dime qué estamos haciendo aquí...

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua helada para Luka. El músico no pudo evitar girar sobre sí mismo y mirar a Marinette con expresión desencajada, como si de verdad aquellas palabras no tuviesen el más mínimo sentido.

—Mi deber es protegerte. —Dijo en un murmullo vehemente mientras hacía ademán de tomar las manos de Marinette, pero la chica lo miró retrocediendo medio paso.

—¿Querías protegerme, o querías alejarme de Xavier?

Tal vez fue la forma en que Marinette pronunció aquel nombre, tal vez fue la chispa de pasión que había en sus ojos, tal vez fue el hecho de que la joven defendía al hombre que la había atacado, Luka no estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que le destrozó el corazón en ese momento.

—¿No confías en mí? —Remató la joven acercándose el paso que había retrocedido, tomando las manos de Luka y obligándolo a mirarla. —Necesito saberlo.

—Claro que confío en ti.

—Entonces ¿por qué la haces sufrir? —Espetó Amnesia, divertido, sarcástico. —Yo soy indigno, pero tú eres peor, porque teniéndola a tu lado, la haces miserable. Pero yo puedo cambiar eso. Ella lo sabe y me apoya. ¡Marinette, yo no te voy a fallar!

—¡Espera! —Exclamó la chica al ver a Luka girar sobre sus talones y encarar a XY.

—¡Amnesia! —Gritó el muchacho mientras activaba el disco en su brazo.

Un haz de luz violeta salió disparado y se retorció como si fuese un listón al viento, golpeó a Marinette en la sien y una serie de imágenes se proyectaron sobre el mismo, corriendo en dirección de Amnesia. Luka escuchó la voz de Marinette proyectada mil veces, como si cada imagen tuviera audio. Promesas de amor, peleas, bromas, sarcasmos. Todas las palabras que Marinette le había dedicado alguna vez pasaron a su alrededor mientras el listón de luz volvía al brazo de su dueño con forma de disco.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó Luka cuando la chica cayó de rodillas.

El guitarrista se agachó a su lado al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir corría hacia ellos.

—¡Qué le hiciste! —Exclamó el héroe cuando Marinette levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

—Sólo le hago mejor la vida. —Aseguró el villano apuntándose con el pulgar.

—Lo que haya hecho, lo vamos a revertir. —Prometió Chat Noir a media voz poniendo una mano al hombro de Luka y sonriendo para tratar de infundirle valor al muchacho.

La chica levantó el rostro, observando a ambos muchachos frente a sí.

—Mari... —Murmuró Luka acongojado.

—Mari, ¿puedes pelear? —Inquirió Chat Noir. —Juntos revertiremos esto.

El siguiente gesto los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, puesto que la joven lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. La joven se separó del héroe un momento y tomó su rostro entre las manos, componiendo una sonrisa radiante

—Mon chatonne... Sabía que vendrías por mí... —Murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras plantaba delicadamente un beso en la comisura de su boca.


	35. Akuma libre

(Say my name – Within Temptation)

Luka tragó saliva y retrocedió en su sitio, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, así que no dio crédito a sus ojos al observar la forma en que Marinette se había abrazado del cuello de Adrien.

La joven se separó del héroe un momento y tomó su rostro entre las manos, componiendo una sonrisa radiante

—Mon chatonne... Sabía que vendrías por mí... —Murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras plantaba delicadamente un beso en la comisura de su boca. Una media luna que confundió a Adrien bajo la máscara y que hizo que el mundo de Luka se desmoronara en un instante. Porque por un instante, Marinette miró a Chat Noir como si aquel héroe fuese la más dulce de todas las visiones, porque el amor y la adoración que le dedicó en esa mirada sólo la había visto en Ladybug cuando Adrien y Marinette estaban juntos. Porque esa mirada se la había dedicado mil veces a Adrien Agreste en alfombras rojas y sesiones fotográficas, y aunque creyó que jamás volvería a ver esa devoción en los ojos de su musa, ahí estaba como un recordatorio permanente de que no podía jugar con el destino.

Ella nunca sería del todo suya...

Porque Luka Couffaine sabía que había cometido un error al dudar de su musa, pero una cosa era que ella estuviese molesta por aquel pecado y otra, muy distinta, era que se lanzara a los brazos de su ex con aquella melosidad y romanticismo. Debía haber otra explicación.

Claro... la mezcladora.

Marinette soltó a Chat y su mano se atoró en el cabello rubio del héroe. La chica miró confundida el hecho de que un anillo se había enredado en los cabellos dorados del felino, aquello fue el colmo, porque como si el corazón de Luka no pudiese partirse en más piezas, la voz de Marinette fue una daga helada y filosa, hundiéndose despiadada en el alma del guitarrista.

—¿Esto me lo diste tú? ¿En qué momento?

—Escúchame bien, Xavier... —Dijo Luka entre dientes, levantándose lentamente en su sitio y girando hasta encarar al akumatizado, sintiendo que su sangre hervía, luchando contra el instinto asesino que se había apoderado de él en ese instante, ignorando la posibilidad de que Marinette le odiara por aquello. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero primero le daría una última oportunidad, confiando en que su musa hubiese logrado algo en él. —Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, des hazlo en este instante, o juro que no habrá fuerza en este mundo que me pare...

—No. —Dijo Amnesia apretando los puños y encarando a Luka sin temor alguno. Incluso XY bajo la máscara sabía el alcance de la rabia de Luka, sabía perfectamente que confrontar a Luka Couffaine era firmar sentencia de muerte, y, aun así, plantó cara frente al guitarrista. —Ya no siento en ella la angustia que tú le causabas, ¿de verdad quieres que vuelva a sentirse miserable?

—No. Lo que quiero es que le regreses a Marinette lo que le arrebataste. Tu podrás querer cambiarla, pero para mí esa mujer ya es perfecta, y si le arrebatase algo sin su consentimiento, yo…

—Le arrebaté la tristeza. Yo no haría nada para dañarla. Ella está a salvo de mí.

Luka sintió el segundo baldazo de agua fría, si no exactamente, aquellas habían sido palabras muy similares a las que él mismo había dedicado a su musa tantos años atrás al jurar protegerla y convertirse en Silencer... Justamente peleando contra ese pelele y el tirano de su padre.

Luka no lo pensó un momento más. Se lanzó a los golpes, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar a XY, tratando de golpear a Amnesia. Y por primera vez, su rabia fue más grande que él, cegándolo y sumiéndolo en un frenesí torpe y descuidado, sus golpes no iban a ningún sitio, sus patadas sólo encontraban el aire, y Amnesia sonrió confiado, divertido ante la desazón en el rostro de su rival en el amor y en la música.

Claro, el poder del Akuma lo había hecho mucho más rápido, más fuerte, más coordinado, pero, aun así, para Chat Noir fue impactante ver cómo Luka Couffaine no lograba conectar ningún golpe.

.

—Peculiar… —Murmuró Hawk Moth desde su escondite. —Así que la señorita Dupain estuvo enamorada del héroe de París. Oh, Amnesia. —Murmuró melosa mientras sostenía su rostro en un gesto minado. —¿Qué harás ahora que tienes dos enemigos en tu camino?

.

—¡Marinette no es de las que les huye a sus sentimientos! —Bramó Luka desesperado, tratando de coordinar pies y manos, y sintiéndose cada vez más perdido y desesperado

(What i believe – Skillet)

Amnesia frenó en su sitio, llevó una mano a la consola y la voz de Marinette se reprodujo, rodeando a Luka como un listón rosa pálido.

—_Mi amor... Mon serpant. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! Luka, quiero que vivamos juntos. Tú ya eres mi héroe. _

Las palabras golpearon a Luka. El muchacho frenó en seco con la mirada vuelta al piso, todas y cada una de las palabras de amor que su musa le había dedicado ahora sonaban a su alrededor como un recordatorio.

—Ahí lo tienes, Luka Couffaine. —Escupió Amnesia con sadismo. —Todo de lo que te vas a perder por no haber sabido cuidar de Marinette como ella se merecía. Yo no soy digno y lo sé, pero si lo hubiera sido, al menos habría tenido la decencia de convertirme en el hombre que ella se merece.

—Tú no tienes idea... —Musitó Luka cubriéndose los oídos y apretando el gesto, sintiendo que cada palabra taladraba profundo en su alma. Eso era lo que Amnesia le había arrebatado, su memoria de él. —¡No tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho y dejado de hacer por ella! —Luka soltó un alarido y se dejó caer de rodillas, agachándose en su sitio tratando de presionar con más fuerza sus oídos, pero la voz de Marinette seguía sonando alta y clara, como si se reprodujera dentro de su cabeza.

El corazón de Marinette se encogió al ver así a Luka. La chica trató de avanzar un paso, pero la mano de Chat sosteniendo su muñeca fue más que suficiente para que ella comprendiera el mensaje. Debía dejarle pelear esa batalla.

No estaba segura de por qué le dolía tanto, Marinette no comprendía por qué le partía el alma ver a Luka destrozado, lo quería, sí. Luka era un buen _amigo_.

Y aquella palabra la hizo sentir náuseas, como si se hubiese jurado a sí misma no volver a emplearla para pensar en su... ¿qué? ¿Qué era Luka para ella?

¿Era algo más?

—Yo renunciaría a la música, a mi vida por ella. —Musitó el guitarrista, patético, lastimero. —Tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado. Estuve dispuesto a morir por salvar su vida. —Gritó desesperado, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban contra sus párpados. De un momento a otro se convertiría en un océano desbordándose si no paraban con aquello. —Xavier ¿Tú recibirías una bala por ella? —Gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

Marinette se quedó horrorizada ante aquella pregunta. Nadie debía recibir una bala por ella. ¿De qué estaba hablando Luka al decir aquellas cosas? ¿Morir por ella?

Y los recuerdos la golpearon como una ráfaga, como si se tratara de otra vida, el cuerpo de Luka, la sangre, la magia desvanecerse. Marinette soltó un grito ahogado y los recuerdos se fueron junto con el dolor, dejándola aún más confundida.

¿De verdad Luka la amaba tanto?

—Mari, ¿qué recuerdas? —Urgió Chat Noir al ver la confusión en la mirada de su amiga.

—Sé quiénes somos. —Afirmó ella con vehemencia, dedicándole una mirada pesada.

—¿Puedes pelear?

—¿Qué vas a saber de amor si no has hecho ningún sacrificio en tu vida? —Espetó Luka en una rodilla, amenazando con levantarse, con avanzar otro paso hasta Amnesia.

—¿Sacrificio? —Dijo la joven con voz ahogada, abrazando su pecho sin atreverse a mirar a Chat Noir, sintiendo que le estaba traicionando de alguna manera. —No... —Murmuró Marinette insegura, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza. —No puedo… —Añadió en un hilo de voz. —No puedo pelear.

Algo no cuadraba, porque recordaba perfectamente a Luka Couffaine, sabía que él era importante para ella, pero escuchar su propia voz dedicándole versos de amor, cantándole por su cumpleaños, coqueteando y seduciendo, aquello la tenía vuelta loca. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era una trampa de XY o era real?

Marinette sabía desde los catorce años que Luka estaba enamorado de ella, podría ser una trampa de Amnesia para detenerla.

Pero en el fondo, ella también sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde los quince.

—Dame los aretes. —Dijo Chat Noir mirando a Marinette con intensidad.

—¿Qué? —Soltó ella, aún más pasmada.

—Por favor, Bugaboo. Confía en mí.

La chica dudó. Aquello también podía ser una trampa de Amnesia, pero algo en la mirada vehemente de Chat la convenció de que aquello era la decisión correcta, porque ni siquiera Tikki se opuso al escuchar aquello. La kwami saltó de su escondite a las manos de Chat procurando no ser vista, y ante la confianza de su compañera, Marinette asintió una vez y se quitó las joyas.

—No entiendo nada, mon coeur... —Admitió la chica tomando una mano de Chat.

—Eso temí. —Dijo el felino en un suspiro. —No hay tiempo para explicar nada. Por favor, confía en mí por esta vez. Ciegamente.

—Confío con mi vida. —Murmuró ella sonriendo.

Chat se levantó de un salto, alejándose de Marinette lo más rápido posible, temiendo conocer lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que ella habría estado a punto de besarlo en ese instante. No, Luka no necesitaba que le rompieran aún más el corazón. Así que saltó al siguiente tejado a toda prisa y descendió a la calle.

Kagami estaba ahí, mirando al héroe mientras saltaba de un muro al otro para frenar su caída en un tic tac perfecto de parkour.

—¿Pasó algo? —Soltó Kagami confundida. —¿Por qué me pediste que viniera como civil?

Longg salió del abrigo de la chica en el momento en que Chat Noir le entregaba los aretes a la japonesa.

—No hay tiempo de explicar, necesito que seas Dragonbug esta noche. Amnesia afectó la memoria de Marinette.

—Dios... —Murmuró la japonesa poniéndose los aretes.

En el tejado, Luka se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia Amnesia, usando cada palabra de Marinette como un escudo para fortalecerse. La rabia no había hecho más que aumentar a cada segundo, pero el elegido de las calles había vuelto a tomar el control de la situación, pensando en frío los siguientes movimientos.

Golpeó a su adversario en el estómago, consiguiendo hacerle toser saliva, conectó una patada circular seguida de una quinientos cuarenta, arrancándole a Marinette un gemido ahogado por la impresión. ¿De dónde había salido ese Luka despiadado y cruel? ¿Y por qué era tan familiar para ella? ¿Qué era el orgullo que crecía en su pecho al verlo pelear así?

Dos golpes más conectaron contra la mandíbula de Amnesia y él aprovechó ese momento de confusión para activar el segundo disco de su brazo.

Un listón azul de luz envolvió a Luka y el guitarrista tropezó con sus propios pies cuando trató de atestar otro golpe.

De pronto, Luka no sabía cómo pelear.

Trató de golpear a Amnesia dos veces, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y descontrolados, no tenían equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces otra vez cuando Amnesia se libró del fútil intento de Luka sólo con dar un paso de lado.

—¡Oye, abusivo! —Exclamó la heroína aterrizando en el tejado y adoptando una posición defensiva al lado de Chat Noir. —¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nuestra amiga?

—Tú no eres Ladybug. —Acusó Amnesia, confundido al ver el traje de la heroína.

Botas negras altas hasta las rodillas, guantes negros también, cortos con las puntas de los dedos recortados, el antifaz era un listón atado en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cuyos bordes bailaban al viento, cuello halter y escote de corazón, mangas largas que se ocultaban bajo el borde de los guantes, el clásico rojo con motas negras cubriendo todo su cuerpo y sus brazos, llevaba también un cinturón negro de motas rojas anudado en un moño en la espalda baja, como el adorno de un kimono.

—Tienes razón, Watashi wo Tentōmushi desu. Y vengo a patearte el trasero.

—¡Yo soy Amnesia!

—Y déjame adivinar: —Ironizó la japonesa con una sonrisa de desprecio. —¿Ya se te olvidó?

Tentōmushi giró su yo-yo con violencia, pero Amnesia sonrió confiado y activó el segundo track de su brazo, el mismo listón azul que había vuelto a Luka un blanco, envolvió a la heroína y, aunque ella trató de cubrirse usando el yo-yo de escudo, aquella luz atravesó su barrera y se convirtió en un listón rojo con puntos negros.

Tentōmushi perdió control del Yo-yo y se golpeó el costado, trató de volver a usarlo, pero todo fue inútil.

Luka por su parte arremetió contra Amnesia con una gracia casi artística. Había recuperado su habilidad de pelea.

—¡Lucky Charm! —Gritó Tentōmushi lanzando el yo-yo al aire, pero golpeándose la cabeza cuando el artefacto no funcionó.

—¡Sólo puede usar dos tracks a la vez! —Explicó Marinette corriendo a ponerse a cubierto al ver que Amnesia lanzaba pausas en todas direcciones, tratando de alcanzar a Luka, que corría a su alrededor. —Es una consola de mezcla, tiene las funciones básicas, pero sólo puede usarlas una vez. Y de cerca. —La joven se ocultó tras una chimenea justo en el momento en que una pausa golpeaba los ladrillos. —Chat, haz que te quite algo para que Tentōmushi recupere la habilidad con el Yo-yo.

—Como ordenes, Princesse. —Dijo divertido el felino saltando a la acción.

Dicho y hecho.

Chat estuvo a punto de golpear a Amnesia con su bastón, pero el DJ sonrió golpeándolo con un listón verde y negro, y Chat aterrizó de bruces, entorpecido.

—¡Lucky Charm! —Gritó Tentōmushi efusiva.

En sus manos aterrizó un espejo pequeño, mismo que dejó a la heroína con expresión de confusión. Tentōmushi paseó la mirada por todos lados, vio a Luka iluminado, luego vio el cataclism de Chat, vio a Marinette llena de motas y sonrió lanzándose a la acción.

—¡Chat! Prepara tu Cataclism. —Exclamó la chica lanzando el espejo a manos de Marinette.

—¡Nos voy a matar! —Exclamó retrocediendo de los ataques de Amnesia a la par que Luka volvía a pelear.

—¡Tú prepáralo!

Tentōmushi arremetió contra el villano a la par que Amnesia activaba su segundo track para quitarle sus habilidades de pelea y volvían las de Chat Noir.

—¡Cataclism! —Gritó el héroe.

Marinette salió corriendo de su escondite en dirección a Chat Noir a la par que Amnesia lanzaba otra pausa, pero la joven capturó el efecto con el espejo, consiguiendo que el único afectado fuera el aparato en el brazo del DJ.

Luka logró conectar una patada circular al rostro del muchacho y Amnesia cayó de rodillas, el guitarrista estuvo a punto de atestar otro golpe, pero la voz de Marinette se alzó sobre el caos.

—¡Espera!

Tentōmushi asintió para sí misma, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que Marinette se acercara a ellos, Amnesia ni siquiera se levantó de las rodillas, sólo alzó la mirada hacia la joven que ahora estaba de pie a un metro de distancia.

(Everything goes black – Skillet)

—Lo intenté... —Dijo el joven, derrotado.

—Lo sé. Pero esto no es lo que yo quiero. —Murmuró ella, dolida. La joven se acercó un poco más hasta arrodillarse frente a Amnesia y poner una mano en su hombro. —Por favor, Xavier, entrega el akuma.

Luka bufó por lo bajo, alzando el rostro en un gesto de desprecio al recordar que él mismo no había renunciado a su Akuma cuando Mari se lo había pedido, había mantenido el gesto arrogante y altanero, había escuchado a su propia soberbia y la había antepuesto a su musa. Ver a Marinette apelar a la conciencia de XY lo tenía sin cuidado, en unos segundos más podría darle la paliza que tenía planeada para él. Porque Luka estaba seguro de que no se iría esa noche sin saciar la sed de sangre que aquel desdichado había provocado en sí al arrancarle a su musa los recuerdos que tenían juntos, para luego usarlos en su contra.

—Ni siquiera el dolor se va. —Dijo el villano acariciando una mejilla de Marinette y consiguiendo que Luka avanzara unos centímetros hacia él. —Te quité recuerdos, pero el dolor sigue ahí. No tiene caso, mi lucha es un sinsentido.

—Tus intensiones no eran malas. —Murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

—No, pero igual fallé. ¿Qué vas a pensar ahora de mí? —Dijo con una sonrisa amarga. —Ay Marinette, no sabes lo triste que estoy.

—Agradezco lo que trataste de hacer. Pero es momento de dejar de pelear.

—Sí... —Murmuró para sorpresa de todos.

XY se quitó la máscara y se la ofreció a Marinette con la vista vuelta al suelo. La chica sonrió agradecida a la par que los héroes miraban la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Nunca en los años que tenían combatiendo contra los akumas, nunca habían logrado convencer a alguien de renunciar a los poderes que le ofrecían.

Luka abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, pasmado ante el hecho de que ahora Marinette le ofrecía la máscara a Chat Noir con una sonrisa radiante, el felino le devolvió el gesto recibiendo la máscara con su cataclismo y liberando al akuma.

Tentōmushi atrapó la polilla con el Yo-yo exclamando: —¡Tu jornada del mal terminó! —La heroína sonrió capturando su miraculous en la mano y sonrió liberando al akuma purificado. —Ve y se libre, _seishin_...

—¿Nuevo speach? —Bromeó Chat Noir abrazando a Tentōmushi por la cintura.

—Quería algo propio. —Admitió la chica regresándole la sonrisa antes de encarar a Marinette y despejarle el rostro, sonriendo ante la expresión de confusión que la joven tenía. —Pronto todo cobrará sentido, lo prometo. —Tentōmushi se alejó unos pasos para lanzar su amuleto al cielo exclamando —¡Lucky charm!

La magia envolvió a los portadores y a Amnesia, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en XY, las cosas volvieron a su sitio y Marinette sintió el mareo por recuperar de golpe todas sus memorias.

.

Hawk Moth soltó un grito cargado de frustración. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

—¡Cómo es posible! —Exclamó lanzando un golpe al aire, consiguiendo que montones de polillas levantaran el vuelo. —¡Entregar el Akuma por voluntad propia! Habíase visto antes.

"Xavier, tenía esperanzas en ti, podrías haber sido un colega, pero no. Esa estupidez del amor y del triunfo del bien sobre el mal te tiene demasiado ¡Argh!

"¡Tenía planes para ti! —Gritó lanzando algunos libros contra la ventana mientras la habitación se iba llenando de luz poco a poco. —Nooroo. —Espetó la chica con desprecio.

El kwami liberó la transformación y flotó débilmente hasta una superficie, sintiendo que apenas y podía respirar.

—Lila... Dígame...

—El Miraculous del pavorreal. ¿Dónde está? —Musitó entre dientes, una amenaza inminente para la diminuta criatura.

—No lo sé. Cuando mi antiguo portador se...

—¡No mientas! —Gritó ella golpeando la mesa en la que Nooroo descansaba.

—No puedo decirlo, hay magia que protege esa información, magia antigua y poderosa que nos limita para usar el poder que tenemos para el bien. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar el nombre de Ggg.. —Burbujas salieron de la boca del kwami, que pareció desvanecerse unos segundos.

—Tú ganas... —Murmuró ella entre dientes.

.

—Así que esto sienten los parisinos. —Murmuró Marinette tambaleante. Luka la recibió en sus brazos y sonrió ante la debilidad de su musa, agachándose hasta el suelo para poder sostenerla a placer en su regazo. —¿Así te sentías después de que te liberamos?

—Quizá un poco mejor. —Bromeó el muchacho.

Marinette se aferró a la espalda de Luka y suspiró apretando los ojos al sentir que un recuerdo se desvanecía en el viento.

—Luka... —Llamó insegura. —Dijiste que habías estado dispuesto a dar la vida por mí... ¿A qué te referías con eso?

—¿Algo que recuerdes?

—Sí... yo... —Marinette trató con todas sus fuerzas, pero el recuerdo ya se había ido, así que la joven cedió ante el cansancio.

Luka sintió el peso de la joven, estaba agotada.

—Hablaba del día que Erik entró a la casa. —Mintió acariciando el cabello de Marinette y ofreciéndole un refugio entre sus brazos.

—Marinette... —Llamó XY acercándose hasta ella. —¿Estás bien?

El muchacho retrocedió pasmado ante la mirada asesina que Luka le dedicó, pero volvió a acercarse cuando vio al guitarrista volver el rostro componiendo un mohín de disgusto, el berrinche de un niño pequeño.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —Quiso saber ella.

—Abnegada como siempre, ¿no, ma coccinelle? —Murmuró Luka con cierto hastío. —Deberíamos llevarte a casa, hace demasiado frío como para que permanezcas aquí.

—Necesito hablar con él primero... Por el akuma.

—Lo sé... —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro.

—Ups... —Murmuró Chat Noir al escuchar el primer indicador de su anillo. —Será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos.

—Yo te alcanzo en seguida. —Prometió Tentomushi sonriéndole al felino antes de sentarse al lado de Marinette y ofrecerle sitio a XY. —Todavía tengo tiempo para esto.

—Muy bien. —Respondió alegre, avanzando de espaldas. —Hasta otra entonces.

Marinette se incorporó en su sitio, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Luka mientras Xavier se sentaba a su lado, con expresión apenada.

—No recuerdo mucho. —Admitió el DJ desviando la mirada.

—Cualquier cosa que recuerdes ayuda bastante. —Murmuró la heroína mirando a Marinette, que tenía la piel chinita por el frío.

—Estaba confundido. —Murmuró el artista bajando la mirada, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza ir en aumento a cada minuto. —No entendía lo que pasaba, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y me pesaba todo el cuerpo, me ardía el pecho como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro.

—Son los efectos del Akuma, es como una especie de veneno. —Dijo Luka poniéndose en el lugar de su adversario, dejando los celos para otro momento. —La confusión ayuda a que la víctima ceda más rápido ante los ofrecimientos y encantos del portador.

—Ella fue muy amable.

—¿Ella? —Inquirió Tentomushi con expresión seria.

—Sí... —Respondió Xavier confundido. —Era una mujer la que me ofreció el akuma, fue muy persuasiva, el poder que te ofrecen es...

—Y que lo digas... —Murmuró Luka, sintiendo algo de compasión por su adversario en ese momento. —Tanto poder al alcance de tu mano, pero no tienes libertad para elegir. —Luka lo pensó un momento, cerrando sus brazos con más fuerzas en torno al cuerpo de Marinette, percatándose de que la joven comenzaba a tiritar. —Vámonos.

—Sí. —Murmuró la chica en respuesta.

—La moto está abajo. ¿Estarás bien sin nos movemos ahí?

—Puedo aguantar el frío. —Aseguró la chica levantándose y encarando a Xavier mientras Luka se levantaba. —¿Puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Podría contactarte luego para preguntar por tus recuerdos de la akumatización?

—Claro. Tienes mi contacto. —Murmuró sonrojado mientras Marinette se acercaba a su lado y depositaba un beso dulce en su mejilla y comenzaba a alejarse de él.

.

—Sabes que eso deja marca ¿verdad? —Murmuró Luka en la primera luz roja en la que pudo detenerse, mirando a Marinette de reojo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese beso. —Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, con una ceja alzada. —Lo vas a traumar, al pobrecito. Lo akumatizaron por estar enamorado de ti.

—XY no está enamorado de mí. —Soltó Marinette convencida, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, Coccinelle. Desde la firma con Ross.

Marinette bajó la mirada cuando Luka arrancó la motocicleta, aferrándose al pecho de su esposo y sopesando las posibilidades. —Aún si lo estuviera, él tiene que entender que estoy contigo porque te amo, mon cher. Cualquier persona que me mire con otros ojos tiene que entender eso, tú y yo estamos juntos, amor. Y ni siquiera Hawk Moth debería ser capaz de separarnos.

—Yo no jugaría con las posibilidades. No tientes al destino, Mari. Tenemos todo en contra.


	36. Hazme

**Rebeca . Sz: **De momento me voy a abstener de responderte las dudas para no hacerte spoiler de la historia respecto a lo que Luka recuerda. Pero prometo que poco a poco voy a ir develando la verdad tras esas confesiones, espero compensar tanto dolor con un poquito de esto. Gracias por leer

**Anixz: **Gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia, nos leemos pronto.

**Kami Inuzuka 120: **Quería personalizar a esta nueva portadora y que no fuese una copia del speach de Ladybug, qué mejor que hacerlo en su idioma natal (inserta corazones aquí). Ay, maldita Lila, leí tu comentario y se me revolvió el estómago, perdona los errores jajaja tenía prisa por actualizar antes de irme a la playa, no quería irme sin dejar algo para leer, y mira, volví con ideas para un nuevo fic. A ver cómo nos va con eso.

**TheBlakCat: **Muy, dios se apiade del alma del primer pringado que se le ponga enfrente a Luka "El elegido" Couffaine.

**Sonrais777: **Bienvenida al tope de la historia jajaja, gracias por cada comentario que me has dejado, aunque no he respondido a todos, créeme, todos los valoro muchísimo.

**Skayue-chan: **Nombre y las que les esperan, espero que nuestro estómago aguante, porque esta vez le pretendo dar un poco más de rienda suelta a la locura, a ver a dónde nos lleva, y esta vez voy a estar trabajando dos ideas al mismo tiempo, aunque esta temporada ya está planeada, así que, a ver qué sale.

**Almanele:** Buen ojo para seleccionar lo que no te gusta. Toda esta saga versa en esa frase. Respecto a XY, dudé muchísimo entre convertirlo en un personaje egoísta y berrinchudo como lo conocimos en la serie, pero luego pensé en que han pasado 10 años, así que tenía que haber un cambio, una parte de mí está segura de que Luka habría entregado la máscara si hubiese sido diez años más sabio, pero dudo que él pueda verlo. Les espera una buena con Lila, sin duda será una saga que les dará lata, pero no será su preocupación principal.

**Marianne E: **Como lo prometido es deuda, te tengo esta actualización de las confesiones esperando que tenga el mismo impacto que siempre. Algo me dice que, en ambas historias, todo está por irse al carajo a la par. Será divertido. Creo yo. En fin, disfruta tu cumpleaños adelantado, espero que te guste este cap.

* * *

Luka entró al departamento lanzando las llaves al desayunador, desganado, cabizbajo, con los hombros caídos y evitando la mirada de Marinette a toda costa. La joven no tardó en notar aquel comportamiento y sonrió enternecida, adivinando la razón por la que su esposo estaba tan distante, no pudo evitar suspirar de amor por aquel muchacho que se encontraba como un pez fuera del agua en aquel momento.

—Amor... —Murmuró ella con voz cantarina, extendiendo una mano hacia el muchacho, que se quitaba la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero.

—De nuevo el destino se empeña en confirmar que no soy digno de ti.

—Y tú de nuevo te sumes en tu melancolía, en lugar de construir a un hombre que, según tú, lo sea.

—Según yo... —Musitó con amargura mientras encaraba a su esposa. —Eres la portadora más poderosa que la catarina haya tenido en toda la historia de los miraculous, desde su creación, y yo no soy más que un simple imbécil que...

—Un imbécil que capturó mi corazón completo. —Cortó Marinette sonriendo, llegando hasta su esposo y sosteniendo sus manos.

Con dulzura guio una de sus manos hasta su cintura y alzó la otra, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él hasta adoptar una postura de baile.

La joven dio un paso de lado y Luka la siguió torpemente. La joven repitió el proceso hacia el otro lado, guiando al muchacho por toda la habitación, haciéndolo gruñir de vez en cuando por su torpeza. ¿En qué momento se habían acabado sus habilidades como bailarín?

—¿Ves? Esto es lo mismo que te pasa con lo de ser digno. —Bromeó Marinette frenando y acariciando el rostro de su esposo. —En lugar de disfrutar del baile, estás muy ocupado cuidando nuestros pasos. Si no fueras digno, ya habría salido corriendo hace mucho tiempo.

(Hazme – David Bolzoni)

Marinette tomó la boca de Luka en un gesto suave, un beso casto y dulce cargado de plegarias, de agradecimientos, de amor. Marinette estaba segura, convencida al cien por ciento de que, si Luka hubiese estado en el lugar de XY esa noche, habría renunciado al akuma también. Luka no tenía derecho a compararse con el muchacho asustado que era once años atrás, no podía culparse por haber creído ciegamente en un villano que prometía el cielo y la luna, no podía culparse por querer poner a salvo a la mujer que había amado desde la adolescencia.

Así que Marinette se encargaría de hacerle saber cuán equivocado estaba.

Claro que era digno.

Las manos de Marinette encontraron un lugar en el borde de su camiseta y, lentamente, deslizó la prenda hasta dejarle el torso desnudo. La joven se tomó su tiempo para delinear los músculos trabajados con las yemas de los dedos, arrancándole escalofríos a Luka a la par que el muchacho se resistía a ceder ante los coqueteos seductores de su esposa.

—O levantas las manos —dijo divertida con una sonrisa pícara —, o rompo la camiseta.

—No lo harías, es mi favorita. —Retó el muchacho, y por la forma en que ella tomó el cuello en ambas manos, determinada a partirla por la mitad, Luka retrocedió un paso y se sacó la prenda en un movimiento ágil, lanzándola lejos de ellos con una expresión de sorpresa.

Marinette soltó una risa tintineante antes de hacer lo mismo y dejar su cuerpo desnudo, oculto sólo por el short del pijama y algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus hombros hasta ocultar sus senos de forma inocente y provocativa.

Luka tragó saliva al ver así a su esposa, que se había llevado las manos a las caderas y le sonreía.

—¿Qué opinas? Estaba pensando que...

No pudo terminar su frase, las manos de Luka encontraron su lugar en torno a sus rodillas y ella saltó hasta trenzarse de las caderas de su esposo, mientras el muchacho la pegaba contra la pared y le besaba el cuello con desenfreno, paseando su lengua por la piel pálida de la joven, mordiendo, succionando, dejando una marca visible en su piel de alabastro.

La joven gimió en respuesta a las atenciones del guitarrista, que parecía haberse vuelto un experto en seducirla y llevarla al borde.

Requirió toda su concentración para recordarse a sí misma que no debía dejar que Luka tomara las riendas esa noche, esta vez era ella, demostrándole cuánto lo amaba.

Así que cuando estuvieron tumbados en la cama, Marinette no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Luka antes de depositar una serie de besos por todo su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva por ahí por donde sus labios pasaban, arrancándole a Luka suspiros de placer.

—Si tan sólo supieras... —Murmuró Marinette antes de pasar su lengua por el abdomen de Luka hasta delinearle el ombligo. —Si tuvieras una idea de cuánto te amo...

La chica desabrochó el pantalón del guitarrista y se lo quitó en un forcejeo infantil, consiguiendo que Luka soltara una risa por lo bajo, levantando las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo a su esposa.

—No te muevas. —Advirtió ella cuando por fin lo tuvo desnudo y a su merced. —O te amararé a la cabecera.

Luka soltó una carcajada ante aquello. —Perdón. —Dijo recobrando la compostura. —Pero atarme a la cama... ¿No te parece...?

—Sexy. —Sugirió la chica al ver que su esposo se había quedado helado por su cercanía.

Marinette estaba agachada sobre el abdomen de Luka, la erección de él le acariciaba la piel de los hombros y el muchacho respiraba con dificultad, ya había adivinado por qué Marinette no quería que se moviera, así que terminó tratando de enderezarse.

En respuesta, Marinette se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y lo hizo recostarse de nuevo, usando todo su peso para retenerlo.

—Te lo advertí. —Murmuró ella estirándose sobre la cómoda.

Luka tuvo acceso a sus senos y plantó un lengüetazo ahí, antes de capturar uno de los botones de su musa entre sus labios, con la esperanza de distraerla de su tarea. Ella gimió con ganas, estaba al borde, ambos lo estaban, así que aquello se había convertido en una carrera de resistencia, no de velocidad.

Luka sintió las manos, menudas y heladas, de Marinette en torno a sus muñecas, lo siguiente fue sentir la tela fría de su corbata favorita. ¿De cuándo acá Marinette era buena con los nudos?

Luka trató de separar las manos y se quedó helado al percatarse de que, no sólo lo habían atado por las muñecas, sino que de verdad estaba inmovilizado contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Marinette. —Advirtió en un sonido ronco y contenido.

Pero la modista hizo oídos sordos y se paró a los pies de la cama, tomando los talones de Luka y dándole un tirón para que sus brazos quedaran extendidos.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó Luka sorprendido.

La joven se agachó sobre el cuerpo labrado del muchacho, plantó un beso por debajo del ombligo y paseó su lengua hasta encontrar el tope de su pelvis. Los huesos de Luka sobresalían de una forma curiosa, Marinette no tuvo problemas para plantar un par de mordidas ahí, sonriendo de medio lado al percatarse de que la piel de Luka se había puesto chinita de todo a todo.

—Dime... —Murmuró contra la piel de su esposo. Pero no le dio oportunidad de hablar, siguió deslizando su lengua por la piel del muchacho hasta acercarse a la entrepierna, para estas alturas, Luka se retorcía en su sitio, incapaz de quedarse quieto, gimiendo, jadeando, ahogado sonidos roncos y guturales que delataban todo el placer que el muchacho sentía en esos momentos.

—Mi amor... —Gimió el muchacho cuando Marinette le tomó la erección y comenzó a mover su mano.

Luka enloquecía por la forma en que Marinette lo tocaba, cada vez. Porque ella había aprendido mucho sobre el placer y su cuerpo, no había un solo centímetro de piel que ella no conociera, no había nada que se ocultase a su vista, ella era una experta en llevarlo al orgasmo, así que fue sorpresivo para el guitarrista levantar la vista justo en el momento en que Marinette se agachaba para poner su miembro en la boca y comenzar a mover la lengua de forma circular, acariciándole la cabeza y obligándolo a poner los ojos en blanco.

No, nunca antes le había hecho una felación, así que aquello fue un estallido de sensaciones, placer recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ida y vuelta tantas veces como era posible.

Y aunque, un instante, el pensamiento de que aquello debía ser incómodo para la chica trató de abrirse paso en su mente, el placer fue más grande y él se perdió en las sensaciones que la boca de Marinette le ofrecía en ese momento.

Marinette se movía con desenfreno, atrás y adelante, arriba y abajo, sumando a su boca, el sostener con fuerzas el cuerpo del miembro, acompasando sus movimientos con la mano, atenta a los gemidos del muchacho, atenta a los cambios en su cuerpo, atenta a qué le gustaba y qué le disgustaba.

Se enderezó para tomar una bocanada de aire, necesitaba una pausa, pero ver la expresión de Luka le dio el empuje que necesitaba. El muchacho tenía los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, respiraba entrecortado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el placer y la vergüenza. ¡Dios! De haber sabido que aquello lo pondría así, lo habría hecho antes.

Marinette volvió a ocupar su boca.

—Basta... —Murmuró Luka en un gemido. —Mari basta, me voy a correr...

Marinette liberó el miembro de Luka y, sin levantar la mirada, murmuró. —Eso es lo que quiero.

Y luego volvió a ocupar la boca, esta vez acariciando la piel de Luka, arañándolo levemente para incrementar las sensaciones, arañándole el pecho y los costados mientras se movía con vehemencia, arrancándole nuevos jadeos.

Luka no pudo más, Marinette sintió el líquido espeso verterse en su boca y tragó con dificultad, consiguiendo que Luka se quedara pasmado ante aquella acción.

¡Amaba a esa mujer como a nada en este mundo!

Y lo habría gritado si no se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas.

La chica se limpió la saliva con el dorso de la mano y sonrió mirando a su esposo, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba por la boca.

Marinette sonrió, conforme con su resultado, antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre la cintura de él y comenzar a desatar sus manos. Por un momento, la chica consideró que su esposo de verdad hubiese quedado agotado tras aquello, así que ahogó un grito cuando soltó por fin las manos de Luka y él la giró hasta ponerla bajó su cuerpo en el mismo movimiento que le arrancaba el short y se introducía en ella.

—No es justo... Marinette. —Dijo entre una estocada y otra, haciendo más presión cada vez mientras ponía los tobillos de Marinette sobre sus hombros para inmovilizarla por completo. —Me tuviste a tu merced.

—Te gustó. —Gimió la chica en una pausa que Luka usó para empujarse más profundo dentro del cuerpo de la chica, agachándose sobre ella para besarle la frente, los ojos, la nariz, la boca.

—No hay nada que tú hagas que me disguste. —Murmuró despejando el rostro de la chica, dándole tregua para bajar las piernas y abrazarse de su cintura.

Acababa de hacerlo venirse ¿De dónde había salido tanta fuerza?

Aunque al principio fue tosco y desenfrenado, pronto ambos amantes encontraron de nuevo el ritmo y comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, atrás para tomar vuelo y adelante, al encuentro del otro. Marinette capturó la boca de Luka en una guerra de lenguas, ambos tratando de comerse la boca, pero pronto esa batalla se convirtió en un beso apasionado y cargado de significados. Las estocadas bajaron el ritmo, se permitieron disfrutar el roce de piel contra piel, porque cada encuentro para ellos era hacer el amor, pero habían pasado tanto tiempo a las carreras, tratando de entenderse, de perdonarse el uno al otro, de soltar el pasado, que aquella noche parecía una buena excusa para fundirse de nuevo por primera vez, como si realmente fuese el primer encuentro.

—Mi amor... —Murmuró Luka contra el oído de Marinette mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y le encajaba las uñas. —Mi reina... —Gruñó el muchacho ante el dolor y placer que aquello le proporcionaba. —Mi musa...

Luka estaba en estado de éxtasis. El cuerpo de Marinette (estrecho y húmedo) le daba la bienvenida maximizando el placer. Ya ambos habían olvidado lo que era tomarse el tiempo para seducirse el uno al otro, así que Marinette estaba sintiendo escalofríos extra al escuchar la voz ronca de su esposo contra el oído, grave por el placer.

La chica se guio por sus impulsos y capturó el lóbulo de Luka entre sus labios, mordisqueando un poco ese espacio, consiguiendo que el guitarrista arqueara la espalda y se empujara más profundo en la siguiente estocada. Marinette ahogó el gemido y siguió paseando la lengua por el cuello de Luka, estacionándose en un lugar visible y plantando ahí una mordida.

No solía dejar marcas en lugares muy visibles, pero honestamente aquello era un acto de rebeldía, una forma de decir "él es mío" y que todo el mundo se enterara. Solía ser una chica discreta, pero justo ahora le importaba un carajo todo lo demás.

Marinette terminó un poco antes, Luka no dio cuartel hasta asegurarse de que el orgasmo de la joven había llegado a su final, y entonces él también se dejó ir, cargando todo el peso a su musa, generándole cierta asfixia (misma que ella había confesado considerar algo excitante), al menos el tiempo suficiente para reponer fuerzas y levantarse en los codos para besar de nuevo a Marinette mientras ella le acaricia

.

Luka estaba dormido, recostado bocabajo en su cama, abrazándose de la almohada de su esposa para poder aspirar a profundidad su perfume. Tenía una sábana enredada en torno a la cadera, pero Marinette podía ver sus piernas desnudas.

La joven estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación, con una taza de leche tibia entre las manos y Sass sentado en su hombro, sonriendo con ternura ante su portador.

—Dios... —Murmuró Marinette, siendo esas sus primeras palabras en lo que iba de la madrugada. —Cómo me duele verlo sufrir.

—No puedess hacsser nada para evitar ssu ssufrimiento.

—Quisiera poder.

—Marinette, tú mejor que nadie ssabe lo que viene.

—Dices que lo sé. Pero no lo comprendo.

—Las pessadilass...

—Antes me sorprende que Luka no lo haya notado ya. Suele percatarse de inmediato cuando tengo pesadillas, pero desde la otra noche...

—Ess porque yo no lo he dejado desspertar. No hassta que ssepas de qué sse trata.

—Gracias por eso, Sass... No sabes cómo lo aprecio.

—Duerme, Marinette, lo necessitarass mañana.

.

La joven tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida. Pasó largo rato recostada de lado, acariciando las cicatrices de Luka, percatándose de que varias se las había hecho por defenderla, observó el tatuaje de las alas y sonrió al percatarse de que ya no le quedaban costras de su última pelea. No pudo evitar besar la coronilla del muchacho antes de murmurar: —Te amo, cielo.

.

Marinette se había opuesto vehemente a la idea, pero Luka y Alya habían insistido tanto en que necesitaba volver a la realidad, que ella terminó accediendo con la condición de ser sólo una observadora.

Sí cómo no.

Marinette, Luka, Nino y Adrien tenían los mandos del videojuego, los cuatro estaban de pie, moviendo las manos y cambiando el peso del cuerpo conforme alcanzaban las curvas. Jugar Mario Kart jamás fue una propuesta tan osada, y jamás cuatro jugadores habían hecho una carrera tan reñida como la que ellos protagonizaban en ese instante.

Marinette y Adrien eran buenísimos para los video juegos, así que Nino sabía que tenía que esforzarse doble. Luka era competitivo a niveles increíbles, así que cuando se percató de que su esposa era la tres veces campeona de los duelos de video juegos en equipo, supo que tenía que ponerse al tiro y aprender a jugar.

Alya y Kagami se habían apoderado de la cocina, aunque originalmente, Marinette ayudaría también un poco a ese asunto, cuando Adrien le había ofrecido el segundo mando y Nino la había llamado cobarde, Kagami había asentido gravemente antes de decir: —Debes defender tu honor.

Y por una tarde se permitieron ser un grupo de amigos pasando el rato.

Kagami y Alya habían dejado las botanas lejos de ellos al percatarse de que, cuando estaban por ganar y no lo conseguían, los cuatro se ponían de pie en su lugar y hacían algún aspaviento.

Marinette y Adrien habían estado a punto de ganarse el uno al otro varias veces, y justo en el último segundo, Nino les lanzaba un caparazón azul desde el último puesto, consiguiendo que los jugadores de la máquina (o el mismo Luka) les arrebatara los primeros puestos. Ambos muchachos tenían un gesto muy similar, ponerse de pie en un grito ahogado mientras movían el mando hacia el frente o hacia arriba, como si mover los controles les fuese a ayudar a mover a sus avatares.

Aunque ambas chicas habían encontrado un lugar tras el sillón para gritar porras a sus amigos, dar ánimos y advertencias de los items que tenía el resto, alguien llamó a la puerta, acaparando la atención de Kagami.

La joven oriental abrió, percatándose de que un mensajero había llegado con una notificación para Marinette.

—Firme de recibido. —Pidió fríamente el mensajero entregando una pluma y una tabla a Kagami mientras la joven oriental dejaba la carta en su bolsillo. —La esperamos en dos semanas en la tienda de antigüedades.

—Muchas gracias.

Nada habría logrado quebrantar la alegría del momento tanto como aquello.

—Mari... —Murmuró Kagami consiguiendo que la chica se levantara de su sitio y caminara hasta su amiga mientras volvían a cambiar de personajes y de vehículos. —Llegó una carta de Fu y un citatorio formal.

Marinette no necesitó más explicación que eso. Miró a Kagami a los ojos un momento y, casi sin aliento, murmuró:

—El testamento...


	37. La vie en rose

**Marianne E: **Guiños time! Ay! No recuerdo si ya te había respondido al comentario en privado. De verdad muchas gracias por esa retro, la verdad es que me daba algo publicar esa actualización por el contenido tan candente, y no quiero mover de nuevo el rango de contenido de la historia jajajaja pero tampoco quiero dejar de escribir lemons, a ver qué pasa. Y a propósito de dar cucharadas de nuestra propia medicina, te lo dije en privado y lo vuelvo a decir, ¡Dios! El capítulo que subiste, me dio en toda la torre, de verdad me lo gané a pulso. Yo creo que también iré a surtirme de omeprazol, con la premisa de lo que viene a continuación, amarillo será poco, Sass se va a poner de todos colores

**Sonrais777: **Y la dulzura sigue, de verdad creo que necesitan un momento de calma por todo lo que se viene, abrazos

**Rebeca . sz: **No había tenido ocasión de actualizar esta historia, Ocean's childs tenía toda mi atención, ahora procuraré actualizar un capítulo y un capítulo, pero ya veré para qué me da la mente.

**Skayue-Chan: **Todavía les voy a dar un poquito más de tregua antes de que todo se vuelva a ir al carajo, lo prometo. Merecen un momento para recuperar todos sus pedacitos, no es posible que no les de ni una tregua. De la otra historia, no hay prisas, también es Lukanette pero muy distinta de esta, aunque el factor fantasía está muy presente. Gracias por el comentario (inserta corazones aquí)

**Manu: **Ya, se me hacía raro que no siempre me aparecían en la página pero sí en el correo. No, de momento sólo tengo estas dos historias contempladas para trabajar y creo que me están dando para partirme la cabeza con ello, jajajaja, gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios, hasta otra.

* * *

(Say something – A Big world feat Cristina Aguilera)

_Querida Marinette:_

_Seguramente sostienes este viejo pergamino en tus manos porque ha pasado mi funeral. Si es el caso, entonces seguramente habrán iniciado las pesadillas o estarás pasando noches en vela. Honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo pase desde mi muerte para que se te entregue esta carta, pero estoy seguro de algo: Sabrás qué hacer._

_Marinette, más allá de darte indicaciones y seguir guiando tu camino, quiero decirte que, de verdad, has demostrado ser la más poderosa de todos los portadores. Jamás en mis casi doscientos años vi a nadie capaz de llevar consigo tantos miraculous y, aun así, mantenerse íntegra. Con el paso de los años te has vuelto una mujer fuerte y hermosa en muchos sentidos, pero siempre sostendré que la más grande belleza que posees contigo es la de tu alma, buena, incorruptible. Durante tu adolescencia tuviste tropiezos y aprendiste cosas, pero nunca fallaste una sola vez, y temo no haber sido un maestro a la altura de lo que tú te merecías, puesto que cometí muchísimos errores. Entiéndeme, era viejo y tenía miedo de que algo te pasara, porque ciertamente te convertiste en una amiga querida y en una hija para mí. _

_Wayzz puede darte fe de ello, Marinette, de todas las palabras que siempre tuve para hablar de ti. _

_Sabes que te amé profundamente y pongo en ti toda mi fe. _

_Marinette, sé que la vida a veces puede parecer dura, pero también estás rodeada de gente que está dispuesta a darlo todo por ti. _

_A partir del momento de mi muerte, tú eres la guardiana de los miraculous, te he entrenado para ello durante todos estos años, pero sé perfectamente que no existe entrenamiento suficiente que nos prepare para la vida. _

_Ahora el resto depende de ti._

_Sé que vienen pruebas duras, puesto que Hawk Moth tiene un poder cada vez mayor, pero también lo tienes tú. Los aliados que has encontrado serán valiosos en este momento, pero más allá de importar como compañeros de batalla, sé que encontrarás en sus corazones un tesoro más valioso que todo lo que puedan lograr contra el mal. _

_Marinette, tengo una última petición que hacerte. No llores mi muerte. _

_Necesitarás fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga a continuación. El motivo de las pesadillas que comienzas a tener es por un sello que, como guardianes, imponemos a los nuevos portadores para protegerlos de los recuerdos de sus kwamis; con mi muerte, seguramente ese sello se irá disolviendo hasta desaparecer. Ahora sabes que el vínculo que se logra cuando hacen la metamorfosis les permite compartir, no sólo el poder, sino emociones, recuerdos. _

_Y una gran parte del sello que aprendimos a poner sobre ustedes era para protegerlos de todo lo que eso conllevaba, poco a poco te irás dando cuenta de que la intensidad de tus sentimientos es mayor a la que antes creías, así que deberás ser fuerte para aprender a distinguir qué te pertenece a ti y qué le pertenece a Tikki, ella sabrá guiarte y protegerte de sus propios sentimientos, que son muchos._

_Ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que crees, disfruta el vínculo y disfruta ser una portadora, puesto que esa fue una parte de la que yo me olvidé durante muchos años, hasta que te conocí. _

_Me había olvidado que era posible ser feliz y ser un portador al mismo tiempo, pero tú y Adrien me lo recordaron cada momento que vivimos juntos, así que sé que sabrás qué hacer. _

_No me queda más que decir, salvo el hecho de que estoy seguro de algo: La caja de miraculous volverá a estar completa ahora que tú eres la guardiana, ya sea que decidas entregar los miraculous, devolverla al templo, conservarla contigo, la decisión que tomes, será la correcta._

_Marinette, gracias por todo. Siempre sonríe, lee esta carta cuantas veces necesites, y sobre todo cuando tengas dudas de estar tomando la decisión correcta, si escuchas a tu corazón verás que no hay nada que temer, pues tu corazón puro siempre te indicará el camino. _

_Con todo mi amor... _

_Wang Fu._

Marinette no pudo contener el llanto, ¿quién podría?

Estaban tendidos en la cama, Luka con la espalda recargada en la pared, Marinette sentada entre sus piernas; en cuanto había terminado de leer, giró medio cuerpo y se colgó del cuello de su marido, incapaz de contenerse, sabiendo que podía confiar en él y que estaría segura entre sus brazos.

—Llora... —Murmuró Luka besando la coronilla de Marinette una y otra vez, permitiendo que las lágrimas de la joven le empaparan la camiseta. —Llora cuanto necesites.

Marinette jamás se había sentido tan desdichada y tan afortunada.

En el funeral había sido tan honesta como había podido. Y Fu había estado rodeado de las personas que lo habían conocido y lo habían amado, así que Marinette podía estar en paz en ese sentido. No estaba segura si lloraba de la añoranza o de la paz que le daba saber que Fu, aún después de muerto, había encontrado la forma de hacerle saber todo el orgullo que sentía por ella.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella pudo calmarse al fin. Luka no sentía el brazo derecho, pero aquello parecía insignificante ante la expresión de paz que Marinette había compuesto al fin.

—¿Mejor? —Murmuró el muchacho antes de plantar besos tímidos por todo el rostro de su esposa, sintiendo la piel hinchada bajo sus labios y considerando seriamente llevarla a la ducha para tratar de bajarle la temperatura.

Marinette tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, pero hacía horas que sentía que le daría fiebre en cualquier momento, quizás por las emociones acumuladas o por estar dejando por fin que se le fueran todas las cosas que había sentido en ese tiempo.

Marinette asintió una vez, todavía incapaz de despegarse del abrazo de su esposo.

Sintió algo cálido hincharse en su pecho cuando Luka tomó aire, conocía a la perfección esa manera de respirar, estaba por ponerse a cantar.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

No era la primera vez que Luka le cantaba esa canción. Recordaba una discusión al ser adolescentes, algo de que aquella canción le parecía sosa y repetitiva o algo así, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, tantos besos bajo la lluvia al compás de esa canción, tantos recuerdos bellos girando en torno a aquella melodía, que Marinette había llegado a creer que, en realidad, había soñado aquello en lugar de haberlo vivido.

La voz de Luka, profunda, oscura, aterciopelada, acariciando sus oídos fue como un bálsamo. Marinette suspiró acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su esposo, dándole por fin la oportunidad de mover un poco el brazo y recuperar la circulación.

Esta vez ni siquiera bromeó al respecto, Luka podría (bajo otras circunstancias) haberse puesto a bromear ante la posibilidad de perder el brazo después de haber estado ahí a merced de la constrictora en la que su esposa se había convertido, pero un mal chiste quebrantaría la paz del momento, así que el muchacho se limitó a acariciar el cabello de la joven y cantarle aquella canción que se había vuelto tan importante para ambos.

.

Las pesadillas habían ido en aumento, fragmentos como recuerdos de otras vidas, de otras épocas, de otras personas se quedaban atorados en los linderos de la consciencia de Marinette, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para que ella los recordara al despertar, así que había renunciado a la posibilidad de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Durante esas dos semanas sólo habían ocurrido tres ataques de akumas, pero aquello no era un motivo para estar tranquilos, algo les decía que Hawk Moth se estaba preparando para un golpe duro, así que Marinette había entregado a Alya y Nino sus miraculous para que fuesen portadores de tiempo completo.

Ahora, los seis portadores estaban en la tienda de antigüedades, sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa de te que Fu tenía, mientras el abogado abría el testamento y comenzaba la lectura.

Marinette se acababa de convertir en dueña de la tienda, así como dueña de todos los artículos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, todos menos uno. El libro de los miraculous.

El libro había pasado a manos de Adrien Agreste, quien lo recibió con embeleso, recordando todos los problemas que aquel vejestorio le había causado hacía más de una década; sonrió para Marinette con emociones encontradas, no sólo era un recuerdo de Fu, sino también de su padre, así que el muchacho no dudó antes de abrazar las pastas viejas de aquel almanaque que poseía el conocimiento antiguo.

—Una última cuestión. —Leyó el abogado con voz solemne. —Marinette, convierte por favor esta esquina en una boutique donde expongas tu ropa, en un estudio para ti y para los tuyos, en un café cursi y sobrevaluado o en lo que tú quieras.

Marinette bufó divertida, sólo de cerrar los ojos podía escuchar la voz de Fu diciendo aquellas palabras, claro como el agua, como si estuviese sentado frente a ella y la mirase con el entrecejo fruncido, como si la regañara y al mismo tiempo como si le heredara el conocimiento más preciado que tenía.

—Nada de conservar las cosas como están, acumulando el polvo. Este sitio te pertenece para que lo conviertas en algo tuyo, así que aprovecha.

La imagen de Fu, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro al haber entregado por fin las últimas palabras a su pupila, se desvaneció en su mente, y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en aquella película de héroes y un "No me quiero ir, Marinette".

La joven abrió los ojos con una sonrisa radiante, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero ella asintió para sí misma y recibió los documentos que debía firmar para poder hacerse del testamento de su maestro.

.

Los seis portadores estaban de pie en torno a la mesa, el testamento estaba al centro y los kwamis estaban sentados alrededor del papel, admirando la apretada caligrafía de Fu en la firma, sonriendo al recordar las palabras amables que ese viejo portador siempre tenía para ellos, los montones de preguntas que hizo en su juventud, las veces que se equivocó una y otra vez, su presencia en sí misma.

—Muy bien... —Murmuró Marinette en medio de un suspiro. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, no se tienen que quedar si no quieren, saben que pueden irse en el momento que gusten.

—Amor, me voy a ir de esta tienda tomando tu mano, así que manos a la obra.

—Claro, y Adrien prometió croissants y café, más motivos para quedarme. —Bromeó Nino abrazando a Alya por los hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, que acompañar a mi mejor amiga en este momento. —Dijo Alya sonriendo. —Si surge algo más importante, puede esperar.

—Chicos... —Murmuró Marinette con el corazón engrandecido por la ternura.

—Yo me encargué de mi agenda y de la de Adrien. —Prometió Kagami sonriendo de lado a lado antes de avanzar hasta Marinette y abrazarla dulcemente. —Eres mi amiga, Mari. Mi primer y más importante amiga, no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quiera estar en este momento.

Ambas chicas estuvieron a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero en eso, Nino tiró por accidente una tetera metálica de la repisa más cercana y todos soltaron una risa, liberando la tensión y el nerviosismo que se había acumulado ante la intensidad del momento.

Se pusieron manos a la obra para limpiar todos los artilugios de la tienda, poniendo lo más comercial en cajas y dejando las cosas que parecían valiosas sobre la mesa, sobre el testamento. Más tarde llamarían a Alix para pedir su opinión como experta.

Marinette se encontró con que había muchas cosas funcionales en la tienda, así que terminó repartiendo algunos objetos entre sus amigos, entre las que destacaron una cámara pollaroid a Alya, una tornamesa (en realidad era un tocadiscos con funciones) vieja en perfecto estado a Nino, un par de katanas para Kagami, y al final, todos estaban tan embelesados con todas las cosas de la tienda que terminaron haciendo un apartado de "cosas para mí" cada quien en su rincón.

Aunque Kagami había ido a plantarse frente a Marinette cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba (siempre apelando al argumento de que la dueña legítima tenía todo derecho a decir que quería conservar alguno de los cachivaches que Fu tenía arrumbados en la tienda y que ella entendería si le negaba el permiso de conservarlo), consiguiendo que la franco-china le prometiese que revisaría su pila al finalizar el día para decidir si quería conservar algo.

Kagami sólo necesitó una última mirada de reproche por parte de Marinette para entender que hablaba en serio y que debía dejar de preguntarle al respecto.

Marinette se había perdido en un viejo álbum de fotografías donde Fu había recapitulado imágenes y recuerdos, postales, sellos, flores secas de todos sus viajes por el mundo. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuántos de aquellos recuerdos lo habían hecho feliz cuando la música resonó en toda la habitación.

Hacía más de media hora que los acordeonistas plagaban las calles, entonando sus melodías dulces y románticas, un tanto melosas para la situación de duelo que pasaban los portadores, pero perfectas para una noche de amor en las calles de París.

No, lo que llamó la atención de Marinette no fueron los acordeones que llegaban amortiguados hasta ella, fue el sonido que se alzó dentro de la misma habitación en la que ella se encontraba en ese instante, puesto que las cuerdas de un Ukulele viejo y gastado hicieron que Marinette viajase varios años atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que le había entregado el miraculous de la serpiente a Luka por quinta o sexta ocasión.

(La vie en rose - Daniela Andrade)

—Es un himno al amor... decía ella. —Bromeó Luka al percatarse de que todos los portadores habían frenado en sus acciones para poder dedicarle una mirada a sus amigos.

—Es sosa y empalagosa... —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Luka caminar al ritmo de los rasgueos, percatándose de que aquel era el mismo ukulele.

La chica también se puso de pie en su sitio y sonrió entonando los primeros versos de la canción.

Incluso los kwamis detuvieron cuanto estaban haciendo para admirar a sus portadores. Marinette sonreía como hacía días no ocurría, la chica lucía embelesada, inocente, atolondrada quizás, enamorada mucho.

Adrien abrazó a Kagami por los hombros y recargó su mejilla contra la sien de la oriental, Nino y Alya intercambiaron una mirada dulce en la distancia, temiendo interrumpir si alguno de los dos atravesaba la habitación, ninguno se atrevió a moverse más allá para no quebrantar lo que parecía ser un espacio sagrado.

Porque cuando las voces de Luka y Marinette se entrelazaron en el siguiente verso, de verdad pareció como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo un instante.

_**C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie**_  
_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie**_

Tikki y Sass se aventuraron hasta Luka para arrebatarle el ukulele de las manos, pero ninguno de los dos portadores dejó de cantar a pesar de que la música frenó; Adrien tomó el instrumento e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el ritmo que el guitarrista había marcado, pensando internamente en una disculpa.

Luka tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos y sonrió moviéndose por toda la habitación despejada, sus miradas estaban radiantes, azules que se encontraban como el cielo en la madrugada, azul celeste y cerúleo chocando y luchando para apoderarse del otro, sus voces armónicas consiguiendo que el momento pareciera mágico, dos amantes enamorándose por primera vez en siglos, como si aquella fuese la primera vez que se veían, pero al mismo tiempo, dos almas viejas consumando un amor que parecía tener ahí milenios.

Sass suspiró y miró a Tikki con media sonrisa antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar algo.

Tikki sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de Sass y luego salió proyectada por la habitación, hacia los brazos de Plagg, tomando sus manos para flotar en círculos, bailando ellos tambien y dejando a su paso una estela de luces blancas que fueron llenando la habitación como luciérnagas o estrellas titilantes.

Y aquella habría sido la velada perfecta, si no se hubiese escuchado un estallido en la distancia, una serie de gritos de la gente huyendo despavorida, y luego la voz de una mujer con ecos metálicos exclamando con porfía y saña: —¡Odio esa canción!


	38. Nuevos héroes

**Marianne E: **Estaba dudando entre publicar primero y agradecer después, pero pensé en que podías esperar unos minutos más para poder decirte ¡Gracias por tanto entusiasmo hacia esta historia! De verdad seguiré esforzándome para que los guiños te caigan de sorpresa por donde menos te los esperes. No me voy a extender respondiéndote de nuevo para poder publicar pronto, lo demás te lo digo o te lo dije en whats

**Rebeca . Sz:** Bueno, honestamente espero que las siguientes entregas te gusten tanto como todo cuanto ha ocurrido hasta ahora, esperemos que sí

**Sonrais777:** Jajajajaja ya sé, no aguantan nada

**Skayue-Chan**: Ya estamos de acuerdo para fangirlear juntas, mañana nos coordinamos bien para ver el capítulo, a ver qué pasa. Esperemos que este capítulo también sirva de bálsamo después de tanto sufrir juntas jajajja.

**MrsPeppermint**: Definitivamente estamos preparando algo grande a continuación, pero necesito tiempo para cocinarlo un poco. Sí, definitivamente estás viendo justo lo que hay, un guiño a la historia que inspiró muchos de los capítulos de esta historia. Gracias por leer, ojalá l

* * *

Ladybug salió disparada en el aire por enésima vez, Viperion ahogó un grito de desesperación dejando que, esta vez, la heroína casi cayera al suelo.

Casi...

¡Claro que no iba a permitirlo!

—_Seconde chance..._

—Muy bien. —Soltó Ladybug mirando a Viperion, todos ocultos desde la trastienda y con sus respectivas transformaciones. —Haremos lo siguiente...

—¡MIERDA! —Gritó Viperion pateando la pared con tal fuerza que pedacitos de ladrillo salieron volando en todas direcciones.

El héroe soltó otro grito cargado de desesperación y se dejó caer de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro. Todo su traje se oscureció un instante y Ladybug supo que algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Alguien...? —Murmuró la catarina, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, Luka la interrumpió ardiendo en furia.

—¡Ningún caído! —Golpeó el suelo con los puños, agrietándolo.

—¿Cuántas...?

—¡Treinta y ocho! Lo hemos intentado treinta y ocho veces. —Espetó exasperado, levantándose y mirando a su musa con la desesperación marcada en sus facciones. —Tú y el gato fueron solos, luego conmigo, luego sin mí, pero con Rena, y luego con Rena y conmigo. Y así sucesivamente hasta agotar todas las combinaciones posibles entre nosotros seis.

—Tal vez Bunixx pueda ayudar. —Sugirió Rena pensativa. —Al ser una portadora de tiempo completo...

—Ya se negó, dos veces. —Espetó Viperion antes de respirar profundo.

Jamás perdía así la calma, y menos actuando como héroe.

—¿Se negó? —Soltó Carapace confundido.

Viperion suspiró.

—Que se haya negado es buena señal, quiere decir que podemos resolverlo nosotros. —Dijo el portador de la serpiente volviendo a su actitud fría y calculadora. —Tal vez como Cobra podamos...

—¡No! —Exclamaron todos al unísono, pero luego sólo Ladybug habló. —Si Andrée ve a Cobra con nosotros, perderemos al único elemento que podemos infiltrar.

—Yo no pensaba en eso... —Admitió Carapace sonriendo de medio lado para Rena, que sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos cambiar de estrategia. —Urgió Ryuoko levantando una alcantarilla y haciendo señas para que entraran, al escuchar que la villana se acercaba hacia ellos. —Pero a salvo, si no les molesta mucho.

Estar en las cloacas les dio una idea a los portadores originales. Chat Noir y Ladybug intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sonriendo ladinos antes de acabar con sus transformaciones y mirar a sus amigos.

¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?

Ya lo habían hecho en alguna ocasión, y definitivamente no había dado el resultado que ellos habrían esperado, pero eso les había dado sabiduría y había arrojado a su relación una luz que no habían considerado hasta ese momento. Además, en ese entonces eran jóvenes y aventureros, inexpertos del uso de los miraculous, once años debían haber servido de algo ¿no?

¡Dios! De verdad ya habían intentado esa estrategia antes, podía volver a funcionar ahora que estaban todos juntos ¿verdad?

—Luka, dame tu miraculous. —Dijo Marinette sonriendo de medio lado mientras Adrien se quitaba el anillo y lo ponía en la mano de su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes cómo funciona. —Dijo Marinette mirando a Adrien y asintiendo una vez.

—¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo? —Soltó Rena, confundida.

Luka entregó el miraculous con un suspiro, sabiendo que acababan de perder su marca de tiempo, pero confiando en el dúo dinámico; al mismo tiempo, Marinette sacó del bolsillo el collar del ratón y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, convocando a Mullo.

—Luka Couffaine, te entrego el miraculous de la mala suerte. —Dijo Marinette ofreciendo el anillo a su esposo, consiguiendo que todos menos Adrien, soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa ante aquel salto de fe. —¿Juras defender la justicia y la verdad por sobre todas las cosas?

—Lo juro. —Dijo solemne Luka mientras Marinette le ponía el anillo en la mano izquierda, consiguiendo una exclamación de ternura por parte de Rena y Carapace.

—Al finalizar la jornada deberás devolverme el miraculous. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Luka le tomó el rostro a su esposa antes de besarla dulcemente. —Sólo a ti te sirvo, _ma muse._

Marinette se transformó en Multimouse a la par que Adrien convocaba a Aspix. Si lo ponían en perspectiva, que en lugar de ser buena y mala suerte, que fueran depredador y presa era una forma de mantener el equilibrio en su relación, seguían siendo complementarios el uno del otro.

—Kagami... —Murmuró Multimouse encarando a su amiga y quitándose los aretes. —Te otorgo el miraculous de la buena suerte. ¿Juras...?

Kagami se agachó en una rodilla frente a Marinette y extendió una mano para recibir los aretes mientras su transformación se disolvía lentamente.

—Juro que probaré ser digna antes de que Tikki vuelva a ti.

—Esto será interesante... —Dijo Plagg dando vueltas en su sitio.

—Muy bien, no aparezcan hasta que esté todo listo. —Pidió Multimouse antes de encarar a Rena Rouge y sonreír. —Necesito que me apoyes con una última cosa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Necesito una ilusión, de verdad necesito lucir exactamente como Ladybug para esto.

—You got it... —Exclamó la heroína antes de llevarse la flauta a las manos y trenzar su melodía.

La magia de Rena era cada vez más poderosa y exacta, así que la ilusión quedó perfecta, Multimouse observó complacida el buen trabajo de su amiga y asintió una sola vez, percatándose de que podía ver hasta las costuras del disfraz.

—Carapace y Rena, esperen indicaciones.

—¡_Seconde chance! _—Exclamó Aspix activando la magia de su miraculous antes de mirar a todos los presentes y asentir, saliendo de un salto del alcantarillado.

—Contamos con ustedes. —Dijo al final la portadora del ratón, poniendo una mano a hombros de Kagami y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante a Luka.

—Pongamos a prueba el poder de Tentomushi. —Dijo Kagami con fuego en la mirada antes de correr a perderse en la oscuridad de las cloacas.

Y una vez que el guitarrista se quedó a solas con el Kwami, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡Plagg! Transforme-Moi. —Exclamó Luka con voz poderosa.

La magia se apoderó de ellos, el kwami se absorbió en el anillo y Luka hizo su secuencia, un golpe, dos patadas, un salto de espaldas, el traje fue apareciendo en torno al héroe, fundiéndolo en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

Ladybug recibió el golpe de lleno, parecía que no podía usar su yo-yo como escudo, eso le había dado a entender a la villana que la había dañado lo suficiente con su último golpe.

La mujer akumatizada llevaba un vestido con corsé rojo y negro, la falda tenía franjas blancas, simulando ser un teclado y ella llevaba un acordeón en brazos, mismo que usaba para disparar rayos como pentagramas llenos de notas que, seguramente, Luka sabría interpretar. Aunque los acordes eran disonantes y eran difíciles de apreciar para cualquiera, Ladybug estuvo segura de que el muchacho estaría feliz de interpretar aquello.

La Acordeonista golpeó al siguiente grupo de músicos con su rayo y el sonido se extinguió al instante, la heroína sólo vio a la gente abrir la boca con expresiones de horror, pero nada salió de ahí y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos pensando en que no era muy original apelar al silencio por enésima vez.

Esta nueva Hawk Moth no parecía ser muy original respecto a sus ideas, pero la teoría de Adrien estaba latente, como un recordatorio invisible. Ella podía estarlos midiendo.

—¿Dónde está tu gato fiel, mariquita? —Espetó la Acordeonista con una sonrisa burlesca mientras disparaba de nuevo a Ladybug y ella saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los golpes y ataques con la agilidad de siempre.

Ladybug perdió el piso, fue un accidente, su pie aterrizó sobre un pedazo de escombro y ella resbaló hacia el frente, pero el arpa de Aspix hizo de escudo ante el siguiente ataque de la villana y el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Ladybug.

—Juntos otra vez. —Soltó Aspix sonriendo ampliamente.

—Y esta vez para triunfar. —Prometió Ladybug levantándose y adoptando una posición de pelea, lado a lado con su colega.

—No esperaba un... ¿Lagarto? —Admitió la villana, confundida.

—Perdón, el termino es Sssserpiente. Soy Aspix, y me voy a encargar de...

—Sí, sí, sí. ¿Dónde está el gato? —Espetó Acordeonista parándose en jarras y barriendo al nuevo héroe con la mirada. —Hawk Moth fue muy específica al decir que quería que los destruyera juntos.

—¡¿Destruirnos?! —Soltó Ladybug pasmada. —¿Es una nueva modalidad para tomar los miraculous?

—Una cero creativa, si me lo preguntan. —Cortó Aspix molesto.

—Hawk Moth quiere ver su fin, no me ha pedido nada a cambio, es generosa y benevolente con los que le son fieles. —Defendió Acordeonista con una sonrisa devota. —Y a propósito de fidelidad. ¡Mis músicos, atiendan a mi llamado!

Todos los músicos de la plaza que habían sido silenciados se quedaron quietos un momento, como si les hubiesen puesto pausa, aunque Ladybug habría querido lanzarse directamente con la Acordeonista, en cuanto ella se encaminó unos pasos a la villana, los músicos se volvieron a mover, corriendo en dirección a los héroes y atacándolos con sus instrumentos.

No les importó nada, ni siquiera que sus preciados instrumentos se averiaran, Aspix y Ladybug trataron de defenderse de ellos para ir tras Acordeonista, pero todo fue en vano, los superaban en número y pronto ambos héroes comprendieron que tendrían que dejar a sus atacantes fuera de combate si querían llegar hasta la fuente del caos.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que la akumatizada tenía a Ladybug justo en la mira, pero el rayo golpeó el suelo a su lado, consiguiendo que ambos héroes levantaran la mirada y se percataran de que Tentomushi había golpeado el acordeón con su yoyo, y ahora los miraba desde un tejado cercano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Espetó Acordeonista, confundida ante la presencia de la segunda portadora.

.

Hawk Moth sonrió de medio lado al ver aparecer a la segunda heroína, no era como si todo estuviese saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero al menos ahora tenía la teoría de que había dos portadoras de la catarina, aquello arrojaba una nueva luz hacia los miraculous y sus funcionamientos, si podía hacerse del control de uno de los dos miraculous de la suerte, podía ponerse más cerca de acabar con la Ladybug original y deshacerse también de Marinette por fin.

Sí. Lila Rossi seguía aborreciendo a Marinette con todo su corazón. Y con el paso de los años, los motivos no habían hecho otra cosa más que crecer. Marinette se había convertido en una diseñadora famosa, había salido con Adrien, había conseguido unirse a la firma Agreste, se había convertido en una de las exponentes de la moda más famosa de París y tenía su propia marca con Kitty Section. Seguía siendo la diseñadora más preciada para muchos artistas.

Rossi lo había intentado, de verdad había buscado la manera de ganarse un nombre en la industria, y había explotado sus contactos tanto como había podido, pero, para variar, la suerte del mentiroso no dura para siempre.

Tenía motivos para odiar a Marinette, los mismos que ella había creado con el paso del tiempo nada más, al igual que Chloe alguna vez había tenido para odiar a Ladybug, nada que no se hubiese ganado a pulso.

—Tentomushi... ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas tienes para mí esta noche, Ladybug?

.

Los superaban en número. Ladybug y Aspix parecían reacios a lastimar a los músicos más de la cuenta, mientras que Tentomushi, con la shinai* que había conseguido, daba golpes tan certeros que, uno tras otro, sus enemigos caían inconscientes a sus pies.

De todos modos, esa noche había demasiada gente aglomerada en la plaza, cuantos músicos vencían, Acordeonista conseguía algún otro adepto.

—Es la voz cantante de un grupo que tocaba todas las noches en aquella esquina. —Explicó Tentomushi a gritos, defendiéndose de la multitud. —Esta noche cerraban con _La vie en rose. _Siempre la cantan.

—Me encanta que haya investigado tanto. —Espetó Aspix reteniendo un golpe sobre su lira.

—Esta mañana tenía la garganta destazada, no podía cantar. —Siguió la catarina deshaciéndose de dos adversarios más y avanzando medio paso hacia Ladybug. —Hay una joven aspirante a unirse al grupo, ella convenció a todos de que la dejaran cantar su canción. ¡Está furiosa con ella!

—¿Dónde está? —Exclamó Ladybug saltando de espaldas.

—Un amigo la puso a salvo. —Aseguró la segunda portadora antes de lanzar su shinai a manos de Ladybug para que la joven pudiese defenderse.

—¡Suficiente! —Gritó Acordeonista consiguiendo que sus subordinados frenaran de golpe. —¡Vayan por Aspix y Tentomushi! La catarina original es mía.

—Que así sea... —Murmuró Ladybug al ver que la gente se hacía a los lados, abriendo paso para la heroína.

Lanzarse a la batalla fue sencillo, ambas eran muy fuertes, el problema era que la manera en que la heroína estaba utilizando su yoyo no era la misma de siempre, y comenzaba a tener problemas con eso.

La joven soltó un grito de frustración y se puso fuera del alcance de la villana, oculta entre los tejados de París, considerando seriamente renunciar a su plan.

(Hanging on by a thread – The letter black)

Habían fallado treinta y ocho veces, estaban a punto de cometer el error treinta y nueve de la noche y ni siquiera estaba segura de querer seguir con aquello. Buscaría a Rena para deshacerse de la ilusión, enfrentaría a la akumatizada como Multimouse y buscaría la forma de solucionar aquello.

Bueno, parecía ser una buena idea, pero Acordeonista aterrizó frente a ella justo cuando el yoyo se convertía en una soga para saltar.

Por un momento creyó que el rayo verde que había vislumbrado la golpearía, pero el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo un instante y Ladybug pudo saltar lejos del poder de la akumatizada. Aspix miraba en dirección a Ladybug con la lira en las manos, aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perder a su amiga.

El paso de los años les había dado un entendimiento profundo y mayor de los miraculous, así que descubrir nuevas habilidades ya no parecía algo tan novedoso, sin embargo, Ladybug tomó un momento para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aspix y murmurar débilmente un "gracias por salvarme" antes de ponerse en movimiento.

Saltaron de regreso a la plaza, donde Tentomushi había logrado retener a la mayor cantidad de personas posible, lejos de ellos.

—¡Carapace! —Gritó Ladybug.

El portador salió de su escondite, alcanzándolos en el medio de la plaza y, en cuanto la villana llegó a su encuentro, Carapace activó su poder, creando un escudo circular apenas suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los cinco.

—No sé si esto sea buena idea... —Musitó Aspix viendo a Acordeonista apuntarlo con su arma.

—No lo es. —Afirmó Ladybug sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Carapace hizo el escudo crecer, y aunque por un momento consideraron que la gente a su alrededor terminaría de nuevo dentro del alcance de la villana, todos descubrieron con orgullo que el portador había dominado la técnica del escudo, la gente retrocedía empujada por aquella fuerza verde, lejos de la villana y lejos de ellos

Montones de pares de manos comenzaron a golpear el escudo, cuestión que hizo a los héroes sonreír confiados. La suerte parecía haberse puesto de su lado.

Pero la sonrisa de Acordeonista los hizo dudar un instante.

—¡A los parisinos! —Exclamó la villana señalando a la gente.

Los músicos dejaron de moverse un momento y luego giraron sobre sí mismos, comenzando a caminar hacia las personas que estaban observando la batalla desde los cafés y restaurantes de la plaza.

—Todo el mundo, encárguense de la gente. —Exclamó Ladybug adoptando una posición de pelea frente a la villana. —Dejen esto en mis manos.

—El escudo permanecerá abierto. —Advirtió Carapace. —Si vemos que necesitas ayuda...

—Denme el beneficio de la duda, esta vez confíen en mí, por favor. No importa qué pase, confíen en mí. —Suplicó la heroína sin dedicarles una mirada. —Aún si parece que voy perdiendo, denme la oportunidad de probar que no es así, aun cuando la esperanza parezca perdida. ¡Necesito que lo prometan! —Gritó volviendo un poco el rostro, consiguiendo que todos asintieran una sola vez antes de lanzarse a la acción.

Ladybug sabía que debía deshacerse del arma de su oponente, así que, en lugar de optar por una estrategia defensiva, se lanzó al frente con todo lo que tenía en ese momento, dando golpes certeros que consiguieron agrietar el acordeón.

Por un instante, Ladybug considero que no fuese necesario recurrir al Lucky Charm de Tentōmushi para enfrentar a Acordeonista, y sonrió confiada, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo la shinai entre sus manos con firmeza para acabar con el objeto que ella creía, contenía al akuma.

Habían terminado las negociaciones.

Si Acordeonista había tenido su oportunidad de entregar el akuma y no la había aprovechado, entonces la heroína tenía el deber y la obligación de derrotarla.

Había intentado persuadirla, ahora que sabía que la gente podía renunciar a los akuma por voluntad propia, quería apelar a la consciencia de los parisinos, quería encontrar los atisbos de bondad en la gente para probarle a esta nueva Hawk Moth que la bondad y la verdad eran más poderosos que la pasión por el poder.

El acordeón por fin cedió.

Ladybug golpeó el instrumento con tal violencia que éste estalló en pedacitos, lanzando a ambas mujeres lejos la una de la otra, dejando las piezas en medio como único vestigio de su pelea, consiguiendo que la villana compusiera una expresión de sorpresa…

Pero ninguna polilla emergió de los restos.

Ladybug miro los restos del instrumento, confundida. Los otros héroes habían logrado neutralizar a los músicos y ahora miraban la pelea consternados, ninguno comprendía cómo era posible que el akuma no estuviese oculto en el acordeón, incluso el nombre de la villana indicaba aquello, tenía que estar ahí, pero la sonrisa macabra que la akumatizada les mostró a los portadores terminó de convencerlos de que el akuma estaba en otro sitio.

El brillo llamó la atención de todos.

La mujer se quitó del cabello una especie de horquilla afilada. Parecía más un alfiler adornado con pedrería que un artículo para el cabello, y ella lo usó de arma, atacando a Ladybug de frente.

Carapace hizo por entrar al escudo, pero la voz de la heroína se alzó poderosa sobre los murmullos de la multitud.

—Nadie intervenga.

Los héroes observaban la pelea con el corazón encogido, prometer que no intervendrían no parecía haber sido una buena idea, pero los tres permanecían fieles a su palabra.

Tentōmushi suspiró y sonrió confiada, cuestión que hizo que Aspix y Carapace la mirasen confundidos.

—Está esperando por él. —Dijo la portadora cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una sola vez. —Estoy segura.

—Tenemos compañía. —Murmuró Aspix levantando la vista hacia los tejados.

Bunixx observaba la escena con expresión serena pero ojo crítico, la portadora parecía estar analizando la situación pero no se movía, sus facciones denotaban la tranquilidad propia de aquel que ya conoce el final del libro y aún así sigue leyendo las aventuras de los protagonistas, aunque aquellas muestras de calma no serían suficientes para que Carapace se quedará tranquilo, Aspix y Tentōmushi soltaron un poco los hombros y enfocaron la mirada en la batalla.

Para Aspix fue especialmente complicado esperar fuera del escudo al ver a Lady sangrar. Acordeonista logró herirla en el brazo, no era un daño profundo, y sólo habían caído dos gotas en el pavimento, pero aún así el instinto de protegerla se apoderó de él, seguía siendo su Lady.

—¿Por qué le espera? —Musitó Carapace confundido, con el estómago encogido ante la expectativa. —¿Por qué no pelea en serio?

Acordeonista lanzó a Ladybug con fuerzas hasta hacerla chocar con el escudo. La Catarina gimió por el dolor y trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, se quedó tendida de lado en la acera, sosteniendo su peso en los brazos y levantando la vista hacia su adversaria.

—Ahora sí, bichito. Eres mía.

(Fireproof – Pillar)

Acordeonista lanzó su broche con toda la intensión de clavárselo a Ladybug al mismo tiempo que un trueno surcó el firmamento, pero una sombra negra se cernió sobre la heroína recibiendo el golpe de lleno por encima de los omoplatos.

Un par de brazos fuertes se cerraron en torno al cuerpo frágil de la Catarina y ella se aferró con ambas manos al héroe. Reconocería el perfume de Luka en cualquier situación y lugar del mundo, estaba segura.

Así que cuando su voz, profunda, seductora y aterciopelada retumbo contra su oído, ella sintió cómo la calma la invadía de a poco.

—¿Estás herida?

—No. —Musitó la heroína sin fuerzas, sin aliento.

—¿Te hizo daño? —Insistió el héroe con voz contenida.

—Ahora estoy bien. —Prometió ella cerrando los ojos y aferrándose con más fuerza al muchacho, que pareció relajarse ante aquello.

—Entonces ¿te importaría?

Las manos de la joven vagaron por la espalda del héroe hasta encontrar la horquilla, Ladybug tomó el mango con fuerza y dio un tirón, arrancando aquel artilugio de la piel de su esposo a la par que un gemido escapaba a sus labios.

El muchacho se separó de Ladybug y la heroína se quedó pasmada ante la mirada azul eléctrica que capturó sus ojos.

Porque los ojos de aquel héroe centelleaban como dos rayos surcando el firmamento, azul eléctrico y sobrenatural que parecían cargar de estática el aire a su alrededor.

El antifaz enmarcaba la mirada vehemente del héroe de forma sutil y elegante, el muchacho llevaba camiseta negra con cuello en V, las mangas tres cuartos que dejaban a la vista una franja de piel, llevaba guantes con las puntas de los dedos recortados y muñequeras con estoperoles en forma de púas.

Hablando de estoperoles, también llevaba una gargantilla de hebilla que tenía púas pequeñas en color plateado, refulgiendo contra la negrura del personaje, pistolera de hombros donde venían guardados los bastones para la pelea, el cinturón negro simulando la cola que terminaba en una punta de plomo, pantalón negro holgado y botas militares. Las orejas sobre su cabeza tenían el mismo formato que las que solía usar Chat Noir, la diferencia radicaba en que las puntas tenían el mismo color que los ojos del muchacho y se iba degradando a negro, y ese fue el último detalle en el que Ladybug reparó, el cabello...

Todo el cabello del héroe era de color negro, por los lados estaba alaciado hacia atrás y abajo, pegado a la cabeza, pero por la parte de arriba estaba peinado a manera de mohicana, hacia arriba y hacia el frente, dándole un aire punk y extravagante a tanta negrura.

—¿Confías en mí? —Murmuró el muchacho levantándose y ayudando a Ladybug a ponerse en pie. —Porque justo ahora, necesito que lo hagas, _ma chérie._

La joven asintió a la par que las manos del héroe encontraban un lugar en su cintura y la empujaban un par de pasos hacia atrás. Podía sentir la cercanía de aquel héroe, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo como una especie de químico para adormecerla, incluso el muchacho se tomó el atrevimiento para pegar su boca a la comisura de Ladybug y sonreír al escucharla suspirar por el contacto.

—¿Por fin llegó el gato? —Espetó irónica la acordeonista. —¿No pueden acicalarse después?

—Le minou... —Murmuró divertido el héroe observando las facciones de Ladybug.

Sus ojos, durante una fracción de segundo soltaron los de Ladybug, pero la tenía cautiva de nuevo antes de que ella se diera cuenta, era una presa sin duda alguna, y aquel héroe se estaba comportando como todo un depredador.

—Je ne suis pas un minou... —Dijo con una sonrisa radiante y seductora mientras ejercía más presión sobre la cintura de Ladybug, obligándola a dar otro paso de espaldas.

Las manos de Carapace atraparon la cintura de Ladybug por la espalda y tiró de ella para sacarla del escudo a la par que el felino daba vuelta sobre sí mismo, desenfundando sus armas y encarando a la villana con expresión vehemente y sonrisa radiante.

Y justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella, el héroe exclamó:

—¡Je suis le Panthère du París!


	39. Akuma reforzado

**Sonrais777**: Lo prometido es deuda, te dejo la continuación y espero que la disfrutes mucho

**Kami Inuzuka 120**: Moría de ganas de escribir este capítulo de miraculous intercambiados, tenía ganas de construir a Le Panthère desde que hicimos a Tentomushi, qué bueno que te gustara tanto. No te disculpes por tanto entusiasmo, de verdad que me encanta, gracias por todo. Perdón que esté tan seca con la respuesta, pero literalmente estoy en cama con temperatura, nos leemos pronto.

**Marianne E**: Deja de presionarte con los reviews jajajajaja creo que actualicé muy rápido, pero lo que me interesa también son tus reacciones en tiempo real, espero que este capítulo te guste

* * *

(I'm a wanted man – Royal Deluxe)

La pantera...

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Portador y villana caminaban a pasos calmados rodeando todo el escudo, Ladybug no podía atravesar el manto verde que los mantenía alejados del mundo, tenía ambas manos pegadas al muro y hacía unos segundos que había renunciado a golpear la superficie para tratar de entrar. En todos sus años como portadora, sólo una vez habían logrado quebrantar el escudo y había sido gracias a un Amok en alguna azotea una década atrás, pero los recuerdos parecían de otra vida.

Carapace sólo había necesitado una mirada por parte del felino para entender que debía sacar a la portadora del ratón y mantener a la joven lejos de su alcance, a salvo de la villana.

Panthère caminaba con ambas varas en las manos, sonriendo ladino y sádico mientras escrutaba a su rival, sabiendo que se enfrentaba a una persona peligrosa. Desde que había un nuevo Hawk Moth (ahora sabían que era una nueva villana), los parisinos akumatizados se habían vuelto más y más violentos contra los portadores. Qué sentido había adquirido aquello cuando se enteraron de que ella quería destruir a Ladybug.

Ya no había condiciones para los poderes que los akuma les ofrecían, ahora la única petición era la destrucción de los héroes de París. Ya no había un "tráeme sus miraculous" cuando les entregaba el poder, ya no había una oportunidad más grande para negociar con los parisinos puesto que no había intercambio por impedir.

Aquello había llevado a Marinette a considerar que esta nueva villana fuese alguien sumamente simple, sin motivos reales para querer tener aquel enfrentamiento más que para demostrar su poder, pero eso limitaba las posibilidades a una tercera parte de la población de su amada ciudad. Marinette se había topado con personas cuyo único propósito era hacerle la vida imposible a la gente por el placer de verle sufrir.

Chloe Bourgeois era un ejemplo claro.

Y estaba Lila Rossi también.

Panthère se lanzó de nuevo hacia Acordeonista, un movimiento agraciado pero letal, mismo en el que golpeó distintas partes de su oponente, en busca de alguna señal de pánico que delatara el espacio en el que el akuma estuviese ubicado, pero la sonrisa sádica de la villana era inescrutable, había un autocontrol impresionante en ella, que parecía estar disfrutando de aquello.

Ambos intercambiaron algunos golpes haciéndose daño en serio, no fue hasta que la villana se llevó las manos al cabello, que Panthère retrocedió de nuevo en su sitio hasta el otro lado del escudo, poniendo tierra de por medio para analizar la situación.

De nuevo, ella tenía horquillas largas y afiladas en las manos, y le sonreía invitándolo a acercarse.

—Pues que así sea... —Murmuró el héroe guardándose las varas en las pistoleras y mirando a su adversaria. Hizo dos movimientos con las manos, hacia arriba y a los lados, como adoptando una nueva posición de batalla mientras exclamaba: —¡Claws out!

—¡No! —Gritaron todos los portadores al escuchar aquello.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, en lugar de perder la transformación, lo que ocurrió fue que los guantes de Panthère emitieron un brillo celeste y se transformaron hasta tomar la forma de garras afiladas, de aspecto metálico y afilado, protegiendo sus dedos.

—Come, kitty, kitty... —Se burló la villana mostrando el filo de sus horquillas antes de saltar al frente de nuevo.

Chispas de estática saltaron en todas direcciones cuando el metal de las horquillas chocó contra la plata de sus garras, portador y villana se atacaban el uno al otro con tal velocidad que podrían haberse matado si no hubiese magia de por medio, pero ante la sonrisa ladeada del muchacho, los héroes de París no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el felino sólo estaba jugando con su presa, como el gato que acorrala al ratón para arrancarle la cabeza sólo por diversión.

—¡Panthère! —Exclamó Ladybug golpeando con los puños el escudo, con la esperanza de hacer una diferencia, por ínfima que fuese.

No hubo diferencia que contara, porque villana y héroe se atacaron mutuamente, dándose golpes y patadas, el filo de las horquillas encontraron un lugar en las mangas del portador, haciendo hendiduras superficiales que nunca llegaron a la piel del muchacho, no. Porque el héroe permitió aquel contacto, el muchacho permitió que Acordeonista le alcanzara lo suficiente como para creer que de verdad le había hecho daño, para que se confiara, para que cometiera un error.

Aquel héroe era frío y calculador, como un felino al asecho, divirtiéndose con su premio, en lugar de atacar con todo. Podía sentirlo, su fuerza sólo podía compararse con la de Adrien, él habría sido el portador más poderoso del gato negro hasta el momento de no ser por la existencia del rubio, pero Luka sabía lo que implica ser implacable. Despiadado. Adrien conocía la compasión. No es como si Luka no la sintiera, claro que era un ser humano compasivo, pero también conocía la crueldad y sabía cómo ser despiadado.

La carta de Fu, las palabas resonaban en la cabeza del portador como una advertencia; ahora cobraba sentido el hecho de que el antiguo guardián de los miraculous le hubiese dicho a Marinette que debía distinguir sus emociones de las de los kwamis, puesto que la euforia que sentía Plagg lo recorría de pies a cabeza, llenándolo y embriagándolo como si se tratase de alcohol inyectado directo a sus venas; si no hubiese pasado tantas horas entrenando su mente y su cuerpo, aquello sería como una descarga de adrenalina constante, un frenesí incontrolado lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlo cometer alguna estupidez.

¿Cómo demonios era que Adrien mantenía a raya el poder de Plagg?

El portador original merecía todo el respeto que Luka Couffaine pudiese expresar, puesto que Plagg estaba lleno de energía y poder, demasiado embriagador, seductor, una tentación muy grande como para dejarlo pasar. Y, aun así, Luka dejó de hacer caso a la voz de Plagg para ponerse manos a la obra de una buena vez.

Panthère saltó hacia el frente y sujetó con fuerzas a Acordeonista por las muñecas, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con el escudo. Cerró una mano en torno al cuello de la mujer para inmovilizarla, cortándole el oxígeno para debilitarla.

—Me vas a entregar el Akuma por la buena, o por la mala. —Murmuró el felino con voz ronroneante, soltando a la villana al ver que comenzaba a cabecear. —¡Cataclism! —Exclamó alejando la mano izquierda de ella y sonriendo al ver las volutas de humo negro aparecer en torno a su mano, burbujeantes, dispersas, y al mismo tiempo, aglomeradas unas contra otras como imanes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si no encuentras el akuma esta vez? —Desafió Acordeonista cayendo de rodillas y dejando caer la cabeza.

—Desmantelar tu outfit pieza a pieza. —Prometió Panthère poniéndose en cuclillas. —Habla.

—No... —Murmuró la akumatizada levantando el rostro y encarando al héroe como si lo retara.

—Pieza a pieza... —Murmuró el felino tocando con las yemas un cinturón que llevaba Acordeonista en la cintura.

El pedazo de cuero se disolvió en el aire, pero el cataclismo permaneció en la mano de Panthère, cuestión que llamó la atención de todos los héroes.

Incluso Hawk Moth desde su guarida pareció dar un paso al frente al percatarse de aquello.

—Habla... —Murmuró el felino entre dientes acercando su mano al rostro de la villana.

—No.

La garra índice de Panthère recorrió el corsé de la villana, aquella pieza se disolvió dejando a la vista una blusa blanca vieja y elegante con un estilo bastante steampunk.

Acordeonista tragó saliva en seco y levantó los ojos, componiendo una mirada suplicante.

—No puedo. —Musitó aterrada, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta por el pánico que se apoderaba lentamente de ella. —No puedo entregar el akuma, no puedo.

—¡Lucky Charm! —Exclamó Tentomushi desde fuera del escudo, lanzando su yoyo hacia el cielo.

Un ukulele viejo cayó en manos de la heroína y todos la miraron, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De qué les servía un instrumento musical justo ahora?

—Habla... —Dijo Panthère comenzando a perder la paciencia, amenazando con tocar a la villana en el rostro con su cataclismo. —No me obligues a hacerlo a la mía, porque yo no soy un héroe como tus protectores fuera del escudo, no. Yo no seré llamado héroe de París, yo soy un justiciero, y como tal, no tengo ley, sólo sirvo a una persona y sólo ella puede detenerme. Pero mientras no lo pida, pretendo seguir.

—Es que no puedo entregarlo. —Admitió por fin aquella mujer, con los ojos llenándose de agua y amenazando con desbordarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el Akuma está en mi garganta, y no sé cómo renunciar a ello...

Panthère emitió un rugido gutural, animal, que sonó exactamente al de una pantera, y amenazó con tocar el rostro de aquella mujer, pero la voz de Ladybug se alzó sobre el rugido, una orden poderosa.

—¡Para!

La mano de Panthère, sus dedos, curvados como garras en torno al rostro fino de aquella mujer, se habían detenido a escasos milímetros de la piel de la akumatizada, el felino temblaba por la furia, pero no se movió un centímetro más.

—No es necesario. —Murmuró la heroína bajando la voz y acercándose al héroe.

—No veo otra forma. —Rugió el justiciero volteando el rostro ligeramente, sintiendo que la rabia lo consumía en ese momento.

Los demás héroes miraban la escena azorados, sentían pánico de pensar en la posibilidad de que, esa noche, Luka Couffaine fuera a convertirse en un asesino, Tentomushi incluso había considerado la opción de que la otra catarina no podría detenerlo a tiempo, Carapace tenía la respiración entrecortada, incluso el escudo se había desvanecido por el susto.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el felino?

—El poder de Plagg es implacable... —Murmuró Aspix horrorizado.

—¿Qué dices? —Dijo Tentomushi sin poder despegar la vista de la escena.

—Es demasiado grande, a mí me ha sobrepasado en alguna ocasión, el poder de Plagg es abrasador, y difícil de resistir. Tantas promesas... Cuando está molesto, la sensación es parecida a la de la akumatización.

—Mon Dieu... Qué esté bien... —Murmuró Carapace pensando en su amigo bajo el antifaz.

Ladybug avanzó a pasos calmados, deliberadamente lentos, hacia donde estaba el felino. Pero antes dedicó una mirada de reojo a Tentomushi y señaló el Ukulele articulando "La vie en rose" sin emitir sonido alguno por la boca.

No, la catarina tardó unos segundos en comprender de qué iba aquello, Ladybug llegó a la mitad del camino antes de que Tentomushi supiera qué hacer, y entonces miró la lira de Aspix y comprendió.

—Creo que hay una manera... —Admitió Ladybug un instante antes de que Tentomushi y Aspix comenzaran a tocar al unísono. —Pero necesito tu voz. —Pidió con voz dulce antes de iniciar a cantar la canción que había iniciado todo y hacer una pausa, poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado del felino y sonriendo para la mujer akumatizada, una sonrisa que prometía que todo iría bien.

La catarina puso su mano sobre el dorso del felino, bajando su cataclismo lejos de ellas.

—_Comme vous envoyes.._. —Soltó el héroe de mala gana, volteando el rostro.

—Canta conmigo... —Pidió la heroína sosteniendo las manos de Acordeonista, apelando a la bondad de la parisina.

—Era mi canción... —Musitó ella rompiendo en llanto y mirando con reproche a la heroína. —No es justo que me la quiten. Dejé de cantar toda la noche sólo por tener ese momento de gloria, es mi canción, es mía... Y esa blandengue y petulante chiquilla pretende venir a quitarme lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida... No es justo.

—Ja. —Soltó burlesco Panthère levantándose en su sitio y cerrando el puño, desvaneciendo el Cataclismo antes de mirar despectivo a Acordeonista. —No eres tan importante. Moniquie nunca ha tenido la intensión de arrebatarte nada.

—¿Qué?

Panthère levantó el brazo derecho sobre la cabeza y tronó los dedos, Acordeonista vió con disgusto cómo la joven de la que hablaban se acercaba a pasos tranquilos y expresión de vergüenza.

—La vie en rose es una canción sosa, empalagosa y sobrevalorada. —Espetó el felino con una sonrisa ladina, consiguiendo que Ladybug rodara los ojos con hastío. —Por ende, todo el mundo conoce esa canción.

—No quería robarte tu sitio... —Dijo Monique llegando hasta ellos con las manos entrelazadas al frente y expresión de disculpa. —Quería una oportunidad.

—Así que tú eres el amigo de Tentomushi que ocultó a la chiquilla. —Murmuró Ladybug sonriendo de medio lado, orgullosa de su pantera.

El aludido bufó por lo bajo y volvió el rostro, disgustado.

—A world where roses blum... —Canturreó Ladybug sonriendo con dulzura...

Panthère carraspeó, pero luego tendió una mano a Ladybug, ayudándola a levantarse y asintió.

—¿Nos entregarás el akuma? —Murmuró Ladybug sonriendo para Acordeonista.

—No sé cómo.

—Canta conmigo. —Murmuró la heroína mirándola, mirando también a Monique y a Panthère.

No esperó respuesta, Ladybug comenzó a cantar a la par que Tentomushi y Aspix rasgueaban las cuerdas de sus instrumentos, emitiendo algunos brillos iridiscentes, mismos que se reprodujeron en la gargantilla de Acordeonista cuando ella los miró, confundida.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_This magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_

Sí. Al principio sólo fueron Ladybug y Panthère cantando, consiguiendo que la gargantilla de Acordeonista se volviera de color dorado claro, brillando levemente.

No fue la idea de verse libre lo que motivó a la villana a cantar.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
_And though I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose_

Tampoco Monique se habría puesto a cantar para liberar a su adversaria del akuma, sus motivos fueron un poco más egoístas, ser escuchada por la gran Clarisse Poessíe, para demostrarle que su voz era mil veces mejor. Pero no pudo cantar, no pudo intentar probar nada, puesto que cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca y emitir las primeras notas, Panthère tomó a Ladybug por la cintura y la atrajo en un movimiento dulce, comenzando a bailar con ella por el lugar mientras le cantaba a viva voz, una voz aterciopelada propia de la pinta del héroe...

No. Monique se quedó helada ante la devoción que apareció en los ojos del justiciero.

Y esa misma devoción gatilló un recuerdo en Clarisse.

La voz de una joven parisina a la que había escuchado una tarde, discutiendo con un muchacho alto y de cabellos bicolores. Le había escuchado decir que era un himno al amor y que le probaría que estaba equivocado al respecto. Él había defendido vehementemente su postura respecto a odiar la vie en rose, así que, cuando su cuarteto la tocó esa noche en la plaza y ella los vio bailando al compás de su acordeón, se prometió a sí misma que siempre cantaría esa canción para motivar a los enamorados a dar todo de sí.

Y entonces sí que su voz salió de su garganta.

_When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom_  
_And when you speak_  
_Angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seems_  
_To turn into love songs_

Panthère giró a Ladybug sobre sí misma una vez y le sonrió antes de soltarla para agacharse en cuclillas de nuevo frente a Acordeonista. La villana se quedó pasmada al ver de nuevo el Cataclism del justiciero, pero levantó el rostro obedientemente cuando la voz seductora del héroe sonó cantando el siguiente verso...

_Give your heart and soul to me_

Casi era como si le Panthère le estuviese dando una orden a Clarisse, así que ella confió ciegamente y cerró los ojos mientras el justiciero acariciaba la gargantilla, desintegrándola.

_And life will always be la vie en rose_

Clarisse siguió cantando y la mariposa emergió de sus labios, volando lejos de ella, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Tentomushi la capturase con el yoyo y ella terminara su canción mientras el traje de villana desaparecía en medio de una lluvia diamantina.

_And when you speak_  
_Angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seems_  
_To turn into love songs_

—¡Tu jornada del mal terminó! —Exclamó Tentomushi capturando el akuma, disfrutando de la música de Aspix y la voz de Clarisse.

_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be la vie en rose_

—Ve y se libre, _seishin_...

Panthère ofreció su mano a Clarisse y le ayudó a levantarse, mirando a la joven con expresion serena, el rostro inescrutable.

—Creí que me matarías... —Admitió ella soltando la mano del muchacho.

—Era la idea. —Confesó el felino encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Panthère! —Exclamó Ladybug horrorizada por el comentario. —No puedes ir por la vida diciendo cosas tan horribles a la gente.

—Que lo sepan. —Espetó el héroe antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarle una mano. —Que no hay nada en este mundo capaz de detenerme salvo tú. Porque, aunque sea un justiciero, yo sólo te sirvo a ti...

Plantó un beso en los nudillos de la heroína sin soltarle la mirada, consiguiendo que Ladybug se sonrojase hasta las orejas por el atrevimiento del héroe.

El felino se enderezó, moviéndose para quedar a medio paso de distancia con la catarina, mirándole ladino y seductor. La chica tragó saliva sonriendo de medio lado y puso una mano abierta en el centro del pecho del muchacho, y aunque alzó el rostro como si fuese a besarlo, lo empujó a un lado y se acercó a Clarisse serenando su expresión.

—El akuma estaba en tu garganta...

—Sí... Ella dijo que así no podrían quitarme su poder. Prometió que estaría a salvo de que ustedes me arrebataran lo que ella me daba.

—Aun así... —Murmuró Panthère acercándose a ellas. —La gargantilla servía como ancla, era una especie de traba para que la mariposa no saliera. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo cierto. —Confesó Clarisse. —Quería renunciar al Akuma, pero no podía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Murmuró Tentomushi acercándose hasta ellos y componiendo una expresión de compasión.

—Escuchaba la voz de esa mujer en mi cabeza, me daba órdenes, me recordaba lo que Monique hizo, me decía cosas... era embriagador, estaba mareada, como si cayera en una espiral sin fin. —La joven música compuso una expresión de dolor, no sólo angustia, dolor físico que la carcomía desde dentro, no pudo parar de hablar. —Y sentía la polilla revoloteando en mi garganta, como si quisiera escapar, pero la gargantilla me apretaba cada vez más. Gracias... —Dijo serenando su expresión antes de sonreír ampliamente. —Verlos bailar me dio el valor que necesitaba, me recordaron por qué empecé a cantar esa canción.

—Es hermosa... —Murmuró Ladybug tomando las manos de Clarisse y sonriendo ampliamente, asintiendo una vez. —Aunque haya quienes digan lo contrario, es una canción maravillosa. Nunca dejes de cantarla, por favor.

—Cuenta con ello. Esta noche me han dado más motivos para amarla. Gracias por salvarme.

Un sonido agudo y repetitivo llamó la atención de todos, Carapace se había quedado tenso en su sitio. Sonrió ampliamente cuando todas las miradas cayeron en él y el muchacho hizo un saludo militar para las mariquitas antes de asentir una vez.

—El deber llama. —Murmuró el portador antes de saltar lejos de ellos.

—También debo irme... —Admitió Ladybug mirando a Clarisse. —¿Vas a estar bien?

—Ahora que tu novio ya no amenaza con matarme, sí. Lo estaré.

—Me alegro. En cuanto a ti... —Murmuró la heroína mirando a Panthère parandose en jarras.

No, el felino no la dejó hacer mucho más. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura y sonrió de medio lado.

—Perdóname, ma chérie... —Murmuró antes de morderse el labio, apenado por su comportamiento infantil. —Pero no podía permitir que nadie te venciera. Me vuelve loco verte en peligro.

Ladybug suspiró.

—Hay otras formas de demostrarlo.

—Debo irme... —Murmuró mostrando su anillo, había perdido la primera garra.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró la heroína en un suspiro antes de besar la comisura de Panthère. —No te metas en problemas.

—No hasta que nos volvamos a ver, ma chérie... —Prometió el muchacho arrodillándose frente a ella antes de besar de nuevo sus nudillos. —Sólo a ti te sirvo. —Repitió con solemnidad antes de levantarse en un salto y salir de ahí.

Tentomushi intercambió una mirada con Ladybug y ambas asintieron antes de mirar una última vez a Monique y Clarisse.

—Deberían cantar juntas alguna vez. —Sugirió la japonesa antes de girar su yoyo y saltar a los tejados.

Ladybug hizo lo mismo y ambas desaparecieron en las sombras de la noche.

.

Rena ya estaba en la tienda de antigüedades, fue la primera en llegar. En seguida Carapace estuvo con ella, abrazándola con fuerza, agradecido de que ambos estuviesen bien.

Aspix, Tentomushi y Ladybug llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y todos perdieron sus transformaciones, Marinette abrazó a Alya fuertemente antes de agradecerle en susurros el apoyo.

—Fue magistral, ya eres una maestra de las ilusiones. —Aduló la joven, agradecida.

Luka fue el último en llegar. En cuanto atravesó la puerta de la entrada, Plagg abandonó la transformación y fue directo hasta Adrien, abrazándose del cuello del muchacho y soltando una carcajada.

—Ese niño es un as. —Espetó el kwami en medio de carcajadas, consiguiendo que Tikki rodara los ojos y sonriera negando con la cabeza.

Y aunque los portadores habrían querido preguntar al respecto, les tomó por sorpesa el hecho de que Luka tomó el rostro de Marinette y plantó en su boca un beso desesperado, le mordió el labio, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa antes de delinearle la boca con la lengua, un gesto pasional y atrabancado, como si estuviesen solos en aquella habitación y él pretendiese merendar con ella.

Alya abrió la boca, pasmada ante la manera en que Luka paseó su mano por la espalda de Marinette hasta hacerla pegar sus caderas a las de él, y estuvo segura (por cómo Luka avanzó medio paso empujando a su esposa) que la habría tratado de seducir ahí mismo si Marinette, sonrojada hasta las orejas, no hubiese emitido una queja en respuesta.

—¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió la chica, azorada.

—No... —Soltó Luka recargando el rostro en el hueco del hombro de su esposa, riendo discretamente. —Nada en absoluto, pero no tienes idea de lo apasionadas que son las emociones de Plagg... —Luka mordió el cuello de Marinette, arrancándole un gemido tímido, mismo que la hizo sonrojarse aún más. —No sabes cuánto me cuesta quedarme quieto justo ahora.

—Claro, con público y eso. —Ironizó la chica divertida.

—Y a mí qué me importa el público. —Soltó Luka tomando el rostro de Marinette y haciéndola caminar hasta la pared, besándola con apremio y devoción mientras presionaba sus caderas contra las de ella.

Nino y Adrien soltaron algunas exclamaciones, burlándose de Luka y su actitud, pero el guitarrista les mostró el dedo medio y siguió besando a su esposa.

—Vámonos Alya. —Soltó Kagami divertida. —Al final la tienda es de ella.

Marinette gimió cuando Luka le soltó la boca y, tratando de contenerse ella misma, exclamó para zafarse de aquella situación.

—¡Pero tenemos que ir al Chat Lunatique!

—¿Es hoy? —Soltó Luka sorprendido, retrocediendo en su sitio y mirando a Marinette con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo que un as? —Espetó Adrien ofendido, por fin cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho Plagg.

Luka se quitó el anillo y lo lanzó de regreso a su portador a la par que Marinette se escabullía de sus brazos para ir a recuperar sus aretes y dejar el collar de Mullo en su sitio.

—De verdad sson losss portadoress másss poderossosss que hayamosss tenido... —Dijo Sass con una sonrisa radiante, mirando a todos los presentes antes de flotar hasta Luka seguido de Adrien, quien le entregaba la pulsera de regreso.

—Es cierto. —Comentó Tikki orgullosa. —Jamás habíamos tenido la libertad para activar las segundas habilidades de nuestra magia, pero ustedes han logrado grandes cosas.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —Murmuró Adrien mirando a Plagg. —Cuando Luka usó el cataclismo no perdió la transformación, lo pudo usar dos veces. Yo nunca he podido.

—Adrien, antes de que lo olvide. —Soltó Luka plantándose frente a su amigo y poniendo las manos en sus hombros. —Juro que eres el portador de la mala suerte más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no me importa si ya haya conocido a otros en otra vida o lo que digan los Kwamis. Jamás podría lidiar con Plagg tanto tiempo.

—¡Oye! —Espetó el kwami ante la risa de Adrien.

—Hablo de tu poder. Tú eres increíble.

Y aunque Plagg consideró que aquello fuese un chantaje emocional, lo dejó pasar de momento.

—Explíquense, por favor. —Pidió Marinette mirando a Sass.

—Con más calma, luego. —Prometió Tikki sentándose en el hombro de Marinette mientras Kagami le regresaba los aretes con una sonrisa amplia. —Por ahora vamos al Chat. Los estudiantes de Luka esperan.

—Felicidades por tu actuación de hoy. —Murmuró Marinette tomando las manos de Kagami antes de abrazarla. —Demostraste ser digna de ser llamada Ladybug.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—Vamos entonces, la noche espera. —Pidió Luka.

—¿Cómo que sus estudiantes? —Murmuró Nino intercambiando miradas con todos, tratando de comprender a qué se referían con aquello.

—Vamos al Chat y allá les explico todo. —Prometió Luka orgulloso, percatándose de que en la calle, comenzaba a nevar.


	40. Le nouveau Chat Lunatique

**Rebeca . Sz**: Gracias por los comentarios a mi historia

**Skayue-Chan**: Tenía muchas ganas de escribir a Pantera, me encanta que te gustara tanto. Siempre he creído que Adrien y Plagg se llevan bien porque se parecen, pero luego de que en la serie dijeran que Plagg ha causado un par de desastres, tenía que escribir algo así. Ahora sí, a planear la saga que viene

**Sonrais777**: Luka no es ningún peligro, menos si Marinette está cerca, pero vale la pena poner cierto nivel de tensión en la historia, sobre todo por lo que viene, se me van acabando los capítulos "bonitos" así que, a esperar la que se viene.

**Manu**: Como te digo, se tardan en aparecer tus mensajes, no estuve revisando el correo, así que sólo contesté a los que veía en la página. No creo poder hacer tus historias porque, de verdad, bastante me estoy rompiendo la cabeza con estas dos justo ahora y no quiero complicarme más, además de que no soy muy partidaria de tus sugerencias. Sé que hay gente que quiere leerlo, pero a mí no se me da escribirlo. Gracias de verdad por seguir mis historias, y de verdad deberías lanzarte a escribir las historias que me sugieres, sé que hay público para tus ideas

**Marianne E**: Disfruta los conciertos, te entrego este capítulo y espero que te guste mucho, la verdad es que creo que voy a posponer un poquito la saga de Lila para hacer lo del torneo, eso nos va a dar espacio para lo que tenemos planeado jajajaja y nos da tiempo a planear más historias para el templo. Ay nena, de verdad disfruta el evento, te lo mereces, y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno, la música sonaba a todo volumen en las bocinas y la gente charlaba a gritos; entre más cerca estaban del escenario, menos se escuchaban entre sí, así que los portadores agradecieron sobremanera cuando se percataron de que Luka había reservado una mesa cerca de la barra y cerca de la salida también.

Hasta cierto punto era complicado que los portadores hablaran de un tema tan privado en un lugar completamente público, pero al ver a todo el mundo tan absorto en sus conversaciones, no les importó mucho seguir el tema que había quedado pendiente en la tienda.

—La verdad... —Dijo Luka mirando a Adrien cuando dejaron sus botanas en la mesa y pudieron seguir con su charla. —La única razón por la que pude usar el cataclismo dos veces fue por el entrenamiento al que Sass me sometió para crear a Cobra.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Admitió Adrien antes de dar un trago a su bebida y mirar a Luka. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué yo no he llegado a ese nivel de dominio. Es decir, Plagg no ha mostrado su segunda habilidad, no puedo usar el cataclismo más de una vez. Algo tienes que yo no.

—Pero tú pudiste accesar a la segunda habilidad de Sass, frenar el tiempo. Y eso es algo que yo no he logrado en años. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible. ¿Hace cuánto soy un portador de tiempo completo? ¿Ocho años?

—Más o menos. —Concedió el rubio antes de dar otro trago a su bebida.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró Marinette pensativa. —Como Aspix lograste detener a Acordeonista justo a tiempo para salvarme en ese tejado.

—Cuestión que agradezco mucho, por cierto. —Añadió Luka tomando la mano de Marinette y sonriendo para Adrien. —Te debo una. Y honestamente es una que espero nunca tener que pagar con el mismo favor. —Luka vació su whisky de un trago y miró a los meseros, levantando el vaso vacío antes de volver la vista a Adrien. —Por cierto, Sass dice que eres un portador formidable. Le habría gustado que lo escucharas un poco más, pero yo no he sido capaz de frenar el tiempo una sola vez.

—No, pero creaste a Cobra. —Comentó Adrien distraído.

—Bah, me das mucho crédito. —Soltó Luka divertido. —De verdad, el poder de Plagg es abrumador, es como si hubiera diez voces en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que me recuerda. —Soltó Adrien, repentinamente molesto. —¿Qué demonios, Luka? ¿De verdad estabas amenazando a una civil con asesinarla usando el cataclismo? No podía ni moverme estábamos aterrorizados.

Marinette y Luka soltaron una carcajada sonora ante el descontento de Adrien, cuestión que hizo a todos quedarse helados en su sitio. De verdad habían estado aterrados ante la idea de que el poder de la mala suerte fuera lo suficientemente pesado como para convertir a Luka en un asesino, los desconcertaba todavía más el ver a la líder de los portadores reír tan despreocupada ante aquella posibilidad.

¿El mundo se había vuelto loco y nadie les había notificado?

—Perdón. Debimos decirles algo al respecto. —Soltó Marinette calmándose un poco.

—Marinette y yo hemos estado hablando algunas cosas respecto a las pesadillas.

—También tú... —Murmuró Adrien rodando los ojos. —No entiendo lo que sueño, pero no me gusta nada sentir que es trascendental.

—Mari y yo habíamos pensado en crear a un héroe que fuera lo suficientemente oscuro como para que los parisinos lo piensen dos veces antes de atacar. Un justiciero sin ley que sólo obedezca a Ladybug, y así, cuando ella no esté, este tipo sea lo suficientemente peligroso como para que la gente entregue los akumas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Marinette sonrió tomando la mano de Luka y luego compuso expresión sombría.

—Estaba pensando en que Fu nos puso los sellos y que hay muchas cosas que no hemos traducido del libro de los miraculous, ni siquiera Natalie en su momento logró transcribir toda la información, así que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Entonces la idea era entrenar a Kagami para que pudiera usar mis aretes, desde que la vi convocar a Tentomushi pensé en que podría ser una buena sucesora, al menos en el tiempo en que planeo ausentarme.

—¿Ausentarte? —Soltó Adrien, confundido.

—Sí. Planeo ir al templo de los miraculous para investigar un poco más al respecto. No estoy segura —admitió bajando la voz antes de mirar a sus amigos de nuevo —, pero creo que debemos ir, los dos. —Al final alargó una mano hacia Adrien, dándole un leve apretón en el antebrazo y ofrecerle una mirada de disculpa.

—Sí. Temía que planearías algo así cuando iniciaron las pesadillas, cuando consideré que tú las estuvieses padeciendo también.

—Tras ver a Luka esta noche... —Murmuró Marinette recogiendo su mano.

—Tienes razón. Ambos están listos. —Concedió Adrien sonriendo con orgullo para Kagami, acariciando su mejilla antes de mirar a Nino y Alya. —Además de que tienen un equipo formidable por aquí. Estarán bien respaldados.

—Pero ¿seremos suficientes? —Murmuró Kagami con inseguridad en la mirada.

—Créeme. —Dijo Marinette sonriendo ampliamente. —Esta noche han demostrado estar listos.

—Sé que Longg tiene razón en decir que nos hemos vuelto fuertes con el paso de los años. —Dijo Kagami sonriendo. —Pero no es motivo para confiarnos.

—No, con mayor razón debemos estar alertas. —Urgió Marinette mirando a su alrededor. —Como sea debemos intentarlo, aprender todo cuanto podamos de los miraculous y los kwamis. Esta nueva Hawk Moth parece dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño y tiene un entendimiento de los Akumas como ningún otro portador, pudo usarlo directamente en Clarisse, sin objeto amuleto, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado con los pasos que demos. Cualquier movimiento en falso y estaremos a su merced, y honestamente, si no perdimos ante Gabriel, no pienso perder ante esta villana tampoco. Con todo respeto. —Dijo al final, mirando a Adrien.

—No, es cierto. Mi padre fue un villano formidable, pero nunca depositó un akuma en una persona directamente.

—¿Desde cuándo hay meseros en el Chat? —Soltó Alya mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de que algunas personas se movían entre las mesas con una camiseta y el logo modificado del bar.

—Pensé que nadie preguntaría jamás. —Admitió Marinette divertida ante el abrupto cambio de tema que su amiga había propuesto.

—¡Luka Couffaine! —Exclamó Lucien llegando hasta la mesa de los muchachos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que había mucha gente esa noche. —Justo la estrella que estaba buscando.

—¡Estrella! —Se burló el muchacho levantándose y abriendo los brazos para el recién llegado, apretándolo una vez y dejando un brazo sobre sus hombros para encarar a sus amigos. —A mi esposa ya la conoces, pero ellos son mis amigos más cercanos. Alya, Nino, Kagami, y dudo que no conozcas a Adrien Agreste.

—No sabía que te codeabas con las estrellas. ¿Es por la música?

—No, tuve la fortuna de conocer a Adrien cuando éramos niños. De hecho, antes de convertirse en mi mejor tecladista, ese caballero era mi competencia romántica.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh! —Soltó Lucien reconociendo las facciones de Adrien. —Vi a este jovencito salir con tu esposa muchas veces.

—Trabajan juntos. —Añadió Luka con picardía.

—¿Y cómo haces para estar en la misma que él sin querer golpearlo? —Se burló Lucien mirando a Adrien, quien se extendió en su asiento, ampliando la sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Kagami por los hombros.

—Lucien, ni borracha Mari me traicionaría. Confío en ella con mi vida. —Soltó Luka divertido, mirando a su esposa.

—Luka, ella no besaría a otra persona ni perdiendo una apuesta.

—Si diera mi palabra, tendría que. —Soltó Marinette pensativa. —Y esa es la razón por la que no apuesto ciertas cosas, siempre cumplo.

—¿Besarías a Kagami si te desafiáramos? —Soltó Nino con curiosidad, consiguiendo que ambas pelinegras lo miraran con los ojos abiertos de par en par antes de intercambiar una mirada entre ellas y beber sus respectivos tragos.

—Mari necesitaría dos botellas de whisky encima antes de besar a Kagami. —Aseguró Adrien.

—Beer pong en parejas. —Comentó Alya divertida.

—No apuestes. Mari tiene buena puntería. —Soltó Adrien mirando fijo a Luka antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no? —Soltó Kagami confundida, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! No es a lo que me refiero, quiero decir que Marinette es muy buena en todo lo que hace.

—También yo. Cuando me lo propongo soy la mejor. —Soltó ofendida Kagami, consiguiendo que Adrien abriera los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, dear... —Murmuró Alya divertida ante la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

—Bueno. Si tantas ganas tienen de un beso. —Soltó Marinette divertida, tomando la mano de Kagami y mirando a su amiga. —Hagamos esto. Tú y yo contra ellos dos.

—Oh dear... —Volvió a exclamar Alya, esta vez con más fuerzas. —¿La pareja perdedora tendrá que intercambiar un beso? Eso será interesante.

—Y pensar que veníamos a la reinauguración. —Soltó Luka divertido, rodando los ojos y mirando a Lucien, que sopesaba las posibilidades.

—¿Reinauguración? —Murmuró Nino confundido.

—Ok, beer pong primero, explicaciones después. Pero primero doblemos la apuesta. —Soltó Lucien antes de dirigirse a la barra. —¿Con qué veneno se ahogan? —Quiso saber divertido.

—Tequila para las señoritas. —Dijo Luka divertido, mirando a Marinette con expresión lasciva, seguro de que su esposa saldría borracha de esa fiesta. —Whisky para mí. Y Adrien...

—Whisky está bien también. —Soltó el rubio levantándose y doblando sus mangas para tener los brazos libres. —¿Entonces?

—Les vamos a ganar. —Aseguró Kagami con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Reinauguración? —Insistió Nino, mirando a Luka con la demanda en la mirada.

—El Chat Lunatique tuvo problemas hace unas semanas, algo de los permisos vencidos y un par de multas por ello. Eso y un par de "representantes" de los reptiles que querían comenzar a cobrar por protección. —Explicó Luka pensativo. —Cuando fui a investigar con Andrée al respecto, resultó que no tiene gente de este lado de la ciudad y yo ya había hablado con Jean para convertir este lugar en una especie de base para los reptiles jóvenes y para mis estudiantes del conservatorio.

—Buenas noches, gente bonita. —Espetó Lucien subido al escenario y tomando el micrófono cuando la música bajó de volumen.

—Mierda... —Murmuró Luka cuando Lucien le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Esta noche es muy especial para todos nosotros. —Continuó el dueño del bar repartiendo miradas por todos los presentes. —Como saben, el bar permaneció cerrado una semana completa, pero gracias a un ángel de la guarda, ahora estamos de nuevo en el negocio. Olviden el Chat Lunatique porque esta noche estamos inaugurando _Le nouveau Chat Linatique _para todos los presentes... —Dijo alzando la voz en un grito.

La gente levantó sus copas y se sumaron a la celebración, haciendo ovaciones, charlando entre ellos, gritando "salud" para el hombre del escenario, que movía las manos como si llamara a la calma, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja como si quisiera enardecer más a la multitud.

—Como saben, esta noche tenemos micrófono abierto. —Soltó Lucien mirando a todo el público, como si los invitara a algo. —Pero antes de cederles por completo el control...

—Mierda... —Repitió Luka hundiéndose en su asiento mientras Marinette le sonreía pícara.

—Me encantaría pedirle a ese ángel de la guarda, que además se acaba de convertir en socio del Nouveau Chat, que nos concediera una pieza esta noche.

—Si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo. —Soltó Luka mirando a Adrien con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué... —Musitó divertido el rubio al ver a su amigo retorciéndose en el asiento, incómodo por la repentina atención que recibía por parte de varios pares de ojos.

—Luka Couffaine, —Exclamó Lucien señalando su mesa con una mano, dos reflectores apuntaron en su dirección y el muchacho no pudo encogerse más en su sitio. —¿Nos acompañas en el escenario?

La gente aplaudió y algunas personas comenzaron a corear el nombre del guitarrista, consiguiendo que el muchacho compusiera esa sonrisa arrogante que tenía tan ensayada para los conciertos.

—Lo que digo es que vas a subir a ese escenario conmigo por la buena o por la mía. —Dijo Luka entre dientes, mirando a Adrien, procurando no mover mucho los labios al decir aquello. Se puso de pie y saludó a la audiencia antes de dirigirse al micrófono y tomar una guitarra que descansaba contra la pared.

—Oh, vamos Luka. —Soltó Adrien divertido. —¿Después de tantas presentaciones te vas a poner así? Pensé que ya dominabas el pánico escénico.

—No es pánico, es cansancio. —Admitió el guitarrista antes de dirigirse al escenario y saludar a los presentes. —¡Buenas noches Chat Lunatique!

Risas, vítores, porras, el ruido hizo que Luka sonriera con auténtico orgullo. Amaba estar en un escenario con la guitarra entre los brazos, porque aquello se sentía real, se sentía propio, se sentía personal y único. Así que, cuando Marinette comenzó a corear su nombre entre la multitud, él sonrió de medio lado pensando en que el único otro lugar en el que quería estar que se sintiera así de cierto, era entre los brazos de aquella mujer a la que amaba más que a la música.

—Antes de rockear un poco, déjenme decir que ya reconocí a varios estudiantes, espero mucho de ustedes esta noche. —Acusó apuntando con el dedo a la multitud. Risitas, murmullos, voces que se perdieron en el eco de la gente. —Quiero un aplauso para Adrien Agreste, que esta noche está conmigo para deleitarlos con algo... — Luka se retiró del micrófono sin poder evitar murmurar: —O improvisar algo…

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y avanzó hasta el escenario, poniendo una sonrisa forzada al llegar hasta su amigo.

—¿Qué estas planeando?

—Miss atomic bomb.

—Lena te va a matar. —Soltó divertido Adrien a la par que Luka se colocaba la guitarra y sonreía con cierto aire de desprecio. —¿Puedes hacer eso? La canción es parte del contrato de tu disco.

—Me lo debe. Sigo molesto con ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró el rubio poniendo en orden el teclado y encendiendo todo.

—Pues nada importante, trató de invitarme a su departamento después de que Marinette la pusiera en su lugar, así que la amenacé con poner una orden de restricción, cancelar el contrato e iniciar un movimiento anti acoso sexual bajo el hashtag #NosotrosTambiénCallamos o algo así.

Adrien soltó una carcajada sonora, no pudo contener la risa ante la amenaza que había proferido Luka, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello no sería algo que el muchacho haría. Si el guitarrista tomaba cartas en el asunto no lo haría con un hashtag en redes sociales. Pero la seriedad con la que Luka había proferido aquellas palabras casi lo había hecho creer que de verdad lo estaba considerando, así que, cuando Luka sonrió de medio lado dejando en claro que no él creía en sus palabras, Adrien se desternilló en carcajadas.

Luka encaró a la audiencia. Marinette le sonreía como si no existiera en esa habitación nada más, así que Luka negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al micrófono.

Y aunque dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes mientras habló, al empezar a cantar no volvió a despegar lo ojos de Marinette, sintiendo un mal presentimiento pero ahuyentando esos pensamientos.

_**You were standing with your girlfriends in the street**_

_**Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be**_

_**I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes**_

_**I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies**_

Marinette amaba verlo cantar. Fuese una canción de amor, desdicha, rabia, desamor, Marinette adoraba la forma natural en la que Luka se movía cuando sostenía una guitarra estando en medio de un escenario.

Una parte de ello la remontaba a los ensayos de garage (o mejor dicho, de cubierta) cuando eran adolescentes y ella estaba perdida en el caos de sus emociones, porque a los quince años todo es más intenso, el amor y el miedo. Y en medio de su caos personal, Luka siempre brillaba como un faro disolviendo las tinieblas.

Y él podría tener su propio caos interno, pero nunca lo traslucía, como si no quisiera preocupar al mundo con nimiedades. Aunque Marinette era perfectamente capaz de verlo, ella notaba el caos persistente y organizado que parecía reacio a dejarse ver por cualquier persona.

Y cuando Luka tomaba la guitarra y se ponía a improvisar, entonces el caos desaparecía y él lucia como un pez en el agua, cómodo, real, como si de verdad hubiese nacido para estar en un escenario, transmitiendo su música. Su pasión.

_**All that I wanted was a little touch,**_

_**A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no**_

_**Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time**_

Qué perdidos estaban cuando eran jóvenes, tan cerca el uno del otro, tan confundidos, con tanto por vivir.

Y Marinette podría haberse quedado en ese momento para siempre, colgada de la sonrisa de Luka como si el mañana fuese una cuestión insignificante. Podría haberse quedado suspendida en ese momento del tiempo y repetirlo una y otra vez, ese momento en que Luka le sonreía de oreja a oreja atrapado en el tiempo, rasgueando las cuerdas de su guitarra con violencia y con pasión como si aquel escenario fuese justo el lugar en el que debía estar.

No importando si la canción fuera para ella o fuese cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Luka cantaba así, Marinette sabía que el resto de la vida carecía de sentido.

.

Adrien estaba pasmado ante aquella escena, dio un paso hacia ellas y frenó en seco al percatarse de que Luka se recargaba hacia atrás en la barra, apoyando los codos y sonriendo divertido.

Al final había resultado que Kagami y Marinette sí habían hecho el torneo de beer pong contra Alya y Nino. Ahora las chicas estaban a punto de intercambiar un beso mientras los respectivos novios bajaban del escenario tras haber tocado cinco canciones más.

—¿Las vas a dejar? —Espetó el rubio, sorprendido, al ver la forma tan cómoda en la que Luka se había acomodado en su sitio, buscando un mejor ángulo para disfrutar el beso.

—¿Las quieres detener? —Soltó Luka riéndose, deleitado con la sonrisa seductora que Marinette tenía, mirándolos de reojo, una especie de "Se los dije" silente y perspicaz.

—Bueno, no es que quiera que el mundo entero tenga este espectáculo. —Dijo el muchacho, consternado ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que lo preferirías en privado? —Soltó Luka componiendo una sonrisa perspicaz mientras Adrien le dedicaba una mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No es de lo que hablo. —Soltó el rubio retrocediendo un paso.

Luka torció el gesto y abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algún sarcasmo, pero Marinette tomó el rostro de Kagami y la atrajo hacia sí con aires determinados y posesivos, justo como lo besaba a él cuando tenía prisa por irse.


	41. Retrouvailles

**Rebeca . sz**: Jajajaj tenía ganas de hacerles ese guiño a estas dos antes de seguir con la historia, se terminan los capítulos tranquilos.

**Sonrais777**: Pues veremos hasta dónde llega su maldad, por lo pronto esto. Espero que te guste.

**Marianne E**: Te entrego un regalo doble este día, dos actualizaciones y la canción de DLD, tú tienes la culpa, no puedo creer que estuvieran en las fiestas de octubre y me los perdiera. Ni hablar, otro año será. Espero disfrutes este

* * *

Luka se quedó pasmado. Marinette había tomado la boca de Kagami en un movimiento brusco y posesivo, seductor, desmedido. Soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Adrien, que había abierto los ojos de par en par y tenía la mandíbula rozando el suelo por decir algo.

Aunque tenía que admitir para sí mismo que le encantaba la idea de ver a Marinette seduciendo a su mejor amiga con un beso en medio de un bar lleno de gente, una parte de él sabía que debía detener aquella proesa antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera sacar el teléfono celular y hacer una fotografía para inmortalizar ese momento para la posteridad.

El guitarrista se removió en su sitio y sonrió poniéndose de pie, avanzando hasta su esposa y pensando en cómo haría para interrumpir aquel beso sin verse territorial o celoso.

No hubo necesidad de hacer mucho. Marinette y Kagami retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, soltando una carcajada escandalosa, consiguiendo que la gente que las había rodeado soltara también alguna risita o algún abucheo.

Marinette colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka al percatarse de que el guitarrista estaba a unos pasos de ella.

—Te dije que no era ninguna cobarde.

Luka soltó una carcajada ante el presente aroma a tequila en el aliento de su esposa.

—Cierto, lo dijiste.

—¿Por qué me dejas tomar? —Soltó divertida, recordando haber jurado alguna vez que no volvería a emborracharse en su vida.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que recordarás esto en la mañana. Jamás has vuelto a embriagarte tanto como en esa fiesta.

—Sí, fue horrible. —Espetó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo y volviendo el rostro hacia Kagami, presa entre los brazos de Adrien.

—Se tomó la mayoría de mis shots cuando se dio cuenta de que no sé tomar tequila. —Soltó Kagami, arrastrando las palabras, con la lengua entumida y la mirada vidriosa.

—Amable como siempre, ¿No primor? —Soltó Luka antes de tomar el rostro de Marinette y robarle un beso.

No fue un gesto brusco como el que Marinette había hecho para alcanzar a Kagami minutos atrás, no; el beso de Luka fue un gesto tierno, posesivo, sí. Porque desde lo ocurrido con XY, Luka estaba más consciente de que podía perder a Marinette en cualquier momento, desde ese enfrentamiento se había obligado a sí mismo a recordar, cuantas veces fuese necesario, que si tenía a Marinette como esposa en esa vida era porque era afortunado a niveles insospechados, porque, o habían logrado vencer al destino, o el destino había decidido darle una pausa a su sufrimiento, darles una segunda oportunidad.

—Estoy ebria. —Murmuró Marinette cuando Luka le acarició el rostro.

—Un poco. Sí. —Soltó divertido el muchacho ante los ojos de su esposa, que le miraban expectantes y curiosos.

—¿Cuánto alcohol se necesita para que te pongas como yo? —Inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Luka soltó una carcajada sonora, tomando el rostro de Marinette para poder verla a los ojos y tratar de entender qué tan tomada estaba la joven.

—Yo diría... que unas tres o... cuatro...

—¿Bebidas? —Soltó Adrien divertido, incrédulo mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

—Botellas. —Corrigió Luka consiguiendo que Adrien se atragantara con su bebida. Luka soltó una carcajada abrazando a Marinette por los hombros, pegándola a su costado para darle algo a lo qué aferrarse para mantener el equilibrio, agradecido cuando ella trenzó sus brazos en torno a su cintura. —He aprendido a tomar con el paso de los años, los conciertos en los bares y las presentaciones privadas son un buen laboratorio para extender tu resistencia al alcohol. Ya nos iremos de gira con _Retrouvailles. _Aprenderás a tomar. —Amenazó divertido, consiguiendo que Adrien tragara en seco.

—Bueno, de momento no necesitamos más alcohol. —Soltó Kagami sonriendo al ver a Nino dirigirse hacia la barra, donde tenían la computadora conectada a las bocinas.

—Mientras los muchachos se animan a tomar el micrófono podemos bailar un poco. —Soltó Alya divertida, afectada también por el alcohol.

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes le ganaron a mi esposa? —Soltó Luka viendo a Alya, confundido.

—Resulta que los trabajos de fin de semana como DJ también le han dado a Nino algo de resistencia y conocimiento. —Soltó la periodista conteniendo una carcajada. —No sabía que él sabía jugar beer pong.

—¿Qué dices, ma chérie? —Soltó Luka pegando su boca a la sien de su esposa. —¿Quieres bailar un rato antes de irnos a casa?

—Será divertido.

.

Marinette había comprendido las intenciones de Luka desde el principio, cuando el muchacho le había puesto una botella de agua en las manos antes de dirigirla al espacio dispuesto al centro del Chat, donde montones de personas se habían aglomerado para bailar al ritmo de las mezclas de Nino.

La música se había apoderado de ella en varias ocasiones, entre un trago y otro; Marinette permitió que la música se le colara hasta los huesos y ella se perdió en el sonido de los ritmos, que retumbaban contra la bocina y taladraban sus oídos embriagándola más de lo que ya se sentía en ese momento, olvidándose de sí misma y del hecho de que sabía que estaba ebria. La música sonaba con más fuerzas, aturdiéndola y confundiéndola. Y Luka sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla bambolearse al ritmo de las mezclas, puesto que sabía que el agua y el sudor ayudarían a que se deshiciera del exceso de alcohol en su sistema.

Aún en medio de su embriaguez, la chica pudo ver la expresión de molestia que Luka compuso al revisar su teléfono, había recibido un mensaje de texto, y por la cara que había puesto, la joven diseñadora podía apostar a que se trataba de Lena o de Andrée, que esos dos estaban muy insistentes desde un par de días atrás, la primera insistiendo en que debían fijar una fecha para la entrega de la siguiente canción, la grabación y los ajustes, el segundo preguntando qué había pensado sobre la información que les habían hecho llegar el día que había ido a Les reptiles, un día antes de presentar Magnet.

La joven quería sacar a Luka de sus pensamientos sombríos, sabiendo que, aunque estaba disfrutando el baile y la compañía, seguía embebido en sus estratagemas para librarse de esos dos cuanto antes.

—¿Te preocupa que venimos en la moto? —Soltó Marinette en un grito, temiendo no ser escuchada por Luka.

Pero el guitarrista soltó una carcajada asintiendo a la par que Marinette se acercaba más y más a él hasta pegar sus cuerpos y bailar sintiendo el calor del otro.

—No me voy a caer. —Comentó ella coqueta, sonriendo de lado mientras Luka cerraba sus manos en torno a la cintura de la chica, pegándola a su cuerpo tratando de eliminar cualquier milímetro de distancia entre ellos. —Y ya no quiero estar aquí. —Añadió con voz seductora.

.

Luka dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

No. No solía fumar. No era una costumbre que tuviera ni de la que se enorgulleciera, pero justo ahora necesitaba algo para calmar su nerviosismo, así que estar recargado en el barandal de su ventana, observando a Marinette dormir plácidamente, acostada bocabajo abrazada de su almohada y con el cuerpo desnudo ante sus ojos, le dio la paz que necesitaba para poder aclarar su mente y pensar en paz.

Perdió la mirada en el horizonte, suspirando y sonriendo ante el vaho que se formaba con su respiración tibia en comparación al clima helado de París. Dio otra calada y soltó el aire formando círculos con el humo, divertido y preocupado al percatarse de que había perfeccionado esa habilidad, de verdad debía dejar de fumar.

Apagó la colilla en el barandal y entró a la habitación, buscando el pantalón de su pijama y cerrando las ventanas, sabiendo que debía cerrar antes de que Marinette pescara algún resfriado.

Esa noche había tenido el pensamiento recurrente de que era realmente afortunado de tener a Marinette en su vida, Xavier tenía razón al decir que, si al menos tenía esa fortuna, debía cuidarla y proteger cualquier momento de felicidad como si fuese una burbuja de jabón bailando al viento. Suspiró y agradeció, besando la mejilla de Marinette antes de cubrirla con las sábanas y dirigirse a la puerta, donde se detuvo una última vez, recargado en el marco, para poder mirar a su esposa, que se había reacomodado, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Una noche sin pesadillas siempre es una ventaja. —Murmuró el guitarrista al salir.

—No creo que termine ssin pessadillass. —Admitió Sass alcanzando a Luka cuando se dirigía al estudio del piano.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos. —Ironizó Luka tomando su guitarra y encendiendo otro cigarrillo mientras desperdigaba sus partituras por encima de la mesa.

—Me refiero a que lass pessadillass sseguirán hassta que Marinette entienda el ssello y ssea capazs de ponerlo ella ssola.

—¿Se puede aprender? —Inquirió Luka mirando a Sass.

—Ssí, dessafortunadamente nossotross no ssabemos cómo hacserlo. Por sseguridad.

—Qué lástima.

—¿Cómo te ssientess?

—¿Preguntas por el miraculous de Plagg?

—Ssí. —Soltó Sass, divertido ante lo directo que se ponía su portador.

El kwami de la serpiente había tenido todo tipo de portadores, eso sí, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una agilidad mental única y divertida, la facilidad para la ironía y para la palabra, el temple para tomar las decisiones del tiempo sin alterar nada que fuese perjudicial a niveles peligrosos. Todos y cada uno de ellos había sido único y excepcional. Y había aprendido a querer a todos y cada uno de ellos. Muchos habían sido curiosos, queriendo y necesitando saber cómo funcionaba el mundo en el que vivían, queriendo comprender su entorno y su mundo, queriendo comprender el poder de los kwamis y de los miraculous.

Otros de ellos habían sido gente sencilla, sin muchas dudas, sin querer saber realmente qué o cómo funcionaba la magia y lo que implicaba ser un portador. Muchos de ellos habían sido portadores oscilatorios, como lo había sido Luka al principio, llevando el miraculous sólo cuando el guardián lo consideraba apropiado.

Luka Couffaine era una mente joven y vívida, llena de emociones, de dudas, de cuestionamientos para el mundo. Lleno de preguntas y de prudencia. Un muchacho al que nunca olvidaría, estaba seguro de ello.

No todos habían sido músicos antes de conocerlo, pero luego de convertirse en sus portadores sí que habían encontrado la pasión por la melodía. Que Luka fuese un músico desde antes de que le entregasen el miraculous había simplificado mucho todo, puesto que cuando se unían en la batalla, Kwami y portador fusionaban sus mentes en un vínculo sagrado en el que compartían sus vidas durante todo el tiempo que durase la fusión.

Sonrió cuando vio a Luka apagar el cigarrillo tras dos caladas, sonrió aún más cuando tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Adrien, un audio preguntando: ¿Estás despierto?

—Ess reconfortante ssaber que sse llevan bien essta vezs.

—Quería matarlo cuando Mari terminó con él. —Volvió a presionar el micrófono de su teléfono y sonrió malicioso. —De verdad, si estás dormido dímelo y no hay rencores. Te dejo en paz

—Tú quieress desspertarlo. —Acusó Sass divertido.

—No. —Soltó Luka con sarcasmo, extendiendo la o todo lo que pudo. —Claro que no, quiero que descanse. —Y volvió a activar el micrófono con una sonrisa maliciosa. —En fin, supongo que mañana hablamos.

Y tras varios segundos de silencio, Luka recibió un mensaje de Adrien, un audio donde la voz del muchacho sonó arrastrada y viciada.

—_Sí estaba durmiendo, ¿qué quieres?_

—Perdón, no es mi interés molestar, mañana te mando un audio con la canción. —Dijo Luka con una sonrisa radiante, sabiendo que el muchacho, como buen músico, respondería preso de la curiosidad ante aquel último mensaje.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Luka recibiera otro mensaje de Adrien, pero el audio sonó distinto, el rubio sonaba despejado, despierto.

—_Soy todo oídos. ¿Qué tienes?_

Luka sonrió haciendo una videollamada con su amigo, consiguiendo que Sass se sentara en su hombro para ver si Plagg se unía a la conversación. Luka soltó una carcajada al percatarse de que Adrien había colocado su teléfono en el pedestal para tener las manos libres, estaba sentado al piano con una taza de café al lado y una sonrisa ladina.

—Espera. —Pidió Luka haciendo lo mismo, acomodando el teléfono en un pedestal para poder abrazar su guitarra y mirar a su amigo. —Tengo dudas respecto a esto.

Luka trenzó la melodía en su guitarra, lo que tenía preparado de la canción que había originado el nombre del disco: Reencuentro.

Adrien no pudo evitar mover la cabeza al entender el ritmo, siguiendo la melodía con su cuerpo y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lo tengo. ¿Qué te falta?

—Algo de vida ¿No crees? La siento monótona.

—Es monótona, pero le hace falta algo de eso a tu disco.

—No quiero monotonía, quiero melancolía.

El silencio se alzó entre ellos como un muro. Y Adrien comprendió por qué Luka necesitaba que aquella canción fuese melancólica.

—Es la letra que me mandaste esta mañana. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. ¿Tienes las partituras?

—Justo aquí. —Murmuró Adrien sacando su cuaderno pautado. Había transcrito la información para poder trabajarla en su versión de piano, así que sonrió mirando a Luka y comenzó a tocar lo que ya tenía entretejido.

Luka sonrió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música, agradeciendo la compañía de Adrien cuando había tantas cosas pasando por su mente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Marinette se había parado en la entrada del estudio un segundo, con una sonrisa radiante antes de dirigirse a la cocina, pensando en que Luka debía dormir un poco, pero sabiendo que no lo iba a molestar con algo así en ese momento. Si no quería estar en la cama, si no quería descansar, por algo sería. Y ella iba a respetar eso.

Luka por su parte estuvo en la llamada durante media hora con Adrien, hablando, rediseñando las partituras, componiendo música nueva. Supo que tenía que cambiar toda la letra de la canción, así que cuando colgó la llamada y vio a Marinette de pie en la puerta con una charola en las manos, sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber que contaría con el apoyo de su musa.

—¿Me muestras la melodía? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a Luka en el piso.

El guitarrista sonrió trenzando lo que había construido con Adrien, desviviéndose en la manera en que tocaba las cuerdas, recordándole a Marinette los momentos de su infancia en los que había asistido a los ensayos de Kitty Section, todas las veces en las que Luka le había escrito una canción a ella, o cantado alguna ya escrita para seguirle mostrando sus sentimientos.

—Tengo que cambiar la letra. —Murmuró Luka pensativo mientras Marinette se levantaba para dirigirse al piano. —¿Cuánto tienes levantada? —Inquirió al ver los sándwiches delicadamente cortados y colocados en la charola al lado del jugo natural de naranja.

—El suficiente para entender que tendrías hambre. Siempre terminas muy hambriento cuando compones, así que pensé que querrías desquitarlo.

Mullo entró a la habitación con una sonrisa complacida al ver que Sass le dedicaba una mirada larga y un gesto ladino y complacido.

—Esstass radiante —comentó la serpiente sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos antes de hacer una reverencia —, como ssiempre...

—Pero eso lo dices porque quieres comerme.

—Como ssiempre... —Concedió el kwami, agradeciendo internamente la oportunidad de poder pasar un momento con Mullo.

Luka sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras devoraba uno de los aperitivos. Suspiró alcanzándole las partituras a la chica cuando ella extendió la mano y sonrió reacomodándose en su sitio, sacando el teléfono para grabar puesto que ya conocía ese gesto por parte de su esposa, seguro terminarían improvisando alguno que otro verso para esa canción.

Las manos de Marinette acariciaron las teclas del piano con sutileza, no era ágil como Adrien, pero tenía su encanto para hacer que el piano expresara sus emociones.

Marinette tuvo que trenzar el intro de la canción un par de veces para terminar de comprender su ritmo, pero en cuanto tuvo conciencia musical, sonrió mirando a Luka, que asintió una vez y sumó el rasgueo a su guitarra.

Marinette no había caído en cuenta de que se trataba de la guitarra que Louis había regalado a Luka una semana atrás, sabiendo que había estado ausente en su cumpleaños. La chica sonrió enternecida.

—Sabes... —Murmuró Luka pensativo, mirando la espalda de su esposa, delineando la figura esbelta oculta en una de sus camisetas de manga larga. Amaba verla usando su ropa, no podía evitar pensar en que lucía una combinación equilibrada entre dulzura y sensualidad, siempre le había parecido sexy verla usar su ropa. —Pensaba en tus pesadillas cuando trenzaba esta canción.

—¿En qué? —Murmuró la chica volviendo el rostro un momento, pero volviendo la atención a las teclas del piano.

—En el hecho de que estás recordando vidas pasadas. No le he preguntado nunca a Sass al respecto, pero sé que nos hemos conocido un par de veces puedo sentirlo. Pero no sé cuántas veces hayamos logrado estar juntos.

—Estamos juntos. —Soltó Marinette divertida, como si aquello fuera ridículo.

—Sí, y soy afortunado por ello. Pero no sé cuánto nos dure esta buena suerte, así que estaba pensando en hacerte una promesa.

—¿Qué clase de promesa?

—Algo más solemne que "en la salud y la enfermedad", eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Qué podría ser más solemne?

Luka dejó correr un par de segundos, volviendo a encontrar el ritmo de la música antes de tomar aire y abrir la boca.

(Reencuentro - DLD)

_**(Nadie nos dijo ni cómo ni cuando**_  
_**Y lo de en medio es todo nuestro**_

Marinette sonrió enternecida. Luka seguía siendo el mismo niño perdido de toda la vida. Mejor con la música que con las palabras, un muchacho ingenuo que seguía mordiéndose la lengua cuando se trataba de decir algo importante, equivocándose y reivindicándose.

_**Lapidas grises, instantes pequeños**_  
_**Donde reposan los sentimientos**_  
_**Tuvimos momentos de pena y de gloria**_  
_**Que se grabaron en la memoria**_  
_**Y aunque la muerte acecha no asesina sin dejar una lección**_

Claro que lo comprendía. Marinette entendía perfectamente la promesa solemne que Luka le estaba haciendo al cantar aquello, y entendía el miedo que le carcomía por dentro ahora que las memorias de sus antecesores comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos, como si amenazaran con hacerles tambalear la fé.

_**La de estar juntos**_  
_**Nos volveremos a ver, descuida**_  
_**Si no es esta es en otra vida**_  
_**Dale un momento y nos volvemos a encontrar**_  
_**Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano**_  
_**Y por eso somos humanos**_  
_**Dale un momento y nos volvemos a encontrar**_

¿Cómo no estar asustado si la vida amenazaba con quitarle lo único que le daba la cordura y la fuerza suficiente como para aferrarse a la realidad?

Claro, Marinette era el alma gemela de Adrien, Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre serían almas gemelas ligadas hasta la eternidad, destinados a pelear lado a lado, y ¿por qué no? A compartir también algunas vidas juntos.

Pero esa vida, Marinette le había elegido a él, no había nada que temer, porque Marinette, al menos Marinette, le elegiría una y otra vez, el resto de esa vida.

O al menos eso querían creer ellos.

_**Nadie nos dijo, final o comienzo**_  
_**Y lo de en medio es todo nuestro**_  
_**Y aunque la muerte acecha no asesina sin dejar una lección**_  
_**La de estar juntos**_  
_**Nos volveremos a ver, descuida**_  
_**Si no es esta es en otra vida**_  
_**Dale un momento y nos volvemos a encontrar**_

Marinette y Luka siguieron tocando con los ojos cerrados. La canción estaba todavia ahí, con la letra suspendida entre ellos como un recordatorio, como una promesa implícita de volverla a buscar en la siguiente vida, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos, porque mientras hubiese vida, Luka lo seguiría intentando.

Por un momento, ambos vieron una costa, una playa, una cueva, un dibujo en la piedra.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de qué era lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo en ese instante, no estaban seguros de si era una imaginación, una ensoñación, un recuerdo. Sólo supieron que, tarde o temprano terminarían en aquella playa, sosteniendo la mano el uno del otro. Y por un momento Marinette tuvo la certeza de que aquello no había ocurrido todavía, y al mismo tiempo supo que aquello era algo que ya había pasado mil veces. Una oportunidad para ellos.


	42. Guerreros de antaño

Lamento la demora, aquí una nueva entrega.

_**Rebeca . Sz**_: Venga, se termina el romance, momento de volver a la acción

_**Sonrais777**_: Jajajaja ok, ya estoy considerando en serio lo del mini couffaine, pero dame chance de que pase la nueva vorágine que se les viene

_**Manu**_: Gracias, la música siempre ha sido importante para mí

_**Skayue-Chan**_: Mejor ni te cuento lo que se viene, ¿preparada para Chat Blanc? A ver cómo nos va después de eso

_**Marianne E**_: Listo, que empiece el caos, o bueno, algo así. Te entrego México Prehispánico (inserta corazones aquí)

* * *

Marinette estaba recostada entre las piernas de Luka, leyendo el mensaje que Andrée le había enviado casi un mes atrás. Una convocatoria para los reptiles para un torneo entre ellos, Luka tenía hasta la medianoche siguiente para tomar una decisión al respecto. Sabía que debía darle una respuesta a Andrée al haber sido él en persona quien había ido a recibir las indicaciones en lugar de solicitarlas por medio de Colette.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Murmuró Marinette acariciando una rodilla de Luka mientras le regresaba el teléfono.

—Es una oportunidad para recuperar mi lugar al lado del trono.

—¿Quieres volver a ser la mano derecha de Andrée? —Dijo la joven a media voz, insegura de haber comprendido las intenciones de su esposo.

—No. —Murmuró Luka apresando a Marinette entre sus brazos y sonriendo contra su coronilla. —Quiero ser intocable de nuevo. Erik se puede quedar con eso de ser la mano derecha si quiere, yo lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz. Estoy harto de ser un objetivo.

—Pero esto... —Murmuró Marinette pensativa. —No entiendo mucho de este torneo, pero no sé si valga la pena que te metas en problemas sólo porque te dejen en paz. No han hecho nada contra nosotros desde...

—Desde Erik, lo sé. Pero ya lo estoy viendo venir. La cabeza de Luka por cincuenta puntos. —Espetó fingiendo una voz gutural y moviendo las manos como si proyectara aquel anuncio en el cielo.

Marinette soltó una carcajada ante aquello. Luka podía ser sombrío y perspicaz, pero había una parte de él que adoraba la ironía, las bromas comerciales y gastadas que hacían reír como fórmula mágica.

—Ya entendí. —Soltó la chica aún en medio de carcajadas, cuando Luka comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. —Ya basta, entendí el punto, lo juro. —Gritó Marinette cuando Luka trenzó sus piernas en torno a su cintura para retenerla más tiempo. —¡No! Tregua, por piedad, tregua.

Marinette no podía con las carcajadas, Luka, en un movimiento veloz y certero, colocó a Marinette bajo su cuerpo, presa entre sus rodillas mientras el seguía paseando los dedos por sus costillas, consiguiendo que las risas fueran en aumento.

Marinette sentía las mejillas ardiendo, le dolía el estómago, los ojos le estaban llorando, lágrimas que salían a raudales poblando sus mejillas hasta dejarlas empapadas, no importaron todas las súplicas que exclamó, fue como si cada palabra funcionara como combustible para alimentar las ganas de Luka de hacerla pedazos con aquel gesto infantil.

No había héroes de Paris, ni marido y mujer, no había amantes locamente enamorados, no. Solamente dos niños pequeños jugando.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Marinette en medio de las carcajadas.

Luka por fin dejó de moverse. Se quedó quieto en su lugar, con las rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Marinette, sosteniendo la cintura de la chica en una mano mientras que usaba la otra para sostener su peso. Marinette se fue calmando hasta por fin dejar de reír, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba feliz. La joven pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka, atrayéndolo hacia sí, poniendo su boca al alcance para plantarle un beso dulce, casto, tierno.

Sí, eran amantes apasionados, adictos al cuerpo del otro, a sus caricias y besos, a la manera de seducirse el uno al otro, pero también eran los adolescentes enamorados que estaban descubriendo el amor, así que aquel beso no contuvo un gramo de malicia, no había dobles intensiones, no era un juego de seducción como tantas veces había sido. Aquel beso era una forma de descubrir por primera vez la boca del otro, el recordatorio de que alguna vez habían tenido diecisiete y quince años, y que habían compartido un primer beso en ese entonces.

Sí, Luka y Marinette habían compartido un beso en la adolescencia, antes de que la joven iniciara su romance con Adrien, aunque no había pasado de un beso, Luka atesoraba ese beso como pocas cosas en esta vida.

Marinette suspiró cuando Luka rompió el beso, acomodándose con cuidado sobre ella, recargando el oído contra las clavículas de la chica, buscando la sinfonía que más amaba entre todos los sonidos de ese mundo. Ella por su parte comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su esposo, sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando de la paz de ese momento, pero con el pensamiento latente "demasiado bueno para durar".

—Andrée querrá a Cobra en su torneo. —Murmuró Luka distraído, confirmando las sospechas de Marinette. —Le dijo a Colette que estaba frustrado por no saber cómo hacerle salir de su escondite.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Todavía no he tomado una decisión.

El silencio se alzó en la habitación, ninguno de los dos añadió nada, ¿Qué se decía en una situación así?

No, siguieron en silencio, esperando porque el sueño los venciera, tal vez el descanso les traería la claridad que necesitaban.

Desde el balcón, Mullo y Sass observaban a sus portadores con expresiones serenas, aunque sus emociones no estuvieran tranquilas.

—Marinette está comenzando a ver sus vidas pasadas. —Murmuró Mullo con aires de tristeza, sin embargo, sonrió consternada encarando a Sass. —Pero ahora que hice la fusión con ella, me di cuenta que sus emociones por Luka son reales, no hemos interferido esta vez.

—Fu ssiempre tuvo un conocsimiento impressionante de loss miraculouss. No me ssorprende que haya ssabido poner loss sselloss de essa manera tan pulcra.

—De todos modos hay algo que me preocupa. Marinette y Luka de verdad están considerando que la joven guardiana debe ir al templo de los miraculous.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Que podrían empezar a vivir las emociones de sus encarnaciones previas como si fueran propias, y Marinette no es Claire, ni es Alitzel, ni es Kala.

—Ssi a essass vamoss, Luka no ess Yamir.

—Sass, entiendes mi punto. —Llamó Mullo tomándole las manos, con un gesto de preocupación que la serpiente no había visto desde hacía siglos. —No quiero ocasionar un problema con nuestros portadores, sabemos que Luka y Mari siempre han tenido todo en contra. Has tenido cincuenta y nueve portadores que…

—Ssessenta… —Interrumpió la serpiente con una sonrisa ladina. —Luka es el número ssessenta.

—Sass… —Llamó Mullo con tristeza en la mirada, consiguiendo que el aludido le apretara más las manos, comprendiendo. —¿Ya olvidaste el viaje a América? ¿Qué año fue?

—No fue hacse tanto. Mil novecsientoss docse.

—Entonces recuerdas a Evan. —Murmuró Mullo con tristeza, soltando a Sass y alejándose un poco, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la torre Eiffel. —No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Sass soltó un suspiro largo, pesado, cargado de significados, claro que recordaba a Evan, recordaba a todos y cada uno de sus portadores, recordaba a cada serpiente a la que había acompañado en su vida.

El Kwami sonrió acercándose al ratón.

—Plagg y yo dejamoss de pelear hacse mucho. —Prometió poniendo una mano en la frente de Mullo, un gesto que le había aprendido a Luka cuando trataba de consolar a Rose o a Juleka. —Lo demass depende de elloss.

—Ay, Sass… —Murmuró Mullo lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Kwami. —Sólo espero que sepan que hacer.

—Sson fuertess. Ssabrán qué hacser. Ya verass. —Sass guardó silencio unos minutos antes de añadir: —¿Tanto te encariñasste con Marinette en tan poco?

—Yo la conocí cuando era una niña, y a través de los ojos de Fu. Quiero protegerla.

—Ssabrass hacserlo. —Prometió el Kwami mirando a Mullo a los ojos, sonriendo de tal forma que sus colmillos brillaron en la oscuridad y le hicieron estremecerse. —Ssiempre hazs ssabido también.

.

Plumas.

Sí, plumas.

De todos colores.

Plumas largas que bailaban en el viento, girando, volviendo, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de los tambores.

Plumas de pavorreal, de faisán, de águila, de búho, plumas de todo tipo, textura y color que se movían al ritmo de la danza de aquellos guerreros que volvían al pueblo, bañados en la sangre de sus enemigos por haber finalizado otra guerra florida.

El sonido del caracol a lo lejos hizo que la música cambiara, por lo tanto, los movimientos cambiaron también.

Sentía su cuerpo, sus pies golpeaban el suelo con violencia, con vehemencia, con pasión y con armonía, pesaban como el infierno, los cascabeles y las semillas hacían que levantar los pies fuera más complicado, además de todo el trayecto que habían recorrido para volver al hogar. No, el cansancio era demasiado, pero el guerrero de la suerte debía bailar para celebrar su regreso, y lo haría con toda la pasión del mundo para impresionar a la princesa pantera y a la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl. Porque ellas eran las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

Necuametl, no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero Marinette estaba segura de que ese era el nombre de aquel guerrero, o al menos así le llamaban. Necuametl, que significa rey.

El ritmo de los tambores aumentó, la danza evolucionó de manera que los guerreros volvían con sus penachos moviéndose de un lado al otro, giros controlados que hacían lucir las plumas, y luego saltos, saltos rítmicos y acelerados, las danzas aztecas buscando caracterizar Los cuatro elementos, pisadas fuertes, firmes y llenas de ritmo para la tierra; movimientos circulantes acompañados de los brazos, curvas, giros para el viento; avances y retrocesos, y alguna vuelta para cambiar de lugar con sus compañeros para el agua; pero la danza que más le gustaba a Necuametl era la del fuego, que combinaba todo. Giros, saltos, golpes, movimientos. Todo hacia arriba y hacia el frente, así como él peleaba.

No, no era el único motivo por el que amaba el fuego, estaba Yaocihuatl, la princesa pantera.

¿Quién diría que terminaría amando con pasión y con locura a la heredera al trono de su reino, a la hija del tlatoani? Porque la princesa guerrera tenía fama de ser berrinchuda y altanera, una niña mimada y malcriada a la que no dabas gusto en nada y que, constantemente, hacia correr ríos de sangre.

Sí. Lo era. O lo había sido, hasta que había recibido el rechazo del guerrero de la suerte, que había preferido ir al frente a otra guerra florida, que había preferido poner su corazón al alcance de los enemigos para ofrecerlo en sacrificio a dioses ajenos, que dárselo a ella en su propia tierra. Tal vez fue un golpe a su ego, tal vez fue el hecho de que ella de verdad le amaba.

Ahora la princesa estaba sentada en el trono al lado de su padre, con una sonrisa felina y seductora, deleitándose en la forma en que Necuametl danzaba frente al pueblo. ¿Estaba mal que considerara algo sensual el hecho de que su prometido regresaba con la piel manchada de sangre?

No sólo tenía los pigmentos propios del traje de guerra que le brindaba la Kwami que protegía, todavía llevaba los rastros de la encarnizada batalla que había protagonizado.

La princesa se removió en su lugar cuando el guerrero le dedicó una mirada fija, danzando para ella, seduciéndola en la distancia.

La amaba. Cómo jamás creyó que amaría a nadie en su vida.

La danza terminó, los guerreros frenaron sus movimientos y Quetzalli, quien había estado de pie al lado de la princesa, descendió hacia los guerreros abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

—Mi amado Necuametl vuelve triunfante de una batalla. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Yaocihuatl hizo una mueca de desagrado ante aquellas palabras y volvió el rostro a un lado, celosa de aquellas palabras. Y aquella cuestión hizo al guerrero reír discretamente. Recibió en la frente un beso de Quetzalli y todo cayó en su lugar.

Marinette despertó de golpe, agitada, cubierta en sudor, desesperada y sintiendo que el aire le hacia falta.

Y se habría vuelto a dormir para evitar que Luka se preocupase por ella si sólo había tenido una pesadilla (no era para tanto), de no ser porque, en el piso al lado de la cama, Luka se encontraba a gatas en el mismo estado que ella, recuperando la consciencia, tratando de volver a la realidad y dejar atrás la época prehispánica.

.

—No, no, no, no. —Soltó Luka retrocediendo en su mesa ante las miradas de siete estudiantes del conservatorio.

Estaban en el Chat, reunidos por otra noche de micrófono abierto mientras disfrutaban de un rato de diversión musical. Los estudiantes se habían puesto de acuerdo en una mesa aparte, habían decidido montonear a su profesor y pedirle que cantara una canción para ellos, y Luka había cometido el error de decir que sí antes de saber que los muchachos querían que cantara "Cómo te atreves" a todo pulmón en el escenario.

—Eres tú el que dice que un músico de verdad debe ser versátil. —Espetó Rene con una sonrisa déspota.

—¿Sí? —Soltó Luka ofuscado y divertido en partes iguales. —Se lo estás diciendo a alguien que toca la guitarra, el violín, el piano, tiene nociones avanzadas en percusión y composición y que, además, va a sacar un disco como solista. Y que es tu profesor. —Añadió con un retintín de arrogancia.

—Vamos, profesor. —Exclamó Madeleine divertida, recargándose en la mesa y codeando a sus compañeros. —¿De verdad no puedes con esto?

—¡Poder! ¡Claro que puedo, niña ridícula!

—No se la sabe. —Espetó Antoine recargándose hacia atrás en su asiento, fingiendo decepción.

—Claro que se la sabe. —Defendió Marinette llegando a la mesa y depositando el vaso de whisky frente a su esposo.

—¡Marinette! —Espetó Luka ofendido, dedicando una mirada cargada de reclamos a la diseñadora. —Yo no ando divulgando que eres fan de Colette.

—Pero a mí no me da pena admitirlo. —Dijo ella acariciando la nuca antes de darle un trago a su vaso.

—Muy bien, esta es la cosa. —Ladró el músico recargando los codos en la mesa y encarando a sus estudiantes. —Si yo me subo a ese escenario y canto su canción, si no me equivoco en un solo uoh-uoh, les voy a bajar un punto sobre la calificación final a todos.

—Sí. —Exclamaron los muchachos removiéndose, emocionados ante la posibilidad de escuchar a su profesor cantar en vivo, antes de soltar otro cúmulo de exclamaciones de emoción y hablando entre ellos.

—A todos. —Puntualizó tajante al percatarse de que había perdido la atención de los muchachos. —Ustedes le van a explicar a sus compañeros por que nadie va a sacar la nota máxima este semestre. ¡Y tú no me vayas a estar coqueteando con tal de defenderlos! —Amenazó apuntando a Marinette con el dedo y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tranquilo cielo. —Murmuró Marinette besando la sien de su esposo. —Me limitaré a cantar los coros como la fan número uno que soy.

—Aw… —Exclamaron las chicas de la mesa, enternecidas ante el gesto de Marinette.

—¿Fan mía o de Morat? —Soltó receloso el guitarrista, barriendo a Marinette con fingida indignación mientras le apresaba la cintura, evitando su huida.

—¿Ahora me acusas de algo? —Murmuró divertida la diseñadora mientras despejaba el rostro de Luka.

El guitarrista llevaba el cabello largo hacía tiempo, solía pasarse la mano por el cabello y hacia atrás, peinándolo con los dedos para mantenerlo lejos del rostro, pero de vez en cuando, algún mechón rebelde escapaba a su improvisado estilo y caía sobre sus ojos, haciéndole pestañear por inercia. Y aunque aquel gesto le parecía encantador a Marinette, también disfrutaba mucho ser la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra (tal vez también Anarka podría) que tenía permiso de enterrar sus manos en el cabello de aquel muchacho sombrío y encantador, y hacerle sonreír con ese gesto.

—Obviamente soy más fan tuya que de Morat. —Aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa pícara y despiadada, burlándose de Luka frente a sus estudiantes, sabiendo que sólo ella tenía tanto poder sobre el guitarrista.

—Me tengo que asegurar. —Mintió Luka tomando el mentón de su esposa y tirando levemente, olvidándose de sus estudiantes y robándole un beso a Marinette. —¿Qué voy a ganar de ti?

—¿De mi? —Murmuró confundida, ignorando las miradas que las estudiantes les dedicaban.

—De ellos voy a obtener sufrimiento y dolor, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar reprobar a René después de esto.

—¡Hey! —Espetó el aludido, ofendido.

—Vas súper mal este parcial. —Soltó Madeleine maliciosa. —Tú no deberías apostar.

—Ah, no. —Exclamó Luka volviendo la mirada a los muchachos. —Todos o nada. Ese es el trato.

—Se va a equivocar. —Aseguró Anna volteando los ojos.

—Si estás tan segura, apuesta dos puntos. —Soltó Luka divertido, quitándole importancia a aquel hecho y consiguiendo que los otros seis exclamaran un "No" a medio grito.

—El que no arriesga no gana. —Soltó Anna encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuese muy lógico y natural.

—Vamos un punto a la vez. —Murmuró René bajando los hombros y consiguiendo que Luka soltara una carcajada.

El guitarista se terminó el whisky y asintió una vez, dirigiéndose a la barra a pedir la canción.

—Sólo la pista, no necesito la letra. —Dijo altanero y petulante, barriendo a sus estudiantes con la mirada antes de sonreírle a su esposa. —Mantén tu parte del trato, Dupain-Cheng.

—De Couffaine. —Añadió la joven con una sonrisa radiante, sabiendo que aquello sería suficiente para que Luka se sonrojara.

El guitarrista comprendió la treta de la joven y negó con la cabeza, ofuscado ante el "apoyo" de su esposa, pero recuperó la confianza cuando bajaron la música de las bocinas y abrieron su micrófono. Sonrió cuando la gente miró en su dirección y apagó sus conversaciones al percatarse de quién era el que estaba en escena. Como pez en el agua.

—¡Buenas noches, Chat Lunatique! ¿Cómo estás? —La gente exclamó un grito de apoyo, levantando vasos para brindar y mirando en dirección a la mesa. —Eso pensé. —Murmuró divertido (su esposa había soltado una carcajada) recordando que una vez había dicho a Marinette que, independientemente de en qué lugar del mundo estuviera, hacer esa pregunta en un concierto siempre implicaba un wooh como respuesta. —Esta noche tengo una cuestión entre manos. Esa mesa —espetó apuntando con el dedo a sus estudiantes, consiguiendo que todos desviaran la mirada hacia ellos y que los siete jóvenes se encogieran, mirando a su alrededor, repentinamente expuestos sabiendo que Luka había terminado con su anonimato a propósito —me apostó un punto de su calificación final a que no me sabía esta canción. —Algunos abucheos llenaron la sala y Luka rio discretamente, altanero. —Entonces te voy a pedir dos cosas. Primero, si te sabes esta canción, cántala conmigo. Y segundo, cuando baje del escenario, no me aplaudan y guardemos un minuto de silencio por todos los muchachos que van a reprobar este semestre.

La gente soltó algunas risitas ante la broma, algunos levantaron sus tragos en dirección a los muchachos, brindándoles su apoyo, otros comenzaron a secretearse. Y en la medida en que sus estudiantes se encogían en su sitio, Luka pareció crecer un par de centímetros, acomodándose a su gusto ante el micrófono.

_**Hoy me pregunto qué será de ti**_  
_**Te tuve cerca y ahora estás tan lejos**_  
_**Pero prohibirme recordar lo nuestro es imposible**_  
_**Es imposible**_

La canción ni siquiera era suya, pero la sensación de que le arrebataban algo que le había pertenecido en algún momento seguía presente en su mente, bordeándolo, como un lobo asechando a las ovejas, esperando a que la primera se descuidara para atacar.

_**No me perdono sé que te perdí**_  
_**Pero expiraron los remordimientos**_  
_**Fui dictador y el no dejarte ir**_  
_**Debió haber sido mi primer decreto**_

No, el muchacho decidió olvidar esos pensamientos y dedicar una mirada a sus estudiantes. Anna le miraba boquiabierta, no entendía cómo era posible que el más rockero de todos sus maestros se supiera la letra de una canción popular. Luka se la pasaba quejándose de que la música que se vendía para el pueblo generalmente carecía de composición y buen gusto, entonces ¿qué hacía Luka Couffaine cantando una canción que todo el mundo conocía?

_**Cuatro años sin mirarte**_  
_**Tres postales y un bolero**_  
_**Dos meses y me olvidaste**_  
_**Y ni siquiera me pensaste un 29 de febrero**_

No, ya no importaba el punto que les quitaría a su calificación. Para Luka sólo se trató de divertirse con esa noche de Karaoke, divertido ante la mirada del público, feliz ante su esposa que bailaba en su mesa al ritmo de su canto, disfrutando de poder cantar una canción que (sí, sí, está bien) sí le gustaba.

_**Andan diciendo por la calle**_  
_**Que solo le eres fiel al viento**_  
_**El mismo que nunca hizo falta**_  
_**Para levantar tu falda cada día de por medio**_

Luka sonrió ante la pausa momentánea y señaló a su esposa, que soltó una carcajada antes de empezar a cantar el coro a todo pulmón, lo mismo que la mitad de los presentes en aquel bar, incluidos sus estudiantes.

_**Cómo te atreves a volver (Wo-oh)**_  
_**A darle vida a lo que estaba muerto**_  
_**La soledad me había tratado bien**_  
_**Y no eres quien para exigir derechos**_

_**Cómo te atreves a volver (Wo-oh)**_  
_**Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego**_  
_**Hoy mis mentiras veo caer**_  
_**Que no es verdad que te olvidé**_  
_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_

Luka sonreía, y bailar en torno al micrófono se estaba volviendo una costumbre, una parte de él sólo esperaba no perder la habilidad de tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que nada se sentía tan natural como sostener aquel instrumento al estar de pie frente al público.

_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_  
_**Me hiciste daño, pero sigo vivo**_  
_**Contigo yo me acostumbré a perder**_  
_**Mi corazón funciona sin latidos**_

La gente desde sus mesas se había sumado al canto del muchacho, bailando en sus lugares, algunas personas se habían puesto incluso de pie, disfrutando de poder dar saltitos en sus lugares, sus estudiantes estaban cantando los coros junto con él a gritos, también habían olvidado su apuesta y se dedicaron a disfrutar de una noche de viernes como cualquier otra, gritando y bebiendo al ritmo de una canción que Luka consideraba una pieza impresionante de la música popular.

_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_  
_**Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego**_  
_**Hoy mis mentiras veo caer**_  
_**Que no es verdad que te olvidé**_  
_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_

Bueno, Luka se quedó pasmado cuando Colette y Jeanette entraron al bar, pero no dejó de cantar cuando ambas chicas lo miraron pasmadas, con los ojos abiertos en demasía, Jeanette sonriendo divertida, Colette incrédula y pasmada.

No, no contento con las expresiones de ambas reptiles, Luka se aferró al micrófono de pedestal con la diestra, mientras que con la zurda comenzó a incitar a la gente a cantar con más fuerza y acompañarle en los últimos coros de su canción.

_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_  
_**Me hiciste daño, pero sigo vivo**_  
_**Contigo yo me acostumbré a perder**_  
_**Mi corazón funciona sin latidos**_

_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_  
_**Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego**_  
_**Hoy mis mentiras veo caer**_  
_**Que no es verdad que te olvidé**_  
_**Cómo te atreves a volver**_

_**No, no, no**_

No, claro que la gente no le hizo caso con su segunda petición, gritos, aplausos, porras, uno que otro abucheo a los estudiantes, la gente del bar estaba eufórica, cuestión que Luka aprovechó para abrir el micrófono a quien se atreviera a intentar hacerlo mejor que él con cualquier género, claro que cuando dijo esto, miraba fijamente a Colette, desafiándola entre líneas.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, hastiada, mientras se dirigía a la barra a saludar a Jean y pedir lo de siempre antes de caminar hasta la mesa de Marinette.

—Por favor dime que tu marido se volvió loco y por eso está haciendo eso. —Soltó Colette hastiada antes de besar las mejillas de Marinette.

—Sus estudiantes le apostaron un punto de la calificación final.

—Chicos —llamó Luka desde el escenario, con una mano extendida hacia la mesa de Marinette como si invitara a las recién llegadas a unírseles —, cuando dije que compongo para otros artistas lo digo en serio. Esa chica malencarada que acaba de llegar...

—Tengo mejor pinta que tú, ridículo. —Soltó Colette divertida, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Dios! —Espetó fingiendo hastío. —Ella es Colette Faure, pero estoy seguro de que la ubican mejor si digo que es la vocalista de Panic and Chaos.

—Es de la que su esposa es fan. —Soltó Antoine divertido.

—¿Eres mi fan? —Exclamó Colette llevándose una mano al pecho y sonriendo enternecida.

—¡No te hagas! —Exclamó Marinette empujándola ligeramente. —Bien que lo sabías.

—Demuéstralo. —Soltó Colette dirigiéndose al escenario, empujando a Luka para obligarlo a bajar y hacerlo dar un traspié mientras soltaba una carcajada. —Son tus estudiantes. —Espetó Colette señalando a la mesa.

—Mis consentidos. —Corroboró Luka divertido.

—Bueno, vamos limpiando el nombre de los reptiles. —Espetó la chica divertida, mirando a Luka de pies a cabeza antes de mirar a Marinette. —¿Matamos varios ratones? Una canción de él para probar que tiene buen gusto... a pesar de todo. Y su esposa cantando conmigo para demostrar que es mi fan.

—¿Up in flames? —Soltó Marinette poniéndose de pie y alcanzando a su amiga en el escenario, probando el segundo micrófono. —Por favor, yo ayudé a componer esa canción.

—Sueñas. —Soltó Colette sonriendo ampliamente, pero el gesto de Luka (una ceja enarcada y un encogimiento de hombros) puso a la cantante a duda. —Jeany... ¿Nos acompañas? —Dijo zalamera mirando a la morena, que rodó los ojos asintiendo y subiendo a sentarse tras la batería.

—¿Luka? —Dijo Marinette en el mismo tono, ganándose un caderazo de Colette por la burla.

Ambas chicas soltaron una risa por lo bajo. Eran contrastes.

Marinette llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla encima de sus medias rosas con flores negras de encaje, tenis converse, una camiseta de cuello ojal que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y las tiras rosas de su sujetador, la camiseta era blanca con estampado floral, como una pared vintage. Tenía el cabello suelto a su alrededor en ondas bien organizadas sostenidas por una diadema rosa pálido y mitones tejidos. Colette por otro lado vestía un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustado, botas altas de tacón de aguja y estoperoles, top plateado y su chaqueta de reptiles, llevaba el cabello organizado en una coleta alta con mohicana de trenzas.

—Uno y uno, tiny mouse. —Soltó Colette antes de mirar a Luka y asentir.

—Got it.

El muchacho tocó la primera nota haciendo vibrar la cuerda para dar efecto al sonido, se posicionó cerca de Jean para marcarle el ritmo, pero la joven comenzó a azotar la batería sin necesidad de mayor introducción. Claro, ella era la compañera incansable de Colette, por supuesto que se sabía de memoria sus sencillos.

Luka se quedó rezagado la mayor parte del tiempo, tocando al lado de Jean, ambos disfrutando de la imagen de ambas chicas cantando, puesto que todo aquello había iniciado precisamente así, con ambas chicas subidas a un escenario, cantando para desafiarse la una a la otra, cantando sus mejores canciones del repertorio y luego eligiendo una sola para cantar al unísono.

No, en aquella ocasión eran enemigas, no habían cantado juntas, sino una contra la otra, y todo eso parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida, porque justo ahora ambas se movían por todo el escenario, incitando a la gente a saltar y a acompañarlas con el ritmo, aplaudiendo por encima de sus cabezas, cediéndose el paso en la canción como si hubiesen ensayado aquello durante meses, saltando en el escenario al mismo tiempo, como dos gotas de agua en versiones diferentes, una ruda y una tierna.

Al final, tenían en común que eran apasionadas por lo que amaban.

.

Colette dio un sorbo largo a su vaso antes de mirar a Luka con expresión sombría.

—Te lo digo. Andrée quiere contactar a Cobra.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Recuerdas a la bruja que nos contrató? Lila. Quiere una escolta para transportar algo. Creo que son pinturas o algo así, no estoy segura.

—Alix dijo que Lila la había contratado para probar la veracidad de sus obras. —Dijo Marinette con aires distraídos mientras tomaba la mano de Luka sobre la mesa en un gesto inconsciente, como buscando seguridad, algo a lo que aferrarse para no hundirse en la locura y en la desesperación de sentir que algo no termina nunca. —Lila Rossi está planeando montar una exposición de arte en alguna sala de Louvre, pero no ha hecho nada público, hasta ahora todo eran rumores.

—Pues eso, y entonces Lila quiere a su escolta del otro día.

—¿Ya respondiste? —Urgió Luka, molesto.

—Sí. Les dije que iba a estar muy ocupada con el torneo de Andrée, así que me negué.

—Y tú. —Soltó el guitarrista mirando a Jean.

—Yo voy a donde vaya Colette. Además, si ustedes no confían en ella, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Cobra no ha vuelto a aparecer. —Comentó Marinette distraída. —No hay motivos para que vuelva a escena, es un antihéroe patán y pretencioso.

Luka soltó una risa entre dientes.

—A alguien no le gusta Cobra.

—Claro que no, viste cómo peleó contra los héroes de París, es un mercenario.

—Mercenarios los que te mandaron al hospital y yo sigo sin atraparlos. —Musitó el guitarrista entre dientes, furioso consigo mismo.

—Luka... —Murmuró Marinette enternecida.

—Sea como sea, hay un montón de motivos para decir que no. No quiero meterme en rollos legales, suficiente tengo con lo de pagar impuestos y eso. —Dijo Colette quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo su atención a Luka, que se había quedado pensativo.

—Sí hay una forma de hacerle volver.

—¿Ah, sí? —Soltó Marinette confundida. —Pensé que no volveríamos a saber nada del pelmazo.

—Bueno, cuando peleó contra Ladybug, los videos del Ladyblog muestran que el villano...

—Antihéroe. —Corrigió Marinette desviando la mirada, sorprendida por descubrirse defendiéndolo de sí mismo.

—Antihéroe. —Murmuró Luka asintiendo a manera de agradecimiento. —El antihéroe peleó muy de cerca contra la heroína de París, casi parecía personal, incluso la besó como si...

—Se la quería dar en ese tejado. —Corroboró Colette incómoda, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Y Panthère parece ser muy cercano a la heroína. —Añadió Luka mirando a Marinette. —Tal vez por celos.

—De todos modos. —Cortó la diseñadora, confundida. —¿Para qué quieres que Cobra vuelva a las calles? Es un peligro para todos.

—Podría contactarlo para pedir apoyo en el caso de nuestros mercenarios. —Dijo Luka encogiéndose de hombros.

—Un problema a la vez. —Soltó Colette. —¿Le vas a entrar al torneo o no?

—Ya le mandé un mensaje a Andrée. —Murmuró Luka sonriendo desdeñoso, con un gesto arrogante pero resignado, como si hiciera aquello en contra de su voluntad. —Mañana arrancamos con todo.


	43. En peligro

_**Sonrais777**_: Jajajaja saber eso me da una buena idea, gracias por compartirlo, espero no te importe que le haga un guiño más adelante. Gracias por seguir la historia, ahora sí, volvemos a los problemas, espero lo disfrutes

_**Marianne E**_: Los guiños seguirán más adelante, por lo pronto, te entrego esto casi en limpio, creo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, me tardé más de lo que creía. Créeme, sabrás más de esta vida azteca, me gustó mucho lo de las plumas y pronto tendremos otro vistazo a esa existencia, ni modo que deje mis raíces de lado. Tenía tema con Mullo puesto que es un Kwami "masculino" en las reseñas que he encontrado, pero luego me acuerdo que es una encarnación nada más para un espíritu puro, y además es mi fic, yo decido lo demás, así que al diablo. Les shipeo. De Morat, bueno, tú me hiciste fan de The Killers y DLD, así que te debía reciprocidad jajajaja. ¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón, valió la pena la espera, y sé que la espera para el siguiente de _Seconde chance _también lo vale, lo espero con ganas. Seguimos en privado y perdona la demora.

_**Rebeca . Sz**_: Ahora sí preocúpate, inicia lo bueno. Te dejo el inicio de esta saga del torneo, espero que te guste tanto como las anteriores

_**Manu**_: Luego busco los besos. La verdad es que no tengo planeado un número específico de capítulos, esta historia iba a ser sólo un oneshot y estamos estrenando el cap 43 jajajaja, lo que sí tengo es planeadas las sagas que faltan. Ya pasó la saga de Colette, y la de Reptiles, ahora iniciamos con la saga del Torneo. Espero te guste

* * *

El agua estaba caliente, más que eso, la temperatura de aquel líquido podría haber hecho que cualquiera quisiera alejarse. El vapor subía por el aire empañando los espejos, la puerta de cristal, las ventanas, y al mismo tiempo no era tan denso como para permanecer en el ambiente, disolviéndose en el aire y permitiendo la visibilidad del muchacho.

Luka paseaba las manos por su cabello, permitiendo que el jabón resbalara de su melena mientras el agua golpeteaba contra su rostro de forma uniforme, imposibilitándole abrir los ojos y haciéndole respirar con dificultad, teniendo que abrir la boca de vez en cuando. Normalmente no tardaba tanto al ducharse, pero justo ahora no tenía ninguna prisa y sentía que el agua caliente acariciando sus músculos, su espalda, sus piernas, era el mejor remedio contra el estrés.

Bueno, sí que tenía un mejor remedio para el estrés, pero Marinette todavía no estaba en casa.

Una parte de él había creído que el agua ayudaría a disolver todos los demonios y miedos que habían surgido esa mañana, cuando Marinette había recibido el citatorio de parte de Andrée para presentarse sola en el bar de _Les Reptiles_ antes de que iniciara la primera prueba del torneo. Y sí, el agua había ayudado un poco, sus músculos se habían ido relajando, pero el miedo seguía renuente a abandonarle.

Luka recargó las manos en la pared y agachó la cabeza, permitiendo que el agua le golpeara en la espalda, quemándole un poco la piel, pero consiguiendo que el muchacho volviese a concentrarse sólo en el momento.

Luka se removió, marcando sus omóplatos, estirando la columna, encorvándose con violencia hasta que sus huesos emitieron un chasquido sonoro, el muchacho emitió un gruñido gutural de satisfacción, esas cosas que duelen pero que gustan. Luka volvió a levantar el rostro permitiendo que el agua cayera de lleno en sus facciones, sonrió al escuchar la puerta del departamento, pero no hizo por abandonar el agua, necesitaba volver a poner todas las piezas en su lugar.

—Cielo... —Exclamó el guitarrista por estar seguro.

—En la cocina. —Escuchó la voz cantarina de Marinette en respuesta. —¿Solo o acompañado?

Luka levantó la mirada en dirección al lavabo. Sass levitaba con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas, flor de loto, meditando tranquilamente con el gesto relajado.

—Acompañado.

Y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento.

Quitando el champú que seguía en su cabello sin enjuagar del todo, Luka había terminado hacía varios minutos, no tenía nada a lo que quedarse bajo el chorro del agua, pero no podía evitar buscar la calma tanto como fuese posible.

Volvió a levantar el rostro, pero esta vez para permitir que el agua cayera sobre su pecho y recorriese todo su cuerpo. Pocas cosas le daban tanta calma como el agua caliente y eso era, en parte, culpa de Marinette, que ella solía dejar el agua muy caliente para bañarse.

Hasta antes de mudarse juntos, Luka solía abrir el agua fría y nada más, no necesitaba algo de tibieza, cuestión que Sass agradecía sobremanera al aprovechar los momentos de la ducha para meditar junto a su portador, pero desde la llegada de la joven diseñadora a su departamento, era común ver los espejos empañados. Y aunque Luka se había mantenido reacio a meterse en la regadera cuando ella pusiera el agua tan caliente, con el paso de los meses le había encontrado el gusto a bañarse con el agua hirviendo.

Las manos de Marinette se enterraron en su cabello, Luka emitió un gruñido gutural, sonido con el que Marinette se había encariñado bastante en los últimos meses, la joven pelinegra se enfocó en masajear el cuero cabelludo de Luka, consiguiendo hacer espuma de nuevo.

—¿Día complicado? —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo de medio lado a la par que su esposo recargaba hacia atrás la cabeza, deleitándose en el tacto suave de la joven.

—¿Por qué lo deduces?

—Nunca te bañas con el agua tan caliente, a menos que estés muy estresado. O conmigo.

—Me preocupa esta noche.

—Sí, tus estudiantes dijeron que estabas raro.

—¿De verdad hicieron el grupo? —Soltó Luka divertido, volviendo el rostro y percatándose de que su esposa tenía la ropa puesta todavía

Marinette paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Luka, delineando cada forma y figura, contando los tatuajes, tratando de memorizar los lunares que el muchacho tenía (como si no hubiera ya mil veces contado los treinta y siete lunares de todo su cuerpo, memorizando sus ubicaciones).

—Marinette... —Llamó Luka levantando el rostro de medio lado. —Si no dejas de mirarme así...

—Qué. —Retó ella sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio.

Luka levantó el cuerpo de Marinette al vuelo, recargándola contra la pared y haciendo presión con su cadera para sostener la de ella, plantó un beso en su boca antes de pasar a mordisquearle el cuello con desenfreno, haciéndola gemir de forma sonora.

.

Luka había llegado hasta la dirección en que los habían citado. Colette llegó segundos después y, juntos, se dirigieron al final del oscuro callejón.

Luka miró con horror el hecho de que habían colocado una viga de metal de un edificio al otro, misma que servía como soporte para las cuerdas. Había ocho personas de pie sobre bancos altos de madera, con una capucha puesta y una soga al cuello. No necesitó ver su rostro para reconocer a Marinette, con su trenza colgando por un costado, los pantalones rosas y la camiseta negra con bordados de flores. Sólo necesitó un segundo vistazo para reconocer el cuerpo menudo de Jeanette a dos personas de su musa.

Habían colocado una barrera de concreto y varios reptiles la custodiaban como si no quisieran dejar pasar a nadie, había al menos media cuadra de distancia entre Luka y Marinette, además de espacio hasta el edificio.

—Hijos de perra. —Musitó Colette amenazando con dar un paso, pero retenida por Luka, quien no despegaba la mirada del cuerpo de su musa.

—¡Bienvenidos, contendientes! —Exclamó Lila desde un balcón, con las manos extendidas a los costados y una sonrisa sádica y radiante. —¿Preparados para la primera vuelta?

—La bruja mayor... —Murmuró Colette cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones con ese gesto.

Andrée salió del edificio con una sonrisa torcida.

—Buenas noches, reptiles. —Exclamó el muchacho con aires dramáticos, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras avanzaba hasta encarar a los ocho primeros contendientes. —Ustedes fueron convocados a la primera ronda de eliminación de este torneo, siéntanse afortunados puesto que la patrocinadora está presente y los estará observando. Gracias a todos por traer sus motocicletas. —El teléfono de ocho reptiles sonó al mismo tiempo.

Luka y Colette sacaron los aparatos sin desviar la mirada de Andrée y luego la joven se agarró del hombro de Luka, una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando estaban juntos y participaban en eventos de los reptiles, así no perdían detalle.

—Es una ruta. —Soltó la chica mirando a Luka antes de volver a mirar a Andrée.

—Esta noche haremos una carrera de tres vueltas. —Anunció el reptil levantando las manos, emocionado, mostrando un tinte de locura.

Colette y Luka lo conocían lo suficiente como para entender que aquella era una careta para tratar de intimidar a los reptiles más nuevos, así que ellos se cruzaron de brazos y esperaron pacientes.

—Como verán, llamamos a las personas a las que más quieren en este momento para que nos ayuden como incentivo, así que, pasemos a las instrucciones.

(Not gonna die + intro – Skillet)

—Ellos están al borde, y salvarles depende de ustedes. Recibieron la ruta, tienen ocho minutos para darle tres vueltas, pero cuidado con hacer trampa. —Soltó Andrée bajando el rostro con una expresión sombría. —Hay drones colocados por todo el lugar, los estarán vigilando. —Retomó la actitud alegre y abrió los brazos. —Además de esto.

Ethan se acercó a los contendientes entregando un localizador a cada uno.

—Nos van a monitorear. —Soltó otro de los reptiles, fijando su vista en una de las personas encapuchadas. —¿No confían en nosotros?

—Yo sí. —Espetó Andrée ofendido. —Ella no. —Terminó señalando a Lila con el pulgar.

La morena sonreía de medio lado, disfrutando sobremanera la expresión torturada que Luka tenía en aquellos momentos, sabía perfectamente cuánto daño les estaba haciendo a ambos con aquello.

—Y lo disfrutas, estúpida... —Murmuró el guitarrista entre dientes, llamando la atención de Colette con aquello.

Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Luka al respecto, ahora ambos habían fijado la mirada en sus celulares, memorizando la ruta para ahorrar tiempo.

—Tres vueltas. Y al regresar, encontrarán una colt eagle cargada con tres balas, deberá ser suficiente para que corten con la soga de sus protegidos ¿O no? —Repitió Andrée levantando una mano sobre la cabeza. —Y yo que ustedes lo haría rápido. Porque si en ocho minutos no están aquí...

Ocho personas (Luka no reconoció a ninguna, debían ser gente contratada por Lila) se pusieron tras los bancos y subieron un pie, amenazando con empujar los únicos soportes que tenían los protegidos, como Andrée los había llamado.

—Una cosa más. Nada de pedir ayuda. —Añadió Andrée con expresión mordaz. —Los estamos escuchando y cualquier cosa que intenten que se salga de las reglas del torneo, les puede costar muy caro.

El sonido, agudo, lejano, retumbó por todo el callejón. Lila había echado un cronómetro a andar, Luka no necesitó más indicador que aquel para salir corriendo hacia su motocicleta, agradeciendo internamente que, justo una hora antes de salir para allá, se había dedicado a afinar el motor como una manera de mantenerse tranquilo en medio de toda la desesperación de haber visto a Marinette salir en dirección al bar.

Arrancó la motocicleta, todavía con el aroma de la piel de Marinette inundándole las fosas nasales como un analgésico, un calmante ante la tormenta. Y al igual que cuando peleaba, su mente entró en un estado de automático que le permitió arrancar el motor al primer intento y salir disparado hacia el frente.

Una parte de él agradecía que hubiera vehículos, motocicletas con los logos de los reptiles, obstruyendo el paso, así el tráfico no sería un problema, pero incluso aquello debía generar algún tipo de costo.

Andar en motocicleta era sencillo, casi tan sencillo como caminar o como respirar, así que tenía ganada la mitad de la carrera, o eso creyó hasta que una serie de disparos lo obligaron a torcer la dirección y luchar por estabilizar su vehículo para no salir volando.

—_Ve hacsia la derecha. _—Ordenó la voz de Sass en su cabeza.

Y sin pensarlo, el muchacho obedeció, inclinando su vehículo hasta el borde de la calle mientras otra lluvia de balas cubría el lugar en el que había estado hasta segundos atrás.

No podía trazar una estrategia de zigzag, no tardarían en notar lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que se entregó en manos de su kwami, esperando lograr un segundo de ventaja sobre los demás, porque Luka Couffaine sabía lo que un segundo de tiempo valía.

—_¿Debería alertar a loss portadoress? _

—Ya escuchaste a Andrée. —Exclamó Luka con violencia, por encima del rugido de su motor, consiguiendo que Sass sintiera en su pecho una mezcla extraña entre angustia y orgullo. —Esto lo haré por mis propios medios. No es la primera vez que participo, y no será la primera vez que pierda. —Declaró antes de driftear con tal violencia que su codo raspó el suelo antes de que la moto volviera a alinearse.

—_Izsquierda._

Luka lanzó la motocicleta hacia un lado evadiendo una nueva ronda de balas.

Y maldijo a Lila y maldijo a Andrée al percatarse de que, al frente, había un retén de la policía. Un grupo de patrullas organizadas para generar un embudo en la calle y obligar a los vehículos a pasar de uno en uno.

Tenía dos segundos para pensar.

—_La banqueta está despejada. _—Espetó Sass apremiante.

Luka sonrió agradecido y tomó esa ruta. Su motocicleta dio un salto hacia el frente, por un instante perdió el control del vehículo (¡Pesaba como los mil demonios! ¿Cómo diablos se había desestabilizado tanto?), pero logró ponerla en línea de nuevo y avanzó ganando terreno.

Un segundo motociclista logró alcanzarlo en el siguiente giro. Luka reconoció la moto de Colette, liviana, estilizada, con líneas rosas pintadas a los lados, el casco con la calavera pintada, su logotipo en la parte trasera del casco.

Y maldita sea, Luka le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre motos a aquella perra despiadada en la que se había convertido su ex, sabía perfectamente que, tratándose de defender a los suyos, no había nadie que fuese más rabiosa y feroz que ella, entonces sí que tenía competencia en la carrera.

Luka cambió a primera velocidad y la motocicleta salió disparada hacia el frente, con el motor rugiendo violento a manera de reclamo antes de que Luka volviese a subir la velocidad y driftear para tomar la siguiente calle.

¿En qué momento se había terminado la primera vuelta?

Luka se entregó a Sass, le confió su vida para dejar de mirar el camino y volver el rostro hacia los colgados, observando que Marinette se paraba en las puntas de los pies puesto que habían inclinado su banco (el de todos, pero ¿qué demonios importaba la maldita vida de siete extraños cuando la de su musa, SU MUSA, se encontraba en peligro?) hasta obligarla a jalar el cuello y hacer equilibrio por sí misma.

Luka sabía que debían estar haciendo aquello para tratar de doblegar a los contendientes, conocía ese estilo de parte de Andrée, pero también conocía a Marinette, conocía esa forma en que sus clavículas se marcaban cuando ella estaba confiada, puesto que estiraba la espalda, no por comodidad, sino por orgullo. Ella debía saber algo.

—_Adrien viene en camino, como Chat Noir..._

—¿Qué? —Musitó Luka volviendo la vista al frente. —¿Puedes intervenirlo? Que no se acerque.

—_Haré que Tikki lo haga. No piensso dejarte ssolo. _

Maldito hijo de...

Habían abierto las calles.

Montones de autos circulaban ahora por la ruta que les habían trazado, no había forma de que ocho motociclistas tuvieran la oportunidad de disputarse el primer lugar, en el orden en que lograsen colarse entre los vehículos, ese sería el resultado final de la carrera.

—¡Policía de París! —Escuchó Luka en los altos parlantes. —Deténganse en el nombre de la ley.

Luka casi consideró frenar, casi.

Hasta que vio a Colette sostener una beretta con la mano izquierda.

Ambos motociclistas intercambiaron una mirada y la chica apuntó a las llantas delanteras de la patrulla más cercana.

Luka se tomó media fracción de segundo para hacer una nota mental. A partir de este momento estaba en deuda con Colette, así que en las siguientes contiendas debía buscar la forma de pagar el favor y deshacerse de ese saldo en contra. No porque tuviera problema con deberle algo a su ex novia, sino por el hecho de que, en ese torneo, no podía llevar puntos en contra en ningún segundo.

Dos disparos, no había entre los reptiles nadie que tuviese mejor puntería que Colette Faure, así que sólo se requirieron dos disparos para que las llantas de la patrulla estallasen y los oficiales se pusieran a cubierto.

El vehículo se inclinó hacia adelante y Luka equilibró su motocicleta en la llanta trasera, haciendo un caballito y adelantando a Colette para pasar sobre la patrulla que habían neutralizado, mostrándole la ruta a su ex y facilitándole el camino al abollar el techo del auto y despejarle el camino.

Pasaron ellos dos, el resto de los motociclistas se habían quedado casi una cuadra atrás, así que la policía tuvo tiempo de reagruparse para cerrarles el paso. Ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo que Andrée les hubiese pedido cambiar de cascos y cubrir las placas de sus motocicletas.

Dios, ¿cómo iban a lograr la tercera vuelta?

No. No había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Luka aceleró a tope, volviendo a hacer el truco de las velocidades y escuchando el motor de Colette renegar de la misma forma que el suyo.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso. No importaba quién de los dos ganara esa carrera (De preferencia tenía que ganar él), puesto que la eliminatoria era para los últimos dos en llegar, y además estaba esta cuestión de los protegidos en peligro.

En las noticias internacionales había visto alguna vez un video de una persona colgada, muriendo lentamente por el impacto y por la falta de oxígeno, y se había preguntado qué necesidad tenían los telediarios amarillistas de traumar a su audiencia con escenas crueles. No, no podía permitir que Marinette sufriera de esa manera, ni ella ni nadie.

¡Primero su vida!

Aceleró y volvieron a pasar por el callejón.

Habían dejado en paz a los protegidos, de nuevo estaban de pie en sus bancos, tranquilos, pero Luka distinguió a dos tiradores en el tejado, amenazando a cada protegido con un láser, puntos rojos apuntando a la frente de cada uno de ellos.

¡La iba a matar! Y a Andrée le rompería cada hueso del cuerpo por meterse con su esposa.

¿Qué no había sido suficiente con el estado lamentable en el que había quedado Erik? ¿Qué no les había quedado claro que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con su Marinette? ¿Qué no había quedado claro que el Elegido de las calles se cobraría cada gota de sudor que su musa soltara al sentirse amenazada?

Primero la tercera vuelta, luego Lila, luego Andrée.

Primero la tercera vuelta.

Y Luka volvió a maldecir internamente al líder de los reptiles al darse cuenta de que dos personas con la chaqueta de la banda sostenían un cartel, flechas que indicaban un cambio en la ruta.

Tanto Colette como él obedecieron sin pensar, desviando su camino y avanzando por un callejón oscuro y angosto, apenas y cabían, y aunque Luka consideró que Colette querría pelear la cabeza de la carrera, ella retrocedió un metro, dándole espacio de adelantar.

Claro, tenía sentido creerlo. Si alguien va a chocar, que sea primero la competencia para eliminarla.

Al fondo había otros dos reptiles con carteles nuevos, dos flechas más.

Luka drifteó, de nuevo su codo raspó contra el asfalto y esta vez estuvo a punto de no lograrlo. No estuvo seguro, dudó un segundo, pero sintió la fuerza de Sass, como un ángel de la guarda tratando de proteger al portador actual, la motocicleta volvió a enderezarse y tanto Luka como Colette soltaron un grito por la adrenalina, grito que Sass coreó uniéndose a la celebración, eufórico y furioso en partes iguales, compartiendo por primera vez las emociones negativas de un portador, planeando él su propia venganza.

No iba a permitir que le arrebataran la felicidad a su portador, de por sí era difícil que la serpiente tuviese el camino fácil. No, nadie iba a arruinar la felicidad de Luka, no mientras él pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Dos nuevos reptiles, el final de la ruta.

Luka fue el primero en llegar.

Ni siquiera aparcó la motocicleta, casi saltó de ella, permitiendo que cayera de costado haciendo un sonido brusco y sordo. Marinette sabía que Luka adoraba aquella moto, ella reconocería el sonido de su motor en cualquier lugar, así que se estiró en toda la extensión de su estatura, con el corazón encogido y temiendo que su esposo hubiese sufrido un accidente.

Luka tomó la eagle de la barra, los reptiles que habían sido custodios habían desaparecido. La ventana de Lila estaba cerrada. Andrée no estaba en aquel callejón.

Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Luka levantó la mirilla del arma hacia la cuerda de Marinette y se plantó con las piernas separadas, respiró profundo una vez, con los ojos cerrados, echando a Sass fuera de su mente.

—_La vissión de la sserpiente... _—Inició Sass.

Pero Luka lo interrumpió con un grito. Un grito corto, primitivo, territorial y cortante.

Un grito para silenciarle y dejar en claro que él sería quien liberase a Marinette de aquello.

Y Marinette reaccionó al escuchar el grito de su esposo, se enderezó un poco más e inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente, tensando sin querer la soga y permitiendo que el trabajo fuese más fácil.

Luka sopesó las oportunidades, disparar a la viga era su mejor opción, sobre todo cuando sólo tenía tres tiros.

Y entonces sintió el peso del arma.

Sacó el cartucho y se quedó horrorizado al percatarse de que estaba vacío. No había balas.

¿Lo habrían hecho a propósito?

Por un instante Luka sintió algo crecer en su pecho, un agujero negro consumiendo todo, nublando sus sentidos, nublando su juicio, no pudo escuchar la voz de Sass, no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos exigiendo un cambio de estrategia, no pudo escuchar el ruido del segundo motor.

Colette llegó a su lado y se plantó con su beretta en las manos.

—¡Toma la mía! —Espetó la chica furiosa.

Luka revisó el cartucho, tenía seis balas. Habían dejado la pistola de Luka sin balas porque las tres que le correspondían estaban en la siguiente pistola.

Por un momento, presa del alivio, Luka decidió dejar para después ese error y se plantó de nuevo, poniendo la soga en la mira.

Colette tampoco disparó en primera instancia. La chica tenía el pulso temblando.

Luka pudo ver de reojo que los ojos de Colette estaban anegados, así que respiró profundo, tomó el arma con ambas manos, cerró un ojo y disparó.

La cuerda de Jeanette cayó al suelo y la morena soltó un grito al sentir la libertad.

Y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro, justo a tiempo para ver a ocho personas salir del edificio en dirección a los banquitos, en el último instante antes de que el primer mercenario llegara hasta Marinette, Luka logró disparar y cortar la soga.

¿Acto seguido?

Puso en la mira la rodilla de uno de los mercenarios (notando que estaban encapuchados) y disparó.


	44. Thriller

_**Fatcuntlicious**_: Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización jajajaj pero quería dejar listo el especial de Halloween antes de pasar a las explicaciones, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos pronto

_**Marianne E**_: Lo prometido es deuda, un especial digno del día de brujas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, junto con todos los spoilers. Juro que a este le puse mucho corazón. Cabe aclarar, que me puse Nightmare before christmas en francés para escribir más a gusto. Es bueno saber que la carrera tuvo ese efecto, quiere decir que estoy preparada para los autos, entonces te gustará la siguiente pista en la que participen jajaja. Todavía no decido si se va a vengar de Andrée, después de todo es otro títere, pero bueno, Lila la va a pagar caro, cuenta con ello.

_**Sonrais777**_: Ya sé, también yo quise matarlos un momento, pero bueno, vamos a darle calma jajajaja

_**TheBlacKat**_: Me alegra saber que voy por buen camino en lo que respecta de la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Nos leemos pronto.

_**Manu**__: _Definitivamente hacer one shots a petición del público no está a negociación, agradezco mucho los comentarios y tomo mucho en cuenta las peticiones y observaciones que me hacen, ya has visto algunos guiños en mis historias, pero si me dedicara a cumplir las peticiones de cada persona que me lee al pie de la letra, estas historias nunca saldrían del tintero, y tengo muchas ideas ya entrelazadas como para complicarme más la existencia. Créeme, hacer dos historias al mismo tiempo ya es bastante complejo. Pero gracias por el comentario

_**Dessirenya**_: Me leí tus comentarios con una sonrisa en la cara, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar comentarios en varios capítulos, la verdad es que me da buen norte saber que les está gustando la historia, y sí, pensar que era un one shot. Por favor siéntete libre de tomar la música que quieras. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto

_**Kami Inuzuka 120**__: _Me imagino que has de estar a tope con tanta actividad, no te preocupes, es bueno saber de ti, mucho éxito con tanto proyecto, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. En cuanto me vea Boku no hero me paso a tu perfil a leerte, tengo mucha curiosidad de ese anime

* * *

Luka estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios con expresión de hastío, recargado hacia atrás en la silla mientras esperaba a que Maunier volviera al lugar, dedicando miradas desconfiadas al espejo en la pared, pero tratando de mantener a raya sus gestos.

¡Dios! Era un libro abierto en ese momento. El fastidio nunca había sido de ayuda para que la neutralidad se instaurase en él.

Se talló un ojo para ocultar su boca, ya que mantenía contacto con Sass.

—¿Sigue afuera?

—_Ssí, sse niega a irsse ssin ssu essposso._

—¿Le dijiste a Tikki que se adelantaran?

—_Ssí_ —Luka pudo escuchar la sonrisa a través de la voz de su compañero, una sonrisa ladina, comprensiva, cargada de ternura —_, pero la muy optimissta esstá de acuerdo con Marinette en que te ssoltarán pronto. _

—Gracias. —Dijo Luka en medio de un suspiro, sonriendo para su kwami y volviendo a componer una expresión sombría antes de mirar el espejo en la pared, preguntándose quién lo estaría observando en ese momento.

Chat Noir recibió de manos de Maunier la taza con café (haberse convertido en un héroe nocturno le había llevado a comprender por qué las donas y la cafeína eran el motor principal del cuerpo de policía en películas y series) y sonrió al ver a Marinette entrando por el pasillo, sosteniendo una taza para Luka entre sus manos, sosteniéndola con cuidado y una mirada de concentración que hizo a Chat sonreír de medio lado. La joven había calculado mal la cantidad, así que la taza estaba a punto de desbordarse; verla quemarse sólo consiguió que Maunier terminara de comprobar que aquella joven intrépida no podía ser una portadora en ningún sentido.

El detective rodó los ojos con cierto grado de impaciencia, pero sonrió enternecido al recordar la manera dulce en que Chat Noir la había defendido en los tejados de Paris. Algo debía tener esa mujer como para provocar que la gente quisiera protegerla.

Después de ahogar un gemido, Marinette levantó la vista hacia ambos hombres y sonrió tímida.

—¿Se la puedo entregar yo? —Dijo a media voz, como si de verdad fuese así de frágil.

Maunier suspiró rodando los ojos por enésima vez en la noche, a la par que Chat Noir le abría la puerta a Marinette, ofreciéndole además una servilleta de papel.

—Cuidado, Princesse.

—Gracias.

El rostro de Luka (cuya expresión se había vuelto un témpano cargado de amargura y hastío) se transformó hasta formar una sonrisa radiante, una mirada devota, un gesto de adoración tal que Maunier dudó un segundo de todos los juicios que tenía contra aquel guitarrista. La sonrisa de Luka al ver a Marinette sólo podía compararse con la de los niños de los orfanatos cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaban a jugar con ellos los días que no había actividades.

Maunier había escuchado a Luka hablar de la adoración que sentía por aquella mujer en varias entrevistas, su interés por la vida del guitarrista había iniciado como una investigación a profundidad del historial de aquel rebelde sin causa para determinar si era confiable meterlo como parte de los equipos encubiertos de civiles, no podía darse el lujo de creer ciegamente en Chat Noir, pero se había ido haciendo fan de la música del guitarrista, de las letras de Kitty Section, de las obras de caridad que el muchacho encabezaba. No sólo se había reivindicado después de su pasado de pandillero, sino que estaba haciendo con creces un lugar mejor para montones de personas.

Chat Noir había dicho alguna vez que no todos los héroes tenían máscara o escamas, y que Luka era, entre los héroes "anónimos", uno de sus favoritos.

Maunier había considerado haber juzgado mal a Luka en un principio, y que toda la lealtad que mostrara para los reptiles estuviese bien fundamentada.

Claro que no lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos no todavía. Porque admitir eso implicaba admitir también que los reptiles no eran tan peligrosos o ilegales como habían parecido al principio.

Seguía molesto por el hecho de que habían pasado cuatro semanas más o menos desde que le había hecho el ofrecimiento a Luka de convertirse en un policía anónimo y el muy ingrato le había dado largas todo el tiempo, alegando que si la recuperación de su esposa, que si los niños del orfanato, que si el conservatorio, que si el Chat Lunatique, que si los planes de la boda...

¡Bah! Pamplinas, pensaba Maunier. El que quería podía.

Y entonces había llegado una nueva cuestión.

¿Por qué Luka no quería?

—Deberías irte a dormir, _ma cherí_. —Murmuró Luka levantándose y poniendo sus manos alrededor de las de Marinette en torno a la taza, consiguiendo que la joven se sonrojara ante la cercanía de su esposo.

¡Dios! ¿Es que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a estar a su merced?

Luka le quitó la taza de las manos a Marinette, se movió tan rápido que Maunier creyó que también él se quemaría con el contenido, pero la taza no derramó una gota a pesar de que el muchacho casi la lanzó a la mesa, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada para asegurarse de que estuviese bien colocada. Sólo la dejó ahí, rápido como serpiente.

—Así como me lo dijiste tú el día del testamento, la única manera en que voy a salir de aquí será tomando tu mano.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng. —Comentó Maunier entrando a la sala, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la pareja.

Lo siguiente lo tomó por sorpresa, ambos, con el entrecejo fruncido, hablaron al unísono.

—De Couffaine.

Maunier bufó ofendido, pero sonrió asintiendo para sí mismo, concediendo aquella victoria para los muchachos, dejando su taza al lado de la de Luka mientras el guitarrista tomaba las mejillas de su esposa antes de depositar un beso tímido sobre su frente.

Estaban demasiado absortos en aquel gesto, por ende, ninguno de los dos se percató de que el oficial le dio un sorbo a la taza de Luka antes de hacer una mueca y dejar el café en la mesa.

—Demasiado dulce. —Espetó el policía sentándose y encarando al guitarrista mientras se separaba de su esposa, sosteniéndole la mirada con devoción.

—Je t'aimé. —Murmuró Marinette antes de salir de la sala y pararse al lado de Chat Noir.

—Bueno, tu marido es un caso. —Dijo el felino en medio de un suspiro, consiguiendo que Marinette asintiera lentamente componiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—Ok, Luka. —Murmuró Maunier recuperando su taza y haciendo otra mueca al probar su café; claro, luego de probar la bebida dulce en exceso de Luka, el suyo parecía repentinamente amargo. —¿Qué pasó en ese callejón?

—Pasó que tenían un grupo de rehenes y Colette y yo íbamos pasando por ahí. —Murmuró el muchacho, repitiendo la versión que su amiga había dado en el otro cuarto de interrogatorios.

Sass estaba atento a cada palabra que la guitarrista decía, haciéndole llegar a su protegido la versión que ella estaba manejando. Maunier le había dedicado una mirada de desconcierto al principio, considerando que el muchacho mintiera, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que no podían haberse puesto de acuerdo ya que los estaban interrogando al mismo tiempo. Incluso se habían asegurado de quitarles todos los aparatos que cargaran consigo.

Colette, de mala gana, había entregado hasta el iPod.

—_Si le falta una sola canción, los demando. _

—¿Qué pasa, Travis? —Espetó Luka, divertido ante la expresión que el oficial había compuesto al escuchar la versión completa del guitarrista sobre los hechos. —¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar a esa pobre gente ahí colgada sin hacer nada?

No, claro que no estaba convencido de que Luka dijera la verdad, sonaba muy conveniente que el muchacho estuviese pasando por casualidad en aquel lugar el mismo día que una anónima había dicho que un torneo reptil se estaba llevando a cabo.

Pero hubo cosas que ambos muchachos dijeron, preguntas que se hicieron de manera simultánea, como si tantearan la veracidad de las historias, como si dudaran y creyeran. ¿De dónde habría sacado Luka la información si no era verídica?

Porque Colette había respondido de forma abrupta, violenta, arrebatada, ni siquiera se había pensado demasiado las respuestas, las había soltado a toda velocidad como solía cantar, mientras que Luka suspiraba de vez en cuando, rodando los ojos y reacomodándose en su sitio antes de hablar con pausas, con voz tranquila, con toda la serenidad que aquella situación demandaba.

Agua y aceite.

No. Fuego y tierra.

—Luka, le disparaste a dos sujetos en las piernas. —Soltó Maunier ofuscado, como si de verdad considerara al guitarrista un aliado.

—Y pensé en disparar a las rodillas. —Confesó el guitarrista inclinándose hacia el frente, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos y mirando a Traivs con gesto sereno. —Pero no tenía intención de ser sádico, sino de poner a salvo a un grupo de civiles que estaban en el lugar equivocado.

La escena era clara, Luka todavía podía oler la pólvora.

_Colette había caído de sentón, presa del alivio y de la gratitud al ver que Luka había cortado la soga de su Jeany, se había quedado sin fuerzas en un instante, pero tuvo la voluntad para mirar la cuerda de Marinette y percatarse de que ella también estaba a salvo ahora._

_¿Por qué Luka no corría?_

_Conocía a aquel reptil mejor de lo que quería admitir, lo más lógico habría sido creer que Luka saltaría la valla y correría hasta su musa para abrazarla y prometerle que todo iría bien. Y entonces vio a los mercenarios, pero no aparecieron los otros motociclistas. _

_Un alarido de dolor, alguien cayó de rodillas, dos personas hicieron por correr hacia ellos, pero Colette también levantó el arma, y sin esperar mayor indicación, ambos dispararon._

—Revisa, Travis. Todas las balas de Colette las vas a encontrar en el suelo.

—¿Sí? —Desafió el detective fingiendo estar muy divertido. —Porque encontramos tres en las llantas de una patrulla.

—_Colette dicsse haberte llamado. _—Advirtió Sass sonriente, y Luka agradeció lo providencial de aquella intervención.

—Me dijo que había un retén a unas calles, no sabía que era cierto. Conoces a Jeanette ¿cierto? Bajista de Panic and Chaos, novia de Colette. Ella es la razón por la que yo iba pasando por casualidad.

—Maldita sea, Marinette. —Murmuró Chat negando con la cabeza a la par que ella sonreía cruzándose de brazos. —Tu marido es bueno.

—No sabes cuántas veces estuvo en esta misma sala cuando era niño.

—No, me lo puedo imaginar, lo juro.

Maunier sopesó toda la información un poco más. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera agregar o quitar, recibió en su teléfono un whats que corroboraba toda la información de Luka. Incrédulo todavía, envió algunos mensajes en respuesta, tratando de encontrar alguna brecha en las versiones, pero conforme su cara de frustración se fue marcando, la sonrisa de Luka se ensanchó con autosuficiencia.

La pausa se extendió más de la cuenta. Travis Maunier se quedó observando su teléfono como si esperara que un nuevo mensaje fuese a entrar, pero no llegó nada, ya sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Me puedo ir? —Soltó Luka disimulando su sonrisa, mientras Maunier le daba otro trago a su café. —Mañana por la noche tenemos un evento en el Chat y quisiera estar descansado para poder atenderlo al cien. Y mi esposa es organizadora también, si no te importa...

—No puedo retenerte mucho tiempo más. —Soltó aquel hombre sonriendo de medio lado antes de mirar una última vez al guitarrista, una mirada pesada y larga. —¿Por qué no has aceptado la placa, hijo? Nos hace falta tenerte en el equipo.

—Placa. —Soltó Marinette confundida, mirando a Chat con reproche. Y con la voz a medio camino entre el susurro y el silencio, furiosa, espetó. —¿Más secretos, Adrien?

—No sabía que no te lo había dicho. —Soltó el felino bajando la voz tanto como Marinette, mirándola con sorpresa y precaución. —¿No te dijo de los equipos especiales?

—Ah. —Soltó la joven relajándose y volviendo la vista a su esposo. —No dijo que les dieran placa.

—No he hablado con Andrée, y no pretendo traicionarle. —Respondió Luka con sencillez, antes de darle a su café un sorbo largo, disfrutando de la dulzura y la textura del mismo, sabiendo que Marinette lo había cargado lo suficiente como para molestar a Maunier también.

—_Esstan liberando a Colette. _

—Sí, Luka. Te puedes retirar. —Dijo Travis de mala gana, pero compuso una sonrisa radiante y divertida antes de añadir: —Tu esposa prepara el café demasiado dulce. Te va a dar diabetes.

—Es hija de los mejores reposteros de París. —Soltó el muchacho divertido. —Algo se me tenía que pegar.

—Pues mientras no sea diabetes. —Insistió Maunier con ironía.

—Deberías ir mañana al Chat Lunatique. —Dijo el guitarrista levantándose y apurando el resto del café antes de sonreír a su aliado. —Tendremos un evento de disfraces, Colette va a cantar en vivo, entre otras personas. Algunos de mis estudiantes estarán tocando para ganar puntos en la calificación final. —Dijo entre risas, un chiste personal que Maunier no entendió. Luka recuperó la calma y sonrió para el detective. —Promete ser un buen evento para los amantes de la fecha.

—Lo voy a pensar, hijo.

—De verdad. —Insistió Luka ofreciendo una mano a Maunier a manera de despedida. —Espero que te animes a acompañarnos.

Y en cuanto Travis aceptó el apretón, supo que algo interesante debía haber de por medio como para que el muchacho le insistiera tanto.

Asintió, pero no añadió nada más.

.

El Chat Lunatique estaba adornado para la ocasión, desde hacía unos días se habían colgado las telarañas en los rincones, murciélagos de plástico, fantasmas como centros de mesa adornando los servilleteros, pero esa noche, todo el personal tenía el rostro pintado a manera de catrinas, calaveras de colores adornadas con brillos y lentejuelas, acentuando sus facciones.

Desde su pesadilla de México prehispánico, a Marinette se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de las catrinas, recordaba a algunos guerreros cuyos rostros estaban pintados como calaveras, haciendo que sus facciones lucieran dramáticas, así que había tratado de replicar algo lo más parecido posible en el Chat Lunatique.

Se había anunciado el concurso de disfraces con tiempo suficiente, hasta dos días antes del treinta y uno llevaban a veintiséis personas apuntadas para la ocasión, y esperaban que ese día se apuntara unas cuantas personas más.

En la pizarra de anuncios se había revelado que _Panic and Chaos_, Kitty Section, Jagged Stone entre otros harían acto de aparición esa noche (Sí, Lena Baudin había dicho que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para hacer promoción al disco nuevo de Luka, invitar a otros artistas a abrir punta siempre daba buenos resultados), así que todas las mesas se habían reservado con tiempo de sobra, ya no había lugar para nadie.

Luka sonrió de medio lado cuando Jeanette lo miró, sorprendida del cambio radical que había conseguido el muchacho en su persona. Todo el cabello lo llevaba pintado de blanco, un traje negro a rallas blancas que lo hacían lucir treinta centímetros más alto de lo que era en realidad, un moño simulando alas de murciélago sobre una camisa blanca, el rostro pintado, las manos blancas con huesos en el dorso.

El escenario todavía contenía en sí mismo algunas cajas como de regalos, taburetes decorados de naranja, negro y blanco, y una silla enorme pintada también a rayas. Si tan solo aquellas dos hubiesen llegado veinte minutos antes, habrían visto a Luka realizar un performance del lamento de Jack (Youtube: Nightmare before Christmas. Matthew Patric Davis), moviéndose con un histrionismo tal que habría convencido a cualquiera de que, de verdad era el rey calabaza.

—Jack Skellingtone... —Soltó fascinada la chica mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del muchacho, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza y analizando los detalles más ínfimos. —Está increíble. Déjame adivinar, Marinette confeccionó el traje a la medida.

—Obviamente. —Soltó orgulloso el muchacho, tomando sus solapas antes de hacer un gesto imitando el dramatismo del rey calabaza. —¿Dudas de sus habilidades tras la máquina de coser?

—Juro que les queda hasta la historia de amor. —Bromeó la morena llevándose las manos a la boca, evitando un posible fangirleo.

Luka sonrió de medio lado reparando en el traje de caperucita estilo gótico que llevaba la morena, a juego con Colette. Su ex llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas, de las que se sostenían orejas de lobo, short de mezclilla, camiseta blanca y camisa de cuadros estilo leñador encima de los hombros, todo cubierto de manchas simulando mugre y tierra, para coronar el disfraz con un hacha en las manos.

—Muy originales. —Reconoció Luka sonriendo de medio lado. —¿Se comió al leñador?

Jeanette soltó una carcajada sonora antes de murmurar:

—Originales. Mira quién lo dice. —Comentó Jean mirando al escenario mientras las luces bajaban lentamente hasta sumirlos a todos en la penumbra.

Luces se cerraron sobre la figura diminuta de Marinette, que tenía la cabeza vuelta al piso y sostenía ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón, la música de los acordeones comenzó a sonar en las bocinas y ella levantó el rostro, mostrando una expresión relativamente ausente. Su rostro estaba maquillado de tal forma que sus ojos parecían más grandes, acentuando la expresión de angustia que la joven tenía, las pestañas largas, la boca pequeña, y el vestido de retazos que se ceñía a su figura menuda dándole curvas y relieves, convirtiéndola en una auténtica muñeca de trapo.

_**Il y a une ombre dans le vent...**_  
_**Je crois qu'une tragédie m'attend...**_  
_**Comment lui avouer comme je l'aime**_  
_**Sans lui faire part de mes problèmes?**_  
_**Le pire est encore à venir...**_

La gente miraba con embeleso la figura fantasmal en la que Marinette se había convertido, puesto que incluso sus movimientos por el escenario eran erráticos, como si ella de verdad fuese una muñeca de trapo. Giró sobre sí misma, en la punta del pie izquierdo con tal gracia que parecía que se iba a caer, pero volvió a su lugar y sonrió con melancolía para el público, caminando por el borde del escenario moviendo un poco la cabeza.

Sin duda alguna se había aprendido bien su papel.

_**Sait-il que pour lui je donnerais ma vie?**_  
_**Je rêve souvent qu'il m'aime éperdument...**_  
_**Même si c'est un tourment**_

El gesto de Marinette se convirtió en una mueca de añoranza, su mirada paseaba por entre la gente, como si buscase algo, pero al mismo tiempo como si no tuviera la más mínima esperanza de encontrarlo. Todos los asistentes al bar estaban disfrazados de alguna manera, pero ningún valiente había osado disfrazarse de aquel clásico de Halloween, así que Marinette volvió la vista a sus manos.

_**Que deviendra mon bon ami?**_  
_**Où nous conduira sa folie?**_  
_**Autour de moi, tout le monde l'acclame**_  
_**Mais je brûle d'une tout autre flamme**_  
_**Parfois, la vie me semble un drame**_

La joven levantó una mano hacia las luminarias acentuando su expresión de angustia, avanzando lentamente hasta el borde del escenario a la par que se llevaba la mano libre al corazón, no estaba sosteniendo un diálogo con la audiencia, era un monólogo interno en el que ella, con gestos, movimientos, reparos y suspiros, expresaba todo aquello que la consumía por dentro en aquel momento.

_**Saura-t-il un jour m'offrir son amour ?**_  
_**Saurai-je lui plaire ? Ce n'est pas mon destin**_  
_**Et je l'espère... En vain**_

Terminó su canción, la música pareció agotarse un momento y ella comenzó a alejarse hacia el borde del escenario mientras se escuchaba en las bocinas la variación de cajita musical de aquella canción. Y aunque algunas personas hicieron por aplaudir, la música evolucionó y Luka comenzó a cantar, avanzando a pasos lentos hacia el escenario, acentuando sus movimientos marcados mientras sonreía con adoración para Marinette, consiguiendo que ella girase sobre sí misma y lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

Aún a través del maquillaje podías ver la añoranza en el rostro de Luka.

_**Ma tendre amie, si tu veux bien**_  
_**J'aimerais te prendre par la main**_  
_**Et t'entraîner vers les étoiles**_

Marinette giró en el escenario, sonriendo ampliamente ante los gestos de Luka, que tenía una mano en el corazón mientras que la otra la extendía hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse.

La chica se movió lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron al centro del escenario para cantar a dueto, con los dedos entrelazados.

_**Les yeux dans les yeux brillant de mille feux**_  
_**Car la lumière d'un amour éternel**_  
_**Est vraiment la plus belle**_

Luka tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos y la reclinó suavemente hacia atrás, robándole un beso dulce, casto, tierno, mientras las últimas notas de la canción sonaban en las bocinas y la gente estallaba en aplausos a la par que las luces se apagaban en su totalidad, sumiendo el bar en la completa oscuridad.

Unos segundos después volvieron las luces y Luka y Marinette ya no estaban en el escenario, pero Colette estaba al centro, con un micrófono de pedestal mientras sus músicos, ocultos entre la gente y vestidos de zombies, comenzaban a caminar hacia ella al ritmo en que ella chascaba los dedos, arrastrando los pies y consiguiendo alguno que otro susto entre los asistentes.

(Hollow – Icon for hire)

La música inundó el lugar mientras Luka y Marinette ocupaban su mesa cerca de la barra, Colette, con su característico histrionismo llenó el escenario a la par que sus músicos la rodeaban haciendo gestos y movimientos toscos, metidos en su papel de muertos vivientes.

Era un deleite ver a Panic and Chaos en acción. Aquella era la primera vez que Jeanette cantaba alguna parte al lado de su chica, así que todos aplaudieron al ritmo de los versos rapeados que la bajista hacía en su propio micrófono mirando a la audiencia y moviendo una mano, como si les invitara a aplaudir.

Luka brindó con ambas chicas, levantando su vaso hacia ellas cuando sus miradas se encontraron, agradeciendo su presencia en aquel evento, percatándose de que el lugar de verdad estaba lleno de gente, reconociendo a varios de los hijos más jóvenes de los reptiles.

Luka había brindado por teléfono con Colette esa tarde antes de que Jean y Marinette llegasen al bar, agradeciendo que la guitarrista hubiese apoyado su idea descabellada y haciéndole saber que cada vez había más y más reptiles jóvenes en aquel lugar preguntando por el micrófono abierto, pidiendo trabajo como meseros del bar, preguntando por otras iniciativas de los legendarios reyes de los reptiles.

Un muchacho joven que Luka reconoció como el hermano más pequeño de Dean, se acercó hasta ellos cuando Colette bajó del escenario, preguntando por los reyes de las serpientes.

—No, no, no. —Espetó Colette divertida. —Las serpientes tienen su reina oscura y no soy yo, no te confundas, enano.

Acto seguido, Colette levantó su shot en dirección a Marinette, brindando con la muñeca de trapo en la distancia y haciéndole sonreír antes de que ambas chicas vaciaran los contenidos de sus caballitos y los colocasen bocabajo en sus respectivas mesas.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, varios artistas se habían presentado ya varias veces, disfrutando de la noche, cuando un alarido llegó a oídos de todos.

—¡Son muertos vivientes!

Lucien bajó la música de las bocinas, confundido con aquel grito, Marinette y Luka corrieron al balcón justo a tiempo para percatarse de que un auto, completamente fuera de control, golpeaba brutalmente a una persona lanzándola por el aire hasta el otro lado de la acera.

Marinette ahogó un grito por la impresión, Luka la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y permitirle ocultar el rostro su pecho, pero él mismo se quedó helado cuando la víctima del atropellamiento se levantó como si nada y comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies, con una pierna en una posición antinatural y el cuello doblado hacia un costado.

—¿Qué demonios? —Musitó Luka confundido, soltando a Marinette lo suficiente como para que ella levantara el rostro.

Al fondo, una carcajada macabra resonó y ambos vieron que un muchacho, vestido de rojo reía como desquiciado mientras otro grupo de muertos vivientes caminaban por la zona. Luka no tardó en darse cuenta de que el muchacho parecía recién salido de cierto video musica.

—¿Qué es esto? —Espetó Luka entre divertido y ofuscado. —¿Los ochenta?

—¡Vayan, mis muertos vivientes!

Marinette soltó un grito al ver que un grupo de zombies se aglomeraban contra la pared del Chat Lunatique. No, aquellos no eran muy buenos disfraces, de verdad parecían auténticos muertos vivientes recién salidos de una película de Romero o de algún video musical...

Música.

(Delirium – Lacuna Coil)

¡Claro!

—¡Lucien! —Exclamó Marinette corriendo hacia el encargado de la barra. —Cierra bien todas las puertas y ventanas, estamos bajo ataque de un Akuma.

—¿Qué?

—Haz lo que ella dice. —Espetó Luka corriendo tras Marinette hacia la entrada, hacia el auto estacionado frente al bar.

La muñeca de trapo comenzó a gritar y agitar sus brazos, tratando de llamar la atención de los muertos vivientes, mientras su esposo corría a encender el vehículo.

—¡Lucien! —Exclamó Marinette percatándose de que el aludido estaba en la ventana. —Que Jean y los meseros aseguren el lugar, nos llevaremos a los afectados mientras los héroes de París llegan a ayudar.

—Estás muy segura de que vienen. —Espetó él mientras cerraba la ventana.

—Chat Noir llegará en cualquier momento. Ya verás. —Soltó la chica retrocediendo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que los muertos la seguían arrastrando los pies, gimiendo y jadeando, babeando.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —Exclamó Colette llegando a la ventana. —Es peligroso.

—Es nuestro bar, no vamos a dejar que nadie salga herido en nuestros dominios. —Soltó la joven agitando aún más los brazos, consiguiendo una sonrisa radiante por parte de Luka.

—¿Te llevo, preciosa?

—A donde tú quieras. —Soltó ella subiendo al auto, al percatarse de que los muertos comenzaban a trotar. —Y que sea pronto.

Un hombre con la ropa rasgada comenzó a azotar el vehículo por la parte del frente, Luka le dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

—¡La pintura, imbécil! —Gritó el músico sonando el claxon y haciendo reír a Marinette.

¿Cómo se preocupaba por algo tan trivial en un momento así?

—¡Luka! —Gritó Marinette horrorizada al volver la vista a un costado.

El guitarrista ni siquiera echó un vistazo para meter reversa y lanzar el vehículo hacia la calle, después se enteraría por boca de Marinette que habían estado a punto de darle un hachazo a su ventana, ahora lo que importaba era poner a la gente a salvo.

Una llamada entró al teléfono de Marinette y ella suspiró aliviada al ver el contacto de Adrien.

—¿Qué pasa, mon chatone? ¿Disfrutando la noche?

—_¿Disfrutar? La ciudad es un caos. _—Exclamó el muchacho con voz entrecortada mientras que algunos golpes metálicos inundaban la bocina. —_Estoy en la terraza del Grand, Kagami está a mi lado, las cosas se complicaron en la fiesta de Chloe. _

—También en el bar, hay...

—_Zombies, lo sé. Pero es obra de un akuma. Estaba aquí, Chloe despreció su imitación del rey del pop y el ingrato se fue furioso. Ahora es presa de Hawk Moth y nosotros no podemos dejar la terraza, las escaleras están llenas de muertos vivientes._

—¿No hay manera de que salgas de ahí?

—_No, pero Plagg lleva mi anillo, va para con ustedes. Esta noche no podré acompañarte, My Lady, pero estoy seguro de que Panthère hará un trabajo estupendo. _

—Que así sea. Te veo en unos minutos, aguanta.

Marinette colgó la llamada y llamó a Tikki a la transformación antes de bajar su vidrio y sentarse en la puerta.

—Iré a poner a los civiles a salvo. —Anunció la heroína mirando a su esposo.

—Te alcanzo en cuanto llegue Plagg.

—Je t'aime.

—Mais moi plus.

Ladybug aterrizó en la terraza y sonrió ante las miradas de los presentes.

—Todo el mundo, al fondo. Yo me encargo.

—Gracias al cielo. —Espetó Kagami aliviada.

Ella estaba recargada de espaldas en la puerta mientras que Adrien tenía el hombro pegado al metal, ambos haciendo resistencia contra todos los que se aglomeraban contra la puerta y trataban de entrar.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! —Espetó Chloe abriéndose paso entre la gente para plantar cara a la heroína, consiguiendo que ella volteara los ojos. —Hemos estado indefensos aquí.

—Indefensos no están. —Soltó Adrien con dificultad, azotando de nuevo la puerta con su hombro al sentir que perdía algunos centímetros de ventaja.

Por debajo de la máscara, Marinette agradeció sobremanera que Luka no hubiese encontrado a Chloe el día del funeral, no quería tener que lidiar con las exigencias de la rubia, menos que se hubiese enterado de su identidad, porque aunque era cierto que se habían vuelto amigas con el paso de los años, dejando atrás las diferencias, también era cierto que de un tiempo para acá, la joven heredera del imperio Bourgeois se había convertido en una copia exacta de su madre, aunque Marinette no terminaba de entender por qué.

—Chloe, qué gusto me da verte. —Exclamó Ladybug aterrizando a su lado y tomándole las manos en un gesto fraternal. —Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Trajiste mi miraculous? —Soltó la rubia, esperanzada, consiguiendo que Ladybug compusiera una mirada sarcástica.

—Lo siento Chloe, conoces las reglas. —Soltó con fingida melancolía, pero Adrien y Kagami se quedaron pasmados un momento, creyendo que, de verdad, Ladybug se estaba disculpando con la joven. —Además, no necesitas el miraculous para ser la heroína, déjanos ver tu rostro.

—Tú ganas, Ladybug. —Soltó la rubia descontenta, tirando de las puntas de su cabello con una mano. —¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—¿Estabas aquí cuando akumatizaron a la víctima? —Murmuró con expresión de azoro, como si de verdad desconociera el dato.

Adrien carraspeó comprendiendo que la joven estaba actuando, algo se le tenía que haber pegado de convivir tanto tiempo con Luka, y después de haberlo visto actuar la noche anterior, sonrió preguntándose en qué más mentiría aquella joven talentosa.

—Bueno, yo... —Dudó Chloe desviando la mirada.

Adrien y Kagami no pudieron retener más la puerta, tres zombies cayeron al suelo mientras ambos muchachos adoptaban una postura de defensa, pero Ladybug fue más rápida, pateó el centro del pecho del primer zombie que salió a la terraza con tal violencia que desencadenó un efecto dominó tirando al suelo a todos los demás en las escaleras, consiguiendo una marea de brazos y piernas carentes de coordinación.

—Eso nos da unos minutos. —Comentó Kagami sorprendida por la sutileza de aquello, preguntándose cómo no se le había ocurrido a ninguno de los dos y comprendiendo por qué Marinette se había ganado el lugar como guardiana de los miraculous.

—Te he visto pelear, a ambos, ganar competencias. —Murmuró Marinette alternando miradas con Adrien y Kagami. —¿Tienen sus armas?

—Mi disfraz de samurai no sólo es bonito, es funcional. —Aseguró Kagami desenvainando su katana, sabiendo que la heroína preguntaba por cortesía ya que ella misma había confeccionado el traje.

—Puedo pelear sin armas. —Aseguró Adrien efusivo.

—Bien. Ustedes serán mi línea de defensa. Chloe. —Exclamó volviendo su atención a la rubia, consiguiendo que se encogiera un momento en su sitio. —¿Qué pasó?

—Pues su imitación no era tan buena como para calificar. —Soltó la rubia desviando la mirada, evitando a toda costa el escrutinio de la heroína. —Y tal vez... —Dijo estirando las palabras y bajando el rostro, compungida. —Tal vez fui un poquito... directa. —Soltó la última palabra como si le costase pronunciarla.

—¿Directa?

—¡Ok, lo admito! —Espetó levantando las manos sobre su cabeza. —Fui una desgraciada al momento de emitir mi crítica con él, una perra sádica como siempre, pero tienen que admitir que no era tan bueno y ha habido mejores imitaciones esta noche, no pueden defender al mediocre que trató de convencernos de su actuación barata.

—No importa ya. Rompiste su corazón como has hecho con tantos otros. —Espetó Kagami volviendo el rostro y soltando aire por la nariz. —No tenías que ser tan dura.

—Mira quién habla de dureza.

—Paren ya. —Exclamó Adrien parándose de por medio a la par que ambas chicas conectaban miradas, levantando estática. —Esto no nos llevará a ningún lugar.

—Tienen razón. —Soltó Ladybug antes de tomar a Chloe por la cintura y echársela al hombro. —Si mi teoría es cierta y el akumatizado estaba participando en tu concurso, ellos no quieren a los civiles. Pero irán a buscar a cualquier imitador de Jackson y a Chloe, con permiso.

Y saltó al siguiente tejado, consiguiendo que la rubia soltara un alarido de pánico ante el movimiento abrupto que la heroína hizo para cambiar de dirección.

Los tres zombies que habían caído de bruces frente a ellos se levantaron, Kagami adelantó a Adrien con su katana preparada mientras que el rubio adoptó una postura de pelea, esperando el ataque.

Los muertos vivientes emitieron un jadeo pesado, pero frenaron de golpe, mirando a su alrededor antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la escalera, tropezando con los cuerpos que seguían enredados y luchando para levantarse, cayendo dos pisos seguidos encima de un mar de brazos y piernas enredadas.

—La catarina tenía razón. —Soltó Adrien, divertido, consiguiendo que su novia asintiera, orgullosa de su mejor amiga.

.

Dejar a Chloe en la punta de la torre Eiffel (no, no en el último piso, en la punta, relativamente a salvo) les daba una oportunidad para reagruparse. Todos los muertos vivientes habían caminado arrastrando sus pies mientras seguían el rastro de la rubia que había logrado (de nuevo) paralizar París. Algunos gemidos querían asemejar el nombre de la chica, como si la persiguieran con apremio, como si no tuviesen otra misión en la vida.

—¡Bourgeois! —Gritó el akumatizado llegando hasta el espacio frente a la torre.

Ladybug había logrado neutralizar a algunos de los zombies que avanzaban hacia ella, pero no lograba retener la atención de ellos por más de dos minutos, y ellos retomaban el camino hacia la torre, gimiendo lastimeramente el nombre de Chloe.

—Para esta locura, Jackson. —Pidió la heroína saltando la marea de muertos vivientes, percatándose de que no eran tantos como aparentaban, a menos que estuvieses en medio de ellos. —No es tan importante lo que Chloe haya dicho.

No estuvo segura si fue su imaginación, pero casi pudo jurar haber escuchado a la rubia gritar desde la punta de la torre algún reclamo, seguro diciendo que su opinión era la más importante de todas... o algo así.

—Para a tus muertos vivientes.

El akumatizado soltó una carcajada sonora, consiguiendo que la heroína sintiera un escalofrío ante aquello.

—Mi ejército sólo obedece al verdadero rey del pop. ¿Quieres pararlos? Supérame bailando.

—¿Qué? —Musitó la heroína, confundida.

¿Bailar? ¿Cómo el auténtico rey? A duras penas podía hacer el _moonwalk _sin matarse (y sin que le saliera). ¿De dónde esperaba aquel villano que ella bailase para tratar de enfrentar a un ejército de muertos vivientes?

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Ay Tikki... _Pensó Marinette con amargura. _Por favor dime que has visto estos pasos alguna vez._

—¡Guia! —Pidió la heroína, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

Claro, como si acabase de leer la mente de la heroína, el akumatizado comenzó a hacer el clásico de Michael Jackson, caminando de espaldas, deslizándose por el piso como si fuese ingrávido.

—¡Levántense, mis muertos! —Exclamó el akumatizado levantando las manos mientras seguía con su paso de baile.

El piso de la plaza se agrietó de muchos sitios y manos comenzaron a emerger, abriéndose paso para salir a la superficie. De pronto había muertos vivientes suficientes como para formar un flash mob completo.

Y Ladybug vio con horror que todos comenzaron a seguir al akumatizado al mismo tiempo, bailando en perfecta sincronía unos instantes más antes de que aquel hombre la apuntara y sonriera demedio lado.

La heroína pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de imitar los movimientos, aunque claro, no lo hizo perfecto, algunos muertos la siguieron, sincronizándose con sus movimientos.

—Nada mal, mariquita. —Soltó Jackson sonriendo de medio lado antes de hacer su siguiente paso.

Ladybug trató de mantenerse a la altura, pero pronto, los pasos de Jackson se volvieron demasiado difíciles de seguir, y los pocos muertos vivientes que le habían seguido el paso a la joven, se fueron aglomerando del lado del akumatizado al ver fallar a la heroína de París, al verla tropezar con sus propios pies.

Y, aunque la chica se esforzó por mantener un buen ritmo, al final, el último muerto viviente pasó del lado del akumatizado y todos le miraron, esperando indicaciones.

—Parece ser... —Murmuró él mientras sus facciones se asemejaban más y más a la de un muerto viviente, con el cabello rizado todo desorganizado, los pómulos marcados, las cejas realzadas, la piel oscurecida en un tono oliva. —Que se ha agotado tu buena suerte.

—Espera. —Pidió la heroína dando un paso de espaldas y alzando una mano hacia Jackson, con expresión de sorpresa. —Una última oportunidad.

—Se acabó el tiempo.

El muchacho apuntó a Ladybug y sonrió de manera macabra, varios zombies se abalanzaron sobre ella, sosteniéndola por los brazos y piernas, obligándola a retroceder y forcejear.

Por un momento, Ladybug sintió que no podría salir de aquello, ahogó un grito, forcejeando contra las manos que se apoderaban de ella, obligándola a dejar de luchar. Por un momento, debajo del antifaz, Marinette estuvo segura de que aquel era su fin. La superaban en número, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no se trataba de parisinos sometidos a la voluntad de Hawk Moth, esta vez no se trataba de gente que podía ser salvada de alguna manera y que, de una forma u otra, trataba de resistir al saber que enfrentaban al emblema de París, esta vez no había consciencias debajo de aquellos muertos vivientes, sólo los muertos en sí mismos.

Estaba perdida.

—Afortunadamente... —Dijo una voz profunda a espaldas del akumatizado, llamando la atención de todos. —Ella nunca ha estado sola. Así que es mi turno.

Ladybug no pudo levantar la vista, no; montones de manos la tenían sometida contra el piso ahora, así que no había manera de que ella pudiese levantar el rostro para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Espetó Jackson con curiosidad y molestia.

—Un contendiente. —Respondió el héroe de París con aquella gallardía, que Ladybug sintió el corazón dar un vuelco.

Aquel instante de valor fue más que suficiente para darle tiempo de reaccionar, así que la heroína agradeció que sus manos estuvieron libres un segundo, tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó al aire con todas sus fuerzas, exclamando:

—¡Lucky Charm!

Una grabadora enorme, cuadrada, aterrizó en las manos de Ladybug, artefacto que consiguió que los muertos remitieran. La joven se abrazó de la grabadora como si aquel amuleto encantado fuese de verdad un repelente para los muertos, aferrándose a ella como si pudiera calmar sus miedos, y cuando por fin recuperó la respiración, levantó la mirada, percatándose de que, a espaldas de Jackson y equilibrado sobre su bastón, Le Panthère sonreía con un sombrero fedora clásico, negro con una franja blanca, ocultando la mitad de su rostro, llevaba también puesto un guante de brillantina y una chaqueta roja de cuero ceñida al torso.

—Ma cherí ¿Me concederías el honor?

Ladybug tardó unos instantes más en comprender, su mirada había estado cargada de terror hasta que se percató de que los zombies de verdad estaban retrocediendo, arrastrándose y gimiendo, dejando cada vez más y más espacio alrededor de ella, dándole espacio para moverse.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró ella confundida, permitiendo por un momento que la sonrisa radiante del muchacho se apoderara de ella.

Porque los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa confiada de medio lado, la postura holgada. Panthère estaba ahí, prometiéndole a Ladybug que todo iría bien a partir de ese momento.

La chica puso la grabadora en el suelo y asintió, sintiendo que su corazón se calmaba por completo, sintiéndose de nuevo a salvo. Y antes de retirarse, de ponerse lejos del alcance de las manos frías y esqueléticas que la rodeaban, presionó el botón de play.

Panthère saltó hasta posicionarse a unos metros frente al akumatizado, quien tomó el primer turno para bailar. Sus pies se movieron al ritmo de la música, todos los zombies lo imitaron, como si aquello fuese una coreografía planeada, un flashmob preparado con tiempo y no una danza improvisada.

El héroe de la mala suerte imitó los pasos, consiguiendo que varios muertos vivientes se pasaran de su lado a bailar, pero, de nuevo, Jackson hizo alarde de pasos de baile marcados y dramáticos, su histrionismo marcó tendencia, incluso los parisinos que habían buscado refugio en los cafés de la zona estaban maravillados con el desempeño magistral de aquel ensamble, pero Panthère fingió un bostezo dándose cuenta de que algunos drones grababan la situación.

Sonrió cuando le cedieron de nuevo el momento de bailar, pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo.

El héroe estiró la espalda, se movió un poco, tronó los huesos de sus manos antes de mirar a Jackson y soltar una exhalación clásica del rey del pop, haciendo que tanto el muchacho como varios muertos vivientes retrocedieran.

La música se detuvo un momento, todo el mundo fijó su atención en Panthère, que caminó unos pasos en su sitio, paseando la mirada por el ejército de zombies que Jackson tenía a su merced.

Y sin previo aviso, soltó un grito largo que hizo a Ladybug recordar el clásico Scream del rey.

(Thriller – Michael Jackson)

La audiencia guardó silencio mientras el sonido de una puerta rechinar se abrió paso entre los presentes, muertos vivientes abrieron un camino para el héroe parisino, Panthère marcó sus pasos a la par que la noche parisina se despejaba dejando a la vista una luna llena brillante y los aullidos de los lobos resonaban a lo lejos, a la par de un trueno de tormenta.

No, no estaba bailando, estaba haciendo aquel gesto característico que el auténtico Michael solía hacer en sus coreografías y performances más icónicos, la pantera se inclinó el sombrero para tapar por completo sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cadera atrás y adelante, apuntando un pie y doblando la rodilla a la par que tiraba los hombros hacia atrás, poniendo una mano en su entrepierna y soltando otra exhalación.

Su cuerpo se movió con histrionismo, el héroe comenzó los primeros pasos de aquella canción que se había vuelto un ícono de la música de los ochenta, y mientras iniciaba su improvisación, varios muertos vivientes comenzaron a aplaudir para marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Hasta ahí todo bien, y Jackson estuvo a punto de tomar su lugar en la contienda, pero Panthère jaló aire, abrió la boca y levantó el rostro, sosteniendo la mirada del akumatizado.

_**It's close to midnight**_  
_**Something evil's lurking from the dark**_  
_**Under the moonlight**_  
_**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**_  
_**You try to scream**_  
_**But terror takes the sound before you make it**_  
_**You start to freeze**_  
_**As horror looks you right between your eyes**_  
_**You're paralyzed**_

Panthère acababa de convertirse en una auténtica réplica del rey del pop, se movía por el espacio, cantando una imitación perfecta mientras más y más monstruos se sumaban a su danza y a su canto. Jackson estaba boquiabierto, realmente se había quedado pasmado ante la manera en que el héroe parecía manejar la mímesis con el rey del pop.

No sólo estaba bailando como Michael, sino que cantaba a la par que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la melodía.

_**'Cause this is thriller**_  
_**Thriller night**_  
_**And no one's gonna save you**_  
_**From the beast about to strike**_  
_**You know it's thriller**_  
_**Thriller night**_  
_**You're fighting for your life**_  
_**Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah**_

Fue difícil resistir. Poco a poco había terminado rodeado por aquellos muertos vivientes, que se movían a la par del muchacho con histrionismo y sincronía, uno a uno, todos los zombies se sumaron al baile del héroe, dejando a Jackson solo de su lado de la plaza.

Y contrario a lo que había creído al principio, en lugar de tratar de bailar para recuperar a su ejército de zombies, Jackson se paró al lado de Panthère y comenzó a seguirlo en ritmo y en baile.

Ladybug miraba con azoro lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo, no podía entender ni creer que, de verdad, debajo de la máscara Luka se supiera completa la coreografía de Thriller, no, no sólo se sabía el baile, conocía la letra de cabo a rabo. Y de un momento a otro, el Campo Marte estaba lleno de gente disfrazada que bailaba los pasos de aquel clásico, siguiendo a un héroe enmascarado y a un imitador akumatizado, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—_Mon Dieu... J'aimé cet homme... _—Exclamó la heroína sin aliento al verlo mover la cadera.

Un trueno surcó el cielo y algunos cuantos muertos vivientes se desvanecieron, permitiendo a los parisinos acercarse a ellos y cerrar filas para ver mejor los pasos y seguir la coreografía.

Otro trueno, menos zombies. Y tras unos parpadeos más, sólo quedaba gente con disfraces de todo tipo, momias, hombres lobo, vampiros, zombies, gente disfrutando de un improvisado flashmob de Halloween enfrente de la torre Eiffel.

No pudo evitarlo, cuando Panthère la miró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Ladybug no pudo evitar saltar hasta situarse al lado de su marido y seguir la secuencia: aplauso, desliz, movimiento de hombros, la cabeza y repetir.

_**The foulest stench is in the air**_  
_**The funk of 40 thousand years (Thriller night, thriller)**_  
_**And grisly ghouls from every tomb**_  
_**Are closing in to seal your doom**_  
_**And though you fight to stay alive**_  
_**Your body starts to shiver (I'm gonna thrill you tonight)**_  
_**For no mere mortal can resist**_  
_**The evil of the thriller!**_  
_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_  
_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Panthère sonrió aplaudiendo con fuerzas cuando la música se terminó, contagiando a todos los presentes a aplaudir, antes de encarar al akumatizado, le ofreció una mano a Jackson, quien chocó palmas efusivamente antes de atraer al héroe y darle un abrazo.

—¡Dios, eso fue lo más increíble que he hecho en mi vida! —Exclamó el muchacho a la par que el akuma volaba libremente lejos de él, revelado que, en realidad, su disfraz era realmente bueno, y él incluso se movía como su ídolo.

—No más maldades para ti. —Murmuró Ladybug sonriendo orgullosa, lanzándose por el Akuma y dándole espacio a su colega de conversar con el afectado.

—No lo haces nada mal. —Admitió el héroe sonriendo.

—¿Yo? Dios, tú eres la reencarnación del rey.

Panthère soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo un gusto culposo.

—¡Culposo! —Espetó el muchacho. —Haré como que no escuché eso y me iré antes de que el akuma vuelva por mí. ¡Qué noche de brujas! —Exclamó el muchacho cumpliendo a su promesa, retirándose mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Ladybug llegó hasta el lado de Panthère mostrando la mariposa purificada, que se había quedado en su mano aleteando suavemente.

—Bye-Bye, little butterfly... —Murmuró la heroína antes de soplar ligeramente sobre las alas de aquel insecto y conseguir que volara alto y lejos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. —¡Lucky Charm! —Gritó lanzando la grabadora al aire y consiguiendo que todo París volviese a la normalidad.

—No estuviste tan mal, ma cherí. —Aduló el héroe sonriendo.

—No digas tonterías, mon coeur. Tú has salvado la noche.

—Puede ser, pero no lo habría hecho sin ti. —Dijo al final el héroe capturando la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola hacia sí en un movimiento posesivo.

Se lo advirtió con la mirada, y Ladybug sonrió pasmada. Porque Panthère le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla, se había acercado, sí, y sus ojos lo dejaban claro, pero el héroe se había detenido a unos milímetros del rostro de su musa como si esperara su autorización para proceder, cuestión que hizo a la heroína asentir tímidamente, permitiéndole tomar su boca.

Panthère depositó un beso suave, casto en los labios de la joven antes de romper el contacto y murmurar: —Juro que mi boca está diseñada para pertenecer a la tuya.

Y al percatarse de que la gente comenzaba a hacer fotografías de la escena, Panthère cerró el agarre sobre la cintura de su musa y, valiéndose del bastón, saltó del lugar, consiguiendo los aplausos de los parisinos.

.

Jagged Stone se había presentado para el evento del cierre, tocaba su guitarra al lado de Colette, que sonreía embelesada, una fan en presencia de una leyenda francesa, un sueño hecho realidad para la pelinegra.

—Esta noche París se enteró de que Ladybug tiene un romance con un héroe nuevo. —Soltó Alya divertida, acercándose a sus amigos y mostrando la nueva foto de portada del LadyBlog, que mostraba el beso de Panthère y Ladubyg desde varios ángulos, fotografías enviadas por los fans del blog. —Supongo que eso le da armas a Hawk Moth para tratar de acabar con ellos.

—Pero también le hará saber que estamos más unidos y más fuertes que nunca. —Aseguró Luka bajando la voz y apartando un mechón blanquecino de su rostro.

—Sigo sintiendo que se me olvidó algo. —Soltó Marinette por enésima vez en la noche.

—Bueno, ma cherí, si no puedes recordarlo, entonces no debe ser tan importante.

—Iré a buscar a los muchachos. —Anunció Alya apuntando sobre su hombro. —Seguro que Adrien y Kagami llegan a tiempo para el concurso de disfraces.

—Tranquila, Mari... —Murmuró Luka abrazando a su esposa por los hombros y sonriendo antes de besarle la sien. —Estoy seguro de que a punto de quedarte dormida lo vas a recordad.

—Esperemos que así sea.

.

Desde la punta de la torre Eiffel se escuchó un grito agudo, Chloe, todavía con su disfraz de Marilyn Monroe exclamando:

—¡Héroes! ¡Alguien! ¡Bájenme de aquí!


	45. Héroes y justicieros

**_Marianne E_**: Perdón, he colgado el capítulo sin agradecer a nadie por la paciencia ni por la espera. Pero quería que lo tuvieras listo hoy, justo como prometí. Disfrútalo

**_TheBlacKat: _**Una parte de mí sigue molesta con Chloe por el final de temporada, era una venganza personal por lo que pasó y por lo que viene a continuación, a ver que pasa con esto, qué bueno que te guste tanto.

**_Sonrais777_**: La verdad estuve bailando durante todo el tiempo que escribí, no escuché otra cosa más que Michael Jackson

**_Manu_**: No, no he visto los videos, he estado un poco ocupada y sólo he tenido tiempo para escribir. Había estado tratando de escribir las historias que tengo pendientes, pero no me sale, estoy trabada en el Lukanette, a ver qué pasa con eso.

**_Rebeca . sz: _**Y lo que viene, espero te guste también.

* * *

Chloe no paraba con su parloteo, durante la mitad del camino había estado quejándose amargamente de cómo los héroes de París la habían dejado colgada (literalmente) en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

La rubia se había ofrecido a pasar por cafés y acompañar a Marinette de camino hacia su primer día de regreso en la firma agreste, quería entrar del brazo de su amiga y ponerse al día, aunque las chicas se habían mandado textos y hecho llamadas por todo el tiempo que había durado la incapacidad, había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho en esas semanas, pero Marinette jamás se habría imaginado que la indignación de la rubia llegaría a tanto.

—Es que ¿te lo puedes imaginar? —Espetó la joven fastidiada mientras ambas chicas entraban a la oficina de la firma, las puertas de cristal se deslizaron para dejarles el paso y Marinette sonrió enternecida ante los pucheros de la joven. —Estuve en la punta de la torre Eiffel durante todo el tiempo que duró el ataque del Akuma, y luego, estuve ahí metida mucho tiempo más.

—Seguro fue difícil aguantar.

—¿Con un vestido halter de escote profundo? Horrible se queda corto. Los muy ingratos. —Escupió dolida. —Primero me niegan mi derecho de volver a usar el miraculous de la abeja...

—Chloe. —Llamó Marinette, condescendiente. —Eso te lo ganaste cuando te aliaste con Hawk Moth hace años, y ya pasó. Deberías olvidarlo.

—He dedicado mucho tiempo de mi vida a apoyar a los héroes, aunque ellos no quieran verlo. Di mi vida por París cuantas veces fue necesario.

—Sí, pero todos escuchamos cuando Ladybug te dijo que no podría darte de nuevo el miraculous por tu seguridad.

—No importa, la ingrata me dejó colgada en el techo del Grand muchas veces, cada vez que pude apoyar. Cuando mis padres fueron akumatizados ni siquiera me dejaron ayudar. —Espetó la rubia antes de darle un trago largo a su bebida.

Marinette frenó en su sitio. Sí. Ya lo había pensado, había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar sobre aquello, puesto que cada una de las decisiones que había tomado como Ladybug repercutía en su memoria como un recordatorio.

Claro que había pensado en aquel día, cuando todo había estado a punto de irse al carajo y ella le había negado la oportunidad a Chloe de salvar a sus padres, entregándosela directo a los brazos de Gabriel...

—Chloe... —Murmuró Marinette componiendo una sonrisa amable. —Estoy segura de que sólo quería protegerte de lo que pasó después.

La rubia suspiró frenando y encarando a Marinette.

—Pero ¿qué hay de lo que yo quería?

—¿Hubieses preferido pagar con tu vida con tal de cumplir un capricho? —Soltó Marinette confundida, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —Espetó Chloe empujando a Marinette hacia la puerta que daba a su división. —Entra ya. Que no te puedo retrasar más tiempo del que pidieron.

—¿Del que pidieron? —Murmuró Marinette empujando la puerta y mirando a Chloe sobre su hombro, y se sobresaltó cuando confeti y serpentinas saltaron a su alrededor.

.

(Come alive - The greatest showman)

¿Era en serio?

De entre todas las cosas que podían pasar justo en medio de un ataque de Akuma, ¿Panthère de verdad estaba en medio de la plaza haciendo trucos de magia?

Ladybug aterrizó cerca de él y se abrió paso entre los parisinos, incrédula al darse cuenta de que su colega estaba haciendo un truco de magia con cartas en medio de la calle mientras se inclinaba de lado el sombrero fedora que había usado en día de brujas.

—El truco está en no perder de vista mis manos. —Dijo el héroe barajando las cartas con una habilidad, que parecía que obedecían a su voluntad, no las tocaba, no. Las cartas volaban de una mano a otra mientras él sonreía para todos los presentes con un gesto encantador y dulce, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente seductor. —No pierdan... —dijo con histrionismo, bajando la velocidad de sus movimientos y hablando cada vez más lento —de vista... mis... manos...

Hizo un aspaviento, una reverencia con gestos rebuscados y elegantes.

—Panthère. —Exclamó Ladybug abriéndose paso entre los presentes.

—¡Perrrrfecto! —Exclamó el muchacho quitándose el sombrero y lanzándolo en el aire mientras su compañera llegaba a su lado. Atrapó el sombrero a la par que tomaba la mano de Ladybug y la hacía girar sobre sí misma. —Justo lo que necesitaba. Una asistente.

—¡Asistente!

—Sígueme la corriente un momento, chéri. —Pidió el héroe acercando su rostro al de Ladybug. —Sólo un minuto o dos. A la gente le gusta mi magia.

—¿Seguirte la corriente? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hay un Akuma!

—Uno que se hace pasar por mago, confía en mí.

—Pero asistente...

—Normalmente ella es la jefa. —Exclamó Panthère haciéndola girar de nuevo. —Pero ¿qué les parece si le damos una cálida bienvenida para que nos ayude con el siguiente truco?

—¡¿Siguiente?! ¡Panthère! ¿Cuántos trucos llevas?

Lo siguiente la tomó por sorpresa. Panthère puso su mano en el hombro de la heroína haciendo presión y movió la mano disponible frente al rostro de Ladybug, chascando los dedos con cada palabra y moviendo la muñeca con gestos histriónicos. La heroína lo siguió por inercia.

—Izquierda, derecha, arriba, dormida.

Y aunque la heroína hizo por apelar, se desplomó en los brazos de Panthère.

—Eso es, ma chéri, duerme. —Dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven y la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos, levantándola al vuelo como si no tuviera peso. —¡Ahora, como todos saben, entre esta maravillosa heroína y yo hay "algo"! —Dijo con histrionismo y una sonrisa sagaz, levantando risitas nerviosas en la audiencia. —Pero un mago nunca revela sus secretos, así que tengo que pedirles que nunca le digan que revelé esto. —Risas se levantaron entre los presentes, consiguiendo que el felino ensanchara la sonrisa. Los tenía justo donde necesitaba. —Ahora, jamás haría nada contra ella y la única razón por la que la necesito bajo el efecto de la hipnosis es para lo siguiente. Ma cherí ¿Me escuchas claramente?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. —Se acercó a su oído y sonrió de medio lado, hablando fuerte y claro, rápido, sin pausas, con apremio, pero con perfecta pronunciación, marcando cada letra como si le fuera la vida en ello. —Entonces presta atención a mis palabras y comprende puesto que cuando cuente hasta tres te pondrás de pie y abrirás tus ojos, estarás despierta y fuera de mi hipnosis, pero cuando diga la palabra "tregua", te convertirás en la asistente perfecta que todo mago requiere, sonrisas, aplausos y el conocimiento de todos y cada uno de mis trucos. Un-dos-tres.

Ladybug saltó de los brazos de Panthère y le miró con reproche.

—No voy a formar parte de tus trucos. —Espetó como si nada, retomando la conversación en el punto en el que lo había dejado. —Así que guarda tus cartas, tus cajitas con doble fondo, y vamos por el akuma.

—Ma cherí, sabes perfectamente que a donde vayas te seguiré, pero primero deberías dejarme terminar con este truco.

—Eres un caso. —Carraspeó la heroína volteando los ojos.

—Un caso que te ama. El caso es que estaba pidiendo tres voluntarios.

Manos se levantaron por toda la plaza y el héroe sonrió guiñándole a la audiencia.

—Y una mesa, tal vez... —Sugirió frotando sus manos y paseando la mirada a su alrededor.

Una persona jaló consigo la mesa en la que sus amigos habían dejado sus bebidas, la mesa pequeña y redonda de una cafetería antigua, mesa que Panthère acomodó frente a sí antes de agradecer con un asentimiento con la cabeza y mirar a su compañera.

—¿Me concederías el honor?

—Si con eso terminas este teatrito. —Espetó la heroína consiguiendo que el felino se encogiera de hombros y sonriera confiado. —Tú, tú y tú. —Señaló ella eligiendo a los tres candidatos.

—Muy bien. —Dijo el muchacho recuperando su baraja y comenzando a hacer trucos con las manos. —No pierdan de vista mis manos, en cuanto parpadeen haré el truco. —Risitas se levantaron sobre la audiencia, cuestión que hizo a Ladybug rodar los ojos.

—Dios, ni estando con Panthère se relaja. —Se quejó Adrien entre la audiencia, con Kagami tomando su brazo y admirando el truco del felino.

—No lo sé. Me parece una farsa. —Admitió la joven oriental recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ella es todo menos una buena actriz.

—Eso creíamos hasta que dejó a Chloe colgada en la torre Eiffel.

—No creo que lo hiciera a propósito. —Admitió la oriental antes de llevarse la muñeca a la boca y presionar un botón. —Rena, Carapace, recuento de daños.

—_Le Magician tiene a una asistente ahora, akumatizó a una chica y están por desaparecer en una caja china a dos turistas. Panthère todavía no tiene suficiente audiencia aunque está haciendo magia junto al Sena, pero la gente comienza a hablar al respecto en redes sociales. _

—Haremos una transmisión en vivo. —Dijo Adrien sacando su teléfono, sabiendo que aquello atraería las miradas de los parisinos. —Esperemos que sea suficiente.

Desde que la nueva Hawk Moth se había convertido en la villana de París, los akumas eran más complicados de vencer puesto que ella había conseguido la forma de instaurar las polillas demonizadas dentro de las víctimas y no en los objetos que representaban aquello que les adolecía; aunque las apariciones de Panthère y Tentomushi habían resultado ser bastante productivas y ambos héroes habían logrado que la mayoría de sus adversarios renunciaran personalmente a los akumas, había ocasiones en las que tenían que luchar contra ellos.

Ponerse en las manos de aquellos nuevos héroes había resultado sencillo y refrescante, así que Ladybug estaba luchando internamente con sus ganas de ir a darle a Le Magician la paliza de su vida y estaba confiando en su pareja tanto como su consciencia permitía.

—¿En qué momento te convertiste en mago? —Soltó la heroína sonriendo de medio lado, permitiéndose fluir y disfrutar del espectáculo, dándose cuenta de que Luka no estaba así de relajado desde meses antes de hacerse novios y volver de su gira por todo Europa.

Le Panthère le había dado la oportunidad a Luka de reírse a carcajadas y disfrutar de nuevo de las calles de París como pocas cosas se lo permitían, la noche de brujas incluso había convencido a Ladybug de ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad luego de llevar a Chloe sana y salva hasta su casa, y por primera vez en años, la Catarina se permitió disfrutar del paseo por los tejados.

Amaba (y ya lo había olvidado) la sensación del viento golpeando contra su piel, sacudiendo con violencia su trenza, arañándole las mejillas. Extrañaba sobremanera la forma en que el piso se acercaba con violencia hacia ella cuando iba en caída libre, amaba y extrañaba disfrutar del tirón que todo su cuerpo sentía cuando la cuerda de su yo-yo se tensaba lo suficiente y ella iniciaba el camino de regreso hacia el cielo, puesto que podía dar vueltas completas, sentir que su cabeza azotaría contra el suelo y luego sentir que podía salir disparada contra el firmamento.

Ahora, hacerlo al lado de Panthère le daba un toque distinto a pasear por los tejados de París, puesto que no solo había sido ella columpiándose, no. Varias veces había terminado en los brazos del héroe cuando él la interceptaba en la caída libre, impulsándose con el bastón para volver a elevarse mientras sostenía su cintura con delicadeza y adoración.

Sí, en algún momento, cuando había descubierto la identidad de Chat Noir, había disfrutado muchísimo los patrullajes nocturnos, se había enamorado de la ciudad de la luz a media noche, había descubierto que sentía pasión por defender París, pero también por columpiarse entre los edificios y sobrevolar los tejados.

Hacerlo al lado de Viperion se había convertido en un deleite personal del que no disfrutaba muy a menudo puesto que siempre estaban peleando contra algún akuma cuando podían darse ese lujo, pero ahora que Luka había adquirido (intermitente, sí, no era algo de tiempo completo) el miraculous del gato negro, después de la cita que habían tenido esa noche para luego devolver el anillo a su portador original. Sí. Pasear por los tejados de París se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —Murmuró Panthère con intensidad, consiguiendo que las chicas más cercanas a ellos contuvieran la respiración y mirasen al muchacho con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonrojo que se pronunció en la audiencia cuando el héroe se agachó sobre una mano de Ladybug y depositó un beso casto, abrasándola con la mirada.

—Que comience el espectáculo. ¡No pierdan de vista mis manos! —Recordó el héroe sonriendo.

—Por favor no le vayas a robar la cartera a nadie. —Espetó la heroína divertida, retrocediendo un paso y observando el truco.

—Nah, ni que fuera Viperion. Ese tipo tiene JUSTO el tipo.

Ladybug soltó una carcajada ante la afirmación de su colega y negó con la cabeza. —Le voy a decir que estás hablando mal de él, también es mi amigo.

—Pregúntale qué hacía sus días libres de niño. Muy bien, ustedes tres. —Espetó el felino mirando a los tres candidatos antes de que Ladybug añadiera nada más. Panthère abrió en abanico las cartas mostrándoselas a los parisinos. —Todas diferentes, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Exclamaron a voces desde la audiencia.

—Este es el truco.

—Te voy a desenmascarar. —Amenazó Ladybug sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Por favor, inténtalo. —Murmuró el héroe, lascivo. Acto seguido: dividió las cartas en tres pilas abiertas en abanico, todas puestas bocarriba y mirando a los tres chicos con una sonrisa. —Elige una carta del primer mazo. —Pidió al primer voluntario. —La del tope no, por favor. Sería muy obvio, pero la que tú quieras. Elige del medio —dijo al segundo —, elige del final. ¿Tienes ya tu carta?

—Sí.

—Eso creo.

—Genial. —Murmuró el felino dándoles la espalda. —Ahora envía por favor un whats a las personas con quien vengas cuál es la carta que elegiste, pero no me lo hagas saber. —Volvió a frotar sus manos, ansioso pero entretenido. —Ma cherí. —Dijo llamando la atención de la heroína, consiguiendo que descruzara los brazos. —Mejor deséame suerte, hace mucho no hago esto y no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a todo París.

—¿Todo París?

—Me parece que comienzan a transmitir en vivo. —Dijo el felino señalando con su pulgar a la audiencia, al punto exacto donde Adrien estaba. —Suficiente espera. —Dijo el héroe girando sobre sí mismo y revolviendo todas las cartas.

Sus manos se movían como un rayo, era difícil seguirle el paso, y, aun así, Ladybug lo intentó, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Primer truco de la noche, voy a poner las cartas de los tres en el primer mazo.

Anunció el felino comenzando a destapar cartas. Ni siquiera las movió en un orden específico, sólo comenzó a apilar las cartas bocarriba en tres montones, moviendo las manos muy lentamente, dudando antes de acomodar las cartas, mirando fijamente las expresiones de sus voluntarios, sonriendo ante lo fácil que había resultado leerlos, haciendo una nota mental de agradecer a Ladybug después.

—Ahora, una vez que las cartas de los tres están en el mazo del medio... —Espetó reuniendo esas cartas y poniéndolas bocabajo, consiguiendo que sus voluntarios soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa. —Gracias, ahora me voy a deshacer de estos dos.

Barajó los montes restantes, de nuevo lanzando una carta de una mano a la otra, haciendo trucos para distraer a la gente. Dio dos aplausos, levantó y bajó las manos en un movimiento violento, arqueando los dedos en una floritura estilizada y luego mostró sus manos vacías, dando un tironcito a sus mangas para demostrar que no había nada ahí.

La gente soltó exclamaciones de sorpresa ante aquello y Panthère sonrió ante el hecho de que su musa enarcó una Ceja, sorprendida ante aquello.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó el héroe. —Hiciste un gesto.

—Me gusta la magia. —Admitió la joven desviando la mirada.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Murmuró el felino con una sonrisa dulce. —¡Muy bien! —Exclamó dando un aplauso y mirando a los presentes. —Esta es la cuestión, aquí está un tercio del mazo, voy a pedir a mi encantadora asistente que me ayude a separarlo en tres pilas, y luego le pediré que me guarde un secreto. Chéri —dijo mirando a la heroína, que se acercó a la mesa con las manos en la cadera y un gesto de disgusto, volteó la primera carta y apuntó tres sitios en la mesa (a Ladybug le llamó la atención el hecho de que señaló los lugares invertidos, pero dejó esa pregunta para después) —, izquierda, derecha, centro.

—Centro. —Dijo segura de si misma mientras Panthère destapaba la segunda carta.

—Derecha, izquierda o centro. —Está vez apuntó los tres sitios de izquierda a derecha.

—Centro. —Repitió la heroína, insegura.

Lo siguiente la tomó desprevenida, Panthère repitió el proceso con el resto de las cartas, pero esta vez, alternando los lugares donde tocaba las cartas, confundiendo a la heroína con lo errático de sus manos.

—Izquierda, izquierda, derecha. —Fue nombrando la heroína, siguiendo las manos del felino y escuchando atentamente la voz de Panthère, casi como si estuviera bajo su hipnosis.

De nuevo el héroe había conseguido poner todas las cartas en la misma pila, hizo esa purga dos veces mas, quedándose con cinco cartas en una mano, pero ya no dijo nada. Se había quedado repentinamente en silencio, cuestión que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

A gestos, llamó la atención de Ladybug y le hizo señas con las manos, invitándola a hablar.

—¿Es caras y gestos? ¡Adoro caras y gestos! —Exclamó la joven con expresión divertida, consiguiendo que Panthère compusiera la misma expresión un momento. Expresión que se disolvió con la siguiente frase que dijo la heroína. —Soy malísima para Caras y gestos, pero me encanta caras y gestos.

Panthère compuso una mala cara antes de apuntar los ojos de su enamorada y luego apuntar los propios.

—Ya, tranquilo. Me enfoco. —Dijo relajando su actitud. —Ok, es caras y gestos. Primero, ¿las cartas? Ya pasaron. Sí, lo primero eran las cartas, pero eso ya pasó. ¿Entonces? Ah, el secreto, ¿que te guarde el secreto? Ok.

Panthère sonrió ladino antes de tomar el rostro de Ladybug y plantarle un beso a la joven, apasionado y abrasador, consiguiendo algunas burlas de la audiencia, algunos suspiros y una que otra queja de lo solteros y los fans de ambos héroes.

—Guárdame ese secreto, ¿quieres? —Murmuró el héroe, seductor, dejando a Ladybug con expresión de pasmo pero la boca apretada. —Ahora —exclamó volviendo su atención a la audiencia —, las cartas de estos tres valientes están en esta pila, ¿cierto?

Hubo una respuesta general cuando el héroe comenzó a barajar las cartas sonriendo para su público.

Hizo algún malabar, lanzando una carta de un lado al otro, consiguiendo que las miradas de los presentes se perdieran en las evoluciones de sus manos.

—Muy bien. —Dijo abriendo las cinco cartas en abanico de manera que la audiencia no las viera. —Pongan las dos manos al frente, porque te voy a entregar tu carta en la mano. ¿Preparados?

El felino depósito tres cartas y sonrió dando un paso de espaldas, frotando sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Funcionó? —Exclamó alguien en la audiencia.

—Yo espero que sí. —Dijo el héroe, divertido, antes de acercarse al primer incauto y revelar la carta. —¿Esta era tu carta?

—No. —Dijo con cierto aire de decepción.

—¿No? —Exclamó el héroe sorprendido. —¿Y de alguno de ustedes? —Comentó mirando a los otros dos voluntarios, que habían volteado sus cartas para darse cuenta de que el héroe se había equivocado. —Qué chasco. —Soltó Panthère divertido encarando a los parisinos. —¿Me dan una segunda oportunidad? —Respuestas colectivas se alzaron entre la gente, consiguiendo que Ladybug rodara los ojos y apretará más la boca. —Chéri ¿Nos revelas tu secreto?

La aludida rodó los ojos suspirando pesadamente, pero se acercó al héroe y abrió la boca, sacando la lengua y revelando que había pedacitos de cartas ahí.

Panthère tomó la primera y sonrió, una equina que revelaba haber pertenecido a la reina de corazones rojos.

—¿Era está la carta de alguien?

—¡La mía! —Exclamó una de lo voluntarios, pasmada. Su grupo de amigos saco el celular y revisaron el WhatsApp soltando exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—As de picas. —Voceó Panthère levantando la esquina y arrancándole un gesto de disgusto a su musa.

—Nosotros. —Exclamó una pareja acercándose con sus celulares hasta otro de los voluntarios.

—Siete de tréboles. —Anunció el héroe tomando la última esquina y consiguiendo que Ladybug tosiera asqueada.

—¡Sí! —Dijo el muchacho del principio.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos de los trucos, haciendo a Ladybug rodar los ojos de nuevo antes de soltar un bufido por lo bajo.

—¿Terminaste? —Inquirió mirando a su colega. —Hay un akuma suelto, tenemos trabajo.

—Ma chéri… —Murmuró ladino tomándole una mano a la joven. —Tregua.

—¡No! —Exclamaron divertidos algunos de los presentes, algunos incluso alzaron una mano en dirección a la heroína, sorprendidos ante lo dócil de su movimiento cuando Panthère tiró de sus manos y la hizo girar sobre sí misma hasta alejarla hacia el otro lado.

Hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo y ella sonrió embelesada para el mago.

—Ahora, para mi siguiente truco me encantaría que esta preciosa asistente me ayudara a convocar su poder más grande.

Panthère la hizo girar sobre sí misma y ella, en un pirouette agraciado, lanzó el yo-yo hacia el cielo y exclamó divertida.

—¡Lucky Charm!

.

Le Magician estaba furioso.

La gente se había ido retirando de aquella plaza en cuanto se habían enterado de que un héroe de París se acababa de convertir en mago, la curiosidad de la gente parecía haber sido más grande que su miedo, así que el akumatizado pronto se quedó solo en la plaza, maldiciendo internamente por haber sido tan tonto como para creer en las palabras de Hawk Moth.

.

Kagami miraba horrorizada el serrucho en la mano del felino. La pantera de parís levantaba las manos incitando a la gente a aplaudir mientras caminaba alrededor de la caja.

Sí. El lucky Charm se había convertido en una caja de magia, Ladybug estaba encerrada en la caja sobre la mesa redonda, los parisinos veían horrorizados cómo Panthère amenazaba con serruchar a la heroína por mitad, el héroe había solicitado silencio, la caja era demasiado pequeña, la heroína apenas y cabía en ella, y sus manos, pies y cabeza estaban a simple vista, a vista de todos.

—¡Cuenten hasta tres conmigo! —Pidió el héroe levantando el serrucho.

—Dime que no va a hacerlo... —Soltó Adrien horrorizado, aferrando la mano de Kagami como si aquello fuese un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Panthère se agachó sobre la boca de Ladybug antes de murmurar. —Te amo, ma chéri...

—Je t'aime de plus en plus.

Depositó un beso casto sobre su boca y volvió a enderezarse, levantando el índice, incitando a la gente a iniciar con el conteo. Algunos cuantos incautos contaron el número uno, y eso le dio valor al resto para contar el número dos.

Y justo cuando todos gritaron tres, Le magician apareció en el centro de la plaza.

—¡Nadie aquí es mejor mago que yo!

—Bueno. —Murmuró Panthère abriendo la caja para que Ladybug saliera. —Te invito a probar.

—Y si me invitas a probar ¿por qué sacas a la asistente de su caja?

—Porque los mejores magos protagonizan sus propios trucos. —Desafió con una mirada centelleante.

La caja pareció cambiar un momento, se volvió más grande, una caja de espadas que, entre ambos héroes, enderezaron hasta ponerla de pie y abrir su puerta, invitando al villano a entrar.

No estuvo seguro si fue la sonrisa radiante de Ladybug, la mirada desafiante de Panthère, los aplausos de la gente, nunca supo qué la convenció, él entró a la caja roja de motas negras y permitió que Ladybug (actuando como toda una asistente de mago) cerrara cada puerta y asegurara los candados, demostrando que todo estaba asegurado mientras la gente soltaba gritos y porras.

—Recuerda que no soy un héroe. —Dijo Panthère alto y claro, no sólo para que Le Magician escuchara, sino para que todos los presentes lo hicieran también. —Así que vamos dejando algo claro este día, porque éste es mi último truco y no voy a permitir que nadie lo arruine.

Tomó una de las espadas y se cortó el pulgar, demostrando que estaban afiladas.

Lo hizo a toda velocidad, encajó la primera espada en el costado de la caja, arrancándole un grito a los presentes, grito que hizo a Ladybug volver en sí.

—¡Qué haces!

El felino alzó una mano hacia su compañera, obligándola a detenerse en su sitio.

—Mi último truco será desaparecer ese akuma, a cualquier costo.

Sacó la espada de golpe y mostró el filo a los presentes, tenía sangre.

—Panthère... —Murmuró la heroína retrocediendo un paso.

El felino sintió la voz dolida de su enamorada como una daga clavándose en su costado, pero sonrió encarándola y acercándose a pasos calmados hasta estar a treinta centímetros. Le acarició el rostro con la mano disponible, haciéndola levantar la mirada y sonreír.

—Ma chéri... tú sabías como sería cuando me entregaste el miraculous.

—Lo sabía... —Admitió la chica sintiendo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Si tú me pides que pare, me detendré. —Prometió el muchacho pegando su frente a la de ella, con el corazón en vilo. —Porque no hay fuerza en París que sea suficiente para frenar mi ira, salvo la música de tu voz y la dulzura de tu mirada. Pero sabes que mi compromiso contra los akumas, que mi compromiso contra Hawk Moth es así de grande, no hay nada que me frene, no hay ley a la que me atenga y eso me hace peligroso para nuestros enemigos, no me detendré a menos que me lo pidas, pero sé que confías en mí porque sabes que debajo de la máscara también hay un hombre que conoce la misericordia. Así que tú decides.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro pesado y asintió, tratando de volver el rostro y consiguiendo que Panthère le levantara la barbilla y le robase un beso casto.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, con fiereza, encajando de nuevo la espada en su sitio y tomando una segunda espada del tope de la caja.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Murmuró el muchacho mirando a Le Magician conectó con su mirada. —La magia que se termina de a poco, los trucos que se extinguen. La última paloma que te queda escondida en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

La colocó en el costado. El filo soltó un destello helado, el felino ni siquiera dudó, encajó la espada con tal velocidad que Le Magician gritó horrorizado, sintiendo que el dolor lo consumía.

—¡Para!

—No. —Murmuró el muchacho, rabioso, tomando la tercera espada.

La clavó lado a lado por el costado opuesto, consiguiendo que algunos presentes soltaran un grito de sorpresa al ver que un charquito de sangre comenzaba a extenderse por el suelo.

—Muchos magos se quedan en el acto, no serías ni el primero, ni el último. Sea como sea, tú lo has elegido así al vender tu alma a los akumas de Hawk Moth.

Tomó la cuarta espada y la colocó en la entrada a la altura del corazón.

—Tú decides. ¿Eres este tipo de mago?

—No.

—¿Vendiste tu alma?

—¡No!

—¡Pruebalo! —Exclamó atravesando la caja con la espada y consiguiendo que todos gritaran, pasmados ante aquel atrevimiento.

—¡El akuma! —Exclamó alguien señalando el cielo.

Ladybug atrapó la mariposa al mismo tiempo que Panthère abría las puertas de la caja, revelando que se encontraba vacía. La gente soltó exclamaciones de sorpresa, de horror. Habrían esperado encontrar el cuerpo atravesado de aquel mago, pero no había nada.

—¡Bueno! —Exclamó Pierre Laclarck saliendo de entre la gente, aplaudiendo con fuerza mientras las personas soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa y se reían por las emociones que se liberaban, tanto estrés acabándose en un segundo. —Esto ha sido un espectáculo sin duda.

—¡Gente de París, un aplauso para Laclarck, que esta noche ha estado magistral!

—Y un aplauso para los héroes de París. —Exclamó el mago agradeciendo con la mirada a Panthère, que habló con cierto aire de melancolía.

—No, héroe no. Se necesita mucha virtud para ser llamado héroe.

—Pero es un título que te puedes ganar, sin duda. —Murmuró Ladybug liberando el akuma purificado y llegando hasta ambos muchachos. —Has estado magistral.

—No lo habría conseguido sin ti, ma chéri. Créeme. —Murmuró el muchacho tomando el rostro de la heroína y besándole de nuevo, consiguiendo que la gente soltara exclamaciones de sorpresa ante aquello. —Me voy. —Anunció comenzando a correr lejos de ellos.


	46. Primeros trances

_**Marianne E**_: Lo prometido es deuda, te dejo una entrega más de esta historia y la posibilidad de elegir qué sigue a continuación jajaja océano o confesiones. Espero te guste esta parte, lo de día de muertos me está dejando mella y estoy pensando en hacer una saga completa de los guerreros jajajaja pero creo que mejor abordaré el tema en Océano como venía haciéndolo. Haré la tarea y luego decido jajajaja

**_Rebeca . Sz_**: Te dejo una nueva entrega de esta historia.

_**Sonrais777**_: Todo tranqui, Panthère será un justiciero, pero no creo que sea un asesino... espero que no lo sea

_**Dessirenya**_: Concedido, te dejo los resúmenes de la magia, espero te guste este capítulo también.

_**Manu**_: La verdad es que no haré especulaciones de la temporada que viene, prefiero esperar con eso, gracias por leer mis historias, te dejo la continuación

* * *

La música sonaba en las bocinas haciendo por ahogar las conversaciones de los presentes, retumbando con su métrica y su ritmo en sonidos agudos y bajos estridentes, pero aún así, los héroes de París, sentados en la última mesa del bar, la más cercana a la terraza, charlaban animadamente de lo que había ocurrido.

—Entonces ¿estabas hipnotizada o no? —Espetó Adrien frustrado ante las miradas cómplices que sus amigos se dedicaban, mientras Luka abrazaba a Marinette por los hombros y la atraía hacia sí para plantarle un beso en la sien.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —Soltó Plagg divertido desde la mochila del rubio, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Tikki, que reía discretamente.

—Oh, vamos. —Espetó Adrien levantando la tapa de la mochila para revelar a los cuatro kwamis sentados en círculo mientras comían tranquilamente. —¿Lo dice el que reveló los trucos de Houdini a un portador intermitente?

—Tú nunca has querido aprender magia, además, no eran sus secretos sino los míos. —Explicó Plagg con teatralidad. —Fui yo quien le enseñó a Weisz a liberarse de las esposas.

—El _Cataclism_ no cuenta. —Comentó Sass divertido.

—Perdón. —Espetó Plagg con aquella muletilla de Luka. —¿Estabas ahí?

—Sssí, te recuerdo que fui el Kwami de sssu difunta esssssposssa.

—¿Y la mariquita? —Inquirió Marinette divertida, agachándose sobre la mochila y recargándose en los brazos.

—No todas las veces se requiere el apoyo de todos los kwamis. —Explicó Tikki con una sonrisa. —Esa ocasión Houdini tenía los dos miraculous pero casi nunca los usaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Houdini también serruchaba a su esposa? —Inquirió Luka burlesco.

—¿Qué fue eso de "pregúntale a Viperion"? —Soltó Adrien ante las carcajadas de Kagami y Marinette por la expresión que el rubio había puesto ante el serrucho.

—Ya sé, ya sé que un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —Soltó Marinette divertida mientras les dejaban una orden de alitas y papas fritas en el centro de la mesa, junto a la mochila. —Pero ¿por qué no sabía yo que mi esposo es un mago callejero?

—Te dije que le preguntaras a Viperion qué hacía de niño. —Advirtió el muchacho recargándose hacia atrás en su silla. —Era carterista para Andrée. —Admitió sacando las cartas de su bolsillo y haciendo malabares con cartas sueltas. —Me volví un mago callejero para una de las pruebas con los reptiles, y para impresionar turistas. —Admitió dedicándole una mirada de culpa a su esposa, mirada que Marinette respondió con divertida picardía.

—¿Turistas?

—Tenía quince años. —Recordó el muchacho alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Claro, la edad justifica todo. —Espetó Kagami rodando los ojos y haciendo reír a Longg.

—¿Quieren la explicación del truco o no? —Espetó Luka subiéndose las mangas y sonriendo, tenso. Un mago en acción, desviando la atención de sus amigos justo a donde la necesitaba en ese momento.

—Lo siento, amor. Pero es divertido aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para molestarte un rato, normalmente eres tú quien me hace bullying.

Luka suspiró sonriendo antes de volver a barajar las cartas con maestría.

—En realidad es más simple de lo que parece. —Admitió dividiendo la baraja en tres y abriendo los abanicos como tiempo atrás. —Mari centro, Adrien derecha, Kagami izquierda. Elige una carta y no me digan cuál es.

El muchacho se levantó de su sitio y se paró atrás de sus amigos, acariciando la nuca de Marinette con una mano mientras ella analizaba su abanico.

—La mando por whats o… —Murmuró Adrien divertido mientras Luka se movía hasta situarse detrás de él y Kagami.

El muchacho puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Adrien y, aunque hizo por poner el otro alrededor de Kagami, levantó la mano un par de veces, inseguro de tocarla o pedir permiso.

—Voy a… —Murmuró torpemente, levantando y bajando la mano en un tic nervioso, como si dudara en tocar a su amiga, haciendo a las chicas reír. —Te voy a… a tocar. —Dijo al final poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la oriental. Ahora. —Murmuró volviendo la atención a las cartas de la mesa. —Les puedo decir esto, Adrien, tu carta es el joker de picas.

—¿Qué? —Soltó el muchacho, sorprendido.

—Kagami —murmuró agachando el rostro para poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos —, difícil. Eh… voy a decir… el tres de tréboles.

La aludida enarcó una ceja con cierta incredulidad. Y luego asintió, concediendo aquella victoria.

—Ilústrame, por favor. —Retó Marinette sonriendo ladina.

—Obviamente, reina de corazones. —Dijo Luka parándose a su lado antes de besar sus nudillos y deleitarse en la mirada incrédula que la chica tenía. —La verdad es que elegí por ustedes.

—Ay, por favor. —Murmuró Kagami ofuscada, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Luka.

—Es un truco viejo, barato y sencillo. Lo prometo. —Dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Por eso dudé contigo, por un momento consideré que fueras a elegir libremente. Mari confía en mí y Adrien, cuando se emociona, es muy predecible.

—¡Oye! —Espetó el rubio, pegando un golpe en el brazo de su amigo.

—Revisen bien las cartas. La carta que cada uno eligió está más destapada que las demás, ya los estoy guiando desde este momento, así que es fácil decidir qué carta elegirán, sólo tengo que memorizarlas y asegurarme de ponerlas donde yo quiero.

—¿Cómo hiciste con las esquinas?

—Ya corté las cartas. —Murmuró mostrando su palma abierta y dejando ver las esquinas de esas tres cartas. Con cuidado, levantó el mazo y reveló que, en efecto, ya estaban mutiladas. —Les arranqué las esquinas para encontrarlas más rápido en la baraja y poder ponerlas en los tres montes, no es tan complicado cuando se tiene experiencia con los malabares, así distraigo su atención mientras rompo el papel.

—Muy astuto. —Soltó Kagami sorprendida, enarcando las cejas y mirando a Marinette. —¿De verdad no sabías que él sabía hacer esto?

—No tenía idea.

—Y esso no sse lo ensseñé yo. —Apuntó Sass desde la mochila, robándose una papa para sus amigos aprovechando la distracción.

—Ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es evitar que las esquinas caigan de mi mano. A partir de aquí todo es mentalismo. —Comentó sentándose frente a ellos con expresión seria, mirando fijo a sus ojos. —Hay gestos que son característicos de la gente, así que, aunque ya memoricé las cartas, de todos modos, confirmo la información. Sostengo las cartas lejos de la mesa. —Anunció levantándose y mostrando las cartas. —Tomo las cartas por la esquina que recorté. Y como cambio de carta muy rápido, nunca se dan cuenta de que estaban incompletas, con el mazo de mi mano cubro la esquina para evitar que vean las cartas rotas una vez que están abajo, sus expresiones me confirman la carta correcta y puedo ponerlas juntas. A partir de este momento el truco lo hago bocabajo, cuando guardo las cartas que sobran, oculto también las cartas que corté, y así puedo despreocuparme de ser descubierto.

—¿En qué momento pones las esquinas en tu boca? —Inquirió Adrien, divertido.

—Cuando barajo. Ahí pido apoyo de una persona del público y la programo para que haga lo que yo quiero. Es una falsa hipnósis.

—¿Hipnotizaste a tu esposa o no? —Espetó Adrien, harto de los secretos.

—Cuando digo izquierda —inició Luka, ignorando a Adrien olímpicamente, consiguiendo que el rubio se cruzara de brazos —, pongo la carta a la derecha. Cuando digo derecha, pongo la carta a la izquierda, entonces, cuando digo centro es lo único que tiene sentido, además de ser lo último que escucha mi asistente.

—Por ende, elijo el centro. —Dijo Marinette comprendiendo el truco.

—La segunda vez —siguió Luka —, las muevo de derecha a izquierda, de nuevo empiezo diciendo izquierda, derecha, centro.

—Lo lógico es que elija centro. —Corroboró Marinette comprendiendo. —Pero a partir de ahí ya no entiendo cómo lo haces.

—Ahí depende de la habilidad del mago. —Admitió Luka con expresión de sorpresa. —Muchas veces fallé programando a la gente, así que desarrollé una rutina tipo _standup_ para librarme de esas fallas. En teoría con dos vueltas que elijas la palabra "centro" debería ser suficiente. Señalo el centro y digo izquierda. —Comentó haciendo la mímica. —Señalo la derecha y digo centro. Señalo la izquierda y digo derecha.

—Y yo elijo derecha. —Comentó Marinette con gesto de confusión.

—Sí, justo donde dije centro. Entonces tú vas a seguir eligiendo el "centro" durante todo el acto. Una vez que salen las tres cartas, ya no tengo que sugerir nada y tú puedes elegir libremente, ahí me pongo las cartas en la boca. Tengo un "tic" de estarme tocando la nariz cada tres cartas, pero la gente se acostumbra a ello, así que es sencillo hacer el gesto y que nadie lo note. —Hizo una pausa, repartiendo el resto de las cartas y luego sacó la lengua.

—Pero siempre supiste donde estaban las cartas. —Acusó Kagami mientras Luka se sacaba los papelitos de la boca y barajaba.

—Se pone mejor. —Admitió Luka abriendo el abanico de nuevo y mostrando que las tres cartas ya no estaban. —Adrien, ¿tienes un billete? Cualquier cosa. ¿Cinco euros?

—¿Olvidaste la cartera? —Soltó el rubio, tratando de burlarse de su amigo mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo trasero. —Siendo un guitarrista tan famoso es triste saber… —Y pausa. No encontraba la cartera.

Se golpeó los costados, revisó los bolsillos internos de su chamarra, se puso de pie y volvió a buscar, y se quedó pasmado cuando vio la cartera en manos de Luka.

—De los mejores de Paris. —Prometió el muchacho sonriendo, mientras ofrecía la cartera a su amigo y lo invitaba a abrirla. —Así conocí a Maunier. Kagami, cinco euros por favor.

La oriental sacó su cartera del bolso y sonrió divertida al ver su carta ahí.

—Muy impresionante.

—Los tres parisinos que me ayudaron con el truco encontrarán las cartas en algún punto de la noche. —Advirtió el héroe subiéndose las mangas y acercándose a Marinette.

—Nada por aquí. —Sugirió ella, divertida, mientras Luka metía una mano en el cabello de su esposa con un gesto amable en el rostro.

—Oh, pero sí que hay algo. —Corrigió el muchacho mostrando la reina de corazones.

Marinette soltó una exclamación de sorpresa antes de tomar la carta que su esposo le ofrecía y percatarse de que tenía escrito con letras doradas "Je t'aime de plus en plus".

—Luka… —Murmuró enternecida, llevándose la carta al corazón y sonriendo.

—Je t'aime, ma chéri.

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo. —Murmuró Kagami recargada en su asiento, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de reventar la burbuja de sus amigos. —Estabas masacrando a ese ciudadano.

—¿A Laclarck? —Inquirió Luka divertido. —Nah, sólo lo estaba asustando un poco.

—Pero te vimos cortarte con la espada. Y la sangre.

—Me corté con el serrucho antes de empezar a intimidar al mago, las espadas eran de goma, flexibles, y la caja era lo suficientemente profunda para que pudiera retroceder. La sangre eran cápsulas de tinta incrustadas en las entradas para las espadas, se reventaban en cuanto la espada tocaba el borde. Además de la puerta trasera. En cuanto la gente cambió su atención al akuma, Pierre pudo salir por el compartimiento trasero y ocultarse entre la gente. Es uno de los trucos más viejos que existen.

—Entonces sí ibas a serruchar a Mari. —Acusó Adrien.

—Si Laclarck no hubiese llegado a tiempo tú… —Murmuró la aludida pasando saliva con dificultad.

—Jamás en la vida. —Espetó el muchacho abrazando a Marinette contra su pecho. —Los filos del serrucho estaban sobre puestos, en cuanto comenzara a cortar la caja de habrían caído y yo podría haber alegado que el estado de hipnosis te había hecho indestructible.

—Entonces, ¿estaba hipnotizada?

—Nunca vamos a responder a esa pregunta. —Dijo Marinette divertida. —¿Te imaginas? Cada villano de París diciendo Tregua… Dios. A lo que vinimos. —Dijo la joven levantando su vaso y mirando a sus amigos. —Oficialmente, le Panthère acaba de terminar su entrenamiento como héroe de apoyo.

—Justiciero. —Corrigió Luka divertido.

—Justiciero de apoyo. —Concedió Marinette rodando los ojos. —Eso quiere decir que…

—Que iniciará mi entrenamiento. —Dijo Kagami enderezándose en su asiento y mirando a Marinette. —¿De verdad?

—Estas lista. —Prometió Adrien antes de besarle la sien a la joven.

—Y creo que tengo la ocasión perfecta para empezar... —Murmuró Marinette tomando su celular y percatándose de que Lila Rossi estaba dando una conferencia de prensa. —Lucien... —Llamó la chica, mirando en dirección a la barra, donde el muchacho asintió subiendo el volumen a las noticias y pausando la música.

—_De hecho, quiero hacer un exhorto a nuestros héroes. _—Dijo Lila sonriendo para las cámaras.

Alix estaba sentada al lado de la joven empresaria, serena, seria, mirando en dirección a la puerta de salida como si se aburriera muchísimo de estar ahí.

—_La extraordinaria Alix Kubdel es la curadora oficial de esta colección que queremos exponer en el Louvre, los permisos ya están en orden y sólo estamos esperando la autorización para transportar las pinturas y otras antigüedades que hemos traído desde Londres para exponer en la ciudad. Datan de la era de Robin Hood, y creemos que se trata de una representación de los portadores de Miraculous que existieron cuando el Príncipe Juan trató de someter a su pueblo._

—¿Robin Hood fue un portador de miraculous? —Murmuró Marinette mirando a Tikki, asomada en el borde de la mochila.

—No exactamente. —Admitió la portadora con una sonrisa de medio lado. —No era tal cual un Robin Hood.

—Hubo algo. —Dedujo Adrien, divertido.

—_Me encantaría que nuestros héroes nos acompañaran a transportar las obras sanas y salvas para su pronta exposición. _

_._

—Las obras son reales, todas. —Admitió Alix mirando a Ladybug en el callejón oscuro, ambas ocultas de las diminutas gotas de aguanieve que cubrían París en ese momento. —Cada pintura, prenda de ropa, arma, artilugio. Todo es real, de verdad está montando una exposición de Robin Hood para el museo.

—¿Lo confirmaste por ti misma?

—Sí. Estuve ahí y nunca vas a creer todo lo que vi. Todas las obras que trajo consigo son ciertas. Y revelan un par de cosas de los miraculous. Ladybug, de verdad tienes que hacer ese viaje del que me hablaste cuanto antes.

—Quiero entrenar a mi sucesora primero. No puedo dejar París sin protección.

—Lo sé. Pero entre más pasa el tiempo, menos sabemos de todo esto y Hawk Moth se fortalece. Ella es... la más peligrosa enemiga que hemos tenido.

—Te creo.

Hicieron una pausa, un silencio que se extendió permitiendo que el sonido del trueno se abriera paso entre ellas, las gotas se hacían más gruesas a cada momento, y más frías. Esa noche no llovería en París, no. Nevaría.

—¿Irás? —Quiso saber Alix después de un rato.

—Sí. No. Yo no. Pero mi equipo de avanzada sí.

.

Tentomushi se movía a toda velocidad por los tejados de París. Los héroes se habían distribuido en puntos estratégicos por los techos, vigilando tantas calles como podían.

Por debajo del antifaz, Kagami recordaba las palabras que Marinette les había dedicado a todos cuando había dado las indicaciones. "Tiene que ser creíble". Así que, cuando escuchó a Viperion coquetear con Multimouse antes de iniciar la escolta, Tentomushi sonrió preguntándose si ellos dos podrían estar separados mucho tiempo, aunque Luka se la pasara diciendo que tenían todo en contra para ser felices.

—_Pensaba que Viperion estaba enamorado de Ladybug. _—Comentó Rena en los auriculares de todos, consiguiendo que Chat Noir y Carapace soltaran una carcajada. —_¿Ahora coquetea con Multimouse también?_

—_Quiero protegerla. _—Defendió el portador de la serpiente en los auriculares. —_Que Ladybug y Le Panthère tengan algo, no quiere decir que no haya algo entre nosotros. Es más. Yo soy la pantera de París. _

—_Entonces ¿Por qué coqueteas con el ratón? _—Espetó Chat Noir burlesco.

—_Es parte de mi naturaleza, el cazador va por su presa. _

—Ahora nuestro ratón es una presa. —Se burló Tentomushi frenando en el siguiente tejado y percatándose de que veía al resto de los portadores. Las calles de París estaban relativamente vacías, permitiendo al convoy del traslado moverse sin problemas.

—_Viperion, no te ofendas, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más. _—Dijo Multimouse con aires apenados.

Carapace y Chat Noir lo abuchearon al mismo tiempo, Tentomushi casi pudo ver el gesto de desprecio que la serpiente compuso al escuchar aquello.

—_¿De quién? —_Espetó la serpiente, procurando soñar en calma y fallando estrepitosamente.

—_De Cobra. _—Dijo la heroína en medio de un suspiro.

Tentomushi y Rena soltaron una carcajada al escuchar la confesión y luego, la portadora del zorro habló.

—_Dios, le acabo de pasar por un lado, tendrían que ver la cara que puso. No lo cree. _

—_¡Claro que no! ¿De verdad? ¿Cobra? —_Y había tanto desprecio en su voz cuando habló, que Tentōmushi supo que Viperion hablaba en serio. —_Es un ser visceral y despreciable que no ve por nadie más que por sí mismo y le pasa por encima a lo que le pongas enfrente. Es un patán y un cretino. _

—_No creo que lo sea. —_Dijo la roedora sonriendo dulcemente. —_Creo que estaba muy asustado y no tenía otras opciones, pero si hizo lo que dices de donar el dinero, no debe ser mala persona. _

Tentomushi sonrió al comprender de qué iba aquello. Aún con otras máscaras, Marinette seguía buscando la forma de hacerle a su esposo saber que de verdad todas las deudas estaban saldadas.

—Louvre al frente. —Anunció la Catarina saltando hacia la pirámide de cristal y corriendo el resto del camino para asegurarse de que estuviese despejado. —_All clear. _

El convoy llegó primero, y uno a uno, los otros cinco héroes aterrizaron después, rodeando el espacio mientras los guardias y trabajadores del museo se acercaban para empezar a descargar.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo. —Dijo Lila bajando de su auto y encarando al equipo. —Me habría encantado ver a la otra Catarina, pero…

Tentōmushi hizo una reverencia leve y negó con la cabeza.

—Desea que todo llegue sano y salvo a su destino. No dijo más.

—Bueno, su trabajo ha terminado por aquí. —Dijo el jefe de seguridad del museo, sonriendo orgulloso para los héroes antes de acomodarse la gorra y asentir para Viperion, dándole un apretón. —De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo.

—Lo que podamos hacer para cuidar y preservar la historia.

El guardia se dirigió a Chat Noir y asintió dándole un apretón también. —Hijo, siempre es un placer trabajar contigo.

—Es todo mío el placerrrr.

—¿Escuchan eso?

Ninguno de los héroes se había percatado de que Multimouse se había ido acercando hasta la entrada del museo a pasos calmados y la mirada perdida, no estaba viendo algún punto en específico pero, aún así, parecía estar percibiendo algo importante.

—¿Podríamos echar un vistazo? —Inquirió Chat Noir mirando a su amiga con dudas en la mirada. —No conocemos del todo las habilidades de esta nueva portadora, podría ser importante.

—Por favor, adelante. Han hecho tanto por el museo y sus artistas que no podría negarme.

Los otros héroes hicieron por alcanzar a su amiga, pero Viperion y Chat les cerraron el paso, y negaron con la cabeza.

Tentōmushi asintió mirando a Rena y Carapace.

—Dejemos que sea ella quien guíe. —Pidió la Catarina asintiendo una vez.

No. Multimouse no se dio cuenta de nada, puesto que en su mente sólo había espacio para la música.

Sí, música. Cómo de guitarra, como de cuerdas siendo rasgueadas al mismo tiempo, y percusiones, no de batería, no, sino de las manos que golpean amablemente el cuerpo de la guitarra clásica para marcar el ritmo.

(La llorona – Ángela Aguilar)

Multimouse entró al museo, pero Marinette cambió de era.

Porque ella caminaba entre las calles de un pueblo lejano en mil quinientos o algo así, cuando mitos y tradiciones se forjaban en una vida que parecía salida de cuento y al mismo tiempo parecía un castigo del infierno.

Montones de flores descansaban en las calles, flores naranja y amarillo, caminos de pétalos que cubrían los caminos como si guiaran o esperasen algo.

Todos los caminos de pétalos desembocaban en el panteón, y la música llegaba de todos lados.

Marinette sonrió olfateando el aire mientras se percataba de que la gente había puesto mesas fuera de sus casas, altares decorados con papeles de colores, y cenizas, y velas y muchas otras cosas. Algunos altares tenían dos niveles, sencillos y llenos de elementos, pero otros, otros tenían siete niveles apilados uno sobre el otro, cada nivel más pequeño, pero todos iguales de importantes.

La joven no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, no importando cuántos niveles tenían, había elementos que se repetían de uno a otro.

Escuchó la música al fondo. Mariachi.

Cantando una canción que ella no conocía y, aún así, sentía estar cantando sin darse cuenta.

Viperion siguió de cerca a Multimouse al ver las lágrimas aglomerarse en los bordes de sus ojos, como amenazando con desbordarse y al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a correr.

Habían llegado a un ala del museo que se titulaba "México: vida, muerte y tradiciones", en el que se exponían lienzos, pinturas, estatuillas y un sinnúmero de alusiones a la muerte en esa cultura, claro, a la muerte desde el punto de vista cultural.

"Día de muertos" rezaba una vitrina enorme, comparando las celebraciones de aquella fiesta desde la antigüedad y hasta el presente. Pero Viperion estaba demasiado enfocado en Multimouse como para darse cuenta de que, en una de las paredes del fondo, había la pintura de una mujer mestiza que llevaba un vestido flamenco lleno de lunares, antifaz y lanzaba un yoyo.

Marinette había llegado al cementerio, todas las tumbas parecían estar adornadas con las mismas flores. Ella sabía el nombre, recordaba haber presentado un proyecto en la universidad trabajando con las fiestas del mundo. A ella le había tocado el Día de muertos mexicano, así que conocía los elementos que adornaban aquellos lugares.

Sonrió viendo un mausoleo al fondo del cementerio, donde estaba sentada, en lo alto del techo, una mujer morena con vestido negro, motas rojas y antifaz, detrás de la que había un charro negro sonriéndole a la gente.

No. Marinette no lo supo.

No. Multimouse no lo sintió.

Pero la joven pelinegra cantó lento, lastimero, sin saber qué estaba haciendo, sin acento, tal vez con el acento marcado de una mestiza, una mujer que es criada por un español y una indígena:

—No sé... qué tienen las... flores... llorona... —Su canto salía a media voz, quebradizo, como si estuviese de verada a punto de echarse a llorar. —Las flores del... campo... santo...

—¿Está bien? —Murmuró el curador del museo, observando a la joven heroína y la adoración con la que Viperion se acercaba a ella, como si tratase de escucharla, de seguirla, puesto que llevaba la lira en la mano.

—Que cuan... do... las mue... ve el viento... llorona...

Viperion trenzó algunos acordes, encontrando el tono exacto en el que estaba cantando la joven, acompañándola de la misma manera en que ella escuchaba en su visión.

—Parece que están... llorando...

Apenas terminó aquella frase, se desplomó en su lugar, Viperion saltó a atraparla, los otros héroes le gritaron por su nombre, pasmados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Viperion sostuvo con una sonrisa melancólica, acunáncola con ternura mientras repetía el verso, como si lo conociera de toda la vida: —Que cuando las mueve el viento, llorona, parece que están llorando.

No. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir se desplomó al mismo tiempo que Multimouse, presa del mismo trance.


	47. El rey Caimán

_**Sonrais777**_: Tadaaaa, y comienza la saga de regresiones, espero la disfrutes mucho.

_**Dessirenya**_: Espero las hayas disfrutado, y seguimos con la saga

_**Manu**_: de tus recomendaciones, veo a Marinette más como una Rapunzel que como una cenicienta

_**Marianne E**_: Que empiece el experimento, y ciela, definitivamente es algo que quiero repetir, claro, siempre y cuando tengas unos minutos para esto.

* * *

Estaban sentados espalda con espalda, una manta cubría los hombros de Multimouse mientras que los hombros de Chat Noir sostenían la chaqueta del jefe de seguridad. Habían cerrado aquella ala para evitar que los curiosos entraran, ni siquiera Lila Rossi, que acababa de hacer una aportación importante para la inauguración y remodelación de aquella exhibición, pudo pasar a ver a los héroes, cuestión que la dejó muy disgustada, pero al final, con expresión resignada, sonrió asintiendo.

—Lo importante es que están bien. —Dijo con melancolía mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su vehículo.

Claro, ella tenía prisa por salir de aquel lugar y ver la posibilidad de lanzar algún akuma a observar si es que había emociones negativas por aprovechar.

Viperion depositó en las manos de la roedora una taza con algo caliente, chocolate, mientras Tentomushi acariciaba el rostro de Chat, despejándole de los mechones sueltos que caían sobre sus ojos, llamando al sosiego de los héroes y a la tranquilidad para todos.

Un rato atrás, en cuanto Viperion se había acomodado en el suelo con la heroína en brazos, Rena y Carapace habían saltado hacia Chat, percatándose de que también él yacía en el suelo, tarareando la canción que había escapado a la boca de la portadora como si se tratase de un trance compartido, de una maldición milenaria que despertaba en ese momento, al estar rodeados de los recuerdos de los muertos y de los artefactos de antaño.

—La Mariquita y El Gato Negro. —Murmuró Chat Noir mirando a su colega por encima del hombro antes de apuntar el cuadro al fondo.

La portadora observó los detalles flamencos del vestido rojo y negro que usaba la portadora de piel morena. La palabra _Mestiza _llegó hasta su boca como un eco del pasado, como un susurro perdido en el viento mientras Viperion, recargado contra la pared, arrancaba algunos acordes a su lira con una sonrisa ladina. Una parte de él estaba temerosa de que los sentimientos de su musa por el felino pudieran despertar de nuevo, pero, por otro lado, aquello sólo le daba más incentivos para hacer su viaje al templo de los miraculous y eso le hacía feliz.

Ella también era mestiza. Si lo ponía en perspectiva, su sangre mezclaba la de dos razas separadas por kilómetros y kilómetros de historia, sus hijos serían mestizos también, toda su estirpe a partir de ella sería llamada mestiza, pero ser una chica _biracial _no parecía un problema en ese momento. La soledad que había experimentado al protagonizar por un momento la vida de la mariquita, eso le había dolido hasta el alma.

Y se habría hundido en su dolor de no ser porque Viperion, que conocía demasiado bien esas facciones testarudas, alzó la voz en una frase dulce y compasiva.

—Si tuviera conmigo la guitarra, podría hacerlo sonar fiel a la original... —Admitió mirando a Multimouse a los ojos. —Conozco esa canción.

.

Andrée había invitado a Luka a tomar una copa esa noche en el bar de los reptiles. Y el guitarrista habría podido negarse, de no ser por el hecho de que aquel reptil, taimado y perspicaz, había enviado también una invitación también a Marinette, a ambos al mismo tiempo para que uno de los dos dijera que sí.

Ahora, la cosa es que ninguno de los dos había respondido a la invitación al ser noche de patrullaje, cuestión que les dio una ventaja y una desventaja al mismo tiempo, dado que Andrée había considerado por un momento que lo estuvieran ignorando. Claro que hay más formas de despellejar un gato, ¿verdad?

En el museo, Viperion había recibido una llamada y se había quedado muy quieto viendo el identificador, el número de Colette.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró el muchacho viendo a los otros portadores en la distancia, todos hablando con su musa y con su mejor amigo.

—_Que no lo sepas es buena señal. _—Admitió la guitarrista soltando el aire.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que pasó es algo grave.

—Bingo, _tricky Snake. Eso quiere decir que no estás en casa. Y por primera vez me da gusto que hayas sacado a Marinette de esa madriguera. ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que Andrée te había mandado un mensaje temprano._

—¿Mensaje? No he revisado mi teléfono. Fue noche de cita, salimos con unos amigos a dar la vuelta en plan parejas. —Mintió con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la manera sutil en que Rena y Carapace entrelazaban sus dedos mientras Multimouse les sonreía para tranquilizarlos.

—_Se metieron a tu casa. _—Soltó Colette sin preámbulos, sin piedad, sin introducciones y sin tratar de suavizar la noticia. —_Y por lo que dicen los reptiles que hacen guardia en tu colonia, bueno..._

—Habla, Faure... —Musitó Luka con rabia contenida.

Colette conocía es voz férrea, gutural, mecánica. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado a Luka hablar así justo antes de propinar una paliza épica a su interlocutor? Porque Luka Couffaine se había convertido en leyenda por sus puños y por su calma, por su frenesí. Y Colette se había enamorado de la violencia y la paz que constituían al muchacho, porque Luka solía ser calma y tempestad. Pero cuando era la tormenta, el mundo entero se estremecía.

—_Luka, no nos consta. Pero la descripción es como la de los que mandaron a Mari al hospital. _

.

Luka no necesitó otro incentivo para dirigirse al bar, acudir a la cita de Andrée.

Y habría dejado a Marinette en casa, de no ser por la posibilidad de que los mercenarios que habían atacado a su esposa pudieran estar cerca en busca de venganza.

Sabía que Andrée había invitado a Marinette personalmente porque le había mostrado el mensaje, ella le había dejado saber el contenido y el reptil había comprendido que su antiguo amigo tenía otras intensiones además de atraerlos a su serpentario. No, Andrée había dicho a Marinette que tenía interés de hablar de negocios con ella, hablar de ropa y de un posible contrato con la joven, pero prefería hacerlo en persona, cara a cara.

Por algo era el líder de los reptiles.

Por algo era el único caimán.

La idea de venganza que Luka tenía debía haberse esparcido como fuego en paja seca, porque, aunque él sólo le había revelado su plan a Maunier y algunos cuantos reptiles, todos debían estar hablando del hecho de que El Elegido estaba furioso con los responsables de que su musa, su inspiración, su adoración hubiese pasado nueve días en coma.

Luka no era considerado como un reptil vengativo, pero había cosas que no se tocaban.

Empezando por la familia.

Así que Andrée se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Luka le respondió al mensaje alegando que iría esa noche al bar y que llevaría a Marinette consigo.

No era la primera vez que aquella joven tan arriesgada pisaba ese lugar, se había ganado, sin saberlo, el respeto de algunos reptiles luego de poner a Colette en su sitio, las noticias volaban cuando la gente no quería que algo se supiera. Aunque todavía había mucha gente recelosa respecto al hecho de que Andrée quería reclutar a aquella joven, puesto que era bien sabido que había ayudado a algunas investigaciones de la policía.

Cuando Marinette entró a Les Reptiles tomada del brazo de Luka, sonriendo como si fuese la reina del lugar, usando tacones de aguja, falda tableada, blusa rosa pastel (sí, pastel. ROSA PASTEL. Del mismo tono de sus zapatillas de ballet), con el cabello levantado en una coleta alta hecha de caireles oscuros y el flequillo acomodado al último grito de la moda.

Haber vuelto a la firma le había sentado bien, adoraba usar tenis, camisetas sin diseño, chamarras de cuadros y llevar el cabello suelto, pero también disfrutaba usar la ropa que había comprado o diseñado para ella y para las tiendas. Le había dicho a Luka que no se quitaría la ropa que había elegido para el día de toma de medidas, que, si Andrée quería algo de negocios, la vería vestida como cuando hablaba de negocios.

—¡Qué perra! —Exclamó Colette con los brazos bien abiertos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba hasta los recién llegados, llamando la atención de los que no se habían dignado a volver la mirada. —Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir vestida así. ¿Pretendes marcar tendencia?

—Sólo si a los reptiles les gusta el rosa. —Soltó la chica antes de besar ambas mejillas de su amiga y sonreír.

Desde su silla, desde el último rincón del bar, el rey de los reptiles observaba todo. Sonreía orgulloso de su reino de caos y devastación, percatándose de que las charlas se habían ido agotando cuando Luka y Marinette entraron, pero no se movió de su sitio, esperó unos minutos mientras Colette hacía revuelo por la llegada de sus amigos, preguntándose cómo era posible que su serpiente más letal y más leal pudiera estar en la misma habitación que su ex y la esposa, y mantener su jovialidad habitual.

Y aunque guardó cordura unos minutos, observando cómo se alzaban discusiones, algunas peleas, gritos para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música, prefirió volver a sus dominios y dejar atrás aquel trono pretencioso y adornado, símbolo de su reinado en aquel lugar.

—Bueno. —Soltó Andrée levantándose de un salto y avanzando hacia los recién llegados. —Qué bien que se dignen a llegar. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder? —Soltó ofendido, el muchacho con los brazos cruzados y encarando a Luka.

El muchacho se agachó sobre el oído de Andrée para murmurar, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él escuchara. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Seguro. Cuando tú gustes. —Exclamó el reptil con aires despectivos. —Pero primer una explicación, ¿no? Mínimo.

Luka soltó una carcajada y le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva a Marinette, sonrisa que ella regresó con la misma intensidad.

—Es noche de citas. Una vez al mes apartamos un día para despejarnos de todo el estrés laboral y demás. Esta noche salimos con unos amigos y dejamos los teléfonos en silencio todo el rato.

Luka sacó el teléfono y abrió su face para mostrarle una foto que había publicado Kagami un rato atrás, una foto de tres parejas posando frente a la torre Eiffel, Luka y Mari en el centro.

—Sí, sí. Le he dado like y todo. —Espetó Andrée divertido, consiguiendo que toda la tensión del momento se disolviera. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Aquí no. —Urgió Luka mirando a su alrededor, percatándose de que algunas personas aún dedicaban miradas de reojo, pendientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Muy bien. —Murmuró Andrée divertido. —Hagamos esto. No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, si el guitarrista de Kitty Section y la mitad de Panic and Chaos están aquí.

Primero unas pocas voces de las mesas más cercanas, casi como si fuera un rezo o un mantra, sus voces se fueron alzando como un murmullo tímido, incitando a la locura, y al mismo tiempo, incapaces de levantarse por encima de lo necesario para llamar a la euforia.

—Dumont. Dumont. Dumont.

Gente que se fue sumando a aquella repetición del apellido del rey a la par que bajaban la música en las bocinas, poco a poco aquellas voces tímidas se convirtieron en una multitud enardecida exclamando el apellido Dumont con tal rabia, que incluso la piel de Luka se puso chinita. Aquella emoción sólo la sentía en los conciertos de bar, solía disfrutar la manera en que la gente coreaba el nombre de su banda, o incluso sólo su nombre cuando protagonizaba sus solos.

¿Cómo resistirse a ello?

—¡Eso! —Exclamó el muchacho dando un aplauso con violencia, generando un ruido tan poderoso que la multitud guardó silencio. —Entonces, Colette, ¿Jeanny?

—Será un placer. —Soltó la morena tomando sus baquetas y lanzándose a la batería mientras que Colette sonreía de medio lado, asintiendo una vez.

—¿Luka? —Murmuró Andrée como una advertencia.

—Lo que tengo para decir es urgente.

—Pero apuesto a que puede esperar una canción. —Murmuró Marinette entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho, sonriéndole dulcemente, haciéndole sonreír.

—Mari. Sabes a para qué estamos aquí.

—Sí, y tú sabes cómo amo verte tocar.

Andrée observaba, divertido, la escena que presenciaba. ¿De verdad esta era la reina de las serpientes, la única que había sido capaz de dar sosiego al alma de Luka Couffaine en medio de la desesperación y la rabia?

—Eso es chantaje. —Acusó Luka antes de apresar a Marientte por la cintura y jalarla hacia sí con aires posesivos.

Sí, Luka podía darse el lujo de ser posesivo con Marinette, o al menos aparentarlo, puesto que ambos estaban tan seguros del otro que Luka jamás volvería a atreverse a llamarle suya como si fuese de su propiedad. Había aprendido la lección cuando enfrentaron a XY, que, por cierto ¿Y qué había sido de aquel pelmazo?

—Por algo soy tu reina oscura. —Dijo la joven con orgullo, levantando el rostro en un gesto altivo.

Marinette nunca se ufanaba por sus logros, atributos, triunfos. Así que verla así de arrogante, de déspota ante las miradas de todos los reptiles, aquello se había convertido en un gesto del que comenzaba a enamorarse. Porque una parte de Luka todavía era un reptil hasta la médula, todavía sentía cierta atracción ante lo prohibido y lo letal.

No dijo nada.

Sonrió de medio lado y mordió el labio de Marinette antes de darse la vuelta y subir al escenario.

Ver a Andrée en el escenario resultó curioso para Marinette, se habría esperado alguna canción de rock pesado, metal incluso, así que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Luka fue por la guitarra acústica y esperó las indicaciones del rey de los reptiles...

—Algo sencillo. —Soltó Andrée sonriendo para Jeanette, que comenzó a marcar el ritmo.

—¿Qué tan sencillo? —Murmuró la baterista con media sonrisa.

—¿Le ponemos diamantina? —Soltó Luka golpeando las cuerdas de la guitarra al mismo ritmo que Jeanette azotaba sus baquetas.

—Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh, golden boy? —Soltó Andrée divertido.

Luka asintió una vez, tratando de mantener el desprecio lejos de su rostro. Debía tener contento a Andrée para poder hablar los temas que tenía pensados, así que esperó pacientemente mientras el rey de los reptiles se acomodaba el micrófono a su altura y aguardaba el silencio.

_**I am flesh and I am bone**_  
_**Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold**_  
_**I've got fire in my soul**_  
_**Rise up, ting ting, like glitter**_  
_**Like glitter and gold**_  
_**Like glitter**_

La música se alzó sobre la muchedumbre.

La voz de Andrée se alzó en las bocinas del lugar, la gente comenzó a golpear las mesas con las manos, con los tarros, con los puños. Incluso el ritmo se marcó en el piso gracias a los taconazos que la gente comenzó a dar.

Una sola persona manipulando a la multitud a su antojo.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír al ver así a Andrée.

_**Do you walk in the valley of kings?**_  
_**Do you walk in the shadow of men**_  
_**Who sold their lives to a dream?**_  
_**Do you ponder the manner of things**_  
_**In the dark**_  
_**The dark, the dark, the dark**_

El reptil, con su chaqueta de cuero gastado, su camiseta blanca de cuello V, su pantalón de mezclilla holgado y sucio, con sus botas militares y el cabello desorganizado, soltó una carcajada cuando la gente cantó el coro de aquella canción, quitándole esa oportunidad.

Y mientras la gente repetía aquellos versos, el muchacho aprovechó para pasearse una mano por el cabello hacia atrás, peinando los mechones pelirrojos.

_**Do you walk in the meadow of spring?**_  
_**Do you talk to the animals?**_  
_**Do you hold their lives from a string?**_  
_**Do you ponder the manner of things**_  
_**In the dark**_  
_**The dark, the dark, the dark**_

Marinette observó a Andrée a detalle, sólo escucharle cantar los primeros versos había sido suficiente para que la mente de la diseñadora comenzara a trabajar, ya tenía tres posibles outfits en caso de que aquel reptil decidiera lanzar un disco como solista; Luka sonrió ante la mirada ávida de la chica que tenía en esos momentos, con el entrecejo fruncido ligeramente, como si trazara un plan. Vio la mano de la chica moverse de un lado al otro, presionando índice y pulgar como si tomara algo y lo moviera de lugar.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y sonrió carraspeando, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Sí, ver a Andrée en el escenario era un deleite, el muchacho tenía mucho de atractivo, y la manera en que manejaba a la multitud era algo digno de observarse, pero los ojos de la chica se posaron en el cuerpo de Luka, moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras forzaba la respiración en el micrófono y le sonreía con suspicacia.

Una mirada que decía "te atrapé", una acusación silente y divertida, entendiendo que aquello era una forma de darle a entender que sabía lo que había estado pensando.

Marinette soltó otra risa discreta cuando Luka acercó su voz al micrófono y coreó la voz de Andrée, adornándola y enalteciéndola como sólo se logra con los años.

Los ojos de Marinette se quedaron prendados por un momento de los de Luka, el muchacho le sonreía como si quisiera consumirla con la mirada, estar en el escenario le había hecho olvidar la prisa, así que con cada "Au" que cantó, levantó el rostro en un movimiento brusco, como llamándola, como incitándola, como advirtiéndole que no tendría piedad de ella. No, hacer los coros para Andrée no sólo fue cumplir el capricho del reptil, fue también una amenaza de que se cobraría las miradas que Marinette había dejado de dedicarle a él por estar pensando en moda.

_**I am flesh and I am bone**_  
_**Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold**_  
_**I've got fire in my soul**_  
_**Rise up…**_

La canción se agotó, todo frenó al mismo tiempo, las guitarras, la batería, la voz.

Y la multitud bramó el nombre de Andrée, su apellido, y una última palabra que Marinette no alcanzó a comprender.

.

_**(Pon ojito aquí, que hemos hecho un intercambio. Este fragmento lo ha escrito Marianne E cumpliendo con algunos caprichos míos y superando toda expectativa. Tuve el placer y el honor de que esa gran escritora apartara unos minutos de su vida para crear este fragmento para nosotros, y puedo decir que me ha puesto a fangirlear a grito abierto**_

_**Recomendación musical:**_

_**Play God - Sam Fender) **_

La luna refulgía a pesar de los nubascos arremolinados sobre el cielo de París, determinados por soterrar su luz. En la intemperie, el frío azotaba sin piedad y el viento cargaba consigo saetas gélidas que se insertaban sobre la piel de aquellos incautos que osaban salir esa madrugada.

Había una que otra alma que no tenía opción, como aquellas personas que se aglomeraban alrededor de las llamas abrasadoras de un bote de basura. Otros, como Luka Couffaine que desafiaban al clima por el simple deseo de hacerlo. Y es que el joven aparentaba una total inmunidad ante la brutalidad del vendaval y el acerbo de la nieve.

Recargado en la pared de un callejón, con los brazos cruzados y sin otra cosa para abrigarle que su vieja chamarra de cuero viejo, la serpiente esperaba con quietud.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar una puerta de madera abrirse. El azote de la música, alaridos, gritos y risas salieron del bar Les Reptiles a la par de Andree. Luka sonrió artero cuando la entrada volvió a cerrarse, acallando la tormenta de caos. Sólo alguien como El Caiman Dumont era capaz de concentrar tanta anarquía, ira y devastación en un solo sitio y, al mismo tiempo, contenerla a su voluntad…

No por nada él era el líder del clan: el Rey de Los Reptiles.

...Y bueno, él era Luka Couffaine, la única persona en este mundo que tenía la oportunidad, o más bien el privilegio, de llamar al rey cuando lo necesitara.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el caimán, el calor de su aliento dibujó pequeñas nubes de vapor en el aire — ¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no puede discutirse adentro?

...Y aquel privilegio no se lo había ganado porque sí. No, éste había sido un galardón a su brío y el denuedo de sus acciones. Porque sólo "El elegido de las calles" tenía las suficientes agallas como para hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

— Esto… — musitó Luka antes de estallar el puño contra la quijada del reptil mayor.

.

.

Silencio. Parecía que hasta la ventisca y los sonidos de la ciudad en la madrugada cedieron ante el estupor. Tres gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, tiñendo la nieve con pequeños puntos escarlatas. Andree se sostenía la quijada y, por un segundo, hasta la luna llena temió por el porvenir de la serpiente.

Fue la risa de Andree la que quebró el sigilo. El hombre usó el dorso de la mano para limpiar el resto de sangre del labio abierto. Luego, simplemente sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla, de la cual tomó un cigarro con la boca… Una invitación. Luka extrajo el encendedor del pantalón y prendió el tabaco con pleitesía.

— Déjame adivinar: La prueba de la horca, ¿cierto?

— ¿Ya entiendes por qué no podía ser adentro? — murmuró Luka, prendiendo su propio cigarro, cuando el Andree se lo ofreció.

— ¿Desde cuánto eres tan considerado? — argumentó él, y sonrió ante el silencio del guitarrista. Fueron tantos los años juntos en el mismo pozo, que ya había aprendido perfectamente a leerle la omisión — No tenía idea que Marinette era la única que no llevaba arnés de seguridad. Y tampoco estaba al tanto de los hombree de Mademoiselle Rossi.

— Cobra les advirtió que no confiaran en ella…

— Me conoces. Yo no tomo advertencias, tomo riesgos — el hombre dio una calada larga y expulsó el humo con lentitud — Un cocodrilo primero observa oculto a su presa, la estudia y luego ataca.

Luka rió por lo bajo, porque aquel era enteramente el estilo del cocodrilo, aún cuando no fuese la mejor opción, aún cuando sus métodos desembocaban en catástrofes. Él jamás se lamentaría… podría ser el rey de las cenizas si así lo quisiera. Hasta ese punto, el guitarrista se preguntaba si en realidad era Lila Rossi la que debería temer de Andree, y no al revés.

—Además, jamás haría algo para herir a tu pequeño ratón — el apelativo bien podría sonar burlesco. Después de todo, ¿de qué manera podría un pequeño roedor ganarse el respeto de un caimán? — La esperanza muere al último. Aún hay oportunidad de que cambie la cola y las orejas por escamas.

El guitarrista frunció el ceño. Comenzaban a fastidiarle esa clase de indirectas.

Cierto es que, al principio Andree Dumont apuntó a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como una amenaza latente. El cocodrilo la detestaba a un nivel estratosférico, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si para él aquella joven había llegado demoler sus planes a futuro. Porque sí, Andree ya tenía un proyecto meticulosamente calculado. Sabía perfectamente que no podría ser el rey por siempre. Tarde o temprano un gobernante debe ceder su puesto, y para ello necesitaba al sucesor perfecto; uno que pudiese vivir del caos, pero que fuese lo suficientemente ecuánime como para también dominarlo a capricho.

...Luka era ese sucesor. ¿O acaso creían que aquel apodo por el que fue llamado por tanto tiempo era de a gratis? No, todo para el cocodrilo tenía que ser simbólico, porque Andree Dumont era la la ira y el alboroto de las calles, y Luka era su legatario, su heredero: "El heredero de las calles".

...Y de repente llega un ratón y se lleva consigo a la serpiente. ¿Habrase visto antes? A los ojos de Andree, Marinette era la responsable de que Luka abandonara para siempre a los reptiles. ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! Pero con lo que el cocodrilo no contaba el día en la conoció, fue que la chica ocultase tras esa fachada de dulzura, delicadeza e inocencia, el furor de una estrella incandescente; el suficiente como para poner a Colette Faure en su lugar.

La quería en su reptilario. A ella y a Luka por igual.

— Lo sé. Y es por eso que sigues vivo… — musitó la serpiente.

— Ja... ya veo que ni Marinette es capaz de bajarte la soberbia — se burló de la amenaza — Supongo que no viniste aquí sólo a "darme una lección". ¿Qué estás buscando, Couffaine?

—Venganza — advirtió, tirando la colilla al suelo, manchando la blancura inmaculada de la nieve con las cenizas — Quiero atrapar a los mercenarios que le dispararon a mi esposa. Y creo que esta vez sé cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Uniéndome a la policía…

Lo correcto hubiese sido temer, o por lo menos reclamar, porque lo que sugería una acción como esa era pura y descarada traición. Cualquiera se habría abalanzado contra Luka para evitar semejante disparate. Pero Andree lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada: — Déjame adivinar, Maunier, ¿cierto? — rió con más sorna — Ese imbécil es más testarudo que yo.

— Al menos ya comienzas a admitir que se parecen — apuntó Luka, sagaz.

— Te recuerdo que él te quería en un reformatorio. Yo en las calles… Dime a quién le vas a dar tu lealtad.

— A ninguno — cortó con firmeza — Soy leal a una sola persona, lo sabes bien.

Andree suspiró con fastidio y se encogió de hombros: — Haz lo que quieras. Sólo no me causes problemas — sentenció, tirando su propia colilla y dándole la espalda a la serpiente, dispuesto a regresar al bar.

— Sería más sencillo si tú también cooperas. ¿No quieres que Travis te deje en paz? — musitó Luka.

Andree no volvió a virar la cabeza: — ¿Paz? — rio y negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué un dios del caos buscaría la paz? — y dicho esto, entró de nuevo a su nido de devastación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	48. Asistentes

_**Dessirenya**_: Ya sé. Me encanta que Marianne logró capturar a la perfección la esencia del André que hemos venido construyendo para esta historia. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia me daba pendiente qué personalidad darles, digo, Luka tiene 27, así que me fui arriesgando hasta construir esto, no sabes la paz que me da saber que sí está teniendo buen recibimiento (como si estrenar el capítulo 48 no fuera suficiente feedback, no?) Gracias por seguir esta historia. Con Lila, bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de ponerla en su lugar. Nos leemos pronto.

_**Sonrais777**_: Que vuelva a empezar la masacre jajajajaja

_**TheBlacKat**_: Gracias! Ambas estábamos muy emocionadas por esta colaboración, y estoy proponiéndole una futura colaboración, muchas cosas de esta historia nacieron gracias a su mini fic de _La vie en rose_, así que, quién mejor para hacerle justicia a sus personajes que ella misma.

_**Manu**_: jajajaja tienes razón, Kagami tiene algo de Mulán. Definitivamente Gabriel es un monstruo hecho y derecho, no cabe duda. A pesar de meterlos en situaciones tan difíciles, todavía no tengo corazón para convertirlos en asesinos, eso tendrá que ser en otra vida, por lo pronto.

_**Marianne E**_: Ay, de los reviews escritos, no te presiones, ni que fuera manda, además, tus reacciones en tiempo real también son gratificantes, sabes que me encanta saber que voy por el camino correcto y que una autora a la que admiro como escritora y quiero como amiga, se tome el tiempo de reaccionar. Prometo hacerme responsable por lo de Bad antes de que inicie la siguiente saga. Jaaaaaajajajjajaja cuenta también con la tregua, no me voy a quedar con las ganas de escribir eso. Aunque Panthère sea un justiciero, todavía no me atrevo a convertirlo en asesino a sangre fría. Tal vez un día revele si Ladybug estaba hipnotizada o no jajajaja, de los trucos de magia, lo que pasa es que yo sé hacer uno que otro truco con cartas, de niña mi mamá me compraba trucos para mantener mi mente entretenida y mi boca callada mientras aprendía. De la regresión, espero que te quede claro cuánto impacto ha tenido _Segunda oportunidad _en mí, de verdad amo esa historia y lo sabes. Espera más regresiones a esa época, y más versiones de La llorona, que sé que te van a gustar. Disfruta la continuación

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Jajaja Perdón, pero me agarra la loquera y termino actualizando un día sí y un día no. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, honestamente yo también era fan Adrinette al principio, pero Luka me robó el corazón, no pude evitarlo. Y todavía shipeo al cuadro amoroso original, pero me agarró la fijación con este par y terminé haciendo estos dos fics largos. Esperemos que mantenga el ritmo y las expectativas, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Luka tomó su tiempo para entrar.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber lanzado su cigarrillo lejos puesto que sentía la ansiedad hormigueando en la punta de sus dedos, un recordatorio de su mala suerte y de las consecuencias que traería tomar algunas decisiones. No podía darse el lujo de mantener la mente negativa, no quería atraer más problemas y Alix solía decirle una y otra vez que los pensamientos atraían resultados. Pero era tan complicado mantener la mente fría con tantas cosas ocurriendo en ese instante…

Y hacia frío.

Luka amaba el frío, lo mismo que Sass; ambos reptiles disfrutaban ver las calles de Paris bañadas por la nieve, cubiertas por un manto que había parecido inmaculado hasta que Luka se había atrevido a mancharlo con cenizas, con la mugre de sus zapatos, con la sangre de Andrée…

Una calada a su cigarrillo habría sido calor suficiente para armarse de valor y volver a entrar, pero se sentía congelado en su sitio. Esta vez ni siquiera era una cuestión de clima, lo que le tenía helado era el hecho de que Andrée, de "buena fe" le había dicho que hiciera lo que considerara. Y sus palabras retumbaron en su mente como el balazo en aquel callejón, meses atrás:

—_Sólo no me causes problemas. _

Si tan solo Andrée no fuera tan obstinado…

Luka tomó una respiración profunda, buscando sosegarse, volviendo la vista al cielo en busca de la luna, pero percatándose de que las nubes volvían a arremolinarse para ocultar las luces celestes en las que solía buscar consuelo cuando su alma no hallaba la paz. Soltó el aire por la boca, todo de golpe, generando una nube de vaho que subió perezosa hasta desvanecerse a la par que virutas diminutas de hielo y nieve comenzaban su descenso. Aún si no se sentía preparado para volver al interior, debía hacerlo por salud.

Suspiró una última vez, mirando el callejón vacío, los botes de basura en llamas, admirando lo solitaria que parecía la noche parisina en ese lado de la ciudad…

Y luego entró.

El lugar seguía igual que antes de que el saliera a hablar con Andrée, pero se sentía la vibra pesada. Luka no tardo en averiguar que se trataba de la presencia del Caimán en la mesa de Marinette, inclinado sobre una servilleta y escuchando atentamente a la joven, con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué demonios…?

(Don't call me angel)

Marinette tenía en la mesa una servilleta y garabateaba a toda velocidad, sonriendo para Andrée con descaro mientras el reptil fruncía el entrecejo. Colette alcanzó a Luka en el camino y sonrió abrazándole la cintura.

—Es una perra tu esposa. —Soltó divertida la serpiente ante la expresión de confusión del músico.

—¿Qué?

—Andrée quiere firmar con Marinette para una línea de chaquetas, quiere que la ratona diseñe un modelo exclusivo para cada clan de reptiles. ¿Marinette siempre trabaja así de rápido o sólo es porque se trata de tu nido?

—¿Rápido?

—¡Piedad Luka! ¿No hablas francés?

—Perdón, no te sigo.

—Que Andrée ya le soltó a Marinette para qué la quería en este lugar el día de hoy, resulta que quiere firmar para una línea exclusiva de chaquetas y algo de ropa, el rey de los reptiles está tan encantado con el trabajo que tu musa ha hecho para los grandes del rock gótico que ahora quiere su propia línea de ropa.

—No me lo creo.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa y Luka sonrió divertido al ver que Marinette había garabateado varias servilletas con diversos diseños en ellas. ¿Cuánto había tardado en volver a entrar después de su charla con Andrée? ¿Un mes?

—Dependiendo del tamaño que quieras el bordado en las espaldas, podemos hacer diseños más holgados o más justos. —Explicó la diseñadora señalando el borde inferior del dibujo antes de mirar a Andrée con una sonrisa perspicaz. —Esto se puede modificar al gusto de cada reptil, pero definitivamente mi sugerencia es hacerlo todo parejo, que el largo del talle sea igual para todos y que no se ciña en la cintura, sino que caiga natural.

—Pero muchos reptiles prefieren la ropa justa, por si no te has dado cuenta, ratoncito. —Dijo Andrée señalando a su alrededor.

—Duh. —Soltó Marinette con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. —Cuando dejas la chaqueta abierta, la parte de las solapas se abre lo suficiente para sacar a relucir la ropa que llevan por debajo, y en cortes rectos, esto hará que la cintura se vea definida y los hombros anchos en el caso de los hombres. El corte femenino tendría una pinza en el costado... —Dijo rallando el dibujo para explicar la diferencia de forma gráfica. —Así, la chaqueta definiría la cintura delicada de tus... _vívoras. _—Dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Colette en un gesto cómplice.

—_Hello, Tricky mouse. _—Espetó Colette cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira Cole... —Dijo Jeanette acercándose a la pelinegra y tirando de su muñeca. —De lo que estábamos hablando el otro día.

—Yo quiero ser tu modelo. —Espetó la guitarrista mirando los bocetos que su novia le mostraba.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Y mi representante quiere firmar contrato contigo. —Dijo al final Colette rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada. —Dijo que mañana a primera hora tiene cita con la Firma Agreste-Dupain para ver los detalles.

—Parece ser que te gusta la ropa barata. —Soltó divertida Marinette recordando la primera interacción que había tenido con aquella chica déspota y radiante.

—¿A qué mujer no le gusta la ropa barata? —Cortó la aludida con una sonrisa cínica. —La costurera más barata de París me va a hacer la ropa para la siguiente gira.

—¡Claro! Te haré blusas vintage y faldas lápiz rosa pastel.

—¡Ay ridícula! —Exclamó Colette dándole un manazo en el hombro a Marinette y haciendo que la diseñadora soltar una carcajada estridente. —¡No seas estúpida! Yo no uso faldas lápiz.

—Ah, pero sí usas rosa pastel... —Dijo Marinette fingiendo demencia.

Colette la apuntó con el dedo y los ojos entrecerrados antes de tomar su shot de tequila y vaciar el contenido en un trago.

—¿Cómo la aguantas todos los días? —Le ladró a Luka cuando el muchacho se sentó a su lado y le abrazó la cintura, observando los dibujos y percatándose de los cambios sutiles de una chaqueta a la siguiente. —Es una odiosa.

—Me pongo rosa pastel cuando me lo pide. —Dijo Luka distraído, levantando una chaqueta y mostrándosela a Marinette. —Así me deja en paz pronto. Esta me suena.

—Es como la que hice para tu cumpleaños.

—¿Has vestido rosa pastel? —Soltó Andrée con expresión de desprecio en el rostro.

—¿Vas a replicar mi regalo de cumpleaños? —Murmuró Luka frunciendo el entrecejo, ofendido ante aquella posibilidad y haciendo a Marinette soltar una risa tintineante.

—No, bobo, claro que no. —Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en el brazo de su esposo y dedicándole una sonrisa amplia una vez que logró serenarse. —La que hice para ti tiene un diseño más complejo. Pero en esencia es parecida a esta por las mangas tres cuartos. Tu chaqueta tiene marca registrada, nadie puede replicarla sin pagarme por ello. Es única en su tipo.

—Comenzaba a dejar de sentirme especial.

—Cielo, cada prenda de ropa que he diseñado para ti es única, he quemado los patrones y bailado alrededor del fuego para pedir a los dioses que nadie lo copie.

Colette soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquello, y asintió una vez.

—Ya, ya recordé cómo hago yo para soportarla.

—¿Has usado rosa pastel? —Repitió Andrée, reclamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

Por un instante, no estuvo segura de si fue por la manera en cómo reclamó, por la expresión de confusión que tenía, por su insistencia con el tema, Marinette no pudo evitar recordar a Adrien al ver al rey de los reptiles exigiendo una respuesta como si fuera un niño pequeño que no quiere quedarse con la duda.

Y poniéndolo en perspectiva, Marinette sonrió de medio lado, pensando para sí misma que ahora comenzaba a comprender el por qué Luka los quería tanto, al rey de los reptiles y al felino de las calles.

—Rosa pastel. Sí —murmuró al final Marinette, sonriéndole a Andrée con dulzura mientras asentía una sola vez —, el delineado de una de las primeras máscaras que hice para Kitty Section tenía rosa pastel, violeta y azul eléctrico. En fin, ya conoces mi trabajo. Pero si quieres trabajar conmigo. —Dijo Marinette recogiendo todas las servilletas y guardándolas en su bolso. —Primero tienes que hablar con mi asistente personal y agendar una cita formal.

.

Falda recta, tacón bajo, cabello rizado de color rubio oscuro atado apretadamente en un broche de mariposa, la chica apenas y podía mantener un mechón rebelde lejos de su rostro, éste se negaba a ser dominado y le acariciaba la punta de la nariz constantemente, consiguiendo que ella resoplara para alejarlo de su rostro, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas. Abrazaba fuertemente una caja de cartón donde venían todas las cosas que había bajado de su vehículo ahora que le habían asignado un lugar de trabajo. La razón por la que apretaba la caja con vehemencia era porque se le había saltado el botón de la blusa, estaba segura de que había caído al fondo de la caja, pero debía llegar a su nueva oficina para poder sacarlo, coserlo iba a ser una tarea épica mientras sus lentes de marco grueso permanecieran sucios, y estaba segura de que se había olvidado del paño para limpiarlos en su guantera.

¿Qué más podía salir mal?

—¿Denisse? —Llamó Lena Baudín desde la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Sí? —Tartamudeó la chica mientras los lentes resbalaban hasta la punta de su nariz.

—Luka Couffaine vendrá en media hora para conocerte.

Perfecto.

Aquello sería un desastre.

.

Luka se había quedado helado.

Sostenía su teléfono en la mano y miraba la pantalla con un dejo de incredulidad en la mirada, preguntándose si el Caimán podía ser tan cínico como para haberle enviado las instrucciones del siguiente reto y estar hablando en serio.

Toda la clase había guardado silencio ante la expresión desencajada del profesor más sereno y más centrado del instituto. Ese grupo en específico había hecho hasta lo imposible para sacar a Luka de sus casillas, y momento a momento, el guitarrista había aguantado todo cuanto ellos habían intentado, demostrando tal dominio de sus emociones que los estudiantes comenzaron a considerar que no fuera humano.

Ahora estaban helados todos, al ver cómo el rostro de Luka fue deformándose hasta mostrar una mueca de rabia y desagrado.

La furia, la sed de venganza, las ganas de matar a alguien se apoderaron de él un segundo, quizás fue menos, pero el tiempo que aquella expresión duró en su rostro fue capaz de sumir al aula completa en un aura gélida y sepulcral. La expresión vino y se fue en un parpadeo. Luka guardó su teléfono y sus emociones para después, sonrió para sus estudiantes y aplaudió una vez, reventando la burbuja de pesadez y terror que había embargado todo.

—Bueno. Armonía. ¿Qué es la armonía musical?

Y su teléfono volvió a sonar.

Pero esta vez al abrir el mensaje, Luka soltó un suspiro seco, molesto, sí, pero cortante y controlado.

_Lena Baudin: Esta tarde conoces a tu asistente, no puedo seguir trabajando contigo de esta manera, Luka. Necesito resultados y llevar el control de mis estrellas rebeldes. Un beso. _

—Asistente... —Espetó.

—Jérôme... —Dijo un muchacho poniéndose de pie al fondo de la clase y levantando la mano. —La armonía es la relación y orden de notas musicales que hace referencia a la combinación de diferentes sonidos o notas que se emiten al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora dilo con tus propias palabras. —Soltó Luka divertido, bloqueando el teléfono y lanzándolo al fondo de su mochila para olvidarse de los mensajes el resto de la clase.

.

Marinette recibió la llamada de Luka y sonrió ampliamente, pidiendo a Judith que saliera con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Le enviaré el contrato a Andrée por la tarde. —Comentó al final la joven sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —Murmuró Marinette poniéndose el manos libres y dirigiéndose hacia su restirador con una sonrisa, feliz de escuchar la voz de Luka, pero preocupada por su apremio.

—_Andrée quiere la placa de Maunier. _

—¿Qué? —Espetó Marinette, confundida. —¿A qué te refieres?

—_Me enviaron la siguiente prueba por mensaje a mi teléfono. _—Dijo Luka con hastío. —_Parece que Andrée quiere demostrar que seguimos siendo los mejores en todo lo que hacemos, nos asignó un robo a cada uno, y a mí me encomendó la placa de Maunier. Quiere que la saque de la comisaría y la vuelva a meter el mismo día._

—¿Cómo pretende confirmar que hayan hecho los robos? —Murmuró la diseñadora dirigiéndose a la ventana y observando el patio principal de las instalaciones, la gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados, cargando rollos de telas, patrones a medio coser, agendas y dibujos nuevos.

—_No estoy seguro, siempre tiene espías por todos lados. Y no sería difícil infiltrar a alguien en la comisaría. Colette no salía de ahí en nuestra adolescencia, cada vez que Andrée necesitaba que alguien escuchara una conversación, la muy lista se ponía a grafitear las paredes de París. _

—Ya veo...

—_Sea como sea, casi es tu hora de comida, no quiero molestar. Iré a Legend a conocer a una tal Denisse. Lena quiere que tenga una asistente, pensaba invitarte a comer, pero no sé si quieras ayudarme con esto y no sé cuánto me tarde en volver. _

—No tengo problema con eso. —Dijo Marinette ampliando su sonrisa. —Si no estás lejos, me encantaría comer contigo, te extraño. —Admitió bajando la voz y sonriendo tímidamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban ligeramente ante aquella confesión.

Pausa al otro lado. Marinette casi pudo ver la sonrisa que Luka había compuesto, vio perfectamente en su mente cómo Luka se paseaba una mano por el cabello mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y bajaba la cabeza, un asentimiento personal, una confirmación para sus adentros puesto que él también se había sonrojado, pero nunca lo admitiría.

—_Abrígate bien. Nevará pronto._

Marinette colgó la llamada con una sonrisa bobalicona. Y pegó un brinco por el susto cuando la voz de Emilie resonó como un eco fantasmal desde la puerta de su oficina.

—Se nota que le amas.

—¡Emilie! —Exclamó Marinette llevándose una mano al pecho al ver ahí a la representante actual de la firma, con ambas manos entrelazadas frente a sí, la trenza colgando a un costado de su cabeza, su traje sastre color negro en contraste a la blusa blanca. La puerta estaba cerrada tras ella, así que Marinette dedujo que llevaba un rato escuchando aquella conversación. —Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—No era mi intensión. —Admitió la mujer avanzando medio paso.

Hacía tiempo, una semana o dos, que estar en presencia de Emilie daba cierto aire de peligro, no podía evitar el pensamiento de que estaba ante un depredador. Marinette había comenzado a sentir escalofríos cuando los ojos de aquella mujer, hermosa e impactante, la miraban fijamente, y no era falta de cariño o admiración, ella había hecho mucho por la firma y por Adrien cuando Gabriel había sido derrotado, pero algo estaba cambiando en ella, se había vuelto fría, solitaria, sigilosa, solía rondar por los pasillos supervisando el trabajo de las costureras, pero también había hecho por entrar a las oficinas de sus socios y compañeros en total sigilo, sorprendiendo a la gente con su presencia, como un fantasma.

—Saldré a comer. —Dijo Marinette llevándose una mano al pecho y serenando su respiración, tratando de llamar a la calma. —¿Quieres que traiga algo para ti?

—No, cielo. Estoy bien. Creo que comeré con Chloe el día de hoy. Venía a invitarte, pero parece que tienes planes.

—Sí. Me acostumbré a pasar tiempo con Luka desde la incapacidad, tendíamos a hacer juntos la mayor cantidad de cosas posible.

—Lo imagino. —Dijo Emilie con una sonrisa vacía, pretendía ser un gesto tierno, pero algo en sus ojos, helados como una mañana nevada, le advirtió a Marinette que aquello no era lo que pretendía ser. —Gabriel solía ser así de devoto conmigo también. Lo extraño ¿Sabes? —Admitió dejando ver algo de vida en sus ojos, como un relámpago, un momento de calidez. —Pero todos debemos pagar por nuestros pecados. —Dijo al final, para sí misma, desviando la mirada hacia la fotografía que Marinette tenía sobre su escritorio, la famosa primera selfie que había publicado al hacer oficial su noviazgo. —Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas, todo lo que dure este romance. Mereces disfrutarlo.

No añadió nada más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció, dejando a Marinette con un vacío terrible en el estómago.

_._

Luka tenía ahora una oficina en Legend Records. Lena le había dicho que habían adecuado ese espacio para él por si quería quedarse alguna tarde a trabajar en su música, también podía adecuarla para los MG con los fans, como una base personal o como una bodega para sus instrumentos, para los días que fueran a grabar y no quisiera cargar con sus cosas.

¿La verdad? Luka prefería trabajar desde casa. Incluso desde el Liberty. Porque si bien era cierto que Anarka seguía viviendo en ese lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, también era cierto que habían adecuado el camarote que había pertenecido a Luka a manera de estudio de grabación para cuando ambos hermanos quisieran olvidarse del mundo un rato y componer.

Bueno, Marinette había comentado que quería adornar un poco aquel espacio vacío y convertirlo en un lugar que pudiera funcionar como refugio, así que había terminado comprando un par de muebles, cambiando el piso, puesto cortinas nuevas, un escritorio, el atril para la guitara entre otras cosas más. Luka había añadido una mesa para el café, obviamente una cafetera y un juego de tazas, sus bocinas, unos cuadros, un portarretratos donde aparecía una foto de Marinette riendo a carcajadas.

Sí, habían convertido aquella oficina fría y vacía en un estudio perfecto para huir del mundo. Y como Lena casi no pasaba tiempo en aquel edificio, ahora podían estar ahí a sus anchas.

Afuera de ese refugio había un apartado pequeño, un escritorio con su computadora, una repisa para poner cosas, un librero bajo y una mesita de café. Aquel lugar parecía más un lobby con su juego de sillones puesto en una esquina. Lena se la pasaba diciendo que era una pena que aquel lugar no estuviera bien aprovechado, que ver un rostro fresco recibiendo a la gente sería un toque sutil y divertido para ese piso del legend. Qué feliz se había puesto cuando le había anunciado a Luka que contratarían a una asistente para que trabajara como recepcionista para la oficina.

Y el guitarrista se había opuesto vehementemente a tener una asistente, pero Lena había insistido.

—_Entre las clases del conservatorio, el último concierto con Kitty Section, tus actividades ilícitas con los reptiles y lo que sea que hagas en tus ratos libres, tienes muchas actividades, más de las que puedes manejar. _—Había dicho la representante, furiosa con Luka al haber recibido otra prórroga de las entregas. —_Así que, o te haces a la idea, o haces berrinche. Denisse entrará a trabajar con nosotros te guste o no. _

Luka se había quedado en el lobby del edificio, charlando con el recepcionista para acordar detalles para las visitas vespertinas y dar una lista de invitados que podían pasar a su oficina sin necesidad de hacer cita, mientras Marinette subió a poner café.

Qué sorpresa se llevó al llegar al baño de su piso y percatarse de la mirada nerviosa que la escrutaba a través del espejo, los ojos asustados y abiertos de par en par que la observaban, como un cervatillo frente a los faros de un vehículo en medio de la carretera.

—Hola... —Murmuró Marinette percatándose de las gotas carmesíes que brillaban en la punta del dedo de aquella joven, gotas que también le habían manchado el cuello de la blusa.

Denisse saltó en su sitio, como si la voz de Marinette la sacara del trance al que había sido sometida instantes atrás. —Perdón. En seguida salgo de aquí. —Dijo la joven bajando las manos y dejando caer la aguja hasta el suelo, haciendo un sonido tintineante y ligero que a la pobre asistente le pareció estridente y descontrolado.

—Permíteme ayudarte con eso. —Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa, localizando rápidamente el alfiler y sonriendo para la joven de cabello rizado mientras le extendía la mano para pedirle el botón. —No me sirve de nada saber coser si no puedo usarlo para una buena causa. —Añadió al final con otra sonrisa, consiguiendo que Denisse se relajara y asintiera.

—Me vendría bien una mano. Gracias.

—Me llamo Marinette, mucho gusto. Soy...

—La representante actual de la firma Agreste, lo sé. Me gusta mucho tu trabajo. —Murmuró Denisse avergonzada, un instante antes de que Marinette reconociera la blusa que ella misma había diseñado para la colección de otoño.

—Tú debes ser Denisse. Es un placer conocerte al fin.


	49. La placa de Maunier

**_Dessirenya: _**Todavía no decido qué va a ser de Emilie, pero tenemos una teoría interesante, entonces veremos unas cuantas apariciones más de su parte. Ya vas conociendo mi estilo, se viene otra racha de pruebas para nuestros héroes. Espero que la disfrutes

_**Sonrais777: **_Es la idea, pero no sé cuánto más miedo deba dar por ahora, hay otras cosas de qué preocuparse

_**Manu: **_Hasta ahora no tengo motivos para creer que Felix sea carismático. Sí tengo planes para él, pero no lo quisiera involucrar con Ladybug de ese modo.

_**Marianne E: **_Bueno, que empiece la masacre jajaja, ahora sí, con algunas pruebas del torneo ya estructuradas, cada vez se acerca más el fatídico momento en que tú y yo sabemos qué va a pasar con un beso de por medio. Dios, hasta yo estoy nerviosa, veamos qué sucede.

* * *

Lena golpeteaba el suelo con la punta del pie en un claro gesto de ansiedad, tenía los brazos cruzados y la boca fruncida, mirando de mala gana la puerta del despacho de Luka, como si aquel gesto fuera a acelerar la llegada de Denisse. Se había dicho a sí misma una y otra vez que aquella joven nunca estaba tarde y comenzaba a molestarse por su atrevimiento.

Luka por su parte estaba recostado en el sillón, con la guitarra en brazos y una sonrisa tranquila mientras trenzaba algunos acordes sueltos, disfrutando internamente del caos y la devastación a la que su representante parecía verse sometida en ese momento. No había querido decirle a Lena que el hecho de que Marinette tampoco hubiese llegado al despacho le daba una pista de donde podría encontrarse su asistente, había preferido guardar silencio y verla enfurecer lentamente pues, en el momento en que ambas chicas aparecieran por la puerta (si es que estaban juntas), Lena perdería todo derecho a reclamo.

No, no entraron más de ocho minutos tarde. (Sí, Lena era una obsesiva con el tiempo). Marinette amablemente abrió la puerta para Denisse y le hizo un gesto para que entrara primero, la joven de cabellos rizados sonreía dulcemente ante los gestos de Marinette, de pronto lucia confiada, segura de sí misma. Así que, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada dura de Lena Baudin, Denisse no retrocedió en su sitio, asintió a manera de saludo y habló con voz firme.

—Lamento la demora, tuvimos un accidente en el baño. Pero ya está todo resuelto.

—¿Nos presentas, cielo? —Inquirió Luka tranquilamente mientras se enderezaba y dejaba la guitarra en el atril, sonriendo con adoración para Marinette, pensando en un argumento lo suficientemente válido como para hacerla pasar más tiempo consigo antes de lanzarse de gira otra vez.

—Luka Couffaine —dijo Marinette con diplomacia y una sonrisa radiante —, ella es Denisse D'Épines, es especialista en marketing y consumo de redes sociales, tiene siete años de experiencia en su área laboral y encima, tiene un excelente gusto por la música y por el café. Aunque no es tu fan.

—Y estoy seguro de que también tiene muy buen gusto por la ropa. —Comentó el guitarrista observando de pies a cabeza a la joven, reconociendo el diseño también.

Sí, Luka Couffaine era experto en reconocer el trabajo personal de su musa, así como ella reconocería una composición del muchacho en cualquier idioma y en cualquier lugar del mundo. La marca de agua personal que ambos jóvenes habían puesto a sus obras era delicada y sutil, al grado que casi podría ser imperceptible. Casi.

—Tuvimos un problema de moda, de hecho. —Comentó Marinette señalando por primera vez la blusa rosa que descansaba delicadamente en su brazo. —Pero cinco minutos me bastarán para arreglar este percance. Tu nueva asistente es, además, una chica prevenida en muchos aspectos, creo que logrará ponerte en tu lugar cuando yo no esté cerca para hacerlo.

—¿Ponerme en mi lugar? —Soltó Luka, divertido ante el atrevimiento de Marinette al decir aquello, a la par que Lena bufaba, ofuscada al verse ignorada por todos en ese lugar.

El guitarrista avanzó a pasos firmes, capturando la mirada de Denisse con un gesto felino, cuestión que tomó a Marinette por sorpresa, se habría esperado un clásico sondeo viperino, ojos alertas e hipnotizantes de una serpiente (de la serpiente Couffaine), el asecho normal que aquel músico habría hecho ante cualquier persona nueva en su círculo social.

Sin duda, Plagg estaba teniendo su impacto en Luka.

Denisse sonrió con profesionalismo, recordándose a sí misma las palabras que Marinette le había dedicado en el baño.

—_Es un depredador al asecho, constantemente verás esa faceta de él en diversas ocasiones, pero si quieres impresionarle no sucumbas ante su arrogancia ni su escrutinio, quiere probar tus nervios. _

Denisse se pasó segundos enteros observando a Marinette mientras la joven cosía el botón a su sitio mientras ella se ponía la blusa que Marinette había cargado consigo en el bolso, agradeciendo el hecho de que la hubiera salvado.

No. Marinette no parecía del tipo celosa, así que no estaba marcando su territorio. Pero entonces ¿qué era?

—_La verdad, tenía mis dudas respecto a las intenciones de Lena para ponerle una asistente, pero creo que necesita ayuda para organizarse y sé que le vendrá bien trabajar contigo. Me gusta tu buena vibra y quiero conocerte un poco más. Creo que seremos buenas amigas. _

—¿Siete años de experiencia?

—Y contando. —Soltó la joven extendiendo la mano para Luka, quien esperó un apretón tímido y dulce por parte de la diminuta figura que le observaba, en lugar de eso, recibió un saludo fuerte y una mirada incandescente.

Por un momento, Luka recordó haber visto esa misma expresión en los ojos de su esposa cuando le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa a Andrée, así que consideró estarse encontrando con una personalidad muy parecida a la de su Marinette.

Luka bufó con media sonrisa, confiado, ladino, taimado, devolviendo el apretón con el mismo énfasis antes de murmurar:

—Será sencillo hacerte bullying.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó Denisse ofendida ante aquella expresión, mirando a Lena con incredulidad.

La representante de Legend rodó los ojos y bufó, fastidiada ante la actitud desafiante de Luka (¡Por cada dios de cada religión de cada ciudad del mundo, de cada planeta y de cada galaxia, trabajar con Luka Couffaine era como trabajar con un niño de seis años!), y aunque Denisse le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su jefa, no fue su negativa lo que tranquilizó a la joven asistente, sino la risa discreta de Marinette, quien negaba con la cabeza desde su rincón.

—¿Ves? —Soltó Luka ensanchando su sonrisa. —Ya empezamos bien nuestra relación. Todo irá a pedir de boca.

—Yo no vine aquí a dejar que me hagas bullying. —Puntualizó Denisse con voz firme mientras Marinette asentía una vez, brindándole su apoyo en silencio. —Vine a ponerle pies y cabeza al caos en el que te has sumido por no saber administrar tu tiempo.

—¿Sabes linda? No creo que Marinette se haya casado conmigo para dejar que le haga bullying tampoco, y estamos a menos tiempo de la boda a la iglesia cada vez.

—Bueno, pero aprendo a defenderme. —Aclaró la pelinegra antes de dirigirse hasta Luka y plantar un beso cálido y casto en sus labios. —Pronto no sabrás ni qué sarcasmo te golpeó.

—¿Vas a hacer equipo con Denisse? —Inquirió el muchacho, dudando de la lealtad de su esposa.

—No lo he decidido. —Admitió la pelinegra. —Me tengo que ir. Recibí un mensaje de la firma, parece que es imperativo que me presente cuanto antes.

—Muy bien. ¿Paso por ti a las siete?

—¿A las siete? —Soltó Denisse revisando su tableta, consiguiendo que Lena sonriera de forma maléfica. —A las siete si es que terminas de organizar las partituras que entregaste y terminamos con la selección formal para el disco, además de darme los horarios y fechas que tienes disponibles para los M&G, además de programar el primer concierto formal con este nuevo disco. Podemos iniciar en algún bar o evento chico, pero después de eso, llenaremos un estadio. —Al final, levanto la mirada y sonrió con autosuficiencia, mirando a un Luka completamente pasmado, que la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa. —Tenemos mucho que hacer, señor Couffaine, y no tengo minutos que perder, así que requiero revisar tu contenido de redes sociales para saber qué podemos hacer para salvar la imagen de rockero punk que tienes antes de convertirte en un estilo rock puro.

—Ya me encanta. —Soltó Marinette divertida mientras tomaba su bolso y se encaminaba a la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. —Te veo más tarde, cielo.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó Luka mientras la aludida cerraba tras de sí. —No me dejes con esta bruja... —Murmuró al final con los hombros caídos, sintiendo que Sass se retorcía en su bolsillo como si riera discretamente.

—Entonces. —Añadió Denisse al final, mientras Lena también salía del lugar, sonriendo para sus adentros y deleitándose en el sabor de una victoria silente. —¿Empezamos con Twitter o Instagram?

.

Las palabras de Andrée retumbaban en los linderos de su mente como un recordatorio constante.

_Haz lo que quieras..._

Jamás cuatro palabras habían sonado tan letales y tan duales hasta que el rey de los reptiles las había pronunciado con la intención de darle carta abierta a su serpiente más letal. Luka habría sabido que aquellas palabras eran la advertencia para que no tomara ninguna acción, aquellas cuatro palabras siempre eran el disfraz perfecto para un "Ni siquiera lo pienses", pero luego había completado aquello diciendo un _**Sólo**__**no me causes problemas**_y entonces todo había cobrado sentido.

No. Andrée no consentía la decisión que su reptil favorito estaba tomando en esos momentos, pero tampoco diría nada, no apelaría, no trataría de disuadirlo, no le enviaría a sus matones para detenerlo. No haría nada para interferir en la decisión que el guitarrista estaba tomando puesto que comprendía perfectamente su postura. Luka era un descarado, haberse atrevido a decir que sólo era leal a una persona enfrente del rey actual, aquello había sido una osadía que posiblemente le habría costado dos costillas rotas a cualquier otra persona. No a la serpiente Couffaine, no al Elegido, porque Andrée todavía tenía la esperanza de convertir a Luka en su sucesor. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser Luka Couffaine, o no sería nadie más.

Luka entró a la comisaría con aires socarrones, ufanándose en las miradas que le dedicaban los oficiales, la gente comenzaba a sospechar que Luka estuviera reuniéndose tantas veces con Maunier porque perteneciera a sus equipos secretos de civiles, pero nadie se atrevía a decir esa idea en voz alta, sonaba absurdo cuando alguien lo pronunciaba aún para sí mismo. Y mientras una sola persona creyera que Luka entraba y salía de aquel lugar para fastidiar al detective que seguía sin poder ponerlo tras las rejas, entonces se regodearía en el malestar de esa alma desdichada.

Luka hacía muchos años que luchaba para el lado correcto. Haberse convertido en Viperion le había dado a su vida un sentido único e irrevocable. Él sabía que siempre pelearía por la verdad y por la justicia, la cuestión era que no peleaba por esas cuestiones por hacer el bien en sí mismo. Claro que disfrutaba de ayudar a los que no podían defenderse ellos solos, aun siendo un reptil había gozado de la posibilidad de salvar una que otra alma perdida, pero sus motores para ser mejor persona no eran la justicia y la verdad. No. Esas dos cuestiones ayudaban bastante a mantener la perspectiva cuando él se sentía perdido, pero no eran los motivos principales. Sus motivos eran dos perlas azules como el infinito, azules como el océano, azules como el cielo en la madrugada.

Porque él sólo le era fiel a los ojos de Marinette, a la verdad de Ladybug.

Así que, si podía burlarse de la justicia de Paris, de aquellos que habían gastado minutos de su tiempo para tratar de atrapar a un crío dolido y meterlo a un reformatorio, en lugar de perseguir a los verdaderos malos, entonces él seguiría ufanándose y "parándose el cuello" en medio de todos los presentes en la habitación, haciéndoles sentir la incomodidad de que un reptil invicto podía pasearse por sus oficinas a placer.

—¿Ocupado, detective? —Soltó Luka, divertido, dando un golpecito a la puerta del despacho de Maunier y haciéndole saltar en su asiento. —Perdón, llevo prisa. Mi asistente se volvió loca y quiere que vuelva en media hora a Legend Records.

—¿Asistente? No pareces del tipo que confíe en un extraño para manejarte la agenda. Y me parece raro que trabajes tan tarde. —Dijo percatándose de que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche.

—No —soltó torciendo la boca en un gesto de desdén, hablando con tanto sarcasmo como pudo —, pero me dieron permiso de salir un rato para llevar a Marinette a casa antes de terminar de afinar detalles para la presentación de la próxima semana. —Respiró profundo para serenarse y sonrió de medio lado. —En general no me gusta que los extraños me manejen la vida, pero Mari confía en ella, así que...

—¿En ella? ¿Te pusieron a una asistente y tu esposa lo aprueba? Dios, dónde hacen así a las mujeres, mi esposa enloquece con la mención de que trabaje con féminas en casos largos.

—Marinette es única. —Soltó Luka dejándose caer en la silla frente al detective, tan desgarbado, tan despreocupado, que casi pudo parecer grosero. Pero Maunier sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció su taza a Luka. —No, gracias. Yo sólo tomo el café negro. A ti te gusta endulzarlo mucho.

—Pues el café que te preparó tu esposa el otro día estaba como para darle diabetes a quien lo probara. Café negro, ¡Sí cómo no!

—Ella toma dulce el café. —Admitió Luka sonriendo con cierta melancolía, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos y negando con la cabeza. —Pero le conté la historia de las tazas el día de lo de Jule, así que supuso que podía meterse contigo por meterte conmigo.

—Así que lo de "reina oscura" no es un chiste local. —Soltó Maunier negando con disgusto. —La estás corrompiendo, Couffaine.

—Nah, sólo estoy sacando a relucir lo que ya habitaba en ella. Te lo juro, es un dulce de azúcar, pero tiene alma ígnea.

—Tu ex la llama perra. —Murmuró Maunier llevándose una taza a la boca.

—¿Y tú qué sabes cómo la llama Colette?

—Ah, bien que sabes de quién hablo. —Dijo el detective sonriendo triunfal. —El día del interrogatorio la escucharon llamarle así a Marinette. No sé si era en serio.

—Mari le dijo Culebra… —Soltó Luka negando con la cabeza en un gesto de disgusto. —Esas dos son un caso completo. —El guitarrista suspiró rodando los ojos, preguntándose cómo demonios habían pasado de ser enemigas mortales a quererse tanto.

El pensamiento de la evolución de su amistad hizo a Luka bufar, divertido ante un recuerdo: Marinette le había preguntado que qué opinaría él si la nombraba dama de honor para la boda.

Dama de honor.

Luka carraspeó, ofendido, a la par que negaba con la cabeza, aceptando la taza de Maunier y dando un trago antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Par de brujas... —Murmuró divertido mirando al detective.

—Hijo, le voy a decir a Marinette lo que andas refunfuñando. —Amenazó divertido.

—Dile, por favor. —Soltó Luka en medio de risas discretas. —Seguramente me llamará cretino, pero nada más.

—¿A qué vienes? —Espetó el oficial al final, percatándose de que ahora bromeaba abiertamente con el muchacho.

Otro cambio radical.

¿En qué momento Travis Maunier y Luka Couffaine bromeaban abiertamente como un par de amigos?

En cierto modo, Travis se había empeñado en reclutar a Luka al ver el fervor con el que el felino de París solía hablar de él, sabía que, si Chat Noir le tenía tanto cariño y tanta confianza debía ser por un buen motivo. No. Ahora ya no se trataba sólo de los motivos del gato, sino del hecho de que Travis había comprendido de primera mano que Luka era confiable, un alma noble.

Había llegado a esa conclusión al ver los conciertos en vivo que el muchacho había protagonizado, los solos de guitarra, la forma en que usaba su instrumento para acompañar y guiar a la banda.

Había algo en aquel muchacho que no terminaba de encajar.

La pinta de chico rudo era real, Luka era una serpiente del herpetario personal de Andrée, invicto en las calles, El Elegido. El músico era real, prueba de eso era la notoria mejoría de los estudiantes del conservatorio que tomaban clases con él. El esposo dulce también era real, y podía verlo en la ensoñación con la que Marinette lo veía cuando creía que nadie la miraba. El hombre que hacía actos altruistas también existía, Maunier había logrado rastrear tres donaciones anónimas hasta dar con Luka Couffaine. Lo que no parecía real para Travis Maunier era el hecho de que Luka pudiera contener tanta dualidad en sí mismo, no parecía posible.

Y ahí estaba sentado Luka Couffaine, con su sonrisa ladina y su mirada arrogante.

—Vine por mi placa. —Soltó la bomba sin más, sin piedad ni reparos, sin remordimientos ni culpas. —Y a negociar mi entrada a tus equipos encubiertos.

—Primero lo primero. —Soltó Travis enderezándose en su sitio, haciendo ademán de levantarse. —Café. Esto ya está muy frío.

—Café entonces.

Ambos se levantaron en un movimiento fluido. Maunier rodeó el escritorio y sonrió saliendo primero, encabezando el camino.

(Can't stop me now – Oh The Larceny)

Luka sonrió palmeándole el hombro justo en el momento en que llegaban a la puerta del despacho; escucharon revuelo en todo el lugar, una voz aguda hecha un mar de reclamos, gritos que se escuchaban por toda la comisaría cuando dos oficiales entraron arrastrando consigo a Colette, quien daba patadas al piso, empujando las caderas tan alto como podía mientras la sostenían por los brazos para evitar que saltara.

—¡Suéltenme, con un demonio! ¡No hice lo que dicen que hice!

Colette cruzó miradas con Luka justo en el momento en que el guitarrista, descarado como jamás había estado en ese lugar, sacaba la placa del bolsillo trasero de Maunier y la levantaba alto para que la chica pudiera verlo.

Así que ella era el espía de Andrée para asegurarse de que el reptil hacía lo que hacía.

No, nadie vio aquel gesto. Todos estaban tan ocupados con los ojos puestos en la guitarrista que nadie se percató de que Luka Couffaine había cometido un crimen justo en el centro de la estación de policía, valiéndose de todos los medios disponibles para guardarse aquella insignia de la justicia en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, con una sonrisa equiparable a la del gato de Cheshire. Un jaque mate para Andrée. La demostración de que seguía siendo el Elegido al que tanto apreciaba ese viejo caimán.

Sencillo, tenía la placa, ahora sólo debía salir con ella de la estación y buscar la manera de regresarla a su dueño legítimo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo sin levantar sospechas por parte de Maunier?

—Bueno, un problema a la vez. —Dijo para sí mismo al ver a Colette dejar de forcejear.

Luka avanzó a pasos calmados, acomodándose la chaqueta y sintiendo que Sass le daba pataditas a la placa, como un reclamo silente, una protesta en contra de lo que su portador estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¡Luka! —Gritó Colette sonriendo de medio lado, permitiendo que le esposaran las manos a la espalda y sonriendo con descaro para el guitarrista. —Y esta noche ¿por qué te tienen aquí?

—Vine por mi propio pie. —Dijo quitándole importancia a aquel hecho. —Quería saber si Maunier ya tiene alguna pista decente de los mercenarios que atacaron a mi esposa.

—Qué conveniente. —Espetó la joven con una mirada mordaz, dejando claro que no le creía.

Para estas alturas de la noche, ella ya debía saber que Luka planeaba unirse a la policía, seguramente Andrée le habría dicho algo a ella antes de mandarla como espía de su prueba.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Espetó Luka, confundido.

—¡Esto es injusto! —Gritó la chica girando el rostro hacia los dos oficiales que la sostenían.

Para ser tan diminuta, era fuerte como el diablo. Luka, como una broma personal tras haber escuchado a Marinette comentar que quería invitarla como una dama de honor a la boda, había comentado que incluso podrían hacerla una portadora de miraculous. Qué sorpresa se habría llevado el portador de la serpiente cuando Marinette sonrió meditabunda antes de murmurar "sería una buena reina avispa".

—Su amiga estaba grafiteando un muro. —Anunció uno de los oficiales con autosuficiencia.

—¡Sí! Un área designada para ello.

—Mientras bebía alcohol en una vía pública.

—Tal vez me excedí con eso. —Dijo la chica, ofuscada, sin perder su furia.

—Y luego lanzó una lata de pintura contra la patrulla.

—Eso sí lo hice. —Dijo con orgullo, sonriendo como una niña pequeña y maliciosa que revela sus planes después de haber librado el castigo.

—Antes de grafitear el uniforme de Saint-Clear.

—¡Me llamó delincuente! —Gritó en defensa propia, como si aquello justificara sus acciones.

Luka soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo, divertido ante la idea de ver a Colette haciendo un berrinche monumental sólo para ser llevada presa ahora que Luka estaba cumpliendo su parte del desafío.

—Tú nunca cambias, ¿no _vipère_? —Murmuró Luka acariciando una mejilla de Colette para despejarle el rostro y verla sonreír.

—Lo que sea por la libertad.

—Eres mi heroína. —Soltó en un suspiro, sarcástico y encantador. —Sea como sea. ¿Cuánto la van a retener? —Dijo mirando a Maunier. —¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Travis se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza en un gesto de ignorancia, como si no supiera o no quisiera revelar esa información frente a toda la gente. Poco a poco los oficiales habían ido volviendo a sus asuntos. Darse cuenta de que era Colette quien protagonizaba el escándalo había sido motivo suficiente como para que la gente perdiera el interés. No era extraño verla por aquellos lugares tan a menudo, había perdido el encanto.

—Si cuando salga sigues aquí, te llevo a donde gustes. —Soltó Luka sabiendo que aquello era una buena excusa para librarse de Denisse, una amiga en apuros en la comisaría.

—Hecho, Serpant. —Exclamó la chica despreocupada, comenzando a caminar ella solita hacia la sala de interrogatorios. —¿Vienen o qué? —Espetó cuando se percató de que ningún oficial la seguía.

Y Luka habría soltado una carcajada ante las expresiones de pasmo de los oficiales que habían dado un traspié para alcanzarla, de no ser por la llegada de Chat Noir a la comisaría.

No, su llegada no era nada nuevo.

Chat Noir iba y venía por las instalaciones a placer, así que verle ahí no era de extrañarse. Lo que cortó la jocosidad con la que Luka se había tomado todo aquello fue la expresión suplicante que el felino compuso cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Por un momento el aire escapó de sus pulmones y el muchacho sintió la sangre abandonarle el rostro, porque sólo había una razón para que Chat Noir le dedicara a Luka una mirada de disculpa antes de decir nada.

—Marinette. —Dijo Luka recurriendo a cada gramo de autocontrol para no salir corriendo.

—Irrumpieron en su casa.

—¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! —Exclamó Luka en un grito furioso, avanzando un paso y tomando las solapas del gato antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta, obligándolo a dar traspiés para apartarlo del camino y comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida.

—Estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. —Explicó el felino. —Providencialmente pasaba por aquí cuando me advirtieron.

Luka sintió la sangre abandonarle el rostro, bajó la voz tanto como pudo. —¿Tikki?

—No. Mullo. —Cortó Chat Noir antes de que la mente de Luka viajara más lejos.

Salieron de la comisaría y Luka se encaminó hacia su motocicleta, pero la voz potente de Chat lo frenó en seco.

—¡No puedo permitir que te la lleves!

Luka frenó en su sitio mientras, disimuladamente, Mullo flotaba hasta el bolsillo de Luka y se acomodaba al lado de Sass, permitiéndole a la serpiente enroscarse a su alrededor.

—¿En serio eso importa justo ahora?

—Marinette está bien. —Murmuró el ratón alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que el muchacho le escuchara. —Hay un intruso en casa, pero Marinette puede manejarlo, no es peligroso para ella y Tikki está en el departamento.

—¿Por qué buscaste al gato primero? —Espetó Luka, sintiendo que la rabia subía lentamente por sus venas, dándole fuerzas para mantenerse quieto en su sitio en lugar de ir a moler a golpes al intruso de su casa, y luego a Chat Noir.

—Sentía a Plagg más cerca. —Admitió Mullo.

—¿Cerca?

—Chat usó el Cataclism para liberar a un parisino de un choque de automóvil. —Explicó el kwami bajando la voz ante la mirada ambarina de Sass, quien parecía estar acosando a su presa en el reducido espacio del bolsillo. —Eso me permitió ubicar a Plagg primero, aunque estaba más lejos de la comisaría, Sass tiene la costumbre de meditar y eso baja su nivel de energía, lo hace...

—Innnndetectable... —Murmuró la serpiente con una sonrisa ladina, enroscándose con más fuerza en torno al cuerpo de Mullo y consiguiendo que el ratón se encogiera en su sitio.

—La placa, Couffaine... —Espetó Chat Noir extendiendo una mano hacia Luka, con una mirada de descontento, casi parecía decepcionado cuando Luka sacó la insignia del bolsillo y la lanzó a manos del felino. —No puedo creer que tú...

—Quiero la indulgencia. —Cortó Luka, hermético. —No me interesa nada más que la bendita indulgencia para que me dejen de una vez y para todas, para poder poner a mi familia, a Mi Marinette a salvo de una vez y para siempre. Estoy harto de ser el motivo por el que las personas que amo siempre salen perdiendo.

—Vete. Marinette podría necesitar ayuda. —Dijo Chat Noir relajando los hombros.

—Gracias. —Espetó secamente antes de correr a su motocicleta y emitir un pensamiento para que Sass dejara en paz a Mullo. Ya discutiría su decisión de buscar al gato.

.

Las nubes de tormenta se habían arremolinado por todo el cielo nocturno. La oscuridad reinante en las calles sólo podría atribuirse a las nubes negras que cargaban con nieve y devastación, así que para Marinette no fue sorpresa darse cuenta de que, con las luces apagadas, el departamento luciera aún más oscuro de lo normal.

Esquirlas heladas comenzaron su descenso, pronto París estaría cubierto de nieve, Luka tendría complicaciones para moverse en la motocicleta si no se daba prisa en volver a casa y, estaba segura de que Denisse seguía en la oficina, no sólo él tendría problemas para llegar a casa si no se emitía pronto la señal de retirada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero Marinette podía ver el destello esmeralda que la escrutaba en la oscuridad. Verde y azul que chocaron en una lucha de poder que Marinette esperaba desde que Lila Rossi había vuelto a aparecer en la ciudad.

Pero no.

No eran los ojos olivo de Lila quienes la escrutaban en medio de la penumbra, la mirada que la estudiaba con lentitud era igual de peligrosa, de letal, de intimidante, pero aquellos ojos no le pertenecían a esa vieja enemiga, sino a uno de sus paladines más poderosos hasta ese momento, aliado y, por lo visto, también mensajero.

—Pensé que no volvería a saber de ti en más tiempo. —Admitió Marinette encendiendo la luz de la cocina y encaminándose al desayunador, a poner una tetera en el fuego y preparar agua para café. —Pero parece que me equivoqué.

—No esperaba tener que volver. Pero mi socia solicitó mi presencia en París.

—¿Qué quieres en mi casa, Felix?

—Vine a saludar a una vieja amiga


	50. Todas las confesiones

La motocicleta derrapó con tal violencia que Luka pudo ver los guijarros del asfalto saltar contra su casco, Sass había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo a enderezarse, pero se quedó helado en el bolsillo al darse cuenta de que su protegido tenía todo bajo control.

Los audífonos por fin dejaron de marcar línea y Denisse contestó.

—_Luka, ¡Qué demonios! ¿Vas en la Moto? Olvida eso, debías estar aquí hace..._

—Se metieron a mi casa. —Bramó el guitarrista mientras se saltaba la luz roja, pasando entre dos vehículos y salvando la vida por un pelo. —Y Mari está sola.

—_Por dios, llamaré a la policía y... _

—Chat Noir ya se encargó de eso, él me advirtió.

—_¿Quieres que...?_

—Nos vemos mañana, hoy no voy a llegar.

Y colgó.

* * *

_**Estamos de fiesta. **_Oficialmente este es el capítulo 50, es el más largo de todos los que he escrito porque quería que fuera especial, espero haber logrado el cometido, ojalá les guste.

En fin. Para variar _**ALERTA LEMON**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten ¡Gracias a todos por hacer esto posible!**_

_**Dessirenya**_: Debo decir que Félix parece una propuesta interesante y se adapta bastante bien a los planes que tengo para mis pobrecitos portadores a continuación. Me parece un villano completo, aunque todavía nos falta saber mucho sobre él, por lo pronto, iré plasmando lo que necesito para esta historia.

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: ¡Ay! A estas alturas sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre las personalidades jajajaja pero me recuerdo a mí misma constantemente que ya pasaron casi doce años desde que iniciaron como portadores, así que se me pasa. ¡Muerte a Félix (x2)!

_**Sonrais777:** _Tenía muchísimas ganas de usar a Félix desde que apareció, ahora sólo debo dosificar el nivel de maldad al que creo que ese personaje miserable es, perdón, no me cae muy bien, pero me gusta mucho su construcción.

_**Manu**_: Para mí, Félix es un villano consagrado, no puedo verlo de otro modo. Lo de los anillos no fue una cuestión de antihéroes (sí sabía lo que eran, gracias), fue un gesto de porfía hacia los Agreste, a él no le beneficiaba nada obtener ese anillo más que seguir probándose a sí mismo que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

_**Dina**_: wow Thank you so much. I was afraid about make OC, i used to want that the people could love'em, but at the same, they could be hated. So, you haven't idea of how great is to me this review, i hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and this chapter specially, it's been hard to write cause it's the 50 one. Read you latter!

_**Marianne E**_: ¡Vamos a empezar! Ya resolví lo de cómo quería que empezara este capítulo, se me olvidó por completo Félix jaja. Dios, llegar al capítulo 50 parecía tan lejano y ahora, estamos a nada de iniciar la nueva aventura del templo. Sólo espero que nuestros personajes no sufran mucho. Disfruta esta entrega especial, seguimos en privado jajaja

_**Skayue-Chan: **_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para qué me andan dando ideas jajajaja qué gusto que te haya gustado tanto la historia, pronto tendrás fangirleos de mi parte, en cuanto tenga chance de ponerme a leerte, espero no pase de hoy. ¡Gracias por la música! Tus recomendaciones musicales han servido muchísimo para inspirar momentos de la historia, en este cap verás uno de los resultados de pasarme canciones (inserta corazones aquí)

* * *

—¿No vas a llamarlo? —Inquirió Félix desde las sombras de la sala de estar, observando cómo Marinette encendía la luz de la cocina y ponía agua a hervir.

Jamás admitiría para la diseñadora que haber irrumpido en su hogar en mitad de la noche, bajo la posibilidad de ser descubierto por el esposo, se había convertido en un juego de seducción personal. Incluso en la oscuridad, la joven peli negra se había percatado de la mirada lasciva y libidinosa que Félix le dedicaba cuando le había dado la espalda. Mullo le había otorgado una especie de sexto sentido.

—No. —Soltó la joven quitándole importancia. —No voy a llamarlo.

—¿No estás asustada? —Murmuró con voz contenida.

Marinette conocía el alcance de la crueldad de Félix, había demostrado ser un psicópata, con su comportamiento frío y desmedido, así que ella debía tener precaución con sus palabras para no provocarlo y hacer que se pusiera violento, aún así, sabía que era fuerte y perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma, y en el peor de los casos, podía apelar al poder de Tikki o Mullo...

Su corazón se saltó un latido y, por primera vez en la noche, sintió algo parecido a miedo. No, no podía arriesgarse a usar el poder de Tikki y comprometer su identidad, y Mullo no estaba en el departamento, de había ido a buscar a Luka.

—Asustada… ¿De ti? —Dijo la chica volviendo el rostro, como si aquello pareciera ridículo, recuperando la calma. —No, Félix, no estoy asustada de tu presencia en mi casa, ni de ti en general.

—No te asusta que hayan entrado a tu casa. —Murmuró el muchacho tratando de comprender aquello. ¿Qué no sabía que él era peligroso?

—No has cambiado en nada. —Respondió la chica reparando en que aquel muchacho seguía siendo hermético y críptico hasta lo imposible. —No, Félix. No estoy asustada. Peores cosas han entrado en mi casa adentrada la noche. —Acotó la joven haciendo una lista en su mente, pensando en cada persona akumatizada que había tratado de secuestrarla a ella o a Luka, recordando a los reptiles que se habían colado a su habitación, pensando en el hecho de que los mismos dos sujetos que le habían disparado, habían estado ahí unos días atrás.

—Deberías estarlo. —Murmuró con frialdad.

Félix se movía por la habitación con aires mecánicos, con los hombros rígidos y las manos sujetas a la espalda, con una ceja alzada y una mirada de desprecio a todo cuanto había en la sala; todo aquello era una fachada para ocultar la añoranza que le daba pensar en que aquello era un hogar de verdad. Porque sí, aunque la sala estaba adornada de forma modesta, Félix podía ver fácilmente cuánto amor había puesto Marinette en personalizar aquel espacio.

Recordaba haber visto una entrevista a Luka Couffaine en su propia casa, un mes o dos antes de que Marinette se mudara con él, las diferencias eran sutiles, pero para Félix fue sencillo notarlas, puesto que tenían mucho corazón. Algo que ciertamente a él le faltaba.

Félix sentía mucha rabia, envidia de saber que su primo tenía todas las cosas que él siempre quiso tener, amor, compañía, comprensión. Y ahora sentía más desesperación de darse cuenta que Marinette seguía amándole tiernamente, aunque no estuviesen juntos.

¿Qué tenía Adrien, qué tenía Luka que él no tuviese?

Félix reparó en un portarretrato sobre la chimenea, uno de tantos, una fotografía de Luka y Marinette, donde el guitarrista miraba a la cámara directamente mientras que Marinette miraba de reojo puesto que estaba plantando un beso en la mejilla de su, entonces, novio.

—¿Sigues jugando a la casita con el guitarrista de esquina?

—Pretendo seguir jugando a la casita con mi esposo tanto tiempo como me preste la vida.

—Solía pensar que lo tuyo con Adrien era sólido. —Escupió con un gesto de amargura, pensando en que se había terminado su fantasía personal. De alguna manera, ver las fotos de su primo le permitía imaginar una vida al lado de aquella chica.

—Es sólido. —Cortó la joven preparándose el té y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, una especie de desafío para que Félix saliera a la luz.

—No entiendo. —Admitió el muchacho dejando la fotografía en su lugar y caminando hacia la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta, como si la luz le hiciera algún tipo de daño. —¿Tienes algo sólido con Adrien?

—Sí. Una relación basada en la confianza y el amor.

—¿Luka sabe que lo engañas?

—No lo hago. No lo entiendes.

—No. No entiendo. —Admitió al final el muchacho, luego de una pausa larga en la que trató de poner sus ideas en orden.

Por fin perdió la fachada de frialdad, se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de confusión y desprecio para Marinette, y por primera vez en la noche, la heroína se sintió amenazada, pero mantuvo a raya sus expresiones, se quedó muy quieta en su sitio antes de dar un segundo sorbo a su té para tener algo qué hacer.

—No todos buscamos sacar provecho de la gente que nos rodea. —Sentenció Marinette entre un traguito y otro. —Y si fuera tú, me largaría en este mismo instante, antes de que alguien salga herido. Porque no me hago responsable de lo que pase una vez que Luka llegue. Ya sabe que estás aquí.

—¿Cómo podría?

Marinette lo sintió. Tal vez fue el hecho de que su corazón se encogió un segundo, era la misma sensación que Mullo tenía cuando Sass estaba cerca, como si todo su cuerpo entrara en alerta.

—Créeme... —Murmuró Marinette, sombría, consiguiendo que Félix retrocediera ligeramente en su sitio, sorprendido de verla actuar así. —Lo sabe. —Hizo una pausa, mirando la mesa, paseando la mirada entre sus manos como si buscara algo, sintiendo que la opresión en su pecho aumentaba; el corazón se le aceleró de golpe, la chica ya había sentido la presencia de Luka, así que asintió para sí misma, antes de sonreír de medio lado y murmurar. —Te lo advertí con tiempo, ahora no respondo.

Pausa. Félix hizo una pausa, dedicándole una mirada larga a Marinette, tratando de comprender por qué todo su cuerpo había entrado repentinamente en alerta. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Al final sonrió de medio lado y trató de recuperar la compostura, concentrándose al cien por ciento en mantener su voz firme.

—Tú sí que has cambiado. —Félix alzó el rostro en un gesto de soberbia, componiendo una mueca de desprecio al pensar en todo el talento que estaba desperdiciando Marinette. —¿Qué le pasó a la niña ingenua y amable que se dejaba menospreciar por todos?

—Se convirtió en mi reina oscura. —Dijo Luka desde la puerta, gutural y contenido, una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Y Félix se quedó helado en su sitio, mirando a Marinette con el pánico grabado en los ojos, incrédulo de la sonrisa sádica que la joven pelinegra había compuesto. Claro, la joven estaba disfrutando internamente el pánico creciente que comenzaba a manifestarse en las facciones de Félix, todo el trabajo de autocontrol que había hecho para mantenerse inexpresivo se vino abajo cuando la pelinegra le dio otro sorbo a su té con tal de no ensanchar más la sonrisa.

Marinette se levantó lentamente y pasó de largo al lado de Félix, percatándose de que el muchacho había palidecido. Sí, incluso Félix sabía la fama que Luka Couffaine tenía en las calles, y sabía que iba a estar ocupado hasta la madrugada trabajando en su oficina de _Legend Records_. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Lila había prometido que se quedaría en la disquera por tiempo indefinido.

Félix giró sobre sí mismo y observó la figura de Luka al fondo, en la puerta de entrada. Marinette caminaba a pasos calmados hacia él, no como si se acercara a una criatura peligrosa, sino como si se deleitara con la vista y quisiera tomar su tiempo para llegar hasta su esposo.

Luka se había erguido en toda la extensión de su estatura, realzando en ese gesto su musculatura. Félix podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo del guitarrista a través de la chamarra de mezclilla, sus ojos refulgían como fuegos fatuos develando la presencia de la muerte. A pesar de que su voz había sonado contenida, el muchacho no estaba agazapado, pero sí que estaba tenso, Félix no tardó en adivinar que ahora mismo, Luka Couffaine estaba tratando de contenerse.

—Luka... —Murmuró Marinette con dulzura, una llamada amable que convocaba a la calma.

¿Cómo podía la joven tratarle con ternura cuando el guitarrista era una amenaza latente, un desastre natural a punto de desatar toda su furia?

Aún en la oscuridad fue visible. Félix se quedó pasmado, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El poderoso Luka Couffaine había bajado la guardia sólo de escuchar su nombre pronunciado en la boca de su esposa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y aquello parecía Yam familiar…

—No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, Marinette. —Murmuró el reptil tomando en su mano el mentón de la joven antes de plantar un beso dulce y fugaz en su boca, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, como dos astros atrayéndose por efecto de la gravedad. —Nadie que amenace a los míos merece tu piedad, ni la mía.

—Lo sé. —Admitió ella en un suspiro, permitiendo que el muchacho la empujase un poco hasta ponerla tras él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. —Pero Félix no me ha hecho nada.

—Más que una reina oscura —dijo Félix despectivo, tratando de recuperar el autocontrol —, a mí me parece una domadora de serpientes. ¿No pudiste con Adrien y fuiste por el segundo plato?

Todo pasó en media fracción de segundo.

Félix sabía que Luka era rápido, no, más que eso. No había fundado el grupo de las serpientes entre los reptiles por su linda carita, así que era de esperarse que su tiempo de reacción fuese tan eficaz. Jamás imaginó que sería capaz de moverse a tal velocidad.

Porque la serpiente Couffaine llegó hasta Félix en menos tiempo de lo que Marinette pudo pronunciar su nombre, y por un instante supo que el golpe de Luka encontraría su sitio contra el puente de su nariz. Pero el puño del guitarrista frenó a escasos milímetros de entrar en contacto con su piel, sólo lo alcanzó el viento por el golpe frenado en seco.

—Félix ya se va... —Murmuró Marinette con dulzura.

No. El rubio no había sentido tanto miedo en esa noche como hasta ese momento, en el que Marinette le dedicaba una mirada dulce y condescendiente, una mirada que rezaba "lárgate de mi casa antes de que decida dejar a mi esposo matarte". Ella sabía que le había salvado el pellejo, él sabía que podría haber salido gravemente herido; así que, cuando Luka se enderezó en su sitio y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, Félix no lo pensó dos veces y avanzó a pasos veloces, pero calmados hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera se atrevió a dedicarle una última mirada a Marinette, no. Porque Luka podría haberlo alcanzado en ese instante si algo salía mal, si esa mirada se malinterpretaba.

Y apenas hubo cerrado Marinette la puerta tras de sí, Luka ya la sostenía al vuelo, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, reteniéndola con su cadera contra la pared mientras mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello y la hacía gemir su nombre.

De su gusto, ellos habrían seguido con lo suyo, pero sintieron presión a la altura del corazón, un movimiento irregular, golpecitos concentrados en un punto pequeño.

Luka bajó a Marinette soltando una risita a la par que Mullo y Sass salían del bolsillo de la chaqueta del guitarrista.

—Una cosa es que Sass la haga de constrictor. —Se quejó el diminuto ratón mientras sacudía las orejas y se alisaba los bigotes. —Pero morir a manos de un humano que no puede contener sus pasiones...

—Lo dicsssess como ssi tú fuerass capazss de medir lasss tuyasss. —Remató la serpiente con una sonrisa ladina, dedicándole una mirada hambrienta a Mullo.

El kwami del ratón abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, en medio segundo, se absorbió en el collar de Marinette, ocultándose de la serpiente.

—Parece que ahuyentaste a tu presa. —Se burló Luka apresando de lado la cintura de Marinette.

—Ya veremoss, si ess asssí. —Prometió el kwami perdiéndose en la pulsera del portador.

Un segundo de silencio y luego Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—Son un caso, esos dos.

—También nosotros lo somos. —Comentó Luka quitándole importancia a aquel hecho.

Marinette soltó una risa por lo bajo, asintiendo mientras encaraba a su esposo, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

—Amo cuando me besas así... —Admitió la chica mientras acariciaba los pómulos de Luka entre sus pulgares. —Pero odio saber que es porque estás asustado, esos besos saben diferente.

—Ah, perdón. —Espetó Luka con sarcasmo, procurando no perder la sonrisa. —La próxima vez que estés en peligro te voy a besar encantado de la vida mientras me aferro a tu cintura.

Marinette soltó una carcajada sonora mientras el guitarrista le apresaba la espalda entre sus brazos, reteniéndola cerca, pero dándole espacio para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Loco! Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró él mientras su esposa se calmaba un poco. —Y tú también.

—Luka... —Respondió la joven a media voz, con tanta melancolía que el muchacho suspiró ante la mirada celeste que la joven le dedicaba en la oscuridad.

Las luces de la casa seguían apagadas, todas menos la cocina, así que ambos muchachos estaban sumidos en la penumbra de la noche parisina mientras las ventanas se llenaban lentamente de nieve y la habitación se ponía cada vez más fría. La falta de iluminación lanzaba sombras extrañas a las facciones de ambos enamorados, pero ya conocían tan bien aquellos rostros que no había necesidad de decir nada, de hacer nada. El silencio era un cómplice mientras la nieve caía, y fue aquel silencio ensordecedor el que dio pie a una nueva confesión.

(Give me love – KHS)

—Quiero que me hagas el amor. —Murmuró Marinette con media sonrisa, acariciando el rostro de Luka antes de enterrar sus manos en el cabello de su esposo y hacerle ladear la cabeza, siguiendo el tacto de la diseñadora mientras cerraba los ojos y emitía un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo. —Admitió el muchacho con picardía, apresando a su esposa más cerca, aspirando su perfume, su aliento.

—No, escucha. —Pidió ella con apremio, consiguiendo que Luka abriera los ojos y le observara a detalle. —No quiero al amante desmedido que sabe que puede perderme, ni al portador que conoce el dolor de las heridas. No quiero al guitarrista que vuelve de gira después de muchos meses y extraña a su esposa. Quiero que me hagas el amor, con la misma dulzura de siempre, sin sentir que estuviste a punto de perderme, sin la culpa de no haber estado aquí, sin los estragos del daño que pudimos hacernos en su momento. Quiero volver a sentir que me haces tuya sólo por el placer de tenerme entre tus brazos, que me beses con pasión desenfrenada, que me abraces sin promesas. Quiero que me hagas el amor, que me hagas tuya y nada más.

Silencio.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio unos instantes mientras aquella petición caía en su sitio, Luka asintió lentamente mientras suspiraba, comprendiendo todo lo que implicaba decir que sí.

—Pides demasiado, Marinette. —Murmuró al fin, luego de pensarlo muchísimo. —Y no sé si pueda dártelo... —Admitió acariciando el rostro de la joven. —Porque últimamente tengo miedo todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero esta noche estamos aquí. Sólo nosotros, sin kwamis, sin peligro.

Luka tragó saliva mientras saboreaba aquella posibilidad.

Marinette sabía perfectamente por qué Luka no quería acceder a su pedido. Sabía que no es que no pudiera. Sabía que Luka tenía miedo de disfrutar de un momento de calma y que todo se fuera al carajo, porque habían pasado tanto tiempo huyendo del destino, sintiendo que todos y todo se oponían a que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, que aspirar a un momento de calma y nada más parecía tentar a un destino cruel que se empeñaría en separarlos.

Pero hacía tiempo que Adrien y Kagami eran guardianes de su amor, hacía tiempo que el peligro había remitido, hacía tiempo que el destino parecía haber dado una tregua a ambos portadores, al menos por esa vida, para que pudieran ser felices pese a todas las probabilidades.

Luka tenía miedo de confiarse en su burbuja de felicidad puesto que estaba seguro de que no duraría, que pronto vendría algún factor externo a pinchar su único refugio del resto del mundo y trataría de arrebatarle lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en medio del caos y la desesperación que lo rodeaba constantemente, como una marea de gritos y emociones, de miedo, de pérdida, devastación.

Marinette asintió bajando el rostro, sonriendo de medio lado, tratando de admitir su derrota y emprender la retirada, pero Luka no retrocedió. Tomó el rostro de Marinette en una mano y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y media sonrisa de dulzura. Mirándole como un adolescente enamorado.

No.

Marinette no veía esa mirada desde que tenía unos catorce o quince años.

De pronto, frente a ella, Luka de nuevo tenía dieciséis y la miraba como si sólo ellos dos existieran en el mundo, de pronto estaba en el camarote de Luka mientras él le llamaba por su nombre y cubría su boca para reírse discretamente, de pronto ella estaba sentada a su lado mientras él componía melodías dulces, angelicales, sólo para ella, para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, prometiéndole que todo iría bien.

—Pides demasiado Ma-Ma-Mari-Manette... Pero vivo para complacerte. —Completó al final, tomando el rostro de su esposa con las dos manos y bajando el propio, poniéndose al alcance de la boca de aquella fina joven, besándola lentamente, un roce de labios casto, pausado, sin prisas, sin dobles intensiones. Lleno de amor, más que deseo.

¿Hacía cuánto no se besaban así?

Luka paseó sus labios por todo el rostro de Marinette, besándole los pómulos, la frente, los párpados, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de la boca. Y mientras disfrutaba de aquel roce de piel, Marinette enterró una mano en el cabello de Luka, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, haciéndole cosquillas con el movimiento sutil de sus dedos, mientras la mano libre se introducía dentro de la camiseta, delineándole el ombligo antes de subir por su abdomen y encontrar su lugar en el medio del pecho de su esposo, a la altura del corazón.

Luka sonrió, retrocediendo un momento y tomándole una mano a Marinette con cierto aire de inocencia. Dejarse llevar había sido sencillo, no había por qué fingir nada, de verdad se había convertido de nuevo en un niño tímido, y aquel pudor pronto contagió a la diseñadora, que sonrió apretando los labios, bajando el rostro mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y ella comenzaba a seguir a Luka hasta su habitación.

Dios, ¿cuántas veladas no habían pasado descubriéndose el cuerpo hasta la madrugada? Y, aun así, se sentía tan nerviosa en ese momento. Luka entró, pero dejó las luces apagadas, permitiendo que la única iluminación en aquella habitación fueran las lámparas de la calle, los relámpagos que plagaban el cielo, los faros de los vehículos proyectados en los tejados.

Ambos tragaron saliva y luego Luka se sentó en la cama, encarando a Marinette.

Le miraba desde abajo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, una sonrisa tímida en la boca. Tragó saliva antes de enarcar las cejas en un gesto de duda, como preguntando qué seguía.

Luka recordaba su primera vez. No estaba seguro de con quién había sido, alguna modelo, una fan, podría haber sido cualquier chica, realmente no importaba, no era Marinette. Y recordaba el hecho de que había sido abrasador, pasional, visceral, vehemente. La desesperación de tener entre sus manos la piel desnuda de aquella chica, el experimentar por primera vez la sensación de penetrar en la humedad de alguien, consumar un acto carnal y vacío que lo llenaba de placer, con la curiosidad de saber si podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que fuese con Marinette su primera vez. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquella incauta, no era necesario recordarlo, de todos modos, no gemiría, y si lo hiciera, gemiría el nombre de su musa sin importarle los sentimientos de su... su qué... ¿Conquista?

Luka tuvo muchos encuentros casuales con muchas personas, nunca hubo una primera vez. Nunca hubo nerviosismo ni inexperiencia. Nunca hubo preguntas silentes como si pidiera permiso para entrar en terrenos desconocidos, todos sus encuentros eran consensuados, ambos lo buscaban, lo querían, no había necesidad de mentir, de cenas románticas, de ramos de flores, podían ir directo al acto y consumar la pasión alocada sabiendo que después se irían sin un beso de despedida.

Y conocía el cuerpo de Marinette mejor que a sí mismo, conocía cada milímetro de su esposa, cada cabello, cada curva, cada lunar, cada mancha. Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso justo ahora?

Luka tenía fama de ser un excelente amante, pero con Marinette no solo había buena química. Habían alcanzado la alquimia encuentro a encuentro.

Marinette se agachó sobre el rostro de Luka y sonrió antes de plantarle un beso mientras él le tomaba la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Tal vez sí había una primera vez para él también. Tal vez no importaba el orden, sino la intensión. Tal vez podía entregarse a Marinette esa noche como si no tuviesen experiencia, como si no fueran expertos en el placer del otro, como si fueran dos adolescentes.

—Quería hacértelo en el Liberty. —Admitió Luka mientras Marinette pasaba las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, empujándolo un poco en la cama para tener mejor equilibrio. —Y quería besarte en tu alcoba. —Admitió tomando la boca de Marinette entre la suya, mordiéndole con los labios. —Las veces que estuvimos ahí con Kitty Section antes de firmar los contratos y cada vez que Juleka organizó torneos de videojuegos en tu casa. Dios... —Dijo justo cuando Marinette le besaba la punta de la nariz. —De verdad quería besarte.

—Bésame, Luka. Aquí me tienes. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras las manos del muchacho vagaban por su espalda con cierto nerviosismo. Como si temiera tocarla. —¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí. —Murmuró él con voz contenida, aventurándose a acercar las manos a los muslos de Marinette, aventurándose a redescubrir nuevas partes de su cuerpo. —Pero no es el mismo miedo de antes. Esto es distinto.

Marinette tomó el rostro de Luka y sonrió asintiendo, haciéndole saber en una mirada que entendía perfectamente, que sentía lo mismo.

Y aquella mirada inocente fue el incentivo que ambos necesitaban. Luka tomó los bordes de la camiseta de Marinette y la deslizó lentamente hacia arriba, desnudando su piel centímetro a centímetro, dejando a la vista un sujetador rosa pálido, liso, sin estampados, tirantes gruesos, juvenil, infantil incluso.

Marinette tragó saliva ante el escrutinio de Luka, que delineaba con la mirada los linderos entre la tela y la piel.

—Este es bonito.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó la chica abrazándose el busto, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían hasta lo imposible.

—Perdón. —Murmuró el muchacho. —Estás en desventaja.

En un movimiento se quitó la camiseta y sonrió de medio lado, bajando el rostro y recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en las manos.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento. Conocía los tatuajes de Luka, todos y cada uno de ellos, aun así, verlos sin prisas valía la pena. Lentamente, las manos de Marinette encontraron su lugar, delineando la tinta en la piel de su esposo, acariciando los bordes de los músculos trabajados, aventurándose en la suavidad y en la textura.

Marinette solía quedarse despierta en la madrugada, recostada contra el pecho desnudó de su esposo, agradeciendo que Luka prefiriese dormir sin la camisa y así poder admirar los tatuajes.

Ya había delineado aquellas manchas de tinta tantas veces… y aún así era distinto. Porque ahora lo hacía bajo el escrutinio del dueño de aquellos tatuajes, ahora Marinette paseaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel entintada, disfrutando del calor natural que Luka solía emitir mientras él le sonreía enamorado; esta vez, Marinette observaba embelesada la forma en que despertaba la piel del guitarrista bajo sus dedos, arrancándole suspiros con las delicadas caricias que depositó en el trayecto desde las costillas y hasta las clavículas sin saltarse un milímetro en la piel.

—Hermosa... —Murmuró Luka sin darse cuenta, conmovido por la devoción en la mirada de Marinette. —Eres muy hermosa... —repitió con más fuerzas mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Marinette justo antes de atraerla hacia sí y robarle un beso.

Esta vez se atrevió a delinearle la boca con la punta de la lengua, haciéndole gemir, arrancándole un suspiro, un jadeo contenido, involuntario, y luego encontrarse con la lengua de Marinette, que presionaba contra la suya al mismo tiempo del resto del cuerpo.

Luka liberó la otra mano y se dejó caer en la cama mientras Marinette se abrazaba de su cuello y profundizaba aquel beso tanto como podía, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad iba creciendo.

Las manos de Luka encontraron pronto el broche de su sujetador y, en un movimiento ágil, había liberado a Marinette de esa prenda, acariciándole toda la espalda y arrancándole un escalofrío con aquel gesto.

Marinette se sentó a horcajadas sobre Luka, permitiendo que sus cabellos le ocultaran el busto mientras ella lanzaba la tela a un costado y procedía a desabrochar el pantalón de Luka. El guitarrista sonrió de medio lado y dejó que la chica se deshiciera del cinturón y recorriera la mezclilla hasta sus rodillas antes de girar con todo el peso de su cuerpo, sometiendo a la chica debajo suyo y deshaciéndose de la prenda a patadas, quedando en ropa interior y consiguiendo que su esposa se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Marinette procuró ser discreta, pero cómo podías ocultarte si sólo te miran el rostro, Luka soltó una risita, divertido ante la mirada de reojo que la joven dedicó hacia sus piernas, tragando saliva con dificultad al percatarse de que la erección de Luka era cada vez más prominente.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —Murmuró Luka con socarronería, recuperando la atención de Marinette sobre sus ojos.

Y aunque esperó amedrentar a la joven y hacerla sonrojarse aún más, el siguiente movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa.

Marinette se despejó el cabello por encima de la cabeza, dejando a la vista su desnudez.

—¿Y a ti?

Luka tragó salva antes de agacharse sobre el busto de Marinette y comenzar a lamer uno de sus pezones, paseando la lengua de forma circular mientras capturaba el otro entre sus dedos. Marinette gimió con ganas, incapaz de aguantar la garganta cuando los dientes de Luka le pellizcaron la piel con cuidado, atento a las reacciones de la chica.

Si alguna vez Marinette se quejó de tener poca copa, Luka se aseguró de matar ese pensamiento alegando que sus pechos tenían el tamaño justo para encajar con sus manos, hecho todo a la medida.

La mano de Luka cubrió el seno de Marinette e hizo presión, haciéndola jadear con más fuerza mientras el muchacho succionaba y volvía a lamer. Cambió la atención de su boca al otro seno y siguió con sus movimientos, como un ritual sagrado mientras Marinette se desabrochaba el pantalón y luchaba por mantener la cordura.

No. Las manos de Luka no la dejaron llegar mucho más lejos, el muchacho le tomó las muñecas y las apresó a los lados de su cabeza mientras seguía haciendo movimientos violentos con la lengua, arrancándole nuevos jadeos, nuevos gemidos a Marinette, poniéndola al borde del orgasmo, demasiado cerca, demasiado lejos, sin piedad, sin tregua, incluso con algo de saña al escuchar que los gemidos aumentaban de ritmo.

—Luka para... —Suplicó la chica a media voz. —Para, me voy a venir...

—Eso quiero... —Murmuró el muchacho mordiéndole por accidente, haciéndola ahogar un grito por la sorpresa. —No te contengas, por favor, no te contengas.

Marinette sintió la presión en lo bajo de su vientre, gimió una vez, dos veces, y luego el nombre de Luka se apoderó de su garganta mientras el muchacho empujaba con su cadera mientras la lengua seguía trazando su ruta con violencia sobre la piel se Marinette. La diseñadora soltó jadeos involuntarios entre una y otra embestida, entre cada lengüetazo, diciendo aquellas cuatro letras como un mantra, como un rezo, como un ancla a la realidad, gimiendo y gimiendo el nombre de su amante y haciéndole sonreír ampliamente, porque el guitarrista no sólo consideraba aquello algo excitante, escuchar a su musa sin control ni medidas, escucharla perder el pudor y la cordura, saber que él era el único que había hecho que esa chica se volviera indomable y desbocara sus pasiones.

—Mi amor... —Musitó Luka antes de dejar de contenerse, jadeando también ante los roces de la cadera de Marinette contra su miembro mientras ella se retorcía bajo el peso de su cuerpo, presa del placer. Porque para Luka no sólo importaba el contacto físico, también escucharla descolocada era suficiente para hacerle jadear por la excitación, pronto coreó la voz de Marinette, emitiendo gemidos guturales que pretendían ser palabras, tratando de llamarle por su nombre, tratando de decirle que la amaba, pero consiguiendo solo gruñidos ininteligibles por tener la lengua ocupada.

Primero se aseguró de que el orgasmo fuera inminente, y en cuanto aquello quedó cubierto, el muchacho soltó a Marinette y le tomó los bordes del pantalón, tironeando de la tela mientras la chica seguía perdida en las oleadas de placer.

No había terminado de recuperar Marinette la cordura cuando Luka ya le había tomado las rodillas para acomodarla en torno a su cadera, la punta de su miembro presionando contra la entrada, la pregunta en la mirada ¿Preparada?

Pero, así como estaba era incapaz de responder con palabras ante la pregunta silente que el artista componía, así que Marinette presionó los talones contra la espalda baja de Luka, el muchacho se empujó dentro de Marinette en un movimiento, una estocada certera que la hizo soltar un gemido de placer puro.

Tenía sus ventajas vivir en el piso más alto de un edificio. No había vecinos que se molestaran, así que ambos podían dar rienda suelta a la garganta, a los gemidos, al vaivén de caderas que, en más de alguna ocasión, había logrado hacer que la cabecera de la cama golpease contra las paredes marcando el ritmo de aquella danza.

Luka gimió el nombre de Marinette, posando todo su cuerpo sobre el de su musa, cargándole un poco el peso antes de seguir su ritmo, musitándole en el oído aquella palabra que, para él, era sagrada; porque sí, en la boca de Luka, el nombre de Marinette era como una plegaria.

Marinette empujó las caderas hasta hacer que Luka perdiera el equilibrio. El muchacho cedió soltando una risa por lo bajo mientras Marinette invertía los papeles, sentándose sobre él y comenzando a mover hacia atrás y adelante las caderas mientras el vientre dibujaba una curva sensual, natural y cadenciosa.

Luka le ofreció las manos para darle más soporte. Y Marinette aceptó el ofrecimiento encantada de la vida, empujándose con más fuerzas mientras Luka se dejaba perder en el placer, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con cada golpe, suspirando, gimiendo, jadeando.

Aquello era un deleite.

Ver la mirada vidriosa que Luka componía cuando Marinette tomaba las riendas, cuando se convertía en aquella reina oscura, cuando se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y marcaba el ritmo de la danza. Luka respiraba por la boca, jalando aire, tanto aire como podía mientras Marinette se movía con más fuerzas. Porque con el paso del tiempo, la joven diseñadora le había agarrado el ritmo a montarse sobre Luka, había entendido cómo moverse para no cansarse, y había comprendido qué movimientos eran los que conseguían que a Luka se le llenaran de color las mejillas, cómo hacer para que se le saltaran las venas y que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara en la vorágine de placer. Marinette se había vuelto una experta en hacerle el amor a Luka y Justo ahora lo demostraba moviendo con maestría las caderas en una danza vehemente y apasionada, cambiando de ritmo y consiguiendo que su amante gruñera ante el placer.

No pudo evitarlo. Luka soltó las manos de su esposa y le tomó las caderas por los costados, ayudándola a empujarse con más fuerzas, jalándola hacia sí cuando ella embestía, levantando también la pelvis para darle la bienvenida y profundizar los movimientos.

Marinette ahogó una exclamación entre grito y carcajada cuando las uñas de Luka se le encajaron en la piel de la espalda baja y recorrieron todo el camino por sus glúteos y hasta sus rodillas.

Alguna vez Luka le había arañado la espalda y se había disculpado por ello, ahora Marinette tenía aquel gesto por fetiche.

Ya no era más la niña ingenua a la que Luka podía seducir y complacer, ella era una mujer completa, una fiera, una domadora de serpientes y la reina oscura que aquel caballero sombrío necesitaba para mantener satisfechas todas sus pasiones.

Y Marinette sonrió jadeante ante aquella idea. Dio un cadenazo hacia el frente con expresión de autosuficiencia, complaciéndolo y complaciéndose.

Luka profirió en un grito el nombre de su musa, sintiendo que toda la presión de su cuerpo se liberaba, se le había agotado la fuerza, y Marinette se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amante mientras él se dejaba ir, corriéndose dentro del cuerpo estrecho de su esposa, cálido, húmedo, familiar y, al mismo tiempo, desconocido.

—Mari... —Jadeó mientras pasaba su orgasmo. —Mi reina...

—Mi héroe... —Respondió ella, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

.

Las tardes de té con Kagami se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes, ambas pelinegras solían reunirse al salir de sus respectivas oficinas para ir a las cafeterías clásicas de la ciudad de la Luz, aunque de vez en cuando, se perdían entre los callejones en busca de nuevos sitios que podrían convertirse en sus lugares favoritos mientras abrían su propia tienda.

Y no era de extrañarse que sus tardes se vieran interrumpidas por el villano habitual (como si vencer a Seigneur Rat supusiera un reto), pero aquello las había tomado por sorpresa.

Marinette y Kagami observaban con incredulidad el Campo Marte. No les sorprendía el hecho de que un akuma estuviese atacando la tarde parisina, de hecho, El Hipnotista por sí solo parecía un villano endeble y sencillo de vencer, el problema radicaba en su arma.

Aquel villano, ataviado con un frac steampunk y sombrero de copa, parecía un ilusionista del siglo pasado; en sus manos llevaba un reloj de bolsillo colgando de su cadena cual conejo blanco, y aquel reloj era la razón por la que ambas heroínas estaban pasmadas, puesto que habían visto la pluma violeta deslizarse hasta esa herramienta. El Hipnotista no solo había sido Akumatizado, sino que había adquirido un amok para potenciar sus habilidades.

Tratar de vencer al Hipnotista no era el reto, el reto implicaría acercarse a él sin sufrir los estragos de su magia del reloj, cuya cadena se convertía en látigo y espada a voluntad, mientras que la cara hipnotizaba a cualquiera al que tocara.

—Creo… —Murmuró Marinette analizando la situación mientras se quitaba los aretes. —Creo que es un akuma formidable, bien equipado. No creo que pueda ser vencido entre dos portadores, pero vale la pena probar.

—¿Qué haces? —Murmuró la oriental al ver que Marinette le ofrecía los aretes.

—Kagami, estás lista para tomar tu primera misión oficial.

Los ojos de la aludida se iluminaron en un instante, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y ella asintió recibiendo los aretes.

—Probaré ser digna.

—Kagami… —Murmuró Marinette cerrando el agarre sobre las manos de su amiga cuando ella recibió los aretes. —Será la primera misión que encabeces sola, no voy a intervenir a menos que lo pidas y seguiré tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, confío plenamente en ti, pero si llego a intervenir, necesito que me escuches.

—Verás que puedo con esto. Aun así, prepara a Mullo.

Marinette soltó a su amiga para sacar el comunicador del bolso.

—_Portadores —_Escuchó la peli negra al otro lado. —_¿Alguien? _

—¡Alya! Aquí Marinette.

—_Gracias al cielo. ¿Están cerca del Campo?_

—Justo enfrente. Tentōmushi encabezará esta misión.

—_Entonces esperaremos indicaciones de la Catarina. —_Dijo Nino en los comunicadores, cuando Kagami activó su auricular y salió en busca de un lugar para transformarse.

Marinette sonrió acariciando el collar de Mullo, que, a pesar de llevarlo al cuello, contenía a su Kwami en el interior casi todo el tiempo.

—Aquí estoy. —Dijo el ratón con voz melodiosa, proyectando sus palabras cerca del oído de Marinette.

—Estemos alertas por si nos necesitan.

—Si.

.

(Unbreakable – Fireflight)

—Gatito… quieto, gatito… —Murmuró Tentōmushi retrocediendo lentamente, con ambas manos levantadas en dirección a Chat Noir, como si se tratara de una fiera peligrosa.

El héroe de París avanzaba a pasos calmados hacia su compañera, pero tenía la espalda encorvada y la mirada desencajada. Todo su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de rabia desmedida y el muchacho bufaba con saña, como amenazando a la portadora de la Catarina, avisándole que saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Ambas manos del gato negro refulgían en luces negras que se convertían en volutas bailando en torno a sus dedos. Había logrado, en medio de la hipnosis, dominar el cataclismo con ambas manos, ahora la heroína buscaba la manera de zafarse de aquello.

Hacía varios minutos que habían solicitado el apoyo de Multimouse, al parecer la multitud de parisinos había logrado distraer al Hipnotista lo suficiente como para liberar a Tentōmushi de su magia, así que contar con esa habilidad sería crucial para la batalla.

Multimouse se había dividido en tres, una de ellas estaba frente al Hipnotista usando su soga de saltar como un látigo, obligándolo a remitir y alejarse de sus amigos mientras que las otras dos analizaban la situación.

—Ya estoy harto de este jueguito. —Espetó el villano girando su reloj con violencia, generando un escudo parecido al de Ladybug. —Comienzan a cansarme sus juegos de atrapar al ratón, así que mejor pondré al ratón de mi lado.

—_Necesitamos la segunda oportunidad. _—Dijo Alya en el auricular de Tentomushi mientras la portadora retrocedía.

—No, Multimouse puede enfrentarse al Hipnotista, sólo necesito recuperar a Chat Noir y correré en su apoyo.

—_El gato no te oye. _—Soltó Nino angustiado. —_No te pongas en un peligro innecesario. _

—Confío en ella, y en Chat Noir. Por favor... _Watashi no koneko... onegaii*..._

Chat Noir bufó por lo bajo, apretó el rostro y el Cataclism desapareció de sus manos. El felino tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza y comenzó a hacer presión en sus sienes, luchando internamente contra lo familiar de aquella sensación, emitiendo un maullido lastimero, un gemido largo y agudo característico del que sufre.

Alguna vez, Chat Noir había sido akumatizado y convertido en Chat Blanc, la sensación abrumadora de una voz ofreciéndote algo que no puedes tener todavía retumbaba en lo profundo de su subconsciente, aunque esa realidad nunca hubiese ocurrido en su vida, aunque todo eso hubiese sido borrado del pasado.

Pero hay cosas que nunca nos abandonan.

Así que Adrien, debajo del antifaz, comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que cada paso que se alejaba del Hipnotista, lo ponía más cerca de liberarse de su magia.

—_¡Está funcionando! _—Exclamó Multimouse en los auriculares mientras su réplica seguía atacando al Hipnotista, haciéndole retroceder.

—Onegaii, koneko... —Murmuró de nuevo Tentomushi mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el portador de la mala suerte.

Multimouse ahogó un grito, las tres profirieron el mismo alarido de dolor cuando el Hipnotista cerró la cadena de su reloj contra la copia que lo había estado atacando y tiró de ella hasta destrozarla. Aquella portadora se desvaneció en el aire dejando a su paso una lluvia diamantina de color rosa pálido, y el dolor lo sintieron las dos restantes.

Al mismo tiempo, Chat pareció recobrar la lucidez y murmuró el nombre de la Catarina con voz trémula.

—Tentomushi...

La Catarina avanzó un paso hasta el felino, sosteniéndolo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y él perdió el equilibrio.

—Todo está bien. —Prometió la portadora de la suerte, ofreciendo soporte.

Multimouse profirió un segundo grito ahogado y ambos portadores miraron en dirección a la heroína original, que miraba aterrorizada al Hipnotista acercándose a pasos calmados hacia ella, como si disfrutara la ansiedad que provocaba en la roedora ahora que había logrado destrozar q sus dos copias.

—Ahora sí, ratoncito... se acabó el truco de magia.

Los ojos del Hipnotista se volvieron amarillos, la portadora recordó la mirada sádica de cierto guardián de la serpiente en aquel gesto. Si había podido resistirse a su magia de hipnosis, con mayor razón debía poder anteponerse a aquella copia barata. ¿verdad?

—Ve por ella, yo lo detengo. —Urgió Chat Noir mirando a su pareja antes de saltar ambos a la acción en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado.

Tentomushi aterrizó frente a la roedora y la tomó en brazos antes de saltar al siguiente tejado.

Y Chat Noir usó su vara como escudo un momento, pero en el instante en que levantó la mirada para asegurarse de que ambas heroínas estuvieran a salvo, la cadena del reloj lo alcanzó en la espalda en un movimiento curvo, un latigazo certero y colocado para hacer daño, desgarrando el traje y dejando una herida poco profunda pero larga, atravesando toda la espalda del héroe y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—¡Chat! —Gritó Tentomushi soltando a Multimouse en un área despejada y volviendo sobre sus pasos, girando el yoyo con violencia para hacer retroceder al villano.

—_¡Necesitamos la segunda oportunidad! _—Exclamó Alya por enésima vez.

—No. —Sentenció Tentomushi sombría. —Necesitamos algo más.

—Pero él no vendrá. —Musitó Multimouse retorciéndose en su sitio, asustada.

—_Con la segunda oportunidad podemos... _—Inició Nino en los auriculares, pero la voz de Tentomushi se alzó autoritaria, dejando claro quién mandaba.

—Basta. No necesitamos a Viperion para esta pelea, y si el que puede ayudarnos no viene, entonces encontraré la manera de vencer al Hipnotista yo sola.

—Primero tenemos que quitarle el amok. —Puntualizó Chat Noir en medio de un gemido lastimero.

—Mon chatonne... —Murmuró Tentomushi saltando hasta él y sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

—Puedo pelear. Lo prometo. —Anunció el felino mientras el Hipnotista azotaba el suelo con el borde de su cadena, como si desafiara a los héroes de París a acercarse.

—Con buena razón Ladybug odia que te uses de escudo humano. —Espetó la Catarina percatándose de que no corría sangre, aquello debía ser muy buena suerte para ellos, o el traje del felino en acción absorbiendo la mayor parte del daño.

—Plagg está furioso. —Comentó Chat Noir quitándole importancia, mientras el traje volvía a cerrarse solo sobre su espalda, conteniendo la herida y ofreciéndole la cobertura y cuidado necesarios. —Me han dado peores golpes, pero nunca habían roto un traje.

—Y me imagino que quiere hacerle pagar.

—Tenemos una idea o dos para buscar un punto débil en su amok o en el akuma.

—Dos minutos. —Espetó Tentōmushi mirando a Chat a los ojos dejando una advertencia. —Dos minutos y nos vamos a meter en esto.

—Entendido.

Chat saltó hacia el frente, reactivando el cataclismo en ambas manos mientras tiraba golpes certeros contra el Hipnotista, un despliegue de habilidades y fuerza que dejó a la Catarina sin aliento por un momento.

—Sé cómo hacerlo venir... —Soltó Multimouse con un hilo de voz, llegando al lado la heroína y mirando a Tentomushi con precaución, como si no quisiera sugerir aquella posibilidad. —Pero no te va a gustar, y tienen que ir a buscarlo ustedes.

—No. Es peligroso dejarte sola con él.

—Pero no me dejan sola. —Prometió la portadora antes de tomar su soga y exclamar: —¡Multitud! —Una luz brillante emergió de los listones de su traje y la heroína se dividió cinco veces, perdiendo algunos centímetros de estatura. —Podemos lidiar con esto si nos movemos todas juntas, necesitamos su apoyo.

Chat se deslizo por el asfalto, en la puntas de los pies y aferrándose con las garras para no llegar más lejos.

—Multimouse quiere que vayamos a buscarlo.

—Esto no me gusta nada, _Souris_... —Admitió Chat Noir mirando a Multimouse con culpa en la mirada. —No puedo con él yo solo, dejarte intentarlo se siente como lanzarte al matadero.

—No estamos solas y ustedes pueden traerlo. —Dijeron las cinco copias al unísono. —Pero necesitamos que transmitan la batalla en redes sociales para provocarlo y hacerlo salir de su madriguera.

—Uno de nosotros irá. —Dijo Tentomushi, rendida ante la mirada de determinación de su amiga. —Pero el otro se queda a tu lado.

—Bien, pero déjenme pelear sola.

—Yo iré. —Dijo Chat con cierto aire de resignación, de molestia ante aquella situación, dejando claro que no quería ir y que no estaba de acuerdo con las chicas, pero que respetaría la decisión de su Catarina.

—Déjame pelear. —Murmuró Multimouse mirando a la portadora de la suerte. —Déjame agotar mis copias antes de que decidas ayudarme. Necesito que me prometas esto.

—Estaré en la punta de la torre. —Advirtió la Catarina midiendo su velocidad y la distancia. —En cuanto vea que la cuarta copia comienza a pelear sola, entonces bajaré a ayudarte.

—Todo París ya sabe de esta pelea. —Espetó Chat furioso. —¿Por qué no se ha dignado a aparecer?

—No se mete donde no le llaman. —Murmuró Multimouse con dulzura. —Está creyendo en nosotros.

—Me quedaré a verte pelear. —Murmuró Chat cuando Tentōmushi inició su carrera hacia la torre. —Al menos un momento, para asegurarme de que estarás bien si te dejo.

.

Claro, Multimouse había agradecido el soporte, pero cuando el tercer clon desapareció, supo que aquello no tenía futuro. No podía pelear ella sola.

En un movimiento arriesgado, tanto copia como original se lanzaron a la batalla al mismo tiempo, tratando de contener al Akuma con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello fue su error más grande, nunca debieron hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Hipnotista había estado jugando con los ratones mientras esperaba que la catarina y el gato volviesen a aparecer. Ver la oportunidad de deshacerse de esa paria de una vez fue un regalo que se reflejó en su mirada de sadismo.

Atravesó a la copia con su cadena y luego alzó el reloj, dispuesto a terminar con Multimouse.

La cadena habría partido a la portadora por la mitad. Al ver caer de sentón a Multiomuse, Tentōmushi había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, impulsándose hacia la base de la Torre con la desesperación marcada en la mirada, Chat había vuelto sobre sus pasos al escucharle gritar, no podía abandonarla ahí.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a tiempo para salvar a su amiga, pero la cadena del Hipnotista se azoto contra la hoja de la espada Jian verde opaco, y el akuma se paralizó por el pánico un momento al percatarse de que una mirada a marina y letal lo escrutaba con curiosidad contenida.

Cobra levantó la mano con tal violencia que la cadena se partió en mil pedazos, justo a tiempo para recibir a Tentomushi, quien lanzó el yoyo para tratar de capturar el amok y purificarlo.

—Tu jornada del mal terminó... —Exclamó la Catarina mientras abría el compartimiento de su yoyo. —_Itte shōki o kiru**_

—Así que... —Murmuró Cobra mirando el filo de su espada mientras el akumatizado retrocedía a pasos lentos, temblando de terror ante el portador sin ley. —Tenías un Amok en tu poder.

—Yo... Yo...

—Cobra... —Murmuró Tentomushi a manera de saludo, pero también a manera de advertencia.

—Viniste... —Murmuró Multimouse con la mirada llena de anhelo y esperanza.

—No podía ignorar el hecho de que un imbécil se estaba metiendo en mis asuntos.

—¿Tus asuntos? —Murmuró Chat Noir adoptando una postura de pelea, considerando lanzarse sobre Cobra, dudando de su lealtad todavía.

—Cualquiera que alce una mano sobre aquellos que me importan, pagará por mi mano.

—¿De cuándo acá te importa la gente?

—Sabía que vendrías. —Admitió Multimouse sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que Cobra le dedicaba una mirada de reojo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Dijo divertido el portador. —Si escuché por ahí que estás enamorada de mí, necesitaba comprobarlo.

—Vamos a arreglar esta cosa de egos. —Soltó furioso Chat.

—Primero vamos a lo importante, _gatito... _—La serpiente escupió la última palabra con desprecio y una sonrisa sádica, oculta bajo su máscara.

El villano parecía haber recuperado algo de la seguridad perdida, la mariposa se había dibujado alrededor de sus ojos, el Hipnotista había recibido indicaciones.

Cobra le extendió una mano a Multimouse sin dedicarle una mirada, sus ojos sostuvieron la mirada del Hipnotista, que parecían haberse oscurecido. El portador de la serpiente pudo sentir la magia fluyendo en todas direcciones, estaban tratando de hipnotizarle.

Sonrió con desprecio.

¿De verdad creía que era más fuerte?

Multimouse aceptó la mano y dejó que el portador tirase de ella. De todos modos, no habría podido hacer mucho por evitarlo, Cobra era al menos diez veces más fuerte que ella, la levantó de un movimiento y la apresó a su lado, pegándola a su cuerpo con posesividad desmedida.

—Hipnosssysss... —Murmuró la serpiente mientras sus ojos se tornaban ambarinos y escamas le cubrían los costados de los ojos.

Tentomushi y Chat cerraron los ojos y retrocedieron un paso, conocían el alcance de aquella habilidad, así que no debían involucrarse, pero se quedaron pasmados al darse cuenta de que aquello se había convertido en una lucha de poder. Literalmente, dos expertos hipnotistas tratando de demostrar quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

Segundos corrieron con lentitud, pronto se convirtieron en largos minutos que hicieron a Tentomushi y Chat Noir considerar aquello como una pérdida de tiempo, pero luego Hipnotista se agachó en una rodilla quitándose el sombrero de copa y ofreciéndolo a Multimouse, quien lo recibió confundida.

—El akuma viene ahí. —Dijo Cobra soltando a la portadora y dándoles la espalda, alejándose a pasos calmados consiguiendo que Multimouse suspirara con una sonrisa dulce y distraída.

Y Multimouse habría avanzado hacia el portador que se alejaba, si no hubiese escuchado el quejido lastimero de Chat Noir a sus espaldas.

El felino se dejó caer de rodillas y sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo entre sus manos, sintiendo que el cansancio por el dolor remitía.

.

.

Kagami envió un mensaje a Marinette en cuanto estuvieron a salvo en casa, la japonesa se había llevado a Chat Noir hasta su mansión y ahora el felino estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la espalda desnuda y el rostro vuelto a la ventana.

Aunque Adrien, sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperaba pacientemente a que Kagami regresara, no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por todas las cosas de la habitación.

El lugar era minimalista, la cama queen estaba casi al ras del suelo, simulando ser un futón, con sábanas blancas de bordados negros, se encontraba en el centro de la habitación bordeada por cajoneras pequeñas, cada una con su lámpara, como si fueran centinelas del sueño de la oriental. En el lugar había un ventanal enorme que daba a la ciudad, llenando la vista con puntos luminosos de distintos tamaños. Había un escritorio, una computadora, algunos instrumentos musicales y una cajonera, pero nada más. Sólo lo indispensable.

—Me gusta tu habitación. —Admitió el felino cuando la joven volvió con el agua caliente y los trapos limpios.

Purificar la mariposa no había sido suficiente para curar del todo a Adrien, aunque Plagg había ayudado mucho. Aún quedaban los rasguños sobre su piel, así que el muchacho dejó que Kagami limpiara sus heridas con parsimonia y dedicación, agradeciendo estar sanos y salvos de nuevo.

—Marinette me dijo lo del Amok. —Admitió el rubio llamando la atención de Kagami.

—Es algo que discutiremos mañana.

—Que Hawk Moth pueda crear amoks quiere decir que tiene de nuevo a Duusu consigo.

—Lo sabemos. —Murmuró con tristeza la japonesa.

Sus manos frenaron, ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito, no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de limpiar la herida hasta que Adrien giró sobre sí mismo y le apresó una mano entre las suyas.

Por un momento, sus ojos esmeraldas emitieron un leve fulgor, como si de verdad brillaran en la oscuridad. Adrien acarició la mejilla de Kagami con la mano disponible, percatándose de que la joven se sentaba en sus talones manteniendo una postura recatada.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, estar medio desnudo en medio de la habitación de su novia parecía una escena bastante sugerente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Un trueno resonó con violencia mientras la nieve seguía cayendo por la noche parisina, las luces de la casa titilaron un momento y luego ambos jóvenes se quedaron sumidos en las sombras.

—No quiero que nada te pase. —Admitió Adrien acariciando el rostro de Kagami mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. —No me perdonaría no ser capaz de protegerte, y una parte de mí no quiere hacer el viaje al templo de los miraculous. Después de lo de hoy, saber que Hawk Moth tiene de nuevo el poder del pavorreal, no puedo irme, no puedo dejarte aquí.

—Hey... —Murmuró Kagami liberando su mano y abrazando a su novio con dulzura, acariciándole una mano con el cabello disponible mientras se aferraba a su espalda, procurando no tocar la herida. —No tienes qué preocuparte. Sé que Luka cuidará de mí como cuida de ella, y tenemos a Alya, a Nino, están los demás portadores. Si ustedes pudieron con esto durante tantos años, nosotros podremos también.

—Haces que suene sencillo.

—Es sencillo. —Prometió la chica separándose de Adrien para poder mirarle a los ojos. —Unos días en los que Panthère y yo aparezcamos solos en París y la gente lo pensará dos veces, comienzan a darse cuenta de que Tentomushi tampoco es muy amable que digamos, así que estaremos bien.

—¿Y si algo te pasa mientras no estoy?

—No pasará nada.

—Quisiera tenerte sana y salva... —Murmuró el muchacho, molesto por su desconfianza y sus desplantes infantiles, reprochándose a sí mismo puesto que aquello era el motivo por el que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien con Ladybug.

Había sido tanto el empeño que ambos habían puesto en tenerse a salvo el uno al otro que habían terminado estorbándose en el camino, y la canción de Birds todavía servía como un recordatorio a su insensatez. Por un momento, Adrien consideró que Kagami le dedicaría una mirada de cansancio y que daría su discurso de "soy fuerte y voy a estar bien", pero en su lugar, la joven lo miró con dulzura y sonrió apresándole el rostro entre las manos.

(First love – Hikaru Utada)

—Si me quieres sana y salva, entonces promete que vas a volver a mí en cuanto puedas hacerlo.

—Kagami, eres mi refugio. Volvería a ti mil veces y mil más.

—Lo sé. Por eso no tengo miedo. Sé que tengo que estar bien para cuando regreses, para cumplir a mi promesa de esperarte hasta que vuelvan del templo para poder estar juntos.

Adrien suspiró, no pudo evitar lanzar el rostro hacia el frente, capturando la boca de Kagami en un gesto de silente gratitud.

Todo entre ellos siempre era tan dulce, tan sensato.

Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que se volvía loco cada vez que la veía. Generalmente Kagami era una mujer centrada y recatada, perfectamente consciente de dónde estaba y qué tenía que hacer, pero a su lado, dejarse llevar era tan sencillo como respirar, no tenía que fingir, no había manera de guardar las apariencias ni de tratar de fingir, porque Adrien siempre sacó lo mejor de ella, siempre fue el primer amor.

Así que ella actuó con confianza cuando se aferró a los hombros del muchacho y se recostó hacia atrás en la cama, profundizando aquel beso y subiendo las rodillas, tratando de acomodarse mejor con el cuerpo de Adrien presionando contra el suyo.

—Sea como sea... —Murmuró el felino poniendo los codos a la altura del rostro de Kagami, sosteniendo su peso para poder mirarla a los ojos antes de proceder —quiero que estés segura de esto.

—Siempre lo he estado. —Prometió ella con una sonrisa amplia.

Adrien sonrió enderezándose y jalando a Kagami consigo, moviéndola hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Volvió a tomar la boca de Kagami en un beso que fue subiendo de tono hasta hacerla respirar entrecortado. La mayor parte del tiempo, aquella joven oriental, fuerte, poderosa, solía contener sus emociones a raya, Adrien se quedó pasmado cuando la escuchó gemir por lo bajo, un sonido dulce, melodioso, como un maullido, algo a media voz.

—Ai shiteru... —Murmuró Adrien antes de volver a tomar la boca de Kagami, esta vez aventurando su lengua en un terreno poco explorado pero muy conocido para él.

Sus manos vagaron por el cuello de la joven hasta dar con el primer botón de su blusa, Kagami se puso tensa cuando Adrien soltó el primer botón, y aunque aquello podría haberse interpretado como una señal para marcar la retirada, el rubio sonrió confiado cuando las manos de su novia soltaron el segundo botón, dejando a la vista el borde del encaje color verde olivo que la ocultaba.

Adrien terminó de abrir la blusa de la chica y se deleitó en el fino cuerpo, labrado en alabastro, oculto por un sujetador hecho de flores bordadas una sobre otra. Discreto y elegante, sí, pero que justo ahora lucía como la pieza de lencería más sensual que se hubiese confeccionado jamás.

Kagami tenía alguna que otra cicatriz en el cuerpo. La mayoría de ellas se las había hecho de niña mientras aprendía a pelear, los instructores habían aprendido a no tener piedad de ella puesto que era tan bonita como letal, y aquellas marcas en la piel siempre eran un tema de conversación para ella en el mal sentido, quitándole seguridad al momento de usar bikinis o playeras de escote.

Adrien empujó a Kagami hasta recostarla de nuevo y procedió a besar cada una de las marcas finas, todas y cada una de las líneas casi invisibles que adornaban el cuerpo de aquella princesa de oriente, repitiendo una y otra vez la frase "eres hermosa", tratando de hacerle entender que no había un solo milímetro de piel que él no adorase.

Kagami no suprimió esta vez las ganas de llorar. Dejó que las lágrimas se desbordaran por sus mejillas y le llenaran la sonrisa de esperanza.

Kagami se enderezó un poco en su sitio para quitarse la blusa mientras Adrien le besaba el ombligo, haciéndola estremecerse.

Tenía tantas ganas de tantas cosas, pero la mirada esmeralda de aquel depredador la tenía quieta en su sitio. Las manos de Adrien subieron por los costados de sus piernas, recorriendo la falda hasta la cadera, Kagami contuvo la respiración cuando Adrien tiró de los bordes de sus braguitas para dejarla desnuda por debajo de la tela cuadriculada y dedicarle una mirada pícara.

Ahí sí que reaccionó.

Kagami se enderezó a toda prisa, empujando un poco a Adrien para poder maniobrar y desabrocharle el pantalón, sus manos, que habían estado temblorosas hasta ese momento, encontraron la firmeza necesaria y, para sorpresa de Adrien, la joven lo tuvo desnudo en menos de un minuto.

Se quedaron quietos, Kagami observando el cuerpo de Adrien, dudando entre seguir con sus acciones o frenar en ese instante. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Kagami... Podemos parar si...

No.

No hubo manera de terminar aquella frase.

La joven se levantó en las rodillas y se posicionó sobre Adrien, con las manos en sus hombros para darse soporte, sintiendo cómo la erección de Adrien le acariciaba la entrada levemente. Ambos muchachos tenían las mejillas plagadas de un color escarlata, los ojos vidriosos, la respiración entrecortada.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que Adrien puso una mano en la espalda baja de Kagami, guiándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras que con la mano disponible se acomodó para entrar en el cuerpo de la joven de un solo movimiento. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero estaba húmeda y anhelante de fundirse con aquel al que había declarado el amor de su vida desde que tenía catorce años.

—Espera. —Pidió el rubio subiendo la mano disponible por la espalda de su novia, buscando el broche del sujetador y quedándose pasmado al darse cuenta de que sólo había tela disponible.

—Se abrocha al frente. —Dijo tímidamente Kagami antes de dirigir las manos hacia el centro de sus pechos y soltar el broche, un sonido sordo que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Adrien tragó saliva y Kagami se deshizo de aquella prenda de ropa en un movimiento torpe, tierno, inocente. El muchacho no pudo evitar recostar a Kagami en la cama de nuevo y deshacerse de la falda, apreciando por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de aquella guerrera invencible que, ante sus ojos, parecía la más dulce y frágil de todas las doncellas.

Dios, tenerla ahí le hizo comprender por qué Luka y Marinette solían estar comiéndose con la mirada cada vez que podían hacerlo. Kagami tenía el cuerpo de un tono pálido, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La trataría como tal.

—No quiero hacerte daño. —Dijo el muchacho llevando una mano hacia la entrada de Kagami y comenzando a trazar su ruta, movimientos curvos, deleitándose en la humedad que la joven tenía en ese momento.

Encontrar el clítoris fue sencillo, introducir un dedo dentro del cuerpo de la joven todavía más, y ella alzó el rostro hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y jalando aire de manera entrecortada, dejando que otro par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Adrien se agachó sobre ella limpiando aquellos riachuelos entre sus labios mientras depositaba besos por todo su rostro y comenzaba a mover la mano con más fuerza, introduciendo un segundo dedo.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo recibiendo aquellas atenciones, Adrien tomó su tiempo para hacerla gemir, para besarle el cuello, plantando mordisqueos coquetos y seductores, se tomó su tiempo cuando capturó el lóbulo de Kagami entre sus labios, le dedicó cada segundo que pudo a estar dando lengüetazos a ese pequeño punto erógeno hasta que consiguió que la chica gimiera con ritmo, cada vez un poco más fuerte, y más, y más, hasta que aquel monosílabo se convirtió en su nombre.

—¡Adrien! —Exclamó ella, presa del placer cuando el muchacho sacó los dedos y se posicionó sobre ella.

—Lo voy a hacer rápido. —Advirtió con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo que su miembro palpitaba por el placer, ocasionándole cierto dejo de dolor.

No esperó confirmación, fue una embestida nada más.

Kagami soltó un grito, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer, y las lágrimas volvieron a correr, pero esta vez por el esfuerzo de apretar los ojos y esperar. Sentir a Adrien dentro suyo fue una experiencia distinta, porque definitivamente había disfrutado la manera en que los dedos de Adrien habían trazado una ruta estratégica para preparar su cuerpo para la intromisión, había disfrutado sobremanera el cómo el muchacho le había encontrado el punto G antes de estimularlo con cierto ahinco, con cierta violencia, sin cuartel, con vesanía, disfrutando de cada mueca que había logrado arrancarle a su novia.

No, ahora se sentía llena, la invasión había sido repentina, pero poco a poco el dolor había ido pasando y ella parecía adecuarse a esta nueva coherencia. Se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda de Adrien, incluso le encajó un poco las uñas, y durante largos segundos, Adrien esperó paciente la confirmación de que todo estaba bien.

—Je t'aime... —Murmuró Kagami con voz contenida, soltando poco a poco la espalda de su amante.

—Je plus... —Respondió el muchacho sonriendo antes de depositar un beso en los párpados, en los pómulos, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz. Y cuando llegó a la boca, comenzó a mover las caderas atrás y adelante, lento, lento, lento.

Se movió atento a los gestos de Kagami, se movió escuchando sus gemidos, se movió sintiendo la manera en que las manos de la joven se le enterraban en la piel de la espalda, atento a los cambios, atento al hecho de que sus quejas fueron evolucionando hasta convertirse en jadeos, hasta asegurarse de que los gestos de Kagami de nuevo denotaban placer y que el dolor había remitido. Y cuando se aseguró de que ella estaba bien, entonces tomó su boca en un beso desenfrenado mientras aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas.

—Kagami... —Murmuró Adrien contra el oído de la chica, aferrándose a ella mientras sentía cómo el orgasmo se acercaba. —Mi dulce amor... —Gruñó cuando ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda.

—Te amo. —Respondió ella a media voz, un jadeo casi ininteligible.

—_Watashi no hime***_... —Murmuró el muchacho cuando se percató de que, desde hacía un rato, la joven también había comenzado a subir las caderas cada vez que él embestía, buscando el centro de placer de ambos, tratando de seguir el ritmo de su amante y darle un poquito de todo cuanto estaba recibiendo.

—¡Ai shiteru! —Exclamó ella cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Había llegado al clímax sin poder evitarlo, sin darse cuenta.

Y al verla perdida en medio del orgasmo, él también se dejó ir, aferrándose con ambos brazos a la cintura de su princesa mientras daba las últimas estocadas de aquella danza y se perdía en el perfume de la piel de aquella muñeca de porcelana, un poco de su perfume, un tanto de sudor, y algo más. Un aroma que se grabaría en su memoria para el resto de sus vidas, el de su primera noche juntos.

.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia, tal vez fue porque ya lo había sentido desde antes de aterrizar en la terraza, así que no opuso resistencia cuando la mano de Cobra se cerró en torno a su cuello, obligándola a pegar su espalda contra el pecho del portador. Lo que sí la tomó por sorpresa fue que el portador llevó la mano libre hasta su entrepierna, más al centro, y comenzó a hacer un masaje circular antes de hablarle al oído...

—No creas que no sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Tricky mouse...

—Cobra... —Murmuró Multimouse, presa de aquel depredador, sintiendo la adrenalina subir y el deseo apoderarse de ella en un instante.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me llamaste. En lugar de ponerte en peligro, habría sido igual de efectivo.

—Necesitaba tenerte así. —Confesó la portadora a media voz, ahogando un gemido.

—¿Así? —Espetó Cobra, ofendido ante la confesión, empujando a la joven hasta obligarla a entrar a la habitación y pegar sus caderas contra las de ella, reteniéndola contra la mesa y doblándola sobre su cintura.

La mejilla de Multimouse encontró un lugar en el centro de la mesa y ella le dedicó una mirada de reojo al portador, sorprendida de su braveza, sometida por el cuello bajo la mano de Cobra.

—Sí. —Desafió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—No me provoques, petit souris... —Amenazó el portador, comenzando a deslizar el cierre en la espalda de la joven y deleitándose en la vista de una espalda completamente desnuda.

El portador se agachó sobre el cuerpo de la heroína y lamió su oreja lentamente, haciéndola gemir. Paseó después la lengua por toda la espalda de la portadora y, por un momento, Multimouse pudo jurar que sintió la lengua bífida acariciarle la piel.

—Si este es mi castigo, puedo aceptarlo. —Bromeó ella cuando la mano de Cobra entró en su traje y se movió hasta su entrepierna, invadiéndola de golpe con dos dedos y comenzando a moverlos dentro de ella en gestos violentos.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te deje a medias. —Bromeó con porfía el portador.

—¿Vas a pensar lo mismo una vez que te diga por qué necesitaba a cobra? —Gimió la chica mirándolo de reojo.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Necesitaba a tu peor demonio para poder decirte esto. —Soltó ella jadeante, salivando de más ante la excitación, completamente húmeda y excitada por la violencia del portador.

Cobra ignoró el comentario y abrió la boca, revelando sus colmillos, antes de morder el cuello de la joven con tal fuerza que la hizo sangrar.

Su lengua hizo estragos en aquel espacio, recolectando la sangre y encontrando cierto grado de satisfacción sexual en aquello. Por un momento se preguntó si aquello sería cosa de Sass, pero apartó ese pensamiento y liberó su boca, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el gesto de su presa.

—Eso te gusta.

—Todo tú me gustas. Pero no es el punto. —Cortó ella tratando de volver a serenarse. —Necesitaba a tus demonios para poder decirte que quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes...

—¿Qué? —Murmuró el portador, pasmado.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó mirando a Multimouse mientras ella se enderezaba y lo encaraba con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Necesitaba decírtelo a la cara, mirando a tus demonios para que te quedara claro que quiero casarme contigo por la iglesia cuanto antes, mañana si se puede, porque te amo, a tus luces y a tus sombras, y no quiero postergar un segundo más el hecho de lazar mi alma a la tuya de manera oficial, aunque eso esté más que consumado.

—Mari...

—Mullo... —Llamó la portadora.

El traje se desvaneció y en lugar de Multimouse sólo quedó Marinette, con las manos entrelazadas al frente y una sonrisa soñadora. Luka no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y él sonreía, incrédulo de su buena suerte.

—Marinette...

Sass abandonó también la transformación y, junto con Mullo, ambos abandonaron la habitación.

—¿Te mordí muy fuerte? —Murmuró la serpiente mirando al ratón, percatándose de que el pequeño kwami le sonreía de medio lado, con cierto aire de picardía.

—No lo suficiente.

La cola de Sass se enroscó en torno al cuello de Mullo, le atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento suave y cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo del kwami antes de murmurar —Eso se puede arreglar.

Por su parte, Luka no salía de la sorpresa.

Avanzó un paso hacia Marinette y luego se congeló en su sitio, sonriendo con incredulidad respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ella misma había dicho que lo mejor sería posponer la boda hasta que regresara del templo, ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

—Sé que he estado confundida, que mis visiones han despertado emociones que creía dormidas y que Adrien está pasando por algo parecido. —Comenzó la chica avanzando hasta pararse a un paso de Luka y tomarle las manos. —Pero también sé que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie en esta vida, y no sé si soy tu alma gemela, o la de Adrien, o la de Kagami o la de quien sea. Sé que te elegiré a ti el resto de mi vida, sin importar qué. Y quiero hacer oficial la boda antes de irme lejos, eso me dará fuerzas para volver.

—Marinette...

El guitarrista cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello de la joven y sonrió ahogando un sollozo. Marinette lo habría visto llorar unas cinco veces en su vida, jamás creyó que la contagiaría en aquel llanto dulce y cargado de felicidad, porque mientras apresaba el cuerpo de Luka entre sus brazos, también ella rompió en llanto, sabiendo que no había manera de que nada saliera mal a partir de ese momento.

.

Adrien observaba a Kagami dormir tranquilamente sobre su pecho. La chimenea al fondo de la habitación estaba encendida, proporcionándoles el calor necesario para pasar una velada tranquila. Plagg flotó hasta Adrien con una sonrisa pícara, antes de entregarle la cajita que había estado oculta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

El rubio abrió la caja revelando el contenido, un diamante rojo oscuro engarzado finamente de manera que parecía ser una rosa, algunas chispitas negras habían sido engarzadas a sus lados, simulando gotas de rocío en las hojas de la rosa, la pieza era fina y al mismo tiempo destilaba elegancia.

—¿Por fin te decidiste?

—Creo que estamos listos para dar este paso.

—¿Ya elegiste cómo harás esto?

—Aún no. Pero quiero pensar en eso mañana, y pedir ayuda a Luka y Marinette. Ellos sabrán cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera.

—No puedo creerlo. —Admitió Plagg. —En cinco mil años nunca me había sentido tan feliz por un portador como estoy ahora. —Flotó hasta la mejilla de Adrien y se abrazó ahí un momento antes de tomar la joya de manos de su protegido y flotar hasta la chaqueta. —Será mejor que guardemos esto, no queremos que se pierda, ¿o sí?

—No. No queremos...

* * *

*Mi gatito, por favor

**Ve y lleva la cordura

***Mi princesa


	51. Otras pruebas

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Trabajar el título de reina oscura sin perder la naturaleza amable del personaje ha sido un reto, pero yo también me estoy encariñando mucho con esta nueva Marinette, no sabes la paz que me da saber que está cayendo todo en buen sitio, gracias por eso. Respecto a Luka, ya somos dos las que queremos uno de esos jajajajaja sé que todavía existen (espero), a ver qué sale, desde el primer lemon tenía ganas de hacer algo más tierno entre ellos, pero por cómo se habían ido dando las situaciones, no sé, no me parecía apropiado, ahora vi mi excusa perfecta. Espero explicar algo lo que pasó con Cobra en este capítulo, sí es algo que tengo muy a la vista. Ahora, respecto a la pedida, estoy nerviosa, quiero hacer algo especial para ellos, así que, esperemos que me dé la inspiración para todo, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos pronto.

_**TheBlacKat**_: Gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que ha sido un reto hasta ahora, pero saber que voy por buen camino siempre ayuda a reducir la tensión, pronto tendrán más confesiones, lamento la ausencia.

_**Manu**_: no tengo una opinión personal hacia Félix todavía, para hacer estas intervenciones he tenido que mirarme su capítulo de nuevo, así que no puedo decir que es un personaje que me guste o disguste, simplemente creo que sí lo voy a seguir utilizando, todavía no decido al respecto. Hay demasiadas cosas por planear. No hay capítulos nuevos, no planeo salirme del canon que ya establecí. Ya tenía tiempo planeando este lemon Adrigami para una amiga, y de paso, complacer a mis lectores, qué bueno que te gustara, nos leemos pronto.

_**Sonrais777**_: ¿Te doy un spoiler? Lee lo siguiente bajo tu propio riesgo. Sí quiero hacer un lemon Cobra y Multimouse, no me voy a quedar con las ganas de que la serpiente acorrale al ratón, y espero haberlo dejado clar con la intervención de Sass y Mullo, pero primero hay otras cosas que planear, jajajaja ya se me volvió costumbre escribir Lemon cada tantos capítulos, espero no demorar.

_**Scayue-Chan**_: Ya se lo tenían merecido, un lemon dulce. Creo que hice una relación muy picante entre ellos (cosa que me encanta), pero merecían sus cinco minutos milkey. Yay, ¿te induje entonces al Adrigami? Creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero Marianne me indujo a mí jajajaja. ¡Ay, también tú me tienes con emociones arriba y abajo, eres buena! Jajajaja pronto voy a tu oficina para asegurar los detalles de ese trato que me propones, tengo muchas dudas de cómo hacer la propuesta, pero algo se me ocurrirá, y estoy segura de que puedo contar con tu apoyo para esto, será trabajo en equipo y haremos de esto un momento diabético para bien.

_**Kami Inuzuka 120**_: Ayyyy! No sabes lo bonito que siento de saber que Colette está teniendo tan buen recibimiento. Cuando la planeé quería que fuera un personaje pasajero, pero le agarré cariño también, ya no puedo soltarla. Sé que este Félix no es como el de la serie, me costó mucho trabajo escribir la escena de la puerta, todavía en este capítulo nada, pero prometo que más adelante explico por qué fue tan blandengue. Sí quiero que le tema a Luka, pero también sé que es un adversario poderoso. Chat Blanc tendrá muchos guiños en la saga del templo, ya verás, pero primero quiero terminar con el torneo. De la compañía, ¿será que a Mari y a Luka les falta compañía? ¡Ay! Paciencia, es un tema que me han pedido mucho y pretendo abordarlo, pero primero necesito que termine el torneo y regresen del templo. Perdón por la longitud de los capítulos jajajja pero hay días que no sé dónde cortarlos. Y el 50 tenía que ser conmemorativo, tenía que valer la pena tanto capítulo. En fin. Nos leemos pronto.

_**Marianne E**_: Han sido días complicados, habría querido tener esto listo para darte algo de ánimos antes, pero no me daba la cabeza para más. Tuvimos otra baja en la familia, falleció la abuela de un amigo querido del trabajo, y pensaba que iríamos al funeral esta noche, pero no nos dicen nada, así que estamos esperando de nuevo. En fin. Sé que hemos tenido una racha medio mala, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, espero. Ya sabes que me pongo optimista. Por si el amor existe para nosotras, o por si no, te dejo esta entrega con mucho cariño, esperando que sea un buen analgésico. Disfrútalo mucho y ya sabes que tienes una amiga de este lado del país que, a pesar de sus crisis, está dispuesta a recibir una llamada a las tres de la mañana. Te quiero y lo sabes, abrazos virtuales

* * *

Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados en una de las terrazas de aquel café, desayunaban mientras la charla se extendía entre risas y conclusiones, ¿hacía cuánto no tenían tiempo para reírse de verdad? Y, justo ahora, la mañana parisina (helada por la nevada nocturna, pero llena de luces cálidas que se reflejaban en los tejados rojizos y daban a la plaza un tinte irreal y hogareño), llegaba con la promesa de que no existía ninguna fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa o grande como para terminar con su felicidad.

—¿Qué fue ese gesto hacia Cobra? A todo esto. —Soltó por fin la joven con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hay que guardar las apariencias. —Defendió el rubio en un gesto histriónico, muy característico del gato negro, consiguiendo que Marinette se desternillara en carcajadas; sin embargo, el muchacho recuperó una expresión más serena y suspiró antes de agregar. —Pensaba en que, si Andrée o alguien más estaba observando la pelea, si sospecha que Cobra está de nuestro lado entonces perderíamos un elemento para infiltrar.

—Muy listo. —Soltó Marinette, sorprendida de aquel razonamiento. —Y por lo visto también Luka pensó en ello. —Dedujo al recordar la actitud desafiante del portador.

—Volvió el bromance, cielo. —Dijo Adrien con orgullo.

—Voy dándome cuenta de eso. —Marinette suprimió un escalofrío al decir aquello, y luego soltó una carcajada. —Dios, Kagami tiene razón. En cualquier momento iremos de compras y ustedes huirán juntos.

—¿Kagami dijo eso?

—Sip. Ya nos la aplicaron una vez. —Apuntó la joven con un puchero. —Te recuerdo que los encontramos en el arcade matando zombies la última vez.

—Lo estaban inaugurando. —Defendió Adrien fingiendo ofensa. —Y nos pidieron un poco de publicidad. No sabía que Luka era bueno con los videojuegos. Te recuerdo que la última vez que jugamos…

—La última vez que jugó _con ustedes, _todavía no comprábamos el switch. Estuvimos jugando Smash hasta que fue capaz de vencerme.

—¿Te ganó? —Soltó Adrien incrédulo, socarrón.

Marinette forzó una sonrisa (más una mueca torcida), antes de añadir:

—Tal vez me dejé ganar.

—¿Con quién estabas jugando?

—Con Canela.

—¡No es posible!

—¡No digas nada contra ella! —Espetó Marinette amenazando a Adrien con el cuchillo para mantequilla, antes de untar su pan. —Es un personaje formidable.

El rubio soltó una carcajada sonora al ver la expresión feroz con la que Marinette había defendido a su avatar, pronto contagió a la diseñadora, que se unió a sus risas antes de dejar de nuevo el pan sobre su plato.

Y aunque cambiaron de tema un par de veces más, de pronto Marinette compuso una expresión sombría y murmuró:

—Me preocupa Emilie.

Adrien hizo una pausa larga, suspirando antes de dar un sorbo a su café y asentir.

—Pronto se hace otro aniversario de lo de mi padre, no me sorprende que esté actuando extraño. Lo de tu oficina me pareció excesivo, pero...

—Hasta siento extraño estar en mi oficina, ayer no me paré en todo el día.

—Sí, así se ha estado comportando con varias personas. —Admitió incómodo. —Al menos con los que sabemos o con los más cercanos, Chloe incluida. No me sorprende que quieras hacer Home office.

—Perdona, es tu madre, no debería estar diciéndote esto a ti.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo. También conmigo ha estado rara. —Admitió el muchacho removiéndose en su sitio y mirando a su amiga con cierto aire de preocupación. —Creo que comienza a sospechar que iremos al templo, y está nostálgica.

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por traer a Gabriel de vuelta.

—No. —Murmuró Adrien sombrío, bajando la mirada y entrelazando sus dedos. —Las cosas ocurrieron así por algo, lo aprendí por la mala y no pienso volver a pasar por ahí.

—Nadie te culpa de lo que pasó. —Acotó la joven, posando una mano sobre las de Adrien, sonriéndole con dulzura para infundirle valor. —Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones y para fortuna de todos, pudimos solucionarlo a tiempo.

—Espero un día poder hablar de esto sin sonar crípticos. —Bromeó el muchacho entrelazando sus dedos con los de Marinette. —Oye, necesito pedirte un favor, pero primero tengo que mostrarte algo.

Marinette soltó un grito agudo y se paró de golpe al ver el anillo que Adrien le acababa de mostrar, no pudo evitar su fangirleo y tuvo que tranquilizarse cuando vio a un grupo de chicas suspirando mientras señalaban a ambos muchachos, componiendo sonrisas soñadoras y suspirando enternecidas.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a proponer? —Gritó la joven sentándose y arrebatando el anillo a su amigo.

—Depende. —Dijo entre risas cuando Marinette le dio todas las vueltas posibles al anillo, analizando la joya y tratando de comprender toda su constitución.

—¿De qué?

—De cuándo Luka y tú tengan tiempo de apoyar esta noble causa. Digamos que quiero que sean mis padrinos de pedida, entre otras cosas.

Marinette levantó la mirada con los ojos anegados y una expresión de sorpresa.

—Cuenta con nosotros. —Exclamó la chica tomando ambas manos de Adrien.

.

—¡Qué mierda, Denisse! —Exclamó Luka Couffaine entrando a su oficina y azotando la puerta, consiguiendo que su asistente diera un salto en su sitio y rayase la hoja de lado a lado. —¿En qué maldito momento a Legend Records se le ocurrió firmar un contrato con XY?

—En el momento en que comenzaste a hacerme bullying. —Comentó ella tranquilamente, reagrupando sus hojas y sonriendo para sí misma, mientras Luka iba y venía por toda la habitación resoplando como un león enjaulado.

—Estoy en serio, Denisse. —Espetó el guitarrista mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano, frustrado por la situación en la que estaba metido. —Una cosa es tener que ver a Xavier en la firma cuando va a cerrar tratos con Agreste y compañía.

—Con Marinette, contrató a Marinette para su imagen, no Agreste.

—Gracias. —Espetó furioso el muchacho. —No, ahora también tengo que lidiar con el niño bobo deambulando por las instalaciones. ¿Planeabas decírmelo?

—Sí… —Murmuró la joven tirando de uno de sus rizos, sonriendo divertida, burlesca. —Era mi venganza al hecho de que llenaras de miel mi crema para las manos. Aunque planeaba decirlo al estilo "it's a boy" pero lo descubriste algo.

—¿Perdón? —Musitó Luka, incrédulo.

—Sí, sí. Ya había mandado hacer el globo para que lo descubrieras así. —Exclamó Denisse gesticulando con las manos, dándole forma a un globo imaginario.

Luka tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de serenarse, paseando una mano por su cabello y rascándose la nuca.

—¿Cómo es que sigues trabajando para mi?

—No trabajo para ti, trabajo para Lena —anunció divertida la rubia mientras ponía en orden sus papeles —, por eso no me puedes despedir.

—Ah, si… —Gruñó el muchacho.

—Además, si no soy yo ¿Quién te va a soportar con todos tus berrinches y tus bromas pesadas? Marinette no cuenta. —Puntualizó la asistente al ver a Luka abrir la boca. —Ella no puede ser tu asistente ya que tiene sus propios éxitos.

—Es cierto. —Dijo Luka recuperando la jovialidad, dejándose caer en el sillón y alcanzando su guitarra. —En poco tiempo me has encontrado el ritmo.

—Y te he superado en un par de ocasiones.

Llamaron a la puerta. Denisse se levantó de un salto, sonriendo ampliamente al abrir y darse cuenta que se trataba de un mensajero.

—¿Denisse D'Epines? —Inquirió el muchacho leyendo la tapa de una caja enorme pero liviana.

—La misma.

—Firme aquí.

Luka se levantó, con la mirada llena de curiosidad al ver a la joven cerrando la puerta con el talón mientras levantaba la caja en sus brazos. Era tan grande que ocultaba todo el torso de la joven, así que Luka sonrió al ver que logró ponerla en el escritorio sin problemas.

—Ahora sí. —Dijo ella abriendo la tapa y dejando salir un globo de color negro con las palabras "New team" impresas en color violeta y verde, mismos colores de los listones que lo sostenían. —Pínchalo.

Luka soltó una carcajada ante el entusiasmo de Denisse, asiéndose de su plumilla metálica y avanzando a su asistente, que había comenzado a grabar.

—¿Qué chiste tiene si ya sé la respuesta?

—Oh, vamos. —Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa radiante mientras acomodaba su teléfono en la base para tener las manos libres. —Dame el gusto de ver tu expresión.

—Y guardarla para la posteridad. —Acusó el guitarrista apuntándola con la plumilla.

—Quiero que Mari vea esto. —Admitió la joven. —Se lo prometí.

—Así que son cómplices. —Soltó ofuscado. —Estas cosas cuestan una fortuna.

—Vale la pena. Créeme.

—Si gastaste tu primer sueldo con nosotros en un globo de "it's a girl", comienzo a asustarme. —Admitió entre risitas, tomando el listón para poder pinchar la goma sin problemas. —Cubre tus oídos, creo que es una X. —Exclamó golpeando el globo con su plumilla, con tanta fuerza como pudo, para hacerla reventar.

Sí. Papelitos violetas y azules salieron volando en todas direcciones, pero lo que dejó a Luka helado fue el hecho de que había papeles impresos con las palabras "nuevo sencillo" escritas dentro.

—¡No jodas! —Espetó Luka, incrédulo.

—¡Sorpresa! —Gritó la chica lanzando papelitos con las manos mientras componía una sonrisa radiante. —Lena quiere que grabes un sencillo con XY.

—No jodas. —Repitió más lento, apuntando el piso con el dedo mientras caminaba hacia Denisse con aires amenazantes, mientras la chica sonreía poniendo sus puños en las caderas con aires socarrones. —Mi contrato exigía catorce canciones como solista, cosa que ya cumplí.

—¿Peeerdoooon? —Espetó Denisse perdiendo toda la postura, quedándose un momento con la boca y los ojos abiertos en demasía, incluso sus lentes de marco grueso se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz en armonía perfecta con su incredulidad. —Ni siquiera me mandaste la última canción del disco, ya llevas cuatro días de retraso.

—¿Cuatro? —Comentó Luka confundido, torciendo el gesto. —¡Ah! —Exclamó como si recordara algo. —Cierto, el sencillo. Te envié la canción a tu correo.

—Luka, he estado revisando mi correo día y noche esperando que me envíes esa información y...

—Adivinar tu contraseña fue una tarea realmente sencilla —sentenció el guitarrista cruzándose de brazos mientras recuperaba el autocontrol, sintiendo que aquello había sido una venganza automática —, me aseguré de que cayera en la bandeja de no deseados para ver cuánto tiempo tardabas en darte cuenta de ese hecho.

Por un instante, Denisse tembló de la rabia, pero luego sonrió recuperando la calma, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de autosuficiencia.

—Muy bien. —Tomó una respiración profunda y se dirigió a su teléfono, dándole la espalda a Luka mientras abría sus mensajes. —Si así vamos a jugar...

—Denisse... —Llamó Luka con voz calmada, acercándose lentamente hacia su asistente como si se tratara de un animal peligroso. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, me aseguro de proteger lo que tengo para vengarme de ti.

—Denisse, juro que te despido.

—No trabajo para ti. —Alardeó la joven bloqueando el teléfono y sonriéndole a Luka. —Así que dile a Lena que no me quieres de asistente y me convertirá en tu sombra.

Y sin decir más, tomó sus papeles y salió de la oficina, dejando a Luka pasmado en su sitio.

El muchacho habría salido de su oficina en busca de venganza, de no ser por la llamada entrante de Marinette.

—_Hello babe_… —Murmuró el guitarrista en medio de un suspiro.

—_Wow, eso suena como que llegó el globo. —_Comentó divertida la chica.

—Sí. —Espetó el guitarrista con cierto aire de desprecio. —Muy graciosas ustedes dos.

—_Oh, vamos cariño. No te enojes por favor. —_Pidió Marinette con suavidad, en aquel tono de voz que era capaz de llamar a la calma a Luka. —_Sabes que no es con afán de molestar. O sea, que si es por molestar, pero no esperábamos hacer tanta mella. _

—Mella, no me hace gracia que tu fan número uno vaya a grabar con nosotros.

—_¡Qué exagerado eres! _—Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa radiante. —_No es mi fan número uno y en seguida te lo pruebo. _

Luka sonrió al escuchar el click de la cámara y se despegó el teléfono para poder abrir sus mensajes. Una foto de XY en la oficina general de Marinette. Lo primero que el muchacho hizo fue componer un puchero, molesto de darse cuenta de que el rubio de nuevo estaba rondando la firma con Marinette ahí, y luego abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el hecho de que el joven parecía estar coqueteando con Chloe mientras ella reía, sonrojada.

—Esa no me la esperaba. —Admitió sonriendo, sorprendido.

—_Lo sé. Es extraño. En fin —dijo al final en medio de un suspiro —, llamaba para decirte que voy a salir temprano el día de hoy. ¿Tienes clase por la tarde? _

—Sí, voy a cubrir a una colega, salgo a las cinco y tengo cita con Remi. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—_¿El de los tatuajes? Vamos, quiero cotizar mi siguiente incursión a la tinta. _

—¿De verdad? —Soltó Luka con entusiasmo. —¿Qué será esta vez?

—_Sorpresa. En la tarde te veo. _

Luka suspiró resignado, asintiendo para sí mismo. —De acuerdo.

—_Traigo el carro, ¿paso por ti al conservatorio o traes la moto?_

—Pasa por mí, por favor. Caminé hasta Legend Records esta mañana.

—_Te veo en un rato entonces. Te amo, Luka. _

El muchacho sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras avanzaba hasta el ventanal y recargaba un brazo contra el marco del muro. No supo que responder. Por un momento se quedó en blanco, sólo fue capaz de soltar una risita cargada de nerviosismo y, por qué no, un poco de pena.

Por largos segundos, sólo se escuchó la respiración de ambos amantes a través del teléfono, aquello fue el único indicador de que seguían en la línea, ambos sonriendo embelesados por el cariño del otro. Al cabo de un rato, Luka ensanchó su sonrisa y murmuró:

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacerme trastabillar así?

—_¿Será por el sentimiento mutuo? _

—Te amo también. —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro, apreciando la ciudad por la ventana. —Te veo en un rato.

Y ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, demasiado acostumbrados a esa rutina que parecía nueva y al mismo tiempo se sentía bien establecida.

Luka se quedó viendo el fondo de pantalla un poco más, sonriéndole a la fotografía que tenía de Marinette distraída, una foto que le habían tomado tras bambalinas casi un año atrás, el día de la pasarela en la que habían hecho público y oficial su noviazgo. La chica miraba al escenario, los flashes relucían al fondo, la gente apenas y se distinguía, pero ella sonreía, nerviosa de saber que sería la primera pasarela en la que saldría con Luka, sabiendo que sería la noche en que haría oficial su relación con aquel guitarrista.

—¿Pienssass decsirle lo de Erik? —Murmuró Sass flotando hasta Luka, sonriéndole a su protegido con picardía.

—No lo sé. —Admitió el muchacho mirando al kwami con una mueca de confusión. —Ella conoce a Erik, seguro que le va a reconocer, así que, si pregunta al respecto, pretendo ser sincero. Pero no quiero decirle nada si no es necesario, para no poner en riesgo a Erik.

—Deberiass ponerla bajo avisso.

—Ella es fuerte, Sass. No necesita ser puesta bajo aviso, después de todo, ella es...

—Tu reina osssscura, lo ssé.

—Iba a decir Heroína de París. —Admitió Luka sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo algo cálido subir por su pecho y llenarle el alma. —¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?

—Dessde que esstá orgullossa de sserlo. —Comentó el kwami sonriendo. —Ella ssigue ssiendo la missma Marinette de ssiempre, dulcse, inoscente, amable, pero también sse ha vuelto una fiera indomable que puede sser calma y tempesstad.

—Qué lindo.

—En el momento en que comprendió que podía sser luzs y ossscuridad al missmo tiempo, comenzsó a portar con orgullo el título de reina. Dessssde entoncess la llamo asssssí.

—Comprendió todo... —Murmuró Luka sonriendo. —Vamos al conservatorio, tengo que decirles a mis estudiantes que hay varios que van a reprobar.

—¿Vass a reprobar a tuss esstudiantess?

—No. —Soltó Luka divertido, enfundándose en su chaqueta y echándose al cuello una bufanda tejida a mano. —Hoy es noche de micrófono abierto en el Chat Lunatique. Observa y aprende.

Luka salió de su oficina y sonrió al ver a Denisse encorvada sobre su computadora, con el entrecejo fruncido mientras analizaba el aumento en las interacciones de redes sociales con cierto aire obsesivo compulsivo.

—Ven a ver esto. —Pidió la chica agitando su mano, sin despegar la vista de su ordenador. —Las visitas subieron desde la última vez que...

—Que me presenté en el Chat. ¿Vamos al gato esta noche?

—¿Qué? —Soltó Denisse levantando la mirada por fin.

—Voy al conservatorio, tengo una clase que dar, y después voy a comer con Mari, pero esta noche habrá micrófono abierto en el Chat Lunatique, mis estudiantes tienen que ganar unos cuantos puntos extras, así que voy a ir a cantar un par de canciones que pueden servir para promocionar el disco. Digo, tú eres la experta en estas cosas, ¿no?

—Perfecto, dile a Mari que la veo en la noche.

.

El sonido de la máquina llegó a él, música para sus oídos, toda su piel reaccionó ante la memoria muscular de los tatuajes que se había hecho a lo largo de su vida; recordaba el primero, el de su espalda, las letras góticas rezando "La vie en rose" de un color negro desteñido. Ese era el tatuaje que quería retocarse ese día, aunque la cita con Remi era la excusa para convertirse en un observador.

Sass había preguntado si él le diría a Marinette que sería observador de la primera prueba de Erik, él también tenía que robar y devolver un objeto preciado, en su caso, la máquina principal de Remi, la persona que lo había enseñado a tatuar.

—¡Qué lindo es verte por aquí, Couffaine! —Exclamó Remi al ver entrar a Luka. —Desde que te casaste, ya no te paras en este lado de la ciudad.

Marinette ya había llegado, sonreía para el muchacho con picardía, media sonrisa de satisfacción mientras terminaba el diseño de su tatuaje en la computadora del tatuador.

—¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? —Murmuró la chica antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar a Luka tomar su lugar.

—¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró el muchacho sorprendido, percatándose de que veía su propia caligrafía en la pantalla. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De tus partituras. ¿No te gusta? —Comentó la joven haciendo una mueca antes de sonreírle a la pantalla. —Me lo pondré en la muñeca, del lado izquierdo.

—¿Te vas a tatuar nuestra canción con mi letra y me preguntas si no me gusta? —Murmuró ofendido, ensanchando la sonrisa y acercándose a besar la mejilla de su esposa.

La campanilla de entrada sonó y Remi levantó la mirada, pero volvió a su trabajo al darse cuenta de que Erik era la persona que había entrado.

—Hoy es un día de sorpresas. —Soltó el tatuador con una sonrisa mientras seguía perfilando el tatuaje. —Siéntate y en seguida estoy contigo.

—Sólo vengo a curiosear, quiero cotizar un tatuaje.

—Te escucho. —Murmuró Remi frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Estaba pensando en algo grande. Veinte centímetros, tinta negra, azul y verde.

—No es nada nuevo, no sería la primera vez que te tatúas algo de esa magnitud. —Murmuró Remi como si aquello no tuviese importancia. —Si es de muchas líneas, entonces el costo sube.

Un sonido, un mensaje entrante.

Erik sacó su teléfono y sonrió ante el mensaje, asintiendo para sí mismo.

—Vuelvo en una hora.

—Seguro. —Exclamó Remi sin levantar la mirada, pero agitando una mano en dirección al muchacho. —Te vemos más tarde.

Luka sonrió sacando el teléfono, redactando un simple "Lo hizo", que envió a Andrée con orgullo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Murmuró Marinette cuando Remi salió del estudio para acompañar a su cliente hasta la puerta. —No creas que no lo vi.

—Y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti. —Admitió Luka terminando de perfilar el trabajo digital, antes de tomar en sus manos una de las máquinas para tatuar. —¿Puedo?

—¿Tatuarme tú? —Murmuró Marinette pasmada, sin aire.

—Yo mismo lo enseñé a hacerlo. —Exclamó Remi volviendo a su lugar, sonriendo con orgullo ante la mirada de incredulidad de la joven. —Así que pongo mis máquinas en sus manos, si quieres dejar que te tatúe.

—Mi tatuaje favorito. —Murmuró Marinette sonriendo con el corazón encogido. —Sería maravilloso que tú lo hicieras.

—¿Confías en mí? —Murmuró Luka sonriendo de medio lado, ladeando el rostro con una mueca socarrona y pretenciosa.

Conocía perfectamente la respuesta de su esposa, después de todo cuanto había ocurrido el último año y meses, ellos habían aprendido a poner sus vidas en las manos del otro, aunque un tatuaje podría parecer poca cosa o ser una de las cuestiones más importantes de su vida.

Marinette extendió su muñeca y sonrió componiendo una mueca cargada de coquetería y soberbia, como desafiando a Luka.

—Te confiaría mi vida, ¿por qué no confiarte también mi piel?


	52. Equipos

_**Dessirenya: **_Amo los tatuajes y Luka tatuado es una cosa, pero Marinette, eso también tiene que tener más protagonismo

_**Skayue-Chan: **_Quiero seguir dándoles momentos dulces a estos dos, pero va a ser hasta que regresen del templo. De hecho, este capítulo es un guiño a su La vie en rose, digo toda la historia han sido guiños jajaja, pero este es el más grande de todos. Ya, mañana tenemos más holgado el evento, así que voy a poder leerte, ya tendrás mis fangirleos por inbox.

_**Sonrais777: **_Emilie es un tema, quiero seguirlo abordando, se supone que esta historia terminaba hace como tres o cuatro arcos jajajja y aquí seguimos, con el cap 52. Todavía tengo mis dudas con XY, pero a ver si sale

_**Manu: **_No sé si me de tiempo el año para escribir otro lemon, para ser honesta me cuestan algo de trabajo, y si hago uno nuevo, no será con Felix, todavía no lo tolero como personaje jajaja perdón, aunque, pronto verás más de él.

_**Kami Inuzuka . 120:** _Estoy algo atorada con el torneo jajajaja, tengo una idea de la siguiente prueba que tienen que pasar, pero tengo que sentarme con mis seis neuronas y con mis tres asesores del caos a planearlo bien jajajaja, sea como sea, espero que les guste el resultado

_**Marianne E: **_Aunque te estoy contestando esto mientras ya lees la historia, que sepas que sigo haciendo guiños a tu historia, ha dejado estragos en mi alma, de verdad me marcó La vie en Rose, gracias por escribirla, ahora, AUXILIO, necesito planear el torneo jajajajaja

* * *

—Te confiaría mi vida. —Dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante, pero mirada lasciva, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro. —¿Por qué no confiarte mi piel?

—Demonios. —Espetó Remi en medio de una carcajada. —Eso sí que fue sugerente.

—Entonces doblemos la apuesta. —Respondió Luka tomando la mano de Marinette para poder besarle la muñeca sin soltarle la mirada.

—Te escuchó.

—Déjame hacerlo a mano alzada.

—Ah, no. No en mi estudio. —Espetó Remi con el ceño fruncido. —No voy a permitir que pongas en ridículo el nombre de mi estudio.

Luka soltó una carcajada y levantó la vista hacia su amigo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—No hablaba de la máquina. Hablaba de escribir su muñeca y tatuar con base en eso.

Marinette soltó una risita por lo bajo ante la expresión de sorpresa de Remi.

—Después de todo —continuó Luka sonriendo con dulzura para su esposa —, es mi letra.

Marinette suspiró una vez antes de alcanzarle a Luka una pluma azul y volver a poner la muñeca a su alcance.

—Haz tu magia.

Luka trazó la L con cuidado y luego miró a su esposa. Sonriendo con picardía.

—¿Puedo escribir mejor mi nombre?

—¡Luka! —Espetó Marinette jalando la muñeca y soltando una carcajada.

—Es broma. —Murmuró el muchacho extendiendo una mano.

Luka trazó la frase y compuso una mueca ante el resultado, pero Marinette sonrió asintiendo, cuestión que hizo a Luka suspirar antes de buscar los guantes y sostener la máquina.

No pudo evitarlo. Algunas muecas de dolor escaparon de su control, la muñeca parecía ser un lugar sensible para tatuar, pero Marinette tenía una sonrisa radiante, enamorada, un poco boba. Jamás había visto a Luka tan concentrado y tan quieto al mismo tiempo, su expresión era inescrutable, hermética, mecánica, pero se suavizó cuando la chica movió los dedos arrancando un destello al anillo de compromiso.

Luka dejó escapar una risita antes de levantar la mirada.

—Es cierto, no estoy tatuando a cualquiera.

—No. —Respondió la joven imitando aquel gesto. Aquella sonrisa. —No a cualquiera.

—Tal vez debería enseñarte a tatuar. —Dijo el muchacho quitándole importancia a aquel hecho. —Así tú podrías hacerme el siguiente a mi.

—¿Me confiarías eso a mí?

—Te confié mi plumilla favorita a los dieciséis. —Murmuró distraído, como si aquello fuera un gesto insignificante. Volvió la mirada a la muñeca de Marinette, manos a la obra, antes de seguir hablando. —Te entregó mi vida cada día, y mi cuerpo cada noche, mi alma gira en torno a tu risa. Dejar que me tatúes sería un acto más de devoción. —Volvió a levantar la mirada. —Sólo a ti te sirvo, Petit. Mi vida te pertenece.

—Luka… —Murmuró la chica sin aliento.

—Dejar que me tatúes no es nada en comparación… Después de todo, _Je t'aime plus que toute autre chose…**_

Incluso Remi suspiró ante aquello, y aquel ruido regresó a ambos portadores a la realidad. Soltaron una risita nerviosa y volvieron la atención al tatuaje.

¿Por qué de pronto se habían convertido en dos colegiales enamorados?

Remi miraba divertido la escena, había filmado a los muchachos con su teléfono, mandando los fragmentos a Luka por whats. Incluso él había suspirado un par de veces al ver las sonrisas cómplices que ambos enamorados se habían dedicado cada tantos minutos, algunas por los respingos de Marinette, otras cuantas por la música, puesto que Luka había puesto su teléfono y ambos se habían colocado un audífono para no quitar la música de Remi de las bocinas.

—Au… —Murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa dulce, llamando la atención de Luka y haciéndole levantar la mirada hacia su esposa.

Luka sonrió cantando en voz baja lo que sonaba en sus audífonos.

—_Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be… _

—_La vie en rose… —_Cantaron al unísono con los últimos acordes de la canción y con los últimos trazos de tinta.

—Si lo hubieras planeado así… —Murmuró la joven suspirando.

—Lo sé, no nos habría salido tan bien.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Soltó Remi enderezándose en su sitio, moviéndose como si tratara de tener mejor vista.

Marinette levantó la muñeca y sonrió ante la risita de Remi. Su piel ahora lucia la apretada caligrafía de Luka en un color verde opaco, del mismo tono de los ojos de Viperion, rezando _La vie en rose_ de forma elegante.

—Pensé que retocaríamos tu tatuaje, pero esto definitivamente se va a mi insta para publicidad. —Anunció Remi mostrando la última fotografía que había tomado.

Marinette sonreía radiante mirando a Luka, él sonreía de medio lado sosteniendo la muñeca de Marinette con firmeza mientras pasaba la máquina sobre su piel, concentrado, sí, pero sonriente también.

—Ink&Skin. —Soltó Luka divertido. —El lugar donde tatúan las estrellas.

—Ay mira. —Exclamó Marinette divertida. —Algo bueno se te ha pegado de juntarte con Denisse.

—Muy graciosa. —Soltó Luka refunfuñando, el muchacho ensanchó la sonrisa y miró la hora. —Bueno, Remi. Creo que tendré que agendar para la siguiente semana.

—Una lástima, me gusta mucho tu cliché. —Se burló Remi con media sonrisa. —Ahora es un cliché compartido. —Añadió amablemente al repasar las letras en la muñeca de Marinette. —¿Puedo? —Dijo mostrándole el celular con la cámara.

—Claro.

Luka sacó la cartera y le tendió un par de billetes al tatuador con una sonrisa, mientras Remi hacía algunas fotos al tatuaje.

—Por la renta del equipo y por la tinta. —Dijo el muchacho insistiendo con el pago.

—Hiciste tú el tatuaje. —Debatió Remi rascándose la nuca, dudando entre aceptar o no el dinero.

—Y tú me cobraste a la mitad el último tatuaje. Dale.

—Ay, Luka… —Murmuró Marinette enternecida.

Remi hizo una mueca y meneó la cabeza, dudando un momento más, pero al final recibió el dinero y negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Pero la primera lección de Marinette va por mi cuenta, si la chica quiere aprender a tatuar.

—Será divertido. —Comentó ella mientras Luka le ponía el adherible en la piel para proteger el tatuaje.

Marinette le dedicó una mirada pesada a Luka, una advertencia de que tenían una charla pendiente, cuestión que hizo al guitarrista asentir y reír por lo bajo.

Si, el plan era abordarlo saliendo de Ink&Skin, acribillarlo con preguntas hasta que no le quedara de otra, más que responder. Marinette nunca imagino que Luka la encararía con la picardía grabada en la mirada, mientras sacaba de nuevo la cartera y le ofrecía el contenido.

—Escucha… —Dijo el guitarrista poniendo el dinero en manos de Marinette. —Esta es oficialmente la primera navidad que vamos a pasar juntos, marido y mujer, viviendo en la misma casa.

—Sí. —Remató la chica con sarcasmo. —La primera navidad que pasamos siendo novios, tenias una gira con Kitty Section. Lo bueno es que invitamos a Anarka a cenar con nosotros ese día, así no lo pasó sola.

—Dame algo de crédito. —Pidió el muchacho llevando una mano al bolsillo y levantando el rostro en un gesto de fingida ofensa. —Nunca pasaba navidad en casa. No me gustaban las fiestas.

—Nunca me has dicho por qué.

Luka suspiró apretando la boca.

—Tal vez luego. —Murmuró. —La cosa aquí es que no tengo adornos navideños.

—¡Jo! No me digas. —Exclamó divertida parándose en jarras.

—Y quiero… —Espetó tomando el rostro de la chica. —Quiero que decores nuestra casa.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró la chica, sin aliento.

—Gástalo todo. Compra los adornos a tu gusto, luces, esferas, lo que tú quieras. Sorpréndeme.

—Luka… —Repitió Marinette enternecida. —No quiero decorar sin ti. La casa es _nuestra_.

—Hey, en la semana iremos juntos a comprar más cosas, pero por hoy, adelántate sin mi.

—Tú estás buscando la forma de deshacerte de mí. —Acusó Marinette luchando contra las ganas de llorar por la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

—Sí, la verdad si. —Luka tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos y plantó un beso dulce, tímido, casi infantil, sus labios tomaron la boca de Marinette con la familiaridad y comodidad de toda la vida, buscando hacer de aquel beso algo nuevo antes de dejarle ir. —Pero prometo darte una buena explicación esta noche.

—Entonces te alcanzo en el gato. —Murmuró la chica antes de besarle la punta de la nariz y sonreír, sonrojada.

—No llegues tarde.

Marinette depositó un último beso en la boca de Luka antes de alejarse unos pasos, contoneando las caderas con cadencia y coquetería.

—¡Mari! —Llamó Luka metiendo la mano a un bolsillo. —¿Cómo llevarás las cosas a casa si…?

Luka se golpeó el costado al sentir el bolsillo vacío, cambió su atención al otro lado y levantó la cabeza, pasmado al escuchar el tintineo metálico de las llaves del auto. Luka abrió la boca, pasmado, decir que su mandíbula tocó el piso es poco, no salía de la sorpresa. ¿Lo acababa de robar su propia esposa?

—La alumna superó al maestro. —Canturreó la heroína antes de girar y seguir avanzando por la calle.

—De pronto —dijo Sass en el oído de su portador —, domadora de ssserpientess no ssuena tan dessscabellado.

—Muy gracioso.

.

Luka llegó a _Les Reptiles _sin hacer mucho revuelo, se sentó a la barra para pedir un trago (sí, whisky) y miró en dirección al trono vacío de Andrée, esperando el mensaje de texto para las indicaciones de la siguiente eliminatoria. Todavía había sangre en el piso de la pelea que se había suscitado horas antes, una primera prueba para otros reptiles menos respetados.

Luka soltó una risita burlesca y levantó su vaso en dirección a Erik al verlo lleno de golpes, pero con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Erik respondió al brindis enarcando una ceja, admitiendo derrota y haciendo las paces con aquella leyenda invicta.

—Hello tricky boy. —Exclamó Colette sentándose al lado de Luka y azotando su caballito con tal violencia en la barra que algunas gotas de tequila se desperdigaron en la superficie pulida.

—¿O prefieres _Golden boy_?

—Muy divertida. —Soltó Luka, mordaz.

—¿Tampoco te gusta Golden Boy? —Exclamó Luka fingiendo sorpresa. —Bueno, ¿Hay un apodo de Andrée que te guste? ¿O es algo con Golden Boy?

—_Golden Boy_ es la versión Fancy para no llamarme directamente "Elegido". Así que sí, sí tengo algo con Golden Boy.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó la chica divertida, comprendiendo al fin las muecas que el muchacho solía componer cuando Andrée lo llamaba así.

—¿Hay nuevas?

—Síp. De hecho sí. —Murmuró la chica girando en su asiento para encarar al bar y poder analizar a todos los presentes. —Me llegó un mensaje esta tarde. Los supervivientes tenemos que hacer equipos de tres personas a partir de ahora.

—¿Equipos de tres?

—Las siguientes pruebas serán en equipo. Y quieren que nos organicemos entre nosotros.

—Sabes que eventualmente harán que se peleen entre ellos ¿verdad? Harán que peleemos entre nuestros equipos.

—Lo sé. Pero elegir bien los equipos haría que duremos más en la competencia.

—Tienes razón.

Luka lo pensó durante largos minutos, observando el líquido ambarino que comenzaba a sudar el vaso, observando la grieta que se había abierto en sus hielos, dudando mucho entre trazar una estrategia o dejar la historia correr.

—¿Y si te digo que hagamos equipo? —Murmuró Luka antes de acabar con el contenido de su vaso.

—Diría que es una pérdida de tiempo. —Admitió Colette. —Quisiera una oportunidad para acabar contigo.

Luka soltó una carcajada al escuchar su sinceridad.

—¿Y no prefieres enfrentarte a mi uno a uno? No sabes si tu equipo resulte mediocre ante mí.

—Casi cualquiera resulta mediocre ante ti. —Se quejó la chica mirando a Luka con el ceño fruncido. Ensanchó su sonrisa. —Luka ¿Por qué iniciaste a salir conmigo?

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

Luka suspiró profundo, poniendo en orden sus ideas, tratando de entender a donde trataba de llegar Colette con aquello. El muchacho sabía que ella haría esa pregunta alguna vez, se había mentalizado a escucharla, pero nunca tuvo corazón para trazar una respuesta, ni siquiera en su mente. Así que sonrió y cruzó miradas con Colette, dándose cuenta de que la chica sonreía amable.

—Vi… vi algo de luz en ti. Tenía la esperanza de contagiarte un poco de bondad y convertirte.

—Soy la reina de las serpientes, Luka. No hay nada por convertir. —Espetó la chica vaciando su shot.

—Mientes. —Murmuró Luka sonriendo. —Marinette lo consiguió. Ella logró sacar lo mejor de ti aunque no quieras creerlo.

Colette se quedó observando su vaso, vacío. Luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sonrisa terminó apoderándose de su boca y la guitarrista suavizó su mirada.

—Me sentía menos corrupta a tu lado. —Admitió. —Como si mi alma tuviera salvación. Entre tú, Marinette y Jeany han logrado hacer que me sienta… digna.

—¿Digna?

—Muy bien, Luka. —Espetó la chica enderezándose y dándole la espalda. —Hagamos equipo y dejemos que el tercer miembro sea sorpresa.

—¿Tercero?

—Debemos ser tres, pero no tenemos derecho a elegir. En fin. Iba para el Chat, ¿vienes o qué?

.

Marinette básicamente arrastró a Denisse fuera de la oficina, trayéndola consigo para alejarla del trabajo, aunque estaba segura de que, en cuanto viera a Luka en escena, se le ocurrirían al menos dos maneras diferentes de promocionar el disco en redes sociales en ese rato.

Valía la pena soñar y creer que Denisse sabía divertirse fuera del horario laboral, pero estando su... asistido presente... bueno.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, todos aglomerados en sus mesas comentando el último desplante de histrionismo que habían visto minutos atrás.

—¡Gloria a Dios! —Gritó Colette abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta Mari y tomándole la mano antes de comenzar a jalonearla. —Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo? —Repitió la joven confundida mientras Denisse se asía con fuerza de su brazo y caminaba apretada entre las personas que se movían sorteando las mesas.

—El rey caimán y el rey de las serpientes. —Exclamó Colette rodando los ojos como si aquello fuera obvio y ella estuviese harta de Marinette.

Denisse consideró seriamente alzar la voz para apelar por un poco de respeto cuando vio a su amiga reír discretamente. Aquello sólo podía querer decir que ese comportamiento era habitual en la pelinegra que las arrastraba hacia una mesa del bar.

—¿Luka no tiene mesa? —Murmuró Marinette viendo que Nino estaba en la sintetizadora sonriendo descaradamente, asintiendo ante las indicaciones del guitarrista.

—Sí, pero tendrán mejor vista de esto desde la nuestra, ya que se bajen te mueves si quieres. Pero quiero verte la cara cuando te de la nueva.

—¿La nueva?

La voz de Luka llenó las bocinas un momento, un llamado a la gente, la música comenzó, ritmos y arias entrelazadas de manera digital mientras el guitarrista levantaba las manos, incitando a la gente a aplaudir.

_**Cold as a valley**_  
_**Where I lay my head**_

—¿Rey caimán? —Espetó Denisse, confundida y consiguiendo que Luka levantara una mirada en dirección a las tres chicas, que ya se habían acomodado.

Luka le dedicó una mirada lasciva a Marinette cantando el siguiente verso, pero luego volvió la atención a toda la audiencia, recordándose a sí mismo que esa noche tenía que conseguir que la gente saliera enardecida para las propagandas de redes sociales.

_**Cold as a woman**_  
_**On another man's bed**_

_**Down in the forest**_  
_**With the devil in me**_  
_**I remember the looks on their faces**_  
_**Through the sycamore trees**_

_**Ain't no chariots of fire**_  
_**Come to take me home**_  
_**I'm lost in the woods**_  
_**And I wander alone**_

No fue hasta el coro que Marinette se dio cuenta de que Andrée había estado de pie al lado de Nino, también con su propio micrófono en la mano, agitando su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sonriendo de medio lado orgulloso de su amigo y de la manera en que era capaz de convertir la calma en tempestad. Seguía siendo el elegido, sólo tenía que verlo.

El coro se alzó y ambos muchachos se movieron por todo el escenario, sosteniendo los micrófonos cerca de sus bocas, y moviendo la mano disponible, llamando al caos y al frenesí.

_**Hellfire, hellfire**_  
_**Take my soul**_  
_**I'm waiting, waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

No. Ni Marinette ni Colette se percataron de que Denisse se había quedado mirando a Andrée con la boca abierta. La joven pasó saliva discretamente al ver la manera apasionada en la que aquel desconocido se movía por todo el espacio, como si aquel sitio le perteneciera.

_**Mothers, children**_  
_**Lock your doors**_  
_**I'm waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

De pronto, el apodo de Rey Caimán cayó en su lugar. Denisse sabía perfectamente que Luka era el rey de las serpientes, en los barrios bajos no dejaban de llamarlo elegido de las calles, pero había habido un apodo que le había llamado la atención como ningún otro.

Luka "La serpiente" Couffaine.

Así que ver al otro cantante en el escenario fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

—El caimán... —Murmuró, anonadada.

Sí, fue Andrée quien tomó dominio de la melodía mientras Luka retrocedía en su sitio, bailando. Si bien era cierto que Marinette ya lo había escuchado cantar y sabía que era bueno, Denisse jamás se imaginó que el amor a primera vista era para ella.

_**Burn in an alleyway**_  
_**Through a dead end street**_  
_**Murdering promises that I just can't keep**_

Sí, amor a primera vista, Denisse no se dio cuenta de aquel hecho; en un futuro, cuando tratara de hacer memoria para de entender en qué momento había caído rendida, no sería capaz de evocar ese momento exacto en su historia con Andrée Dumont.

_**We could sing pretty melodies**_  
_**On the unmade bed**_  
_**Slow dancing to a silhouette**_  
_**'Cause I ain't dead yet**_

_**Ain't no chariots of fire**_  
_**Come to take me home**_  
_**I'm lost in the woods**_  
_**And I wander alone**_

Ambos muchachos se adueñaron del escenario, la gente estaba embravecida, pero Denisse no tenía ojos ni oídos para nada más. Definitivamente, Andrée Dumont no era ni de lejos el tipo de la joven asistente, con su camiseta blanca, la chaqueta de cuero, la camisa de cuadros rojos y negros atada a la cintura, el pantalón de mezclilla roto en las rodillas y las botas negras, su cabello desaliñado, su expresión desenfadada, déspota...

Eran agua y aceite.

_**Hellfire, hellfire**_  
_**Take my soul**_  
_**I'm waiting, waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

Denisse solía ir al último grito de la moda con un estilo sofisticado y juvenil, sus rizos rubios estaban siempre organizados, usaba faldas lápiz o tableadas que cubrían sus rodillas, pero acentuaban la cintura, blusas holgadas fajadas que hacían que luciera curvas delicadas y suaves, casi era efímera. Pararlos lado a lado implicaría tratar de comparar blanco y negro.

_**Mothers, children**_  
_**Lock your doors**_  
_**I'm waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

Y, aun así, Andrée reparó en la diminuta joven oculta tras los lentes de marco grueso cuando paseó la mirada por la mesa de sus serpientes, le dedicó una última mirada, presa de la curiosidad al ver a una joven que desencajaba completamente con su gente, y jamás hizo consciente el pensamiento que lo golpeó al escrutar sus facciones delicadas, como las de un conejo ante los faros de un vehículo: Bonita.

_**Hellfire, hellfire**_  
_**Take my soul**_  
_**I'm waiting, waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

_**Mothers, children**_  
_**Lock your doors**_  
_**I'm waiting**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

—Tu marido y yo haremos equipo en el torneo. —Murmuró Colette en el oído de Marinette justo cuando ambos reptiles terminaban de ejecutar su melodía.

.

**Te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa.


	53. All i want for christmas

_**Especial de navidad.**_

Originalmente esta era una historia de one shots, así que decidí recuperar eso para poder publicar esto como un especial navideño para todos quienes leen esta historia. Quería publicarlo el 25, pero mi computadora murió y no pude hacerlo hasta este momento. BTW, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por leerme.

_**Skayue-chan:**_ ¿Tú crees que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos antes? Espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo, espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Colette es un tema completo, sabes, pienso en ella como un interés romántico del pasado, con el único vínculo que Luka tiene todavía con los reptiles, pero luego pienso en que son mucho más que eso, veamos si puedo hacer algo porque la quieras un poquito jjajaja. Lo de Andrée y Denisse, creo que te va a dar mucha risa, al menos para cómo lo tenemos plneado Marianne y yo.

_**Sonrais777: **_Marianne y yo hemos debatido mucho al respecto, dejaremos que Denisse y Andree sigan su curso y a ver si nos sorprenden con una nueva ship.

_**Manu:**_ Yo soy 100 por 100 Lukanette desde que empecé a escribirlos, pero no creo que haya guerra, honestamente. Creo que la han sabido hacer hasta ahora, espero que así sigan. Gabriel siempre fue un maniático, no hay mucho por discutir, creo que sólo mostró su verdadera naturaleza al fin.

_**Ryuketsu no hana**_: Jajajajaja qué bueno que recibieras con tanto cariño a este par, ya sólo resta que nos presenten su historia de amor, a ver con qué nos salen.

_**Kami inuzuka 120:**_ ¿Todo en orden con los libros? -Recoge un libro para ver si hay alguien con vida debajo de la pila- Creo que este arco del torneo nos va a dar una imagen más clara de Andrée, lo prometo, ya dependiendo de ello es que podemos definir si se queda con Denisse o no, de Luka y las festividades, acá va un poco de explicación, espero ser clara, de Anarka, me dejaste pensando, así que añadiré algo en este especial. Mi computadora murió, así que estoy trabajando en lap prestada, en cuanto recupere la mía seguiré dando vueltas por tu perfil para seguir leyendo la historia. Ya te había dejado un review, pero aprovecho para decirte que la amé.

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Luka tiene que admitir de una vez y para siempre que ama ser un reptil jajaja, el torneo sólo es la excusa. Aunque no los tintes ilegales, también ama ser un portador y proteger París, creo que de ahí viene su apremiante necesidad de convertir a Andree. Y hablando del rey caimán, yo tampoco creo que sea tan malo, cuando lo leí por primera vez en La vie en Rose, Marianne me dejó claro que era un niño con problemas de ira, no una mala persona, voy a recuperar esa esencia... espero. Gracias por los buenos deseos, habría querido dejar esto antes, pero mi compu murió, así que, más vale tarde que nunca. Felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto.

_**Marianne E**_: Momento de poner en marcha nuestro nuevo ship jajajaja Parece ser que Denisse y Andrée tuvieron buena recepción, así que sólo me queda agradecerte de todo corazón el haberlos creado y agradecer aún más el permitirme usarlos a placer, creo que tus OC le han dado una riqueza muy amplia a Confesiones (que ya no sólo es mi historia, sino tuya también), por otra parte, feliz navidad, no tengo perdón, me desaparecí estos días, pero entre las fiestas y las gripas jajajaj qué te digo. Te entrego esta continuación esperando la disfrutes muchísimo, ya por fin terminó la espera, perdón por tenerte en ascuas.

* * *

Luka tenía semanas preparando al coro del conservatorio, le había caído por sorpresa la petición del director respecto a hacerse cargo de aquello, pero él había aceptado gustoso, prometiendo hacer algo excepcional para la presentación de cierre de ciclo escolar.

La sorpresa había sido mayor cuando el director le había explicado que quería hacer esa presentación la noche del veinticuatro y que alrededor de cuarenta estudiantes habían estado de acuerdo.

—_¿Qué hay de mi familia y la tuya? __—Inquirió el muchacho cuando dio la noticia a Marinette._

—_Oh, vamos. —Exclamó la joven dejando de atender la comida y tomándole las manos a su esposo. —Mi padre irá con mi abuelo estas fiestas, el abuelo dijo que creó una nueva receta de pastel navideño que superará cualquier otra creada hasta este momento. _

—_Obviamente Tom quiere ir a comprobarlo. —Concedió Luka divertido, pensando en lo competitivos que eran los Dupain con sus recetas. —¿Y Sabine?_

—_Irá con ellos. Además, hablé con Anarka esta mañana, es el primer año en que Rose y Jule pasan la navidad juntas._

—_Ah, sí, la bendita mudanza. —Espetó Luka rodando la mirada antes de apresar la cintura de su musa. —Podemos alcanzarlas para el postre._

—_Eso si no contamos el evento que haremos en el Chat. Te recuerdo que el veinticuatro decidimos mantener abierto para que nadie pase una navidad solitaria._

—_Honestamente espero que muchos reptiles jóvenes asistan este año. _

—_Y tus estudiantes del conservatorio._

Luka sonrió encarando el escenario, percatándose de que el lugar no estaba vacío. Kagami estaba sentada en primera fila, observando las luces iluminando todo.

—¿Sabes? —Inquirió Kagami divertida, girando un poco el cuerpo para observar a su amigo. —No creí que serías capaz de organizar a un coro completo.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó Luka fingiendo haberse ofendido. —¿Pues cuál crees tú que es mi carrera?

—¿No estudiaste composición? —Inquirió Kagami, confundida, mientras Luka se sentaba a su lado y paseaba la mirada por el escenario.

—No. ¿Para qué estudiar algo que hago por naturaleza? Me especialicé en dirección orquestal.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, Kagami asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, y Luka disfrutando la expresión de pasmo que su amiga había compuesto. Nunca hablaban del tema, realmente sólo sabían que Luka había sido un excelente estudiante del conservatorio, pero nada más.

—Así que tú eres el director más joven que ha tenido esta escuela. —Dijo al final la joven, asimilando al fin aquello.

—Y el más talentoso también, no olvides eso.

—No creo que me permitas olvidar. —Admitió la joven con una sonrisa recatada y medio gesto de sarcasmo. —Como sea, vine a decirte que quiero aceptar tu propuesta de esta noche. —Kagami sonrió para Luka, ofreciéndole una mano para cerrar el trato. —Quiero tocar el cello para tu concierto de esta noche.

.

El lugar estaba lleno, el concierto inició con una presentación _a capella _de "Mary did you know" que consiguió hacer que la gente sintiera escalofríos, ocho voces entrelazadas entre ellas interpretando aquella pieza mientras el resto del ensamble coral se acomodaba en sus sitios. Para la mitad de la pieza, incluso Kagami se había incorporado con su instrumento, realzando las voces de aquellos muchachos, sonriendo ampliamente al percatarse de que, desde el palco principal, Marinette y Adrien sonreían embelesados, Adrien recargado contra el balcón, Marinette con una mano en el vientre.

Kagami llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata que brillaba contra el dorado que decoraba todo el lugar, contraste a los chicos del coro, vestidos en verde, dorado, rojo oscuro (demasiado oscuro como para competir contra la japonesa), se había maquillado los ojos en tonos cobrizos y dorados, hacerlos parecer más grandes, y su sonrisa se adornaba con un tono crema apenas más oscuro que sus propios labios, la chica sonreía como si fuese un fantasma de la navidad.

Luka llevaba un traje frac completo, la batuta en mano, y se había alejado el cabello de la frente usando pasadores, así que algunos mechones de cabello se disparaban hacia atrás y arriba de forma casual, elegante.

De vez en cuando, cuando terminaban una pieza e iniciaban la siguiente, Luka se había tomado un momento para girar en su sitio y hacer una reverencia. La verdad es que lo había hecho con tal de buscar a Marinette entre el público, pero su búsqueda cesó cuando, mientras los estudiantes buscaban la siguiente partitura, Kagami había señalado discretamente con su arco, el palco de Adrien.

Marinette lanzó un beso hacia Luka, haciéndole sonreír, y aquel gesto fue suficiente para que el muchacho llamara la atención de sus estudiantes y les hiciera un par de señas. Todos sonrieron mirándose entre ellos antes de cambiar de nuevo de partituras.

Kagami miró a Luka con cierto aire de confusión cuando él extendió una mano, pidiéndole silencio. Seguía _Gloria in excelsis, _la conocía clara como a la palma de su mano.

Pero Ana, Isabel, Antoine y René se adelantaron a sus compañeros, sin partituras en mano, esperando.

Luka hizo una floritura con la batuta, consiguiendo que todas las voces del coro se alzaran en el mismo tono, repitió el gesto, esta vez acompañándose de la mano, y sus cuatro estelares iniciaron a cantar.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**There is just one thing I need**_  
_**I don't care about the presents**_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Marinette sonrió cuando Luka le dedicó una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa cómplice.

Claro, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió?

Bastante rato atrás, cuando habían inaugurado los eventos de la noche navideña en el Chat Lunatique, Marinette había subido al escenario y dado la bienvenida cantando aquella canción. No, Luka no estaba enterado de aquel hecho, así que cuando Colette y Jeany lo llevaron a rastras hasta sentarse a su mesa, el muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y aplaudir a la par de la música, disfrutando cómo Marinette, con un gorro de Santa, cantaba aquella canción, mitad paseando por el escenario y mitad coqueteando con Luka.

Marinette se había puesto de acuerdo con Lucien para cantarle esa canción a su esposo en la inauguración, antes de que se fueran al concierto navideño; Luka se había puesto de acuerdo con sus estudiantes para dedicarle esa canción a su musa antes de terminar el evento.

Director y diseñadora se dedicaron una mirada dulce, divertida, una forma de hacerse saber lo bien que se conocían el uno al otro, puesto que luego de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, ¿cómo no leerse el uno al otro? Ambos tenían esa cosa de "tomar los clichés para convertirlos en algo especial" para el otro.

Kagami soltaría una carcajada por las expresiones de pasmo que ambos amigos suyos pondrían al revelarse el uno al otro que la otra opción para dedicarse había sido Last christmas, no por la canción, sino por el hecho de que seguía siendo la misma canción.

.

Marinette y Adrien estaban tomados del brazo fuerta del teatro, esperando por sus respectivas parejas, sonrieron cuando Kagami y Luka salieron también abrazados, resguardándose del frío.

—¿Cómo vamos de tiempo? —Murmuró Luka permitiendo que Marinette le arreglara el gorro para protegerle bien del frío.

—Vamos bien. Todavía llevamos unos minutos. —Anunció Adrien asintiendo. —Me voy a adelantar, no sé si Ryuoko nos quiera acompañar esta noche.

—Cuenta con ello. ¿Vamos?

—No demoren mucho. —Pidió Adrien guiñando para Marinette, quien asintió ensanchando su propia sonrisa.

—No soy celoso cuando se trata de Adrien, o al menos no desde que volvieron... —Murmuró Luka viendo a sus amigos alejarse mientras Kagami recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. —Pero no puedo evitar sentirme excluido esta noche.

—Lo sé, no es a propósito. —Prometió Marinette encarando a su esposo. —Es sólo que le dije a Adrien que tenía un regalo para ti y quería dártelo antes de irnos.

—¿Regalo? —Repitió Luka, confundido mientras su esposa rebuscaba entre su bolso. —No tienes que darme nada, ya te dije, todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú. —Bromeó burlándose de ella, consiguiendo que la chica refunfuñara por lo bajo.

—Lo sé, pero juro, Luka Cuffaine —dijo sacando una caja pequeña y ofreciéndosela a su esposo con una sonrisa radiante mientras su anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio brillaban con un destello azulado —, este es el mejor regalo de navidad que te voy a hacer en toda la vida.

El muchacho suspiró asintiendo, bajó el rostro para besar la boca de su esposa mientras recibía la caja. Y habría añadido alguna ironía, de no ser por el hecho de que, a unos metros de ellos, Chat Noir aterrizó de costado al haber recibido un golpe.

—Lamento interrumpir. —Dijo Chat Noir con dificultad cuando Marinette y Luka llegaron hasta su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse. —Pero no me caería mal una mano.

—¿Qué tal algunas escamas? —Murmuró Luka levantando a Chat mientras Marinette guardaba el obsequio de nuevo. —¿Qué fue?

—Algún Grinch malhumorado. —Se quejó Chat sacudiéndose la nieve. —Interceptaron el camión con los regalos que escoltaríamos, hay una persona akumatizda y creo que el Akuma viene en el trineo.

—¿Trineo? —Escupió Luka ofuscado, sintiendo que la ironía de aquello no podía ser mayor.

Una carcajada malévola sonó por encima de ellos y virutas diminutas como de nieve cubrieron todo.

Marinette sostuvo aquello entre sus dedos y descubrió con horror que se trataba de cenizas. En efecto, sobre ellos, volando con un trineo digno de la versión akumatizada de Santa Claus, una chica estaba de pie en el borde, riendo a carcajadas mientras lanzaba otro regalo a lo que parecía ser una máquina de carbón como de locomotora

—¡Chat! —Gritó Ryouko llegando hasta ellos, horrorizada. —Usa los regalos como combustible para su trineo, si no la detenemos no quedará nada para los niños.

—Iremos a por ello. —Prometió Chat Noir mirando a la portadora del dragón a los ojos. —La ayuda viene en camino. Tú encárgate del camión con los regalos, Viperion te alcanzará, en un momento.

—¿Y tú?

—Descuida, mylady ya viene en camino.

Luka y Marinette salieron corriendo al callejón más cercano, la serpiente se convirtió primero y plantó un beso en la boca de Marinette con apremio.

—¡Sass, scales slitherssss! Me das mi regalo después de esto. No tardes.

—Vete con cuidado. —Pidió la portadora sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al verlo partir.

Tiki salió de la bolsita y flotó a la altura del rostro de Marinette.

—Sé que tienes miedo. —Murmuró la kwami sonriendo ampliamente. —Pero no tienes nada qué temer, te voy a proteger como siempre, y no va a pasar nada.

—Esta vez no sólo me cuidas a mí. —Murmuró Marinette bajando el rostro.

—Lo sé, por eso seré todavía más poderosa al protegerles.

—Confío en ti. —Murmuró Marinette asintiendo. —¡Tikki, spots on!

.

Chat Noir había logrado hacer que el trineo aterrizara, pero la villana, Santine, había puesto un escuadrón de cascanueces navideños a defenderla.

—Para ser alguien que odie la navidad, pareces bastante informada. —Se burló Chat adoptando una postura defensiva.

—Y tú para ser un gato, esta noche perderás tu última vida. ¡_À la charge_!

Y aunque los primeros diez soldados saltaron hacia el felino, ninguno llegó a su destino puesto que el hilo del Yoyo se enredó en torno a ellos, atándolos y lanzándolos contra su portadora y contra el trineo. Dos de ellos terminaron cayendo en la caldera, soltando algún grito agudo y arrancándole a la villana un grito de dolor.

—Siempre tan oportuna. —Soltó el felino aliviado, liberando un suspiro y asintiendo para su compañera.

—El mejor regalo navideño llega al final. —Bromeó la chica blandiendo su yoyo. —¡Lucky charm!

Un cepillo de carpintero aterrizó en sus manos, haciéndola torcer el gesto.

—Bueno —dijo Chat observando el hecho de que aquella herramienta no tenía mucho filo —, si Papá Noel se dedica a hacer juguetes, no veo por qué no puedas hacer tus propios regalos o...

—O destruir los ya hechos. —Dijeron al unísono, mirando los cascanueces de madera.

—Santine reaccionó cuando quemamos los cascanueces. —Soltó Chat evadiendo el golpe de un nuevo grupo de soldados de madera, alejándose un poco de su compañera. —¿Será suficiente?

—Si fuera sólo eso —exclamó la heroína golpeando con su yoyo a otro soldado de madera para mantenerlo lejos —, me habrían dado un hacha.

—No creo que sea para que me hagas un trineo. —Espetó el felino bateando a tres cascanueces y suspirando, conforme con su trabajo. —Nos llevaría toda la noche. —Dijo asintiendo, conforme con lo lejos que habían llegado los juguetes.

—¡Eso es! El trineo. —Ladybug aterrizó al lado de Chat, quitándole el cinturón y el báculo antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla. —¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Y aunque la heroína salió corriendo en ese mismo instante, Chat Noir tomó un momento para ver a su colega alejarse y sonrió para ella.

—Esa es mi catarina.

—¡Entretenlos por mí! —Exclamó la catarina al ver que su colega se quedaba muy quieto en su sitio.

—¡Sí! —Gritó Chat saliendo de la ensoñación mientras encendía el comunicador de su cuello.

—… _ndan, por el amor de Dios. _

—¡Ryuoko! —Exclamó Chat sorprendido.

—_Por fin. _—Espetó Viperion divertido. —_Bien podríamos haber muerto por aquí y..._

—Tuvimos problemas con cascanueces. —Admitió el felino golpeando otro de aquellos juguetes.

—_Estamos igual por aquí. _—Dijo la portadora del dragón. —_Son demasiados y muy pequeños, no podemos contra ellos. _

—Si pueden destruir algunos cuantos, nos caería de perlas. Ladybug descubrió que son la fuente del poder de Santine, encontramos el akuma en el trineo.

—_Muy bien, par la Coccinelle. Ryu, cúbreme. _—Exclamó Viperion antes de cerrar su comunicación.

Chat Noir enfocó sus ataques a los cascanueces y sonrió al ver que su colega ya se enfrentaba contra Santinte de frente, tirando golpes certeros, usando el yoyo como látigo para tratar de mantener a su oponente ocupada. Y la batalla podría haberse extendido más de lo necesario, de no ser porque Viperion apareció en escena justo a tiempo para bloquear con su lira un golpe del estoque de Santine, dándole a Ladybug el camino libre para correr hacia el trineo y plantarle cara.

En la parte posterior, por encima de la máquina, estaba cincelado el nombre de Santine, así que Ladybug no dudó antes de saltar sobre el trineo y usar el cepillo para borrar el nombre de una pasada. El metal raspó la madera y la mariposa salió volando lejos de ellos.

—No más maldades para ti, petit papillon. —Exclamó la heroína alcanzando a la polilla. —Je te libere du mal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvió a la normalidad, el trineo se convirtió en una prensa francesa y los regalos volvieron al camión.

—_Lo tengo todo. _—Anunció Ryuoko triunfal. —Los juguetes están completos.

—Perfecto. —Soltó Chat Noir sonriendo. —Te alcanzamos en seguida, Ryuoko.

Viperion se acercó hasta la chica, akumatizada, y sonrió confundido al verla vestida de duende de Santa.

—Buena noche.

—Soy un monstruo. —Musitó la joven llevándose ambas manos al rostro y bajando la mirada, apesadumbrada por lo que había ocurrido. —Fui yo ¿no es así? —Dijo compungida, entreabriendo los dedos para mirar al héroe de París. —Recuerdo el akuma. Así que, si no recuerdo nada más, la akumatizada fui yo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió el héroe con amabilidad.

—Es difícil creer que un ayudante de Santa sea un villano de Hawk Moth.

Chat se ganó un codazo por parte de Ladybug, pero la chica sonrió de medio lado, apenada.

—Amo la navidad. —Admitió con media sonrisa. —Soy voluntaria en una tienda que obsequia juguetes a niños de bajos recursos en esta fecha, pero en el reparto de esta noche me acusaron de robar uno de los juguetes. De hecho, fue Pierre.

—¿Pierre?

—El voluntario de Santa, lo descubrí guardándose un juguete en las prótesis del traje y me acusó de ladrona. Me vetaron del equipo de reparto.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró Viperion sentándose frente a la chica y perdiendo la mirada en las estrellas. —Solía aborrecer las fiestas, primero porque me chocan esas situaciones de injusticia y seguido porque solía pasarlas en soledad.

—¿Soledad? —Murmuró Ladybug sin darse cuenta.

—Cada navidad me preguntaba qué sentido tenía estar celebrando algo tan trillado y sobrevaluado como la navidad, la gente podía reunirse todo el año a celebrar y cenar, la gente debería aprovechar cada día para poder decirle a sus seres queridos cuánto los ama... aún si no eran correspondidos... Pero... —Viperion devolvió la mirada a la chica akumatizada, una mirada profunda y cargada de significados que hizo a la joven sonrojarse. —Veía a los voluntarios, a toda la gente que dejaba sus hogares con tal de ayudar esta noche, en toda la gente que sí apartaba estos días para hacer la diferencia con los que lo necesitaban y pensé que... tal vez yo era el amargado y no una persona de gustos selectos.

Ladybug sonrió con los ojos llenos de agua, pensando en que Jule solía decir que su hermano buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de no pasar navidad en casa, ¿quién diría que la razón era la soledad en épocas tan alegres? Pero estaban las estadísticas de suicidio.

¿Sería ella la causa de su soledad?

—¿Sabes? —Continuó el héroe levantándose en un movimiento ágil, con una sonrisa amable, pero volviendo la vista al piso. —Un año una joven hizo de voluntaria en un centro comercial, se puso su vestido rojo con volados blancos, su gorro con cascabel y sus medias rayadas, soltó sus dos coletas y organizó su cabello suelto, y se puso a cantar en el centro de una plaza, era nochebuena y sus padres la esperaban en casa, pero ella decidió apartar unas horas de su vida para hacer felices a otros... desde ese año, me gusta la navidad. Es un gesto egoísta, pero... bueno. A lo que voy con todo esto. —Dijo tendiendo la mano hacia la voluntaria. —Gente como tú hacen que otros que son como yo crean, así que Pierre se puede ir a la mierda este año. Acompáñanos a entregar los juguetes al orfanato.

La chica asintió aceptando la mano de Viperion y agradeció el tirón, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Gracias... —Murmuró la chica sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero ensanchando la sonrisa mientras asentía para el héroe. —Siendo tan dulce, no puedo creer que Multimouse prefiera a Cobra.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó Viperion, sorprendido, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir soltaban una carcajada sonora, una burla ante la expresión de sorpresa que el héroe había compuesto.

—¡Perdón! —Exclamó la chica, avergonzada de su desliz. —Es que en el LadyVlog... yo...

Viperion soltó una risita liviana, que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada sonora. —Descuida, no hay problema. —Dijo sonriendo a la chica. —Ya era hora de que me pusieran en mi lugar, eso me gano por coqueto. Y por competir contra mi hermano. En fin. ¿Vienes?

—¿A repartir con los héroes de París? ¡Por supuesto!

—Chat, ¿Nos pueden adelantar? —Pidió Ladybug señalando la punta de la torre. —Dejé asuntos inconclusos.

—Seguro, el dragón y yo los adelantaremos. ¿Viene señorita...?

—Brianda. Vamos.

Pronto Viperion y Ladybug se quedaron solos, y el héroe sonrió persiguiendo a su musa cuando la Catarina salió corriendo hacia los callejones de París, justo antes de balancearse entre los muros y columpiarse por la ciudad.

¿Cuántas veces no habían estado en la punta de esa torre, haciendo pausa a sus guardias nocturnas para besarse en secreto puesto que nadie en el mundo sabía de ellos dos?

—¿Qué pasa, ma cheri?

—Tenía que darte mi regalo navideño antes de que pase otra cosa, tengo todo el día queriendo entregarlo. Tikki, los puntos...

—Sass...

El viento azotó a los muchachos una vez, Marinette tiritó en su sitio, pero Tikki y Sass rápidamente levantaron un refugio hecho de magia, protegiéndolos del frío.

—¿Por qué en las alturas? —Inquirió el guitarrista recibiendo la caja en sus manos, percatándose de lo liviana que era.

—¿Por qué no? —Murmuró ella encogiéndose de hombros y revelando con ese gesto que llevaba la plumilla de su novio colgada al cuello a manera de dije.

—Todo empezó con este obsequio. —Murmuró el muchacho tomando el pequeño triángulo entre sus dedos.

—Tenía que estar presente el día que todo cambiara de nuevo. —Murmuró Marinette con picardía, sonriendo de medio lado mientras Luka se enfocaba en la caja de regalo.

—¿Es otra plumilla entonces?

—Nop, pesa más. —Murmuró Marinette divertida mientras Luka levantaba la tapa.

.

Luka y Mrinette habían regresado al Chat Lunatique a tiempo para seguir acompañando a la gente y dar las gracias por la participación de todos. Luka había cantado Last Christmas en compañía de Colette y Andrée, y aunque todos habían bajado del escenario, Luka sonreía mirando a los presentes.

—Tal vez no es de su incumbencia, pero pensaba en esto, quiero compartir con ustedes el regalo de navidad que Mari me hizo esta noche, ya que estamos en época de compartir.

La aludida sonrió mirando a su esposo y levantando un vaso de naranjada mineral a manera de brindis.

Luka sacó algo del bolsillo, un pedazo pequeño, algo tejido en tonos ocre.

—Mari... —Llamó el guitarrista levantando aquel objeto en dirección a su esposa. —Juro que me hiciste el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Gente del Chat Lunatique, ¡Vamos a ser papás! —Exclamó levantando una bota amarilla tejida a mano.

.

Marinette charlaba entretenidamente con Colette y Alya cuando Luka llegó hasta ellos, abrazando a su esposa por los hombros y acercándola hacia sí.

—¿Ya pensaron en un nombre? —Inquirió la periodista poniendo una mano en el vientre de su amiga.

—Pues claro, si es niña, se llamará Colette.

—¡No, por favor! —Espetó la aludida retrocediendo un paso y negando con la cabeza. —Qué culpa tiene de nuestros errores del pasado y de nuestros malos gustos.

—¿Y si es niño?

Luka y Marinette intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, Marinette sintió una vez, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Si es niño... —Murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro. —Se llamará Louis.

—Por favor díganme que estoy escuchando bien. —Llamó una voz a espaldas de ambos. Luka giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendido.

—¡Papá!

—¿Escuché bien?


	54. All i ask of you

**_Especial de año nuevo (parte 1)_**

**_Marianne E: _**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, espero que te guste este pequeño capítulo que dejo como especial de año nuevo con todo mi cariño. Sabía que el guiño de ésta historia haría mella, entonces, aunque no es una parte de este torneo y el bebé no va a llegar pronto, espero haber superado las expectativas. Ya no escribo más, para que tengas la actualización pronto.

**_Sonrais777: _**Aunque no es una continuación como tal de la historia, sino un one shot aparte, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya era justo y necesario que abordara el tema.

**_RubyMoon . Li: _**Jajajajaja me encanta que vieras la insinuación desde ahí, aunque no es un capítulo de corrido como tal, sí ocurrirá pronto en la historia de Confesiones. Aunque amo a Viperion, creo que tengo debilidad por los chicos malos. Jajajajjaa lo de Colette, juro que era para molestarla, y lo logramos. Gracias por leer esta historia.

**_Manu: _**De las akumatizaciones, no sabría decirte, digo, la última vez que hicimos teorías estábamos completamente equivocados, así que prefiero no adivinar y esperar a que nos entreguen oficiales. Aunque, lo que sí han revelado es que toda la temporada estará al nivel de Chat Blanc y por eso está en hiatus.

_**Kami Inuzuka 120: **¡_Ay! Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir ese especial, y quería que fuera el final de temporada, pero decidí ponerlo como un agradecimiento por la lealtad con la que han seguido esta historia. Recordé que al principio la historia no tenía orden cronológico y decidí adelantar esto. Mi computadora sigue bien muerta y he escrito desde el teléfono, pero bueno, mientras pueda seguir actualizando... Felices fiestas, y pronto sigo leyendo tu historia para seguirte comentando. La verdad disfruté la lectura, ya veremos qué me inspiras con tu magia (inserta corazones aquí)

* * *

.

Luka tragó saliva, mirando la entrada de aquel lugar como si fuese un dragón al que tuviera que enfrentarse, sentía el sudor frío en su nuca y le ardían las manos por la violencia con que había estado apretando los puños. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recordarse a sí mismo que habían adelantado todo esa noche para que el pudiera pasar los últimos minutos del año teniendo esa conversación, así que respiró profundo y asintió.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió Marinette con una sonrisa dulce. —Todo va a salir bien.

—Sí, bueno. No es que tenga muchas dudas, pero tampoco grandes esperanzas.

—Ha sido difícil, pero si has llegado hasta este punto, sólo puedes subir.

Luka sintió que sus dudas se derretían ante la calidez de la sonrisa en su esposa. A pesar de lo crudo del clima, podía sentir algo cálido abrirse paso entre sus pulmones y anidar en torno a su corazón. Las bufandas, las chamarras, la ropa térmica, los gorros tejidos a mano, nada de eso le había dado tanta calidez a Luka como la sonrisa ladeada e infantil que su esposa le componía en ese momento, así que el guitarrista suspiró consiguiendo que su aliento se arremolinara como una nube de vaho que subió hasta disolverse en el aire frío.

Acercó su rostro al de Mari y rozó con la propia, la punta de la nariz de aquella joven extraordinaria.

—Conoces bien mis puntos cardinales.

—Conozco más que sólo eso. Ahora vamos. Que muero de frío.

Marinette le ofreció una mano, misma que Luka aceptó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, encaminándose a la entrada de _Primer Piso. _

.

Esa tarde se habían reunido con Adrien, el Año Nuevo había traído muchas cosas por planear, empezando por el hecho de que mucha gente había preguntando si el Chat Lunatique estaría abierto.

La señora Tsurugi no estaría en la ciudad, Emilie tampoco, Tom y Sabine habían invitado a cenar a Anarka y a sus respectivos padres, así que los jóvenes debían repartirse entre todos los compromisos.

Ahora, había otra cuestión entre manos. Kagami habría querido estar en el Chat Lunatique para la celebración de ese año, hasta que Luka confesó que tenía un compromiso en otro bar.

Luka y Adrien habían estado muy sospechosos toda la mañana, y la joven japonesa habría sospechado de ellos de no ser porque Marinette le dijo de qué se trataba.

—Luka tiene que ir a Primer Piso antes de la media noche.

—Quiero estar ahí con ustedes cuando eso ocurra. —Dijo con solemne vehemencia, una actitud que no había desaparecido, pero sí evolucionado con el paso de los años. —Si ustedes me lo permiten. —Hizo una pausa y volvió el rostro Justo a tiempo para no ver la mueca de pasmo que Marinette compuso. —Ahora entiendo por qué Luka ha estado tan disperso. Primer Piso, no imagino lo nervioso que debe sentirse, y quiero acompañarlos en este paso tan importante.

—¡No, sí! Son muchas cosas que pensar.

—¿Me permitirías acompañarte? —Exclamó Kagami tomando las manos de Marinette a la altura de su corazón. —Onegaii.

Marinette tragó saliva y sonrió.

—Si tienes ocasión de hacerlo, me encantaría verte ahí. —Admitió suavizando su expresión.

—Qué manera de plantearlo. —Se quejó Kagami. —Muy bien. Convenceré a Adrien para que vayamos juntos.

—¡¿Eh?!

.

Adrien tragó saliva por enésima vez en el día. Luka sonreía observando a su amigo mientras el sastre ajustaba el traje que usaría para la cena de esa noche, preguntándose hace cuanto los papeles habían estado invertidos y había sido él quien se medía un traje hecho a la medida. Y sonrió ante la idea de que él mismo había estado así o más de nervioso, claro que él lo había tenido sencillo desde el principio: Marinette siempre había dicho que sí.

—¿Crees que le guste la cena? —Murmuró el rubio para distraerse del dolor del pinchazo.

—En general le gusta todo lo que haces por ella.

—No me consta.

—Porque no tienes a Mari revoloteando alrededor de ti día y noche mientras habla de lo feliz que está por ustedes. —Añadió Luka en medio de una risita cómplice.

Adrien tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el guitarrista.

—Odio admitirlo —añadió Luka con desenfado —, pero me gusta escucharla así de tranquila cuando habla de ustedes. Incluso es agradable que me ponga al corriente por medio de Kagami sobre tu vida, cada vez nos vemos menos.

—Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. —Murmuró el rubio, sintiendo algo crecer en el pecho, después de todo, Luka era para él como un hermano.

—Juleka preguntó por ti el otro día. —Continuó con una mueca. —Esa parte no me gusta tanto.

Adrien soltó una carcajada ante aquella afirmación.

—Prometí darle algunos tips para la pasarela del mes entrante. Es la más grande en la que ha estado hasta este momento y podría ser una catapulta en su carrera.

Luka bufó cruzándose de brazos pero asintió, conforme con la respuesta.

—Rose es mi amiga de la infancia. —Puntualizó Adrien, molesto al sentirse juzgado. —Y la adoro tanto como a Juleka.

—Bueno. —Dijo Luka retomando su actitud jovial como si nada hubiera pasado. —Al menos ya no estás temblando por la cena de esta noche.

—Eres un… ¡Ay!

—Perdón. —Murmuró el sastre sonriendo para Luka antes de guiñar mostrando el alfiler y seguir con lo suyo, Luka asintió complacido por su nuevo cómplice.

—Un maldito desgraciado. —Concedió Luka divertido. —Lo sé. Pero soy el mejor maldito desgraciado al que vas a conocer en tu vida, así que aprovecha y disfruta.

El silencio se alzó entre ellos y el sastre revoloteó en torno a Adrien con sigilo, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver las miradas que ambos muchachos se dedicaban por el espejo, casi como un lenguaje secreto.

—Casi terminamos por aquí. —Dijo enderezándose y sonriendo al joven Agreste. —Por cierto. —Añadió cambiando la atención a Luka. —Su traje está casi listo.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió sorprendido el aludido.

—Sí, y debo decir que es de mis mejores creaciones. Para ser un trabajo de quince días.

—Cuando dije que quería el mejor outfit confeccionado en toda Francia, no mentía. —Dijo Adrien guiñando para su amigo.

—Podemos medírselo hoy mismo si lo desea.

—Sería maravilloso.

—Joven Agreste, permanezca en el blanquito. Iré a buscar más alfileres.

—Está bien.

—Sólo han pasado quince días. —Murmuró Adrien observando a Luka sentado en el sillón.

El guitarrista tenía exactamente la misma postura, los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón, un puño sobre la boca, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, una pierna cruzada. La diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que el muchacho usaba el puño para ocultar una sonrisa y no un gesto de desprecio.

—Y seguramente ella se merece un matrimonio con alguien que tiene antecedentes penales. —Citó el joven Agreste con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Perdón? —Murmuró Luka parpadeando rápido, volviendo a la realidad desde la nube en la que se había perdido instantes atrás.

—Pensaba en algo que dijiste respecto a lo que Mari merecía, fue hace dos semanas. ¿Lo decías por el mentado crimen federal en el que te quería meter Colette o lo decías por el torneo de Andree?

—Ambas. —Concedió Luka tranquilamente, sonriendo para su amigo mientras el sastre volvía. —Estuvimos en las noticias más o menos tres días, fue tiempo suficiente para volvernos trending.

—Sí, los parisinos creían que ya no estaban a salvo de nadie, las mafias, Hawk Moth, ya daba igual de quién debían cuidarse.

—Les sorprendería saber de quién deben cuidarse. —Dijo el sastre quitándole importancia a sus palabras mientras sacaba un muestrario de telas y se lo mostraba al rubio. —Voy a sugerir un gris hierro para el chaleco, si me lo permite.

Ambos muchachos hicieron una pausa, pasmados ante las palabras de aquel hombre, y luego Luka recuperó su sonrisa. —Así que no somos los únicos que podemos decir cosas aterradoras.

—No lo considero aterrador, joven Couffaine, con todo respeto. Pero sí escalofriante.

Adrien suspiró profundo y sonrió asintiendo.

—Es bien sabido que los sastres saben guardar un secreto.

—Somos tumbas, señor.

—¿Es parte de algún contrato o algo así? —Bromeó Luka recargando los codos en las rodillas, buscando una posición más al asecho. —¿Se los enseñan en la carrera?

—Así es. —Murmuró aquel hombre con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba nuevas medidas a Adrien con su cinta. —Incluso firmamos con sangre al terminar la carrera.

—Y yo soy Viperion. —Soltó Luka antes de reír un poco.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó aquel hombre con una sonrisa radiante, volviendo la vista a Luka un momento, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de pasmo que Adrien había compuesto durante una fracción de segundo. —Así que era usted.

—¿Sabes qué? Me cae bien este hombre. —Soltó Luka mirando a Adrien, cuyas mejillas ya habían recobrado el color. —Me choca ir de vestir, pero desde ahora me pongo en sus manos.

—¿Y su esposa no se va a molestar por ello? —Inquirió el sastre volviendo a poner manos a la obra.

—Nah. Marinette adora el trabajo de la firma, y ella diseña mis vestuarios para los conciertos, no mi ropa de vestir. Además, tengo que ser un poquito más considerado con ella, se la pasa cosiendo todo el día y yo no sé ni encender su máquina.

—Una falta grave para alguien de sus talentos, ¿No, Viperion?

Luka soltó una risita y asintió.

—Aunque tiene usted más el tipo de Cobra. —Remató aquel hombre antes de quitar el último alfiler y sonreír para Adrien. —Ya está listo, pase por ello a las seis.

.

Marinette guió a Kagami hasta la boutique más cercana y sonrió al ver la expresión que compuso la joven. Solía comprar su ropa en tiendas refinadas, sí, pero carentes de colorido. A diferencia de Marinette, cuyo guardarropa seguía variando en colores cada año, Kagami había conservado el rojo y blanco, si acaso añadía toques negros o variaba de color en los días importantes del calendario, eso era punto y aparte.

—Nunca te había traído a mi boutique. —Murmuró Marinette con una mueca. —Qué clase de amiga soy.

—De la clase ocupada, créeme. Yo también pertenezco ahí.

—Ahora, así está la cosa. —Murmuró la chica empujando a Kagami hasta la sección juvenil. —Te quiero hacer un regalo para año nuevo, para esta noche, pensándolo mejor, pero quiero que tú lo elijas.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sé que Adrien te invitó a cenar.

—Sí, lo hizo. —Murmuró la joven sonrojándose levemente, gesto que tomó a Marinette por sorpresa. —De hecho, quiero pedirte consejo al respecto. Quiero hacerle un regalo a Adrien. Yo, él, bueno, nosotros no, eh…

—Oh, por, Dios… —Murmuró Marinette llevándosele ambas manos a la boca. —Ustedes dos… ¿fue gentil contigo? —Exclamó tomando las manos de su amiga. —¿Te trató bien? ¿Fue amable? Juro que si te hizo sentir mal voy a matarlo en este mismo instante.

No pudo evitarlo. Kagami soltó una carcajada diamantina ante la franqueza y severidad de su amiga, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera ser tan dulce y tan fiera al mismo tiempo.

Marinette respiró más tranquila al ver a su amiga reír así. Asintió para sí misma.

—No, fue muy dulce, pero no entiendo por qué lo preguntas si ustedes estuvieron juntos más de un año. —Dijo con cierto grado de incomodidad. Fue la sonrisa ladeada de Marinette lo que dejó a Kagami sacar conclusiones. —O sea que, en más de un año, ustedes no…

—No.

El mutismo que nació entre ellas podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, sólo se vio ahogado por el ruido de las charlas y la música de fondo en la tienda, pero las miradas que ambas chicas se dedicaron, eso sí que no tuvo precio.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estamos hablando de lo mismo y no estamos quedando como tontas. —Acotó Marinette en medio de algunas risas nerviosas. —Tú y Adrien…

—Dormí con él.

—Y yo no. —Aclaró Mari sonriendo de medio lado.

—Qué tonta soy. —Murmuró Kagami antes de reírse, liberando en ese gesto toda la tensión y el estrés que se había acumulado en su interior. —Todo este tiempo me preguntaba si sería suficiente para llenar las expectativas y los espacios que habías dejado antes de mí, es decir, eres su compañera con la máscara y parecían una pareja tan sólida. Me preguntaba si sería suficiente.

—Kagami… siempre has sido más que suficiente y la mejor opción para Adrien, tú siempre lo viste como un ser humano el tiempo en que yo lo vi como un ideal, amabas al muchacho cuando yo amaba al modelo, y siempre estuviste ahí cuando lo necesitó.

—No estuve ahí cuando ustedes terminaron. —Apuntó con tristeza.

Marinette no supo qué decir.

Pasó saliva con dificultad al ver la expresión de Kagami, cargada genuinamente de tristeza, como si (de nuevo) no hubiera sido suficiente.

Sintió un empujoncito en la cadera, Tikki la animaba desde su bolso, así que la portadora se armó de valor y tomó el rostro de su amiga con ambas manos.

—Pero estuviste ahí cuando estuvo listo para ponerse en pie otra vez. Y has sido un pilar para él en los momentos importantes.

—Quisiera ser digna para estar ahí el resto de nuestras vidas. —Admitió Kagami cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos sobre las de su amiga.

Marinette abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante aquella afirmación. Pasó saliva por enésima vez y sonrió con ternura cuando Kagami la miró a los ojos.

—Créeme, cuando estén listos, te darás cuenta de que siempre lo has sido. Ahora: vestidos.

.

Kagami bajó de la limosna con cuidado. Un abrigo negro cubría el cuerpo de la joven, sólo se apreciaba el borde de su falda, de un color rojo brillante que bailaba en torno a sus tacones negros. Alguien recibió a la joven en la entrada del Grand París y la guió hasta la terraza, donde Adrien esperaba por ella.

Sí, Adrien había conseguido que les apartaran una terraza completa, una mesa estaba colocada al centro del lugar, un buqué de flores estaba acomodado en un borde de la mesa circular, velas estaban distribuidas por todo el espacio y había antorchas puestas, así que el ambiente se sentía tibio. Kagami reparó en los músicos, acomodados a una distancia prudente de la mesa.

Adrien sonrió acercándose a Kagami y le apoyó a quitarse el abrigo, se quedó boquiabierto cuando se percató del escote en la espalda de su novia, cubierto solamente por una delgada tela iridiscente, casi transparente. El vestido era rojo, con bordados dorados en el borde del escote de corazón y subiendo por los hombros de la joven, las mangas largas también tenían bordados dorados y blancos, el vestido se ceñía a las curvas de la oriental con delicadeza y naturalidad, acentuando los puntos fuertes de la figura estilizada que aquella joven tenía. No es que Kagami usara ropa holgada ni mucho menos, pero las faldas tableadas, los sacos blazer, los suéteres de punto, no dejaban traslucir algunos vestigios de la belleza de Kagami.

Adrien tragó saliva, pero sonrió cuando la joven lo encaró con una mirada tímida.

¿Cómo resistirse a ello?

Pasaron gran parte de la cena charlando animadamente. El frío ni siquiera les impidió disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras les servían la comida, los músicos estuvieron interpretando algunas piezas clásicas, las favoritas de Kagami, y la joven oriental hizo algunas anotaciones esporádicas respecto a la ejecución.

—Pero Kagami —reprendió Adrien como si hablara con una niña pequeña —, tú practicabas cinco horas al día.

—Cuatro. —Corrigió la aludida haciendo un puchero. —Cuando mi madre no miraba dejaba de tocar y ponía una pieza en el iPod. Además de todas las horas en que escapé para convertirme en... bueno, en cómplice de tus aventuras.

—Es cierto.

Adrien vio por encima del hombro de Kagami y compuso una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Kagami aceptó la mano de Adrien y sonrió cuando el piano comenzó a sonar como música de fondo, Kagami apenas hizo consciente que no había pianista hasta ese momento, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, puesto que su novio la sostenía cerca. Adrien colocó su mano en la cintura de Kagami y respiró profundo, memorizando el perfume de su novia, tratando de inmortalizar ese momento en su recuerdo para guardarlo siempre.

Kagami reconoció la música y la canción, no fue lo que la hizo mirar.

(All I ask for you - Jonathan Young feat Malinda)

El hecho que la obligó a volver el rostro hacia los músicos fue reconocer la voz de Luka en los primeros versos.

Luka y Marinette sonreían desde la música, ambos sentados al piano y dedicándole a sus amigos una mirada dulce.

Claro. ¿Quién más si no ellos?

Marinette había estado cuestionando a Kagami toda la semana. Comida, música, postres, flores, y había muchas cosas que Adrien sabía de ella y de su vida, de su gustos y disgustos, pero aquella cena. Kagami estuvo a punto de llorar al darse cuenta de que su primera amiga estaba ahí esa noche, lo mismo que el único hermano que tenía Adrien, cómplices de aquella historia, y poco a poco las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar.

**_No more talk of darkness,_**

**_forget these wide-eyed fears_**

**_I'm here, nothing can harm you -_**

**_my words will warm and calm you_**

**_Let me be your freedom,_**

**_let daylight dry your tears._**

**_I'm here, with you, beside you,_**

**_to guard you and to guide you_**

Adrien permitió que Kagami se impregnara de ese momento, que observase todo alrededor, que se detuviera en el rostro de Marinette y Luka, le había permitido perderse en el momento y que se olvidara de él, porque sabía perfectamente que, minutos después, se apoderaría de toda la atención de la chica, el momento en el que había concentrado toda esa noche.

**_Say you love me every waking moment,_**

**_turn my head with talk of summertime_**

**_Say you need me with you,_**

**_now and always_**

**_promise me that all you say is true -_**

**_that's all I ask of you_**

Mientras se paseaban por la terraza, moviéndose al ritmo de las voces de sus amigos más cercanos y más queridos, Kagami no pudo ocultar más las lágrimas. Ya sabía qué había detrás de todo aquello, pero prefirió enfocarse en disfrutar del momento y perderse en los ojos eternamente verdes de su enamorado.

**_Let me be your shelter,_**

**_let me be your light_**

**_you're safe, no-one will find you_**

**_your fears are far behind you_**

**_All I want is freedom,_**

**_a world with no more night_**

**_and you always beside me_**

**_to hold me and to hide me_**

Por un momento, todas las memorias con Adrien se aglomeraron en los linderos de su mente. Recordó su infancia, todos los momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, la primera cita que tuvieron en la pista de hielo. Siempre habían sido ellos cuatro, siempre juntos, aunque no lo sabían en su momento. Y aunque por un momento, su mente viajó en dirección al momento en que había hablado con Marinette sobre su relación con Adrien, decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento y se dejó llevar por las manos de Adrien por todo el espacio.

**_Then say you'll share with me_**

**_one love, one lifetime_**

**_let me lead you from your solitude_**

**_Say you need me with you here, beside you_**

**_anywhere you go, let me go too -_**

**_Love me, that's all I ask of you_**

Adrien hizo girar a Kagami sobre sí misma, arrancándole una risa por lo bajo, antes de atraerla de nuevo hacia sí y reclinarla un poco.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no se divertían así? Haberse convertido en portadores de tiempo completo había exigido dejar de lado muchas cosas, Marinette se había quejado en alguna ocasión que, o se reunía con sus padres, o tenía citas con Luka. Y el guitarrista le había pedido a la chica que aprovechara cada minuto disponible con su familia. Con el tiempo, Kagami había comprendido de qué hablaba su amiga, entonces ella aprovecharía cada momento disponible para pasar un momento agradable para estar con los suyos.

**_Say you'll share with me_**

**_one love, one lifetime_**

**_say the word and I will follow you_**

Adrien soltó a Kagami y sonrió cuando ella dio un paso de espaldas, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente sobre sus dedos y sus mejillas.

Toda la noche se habían pasado platicando de posibilidades y sueños a futuro, sobre qué hacer una vez que este nuevo Hawk Moth fuese vencido, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Dónde vivir?

**_Share each day with me, each night,_**

**_each morning_**

Adrien se arrodilló frente a Kagami buscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sonrió de medio lado cuando la joven se acercó un paso a él y sacó la caja del interior, revelando la piedra roja engarzada en el anillo, revelando la montura, revelando el inicio de una promesa mayor.

**_Say you love me_**

**_You know I do_**

**_Love me - that's all I ask of you_**

**_Anywhere you go let me go too_**

**_love me - that's all I ask of you_**

—Kagami, portadora del dragón, heredera de la casa Tsurugi, conocerte ha sido la más grande aventura de mi vida hasta este momento y ahora me doy cuenta de que quiero que la aventura crezca más y más, pero no lo pienso hacer solo, quiero compartir contigo cada momento, alegría, pesar, quiero que el resto de nuestra historia esté enlazada sin que nadie jamas pueda intervenir. Así que Tsurugi Kagami... ¿Te casarías conmigo?


	55. Auld lang syne

_**Especial de año nuevo (parte dos)**_

_**JURO QUE HA VALIDO CADA SEGUNDO LA ESPERA. ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA COLABORACIÓN CON MARIANNE Y ME HA HECHO LLORAR. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN: **_El especial de navidad ocurre después del torneo, después de la boda y después de muchos capítulos más, quería que ese anuncio fuera el final de la historia, pero decidí meterlo como regalo navideño en una forma de agradecer su acompañamiento a esta historia que ha crecido más de lo que me imaginé alguna vez. Gracias, porque todos son parte de esto (mil corazones)

_**Manu**__: _Me refería a que no me gusta hacer teorías, no a que dudara de las akumatizaciones, ya sé que los van a akumatizar. De la boda, todavía no ocurre, los otros capítulos fueron un especial de Navidad, algo que ocurre más adelante, todavía no, pero pronto, créeme que a esa boda le traigo muchas ganas.

_**Kami Inuzuka 120**: _Es bueno saber que, entre un capítulo y el siguiente nos volvimos buenas amigas jajaja, gracias por toda la charla (y por aguantar mis laaaaargas ausencias en línea jajaja)- Habiendo actualizado esto, espero ponerme l corriente con tu historia, que me tiene enganchada y eso que no se ha publicado mucho más, sé que la espera valió la pena, confío en el trabajo de Marianne y, creeme, a mí me hizo llorar.

_**Sonrais777**_: Aunque al principio no era muy fan, ahora digo ¡Viva el Adrigami!

_**Skayue-Chan**_: Cancela el boleto y desempaca la ametralladora, valió la espera de cada maldito segundo, lo prometo. Espero te guste esta actualización, me tienes fangirleando con las tuyas, lo juro. Pronto me pongo al corriente con La vie en Rose y You, cómo los he esperado, pero Perséfone AShelkrsnhcvfwckhemfds Ya te quiero leer

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: La espera valió la pena por dos cosas, de nuevo volvemos a los capítulos de 7000 palabras, más o menos, y la colaboración con Marianne (Para variar) fue bellísima. ESpero disfrutes esta entrega y pronto tendrás una nueva actualización, ya estoy trabajando en la continuación.

_**AngelyPastran**_: Ay, me halaga muchísimo tu comentario, créeme que es muy grato para mí saber que sigo cubriendo las expectativas, me encanta el Lukanette y de pronto me da miedo salirme del canon, cuando me pierdo vuelvo a ver Silencer y como que todo se acomoda. Wow, una semana, eso es leer como rayo. ¡De verdad mil gracias! De verdad agradezco el comentario, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Esta colaboración con Marianne te va a gustar mucho, lo sé. En fin. Nos leemos. De verdad gracias por tanto

_**Marianne**_: ¿Qué te digo? ¡Te amo! Gracias por tomar una conversación que yo tenía pendiente, adueñártela y convertirlo en algo mil veces más perfecto de lo que salió de mis manos.

* * *

.

—Kagami, portadora del dragón, heredera de la casa Tsurugi, conocerte ha sido la más grande aventura de mi vida hasta este momento y ahora me doy cuenta de que quiero que la aventura crezca más y más, pero no lo pienso hacer solo, quiero compartir contigo cada momento, alegría, pesar, quiero que el resto de nuestra historia esté enlazada sin que nadie jamas pueda intervenir. Así que Tsurugi Kagami... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Todavía resonaban en su cabeza los últimos acordes de la canción que acababan de cantar para ellos, todo en la cena parecía un sueño y Kagami estaba considerando seriamente pellizcarse o clavarse el tenedor en el dorso de la mano, sólo por asegurarse de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Mandó todo pensamiento a volar y sonrió bajando la mano derecha al corazón y ofreciéndole la izquierda a Adrien mientras musitaba un débil:

—Sí...

Adrien puso el anillo en su lugar y se enderezó lentamente, tomando el rostro de su prometida entre las manos antes de atraerla lentamente hacia sí mismo.

—Something stupid. —Pidió Luka mirando a los músicos antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y hacerla girar al ritmo de la música.

(Something stupid – Michael Bubble feat Reese)

Y aunque bailaron un poco con los arpegios, ambos muchachos se abrazaron para mirar a sus amigos y cantarles.

Adrien no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa (un gesto que le había aprendido a Chat Noir con el paso de los años) antes de tomar la cintura de Kagami y comenzar a bambolearse por aquella terraza mientras miraba a Kagami como si no existiera ninguna otra estrella en el universo.

Por dentro, Kagami sabía que aquello no podía ser más perfecto, pero no se atrevió a proferir palabra y prefirió disfrutar del momento con su...

Emitió un gemido leve, presa de la inmensa felicidad que la consumía en aquel momento.

—¿Esto es de verdad? —Musitó sin poder atreverse a pensar en la palabra "prometido" para hablar de Adrien.

—Lo es.

—Esta mañana hablaba con Mari de querer ser digna para estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Digna? —Espetó Adrien haciendo a su novia girar lentamente, al ritmo de la música. —Perdón si te contradigo, cheri, pero soy yo quien debe esforzarse día y noche para merecer un lugar a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres el dragón. —Añadió con énfasis, como si aquella fuera la octava maravilla del universo. —Una digna princesa de Japón de la que debo ser digno.

—Adrien...

—Además. —Añadió con picardía. —Si no te amara tanto, o si no fuéramos dignos, no te lo habría pedido a nada de iniciar el nuevo año.

—Pero...

—_Ai_ _shiteru_... —Murmuró el rubio con intensidad, sus ojos relampaguearon como esmeraldas reflejando fuego vivo, y a Kagami no le quedó ni la más mínima duda. Estaban destinados a llegar a ese momento.

—Je t'aime de plus. —Respondió ella antes de lanzar el rostro hacia el frente mientras la canción dejaba sus últimos acordes suspendidos en el aire.

Marinette y Luka intercambiaron un suspiro y se sonrieron con los ojos llenos de amor, pero rápidamente la mirada de Marinette voló a su reloj de muñeca y le dedicó una mirada de apremio a su esposo.

—Son las once. Estamos a media hora de perder nuestra reservación en Primer Piso.

—Vámonos. —Coincidió Luka tomando la mano de Marinette y comenzando a caminar.

—¿Cómo que vámonos? —Soltó Adrien, con los brazos cerrados en torno a Kagami como si no quisiera que se le escapara un centímetro de ella. —No nos pueden dejar así sin más en un momento tan importante.

—Primer Piso ¿Lo olvidas? —Dijo Luka mientras se ponía el abrigo y se acomodaba el cuello. —No voy a perder la reservación otra vez, ya postergué mucho esta cita. Por eso adelantamos todo.

—¿Adelantar? —Repitió Kagami, confundida.

—Ah, sí... Quería proponerte matrimonio justo a media noche, con los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo y eso, pero también quería que ese par estuviera presente.

—Yo me encargué de retrasar la reservación de Luka —dijo Marinette con una sonrisa pícara, mientras ponía una bufanda en el cuello del aludido.

—Y yo adelanté con los músicos y la cena. —Concluyó Adrien en perfecta sincronía.

—Felicidades. —Murmuró Marinette avanzando hasta sus amigos y abriendo los brazos para Kagami, quien no dudó antes de soltar a su novio para saltar a los brazos de su amiga. —No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes.

—Gracias por estar aquí en este momento. —Murmuró la japonesa mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

—Sé que querías acompañarnos —dijo Marinette para su amiga —, pero preferiría que disfruten su noche.

—Eso haremos.

—Bro... —Dijo Luka divertido. —Le pediste matrimonio y dijo que sí.

—Bro, y estabas ahí.

—Bro...

—¡Dios, no puedo con su bromance! —Espetó Marinette apretando a Kagami con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Eso nos ganamos por defender París todos juntos. —Coincidió Kagami divertida.

Luka abrió los brazos para la oriental, quien avanzó a pasos tímidos hacia el muchacho mientras Adrien levantaba a Marinette y le daba una vuelta en el aire gritando: —¡Me dijo que sí!

—¡Sí, lo hizo! —Respondió la aludida antes de soltar una carcajada.

Adrien soltó a Marinette y corrió hasta la barda de la terraza, en un salto ágil se paró en el borde y, acunando su boca con las manos para hacer crecer el sonido, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡ME DIJO QUE SÍ!

—¡Baja de ahí! —Exclamaron Luka y Kagami al unísono.

—No queremos que la dejes viuda antes del matrimonio. —Completó Luka con el pulso acelerado.

—Oh, vamos. —Murmuró Marinette sacando el cabello de los suéteres para acomodarse el gorro sin estorbos. —Es un felino, caería de pie.

—Más vale no tentar al destino. —Corroboró Adrien volviendo hasta su prometida y abrazándola con dulzura, pegando su frente a la de ella. —No quiero iniciar el año en el hospital.

—Disfruten su noche, chicos. —Pidió Marinette antes de besar las mejillas de Kagami y de Adrien.

—Nos vemos después. —Añadió Luka antes de pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y dirigirse al ascensor.

.

Luka tragó saliva, mirando la entrada de aquel lugar como si fuese un dragón al que tuviera que enfrentarse, tenía semanas postergando su ida a Primer Piso y ahora, frente a la fachada, recordaba por qué. El estómago comenzó a doler sólo de la posibilidad de subir y darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de día, que la reservación no estuviera a su nombre, que el lugar se encontrara cerrado. Pero la mano de Marinette haciendo presión sobre la suya lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió Marinette con una sonrisa dulce. —Todo va a salir bien.

—Sí, bueno. No es que tenga muchas dudas, pero tampoco grandes esperanzas. —Murmuró pensando en lo ocurrido el día de su boda al civil. No habían pasado tantos meses, pero de todos modos él se había comportado como un cretino porque había creído que era lo correcto, ahora le remordía la conciencia por sus acciones y sus palabras.

Marinette pareció adivinar aquel pensamiento, ya que sonrió encarando a su marido y le acomodó las solapas, mirándole los labios, esa mueca de medio lado que ponía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Ha sido difícil, pero si has llegado hasta este punto, sólo puedes subir.

Luka suspiró profundo y sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo para su musa.

¿Cómo podía brindarle tanta calma y al mismo tiempo ser la razón de su tempestad? Luka agachó el rostro y rozó su nariz contra la de su musa, un beso de esquimal con los ojos cerrados y el corazón hinchado de amor.

—Conoces bien mis puntos cardinales. —Murmuró formando una nube de vaho entre ellos, haciendo que Marinette se estremeciera ante el contacto.

—Conozco más que sólo eso. Ahora vamos. Que muero de frío. —Murmuró con la mandíbula apretada para evitar tiritar.

Entraron al lugar tomados de la mano. Una joven con uniforme de mesera los recibió en el lobby, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Couffaine, Luka. —Murmuró el guitarrista cuando la joven pidió sus nombres.

—Ay dios. No es cierto. —Murmuró la joven abrazando su tabla. —Sí, claro, Louis dijo que vendrías esta noche, dios. Le tengo que avisar.

—¡No! Por favor. Está tocando, no lo molestes. —Murmuró Luka atropelladamente mientras llamaba de nuevo la atención de aquella chica. —No me gusta molestar.

—De acuerdo, yo…

—¿Nos llevarías a nuestra mesa, linda? —Pidió Marinette con dulzura mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo.

—S-sí. ¡Sí! —Exclamó al fin la joven volviendo en sí y recomponiendo su sonrisa diplomática.

La música llegaba hasta ellos con gentileza y aumentaba sutilmente mientras más se acercaban al final de las escaleras, llegando amortiguado gracias a la puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada para dejar fuera al frío, el sonido del piano y del bajo eran estimulantes, pero lo que realmente hizo a Luka levantar la cabeza en busca del escenario una vez que estuvieron dentro fue la melodía seductora, sofocante, casi intoxicante del saxofón.

No, Luka Couffaine no prestó atención al lugar. No se percató de los tonos rojo quemado de los cojines en sillones y sillas que adornaban el lugar. No se percató de las mesas de caoba pulida y filigrana dorada, no reconoció el aroma de un buen vino tinto, ni del tabaco, ni la comida; no reparó en los muros adornados de instrumentos, afiches, fotografías y autógrafos de músicos que habían pisado aquel lugar.

Luka sólo tuvo ojos para el hombre que besaba sutilmente la boquilla de su sax como si tratara de seducir al instrumento, arrancándole melodías armónicas y embriagantes.

Tragó saliva al reconocer el rostro de su padre, y, por primera vez en años, le miró realmente.

Ahora era unos centímetros más alto que él, pero en su juventud siempre lo vio hacia arriba, como un monstruo o una torre que derribar. No, Louis Couffaine no era tan alto, ni tan fuerte. Por el borde de las mangas de aquella camisa beige, por debajo del chaleco café y el pantalón de vestir, debajo del sombrero pachuco que proyectaba sombras sobre sus ojos, Louis era un hombre delgado, con el cabello oscuro vedado del gris Oxford de sus canas, ojeras, algunas arrugas. Ya no era más una amenaza, si acaso el recuerdo de una, pero la sonrisa ladina que había compuesto al cambiar a su capricho el camino de la melodía dejó claro que había envejecido. No lo suficiente para dejar de pelear, no. Pero si lo suficiente como para haberse convertido en un amante de la música, las charlas largas, los silencios prudentes, escuchar a los jóvenes y, tal vez, recordar el pasado. No. No lo suficiente como para contar una vieja historia mil veces, pero sí lo suficiente como para preguntarle a Luka por su cumpleaños número cuatro y asegurarse de que la lección de música (la primera lección de música real que el niño había recibido) aún permaneciera en sus recuerdos.

La música terminó, los intérpretes se miraron unos a otros, sonriendo cómplices y luego Louis levantó la mirada, sonriéndole a su hijo al verlo sentado en el centro del bar.

—Voy a pedirme un trago. —Dijo Marinette haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Luka se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

Y aunque la voz del guitarrista salió demandante, exigiendo algo que consideraba justo, los ojos seguían siendo los del niño de once años aferrándose por última vez al oso de peluche porque "ya debe crecer, y los osos son para los bebés".

—Ah no. No me vas a abandonar aquí antes de dejar en claro a lo que vinimos.

Louis llegó a la mesa y observó la situación, tratando de ocultar que encontraba aquella batalla algo divertido pues sabía quién llevaba las de ganar, Marinette y Luka intercambiando una mirada cargada de estática, como si debatieran en silencio, el joven músico con la mandíbula apretada y el cuello tenso, suplicando; la joven diseñadora con la espalda recta y los hombros relajados. La pelinegra sonrió y encaró a Louis a la par que Luka la soltaba y volvía el rostro, ofuscado ante su derrota. La joven abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre color beige con letras finamente plasmadas de un bello color dorado claro, brillantes, casi parecía líquido. Los nombres de ambos.

La voz de Marinette fue una tormenta. No, ni siquiera una tormenta, un rayo. Un solitario rayo que azotó la tierra con tal violencia que ambos Couffaine pasaron saliva y se quedaron quietos en su lugar, una descarga contundente de la naturaleza que dejó en claro que no tenía intensiones de quedarse mucho más.

—Louis, creo que tu hijo y tú tienen mucho que hablar.

—Sí, es verdad. —Dijo pasmado por la actitud distante de la joven, recibiendo el sobre.

—Entonces debería retirarme.

—Cualquiera creería que una joven tan impetuosa querría estar presente. —Comentó aquel hombre, no pudo contener aquella afirmación y sonrió divertido ante el pánico que apareció en los ojos de su hijo.

—Pero usted no es cualquiera. —Puntualizó Marinette hermética. —Y no me considero sólo una joven impetuosa. El título de reina lo llevó por mi esposo, la clasificación de "oscura" me la he ganado a pulso. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no me incumben.

—Entonces dejarás a Luka solo con esto.

—En general, no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, no suelo guardar rencores y no pretendo tomar bandos puesto que prometí apoyar a Luka en cada decisión que tome y venir a charlar esta noche ha sido la más difícil del año; pero déjeme decirle esto. —Puntualizó ofreciendo su mano, un saludo tardío que Louis aceptó, quedándose pasmado ante la fuerza del apretón que la menuda joven le había ofrecido. —Si me doy cuenta o creo, si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que mi esposo se está sintiendo incómodo, agredido o invalidado, va a conocer lo peor de mí. No guardo rencor por lo que ocurrió el día de nuestra boda al civil, pero tampoco lo he olvidado, así que si tengo que recordarme a mí misma la expresión de dolor que conocí en las facciones de mi ángel de la música esa noche, créame, no hay infierno que lo proteja.

Le soltó la mano a Louis, besó la sien de Luka, y se alejó a pasos calmados murmurando para sí misma. —Ahora iré por mi trago.

—Es una fiera... —Murmuró Louis, aún sin salir de la sorpresa, no vio que su hijo tenía exactamente la misma expresión, sorprendido por aquella respuesta y reprendiéndose a sí mismo, un "eso te ganas por hacer que se quede".

—Es mi reina oscura.

Las charlas llegaron a ellos como amortiguadas, habían puesto música de fondo en las bocinas del lugar mientras duraba el descanso de los músicos, así que ambos hombres se quedaron mirando la espalda de Marinette mientras ella llegaba hasta la barra al fondo y ofrecía una sonrisa amable al encargado.

_(A partir de este momento, este fragmento es escrito por Marianne E (inserta mil corazones aquí))_

Marinette desapareció en el tropel, y el mutismo cayó sobre la cabeza de ambos músicos, cubriéndolos en un manto de ansiedad, añoranza e incomodidad, porque mientras uno ansiaba desesperadamente repetir una y mil disculpas, preguntar hasta al cansancio y pesquisar aunque fuese un poco de la vida de uno; el otro bregaba por encontrar una palabra o un gesto preciso para pormenorizar su sentir.

Palabras, los eternos adversarios y antagonistas en la vida de los Couffaine. Al menos en eso, ambos varones podían coincidir.

Luka se aclaró la garganta y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pedido un trago a tiempo. Un buen whiskey a las rocas le hubiese devuelto las agallas que ahora mismo le eludían. ¿Cómo iniciar…? En su pubertad habría tenido el guión perfecto, una conversación perfectamente ensayada. Hoy estaba en blanco; totalmente abrumado.

—Nat King Cole.

Las palabras de Louis fueron a penas un bisbiseo, opacado por la música de ambientación, protagonista ante la ausencia de la banda de Jazz sobre el escenario.

—¿Disculpa? — el joven frunció el ceño, confundido.

—La canción que pusieron. Es de Nat King Cole — musitó Louis, como quien habla de un hecho de lo más lógico, y esta vez Luka sí que puso atención a la melodía.

—Unforgettable — acordó, reconociendo con inmediatez aquella balada y al intérprete; un cover irrefutable y afamado de Michel Bubblé.

Luka fue incapaz de contener una media sonrisa cuando un gesto conocido bosquejó la faz de su padre; las arrugas en la frente y la manera en que achicaba los ojos evidenciaban profunda desaprobación. Era el mismo ademán que solía hacer cada que en la radio algún incauto "artistilla de baja talla" se atrevía a profanar la belleza de los clásicos de antaño.

Aquel efímero viaje en tiempo dolió, pero al menos esta vez tuvo el valor suficiente para tocar las memorias que durante años encerró en un baúl con doble llave.

—La arruinaron — bufó Louis, prácticamente escandalizado.

—Sólo la cambiaron — debatió Luka, y esta vez la media sonrisa se ensanchó.

—La arruinaron — insistió su padre, tozudo — Si quieres honrar el trabajo de un músico, debes sentir la melodía que tocas o…

—...O de lo contrario no harás un tributo, sino una réplica descompuesta y carente vitalidad — La sorpresa en los ojos de Louis no fue un imprevisto para su hijo; — Fue una buena lección, admito que la plagié con mis alumnos.

Luka miró hacia la mesa y se encogió los hombros. Como si las palabras antes pronunciadas no fueran una abierta declaración de que el pupilo aún ponderara las enseñanzas del maestro, como si el hijo rebelde aún preservara intacta la admiración hacia la persona que le abrió las puertas a la segunda cosa que más amaba en este mundo: la música.

—Hijo…

—Lo escuchabas mucho. Al viejo Cole... — interrumpió la serpiente, distraído. Porque una parte de él quería que la música siguiera fungiendo como un puente entre ambos, y porque, siendo del todo honestos, aún no estaba preparado para abordar los tópicos escabrosos que en algún momento de la noche tendrían que tocar. No, por el momento se regocijaría de aquella parte que más había extrañado de Louis: sus charlas sobre música.

Louis no necesitó explicación, simplemente siguió el juego: —Era mi favorito — admitió, alzando la mano para pedir dos tragos — Y de tu madre, aunque no lo quiera admitir — Un destello melancólico color ámbar brotó en la mirada de Louis, y para Luka fue como mirar a Juleka. Tenían exactamente los mismos ojos; dos luceros distantes que propalaban bondad, tristeza y belleza — Quitaba a Led Zeppelin cuando me iba a trabajar y se ponía a escuchar The...

—...The girl from Ipanema* — rió. No pudo evitarlo. Porque en su mente pasó la imagen de Anarka asomándose por la cubierta, para luego cambiar de vinil en el viejo tocadiscos. Fue tanto el impacto de aquel retazo, que Luka no pudo controlar sus propios impulsos, y tampoco sus añoranzas: — _Tall and tan and young and lovely… _— cantó la estrofa que más recordaba sin poder evitarlo. Y Louis en ese momento nunca tuvo más deseos de echarse a llorar…

—_The girl from Ipanema goes walkin' _— coreó el mayor, vehemente — _And when she passes; I smile but she doesn't see…_

La estrofa terminó, y el silencio retornó, pero esta vez no como un protagonista incómodo, sino como un conciliador que anunciaba una tregua indefinida. Las cartas ya estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Así que, si ambos lo querían; podrían comenzar a tratar la razón por las que esa noche se habían encontrado.

—Pero su favorita siempre fue La Vie en Rose... — murmuró Louis con cautela al notar como el semblante de su hijo se crispaba ligeramente — Hice mierda muchas cosas. Pero me consuela saber que por lo menos no arruiné esa canción. A estas alturas de partido, creí que terminarías odiándola.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no la detesto?

— Tu tatuaje… — contestó Louis y Luka contuvo la respiración — Lo noté la noche en que… la noche que intenté detenerte, ¿recuerdas?

Expuesto. Luka odiaba sentirse de ese modo. Porque, aunque había aprendido a abrir la dura coraza que velaba sus miedos, afectos y defectos ante Marinette, aventurarse a hacerlo con otra persona (y que ese sujeto fuese expresamente su padre) era algo que ni siquiera el osado Elegido de las Calles se atrevía hacer.

Pero, si ya había liberado a gran parte de sus demonios gracias a la extraordinaria mujer que le esperaba en algún sitio del bar, ¿qué más daba liberar a toda la horda infernal? Ya había albergado tanta inquina y caos el tiempo suficiente.

— La odiaba —aseveró, agradeciendo que el mesero adelantara la orden de tragos antes de que la tormenta azotara sobre la mesa que ambos Couffaine compartían —La odié tanto o más de lo que te detesté a ti cuando te largaste.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con el filo de mil navajas. Y no porque fuese su intención recriminarle a su padre y hacerlo pagar. No cuando la vida misma se había encargado de desagraviar cada error con un fracaso… No había peor castigo para una persona que la soledad, y Louis se había autocondenado a una existencia con ella como única compañera.

Pero, eso no le eximía la esa maldita necesidad de desahogo; el deseo egoísta de declarar al que consideraba "culpable" de todas sus desdichas.

— Luka…

— ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? — demandó saber. Su voz era seca; una careta que camuflaba a un niño de once años haciéndose la misma pregunta en la oscuridad una y otra vez — No me trago el cuento de "Salí a alcanzar un sueño". No me trago que hayas sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para…

No terminó la frase. No pudo, porque sabía que si de su boca emergía la palabra "...abandonarnos", entonces sí; nadie podría detener el vendaval que la serpiente se encargó de refrenar durante tantos años.

Y Louis lo sabía, o de menos tenía una certeza bastante acertada de la vida subsecuente a la que su familia tuvo que enfrentarse luego de su partida. Sí, por supuesto que se enteró eventualmente de las deudas a las que su _Nana_ fue sometida; del doble turno que tuvo que tomar y de su renuncia a la banda de Jagged Stone como sacrificio para sacar adelante a su familia.

Por supuesto que se enteró de los fuertes problemas de ansiedad y depresión que su pequeña Juleka tuvo que sobrellevar. De su poca y casi nula habilidad para expresar su sentir por miedo al abandono… uno que él mismo se había encargado de alimentar.

Y por supuesto que se enteraría del ingreso de Luka a Los Reptiles; la única y auténtica razón de su partida. ¡Vaya que el mundo era cómico y cruel! Se fue para alejar a su familia de la vida de las calles, y las calles terminaron por reclamar a su primogenito; de hacerlo su heredero.

Suficientes lágrimas derramadas. Suficiente ira, suficiente soledad y suficientes mentiras. Si el destino le había concedido una pequeña indulgencia ante sus pecados, no era el momento de acoquinarse.

— Hay tres reglas madre que rigen a los reptiles; sin importar tu categoría o el color de tu chaqueta — murmuró Louis de repente, enumerando cada norma con un dedo de la mano: — Las armas de fuego están prohibidas. Lo soplones siempre reciben su castigo. Y las más importante de todas; un reptil no puede meterse con los seres queridos de otro reptil.

Luka no necesitaba un recordatorio del código que durante tantos años rigió su vida. Mucho menos cuando él mismo se había encargado de escarmentar al pobre imbécil que se había atrevido a romper la última ley. Pero aún con el conocimiento previo, supo que debía escuchar a su padre con atención.

— ¿Conoces al predecesor de Andree Dumont? — preguntó, repentinamente.

— Jerome Giroux — contestó sin titubear. Por supuesto que lo conocía — El nombre es leyenda; el reptil que casi amotinó París en una noche y que murió en un accidente de motocicleta.

Lo más parecido a una risa sarcástica emergió de los labios del viejo jazzista; la advertencia de una confesión instrincada. Suspiró, tomó un trago largo de whiskey y musitó: — No murió en un accidente. Yo lo maté.

.

.

.

En otro momento, quizá unos cuantos años atrás y sin los últimos acontecimientos que habían entintado su vida de la forma más caótica posible, Luka quizá no lo hubiese creído. En otra situación, el guitarrista habría soltado una carcajada caustica, o quizá incluso lo habría golpeado. Pero la franqueza y la frialdad que matizaban las palabras de su padre eran tan suntuosas; reales. Podía adivinar que no mentía porque, lastimosamente ese tono de voz, ese brillo mortífero y la expresión peligrosa que destelló sobre la faz de su padre… esa careta sagaz que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarle, era exactamente la misma que él emulaba.

Luka era como él; totalmente igual. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba tanto en negarse esa verdad?

— Continúa… — murmuró, dando él su propio trago a la bebida.

— Tú tenías once años y mi lugar en Los Reptiles no tenía razón de ser. No con una familia y una carrera que atender. Así que hice lo que consideré prudente; le pedí a Jerome su permiso para convertirme en un miembro inactivo... — Louis guardó sulencio un momento, el suficiente para beber un poco más — ¿Y qué hizo él? Mandó golpearme la noche siguiente cuando salí de trabajar. Eran diez, y mientras hacían su trabajo me pasaron mensaje de Jerome: "O te quedas, o vamos tras tu familia" Su hambre de poder lo cegó lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de la ley que estaba quebrantando…

— Aún si eres líder debes respetar la tercera ley — intervino Luka, no muy convencido.

—No Jerome. A diferencia de Andree, él no se ganó a Los Reptiles por respeto. Lo hizo por miedo. Más de la mitad de la pandilla obedecía sus órdenes a base de amenazas. Y eso era algo que debía terminarse… Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo temperamentales que somos los Couffaine cuando se meten con los nuestros.

Otra analogía entre ambos. Raro que en esta ocasión, las similitudes entre él y Louis dejasen de molestarle.

— Quiere decir que tú…

— Fue en una pelea justa. Nadie creía que un reptil de bajo perfil como yo pudiera vencer al líder de ese entonces…

Louis alejó la vista de su hijo, porque sabía que lo que diría a continuación cambiaría la percepción de Luka para siempre. ¿Valía la pena tomar el riesgo y revelar el más grande de sus pecados? Volvió la vista al joven que tenía enfrente; aquel del cabello azabache entintado de cobalto y que portaba la misma mirada fiera color zafiro de su siempre amada Anarka…

Por supuesto que lo valía.

—…Lo tuve agonizando sobre el suelo. Pero no pude parar. En sus ojos veía que sus intenciones no cambiarían; él iría tras de ti, tras de Juleka y tras de Anarka. Así que golpee, y seguí golpeando hasta que simplemente dejó de respirar.

El frenesí. Ese impulso de rabia que cegaba cualquier pensamiento caval; el sentir la sangre hervir, y que esta quemara mientras corría furiosa por las venas. El verlo todo al rojo vivo, el dejar salir aquel demonio que imperceptiblemente duerme en tu interior: Todo lo anterior Luka lo sabía, porque él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia. En sus recuerdos, aún podía evocar a Erik, a la lluvia torrencial cayendo furiosa y gélida sobre su espalda… y a Marinette: la única en este maldito mundo que lograba una catarsis entera a su faceta más oscura.

Su padre no tuvo a nadie allí. Luka era alguien sumamente afortunado.

—Maté al líder. Lo más lógico hubiese sido que me mataran a mí también. Pero Jerome fue tan odiado que me dieron una especie de absolución; una bastante cruel. Tenía que salir de la ciudad y abandonarlo todo. Sólo así me dejarían en paz y ustedes tendrían la protección de la banda por si algún amigo de Jerome planeaba cobrar venganza. Tomé la opción y aquella pelea quedó borrada de la memoria. Andree tenía quince años en ese entonces; el reptil más joven en convertirse en líder y el que se aseguró de que el secreto fuera enterrado para siempre, como Jerome…

Louis dejó de hablar y un sentimiento profundo comenzó a alojarse en el pecho de Luka; acrecentándose poco a poco. No hacían falta más explicaciones ni fundamentos; porque para Los Reptiles la omnipotencia de su líder era irreprochable; por algo una banda como esa era tan temida y respetada en las calles… De haberse corrido el rumor de que Jerome el temible había sido derrotado por un hombre de bajo perfil, la reputación de la pandilla habría quedado hecha pedazos. No existían bifurcaciones ni segundas oportunidades en esta historia: Louis tenía que desaparecer.

El sonido de su puño hizo un eco que opacó incluso el sonido de las bocinas. El bullicio se detuvo y las miradas curiosas y atónitas giraron al lugar en donde el joven músico se había puesto de pie.

Tantos años, tantos malditos años colocándole en un papel de villano, denominándolo un cobarde y aborreciéndolo de hacer lo que él jamás haría. Cuando en realidad su padre era el maldito héroe de la historia; el ejemplo indiscutible de la palabra valentía y el reflejo de una acción que el mismo Luka repetiría sin titubear. ¿O es que acaso no había quedado claro ya que estaría dispuesto hacer lo que fuera por su musa?

No supo en qué momento pasó. Pero, en un acto mecánico y violento, su padre (quien ya se había levantado también de la mesa) fue jalado hacia él. El abrazo fue largo; un acto desesperado de ambos varones después de una cruel separación que le había dejado cicatrices en el alma. Luka habría llorado, de no ser por aquella tozuda necesidad de mantener a flote el escudo de su fortaleza. Pero Louis sí lo hizo, porque ahora estaba absuelto… Podría morir en paz.

Marinette también lloró. No pudo evitarlo, porque en el rincón del bar desde donde observaba a padre e hijo unirse nuevamente, supo que ahora el último de los demonios que atormentaba el mantra de su esposo había sido aniquilado por completo…

Porque ahora ambos Couffaine recuperaban la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

(Gracias Marianne por esta historia tan hermosa –abraza su almohada y llora-)

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luka se sintió completo, ya no quedaban huecos ni adeudos, todo el dolor que había tratado de asesinar u ocultar en lo más profundo de su mente ahora tenía significado y, por fin, una nueva posibilidad se abría ante él.

Porque casarse había supuesto un desafío, no porque no amase a Marinette, sino porque estaba el miedo latente de descubrir que era como su padre.

Ahora estaba orgulloso de saber que, efectivamente, él era como su padre. Y entonces la boda a la iglesia era un tema sencillo, así como otros temas se volvían llevaderos. Ser papá por primera vez cruzó por su mente, pero sabía que, con el torneo y el viaje que Marinette debía hacer, esa conversación debería esperar un poco más.

¡Dios! Tenía que hablar con su madre.

No. Tenía que seguir con la velada, ya hablaría con Anarka luego.

Ambos hombres se armaron de valor para volver a sentarse en su sitio.

.

—¿Sabes? —Musitó Louis con media sonrisa, después de haber cambiado de tema por enésima vez en la noche, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera tan distinto y, al mismo tiempo, tuviese tanto en común con el muchacho punk gótico sentado frente a sí, mientras observaba fijamente su cuarto vaso de whisky. —Cuando se enteraron de que venias, los muchachos me preguntaron si podíamos hacer algo a dueto para recibir al año nuevo.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró el guitarrista rascándose la cabeza. —En un bar de jazz no encajo. Ya sabes que lo mío es el rock.

—¡No seas modesto! Te he escuchado cantar.

Luka sonrió ante aquella concesión y asintió para sí mismo, Honestamente le sorprendía muchísimo haber escuchado aquellas palabras viniendo de su padre. Sabía que él viejo Louis lo había buscado y perseguido en algunas ocasiones para hablar con él, recordaba los hechos de la boda al civil y aquella expresión sombría y decadente: Todavía guardo el contacto con la gente adecuada.

Pero escucharle decir que no fuera modesto…

Louis Couffaine era un crítico. Tenía muy claro qué era la buena música, la de verdad. Y para Luka, saber que su padre lo consideraba bueno…

Tragó saliva y asintió apelando al único lenguaje que jamás le había traicionado en la vida. Se levantó tras su padre y ambos se dirigieron al escenario sabiendo que, tal vez por primera vez en dieciséis años, todo estaba justo donde debería.

(Auld lang syne – Petter Hollens)

Luka miró a Louis, sentado al piano a su lado, sonriéndole para infundirle algo de valor. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y Luka dio un paso al frente, hacia el micrófono, al mismo tiempo que Marinette le dedicaba una mirada de dulzura desde su mesa con una taza humeante de ponche entre las manos. Una forma de hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él.

La diseñadora había estado observando en la distancia y había esperado a que desalojaron la mesa para hacer de nuevo acto de aparición, esta vez no tuvo miradas duras ni sonrisas frías para el padre de su esposo, sólo una mirada cargada de curiosidad cuando ambos Couffaine se dedicaron media sonrisa en un gesto tan idéntico que dejó claro que eran padre e hijo, dos hombres iguales.

Ella sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, sabiendo que, por fin, había terminado aquella guerra y Luka comprendía que sí era igual a su padre.

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
_**And never brought to mind?**_  
_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
_**In the days of auld lang syne?**_

La voz de Luka tenía esa cualidad, podía llenar los espacios en los que se presentaba sólo con un par de notas, así que el joven se permitió disfrutar de un escenario que no conocía antes de dedicarle un gesto a su padre, sonriendo sin soltarle la mirada mientras él quitaba el micrófono del pedestal y le asentí a, cantando como si sólo ellos dos estuvieran en aquel lugar.

_**Looking back on all the years gone by**_  
_**How I loved, how I've lost, and when I cried**_  
_**The memories in my heart, I will carry with the scars**_  
_**As my light for my journey on**_

¿De verdad no había pasado nada? Porque Luka se sentía como si hubiese enfrentado a un dragón por defender su reino, pero en lugar de sentirse abatido, algo lentamente se había anidado en su corazón, ya no sólo era la calidez de su esposa apoyándolo incondicionalmente, no. Ahora sentía que había recuperado un poquito más de su corazón, esas partes frías que no gozaban de los días festivos, esos pedacitos que aún hacían amago de hundirse en la amargura, esos que le habían obligado a recluirse en soledad.

_**When I picture what the world could be**_  
_**We are kind, we are one, we are free**_  
_**There's no hatred in our hearts**_  
_**And no one to tear apart all the joy**_  
_**For our journey on**_

Por un momento, la soledad se evaporó de su vida y las palabras que dijo respecto a las historias de amor se volvieron ciertas. No podía creer que sólo hubieran pasado quince días desde que había hecho público que la boda estaba cerca, y aquella declaración cobró sentido en su mente.

_Si mis padres no se hubieran conocido, yo no habría conocido a Marinette, así que pienso que ellos fueron un conducto a largo plazo para que una historia de amor verdadero surgiera. _Qué equivocado estaba en ese momento. Porque sus padres no habían sido un conducto para que surgiera una historia de amor, ellos habían sido en sí mismos su propia historia de amor. Cuánto quedaba por aprender para ese guitarrista, que seguía conociendo más y más, otras formas del amor.

Luka levantó la mirada hacia su padre y sonrió cuando Louis acercó su boca al micrófono, haciendo segunda voz, cantando a dueto con aquel muchacho, conteniendo ambos las ganas de llorar, enfocándose demasiado en la melodía con tal de que el agua no se desbordara por sus mejillas, asintiéndose el uno al otro y haciendo las paces de una guerra que nunca existió.

_**For auld lang syne, my dear**_  
_**For auld lang syne**_  
_**We'll take a cup of kindness, dear**_  
_**For the days of auld lang syne**_

Luka volvió el rostro a Marinette y sonrió ampliamente, cantando a dueto con ella los últimos versos de aquella canción como una promesa silente mientras la última campanada resonaba a lo lejos, mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban iluminando el cielo parisino, mientras besos eran intercambiados por todo el lugar y por toda la ciudad. La promesa de una vida mejor.

_**Let's live in love and kindness, dear**_  
_**In the days of auld lang syne.**_

La promesa de un año lleno de bendiciones para ellos.

.

El frío se arremolinó alrededor de él cuando salió a la terraza, el humo del cigarrillo inundándole los pulmones no fue suficiente para hacerle entrar en calor, pero ignoró la sensación y se llevó el teléfono al oído mientras soltaba volutas de humo para que subieran libremente. Dentro del bar todo el mundo se abrazaba recibiendo el año nuevo, pero para él era menester hacer esa llamada, así que dejó a su esposa en compañía de Louis, preguntándose si había sido buena idea hacer aquello.

Marinette se había quedado charlando alegremente, cuestión que sorprendió a ambos Couffaine tras la tormenta que había sido un rato atrás. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de soltar el pasado de aquella forma tan tranquila?

No, Luka no estaba tan sorprendido para ser honestos. Aquello era parte del _Efecto Marinette, _como él solía decir, así que verlos ahí, ganando confianza, haciendo puntos buenos el uno con el otro no fue tan extraño.

—_¿Diga? _—Murmuró Anarka al otro lado de la línea. —_¿Luka? ¿Todo bien?_

—Sí, mamá... —Dijo el guitarrista con voz trémula, apenas y se había alzado sobre el ruido del viento, así que el muchacho se aclaró la garganta y repitió. —Sí, mamá. Todo en orden, es sólo que... bueno, me voy a quedar un rato más, Marinette y yo estamos en Primer Piso todavía y...

¿Y qué? ¿Qué seguía en aquella frase?

Luka tragó saliva con dificultad y Anarka sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—_Descuida cariño, nosotros apenas vamos a probar el pastel de Tom, dice que su postre de frutas es el mejor de todos los años. Pero mañana los veo a cubierta. _

—Sin falta capitana... —Musitó el muchacho con la voz quebrada, diciéndose a sí mismo que si dejaba correr libremente las lágrimas seguro terminaría con las mejillas congeladas. Vaya excusa barata.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ambos conteniendo las ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante, ambos preguntándose si debían decir algo más o continuar en silencio en aquel espacio.

—Mamá... —Dijo Luka por fin, aún con la garganta cerrada, pero liberando al fin a las lágrimas fugitivas y permitiéndoles conocer su trayecto hacia el suelo. —Je t'aime...

—_Mi niño... _—Murmuró Anarka llorando también, pero sin dejarlo relucir en su voz. —_Te amo todavía más... _—Dejó correr algunos segundos en silencio y sonrió ampliamente antes de murmurar. —_Mañana, puntuales a las dos. _

—Ahí estaremos.

—_Los esperamos a los tres. Dile a Louis que si no llega puntual y con puré..._

—Te convertirás en la Capitana Hardrock de nuevo y lo buscarás por los confines de París.


	56. El oso de peluche

**_RubyMoon . Li_:** Un último capítulo bonito antes de que me meta de lleno con el torneo, ya estoy dejando ese tema mucho de lado y la verdad es que hay mucho por planear. ¡Ay! Gracias por el review, de verdad también pienso que valió la pena la espera, a ver qué surge a continuación, nos leemos pronto

_**Skayue-Chan**_: Jajajajajaj Marinette conoce a su gato, estoy segura de eso. Ay, la verdad esperamos mucho por la actualización, pero a mí me encantó el trabajo de Mariana, valió la pena la espera. Yo sí lloré cuando leí lo de Louis, digo, sabía que se había ido para proteger a su familia, pero no sabía tanto. Gracias por los spoilers de Persefone, pronto verás un guiño a tus ideas por aquí jajaja

_**Sonrais777:** _Que sean dos sillas por favor, también yo me quedé helada cuando leí esa conversación, (de nuevo gracias Marianne E, por los mini infartos), eso dará pie a mucho, espero lo disfrutes

**_Manu_**: Gracias por el comentario y por seguir esta historia, y el crédito del capítulo anterior se lo doy todo a Marianne E, la verdad es que sin ella ese capítulo no sería lo que fue.

_**Marianne E**_: ¿Qué te digo que no te haya dicho ya? Eres una master para estas cosas, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero mis respetos para la manera en que has evolucionado al escribir, de verdad gracias por esa parte de la historia, que definitivamente es de mis favoritas hasta ahora. Espero esto te guste tanto como a mí me gustó conocer a Jerome y su historia con Louis

* * *

Ni modo, voy a repetir música jaja

(Who I am – The score)

Luka pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y con la mano libre se empujó el codo para seguirse estirando. A la par, Marinette extendió un brazo por debajo de su barbilla y usó el libre para estirarse más. Caminaban en círculo, como si se estuvieran midiendo, como si se desafiaran, sosteniendo sus miradas con cierto aire de fiereza.

El parque había estado vacío casi todo el tiempo en que ambos muchachos habían estado haciendo el calentamiento, después de todo era un domingo temprano en la mañana, Luka había puesto una grabadora en medio para marcar el ritmo de sus ejercicios, y poco a poco la gente se había ido aglomerado. No era por la música, y muchos de los presentes ni siquiera habían reconocido a los muchachos (Marinette llevaba un pantalón holgado de chándal pero ceñido a los talones y a la cadera, un top deportivo, con una sudadera de cierre abierta sobre los hombros, el cabello atado en una coleta apretada mientras dos mechones caían enmarcando su rostro; Luka por su parte llevaba un pantalón deportivo, camiseta de resaque negra con estampado de Kitty Section, llevaba el cabello oculto bajo el gorro tejido y, a diferencia de Marinette, iba descalzo), la gente se había aglomerado alrededor de ellos al ver la sincronía con la que se movían.

Tenían tiempo suficiente entrenando juntos como para alcanzar la sincronía, en casa solían hacer ejercicio juntos cuando tenían la ocasión y no querían salir al gimnasio, así que estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a la presencia del otro como para parecer un espejo. Pero verlo era un deleite, Luka y Mari lado a lado, moviéndose en tal sincronía que parecían dos gotas de agua mientras hacían calentamiento.

—¿Preparada para morder el polvo, Dupain-Cheng? —Desafió el guitarrista moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, relajando los hombros.

—¡Claro, Couffaine! ¿Listo para perder el título de invicto?

—Cuando gustes, primor. —Murmuró el muchacho con voz seductora.

Kagami y Adrien habían llegado al parque a la mitad del calentamiento de sus amigos, y se habían sumado al entrenamiento un rato, pero ahora observaban los movimientos felinos de ambos jóvenes.

—Honestamente —murmuró Kagami conteniendo el aliento —, el día de hoy no se por quien apostar.

—Lo sé. —Respondió el rubio tratando de apartar de su mente la sensación de ahogo. Podía compararlo con estar tragando agua salada, y de pronto lo invadió la idea de que podía estarse tratando de una regresión.

—¿Qué esperas, dulzura? —Espetó Marinette divertida, dando saltitos en su sitio para acelerar su pulso. —¿Te cuento hasta tres?

—¿Esperamos el cambio de música?

—Aw, al joven le gusta el ritmo.

—Voy a acabar contigo.

Adrien escuchó aquello y tragó saliva recordando la última vez que Cobra y Ladybug se habían enfrentado, aquella pelea se había sentido personal, peligrosa, letal. Sabía que podían matarse el uno al otro y el agua volvió a su garganta.

Apartó ese pensamiento justo cuando cambió la canción en las bocinas y ambos muchachos se lanzaban al frente.

(Wolves – Sam Tinnesz)

Aunque Marinette había avanzado para crear una finta, Luka no se midió antes de tirar un puñetazo mientras la joven arquea a la espalda y se barría por debajo de su esposo. Se levantó de un salto y tiró una patada circular para despejar su siguiente golpe; justo como ella esperaba, Luka retrocedió en su sitio y ella pudo lanzar la siguiente patada circular, alcanzando el hombro del muchacho en ese gesto.

Sí. Luka dejó que ese golpe lo alcanzara para que Marinette se confiara, y justo como él predijo, logró atrapar a la joven en una llave, pegándola a su pecho e inmovilizándole los codos hacia atrás.

La chica estaba sometida, de rodillas frente a Luka, ambos jadeantes.

—¿Podemos valernos de cualquier medio? —Musitó la joven levantando una rodilla para apoyar el pie en la tierra.

—Nunca dijimos lo contrario.

—Perfecto.

Marinette hizo una finta, levantó la pierna con violencia, como si fuese a patear el rostro de Luka, y aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que el muchacho aflojara el agarre sobre su esposa. La chica se aferró a los bordes de la camiseta de Luka y se levantó trayendo consigo la tela y enredándola en torno al rostro de su esposo, arrancándole un reclamo que no llegó muy lejos ya que recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de sentón.

Luka se recuperó en un movimiento rápido, se quitó la camiseta y se la lanzó a Marinette antes de avanzar tirando puñetazos limpios que la joven evadió hábilmente, retrocediendo hasta la gente, haciéndoles soltar exclamaciones y moverse para dejarles el espacio libre.

A la mayoría de los presentes les costó mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo al que aquellos dos peleaban, Luka haciendo justicia de su apodo de serpiente, Marinette dejando claro por qué era la reina oscura.

Aunque la pelea podría haberse considerado bastante equilibrada, Kagami no tardó en darse cuenta de que Luka sonreía de medio lado mientras daba y recibía los golpes, seguía midiendo a Marinette para saber por dónde atacaría con su siguiente golpe.

No pudo evitarlo. Kagami soltó un grito cuando vio a Luka dirigir su gancho hacia el hígado de Marinette, la japonesa gritó la palabra "cuidado" sin proponérselo, y esa advertencia fue suficiente para que Marinette hiciera un pirouette de ballet y aprovechó el vuelo para patear una rodilla de su esposo, quebrantando su guardia y haciéndole retroceder de nuevo.

—¡Sin extras! —Espetó Luka molesto, mientras bloqueaba con sus manos la siguiente patada que Marinette le había dirigido al rostro.

—¡Perdón! —Exclamó Kagami encogiéndose de hombros, nerviosa por la fiereza de Luka y por las miradas curiosas.

Ahogó una risita discreta al escuchar a uno de los presentes decir "Yo ni siquiera lo vi venir"

Luka por fin conectó un golpe, su codo impactó en las costillas de su esposa haciéndola gemir por el dolor y dar traspiés de espaldas. Estaba sofocada, pero eso no impidió que la chica saltara de espaldas para ponerse a salvo de la siguiente patada de Luka, que había amenazado con aterrizar en el mismo lugar en que acababa de ser agredida.

—Eso va a dejar un moretón. —Dijo Adrien para Kagami, pero incapaz de retirar la mirada de sus amigos, sabiendo que incluso parpadear era perderse detalles.

_**No mercy, no mercy...**_

Luka tiró una serie de golpes hacia el frente, Marinette fue capaz de desviar dos de ellos, pero el tercero le dio en el hombro y ella cayó de espaldas, desorientada ante el dolor. Permaneció tendida el tiempo suficiente para que Luka se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella y, al ver la sonrisa soberbia que la joven compuso, el guitarrista supo el error que había cometido.

Marinette levantó las piernas con violencia, empujando con las rodillas la espalda de Luka para obligarlo a moverse. Sin querer, el muchacho se había sentado casi en las costillas de su esposa, dándole espacio para maniobrar.

Marinette trenzó los talones por enfrente del cuello de Luka e hizo palanca con todo su cuerpo para cambiar de puestos. La espalda del guitarrista azotó el suelo, pero el muchacho mantuvo el cuello doblado para evitar el golpe en la cabeza, pronto la chica se libró de aquella llave y se levantó de un salto, alejándose de Luka, sabiendo que su buena suerte no duraría para siempre.

Colette llegó al lugar justo a tiempo para ver a Luka saltar para ponerse en pie y amenazar con avanzar.

—Mira nada más... —Dijo la reptil llamando la atención de Luka, desconcentrándolo un instante puesto que él sabía que ese día les darían la información del tercer integrante de su equipo.

Marinette no pudo detenerla. Había lanzado una patada circular que aterrizó en la mandíbula de Luka, derribándolo en ese gesto. El muchacho cayó de costado y se talló la piel, percatándose de que estaba cubierto de tierra.

—Tranquila, Fa Mulán... —Exclamó Luka, ofuscado, frustrado por el dolor que sentía.

—¡Perdón! —Gritó Marinette arrodillándose al lado del muchacho mientras Adrien le lanzaba a Luka su botella de agua helada para sujetarla contra su rostro. —Lo siento tanto, cielo. No pude detenerme.

—¿Te habrías detenido? —Murmuró el muchacho confundido. Él mismo no había frenado uno solo de sus golpes, no merecía que Marinette lo intentara siquiera.

La joven se encogió de hombros, como asintiendo, como disculpándose, componiendo una mueca que asemejaba bastante a una sonrisa.

—Deja que se hinche. —Sugirió Colette mientras la gente comenzaba a hablar por lo bajo, doblando las apuestas. —Eso le vendrá bien al video nuevo.

—Qué linda. —Refunfuñó Luka desviando la mirada para no hacerle caras a Colette. —En fin. Vamos declarando esto un empate.

—¡¿Empate?! —Espetó Marinette irguiéndose en su sitio. —Te derribé.

—Con ayuda.

—No importa eso, te derribé dos veces.

—No cuenta cuando te avisan.

—Adrien trató de avisarte a ti, pero no escuchas cuando peleas.

—Me niego a perder mi título cuando recibiste ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que te derribó. —Puntualizó Colette agachándose al lado de Luka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Técnicamente ganó.

—Exijo la conclusión de esta pelea. —Espetó el muchacho. —Me niego a declararme derrotado cuando las circunstancias favorecían a mi esposa, no fue una pelea justa.

—Eso además de que se mueven como una unidad. —Apuntó Adrien sentándose al lado de sus amigos mientras la gente se dispersaba, alegando que, aparentemente, no habría más pelea esa mañana. —Parece que se leen la mente, bro. No te has movido y ella ya te está esquivando.

—Podría ser más rápida que Cobra. —Comentó Kagami sentándose en los talones y arrancándole una carcajada a Colette.

—Dices eso porque no lo has visto pelear en vivo.

—Una vez. —Murmuró Kagami pensativa. —Lo transmitieron en las noticias. Es rápido... pero Marinette no tiene miraculous. Si ella tuviera los poderes de Cobra, sería diez veces más rápida.

—Eso es algo que me gustaría mucho ver. —Admitió Luka sonriendo para su esposa. —Podría hablar con esa vieja víbora y pedirle su prodigio para tratar.

—Oh, y seguramente ese vengador sanguinario te lo va a dar encantado de la vida. —Espetó Colette cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza en un gesto excesivo.

—Seguramente me haría llamar Reina serpiente o algo así. —Murmuró Marinette desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, observando las nubes que avanzaban perezosas. —No soy muy creativa para los nombres de los súper, no sé de dónde sacan la inspiración para adquirir poderes y decir: Hola, llámame Viperion.

—Ya mucho con Viperion ¿No? —Espetó Luka haciéndole muecas a Marinette, consiguiendo que la pelinegra rompiera en risas discretas y educadas.

—¿Celos de Viperion? —Insinuó Adrien divertido.

—La señorita es fan. —Espetó Luka mirando a su amigo. —¿Qué harías tú si por Kagami desayunaras, comieras y cenaras notas de Chat Noir?

—Nah, no mi... —Murmuró Adrien confiado, dedicándole una mirada a Kagami a la par que la oriental desviaba la mirada y componía una mueca, apenada. —¿Es en serio? —Comentó Adrien, fingiendo pasmo. —¿Chat Noir?

—¿Lo has visto defender París? —Murmuró la japonesa tomando una mano de su novio. —Él y Ladybug son la pareja perfecta para ese trabajo, siempre atentos a los akumatizados y a sus sentimientos cuando vuelven en sí. Es un héroe.

—Bro —llamó Luka, frustrado —, nos van a cambiar por los héroes.

—No pueden culparnos. —Objetó Marinette tomando las manos de su esposo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —O me vas a decir que no te gusta Ladybug...

—Nah. —Soltó Luka acariciando el rostro de Marinette. —Prefiero mil veces un rostro que puedo apreciar sin tapas ni engaños. —Marinette sonrió suspirando ante aquella confesión de amor, y luego su expresión se descompuso en una mueca de incredulidad por cómo terminó la frase de Luka, lasciva y sugerente. —Además, Multimouse está...

—Bueno ¿significa que gané? —Inquirió Marinette puntualizando su disgusto.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, qué terca eres. —Espetó Luka divertido.

—A ver, no vine hasta acá para escuchar pleitos de pareja, para eso me hubiera quedado con Dean y Lana. —Espetó Collette, ofuscada de saberse ignorada. —Vine a decirte que nos van a asignar al tercer compañero en el bar.

La mirada de Luka se ensombreció un instante, el guitarrista bajó el rostro sin soltar la mirada de su ex novia, esperando la tormenta.

Sí Andree Dumont podía complicar algo hasta lo imposible, lo haría encantado de la vida, sólo por ver sufrir a sus súbditos más leales.

—¿Y? —Espetó el guitarrista ante el mutismo de la chica.

—Nos esperan mañana en _Les reptiles _para el veredicto. Medianoche.

—Ahí estaré.

.

Habían dejado el parque para asearse un poco, ese día comerían en el Liberty en compañía de la familia de Luka. Juleka había terminado su primera gira como modelo y acababan de ofrecerle un contrato por cinco meses más, así que querían celebrarlo, también iniciaría pronto una gira de Luka con su primer disco como solista, así que querían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Ahora, Luka había hablado con su hermana para hacerle saber que Louis quería hablar con ella.

Y él motivo por el que la joven había accedido era el hecho de haber visto la mirada esperanzada de Luka ante aquella posibilidad. Un gesto infantil y anhelante, el rostro de un niño que pide permiso para salir a jugar luego de haber estado enfermo unos días, el gesto del niño que sabe que todavía le duele la garganta, pero los charcos se evaporan.

Luka y Marinette llegaron relativamente temprano, y aunque el muchacho quiso ofrecerse voluntario para acomodar la comida, la voz de Anarka resonó fuerte y claro para su hijo.

—¡Luka Couffaine aléjate de la cocina! La última vez creaste un desastre natural.

—¡Ma! —Reclamó Luka volviendo a poner el bowl de cristal tan cerca de la orilla que, de no ser por las manos hábiles de Marinette, se habría estrellado en el piso.

—Juro que ha mejorado desde que me lo entregaste. —Defendió Marinette con una sonrisa enamorada.

—Gracias a las habilidades de mi esposa, no sólo se ha usado al cien por ciento mi cocina, sino que fui capaz de preparar una tarta.

—Una tarta de manzana. —Interrumpió Marinette sin darse cuenta, mirando a Luka con los ojos llenos de luz. —¡Dios! Ni a mí me quedan tan buenas.

—Es que les pones mucha canela, cielo. —Murmuró Luka acariciando el rostro de su musa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, olvidándose de las miradas de escrutinio que Anarka las dedicaba, divertida ante el embeleso que envolvía a los muchachos.

—Quién diría que te convertirías en un romántico. —Murmuró Anarka sin darse cuenta de aquel hecho.

—Madre, siempre fui un romántico empedernido. —Reclamó Luka abrazando a Marinette por los hombros mientras la chica se sonrojada bajando la mirada y ocultando una sonrisa tímida.

–Sí, para componer.

—Dame un poco más de crédito. —Pidió el guitarrista, divertido al sentir el calor en el rostro de su musa, resultado de su sonrojo.

El teléfono de Luka vibró en su bolsillo y Marinette se vio salvada por la campana, agradeció aquello saliendo hacia el horno para sacar la comida mientras Anarka comenzaba a deshojar una lechuga en un plato de vidrio.

Luka rodeo el barco hasta la tabla de entrada y sonrió al ver ahí a su padre, con un ramo de flores en los brazos y una bolsa de súper mercado en la otra, frutas en almíbar.

El guitarrista se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de que su padre recordara los duraznos en almíbar, siempre los favoritos de Anarka, y tuvo que recordarse por enésima vez que Louis Couffaine no era un cobarde que hubiese ido, sino un héroe que los había protegido a costa de su propia felicidad.

—Hey… —Llamó despreocupado el muchacho, recargando las manos en la baranda y sonriéndole a Louis. —¿Te ayudó con eso?

—¡Luka, hola! No, yo… sí, yo…

—¿Nervios? —Inquirió el guitarrista tomando los enlatados en su mano mientras su padre se acomodaba el sombrero pachuco y cambiaba las flores de una mano a la otra.

—Me siento como la primera vez que la invité a salir. —Admitió aquel hombre sonriendo con franqueza para su primogénito, percatándose de que también am menor le sudaban las manos.

—Vamos, fue ella la que te invitó a venir hoy. No es como que no quiera verte.

—Ya, ¿sabes tú cuanto pesan quince años de explicaciones no dadas?

—Pues resulta que soy experto en el tema. —Objetó Luka divertido, tratando de alivianar la tensión y consiguiendo el efecto opuesto justamente.

Louis tragó saliva, y aunque ya iba a medio camino por la plancha para subir al Liberty, se dio media vuelta de forma abrupta, golpeando a Luka con las flores por accidente y haciéndole tambalear.

El guitarrista se colgó la bolsa al brazo para poder tomar a su padre por los hombros y obligarlo a girar de regreso.

—Couffaine a final de cuentas. —Se quejó el joven guitarrista, reprendiéndose por su olímpica torpeza con las palabras, y por cómo todo había estado a punto de irse al carajos por su desliz. —Era una broma.

Louis le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hijo, un puchero infantil que consiguió que el menor sonriera con franqueza.

—Qué amable persona resultas ser. —Espetó el saxofonista, huraño.

—Bueno, eso me saca de toda duda, tampoco a ti podría haberte pedido consejo para pedirle matrimonio a mi esposa.

—Ah, eso me encantaría saber. ¿Cómo fue el discurso romántico? —Indagó socarrón el viejo jazzista, suponiendo que su hijo seguramente había compuesto una canción o se había trabado mil veces al tratar de hilar una frase congruente.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo le dio la falsa pista de que iba por aquellos rumbos, dicen que el que calla otorga, así que el guitarrista, recordando la forma en que se había adueñado del cuerpo de su musa en su departamento, ambos desnudos ante el piano, con la luz de la luna delineando sus siluetas, decidió dejar creer a su padre que tenía razón al respecto.

—Algo así... Digamos que tartamudeé.

—¿Qué tendremos los Couffaine con las palabras? —Murmuró al final Louis para sí mismo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo del Liberty, atravesando la cubierta techada para llegar hasta la popa, donde acomodaban las mesas para comer al aire libre.

Levantó la mirada. Tal vez ese fue su error, levantar la mirada antes de tiempo. Porque al hacerlo, vio a Anarka de espaldas a él, tarareando una canción por lo bajo, tan bajo que su voz apenas se alzaba sobre el sonido del Sena golpeando contra los costados del barco, arrullando un día solitario con su música silente.

Claro que había pasado el tiempo. La melena rebelde de aquella mujer ahora estaba vedada por tonalidades de grises que matizaban su belleza, tenía arrugas en el rostro, usaba lentes puesto que ya no veía como cuando era joven, pero no por eso era menos impetuosa, al contrario. Sus movimientos eran arrebatados y vivaces mientras se deslizaba por la cubierta del barco, de una mesa a la siguiente, sus manos se movían a toda velocidad, sin reparos, sin dudas, su actitud seguía siendo la de una rebelde.

Seguía siendo la misma Anarka a la que había dejado casi dieciséis años atrás.

¿Seguiría siendo su nana?

Louis recordaba el incidente de Capitana Hardrock, cómo olvidar la manera cruel en la que habían tomado a su más grande inspiración hasta convertirla en un adefesio, un monstruo de fines egoístas que ni siquiera le pertenecían a ella. Porque Anarka amaba la libertad, y esa misma mujer había sido manipulada para poner cadenas a los que se opusieran a ella.

Ahí estaba, la misma mujer dulce y divertida que lo había enamorado en otra vida.

—¡Ay, Dios! —Murmuró pasmado ante la idea de verla de nuevo, de estar en el mismo barco que ella una vez más. —Ahí está...

No pudo con tanto y, por enésima vez en el día, se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de huir.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo perdonara?

Esta vez ni Luka podría arrastrarlo de regreso al barco, su huida era inminente.

Y De camino a la proa, Louis vio la vieja guitarra que había obsequiado a Luka en su cumpleaños, la última guitarra que le había obsequiado antes de sellar para siempre su destino y tener que huir.

Si no se hubiera detenido dos segundos más a observar la guitarra, no habría reparado en que Marinette, recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño, lo observaba mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla pequeña y una sonrisa en las manos.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró ella dejando la toalla en su lugar y comenzando a caminar hasta Louis, tomando la guitarra a la pasada. —El día de nuestra boda al civil, él tomó esta guitarra entre sus brazos y la usó para componer por primera vez en años. Nunca lo había visto tocando esta guitarra, era una especie de tabú. Y la tiró y la recuperó tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Pero aquí estamos, considerando las segundas oportunidades.

Entregó la guitarra a manos del jazzista e hizo ademán de salir, sin embargo, se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta y volvió el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Luka dice que te superó con la guitarra hace mucho, y no sé qué creer.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo o por qué, Louis también había caído preso en el efecto Marinette. Sonrió, tomó una respiración profunda, asió la guitarra con fuerza y volvió a la proa, pensando a toda velocidad qué hacer.

Era un Couffaine, eran malos con las palabras.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Y cuando las palabras fallaban, sólo quedaba una aliada leal y poderosa a la que recurrir.

Apresó el ramo de flores entre el cuerpo de la guitarra y su pecho, respiró profundo y volvió a salir, encontrándose de nuevo con la espalda de Anarka mientras Luka y Marinette revoloteaban a su alrededor, dejando la mesa puesta.

El primer rasgueo no fue nada, se lo atribuyeron a los músicos de acera, pero cuando la voz de Louis hizo acompañamiento, el plato saltó de manos de Anarka hasta el suelo y ella se quedó helada en su sitio, con la espalda tensa, con los hombros rectos, con expresión de sorpresa y ganas de llorar.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_  
_**O is for the only one I see**_

Louis se acercó a pasos calmados mientras Anarka giraba lentamente sobre su propio eje, con una mano en la boca, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_  
_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

Para este punto, también los ojos de Louis se habían anegado, pero no permitió que la emoción superara sus intenciones de pedir perdón, así que se hizo con lo mucho o poco de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y mató la distancia con Anarka hasta quedar a un paso, señalándole las flores con la mirada.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_  
_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

Anarka tomó las flores al mismo tiempo que Luka se hacía de otra guitarra y comenzaba a hacer segunda a su padre, dándole espacio para poder olvidarse de los acordes, por si llegaba a equivocarse. Que a como veía Luka a sus padres, cualquiera de los dos rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

_**Two in love can make it**_  
_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_  
_**Love was made for me and you**_

Rápidamente Luka se hizo del control total de la melodía, Anarka había comenzado a cantar a la par del jazzista mientras él dejaba la guitarra a un lado y le sonreía. De pronto las ganas de llorar se habían ido y ambos se miraban como un par de adolescentes enamorados.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_  
_**O is for the only one I see**_  
_**V is very, very extraordinary**_  
_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

La música había llenado la cubierta, Louis y Anarka se bamboleaban por todo el espacio disponible mientras Luka y Marinette los miraban embelesados, disfrutando de aquella escena romántica ocurriendo a las orillas de río Sena, cualquier domingo en París.

—Dios... —Murmuró Luka recargando la sien contra la coronilla de Marinette mientras ella le abrazaba el costado. —Juro que a esa edad seguiré así de enamorado.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_  
_**Love is more than just a game for two**_  
_**Two in love can make it**_  
_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_  
_**Love was made for me and you**_  
_**Love was made for me and you**_  
_**Love was made for me and you**_

Fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si Louis hubiese vuelto un domingo por la tarde después de alguna de sus giras o eventos, como si aquel hombre volviese a casa luego de un fin de semana agotador, cansado como para seguir, pero feliz porque estaba de vuelta en su refugio.

Y cuando la música terminó, lo único que quebrantó la paz del momento fue el llanto de Juleka, que había llegado sin que la notaran y ahora estaba de rodillas llorando desconsolada, sintiendo que todo volvía poco a poco a su vida, sintiendo que lo roto se reparaba, sintiendo que ya no tenía por qué pelear.

—Ay, no, cariño... —Murmuró Anarka soltando a Louis, pero moviéndose ambos al mismo tiempo.

—July...

Se arrodillaron lado a lado de la joven, abrazándola por los costados, murmurando frases de consuelo, promesas de que todo iría bien, llenándola de caricias y de besos hasta que, poco a poco, la chica se aferró a las manos de sus padres y fue serenándose, componiendo una sonrisa.

Luka había estado esperando, demasiado sereno, demasiado dueño de sus emociones, volviendo a ocultar todo bajo una careta de estabilidad hasta que supiera que era seguro acercarse, y entonces se sentó frente a ellos con las piernas cruzadas y acarició la cabeza de su hermana, arrancándole una sonrisa infantil mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—¿Ves July? Todo está bien ahora.

—Sí. Todo lo está. —Murmuró la joven recargando la mejilla contra la mano de su hermano mientras sus padres le dedicaban una mirada de gratitud.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Marinette les había hecho una foto, no tenían por qué saberlo, la guardaría para un momento especial, por ahora, aquel espacio era sagrado de ellos, así que, discretamente, ella entró al barco y sonrió dejando que Tikki y Mullo salieran de su bolsillo.

—Qué hermoso reencuentro. —Murmuró Tikki con los ojos anegados mientras Mullo se sentaba en el hombro de su portadora y Sass los alcanzaba dentro.

—Ahora mass que nunca necsessitan essstar juntoss.

—Se avecinan cosas difíciles. —Coincidió Mullo bajando el rostro. —No creo que dejen a Louis estar tranquilo ahora que Luka pelea por la absolución.

—Posiblemente le hagan daño para que Luka renuncie. —Murmuró Tikki cayendo en cuenta.

—Luka esss fuerte. El másss poderosso portador de la sserpiente que haya tenido en ssssiglossss.

—Hey, el día de hoy estamos celebrando. —Interrumpió Marinette sonriendo para los kwamis. —No hay motivos para estar tristes el día de hoy.

Marinette dedicó una última mirada a los Couffaine antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Después de todo, la familia necesitaba otro momento ahí, con una niña pequeña muy asustada puesto que se levantaba de una pesadilla, con un hermano mayor protector que no dejaba de recordarle que estaba a salvo, con unos padres cariñosos cubriéndola de besos.

Aquella escena era un deja vu para los Couffaine, puesto que, muchos años atrás, en una noche de tormenta, un año antes de que Louis tuviera que abandonar su único refugio, Juleka había despertado asustada al sentir el bamboleo en su camarote, sintiendo pánico puesto que sus muñecas habían caído de la cama, sintiendo terror al escuchar los truenos retumbando en la lejanía. Y al igual que aquella noche, Anarka y Louis no habían dudado antes de salir corriendo para cubrir a su hija, lo mismo que Luka, que no sólo había llegado hasta el camarote de su hermana para protegerla, sino que le había regalado su oso de peluche más querido, prometiéndole que era a prueba de rayos y de fantasmas.

La escena era idéntica. Los Couffaine, los cuatro, abrazados muy cerca unos de otros, como gatitos amontonados en su rincón, o un nido de serpientes, todos enroscados, una familia feliz, unida, dispuestos a defenderse unos a otros, sabiendo que debían estar juntos contra toda tormenta.


	57. La emoción de los kwamis

Despertó en la madrugada.

Estaba cubierta de sudor, estaba sola. La cama a su lado se sentía tibia, señal inequívoca de que Luka había dejado el lecho poco tiempo atrás. Pero saber que estaba cerca no fue consuelo suficiente para mantener el dolor a raya, aunque no estuviese segura de qué era lo que dolía. Se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza, sintiendo que la tela se deslizaba por su piel desnuda como una caricia gélida, un recordatorio.

¿Qué estaba olvidando?

El dolor se aglomeró contra su pecho, mutando y elevándose como una nube de desesperación y tristeza; no sólo era una masa pesada que la hundía más y más en la cama, sino un gas alborotando sus ideas y sus emociones, una goma atascada en su garganta amenazando con asfixiarla sin piedad.

No pudo evitarlo.

Un gemido ahogado escapó a su garganta, no pudo evitar el llanto, pero tampoco comprendió lo que pasaba.

De pronto no era dueña de sus propias emociones, no pudo controlar las ganas de llorar, ni la rabia, ni la desesperación. Se quebrantó al igual que alguna vez se quebrantó la voluntad de la Mariquita, puesto que, aunque no lo recordase, acababa de soñar con la vida de aquella mestiza y con una de las peores traiciones que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

El sonido de algo quebrándose en la distancia fungió como un recordatorio de que no debía preocupar a Luka por nimiedades, menos el día antes de volver a dar clases, pero no pudo frenar su llanto.

Su esposo se detuvo en la puerta media fracción de segundo, pero Marinette no levantó la mirada, no tuvo fuerza para soltar sus rodillas y observar el cuerpo labrado de su guitarrista; en otro momento se habría deleitado en delinear las formas de su cuerpo, memorizando los tonos que las sombras proyectaban en la piel ligeramente tostada de aquel hombre, oculto solamente por los bóxeres de algodón azul. Solía hacerlo, cada vez que tenía la ocasión, observar el cuerpo de su esposo, pero ahora apenas era consciente de que Luka la había abrazado con fuerzas, sentándola en su regazo y recargando la espalda en la pared.

Marinette no pudo ahogar más el llanto, soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se aferraba al cuello de Luka y permitía que el muchacho la apresara con tal fuerza que comenzaba a doler.

Los dedos de Luka se aferraban a la piel de su espalda, tenía las uñas blancas por la presión y, a ese paso, terminaría dejando una marca en la piel de su esposa, pero ella una vez había dicho que aquello la ayudaba a volver a la realidad cuando tenía pesadillas, así que Luka apretó más fuerte la piel desnuda de Marinette hasta que ella fue tranquilizándose y aflojando el agarre.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó ahí acurrucada, drenando el terror que se había colado en su sistema por los recuerdos de otra vida, pero agradeció que su esposo la sostuviera hasta que pudo respirar. Ahora la joven sollozaba levemente, con las manos en su regazo y la sien recargada en las clavículas del guitarrista, sintiéndose débil, agradeciendo los besos esporádicos que Luka repartía por su frente, ojos, pómulos, nariz, como si pudiera salvarla de sus terrores nocturnos con aquellos besos castos.

Luka se había asegurado de arropar bien con la sábana el cuerpo desnudo su esposa, dejando solo los brazos y hombros al descubierto para que ella pudiera moverse con cierta libertad. Con cuidado paseó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de la chica, haciéndola suspirar en medio de sollozos.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Murmuró Luka cuando Marinette le dedicó una mirada, con expresión apenada, un puchero infantil y dulce que hizo que Luka sonreirá enamorado.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. —Admitió ella con voz trémula, luego de esperar largos segundos en silencio.

Claro que trató, trató durante su silencio de reconstruir las imágenes que la habían hecho derramar aquellas lágrimas, trató de darle sentido al dolor que había experimentado, pero mientras más se empeñaba en recordar, más lejanos parecían los recuerdos y menos real parecía el dolor.

Negó con la cabeza antes de recargar la cabeza contra las clavículas del guitarrista y sonreír, sabiendo que el dolor se esfumaría, que no le pertenecía a ella, sino a las antiguas portadoras.

—También yo tuve pesadillas. —Murmuró Luka mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa en un gesto efímero, distante.

—¿Eso te sacó de la cama?

—Así es.

De nuevo el silencio se volvió un protagonista de la noche, arropándolos y arrullándolos con su presencia, empujándolos a la inconciencia.

—¿Qué soñabas? —Musitó Marinette, lacónica, somnolienta, resistiéndose a caer rendida, mitad por acompañar a su esposo, mitad por miedo a volver a sus pesadillas.

—Una vida en Italia… creo.

—¿Y eso cómo es una pesadilla? —Reclamó la joven reacomodándose en la cama y acurrucándose en el regazo de Luka.

—No estabas conmigo. —Murmuró como si aquello fuera suficiente respuesta, como si de verdad fuese un motivo de suficiente como para considerar una situación como una pesadilla. —Ahora duerme. Tal vez mañana sea un mejor momento para hablar.

—Je t'aime, Luka. De plus en plus.

—Je t'aime, ma Belle.

.

* * *

**_TheBlacKat _**: Mr alegra mucho saber que mi historia tiene tanto impacto, estoy muy apenada por no haber actualizado antes, pero el trabajo ha ido en aumento, y las tareas tienen fecha de entrega, espero poder continuar con mis actualizaciones como solía hacer antes. Gracias por los comentarios, siempre nos alientan a seguir. Nos leemos

**_Scar _**: Perdón, juro que sigo viva y que pronto te voy a llenar de fangirleos y capítulos, ahora soy yo la que no se da a basto para ponerme al corriente con tu historia (y no sabes cuanto lloro porque quiero leer Perséfone) espero no me mates después de leer este capítulo. Lov ya!!!!

**_Kami _**: me desaparecí sin mas, ya sé, no tengo madre jajajaja pero el trabajo me tiene del cuello, te dejo esta entrega y me pondré al corriente contigo en cuanto tenga chance, perdón por desaparecer sin mas. Love ya!!

**_Sonrais777 _**: Muuuuuy buena pregunta, tal vez pronto lo averigüemos. Gracias por leerme

**_RubyMoon . Li: _**Después de hacerles pasar por tanto, mínimo merecían un reencuentro familiar. Aunque tienes razón, todo se va al carajo de nuevo. Me pareció divertido hacer lo de los Alter Egos, a ver qué hacían. Entiendo perfectamente lo del cansancio, en todo este tiempo no había podido actualizar, escribía un renglón en las noches y decía "¿qué demonios estoy escribiendo?". En fin, espero que te guste la actualización.

**_Manu _**: No he visto el beso, luego lo busco, sería una cuestión divertida para akumatizar a Luka (ay, que mala), pronto voy a poner a los alter egos a interactuar, ya verás, estoy segura de que te va a gustar.

**_AngelyPastran _**: bueno, parece que la universidad y el trabajo me consumió más tiempo del que creía. Gracias por los comentarios, no sabes cómo me anima saber que te está gustando tanto, con mayor razón espero poder actualizar pronto y más rápido, como solía hacer antes.

**_Marianne _**: Lo prometido es deuda, te entrego un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutes mucho, prometo pronto ponerme al corriente. Te quiero

.

* * *

Luka analizaba a su grupo con cierto aire de incredulidad, los estudiantes le sonreían con picardía en espera de la respuesta.

—Desarrollen. —Pidió (ordenó) Luka con voz contenida.

—Vamos Prof —exclamó uno de los muchachos recargándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento —, karaoke sorpresa, cada quien elige una canción y las sorteamos entre nosotros para ver si es cierto que podemos darle interpretación a la música.

Maldijo la hora.

Luka maldijo la hora en que usó las enseñanzas de su padre con los muchachos del conservatorio, preguntándose cuánto más cínicos podían volverse.

—Esa parte la entiendo. —Dijo apelando a la poca calma y cordura que le quedaba, presionando el puente de su nariz. —¿Por qué quieren involucrar al Chat Lunatique?

.

Marinette se reía discretamente desde la barra, observando divertida el gesto hosco que Luka le dedicaba cada tantos segundos a las mesas de sus estudiantes.

No, él no había accedido a hacer el karaoke sorpresa en su bar, había dicho a sus estudiantes que tenían que convencer a Lucien y a cada mesero y trabajador del bar para antes de las ocho de la noche, o no habría trato.

Lucien le marcó a las cinco para decirle que le parecía una idea extraordinaria para atraer nueva clientela.

—¿Qué te molesta tanto, cielo? —Murmuró la joven acercándose a su esposo y ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky mientras el muchacho enviaba un mensaje de texto a Colette para que lo encontrará en el Chat e irse juntos para _Les Reptiles. _

—En cualquier otra noche lo estaría disfrutando mucho. —Admitió observando a Anna subir al escenario y poner cara de pasmo al enterarse de cuál canción que interpretaría. —Pero esta noche tengo que ir a _Les Reptiles_ a que me asignen a un nuevo integrante para mi equipo, y después de eso, empiezan las pruebas serias, entonces volverás a estar en peligro, toda la gente a la que amo hasta que termine con esta pesadilla.

—Estoy segura de que ganarás la indulgencia, cielo. Yo no estoy preocupada, tu familia está a salvo. Estaremos bien.

—De todos modos —murmuró con un gesto sombrío. —Esta noche inician los verdaderos juegos, y aunque Andree esta bajo amenaza, no me consta que vaya a cumplir su promesa de dejarnos en paz.

Marinette se sentó en el regazo de Luka, tomando al guitarrista por sorpresa, la joven diseñadora no solía tener gestos tan "descarados" estando en público, así que el guitarrista levantó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de su esposa, con su sonrisa ladina, con su gesto de autosuficiencia.

—¿Podrías, por favor, relajarte un poco y disfrutar la noche?

—Podría, sí.

_—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _—Llamó Lucien en el micrófono, consiguiendo que la chica se levantara y agitase la mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Te apuntaste? —Soltó el guitarrista, sorprendido, al verla contonearse rumbo al escenario.

—Sip, y de verdad espero que la canción que puse te toque a ti.

La joven acomodó el micrófono a su estatura y sonrió parándose en jarras, mirando la pantalla en lo que esperaba su canción.

De la mesa de los estudiantes, Anna y otra chica comenzaron a corear el nombre de la diseñadora, arrancándole una risita y consiguiendo que empezara a mover la cadera al ritmo de su nombre.

La expresión de sorpresa que puso Marinette no tuvo precio, Luka soltó una carcajada por la forma en que la chica abrió los ojos y tensó el rostro.

(Loca – Shakira)

La música inundó el lugar, algunos muchachos chiflaron con fuerza al ver a Marinette comenzar a marcar el ritmo de la canción dando caderazos marcados y sensuales a la par que aplaudía por encima de la cabeza.

Luka soltó un grito cuando Marinette le lanzó un beso componiendo una expresión lasciva antes de sujetar el micrófono y el pedestal.

** _El está por mi y por ti borró Y eso que tu tienes to' Y yo ni un kiki_ **

** _El está por mi Y por ti borro (borro) Y eso que tu tienes to' Y yo ni un kiki_ **

Luka soltó una carcajada al ver a Marinette contonearse por todo el escenario, coqueteando con la mirada por todos los presentes como si de verdad estuviera presumiendo a Luka, apuntándolo de vez en cuando, consiguiendo que se sonrojara y soltara alguna que otra risita.

** _Ella se hace la bruta pa cotizar Asi conmigo enfrente ella se hace la gata en celo contigo Te cotorrea el oído pa tenerte en alta Ella muere por ti, tu por mi es que matas._ **

** _Sigo tranquila como una paloma de equina Mientras ella se pasa en su BM Mira yo de aquí no me voy, se que esta esta por mi Y ninguna va poder quitármelo de un tirón_ **

Les tomó a todos por sorpresa verla bajar del escenario y caminar hasta la mesa de su esposo con el micrófono en una mano, se paró atrás de su esposo y le deslizó la mano libre con el pecho, agachándose lentamente mientras cantaba el coro, haciendo que Luka tragara saliva y la mirase de reojo.

** _Yo soy loca con mi tigre Loca, loca, loca Soy loca con mi tigre Loca, loca, loca Soy loca con mi tigre (Loca, loca, loca) Soy loca con mi tigre (Loca, loca, loca)_ **

Luka se puso de pie y encaró a Marinette, bailando con ella al ritmo de la canción, de su musa, divertido por las expresiones de sus estudiantes al ver a la diseñadora trenza una pierna en torno a la cadera del guitarrista mientras él la reclinaba hacia atrás.

** _El esta por mi Y por ti borro (borro) Eso que tu tienes to' Y yo ni un kiki_ **

** _El esta por mi Y por ti borro (borro) Y eso que tu tienes to Y yo ni un kiki_ **

La gente aplaudió con ganas cuando Marinette volvió a subir al escenario para dejar el micrófono, y toda la sensualidad que había transmitido, todo su erotismo y seducción se desvaneció dejando a la joven dulce e inocente que siempre era.

—Eso —dijo Luka con aires de autosuficiencia, mirando a sus estudiantes con sorna —es interpretar una canción justo como el compositor quería expresarla.

—_Luka Couffaine. _—Llamó Lucien divertido.

El aludido tragó saliva discretamente y tomó su lugar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ajustar el pedestal, quitó el micrófono y cruzó los brazos con cara hosca, rezando.

La música lo tomó por sorpresa, soltó una risita por lo bajo y asintió para sí mismo, pero luego alzó las manos soltando una exclamación.

—Ya-ya-ya, ¡paren eso! Sí me la sé.

La música frenó de golpe, subieron un poco las luces y los estudiantes de Luka se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por lo que había pasado.

Luka puso el micrófono de regreso en el pedestal y se dirigió a los instrumentos, buscando su guitarra electroacústica, conectándola a toda velocidad y regresado al escenario.

—Ahora sí podemos empezar a hablar de interpretación. Iván.

El aludido levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero sonrió para su amigo y se movió a toda prisa para llegar hasta la batería.

(Con todos menos conmigo – Ikloo)

Luka golpeó las cuerdas de la guitarra con maestría, dándole un aire de rock and roll a la pieza, consiguiendo que los estudiantes sonrieran y comenzaran a aplaudir marcando un ritmo.

** _Te gusta ir con unos y con otros Y pasas de mí Te olvidas de mí Te la armas bien Con todos menos conmigo_ **

Marinette soltó una carcajada ante la mueca exagerada de coqueteo que Luka le dedicó, asintió para sí misma considerando que tal vez Luka le haría pagar por sus atrevimiento, pero asintió disfrutando la manera infantil en la que su esposo parecía estarse divirtiendo en ese momento. Al menos ya no estaba furioso.

** _Tus ojos son Dos _ ** azules ** _ bofetadas Y los miro yo Y gritan que no Y andas por ahí Con todos menos conmigo_ **

Gritos, chiflidos y exclamaciones de apoyo, Luka pareció desquitar con las cuerdas de su guitarra toda la tensión que había sentido hasta ese momento, atacando con tal brutalidad que logró enardecer a los asistentes de cero a cien en un instante.

Se alejó dos pasos del micrófono para tener espacio para maniobrar a la par que Iván arremetía contra la batería en perfecta sincronía, conociendo los gestos y movimientos de su amigo, apoyando la forma radical en la que su amigo había transformado la pieza a su antojo.

** _Te gusta reír Delante de mí Sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz Y pierdes el control Con todos menos conmigo_ **

Todos los presentes reaccionaron a la música, aplaudiendo, chascando los dedos, cantando los coros, a pesar de la velocidad de ambos músicos.

** _No me llames jamás Ni por error No te pongas así Que llorar no te va Vuelve a tu soledad Con todos menos conmigo_ **

.

Luka miraba a sus estudiantes con el entrecejo fruncido, el hartazgo era palpable (casi visible) en su aura de incredulidad, pero todos sonreían como si tuvieran la batalla asegurada, despreocupados y desafiantes.

—¿Cómo que no cumple con el acuerdo? —Espetó el profesor presionando el puente de su nariz.

—Dijimos Karaoke, y usted hizo un cover. —Soltó uno de los estudiantes sonriendo.

—Todos hemos cantado con pista —defendió Anna haciendo pucheros —, sube el nivel de dificultad para darle interpretación cuando cantamos con música preestablecida. Eso sería hacer trampa, ¿no? Tenías la ventaja.

—Qué mal —murmuró otra chica cruzando se de brazos y negando con la cabeza, bajando la mirada con decepción. —Lo había hecho tan bien.

—Bueno, pónganle precio a mi cabeza. —Desafió Luka confiado, sonriendo de medio lado y enarcando una ceja.

Luka no pudo evitar la risa al ver a todos sus estudiantes reunirse, abrazándose por los hombros para coordinarse.

—Que cante no es un desafío.

—A menos que sea un género que no conozca.

—Morat.

—Nah, sí le gusta Morat.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó Luka ofuscado. —Sin levantar falsos.

—A Luka no le gusta Morat. A Marinette sí.

—Sí le gusta, se hace tonto.

—Los estoy escuchando. —Reclamó el aludido.

—¿Sin Bandera?

—Es un romántico.

—Claro que no.

—¿Romántico? —Murmuró Luka preguntándose de dónde sacaban esa idea.

Los estudiantes le dedicaron una mirada de sarcasmo e incredulidad, haciéndole retroceder en su lugar.

—Es que nunca se ha visto cunado viene Marinette. —Justificó Elena, mirando a sus compañeros.

Marinette, que había estado escuchando la charla, se acercó a Luka y le acarició la nuca, haciéndole sonreír y suspirar.

—Admítelo, cielo. Eres un romántico empedernido.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea.

—¿Cómo le propuso matrimonio? —Inquirió una chica, con aires soñadores.

Marinette enrojeció hasta las orejas, insegura de cómo responder a aquello, así que suspiró aliviada cuando los muchachos comenzaron a reclamar de nuevo la atención de las chicas y volver al reto de Luka.

—¡Pausa! —Gritó un muchacho consiguiendo que los estudiantes volvieran a guardar silencio. —Le hizo caras a Elise cuando la Escuchó cantando canciones de Katy Perry.

Luka pasó saliva mirando a los muchachos, tratando de mantener serena la expresión pero sabiendo que lo acababan de condenar.

Juntaron las cabezas, bajando la voz ahora sí, Luka se estiró en su sitio tratando de escuchar mejor, pero desistió al ver a Colette entrar al Chat Lunatique, y se habría encaminado hacia ella de no ser porque uno de sus estudiantes salió corriendo hacia el micrófono y exclamó: —El profesor Couffaine cantará una canción de Katy Perry para compensar que hizo trampa en el reto de karaoke.

—¡No jodas! —Exclamó Colette pasmada. —Morat es una cosa, pero ¿esto?

—¡Y Colette Faure tocará conmigo! —Gritó Luka en respuesta, consiguiendo que la chica le dedicará una mirada de pasmo.

—¡Qué!

Luka llegó hasta ella y le tomó el brazo, hablándole entre dientes como si la amenazara, aunque lo que musitó fue una súplica.

—Sálvame con esto y el primer reto en equipo lo organizas tú…

—¡Lucien —exclamó la joven avanzando hacia el escenario —, mi guitarra!

Luka suspiró aliviado y sonrió cuando Iván se acercó hasta él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano?

–Tal vez me sé una canción de Katy Perry… —Admitió el rockero con media sonrisa de culpa. —Denise quería hacer publicidad para otros mercados y me hizo aprender algunas piezas de pop, pero las adapté a mi estilo. ¿Me respaldarías?

—Te sigo —soltó divertido —, al fin hace mucho no improvisamos juntos.

Luka le dedicó una mirada violenta y mordaz a sus estudiantes antes de dirigirse al micrófono y tomar la guitarra eléctrica.

Primero encaró a Colette para murmurar un "sólo sígueme" hosco y seco.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Murmuró ella en respuesta.

—Por favor —dijo con tal frialdad que su voz se sintió como un cuchillo cortando el aire —, transmitan en vivo.

Y aunque al principio los estudiantes se encogieron en sus asientos, acobardados por el comportamiento hostil del profesor favorito, al ver a Marinette sacar su teléfono y ponerse a grabar, alguno de ellos hizo lo mismo, temiendo por sus calificaciones.

(Dark horse – Our last night)

Colette miró confundida a Luka al escuchar la manera en que descargaba su furia contra las cuerdas de la guitarra, incluso sus estudiantes le miraban confundidos, preguntándose si su profesor había comprendido que debía tocar una canción de Katy Perry.

Y en ese momento la voz de Luka inundó las bocinas, la cadencia de su voz llenó todo, ronca, seductora, arrastrada. Cantaba como si tuviera pereza de cantar, y al mismo tiempo estaba sumiendo a su audiencia en un letargo hipnótico casi sobrenatural.

** _I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are But you better choose carefully Cause I I'm capable of anything Of anything And everything_ **

Luka sostuvo la mirada de Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados, arrastrando la respiración en el verso que cantaba.

** _Make me your cupid, baby_ **

Cantaron el siguiente verso a la par, dedicándose miradas que destilaban seducción, respiraciones entrecortadas.

** _Make me your one and only_ **

Pero no duró más de un verso, el muchacho soltó la mirada de su esposa y paseó la vista por todo el lugar, analizando a su audiencia, analizando a sus estudiantes, sonriendo autosuficiente al verles pasmados por cómo había logrado hacer su propia versión de aquella canción sin traicionar el concepto original.

** _But don't make me your enemy Your enemy Your enemy_ **

** _So you wanna play with magic? Girl, you should know what you're falling for Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_ **

Luka comenzó a mover la mano hacia arriba, invitando a la gente a cantar el coro con él antes de volver la atención a las cuerdas.

** _Are you ready for Ready for A perfect storm Perfect storm Cause once you're mine Once you're mine There's no going back_ **

Aunque mantuvo la atención en la canción, no pasó desapercibido que Adrien llegó al Chat portando una cazadora de cuero negro ajustada, dándole un aire de chico malo poco usual en él, su cabello parecía más desorganizado que de costumbre, llevaba cara hosca, las manos en los bolsillo, ojeras incluso. ¿Se encontraría bien?

** _Mark my words This love will make you levitate Like a bird Like a bird without a cage We're down to earth If you choose to walk away Don't walk away_ **

** _It's in the palm of your hand now, baby It's a yes or a no No maybe So just be sure Before you give it up to me Up to me Give it up to me_ **

Decidió ignorar a Adrien el resto de la canción, sabiendo que, si fuera importante lo que había ido a decir, habría interrumpido sin pensarlo.

** _So you wanna play with magic? Girl, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_ **

** _Are you ready for Ready for A perfect storm Perfect storm Cause once you're mine_ **

Y habría querido ignorarlo aún más, pero la expresión de rabia que compuso al escucharle cantar el siguiente verso lo hizo darse cuenta de que sí estaba pasando mucho más.

** _Once you're mine There's no going back_ **

No supo de dónde salió la rabia, Luka soltó la plumilla y se aferró al micrófono con ambas manos, mirando a su amigo, retándolo a acercarse. Incluso Colette e Iván retrocedieron al ver a Luka así, y Marinette volvió la vista a la barra, en busca de lo que había hecho a Luka enfurecer.

** _ She's a beast I call her karma She eat your heart out Like jeffrey dahlmer Be careful Try not to lead her on Shawtys heart was on steroids Cause her love was so strong _ **

Tuvo que respirar para seguir con su canción, tomando aire cada vez más profundo entre un verso y otro, recurriendo a su auto control pero sintiendo también la rabia de Sass en su bolsillo, el kwami estaba temblando, pero también respiraba profundo para serenarse.

** _Damn I think I love her Shawty, so bad I'm sprung and I don't care She got me like a roller coaster Turn the bedroom into a fair Her love is like a drug I was trying hit it and quit it But lil mama so dope I messed around and got addicted_ **

** _So you wanna play with magic? Girl, you should know what you're falling for Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_ **

** _Are you ready for Ready for A perfect storm Perfect storm Cause once you're mine Once you're mine There's no going back_ **

.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Adrien?! —Gritó Marinette, en el callejón al lado del Chat Lunatique, con todas sus fuerzas, plantándole cara con los puños apretados temblando por la rabia, avanzó medio paso pero Adrien también se movió, tomándole la muñeca y dándole un tirón para obligarla a permanecer en su lugar.

—Te estás jugando la vida por estar a su lado y el estúpido de tu marido está aquí jugando a la _Súper estrella_ en lugar de preocuparse por lo que pase esta noche.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Estamos esperando.

—¿A qué? ¿A la muerte?

—No seas imbécil. —Soltó dando un tirón para librarse del agarre de su amigo, que ya le había dejado marca en la piel. —De todos modos no podemos hacer nada hasta que le asignen a otra persona, ellos tienen que ir a Les Reptiles para recibir noticias.

—Podría estar haciendo algo. Y lo sabes. —Exclamó tomando a Marinette por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

Un trueno surcó el cielo iluminando momentáneamente el callejón, Luka estaba de pie en la puerta trasera del Chat, con los puños apretados y la furia bullendo en su interior.

Sí alguna vez Luka creyó que siempre estaría en deuda con su amigo, con su hermano, por todo el daño que se habían hecho el uno al otro, ahora le salía debiendo.

Marinette emitió un gemido por el dolor, Adrien le había encajado una uña en el cuello por la inercia del movimiento, la joven estaba segura de que no le había hecho daño a propósito, pero no pudo evitar la exclamación de dolor y jalar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Agreste… —Musitó Luka bajando lentamente los escalones restantes, una voz profunda y sigilosa, como una serpiente deslizándose lentamente por el suelo, tanteando a su víctima.

Y Adrien no retrocedió.

Encaró a Luka con rabia, soberbio.

El aire se sentía pesado, el silencio se extendía alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera los vehículos que pasaban a unos metros iluminando el callejón con sus faros parecían escucharse.

Luka se interpuso entre Marinette y Adrien a un paso tan tranquilo que por largos instantes pudo compararse con una figura etérea, algún fantasma rondado por los callejones de París lamentando su existencia, suspiró extendiendo una mano hacia atrás y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su musa como si pudiera cubrirla con un manto de protección, pero a diferencia de ella, que sentía una calidez inmensa ante su presencia, Adrien sintió una corriente gélida abrirse pasó entre ellos.

—La hiciste sangrar —acusó el guitarrista.

—Yo no… —Trató de refutar el rubio, aún déspota, a sabiendas de que Luka era más peligroso cuando mostraba una faceta tranquila a pesar de estar ardiendo en rabia.

—Puedo oler la sangre de Marinette hasta aquí.

La chica se llevó una mano al cuello, confundida, y al retirarla pudo ver aquel líquido rojizo en las yemas, una gota, dos si acaso, pero sangre a final de cuentas.

Otro rayo partió el cielo, dejándolos con una sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Pronto caería la tormenta, cada vez los rayos estaban más cerca unos de otros, dejando claro que era inminente. El agua cristalizada caería en cualquier momento.

Y cuando el siguiente rayo atravesó el firmamento, los tres se vieron a sí mismos, en los momentos en que la luz inundó los callejones, con las vestimentas de portadores se otra época.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Marinette pasmada, reconociendo los olanes del vestido de la Mariquita, pero sin llegar a recordar el traje que Luka parecía haber llevado.

Los kwamis salieron de los bolsillos de sus portadores, mirándose entre sí con la preocupación invadiendo sus ojos.

—El sello se desvanece. —Musitó Tikki horrorizada mirando a Plagg como suplicando algo.

Pero el kwami de la destrucción sólo tenía ojos para la serpiente, sosteniendo la mirada de Sass con porfía y saña.


	58. Instinto

_**Kami**_: Lo prometo, ya estoy terminando con los pendientes pesados, en esta semana me pongo al corriente con tus escamas de dragón, porque no sabes cómo lo extraño, y también a ustedes (inserta corazones por aquí), la verdad es que la llegada de Adrien fue algo que planeé para que fuese confuso y atropellado, así que me da buena espina que te haya tomado por sorpresa. Ya estoy preparando la actualización, escribiendo en el camión y así, y también te quiero un montón!

_**Scar**_: Qué te digo, todavía te debo el fantasma de la ópera y a Frolo, pero te lo prometo, haré que valga la pena haber esperado tanto. Diosssss Perséfone! No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerle algunos cuantos montones de guiños a ese capítulo, pronto, ya lo verás, ya tengo uno o dos planeados que sé que te van a gustar. Our last night hizo que esa canción se reivindicara conmigo, lo juro jajajaja. Perdón, espero poder hacer un poco más autoconclusivos los capítulos a partir de que inicie formalmente el torneo, nos leemos!

_**Sonrais777**_: Explicación en camino, prometo ir develando qué pasó en ese capítulo, perdón por la demora, pero ya estoy de regreso, y espero que para actualizar con la misma velocidad de antes, con más intensidad todavía.

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Sí, pronto correrá sangre amiga, sólo esperemos que no demasiada, todavía no estoy preparada para matar /no matar a mis personajes otra vez jajaja, pero de que se pondrá intenso, se pondrá intenso, ahora sí, empezamos el torneo con todo, espero que este arco te guste tanto como los otros (o más de ser posible); he vuelto, y con buen ritmo, espero.

_**Manu**_: Lo de dejar el cuadro amoroso, creo que es una especie de fanservice, parece que esas dos combinaciones son las que más le gustan a la gente. De Watt no estoy muy enterada, como casi no había movimiento en mis historias ahí, preferí volver a FF. No soy fan de los haters y, honestamente, sé que he cambiado un poco las personalidades de algunos de mis personajes, pero están bien justificados, si vas a llevar a un personaje OOC, entonces que valga la pena, aunque yo prefiero mantenerlos fieles a los originales, cuando siento que me he ido muy lejos vuelvo a ver mis capítulos favoritos de la serie.

_**Marianne E: **_Bueno, espero responder a todas tus dudas en este capítulo, además de la compensación por mi ausencia, aunque no abordo todavía lo de la vida en Italia, pronto abordaré esta idea en sueños y pesadillas, a ver qué sale. Te echo de menos, sea como sea, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que requieras. No me mates por favor, prometo portarme "bien" con los capítulos que vienen a continuación. Te quiero!

_**ALERTA LEMON**_

* * *

(Venom – Icon for hire)

—Evan no ssssse merecssssía eso y lo ssabesss… —Fue lo primero que Sass pronunció cuando el viento arreció en torno a ellos.

—No, Sass. —Suplicó Tikki interponiéndose entre los kwamis, aterrorizada. —No dejen que esto nos afecte, lo hemos hecho bien hasta estas alturas.

—¿Evan? —Espetó Plagg con sorna mientras barría a Sass con la mirada, por encima del hombro de Tikki. —Ah, sí, se me olvida que el niño de la serpiente es más importante que los portadores originales. Los únicos que son necesarios para mantener el orden.

—Sssí, me imagino que debe sser todo un honor haber ssido portado por un gato negro que traissscionó a ssu compañera y la confinó a un calabozsssso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Musitó entre dientes Plagg.

—Marinette ha desspertado tresss nochesss sseguidass gritando el nombre del essspañol, llorando desssesssperada.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Murmuró Luka en un tono de acusación que no dejó claro a quién le hablaba, al kwami o a su esposa.

—Luka, para —suplicó la joven avanzando unos pasos hacia su esposo y entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho mientras otro rayo atravesaba el cielo con violencia, como un prefacio de la tragedia.

Luka pareció volver en sí, se sintió como despertar de un letargo, y la cruda moral no se hizo esperar. Tenía los puños apretados con tal fuerza que se había hecho sangrar las palmas, dispuesto a alzar su furia contra su hermano y llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, y aunque Adrien tenía la mirada relativamente despejada, pronto Luka se dio cuenta de que no era dueño de sus propias emociones, ni siquiera su estilo de vestimenta le pertenecía en ese momento, era una réplica humana del propio Plagg.

—Sass —llamó el guitarrista al caer en cuenta de qué estaba pasando. —A mi bolsillo, ya.

La serpiente obedeció a la petición de su dueño, percatándose de que, a pesar de ser una orden, no tenía esa intensión. Sass era libre de elegir quedarse a plantarle cara al kwami de la destrucción, pero esa misma libertad que le ofreció su portador fue lo que le hizo volver en sí.

Antes de obedecer, Sass miró a Tikki con una disculpa silente, miró a Plagg, miró a Adrien apenado, y murmuró: —Las emociones que tengo son por Evan, alguien que ya no vive y por quien ya no puedo hacer nada. Lo lamento, he fallado.

—Tikki. —Llamó Marinette sin aliento, suspirando aliviada al ver a su diminuta compañera ocultarse en los bolsillos de su propia chamarra.

Plagg se ocultó a tiempo para evitar ser visto por Louis, que llegaba al callejón al percatarse de que su hijo se encontraba ahí.

—¿Algún problema? —Espetó el viejo reptil estirándose en toda su estatura, dando un aura sombría mientras hacía tronar ruidosamente los nudillos de sus manos, avanzando determinado a defender a su familia, o al menos había sido así hasta que logró reconocer el rostro fúrico del mejor amigo de su hijo. —¿Pasó algo? —Cuestionó al final, confundido al ver la fiereza en la mirada de ambos muchachos, sumada a la súplica en los ojos de Marinette.

—Pasó que, al igual que tú —escupió Adrien con tanto resentimiento, con tanto odio que sus palabras parecieron destilar veneno líquido —, tu hijo es capaz de abandonar a su familia a su suerte.

Lluvia.

Llovía en París.

El agua helada caía a raudales sobre ellos, estaban empapados antes de darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, pero ni siquiera el agua helada fue capaz de hacer a Adrien entrar en razón.

—Tú dijiste que las emociones de nuestro amigo en común eran abrumadoras —dijo Luka señalándose el corazón, el lugar en donde había visto a Plagg ocultarse. —Por el bien de todos, espero que este incidente _del Chat_ no se repita.

—_Un petit chat sur le toit seul sans sa Lady… —_Marinette no pudo evitarlo, la melodía escapó a su boca sin que ella se lo propusiera, ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde venía la canción o si la estaba cantando correctamente, pero Adrien sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse tras sus ojos hasta desbordarse por sus mejillas, inundando su rostro, quebrantándole el alma.

—Esto está mal. —Coincidió el rubio retrocediendo un paso.

—Papá… —Llamó Luka mirando a Louis de reojo, dedicándole una sonrisa serena. —Por favor entra, en seguida te digo para qué te llamé.

—¿Está bien si los dejo solos? —Dijo aún receloso.

—Descuida, Louis. —Prometió Marinette poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo y sonriendo confiada. —Estamos bien.

El aludido permaneció unos segundos en silencio, preguntándose si la chica hablaría en serio o sólo trataba de mantener al hombre calmado. Al final fue la sonrisa tranquila de la chica lo que le hizo desistir de tratar de adivinar.

—Colette está adentro. Que te explique mientras tanto —añadió el guitarrista cuando por fin vio a su pare avanzar unos pasos hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

Tikki y Plagg se movieron al mismo tiempo, en cuanto el callejón se quedó solo, ambos kwamis salieron disparados al encuentro del otro, abrazándose casi con violencia, temiendo no tener suficiente fuerza para aferrarse al abrazo del otro, temiendo no tener tiempo suficiente para estar juntos, temiendo que los separasen en el acto, pero en lugar de eso, Luka abrazó a Marinette por los hombros con fuerza, refugiándola contra su pecho mientras Adrien soltaba el aire retenido.

—¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró el rubio en medio de un suspiro.

—Sintieron las emociones de los kwamis. —Explicó Mullo saliendo del collar de Marinette y dedicándole una mirada larga a Luka, como preguntando, como pidiendo permiso.

—Sass no quiere salir —explicó el músico. —No pienso obligarlo.

Mullo asintió y, en un movimiento veloz, se metió al bolsillo de su compañero, ignorando las palabras de Luka.

—Perdóname, terroncito —suplicó Plagg acariciando la cabeza de Tikki con aires protectores, dulces, culpables, cómplices. —No pude evitarlo, Adrien ha estado viendo al Gato Negro en sueños, me ganaron las emociones.

—Lo sé —sollozó ella en respuesta. —Marinette también ha estado viendo a la Mariquita, no pudimos evitarlo, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestras decisiones.

—¿Es la pesadilla que no me cuentas? —Inquirió Luka dulcemente, con la boca pegada a la coronilla de Marinette.

—Estoy presa en una prisión construida en México para los desertores, es época colonial, soy la portadora del Miraculous de la buena suerte y el portador de la mala suerte es un español que sirve a la corona, me acaba de entregar luego de prometerme que pelearíamos por las causas justas.

—Yo no puedo creer que te haya traicionado —continúa Adrien acongojado —, así que de pronto la idea del suicidio de Cortez no parece tan descabellada, pero lanzarme a la jungla sin mi kwami parece un mejor castigo.

—Sus emociones son tan fuertes… —Suelta Marinette antes de aferrarse al pecho de Luka y llorar amargamente. —No puedo evitarlo, me ciegan.

El guitarrista la apresó tratando de contener con toda la fortaleza que tenía en ese momento el dolor de su esposa, pronto sus ojos fueron a dar a la figura cansada de Adrien, que tenía la espalda encorvada, los hombros caídos, temblaba levemente, llorando por aquello. No pudo evitarlo. Luka abrió un brazo llamando la atención de Adrien, consiguiendo que el rubio se acercara a pasos cautelosos, como si temiera el rechazo de aquellos dos. Pero los brazos de Marinette y Luka se cerraron en torno a él, cobijándolo de la lluvia con su calor, aislándolo un momento del dolor.

—Tenemos que ir al templo cuanto antes. —Murmuró Marinette serenándose, ocultando a los kwamis en su bolso.

—Acabaré con este torneo lo más pronto posible, así podrán irse sin preocupaciones. —Prometió Luka antes de soltarlos a ambos para tomarle el rostro a su esposa y plantar un beso desesperado en su boca, suplicando perdón por su alma, sabiendo que la única razón por la que ella no partiría antes era porque se aseguraría de respaldarlo en esa batalla pendiente.

—¡Hey! —Llamó Colette desde la puerta de acceso, preocupada por la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. —Se nos termina el tiempo.

—Lo sé. En seguida te alcanzo.

Colette cerró dando un portazo con violencia, sabiendo perfectamente que Luka no entraría de regreso hasta que no aclarase las cosas con su gente, odiaba y amaba esa parte de él, sabía que nada sacaría a Luka de su callejón hasta que se sintiera en un acuerdo con ellos.

—No sé si quiero que vayas a casa —admitió el guitarrista acariciando el rostro de Marinette.

—Necesito hacer algo, moverme, no me siento como para estar encerrada. Tal vez salga a patrullar.

—Marinette… —Llamó Tikki avergonzada, bajando la mirada. —Si en este momento tomo posesión de los miraculous temo que mis emociones nos sobrepasen a ambas. No puedo controlarme, no puedo dejar de sentir el terror y la rabia.

—Yo podría —soltó Mullo saliendo de su escondite, mirando a los tres portadores. —Puedo mantenerla a salvo, el sello sigue activo en mí y no hay emociones de caos en mi mente en este momento, al menos podría ser de utilidad para la guardiana de los miraculous esta noche, y darle algo de paz a los otros kwamis que nos han protegido tanto tiempo.

—No lo sé…

—Si está con Mullo —dijo Sass tímidamente desde el bolsillo de Luka, aún incapaz de dar la cara frente a sus amigos —, será más fácil para mí encontrarla si está en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Luka suspiró profundo, mirando a Marinette con angustia en la mirada.

—Puedo mantenerla a salvo de sus propias emociones —prometió Mullo sentándose en el hombro de Marinette y poniendo una mano en su cuello con un gesto tímido y amable. —No puedo aislarla de las mías, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los conflictos de antaño. Estará a salvo.

—Estaré bien —prometió la joven sonriendo para Luka, tratando de infundirle valor.

—¿Y tú? —Espetó el guitarrista mirando a Adrien con cierto recelo.

—No tan mal —aseguró suspirando. —Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, ya me siento mejor.

—Entonces debo irme para poder ponerle fin a todo esto. —Luka tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos, dedicándole una mirada tan intensa que la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, porque aquella mirada era la promesa de que no se detendría hasta volver a poner todo en su lugar para darle una vida tranquila. —Te amo, Marinette.

—Ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti. —Prometió la chica antes de levantar el rostro y devolver el beso, apasionado, dulce, seductor, sincero.

.

(Burry me alive – We are the fallen)

Colette fue la primera en entrar a Les Reptiles. Luka entró segundo, lado a lado con su padre, levantando susurros entre todos los presentes. Incluso quitaron la música de las bocinas y el guitarrista sonrió déspota cuando Andrée se dirigió hacia él, furioso, con la mirada cautelosa, el paso apretado, consciente del nerviosismo de Louis, que claramente no quería estar ahí.

—¿Qué está pasando, Couffaine?

—¿Qué parece que pasa, Dumont?

Un muchacho aterrizó en una mesa cercana a ellos, llamando la atención de los recién llegados, una pelea se llevaba a cabo en medio del bar, así que Luka supuso que aquello debía ser la prueba que determinaría quién sería el tercer miembro del equipo. Los peleadores no dejaron lo suyo, siguieron moliéndose a golpes mientras la música volvía a ocupar las bocinas y Andree le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran del bar.

¿Cuántas veces no habían estado en ese mismo callejón, teniendo conversaciones complicadas que determinarían el rumbo que tomarían sus historias?

Pero esa noche no había nieve.

La tormenta había amainado, ligeras gotas de aguanieve seguían cayendo por toda la ciudad, pero ya no eran suficientes para mojar a una persona que paseara en la calle. Aun así, Luka tenía la ropa empapada por haber permanecido en el callejón con la tormenta, pero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un ventarrón llenó el callejón, consiguiendo que Andree se estremeciera y cerrara su chaqueta con más fuerzas mientras le dedicaba una mirada de escrutinio a su favorito, que parecía estar a punto de perder el título.

—Dame una explicación que sea tan buena que no te mate en este instante —exigió el rey caimán.

—Jerome Giroux.

Andree soltó el aire, pasmado.

Jamás se imaginó que escucharía de boca de su mejor alumno el nombre de una leyenda con tanta ferocidad como ahora. Luka en su juventud alguna vez expresó cierto grado de admiración con el reptil predecesor, no porque realmente considerase que fuera un líder digno de admirar, todo lo contrario.

Sí. El niño Couffaine admiraba la manera en que Jerome parecía haber puesto a raya a los reptiles de su generación, le parecía impresionante cómo una sola persona había logrado sumir a su ciudad en la más armónica sinfonía de caos, desesperación y orden al mismo tiempo, no estaba de acuerdo con las maneras, nunca. Pero Jerome había conseguido lo que pocos.

Pero no, esa noche la pronunciación de aquel nombre no fue una cuestión de admiración, la evocación del nombre de Jerome fue una acusación clara, fue la premisa de la tormenta que se desataría si se le ocurría dar un paso en falso. Porque Andree era un dios del caos y estaba orgulloso de serlo, pero Luka se convertía poco a poco en un titán incontenible, y si las cosas seguían por el rumbo que había tomado, entonces el joven se convertiría en favorito para convertirse en sucesor, lo quisiera o no.

—Habla, Luka. No tengo tu tiempo para berrinches.

—Sabes que he confiado en ti desde que era un chiquillo, sabes que me uní a ti porque creía en tu _herpetario,_ lo mínimo que merecía era saber la verdad, y entiendo —dijo alzando la voz y mostrando una mano para hacer frenar a Andree, que parecía que hablaría —, querías que me convirtiera en el indómito elegido de las calles, entiendo que fomentaras la rabia. Pero luego me salí de todo esto, me gané mi lugar para que me dejaran en paz, y de todos modos no dijiste nada.

—Juramos no decir nada —espetó el líder de los reptiles, cruzándose de brazos para mantener la chaqueta cerrada y resguardarse del frío de aquella noche.

—Me sé esa parte también.

—Entonces ¿qué mierda quieres?

—Nadie alza una mano, una palabra, una amenaza, un arma contra mi padre. Esa es la negociación. Nadie puede alzarse contra Louis Couffaine mientras dure la contienda, lo que pido es que le regresen el derecho de vivir libremente en su ciudad, deberían estar agradecidos de que no hicimos más contra ustedes, pero si me entero de que un solo reptil vio feo a mi padre, entonces haré que arda París. Contigo y conmigo dentro.

—¿Y cuando termine el torneo? —Soltó Andree tratando de burlarse de su elegido.

—Ya veré para quién quiero la indulgencia —amenazó Luka antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a su viejo aliado en el callejón.

Porque si uno entre los reptiles tenía derecho a dejar a Andree con la palabra en la boca, para darle un golpe, para hacer algo contra el rey caimán, ese era el sádico elegido de las calles, que esa noche volvía a ser un poco del muchacho cruel y despiadado que había sido hasta los dieciséis años.

—¡Oye, Hades! —Llamó Andree sonriendo con descaro, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y ladeando el rostro en un gesto ladino y socarrón. —Ya estás listo para tomar tu lugar en el trono y reinar el inframundo de París.

—¡Sí! —Respondió en el mismo tono. —Ya hasta tengo a mi reina oscura.

Luka volvió a darse la vuelta.

La escena era clara. Andrée podría estar bromeando con aquello, pero cuando Luka se giró, Andree pudo imaginarlo claramente portando un traje oscuro, una capa negra que barría con sus faldas la nieve, una corona hecha de blanco mármol acariciando la cabeza del muchacho, con la piel pálida y el cabello negro en su totalidad, el rey del inframundo.

.

Dentro de bar, Colette estaba sentada en el trono de Andree, observando divertida la manera en que los reptiles se molían a golpes entre ellos, empujándose hasta perder el equilibrio y golpearse en el suelo con más brutalidad que antes.

Lentamente había ido disminuyendo la cantidad de contendientes, ahora quedaban sólo dos personas peleando, pero un golpe decisivo dejó claro quién había ganado aquella batalla.

Erik se alzó orgulloso, escupiendo sangre al piso y volviendo la mirada al trono del rey.

La indicación era sencilla, en cuanto terminase la contienda, vería a los representantes del equipo al que se uniría si lograba ganar, así que sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Colette, reina de las serpientes, sentada a sus anchas en aquel sitio, sonriéndole de medio lado, complacida y divertida.

—Vaya sorpresa —espetó el reptil acercándose hasta su amiga con dificultad, sintiendo el dolor de todo su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo sus músculos le exigían que se detuviera por una tregua. —Entonces eres tú quien debe aceptarme en su equipo.

—No, yo no te quiero en mi equipo. —Soltó la chica poniéndose de pie en su sitio, diciendo aquellas palabras como una niña pequeña que sale invicta luego de ser atrapada en su peor travesura, con la sonrisa burlesca y la mirada despectiva. —No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer de esto, sino a él. —Lo último lo dijo apuntando la mesa en donde Luka y Louis se tomaban un trago, con sonrisas tensas y hombros relajados.

—¿Qué?

—Luka es mi líder de equipo. —Dijo la chica antes de girar con violencia, golpeando a Erik con su cabello, antes de dirigirse a la mesa y exclamar —¡Luka, ya no quiero tercer miembro de equipo!

El aludido levantó la mirada y sonrió divertido al ver a Erik, pasmado, mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Luka se levantó y avanzó unos pasos, acercándose a Colette, que se aferró a su cintura con las dos manos, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del guitarrista y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Claro… —murmuró Erik para sí mismo. —¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que el rey y la reina de las serpientes estarían en el mismo equipo? Harley y su Joker listos para quemar la ciudad hasta los cimientos.

Luka apresó la cintura de Colette y se paseó la mano libre por el cabello, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a su viejo rival, preguntándose si algo bueno podía salir de todo aquello. ¿A qué división pertenecía Erik?

—Sí, tienes razón —concedió Luka soltando a Colette y volviendo a su mesa, recuperando su trago y sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto que había heredado sin darse cuenta de su padre. —Nosotros dos solos podemos con esto.

—¡Ay, vamos! —Exclamó Erik mirando a los muchachos alternadamente. —Tienen que tener un tercer contendiente para poder seguir participando en el torneo, no tenemos otra opción ¿o sí?

—Sí. —Espetó Colette arrebatándole a Luka el vaso de whisky y bebiéndoselo de una. —Dejar la contienda antes de que nos digan que tenemos que aceptarte.

Erik soltó una risa despectiva, como si no creyera que ellos de verdad estuviesen considerando aquella opción, pero al ver la ceja alzada de Colette y la sonrisa ladeada de Luka, Erik volvió la mirada a los reptiles y musitó: —Oh, vamos. No están hablando en serio. ¿Verdad?

—Vamos papá, todavía tengo que llevarte a casa. —Soltó Luka levantándose de su sitio, ignorando a Erik y dejando un billete sobre la mesa, consiguiendo un gesto aliviado por parte de Louis que podía dejar por fin aquel lugar.

—Le llamaré a Jeany, tal vez esté despierta. —Anunció Colette sacando el celular y sonriendo de medio lado ante la expresión de Erik.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?

—Na, no me gusta dejar la moto en la calle.

—¡Oigan, no inventen! —Exclamó Erik metiéndose entre los muchachos para llamar su atención.

—Sigo furioso contigo. —Murmuró Luka mirando al reptil, arrancándole un escalofrío. —Todavía cierro los ojos y puedo ver claramente el rostro de terror que Marinette tenía cuando amenazaron con tocarla, cuando me estaban golpeando. Todavía tiene pesadillas. —Si bien aquello era una mentira a medias, a Luka le servía para probar su punto, así que no le importó estar mintiendo para hacer sentir mal al reptil. —¿Para qué estás en la contienda? Este torneo es algo muy grande como para estar metido por deporte.

—Quiero la indulgencia. —Admitió Erik bajando la mirada, acongojado. —Sé que hice mal al meterme con tu familia, sé que falté a una regla, y los otros reptiles me reprochan por ello, así que quiero la indulgencia de Andree para poder volver a estar en paz entre mi gente y estar en paz contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Vamos Luka, hicimos iniciaciones juntos. Me pasé de la raya y lo sé… estaba furioso, sabes que no pienso bien cuando me enojo. No es justificación —proclamó levantando las manos en señal de rendición —, pero necesito reivindicarme. Con los reptiles, contigo… conmigo. Tú sabes que no soy lo que viste esa noche.

—Hagamos esto… —soltó al fin el rey de las serpientes cruzándose de brazos, alzando la barbilla, mirando a Erik por encima de la nariz, con desprecio fingido. Colette vio perfectamente la intensión en las palabras de su ex, puesto que cuando hacía ese gesto al mirar a una persona era para obligarse a sí mismo a no sonreír o se delataría. —Si Marinette está de acuerdo, estás dentro.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ow! —Gritó Colette sacudiendo la mano, con una sonrisa burlesca. —Tu entrada al equipo depende de la palabra de la reina. Los dioses se apiaden de ti.

Y soltando una carcajada, Colette se dio la vuelta y abandonó el bar, dejando el eco de sus risas como un peso que caía profundo en el estómago de Erik.

—Mañana a las once espera un mensaje de mi parte, ahí sabrás si estamos dentro.

Luka dejó el bar y subió al auto, su padre ocupó el asiento del copiloto y sonrió de medio lado al ver la mirada tranquila del guitarrista.

—Marinette dirá que sí —apostó el viejo Couffaine quitándose la bufanda y mirando a su hijo con aires acusatorios. —¿Verdad?

—Marinette me dejará elegir.

—Entonces ¿para qué molestar al pobre de Erik? ¿No robaban carteras juntos?

—Sí, pero tú supiste lo que pasó en mi hogar.

Silencio.

Primero se alzó el silencio y luego Louis suspiró cansado. —¿Quién no lo supo?

—No importa, es algo que dejamos atrás, tuve mi venganza esa misma noche, Erik y yo estamos a mano, y también lo está con Marinette, así que no hay mucho por reclamar. Vamos, te llevo al departamento.

.

_(Bom bidi bom – Nick Jonas feat Nicky Minaj)_

Multimouse sintió la llegada de Viperion a sus espaldas, estaba sentada en la punta de la torre Montparnasse observando la ciudad a sus pies, sonrió dedicándole una mirada de reojo y luego volvió la mirada a las luces que danzaban bajo sus pies como luciérnagas en campo abierto.

—No eres el reptil al que esperaba. —Admitió la chica con media sonrisa. —Después de todo, estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—¿Sí? —Murmuró Viperion con cierto aire burlesco. —Sass... scales slithers...

Y aunque por un momento, Multimouse consideró que sentiría el roce suave de la mano de su esposo, se quedó muy quieta al sentir las escamas rodearle el cuello cuando Cobra cerró una mano en torno a su piel y tiró de ella, pegándola a su pecho mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de un movimiento rápido.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. —Murmuró el antihéroe pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

Multimouse sintió la lengua de Cobra pasearse por su mejilla hasta encontrarle el lóbulo de la oreja y darle una mordida fuerte con los colmillos, haciéndola gemir.

—No te debo nada... —Musitó la joven sintiendo cómo las manos de Cobra se deslizaban por sus costados hasta buscar el borde de la tela.

—¿Estás segura? —Murmuró el portador acariciando la piel de la chica y haciéndola estremecer entre sus manos.

—¿Qué te debo, según tú?

—¿Según yo? —Espetó divertido el reptil apresando el cuerpo de Multimouse y saltando hacia la calle.

La roedora se liberó del agarre del portador y tomó su soga de saltar, frenando su caída de último minuto antes de dirigirse a los callejones de la ciudad, ocultándose de la serpiente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—La última vez que nos "encontramos" —dijo Cobra desde las sombras, emergiendo sombrío mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo amarillento que amedrentó la confianza de la portadora —, estaba a punto de tomarte para mí, y me soltaste una noticia.

—Dije que quería casarme contigo —murmuró la chica, sin aliento, retrocediendo hasta la pared y pasando saliva con dificultad al sentir que Cobra le tomaba una rodilla.

—Estábamos a mitad de algo... —Murmuró seductor el portador de la serpiente, levantando la pierna de Multimouse en el aire y apresándola con el peso de su cuerpo. —Debería sorprenderme tu flexibilidad —admitió acomodando el talón de la chica sobre su hombro y bajándose la máscara, revelando todo el rostro, revelando su sonrisa —, pero esta noche es algo de lo que podría sacar ventaja.

Con movimientos lentos, Cobra bajó el cierre de la bota de Multimouse, dejándole la piel expuesta antes de pasear su lengua por la pantorrilla de la heroína, haciendo movimientos circulares y consiguiendo que la joven jadeara, presa de las oleadas de placer que aquello le brindaba.

El portador liberó a la ratona y la hizo dar la vuelta, pegándola de frente a la pared y tapándole la boca, y aunque ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de dudas, las risas de un grupo de amigos en el borde del callejón la hicieron comprender. Cobra soltó su boca y sonrió haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio, seña que Multimouse respondió asintiendo un par de veces. Su traje, gris claro combinado con rosa y blanco, era visible en la oscuridad, pero las escamas oscuras de la capucha y de todo el vestuario del antihéroe debían ser suficientes para ocultarlos en la seguridad de las sombras.

La mano de Cobra encontró el borde en la tela, el portador se había quitado un guante y ahora acariciaba lentamente la piel del vientre de Multimouse, paseando su mano entre la tela y la piel, dando con el borde de la ropa interior de la roedora y continuando con su camino hacia la entrepierna de la chica, sonriendo complacido al sentir la humedad que aquella joven presentaba ente las piernas.

—Estás lista para mí... —Murmuró en un siseo seductor, llamando la atención de uno de los chicos al final del callejón, que paseó la mirada entre las sombras esperando encontrar el origen del sonido, sin alcanzar a percibir que Cobra empujaba a Multimouse con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dificultándole respirar.

Multimouse apretó el gesto, temiendo ser descubierta, y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en silencio cuando Cobra comenzó a mover sus dedos, acariciando el punto exacto para hacerla gemir del placer, sumando a ello el estarle mordiendo y chupando el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola dar jadeos silentes, cada vez más difíciles de contener.

El humo del cigarrillo llegó hasta ellos, los amigos estaban fumando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la fría noche, ajenos al hecho de que Cobra seducía a su presa, arriesgándose a que ella gimiera y ser descubiertos en un callejón en medio de la noche parisina.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, luchando contra sus instintos, haciendo gestos, ahogando las ganas de gemir a todo volumen, echando hacia atrás la cadera y rozando a Cobra de manera sugerente, resistiendo la tentación de encarar al antihéroe y responder a sus atenciones con un gesto similar, pero agradeció sobremanera cuando los muchachos se retiraron de aquel lugar y Cobra por fin la soltó.

Creyó que el antihéroe le daría espacio de algo más, qué equivocada estaba.

Cobra tomó las caderas de Multimouse y tiró de ella, alejándola de la pared unos centímetros para luego hacerla agacharse levemente y pegar su pecho a la espalda de ella.

—Podría tomarte aquí mismo ¿sabes?

Ahora sí que gimió. Aquella exclamación queda escapó a su boca sin que ella se lo propusiera.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad quería hacer aquello en un callejón oscuro? No, no le sorprendía la amenaza del antihéroe, le sorprendía lo atractiva que parecía esa idea, excitante, salvaje. Se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a desnudarse ahí mismo a merced del héroe, no, del villano que la seducía cruelmente, llevándola al borde de su cordura.

Ahora, había algo más. No sólo era el deseo que ella sentía hacia el hombre bajo la máscara, sino las propias emociones de Mullo, que hacía mucho tiempo no coqueteaba con Sass. Marinette bajo la máscara era consciente de todo el deseo que sentía por su esposo, de las ganas que tenía de desnudarlo, de pasear sus manos por toda la musculatura trabajada de aquel hombre, de besarle las cicatrices y lamer su piel, pero también era consciente de que los instintos animales parecían haberse disparado ante el deseo carnal de ambos kwamis. ¿Por qué negarles la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez?

Ella sería Multimouse, pero no se dejaría tomar tan fácilmente por Cobra.

Lo empujó y, en un movimiento rápido, estuvo lejos del alcance del portador de la serpiente, consiguiendo que el muchacho compusiera una expresión de sorpresa.

—Si me vas a tomar —dijo la roedora bajando la espalda con las piernas bien extendidas, subiendo lentamente la cremallera de la bota antes de abrir su escote revelando la piel entre sus senos y enrollado un poco su camiseta, hasta dejar al descubierto su vientre —, primero tienes que alcanzarme. Si me atrapas, soy toda tuya.

—Cuando te atrape no tendrás otra opción.

Cobra se cubrió los ojos con la máscara y sonrió mostrando los colmillos, delineando sus dientes con la punta de la lengua.

Multimouse soltó una risita por lo bajo y luego salió corriendo.

Un nuevo trueno surcó el cielo, iluminando todos los rincones de París. Por debajo de la máscara, Marinette no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que había pasado al lado de Luka, también una noche de lluvia; evocó las caricias dulces, las miradas atentas a sus expresiones y a sus gestos, evocó la sonrisa confiada que mostraba Luka guiándose por su cuerpo como un turista que recorre por primera vez su destino favorito, queriendo conocer cada recoveco con lujo de detalles, y al mismo tiempo, maravillándose de recorrer por primera vez aquellos parajes ignotos.

Con el siguiente trueno, Multimouse vio con sorpresa que Cobra la esperaba unos metros adelante, con su sonrisa socarrona y los brazos cruzados; la roedora apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar su carrera y dar la vuelta para ocultarse en los rincones de París.

Los callejones oscuros se vieron brevemente iluminados por un nuevo rayo surcando los cielos, y la sombra de Cobra se alzó sobre ella como el recordatorio de que seguía siendo su presa. Debía moverse más rápido para lograr huir de él, aunque no quisiera realmente huir en ese momento.

No podía hacerse la tonta, quería que el antihéroe la atrapase, no sabía qué sería de ella si el indigno lo lograba, pero definitivamente quería averiguarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía corriendo?

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de en qué momento Cobra le había dado alcance, la había tomado por la cuerda y tirado de ella hasta hacerle caer a sus pies, arrodillada frente a la mirada ambarina y la sonrisa sádica del muchacho.

Alzó la mirada y pasó saliva con dificultad al ver la expresión mordaz de aquel portador.

—_Got you, tricky mouse._

_._

_(High – Whethan feat Dua Lipa)_

Llovía en París. La ciudad entera estaba cubierta de agua, la lluvia torrencial bañaba los tejados con vehemencia, obligando a los amantes a refugiarse bajo los paraguas, los tejados y meterse en las tiendas y cafés con tal de resguardarse.

No ellos, no los portadores.

Ni siquiera las esquirlas heladas (a medio camino entre ser lluvia y ser nevada) que salpicaban su piel eran suficientes para apagar el fuego que consumía a los amantes detrás de las máscaras, porque cada varios pasos, ambos volvían las bocas al encuentro del otro, anhelantes de más, hambrientos, insaciables.

Cobra era el depredador, había tomado sin permiso la boca, el cuello, la piel de aquella roedora indefensa. Y a pesar de conocer perfectamente la voracidad de aquel portador, a pesar de compartir el deseo, la lujuria con el hombre la tenía apresada contra la pared y la besaba desesperadamente (lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo su oreja, gimiendo su alias), no podía corresponder a los besos con la misma locura y desenfreno de siempre.

Sabía que aquella cuestión tenía todo que ver con Mullo, que se encontraba a merced de la serpiente; sabía que su repentino comportamiento como presa se le atribuía a las propias emociones de su roedor, y tenía que admitir que le encantaba jugar ese papel, estar a merced de los deseos de la serpiente que se enroscaba en torno a su cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello, seduciéndola en un callejón oscuro tan cercano a la calle que, si un vehículo giraba en ese momento, ellos dos quedarían expuestos por la luz de sus faros y todo París vería la forma descarada en que Cobra mordisqueaba la piel expuesta en el escote de Multimouse, haciéndole gesticular expresiones de placer mientras ella enroscaba una pierna en torno a la cadera del héroe para sostenerme cerca y sentirlo respirar.

Cobra por su parte parecía querer comerse a Mullo con la mirada, con una expresión de complacencia ante su actitud sumisa y necesitada. Porque debajo de las escamas, Luka sabía que Sass se estaba dando permiso de ser un depredador despiadado y tomar a Mullo como hacía siglos no ocurría, si Marinette estaba dispuesta a ser Multimouse esa noche, Luka estaba dispuesto a entregarse al frenesí de Cobra.

—Tengo una idea… —murmuró el portador pellizcando la piel de Multimouse entre sus dientes, haciéndola suspirar. —Pero necesito que me prestes esto —Añadió dando un tironcito a la soga atada en torno a la cintura de la portadora.

—Lo que desees… —Murmuró ella en medio de un suspiro.

La tomó por sorpresa sentir la corriente helada cuando Cobra se separó y comenzó a correr hacia la tapia del fondo, saltando a las escaleras de emergencia y comenzando a subir.

Por supuesto, la curiosidad pudo con ella y no tardó en darle alcance a la azotea, percatándose de que estaban a unas calles del departamento.

No lo veía por ningún lado. Cobra no aparecía a simple vista, así que la chica comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar, preguntándose si se habría ido en esa dirección.

Ya había saltado cuando se percató del error que había cometido. Sí, error. Corrió para saltar al siguiente tejado y siguió corriendo, y cuando saltó para alcanzar su propia terraza, vio a Cobra de pie en el alfeizar de una ventana, sonriendo con malicia mientras lanzaba la punta de la cuerda, lazándole la cintura y apresándole los brazos.

Ahogó el grito, no caería los doce pisos hasta el suelo. Estaba colgada por la cintura, atada por su propia cuerda mientras Cobra la subía lentamente, deleitándose en la expresión azorada de la chica.

—Te tengo… —Canturreó en señal de victoria.

Aterrizaron en la terraza, la tormenta había arreciado y el agua bañaba a cántaros la ciudad, Cobra ayudó a Multimouse a caer de pie, pero no soltó los amarres, la chica seguía con los brazos inmovilizados, pegados a sus costados por la soga cuando Cobra la tomó por el cuello obligándola a mirarle.

Sí antes había sentido que los besos del antihéroe le arrancaban pedacitos de cordura, aquel beso fue abrasador en muchos sentidos.

Retrocedieron a tropezones hasta entrar a la habitación, Cobra cerró las manos en torno a las caderas de Multimouse y la pegó a su propio cuerpo sonriendo cuando la chica gimió con ganas, retrocediendo hasta la cama y percatándose de que esta vez no era capaz de deshacer el nudo con el que la tenían cautiva.

—Te atrapé —repitió Cobra complacido ante la mirada anhelante que le dedicó la roedora, la mirada anhelante y lujuriosa, sumada a una sonrisa que pretendía ser tímida, pero que ardía como el infierno y como ellos mismos.

—O sea que soy toda tuya.

—De rodillas.

Obedeció. La joven se puso de rodillas en un movimiento elegante, sin soltar la mirada del portador de la serpiente, sonriendo de medio lado a verle jadear por la sorpresa y el placer de verla a su merced.

Cobra se movió hasta situarse a espaldas de la chica y sonrió desatando los nudos de la cuerda.

—¿Sabes lo que es el shibari?

—No, señor. No tengo idea... —canturreó la chica con voz zalamera, sacudiendo un poco las manos ahora que se encontraba libre.

—¿Confías en mí?

Multimouse levantó la mirada hacia Cobra, que ya tenía el torso desnudo y se enredaba la soga de saltar en las manos, jugando con los nudos que había conseguido, haciendo y deshaciendo amarres para tantear la flexibilidad de la cuerda y decidir si podía usarla o debía elegir algo más.

—Soy tuya —repitió la chica sonriendo de medio lado, mirando de reojo al portador mientras se encogía de hombros en un gesto tímido. La presa perfecta.

Cobra se arrodilló atrás de ella y le besó el cuello antes de quitarle lentamente la parte superior del traje, dejando a la vista el sujetador de encaje rosa que ella portaba, una imagen sensual y al mismo tiempo bastante ingenua, ella estaba sonrojada, respiraba con dificultad por la excitación, pero no dijo nada, permitió que Cobra dirigiese sus manos hasta las cremalleras de sus botas y la despojara también de ellas.

—De pie —ordenó el reptil parándose frente a ella mientras se subía la máscara hasta cubrir sus ojos y revelar que tenía ahora la cuerda atada en una serie de nudos por todo el torso, como una red envolviéndolo. —Quítate los pantalones.

La chica sonrió obedeciendo, deslizando lentamente la tela hasta el suelo, sabiendo que el portador podía verla igualmente a pesar de llevar los ojos vendados.

—¿Qué procede?

El portador guardó silencio un momento, y luego, con un movimiento brusco tiró a la joven a la cama, posicionándose a gatas sobre ella, lamiéndole el cuello antes de volver su atención al lindero de piel entre sus senos y el sujetador, haciéndola estremecer y murmurar su nombre como un gemido por lo bajo.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que el muchacho se atrevió a hablar mientras daba lengüetazos, besos y mordidas a la piel del vientre de Multimouse, lo vulnerable que ella estaba en ese momento.

—Procede que seas honesta conmigo todo el tiempo o esto no va a funcionar. Esta noche soy el depredador y tú eres mi presa, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cuidar de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Perfectamente —su voz salió como un jadeo, rayando el grito.

Claro que lo entendía, sabía lo que venía a continuación, sabía lo que era el shibari, el término había aparecido en redes sociales y sus alumnos no hacían otra cosa más que comentar que algunas bandas lo usaban mucho en sus videos musicales, incluso Emilie estaba considerando hacer una sesión fotográfica con shibari para la siguiente colección de lencería que lanzarían en Primavera.

Pero quería seguirle el juego a Cobra, seguiría siendo su presa tanto tiempo como él lo quisiera.

El portador se levantó en las rodillas, quitándose la venda de los ojos para observar el cuerpo desnudo de su musa. Multimouse observó maravillada cómo los ojos de su esposo se cubrieron de escamas cuando él se despojó de la máscara, como si ofrecieran una cobertura emergente para mantener su rostro irreconocible. Y jadeó cuando Cobra le cubrió los ojos con su propia máscara, cegándola.

Las manos del muchacho estaban heladas. Normalmente Luka tenía las manos calientes y aquello era el refugio al que Marientte se había acostumbrado, sentir aquel calor le hacía saber a la chica que todo iría bien. Sentir el frío llevó su confianza a otro nivel, porque sabía que estaba a salvo a pesar de sentir cómo Cobra deslizaba la cuerda por detrás de sus codos y la hacía arrodillarse en la cama.

¡Dios! ¿De dónde había sacado Luka el conocimiento de los nudos?

Porque Marinette no podría verlo, Multimouse no podía verlo, pero en ese momento, Cobra ataba la cuerda a los brazos de su presa de forma elegante, fijando sus brazos cerca uno del otro a las espaldas de ella, sus codos casi se tocaron en el siguiente nudo, las muñecas iban juntas. Sus costillas estaban abiertas, había levantado el busto y estirado el cuello, jadeaba, le costaba respirar por el nerviosismo, pero el nudo era cómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber el portador atento al rostro de Multimouse. —Respira profundo.

—Estoy bien. —Prometió la chica con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo va la intensidad?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

La risa gutural del antihéroe la hizo sentir un escalofrío, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo desafiado.

Las manos de Cobra en sus caderas, obligándola a recorrerla en la cama. Sentía las manos de cobra, y el colchón cediendo bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sentía el aire helado colándose por la ventana, sentía la respiración de su esposo cerca de su cuello, porque tener los ojos vendados y estar atada le había agudizado el resto de los sentidos.

Dio un respingo al sentir el borde del colchón cerca de sus rodillas, dio otro respingo cuando Cobra rasgó el costado de sus braguitas despojándola de su ropa interior, dio otro respingo cuando sintió que la cuerda pasaba por debajo de su rodilla izquierda y la obligaba a abrir la pierna hacia un costado.

Cobra ató con maestría ambas piernas de Multimouse, la chica estaba vulnerable, al borde del colchón haciendo equilibrio con la espalda echada hacia atrás, incapaz de encorvarse gracias a las diestras ataduras que le había hecho. Estaba inmovilizada.

Jadeaba. Multimouse jadeaba por la antelación. Escuchó al antihéroe moverse por la habitación y dio un respingo al escuchar las bocinas encenderse, la música llenó todo el lugar y ella suspiró divertida reconociendo la pieza musical.

(Heaven – Julia Michaels)

—¿Desde cuándo eres de clichés tan baratos?

—Desde que quiero que te arrepientas de haberme desafiado.

La lengua de Cobra se deslizó desde el ombligo de Multimouse hasta encontrar el borde del sujetador, la chica emitió un jadeo entrecortado y gimió el nombre de su esposo, por un momento no fue capaz de recordar su alias, sólo cuatro letras que resonaron por toda la habitación dejando a los muchachos a merced de sus propias emociones.

—Luka...

Sass y Mullo abandonaron la transformación. A dónde fueron o qué hicieron después ninguno de los dos portadores lo supo por largo rato, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia.

Ahora ambos habían recuperado un poco la claridad, la soga seguía en su lugar, así que Luka suspiró, admirando el cuerpo de su esposa.

—Si quieres que pare...

—Soy tuya. —Repitió Marinette jadeante, sintiendo que la presión de las cuerdas contra su piel sólo conseguía hacer que la excitación subiera.

Luka volvió su atención a la piel de la chica, paseando sus manos por los senos de su esposa, y llevando la lengua por el cuerpo, por el vientre, dirigiéndose hacia la entrepierna y haciéndola jadear. Ella habría querido cerrar las rodillas por inercia, pero sólo consiguió tensar las cuerdas y hacer que Luka riera por lo bajo.

—No te vas a salvar de esta. —Prometió antes de empujar los hombros de Marinette suavemente, guiándola hasta recostarla en la cama, sus pies estaban tensos, las rodillas abiertas, ella respiraba con dificultad.

La banda de sus ojos se disolvió lentamente y Luka sonrió complacido al ver la mirada que Marinette le dedicó, se lo comía con los ojos, así que el guitarrista se desabotonó el pantalón de mezclilla, dejando que la tela se deslizara con dificultad por sus piernas y hasta el suelo antes de arrodillarse en la cama y bajar la boca hasta situarse a centímetros de su musa.

—Luka no... —suplicó ella al verlo meter el rostro entre sus piernas y sonreír de medio lado.

—No qué... —murmuró en respuesta antes de acariciar el clítoris de su esposa con la lengua y hacerla jadear con fuerza. —Pensé que esto te gustaba.

No dijo más. Pasó las manos por debajo de los muslos de la chica, aferrándose a ellos mientras su lengua trazaba un camino en busca del punto más erótico que tuviese la chica en ese lugar. Se tomó su tiempo, deleitándose en la sinfonía que componía Marinette con sus jadeos y gemidos, escuchándola enloquecer por la manera vehemente en que le chupaba, y lamía la entrada, sin darle tregua a las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento.

Lentamente, también las cuerdas que le ataban se fueron desvaneciendo, liberándola de la presión y consiguiendo que ella comenzara a retorcerse por el placer. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus brazos estuvieron libres, presos bajo el peso de su cuerpo mientras ella empujaba las caderas, reaccionando a las atenciones de su esposo.

Luka sí se percató de la desaparición de las cuerdas, así que comenzó a pasear su lengua por toda la piel de Marinette, subiendo lentamente por su vientre, acariciando y llenando de saliva los bordes alrededor de su ombligo, sus costillas, el borde con la tela, los senos, el cuello, y luego llegando hasta la boca de la chica para arrancarle un beso despiadado, anhelante, demandante.

La chica sacó las manos de la espalda y se aferró al cuello y espalda de Luka, arrancándole un gemido al sentir las uñas clavándose en la piel de su espalda. Eso se ganaba por tenerla al borde tanto tiempo. Así que, ignorando cualquier réplica por parte de la chica, se separó de ella para deshacerse del bóxer y penetrarla de una estocada brusca pero certera.

Marinette jamás había sentido tanto alivio como en ese momento, cuando Luka por fin la invadió y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, empujando con fuerza.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del borde, sentían las palpitaciones de su corazón retumbando contra todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, la excitación se había convertido en una súplica dolorosa que atender, ¿cómo había aguantado tanto sin quejarse? Marinette no pudo evitar hacerse a sí misma la promesa de que devolvería las atenciones a la primera ocasión que tuviera, porque en ese momento ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Y juntos se perdieron en una vorágine de sensaciones y emociones, alcanzando la nota más alta del orgasmo a la par, dejándose ir en los brazos del otro, sabiendo que estando juntos eran prácticamente invencibles.


	59. Amenaza

_**Sonrais777**_: Creo que esa combinación de héroes me había gustado tanto que comenzó a costarme trabajo no verlos juntos, qué bueno que te gustara el contraste. ¿Tienes historias publicadas? Para darme una vuelta por tu perfil en cuanto tenga una oportunidad ya que baje el estrés.

_**Manu**_: No estoy al tanto de las teorías, creo que ya te lo había dicho, que prefiero esperar a que se estrenen. Gracias por leer.

_**Scar**_: Si ya sabes cómo somos, para qué me dejas a solas con una posibilidad de nuevo OC que puedo explotar de una forma magistra? Ahora te aguatnas jajajjaaja les presento a... en fin, espero te guste esta actualización, hagamos que el canarito se quede afónico de tanto gritar.

_**Kami**_: No me mates, es todo lo que voy a pedir jajajajajaja espero te guste esta primera aparición de nuestro nuevo héroe, a ver cómo lo acomodamos. No alcanzo a meterlos en este espacio, pero espero pronto poder hacerle un guiño a tus entrañables personajes.

_**Mariana**_: No sé si advertir que tal vez te hice un guiño en este capítulo, me voy a volver a leer Second Chance para poder volver a hacerte guiños como Dios manda, así como a tus otras historias, Lukanette y no Lukanette. Te quiero linda, estamos en contacto.

* * *

(Beso - Jósean Log)

Marinette estaba cansada, sentía el peso de Luka sobre su cuerpo, y era eso lo que no la permitía sumirse por completo en la inconsciencia. Estaba acostada bocarriba sintiendo cómo dulcemente Luka le cubría el cuello de besos castos, lentos, inocentes.

Luka no solía dejarse crecer la barba, pero era cierto que estaba algo desatendido, cuando Marinette se quejó al respecto, el guitarrista comenzó a frotar su barbilla levemente contra la piel de su musa, sonriendo ante los escalofríos y las sonrisas que la chica le compuso antes de dedicarle una mirada enamorada y tierna.

—Picas —anunció ella acariciándole el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra repasaba la forma del mentón de su esposo, delineándolo, admirando la mirada de devoción que él tenía para ella en ese momento, reflejo perfecto de sus propias emociones.

Luka asintió con una sonrisa traviesa antes de levantarse un poco para alcanzar la boca de Marinette, con los codos a los lados del rostro de su musa para sostenerse mientras que ella se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho, acariciando las marcas en la piel del guitarrista, delineando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que se había hecho con el paso de los años, deleitándose en la forma casta en que Luka acariciaba su boca con la propia.

No pudo evitar enroscar las piernas en torno a la cadera de Luka, sosteniéndolo cerca, acariciándole las piernas con sus pies, haciéndole estremecer ante un escalofrío que le ayudó a relajarse. ¿Lo había dicho antes? No estaba segura si lo había confesado ya a Luka, pero adoraba sentir la presión que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el de ella cuando se relajaba de aquella manera luego de hacerle el amor.

Suspiraron al unísono, rompiendo el contacto del beso antes de que Luka se levantara en un movimiento suave y cubriese el cuerpo de su esposa.

—Ya vuelvo —anunció antes de besar la frente de Marinette y dirigirse al baño.

La chica se recostó de lado, abrazada a la almohada de su esposo, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, observando la lluvia golpetear contra su ventana. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al percatarse de que Tikki estaba sentada en el barandal, bajo el torrente de agua helada.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, insegura de interrumpir.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Tikki miraba en dirección a la casa Agreste.

—Ve con él —pidió Marinette con media sonrisa, consiguiendo que la kwami de la creación diera un respingo y un saltito en su lugar.

—Pero...

—Mullo está conmigo, también Sass y Luka —murmuró con una sonrisa dulce, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y asintiendo. —Estaremos bien, y ustedes hace tanto no están juntos... no es justo que nosotros podamos estar con la persona que amamos y ustedes estén separados.

—Es nuestro deber acompañar a los portadores en todo momento, no debemos tener pensamientos egoístas porque fuimos...

—Tikki, no me hagas darte una orden —interrumpió Marinette con una sonrisa maternal, preguntándose de dónde saldría tanta renuencia cuando era evidente que quería correr en ese mismo instante hasta donde se encontraba Plagg.

La kwami le dio un abrazo a Marinette antes de salir disparada hacia la noche.

—Eres muy dulce —halagó Luka a media voz, acercándose a Marinette con un par de copas de vino en las manos y el pantalón del pijama cayendo de forma seductora sobre las caderas de Luka, dejando poco a la imaginación.

—Gracias —respondió la heroína recibiendo la copa y bajando el rostro, tímida. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con ella. —¿De dónde salió el conocimiento del shibari?

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada a la lluvia que cubría su ciudad.

—Denisse. —Marinette ahogó una risa ante la respuesta de su esposo. —El otro día me dijo que podía aprovechar mi tiempo libre en la oficina para aprender cosas nuevas, actualizarme en redes sociales, adquirir habilidades no musicales, así que decidí pagar un curso teórico en línea.

—Ajá —soltó Marinette entre risitas nerviosas —, y ¿dónde entra Denisse en todo esto?

—Imagínate la cara que puso cuando entró a mi oficina y me vio atando una cuerda alrededor de mi torso mientras veía cómo una chica casi desnuda lo hacía consigo misma en una página de internet.

Marinette soltó la carcajada. Claro que podía imaginar la expresión de Denisse, podía verla sonrojándose hasta las orejas, soltando algún reclamo dicho a voz en grito, girando sobre sí misma y alegando algo mientras agitaba sus manos sobre la cabeza y su cabellera rubia bailaba al viento. Pero entonces la risa se le cortó, sintió la garganta seca por la antelación, sonrió con malicia y seducción antes de murmurar: —Entonces tienes basto conocimiento del tema.

La mirada de Luka se oscureció un instante. El muchacho acarició el rostro de Marinette con la mano disponible, deleitado con la mirada intensa que su esposa le dedicaba, comiéndoselo con los ojos, anhelante, curiosa.

—Esa es mi reina oscura... —aduló en voz baja Luka antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y plantarle un beso lento que inició como el contacto de sus bocas hasta que la lengua de Luka se abrió paso entre los labios de Marinette. —Mi Perséfone... —Dijo a media voz, consiguiendo que ella sonriera antes de responder al beso.

—¿Perséfone? —Repitió tomando espacio y mirando a Luka.

El guitarrista suspiró hastiado, pero sin perder la sonrisa. —Andree tiene un nuevo apodo para mí. Me llamó Hades esta noche. —Dio un sorbo a su copa y sonrió para Marinette. —Me parece un buen apodo, tengo que admitir que este me gusta, aunque es una forma de reafirmar que soy su sucesor oscuro.

—Hades... —repitió Marinette pensativa antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y sonreír. —Eso me da una idea.

—Me da miedo cuando mi reina oscura sonríe así.

—Tranquilo, no soy Diosa de la primavera por mi linda carita, sino por mi bondad —bromeó siguiéndole el juego a su esposo, consiguiendo que el muchacho sonriera ampliamente. —Esta idea te va a gustar, estoy segura.

—Confío en ti.

—A propósito de confianza —llamó antes de dar un sorbo largo a su vino, armándose de valor mientras el sonrojo le invadía las mejillas. —Algo me dice que sabes mucho más de bondage que sólo lo que me mostraste esta noche.

—Sí, lo que incluye una sesión de mimos después del acto carnal —soltó Luka entregándole su copa a Marinette antes de levantarla entre sus brazos y dirigirse al baño.

Le arrancó un grito por la impresión, la chica hizo todo por evitar que el vino se derramara y soltó una carcajada cuando se percató de que el baño estaba lleno de velas encendidas, un par de inciensos, y la bañera llena.

—Y esto...

—Por el estrés. —La respuesta de Luka fue seca, cortante, pero Marinette conocía perfectamente ese gesto de disculpa que el muchacho componía en ese momento, como si temiera haberse pasado de la raya con su comportamiento como Cobra. —Se supone que después de una práctica "violenta", el dominante debe tener gestos de cuidado hacia su pareja para reestablecer la confianza perdida que...

Marinette rodeó la cabeza de Luka con sus brazos y le robó un beso, enternecida por la preocupación que el muchacho había demostrado hasta ese momento, seguía siendo un niño pequeño cuando se sentía asustado, así que la joven le cubrió el rostro de besos.

—Pero métete conmigo a la bañera. —Pidió ella, no. No fue una petición, fue una demanda.

—Lo que mi reina desee.

.

La oficina de Luka en _Legend Records _estaba relativamente en silencio, salvo por el repiqueteo del teclado de la computadora bajo las hábiles manos de Marinette y las melodías que Luka trenzaba en su guitarra acústica, no había mayor movimiento en aquella sala. Marinette le había pedido a Tikki que permaneciera un poco más de tiempo con Plagg, les llamaría si necesitaba algo de ellos, le hizo prometer que no iría a buscarle a menos que ella misma los contactara.

Esa mañana habían encontrado a Sass enroscado sobre sí mismo en el sillón de la sala, qué sorpresa se llevaron cuando descubrieron que Mullo se encontraba oculta entre las escamas de aquel kwami, presa de su agarre, con la frente pegada a la de Sass. Sí, oculta, porque al igual que Tikki desde que era portada por mujeres, Mullo había ido adquiriendo poco a poco rasgos femeninos cada vez más delicados, rasgos que tenían a cierto depredador encantado por el cambio.

—Esta noche nos asignan nuevo desafío del torneo —murmuró Luka cuando por fin Marinette levantó la vista de la computadora en busca de sus ojos. —Y tenemos el concierto.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No —mintió el muchacho con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La chica se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia Luka componiendo una sonrisa tímida, midiéndolo con la mirada. El guitarrista dejó su instrumento a un costado y extendió los brazos hacia su musa, que se movió hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con todo el cabello suelto cayendo por su costado, una sonrisa seductora y recargar delicadamente las manos en el pecho de su esposo mientras él le tomaba la cintura con ambas manos, mirándola con devoción.

Luka plantó un beso tímido en la punta de la nariz de su musa y sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y aunque la escena podría verse comprometedora y sensual, por largos instantes sólo tuvieron miradas de amor para quien habían decidido era su alma gemela. Marinette suspiró paseando sus manos por el cabello de Luka, sintiéndose dichosa de seguir con vida y a su lado, porque habían ocurrido tantas cosas en ese año que le costaba creer que los momentos de calma fuesen reales; Luka por su parte paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por el lindero de piel entre la blusa y el pantalón de la chica, deleitándose en la frescura de aquel paraje ignoto, uno de sus favoritos al momento de abrazarla por la calle, el único pedacito de piel al que tenía acceso cuando quería ser discreto y seducirla al mismo tiempo, puesto que sabía que aquellas caricias le arrancaban escalofríos a la diseñadora.

—Un mes. —Su voz sonó trémula, casi como un secreto en los labios de la joven antes de que ella depositara un beso suave en los labios de su amante.

—¿Un mes? —Musitó Luka en respuesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando a Marinette con devoción.

Acarició el rostro de la chica, despejando los cabellos sueltos lejos de su rostro, admirando las facciones dulces, los gestos suaves que ella componía ante su tacto. Marinette abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando a su esposo.

—Para la boda a la iglesia. Quiero casarme contigo en un mes.

Luka no pudo evitarlo, tomó el rostro de Marinette robándole un beso apasionado haciéndola gemir por el impacto, no tardó en corresponder al beso, ajenos al grito de Denisse, que resonó por fuera de la oficina antes de que azotara la puerta y entrara sin esperar invitación.

—¡Maldita sea Luka! Si te estoy mandando un correo en calidad de urgente es para que me contestes... ¡Perdón! —Giró en su sitio, con los hombros tensos y el gesto apretado, consiguiendo que Luka y Marinette le dedicaran una mirada de curiosidad. —Perdón, no me di cuenta de que Marinette ya había llegado.

La aludida se removió un poco, pero Luka no le permitió escapar tan fácilmente así que Marinette terminó sentada en el regazo de su esposo antes de mirar a Denisse y soltar una risa discreta.

—No te preocupes, estamos siendo imprudentes.

—¿Qué pasa, Den? —Inquirió Luka despejando el rostro de Marinette con una mano y sonriendo para su musa con aires soñadores.

—Maldita sea, Luka —espetó Denisse dando la vuelta y encarando a sus amigos, mientras que Marinette le dedicaba una mirada de curiosidad, Luka le observaba con cierto aire desgarbado de desenfado y diversión. —Necesito que me confirmes de una maldita vez las fechas para los M&G con los fans, y tenemos que corroborar el envío de los instrumentos, esta noche es el concierto y nos llegaron los vestuarios que, por cierto, no te has probado. Y todavía tenemos que ir al auditorio a la prueba de sonido que...

—Denisse... —Llamó Marinette con una sonrisa de medio lado, enternecida por el estrés al que parecía estar sometida su amiga. —Yo me encargué de la prueba de vestuario con Luka esta mañana.

—Iván y Adrien nos apoyaron con la prueba de sonido esta mañana —añadió Luka con la misma actitud que Marinette, sonriendo de medio lado. —Está todo cubierto, Denisse, lo prometo.

—¿Todo? ¿Sabes cuántas posibilidades hay de que un fan encolerizado porque no le contestemos un correo para reuniones contigo termine akumatizado por la decepción? No quiero ser la causante de que tu siguiente fan quiera tomar a tu esposa como rehén porque tú eres un vago.

—Perdona Denisse, en eso no tengo excusa. Pero necesito revisar muy bien mis calendarios puesto que tenemos una cuestión más entre manos.

—¿Ah sí? —Espetó incrédula, parándose en jarras frente al guitarrista y ladeando el rostro. —¿Y cuál es esa cuestión?

—Que quiero que seas una dama de honor en mi boda y me caso dentro de un mes. —Anunció Marinette divertida, poniéndose por fin de pie y avanzando un paso hacia la asistente de Luka.

Primero nada, Denisse pestañeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, luego soltó un grito agudo, tan agudo que Luka tuvo que taparse los oídos y soltó una carcajada al ver a las chicas abrazadas dando saltitos y gritos de felicidad.

.

Un muchacho observaba la entrada del auditorio desde la acera del frente, cubierto por la sombra de un árbol, recargado en el tronco con desenfado.

—Esta noche dará un concierto —murmuró una voz desde su hombro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te vass a colar? —Soltó una segunda voz, con aires divertidos.

—Claro que sí, no me perdería la oportunidad de ver al legendario Luka Couffaine dando un concierto en uno de los mejores momentos de su carrera.

—No dejes que nadie te vea.

—Essspecssialmente tu madre. Ella te reconocssería al insssstante.

—Plagg, Sass, ¿por quién me toman? —Espetó el muchacho con gallardía, pasando una mano por su cabello antes de mostrar una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Louis... —Llamó Plagg con reproche.

—Oliver. —Corrigió el muchacho dando un paso y saliendo a la luz. —Me llamo Oliver hasta nuevo aviso, mientras dure esta misión, mi nombre es Oliver.

Oliver era un muchacho alto, mediría un metro noventa más o menos, veinticinco años de edad, con los hombros anchos y la cintura esbelta, todo su cuerpo bien trabajado, atlético, el cabello relativamente largo trenzado del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, de un color negro profundo que contrastaba contra sus ojos, azules como el cielo a media tarde. Tenía el porte de gallardía que sólo se consigue al pasar años y años enfrente de las cámaras de fotografía y video, en el cuello, del lado izquierdo tenía un tatuaje, una rosa negra encima de una acuarela de colores, de cuyos pétalos caía una gota roja, posiblemente de sangre. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis deportivos.

Y colgada sobre el brazo, una chaqueta de cuero negro doblada cuidadosamente para ocultar sus estampados y decoraciones.

—¿Qué pienssasss hacssser, Oliver?

—Al menos por ahora me limitaré a observar. Aunque tengo que admitirlo —añadió con una sonrisa encantadora que podría haber deslumbrado a cualquiera que lo viera —, me encantaría ir a _Les Reptiles_ esta noche para ver a Colette cuando le asignen la prueba.

—Este no es un viaje de placer —regañó Plagg flotando delante del rostro del muchacho, con los brazos en jarras mientras le fruncía el entrecejo. —No vinimos hasta acá para que conozcas a tu amor platónico.

Oliver soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse un poco.

—Sea como sea, dentro de poco voy a conocer a esa señorita. —La última palabra la dijo lentamente, un poco arrastrada, como si saborease la dulzura al pronunciarla. —De todos modos, según sé, ella está con una chica, Jeanne, su baterista o bajista o algo así. No tiene caso que la conozca. —Su expresión se tornó sombría, bajó un poco el rostro y dedicó una mirada de reojo a Sass, que flotaba tranquilamente a su costado. —Pero, según sé, pronto dará su último concierto. Si puedo ser un poco egoísta y estar aquí para verlo, lo haré encantado. No merece estar sola.

—Eres igual a tu madre —murmuró Tikki saliendo de la mochila, sonriéndole a Oliver con un gesto maternal y dulce. —Siempre viendo por los demás.

Oliver sonrió en agradecimiento al halago de Tikki, pero volvió la vista al auditorio antes de sacar un teléfono celular transparente, como salido de una película futurista. Se puso un auricular y encendió el noticiero en el canal de Nadja, sonriendo de medio lado y recitando la nota a la par de ella.

—_Legend Records se ha jugado un volado y aceptó el reto de conseguir que el primer concierto como solista del guitarrista de Kitty Section, Luka Couffaine, sea en uno de los auditorios más importantes de París. Contra todo pronóstico, Luka logró vender todos los boletos en la primera semana que estuvieron a disposición del público, y la disquera ya piensa en abrir una segunda fecha, aunque no han mencionado nada de alguna gira._

_._

El lugar estaba lleno, Marinette estaba oculta tras bambalinas, a un costado del escenario observando las luces de los celulares que grababan el evento. Lo había abierto una guitarrista cuya carrera iba en ascenso, qué risa le había dado a la diseñadora enterarse de que, además de ser una artista en potencia, era una de las estudiantes de los cursos en línea que Luka daba los sábados por la mañana.

Ahora la gente esperaba para el evento principal.

Luces rojas se encendieron en todo el lugar, la gente gritó embravecida mientras humo llenaba el escenario y la expectativa aumentaba. Durante algunos segundos no hubo más movimiento así que el estadio se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor, a Marinette le zumbaban los oídos por el contraste: de pronto una marea rebosante de rabia y de caos, de pronto el silencio. Pero sonrió ampliamente al escuchar en el auricular la señal para la segunda ronda de humo y el cambio de luces.

Haberse convertido en vestuarista oficial de Luka por contrato con Denisse le había dado acceso a todos los conciertos de su esposo, no era como que no estuviera tras bambalinas en cada presentación de Kitty Sectión cada vez que estaban en París, pero le gustaba esa sensación de ser de utilidad, no sólo arreglando estoperoles y descosiendo parches, sino siendo parte de la logística general del evento.

—Que venga el baterista. —Dijo la diseñadora en el auricular antes de volver la vista hacia atrás.

Iván sonrió y chocó palmas con ella antes de entrar al escenario, aprovechando la oscuridad, el silencio y la confusión, y una vez sentado en su sitio, en perfecta sincronía con el juego de luces, golpeó cuatro veces el tambor, consiguiendo que la gente volviera a gritar.

Los músicos iniciaron con su melodía, una mezcla electrónica sonando de fondo, una vos metálica y grave inundando las bocinas.

—_Seriez-vous prêt à mourir?_

Marinette no pudo evitar el escalofrío al escuchar aquella frase, sabía perfectamente cuál era la canción inicial, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese tranquila con la temática del concierto.

—¡Paris! —Gritó Luka en el micrófono, consiguiendo que toda la audiencia volviese a gritar, invitándolos al caos, a desgarrar las gargantas, a quedarse sin cuerdas vocales en el frenesí y la catarsis que sería aquel concierto que, si todo salía bien, se convertiría en una rabieta monumental al final de la noche. —¿Estarías dispuesto a morir?

La compuerta del piso se abrió y, de entre el humo y las sombras, entre las luces parpadeantes y los reflectores apuntándolo, emergió Luka como el rey de un mundo antiguo, Marinette sonrió ante la analogía de la tierra abriéndose para que Hades saliera del inframundo para reclamar lo que es suyo, pero a diferencia de otros conciertos, esa noche no había estilo punk gótico, Luka llevaba un gorro tejido en la cabeza, su camiseta blanca con estampado de Jagged Stone, una sudadera de zíper que caía desgarbada sobre sus hombros, pantalón negro de mezclilla y tenis converse, como si fuese el mismo crío de dieciséis años que había decidido volver al camino de la luz. Sí, llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro, llevaba sus pulseras y muñequeras, los anillos que solía usar de adolescente (claro que los conservaba, un día Marinette había dicho que le gustaba cómo se le veían, los guardaría el resto de su vida), y sujeta a una delicada cadena de oro que llevaba enredada en torno a su muñeca, la plumilla que había obsequiado a Marinette cuando se vieron por primera vez en el barco de la libertad, la primera vez que ambos vieron una oportunidad de redención para sus almas; Marinette la posibilidad de amar de verdad, Luka la posibilidad de reivindicar toda la maldad que había ido alimentando con el paso de los años, el resentimiento, la rabia, el dolor y el rencor.

Y esa noche, como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría, Marinette llevaba dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, que caían en caireles sobre sus hombros, una chaqueta negra sencilla sobre la camiseta blanca estampada con el logo del disco nuevo de Luka, un pantalón rosa ceñido, y los tacones a juego en el mismo tono.

La mezcla electrónica comenzó a sonar en las bocinas y Luka dejó pasar su entrada, reacomodando la diadema cerca de su boca, ajustando el micrófono por indicaciones de su auricular, alzando la mano libre hacia Marinette, dedicándole una mirada que la invitaba a acompañarlo en el escenario.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado al ver la sonrisa tímida que el muchacho le dedicaba mientras los músicos se reorganizaban para reiniciar la pieza sin dejar de tocar.

Marinette le entregó su tableta a otra chica del staff y se dirigió hacia Luka con pasos calmados que resonaron al ritmo de la música y retumbaron por todo el lugar, o tal vez sólo ella sintió aquellos pasos ahogados por el sonido de la batería, que llenaba el lugar de ritmo con su estridencia.

¿Abrir juntos el concierto? ¿Por qué no?

(Die for you – Starset)

No era la primera vez que lo acompañaba en el escenario, Luka solía aprovechar cada oportunidad de presumir a su esposa ante montones de pares de ojos, así que estaba acostumbrada a aquella rutina.

—Porque sé —dijo Luka en el micrófono mientras Marinette lo alcanzaba al centro del escenario —que posiblemente está noche corra sólo, sin ti a mi lado….

La gente gritó eufórica, rabiosa al reconocer la pieza. Luka se agachó en una rodilla e hizo que Marinette se sentara en su pierna antes de comenzar a cantar con pasión contenida.

Tenía que admitirlo, Marinette adoraba aquello, porque saber que Luka la mostraba al mundo orgulloso de llamarla su reina oscura era tan gratificante como saber que, a pesar de estar frente a miles de pares de ojos, también era como si estuvieran completamente solos en ese momento, haciéndose una promesa de amor y de que se protegerán mutuamente sin que nadie se enterarse de aquello.

Bueno, nadie salvo los reptiles que habían asistido a aquel concierto esa noche.

_**I will run alone tonight**_  
_**Without you by my side**_  
_**I guess you had a place you had to get to**_  
_**I know your eyes**_  
_**I know inside**_  
_**The walls you hide behind**_  
_**And I saw the truth inside the real you**_

La voz de Luka era una sinfonía completa, la manera en que se entrelazaba con las notas musicales, con los instrumentos, con la mezcla digital, pero Marinette no tenía oídos para nada más que para las palabras anhelantes que su esposo le dedicó antes de ponerse ambos de pie y encarar a la audiencia, tomados de las manos mientras Luka alzaba la voz como si aquello fuese un grito, un llamado a la gente que los escuchaba esa noche, mitad invitándolos a protegerse unos a otros, mitad anunciándole al mundo que no habría nada que lo detuviese de proteger a su gente.

_**Because I know you're lost when you run away**_  
_**Into the same black holes and black mistakes**_  
_**Taking all my will just to run alone**_  
_**When are you coming home?**_

Se soltaron las manos, Luka avanzó un paso más cerca del borde del escenario mientras que Marinette se llevaba las manos al corazón, observando la espalda de su esposo orgullosa, sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento por todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre.

Luka giró sobre sí mismo, encarándola y le tomó el rostro. Y aunque por un instante pareció que se quedaría dándole la espalda al público, Marinette sonrió poniendo las manos sobre las manos de Luka y se giró un poco para darle el costado al púlico.

_**Even if the sky does fall**_

Marinette pegó su frente a la de Luka y se aferró al cuello del muchacho apretando el gesto, sabiendo que aquella canción era mucho más que una simple pieza musical.

_**Even if they take it all**_

Marinette sintió que se le cerraba la garganta al sentir la manera en que Luka se aferraba a su cuello, apretando también el gesto, parándose cerca, todo lo cerca que pudo.

_**There's no pain that I won't go through**_

No pudo evitarlo, la chica pegó su cuerpo al de su esposo y levantó el rostro, plantando un beso en su mejilla mientras él cantaba con mayor fuerza el coro de la canción.

_**Even if I have to die for you**_

No quería que nadie muriera, pero Marinette supo, en el beso que Luka le dedicó, que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de ser necesario.

.

Colette y Erik estaban sentados en la barra, observando todo a su alrededor. Había otros grupos de personas, la mayoría de tres personas que se reunían en torno a mesas individuales, con los hombros tensos, con el cuerpo alerta, temiendo la presión del momento, esperando las indicaciones puesto que sabían que esa noche anunciarían la primera prueba oficial con los equipos ya armados.

La razón para sentir tensión en aquellos momentos era simple, era una prueba organizada en equipo, de nuevo estaba involucrada Lila Rossi, y esta vez parecía que sería algo grande, no tan ilegal como la carrera de motocicletas, pero tampoco algo seguro.

—¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Luka de dejarte entrar a nuestros equipos? —Musitó Colette con la boca pegada a su vaso, buscando cualquier excusa para romper la tensión con su colega.

Luka le había pedido que tratase de llevar la fiesta en paz con aquel reptil, después de todo, pasarían un tiempo haciendo trabajo en equipo.

—Le rogué a su reina oscura —admitió el muchacho desviando el rostro.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Colette divertida.

Erik le dedicó una mirada de reproche y luego musitó: —Fui a la oficina de la ratoncita en la mañana, Luka me dijo que esperase un mensaje de texto a las once, pero no quería esperar, así que fui a la firma DC y solicité una reunión con ella.

—¿Y te recibió? —Colette no salía de la sorpresa, escucharla gritar no era una novedad en el bar, pero con toda la tensión que se sentía en el momento, era refrescante volver al bullicio habitual, escuchar a la reina de las serpientes lanzando sus exclamaciones infantiles y divertidas.

Erik se olvidó por un momento del terror que invadía al bar y le dedicó una mirada ceñuda a su colega, cruzándose de brazos debatiendo entre ser honesto y quedar como un tonto o guardar lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Era inutil, sabía que Colette era amiguísima de la diseñadora, así que carraspeó frustrado y soltó el gesto.

—Marinette estaba en su despacho, me recibió la muy digna, estaba sentada y no le di oportunidad de decirme buenos días, como la vi tan seria pensé que tenía la misma postura de Luka. Me humillé, le pedí perdón, le prometí mil cosas y ella...

—Ella... —invitó Colette a seguir, dándose cuenta de la pausa larga que había hecho Erik.

—Ella se desternilló de risa y me dijo que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

Colette también estalló en carajadas, su risa se alzó cantarina sobre todas las mesas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Colette se vio como la chica de veintitrés años que era en realidad y no como la reina de las serpientes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su risa no fue una burla despiadada, por primera vez no fue un gesto de desprecio para sus enemigos. Por primera vez en meses (quizás en años), Colette soltó una carcajada por la diversión que le ocasionaba lo casual y espontanea que era su amiga.

—Marinette es un caso.

—Sí, no sé cómo aguanta a Luka. Dijo que no tenía problemas con que concursáramos juntos... —Un escalofrío recorrió a Erik, que se tensó en su sitio. Aquello no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos ávidos de Colette, que escrutó a su amigo con la mirada, como obligándolo a continuar. Al final, Erik no tuvo otro remedio, suspiró sacudiendo un poco los hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Y al final, bajó el rostro y me amenazó... Dios, por algo es la reina de Luka, entiendo por qué la llaman reina oscura. Nunca un puñado de palabras dio tanto miedo.

No. Erik no citó a Marinette en voz alta, pero en su mente seguían resonando las palabras frías que la chica le había dedicado después de eso. _Si me entero de que le hiciste algo a Luka, no descansaré hasta saciar mi sed de venganza, no has conocido el alcance de mi rabia, porque si él lleva el título de Hades, yo no tendré reparo alguno en ser su Perséfone. _

_._

La música resonaba en las bocinas, la gente estaba eufórica por la manera en que Marinette y Luka habían interactuado en la pista con aquella canción, no tenían ningún reparo en dar muestras de afecto público, pero definitivamente en el escenario se transformaban.

Luka había apresado el cuerpo de la chica en más de alguna ocasión, atrayéndola hacia sí y luego alejándola, coqueteándole, haciéndole promesas a través de la música.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que Luka adoraba a su esposa, ella parecía hasta feliz de poder compartir con él aquellos momentos de rabia, de euforia, de éxito. Lado a lado como pretendía prometer un mes después.

_**Even if the sky does fall**_  
_**Even if they take it all**_  
_**There's no pain that I won't go through**_  
_**Even if I have to die for you**_

Definitivamente fue una sorpresa para ambos muchachos cuando la audiencia, enardecida por lo que acababa de ver, comenzó a gritar una sola palabra.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Luka con sorpresa cuando el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción a la gente que los rodeaba, como si disfrutara aquello como un triunfo. La diseñadora escuchó en el auricular el anuncio de que Adrien y Kagami ya habían llegado al lugar y que se estaban terminando de poner el vestuario.

—¿Qué dices, amor? —Murmuró Luka, aunque su voz igual resonó en todo el estadio, a la par del grito de la gente.

—_¡MAGNET, MAGNET!_

—¿Recuerdas la coreografía?

La gente no supo jamás que la respuesta de Marinette fue negativa. Jamás escucharon sus palabras: —No, pero puedo improvisar, sí recuerdo la canción.

Dos personas del staff entraron rápidamente y rodearon a Marinette mientras la gente seguía gritando.

—_¡Mag-net! ¡Mag-net!_

—¿Quieren escuchar Magnet? —Exclamó Luka en su micrófono, corriendo hasta el borde del escenario y frenando en seco mientras el staff preparaba a su esposa.

—¿Estamos preparados para algo así? —Musitó Marinette mirando al staff mientras le ponían el clip del micrófono.

—Sí, tenemos la música y la pista pregrabada que usaron en TV. Y Adrien está listo.

.

Colette observaba cómo Lila estaba de pie al lado de Andree, el rey caimán estaba sentado en su trono con una expresión divertida ante las miradas de sorpresa que la mayoría de los presentes había compuesto al verla entrar del brazo del rey. Todo el mundo sabía de la prueba saboteada a Luka, sabían que aquella dama de la alta sociedad y ladrona enmascarada, había puesto en peligro a la musa del mentado elegido de las calles, así que no salían de la sorpresa al ver a esa vieja harpía sonreírles como si fuese la dueña del lugar.

—Maldita bruja —musitó Colette llevándose su vaso a la boca antes de mirar a Erik de reojo.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí tan quitada de la pena.

—Es dueña de media ciudad, de la mitad corrupta a la que Adrien Agreste todavía no ha podido salvar —explicó la pelinegra mientras volvía la vista a su trago.

—Voy a empezar a creer que la compañía de Marinette te está reivindicando.

—Puede que lo esté consiguiendo. —Concedió Colette sonriendo de medio lado, dedicándole una mirada de acusación. —A ti también te cambió ¿no es así?

—No sé de qué hablas —cortó el muchacho desviando el rostro.

—Oh, vamos. Sacó lo peor de ti esa noche, no te habrías atrevido a tocarla si no hubiese ejercido cierto efecto en ti. No te habrías arriesgado a ser matado por la serpiente Couffaine. ¿O sí?

—Mi pleito era con Luka, mi deuda está saldada y ahora estoy peleando por recuperar mi lugar entre los reptiles. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Perdón, no sabía que eras una princesa más delicada que yo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Erik para soltar una carcajada liviana. Aunque a Colette al principio no le quedó claro por qué se reía aquel reptil, hasta que la barrió con la mirada.

—¿Princesa? ¿Delicada? —Reanudó sus carcajadas mientras la chica se reacomodaba en su sitio, haciendo pucheros mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Erik. —Desde que tú y Luka terminaron, dejaste de ser una princesa delicada y te convertiste en la matona del barrio.

—Bueno. —Colette se cruzó de brazos, a medio camino entre sentirse orgullosa y ofendida, pero al final sonrió para Erik y negó con la cabeza. —Alguien tiene que proteger a las serpientes desde que su rey nos abandonó, ¿no?

—¿Aspiras a convertirte en reina?

—¡Buenas noches, reptiles! —Exclamó Andree levantándose en su sitio al ver al último equipo entrando por la puerta. —Me imagino que están esperando la gran noticia de esta noche, así que, estando presentes todos los representantes de los equipos, le voy a pedir a la señorita Rossi, dado que ella nos va a patrocinar, que les explique de qué se trata la siguiente prueba.

La gente guardó silencio, nadie se atrevía a respirar siquiera, observando a los otros reptiles del lugar en espera de sus reacciones.

—Esto será una carrera —dijo la millonaria pavoneándose en su sitio.

—Y la perra que la parió... —murmuró Colette furiosa, apretando su vaso con tal fuerza que su vaso se cuarteó.

.

Adrien entró corriendo al escenario a la par que dejaban a Marinette libre de acercarse a Luka, la audiencia estalló en aplausos al ver a los tres juntos, que se tomaron de las manos y las alzaron en un gesto de celebración. Inmediatamente después, Adrien se percató de que había un teclado preparado cerca de ellos, así que sonrió asintiendo para el staff, anunciando que estaba listo.

Luka y Marinette se pararon lado a lado, con las manos entrelazadas, pero tan lejos el uno del otro como era posible. Se dedicaron una mirada intensa y luego Luka asintió para ella, transmitiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Adrien respiró profundo, sus manos se deslizaron por las teclas y el rubio sonrió de medio lado, con autosuficiencia al escuchar a la gente gritar enardecida por el concierto, pensando en que Gabriel seguro se infartaría de escuchar a su hijo tocando música popular en el mismo escenario que un rockero al que le había prohibido acercarse al final de su adolescencia.

Marinette y Luka por su parte se movieron al mismo tiempo como un reflejo perfecto, bailando lado a lado al ritmo de la pieza hasta que Marinette soltó a su esposo y se acercó al borde del escenario, con los ojos cerrados y lista para cantar.

_**Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón**_  
_**Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**_

Sus movimientos fueron cadenciosos, ella abrió los ojos mientras paseaba sus manos lentamente pro sus brazos, como abrazándose, como seduciéndose mientras Luka avanzaba a pasos calmados hasta ella, escuchándola cantar.

_**Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor**_  
_**Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.**_

Las manos de Luka se cerraron en torno a los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a deslizarse en busca de sus manos cuando él empezó a cantar, la chica no pudo evitar mover la cadera al rimto de la música, dejándose seducir.

_**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**_  
_**Roba de mis labios la tentación.**_  
_**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel**_  
_**No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**_

Y de pronto estaban bailando en los brazos del otro, cantando al unísono mientras se perseguían y coqueteaban con la mirada en medio de toda la gente que había ido a ver el concierto, arrancando suspiros y gritos a todos los presentes, consiguiendo que incluso el staff tras bambalinas suspirara o contuviese el aliento, en espera del siguiente movimiento casual y cadencioso que ellos mantenían.

_**Hazme de una vez sentir**_  
_**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**_  
_**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**_  
_**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**_  
_**El mundo que otros no ven**_  
_**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**_  
_**Ahogada en tu calidez.**_

Luka reclinó a Marinette en un movimiento brusco, la chica estiró el cuello hacia atrás, podía ver el escenario tras bambalinas cómo todos los staffs les dedicaban miradas con los ojos abiertos como platos, disfrutando de la interacción de aquella pareja que se había convertido rápidamente en un _sex symbol _de la generación. No, la mirada de Marinette capturó por un momento los ojos azules de un muchacho al que no reconoció. Si de por sí estaba oculto entre las sombras que se proyectaban por los telones y los pilares, la gorra arrojaba más oscuridad a su rostro, impidiendo que lo reconociera.

¿Lo había visto hasta ese momento?

.

—Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, me gusta patrocinar eventos en los que puedo probar la veracidad de las marcas y empresas con las que me alío, así que esta vez se trata de autos. Estoy pensando seriamente en invertir dinero con algunas casas como Bugatti, Maserati, Lamborgini, Ferrari, Corvet... —Los reptiles de la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, al menos el público masculino presente había adquirido de pronto una mirada de entusiasmo ante la idea de Lila. —Así que, lo que viene a continuación es que entregaré un auto a cada uno de los equipos, tendrán una semana para equiparlos como requieran y, pasado ese lapso de tiempo, les haremos saber dónde será la carrera.

—No hay restricciones para lo que puedan hacer a los vehículos —anunció Andree orgulloso. —Siempre y cuando cumplan con las tres reglas que rigen a los reptiles.

—¿Cuándo nos entregan los cacharros? —Espetó Colette levantando una mano, con una sonrisa socarrona por la manera en que había conseguido que todos los equipos, Erik incluido, comenzaran a reprochar por haber llamado cacharros a las marcas que acababan de mencionar.

—Esta noche nos enviarán el nombre de la persona que será su piloto y mañana por la mañana estarán los vehículos estacionados fuera de sus hogares. —Anunció Lila complacida, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia a Colette, considerando poder reclutarla a su equipo en alguna de las pruebas.

—¿De dónde sacamos los recursos para arreglarlos?

Andree soltó una carcajada volteando el rostro, pero Lila sonrió más ampliamente.

—Mi empresa estará feliz de hacer préstamos sin intereses por el primer año, en caso de que no cuentes con los recursos suficientes tenemos un taller automotriz a mi nombre y algunos cuantos euros que les pueden ayudar a hacer la diferencia.

—Esto no me gusta nada —musitó Colette con los dientes apretados, oculta tras su vaso y hablando tan bajo que sólo Erik logró escucharla.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco.

.

Y vino un solo para Adrien, espacio que el tecladista aprovechó para lucirse, recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en la que habían lanzado ese tema en televisión, Luka y Mari habían estado magistrales, pero si querían deslumbrar al público esa noche tendrían que hacer mucho más.

Al igual que en la televisión, Luka pegó su cuerpo al de Marinette, paseando sus manos por los costados de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro que resonó levemente en las bocinas, consiguiendo que la gente contuviese el aliento. Ambos muchachos se soltaron y Marinette le dio la espalda a Luka, preparándose para el siguiente verso, él deslizó una mano por su cintura con aires seductores, consiguiendo que contuviesen la respiración ante aquel gesto mientras Marinette levantaba una mano para acariciar el cabello de su enamorado.

_**Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer**_  
_**Y lloré, porque no te vi volver.**_  
_**Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien**_  
_**Para ocultar, que sufrías también.**_

Ambos muchachos volvieron a separarse, bailando lado a lado, como si fueran un espejo perfecto del otro, mientras cantaban los últimos versos de la canción.

_**Hazme de una vez sentir**_  
_**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**_  
_**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**_  
_**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**_  
_**El mundo que otros no ven**_  
_**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**_

Se tomaron las manos, mirándose a los ojos, como si no pudieran resistir la tentación de estar lejos el uno del otro, seduciéndose con movimientos coordinados mientras Adrien bailaba en torno al teclado, paseándose por todo el espacio, sonriendo con aires seductores y felinos con la mirada perdida al costado del escenario, donde Kagami ya lo observaba divertida y coqueta.

_**Tal como un imán atráeme**_  
_**Que muero por verte otra vez**_  
_**Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez**_  
_**No me dejes, entiende de una vez**_  
_**Esto no fue casualidad**_  
_**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**_  
_**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**_

Para el final de la canción, Luka tomó a Marinette por la cintura con una mano, dejando el otro brazo colgando a su lado. La chica subió la pierna aferrándose en ese gesto a la cadera de su esposo, pegándolo a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y dejó la otra mano posada delicadamente en el centro del pecho de Luka, mirándole anhelante mientras Luka miraba al público con tal intensidad que podría haberlos abrasado a todos en ese mismo instante, ambos tenían caídos los hombros de sus respectivos suéteres, dejando la piel de los hombros desnuda a la vista de todos.

La gente gritó con fuerzas cuando Luka levantó a Marinette al vuelo, obligándola a trenzar sus piernas en torno a la cadera del guitarrista antes de salir cargando con ella, robándole un beso apasionado antes de salir por completo de la vista del público y consiguiendo que la gente soltara un grito embravecido por aquello.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos de la vista del público y Adrien los alcanzó tras bambalinas, Marinette apagó su micrófono y miró a la gente del staff.

—Preparen el vestuario para Miss Atomic Bomb, después de eso Kagami entrará con la orquesta.

Y aunque la diseñadora dio algunas otras indicaciones, toda la gente ya se movía a toda velocidad, listos para seguir con el show.

El mismo muchacho de la gorra pasó por detrás de Marinette murmurando: —Well done, mom...

Y aunque Marinette giró sobre sí misma buscando el origen de aquellas palabras, el muchacho ya se había desvanecido en las sombras del backstage.

Denisse llegó corriendo hasta ellos con el cabello alborotado y agitada al haber corrido desde el estacionamiento.

—Perdón. Me quedaron mal en la disquera.

—Tranquila. —Pidió Marinette entregándole la tablet a su amiga y sonriendo mientras levantaba una mano, solicitando su diadema y la de la asistente. —Todo está en orden hasta ahora, puedes recuperar el trono.

—Gracias. ¿En qué estamos?

—Acabamos de iniciar, la gente nos hizo cantar Magnet, sólo ha cantado Die for you.

—Bien, seguimos entonces con Miss Atomic Bomb y luego nos vamos con Reencuentro.

.

Colette se acercó hasta Andree una vez que Lila hubo abandonado el bar y le plantó cara con expresión de decepción.

—¿Qué? —Espetó el rey caimán mirando a Colette. —Que estés en el equipo de Luka no quiere decir que puedas hablarme igual que él, es un derecho que te tienes que ganar.

—No pensé que volverías a trabajar con esa perra después de lo de Marinette, hasta tú le has agarrado cariño a la odiosa de la primavera.

—Diosa.

—Odiosa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Colette? Esa mujer le ha dado buenos trabajos no ilegales a muchos de los reptiles que están en este bar. Además, tengo un trato con ella para que nos ayude a organizar las pruebas de este torneo. Ella consiguió que cerraran de manera legal las calles para la siguiente carrera, incluso será un evento patrocinado.

—No me importa, no confío en ella, y dudo mucho que sea leal a nosotros. Algo trama.

—Ya la oíste, ella les dará los autos para que los trabajen ustedes, ¿qué más quieres que eso?

—Quiero una escolta. —Sentenció con violencia, posando ambas manos en los posabrazos del trono, poniendo el rostro tan cerca de Andree que sus rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, pero ninguno de los dos hizo gesto alguno. —Pero sé que no me la darás, así que escucha mis palabras, Andree Dumont. Si corre sangre, está en tus manos.

Colette se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar a zancadas largas, dejando al rey caimán con un pésimo sabor de boca.

.

Marinette sonrió orgullosa al ver a Luka desquitar la furia contra la guitarra, usando la plumilla que le había obsequiado a ella tanto tiempo atrás.

La chica había perforado la plumilla y solía llevarla colgada al cuello con una delicada cadena de oro, misma que ahora sostenía la plumilla a la muñeca de su esposo mientras él se dedicaba a enaltecer su trabajo enlazando sus notas musicales al violín y al piano clásico de Kagami y Adrien. Sabía que no podía pasar nada bueno luego de todo lo que se avecinaba, pero se permitió disfrutar de las últimas canciones del concierto, sabiendo que pronto sería su turno de nuevo en el escenario.

Legend Records había lanzado la casa por la ventana al invertir en ese concierto, sus amigos ya iban por el sexto outfit llegados al último cuarto del concierto, y ella misma llevaba un vestido gótico con aires steampunk, sonrió observando a Luka en el escenario. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, con la sisa tan larga que se podía observar los tatuajes de sus costillas, en el pecho llevaba estampado el logotipo del disco nuevo, una serpiente, una cobra rey mostrando los colmillos. Llevaba un pantalón holgado en su mayoría, solamente en la cintura y en los talones iba justo, y en los talones iba así dado que llevaba puestas botas militares de color café, el cabello lo llevaba ahora trenzado del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, revelando las flores que se había tatuado por Marinette, algunos estoperoles completaban el outfit del guitarrista, una imagen que derrochaba sensualidad.

La pieza terminó, la gente gritó embravecida y Marinette salió a escena con pasos lentos, llevando sus zapatillas de ballet bien amarradas mientras Luka dejaba la guitarra en el pedestal y sonreía complacido ante los gritos de la gente.

Kagami le arrancó los primeros sonidos al violín, golpeando levemente las cuerdas con los dedos dándole tiempo a sus amigos para llegar a posiciones.

Luka, en un movimiento controlado, pasó su brazo por la espalda de Marinette mientras ella giraba el rostro de forma histriónica, volviendo la mirada a la audiencia antes de entregarle su mano libre a Luka y extenderla lejos de ellos. Luka avanzó dos pasos largos mientras que Marinette se movió a toda velocidad, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Las luces se encendían a toda su capacidad al mismo ritmo de los golpes del tambor, Iván se había colocado cerca de Adrien y Kagami con el tambor lleno de pintura fluorescente, que saltaba con cada golpe, salpicándolos a todos.

Aquello era una especie de Tango. Luka guiaba a Marinette por todo el escenario, convirtiéndolo en una pista de baile.

Luka sostuvo la cintura de Marinette con fuerza y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, ella dejó una pierna bien extendida y levantó la otra, doblando la rodilla hasta tocarse la punta de la cabeza con el pie mientras las luces blancas inundaban todo el lugar. Ya antes habían bailado juntos un tango, o algo así, el día que les habían anunciado la muerte de Fu, pero aquel día no había mucho que demostrar, ese día había miles de pares de ojos puestos en ellos, deleitándose en la forma natural en la que se movían por todo el espacio, arrastrando los pies sin soltarse la mirada, devorándose con los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que es un adorno? —Murmuró Luka con una sonrisa, como si hubiese leído la mente de su esposa, aprovechando que no llevaban puestos los micrófonos.

Marinette sonrió pegando su espalda con fuerza a la mano de Luka mientras él se movía hacia atrás y adelante, haciendo que la joven se curvara como si fuese una serpiente. Dos movimientos antes de que él la pegara con fuerza a su pecho y girara con violencia, obligando a la joven a trenzar las piernas en torno a su cintura antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, pero llevándola al split en un movimiento.

Luka levantó a Marinette de la cintura con tal gracia que ella pareció liviana como una pluma, logró levantarla por encima de su cabeza, con ambas manos de la chica sobre sus hombros para darse equilibrio mientras sus piernas se elevaban en el aire en una curva antes de volver a aterriazar en las puntas de sus zapatillas, girando con violencia conforme las manos de Luka la hacían ir y venir.

Volvió al suelo y avanzaron tres pasos arrastrando los pies, agachándose un poco en su sitio, un paso clásico de tango en el que la mano de Luka se extendía por toda la espalda de su esposa, abarcándola por lo menuda que parecía Marinette en ese momento mientras que ella tiraba de la muñeca libre de Luka como si quisiera obligarlo a alejarse.

—Todo tu peso en la pierna izquierda y dobla la rodilla.

—Y extiendo la pierna derecha hacia atrás. —Cortó Marinette recordando aquella lección con una sonrisa déspota.

Ambos muchachos frenaron en su sitio y se agacharon logrando aquella pose, un espejo perfecto en la que sus caderas se acercaron al piso peligrosamente, pero ellos no dejaron de sostenerse la mirada mientras subían lentamente, acompañando los compases más tranquilos de aquella pieza antes de volver a girar por todo el espacio.

Sí. Legend Records había tirado la casa por la ventana, pero Luka y Marinette también se estaban dejando el alma en cada uno de los pasos de aquel tango, dejando claro al mundo que no había nada que fuese más fuerte que ellos cuando estaban lado a lado, dejando claro que pelearían sin importar qué ocurriera a continuación, dejando claro que pelearían hasta el último instante con tal de ver a sus seres queridos a salvo, libres de todos los tormentos.

Por fin la pieza se fue terminando y ambos bailarines terminaron abrazados, Marinette con las manos y una mejilla recargada tiernamente contra el pecho de Luka, él sosteniendo con fuerza y apremio la cintura de su Marinette, pegando el cuerpo de ella al suyo tanto como pudo.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de la audiencia cuando Luka soltó a Marinette y se arrodilló frente a ella besando el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que un Oliver sin gorra miraba la escena con ganas de llorar, ninguno de los dos sospecharía siquiera que la razón por la que el muchacho solía trenzarse el lado izquierdo de la cabeza era por todos los videos que vería en su adolescencia de aquel concierto en el que Luka y Marinette estaban más fuertes que nunca.

.

Colette estaba furiosa fuera de Les Reptiles, hablando por el manos libres con Jeanette.

—No, de verdad Andree se está pasando de la raya con esto. Meter a esa bruja entre nuestra gente no va a traer nada bueno, ya lo verás.

—_Hey, tranquila, por favor. No ganas nada enojándote así. _

—Al menos voy a conseguir que Andree me escuche. No puede ir por la vida poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo sólo por sus berrinches y dos euros.

—_A veces olvido que eres menor que yo, siempre me estás protegiendo. _

Colette suspiró al escuchar la voz tranquila de su novia, asintió una vez con la cabeza y carraspeó proyectando una nube de vaho que subió hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche.

—Ya entendí, Jeany. —Prometió Colette sonriéndole al cielo nocturno. —Tú siempre me calmas. Gracias por eso.

—_Gracias a ti, dulzura. _—Pausa al otro lado de la línea, ambas chicas suspiraron al unísono y luego, Jeany sonrió de medio lado. —_Luka debe estar terminando su concierto, deberías darle las noticias. _

—Es cierto, lo voy a poner a conducir. A ver qué sale. Te veo mañana, bonita.

—Descansa.

Ambas chicas colgaron la llamada y luego Colette levantó la mirada hacia un costado, con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones privadas, Lila.

—¿Hace cuánto sabes que estaba escuchando?

—Desde el principio, te llamé perra a propósito para ver si salías de tu escondite. ¿Qué quieres?

Lila sonrió saliendo del callejón y se plantó frente a Colette, con una mano en la cadera y ladeando el rostro.

—Última oportunidad para unirte a mí. —Canturreó la millonaria con un geso divertido.

—¿O pagaré las consecuencias? —Se burló Colette antes de avanzar unos pasos, golpeándola con el hombro a la pasada mientras se dirigía hacia su motocicleta. —No te preocupes, lo voy a pensar antes de darte una respuesta, pero hasta ahora no tengo motivos para querer confiar o trabajar contigo. Si no te molesta, tengo que avisar al tercer miembro de mi equipo que va a manejar uno de tus autos.

—Ah, sí, el insufrible Luka Couffaine —escupió Lila con desprecio.

En otro momento, Colette habría vuelto sobre sus pasos vueta un huracán de golpes y patadas, pero en ese momento, sabiendo todo lo que Cobra, Luka y Marinette habían dicho sobre aquella mujer, se limitó a ponerse el casco y subir a la motocicleta. Claro, la curiosidad pudo con ella, pero se controló mejor de lo que hubiese creído alguna vez.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi ex?

—Mi problema no es con tu ex, es con la esposa.

—Sé que Marinette no te cae bien. Malas noticias, es mi amiga.

Colette arrancó su motocicleta dejando a Lila con la palabra en la boca. La morena le dedicó una mirada de rabia a la joven hasta perderla de vista, pero respiró profundo y sacó el teléfono del bolso, pulsando una marcación rápida y espetando: —Investíguenla, y que alguien la siga.

.

Luka descargaba toda la rabia contra las cuerdas de su guitarra, sentía que su sangre hervía, lo mismo que Adrien a su lado, golpeando las teclas de su instrumento con tal violencia que podrían saltar en cualquier momento bajo la presión que ejercían sus manos.

Lo dicho. Rabieta monumental.

Porque había recibido las noticias de Colette estando al lado de Adrien, estando rodeado por sus amigos, estando en presencia de su musa. La rabia que habían sentido era tal que solamente habría podido drenar toda la desesperación que le había conllevado sentir aquello estando en el único otro lugar en el que se sentía plenamente vivo, libre, en casa.

Y qué mejor que hacerlo al lado del muchacho que se había convertido en su hermano, literalmente lado a lado. Qué mejor que hacerlo en presencia de su esposa, a unos metros a su izquierda, qué mejor que hacerlo con uno de sus mejores amigos y cómplices de la música descargando toda la furia contra la batería para marcar el ritmo.

_**Inconscientes, al querer volar caemos**_  
_**Todo por el puto ego, todo fue por no ceder**_  
_**Inconscientes, al querer volar caemos**_  
_**Todo por el puto ego, todo fue por no ceder**_  
_**Viene y se va, viene y se va y viene**_  
_**Viene y te da lo que tú no tienes**_  
_**Viene y se va**_

Luka se paró enfrente de Adrien y rasgueó con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo reventar la cadena de su esposa, pero no reparando en daños, si algo iba a romperse esa noche, sería para celebrar la gloria y la rabia que todos sus amigos, familiares y portadores, sentían al saber que todo estaba por irse al carajo otra vez.

Luka se giró en su sitio y corrió hacia la gente, barriéndose hasta el borde del escenario mientras gritaba la última parte de la canción.

_**Inconscientes, al querer volar caemos**_  
_**Todo por el puto ego, todo fue por no ceder**_  
_**Inconscientes, al querer volar caemos**_  
_**Todo por el puto ego, todo fue por no ceder**_

Se puso de pie y levantó la mirada hacia el backstage, hacia los ojos de Marinette, que no pudo contener las ganas de salir corriendo hacia él.

_**Viene y se va, viene y se va y viene**_  
_**Viene y te da lo que tú no tienes**_

Marinette se plantó a espaldas de Luka y se abrazó de su pecho mientras el guitarrista golpeaba una última vez las cuerdas de su guitarra y soltaba la última frase.

_**Viene y se va**_

Y la música se agotó a la par que se apagaron las luces, a la par que Luka soltó la guitarra encarando a Marinette, a la par que plantaban un beso desesperado en la boca del otro, temiendo por su bien, pero sabiendo que saldrían triunfantes de esa.


	60. Sobre música

Sonrais777: ¿Razones para que Louis esté en el pasado? Concedido, es grave pero no es tan grave como parece... creo. Espero lo disfrutes.

Manu: nueva actualización, déjame ver si puedo hacer algún lemon de Ladybug, ya me trae la idea dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Scar: nueva entrega de nuestro crush más reciente jajajaja espero te guste

Kami: Perdón por actualizar tan rápido, pero es que Olver me trae...

Que c

.

(París, 28 años en el futuro)

Las risas de aquella mujer inundaron la habitación, ella estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa sosteniendo la mano de su marido, que acababa de gastarle una broma al muchacho sentado frente a ella, su primogénito.

—Tú eres muy malo conmigo, papá —espetó el muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido, negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos en reclamo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad te enojaste conmigo?

—Primera vez en dos meses que puedo venir a comer con ustedes y lo único que obtengo son burlas de mi progenitor. De haber sabido mejor me quedaba en la torre Agreste con otra sesión de fotos.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en la torre. —Soltó aquella mujer llevándose la mano libre a la boca, escrutando las expresiones de su hijo. —¿Tiene algo que ver con la hija de mi mejor amigo?

—Madre. —Llamó el muchacho mirando a la mujer con un gesto de negación. —Tomoyo es muy linda, pero no me interesa como algo más.

—Creo que el pequeño todavía tiene un amor platónico en el pasado. —Se burló el hombre llevándose la mano de su esposa a la boca para plantar un beso tímido ahí.

—Se les llama amores platónicos por algo. ¿No? —Defendió el muchacho con un gesto gallardo, una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja alzada. —Y es Mei la que se la vive en la torre acompañando a Gabriel, a ella díganle algo.

—Mei es sabia.

—Padre, es la menor de los dos.

—Y es la más inteligente, créeme Louis.

La mujer volvió a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de incredulidad que compuso su hijo ante las palabras de su padre.

Pero las bromas se agotaron cuando él compuso una expresión de dolor, acompañada por un gemido ahogado.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó ella cuando el hombre se fue de lado, gruñendo en respuesta a la contracción que sintió en su pecho.

(Far out – On my own)

Y aunque tanto ella como Louis trataron de detenerlo en su caída, cuando las manos del joven alcanzaron el brazo de su padre, éste le atravesó como si no fuera sólido y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo con fuerzas.

Un vórtice plateado se abrió en la habitación y Bunix entró al lugar, mirando la escena con expresión de sorpresa, que poco a poco se convirtió en un gesto de terror.

—Ay no... Luka, Marinette. Tenemos un problema serio que resolver.

—Bunix... —Murmuró Louis ayudando a su padre a levantarse, pero sosteniendo la mirada de la heroína.

Sass, Mullo y Tikki llegaron flotando hasta ellos y miraron a sus portadores, preocupados.

—Sentimos una fluctuación en el tiempo. —Anunció Tikki mirando a Marinette. —¿Pasó algo?

—Creo que sí. —Dijo la aludida mirando a Bunix en espera de una respuesta.

—Luka corre peligro. —Dijo la portadora del conejo antes de mirar a Marinette con una disculpa en la mirada. —Y esta vez ni siquiera tú has podido resolverlo. Vine a ti porque eres la más sabia hasta ahora, y la guardiana de los miraculous pero parece que no eres la persona indicada para este trabajo. Algo pasó en algún punto del pasado que hace que nuestro tiempo peligre, creo que Luka está en riesgo en el torneo que organizaron cuando tenía veintisiete años.

—Fue el tiempo en el que subí de rango —gimió Luka acomodándose en su silla al tiempo en que Marinette se arrodillaba a su lado y le acariciaba el rostro.

—Iré a resolverlo —prometió la portadora haciendo por levantarse, pero el grito de Bunix los tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—¡No! No puedes hacer eso. Ya lo intentaste dos veces y no funcionó, al contrario, fue contraproducente. Tenemos que buscar otra forma de resolverlo, pero en este momento no tengo ni idea de cómo y no quiero ver las posibilidades en la madriguera, la última vez que lo intenté...

—Lo recordamos. —Sentenció Luka.

—No sé por qué, pero Luka me envió a esta fecha, a este tiempo. Sé que fue por indicaciones de una amiga del pasado, Colette...

Aquel nombre golpeó a Luka y a Marinette como un baldazo de agua fría, en años no habían tenido el valor de decirlo en voz alta, así que se dedicaron una mirada antes de volver la atención a la portadora del conejo.

—Colette le dijo a Luka que ustedes podían saber algo, tener información de cómo resolver este problema en esta época, pero no me dijo nada.

—Yo iré —sentenció Louis poniéndose de pie.

—No. —Respondió Marinette tajante, mirando a su hijo angustiada. —No has terminado tu entrenamiento con el uso de miraculous, podrías hacerte daño si te lanzamos al pasado. En ese momento las calles de París eran peligrosas por los torneos de Andree, si vas...

—Mamá, si Bunix dice que no puedes ir tu porque te conocen y porque lo has intentado, la única otra persona en esta habitación que ha entrenado para usar los miraculous soy yo.

—Pero Louis...

—¡Puedo hacerlo, madre! —Y dijo aquello con tanta intensidad, que la portadora retrocedió un paso de espaldas y sintió el pecho apretado. —Es por papá, esta vez no es un capricho de tu niño mimado, sino anteponer un bien mayor.

—Louis.

—Es por el nombre de Colette, ¿no es así? —Murmuró Luka con media sonrisa.

Louis se llevó una mano al cuello, al punto en el que tenía tatuada la rosa negra del último disco de Colette.

—En parte. Sí. —Murmuró el muchacho mirando a su padre. —Si ella te dio la información y mandó a Bunix a esta fecha es por una razón. Mei no está. —Dijo al final como una sentencia determinante, como si aquel fuera el mejor argumento de todos. —Ella ha sido una Ladybug poderosa, y una de tus mejores aprendices, madre, pero por algún motivo los mandaron al único día del año en que ella no está en casa, sino yo. Puedo hacerlo, puedo tratar de resolver esto, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

—Amor... —llamó Luka extendiendo una mano hacia Marinette y sonriendo de medio lado —, tú y yo hacíamos cosas más peligrosas siendo diez años menores. Merece el beneficio de la duda, y yo pondría mi vida sin dudarlo en las manos de cualquiera de nuestros dos hijos. Así que, si el niño quiere ir... —Luka se quitó la pulsera de Sass y la extendió para Louis. —Creo que es momento de que surja un nuevo portador de la serpiente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Está listo.

Marinette lo pensó un momento y luego se lanzó al cuello de su hijo, apresándole con fuerzas mientras sentía las ganas de llorar aglomerarse contra su corazón.

—No puedo perder a ninguno de los hombres de mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?

—A ninguno. —Prometió el muchacho antes de apresar el pequeño cuerpo de su madre y aguantar, por una vez más, las ganas de llorar.

.

(París en el presente)

Luka miraba a XY con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos apretados contra su pecho, la mirada que le regresaba el DJ no era muy distinta, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que Denisse podría haberla cortado con un cuchillo.

Suspiró hastiada al ver que ninguno de los dos cedería su postura y se presionó el puente de la nariz rogando internamente por algo de paciencia.

—No puedo creerlo. —Espetó la asistente alternando miradas con ambos artistas. —No puedo creer que dos artistas de su talla se estén comportando como un par de niños pequeños.

—Denisse, desde el principio te dije que no tenía ninguna intención de colaborar en una canción con este pelele —sentenció Luka terminante, barriendo a XY con la mirada.

—Y a mí me mandaron en contra de mi voluntad, mi representante considera oportuno grabar un sencillo con un artista en plena subida. Aunque no tenga ritmo para hacer algo en ciento cincuenta bpm.

—Ay, vamos —escupió Luka con una sonrisa déspota, barriendo al dj con la mirada mientras avanzaba medio paso —, lo que tu representante quiere es que trabajes con alguien que trabaja su propia música, en lugar de estar plagiando el talento de otros, para variar. La última vez que trataste de plagiarme terminaste lanzándome al estrellato. No podrías entregarme una pieza original para poder montarle una canción ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Respondió XY avanzando hasta posarse a medio paso del guitarrista, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. —Te lo pongo fácil si tú quieres.

Luka era unos centímetros (apenas unos centímetros) más alto que Xavier, pero esos centímetros fueron suficientes como para intimidar a su oponente, puesto que la manera en que el guitarrista alzó la mandíbula con gesto amenazante, fue suficiente para que el DJ pasara saliva y considerase retroceder.

La puerta de la oficina de Luka se abrió y Denisse agradeció a cada ser al que había rezado al escuchar la voz de Marinette.

—Wow, cuánta tensión.

—¡Hola Mari! —Exclamó Xavier cambiando su atención hacia la recién llegada, su actitud dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, puesto que toda la rivalidad que había tenido con Luka se convirtió en entusiasmo cuando el dj besó ambas mejillas de la diseñadora y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —¿Qué tal las cosas por la firma?

—Chloe te manda saludos.

—¿Sabía que vendrías para acá?

—Sabía que venía a Legend —comentó la chica dirigiéndose unos pasos hacia Luka, pero sin soltar la mirada de Xavier, sabiendo que su esposo era una tormenta en ese momento —, así que sospechaba que te vería en algún punto del día. Hola cielo.

Luka le dedicó una mirada dura a Marinette, mirada que la chica ignoró antes de pararse de puntitas y besarle la punta de la nariz, tomándole las manos y acomodándolas en torno a su cintura.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Dijo entre risitas pasando sus brazos en torno al cuello del músico al sentir que sí la abrazaría. —¿Me vas a ignorar?

Luka sonrió soltando el aire y reclinó un poco a Marinette hacia atrás, aferrándose a su espalda y cintura, y reclinándola en una pose de baile.

—¿Cómo podría yo ignorar a la única musa que consigue hacer que bajen celestiales melodías a mi mundo y a mi vida?

—Y ya estamos otra vez —dijo Denisse en medio de un suspiro, dándole el costado a sus amigos y cruzándose de brazos mientras Luka robaba un beso a la boca de su esposa.

—¿Otra vez? —Repitió XY incómodo al escuchar las risitas nerviosas que soltó Marinette, rompiendo el contacto del beso.

—Son unos cursis, pero me gusta verlos felices —admitió la asistente antes de sonreírle a Marinette que estaba levemente sonrojada ante los besos que Luka plantaba en su mejilla, con el brazo puesto sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa de desenfado. —No sé qué cambió, pero de nuevo parecen novios —añadió al final Denisse parándose en jarras y enarcando una ceja.

—Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que estamos juntos —dijo Marinette dedicándole una mirada soñadora a Luka antes de que él le besara la sien. —Pronto se irá de gira y a mí me toca quedarme en ese periodo.

—Eso. —Dijo Luka con una expresión lasciva, dedicándole a XY una mirada de autosuficiencia que dejó claro que seguía compitiendo. —Sumado a los muy buenos encuentros de toda la semana.

—¡Luka! —Exclamó Marinette sorprendida, en medio de risas, tratando de soltarse del abrazo del guitarrista, que se aferró a su cintura antes de plantar un beso en el cuello de la chica.

—Admítelo, hace mucho no teníamos tanto tiempo para darle rienda suelta a la imaginación.

—¡Hey! Seguimos aquí. —Gritó XY girando en su lugar y avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Y es una lástima —musitó Luka divertido, cuando por fin Marinette pudo soltarse y dirigirse hacia el sillón, arreglando su cabello con ambas manos —, eso nos limita mucho, pero esta oficina tiene potencial.

—¡Luka! —Gritó Denisse recordando, sin poder evitarlo, el haberlos encontrado en el sillón la otra tarde, aunque no estaba ocurriendo nada, no quería averiguar o imaginar más de la cuenta.

—Y llegó mi paquete esta mañana —dijo Luka sonriendo con picardía. —¿Verdad, Den?

—Sí, llegó una caja a tu nombre, pero no queremos saber.

—Compré cuerdas de algodón —anunció el guitarrista consiguiendo que Denisse y Marinette se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, cuestión que hizo a XY mirarlas, confundido. —Ahora sí, princesa —exclamó Luka tomando el rostro de Marinette —, si quieres aprender shibari, ya tengo todo para enseñarte.

—Dios. —Musitó Marinette sin aire, consiguiendo que XY ahogara un grito y se dirigiera a la puerta.

No, no llegó muy lejos, regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró dando un portazo al ver a Andree, con el entrecejo fruncido, salir del ascensor gritando el apellido de Luka.

—¡Couffaine!

Denisse suspiró hastiada y salió de la oficina, con paso calmado hasta sentarse en su escritorio y dedicarle una mirada al recién llegado. Ya lo conocía, lo había visto un par de veces en el Chat, cuando hacían transmisiones desde el bar, así que tenía una idea de cómo lidiar con él.

El rey caimán azotó ambas manos con violencia en el escritorio, esperando amedrentar a la diminuta asistente del guitarrista. —¿Dónde —dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras con el gesto torcido en una mueca de desprecio —está la serpiente?

—Primero, buenos días. —La voz de Denisse salió firme, sin titubeos, la chica se ajustó los lentes de marco grueso sobre el puente de la nariz y le dedicó una mirada determinada al intruso, analizándolo con la mirada para tratar de adivinar en qué son venía. —Segundo. No puede venir sin una cita previa a buscar a nadie en el edificio de Legend Records.

—Ay por favor —exclamó Andree llevándose una mano al cabello y desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal a su derecha. —Me vas a decir que ese vago está muy ocupado.

—Tercero, aun cuando Luka estuviese libre, no pretendo hacerle llegar un mensaje que viene en son de guerra, porque, y perdón que lo diga, es usted un grosero.

—A ver, dulzura —espetó Andree agachándose sobre el escritorio, acercando su rostro al de Denisse tanto que pudo percibir el aroma a vainilla que expedía los rizos de la chica —, con ese idiota yo me porto como yo quiera, porque si tengo hoy un ojo morado es por culpa de ese imbécil que está en su oficina dejando que hagas el trabajo sucio de lidiar conmigo.

—Mira, dulzura. —Remató la asistente ladeando el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo ladina. —Si hago el trabajo de sacar la basura, eso es por amor al arte. Si quieres ver a Luka, tienes que sacar una cita, pedirlo por favor, y volver cuando tengamos tiempo.

Andree retrocedió un poco, sorprendido por la ferocidad en la expresión de la asistente de su reptil, la última vez que la había visto era una chica menuda e insegura, que se aferraba al brazo de Marinette como si la diseñadora fuera un bote salvavidas, pero la mujer que lo enfrentaba ahora era también una guerrera poderosa, no más cordero asustado.

El rey caimán se enderezó con el entrecejo fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y barrió a Denisse.

—Quiero ver a Luka —dijo secamente mientras Denisse reorganizaba sus papeles, soltándole la mirada y ocupando sus manos.

—Veré que puedo hacer —soltó ella levantándose antes de dedicarle una última mirada al rey de los reptiles y encaminarse hacia la puerta de Luka.

Tanto el guitarrista como su esposa estaban recargados en la pared junto a la puerta, escuchando atentamente, intercambiando miradas divertidas al escuchar los tacones de la joven acercándose a ellos.

Denisse entró dando un portazo y tomó las manos de Marinette, sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía de golpe, Luka y XY las vieron gesticular en absoluto silencio, con tanta coherencia que se dieron cuenta de que sí sostenían una conversación entre ellas.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta las hicieron frenar y Denisse cambió su atención a Luka, serenándose un poco y torciendo el gesto, como preguntándole si quería verlo.

Fue Marinette quien abrió la puerta cuando Luka negó con la cabeza divertida de las expresiones que el guitarrista le compuso antes de serenar su rostro, sabiendo que entraría en el rango de visión del caimán. Qué sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando Lena Baudin entró al lugar, con el gesto torcido en una mueca de desprecio al ver la oficina llena.

Denisse alcanzó a ver (sorprendida, honestamente) que Andree estaba sentado en los sillones del lobby con los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra el pecho y el rostro descompuesto en un puchero, desviando la mirada hacia el ascensor por el que había llegado.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Luka rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Lena, incrédula. —Luka, en dos semanas termina tu contrato con Legend Records y todavía no me confirmas las fechas de los conciertos.

—Ah, no soy la única a la que le deben fechas —espetó Denisse cerrando lentamente la puerta de la oficina.

—¡A mí también me debe! —Gritó Andree enderezándose en su sitio antes de que Denisse le sacara la lengua y cerrara de un portazo.

—Luka, tenemos que coordinar las fechas de la gira por París. Tengo que confirmar con los auditorios, teatros y escenarios, además de la propaganda y publicidad.

—Lena, te dije que si querías algo de eso tenías que verlo con Denisse directamente.

—¿Ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas?

—Vamos, la contrataste como mi asistente, ponla a trabajar.

—¡Hey! —Defendió la chica. —Me la paso organizándote la vida, no tienes derecho de hablar.

—Entre el sencillo con el rey pelele y las fechas de las grabaciones deberías dejarme en paz.

—¡Pelele tu agente! —Gruñó XY por lo bajo, consiguiendo una mirada de reojo por parte de Lena, no, XY no se inmutó ante el gesto.

—Luka, dame fechas, en un mes...

—En un mes voy a estar muy ocupado —cortó secamente.

—Sí, pero el contrato dura dos semanas más.

—Cierto, pero el contrato no lo obliga a dar fechas para una gira por París con Retrouvailles —dijo Marinette torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa ladina, tomando el brazo de Luka y ladeando el rostro, haciendo alarde de su conocimiento y poder. —Así que, si mi esposo no quiere darte fechas para dar algún concierto, aunque todavía tenga contrato con Legend, no está obligado a ello.

Luka enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa déspota. —Ella es mi reina, sabe de qué habla. Denisse —añadió el muchacho mirando a su asistente —¿podrías hacer pasar a Andree? Tal vez esto nos concierne a todos.

—Santo Dios. —Se quejó la asistente obedeciendo.

El silencio se cernió sobre la habitación cuando el rey caimán, con su chaqueta nueva de cuero negro, entró a la habitación con gesto de mal genio, barriendo con la mirada a Lena y a XY.

—¿Es día de celebridades? —Espetó despectivo antes de encarar a Luka y Marinette, abrazados por la cintura.

—Algo así —concedió el guitarrista sonriendo de medio lado. —Andree, qué bueno que estás aquí el día de hoy, requiero poner todo junto. El viernes tendremos la carrera, y Colette, Erik y yo ya estamos trabajando el auto que nos dio Lila, pero eso no es para lo que te pedí entrar a la oficina. Mi contrato con Legend se vence en dos semanas.

—Y sólo has dado un concierto —se burló el rey con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Voy a contratar a Denisse como mi asistente personal. —El anuncio de Luka consiguió que, tanto representante como asistente abrieran la boca, pasmadas. —Después de todo, su contrato también vence en esa fecha y a mí me funciona cómo trabaja.

—¿Te funciono? No sólo te funciono, también soy de las pocas personas en este país que te soporta, deberías agradecer que no solicité mi traslado en la primera media hora de trabajar contigo.

—No podías —riñó Luka como un niño pequeño, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro para molestar aún más a Denisse.

—Su mamá no los dejaba, ¿o qué? —Contribuyó XY burlándose de ambos, consiguiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Luka y una risita nerviosa por parte de Denisse.

Y al escucharla reír así, por primera vez Andree le prestó atención a la chica como si de verdad fuera una persona, él mismo sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas cuando vio a la asistente cubriendo su boca, con los ojos cerrados, con los rizos bailando a su alrededor, con las gafas deslizándose hasta la punta de la nariz. En un momento reparó en la forma dulce y estilizada que las curvas de la chica se disimulaban por la ropa bien elegida, por la combinación de colores, por el estilo glamoroso y personalizado que ella le había dado a su atuendo.

Pasó saliva y desvió el rostro, tratando de ocultar que la chica había conseguido su atención.

—Bueno, ya, ¿qué quieres, Couffaine?

—Quiero que grabes dos canciones conmigo.

De nuevo el silencio inundó la habitación, Andree miró a Luka confundido, XY y Lena no podían abrir la boca más de lo que ya la tenían y Denisse comenzó a temblar por la rabia.

—No. —Sentenció la asistente. —Suficiente tengo con lidiar contigo como para...

—Andree se va a portar bien. Lo prometo —espetó Luka sonriendo de medio lado mientras volvía la vista a XY. —Sé que tengo que grabar una canción contigo, firmé el contrato para un sencillo, así que pensé en darle a tu imagen un leve cambio... favorecedor.

—No necesito que me hagas ese favor.

—Tal vez no, pero yo sí necesito acceso a otro público y el rock no me lo va a dar, por eso firmé el contrato. Denisse. —La aludida enarcó una ceja y le compuso una mueca a Luka. —Quiero que me consigas un contrato con Legend Records para grabar un segundo disco, Bad.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la asistente perdiendo por completo la aparente rabia que había sentido por su jefe, sonriendo ampliamente y empezando a temblar de la emoción (¿dónde había quedado toda la rabia?) —Las canciones que me mostraste el otro día, las que no tienen disco...

—Pues resulta que sí tienen disco.

—Cuenta conmigo, jefe.

—¿Qué dices, niño rico? —Dijo Luka sonriendo para XY, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Y aunque Xavier abrió la boca para responder con alguna ironía, Andree pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Luka.

—Cuando digas, Hades.

Ambos reptiles soltaron una carcajada por la expresión del dj, cuestión que hizo a Marinette y a Lena rodar los ojos.

—¿Cuándo iniciamos a grabar?

—¡Ay, Luka! Con todo lo del torneo ¿vas a tener tiempo para penar en esas cosas?

—No quiero pensar en el torneo, por eso estoy haciendo esto desde hoy.

—Bueno, en Les reptiles siempre podemos hablar de negocios, y de las grabaciones, primero se tiene que terminar tu otro contrato.

—¡Exacto! —Espetó Lena mirando a los reptiles, furiosa. —Así que, mientras el contrato que tienes conmigo siga activo...

—Ay, qué pena —dijo Luka mirando su teléfono y sonriendo para Marinette. —Tenemos un compromiso en la agenda.

—¿Qué?

—Denisse, ¿Confirmaste con Agreste?

—Sí señor. —Y por primera vez en meses, Denisse disfrutó la oportunidad de ignorar una orden de Lena y abrió su agenda en el teléfono. —Ya los están esperando para la toma de medidas y para darles los detalles del siguiente contrato de vestuario.

—Perfecto, si no les molesta.

.

La noche había caído como un rayo, Oliver observaba los callejones de París con aires distraídos cuando escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse y cerrarse en unos instantes. El aroma de los cigarros llegó hasta él, lo mismo que la música ahogada por las charlas de la gente, el muchacho asintió saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose hacia el espacio en el que los músicos tomaban su descanso y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a cierto jazzista encendiendo su propio cigarrillo a la luz de las farolas.

—Buenas noches, abuelo —saludó con tanta cortesía, que Louis no pudo evitar girar sobre sí mismo con una sonrisa socarrona para recibir al recién llegado.

—¿Abuelo? No soy tan viejo.

—No hablo en sentido figurado —confesó el muchacho antes de lanzar una caja pequeña de joyería a las manos de aquel hombre.

La caja rebotó un par de veces en las manos de Louis Couffaine y su cigarrillo terminó en el suelo, apagado en un charco de mugre. Pero Louis ignoró ese detalle al percatarse de que sostenía en sus manos las argollas de matrimonio que había obsequiado a Luka tiempo atrás.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Repito. Buenas noches, abuelo.

Un rayo surcó el cielo mientras todo caía en su lugar. Louis le dedicó otra mirada de desconcierto al muchacho que le sonreía con amabilidad y, poco a poco, fue viendo los detalles que eran evidentes, tanto que podrían pasar desapercibidos.

Los ojos de Marinette, su mentón afilado. La expresión serena de Luka, el cabello una mezcla equilibrada de las ondulaciones naturales que la diseñadora tenía, sumado a los quebradizos mechones rebeldes de su hijo. Era más alto que él, más alto que Luka, pero ahí estaba la viva imagen de Luka a los veintitantos, sumido en la penumbra.

—Sass.

El kwami salió del bolsillo de su portador e hizo una reverencia para Louis, saludando.

—Eres mi nieto —dijo tranquilamente el jazzista mirando a Oliver, que sostenía en sus manos al kwami de las serpientes.

—Pensé que sería más sorpresivo para ti.

—Hijo, me han akumatizado dos veces en los últimos diez años, he visto de todo por esta ciudad, quedan muy pocas cosas que me sorprendan realmente.

—Me agrada que lo hayas asimilado tan pronto.

—Antes de que me digas otra cosa —pidió aquel hombre lanzando los anillos de regreso y sonriendo ante la sorpresa en la expresión del muchacho. —¿Por qué acudiste a mí en lugar de buscar a tus padres?

—Porque eso puede afectar mi misión aquí, ellos no deben saber quién soy ni por qué estoy aquí, y tú tampoco, sólo puedo decir que algo cambió en este tiempo y la vida de tu hijo corre peligro, el problema es que Bunix nos dijo que debíamos corregir este error, intervenir o se desencadenaría una peor catástrofe.

—Ya veo. ¿Eres un portador? —Dijo señalando a Sass y sacando un segundo cigarrillo.

—No. Bunix me entrenó para esta misión en específico porque nadie debe sospechar que se trata de una fluctuación en el tiempo, la gente cada vez está más receptiva.

—¿Tienes un alias?

—Oliver.

—¡Hey, Louis! —Exclamó uno de los músicos saliendo al callejón y quedándose helado al ver al saxofonista acompañado. —Terminó el descanso ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien —dijo sin soltar la mirada de Oliver, sonriendo de medio lado al percatarse de la tensión en los hombros del muchacho. —Este es Oliver, mi sobrino, vino de visita unos días.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Conociéndolo, toca algún instrumento.

—El bajo. —Interrumpió rápidamente el muchacho al entender el juego de su abuelo. —Y quería medirme contra una leyenda que además es familia.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Le invitamos un trago? —Dijo volviendo el rostro a su colega con una sonrisa desenfadada mientras Oliver guardaba los anillos.

—Sólo si me supera.


	61. Decisiones radicales

El baterista dio una entrada, Oliver escuchó atentamente el ritmo, siguiéndolo con la cabeza mientras algunos cabellos sueltos se deslizaban hasta su rostro, el guitarrista sugirió algunos acordes consiguiendo que el muchacho sonriera, las manos de Oliver se posicionaron sobre las cuerdas del instrumento y el muchacho comenzó a acariciarlas como si estuviese planeando qué pisadas haría para arrancar los primeros sonidos al bajo, pero no tocó.

—Te doy permiso de iniciar —bromeó Louis mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Así que el sarcasmo viene de familia —murmuró Oliver para sí mismo, sonriendo de medio lado y mirando de reojo a su leyenda del jazz favorita.

Amaba los videos de su abuelo tocando en primer piso, jamás imaginó que alguna vez podría tocar lado a lado con su jazzista preferido; él y Juleka eran la razón por la que él había preferido el bajo sobre todos los demás instrumentos, ya había conseguido tocar con él, ahora quería tocar con su madrina, pero un paso a la vez.

Rasgueó los primeros acordes, deslizando sus dedos por las cuerdas, saboreando con media sonrisa la manera amable en que aquel instrumento respondía a sus atenciones, sucumbiendo ante su seducción. Y aunque el guitarrista sonrió imitando en sus pisadas los tonos que daba el muchacho, se quedó quieto en su sitio cuando Oliver comenzó a golpear las cuerdas del bajo, alternando varios estilos y componiendo su propia melodía, recordando las palabras de su padre sobre dejar que la música hablara cuando todo lo demás sobraba.

Louis sonrió orgulloso y le dedicó una mirada de reto a su bajista, que abrazó con fuerza su instrumento antes de sumarse a la música del joven Couffaine. Y justo cuando el saxofonista se dispuso a acompañar a su nieto con la música, Oliver cambió su estilo a funk, haciendo que la gente comenzara a aplaudir.

—Es una cajita de sorpresa —exclamó el baterista aumentando la velocidad de sus percusiones y sonriendo para Louis.

—Es bueno con el jazz y con el funk. Veamos si puede con esto —murmuró Louis dejando el sax en su atril y levantando una trompeta.

El baterista frenó sus percusiones y sonrió cuando Oliver le dedicó una mirada de confusión sin dejar de tocar.

Y la trompeta resonó por todo el espacio.

Oliver paró en seco y miró a su abuelo, reconociendo la canción que había visto bailar un millón de veces a sus padres, el himno que ellos habían adoptado para su amor después de muchas discusiones al respecto, la canción que Luka y Marinette llamaban nuestra y compartían por la tinta en su piel.

La vie en rose...

Claro que respetó el cuadro original de la pieza, pero eso no evitó que el muchacho aprovechara las notas del bajo para alzarla desde lo cotidiano que sonaba (estaba harto de la versión de Louis Armstrong), hasta elevarla a la categoría de lo sublime, agradeciendo cuando los otros músicos se sumaron a la pieza.

Y claramente pudo escuchar la voz de Marinette alzándose sobre las notas de los instrumentistas (cuántas veces no la había escuchado cantar mientras su padre tocaba el piano y él se escondía debajo, haciendo la tarea y escuchando a sus padres), acariciándolo como el terciopelo, la promesa de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_**Sonrais777: **_¿Te digo la verdad? Desde que metí a Denisse en esta historia he estado esperando el momento perfecto para empezar a shipearla con Andree jajajajaj es una conspiración que tengo con _**Marianne E. **_Y Oli necesitaba un cómplice, así que le daremos uno jaja.

_**Manu**__: _También tú toma precauciones con el virus este, parece que está suelto con todo en México pero no nos dicen mucho por acá por Jalisco, a ver qué sucede. Gracias por seguir la historia y veré pronto si puedo meter el lemon Ladybug. Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que si Luka hubiese sido Chat Noir posiblemente habría tenido tantos fans como ahora, pero muchos shipearíamos Adrinette en lugar de Lukanette jajajaja.

_**Scar**__: _Luego de tanto estar fangirleando y sufriendo por nuestras conspiraciones (#JinetesDelCaosRules) que comiencen los juegos del hambre. Todavía no voy al corriente contigo, pronto te dejaré un review que valga la pena ser leído.

_**Kami**_: Todavía no decido si Mei es la misma Mei jajaja pero pronto, por ahora actualizo y sigo con mis gruñidos en privado, ya otra vez no voy al corriente jajajaja

_**RubyMoon . Li**_: Maldito Coronavirus me mandó a cuarentena jajajajaja pero ya estoy de regreso, no había tenido ánimos de escribir, estaba muy nerviosa, pero he decidido aprovechar los nervios para hacer que esto crezca jajaja, Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores.

**_Marianne E: _**Te entrego la actualización, espero te guste, y nos sirva para subir los ánimos con el Home Office, pero bueno, aquí andaremos para levantarnos el ánimo la una a la otra.

* * *

Oliver le dio una calada al cigarrillo y dejó escapar las volutas de humo por su boca, deleitándose en las figuras redondas que logró hacer antes de que se perdieran en el firmamento y sus nubes grises. La puerta de Primer Piso se volvió a abrir y escuchó la voz rasposa de su abuelo, que se despedía de sus colegas antes de dirigirse a él.

—¿Tus padres saben que fumas?

—¿Tu hijo sabe que fumas?

Louis soltó una risa por lo bajo, asintiendo para sí mismo antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a seguirlo.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En ningún lugar todavía, tengo dinero para estar un par de días y Bunix prometió traerme ropa una vez que me estableciera, pensaba pasar la noche en algún hostal.

—Ningún nieto mío estará en la calle si puedo evitarlo, pero te lo advierto, el sillón es tan cómodo que te vas a tener que quedar en la habitación principal.

Oliver soltó una carcajada ante aquello y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, definitivamente papá sacó el buen humor de ti.

—Oh, vamos. Nana es muy divertida también.

—¿Están juntos, tú y Nana?

—No —murmuró Louis con tristeza antes de dedicarle una mirada suspicaz a su nieto, pero cualquier cosa que hubiese considerado se esfumó de su mente y él negó con la cabeza. Había crecido con películas como "Volver al futuro" y todavía recordaba la discusión entre Marty y el Doc. No quería ser la causa de alguna catástrofe temporal.

.

Colette miraba a Jeany por encima de la nariz.

Estaban de pie frente a frente fuera de _Les Reptiles_ y ahora la baterista de Panic miraba desconcertada a su... ex.

—Colette... —murmuró la chica dando un paso hacia la aludida, extendiendo una mano y ganándose una mirada de desprecio. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que es necesario —y la respuesta fue tan fría que Jeany sintió algo romperse dentro de sí misma. —Daremos el concierto el miércoles en el bar y luego nada, ya veremos qué sigue a continuación, pero lo nuestro, nuestra relación se terminó.

—¿Es por el torneo?

—No exactamente —dijo la guitarrista desviando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos. —De otro modo no te vas a alejar de mí y no te quiero cerca cuando todo esto comience.

—Colette, soy fuerte, lo sabes. Hemos superado muchas cosas otras veces, hemos hecho esto antes y lo hemos conseguido, y nosotras...

—Sí, Jeany —soltó la chica mirando de nuevo a los ojos de aquella chica menuda, diminuta, que parecía hacerse más pequeña momento a momento —, pero nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a una perra sádica como Lila y sé que no vas a permanecer lejos de mí si te lo pido por la buena, ella es lo más peligroso a lo que nos hemos enfrentado. Luka le teme, Cobra no confía en ella, y la tiene contra Marinette. No escatimará si puede hacer daño.

—Entonces es por eso... —Dijo Jeany un poco más tranquila, pero los ojos de Colette eran hielo puro en ese instante, así que la joven volvió a retroceder.

—No, Jeanette... a la larga serás una carga en este torneo, y no estoy dispuesta a permitir eso cuando pretendo ganar. Te voy a poner a salvo y te voy a quitar del medio al mismo tiempo.

Sintió como si el trueno hubiese llegado en el momento preciso para hacer eco de su corazón quebrantándose en mil pedazos.

Sabía que Colette podía ser una persona cruel y sádica para lograr sus objetivos, sabía que estaba haciendo todo aquello para causarle el mayor daño posible, sabía que no sentía ninguna de aquellas palabras y que sólo lo hacía de esa manera por si alguien estaba mirando. Y si sabía todo eso ¿entonces por qué dolía tanto?

(Without you – We are the fallen)

Se rompió en llanto. Jeanette se desmoronó en ese instante, y si su ex novia sintió algún atisbo de compasión o el anhelo de consolarla en ese instante, no lo demostró, se dio la vuelta y dejó a la joven morena de cabellos rizados llorando en la acera fuera de Les Reptiles, subió a su motocicleta y ni siquiera dedicó una última mirada al lugar en el que se quedaba de pie la única persona que la mantenía cuerda en medio de todo el caos. Porque a pesar de que ella también se estaba muriendo por dentro y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver sobre sus pasos, abrazarla y prometerle que iría por ella en cuanto todo terminara, Colette sabía perfectamente que, mientras Lila existiese en París, ellas jamás podrían volver a estar juntas.

Así que, si su Jeany podía ser feliz en otro lugar, ella no le negaría esa posibilidad.

Colette estacionó la motocicleta fuera del taller de Erik, lanzó el casco con tal fuerza al piso cuando entró, que consiguió que su amigo se golpeara la cabeza contra el auto, sorprendido por el ruido y sorprendido por ver a la chica avanzar dando pasos bruscos hacia Luka.

El guitarrista se limpiaba las manos con un trapo viejo cuando la vio. Si las miradas fuesen puñales Luka ya estaría muerto cuatro veces, pero eso no impidió que el muchacho soltara el trapo y lanzara los brazos en torno al cuerpo de Colette para tratar de contener su rabia y su desesperación, sabiendo que enfrentaba un peligro latente, que podía llevarse una buena tunda, pero dejando ese pensamiento para después.

Aunque lo normal sería convertirse en un huracán de golpes, de agresiones, de reclamos, en cuanto se vio envuelta, la chica soltó un grito cargado de frustración y perdió la fuerza que quedaba en sus rodillas, Luka la sostuvo al vuelo y la llevó cargando para poder sentarla en el asiento del copiloto, arrodillándose a su lado y dejándola llorar y gritar todo lo que necesitó hasta que estuvo tranquila.

—¿Cole? —Llamó Erik con un gesto de genuina preocupación cuando Luka bajó el asiento hasta recostarla y la cubrió con su chaqueta. —¿Estás...?

Luka se enderezó en su lugar y negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y hacerle un gesto a Erik para que lo siguiera.

Durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a trabajar en el motor del auto y las aparentes mejoras necesarias, sumiéndose en una ronda de trabajo silente, gruñidos por lo bajo e intercambio de miradas y herramientas hasta quedar satisfechos con su avance.

Ambos muchachos miraban el motor, Luka con los ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido del Ferrari que les habían entregado, Erik cruzado de brazos y mirando con confusión cómo algunas piezas se tambaleaban gracias a la potente vibración. Los tomó por sorpresa cuando Colette se metió entre ellos y el auto con una llave stilson y murmurando algo de que no podían ser más incompetentes.

—A ver, idiota, ¿te parece eso un ronroneo decente? —Espetó dándole la llave a Erik con tanta fuerza que le golpeó el estómago.

—¿No lo es?

—Gruñe, tarado. No está ronroneando, está gruñendo.

—Ella es la que sabe de autos —concedió Luka encogiéndose de hombros cuando Erik lo miró, confundido y ofendido en partes iguales.

—A ver, ahora sí vamos a ponernos a trabajar en serio.

Y la expresión de Colette tenía tal ferocidad, que Erik no se atrevió a contradecirla y ambos se sumieron en el silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones que la chica les daba a diestra y siniestra.

.

Denisse estaba de pie sobre el banquito en medio de la oficina de Luka, mientras Marinette le tomaba medidas con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque su relación se caracterizaba por la abundante charla entre ellas, que siempre tenían tema de conversación, haberse enterado de lo de Colette tenía a Marinette callada y pensativa.

No, la opinión que Denisse tenía sobre la rockera no había cambiado a pesar de que escuchaba a Marinette hablar de ella con bastante frecuencia. No saldría de su mente la idea de que se trataba de una chica berrinchuda, convenenciera y ventajosa que, además, había sido grosera con ellas la primera vez que se vieron en el Chat Lunatique.

No importó que Marinette le dijera a Denisse que la guitarrista y cantante le había ido a visitar al hospital cuando estuvo en coma, no importó que Mari enumerara las canciones que había cantado en aquel lugar para hacerla despertar, no importó que se había hecho a un lado dejando a Luka en paz y que había comenzado a defender su propio nombre entre los reptiles que se burlaban de la leyenda de las calles al haberse enamorado de aquel roedor indefenso... Hasta que Marinette les puso su propio alto.

—No te creo, es una bruja —espetó Denisse dando el tema por zanjado...

Por el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, la asistente de Luka había comprendido que lo mejor que podía darle a su amiga en ese instante era un poco de paz y silencio, algo que le permitiera pensar a sus anchas, sobre todo pensar para evadirse. Después de todo, Marinette adoraba confeccionar ropa nueva, eso podía funcionar para desestresarse un rato mientras Luka llegaba de regreso a la oficina para hablar con XY sobre la grabación del sencillo.

La joven diseñadora solía cargar a todos lados una mochila con su libreta de dibujo, un juego de lápices de colores, cinta métrica, agujas y un sinfín de objetos que Luka solía denominar tiliches, así que trabajar en el diseño del vestido de Denisse para su boda era sencillo y reconfortante.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el despacho de Luka, Marinette en la silla principal mientras deslizaba ágilmente el lápiz por el papel, Denisse sentada frente a ella con el portátil abierto y tecleando a toda velocidad mientras respondía algunos correos revisando la agenda de Luka, poniendo post it's por todos lados y sonriendo cuando Marinette levantaba el rostro y le apuntaba algún compromiso nuevo a la agenda.

—"Aniversario de la ruptura con Adrien" no parece una fecha que Luka quiera recordar.

—Créeme —murmuró Marinette divertida —, quiere. Es la fecha en que compuso "more than a love song" y esa canción...

—Fue la canción con la que lanzaron al mundo la noticia oficial de su noviazgo... —Recordó la chica sonriendo de medio lado mientras asentía para sí misma; compuso expresión de confusión y miró a su amiga. —¿Entonces por qué lo registras como ruptura con Adrien?

—Porque Luka me pide que se lo recordemos para enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento. Cada año.

Y aunque ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa enternecida por aquel hecho, el gesto de Denisse se llenó de sorpresa al ver el diseño que Marinette le mostraba, ilustrado en colores brillantes.

—Dios. Jamás se me va a ver como se ve en tu ilustración.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, te lucirá cien veces mejor.

XY abrió la puerta de la oficina y sonrió de manera amable para las chicas, saludando con jovialidad y componiendo una cara de pocos amigos para buscar a Luka con la mirada.

—Mi esposo va llegando al estacionamiento —murmuró la chica con media sonrisa. —Le tomó más tiempo salir del conservatorio de lo que creía.

—¿En qué momento hablaste con él? —Dijo Denisse confundida.

—Ya tengo la pista que me pidió —espetó XY sacando una USB de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Marinette.

—¿Pista?

—Apostó conmigo —musitó el muchacho soltando un suspiro de hastío. —Dijo que no sería capaz de crear una pista nueva y original para entregársela hoy mismo porque...

—Porque no se dedica a otras cosas que a hacer plagios —soltó Luka colgando su chaqueta en el perchero.

—Sé que me la pediste en ciento cincuenta BPM —dijo el dj con aires despectivos, barriendo a Luka con la mirada —, pero pensé que tal vez deberíamos empezar con algo más lento, no sé si puedas seguirme el ritmo, así que lo compuse por mitad de ritmo.

Luka entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Pero no dijo nada más.

Marinette le tendió la USB y se quitó del escritorio, permitiendo a Luka escuchar la pieza.

—Denisse —llamó el guitarrista poniéndose los cascos para escuchar la pieza —, que preparen el estudio dos para grabar, veamos si el niño rico puede volver replicar su propia pieza.

—Ja, ja.

La aludida rodó los ojos, pero salió de la oficina, obedeciendo el capricho de Luka, sabiendo perfectamente que el guitarrista hablaba en serio.

XY miró a Marinette confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que la chica le dedicaba a su esposo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, le hizo saber que lo mejor era esperar.

—No espera de verdad grabar hoy ¿no? Es decir, hasta yo sé que se necesita tiempo para componer una pieza decente que...

—Listo, no es tan mala como pensé que sería, puedo trabajar con ella —dijo Luka quitándose los audífonos y levantándose hacia la puerta. —Esos son menos de setenta y cinco beats, pero bueno.

—No puedes saberlo —retó XY sonriendo déspota.

—Luka... —llamó Marinette con expresión seria.

—Voy a hacer esto, y luego habré terminado con mi berrinche —Luka tomó el rostro de Marinette, mirándola con intensidad, como si en sus palabras fuese implícita alguna promesa muy importante. —Pero primero voy a hacer esto.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró ella soltando el aire, resignada y bajando la mirada.

Luka sonrió de medio lado y le plantó un beso dulce en la punta de la nariz antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada, tomando la mano de su esposa y tirando de ella para conseguir que lo siguiera. No pudo evitarlo, Marinette soltó una carcajada y siguió a Luka hacia el estudio, donde Denisse ya los esperaba encendiendo las mezcladoras.

El DJ no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño al ver los equipos renovados, aunque en su estudio podía trabajar a sus anchas con las consolas con que contaba, no estaba familiarizado a contar con un estudio tan capacitado para música digital en una disquera cuyo público meta principal era la gente que escuchaba pop y rock.

—Xavier, ¿estás familiarizado con estos equipos? —Inquirió Marinette mientras Luka se agachaba a conectar los micrófonos hacia la cabina.

—La consola no es tan distinta de la que trabajo —admitió el muchacho encendiendo algunos elementos y revisando dónde estaban las perillas para efectos de sonido.

—Ahí se enciende y ahí se apaga —se burló Luka agachado bajo la mesa mientras sostenía el eliminador, buscando el espacio para conectar las bocinas y enlazar los micrófonos.

—Sé cómo se usan estas consolas viejas —reclamó XY ofuscado —, y ninguna estrella Pop me va a venir a decir cómo trabajar.

Pedacitos de plástico saltaron hasta los pies de XY. Luka había apretado el eliminador en su mano con tal fuerza al escuchar aquello, que inmediatamente el plástico cedió, consiguiendo que Xavier pasara saliva discretamente.

—Repite eso...

—Dije que...

—Luka, recuerda que tenemos una cita con tu padre esta tarde —llamó Denisse con voz tranquila, tratando de desviar la atención en cualquier otra dirección, considerando seriamente que aquello pudiese terminar en tragedia.

—Vamos definiendo quién de los dos es mejor músico y luego hablamos de mi padre. —Y la voz de Luka sonó tan cortante que, tanto Denisse como XY supieron que les acababan de conceder una tregua, pero que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Luka entró a la cabina y se puso los audífonos, dedicándole una mirada de reclamo a Marinette, la joven parecía estar conteniendo la risa ante la expresión feroz de su esposo. Denisse dio un paso de espaldas y dejó que Marinette se encargara del resto.

—Cielo —dijo la diseñadora presionando el botón de comunicación con el muchacho — ¿listo para empezar a grabar?

—Cuando tu niño bonito quiera —respondió el guitarrista con tal frialdad que Denisse y XY retrocedieron un paso, sin embargo, el DJ le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—Escuchaste la canción una vez.

—Más que suficiente para improvisar algo medianamente decente, justo lo que tu pieza merece. Dale, te sigo.

XY suspiró rodando los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, probando un poco los sonidos de la consola que tenía frente a sí antes de mirar a Luka con desprecio.

—Empecemos despacio para ti.

—No necesito ir despacio para improvisar, despreocúpate.

La música llenó el espacio mientras Luka se sentaba en su banco alto frente al micrófono, mostrando su puño a Marinette en señal de que mantuviera su micrófono apagado, con los ojos cerrados y entendiendo el ritmo de la música. Miró a XY haciendo una seña con las manos para que volviera a empezar y Marinette comenzó a grabar mientras Xavier sintetizaba la mezcla.

Luka abrió la palma y Marinette sonrió abriendo el micrófono, y una tras otra, las palabras que escaparon a la boca de Luka sonaron afiladas como una amenaza latente mientras el muchacho clavó su mirada en los ojos de XY.

_**I've got my life laid out in front of me like roads drawn on the map.**_  
_**I've had so many times where I slipped off the beaten path.**_

Luka hizo algunos gestos con las manos y Marinette sonrió asintiendo antes de dirigirse a encender las cámaras de cabina y de las consolas.

_**I took the time to see the picture in for what it's worth.**_  
_**I'd walk a thousand miles without my shoes to make it work.**_

Luka tronó los dedos y para luego mostrar índice y anular arriba, Marinette sonrió negando con la cabeza. La mirada que el guitarrista le dedicó a XY fue de burla, no pudo evitar acompañar con el movimiento de sus manos a las palabras de reclamo y de lucha.

_**I swore to God that I'm never coming back.**_  
_**Kept my faith when I was clacked.**_  
_**Staring at the wall through a crack in the floor.**_  
_**And these metal doors, they've got me trapped.**_  
_**I gotta remind myself that my mind is strong so I won't lose my head.**_  
_**I've got my demons that I fight with, every little thought in every breath.**_

Se puso de pie en su sitio en un movimiento rápido, procurando no hacer ruido con el banco, pero el movimiento de sus manos se intensificó, incluso él comenzó a bailar en torno al micrófono, cuidando mantener la misma distancia con el aparato para no comprometer de más el audio.

_**I wear my heart up on my sleeve so my soul's exposed.**_  
_**And I carry this disease, the weight of the holy ghost.**_  
_**God, can you hear me? God is missing.**_

Y por la forma en que Luka lo señaló, a Xavier no le quedó duda de que lo estaban amenazando de frente; sí, el DJ tragó saliva, por un momento sus manos amenazaron con frenar su movimiento, todo su cuerpo entró en alerta, pero había fuego en la mirada de Luka, no sólo hielo, así que las palabras del guitarrista retumbaron en su cabeza cuando Luka levantó el rostro en un gesto de reto (Vamos definiendo quién de los dos es mejor músico), así que el DJ se aclaró la garganta y le sostuvo la mirada a Luka.

_**Take it back, take it back, my friend,**_  
_**All the things that you said about the end.**_  
_**This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over til it's over.**_

Luka fingió media reverencia al decir la siguiente frase, sonriendo con socarronería, disfrutando la expresión de rabia que compuso su adversario.

_**Give it up, give it up, my friend.**_  
_**The score is settled even if you won't admit.**_  
_**Set it down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over.**_

Luka señaló su micrófono con una mano y mostró el otro puño cerrado, Marinette asintió cerrando su micrófono, Luka aprovechó ese tiempo para quitar el aparato del pedestal y dirigirse hacia el cristal, para poder estar más cerca de Xavier para amenazarlo.

_**You've got your life laid out in front of you, like a car crash.**_  
_**I'm cautious at the wheel cause you were driving too fast.**_  
_**But if you took the time to check up in your rear view mirror,**_  
_**You'd see the things you're driving from are your biggest fears.**_

Todo el tiempo, Luka sostuvo el micrófono cerca de su boca para evitar que se colaran sonidos de más, pero sus precauciones no evitaron que el muchacho siguiera moviéndose en torno a su adversario como si le amenazara con la canción, aquello no parecía simple improvisación, tenía un tinte pasional y... personal.

_**You gotta get back up from the wreckage above and walk right through the fire.**_  
_**No matter what happens, the fact is that the flames keep getting higher.**_  
_**You gotta keep it going, keep tiptoeing through the fire and the flames and the pain of knowing.**_  
_**Through all this doubt, gotta keep on going,**_  
_**Gotta give that spark, gotta keep on glowing.**_

Sin embargo, toda su actitud cambió cuando el muchacho pegó la palma al cristal, dedicándole una mirada suplicante a Marinette, de nuevo cada uno de sus gestos pareció una súplica "silente", una llamada de auxilio para terminar de expiar sus pecados y su rabia, un gesto para que su musa supiera que todo había terminado.

_**So please, please, just let me make my peace.**_

Denisse vio conmovida la manera inocente en que Marinette se acercó hasta el cristal, ladeando un poco el rostro con un gesto tímido.

_**I refuse to let your words be the death of me.**_

No pudo evitar la comparativa, Marinette lucía un vestido rosa pálido y llevaba el cabello recogido a los lados con prendedores que parecían flores, y el chiste local ya estaba insturado.

_**Please, please, just let me live my life.**_

Por supuesto, Luka vestía de azul y negro. Hades y Perséfone suplicándose el uno al otro.

_**Stop living in my shadow and just make it right.**_

Marinette asintió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ponía su palma a la altura de la de Luka (Denisse tuvo que luchar contra todo su ser para no gritar por aquel contacto, que terminaba de reafianzar su pequeña fantasía respecto a sus amigos), como si fuese capaz de transmitir su calor a través del cristal, sonriéndole y asintiendo para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

_**It's over (It's over), make it right.**_

Luka retrocedió unos pasos y siguió moviéndose en torno al micrófono, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y sonriendo con devoción ante el gesto amable con el que Marinette negaba con la cabeza. Terminó su canción sin dedicarle una nueva mirada de rabia a XY, si sus miradas se cruzaron en alguna ocasión, esta vez ya no hubo reclamos ni batallas, no había hielo en sus miradas, no había una lucha incontenible, sólo dos músicos entrelazando el talento que tenían para mostrar al mundo, reconociendo con los ojos el talento del otro, reconociendo que se habían superado el uno al otro y que habían logrado superar las expectativas mutuas que había; y esa canción terminó llevando a su muerte una batalla que no tendría que haber iniciado jamás, reivindicando en esa canción cualquier rencor que quedase sin saldar desde que Luka tenía dieciséis y se había sentido ultrajado al ver el robo de los vestuarios de su musa, ni siquiera reclamando por su música.

Estaban a mano.

Se terminó.

.

Oliver estaba sentado frente a su computadora portátil, revisaba las noticias de su tiempo en busca de algo que le diera una pista sobre el evento que había ido a evitar, aunque afortunadamente todas las noticias respecto a sus padres seguían intactas en su hogar, justamente acababan de lanzar la noticia de que Luka tocaría en la siguiente pasarela de la firma Agreste-Dupain, pasarela que él protagonizaría.

Las especulaciones hablaban de las posibilidades de que los Couffaine tuvieran una gran revelación esa noche, puesto que siempre que aparecían juntos, algún anuncio tenía para dar.

Incluso recordaba la charla que había tenido con su padre un poco antes de su... ¿infarto? Luka le había dicho que debía darse prisa a crear una exclusiva para no perder la costumbre, pero ¿qué anuncio iba a dar en una pasarela con su padre? No tenía novia, ni planes nuevos, no había contratos de por medio, ni embarazos, ni nada.

—Que me dé prisa... —dijo Oliver para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero volvió su atención a las noticias al ver que, en los noticieros del sábado entrante hablaban de un choque vehicular.

Sí. La nota era justamente de la carrera que Andree estaba organizando, y el auto de su padre era justo el que se había estrellado. Aunque la nota no hablaba de muertos por sí mismo, sólo hablaba de los destrozos que había generado el vehículo y que Lila Rossi, una de las organizadoras de la carrera, se haría responsable de los gastos ocasionados.

El vehículo estaba destrozado... ¿Por qué no había notas sobre muertos?

—Date prisa, niño —dijo Louis con su voz rasposa y cadenciosa mientras pasaba por atrás de Oliver y lo golpeaba por accidente con su cazadora negra. —O llegaremos tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?

—Yo tengo turno en Primer Piso.

—Lo sé, tocas de Miércoles a domingo, ¿yo qué tengo que ver?

—¿Quieres ver o no quieres ver a tu padre tocando en vivo?


	62. Información del torneo

¿Que si Oliver había tocado en el Primer Piso junto con su abuelo otra vez? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! El grupo de Louis le había ofrecido un lugar en la tarima antes de que el encargado del bar lo contratase para tocar media hora en los descansos de su abuelo... eh, de su tío. Tiempo que Oliver había agradecido, al menos ganaría algo de dinero para deambular a sus anchas sin tocar el dinero que tenía de su tiempo. Pero ahora el muchacho estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del bar, observando a las personas, analizando a profundidad las expresiones en los rostros de todos, tratando de entender sus reacciones sobre la música de su abuelo, de la banda, tratando de trazar su propia estrategia para tener a la gente contenta y ganarse alguna profunda.

Fue precisamente el revuelo en la mesa lo que lo sacó de las cavilaciones. Sass en su bolsillo se retorció llamado su atención, el muchacho levantó la solapa de su abrigo y miró al kwami en su secretaire.

—Puedo ssentir la energía de Mullo, tuss padress esstán aquí.

Oliver levantó la mirada a la entrada del bar y sonrió al ver a Denisse quitándose el abrigo y sonriendo amablemente para la hostess, seguramente agradeciendo el recibimiento. Y entonces los vio.

Marinette entró primero, volviendo el rostro a su espalda con una sonrisa radiante mientras las manos de Luka tomaban el abrigo de sus hombros y lo retiraban con un movimiento elegante y natural, haciéndola sonreír. Luka la miraba con adoración, como si ella fuese la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Oliver no pudo evitar suspirar al ver así a sus padres, enamorados como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, dos adolescentes en su primera cita, moviéndose lado a lado, anhelando tocarse, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente hasta que Marinette le tomaba una mano y él la hacía girar sobre sí misma. Oli había visto aquella misma rutina de coqueteo, de galantería al menos mil veces, sus padres seguían tan enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes, como cuando eran adolescentes. Se preguntó si podría dar alguna vuelta al momento en que Luka le había hecho su primera confesión de amor: Clara como una nota musical.

La risa de Marinette llenó el lugar, no porque fuera estridente, al contrario. Era tan suave que, incluso, parecía fusionarse con la música. Algunos pares de ojos se fijaron en la pareja que se dirigía a su mesa, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, dos adolescentes enamorados.

—Antes de que otra cosa suceda —dijo Louis en el micrófono —, nuestros clientes frecuentes recordarán a mi hijo, Luka, de nuestra colaboración de año nuevo.

—Sobre todo la parte en la que estaban discutiendo —murmuró Marinette en el oído de su esposo antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla y recibir la carta de bebidas.

Algunos aplausos llenaron la sala. Luka se levantó en su sitio y saludó con una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que Oliver conocía a la perfección, una máscara de frivolidad y complacencia compuesta y perfeccionada para mantener contenta a la gente.

Louis señaló el piano como si le estuviese haciendo una invitación, cuestión que hizo a Luka sonreír aún más. El guitarrista asintió y se dirigió al instrumento, pensativo. Con la pregunta de siempre: ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a un bar de jazz? Y ver la sonrisa ladina y orgullosa que su esposa le dedicó lo hizo recordar uno de los últimos caprichos que le había concedido a la joven diseñadora, hablando de ir a ver películas de cine. Marinette soltó una risita por lo bajo cuando Luka comenzó a tocar los acordes para _City of stars _y asintió para sí misma, sonrojándose.

Esa historia Oliver no se la sabía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Oliver jaló la solapa de su abrigo y miró a Sass, quien se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, perdiéndose en ese gesto el hecho de que Marinette había llamado la atención de uno de los meseros.

Sí, ya había escuchado a su padre cantar al piano, cuando él tenía doce o trece años, su pasatiempo favorito era acostarse bajo el piano a escuchar a su padre componer mientras él terminaba los deberes de la escuela, pero escucharlo ahora era otra cosa distinta. Su voz no estaba gastada por los años, reverberaba como una cascada nueva, como terciopelo recién comprado, como la llama de un fósforo que acabas de encender y todavía no llega a su máxima potencia...

_**City of stars**_  
_**Are you shining just for me?**_  
_**City of stars**_  
_**There's so much that I can't see**_

Por supuesto que Luka levantó el rostro para buscar a su esposa, le sonrió de medio lado mientras cantaba aquella parte de la pieza, una forma de decir "te amo" frente a todos, sin decir nada realmente, pero volvió la vista a las teclas del piano, temiendo equivocarse al ser una canción relativamente nueva.

_**Who knows?**_  
_**I felt it from the first embrace**_  
_**I shared with you**_

No, Luka no dejó de tocar, pero levantó la cabeza sorprendido cuando escuchó la voz de Marinette retumbando en las bocinas, no se imaginó que lo que su esposa había solicitado al mesero no era una bebida, sino un micrófono.

_**That now**_  
_**Our dreams**_  
_**They've finally come true**_

Oliver sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la sonrisa enamorada de su madre.

Dios, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado las historias que sus padres le contaban? ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido a su padre que le volviera a recitar los votos de amor que había dado en su boda a la iglesia? ¿Cuántas veces Marinette le había limpiado las rodillas o los nudillos sangrantes tras alguna caída por estar jugando o dando vueltas en la patineta, al decirle que era el mejor regalo de navidad que le había dado a su padre en muchos años? ¿Y cuántas veces no le habían dicho que era igual de buscapleitos que el guitarrista zen Luka Couffaine?

Pero verlo en vivo era otra cosa. La manera en que Marinette se levantaba de su silla para ir a sentarse al lado de su esposo, hacer los acompañamientos en el piano y cantar aquellos versos de uno de sus musicales favoritos mientras Luka plantaba un beso en su mejilla consiguiendo que la voz se le quebrara por contener las risas.

Si Oliver había aprendido a amar algo en su adolescencia era la forma armónica en la que las voces de sus padres se entrelazaban, creando la melodía perfecta, pero las voces de aquellos dos jóvenes parecía otra cosa completamente diferente. Ellos todavía no estaban agobiados por el cansancio, por el estrés de criar a dos hijos, por el desgaste de la fama, de las giras, de abandonar los escenarios para regresar puesto que sabían perfectamente que no podían estar lejos mucho tiempo, sabiendo que tenían dos hogares. El escenario, y ellos mismos.

—_You never shined so brightly..._

Y Oliver no pudo evitarlo, su boca, su voz salió sola, cantó el último verso de aquella canción en voz baja, un sonido trémulo acompañado por una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó hasta el cuello de su camiseta, un riachuelo suave que desbordó todos los sentimientos que tenía encontrados al momento, la forma de sellar un juramento consigo mismo: A como diera lugar, de lo que quiera que lo amenazara, salvaría a su padre.

* * *

_**Sonrais777 **_—Lila siempre es sinónimo de malas noticias jajaja a ver qué sale 3

_**Marianne**_ —Lo prometido es deuda, te dejo City of stars y otro poco de nuestro Cole invitado jajaja

* * *

Louis se encaminó hacia la mesa de su hijo y sonrió al verlos ponerse de pie, Oliver caminaba a espaldas de su abuelo, respirando profundo para serenarse y recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía por qué salir mal aquel primer encuentro. Sonrió con naturalidad... bueno, no lo hizo, lo intentó, intentó sonreír con naturalidad, pero sintió que su rostro se torció en una mueca, así que compuso la sonrisa que tenía reservada para las pasarelas, una de las primeras enseñanzas de su padre sobre el medio.

—Hijo... —dijo Louis con una sonrisa amplia antes de poner pesadamente sus manos a los hombros del aludido.

—¿Qué hay, viejo lobo? —Respondió el muchacho antes de apresar a su padre con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Louis emitió un gemido al escuchar cómo chascaban los huesos de su espalda, y Marinette soltó una risa diamantina poniéndose de pie en su sitio antes de besar las mejillas de aquel hombre con el mismo cariño y naturalidad con que besaba a su padre.

Luka sonrió enternecido, con el pensamiento de que antes, jamás se habría imaginado a su esposa y a su padre recibiéndose con aquella estima.

—Hijo, quiero presentarte a un pariente lejano.

—Un Couffaine sin duda. —Dijo Marinette observando a Oliver, quien se acercó a besar las mejillas de Denisse primero, tratando de serenarse un poco ante la prueba que se le venía.

No, las palabras de Marinette sólo consiguieron que se congelara en su sitio, dedicándole una mirada de pasmo, pensando que por fin lo habían descubierto.

Sí. Había heredado de su madre lo dramático. Ya había planeado tres huidas, no sólo no volvería jamás a su tiempo, se iría a Japón, se iría a Japón al punto exacto de su próximo peor terremoto, a morir aplastado por algún edificio; no, buscaría una isla, una isla pequeña y alejada de todo, conseguiría un hamster al que llamaría Hugo y que sería su única compañía, y cuando tuviera el valor suficiente le confesaría cuál había sido su error y el hamster lo odiaría el resto de su vida y se iría de su lado, entonces se quedaría solo y pagaría por su fracaso...

—Perdón —remató la chica con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludar al muchacho —, es que ese gesto que haces con la nariz es de familia, Luka lo hace cuando está nervioso y Louis no puede evitar ponerlo cuando sube al escenario y está por tocar una canción nueva. Si no es de familia, no sé por qué tengas un gesto tan similar.

—Eres muy observadora —aduló Oliver soltando el aire y destensando los hombros, pero recordando cada vez que su madre lo había descubierto en sus mentiras.

—No tienes idea —se quejó Luka recibiendo un golpe en el hombro —, no he podido darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños en dos años seguidos, siempre me descubre.

—Tal vez deberías de cambiar de aliados —sugirió Marinette sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sí, tienes razón. La próxima vez voy a acudir a Cobra.

—Y luego a Cobra —exclamó Denisse rodando los ojos con hastío.

—En fin —soltó Louis sentándose y levantando una mano para pedir su trago. —Familia —por supuesto que su corazón se saltó un latido cuando pronunció aquella palabra, pero sonrió cuando Marinette le dio un leve apretón en la mano antes de volver su atención a Luka —, antes de empezar con las formalidades musicales, quiero presentarles a Oliver Couffaine, es un primo tuyo, hijo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el guitarrista dándole un apretón firme a Oliver, quien se sonrojó al sentirse amedrentado por su padre. —Musico en potencia, por lo visto.

—Otro igual de observador —concedió Marinette mirando a Denisse, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su amiga.

—Wow, estoy en presencia de Luka Couffaine —dijo al fin Oliver tomando asiento. —¿Cómo deduces lo de la música?

—Tienes cayos en los dedos, pero están tan suaves que creo que te cuidas mucho las manos, o sea que tocas algún instrumento. Por la marca en tus nudillos diría que es el bajo, no estás tan gastado.

Oliver guardó silencio un momento y luego asintió, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siempre parecen saber cosas? —Se quejó Denisse mirando con reproche a Marinette. —Como hace rato, cuando Luka llegó a la firma, ni siquiera habías hablado con él.

—No, sí hablamos —soltó la diseñadora, confundiendo a Denisse. —Hablamos todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero no se mandaron mensajes.

—Pues fue telepatía entonces —bromeó Luka abrazando a Marinette por los hombros, preguntándose de qué hablaban esas dos chicas, pero guardándose la curiosidad ante la mirada significativa que Marinette le dedicó. Entendió el mensaje.

No, claro que Marinette jamás les confesaría que Mullo le había advertido de la llegada de Sass, que le había dicho dónde estaban, que la pequeña roedora había escuchado perfectamente el sonido del auto estacionado, la alarma, el ascensor.

—Yo siempre sabría dónde está mi Luka —murmuró al final Marinette mirando a Luka con una sonrisa soñadora, acariciándole el rostro.

—Novios de nuevo —murmuró Denisse con una sonrisa de añoranza. —No puedo creer que de pronto parezcan dos adolescentes otra vez. ¿Cómo mantienen intacto su amor?

—Bueno, intacto-intacto no... —Admitió Marinette pensando en los problemas que habían tenido un par de meses atrás.

—Estar en peligro constante ayuda mucho —bromeó Luka apartando un mechón del rostro de Marinette —, todo lo que ha pasado nos ayuda a ser fuertes y a valorar lo importante. Imagina estar encerrada hasta nuevo aviso ¿Disfrutarías más del sol si llegaras a salir?

—No perdería un solo día.

—Pasa lo mismo. Es la constante sensación de que esta es la última vez que la veré, así que cada beso cuenta.

—Apuesto que a los sesenta seguirán así de enamorados —dijo Oliver torciendo la sonrisa de medio lado, un gesto tan característico de Luka, que Marinette tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que era familiar de ellos, podía haber aprendido ese gesto de Louis.

—Oliver —llamó la chica sonriendo —, ¿de dónde eres?

—Estuve viviendo en Milán un tiempo, aprendiendo música y eso. Vine a pasar unos días con el abuelo Couffaine y...

—No soy tan viejo —espetó Louis dándole un golpe en el hombro al muchacho, que soltó una carcajada de nerviosismo por su desliz.

—Vamos, tienes canas.

—Quería conocer a Luka Couffaine, es leyenda en donde vivo. Apuesto a que estás por sacar el mejor album de todos los tiempos, pero no el mejor de tu carrera. ¿Volverás con Kitty Section?

—No sabía que tengo fans en la familia —soltó Luka entre risitas, nervioso por la intensidad en la mirada de Oliver. —Kitty Section es mi familia. Sólo decidimos tomarnos un descanso.

—Lo sé, dices eso en cada entrevista, pero...

—Ya, vinimos a hablar de música —cortó Louis percatándose de que su nieto estaba a punto de dar un desliz —, ¿podemos enfocarnos en lo importante? ¿Qué es eso de que quieres que mi banda participe contigo en tu siguiente sencillo?

.

Luka conducía en silencio el bugatti, su mano acariciaba levemente la rodilla de su esposa y ella había dejado de hablar bastante tiempo atrás, al percatarse de que Luka parecía demasiado embebido en sus pensamientos. La joven guardó silencio durante el trayecto a casa, guardó silencio cuando bajaron del auto en el estacionamiento, y guardó silencio cuando se detuvieron a esperar el ascensor.

No, Luka no pudo guardar silencio más tiempo, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas y ambos se movieron para entrar en él, miró a su esposa con expresión apenada y murmuró: —De pronto, la idea de ser padres no parece tan absurda.

Marinette lucía confundida, ¿acaso había Luka hablado en japonés?

Pero las palabras del muchacho fueron cayendo lentamente en su sitio y Marinette sonrió enternecida, preguntándose cómo acompañar al niño asustado de la tormenta.

—¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión? —Dijo ella con dulzura, con voz trémula.

—Oliver.

No, Marinette no necesitaba más explicación, la forma en que Louis y Oliver habían estado conviviendo toda la noche le había dejado claro a ambos que, si Luka Couffaine tuviese algún hijo, seguro se llevaría con él como Oliver convivía con Louis.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho. Desde que me reconcilié con mi padre —admitió el muchacho cuando las puertas se abrieron y pudieron ingresar a su piso. —Quiero decir, nunca hablamos del tema y no sé si tú quieras ser madre, no digo que sea pronto, primero tenemos que planear la boda a la iglesia, pero...

—Luka —llamó la chica tomando la mano de su esposo, deteniéndolo en medio de la sala. —Sé que serás un gran padre, sólo quiero que estés seguro de que quieres hablar del tema.

Luka lo consideró un momento, asintió para sí mismo volviendo sobre sus pasos y tomó el rostro de Marinette, qué pequeña parecía ella cuando la sostenía de esa manera, cuando enterraba sus dedos entre las ondulaciones azuladas que enmarcaban el rostro de su esposa, qué pequeña parecía ella y qué pequeño parecía el mundo.

—Quiero que nos convirtamos en padres, la única razón por la que no me siento preparado todavía es porque el torneo está en curso, y luego tienes que ir al templo antes de que otra cosa suceda, así que...

—Es un tema que podemos guardar para después —concedió la joven acercándose un paso más a Luka antes de robarle un beso.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos practicar —sugirió el guitarrista con picardía antes de besar el cuello de su esposa.

Marinette soltó una carcajada quitándose a Luka de encima y avanzó hacia la cocina, tratando de serenarse.

(Uprising – Muse)

No hubo necesidad de mucho, el teléfono de Luka recibió una llamada, pero cuando el guitarrista revisó su pantalla se percató de que no era un número que tuviese registrado. Le mostró rápidamente a Marinette por ver si ella reconocía, pero la joven negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

—Diga —murmuró Luka acercándose a la ventana, observando las nubes que anunciaban la siguiente tormenta.

Un trueno surcó el cielo al mismo tiempo que Luka se percataba de que una figura lo observaba desde el techo del frente, no tardó en reconocer a Oliver, que le sonreía de medio lado mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oído.

—_Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero mi tío me dio tu número y tenía que decirte esto sin que escuchara Marinette, tú decides si le dices o no. _

—Entre Mari y yo no quedan secretos —la voz de Luka fue un siseo peligroso, contenido, el aviso de la proximidad de un ataque furtivo, pero Oliver ensanchó su sonrisa.

—_Ahí está la leyenda que vine a conocer..._

Un trueno partió el firmamento en el momento en que Marinette salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su esposo, con cuidado le abrazó la cintura, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de su esposo y percatándose de la figura al otro lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró ella.

—Quiero averiguarlo.

—_Tú decides si se lo cuentas, pero dame el beneficio de la duda. _

—¿Qué quieres?

—_Que vengas al callejón al lado del departamento. Sé que tu esposa es perfectamente capaz de defenderte si trato de hacer algo, pero las malas lenguas dicen que eres a prueba de balas. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, es sobre el torneo._

—Si es tan urgente ¿por qué no lo dices por aquí?

—_Porque quiero que veas la verdad en mis ojos. _

Un nuevo rayo iluminó las calles de París, el aire se sintió más denso, llovería, estaba seguro, pero valía la pena escuchar qué tenía aquel muchacho para decir, le había intrigado muchísimo su aparición, y la frase que acababa de decirle. ¿La verdad?

—Luka... —Murmuró Marinette aferrándose al brazo de su esposo cuando ambos hombres colgaron su llamada.

—Prepara a Mullo —pidió el muchacho antes de besar la frente de su esposa y dirigirse de nuevo al ascensor.

Fuera del edificio el viento soplaba con fuerza, la noche estaba helada, pero Luka ni siquiera se abrigó de nuevo, salió sin la chaqueta y encaró a Oliver con curiosidad al ver al muchacho recargado contra la pared mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Llegaste rápido para estar tan lejos del piso —acusó Luka cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, digamos que, al igual que tú, tengo un par de secretos ocultos en los bolsillos internos de mi cazadora.

—Es una prenda que compraste en una de las boutiques de mi esposa.

—¿Dónde lo deduces?

—La marca registrada de su bordado, el segundo adorno de las solapas es su marca personal, lo que me lleva a preguntarme de dónde salió esa prenda si todavía no sale la marca al mercado. Así que, ¿quién eres en verdad, Oliver Couffaine?

Un nuevo rayo, lanzando sombras extrañas a los rostros de ambos hombres, creando figuras sin forma en sus expresiones, dándoles la apariencia de ser algo más que sólo humanos, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó y Oliver asintió para sí mismo. Sabía que se enfrentaría a aquel interrogatorio, sabía que a su padre no se le escapaban los detalles, pero tenía su mentira demasiado bien ensayada, no podía fallar ahora.

Oliver miró a Luka con una determinación ígnea en la mirada, y Luka retrocedió un paso pasmado ante el color de los ojos de aquel muchacho.

—Me llamo Oliver Couffaine, tengo veinticinco años de edad, viví en Milán los últimos cuatro años de mi vida y vine aquí en cuanto supe que participabas en el concurso de Lila. Sé que es un torneo de los reptiles, pero también sé el peligro que Lila representa. Cometió un fraude de donde vengo y tengo que evitar que ocurra otra tragedia por culpa de esa mujer. Respecto a la chaqueta, fue un regalo de una amiga que tenemos en común, me la dio para que supieras que soy amigo...

—¿Amiga en común?

—Tú la llamas Alix... Yo la llamo Bunix.

Luka retrocedió pasmado al escuchar aquella revelación.

Y pasó algo que no tuvo sentido para Luka. Pollen salió del escondite en la chaqueta de Oliver e hizo una reverencia para el portador, sonriéndole con elegancia.

—Perdón que me meta, sé que no debería zzzumbar en esto, pero es importante que lo sepas.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Soltó Luka confundido, seguro de que Marinette tenía en su poder la peineta de la abeja.

—Me aseguro de que este joven extraordinario no cometa alguna tontería. Puedes confiar en el muchacho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Luka se dedicó a observar a Pollen unos minutos antes de alzar la mirada en dirección de Oliver, tratando de entender de qué iba aquel juego extraño. Tenía tantas cosas que poner en orden... tantos pensamientos, tantas conclusiones.

—¿Eres un portador del futuro?

Las primeras palabras del guitarrista no tomaron por sorpresa a Oliver, que sonrió complacido de la agudeza de su padre, pero también tenía una respuesta preparada para ello.

—No, del pasado.

Luka lo consideró un momento, tratando de recordar algo relevante durante su cena con ellos en el Primer piso. El muchacho no parecía muy diestro para usar su teléfono, a pesar de tratarse de un equipo relativamente novedoso, tenía basto conocimiento sobre los clásicos del jazz y parecía llevarse bastante bien con su abuelo, pero Louis siempre había sabido cómo llevarse bien con los jóvenes.

—Para donde estás —pidió Oliver al ver la expresión férrea de su padre, la manera en que había apretado los labios, ese gesto que había heredado sin quererlo, gesto que delataba la velocidad a la que estaba pensando. —No saques conclusiones, sí soy un Couffaine, ninguno con el que hayas convivido hasta ahora, no soy nadie a quien conozcas.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Sé que Lila está enganchada con Marinette, entonces esperaba poder atraparla, aprovecharme del odio que le tiene a tu esposa en espera de un desliz, sé que cometerá algún error que me ayude a atraparla, que me ayude a ponerla tras las rejas y asegurarme de que no hará daño a nadie más. Sé que ya cometió un error en la carrera de motos y...

Luka se movió como un rayo, Oliver ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el guitarrista ya estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo sus solapas y acercándolo a sí mismo, amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Si me entero de que eres un peligro para mí o para mi familia, no habrá tregua que te salve.

—Lo sé —admitió el muchacho con dificultad, sintiendo que le ahorcaba con las solapas de su propia chaqueta —, sé todo de lo que eres capaz, te dije que eres leyenda. ¡Luka! Sé que matarías por Marinette.

—No sólo por Mari. Por cada persona a la que amo.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Luka lo soltó.

—Explícate.

—Lila le hizo daño a alguien a quien amo. —No, aquella no era una mentira, pero Oliver no podía admitir que la razón por la que estaba ahí era para evitar su propia muerte. —No puedo permitir que pase otra vez.

—¿Y entonces?

—Planea algo para la carrera del viernes, pero todavía no descubro qué. Necesito un cómplice que esté inmiscuido en este torneo y tú me vienes como anillo al dedo.

—No tienes que confiar —llamó Pollen sonriendo de medio lado antes de mirar a Luka con el rostro ladeado —, sólo deben trabajar juntos hasta que esto termine, de todos modos, ambos tienen aliados poderosos, él me tiene a mí y sé que un portador te cuida las espaldas, Cobra, así que no debería representar un problema que trabajemos juntos un poco.

—Lo voy a pensar —dijo Luka dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su edificio, pero las palabras que Oliver le dedicó le hizo frenar en seco, le heló la sangre hasta la médula, le hizo temblar y sentirse miserable.

—La última vez que esperaste demasiado, Marinette terminó en el hospital. No tardes, Couffaine


	63. El último concierto

Maunier soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorio, un muchacho de unos quince años estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en el rostro, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente girado, como si su intensión fuera darle la espalda al espejo para que no le observasen, sin embargo, tampoco quería desafiar de más a la ley, bastante malo era ser hijo de reptiles y estar en la oficina de Maunier.

—Mira nada más —dijo el oficial de policía entrando al fin al lugar, recordando a un joven Luka Couffaine reflejado en aquel muchacho. —Hijo, ¿por qué te trajeron a mi oficina?

—Nada que sea de su importancia —espetó el muchacho dándole por fin la espada a Maunier, consiguiendo que el oficial bufara divertido.

—Si estás en una sala de interrogatorio quiere decir que fue grave.

—O tal vez tus hombres están perdiendo el tiempo con un crío insignificante en lugar de estar persiguiendo a los criminales.

—Esa frase la dijo Luka Couffaine cuando tenía tu edad —anunció Maunier sentándose a la mesa y organizando sus hojas sueltas, fingiendo indiferencia ante el joven que tenía frente a sí, pero mirándole de reojo.

El oficial dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café, ocultando su sonrisa al percatarse de que el muchacho se revolvía, interesado en aquella afirmación.

Claro que Maunier recordaba la primera interacción que había tenido con Luka Couffaine casi catorce años atrás. El muchacho estaba sentado en la misma silla con una posición parecida, se le acusaba de haber robado una cartera, pero no le habían encontrado las pruebas y no daban con la cartera en las calles, así que, o Luka tenía un cómplice, o no había ocurrido el atraco.

¿Cómo olvidar esa primera interacción?

* * *

63.-El último concierto

_**Sonrais777**_: Pollen, jajaja qué te digo, esto se va a poner bueno... o se va a descontrolar, ya no sé

* * *

—Así que Luka Caffaine... —había dicho Maunier revisando sus notas, antes de dedicarle una mirada escueta al muchacho y volver a leer el informe, fingiendo indiferencia ante el adolescente, provocándole para que brincara, pero el muchacho miró fijo al oficial, apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos para tener dónde apoyar la barbilla.

No dijo nada. Consideró en serio corregir al oficial por haber pronunciado mal su nombre, pero un vistazo rápido le reveló a Luka toda la estrategia que debía seguir para marcar distancia y salir de ahí convertido en un héroe.

Andree Dumont lo había preparado para ello.

Un año tenía bajo su sombra, lo había "descubierto" a los doce años, pero le había tomado un tiempo conseguir que Luka se uniera a los reptiles, un año, once meses y un anillo de zafiro.

Luka era un buen observador, se había obligado a serlo desde que inició con las peleas callejeras (primero para tratar de limpiar el nombre de su padre, eventualmente para superarlo, contándose a sí mismo el cuento de que, si alguien merecía convertir el apellido Couffaine, COUFFAINE, en leyenda, ese era él), tenía que hacer análisis rápidos de sus enemigos para saber si podía liarse a golpes con ellos o si era mejor remitir, pero encarar a un oficial de policía que se la pasaba interrogando adolescentes molestos y problemáticos, eso era una liga mayor.

Luka Couffaine sabía que Travis Maunier trataba con adolescentes todo el tiempo, el (en ese entonces) patrullero soñaba con convertirse en inspector para tratar de salir de las calles y comenzar a hacer algo útil con su vida.

Le sorprendió mucho que Luka no dijese nada respecto a su apellido, así que levantó la mirada fingiendo indiferencia y se quedó helado al percatarse de que Luka lo miraba con una ceja alzada y gesto de sarcasmo.

Sus muñecas estaban esposadas por una cadena a la mesa.

—¿Y suelen tratar así a todos sus invitados, o yo me gané algo especial esta noche? —Su voz fue un siseo por lo bajo, pero no fue un reclamo ni una amenaza, no. Lo que Luka Couffaine había mostrado a sus catorce años era un dominio absoluto de sus emociones, de su pulso, de cada cosa que ocurriría en esa habitación a partir de ese momento.

—No, no es el trato habitual.

—Entonces déjame decirte una cosa, Travis Maunier, patrullero dos ochenta y siete —llamó el muchacho bajando las manos tanto como la cadena lo permitió, ocultándolas de la vista del oficial y echando los hombros hacia adelante —, hacen bien en no subestimarme.

—Tonterías, eres un crío al que no le hemos encontrado la cartera robada.

Luka sonreía con desafío, con cierto aire de vesania, como si guardase un secreto y lo presumiera a Maunier, regodeándose de estar mostrando a todas luces aquello que él no era capaz de ver.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró Luka encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la cabeza, mirando la cadena tensa —, supongo que no te importará que diga que los moratones me los has hecho tú. No sería la primera vez que un escolta de tu unidad levanta la mano contra los reptiles más jóvenes. A mí me parece que ya se ensañaron —dijo al final, torciendo el gesto y mirando a Maunier como si le desafiara con la mirada, como si quisiera escucharlo contradecirlo.

El oficial puso las manos sobre la mesa para acercarse a Luka, furioso por la amenaza del muchacho y considerando seriamente responder con violencia. Aunque eso implicara recibir la amenaza de maltrato psicológico a menores.

—Mira, hijo —musitó con los dientes pegados, con la mandíbula apretada, con el pulso comenzando a acelerarse —, no sé con qué patrulleros se han topado, ni qué habrán hecho tus amiguitos para provocarlos...

—No son mis amigos —puntualizó con indiferencia el muchacho, volviendo el rostro —, y la mayoría son más inocentes que la mitad de tu comisaría.

—¡Basta ya! —Exclamó Maunier golpeando la mesa con las palmas abiertas.

Luka aprovechó ese gesto, todo ocurrió en un minuto, Luka se levantó de su silla y azotó las manos a palma abierta justo a los lados de las de Maunier, componiéndole un gesto de reproche antes de sonreír, la cadena había hecho ruido al golpear con el metal, los cabellos de Luka hicieron cosquillas al mayor en la nariz, pero éste no hizo gestos, se limitó a arrugar la nariz y acercarse medio centímetro. Ningún niño lo iba a amedrentar.

—De acuerdo, me detengo —concedió Luka con una sonrisa ladina mientras se enderezaba, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos —, y me retiro. Hasta luego, Travis Maunier.

—Hijo —empezó el oficial con una sonrisa sarcástica —, ¿cómo pretendes retirarte si...?

Pero se quedó helado al bajar la mirada a sus muñecas y percatarse de que llevaba las esposas puestas, Luka se había liberado.

—No sólo robé la cartera, oficial —confesó Luka orgulloso, el villano de la noche. —También escapé de la policía.

Avanzó un paso, otro, otro, Maunier se enderezó en un movimiento violento, tratando de bloquearle a Luka la salida, pero el muchacho forcejeó un poco, empujándole la cadera al policía para sacárselo de encima y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sí, Maunier no se explicaba por qué Luka había tratado de pasar directo por un costado de la mesa, estando encadenado había mucho espacio por la habitación para rodear, Maunier apenas y podía acercarse si se pegaba a la pared.

—¡Rossie! ¡Claude! —Gritó desesperado el oficial, forcejeando contra las esposas.

Luka por su parte compuso un gesto inocente y adoptó un aire desorientado, como si estuviese perdido. Se acercó a la recepcionista mientras algunos oficiales corrían hacia la zona de interrogatorios y sonrió para la oficial que le miró con ternura.

—Disculpe —murmuró Luka con voz trémula, bajando un poco la mirada y torciendo el gesto; ya no había un depredador ahí, sólo quedaba la presa —, me parece que el oficial Maunier dejó esto en la sala de interrogatorios.

—¡Gracias cielo! —Exclamó la oficial recibiendo la cartera mientras Luka se daba la vuelta y encaraba el ascensor.

Maunier llegó corriendo al lobby justamente cuando las puertas se cerraban frente a Luka y el muchacho le mostraba el dedo medio con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—¡Couffaine! —La voz de Luka fue como un eco en la comisaría llena de ruido, una especie de himnos para los caídos, para los desvalidos, para los adolescentes recluidos injustamente. —Mi nombre es Luka Couffaine.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Maunier dando una patada al suelo al percatarse de lo tarde que había llegado al ascensor.

—¡Oficial! —Exclamó la recepcionista con una sonrisa, levantando la cartera. —El muchacho que acaba de salir dejó esto para usted.

.

Y qué recuerdos.

Travis Maunier todavía llevaba en la cartera la carta que Luka le había dejado, un Joker de la baraja española, una carta plastificada y gastada, que comenzaba a ponerse beige por el paso de los años.

—Así que, John Baptist —murmuró el oficial sonriendo de medio lado.

—Jean-Baptiste —corrigió furioso el muchacho, volviendo toda su atención a Maunier. —Y no uses el nombre de Luka, las leyendas se respetan.

—Así que —comenzó el oficial ignorando el reproche, sonriendo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya tenía al muchacho justo donde lo necesitaba —, por la chaqueta, deduzco que eres un reptil en proceso de iniciación, demasiado joven para ser aceptado en la banda, pero lo suficiente mayor como para empezar a hacer puntos para entrar.

—No puedes saberlo —apostó el muchacho, con cierto grado de miedo en los ojos.

—No. No _podría _saberlo si Luka no me lo hubiese dicho, pero tiene un afán por salvar a los críos, que me cuesta creer que alguna vez lo interrogué aquí.

—Ay, por favor. El elegido de las calles no hablaría con la policía.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió Luka en persona, entrando a la sala de interrogatorios con una sonrisa radiante y un café en las manos. —Después de todo, los reptiles no tenemos nada con la ley, ni nada en contra.

—Por favor dime que no lo endulzó tu esposa —se quejó Maunier recibiendo la taza y mirando con reproche a Luka.

—No, lo preparé yo, termina rápido, hay un asunto importante a tratar.

Jean-Baptiste miraba con incredulidad, con cierto grado de asombro, no era un muchacho de quince años retenido, era un niño de ocho viendo al hada de los dientes en persona. Así que, cuando Luka le guiñó antes de salir, el muchacho miró a Maunier y asintió una vez.

—Hablaré, pero quiero un trato.

—Seguro que sí.

.

El oficial entró a su oficina y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Luka recargado contra el marco de la ventana, observando a detalle el marco de la fotografía que tenía el oficial en su escritorio, él y su esposa sonriendo en el acto académico de su hija, una joven de diecisiete años que egresaba del bachillerato, sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba sus diplomas, portando toga y birrete.

—¿Qué te llevó a querer ser padre? —Inquirió Luka sonriendo para el oficial cuando se percató de su presencia. —Quiero decir ¿no te daba miedo?

—No me digas que Marinette está embarazada —soltó Maunier dejándose caer en su sillón, pálido por la impresión.

Pero Luka rompió en carcajadas dejando el marco en su lugar y encarando a su amigo.

—No, Mari no está embarazada, pero estamos empezando a hablar del tema. No me veo siendo padre antes de los treinta, y todavía me faltan más o menos dos años para eso —la expresión de Luka se tornó sombría y el muchacho bajó la mirada, sentándose frente a Maunier con aires derrotados. —No quiero pensar en formar una familia con la posibilidad de dejar huérfana a la criatura. No, Travis, no estoy preparado para ser padre, ni quiero que Marinette cargue con esa culpa mientras dure el torneo.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Preguntaba por lo críptico que te has puesto.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —dijo Luka con media sonrisa de resignación. —¿El muchacho habló?

—Sí... —murmuró Maunier incómodo, removiéndose en su asiento. —Pero lo hizo bajo un trato.

—Qué chistoso —exclamó Luka mirando al oficial, confundido. —Nunca piden tratos.

—Sí, bueno. El trato era dejarlo hablar contigo. Te llamó... Elegido.

—Un apodo bastante famoso entre los nuevos.

—Y luego te llamó Hades.

Luka le puso una expresión de pocos amigos al oficial, consiguiendo que Maunier soltara una carcajada, gesto que se expandió al ver al muchacho entrar a la oficina de Maunier llevando una taza de café en las manos y expresión de sorpresa al ver a Luka ahí.

—Así que, Jean-Baptiste —exclamó Luka girando en su sitio, sonriendo de medio lado al ver al joven asentir frenético. —¿De cuándo acá los indignos pueden llamarme por mi segundo apodo? Sólo yo decido quién me llama dios del inframundo y quién no lo hace.

—Perdón, es que...

—¿Eso es para mí? —Inquirió Luka señalando el café.

—¡Sí! El viejo sapo me dijo que si quería hablar contigo debía traerte un café.

—Dale un trago —ordenó Luka mientras sus ojos se vaciaban, convirtiéndose en dos perlas gélidas que intimidaron al muchacho.

—¿Qué?

No, el joven estaba tan absorto en la expresión de Luka que no se percató de la risita discreta que soltó Maunier recordando alguna interacción que había tenido con Luka unos meses atrás.

Jean-Baptiste obedeció, dando un sorbito al café y componiendo una mueca al instante, antes de que Luka extendiera una mano hacia él, pidiendo la taza, y saboreando la amargura de una bebida de cafetera con una cucharada de azúcar.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estudiar algo —dijo Luka pensativo, recargándose hacia atrás en su silla —, ¿lo harías? Quiero decir, si tuvieras otra opción que ser un reptil enlistado y toda la cosa ¿elegirías otro camino?

El joven compuso una expresión de confusión. ¿La mayor leyenda de los reptiles desde su generación de verdad estaba hablando de no ser un reptil? Pero el joven conocía la experiencia de no tener otras opciones, había crecido en ese ambiente de matar o morir, así que miró a Luka a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo talentos como tú, no soy músico, o escritor, no sé hacer mucho.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

—No lo sé, patinar, creo.

Luka lo pensó unos minutos, asintiendo para sí mismo mientras sopesaba todas las posibilidades, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y le dedicó una mirada compasiva, paternal, al muchacho.

—Preséntate mañana a las tres de la tarde en el Chat Lunatique, pregunta por una chica a la que apodan Luna y dile que te ponga un mandil.

—¿Qué?

—No pidas explicaciones, no arruines esto. Dile que la serpiente Couffaine va a salvar a alguien del Tártaro. Si al final de la jornada no te gustan las opciones, vienes y me tiras el mandil a la cara, me golpeas o lo que se te ocurra.

Silencio.

Los tres guardaron silencio unos minutos mientas el joven procesaba aquella información. El rostro del chico se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y asintió frenético, prometiendo que estaría ahí antes de largarse dando un portazo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Quiso saber Maunier, confundido.

—Estoy sacando reptiles de la calle —dijo Luka con tono cansado. —A Andree le parece bien que los más jóvenes dejen de causarnos problemas, aunque antes éramos nosotros dándole problemas a la gente, así que no tiene derecho a decir nada. Renové de nuevo el concepto del Chat, abrimos en las tardes ofreciendo la barra de snacks y por las noches sigue siendo el bar de siempre. Quiero ayudarlos, yo no tuve otra opción.

Maunier bufó divertido. —Nunca tuviste muchas quejas cuando te apresaban.

—Porque siempre puse a tus hombres y a ti en su lugar —remató Luka entre risitas, consiguiendo que Maunier torciera el gesto.

—Ya, ¿a qué viniste?

Luka dejó de reírse, bajó la mirada, ofuscado, antes de regresar a buscar los ojos de Maunier y negar con la cabeza una vez. —Vine a pedirte un favor.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Esta noche Colette dará un concierto, es un bar pequeño, pero suelen ir con frecuencia a tocar, el lugar estará lleno, sólo hubo espacio para cuatrocientas personas, lo que quierer decir que estará a reventar de gente.

—Ve al punto, Luka.

—Sabes que estamos metidos en el torneo este de los reptiles, y que Lila llevará a cabo una carrera mañana por la noche.

—Lo sé. ¡Viernes de locos! —Exclamó el oficial levantando las manos por encima de su cabeza antes de dejarse caer en su sillón, agobiado. —Todo el departamento está nervioso, estamos rezando para que no se aparezca Cobra o no haya alguna akumatización, pero no guardamos muchas esperanzas.

—No creo que Cobra aparezca. Sé por Colette que quedó hastiado de Lila cuando trabajó con ella, así que no se aparecerá si hay riesgo de que ella entable contacto.

—Buena deducción.

—Una fuente relativamente confiable me dijo que sospecha que Lila intentará algo contra mi equipo, ya sabes, por Marinette.

—No puedo creer que esa chica siga ensañada con tu esposa desde el instituto. Yo me peleo contigo y lo olvido al instante.

—Ya, pero es porque eres un león.

Maunier frunció el entrecejo ante aquella afirmación, confundido. ¿A qué se refería Luka con aquello?

—¿León?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, el León cree que todos son de su condición, y como tú eres un león bueno, crees que toda la gente es buena.

Maunier soltó el aire, conmovido, desvió la mirada y frunció el entrecejo tratando de disimular el hecho de que Luka acababa de tocarle una fibra sensible.

—Vete de mi oficina, hijo, no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos.

—Te la encargo mucho, Colette es una amiga a la que quiero muchísimo.

—Le voy a decir a tu esposa —amenazó Maunier divertido cuando Luka se bebió el café en un sorbo y se dispuso a irse.

—Dile, ella tiene boletos para el concierto de mañana. Dios, son insoportables cuando están juntas.

—Eres insufible. Eso también se lo diré, lo tengo grabado.

—No lo dudo —espetó Luka acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta y mirando de reojo a Maunier, haciendo pucheros. —También tú eres insoportable.

.

Colette miraba el escenario. El lugar estaba lleno, las personas se empujaban unas a otras buscando un mejor lugar, más cerca.

Pudo ver a Marinette muy cerca de la guitarra principal, su lugar favorito para estar en un concierto, porque había pasado tanto tiempo con Luka, escuchándolo componer, tocar, desvariar mientras hablaba de los acordes armónicos y disonantes, armonías y discordancias, que había comenzado a comprender el lenguaje de la música. Porque Luka hablaba de tres cosas. Primero de música. Siempre de música. Segundo de Marinette, la razón de la música. Tercero, la seguridad de su gente.

Luka era un obsesivo cuando se lo proponía, esta cosa de estar dándole vueltas en la cabeza a una melodía una y otra y otra vez, a las tres de la mañana, sentado en su estudio insonorizado, hasta convertirla en una pieza, escribir las partituras, generar los arreglos necesarios para que cualesquiera tres acordes funcionara como una obra magistral. Pues de igual manera le obsesionaba poner a salvo a su familia, y cuando se empeñaba en algo, no había fuerza que lo detuviese.

No. Luka no iría al concierto de esa noche, protegería a su musa desde los tejados, como Cobra dando vueltas por los rincones de parís mientras Tentomushi y Chat Noir patrullaban las zonas complicadas.

Marinette levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando cruzó miradas con Colette, la guitarrista asintió una vez, una forma de decir hola, de decir lo entiendo, una forma de confirmar que había entendido el "Aquí estoy" de una amiga que sabía lo que dolía salir al escenario cuando se rompe tu corazón en mil pedazos.

Pero no hizo nada más.

No dijo nada, no intervino.

Sólo tomó su guitarra, se ató el cabello y salió al escenario con una expresión feroz, lista para desgarrar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

.

Jean estaba sentada a la batería, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero una persona no lo notaría, puesto que ahí, sentada con las luces intermitentes, con el maquillaje cargado oscureciendo sus párpados, con los cabellos chinos brincando en todas direcciones al ritmo en que ella azotaba los tambores con vehemencia y desesperación, nadie lo notaría.

Nadie, salvo Marinette que observaba a ambas chicas con gesto de preocupación, percatándose de que las chicas se dedicaban miradas de vez en cuando, reclamándose la una a la otra y cantando y tocando con más ganas.

—Así que de ella aprendiste... —murmuró Marinette para sí misma, sonriendo de medio lado al ver la forma alocada, desesperada, brutal en la que Colette se deshacía en ese concierto, gesto que había visto en Luka cuando se sentía más frustrado o abrumado.

(Frozen – Delain)

Colette hizo un gesto a su tecladista, él asintió cambiando la configuración y de pronto la melodía que llenó las bocinas pareció más una canción de caja musical que notas sintetizadas.

Marinette compuso una expresión de confusión, aquella canción no la conocía, era nueva, posiblemente de las que saldría en el nuevo álbum, pero definitivamente no lo que había compuesto Luka para ellas, aquello no tenía la firma de Luka por ningún sitio, así que la joven levantó la vista y afinó el oído, buscando entre los acordes toda la confesión que aquella canción suponía.

Colette se quitó la guitarra de los hombros y avanzó hasta el micrófono de pedestal, con los ojos llorosos mientras su ex novia desviaba la mirada, azotando la batería con rabia, dejándose el corazón en ello.

_**Misted windows**_  
_**Hide your empty eyes**_  
_**Every moment, every whisper**_  
_**Separates you from me**_  
_**I've been screaming**_  
_**Won't you let me in?**_  
_**Let me see a trace**_  
_**Of the places hidden**_  
_**Under your skin**_

Marinette sabía que aquello no era sólo una confesión, era una declaración de guerra, el himno previo a la tormenta que desataría la pelinegra.

Marinette observaba con preocupación a su amiga, aferrada con ambas manos al micrófono como si aquello fuese lo último de cordura a lo que aferrarse para no estallar en llanto, la desesperación de las miradas que Colette le dedicaba a la audiencia pasaban desapercibidas, la prensa, los medios, los blogs, nadie estaba enterado del rompimiento de Colette, ella no lo había hecho público todavía, pero Jeanny ya no guardaba esperanza alguna.

_**Answer me,**_  
_**Till that day that you do**_  
_**I'll be one step behind you**_  
_**Answer me,**_  
_**Till the day that you do**_  
_**I'll be waiting here for you**_

Las miradas de Colette y Marinette se cruzaron, las chicas asintieron la una para la otra, como si se comunicaran en aquel gesto, pero inmediatamente la diseñadora negó una vez con la cabeza, perdiendo el aliento.

—No lo hagas... —suplicó Marinette en un susurro que se perdió en medio del mar de cuerpos que gritaban, giraban, bailaban y dejaban la garganta en aquel concierto, sin esperar la tormenta que se avecinaba, sin saber de dónde les vendría el golpe. —Por favor —suplicó Marinette cuando Colette recuperó su guitarra y comenzó un solo, descargando ahí la tensión —, por favor, no. Colette piensa bien, por favor no...

_**Answer me,**_  
_**Till that day that you do**_  
_**I'll be one step behind you**_  
_**Answer me,**_  
_**Till the day that you do**_  
_**I'll be waiting here for you**_

No, Colette no fue capaz de escuchar la súplica silente de su amiga, pero, aunque la hubiese escuchado, no habría hecho caso.

Colette tomó el micrófono y lo quitó del pedestal con un gesto violento, encaró a la audiencia y por fin se rompió, dos lágrimas gruesas corrieron por sus mejillas y ella ni siquiera hizo el amago de quitarlas de ahí, sonrió de medio lado con amargura antes de llevarse el micrófono a la boca, la gente todavía emitía gritos uniformes, un rugido de la multitud haciendo que aquel concierto contara como ningún otro había hecho hasta ahora. En su mente todavía resonaba el piano, la melodía que algún día mucho tiempo atrás había tocado Luka para que su esposa la pusiera en su lugar, y la voz de Marinette retumbando en las bocinas: How cold did I become?...

Colette suspiró y aquel ruido resonó por las bocinas como un eco que sumió el lugar en un silencio abrumador. Poco a poco murmullos se levantaron al ver las mejillas humedecidas de la chica, que acababa de tomar una decisión que le estaba partiendo el alma.

¿Cómo, si no era de esa forma, iba a asegurarse de que fuese todo real?

—¡Bonne nuit, Paris! —Exclamó ella levantando la mano. —¿Comment ça va?

Gritos. El lugar se llenó de gritos un momento y Marinette volvió a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando conectó miradas con la guitarrista y ella asintió secamente, no había marcha atrás.

—Gracias por haber venido aquí esta noche, para mí es muy triste decirte que el motivo principal de mi alegría al ver el foro lleno es... por el anuncio que estoy a punto de hacerte. Gracias por haber venido esta noche dado que este fue, oficialmente —para esas alturas de la noche, la gente había comenzado a murmurar, Marinette había bajado el rostro y dos lágrimas gruesas se había deslizado ya también por sus mejillas —, el último concierto que Panic and Chaos. La banda se separa —terminó sin aire, dedicándole una mirada a sus compañeros, todos con la misma expresión de sorpresa y pasmo.

¿Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían?

Colette le dedicó una mirada a Jeanny gesticulando un "lo siento", desbordando el llanto y negando con la cabeza cuando la baterista respondió "está bien, todo está bien".

Colette dejó el escenario, salió corriendo y no esperó a nadie más.

.

.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de París. No había hecho caso cuando los truenos y rayos, cuando el cambio del viento, cuando la temperatura fría y húmeda le había advertido que se resguardara, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

La lluvia caía en París, el piso estaba resbaloso, ella se movía a toda prisa, avanzando en las calles cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su chamarra, así que no fue extraño que Colette, con sus tacones de aguja, resbalara en el azulejo mojado. Ya se había hecho a la idea de caer hasta el piso, así que le tomó por sorpresa sentir las manos toscas de un muchacho cerrándose en torno a su cintura, asiéndola con fuerzas.

Ya no sentía el agua, no sentía más la lluvia repiqueteando contra su capucha ni su rostro, lo único que pudo sentir antes de salir de su sorpresa fue el brazo de un muchacho asirla con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Colette tenía un pie hacia atrás, parecía estar en una pose de baile, sentía todo el calor que el hombre que la sostenía emanaba, y le habría gritado algo, o lo habría golpeado, habría reaccionado de no ser por el perfume que expedía, demasiado parecido al de Luka. Aunque, pensándolo bien, todo él se parecía mucho a Luka.

Cabello negro, negro en su totalidad, ojos azules tan intensos que podrían compararse con un cielo despejado, sonrisa ladina, rostro afilado, las facciones seductoras como las de una serpiente hechizando a su presa. Y él la sostenía por la cintura con un solo brazo, como si no pesara, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el paraguas que los resguardaba de la lluvia.

—Hola —murmuró el muchacho arrastrando la voz con una cadencia seductora, parecida a la sensación del terciopelo —, señorita...

Colette se quedó sin aliento al escucharle, pero recuperó la habilidad de reacción y se enderezó alejándose dos pasos de aquel extraño, escrutándolo, tratando de entender por qué era tan parecido a Luka, tratando de encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo en ese mismo instante y no plantar cara a aquella situación.

—¿Te conozco?

—No —admitió el muchacho retrocediendo un paso, luchando contra su instinto protector, luchando contra la necesidad de volver a cubrir a Colette con su paraguas antes de echarle la chamarra a los hombros. La conocía, lo sometería antes de conseguir algo. —No, tú no me conoces, pero yo sí te conozco. Soy Oliver... soy primo de Luka Couffaine, y quería ir a tu concierto esta noche.

—Couffaine, sí. Pareces un Couffaine.

—¿Estás bien? —Murmuró Oliver, avanzando medio paso y levantando una mano, como si se acercase a una criatura peligrosa o a un animal herido. —No quiero ser grosero, pero no tienes buena pinta. Mi primo dijo que te vería esta noche en Les Repitles y yo quería conocerte, como no llegabas, salimos a buscarte, ¿todo en orden?

—No —admitió Colette rompiendo en llanto. —Nada está bien.

Y sin pensarlo más, sin importarle si se ponía en riesgo o si debía creerle o desconfiar de aquel extraño, le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lloró amargamente, agradeciendo el hecho de que Oliver soltase el paraguas para apresarla fuertemente entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un poquito de calor, un poquito de cordura, una tregua a la tormenta y a la guerra.

No le importó arruinar su maquillaje o manchar al muchacho, sólo reparó en el calor, en el perfume, en lo protegida que sentía al estar ahí envuelta, reparó en el tatuaje en el cuello del muchacho, reparó en la canción que tarareaba en su oído, reparó en que, a pesar de la tormenta, por un instante se sintió a salvo.


	64. Charla de garaje

_**Marzo, 1912.**_

_(Fragmento escrito por Marianne E, todas las memorias de esta vida las ha escrito ella, y no saben lo feliz que me hace)_

_La brisa marina casi le arrebata aquel elegante sombrero de listones y encaje al asomar la cabeza por la popa. El vértigo hizo de las suyas cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de mirar hacia abajo para contemplar la espuma del agua emerger y dejar un camino blanquecino sobre el lienzo celeste que ilustraba el horizonte. _

—_De verdad es un barco enorme —reconoció la voz de Tikki, quien salió de una de las bolsas ocultas en los bastos olanes del vestido. —El más grande que he visto en toda mi vida. _

—_Es un monstruo, sin duda —acordó ella, acariciando con suavidad la cabecita de su querida kwami. —Es como dijo el capitán hace un rato: "Ni Dios mismo podrá un hundir este barco". _

—_Los humanos no deberían tentar tanto su suerte —murmuró Tikki en un suspiro que se convirtió en una risa cuando su portadora rozó la mejilla contra su diminuto cuerpo. _

—_Y tú no deberías tentarla. Recuerda que estamos en un barco y hay muchísimas supersticiones de marinos. _

—_Clare; eres la portadora del miraculous de la catarina: Tú mejor que nadie sabe neutralizar bastante bien la mala suerte. _

_._

_._

_. _

—_¡Clare! —el grito se extendió desde la cubierta donde un joven rubio ondeó el brazo con energía, a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa vivaz, una que sin duda alguna no delataba al chico que había pasado las primeras horas en el Titanic encerrado en el baño y abrazado de trono blanco a causa del mareo cinético._

—_Y hablando de mala suerte… —murmuró por lo bajo con una risa irónica que Tikki coreó, melodiosa cuando Kendrik__McKenzie, el portador del miraculous del gato negro se aproximó a ambas. _

Marinette despertó en medio de la madrugada, pero esta vez no fue en medio de un forcejeo turbio o de un grito ahogado, abrió los ojos y se quedó muy quieta, esperando encontrar algo en medio de la oscuridad que le diese pista de qué hora era.

La cama a su lado estaba tibia, sí, pero vacía para variar en un viernes a las tres de la mañana. Y aunque la joven esperaría encontrar a Luka sentado en el estudio abrazado a su guitarra, o incluso sentado al piano con el entrecejo fruncido mientras mordisqueaba el borrador de su lápiz mirando fijo una partitura vacía, descubrió al joven de pie en medio de los instrumentos, con un violín entre las manos, apresado delicadamente entre su barbilla y hombro, con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la melodía que lograba arrancar suavemente de las cuerdas de aquel instrumento.

No. Nunca lo había visto tocando el violín.

Que ella supiera, Luka Couffaine tocaba la guitarra, el piano, la batería, tenía noción del bajo por Jule pero le parecía un instrumento simple, adoraba el ukulele para sacarle sonrisas a su esposa, pero ¿el violín?

Sí, Luka tenía un violín, pero nunca lo había visto usarlo hasta esa noche.

—Vaya... —murmuró sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo que su esposo dejase de tocar. —Perdona, no quería interrumpir... No sabía que tocabas el violín.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Luka con una sonrisa radiante —, pero desperté con la apremiante necesidad de hacerlo, y esto salió.

Sus manos llevaron el violín a posición y lentamente emergió una pieza suave, sí, pero llena de vida también. Si Marinette podía comparar aquella pieza con algo, era con gaitas.

Sí, es extraño comparar el sonido de ambos instrumentos, la estridencia armónica de una gaita con sus agudos, con sus cambios, con la potencia con la que se escucha cuando una persona sabe hacerla cantar, comparada con el armónico sonido de un violín, porque, aunque agudo, alza la voz cual terciopelo suave, como un velo o un manto de tul ligero que cubre apenas.

Pues sí, Luka Couffaine había sido capaz de hacer que el violín hablase en otro idioma, pero, así como vinieron las melodías que llevaron a Marinette a algún lugar de Escocia, poco a poco Luka perdió destreza, ya no fue capaz de hacer al violín hablar, sus dedos no dieron con las pisadas, con los acordes, y su mano ya no supo guiar al arco para conseguir que las cuerdas vibrasen en la forma correcta.

—Bueno, vino y se fue —dijo resignado el guitarrista, torciendo el gesto y encogiéndose de hombros con media sonrisa, mientras Marinette asentía una vez.

—Vino y se fue —coincidió la chica amablemente.

—Essto ess malo... —murmuró Sass llegando hasta ellos, con expresión de pasmo y los ojos abiertos de más. —Ess peor de lo que creía.

—¿Malo? —Repitió Marinette confundida. —¿De qué hablas?

—Penssé que ssólo los afectaba a usstedes, pero me equivoqué... Luka... Esssa ess la melodía que Evan compusso alguna vezs hace un sssiglo.

—¿Evan? ¿Quién es Evan?

Y el nombre golpeó a Marinette como un tren de carga. La chica perdió fuerzas, sus rodillas se doblegaron, se fue de lado, pero ella ya no veía el estudio de música de su esposo, no. Ella ya no estaba en el departamento, su mente se había ido lejos, hacia una cabaña, hacia paisajes eternamente verdes plagados de otros colores, al calor de una hoguera encendida una noche fría de otoño, al rostro de un muchacho al que había amado con todo su corazón.

* * *

_**Skayue**_: He decidido hacerlas sufrir un poquito más, no entraré de lleno a la carrera todavía, ¿o sí lo haré? La relación de Colette y Oli va a ser interesante, espero te guste su desarrollo, yo lo estoy llevando con mucho cariño, a ver si puedo transmitírselos antes de hacer a Faty llorar

_**Sonrais777**_: La relación de Oli y Colette es complicada por la cuestión temporal, pero prometo arreglarlo... creo, algo así. Ya verás.

_**Faty**_: Qué te digo, poco a poco todo cae en su lugar, espero no me odien de más, y pronto leerás por aquí la canción que te sugerí, ya pronto me pongo al corriente contigo también, en cuanto termine lo del home office que se parece a esto de las tareas de los niños de primaria, es mucho jajajaja

_**Marianne E**_: Linda, te dejo esta entrega, con el corazón dividido entre nuestro Cole Oliver y que Colette arregle las cosas con su china. Espero este pequeño ansiolítico (preludio de la desgracia) haga llevadera la cuarentena, te amo bella, chau

* * *

La siguiente vez que Marinette abrió los ojos, descansaba en los brazos de Luka, que la miraba sintiendo la respiración entrecortada, considerando seriamente llamar una ambulancia o esperar a que reaccionara, comenzando a comprender cómo funcionaban los trances de su esposa.

—Tu teléfono —dijo Marinette arrastrando las palabras, señalando la mesa del fondo.

Luka frunció el entrecejo negando con la cabeza, pero se quedó quieto al escuchar el timbrado, el tono que tenía para Colette.

¿Y cómo había Marinette adivinado aquello?

Sass le alcanzó el teléfono y Luka agradeció con un asentimiento.

—Qué —espetó hosco, una costumbre que ya había establecido con la chica.

No habían pasado dos días desde que Colette había anunciado el final de Panic and Chaos, pero Luka no había tenido ningún reparo en portarse hosco y directo con su amiga, dejando en claro que nada cambiaba, seguiría tratándola como siempre puesto que ella no quería la lástima ni la compasión de nadie.

—¿Qué mierda, Colette? ¿Cómo que destrozaron el motor?

Luka colgó y miró a Sass, furioso.

—Ve —pidió Marinette asintiendo, comprendiendo por aquella simple frase y la expresión desencajada de su marido, que las cosas parecían tambalearse hacia el abismo; la chica sonrió sentándose con cuidado y mostrando una mirada dulce para su esposo —, yo estoy bien, sólo fue el recuerdo.

—Mari...

—Desscuida —pidió Sass poniendo una mano en la frente de Marinette y sonriendo de medio lado antes de volver a mirar a su protegido —, ella esstá bien.

—Además estaré acostada, si algo pasa, Mullo y Tikki están conmigo. ¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió al final, confundida por el apremio de su esposo. —¿Está todo bien?

Luka dudó mucho antes de responder, no quería que Marinette se preocupase más de la cuenta, pero tampoco podía ocultarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que, tras debatirlo un poco más y recordándose las palabras que le había dicho a Oliver, murmuró:

—Alguien entró al garaje donde estaba guardado el auto que nos facilitaron para la carrera, tengo que ir a ver si podemos salvar alguna parte del motor, pero...

—Los sabotearon.

—Sí, y creo que lo hicieron a propósito. Creo que Lila mandó a uno de sus asesinos a arruinarnos.

—No tiene sentido —murmuró Marinette confundida —, digo, no es el estilo de Lila, si ella quisiera sabotear tu auto para la carrera lo habría hecho sin comprometer el motor de forma aparente, para que tuvieses un accidente. No para que no pudieras presentarte a competir.

—Lo sé, también eso gira en mi cabeza, por eso tengo que ir a ver.

—Estoy bien, ya me recuperé —prometió la chica, Luka asintió tomándola en brazos y levantándose en un movimiento, arrancándole un grito por la sorpresa —, si quieres te puedo marcar en el camino.

—No, preferiría que te durmieras, que repongas energías. Algo me dice que me vas a tener que cubrir mañana en el conservatorio.

—¿Tan mal sonaba Colette?

—¿A quién más envío?

.

Oliver sonrió entrando al aula con la guitarra acústica de Luka colgada al hombro, dedicándole una mirada a todos los estudiantes de su padre, percatándose de las miradas de sorpresa que le dedicaban al ver el parecido que tenía con el guitarrista. Bajó un poco el rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. No dijo nada hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación y apuntó su nombre en el pizarrón, esperando las reacciones de la gente al leer su apellido.

—Mi nombre es Oliver Couffaine, y voy a suplir a su profesor el día de hoy.

—¿Couffaine? ¿Como el profesor?

—Somos parientes.

—Cercanos —soltó Anna al fondo del aula, consiguiendo que sus compañeros soltaran una risita.

.

Luka suspiró frustrado, desde las tres de la mañana le habían estado dedicando toda su concentración y cada gramo de energía a tratar de salvar el motor, pero al final, como a las cinco de la mañana, Colette le dio una patada al auto con tal violencia que se disparó su alarma, y ella lanzó su llave hacia el cristal del frente, alegando que era inútil seguirlo intentando mientras una lluvia de esquirlas bañaba los asientos, el tablero, la palanca y parte del suelo de aquel vehículo.

Luka entonces sugirió un intercambio, y le pidió a sus amigos que cerraran los ojos mientras él iba y venía a su departamento, pero mientras que Erik se dejó caer en el sillón del garaje, Colette se dedicó a sacar del motor todas las piezas que podrían funcionarle para un plan B.

.

Luka bostezó estirándose y sonrió de medio lado cuando Colette abrió la cajuela del bugatti, el auto recién estacionado en el garaje a primera hora de la mañana.

—No puedo creer que Mari preste su auto para esto —soltó Erik sonriendo de medio lado luego de dos horas de trabajo arduo, agradeciendo que la esposa de su amigo hubiese donado el auto con tal alegría, agradeciendo haber podido dormir la hora y veinte que había tardado Luka en volver, agradeciendo el hecho de que sabía que se había tardado las horas a propósito.

—No te emociones —espetó Luka torciendo el gesto —, Mari se quedó con mi moto mientras tanto, quiere el mentado bugatti entero para regresarme las llaves, porque fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su ex.

—Luka —llamó Colette atándose una bandolera en la frente para mantener el sudor fuera de sus ojos —, para ser el Hades que Andree está buscando, te has vuelto blando.

—¿Blando? —Espetó el muchacho apagando el motor por enésima vez en la mañana, bajando del auto y quitándose la chaqueta, listo para ponerse manos a la obra a pesar de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche. —¿Sabes que esa mujer es mejor ladrona que yo?

Erik soltó una carcajada, alcanzándole a Colette sus herramientas antes de ponerse a las órdenes de su colega.

—¿Perdón? —Espetó la chica sonriéndole al motor.

—Ya te lo digo, Colette, ella es mejor ladrona que yo. ¿No dices que las mujeres pueden hacer cualquier cosa que nosotros podamos y mejorarla? Pues eso, que se ha vuelto mejor ladrona que yo. Me quitó las llaves sin que me diera cuenta y me lo lanzó a la cara, orgullosa de su robo. Si ella se lo propone, roba la Mona Lisa.

—Sí —exclamó Erik bromeando —, seguro si no hubiese crecido en una panadería bonita, alcanzado sus sueños de diseñadora y salido con su amor platónico de la secundaria, hoy sería la ladrona más peligrosa de todo París.

—Más peligrosa que Lila —añadió Colette en el mismo canturreo divertido.

—Erik, tú la has visto pelear —defendió Luka torciendo el gesto, consiguiendo que el aludido soltara un escalofrío antes de mirarle de reojo. —No me digas que no tiene madera.

—Ya estoy viéndolo —exclamó Colette divertida, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza convertida en la presentadora de un show —, Hades y Perséfone, reyes del inframundo, ladrones de noche, defensores de la justicia por el día.

—¿Defensores de la justicia? —Espetó Erik.

—¡Mierda, Luka! —Gritó Colette mirando a su amigo. —¿No le has dicho nada?

—No. No tengo por qué estar dando explicaciones.

—Y una mierda. Luka está con la policía —soltó la chica mirando a Erik, consiguiendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos, pasmado ante aquello —, Maunier lo tiene de su lado.

—Hace meses vengo rogándole a Andree que haga caso y ponga todo en regla —sentenció Luka cansado, suspirando, rodando los ojos de forma dramática —, pero no accede, y El Rey Caimán me ha dado luz verde para hacer lo que yo quiera sin meterme en donde no me llaman.

—¿Y has ido a con Maunier? —Espetó Erik furioso.

Luka lanzó al suelo el trapo con el que se limpiaba las manos y avanzó hasta Erik, plantándole cara, sabiendo que en ese momento su colega no le temía. Si había algo que motivara a Erik era poner a la policía en su lugar, así que sería capaz de enfrentarle sin temor a las consecuencias.

—Sí. Porque con tal de ver a Marinette a salvo de los malditos que lograron infiltrar a nuestra familia, A NUESTRA FAMILIA —repitió con vehemencia, apuntando a Erik antes de respirar profundo y bajar los brazos a sus lados para tranquilizarse —, no voy a parar y me voy a valer de cualquier medio para lograrlo, no es tan distinto de cuando robábamos carteras para agradar a Andree ¿O sí? Ok, digamos que soy Hades —soltó Luka con una sonrisa de medio lado, en un tono seductor, galante, su voz salió aterciopelada, cuestión que hizo a Colette rodar los ojos, se sabía esa rutina de memoria, la serpiente tanteando, hipnotizando a su víctima antes de darle la mordida letal para inyectar su veneno —, y Marinette es mi reina oscura. Si tengo que hacer que París arda, no me importa arder ahí, al menos no si mi Perséfone está a salvo. _¿Cristal clear?_

—_Cristal clear _—espetó Erik furioso, pero comprendiendo el punto, bajando la guardia.

—Y ahora va a componer una canción con esa temática —soltó Colette divertida. —¡Un disco completo! —Gritó la chica divertida, sin embargo, su expresión se volvió melancólica y la chica miró a su amigo. —Haz el disco, graba la canción o lo que quieras. Lo mereces. Aprovecha los últimos minutos de calma antes de que todo se vaya al carajo. Si no le pones Cristal clear, te voy a buscar y te voy a dar una tunda.

Luka suspiró avanzando hasta Colette, poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Odio haberte metido en esto —admitió Luka en medio de un suspiro.

—Mira —espetó Colette quitándose al muchacho con una sacudida —, me metí yo solita. Sabía en qué me metía al hacer equipo contigo, sabía lo de Lila, sabía los riesgos, y de todos modos me metí por sentirme muy valiente.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero el premio —soltó Colette embravecida. —Quiero el premio para Jeany. Quiero que nadie vuelva a ponerle una mano encima a mi niña para poder desaparecer en paz.

—¿Desaparecer?

—Tengo planes de esfumarme de la faz de la tierra.

—Colette —llamó Erik a manera de advertencia.

—Descuida, nadie se va a morir —espetó la chica rodando los ojos antes de volver su atención al motor. —¿Cuánto dices que corre este bebé?

—¿Quién se va a morir? —Espetó Oliver entrando al garaje con cuatro cafés y una bolsa de papel, sonriéndole a los presentes.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Espetó Colette reconociendo al Couffaine?

—¿Se conocen? —Soltó Luka, alternando miradas de confusión a ambos muchachos.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

No. Oliver no revelaría que se había pasado gran parte de la noche revisando las noticias de los siguientes dos días, buscando las explicaciones que hablaran del Ferrari que le habían asignado al equipo de su padre, no admitiría que se había pasado las últimas tres noches revisando meticulosamente las fotografías del accidente de auto, no admitiría que había estudiado cuidadosamente todos los testimonios que había encontrado hasta ese momento para tratar de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de Lila y prever el accidente antes de que ocurriera.

Tampoco diría que se había pasado cada minuto disponible investigando un segundo crimen del que no se hablaba mucho, un momento que pasaría desapercibido ante la gente que no prestase atención. No, para él era claro como una ventana sin cristal, Colette estaba a punto de irse para siempre, de desaparecerse de la faz de la tierra sin dejar un rastro rastreable, le quedaba poco tiempo y estaba seguro de que podría resolver ambos crímenes él solo para evitar que su amor platónico, su musa de la adolescencia dejara de compartir su talento al mundo.

No había estado en el último concierto de Panic and Chaos, pero se había propuesto ver a Colette cantar en vivo una vez más, así tuviera que ponerle un atril en su garaje.

Se quedó helado.

El Ferrari asignado a su padre, el mismo de las fotografías de la prensa, estaba estacionado en el último rincón del garaje, con el cofre abierto y el motor hecho batidillo.

Y entonces eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Eh, vine a traer café —murmuró recuperándose un poco de la impresión —, Luka me pidió que lo cubriera en el conservatorio, y por cómo sonaba, pensé que necesitarían esto.

—¿Le dijiste la ubicación de este Garaje? —Espetó Erik furioso.

—No. Luka apenas y me dice hola —se quejó Oliver entrando y entregando un café a su padre antes de mirar a sus compañeros —, pero cabe resaltar que soy un genio de las computadoras, le he rastreado el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Luka, molesto.

—Músico, modelo, hacker —enumeró Colette mientras Oliver le alcanzaba un café. —¿Eres soltero?

—Capuchino con dos de azúcar —dijo Oliver sonriendo de medio lado, pero a diferencia de otros intercambios, esta vez no le seducía, le sonreía con compasión, una forma de decirle "no imagino cómo te debes sentir, no te entiendo, pero estoy contigo" a plenas luces. —Bien caliente, cortado con leche tibia.

—¿Y también sacaste esa información siguiendo a Luka? —Murmuró Colette con desconfianza.

—No, lo dijiste en una entrevista hace dos años.

—¿Entrevista?

—Tal vez no fue una entrevista —dijo Oliver soltando una risita por lo bajo, mirando a Colette feliz de haber logrado distraerla de su interrogatorio previo. —Pero no es algo que se me vaya a olvidar, te acababan de arrestar por pintar con aerosol un muro, habías puesto el logo de tu disco nuevo y encima le escribiste la palabra libertad, y cuando el oficial al cargo de tu arresto te preguntó por qué habías hecho daño al espacio público, tú respondiste... —Oliver hizo una pausa, tratando de evocar la cita textual, pero Colette sonrió y asintió una vez, sintiéndose menos sola por primera vez en la tormenta que se había convertido su vida esa semana.

—Porque el capuchino me gusta con dos de azúcar y bien cortado, me gusta caliente, pero la leche tiene que estar tibia para que me lo pueda tomar sin remordimiento, pero yo puedo decirlo alto y claro, y afuera...

—Afuera hay mucha gente que no puede alzar su voz para pedir un puto café... —Terminó Oliver en medio de un suspiro.

Enarcó una ceja y bajó la mirada, dejando la otra bebida en cualquier superficie para poder arremangarse la chaqueta y mostrarle el antebrazo derecho a la chica, donde había un tatuaje simulando acuarela, la portada del disco.

Oliver tenía dos portadas tatuadas, _Liberté _por una parte en su antebrazo, y en el cuello _You can't kill us, _pero eso no se lo podía revelar a la chica_. _Sonrió de medio lado cuando Colette sonrió tímida, bajando la mirada y sintiendo una punzada de culpa por aquel atisbo de felicidad, sabiendo que su Jeany estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

—Tendrás unos veintitantos —murmuró la chica levantándose de su sitio, alejándose hacia el ferrari en busca de las piezas que todavía servían para mejorar el motor del Bugatti. —Pero no te creo que estés aquí de vacaciones. Sabes demasiado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y le ofreció el vaso a Oliver, con una mirada desafiante y actitud rebelde.

El aludido suspiró desviando el rostro, componiendo una mueca de disconformidad antes de recibir el vaso en sus manos y darle un trago largo, para luego ofrecérselo de regreso a la chica.

Colette lo pensó unos minutos, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Oliver y se dio la vuelta de regreso al auto sin recibir el café en manos.

—Sí, sé demasiado —soltó Oliver sin dejar de mirar a Colette, consiguiendo que Luka rodara los ojos fastidiado por aquello —, pero si Luka confía en ustedes, yo también puedo confiar. Hades, Tánatos y Cerbero.

—Basta ya con las bromitas del inframundo —pidió Luka molesto antes de darle un trago a su americano sin azúcar.

—Vine en cuanto me enteré de que Luka estaba involucrado en el torneo que Lila está organizando, por culpa de ella murió una persona cercana a mí, por un delito que no pude detener, así que he venido a evitar que ocurra de nuevo, ella no va a volver a ponerle una mano encima a las personas que amo.

No, Oliver jamás revelaría que quería poner a Colette a salvo, no quería admitir que Luka no era la única razón por la que había viajado al pasado, jamás diría en voz alta que había albergado en su interior la posibilidad de conseguir un final feliz para aquella chica furiosa y radical, como si pudiera regresarle a su Jeany ante de que fuese demasiado tarde.

O al menos eso creía, porque no se imaginaba que, de regreso a su tiempo, habría una persona (una sola persona) a la que se lo revelaría todo.

—Luka —llamó Colette levantando la mirada hacia el aludido mientras Oliver volvía a levantar el café en dirección al muchacho. —¿Es cierto?

—Me contactó en cuando supo que participaríamos en la carrera, sabía hasta el color de ropa interior que llevaba puesta ese día, así que le creo, ya lo sabía todo antes de que habláramos. Se está quedando con mi padre, y él confía en Oliver.

—¿Por qué es eso importante? —inquirió Erik confundido.

Colette miró a Erik con reproche, torciendo el gesto como si aquello fuese una tontería, pero luego murmuró para sí misma: —No todos piensan a tu velocidad, tú tienes TDA.

—Mi padre es un exiliado de la guerra —explicó Luka en medio de un suspiro al ver a Colette tomar el café que Oliver le ofrecía con terquedad, luego sonrió al ver a Oliver dirigirse a Erik para entregarle el último vaso. —No tiene nada que perder, pero está reconstruyendo su vida, no va a dar un paso en falso ahora que apenas lo están dejando volver a París.

—Chai manzana, latte, una de azúcar mascabado, una de azúcar molida. Sin crema batida y con un shot de amaretto —informó Oliver sosteniendo la mirada de Erik, consiguiendo que el muchacho le dedicara una mirada de reojo a Luka.

—Sí sabe demasiado —soltó Erik recibiendo la bebida y agradeciendo el calor bajar por su garganta luego del primer trago.

—El tuyo estaba envenenado —dijo Colette metiéndose una galleta de vainilla a la boca, hurgando en la bolsa de papel para buscar las mejores galletas antes que los otros dos.

Erik tosió escupiendo algunas gotitas de su chai, sintiendo que se atragantaba con el líquido, buscando en la mirada de Luka algo de consuelo.

—Oli está dentro —dijo Luka volviendo a trabajar en el motor y suspirando frustrado. —Confío en él plenamente.

—¿Por qué confías en él? —Soltó Colette confundida.

—Porque los portadores están con él.

—Se me olvida que Luka está del lado de la ley —espetó Colette fastidiada. —¿Dijiste portadores? ¿Cómo, como los héroes de París?

—No como, los héroes de París confían en él.

Oliver levantó la mirada, pasmado ante aquella declaración, Colette y Erik lo miraron también, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente paso. Pero Luka no añadió nada más.

No, la pelinegra no quiso pensar más en el asintió y carraspeó antes de volver su atención al motor del auto.

—Cobra está contigo —dijo Colette quitándole importancia al rollo de los portadores, saboreando el café que Oliver le había llevado.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada de pasmo a Luka, y fue tan creíble... Pero Luka sabía que estaba mintiendo, sabía que aquel muchacho fingía la expresión de sorpresa, como si le conociera el rostro mejor que a la palma de su mano. Erik y Colette sí se lo tragaron, y la pelinegra se cubrió los ojos, reclamándose internamente ante aquello, ahora ambos estaban donde Oliver los necesitaba.

—Mierda —murmuró el muchacho alejándose hacia la puerta. —Mierda Luka —espetó en voz baja, quería pelearse con Luka en ese instante, por todas las veces que el adolescente de quince años no pudo gritar porque su padre era un hombre justo que sabía cómo lidiar con un adolescente rebelde, diciéndole todas las palabras que él habría querido escuchar de Louis... Y luego pensó que aquello no era justo. No podía reclamarle a Luka por haberle amado tanto durante toda su etapa de rebeldía, así que negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

—Tranquilo, me debe un par de favores. O tal vez yo le debo a él, ya no lo sé. Lo que hay es una relación de mutua conveniencia, no de confianza. Es distinto, los portadores confían en ti.

—Una portadora confía en mí. Nada más —soltó Oliver entendiendo el juego de su padre, sonriendo de medio lado. —Esa es la parte de ti que nunca logré encontrar ¿no? Tu relación con Cobra, mira, Luka. —Amenazó el muchacho avanzando hasta su padre, mirándolo con reproche, sí, pero con un tinte de diversión en la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el aludido. —Si no salgo corriendo en este mismo instante a buscar a la policía es porque creo que puedo atrapar a Lila esta vez.

—Estoy con la policía.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —espetó Colette sonriendo con desprecio —, también a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa esa parte, no puedo creerlo, pero bueno.

—No está tan mal —soltó Luka divertido —, no es como que me perdone las infracciones cuando voy en la moto, pero al menos me está ayudando a buscar a los desgraciados que nos metieron un tiro a mi esposa y a mí, así que, estaré con Maunier tanto tiempo como eso me permita dar caza a esos perros.

Oliver suspiró acercándose al motor del bugatti, ganándose un golpe en las manos por parte de Colette.

—Así no ¿eh? —espetó Colette amenazándole con la stilson, mirándolo fijo. —Así no. Que Luka confíe en ti no quiere decir que voy a poner en tus manos el motor que nos va a llevar a la victoria esta noche, ya verás.

—¿Ya veré? —Se burló Oliver dirigiéndose a la esquina del garaje y sosteniendo en brazos la guitarra que Luka le había prestado para la clase de ese día. —Veremos quién ríe al último.

—Esperemos estar riendo —murmuró Luka con reproche viendo a Oliver sacar la guitarra de la funda.

—A ver, quiten los dos las manos de mi motor —espetó la chica levantando las manos a la altura de su cabeza, con el gesto tenso —, no puedo concentrarme de lleno, no dormí nada, y si están metiendo sus manitas donde no les llaman, no respondo si se rompe algo.

—Ya, ya, entendido jefa —espetó Erik retrocediendo hasta el sillón y tirándose a un lado de Oliver, dedicándole una mirada de reclamo, como si se quejara en silencio de Colette. El aludido se encogió de hombros asintiendo, concediéndole una leve victoria.

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, los gestos eran muy parecidos, lo único que podría diferenciar al Erik que había sido amigo de su padre y al Erik que era su amigo, el cabello.

El hombre sentado a su lado tenía un hijo en el futuro, un Erik pelirrojo, espontaneo, rebelde hasta la coronilla, mimado y con un sentido del humor muy peculiar, un muchacho que vivía eternamente enamorado de su hermana Mei, que se la pasaba buscando la forma de acercarse a ella cuando Oliver no estaba cerca para defenderla de su mejor amigo, ahora entendía de dónde le venía el buen humor.

No, no dijo nada, no tuvo el corazón para quebrantar la paz de ese momento y llenarla de más mentiras que justificaran su presencia, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya le marcaría a su amigo más tarde para contarle que había estado en el garaje sentado al lado de su padre, riendo y charlando con su amor platónico.

(Are you with me now? - Sixx:A.M)

Oliver comenzó a trenzar la melodía, aferrándose a la guitarra antes de tararear por lo bajo, Colette no dijo nada, no emitió queja alguna, y cuando Luka le dedicó una mirada larga al otro guitarrista, cuando le asintió como incitándolo a subir el volumen, Oliver sonrió de medio lado y asintió, rasgueando con más fuerza y comenzando a cantar.

Colette les daba la espalda, así que ninguno se percató de que la chica sonreía de medio lado, disfrutando aquel momento de paz, de calma, como si se permitiera sentir esperanza mientras Oliver tocaba para ellos.

Aprovechó un puente musical para dedicarle una mirada sobre su hombro —Si alguna vez te interesa cantar de manera profesional, Luka puede meterte en un buen lugar.

—Preferiría cantar contigo.

—No quites el dedo del renglón —murmuró ella limpiándose el sudor del rostro con el brazo.

—Anoche diste tu último concierto.

—Sí, con Panic and Chaos.

—¿Planeas seguir como solista?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Conocía las respuestas de aquellas preguntas, hacerlas en voz alta no iba a cambiar nada, en su tiempo la chica se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, había borrado cuentas, redes sociales, teléfonos, correos, se había vuelto invisible luego de hacer una última rabieta reclamándole al mundo por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado por ese maldito torneo, porque si bien terminar con Jeany no era lo peor que le había pasado en esos días, perderla definitivamente había sido lo que gatilló su necesidad de huir.

En el tiempo de Oliver, nadie había vuelto a saber nada de Colette luego de la última presentación que dio, luego de despedirse y dejar una bomba para el mundo.

Bueno, si podía evitarlo, lo haría.

Sabía que no debía cambiar el curso de la historia, sabía que cualquier cambio mínimo podía desatar un efecto mariposa, y una parte de él estaba aterrorizada puesto que sus padres nunca habían cantado "City of stars" estando en Primer piso, sabía perfectamente que ellos no se habían dedicado esa canción en la línea temporal de la que venía, así que se preguntaba cuántas cosas habrían cambiado gracias a su aparición en el pasado. Sabía que él no había estado presente cuando Luka habló con su padre para invitarlo a firmar para una canción con Bad, sabía que no había ningún Oliver Couffaine en los recuerdos de sus padres.

Sabía el riesgo que corría al tratar de cambiar el pasado, le habían hecho jurar que no revelaría algunas cosas, pero estaba determinado a arreglar lo que tuviese que arreglar para que Lila no le arrebatara la posibilidad a su Colette de ser feliz.

Estaba seguro de que, si el plan salía de acuerdo a lo que él tenía en mente, podría asistir a algún concierto de Colette en su tiempo.

—Por favor, si no te dedicas a esto de lleno, al menos déjame escucharte seguido —murmuró Colette levantando de nuevo la vista —, si Luka dice que eres de los nuestros y vas a tener la nariz metida en donde no te llaman, asegúrate de llenar las salas con música. No eres tan malo.

—Que no soy tan malo —espetó Oliver divertido, sin dejar de tocar, mirando a Luka —, dile a tu ex que soy tan bueno como tú.

—Lo siento, no me gusta mentir.

—Un día de estos te voy a superar en la guitarra —prometió Oliver sabiendo que todavía no llegaba el día.

—Sí, seguro lo harás.

—Bueno, dejen de pelear y ven a encender este bebé —espetó Colette retrocediendo dos pasos y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Luka obedeció, entrando al vehículo y arrancándole un rugido tan poderoso que Erik y Oliver tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Colette soltó un chillido agudo, un grito de celebración mientras levantaba los brazos por sobre su cabeza y daba dos saltitos en su lugar.

—Maldita Lila y malditos los imbéciles que nos destrozaron el motor —gritó la chica cuando Luka apagó el auto —, les vamos a ganar ésta, aunque me cueste la vida.

—No digas esas cosas, es de mala suerte —murmuró Oliver pensando en el hecho de que ahora tenía otro pequeño efecto mariposa entre las manos, porque las noticias que él conocía, el accidente de auto que su padre había tenido involucraba un Ferrari amarillo, no el bugatti de su madre.

Suspiró. Fuera como fuere, estaría ahí para auxiliarles. Y arreglaría lo que quiera que se hubiese roto en el pasado.


	65. El tatuaje de Oliver

(París en el presente, 11:45 de la noche, quince minutos para la carrera)

(Apex – Far out)

Colette tiraba patadas al aire, tratando de soltarse de los brazos que la sostenían. Todo se movía en cámara lenta a su alrededor, posiblemente por la desesperación de sentir que no se movía de su sitio. Tiró otra patada al suelo con tal fuerza que sus caderas se elevaron hasta los hombros de la persona que la sostenía por la espalda, abrazándola para apresarle los brazos, pero en eso entró otro hombre a su campo de visión, tomándola por las rodillas y cargándola al vuelo.

La chica jaló las rodillas hacia su pecho, consiguiendo que sus captores se dieran un cabezazo por el impacto, luego se estiró con violencia y los tres cayeron al suelo.

La chica se levantó en un salto ágil como gato y trató de salir corriendo, pero el ardor en su cuello, seguida del aletargamiento, la hicieron caer de rodillas.

No importó cuánto había gritado, no importó cuánto se había esforzado, ahora estaba ligeramente aturdida por alguna droga de reacción rápida.

¿A quié quería engañar? No había dormido nada, estaba cansada, no estaba lista para pelear ni para defenderse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvar el pellejo, sólo podía suplicar en su fuero interno que Marinette o alguien de la banda notara su ausencia para poder hacerle llegar a Luka la noticia, que alguien tomara su lugar en la carrera y que siguieran adelante con el siguiente reto.

Estaba decidida a conseguir a toda costa que su equipo pasara a la siguiente ronda, por eso se había dejado el alma en tratar de arreglar el motor del bugatti para que éste se convirtiera en una auténtica máquina de guerra. Por eso había pasado la noche, la madrugada, la tarde en vela haciendo los últimos ajustes necesarios para que Luka condujese el vehículo más potente de toda la carrera.

No importaba si ella no estaba, Erik podía hacerla de copiloto y al mismo tiempo dar mantenimiento al auto en caso de ser necesario. Luka estaba en buenas manos, y además estaba Oliver, rondando los rincones de su mundo, seguro que él podría hacer algo.

No tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose, estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolían los golpes que le habían dado para sacarla del garaje, así que por fin cedió y cayó en la inconsciencia, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su mente como si aquello fuese un refugio capaz de llevarse consigo el dolor, la desesperación y la posibilidad de perder sin haber tenido siquiera momento de pelear, de defenderse, de intentarlo.

* * *

_**Sonrais, Kami, Scar, Mariana... Sólo... Sólo no me maten, por favor. **_

* * *

(París en el presente, 10 pm, dos horas para la carrera)

Oliver estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, observando a detalle el rostro de Erik a través de la video llamada que sostenían, desafiando las leyes del espacio y del tiempo, porque el muchacho pelirrojo que le devolvía la sonrisa en ese instante no era otro que su mejor amigo desde que eran niños.

—No lo creo, viejo —espetó el pelirrojo sonriendo al percatarse de que Oliver tenía el vaso de café autografiado por Colette —, ¿de verdad te lo firmo La Colette que creo?

—La misma. ¡Dios, tendrías que verla! Las fotos, los videos, nada de eso le hace justicia.

—No te enamores, hermano —bromeó el muchacho divertido, sacando a Oliver de sus cavilaciones —, recuerda que ella es bastante mayorcita para ti.

—No me importa que sea mayor que yo —espetó Oliver recargándose hacia atrás en su sitio, sonriendo con picardía —, dicen que, a mayor edad, mejor experiencia ¿no?

—¡Oliver!

—Ya, es broma —exclamó el muchacho alzando las manos en señal de rendición. —Ya en serio. Las cosas en casa ¿cómo están? Mis padres, el mundo en sí.

—Nada ha cambiado, el tío Luka tuvo otro... mini infarto esta mañana, pero no ha pasado a mayores. Tu madre dice que está bien, que ya se le pasará y que Luka es un hombre fuerte como un roble, pero no estoy seguro, se puso muy pálido y su codo atravesó la mesa.

—Sí, algo así pasó unos días antes de que me fuera de ahí. Sobre lo que te pedí.

—Sí, tengo toda la información aquí.

Una serie de ventanas se desplegaron por toda la pantalla de Oliver, noticias ocurridas a lo largo de los años, revelaciones, entrevistas, y encontró lo que estaba buscando, la confesión de una persona que aseguraba haber saboteado el auto de Luka Couffaine la noche anterior de la carrera.

—Dice que fue un accidente —dijo Erik recuperando la atención de Oliver en aquella frase. —Que su intención era que el motor permaneciera funcional para hacer que se accidentara. La noticia del auto estrellado de la que hablabas no está, la busqué por todos lados, pero no di con ella. ¿Estás seguro de que la leíste?

—Erik, me la sé de memoria —musitó Oliver angustiado, pensando en que se la había memorizado a propósito para buscar pistas de cómo salvar a su padre. —No me digas cómo termina la carrera, creo que la razón por la que ese auto fue destruido en lugar de dejar el motor inservible es por mi estadía aquí, algunas cosas han cambiado en el tiempo, por lo que me cuentas no ha ocurrido un efecto mariposa todavía y prefiero no tener conocimiento de lo que viene a continuación, de ese modo no puedo estropearlo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Completamente.

—Oye, pero ¿tu padre tiene algún plan de contingencia o algo así? Quiero decir...

—Entiendo, que yo sepa, el bugatti era el plan de contingencia, así que, ellos no tienen plan C, pero yo sí tengo plan B en caso de ser necesario. No quiero interferir mucho. Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que cambiar, y es el hecho de que alguien trata de matar a mi padre en este torneo.

—¿Qué hay de lo de Colette?

—Ella... —Oliver hizo una pausa tratando de calmar sus emociones, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos a sabiendas de que no estaba ahí por esa razón. —Mira, ella ya anunció que Panic se separa, así que llegué tarde para evitar esa primera desgracia, ya terminó con su baterista, segunda desgracia que no pude evitar a tiempo, sólo me queda una oportunidad. Tres strikes o será out. Así que más me vale darme prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Mucho éxito.

—Deséame suerte —murmuró sombrío, sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente para que las cosas resultaran bien esa noche. —La voy a necesitar.

Erik asintió sombrío y luego negó con la cabeza. —Me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Gabriel mañana, así que más vale que descanse.

—Déjales mis saludos de paso —pidió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

—Oli, si todo sale bien, tú volverás al punto exacto de donde te fuiste y esta conversación nunca habrá ocurrido.

—Yo voy a recordar todo —amenazó divertido —, así que si estás planeando confesarme que estás saliendo con mi hermana y pretender que lo olvide, no lo haré.

—Dejaré que ella te lo confiese. Adiós. —Y cortó la llamada antes que Oliver tuviera tiempo para procesar aquella declaración, dudando entre si era una broma o si su amigo hablaba en serio.

—Niño —llamó Plagg saliendo de su escondite, encarando a Oliver con gesto de preocupación.

Tikki, Pollen y Sass salieron también con el mismo gesto.

—Estoy bien —prometió Oliver tratando de calmar a sus amigos. —No me voy a meter donde no me llaman.

—Esssso dicse la razsón, pero cuando el coraszón actúa...

Suspiró dejando pasar aquello y sonrió recuperando la chaqueta que Luka le había ofrecido para que pasara desapercibido. Se encaminó hasta el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera, suprimiendo la risa al ver la expresión de algunos reptiles ante el hecho de que su padre charlaba alegremente con Maunier en una esquina de la calle, esperando que el caos iniciara.

Si había alguien que supiera reinar y al mismo tiempo crear caos, ese era Luka Couffaine, así que Oliver sonrió paseando la mirada en busca de su madre, que seguramente llegaría usando algún atuendo rosa pastel para contrastar la noche y seguir fastidiando a los reptiles.

No. Esa noche Luka y Marinette iban perfectamente coordinados, puesto que mientras Luka llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo de cuello V, pantalón de mezclilla y botas (obviamente, portaba orgulloso la cazadora de cuero negro que su esposa había confeccionado para él, la primera de la colección de Les Reptiles), Marinette vestía un pantalón entallado de mezclilla, un bralette negro con bordados y encajes, y la chaqueta de reptil honoraria puesta sobre los hombros, dejando a la vista mucha piel disponible.

Oliver se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la pañoleta roja que su madre llevaba atada a manera de diadema, manteniendo su cabello ondulado lejos del rostro.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Luka —llamó apenado el muchacho cuando vio la sonrisa lasciva que su padre le dedicaba a su madre al verla acercarse —, no quiero molestar, pero ¿no te da... cosa que los reptiles vean así a mam... Marinette?

Luka soltó una risa por lo bajo sin soltar la mirada de su esposa, pero ladeó un poco la cabeza para que Oliver lo escuchara por encima del bullicio.

—Si cualquiera de los aquí presentes le dedica una mirada a mi esposa que a mí me parezca fuera de lugar, yo los mando al hospital con una bala en el costado. Y ahí vas incluido tú.

—Créeme, no podría verla de otro modo que como familia —murmuró Oliver con un escalofrío.

Pero Luka no escuchó el final de la frase puesto que ya se había encaminado hasta su esposa, capturando su cintura y arrebatándole un beso despiadado y feroz.

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, puesto que, a pesar de su pinta de tipos rudos, la mirada que se dedicaron fue de devoción, no de lujuria, y esa misma devoción pareció identificarse cuando Marinette se quitó la bandolera del cabello para atarla alrededor del cuello de su esposo, murmurando "Para la buena suerte" antes de besarle la punta de la nariz.

—¡Contendientes! —Gritó Andree con su sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

Luka tomó una punta de la bandolera, dándole un tironcito antes de sonreír a su esposa y repetir: —Para la suerte. —E inmediatamente después se acercó hasta el bugatti, sombrío.

—¿Sus Copilotos están en posición?

Luka presionó un botón en su cuello, el comunicador que le había entregado Colette, la escuchó al otro lado de la línea, sonriendo soberbia. —_En posición. _

—Preparados —gritó Luka en medio de todos los demás, que también habían soltado exclamaciones de afirmación.

—¿Está listo su equipo de trabajo? —Nuevos gritos por parte de todos, así que Andree soltó una carcajada antes de mirar su reloj una última vez. —A la media noche, en punto. Contendientes a la línea de acción.

Luka, todos los conductores, se pusieron de pie sobre una línea amarilla que los separaba algunos metros de sus vehículos, todos estacionados en línea recta con la puerta del piloto abierta, a la espera del inicio de la carrera.

Veinte minutos. Los tendrían ahí de pie veinte minutos antes de que pudieran hacer algo para moverse en dirección a los vehículos. Si uno rompía filas antes de tiempo, estaban perdidos.

Y un mal presentimiento.

—Colette —llamó Luka presionando su radio, sintiendo que la ansiedad le invadía poco a poco, apoderándose de cada neurona de su ser. Pero soltó un suspiro, tranquilo, al escuchar la voz de su amiga al otro lado.

—_Tranquilo, tigre, todavía no podemos hablar. _

—Me aseguro de que sigas con vida.

—_No seas ridículo, esta noche tú corres más peligro que yo. Diecisiete minutos _—marcó la joven con una sonrisa radiante.

—Lo sé, pero nunca está de más preguntar.

—_Voy a cortar comunicación. O nos echarán de la carrera, te marco en dieciséis minutos. Cambio. _

—Cambio y fuera.

Oliver respiró profundo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego salió corriendo en dirección a su motocicleta, esperando tener tiempo de sobra para hacer aquello. En el trayecto, Marinette lo vio con la expresión desencajada y no pudo evitar gritarle por su nombre.

—¡Algo no anda bien en el garaje! —Respondió Oliver sin dejar de correr.

Marinette le dedicó una última mirada a la espalda de Luka y luego ella misma salió corriendo en dirección a la motocicleta.

No estaba lejos. No estaban tan lejos. Si algo pasaba, podrían llegar a tiempo. DEBÍAN llegar a tiempo. Porque Colette era los ojos de Luka para aquella contienda.

.

(Gallows – Katie Garfield)

Colette despertó por el baldazo de agua... No, el baldazo sólo la hizo reaccionar un poco, seguía sumida en aquel letargo, su cabeza pesaba demasiado, ella se sentía mareada, como si todo su cuerpo fuese una gelatina uniforme temblando por el movimiento.

Lo que sí la hizo despertar fue el pinchazo en su brazo, una descarga de adrenalina, literalmente, con la que se levantó de golpe, sintiendo el corazón acelerado al máximo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se aceleraba, sintiendo que se asfixiaba por su propia respiración.

Dos personas se cernieron sobre ella, sosteniéndola quieta, inyectándola de nuevo para tratar de estabilizar lo que le acababa de pasar. Y cuando por fin volvió un poco en sí, levantó la vista topándose con las esmeraldas sádicas que Lila tenía por ojos.

—Bienvenida, culebrita.

—Ay, una zorra —soltó Colette arrastrando las palabras, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo, sintiendo náuseas por la velocidad a la que todo parecía moverse, primero muy rápido, luego muy lento, luego rápido otra vez, una pesadilla interminable. —¿Sabes qué? —Soltó Colette levantando la mirada, componiendo una expresión de arrepentimiento —voy a hablar, confesaré. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Empieza por Luka.

—Cierto, Luka, Luka, Lukaaa ¿Qué?

—Luka Couffaine.

—¡Ah —exclamó la chica en un grito —, mi ex! Sí, ese Luka. Ay Dios —dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo —¿por dónde empiezo? Ok. Tenía catorce años —volvió a levantar el rostro, regodeándose internamente por la expresión de confusión que compusieron los presentes, todos salvo Lila, cuya expresión sólo daba cabida a la rabia que iba en aumento. —Era mi crush —reveló con una sonrisa boba mientras ladeaba el rostro. —¡Y con qué fuerza empuja! En la cama es...

Lila le propinó una cachetada a Colette, obligándola a volver el rostro.

La reptil dejó correr unos segundos antes de volver la vista a su captora, suspirando.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

—Querías que empezara con Luka ¿No?

Lila hizo por avanzar de nuevo, pero uno de los presentes la detuvo por la cintura, hablando con voz aterciopelada. —Tranquila, querida. Esta noche no es por Luka.

—Tú me pareces conocido —llamó Colette distrayendo a sus captores —, ¿por qué?

El hombre bufó por lo bajo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Colette cada vez estaba menos y menos dopada, recuperando lentamente la consciencia. La chica se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que el hombre que la miraba, con los cabellos rubios, con los ojos verdes, con el porte elegante y la sonrisa ladina tenía un parecido impresionante con el ex de Marinette. Pero había diferencias claras, él no era tan fornido, su piel estaba menos bronceada, su rostro era afilado.

—Fui un grosero. Me llamo Félix. Soy primo de Adrien, amigo de un amigo tuyo.

—Sí, se nota que son familia. Dios, tienen fuertes los genes ustedes, los Agreste y los Couffaine.

—Colette, te di todas las oportunidades que pude —murmuró Lila con voz calmada, un depredador al asecho de su presa, un águila a punto de pescar a la serpiente a campo abierto —, pero algo tienen tú y todos tus seres queridos que no se dejan seducir por la oscuridad.

—Sí, Luka le dice efecto Marinette —Colette escupió aquellas palabras con toda la intensión de hacer daño, de clavarle una mordida e inyectarle tanto veneno como fuera posible, porque, aunque el águila la llevase al vuelo, la serpiente mordería cuantas veces pudiera para hacer a su depredadora remitir.

Pues sus palabras tuvieron eco en la ladrona, Lila soltó otro grito antes de propinarle una bofetada a Colette y obligarla a volver el rostro hacia el otro lado. Pero en lugar de molestarse, Colette sonrió ladina, escupió sangre y volvió a sonreír para Lila, orgullosa y altanera.

—Mari pega más fuerte —dijo con un canturreo infantil y divertido.

—Y yo que quería enviarle un mensaje a Luka —musitó Lila temblando de rabia, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo entraba en alerta. —No, esta noche el mensaje es para ti, para que te quede claro de una vez y para siempre que a Lila Rossi no se le dice que no, siempre me salgo con la mía ¿me escuchas? Siempre. Trae el agua.

—¡No, por favor —suplicó Colette con fingida angustia —, el agua no, no me quiero bañar el día de hoy! Es viernes, mamá.

.

Marinette se quedó pasmada un momento, Oliver había llegado un minuto antes que ella y había encontrado el lugar batido. El casco cayó de sus manos y la chica miró a Oliver como suplicando por una explicación.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó con fuerzas el muchacho, consiguiendo que el corazón de Marinette diera un vuelco, había visto a su Luka en aquel gesto, y no pudo evitar pasar saliva, pensando en que, si se parecían tanto, ahora Oliver era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar a Colette.

Pero no se movió. El muchacho respiró profundo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, presionando contra sus sienes y soltando el aire en un gesto controlado antes de asentir una vez y mirar a Marinette, extendiendo una mano para alcanzar el comunicador de Colette y entregárselo junto con la tableta.

—Mi p... mi primo va a necesitar ayuda para esto. Necesita un copiloto.

—Oliver, no creo...

Pollen salió de la chaqueta de Oliver, sonriendo para la portadora, consiguiendo que la chica se quedara sin aliento un momento.

—Hola Marinette... —Murmuró la kwami sonriendo de medio lado, apenada. —Confía en nosotros. Oli no hará nada tonto, y no nos pondremos en peligro. Nuestra misión es detener a Lila, no más.

—Colette ha sido mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo —murmuró Oliver pensativo —, si puedo salvarla lo haré. Pero mi prioridad es otra. Tengo que detenerla. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo. Seré copiloto.

—Date prisa, la carrera empieza en un minuto.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, Marinette se sentó al escritorio y Oliver levantó el casco de su padre del suelo, estuvo a punto de ponérselo, pero volvió la vista al kwami de la abeja y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. —Pollen, quédate con Marinette, tal vez...

—No, está bien. Mullo está conmigo —confesó la portadora mientras el ratón emergía de su escondite. —Estaré bien.

—¿Segura?

—La protegeré —prometió el ratón mirando a Oliver con una intensidad ígnea, cuestión que hizo al muchacho asentir una vez antes de ponerse el casco y salir hacia su motocicleta, perdiéndose en la noche.

—Luka —llamó Marinette sin aliento por el comunicador. Silencio al otro lado, el silencio dudó unos segundos y luego el muchacho respondió.

—¿Dónde está Colette?

—No lo sé.

Silencio. Ambos portadores guardaron silencio, Marinette sintió que el corazón se le encogió en esa ronda de silencio, como si el mundo de ambos se viniera abajo, pero escuchó a Luka respirar profundo y ella misma emitió ese gesto, no podía romperse, no todavía, no mientras la vida de su esposo y de su amiga estuviera en juego.

—¿Tienes la ruta?

—Está llegando.

—Serás mis ojos, Marinette —soltó Luka con una sonrisa ladina —, de nuevo, mi vida está en tus manos.

—No podía estar en mejores manos.

—¿Colette?

—Oliver va hacia allá. Y Kagami viene hacia acá.

—Nada puede salir mal.

.

—¡Mierda, Erik responde! —Gritó Oliver por encima del rugido de su motocicleta cuando la tercera llamada a Erik lo desvió al buzón.

—No esstá ressultando.

Su amigo tenía el sueño pesado, ya era media noche, escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de los motores y supo que la carrera acababa de iniciar. Tenía que encontrar a Colette cuanto antes, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

—Sass —llamó desesperado. —Necesito el poder de Xiǎngwěishé*, _¡Transforme moi!_

_._

Colette estaba tirada de lado, aún atada a la silla por brazos y piernas, un charquito de sangre se extendía alrededor de su nariz, pero ella no levantó la cabeza, prefirió mancharse en su propia sangre antes que volver la vista a Lila.

Escuchó un chasquido, orden de Lila, y recibió una nueva patada en el estómago, emitiendo un sonido sofocado, tratando de disimular el grito en un ruido gutural, no le daría el gusto a Lila de gritar por su tortura, no le daría el gusto de escucharla gemir por piedad, no perdería ante ella.

—Sabes —murmuró la morena caminando alrededor de Colette con un gesto de desprecio y aburrimiento —, no te va a servir de nada resistirte, mi punto ya lo probé. Nadie que se meta conmigo sale ileso, pero yo que tú rogaría un poquito por mi vida, por tu bien.

—Qué considerada —espetó Colette con los dientes apretados —, mira que venir a darme consejos cuando me muero por los golpes, eso sí es generosidad.

—Sigue burlándote todo lo que quieras. Oliver ya te está buscando —canturreó Lila con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a Oliver moverse en la motocicleta por la ciudad, lo perdió de vista cuando el muchacho se metió en un estacionamiento, pero no le dio importancia y volvió su atención a su presa.

—Conociéndolo, el hacker ya encontró mi celular.

—Escucha, querida, para cuando Oliver de contigo, será demasiado tarde. Le va a tomar un rato encontrar este lugar.

—No me importa —admitió Colette levantando un poco el rostro. —Ya te dije, Marinette pega más fuerte, y de todos modos no hay nada que puedas sacar de mí. Aunque ya hayas probado tu punto de ser mejor que todos.

—Cierto. No pareces muy convencida del alcance de mi poder —murmuró Lila entonando una melodía socarrona y zalamera, como midiendo la voluntad de Colette.

—Créeme —espetó la aludida rodando los ojos mientras dos guardaespaldas de Lila la levantaban hasta poner la silla de nuevo en su sitio, el rebote hizo que a Colette le doliera la cabeza y le zumbaran los oídos, pero no gruñó, no gimió, no dio luces de su malestar —, me ha quedado claro el punto.

—No lo suficiente —dijo antes de volver a chascar los dedos.

Una puerta al fondo se abrió, Colette vio con indiferencia la luz colándose hasta la bodega y su teléfono celular sonó con vehemencia.

Lila sonrió aprovechando el distractor y contestó al ver el contacto de Oliver en la pantalla.

—Colette, gracias a Dios; voy en camino, señorita. Aguanta un poco —rogó el muchacho con vehemencia. Una súplica interna, un rezo al destino para llegar a tiempo.

—Sí, la señorita no puede contestar —soltó Lila con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Eso, por una parte, y por otra parte está Luka Couffaine.

—Lila... —Gruñó Oliver reconociendo la voz, sintiendo que la rabia le nublaba la vista un segundo, tratando de luchar contra ello y mantener la mente despejada. —¿Qué tiene que ver mi pa, primo con todo esto?

—El Bugatti —soltó la morena como si aquello fuese una victoria sobre ellos. —Perdón que lo diga, pero ni el trabajo arduo de esta extraordinaria señorita fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que instalamos una pequeña bomba.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Oliver, pasmado. —No. Revisamos el motor, lo armamos esta mañana.

—Sí, y hay dispositivos tan chiquititos que caben perfecto en el tanque de la gasolina, incluso parecen salidos de una película de espías, pero eso tú deberías saberlo bien, ¿no?

—¡Ve por Luka! —Gritó Colette frustrada de no poder hacer nada. —Tenemos que ganar a como dé lugar.

—Veamos si piensas igual después de esto —murmuró Lila haciéndose a un lado, dejando a la vista el cuerpo maltratado de Jeany, que parecía haber recibido una golpiza igual o peor a la que Colette estaba recibiendo en esos momentos.

—No... —Murmuró la joven con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de agua.

—Colette —gritó Oliver en el teléfono —, Colette ¿qué pasa?

—No les des nada —suplicó Jeany a media voz, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Colette a los ojos, sonriendo a pesar de todo —no dejes que ganen esta vez, no los dejes. No importa el precio, no los dejes ganar. Si tú estás dispuesta a pagar, yo también.

—Jeany. No, Jeany —Llamó Colette desencajada, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras fuese como un mantra capaz de calmarla, capaz de poner a salvo a la chica.

—Ahora decide, Oliver.

—¡No negocies! —Exigió Jeany en un grito desgarrador, consiguiendo que Lila le dedicara una mirada de desprecio.

—Puedes salvar a uno de tres —Dijo Lila con voz seca. —O a Luka, o a Jeany, o a Colette. Tic, toc, el tiempo corre —Lila cortó la llamada y encaró a Colette. —Te dije que quería dejar claro mi punto, darte un mensaje, nadie se mete conmigo y vive para contarlo.

Y aunque Lila sonrió con arrogancia, le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Oliver le estaba devolviendo la llamada.

—¿Diga? —Soltó la morena con sorna, pero la voz de Oliver se alzó como una corriente gélida, llenando el lugar.

—Voy a ir por tres de tres. Y si acaso pierdo a alguien, no habrá fuerza que me pare —Oliver colgó a la llamada y Colette sonrió envalentonada.

.

Desde su motocicleta, Oliver miró a Pollen en su bolsillo interior, se había estacionado en el garaje sin la transformación, recordándose a sí mismo que había prometido no interferir de más, un pequeño efecto mariposa ya era demasiado por lo que preocuparse, y escuchar a Jeany y a Colette pedirle que peleara, que no se dejara amedrentar... bueno. Era un rebelde, no iba a cambiar sus convicciones, primero estaba salvar la vida de su padre y luego todo lo demás.

—Ve con Colette —ordenó a Pollen, entregándole la peineta y asintiendo sombrío. —Pero no hagan nada.

—Le diré que estás en camino.

—Gracias.

Oliver entró al garaje y sonrió para Marinette, que tenía los audífonos de casco puestos y tecleaba a toda velocidad.

—Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente intercepción.

—Mari, tenemos un problema —murmuró el muchacho viendo cómo ella silenciaba su micrófono con los ojos fijos en el mapa de la ciudad.

—Sí. Tu padre no sabe que tiene una bomba en el coche. Erik la encontró en la última parada exprés que hizo Luka en su taller, pero no lo notó hasta que Luka había arrancado de nuevo, no tiene cómo comunicarse con él sin ser descubierto.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró el muchacho viendo a Mullo sentada al lado de su madre, sonriéndole de medio lado. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo nada —prometió la kwami encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oli, lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, se parecen demasiado, tienes mis ojos —Marinette sonrió sonrojada, pensando en las posibilidades que aquello ofrecía para ellos. —Pero no fue por los kwamis que lo descubrí. Sé que te acompaña más de uno, Mullo sintió a Sass acercándose cuando venías hacia acá, no necesitó decirlo, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que ya siento al reptil cuando se acerca. Aunque no sea el de nuestro tiempo.

—Ese fue un regalo que le hizo Tikki hace tiempo, cuando la curó con su magia —informó Mullo mientras Sass salía de entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de Oliver, tomando las manos de la roedora. —No has cambiado mucho, pero estás diferente.

—Y tú eress tan inocsente como ssiempre, ess exssstraño verte aquí. Ver a la tú de essste tiempo.

—Pero no será por mucho si logramos sobrevivir a este torneo, y pronto volveremos a donde pertenecemos ¿verdad?

—De scierta forma yo a tu lado y tú al mío.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Quiso saber Oliver, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero una parte de él no se quedaría tranquila hasta comprenderlo todo.

—Luka me contó de la chaqueta —murmuró la joven bajando la mirada, enviando nuevas indicaciones a Luka, actualizando su GPS para que él se dirigiese al centro de la ciudad. —Del logotipo en tu solapa. Por una parte.

—Esa no es suficiente prueba. ¿Cómo que por una parte?

—Para ti no parece suficiente prueba, pero ese logotipo no lo diseñé para la marca en general, es un trato que tengo con Andree respecto a la línea que diseñé para sus reptiles. Ese es un signo que sólo podemos usar con mi gente, con la gente del herpetario de Luka, la gente a la que él acepte como confiable, así él podía distinguir a aliados de enemigos con un simple vistazo —Oliver pasó saliva con dificultad. —Luka es observador, pero esa es una parte que todavía no le revelo, ese es el logotipo para nuestra familia. Y el lunar.

Marinette guardó silencio tecleando a toda velocidad frunciendo el entrecejo, repentinamente furiosa. Luka le acababa de decir que pasaría al garaje de Erik para una revisión rápida. Le habían disparado a las llantas y creía que debía cambiar una, o al menos parcharla para volver a la carrera. Llevaba una ventaja de cinco minutos, pero ese tiempo pasaba de ser kilómetros a metros con cada segundo que transcurría. Tenía toda la intensión de poner otros cinco minutos de por medio y ganar la carrera con toda la ventaja que pudiera.

—Esto no es Mario Kart —espetó Marinette furiosa encendiendo su micrófono. —No deberían tener cosas que perjudiquen a los otros jugadores.

—Ya, debería traer algunas cáscaras de plátano en la maleta —soltó Luka divertido, drifteando con maestría mientras se metía en un callejón para ponerse a salvo de otra ronda de balas. —Ahora creo que hice mal en no aceptar las armas que Colette dijo debíamos ponerle a tu bebé, pero como me lo pediste intacto... —un gruñido metálico llenó los audífonos de Marinette y ella tuvo que quitarse los cascos un segundo para poner el ruido lejos de sí misma. —Amor, no te voy a poder entregar esto intacto y le voy a pedir a Erik su beretta.

—Ya, pues estoy pensando seriamente en rayar la pintura de tu moto con las uñas —respondió con rebeldía la chica, levantándose el cabello usando un lápiz para sostenerlo y volviendo a teclear a toda velocidad.

—Si te metes con mi bebé... —trató de amenazar Luka, perdiendo toda jocosidad.

—¿Qué harás, Luka Couffaine? ¿Amarrarme a la cama y negarme el orgasmo?

Oliver se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, sonriendo con vehemencia ante el silencio que se alzó en todo el espacio, silencio de Luka, silencio de los kwamis y silencio de su hijo.

—Ruta —espetó Luka molesto, consiguiendo que Marinette sonriera enternecida.

—No sabes cómo te amo, cielo —soltó la chica recalbirando el GPS, consiguiendo sin saber que Luka sonriera también.

—Te amo, Mari. Ahora voy con Erik y me pongo en contacto contigo.

—Dile a Erik que me mande un reporte completo.

—Sí.

—¡Luka!

—Sí, le diré que lo envíe —repitió con más fuerza, ante la aparente desconfianza de su esposa.

Cortaron la comunicación y Marinette se quedó tecleando, con el entrecejo fruncido, con la mirada puesta en los datos que iban y venían, escuchando atentamente todas las indicaciones que estaban dando a los copilotos para hablarles de los cambios de ruta que iban implementándose a lo largo de la noche. Oliver se quedó helado al ver así a su madre.

Sólo la había visto así de concentrada cuando enviaba a los portadores en entrenamiento a misión contra Zhao, la villana de su época, así que estaba de verdad enfocada, pero ahora verla ahí, tan joven, tan bella, tan llena de vida...

(Heart of courage – Two steps from hell)

Dos gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo de vista su misión. No le importaba salvar a su padre para salvar su vida, es decir, antes había sido importante hacerlo así, pero ahora... ahora se hacía la promesa de que, no importando qué, salvaría a Luka para evitar que Mari sufriera de nuevo, nadie le rompería a aquella mujer apasionada y frágil el corazón si él podía evitarlo.

—Me desenfoqué —admitió pensando en Colette —, pero mi misión es clara, no importa qué.

—Todos perdemos el enfoque, errar nos hace humanos, volver al camino determina la madera de la que estamos hecho. Podemos salvarlos. A todos —prometió Marinette severa, enviando la última información a Luka antes de encarar a Oliver, todavía atenta a lo que escuchaba en los audífonos.

—Tienen también a la novia de Colette. Pollen ya va en camino.

—Buscaremos la manera —prometió Marinette levantándose hacia el muchacho y rodeándolo con sus brazos, Oliver se aferró automáticamente a su cuerpo, llorando amargamente contra el cuello de su madre, percatándose de que el perfume que ella usaba era el mismo de siempre, literalmente, el mismo de toda la vida —, esta noche salvaremos a todos de ser posible.

—Es que no va a ser posible —confesó el muchacho, quebrantado —, no sin provocar el caos.

—Conozco esa parte —murmuró Marinette en medio de un suspiro, ya había estado en ese predicamento una vez, y le temía al efecto mariposa sin lugar a dudas, porque conservaba los recuerdos de un Chat Blanc destrozado, sin ilusiones, devastado —, pero afrontaremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Así que esta noche salvaremos a todos de ser posible.

Silencio. Transcurrieron sólo los segundos suficientes para que Oliver sollozara tres veces, y luego de eso el muchacho se levantó tomando una respiración profunda, porque en aquel hombre el miedo funcionaba de esa forma, contaría hasta tres y luego todo iría bien, haría de tripas corazón para encontrar la fuerza necesaria, se levantaría. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar una vez que todo se resolviera.

—Lo segundo fue tu lunar —repitió Marinette acariciando el rostro del muchacho con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Tienes un lunar en el cuello que parece un corazón visto de lado, Luka tiene ese mismo lunar, y esas cosas no se transmiten entre primos. Lo sé porque tengo un lunar copia idéntica de mi madre. Así que, si todo salió de acuerdo a nuestros planes, tú eres nuestro bebé, ¿no es así?

Oliver asintió lentamente, sorbiendo un poco la nariz y arrugando la boca en un puchero infantil.

—Sí, mamá... yo soy su bebé.

—Puedo apostar que ese gesto será mi favorito cuando lo hagas de niño —murmuró Marinette dándole un golpecito en la nariz a Oliver antes de volver a la computadora. —A trabajar —soltó al final, perdiendo todo rastro de dulzura y omitiendo sus gestos maternales. —Y de esto, ni una palabra a tu padre, ya es bastante complicado que yo lo haya descubierto.

Oliver se secó las mejillas, asintiendo, antes de mirar a su madre y agacharse sobre la computadora. La joven diseñadora torció el gesto, apretando la expresión con cierto grado de angustia antes de dedicarle una mirada de reojo al muchacho.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacer bromas sobre mi vida sexual estando tú presente —murmuró la joven dedicándole una mirada de reojo al muchacho, haciéndolo sonreír incómodo. —Ahora será muy extraño —y ambos soltaron una carcajada luego de aquella confesión, asintiendo mientras una nueva sensación de complicidad se instauraba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, luego de esa complicidad, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

—Te acabo de enviar la ubicación de Colette —dijo Oliver poniéndose el casco de nuevo antes de agacharse a un lado de la diseñadora. —Las tienen en una bodega o algo así. Por el eco que escuché en la llamada, pueden tenerlas incluso en el sótano de esas bodegas. No sé mucho en realidad, espero que sirva de algo.

—Mullo —dijo Marinette a manera de orden, sin levantar la vista del teclado, entregándole a Lulka la ruta nueva, el roedor levantó vuelo y se perdió en la noche.

—¿Está bien que te quedes sola?

—Oh, vamos Oli —soltó Marinette divertida —, ¿seguiremos pretendiendo?

—Ok, Tikki está cerca entonces —concedió Oliver sonriendo de medio lado, asintiendo. —Contra la voluntad de mi padre, he preparado un auto, y pretendo entregárselo, pero primero necesito quitarle los ojos de Lila de encima ¿Podemos hacer algo?

—Sí, podemos. Lo dirigiré a la torre Montparnasse de último minuto, lleva el auto hasta ahí y me encargaré de coordinar todo.

—No, déjame a mí —pidió el muchacho levantando el visor polarizado de su casco y dedicándole una mirada intensa a su madre —, te daré un canal seguro para hablar con Luka, y hablar al mismo tiempo con ustedes.

—Ten cuidado.

—Tengo suerte —murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa antes de bajarse el visor y correr hacia la motocicleta, dejando a Marinette con el orgullo hinchándose en su pecho.

—Espero que sea así —murmuró Marinette llevándose una mano al pecho, luchando contra la angustia, contra el mal presentimiento que la agobiaba en ese instante como si la carcomiera desde dentro.

Tikki salió de su escondite y se sentó en el hombro de Marinette, suspirando y tratando de brindarle algún consuelo con su compañía, sabiendo que algo saldría mal esa noche.

—Corazones arriba —murmuró la kwami flotando hasta posarse frente al rostro de su portadora y sonreírle con ganas —, tenemos una carrera que ganar.

—Cierto, no hay tiempo para perder. Luka —llamó la chica encendiendo de nuevo el micrófono y volviendo la vista a la pantalla —¿cielo?

—Aquí, ¿qué pasa?

Primero interferencia, y luego la voz de Oliver llenó los auriculares de ambos.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa, sobre el ruido del motor de su moto. —Luka, voy en camino a tu dirección. ¿Estás solo?

—Dos me han dado alcanzo, creo que hicieron trampa y cortaron la ruta, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

—Bien, Marinette te mandará una actualización, necesito que escuches con mucho cuidado.

.

(Dragon rider – Two steps from hell)

Luka cambió la velocidad, bajó de cuarta a segunda y el auto dio una sacudida antes de salir disparado hacia el frente, obligando al muchacho a volver a mover de nuevo la palanca. No planeaba un freno de motor, sino todo lo contrario, y soltó un grito agudo a manera de celebración cuando el auto respondió obedeciendo a su voluntad. El muchacho torció el volante en un movimiento violento y rápido, las llantas derraparon en el asfalto, quemando el caucho, haciendo ruido, y aunque él torció el volante en una dirección, el auto giró sin avanzar un centímetro más.

Luka volvió a cambiar las velocidades y el bugatti se aventuró en medio de un callejón tan estrecho que las puertas sacaron chispas al rozar las paredes. La pintura ya era un desastre, las abolladuras no saldrían con agua caliente, los espejos habían quedado hecho pedazos en algún punto de la ciudad, pero la ayuda de Sass había caído en buen momento y las escamas en los bordes de sus ojos revelaban que Luka recurría a la visión de la serpiente.

—Sabess que essto pinta mal.

—Sass —soltó Luka divertido, dedicando un vistazo rapidísimo a sus espaldas antes de enderezar el volante puesto que había golpeado el muro con una llanta —, hemos estado en situaciones peores.

—Pero nunca a csiento ochenta kilómetross por hora —exclamó el kwami en medio de carcajadas.

—Cierto —concedió Luka saliendo viendo el final del callejón y percatándose de que había enfilado a la calle de la torre —, estamos cerca. ¿Qué sigue?

—¿Luka? —La voz de Oliver llegó a sus oídos por los audífonos, el muchacho sonrió al reconocerlo y asintió.

—Aquí.

—Estrella el bugatti.

—¿Qué? —Espetó ofendido el reptil, dando un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de entender de qué iba aquello.

Salió del callejón disparado, literalmente, las llantas del bugatti se despegaron del suelo por casi cuarenta centímetros, y en ese inter mientras salía del callejón, se percató de que un auto amarillo salía disparado al mismo tiempo, lado a lado con él.

Luka dedicó una mirada fugaz al vehículo, sabiendo que debía mantener los ojos al frente ya que su vida dependía de ello, pero sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el poderoso rugido del mustang cobra que acababa de revolucionar su motor a tope al enfilar a su lado. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada de nuevo y soltó una carcajada al reconocer al conductor.

Vio a Oliver sonreírle mientras saludaba con una mano antes de poner de nuevo ambas en el volante y enfocarse hacia el frente.

—¿Me escuchas? —Inquirió Oliver con gesto sombrío.

—Fuerte y claro —respondió Luka en el mismo tono, como dos gotas de agua moviéndose en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Tienes manera de hacer que el auto siga derecho hasta el siguiente callejón? Es decir, sin que tú conduzcas.

Luka miró a Sass, quien le asintió frenético, con los ojos brillando por la adrenalina.

—Sí, hay manera.

—Perfecto. Tienes que estrellar el auto en ese muro de contensión.

—_No way _—espetó molesto —, se lo prometí de regreso a Marinette, y a mi musa, yo no le rompo las promesas.

—Tranquilo cielo, estoy al tanto —dijo Marinette al otro lado de la línea, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. —No me gusta la idea, pero te quiero entero.

—¿Por lo de la bomba? Erik me lo dijo, creí que terminaría la carrera antes de que estallara.

—El auto está ardiendo —apuntó la chica ladeando el rostro de un lado al otro, como sopesando aquella información —, mejor no arriesgarnos, ¿no?

—Mierda —murmuró Luka golpeando el volante antes de bajar su casco de motociclista para trabar el pedal de aceleración y mirar a Sass, que asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Muy bien. Baja tu vidrio.

Oliver sonrió asintiendo mientras Luka se sentaba en el borde de su ventana, el viento lo golpeó de lleno, agitando sus cabellos con violencia mientras el muchacho se movía con cuidado. Oliver acercó el mustang hasta él y Luka suspiró serenándose, viendo cómo se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia un muro de ladrillos que lucía bastante resistente. Tenían unos segundos que se agotaban a toda velocidad, así que Luka se volvió a mover.

De pronto, el reptil estaba de pie en el filo de su ventana, sosteniéndose con las puntas de los dedos, viéndose los antebrazos y agradeciendo en su fuero interno que a Marinette le hubiese dado por hacer entrenamiento de Ninja Warrior.

Puso un pie en la ventana del mustang y cambió una mano, tenía que hacerlo en un movimiento, dedicó una mirada a Sass, quien se aferraba al volante con una sonrisa infantil y radiante, Luka negó con la cabeza pensando seriamente si era una mala influencia para su Kwami, y en un movimiento rápido giró el cuerpo metiendo ambos pies al auto vecino, deslizándose ágilmente hasta caer en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

Oliver siguió derecho por la calle y el bugatti se estrelló, estallando en un ruido ensordecedor, lanzando chispas y llamaradas en todas direcciones. Luka pudo escuchar el grito de victoria de Sass, se había salido justo a tiempo. Así que él y Oliver también gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mi turno de salir —anunció Oliver mirando a Luka por el retrovisor.

—¿Qué? —Musitó sin aire el guitarrista.

Oliver se aferró al volante para levantarse del asiento, indicándole a Luka que tomara su lugar.

—Tenemos menos de un minuto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarte del auto?

—Justo eso.

—Oliver... —Llamó Luka con incredulidad y hartazgo, poniendo una mueca de fastidio, pero gritó aferrándose al volante cuando el muchacho lo soltó y se inclinó hacia la ventana, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana.

Sass entró en el vehículo en ese instante, haciéndole a Luka una seña afirmativa. Se asió del volante para mantenerlo en su sitio mientras Luka se deslizaba cual serpiente al asiento del frente y se sentaba bajo las caderas de Oliver.

—Listo —gritó el muchacho consiguiendo que su cómplice levantara los pies de los pedales y le dedicara una mirada con el torso doblado, asomándose al interior el vehículo.

—Tu esposa tiene buenos aliados, ahora tengo que ir a salvar a nuestra amiga.

—Trata de traerla con vida.

—Por mi vida que lo haré —prometió con intensidad antes de pararse en el borde de la ventana aferrándose a la puerta y gritar ¡Transforme moi!

Luka no vio las escamas, no vio nada más que un destello verde antes de que Oliver desapareciera en las sombras de la ciudad.

.

Colette se aferraba a la peineta con las dos manos atadas tras de sí, estaba arrodillada frente a Jeany, llorando amargamente mientras la joven recibía otro golpe en el estómago.

Sólo dio un gemido gutural, pero no gritó, no emitió otro sonido más, no lloró, no volvió a abrir los ojos. Permaneció arrodillada frente a frente, con la cabeza agachada, sabiendo que si volvía a ver los ojos de Colette rompería en llanto.

No, la joven música era resistente, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de convertirse en un punto débil para su ex. Si ella ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle todo el daño posible y alejarla de ella por protegerla, entonces Jeany aguantaría en silencio para cuidarle, no permitiría que la volvieran a usar de carne de cañón, de cebo. No miraría a Colette para evitarle llorar.

—Saben que me voy a liberar —prometió Colette bajando el rostro, apretando los ojos, hablando entre dientes. —Y cuando lo haga, los cazaré a todos uno a uno, no quedará testigo de lo que ocurrió este día, lo juro.

—Sí, como digas —espetó Lila quitándole importancia a aquel hecho, volviendo el rostro y acariciando el cabello chino de Jeany antes de levantarle el rostro y presionar sus mejillas —, ahora mírala. Pobrecita, ahí destrozada, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada por ayudarte.

Jeany se soltó de un tirón y escupió al piso, una mancha de sangre por haberse mordido la lengua, pero no dijo nada, dio un vistazo rápido a Colette y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Un ruido agudo, lejano, llegó a los linderos de la mente de Colette, apretó el gesto y se concentró en ello, cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a Lila despotricando. Y aquel sonido se convirtió en su salvavidas para la tormenta.

Porque poco a poco aquel chillido agudo se convirtió en el canto de una sirena de policía.

Una sonrisa déspota se extendió por todo el rostro de Colette, que levantó lentamente la vista en busca de los ojos de Lila, la morena miraba en dirección a la entrada de la bodega, con la expresión desencajada, temblando por la rabia, sabiendo que se le acababa el tiempo, que había perdido aquella contienda.

—Ahí tienes —espetó la guitarrista estirándose en su sitio a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le pedía que parase, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero ella no reparó en aquello, se permitió saborear aquella victoria —, y ahora es cuando nos dejas ir y prometemos no decir nada.

—Cállate —espetó la morena, furiosa.

—Porque ya conocimos el alcance de tu poder, nadie hablará.

—Cállate —repitió temblando con más fuerza.

—Y entonces estarás tranquila de que diremos que fue un accidente, o que alguien trató de robar mi cartera y me reconoció, y entonces pensó en pedir recompensa o algo.

Pero Lila volvió toda su atención a Colette, soltando un grito desgarrador mientras sacaba una pistola que llevaba oculta en la espalda entre su chaqueta y el cinturón de su falda.

—¡Cállate! —Lila cortó cartucho y disfrutó la forma en que el gesto de satisfacción de Colette se transformó en una mueca de rabia. La morena estaba temblando, pero sus manos estaban firmes en torno al agarre de la pistola cuando ella añadió a media voz —No me dejas pensar.

El ruido de las sirenas se hizo más claro, estaban afuera, arriba. El teléfono de Colette volvió a sonar y Lila tomó la llamada en altavoz, horrorizada.

—Creo que no necesitas que diga que estamos aquí —dijo el muchacho con voz contenida, sabiendo que el éxito de aquella misión de rescate dependía de cuánto tiempo podía ganar para sus amigas.

—No, ya los escuché.

—Bueno, esta es la cuestión: sé que el hangar tiene una puerta trasera, y la policía no ha dado con ella, así que todavía puedes salir corriendo por ahí, todos contentos.

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero salir de aquí tan contenta?

—Porque tengo los videos de vigilancia, saluda, te estoy grabando.

Lila, por impulso, levantó la mirada hacia la cámara de seguridad, que la enfocaba en ese instante.

—Lo tienes todo calculado, ¿no? Pero esta novia tuya no deja de mirarme con sarcasmo —espetó Lila pegando el cañón de su pistola a la frente de Colette. —Y a mí no me gusta que se rían en mi cara.

—Mira, la novia de Jeany puede verte como ella quiera porque ya ganamos, ahora baja el arma. O no respondo.

—O no respondes... claro —murmuró quitando el seguro de la pistola y negando con la cabeza. —Ni el seconde chance de Viperion les va a comprar tiempo esta vez, debió pensarlo mejor.

—Lila —llamó Oliver en medio de un suspiro —, estoy a un click de poner este video en mis redes sociales, en menos de media hora te habrás convertido en la más buscada de París, y no habrá manera de que te salves del juicio. Lo sabes.

—Así que estás esperando que mate a tu ídola —canturreó la morena tratando de poner nerviosa a Colette, pero la pelinegra levantó el rostro con media sonrisa déspota.

—No, estoy esperando a que salgas corriendo antes de que derribemos la puerta. Voy a contar hasta tres, Lila.

—No, yo voy a contar hasta tres —aseguró la morena sonriendo de medio lado. —Entiende algo, yo siempre, siempre, me salgo con la mía.

—Lila, un click.

(You don't know – Katelyn Tarver)

—Uno... —murmuró la morena escuchando que derribaban la puerta del frente, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás. —Dos...

Colette apretó el gesto, pero sostuvo la mirada de Lila, esperando la muerte con orgullo, gloriosa y soberbia mientras se ponía de pie en medio de un gemido.

Pero la sonrisa ladina de Lila tomó a Colette por sorpresa, porque la morena sonreía como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Un grupo armado entró por las dos puertas, por la frontal y la trasera, vistiendo los uniformes negros de la policía, un grupo armado especializado en situaciones complicadas.

Por enésima vez en la noche, Colette vio la escena en cámara lenta.

Porque vio a Lila contando el tres mientras giraba sobre sus propios pies y disparaba a Jeany en medio del pecho.

La bala entró y salió rápidamente, pero el chorro de sangre se hizo esperar, Jeany soltó un grito ahogado por el dolor y cayó de lado, Colette estaba desencajada, no entendía qué había ocurrido, no entendía qué pasaba, no supo en qué momento Lila le soltó las muñecas y comenzó a caminar de regreso hasta su silla, lista para esperar a la policía.

No sabía en qué momento se habían quedado solas en aquella habitación, no sabía en qué momento los habían abandonado los matones de aquella vieja bruja que le sonreía mientras los oficiales gritaban que soltara el arma. No, todo el ruido alrededor de ella llegaba como amortiguado por una densa pared, ella estaba en estado de shock.

No vio cuando la policía pateó el arma de Lila lejos de ellos, no vio la sonrisa ladeada que la morena tenía mientras la sometían poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza, mientras le ponían las esposas, mientras la empujaban.

Colette ignoró todo aquello mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de Jeany y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

La chica levantó las manos hasta sostenerse del rostro de Colette y le sonrió antes de toser sangre, antes de componer una mueca por el esfuerzo, antes de voltear el rostro y negar con la cabeza, sabiendo que moriría.

—Oye, oye, quédate conmigo, quédate despierta. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No —suplicó Jeanette sonriendo de oreja a oreja, despejando el rostro de su novia con dulzura, como si no se estuviera desangrando en ese mismo instante. —Esto es mi culpa, créeme.

—¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? —Espetó Colette molesta, tomando la mano de aquella chica y besando cada centímetro disponible de pie, sin importarle estarse llenando de sangre el rostro.

—¡Colette! —Gritó Oliver llegando hasta ellas, arrodillándose al lado de Jeanette y observando horrorizado el charco de sangre que no hacía más que crecer. —Perdón —suplicó llorando amargamente —, no fui suficiente, perdón.

—No, está bien —murmuró Jeanette sonriendo para Oliver también, levantando la otra mano para sostener el cuello del muchacho. —Me lo busqué.

—¿De qué hablas? Jeany, tú no...

—Fui a buscar a Lila —confesó la joven cerrando los ojos.

—Hey, hey —llamó Colette desesperada, golpeando ligeramente las mejillas de su chica para mantenerla consciente —, no me dejes, bebé. Por favor no te atrevas a dejarme.

—Fui a buscarla para advertirle que no había manera de que me apartaran de ti, creo que me ganó —admitió con una risita trémula, que poco a poco se convirtió en una tos seca. —Ay —musitó torciendo el gesto —, pensé que dolería menos.

—No seas tonta, ¿cómo va a doler menos un balazo?

—Es que en las películas se ve tan tranquilo morir así.

—Así que eso querías —bromeó Oliver mientras el agua corría libremente por sus mejillas —, ser la víctima de la película.

—A que soy la víctima más bonita de todas las películas —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa radiante.

—A que sí —dijo Colette antes de agacharse sobre el rostro de Jeany y plantar un beso tímido, lento, una súplica de perdón por su alma, por no haber podido protegerla, por sostenerla en sus últimos instantes.

—Por favor, no salgas de los escenarios, Colette. El mundo merece tu talento —pidió ella en una súplica a media voz.

—No —soltó la aludida despejando el rostro angelical de aquella chica, apartando los chinos mientras le llenaba el rostro de sangre —, no, ya no me quedan motivos para cantar.

—Oh, pero los habrá. Si me muero y a ti se te ocurre dejar de cantar, vendré para buscarte.

—Te estaré esperando.

—Nada de eso —amenazó Jeany abriendo los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. —No te derrumbes por mí. No se lo permitas —suplicó mirando a Oliver, tomándole el rostro. —Oblígala a sonreír otra vez, no dejes que se marchite.

—No lo haré.

—Y si te tienes que convertir en un motivo, pues te conviertes y ya.

—¡No! —Gritó Colette frustrada. —No, no, no.

—Colette, necesito eso para poder estar en paz —sollozó Jeany en un sollozo tan débil que apenas y se escuchó sobre el ruido de los pasos.

—¡Una ambulancia! —Gritó Oliver levantándose y comenzando a correr hacia la entrada, sabiendo que, si Jeanette se moría, aquellos últimos instantes les pertenecían sólo a ellas, reclamándose por haber llegado tan tarde. —Por piedad ¡Un médico!

Colette acarició el rostro de Jeanette mientras la joven le sonreía dulcemente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No me vas a conceder ni una muerte tranquila?

—No —murmuró haciendo berrinche, haciendo que Jeany soltara una risita por lo bajo.

—Eres una niña.

—Sí, la niña de tus ojos.

—¿De verdad me vas a dejar morir así?

—Si te mueres —espetó Colette ofuscada —, me busco un motivo para sonreír, pero si vives, necesito que vuelvas a mi lado, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, no quiero hacerlo sin ti —suplicó llorando largo y tendido. —Lo peor que pude hacer fue alejarte de mi vida, no debí ponerte lejos y menos si le ibas a plantar cara a esa zorra.

—Si, no fue buena idea amenazar a una villana letal —admitió Jeany con una mueca de medio lado. —Pero quería estar a tu lado, ser valiente como tú.

—Yo no soy valiente, fui una estúpida.

—Puede ser... Pero con todo y eso, siempre te amé.

—Jeanette, yo siempre, siempre te voy a amar.

—Eso espero —admitió la joven cerrando los ojos, ladeando el rostro, sin fuerzas para sostener la mirada de Colette, sin fuerzas para respirar. —Eso espero —murmuró con los últimos segundos que le quedaban de vida. —Pero también espero que sigas adelante. Por ti, por mí. Por el caos.

—Por el caos —espetó Colette depositando a Jeany en el suelo y recargando la oreja contra su estómago, asegurándose de que todavía respiraba. —Lo haré por el caos, es lo único que perdura.

—El caos y tu amor por mí.

—El caos y mi amor.

Tres paramédicos llegaron corriendo, apartando a Colette, la chica se levantó lentamente y Oliver la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole un refugio para romperse en mil pedazos mientras la joven era trasladada hacia el hospital.

Colette gritó, trató de zafarse, le dio algunas patadas, logró que el muchacho por fin la liberara y arremetió contra él, golpeándole el pecho, gritándole incoherencias, soltando alaridos que consiguieron que se les helara la sangre a los presentes. Oliver recibió aquel ataque, y todos los demás. Hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos, ni siquiera comprendía las palabras de Colette, era mejor no saberlo para no cargar con una culpa que no le pertenecía, porque no había un escenario, uno en el que habría podido salvar a Jeany sin que repercutiera en un caos total. No había nada que él o nadie pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Colette se iba a esfumar del mundo, de un modo u otro ella cumpliría a su promesa, así que prefirió dejar que la historia corriera su curso, aunque tuviera que cargar con la culpa después.

Colette terminó su catarsis y cayó de rodillas, esperando quedarse sola, pero en lugar de eso, Oliver volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos y la obligó a levantarse, la chica alzó un poco la mirada encontrándose por enésima vez con el tatuaje del cuello del muchacho. Comenzaba a encariñarse con ello, con aquel signo en la piel de su ángel de la guarda, porque sin querer, Oliver se había convertido en un ángel para ella.

—¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? —Murmuró ella, perdida en su debilidad, sin fuerza ni fortaleza para seguir llorando.

—Los colores representan la sangre de todos aquellos que han buscado libertad —recitó de memoria, conocía aquellas palabras, impresas dentro de la portada del álbum más vendido de Colette, podría citarlas bajo cualquier circunstancia —, la rosa representa todo lo que ha florecido gracias a esas pérdidas.

—¿Y la gota?

—Es la promesa de que no se derramará una sola gota más.

—¿Puedo...? —murmuró la chica con voz trémula, temerosa de la reacción del muchacho, pero se quedó sin habla cuando él la soltó agachándose en una rodilla, mirándola desde el suelo con las mejillas llenas de agua, con ojos anegados, con expresión de dolor mientras se aferraba a sus manos.

—Es tuyo. Mi vida entera te pertenece hasta que salde mi promesa con Jeanette.

Colette lloró amargamente y asintió, aceptando aquella afirmación, haciendo su propia promesa, cumplir a su palabra, cumplir a como diera lugar a lo que le había prometido a su Jeany mientras ambas se bañaban en su sangre.

.

Luka era fotografiado. Estaba de pie sobre el asiento de su auto, recargando una mano en el techo del mustang mientras levantaba el puño en un gesto victorioso, sonriéndole a los flashazos de las cámaras, sonriéndole a la gente que gritaba con vehemencia, coreando una sola palabra para expresar el orgullo que sentía ante el triunfo de aquel guitarrista: Hades.

—¡Ha-des, Ha-des!

Luka asentía con la pronunciación de cada sílaba, celebrando también, considerando seriamente tomar su lugar como rey del inframundo, cuando una llamada entró a su celular.

—¡Amor! —Gritó contestando con una sonrisa —No imaginarás qué recibimiento me...

—Le dispararon a Jeany.

—¿Qué?

—Voy camino al hospital.

—Te veo ahí —dijo antes de volver a entrar al mustang Cobra y arrancar, amenazando con arrollar a quien se le atravesara en el camino.

.

Xiǎngwěishé significa víbora de Cascabel en chino


	66. Deuda pendiente

Colette estaba cubierta de mugre, de sangre, resaltaba en la sala de espera eternamente blanca, pulcra, llena de gente que esperaba en silencio. La sala contenía algunos sillones alrededor de una mesa baja, al fondo había una mesa para café, personas yendo y viniendo charlando por lo bajo, doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y familiares.

Ya había estado ahí antes, cuando había acompañado a Luka a esperar por los resultados de la operación de su esposa, le había tocado a ella sentarse al lado del reptil, tomando su mano, acariciando su cabello, tocando su rostro para hacerlo levantar la mirada y que no se sumiera en sus pensamientos puesto que sabía la profundidad de la depresión en la que podía entrar. Ahora era Luka quien estaba arrodillado frente a Colette, tomándole el rostro entre las manos con su frente pegada a la de ella, suspirando al unísono cada vez que una puerta se abría a lo lejos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento los llamarían para darles el estado de Jeanette.

Colette, con su ropa negra, rosa y violeta, con el cabello teñido de un violeta chillante, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre daba miedo a simple vista, pero algunos pocos se habían aventurado a echar un vistazo más profundo y se habían percatado de que la joven sufría.

Desde la mesa del café, Marinette y Oliver observaban la escena, la joven sostenía entre sus manos un vaso térmico, sintiendo que el frío venía desde dentro y que no había nada que se lo quitara. Oliver suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marinette, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo para darle algo de calor, algo de consuelo.

—Ya, ma. Tranquila.

—Tú sabes cómo termina, no me pidas que esté tranquila.

—Aquí la cosa es que no estoy seguro de nada —admitió el portador resignado —, ha habido cosas que cambiaron desde que estoy aquí, así que ya no sé ni qué pensar.

—No, pero tú y yo sabemos que, de una u otra manera, el destino tiene que seguir su curso o las consecuencias serán devastadoras.

—¿Colette Faure? —Dijo un médico saliendo al encuentro de la sala de espera.

Luka y Colette apretaron los ojos antes de levantarse al mismo tiempo, encarando al médico.

Aquel hombre llevaba la bata del quirófano, estaba cubierto de sangre, se quitaba el cubrebocas con aires cansados, estaba derrotado. Ni siquiera tenía que decir nada, Colette sabía la respuesta, había visto el daño que la bala hizo en su Jeany, no había manera de recuperarse de aquello, no después de perder tanta sangre.

Realmente no había albergado esperanza, pero había ido al hospital por si la chica tenía un último momento de lucidez. No. Ese momento no llegaría de nuevo, ya había pasado, ya habían tenido su momento para despedirse.

—Yo...

—No diga nada —pidió Colette asintiendo, fría, seca, distante. El shock había pasado, sólo quedaba lugar para la rabia. —Me haré cargo del papeleo.

—No —sentenció Luka tomando una mano de Colette y mirándola con intensidad. —Tú vete a descansar, yo me haré cargo. Te recuerdo que tengo algo más de experiencia con hospitales y tenemos que atenderte esas heridas.

—Me quiero ir a mi casa, no tengo más tiempo para perder aquí —gruñó la chica volviendo el rostro mientras Oliver y Marinette se acercaban a ellos.

—Yo la llevo —ofreció el muchacho mirando a su padre con un gesto de tristeza, considerando que la chica fuese a rechazarlo en ese acto. Pero Colette asintió una vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Cuidaré de ella.

Luka le tomó el brazo a Oliver cuando pasó por su lado, su voz fue un siseo contundente, una amenaza cargada de peligro y de veneno.

—La amo como a una hermana y la voy a proteger como tal. Si me entero de que le hiciste algo...

La risa de Marinette dejó confundido a Oliver, la chica le miraba enternecida en lugar de intervenir, Luka también compuso una expresión de confusión ante la reacción de su esposa, así que soltó a Oliver y la encaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Créeme Luka —pidió ella tomándole las manos a su esposo —, este niño es incapaz de hacerle daño. —Su expresión se tornó sombría y ella bajó la mirada. —Tenemos cosas que hacer por aquí, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Es cierto. Quiero conseguir la bala para hacerle los análisis antes de que balística la solicite.

—Andando entonces.

* * *

**Sonrais777**: Lila es un tema a tratar, pero primero vamos vendando las heridas que hay de por medio

**TheBlacKat**: Hace tiempo quería escribir algo así de sentido, no esperaba que se me saliera de las manos de esa forma, ahora a reivindicarme.

**Scar, Faty**, no me arrepiento de nada jajajaja No, ya en serio, no era mi intensión que se me saliera de las manos de esa forma tan cruel, pero vean el lado amable, ya iniciamos con el multiverse, así que, algo bueno ha salido de todo esto.

**Mariana**: perdón por lo que le hice y por lo que vendrá, sólo espero que no se me salga todavía más de las manos. Aunque ya estoy esperando tu venganza con lo del titanic, lo espero

* * *

Colette y Oliver ingresaron al departamento de la chica, ella entró sin encender las luces, demasiado acostumbrada a esa rutina de moverse en la oscuridad de su hogar. Oliver no se atrevió a quebrantar las sombras, entró tras ella dejando su chaqueta colgada en la primera silla que encontró en la sala y siguió a Colette hasta su habitación, pero se quedó helado en la puerta.

Aquellos segundos de ventaja en la que el muchacho buscó dónde dejar su chaqueta fueron más que suficientes. La silueta de Colette se recortaba contra la luz que entraba por la ventana, la chica llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada de tirantes, misma que delineaba su figura con cierto encanto místico, pero se había deshecho del pantalón y de la chaqueta, sus piernas parecían blancas bajo la luz de la luna, pero no era una imagen que Oliver se sintiera digno de idolatrar, o al menos no en la condición en la que se encontraba.

—Esa hija de... —musitó antes de respirar profundo y acercarse a su amor platónico, despejándole el rostro para poder observar sus ojos anegados. —Todos los golpes, ¿te los dio ella?

—Sí —murmuró Colette desviando el rostro, agradeciendo la compañía de Oliver.

—La única razón por la que no la busco en este mismo instante es porque me pediste que me quedara a tu lado.

—Necesito pensar, pero no debo quedarme sola, en cuanto me quede con mis pensamientos no sé qué haré.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? —Dijo la chica al final, a media voz, alzando la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de Oliver, que la observaban con benevolencia y dulzura.

El muchacho asintió una vez, volviendo a despejar los cabellos del rostro de su musa, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en ese pensamiento. Porque claro que Colette se acababa de convertir en una inspiración para él, ¿cómo podía mantenerse entera ahora que le habían arrebatado todo?

—Haré lo que me pidas.

—¿Podrías hacer café? —Sugirió ella con media sonrisa mientras señalaba el baño con la cabeza y un gesto de disculpa —De verdad necesito ducharme.

—Puedo hacer café —murmuró en respuesta, alejándose unos pasos hacia la puerta, se detuvo en el marco y volvió el rostro un momento, justo en el momento en que Colette se quitaba la camiseta, dejando su espalda desnuda a la vista del muchacho.

No, no se atrevió a decir nada más, volvió el rostro y se dirigió a la cocina, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso, preguntándose qué vendría a continuación. Sass salió de entre sus pliegues y sonrió mirando a su protegido.

—Mullo esstá afuera.

—Gracias.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y sonrió percatándose de que la pequeña roedora sostenía con dificultad una mochila mediana.

—¿Y esto? —Dijo entre risitas al ver el esfuerzo de la kwami, recibiendo la mochila.

—Tu madre piensa que podrías necesitarlo. Y te manda un beso. Dice que esto es de tu padre.

Oliver abrió la mochila, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que venían un par de cambios de ropa. Asintió una vez y Mullo salió a toda velocidad, alejándose del lugar para dejar a Oliver pensar en paz.

Café... Era un poco tarde para tomar café, pero quién era él para negarle un placer a su amor platónico, menos en medio de la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraban, pero no se quedó ahí. A diferencia de su padre (que parecía ser capaz de provocar un incendio en la cocina por poner agua para el café), él se había hecho un experto en el arte culinario luego de haberse ido a vivir solo, así que abrió el refrigerador y sonrió sacando algunas cosas para prepar alguna cena ligera.

Colette se quedó quieta en la puerta de la cocina al ver la forma diestra en la que Oliver batía huevos en una sartén mientras que con la otra mano salteaba verduras en una olla pequeña, se quedó mirando la escena, aquel muchacho rudo, alto, elegante y soberbio lucía como todo un personaje de caricatura haciendo aquello. No quiso distraerlo, se quedó observando hasta que el muchacho levantó la mirada en su dirección y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Perdón que me meta —murmuró Oliver volviendo la atención al fuego —, pero si eres como Luka dice que eres, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que comas bien o te vas a desnutrir.

—¿Qué dice la serpiente Couffaine de mí? —Murmuró Colette con indiferencia, rascándose la pantorrilla con los dedos del pie y desviando la mirada.

Una breve ojeada le reveló a Oliver todo el outfit de la chica. Short de licra pegado a su cuerpo, brasier deportivo debajo de una camiseta blanca, descalza.

—Dice que eres testaruda, que no te gusta que te cuiden, que eres leal. Y que cuando las emociones te sobrepasan, te aíslas en tu mundito.

—Te invité a pasar la noche, ¿no? —Soltó la chica sentándose en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a Oliver con curiosidad.

—Me pregunto si es suficiente. Si nos parecemos en algo, entonces serás experta en aislarte del mundo, y en eso yo soy muy bueno sobre todo cuando estoy rodeado de gente.

Primero se alzó un silencio entre ellos, ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos durante ese tiempo, pero mientras que Oliver se concentró en la mezcla para el pan francés, Colette tuvo tiempo de trazar su estrategia, o el atisbo de ella. No fue hasta que estuvo más o menos conforme que volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando el valor para hablar.

—Oliver, me mandaste un miraculous hace rato —dijo Colette en un tono de acusación, ladeando el rostro y permitiendo que los cabellos mojados salpicaran la piel de sus brazos. —Pero Pollen me dijo que no podía usar la transformación, que era sólo para una emergencia.

—Sí, eso hice.

—¿Jeany estando amenazada de muerte no te parecía una emergencia? —Espetó al final la chica, bajándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar hasta Oliver, plantándose a un lado del muchacho determinada a hacerle daño físico.

—¿Ves? No querías compañía —soltó Oliver sonriendo con amargura mientras ponía un par de panes en la estufa a calentar en una sartén plana —, querías culpables.

—Oliver, tú sabías dónde estábamos.

—Sí, y te envié a la policía cuando me pediste que siguiera con la carrera. Y te envié a Pollen para tratar de protegerte.

—Me enviaste a Pollen pero le diste órdenes de no darme una transformación.

—Ok ¿qué querías que hiciera? —Espetó el muchacho apagando la estufa y encarando a Colette con los brazos cruzados. —Porque, por una parte, me dijiste que continuáramos con la carrera, y luego me Jeany me dijo que no negociara. —Oliver soltó un suspiro profundo, encarando a la chica y abriendo los brazos. —Dale —soltó tan neutral como pudo en ese momento —, suéltalo de una vez.

—Tú sabías dónde estábamos —exclamó la chica perdiendo el control —, sabías que estábamos en peligro y quién sabe desde cuándo lo sabías porque se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos desde que inició la carrera, entonces: O sabías que algo así pasaría, o te coludiste con alguien y no quieres levantar sospechas. ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo sí o no?

—Colette... —inició Oliver tratando de mantener la calma, sabiendo que se enfrentaba a ese problema desde el principio.

—No, no quiero el discurso ensayado —advirtió la chica amenazando al muchacho con el índice, acercándose un paso a Oliver y estirando el cuello para poder ver bien sus ojos —, porque mi novia está muerta, porque le dispararon frente a mí sin que yo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, porque la única persona que podía ayudarnos tenía un miraculous en su poder y me lo envió para protegerme, pero al mismo tiempo me prohibió usarlo. No me des la misma cara que le estás poniendo a todo el mundo. Jeanette murió esta noche y yo merezco saber por qué.

—¿Estás lista para escuchar la verdad?

—¿Para saber si yo maté a mi novia o no? Sí, estoy lista.

Oliver suspiró desviando la mirada y negó con la cabeza, debatiendo internamente, sabiendo que todo se podía ir al carajo, sabiendo que toda la trama de la historia a continuación dependía de esa conversación.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—¿Dejaste morir a Jeany a propósito?

—No —sentenció Oliver volviendo la mirada a Colette, sosteniendo aquel gesto con tal intensidad que la rabia de la guitarrista se tambaleó por un momento. —Todo lo contrario, hice todo cuanto estuvo en mis manos para salvarlas a ambas, porque quería que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad en lugar de desvanecerte como prometiste que harías.

—¡Sabías, tú sabías! —Gritó Colette retrocediendo, torciendo el gesto, llorando amargamente sin poder soltar la mirada de Oliver, sintiendo que la carcomía la culpa que reflejaban los ojos azules de aquel muchacho. —Tú sabías que Jeany moriría esta noche —repitió a media voz.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esas conclusiones?

—Llegaste muy rápido, nos encontraste muy rápido, y me mandaste un miraculous —el gesto de la chica se descompuso un momento, como si algo cobrara sentido en ese momento. —¿Eres un portador? ¿Por eso enfrentas a Lila, porque eres un portador?

—No soy un portador en mi hogar —puntualizó Oliver negando con la cabeza —, la guardiana de los miraculous cree que no estoy listo para serlo.

—¿De tu hogar?

—Colette, no vayas por ahí —sentenció Oliver tomando las manos de la chica y bajando la mirada resignado —, nadie puede saber nada más de todo esto, nadie puede enterarse o la misión completa está en peligro, y no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, vine con toda la intensión de cambiar las cosas, pero no puedo...

—¿Cambiar?

Oliver apretó el gesto, sabiendo que había cometido un desliz, negó con la cabeza y miró a Colette a los ojos, sabiendo que estaba en deuda con ella, sabiendo que le debería la vida hasta poder enmendar el dolor que la muerte de Jeany le había causado, pero una cosa era su deuda y otra cosa era poner en peligro toda su misión sólo por complacer el capricho de su platónico.

—Por favor —murmuró Oliver cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que lloraría, sintiéndose devastado por darse cuenta de que no era tan poderoso, que sus padres tenían razón al haberle negado un miraculous tanto tiempo, sintiendo que poco a poco todo aquello con lo que se había preparado para ese momento se venía abajo.

Ni todas las mentiras ensayadas, ni todo el entrenamiento, ni el hecho de saber que enfrentaría a la muerte estando en ese tiempo, nada fue suficiente para que Oliver se sostuviera en pie, porque el hecho de que Marinette lo hubiese descubierto era una cosa, pero estar frente a una persona a la que había admirado toda su vida, el hecho de saber que le había fallado a la razón por la que él amaba la música alternativa y ser un rebelde con causa, no. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Colette había grabado un último disco antes de dejar de hacer aparición en el mundo de la farándula, nadie había vuelto a saber de ella después de eso y Oliver muchas veces consideró que se hubiera suicidado en algún lugar oculto, era lo suficientemente impulsiva para recluirse en un bosque, o incluso ingresar a un monasterio, y se había preparado para largarse antes de la última aparición de aquella chica en los escenarios de París, pero ahora se convertiría en cómplice de lo que fuera con tal de enmendarse.

—Necesito saber —dijo Colette fríamente, ignorando el dolor del muchacho, o peor aún, pasando por encima de él, porque en ese momento, lo único que tenía cabida en el corazón de aquella reptil era la muerte, la destrucción, la sed de venganza por lo que había ocurrido con su novia, con su niña tímida. —Merezco saberlo, es lo mínimo que me debes al no haber podido evitar lo de Jeany. —Y las últimas palabras las escupió con tal rabia, con tal desprecio, que a Oliver no le quedó de otra más que caer de rodillas frente a ella, derrotado, debilitado.

—Sí, mereces saberlo, pero la vida de mi padre va en ello —murmuró Oliver alzando los ojos como una plegaria a una diosa antigua y despiadada, mientras sus mejillas se veían bañadas por dos riachuelos que suplicaban perdón.

Colette le dedicó una mirada gélida a Oliver, sus ojos eran dos témpanos inescrutables, la chica se había vuelto una estatua inexpresiva que esperaba.

La mano de Colette encontró un sitio entre el cabello de Oliver, primero como una caricia cadenciosa, convirtiéndose de un momento a otro en una agresión, puesto que la chica había cerrado el puño, obligando al muchacho a levantar el rostro todavía un poco más, cerrando un ojo para tratar de mitigar el dolor.

—¿Tú crees que me importa mucho lo que le pase a tu padre?

—Yo creo que sí —admitió Oliver inclinándose hacia la mano de Colette, percatándose de que la chica cada vez tiraba un poco más.

Colette suspiró, tan inexpresiva como antes, soltando al muchacho y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para sentarse ahí, con las piernas cruzadas mientras esperaba a que Oliver se levantara. El muchacho tardó tiempo en moverse, tomó algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento y otros cuantos más para trazar su siguiente estrategia, pero ya no había nada qué defender.

—Mi padre se llama Luka Couffaine —espetó el muchacho levantándose con un movimiento tosco, como si le doliera aquel acto. —Así que creo que te importa mucho lo que ocurra con él.

.

Luka cortó la llamada mirando a Marinette desde el lobby del hospital, la chica asintió en espera de las palabras de su esposo.

—Lamento mucho tener que pedirlo, ¿te puedes hacer cargo?

—Era Maunier, ¿verdad? —murmuró la chica entregándole su chaqueta a Luka y asintiendo cuando vio a su esposo hacer el mismo gesto. —Haz que hable —pidió con un gesto violento, una expresión de rabia que contenía en sí mismo todos los significados. —Haz que Lila hable.

—Será mi regalo de aniversario —prometió el reptil besando el dorso de la mano de su musa antes de salir disparado hacia la entrada del hospital, en dirección al mustang cobra que Oliver le había dejado para la carrera.


	67. Iman

Colette estaba pasmada, Oliver le había relatado que su padre, aparentemente, había comenzado a tener problemas de corazón unos días atrás, en su tiempo, dolores agudos en el pecho poco antes de desvanecerse, perder la consciencia unos segundos y reaccionar. Al principio, Luka se había hecho algunos chequeos de rutina nada más, pero cuando literalmente sus manos se volvieron traslúcidas, todos supieron que aquello requería una explicación más elaborada.

Le contó que Bunix los había contactado para enviar a un emisario al pasado, y se quedó pasmada al escuchar que no había sido ella la que lo había dirigido al pasado al final.

—Pero entonces...

—Resulta que Bunix nos compartió tecnología futurista para viajes en el tiempo —murmuró Oliver cuando Colette le dejó el asiento, poniendo una taza de té frente a él, acariciándole el cabello, terminando de comprender que aquello era real. —Esa misma tecnología me ha permitido mantenerme en contacto con mi gente, con mis padres; usa las ondas electromagnéticas naturales de la tierra para moverse hacia atrás y adelante en el tiempo.

—No te esfuerces en explicarlo —soltó Colette torciendo el gesto. —No voy a entender de todos modos... Oliver...

—Louis —cortó el muchacho sonriendo para Colette, una sonrisa cansada y carente de emociones ahora que ya no le quedaba nada. —Me llamo Louis.

—Louis... —murmuró Colette poniendo una mano sobre la del muchacho, suspirando y sintiéndose incapaz de sonreír.

—Contarme todo esto...

—Pone en peligro mi misión, lo sé. Pero te lo debo, por Jeany.

El silencio que se cernió sobre la sala consiguió que a Colette le hiciera sentido todo cuanto se había dicho antes, aquella no era una frase dicha al azar, era un argumento bien pensado y organizado desde antes, que consiguió que la chica se quedara helada.

—Ya me habías confesado todo esto antes.

—Una vez.

—¿Trataste de evitar la muerte de Jeany? —Inquirió Colette sombría, volviendo el rostro al suelo.

—Lo intenté cuarenta veces, las conté, cuarenta. Y en todas las ocasiones en las que pude salvar a Jeany, o morías tú o mataban a mi madre, o el futuro se iba al carajo o, yo qué sé. No pude, no fui suficiente para cambiar esta tragedia, y la única vez que logré salvarla y a ti, todo se fue al carajo, fue la primera vez que confesé todo.

Colette pasó saliva y se acercó hasta Oliver, apresándole el oído contra su pecho, abrazándolo de forma maternal, como si fuera capaz de cubrirlo de calma.

—Yo te pedí que lo dejaras pasar ¿verdad?

—Y Jeany, por el bien mayor.

* * *

Sonrais777: La tortura tendrá que esperar un poco, pero créeme, la quiero hacer caer.

Manu: hola, no cielo, ningún problema, de nuevo no me aparecían tus reviews. Apenas aparecieron todos por aquí, gracias por leerme.

Scar: Juro que esto no es un intento de molestarte para que tu venganza sea milenaria, lo juro que no, pero no puedo evitarlo, y encima hablar contigo a veces mejora y a veces empeora las situaciones jajajajaja pero sabes que te quiero.

* * *

**(Never have i ever – Katie Garfield)**

Luka entró en la comisaría con tal silencio que nadie se percató de su presencia; presos, oficiales, gente que había ido a poner denuncias o a revisiones, Luka pasó entre todos ellos con pasos tranquilos, lentos, deliberadamente lentos (¿ya dije en cámara lenta?), pero nadie levantó la mirada en su dirección, como si no se percataran de que había alguien ahí. Era como si Luka se hubiese vuelto invisible ante los ojos del mundo, como una víbora rastrera deslizándose entre las rocas, camuflajeado en el entorno con tal perfección que notarían su presencia hasta que hubiese mordido a su víctima, inyectando así el veneno que le llevaría a la destrucción. El muchacho siguió de filo hasta las salas del interrogatorio, donde vio a Chat Noir de pie al lado de Maunier, ambos observando a Lila sentada a la mesa con expresión arrogante, con gesto de desinterés, suspirando de vez en cuando, como si se preguntara cuándo la dejarían salir.

Chat Noir sintió algo, aire, cambio de presión en la sala, no estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que sintió, pero ese algo lo hizo girar sobre sus pies y ahogar un grito al descubrir a la figura oscura que se alzaba a sus espaldas, lejos de las lámparas.

Luka dio una calada a su cigarro, el fuego lanzó luces y sombras extrañas a su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron en un color azul hielo sobrenatural que hizo que Maunier y Chat se estremecieran en sus sitios.

—¿No me van a decir que aquí no se fuma? —Murmuró el guitarrista mientras liberaba lentamente el humo de su cigarrillo, alzando la barbilla.

—¿Serviría de algo? —Respondió Travis en un hilo de voz.

Jamás en todos sus años sirviendo en la policía había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento en que Luka daba otra calada a su cigarrillo y alzaba el rostro para liberar el humo.

Luka bufó al ver a sus colegas aterrorizados ante su presencia, pero sonrió sabiendo que entonces estaba justo en el punto en que necesitaba sus emociones. Era un volcán en erupción, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que sólo estaba lanzando fumarolas, y la lava saldría proyectada en cualquier momento, dispuesta a consumir todo cuanto quedase a su paso, no dejaría ni las cenizas si podía evitarlo.

—¿Para qué me llamaste, Maunier?

—Creí que querrías interrogarla tú mismo.

Luka soltó una risa macabra antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca por tercera vez, antes de mirar a Chat Noir a los ojos, antes de negar para sí mismo con la cabeza, antes de lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo con la bota.

—Maunier —dijo el muchacho con una exhalación fuerte, expulsando todo el humo antes de mirar al oficial a los ojos —, tú sabes que voy a ir por todo.

Las luces del lugar titilaron una vez, un segundo la sala se llenó de oscuridad, pero Chat Noir pudo ver perfectamente los ojos azules de Luka, azul hielo brillando en la oscuridad como muestra del peligro que representaba en ese momento.

—Nunca te había visto así —admitió el felino con voz contenida.

—Nunca he tenido motivos para estar tan furioso. Nadie nunca había matado con tal saña a alguien a quien yo amara.

El teléfono de Luka sonó un par de veces y el reptil respiró profundo antes de tomar la llamada, era el tono que había designado para Colette, así que volvió a respirar y respondió la llamada.

—Qué.

—Marinette me lo dijo. ¿Ya estás ahí?

—Justo afuera.

—Luka —llamó la chica con voz fría, Oliver a su lado sintió el escalofrío, como si aquella chica frágil y destrozada emanara frío puro. —Yo no quiero venganza, quiero justicia.

Aquello tomó al reptil por sorpresa, Colette, de los dos, era la vengativa de la relación, la vehemente, la apasionada y atrabancada, ¿y ahora no quería venganza?

—Explícate, Faure —exigió el guitarrista entre dientes, consiguiendo que Chat y Maunier retrocedieran.

Chat Noir incluso activó su comunicador y habló en un susurro.

—Milady, ¿estás por aquí?

—Te escucho, chatonne...

—Tengo una serpiente a punto de morder aquí, ¿cómo procedo?

—Si ves que la va a matar... —murmuró con voz cadenciosa, quebrantada por el llanto mientras Kagami la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza —no te metas, o puede costarte más de una de tus nueve vidas.

Chat Noir tragó saliva y asintió para sí mismo.

Sabía que Lila se lo había ganado a pulso, demasiados años haciendo que aquella enemistad creciera y creciera, llevándola hasta otro nivel de odio, pero matarla... y esa sentencia saliendo de la boca de Marinette...

Recordó las noticias. Jeany, la novia de Colette... Había llegado al hospital con signos vitales, no lo había logrado, la habían declarado muerta. Y la calma de Luka... una de sus más preciadas amigas de los reptiles había muerto dos horas atrás y él estaba ahí, tan tranquilo...

—Luka —espeto Colette admirando el tatuaje de Oliver, delineándolo con las puntas de los dedos mientras el muchacho extendía el cuello para darle una mejor visibilidad —, si cobramos venganza, la asesina de nuestra Jeany caerá esta noche, demasiado fácil. Si hacemos justicia ella se pudrirá en la cárcel, tal vez incluso haya gente ahí con quien se enemiste y ni siquiera pueda concluir su condena porque la maten antes. No me interesa que la hagamos sufrir, que se muera y ya, porque entonces no va a tener tiempo de arrepentirse de haberse metido con nuestro herpetario.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Luka respirando profundo, sintiendo que la calma lo invadía.

—_Pour toujours..._

—_Et pour toujours_.

—_Je suis un serpant _—dijeron al final, al unísono, un mantra que les había pertenecido en el tiempo que habían sido novios, un mantra que habían heredado a todos los reptiles que se convertían en parte de sus herpetarios, un recordatorio constante de que les iba la vida en ello, como un juramento inquebrantable que los obligaba a cumplir con su parte del trato a pesar de todo, a pesar de ellos mismos.

Luka colgó la llamada y encaró a Maunier y a Chat Noir.

—Estoy listo para entrar. No te preocupes, Chat. No se va a morir nadie hoy. Nadie más.

La luz titiló de nuevo, pero ellos estaban tan aislados en los cuartos de interrogatorios que no se percataron de que la ciudad se había sumido en una de sus peores tormentas, decir lluvia habría sido poco, puesto que el viento azotaba París como si quisiera arrasar con todo hasta que no quedara piedra sobre piedra, el reflejo perfecto de la ira de dos portadores, protectores de París que, durante esa noche, no habían sido suficientes para proteger a su gente.

—Hijo —llamó Travis Maunier, armándose de valor para poner una mano en el hombro de Luka y asentir, sabiendo cuánto se arriesgaba al decir aquello —, pase lo que pase esta noche, estamos contigo.

—_Il a raison _—concedió Chat Noir asintiendo, sintiendo que toda el aura pesada de Luka se iba desvaneciendo lentamente hasta dejarles ahí, tranquilos con el Luka de siempre.

—No hay razones para temer —prometió el guitarrista. —Aun así... si ven que me estoy pasando, deténganme. No sé si un portador sea suficiente —dijo a manera de burla, pero con desgano, como si no tuviese fuerzas ni para burlarse de su mejor amigo —, pero nada pierden si lo intentan.

—¿Sabes? Comentarios como esos son los que me impiden convertirte en portador.

Luka bufó divertido y asintió para su amigo, encaminándose a la puerta y reprimiendo la rabia debajo de esa compuerta infalible donde había guardado el dolor, el rencor, los demonios tanto tiempo, poniendo bajo esa compuerta todo el odio que sentía hacia Lila, prometiéndose a sí mismo que otro día tendría para vengarse de ella, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esa noche haría justicia por su Colette.

De nuevo, la luz titiló un segundo, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Lila casi pega un alarido al ver a Luka sentado frente a ella cuando volvió la iluminación, en menos de medio segundo la chica se había puesto de pie y retrocedido todo lo posible hasta que las esposas que la encadenaban a la mesa habían tirado de ella, la silla descansaba en el suelo y el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba visiblemente ante las respiraciones forzadas.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó la chica con la respiración entrecortada antes de mirar a Luka. —Lo que me faltaba, el exnovio. —No pudo sostener la mirada de Luka, por lo que prefirió levantar la silla en lo que el guitarrista respondía.

—El ex novio. El esposo de Marinette, el mejor amigo de Colette, el padrino de Jeany en el mundo de la música. La lista es un poco más extensa que sólo "el exnovio", pero podemos ignorar el hecho de que me arrebataste algo que amaba esta noche.

—Puedes compartir el mensaje con Marinette si quieres —desafió Lila sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, cruzando la pierna y sonriendo de medio lado, fingiendo indiferencia a pesar de que todavía sentía el corazón palpitar contra sus oídos, sonido que no pasó desapercibido para Luka, que recurría discretamente a la visión de la serpiente —, digo, ella también la quería ¿No? Así comparten la culpa y duele menos. O más —dijo torciendo el gesto —, con el dolor y con el amor nunca se sabe si se divide o si se multiplica.

—¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? —Inquirió Luka reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, mirando el esmalte negro despostillado de sus uñas, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer al hablar con ella —Venía dispuesto a romperte cada hueso del cuerpo —habló lento, con una cadencia casi hipnótica, recordándole a Maunier y a Chat el movimiento de una serpiente que se dispone a atacar; si Luka daba miedo en algún momento, era cuando permanecía tranquilo —, a desgarrar tu bella piel de avellana, a dejar marcas en tu rostro, moretones y cardenales, porque aunque sé cómo hacer daño sin dejar marca, quería que tu cuerpo quedara devastado por el paso de mi furia; pero la única persona a la que podría interesarle tu muerte, te quiere con vida para hacer justicia.

—¿Justicia? Me conmueves —soltó Lila llevándose las manos al pecho y componiendo una expresión de fingida ternura, misma que se descompuso en un gesto de desagrado al instante.

—Habla por la buena —murmuró Luka poniendo las manos sobre la mesa en un gesto desgarbado, despreocupado, sabiendo que aquella mujer atacaría con todo al ver que no hacía mella en él.

—Yo maté a Jeany. Le disparé al corazón a menos de dos metros, pero parece que fallé porque logró llegar al hospital. —Se recargó en la mesa en un movimiento rápido, golpeando el metal con las manos abiertas y sonando las cadenas por el movimiento, articulando lento con voz arrastrada como si quisiera consumir a Luka. —También le pagué a los guardias que organizaron la carrera de motocicletas para que dejaran a Marinette sin arnés, quería verla retorcerse mientras moría colgada, suplicando por un poco de aire mientras la asfixia la consumía lentamente —Lila habría esperado que Luka saltara sobre ella, desesperado de ponerle una mano encima, molerla a golpes y eso la mandaría a las celdas un rato, librándola del interrogatorio, pero en lugar de eso, el muchacho enarcó una ceja con indiferencia, como invitándola a continuar, cosa que ella hizo a regañadientes.

Durante largos minutos habló y habló de todos los crímenes que había cometido esa noche, de todas las cámaras de seguridad que había comprado, dio los nombres de los oficiales a los que había sobornado para salirse con la suya.

Durante largos minutos se dedicó a confesar su participación en el torneo de los reptiles como patrocinadora, una buena forma de deshacerse de algo de dinero sin levantar sospechas antes de volver a sus crímenes característicos, los crímenes de arte.

Luka suspiró frustrado, harto de aquellas tonterías, y cuando Lila supo que había perdido su atención, añadió una última frase.

—Además, también soy Hawk Moth.

Luka levantó la mirada enarcando una ceja con incredulidad, desatando la rabia de la chica, Chat retrocedió en su sitio mientras Maunier avanzaba. No, para el oficial de policía aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido, pero para el portador, para Adrien debajo de la máscara, estaba claro como el agua. Lila no mentía esta vez.

Adrien sabía que Lila y su padre se habían vuelto aliados, Gabriel había confesado sus crímenes también al ser derrotado, pero esto era más de lo que podía digerir en una sola noche. ¿Y si fuera una treta?

—Si eso es cierto —dijo Luka con indiferencia, recargándose hacia atrás en el asiento, maldiciendo internamente —¿dónde está tu miraculous?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Vamos, he sido akumatizado antes, sé de lo que hablo.

Lila carraspeó antes de mirar a Luka a consciencia y sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Tú qué le viste a la mosca muerta de Marinette para casarte con ella? Digo, si eres tan hábil, teniendo tanto potencial para el caos y para el crimen... —No, Luka ni siquiera parpadeó ante el coqueteo, por lo que Lila soltó el aire y retrocedió hasta su asiento, cruzando los brazos dentro de lo que las esposas permitían. —El miraculous está en camino, llegará en cualquier momento.

—No me hagas reír.

Un estallido.

Los akumas de esta nueva Hawk Moth se habían caracterizado por llegar en medio de estallidos que sumían todo en el caos, así que escuchar el ruido proveniente de la entrada de la jefatura les dio a entender que se trataba de un akumatizado.

—Lleven a Rossi a custodia —exclamó Maunier abriendo la puerta y dejando que tres oficiales soltaran las cadenas de la chica para poderla sacer de aquella habitación.

Luka ya se había adelantado hasta la entrada, percatándose de que montones de personas se agrupaban entre ellos, protegiéndose de los escombros y de la tierra que había llenado el espacio, las luces titilaban, proyectando sombras extrañas por todos lados. No, la destrucción no fue lo que hizo a Luka palidecer en su sitio, lo que lo hizo retroceder un paso fue ver a Hawk Moth, a un hombre de traje lila y violeta, con adornos plateados que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, demasiado parecido a Gabriel, demasiado parecido a Adrien.

—¿Félix? —Musitó Luka sin aire.

Chat Noir llegó hasta ellos y se lanzó hacia Hawk Moth de un salto, consiguiendo que Luka alzara una mano y soltara un grito, demasiado tarde. El villano ya había golpeado a Adrien con tanta fuerza que el felino yacía inconsciente en el piso.

—Hola, Luka —murmuró el villano mostrando un akuma en sus manos, como si lo amenazara con ello.

—Todo el mundo en calma —pidió el guitarrista con voz poderosa, serenando sus propias emociones para evitar ser objeto de ataque —, los akuma sólo pueden afectar las emociones negativas, no tengan miedo y Hawk Moth no podrá vencernos.

—Conmovedor, guitarrista, pero insuficiente.

Hawk Moth lanzó la polilla hacia el techo, consiguiendo un derrumbe, que un nuevo cúmulo de escombros golpearan a Luka, derrumbándolo. El muchacho estaba mareado, un pedazo de concreto le había golpeado el hombro y lo había dejado viendo luces de colores, así que cuando levantó el rostro para tratar de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, se quedó helado.

En la entrada del pasillo de interrogatorios, Lila se había librado de sus guardias, los había neutralizado a patadas y se había deshecho de las esposas, los oficiales estaban en el piso, aterrorizados ante las mariposas blancas que revoloteaban por toda la zona, y Hawk Moth había sacado del bolsillo interior de su saco un prendedor violeta.

—No... —murmuró el guitarrista sin aire.

Chat Noir despertó a tiempo para ver a su enemigo sacando el prendedor del pavorreal y observarlo lentamente antes de sonreírle a Lila y gritarle por su nombre. Todavía estaba aturdido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que no podría moverse tan rápido y suplicó por un milagro, ¡¿Dónde estaba Ladybug?!

Ah, cierto, encargándose del cuerpo de Jeany. ¿Y los demás portadores? Por amor a Dios ¿dónde estaba toda la gente? A menos que hubiese pasado inconsciente unos segundos, había demasiada destrucción a su alrededor.

Chat se levantó con dificultad, tambaleándose en su sito, dando un traspié tratando de acercarse al villano para recuperar el prendedor, pero Hawk Moth lanzó aquella joya en dirección a Lila con una sonrisa radiante.

Chat Noir cayó de rodillas, derrotado ante el pensamiento de que los habían vencido, cuando vio el gesto de su enemigo torcerse en una mueca de terror. El felino no podía estar más confundido, así que levantó la mirada y se percató de que Luka había interceptado el camino del prendedor, sosteniéndolo en su mano con expresión de pasmo al ver a Duusu emerger en medio de un brillo platinado.

—¡Luka, no! —Gritó Chat Noir alzando una mano al ver al guitarrista ponerse el prendedor.

Hawk Moth se quedó horrorizado al ver la determinación en el rostro del guitarrista y llamó a un akuma hasta sus manos, mismo que usó para darle a Lila los poderes de Volpina mientras Luka debatía en silencio.

—Es peligroso, Luka —canturreó Lila divertida, girando su flauta con vehemencia, preparándose para pelear mientras su cuerpo se adecuaba al flujo de poder. —¿Qué va a ser de la pobre Marinette si su marido usa un miraculous defectuoso?

Luka sabía que Gabriel había arreglado el miraculous, sabía que había reparado lo que estuviese roto, podía verlo en los ojos del kwami, quien asintió una vez, dándole todo el valor que necesitaba para pelear.

—_¡Duusu, spread my feathers! _—La magia fluyó por su cuerpo, Luka sintió cómo las plumas crecían en torno a su cuerpo y sonrió sintiendo el poder de la creación fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, preguntándose si así es como su musa se sentía al convertirse en Ladybug. No podía compararlo, era una magia diferente, no podía crear como tal, pero podía transformar.

—Luka, los Amok son peligrosos —llamó Chat noir cuando la transformación quedó completa y el muchacho observó su traje.

Botas altas, pantalones ceñidos, una gabardina larga cuyos bordes parecían plumas de pavorreal, pero al mismo tiempo había plumas en su espalda, como simulando alas, el muchacho llevaba un abanico en las manos y un antifaz de medio rostro, sabiendo que, de todos modos, no había mucha identidad por proteger al haberse transformado frente a todos.

—Y ahora ¿cómo deberíamos llamarte? —Se burló Volpina sonriendo para el portador.

—Si insistes, yo soy Melek Taus, y no dejaré que se lleven el miraculous del pavorreal.

—Tú eres rápido para los nombres —se quejó Chat Noir pensando en que así de rápido había llegado a elegir "Viperion" tantos años atrás. —Y para nombres con sentido.

—Estoy enamorado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng —soltó el guitarrista abriendo su abanico en una posición de pelea —, tengo que tener pensamiento ágil si le quiero seguir el ritmo.

—Aun así, Luka Couffaine o Melek Taus, es peligroso usar amoks.

—Sí, eso lo sé... No es mi intensión crear un senti-monstruo, y no necesito recurrir a la locura.

Luka abrió el abanico y adoptó una postura de pelea, analizando a sus adversarios y percatándose de que él y su compañero estaban justo a la mitad, sitiados por los villanos que aterrorizaban París desde años atrás. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Travis Maunier, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta con expresión de dolor, pero determinación en la mirada, quería ayudar de ser posible.

—Bien, ahora entreguen los miraculous —espetó Hawk Moth extendiendo su mano hacia Chat Noir y consiguiendo que el felino le dedicara una sonrisa de medio lado a Melek.

—¿Soy yo, o esto parece muy familiar?

—Tan familiar como saber que tenemos la victoria asegurada.

Melek Taus sostuvo el abanico frente a sí y retiró una pluma blanca, misma que sostuvo en la palma de su mano mientras algunas volutas lilas se apoderaban de ella, dándole un aire luminoso y esperanzador, consiguiendo que Chat confiara en su aliado.

—Ve, mi iman, y trae la esperanza que necesitamos —murmuró Luka con los ojos cerrados antes de soplar la pluma, que rápidamente rebasó a Lila y se dirigió hacia Maunier. —¡Oficial, las esposas!

—Espero sepas lo que haces... —murmuró Chat aterrado ante los poderes desconocidos de ese nuevo portador.

El aludido obedeció al instante, sacando aquella herramienta a tiempo para que la pluma se posesionara de ello y el antifaz del pavorreal rodeara los ojos del oficial de policía.

—Travis Maunier —dijo el portador con una sonrisa dulce que llenó el lugar de calma, como si fuese capaz de transmitir paz a través de su voz —, yo soy Melek Taus, portador del pavorreal, y te otorgo el iman de la justicia, ayúdanos —suplicó torciendo el gesto, sintiendo una profunda angustia —, pongamos a salvo París de todo mal.

—Cuenta conmigo, Melek.

Las esposas cambiaron en manos del detective, cadenas largas y gruesas, montones de grilletes, y Maunier supo exactamente qué hacer con ellas, puesto que, en cuanto Melek y Chat Noir se lanzaron contra Hawk Moth, el oficial lanzó una de las cadenas hacia Lila, que saltó para esquivarla. Volpina habría creído que había escapado del ataque de Maunier, pero siguiendo su voluntad, los grilletes cambiaron de dirección en el aire, persiguiendo a Volpina por todo el espacio, haciéndola soltar maldiciones y reclamos.

—¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! —Exclamó la villana ocultándose en el pasillo y llevándose la flauta a la boca, trenzando su siguiente engaño.

Hawk Moth se deshizo de Chat Noir y Melek de un golpe, apartándolos justo en el momento en que una bruma color gris pardo cubría todo. No, ninguno de los dos portadores tenía ya cómo pelear, así que se pegaron espalda con espalda, sabiendo que sus enemigos escaparían, pero sin tener el valor suficiente para herir a ningún civil.

Pasaron unos dos minutos antes de que la bruma se desvaneciera y ambos bajaran la guardia, felices de saberse a salvo.

—Dios, no puedo creer que nos vencieran —musitó Chat sintiéndose culpable por aquello.

—Estabas malherido y yo también —apuntó Melek antes de sonreír a su amigo con melancolía —, al menos ahora sabemos quiénes se esconden detrás de la máscara, así que buscar será más sencillo. Vuelve a mí, iman de sueños, y repara todo a tu paso...

Las herramientas de Maunier se disolvieron en una luz platinada, las esposas cayeron al suelo mientras la luz recorrió todo el lugar, regresando la comisaría a como había estado hasta minutos atrás, tanto Luka como Melek soltaron algunas risitas de nervios, agradeciendo que aquello diera resultados, antes de intercambiar una mirada.

Chat extendió una mano hacia Luka, con gesto compungido.

—Lo sé, todo el mundo me vio y no pueden darme otra vez este miraculous para mi seguridad y de mi familia, pero ¡Oye! No soy tan mal aliado.

—No, no lo eres. Gracias.

Luka suspiró quitándose el prendedor mientras las plumas de su vestuario remitían hasta dejarle de nuevo en su atuendo de civil, con el labio reventado y la ropa llena de tierra. Chat suspiró guardándose el miraculous antes de sacudir los hombros de Luka, pensando en que Marinette lo mataría por el daño a Luka.

—Tengo que avisar a Colette —anunció Luka sombrío, consiguiendo que Chat Noir asintiera.

—Me quedaré por aquí para lo que haga falta, tenemos que empezar a movernos.

.

Aunque a lo largo de la tarde casi no hubo movimiento de gente, el lugar había estado lleno durante la noche y entrada la madrugada, personas que iban y venían por la funeraria, saludando a Colette, saludando a la familia, incluso los estudiantes de Luka se habían parado en aquellos lugares para dar el pésame a Colette, pero buscando también la mirada amable de Jean, el bartender que solía estar en la barra del Chat Lunatique, bromeando con ellos, contándoles los tragos y cuidándoles desde las sombras, negándoles el alcohol cuando los veía al borde.

Colette no había llorado una lágrima, nadie sabía que ella se la había pasado llorando hasta que Marinette le avisó que tenía el cuerpo listo para ir a la funeraria, contactó a los familiares e hizo las llamadas correspondientes, sabiendo que la familia de Jeany no tendría fuerzas para hacer aquellas llamadas, ni la fuerza, ni los ánimos.

Durante toda la mañana, ella y Colette se habían sentado en la sala de la guitarrista y se habían dedicado a llamarle a cada persona que había sido importante para Jeany, dando las malas noticias, recibiendo el pésame antes de colgar y pasar a la siguiente llamada. No, Colette se había sumido en una especie de limbo durante el velorio, sonriendo y agradeciendo todas las palabras que le dedicaron, extraños y conocidos, agradeció internamente cuando Luka y Marinette lidiaron con la prensa y se limitó a pulular por los rincones del lugar, sin ánimos de existir.

Ahora que se acercaba la hora del traslado al cementerio, Colette estaba en silencio, con Oliver de pie a su lado, como un centinela acompañando a su protegida, negándose a dejar el sitio atrás de ella disponible, preparado para contenerla y acompañarla en caso de que se le escaparan las fuerzas.

Los encargados de la funeraria pidieron que algún familiar o amigo dijese algunas palabras, los padres de Jeany, sus hermanos, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, y entonces Colette reaccionó, fue como si una descarga eléctrica la golpeara en ese instante, Jeany estaba muerta, en unos minutos se llevarían su cuerpo hacia el cementerio, sería la última vez que podría ver su rostro, aunque fuese sólo un cadáver, no importando las fotos y los videos, no sería lo mismo.

Se levantó como impulsado con un resorte y se dirigió al pódium, mirando a toda la gente que se aglomeraba alrededor del ataúd, la gente que estaba en la distancia, los que se asomaban por la puerta. Su expresión era poesía, parecía un cervatillo asustado frente a los faros de un vehículo, a punto de morir, pero todo ese nerviosismo se desvaneció cuando Luka, tomando la mano de Marinette, le asintió una vez, y tomó la confianza necesaria cuando Oliver le sonrió de medio lado, ladeando el rostro para que ella pudiera ver su tatuaje.

Colette asintió tomando aire y sonrió con melancolía.

—Saben, soy mala para las palabras, mis puños suelen hablar mejor por mí —algunas risas se levantaron entre los presentes, incluso Luka bufó, molesto, bajando el rostro y negando con la cabeza. —Jeany era la única razón por la que no me convertí en un desastre cuando Luka dejó el puesto disponible, parecía que necesitaba que me estuvieran cuidando constantemente, así que les puedo decir esto. Sé dos cosas sobre Jeany, sólo dos. —Levantó la mano hecha puño, mostrando su dedo índice para enfatizar su punto. —Era alérgica a las nueces, y ¡maldita sea!, no saben cómo amo yo las nueces —nuevas risas se alzaron entre la gente, incluso la madre de Jeanette se armó de valor para levantar la mirada y sostener los ojos de Colette, sonriéndose la una a la otra para darse valor —, lo otro es que tenía un corazón de oro.

—¡Y la paciencia de una santa! —Exclamó Luka rodando los ojos.

—¿Sí? —Espetó la chica con sarcasmo, acompañando con gesticulaciones de las manos la respuesta que dio a su amigo. —Nadie te preguntó, Couffaine, ya que te toque hablar de ella, tú dices lo que tú quieras. —Colette recargó los brazos en el atril y paseó la mirada por los presentes, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el ambiente parecía menos tenso, sonrisas se extendían por los rostros de sus amigos más cercanos, y Andree le mostraba los pulgares desde le fondo de la habitación. —Pues Jeany tenía un corazón de oro, todo el tiempo tenía una palabra dulce para quien se le atravesara, una palabra amable, un consejo, a mí me chocaban sus consejos, siempre fue tan sabia. Amaba profundamente a todos los que la rodeaban, y ella fue la que terminó de redimir mi alma, hoy creo que debí ser yo y no ella la que resultara muerta la otra noche, pero aquí estoy. —Colette bajó la mirada, suspirando, organizando sus ideas. —En fin, la razón por la que puedo decir que tenía un corazón de oro es porque solía hornear galletas de nuez para mí, corriendo el peligro de llenarse de ronchas. Hoy ella ya no está, y yo sí estoy aquí, así que, por su memoria, por su vida, por las serpientes del herpetario, no dejaré que su muerte se olvide. Hace tiempo anunciamos el final de Panic and Chaos y tenía intenciones de desaparecer, pero no lo haré, no voy a dejar los escenarios hasta que la muerte de Jeany... Hasta que se haga justicia.

Murmullos se levantaron por todo el lugar, gente mirándose unos a otros, hablando por lo bajo preguntándose a qué se refería con aquello. Colette era buena para el caos, así que sintió el valor aumentar cuando Jean asintió para ella, invitándola a continuar.

—Los que me conocen saben que querría venganza, pero no esta noche. Ahora lo que quiero es dejar este caso en manos de los guardianes de París, portadores y policía, que lleguen hasta las últimas consecuencias, y si me tengo que poner con los azules a buscar las pistas para resolver esto y encontrar a la asesina de nuestra Jeany, levantaré una a una todas las baldosas de París hasta encontrarla. Sólo entonces dejaré la música. Mientras tanto le daré voz a todas las canciones que esa niña dulce compuso pero que nunca vieron la luz.

Colette giró sobre sus pies, encarando el ataúd y percatándose de que los chinos de la joven se distribuían de formas regulares en torno a su rostro, sonreía de medio lado, como si estuviera orgullosa del discurso que había dado su novia; la guitarrista besó las puntas de sus dedos y acarició el ataúd, y de nuevo abrió la boca, con voz trémula una melodía emergió de sus labios, sumiendo a los presentes en un letargo de nostalgia y dolor.

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_  
_**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**_  
_**No quiero estar así**_  
_**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**_

Colette tomó aire sintiendo que no sería capaz de seguir, pero la voz de Luka se sumó a la suya, como sosteniéndola, ofreciéndole refugio y empujándola a seguir. El guitarrista se paró y avanzó hacia la chica, abrazándola por los hombros y entretejiendo la segunda voz de la canción, alzando los agudos de Colette con una dulzura efímera.

_**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**_  
_**Qué diablos hago amándote**_  
_**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**_  
_**Que dios no va a entender por qué te vas**_

Marinette y Oliver también se sumaron a ese canto, tomando las manos el uno del otro, sintiendo el corazón partirse en mil pedazos mientras hacían eso. Y como un giro inesperado, las voces de todos se sumaron al siguiente verso, llenando la funeraria hasta los últimos rincones

_**Derramaré mis sueños**_  
_**Si algún dí a no te tengo**_  
_**Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**_  
_**Pasaré un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**_  
_**Tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso**_  
_**No te vayas nunca porque no**_

No, llegados a ese punto de la canción Colette ya no pudo seguir, se refugió en medio de los brazos de Luka mientras el muchacho seguía con los versos, dándole un espacio seguro para llorar a sus anchas, ocultándola del mundo.

_**No puedo estar sin ti**_  
_**Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire**_

Y el silencio que siguió al final de la canción llenó los corazones del lugar.

.

**(Nothing left to say – Katie Garfield)**

El camino a la funeraria fue silencioso, el cortejo cargó con el ataúd con gestos sombríos, pero Colette salió dando pasos largos, lentos, como toda una diva, encabezando el camino de Jeany como si le abriera el paso, como si pudiera alejar cualquier demonio o sombra que se atravesara.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en el que enterrarían el ataúd y Luka se adelantó un par de pasos, sacando una moneda antigua del bolsillo.

—A tu Jeany le gustaba todo este rollo del apodo de Hades —explicó Luka dejando la moneda sobre el ataúd y retrocediendo hasta donde estaba Marinette. —Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagar su peaje al Caronte.

—¿Ahora sí portarás el apodo con orgullo? —Se burló la guitarrista, agradeciendo el apretón de manos cuando se paró al lado de Luka.

—Siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora ya no voy a renegar por ello.

—Yo quería quemarla —admitió al final la guitarrista viendo cómo bajaban el cuerpo lentamente, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a la caja de madera antes de volver el rostro hacia Luka y negar con la cabeza —, ella lo habría preferido así, pero no puedo contradecir la voluntad de sus padres, así que.

—Nos toca resignarnos.

Acercaron las coronas de flores, las dejaron una a una, alrededor de la tumba, dejando espacio para que empezaran a llenar de tierra aquel agujero, Colette se tomó aquel tiempo para leer las dedicatorias de las flores, los listones azules, blancos y amarillos que tenían frases de aliento, los nombres de las familias que los habían acompañado, incluso los estudiantes habían enviado una corona en nombre el Conservatorio. Colette sonrió con algunas de las dedicatorias y torció el gesto en algunas otras.

Colette carraspeó al darse cuenta de que Luka, Marinette y Oliver permanecerían a su lado hasta que ella estuviese lista para irse de ahí, así que, tratando de romper la tensión, se inclinó hacia su ex y musitó:

—Asegúrate de que mi epitafio diga "Les dije que no quería esa misión".

—¿No prefieres "les dije que me sentía mal"? —Inquirió el guitarrista con una risita mientras depositaban la última corona de flores cerca de ellos.

No obtuvo respuesta, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que no hubo una respuesta elocuente o divertida, así que Luka volvió el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada desencajada de Colette, que tenía los ojos clavados en el listón negro con letras blancas que adornaba el último arreglo floral.

Vio a Colette lanzarse hacia las flores y arrancar el listón, tumbando la corona hasta el piso y cayendo junto con ella. Estaba fuera de sí misma, sus manos arrancaron las rosas, arrancaron las lilis, arrancaron los claveles, las espinas se encajaron en la piel de la chica haciéndola sangrar, parecía un animal, o poseída por algún demonio, Luka no se atrevió a tratar de levantarla, a diferencia de Oliver y Marinette, que se lanzaron sobre ella para tratar de detenerla mientras gritaba amenazas hacia un enemigo invisible.

Luka levantó el listón y se quedó petrificado por la dedicatoria: Honestamente no lo sentimos, pero los acompañamos en su dolor. Lila y Félix.

Mientras Oliver abrazaba a Colette para levantarla, mientras la guitarrista tiraba patadas y soltaba gritos para liberarse, mientras Marinette trataba de acercarse para revisarle las manos a su amiga, Luka salió disparado hacia la florería del panteón, convencido de que aquello tenía que haber ocurrido en ese instante.

Llegó a la puerta y maldijo internamente al ver arrancar un vehículo negro sin placas mientras Lila sacaba la mano por la ventana y dejaba caer una pañoleta verde, pañoleta que revoloteó hasta los pies de Luka mientras su enemiga de toda la vida se perdía al fondo de la carretera, frente a los ojos de un Luka derrotado.

—Esto no se queda así... —Prometió el muchacho levantando el accesorio y cerrando el puño en torno a él. —¡No se va a quedar así! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, amenazando al aire, suplicando que aquella promesa llegara hasta sus enemigos.

* * *

Amok es un estado de locura que se dispara en un segundo, es un síndrome. En el mismo idioma, Iman significa literalmente "fe", me pareció un buen gesto llevarlo al otro extremo.


	68. El violín de la serpiente

El violín descansaba en su sitio, guardado en el estuche a la espera de que alguien se apiadase de él y le diera un uso digno, las cuerdas estaban tensas, ahora estaba afinado y el arco estaba finamente colocado en su broche, pero siendo honestos, Luka no sabía tocar el violín, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había comprado en primer lugar.

Por supuesto, recordaba la fecha exacta, recordaba el día que había entrado en la tienda de música de toda la vida, la misma que Gustav (su mejor amigo de cuando estudiaba en el conservatorio), le había sugerido cuando tenía unos quince años. Cuando ambos estaban en la ciudad, solían citarse en aquel lugar a pasar horas entre los instrumentos, comparando las cuerdas, revisando las novedades, charlando alegremente con los encargados de la tienda hasta convencerlos de dejarles probar alguno de sus instrumentos para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ellos comprobaban si debían comprar, la tienda adquiría publicidad gratis. Pero no, el día que había comprado ese Stradivarius había ido solo.

No estaba en sus planos ir a la tienda, pero sus pies conocían el camino de memoria, así que se dejó llevar hasta que estuvieron en la entrada. Fue una especie de corazonada, en cuanto Luka vio el violín supo que debía adquirirlo, jamás sabría que, en ese preciso instante, Sass había recordado el nombre de Evan, un portador antiguo que sí sabía tocar el violín.

Sass agradeció a Luka el haber comprado aquel instrumento (carísimo, para gusto del kwami), y sintió su corazón hincharse cuando Luka confesó que sólo por ver la forma devota en la que la pequeña serpiente se había sentado sobre la caja y puesto sus manitas sobre las cuerdas, había hecho valer cada euro. Aquella era la primera acción que Sass había tenido hacia el violín, sentarse sobre él durante una hora, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras recordaba al valiente y dulce Evan, que solía sorprender a todos con sus melodías.

No. Luka no sabía tocar el violín, pero la razón por la que observaba fijamente el estuche de su Stradivarius era porque recordaba a Paganini.

Mucho antes de ser novios, antes de que su esposa terminara la relación romántica con Adrien Agreste, Marinette y él habían visto una película protagonizada por David Garrett, daba la casualidad que ambos tenían que verla por sus respectivas carreras, ella por la moda, él por la música, así que se habían citado en el Liberty para verla juntos e intercambiar ideas.

Luka había abrazado a su musa por los hombros, para guardar calor ambos, pero había llegado una escena en un bar de la ciudad en la que Paganini había tocado hasta reventar todas menos una las cuerdas de su violín. El muchacho no había podido evitar inclinarse lentamente hacia el frente, atento a cada movimiento del violinista como si aquel hombre le hubiese puesto voz y cuerpo a lo que él quería transmitir con su música.

Ahora Luka observaba el violín preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer hablar a su guitarra como Paganini había conseguido arrancar las súplicas a sus violines tanto tiempo atrás.

No lo pensó más, en un movimiento veloz se dirigió a toda velocidad al único lugar en su hogar que servía como _Sancta sanctorum_ cuando no encontraba consuelo en el mundo y no quería molestar a su musa con nimiedades.

_(Fragmento escrito por Skayue-Chan, espero que lo disfruten, porque a mí, me cautivó)_

Se encerró en su estudio de música que adecuó en su departamento, azotando la puerta detrás de él y tomándose el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo de la cabeza de raíz. Durante todo el interrogatorio a Lila se mantuvo controlado, sintiéndose orgulloso de que esa criminal desquiciada no hubiese logrado provocarlo al admitir con tal descaro cada uno de sus crímenes. Pero las flores con aquella dedicatoria... Eso fue demasiado, fue el colmo, una bajeza enferma, incluso para ese par. Sentía que, si no lograba controlar de alguna manera sus impulsos, terminaría por hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después, algo con lo que provocaría que todo se fuese más al carajo.

La única razón por la que no había intentado nada antes era por la promesa hecha a Colette...

Pero tenía que drenar esos instintos asesinos de alguna forma, o lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se esfumaría.

Tomo fuertemente la guitarra especial que ya estaba afinada en Re, la que usaba solo en tocadas de Rock pesado al dar un sonido grave y hasta grotesco. La conecto al amplificador, al que le subió los graves, la _distor_ a todo lo que le permitía y el volumen, no importándole que el ensordecedor ruido que llegara a provocar, además, para eso precisamente adecuó la habitación con material a prueba de ruido. Probo el sonido tocando un acorde disminuido, sonando en cierta manera disonante, pero justo así se escucharían sus emociones si tuvieran sonido, los graves incluso retumbaron bajo sus pies.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, apretando a su paso también su mandíbula y comenzó una improvisación encolerizada, demoniaca y sádica. Hizo largos y chillantes _slide_ por todo el cuello de la guitarra, _Blendigs_ con los que casi sacaba las cuerdas del grosor del instrumento. Sus dedos se movían a una velocidad impresionante al pisar cada uno de los trastes, tocando en semicorcheas y a un beat por minuto que dejaría sin palabras al petulante de XY. A su mente vino la sonrisa altanera y casi divertida de Lila al confesar con orgullo cada uno de sus crímenes, lo que le hizo aumentar la velocidad, tocando ahora en treintaidosavos por pulso. Lo que de la guitarra emanaba, sin duda, era lo que se escucharía al entrar en el inframundo, más precisamente, al reino de los condenados donde sufrían las más tortuosos e inhumanos castigos, algo que solo un verdadero demonio podía imaginarse.

Bueno, él era Hades, y si podía arrastrar a Lila Rossi al Tártaro con él, se la llevaría sin pensarlo.

La sexta y quinta cuerda reventaron, dándole dos latigazos consecutivos a su mano derecha que le dejaron fuertes heridas de azote, pero ni el ardiente dolor lo detuvo en continuar con esa infernal composición que improvisaba, cuyas inestables emociones le dictaban, ahora escuchándose más abrumado al estar tocando con las cuerdas más agudas. Ni siquiera se percató que su esposa le estaba escuchando casi desde que comenzó a tocar, abrumándola por las emociones sádicas y asesinas que transmitía con su guitarra, pero lo dejo, ella sabía mejor que nadie que la música era como Luka drenaba sus emociones, sean cual sean, y justo en ese momento, su guitarra era la que hablaba, mejor dicho, gritaba desgarradoramente por él. Sin embargo, luego notó algo recorriendo su mano izquierda, eran finos hilos de sangre fluyendo del dorso de su mano, líquido que emanaba de las yemas de sus dedos. Eso fue la que la impulso a pararse frente a él para agarrar su mano herida y detenerlo…

.

_**Kam**_i: Lamento lo de las bombas, aunque se las atribuyo a Scar jajajaja las voy a dejar de leer los días que escriba para que no se vaya al carajo tan rápido jajajaja pero saben que las amo, prometo reivindicarme.

_**Sonrais777**_: Déjalo en mis manos, los haré pagar cada gota de sangre

_**Manu**_: Había pensado abordar el tema de la contingencia, pero la mayoría de la gente ya está harta del tema, así que mejor dejé el tema por la paz. No he planeado el lemon de Luka y Ladybug, así que no sé si esté. Ya tengo muchos malabares con la presencia de Oliver en este tiempo, no me voy a meter en los hijos. Gracias por las ideas, pero no es algo que vaya a barajar dentro del caos que ya estoy planeando cuando el torneo se me va de las manos a veces.

_**Scar**_: Sigo con la promesa vigente de que me voy a reivindicar por tanto sufrimiento que les he causado, pronto-pronto, por el momento, les dejo este momento de calma y espero que otro más. La verdad es que decidí retrasar un capítulo las heridas sin curar, para darles paz. Creo...

_**Ms Laddy**_: De nuevo, mil gracias por el mensaje, la verdad es que me sube el ánimo saber que mis historias están teniendo buen impacto, espero mantenerme al nivel de las expectativas y seguir retribuyendo su apoyo con mis historias

.

Marinette atendía las heridas en la mano de Luka con movimientos suaves, jamás había tenido tanto cuidado como en ese momento, que repasaba la piel de su esposo con un algodón humedecido en alcohol para evitar cualquier infección.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largo tiempo, el guitarrista dejó a su esposa hacer y deshacer entre suspiros, no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos después de aquel gesto de automutilación, pero en la sonrisa tímida de la chica no había reclamo, no había dudas, no había ningún gesto que pronosticara una tormenta.

Marinette depositó un beso suave en los nudillos de su esposa, lejos de las heridas antes de levantarse y sonreírle con la misma dulzura de antes.

—Perdón, tengo que ir por las banditas adhesivas. Esto es menos severo de lo que pensaba.

Aunque Marinette hizo por retirarse, la mano de Luka se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndola en el acto. El muchacho miraba el suelo, avergonzado de sus propias acciones, sintiéndose y sabiéndose indigno de su musa; no sabía ni cómo iniciar aquella conversación, así que Marinette, enternecida por ver de nuevo a Luka convertido en un niño de doce años que no sabe decir "lo siento", tiró suavemente de la mano del muchacho para hacer que se pusiera de pie y sonrió poniendo su teléfono sobre el piano, reproduciendo una melodía.

(Howl's moving castle theme)

Luka soltó una risita pusilánime al reconocer la melodía, pero no dijo nada antes de asentir para Marinette y sostener su mano, avanzando a pasos lentos por la habitación, dejándose llevar por la melodía. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces no habrían bailado en ese mismo salón después de peleas, después de enfrentar akumas o situaciones complicadas?

Cuando el violín dio entrada al cambio de la música, Luka apresó con fuerzas la cintura de su esposa y comenzó a guiarla a pasos largos por todo el salón, entre las mesas, alrededor del piano.

Marinette podía dejarse llevar con facilidad en los brazos de Luka, desde la vez que habían patinado juntos años atrás ella lo sabía perfectamente bien, pero cada vez que discutían o que alguno de los dos se aislaba del mundo, reafianzar su confianza, su relación a través de aquellos actos simples le recordaban por qué lo amaba tanto.

Una mano en su espalda, la otra sosteniendo firmemente sus dedos mientras giraban a toda velocidad, moviéndose por el espacio disponible con pasos diestros, con Marinette ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado cada vez que iban a cambiar el ritmo de sus pasos, como si toda la vida se hubiesen dedicado a aprender esa pieza solamente.

Y mientras la música cambiaba de nuevo en los arpegios del piano, todo el lugar cambió ante los ojos de ambos, sus vestimentas no eran los pijama que solían usar al dormir, eran vestidos de época, las ventanas hacia París habían desaparecido para dejar en su sitio la vista al océano, el salón estaba lleno de velas y candelabros, gente de todo tipo que los miraba con embeleso mientras ellos giraban a toda velocidad por el espacio, mientras hacían pausas, mientras Luka reclinaba a Marinette delicadamente o la hacía saltar en el aire, sosteniendo su cintura mientras ella levantaba las manos con gestos gráciles.

—Evan... —murmuró la portadora en un suspiro, enamorada del muchacho que la sostenía, con los últimos acordes de la pieza.

Cualquiera se molestaría ante la mención de un nombre que no era el propio, pero no fue el caso de Luka Couffaine, el muchacho soltó un suspiro con la misma intensidad que Marinette antes de murmurar: —Claire...

Y reclinarse hacia su boca, arrancando un beso que sabía a desesperación, a añoranza, a deseo, a tristeza y a despedida.

Por un momento los invadió la sensación de que aquello no estaba bien, que debían parar cuanto antes, Marinette incluso levantó la mirada en dirección a la puerta, rompiendo el beso con violencia, sabiendo que encontraría los ojos anegados de alguien...

Pero la puerta estaba vacía, y oscura. No había candelabros, no había salón, no había mar, sólo ella y su esposo, agitados, cubiertos en sudor mientras la visión de una vida pasada se iba disolviendo en el aire y ellos recuperaban la consciencia.

—Escucha —pidió Luka tomando las manos de Marinette, encarándola y buscando en sus facciones el valor para poder continuar —, quería matar a Lila en ese mismo instante. No habría nada que pudiera detenerme sino sintiera que le debo a Colette la muerte de Jeany.

—No podíamos evitarlo.

—No, pero ya había pasado antes, ya antes le había quedado a deber a Colette y no lo recordaba. Dar testimonio, ver el cuerpo de Jeany en la morgue me recordó a la batalla que tuvimos contra Vengeur hace tiempo.

—¿Vengeur? —Repitió la diseñadora, recordaba los nombres de todos y cada uno de los enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado, pero aquel no retumbaba en ningún sitio de los recovecos de su mente, así que la joven volvió la mirada al suelo, tratando de entender por qué pronunciarlo sí era familiar para ella.

—No le des vueltas, no lo vas a recordar de todos modos, no es algo que hayas vivido tú. Pero yo sí. Y anoche quería matar a Lila en la sala de interrogatorios, Maunier, Chat, ninguno lo habría impedido, pero Colette me pidió justicia, estaba furioso. Todavía quiero matarla, sobre todo por lo que dijo respecto a ser Hawk Moth... Necesitaba drenar, quería deshacerme de todas las emociones que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, y siento que no ha funcionado del todo, así que...

—Luka, sea lo que sea que necesites, estaré aquí para apoyarte. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —admitió al final tomando las mejillas de su esposa antes de besar su frente y asentir.

.

Marinette había salido de la firma y se había visto rodeada de reporteros, todos alzando grabadoras, celulares, plumas y micrófonos hacia ella, que los miraba pasmada. ¿Ahora en qué escándalo mediático se había metido? Hizo una lista mental de sus acciones de las últimas veinticuatro horas, la única razón por la que creía que podían hacerle aquel interrogatorio era el funeral de su amiga, o los homenajes que harían por ella en el Chat y en Les Reptiles. Porque fuera de eso, al menos toda la noche del viernes se había mantenido en la carrera, sábado y domingo velorio y funeral, lunes...

No, estaba en blanco.

—¡Uno a la vez! —Gritó desconcertada, haciendo aspavientos con las manos antes de alternar miradas con todos los presentes, un reclamo silente.

—Diseñadora Marinette —llamó una chica levantando su teléfono hacia ella y abriéndose paso entre el gentío —, Monique de _Le Parisien_. ¿Es verdad que su esposo se convirtió en un portador de Miraculous?

—Antoine de _El mundo hoy, _¿Luka Couffaine hará alguna declaración respecto a su papel como Melek Taus en los planes de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

—¿Tenía usted conocimiento de los planes de su esposo para convertirse en portador?

—¿Son cercanos a los héroes que protegen nuestra ciudad?

—¿Usted tiene planes de convertirse en una portadora?

Montones y montones de preguntas más se alzaron contra ella, que lentamente fue apretando las manos a sus costados y bajando el rostro, permitiendo que su fleco le ocultase las facciones. Chloe había estado a punto de salir en su rescate, pero los periodistas frenaron en seco al ver la actitud de la entrevistada en cuestión, y poco a poco guardaron silencio todos, temerosos de la reacción de la chica.

Marinette suspiró para relajarse y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa tranquila, casi podían verse sakuras floreciendo a su alrededor mientras ella ladeaba el rostro un poco.

—Mi esposo hizo lo que cualquier ciudadano parisino debería hacer, tomar cartas en el asunto cuando los héroes nos necesitan —hizo una pausa para mirar a todos los presentes, que parecían desconcertados ante su dulzura, antes de seguir. —No creo que mi esposo tuviera en sus planes formar parte de los equipos de Chat Noir o Ladybug, no es noticia que llevo una buena relación con el gato negro ya que ha salvado mi vida en varias ocasiones, pero no somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para convertirnos en portadores. Vi los videos de seguridad de la comisaría y lo único que pude advertir fue que mi esposo obstruyó los planes de Hawk Moth y Lila Rossi para llevarse el miraculous del pavorreal, según me informó Luka. Tomó acción, y fue todo. Si quieren una respuesta más elaborada, deberían preguntar directamente a él.

De nuevo todos alzaban preguntas hacia la diseñadora, haciéndola retroceder apenada, pero el ruido de las llantas derrapando contra el asfalto consiguió que todos levantaran la mirada en dirección a la calle y se percataran de que un Mustang Cobra amarillo brillante acababa de enfilar por aquel lugar y amenzaba con arrollarlos.

La mayoría se apartó, pegándose a la pared, pero al final, el auto derrapó drifteando hasta estacionarse frente al edificio y Luka bajó la ventana con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve, guapa?

—Mi héroe —exclamó la chica antes de subir al auto y dejar a todos los periodistas pasmados en su sitio, preguntándose qué había pasado hasta que se percataron de que habían perdido a Marinette y sus entrevistas.

—Causssassste mucho revuelo, enamorado —se burló Sass saliendo de su escondite, revoloteando en torno a Marinette mientras Tikki y Mullo salían también.

—Sí, no era mi intensión —admitió el muchacho tomando la mano de Marinette y plantando un beso en sus nudillos.

—Tampoco has devuelto el auto de Oliver —acusó la chica, divertida mientras Luka cambiaba de velocidad y ambos se pegaban en su asiento bajo el poderoso rugido del motor.

—Me lo dejó como garantía. Dijo que se encargaría de recuperar el Bugatti, pero no me molestaría quedarme con esta belleza.

—Además de que es un cobra, va con tu personalidad.

—Muy graciosa.

—Todavía tenemos una discusión pendiente —urgió Tikki mirando a Marinette con gesto grave, determinada —, Duzuu está esperando por noticias, quiere saber qué haremos ahora que la recuperamos para nosotros, y está segura de que puede pelar.

—Tenemoss que reunir a todoss loss kwamiss y a todoss loss portadoress que ssaben el ssecreto —dijo Sass con una voz tranquilizadora, consiguiendo que, tanto Tikki como Marinette bajaran los hombros, un poco más relajadas. —No tiene ssentido hacser nada hassta que esstemos todoss enteradoss de lo que ocurre aquí.

—Alya y Nino estarán esta noche en el Chat —explicó Marientte sosteniendo en sus manos a ambos kwamis —, también Kagami y Adrien, podemos aprovechar y desaparecernos un rato sin que la gente lo note.

—¿La gente o Colette? —Inquirió Luka pensativo.

—Oliver puede hacerse cargo de Colette.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró Luka incómodo, aferrándose al volante con fingida indiferencia, pero consiguiendo que Marinette soltara una carcajada ante aquello.

—Dios, a mí jamás me has celado como celas a Juleka y a Colette.

—Son mi familia y no saben cuidarse solas.

—Colette sabe perfectamente cuidarse sola —corrigió Marinette, aun riendo a carcajadas, consiguiendo que Luka le dedicase una mirada larga aprovechando la luz roja, una sonrisa de medio lado que le dio a Marinette el permiso para desternillarse de la risa con más ganas todavía.

—Todavía no confío en Oliver. ¿Tú sí?

Marinette se fue calmando poco a poco hasta poder dedicarle una mirada pesada a Luka, que ya había puesto en marcha el vehículo, mirando el camino con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Se parece mucho a ti —murmuró la chica estirando una mano para acariciar el cabello de su esposo, haciéndole sonreír al tacto, pero consiguiendo una mueca de reclamo al terminar de entender qué había dicho su esposa. —Me refiero —aclaró la chica sonriendo ampliamente —, a que ambos están así de comprometidos con la gente a la que quieren. Oliver se siente responsable por la muerte de Jeanette, así que no permitirá que nada le pase a Colette mientras él pueda evitarlo.

.

Colette estaba recostada en su cama, con un pie colgado por el borde y los brazos cruzados sobre sus ojos, Oliver golpeteó la puerta discretamente, consiguiendo como respuesta un gruñido gutural por parte de la cantante, una forma de decirle que se fuera de ahí.

—No querrás llegar tarde al último adiós para Jeany, ¿o sí?

—No es eso —admitió ella apesadumbrada, dándole la espalda a la puerta y acurrucándose en posición fetal, abrazada de su almohada mientras suspiraba. —No me siento fuerte como para encarar a Jean. Es su padre, y estará ahí en el bar, sirviendo tragos a los asistentes, seguramente sonriéndole a todo el mundo y agradeciendo por la compañía, y yo estaré ahí sin poder decirle que lamento mucho no haber hecho justicia por nuestra Jeanette.

Oliver se sentó en la cama, frente a Colette, sonriendo al ver su expresión acongojada.

Suspiró profundo antes de acostarse frente a ella y despejarle el cabello con una mano, un gesto suave que consiguió que Colette suspirara frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Te pareces una imposibilidad a tu papá.

Oliver soltó una carcajada tan espontánea que Colette se encogió en su sitio, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero la relajó escuchar al muchacho reír un poco.

Pasaron largos segundos antes de que Oliver pudiera calmarse un poco para responder, pero sus palabras fueron una especie de efecto analgésico para Colette, que la ayudaron a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse mejor en torno a la almohada.

—Mamá lo dice todo el tiempo.

—Los vamos a salvar —prometió Colette en medio de un suspiro.

Oliver suspiró profundo, removiendo los cabellos contra la nariz de la pelinegra y consiguiendo que ella abriera los ojos, había algo pesado en la mirada de Oliver, algo profundo, oscuro, peligroso cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, esa chispa que sólo aparecía en los ojos de Luka Couffaine cuando él quería hacer algo que iba contra las órdenes o autoridad de otro.

—Mis padres están a salvo —confesó con voz tajante. —Bunix me ha contactado esta mañana para hacerme saber que, lo que fuera que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi padre, ya no está en la línea temporal, los ataques cardiacos han desaparecido, entonces debería volver a casa.

—Me da gusto saber que está a salvo —murmuró Colette melancólica, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, pero consiguiendo que Oliver le acariciara una mejilla con los nudillos.

—Hablé con ella para hacerle saber de una decisión que tomé.

—¿Decisión? —Repitió ella abriendo los ojos, confundida ante las palabras del muchacho.

—Sí. Colette, yo te prometí hacer justicia por lo que le pasó a Jeanette, y no pienso dejar este tiempo hasta haber cumplido a mi promesa. Y, de todos modos, esto va a beneficiarnos a todos.

—No entiendo eso.

—El equipo de balística de mi padre, los contactos que tiene para estudiar las balas y esas cosas, nos entregó los resultados esta mañana de la bala que mató a Jeany. Son las mismas balas que mandaron a mi madre al hospital.

—Mierda —espetó sentándose en la cama y mirando a Oliver con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, por el pasmo —, eso quiere decir que las personas que infiltraron a los reptiles son las mismas que les entregaron las armas a Lila y a su equipo.

—O peor, que Lila infiltró a los reptiles hace meses y ahora sólo vino a terminar el trabajo sucio. Aunque hay algo que todavía no termina de encajar en el rompecabezas. En mi tiempo no hay registro de que Lila haya confesado ser Hawk Moth, aunque los medios no hayan dicho nada al respecto todavía, mis padres no lo sabían en su tiempo, eso quiere decir que hay más cosas cambiando ahora que vine.

—¿Es muy malo?

—No lo sabré hasta que regrese a mi tiempo —admitió el muchacho recostándose bocarriba con las manos debajo de su cabeza, mirando al techo con aires distraídos —, pero volver todavía no es una prioridad para mí. No hasta que resuelva el asesinato de Jeany.

Colette se recostó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez usando el brazo de Oliver como almohada, cerrando los ojos para respirar el perfume del muchacho, pensativa.

—Louis...

El muchacho sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, dedicándole a Colette una mirada de reojo, la joven tenía el gesto apretado, como si decir aquel nombre fuese una especie de pecado, o como si temiera continuar con su frase. Por primera vez comprendió a qué se refería Luka cuando decía que su madre era clara como una nota musical, pudo fácilmente adivinar los pensamientos de Colette sólo con ver su expresión, así que sonrió cerrando los ojos antes de liberar su mano para acariciar el cabello de la chica.

—La respuesta es no.

—No puedes negármelo así nada más —espetó enderezándose en su sitio y mirándole con reproche. —Si me vas a ayudar con lo de Jeany yo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Una cosa es que me ayudes a resolver mis problemas, y otra cosa es que quieras ir a mi tiempo.

—Sólo para ayudarte, y luego me regresas aquí. Para poder pagarte con la misma moneda.

—Colette —murmuró conciliador, sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa ladina, enternecido ante la expresión de la chica. —Créeme. Conocerte ya ha sido el premio mayor de mi venida aquí.

—Louis, no vayas por ahí —pidió la chica apretando el gesto, volviendo el rostro.

—No me malinterpretes, Colette —pidió el muchacho, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sonriéndole con dulzura mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No estoy esperando nada contigo, sé que volveré a mi tiempo cuando todo esto termine, así que, cuando menos lo esperemos, volverás a ser mi amor platónico; si te lo confesé fue con la intensión de que lo supieras, por decir que no me quedé con ganas de hacértelo saber. No estoy esperando una respuesta.

Colette le compuso un puchero, un reclamo silente. Tenía que ser hijo de Luka Couffaine...

Si bien era cierto que el dolor por la pérdida de Jeany estaba muy reciente, tampoco era indiferente al atractivo natural de aquel muchacho. Pero aquellas palabras habían dado justo en el clavo, él volvería a su tiempo, a su mundo. Entonces ¿por qué quería ella ir con él? De todos modos, no tenía caso, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarle porque no había nada que resolver.

Tampoco sería sencillo olvidar las palabras que Louis le había dicho para confesar que se había enamorado de ella... _Porque eres tan complicada como una sinfonía completa, llena de notas, de agudos, de graves, llena de cambios y, al mismo tiempo, tan constante, que sacarte de mi cabeza será imposible. Mi corazón seguirá latiendo al ritmo de tu melodía hasta el último de mis días. _

—Al menos déjame llevarte al Chat —pidió el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sólo... —murmuró la chica dándole de nuevo la espalda, levantándose en dirección a la puerta, reacia a volver el rostro —, sólo si te quedas conmigo esta noche. Todavía no me siento preparada para quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos y...

—Descuida, me quedaré.

.

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado ahí, sólo recordaba que había entrado al Chat Lunatique de la mano de Luka, Adrien les había dedicado una mirada de desprecio desde la barra y el guitarrista habría ido a plantarle cara a su mejor amigo (a iniciar un pleito, seguramente), de no ser porque ella se había desvanecido.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos largos de lo que le parecía un hotel, pero al mirar por las ventanillas se percató de que estaba en el mar, en un barco, algún crucero de época, levantando los holanes de su vestido para no tropezar con su propio vestido, admirando los candelabros dispuestos en las paredes para iluminar el espacio en las noches.

La confusión inicial desapareció de un momento a otro, la chica recordó lo que estaba buscando y sonrió apretando el paso, ansiosa por llegar.

.

(A partir de aquí, fragmento escrito por _**Marianne E**_, miss u girl)

Entró al camarote y allí estaba Evan, recostado en la cama de la manera más perezosa posible; sus manos la hacían de almohada y la vieja boina le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Clare sonrió para sí misma, porque contemplar a Evan McKenzie, el portador del miraculous de la serpiente; apacible y sosegado, no era una efigie que pudiese ver todos los días… no después de la guerra.

La primera vez que lo vio, supo que en él había algo especial.

De hecho, si cerraba los ojos unos cuantos segundos, podía percibir la música emerger de su viejo violín, aquel que ensamblaba suaves melodías y se anteponía a la fuerza de las gaitas de su natal Escocia. De hecho; imaginándolo a él, tocando en la sala de aquella vieja casa a las afueras de Edimburgo, podía rememorar el olor a pino, e incluso sentir la briza gélida rosarle las mejillas.

Amaba la música que engendraba desde el corazón y lo amaba a él.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo del violín brotó de su mente, realzando una canción real. Clare abrió los ojos y Evan le sonrió apremiante, deslizando el arco de madera sobre las finas cuerdas del instrumento. ¿En qué momento había despertado y había tomado posesión de aquel instrumento? Ella no lo supo, y tampoco quiso averiguarlo, porque ahora las suaves y melifluas notas musicales la invitaban a unirse a la melodía.

— _Would ya' sing__for me, lass__? — _incitó Evan con gesto audaz.

Ella jamás podría decirle que no.

.

.

_**Billow and breeze**__**, **__**islands and seas**_  
_**Mountains of rain and sun**_  
_**All**__**that**__**was**__**good**__**, **__**all**__**that**__**was**__**fair**_  
_**All**__**that**__**was me is**__**gone**_

.

.

Había dos cosas que Evan; el portador del miraculous de la serpiente amaba por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo: la voz de Clare O'Malley al cantar… y a la misma Clare.

La amó desde el momento en que pisó la granja de su familia cuando apenas era una niña de trece años, la amó cuando ella lo eligió como el portador de la serpiente, la amó incluso cuando viajó a Rusia a estudiar música; la amó aún durante la guerra y la amó incluso al volver y enterarse de su compromiso con Kendrik McKenzie; su hermano menor.

.

.

_**Mull**__**was**__**eastern**__**, **__**Rum**__**on**__**the**__**port**_  
_**Eigg**__**on**__**the**__**starboard**__**bow**_  
_**Glory of the**__**youth**__**glowed in her**__**soul**_  
_**Where**__**is**__**that**__**glory**__**now**__**?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un arreglo de sus padres, claro estaba. Y aunque su _Mo shíorghrá_ ya lo había elegido a él como el verdadero dueño de su corazón, en el fondo Evan sabía que el destino de ambos ya estaba grabado en piedra: el alma gemela de la catarina era el gato negro, no la serpiente. ¿Podrían ambos seguir luchando contra corriente?, ¿podrían seguir viviendo un amor que desde un inicio nunca debió existir?

— Sé lo que estás pensando — dijo Clare, una vez que la música terminó. Podía adivinar el rumbo de sus cavilaciones con tan solo contemplar su faz — Todo va a salir bien, estoy segura.

— Kendrik te ama tanto como yo lo hago. No va a renunciar a ti tan fácil.

Clare tomó la mejilla de su querido violinista, allí donde aún prevalecía una de las cicatrices que la Revolución Rusa había impreso en su piel: — Quiero a tu hermano, pero te amo a ti… y eso es algo que él tendrá que entender tarde o temprano. Hoy mismo hablaré con él. Si vamos a pisar América para tener un nuevo comienzo, será el que yo decida; no mis padres, no Kendrik y no el destino de los portadores.

Sin más que añadir a aquel juramento solemne e impío. Evan la besó desmesurado, ansioso por arribar a un destino que prometía la libertad y autonomía que con un amor prohibido como el suyo necesitaba.

O al menos eso creía, pues sin darse cuenta; cierto joven admiraba la escena, escondido en la puerta con corazón resquebrajándose en mil pedazos y la furia encaramándose en el pecho.

.

Marinette abrió los ojos en brazos de Adrien, que la miraba con adoración mientras Luka se acercaba a ellos con un vaso de agua y una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? —Dijo alegremente el peliazúl mientras le entregaba el vaso a su esposa, la chica estaba sentada al fondo del Chat Lunatique, rodeada por sus amigos más cercanos, su equipo de portadores.

—De Couffaine —corrigió ella divertida, agradeciendo el vaso con la mirada y consiguiendo que Adrien bufara, ofendido.

—Adrien —llamó Plagg angustiado desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta —, por favor mantén la calma, no te pertenecen esas emociones.

—No, ya no —apuntó el muchacho, ofendido. —Pero en algún momento se trató de mí.

—¿Continúan las visiones? —Murmuró Alya angustiada por sus amigos.

—Sí —confesó Marinette desviando la mirada hacia su amiga —, cada vez son más frecuentes, ya no sólo son sueños, a veces me asaltan durante el día, mientras cocino o coso. En el trabajo, en la ducha. Donde sea.

—Esta mañana tuvimos una especie de trance compartido —admitió Luka tomando el vaso vacío de manos de su musa, sonriéndole de medio lado para tratar de infundirle valor.

—Cada vez es más complicado mantener las emociones a raya —admitió Adrien mirando a Kagami con una disculpa en los ojos. —El día de hoy le grité a mi novia por una tontería.

—Está bien —dijo ella sonriendo apacible, tomando las manos de su enamorado y asintiendo una vez —, tus ojos cambian cuando estás influenciado por los trances, sé que no es contra mí.

—De todos modos, tenemos que hacer algo —murmuró Marinette apesadumbrada. Miró a Tikki oculta en su bolso y murmuró: —Tal vez, si nos hablaran de Evan, Claire y Kendrik...

—Tal vez luego —pidió Tikki encogiéndose en su sitio, incapaz de mirar a su protegida. —Yo todavía no me siento lista para recordar esa vida, no quiero fallarte como le fallé a ella.

—Tikki, yo estoy segura de que no le fallaste a Claire —prometió la portadora metiendo una mano al bolso y acariciándole la cabeza para tratar de dar consuelo a la pequeña. —Aun si le hubieras fallado, estoy segura de que ya te perdonó. Y si ella no lo ha hecho, yo te perdono en su nombre, por lo que quiera que creas haber hecho.

La kwami se abrazó a la mano de su portadora y sonrió sintiendo que las lágrimas escapaban a su control, pero asintió feliz de saber que estaba en buenas manos, sabiendo que, tanto Claire como Marinette tenían un corazón de oro.

—Vinimos a hablar de Duzuu —recordó Kagami serena, temiendo interrumpir, pero sabiendo que debía poner fin a la tensión que había surgido entre ellos. —Pero también es el homenaje a Jeany, así que ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Tengo turno al micrófono en cuanto llegue Colette —anunció Luka mirando hacia la barra, percatándose de que Jean sonreía para las personas que se habían sentado, haciéndole plática para distraerlo de sus pensamientos. —Y la muy amable pidió que Mari hiciera algo, al final, Jeany la admiraba muchísimo.

—Una vez cubierto eso, somos libres para ir con ustedes —anunció Marinette con la mirada llena de determinación —, mientras tanto, Adrien los puede poner al corriente sobre lo que ocurrió en la comisaría.

—Son muchas cosas que charlar —admitió el rubio levantando una mano —, así que hay que ponernos cómodos antes de que el lugar se llene.


	69. Heridas que no sanaron

_**Manu**: _Honestamente no creo que se enfoquen a Félix en el comic si ya dijeron que se van a dedicar a los otros tres, pero se vale guardar esperanzas. De hecho, Oliver ya usó un miraculous en otro capítulo, pero todavía no he decidido cómo profundizar ese tema sin meter en más problemas a los portadores, a veces siento que les debo pagar la terapia por todo cuanto les hago pasar jajaja. Ya estoy trabajando en la actualización del Océano, no estoy segura de para cuándo, pero pronto. Ya verás.

_**Sonrais777**: _Créeme, arderá, no voy a dejar que Lila y Félix salgan impunes por lo que hicieron, pero no sé cuándo ocurrirá. Seguimos con las emociones fuertes, prometo pronto darles una pausa de tanto drama.

_**Scar**: _Pronto verás la escena de Hécate y Hades por acá, te va a gustar, estoy segura

_**Faty**: _Decidí actualizar antes de leerte para arrancar con todo la prueba de las insignias, ahora sí, agárrate, se viene lo bueno

_**Mariana**: _Gracias por apoyarme en mi micro crisis, te debo una. Por lo pronto ya tienes spoilers y mi promesa de que nadie se queda roto, nadie se va de esta historia sin ser arreglado.

* * *

**(Fix me –Icon for hire)**

Luka suspiró paseando las manos por las teclas del piano de media cola que habían dispuesto al centro del Chat, había comprado ese instrumento para los eventos especiales, normalmente permanecía cerrado con llave, pero esa noche estaría ahí dispuesto para quien tuviera una canción y una intensión para dedicarle a Jeanette. Las últimas despedidas.

_**Another day, another waste of my heart**_  
_**It only beats when it wants to**_  
_**Another step, and I've learned to hold my breath**_  
_**Still scared to want you**_

La voz de Colette se alzó melancólica entre los presentes, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba al micrófono de pedestal, conteniendo tan bien como le era posible las lágrimas; las ganas de llorar se habían convertido en una masa pegajosa que amenazaba trepando por su garganta, a punto de asfixiarla si ella no hacía algo al respecto.

Bueno, haría lo mejor que sabía hacer, cantar cuando el mundo se le venía encima.

_**I'll be the mess, you be the medicine**_  
_**I'll be the mess, you play the medicine**_

¿Cómo ser fuerte? ¿Cómo aferrarse a los últimos gramos de cordura cuando el dolor lo estaba consumiendo todo?

Colette abrió los ojos mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus mejillas, no se molestó en limpiarlas, dejó que se convirtieran en arroyos bajando lentamente por su piel, abriéndole camino a la desesperación que sentía por dentro, de saber que era una decisión que ya había tomado, que ambas habían tomado.

Aceptar el hecho de que Jeany había dicho a Oliver que la dejase morir para tener una esperanza para el futuro, aceptar que ella misma había estado de acuerdo, aceptar que su niña china no volvería a su lado, que no volvería a tirar de sus rizos desordenados, que no volvería a ver su piel morena.

_**Why don't you fix me?**_  
_**I can't help myself**_  
_**Why don't you fix me?**_  
_**You know I'm fading still**_

Sus ojos dieron con los de Oliver, que levantó su cerveza en dirección a ella a manera de brindis, una forma de decir "estoy aquí" sin acercarse, una promesa silente de que aquello no quedaría así y se haría justicia por Jeanette.

_**I have tried to be better inside**_  
_**We both know how it kills**_  
_**I've tried to heal myself so many times,**_  
_**But we both know that I'm still ill**_

Oliver escuchaba la voz de Colette, observaba la forma en que torcía el gesto cada vez que tenía que dar notas más agudas, todo su rostro se contorsionaba hasta formar una mueca que podría pasar por angustia si no conocías a la chica, pero Oliver sabía que lo que Colette mostraba era dolor físico, el esfuerzo de apretar el pecho y estirar la garganta, porque todavía le dolían los golpes.

_**I'll be the mess, you be the medicine**_  
_**I'll be the mess, you play the medicine**_

_**Why don't you fix me?**_  
_**I can't help myself**_  
_**Why don't you fix me?**_  
_**You know I'm fading still**_

Colette no había hablado con Luka, ni con la policía, ni con Marinette, ni con Jean. No le había contado a nadie hasta dónde había llegado Lila para torturarla aquella noche. Pero a Oliver sí que le había soltado la sopa, le había relatado con lujo de detalle todos y cada uno de los golpes que le habían propinado, le había explicado cómo la habían sujetado por las muñecas y atado tan apretado que el pecho abierto le había comenzado a causar asfixia, relató cómo le habían pasado una cuerda entre los codos y los brazos para obligarla a sacar el pecho, a abrir las costillas, a estirar el cuello para que el aire tuviese todavía menos espacio para pasar.

_**And you know how I try, fight to survive**_  
_**My hands are bloody from holding myself too tight**_  
_**You know how it hurts**_  
_**You know what the pain will be worth**_

Colette le había mostrado las quemaduras de las sogas en sus muñecas y en sus brazos, le había mostrado los moretones que tenía en las costillas cuando Lila le dio una patada en el costado y cómo ella había evocado el rostro de Jeany para tratar de escaparse del dolor, imaginándola dormida en su cama por lo entrada que estaba la noche, agradeciendo que estaba a salvo de sus enemigos, la forma suave en que emitiría algún silbido, porque ella no roncaba, no. Jeanette era una clásica princesa de Disney, como Cenicienta o Blanca Nieves, y las princesas eran perfectas hasta dormidas.

_**Every scar one day will heal**_  
_**Every tear one day will dry**_

Oliver estaba seguro de que Colette tendría una costilla rota gracias a ese golpe, le costaba respirar cuando la habían encontrado. Además de ver todos los otros golpes y cortadas que la chica tenía en el resto del cuerpo, un labio reventado, las encías de ese lado hinchadas y sangrando a la menor provocación. "Como Santo Cristo" era una buena forma de describir el estado en el que se encontraba Colette mientras cantaba. Pero eso no impidió que la chica alzara la voz con ganas, mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa melancólica, agradeciéndoles con aquella canción por acompañarla ese día tan triste.

_**Every scar on day will heal**_  
_**Every tear one day will dry**_

Colette siguió cantando, a pesar del dolor, mirando la fotografía de Jeany colgada al fondo del bar, sonriendo ampliamente al recordar las palabras que su chica solía dedicarle sin saber por qué. Aquella chica dulce y optimista tenía tiempo diciéndole a Colette que estaba viviendo vida prestada, que estaba tomando minutos que no le correspondían, que estaba teniendo experiencias como tiempo extra y que agradecía todo aquello de verdad. Jeany tenía semanas insistiendo en que, si algo le pasaba pronto, ella no debía llorar su muerte, o que llorara todo lo que necesitara, pero que no se detuviera.

_**Why don't you fix me?**_  
_**Why don't you fix me?**_

Colette soltó un sollozo alejando el micrófono de su boca, desviando el rostro hacia el otro lado, apretando los ojos, conteniendo el llanto mientras Luka seguía tocando, mientras el rostro de Jeany ocupaba toda su mente, su voz cantarina, sus palabras de "todo estará bien, si no regreso es porque ya aproveché todos mis minutos y agoté todo mi tiempo extra".

Colette abrió los ojos y miró a Jean en busca del reclamo que estaba esperando, en busca de la condena de un padre que perdió a su hija, a la espera de ser condenada por sus pecados, pero encontrándose con una sonrisa amable y un asentimiento de la cabeza, una manera de decir "aquí estoy también yo".

Colette asintió con los últimos acordes en el piano, sabiendo que las cosas estaban en paz entre ella y la familia de su Jeany, sabiendo que podía quedarse estacionada en el dolor o seguir adelante. Agradeció cuando Luka se levantó y le dio un abrazo, ahogando otro sollozo y dirigiéndose a la gente.

—Gracias por venir hoy —logró decir Colette antes de dirigirse a su mesa, donde las chicas que solían escoltarla y acompañarla en sus salidas, esperaban por ella.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Luka mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo de medio lado. —Hay muchos rostros que no conozco, y eso me da gusto, quiere decir que de verdad querían a Jeany. Esta noche es especial para el Chat Lunatique, porque perdimos a una de nuestras bateristas más queridas, y el dolor es muy real, se siente muy cerca, pero a pesar de lo que nos impide movernos hacia el frente, aquí estamos nosotros, rindiendo tributo a una promesa musical, a una hija, a una amiga, a una novia que supo darnos a manos llenas su corazón. Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche.

.

El prendedor del pavorreal descansaba en el centro de la mesa, los portadores habían quitado las botanas y las bebidas, poniéndolas en la esquina para poder admirar aquella pieza de joyería sin obstáculos. Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos, escuchando a Andree contar una anécdota de Jeany que tenía a todos desternillándose de risa. A todos menos a Colette, que lo miraba con una rabia animal y desbordante, Oliver le sostenía la muñeca, seguro de que la chica iría a golpear al rey caimán.

Las miradas que intercambiaron entre los seis héroes dejaron en claro que tenían sus dudas respecto al broche, respecto a la seguridad de usarlo, a las posibilidades de que aquello fuese una trampa de Lila.

Pero Dusuu había mirado a Luka a los ojos y le había sonreído con franqueza, feliz de volver a donde estaban sus hermanos, y el guitarrista había sentido la honestidad de Dusuu al prestarle su poder para pelear contra los villanos que tenían a su ciudad bajo amenaza constante. Mullo, Sass y Tikki se habían lanzado hacia ella para apresarla entre sus brazos, llorando todos al saber que, por fin, volvían a estar juntos.

La kwami estaba confundida, desorientada, sabía que había servido a los villanos de París en muchas ocasiones y no tenía por qué corroborar que Lila había dicho la verdad, lo que había podido aportar era que el refugio de Hawk Moth era en una azotea enorme, un ático lleno de ventanales de cristal que dejaban claro que se encontraba cerca del Parc André-Citroën.

**(American animal – Katie Garfield)**

Saliendo del conservatorio al día siguiente, Luka iría a ver a Maunier para dar testimonio de lo que había dialogado con la pequeña kwami de los sentimientos, antes de entregar el miraculous a los defensores de París, se había desplegado una operación de búsqueda para tratar de localizar a Lila y a Félix cuanto antes, pero a pesar de llevar ya un par de días en ello, era como si se hubiesen esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

—El prendedor está arreglado —aseguró Luka sombrío, mirando a Marinette y extendiendo una mano hacia ella, gesto que la joven correspondió entrelazando sus dedos y asintiendo una vez.

—Aun así —murmuró Kagami pensativa, mirando los destellos que el broche ofrecía gracias a los cambios de luces en el lugar —, no deberíamos confiarnos al respecto. No es un miraculous que deba usarse abiertamente, podríamos dejarlo como último recurso en caso de que Lila nos supere.

—Las pocas veces que un akuma nos ha superado —apuntó Nino taciturno, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando la mesa —, fue porque convocaron un amok junto con él, y tuvimos que ir los seis portadores permanentes. Los únicos que han estado a punto de derrotarnos o han conseguido sacarnos una ventaja son los akumas potenciados y los portadores oscuros.

—¿Portadores oscuros? —Repitió Marinette confundida.

—Bueno —murmuró en respuesta Nino, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa radiante —, hablo de Cobra en específico, pero también están Panthère y Tentomushi.

Marinette y Kagami intercambiaron discretamente una mirada mientras Luka cerraba el agarre sobre la mano de su musa, luchando contra la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con ocupar sus labios.

Si bien, la identidad de Cobra seguía siendo un secreto para ellos y habían caído en el mismo engaño que Maunier cuando Luka y Adrien habían estado investigando a los Reptiles, sus amigos hacían bien en encasillar a los otros dos justicieros en la misma rama que Cobra, puesto que ya habían dejado en claro que no eran héroes.

—Y este nuevo portador del que no sabemos nada —murmuró Alya al final, mostrando una fotografía a sus amigos.

Marinette tragó saliva al ver el traje de escamas verde y amarillo, un dragón chino tradicional, las espadas en su espalda, la lira al costado, el antifaz y los colmillos.

—Se hace llamar Xiǎngwěishé —informó Marinette tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, consiguiendo que todos le dedicaran una mirada pesada.

—Mari —llamó Luka en voz baja, pasmado de darse cuenta de que Marinette parecía saber algo más del tema, incrédulo de que la chica le estuviese ocultando aquello, pero entonces vio el destello rosa claro en sus ojos, y se percató de que era Mullo quien hablaba a través de su portadora.

—Es un portador de la serpiente —continuó el ratón a través de la boca de Marinette, dedicándole una mirada perdida a cada uno de sus amigos, dejando al final los ojos de Luka —, será un aliado poderoso en caso de que lo necesitemos.

—De pronto la serpiente tiene demasiados portadores —se quejó Alya percatándose de la sorpresa de Luka. —¿A este tampoco lo conoces? Cobra se hace llamar hermano de Viperion, pero este Xa... we...

—Xiang... —murmuró Marinette parpadeando para despejarse antes de mirar a Alya. —Podemos llamarlo Xiang, solamente.

—Sass dice que no sabe nada de este nuevo portador —musitó Luka mirando el interior de su chaqueta, asintiendo para su kwami mientras pasaba el mensaje —, dice que, aunque él sea la única serpiente de la caja de Miraculous, no pueden ser los únicos reptiles que existan.

—La caja tiene dos reptiles —puntualizó Kagami dulcemente antes de dar sorbo a su bebida y asentir para Luka. —Si hay un dragón y una serpiente, podría haber más reptiles allá afuera.

—Dios, desearía que Fu estuviera aquí —murmuró Marinette recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo, apretando el agarre sobre su mano. —Sabría decirnos tantas cosas.

Marinette estiró una mano sobre la mesa y guardó el prendedor en su caja antes de ocultarlo entre sus pertenencias mientras Andree se dirigía hacia ellos, seguido de Colette, ambos con miradas de disgusto.

—Hello, tricky mouse —musitó la reptil parándose al lado de Marinette y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

—Hello, tricky snake.

Colette le pegó un golpe rápido con el dedo medio en la oreja a Marinette, consiguiendo que la chica soltara una carcajada y se encogiera en su sitio, soltando una exclamación de reclamo.

—Lamento venir a interrumpir así —espetó Andree cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección, esquivando las miradas de todos los presentes en la mesa, evadiendo a toda costa conectar con los ojos curiosos de Colette —, pero quería que estuvieran ustedes presentes para lo que viene a continuación. Sé que está reciente la muerte de Jeany, pero es lunes.

—Lo sabemos —espetó Colette tomando el mentón de Andree y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, la chica tenía un puchero por gesto, un reclamo infantil. —Ya deberíamos saber cuál es nuestra siguiente prueba.

Andree se soltó dando un manotazo a la joven y le dedicó el mismo gesto infantil de reproche antes de murmurar —Quería mostrar respeto por la pérdida.

—Te quedaste al velorio, suficiente respeto —desafió Colette parándose en jarras.

Con un movimiento lento, Luka recorrió su silla y se puso de pie, encarando a Andree, sitiándolo entre Colette y él mismo, mirándolo ambos a la espera de las siguientes indicaciones.

—Habla —ordenó el reptil ladeando el rostro, consiguiendo que Marinette se irguiera en su sitio y sonriera orgullosa de su rey del inframundo.

Andree pasó saliva, divertido por la situación, sonriendo con aquella locura y socarronería que sólo un auténtico Dios del Caos conseguiría.

—Así me gusta, esos son mis reptiles... Niños —dijo al final con melancolía, alternando miradas con ambos aludidos, negando levemente mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro —, ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Ahora la cuestión es dónde entregar las insignias.

—¿Insignias?

—A cada participante que todavía queda en la contienda le voy a entregar una insignia, para poder permanecer en el torneo, deberás continuar con, al menos, cinco insignias cada uno, mismas que hayas arrebatado con tus propias manos a otros reptiles. Ya saben que tengo ojos y oídos por todos lados —amenazó bajando la mirada, pero Colette sonrió tronándose los nudillos.

—Y tú sabes cómo somos los del equipo Olimpo. Así que danos la información.

Andree suspiró divertido y asintió para la reina de las serpientes.

—Como gustes, querida. Ustedes deciden cómo hacen las cosas, si las roban, si pelean por ellas, si las compran, el caso es que el sábado deben tener cinco insignias cada uno para poder pasar a la siguiente parte de la contienda. Las reglas son las mismas de la casa, si se meten con alguien que no sea un contendiente...

—Lo sé, pagamos con sangre —soltó Colette fastidiada, arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos, el berrinche de una princesa mimada. Al final compuso una sonrisa hipócrita, y con voz zalamera, añadió: —Erik se va a portar bien, lo prometo.

—No me quedaron ganas de portarme mal —espetó el aludido acercándose a la mesa y mirando a Luka de reojo, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte del reptil, y una sonrisa por parte de Marinette.

—Además de que serviste como chivo expiatorio —apuntó Luka, divertido ante las miradas recelosas que el muchacho daba a su alrededor. —¿Qué te trae a este lado del bar?

—Ver a Andree con ustedes reunidos, quería hacer una entrada triunfal —bromeó colgando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luka y consiguiendo que el guitarrista se aferrara a su cintura para darse equilibrio, compartiendo una sonrisa de camaradería que creyeron jamás volvería a existir entre ellos. —Pero mi sentido del chisme es más grande.

—¿Eso es todo? —Espetó Colette cruzándose de brazos. —¿Cinco insignias?

—Eso —respondió Andree entre risas —y seguir con vida para el final de la semana. Lo que no sé... —murmuró al final, pensativo, llevando una mano a su barbilla —es dónde hacer el cierre oficial, quiero decir, no voy a contaminar El Chat después de que Luka logró convertirlo en un espacio sagrado para los más jóvenes, lejos de la corrupción y de los pleitos. Les Reptiles está cerrado en estos días, tenemos que limpiar ese nido de víboras puesto que se llenó de ratas, aparentemente, y no sabemos si Lila hizo algo con nuestras instalaciones. Estamos revisando todo de cabo a rabo.

—Por fin una acción inteligente —bromeó Luka sombrío, sonriendo con sadismo cuando Andree le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Te recuerdo —espetó Andree fríamente —, que todavía tenemos una prueba patrocinada por tu santa patrona de la destrucción sin sentido, así que apechuga.

—¿La vas a dejar seguir metiendo la cuchara después de lo de Jeany?

—Ya entregó el dinero, ya dejó las indicaciones, y lo hizo antes de que descubriéramos su identidad. ¿Quieres que me arriesgue a desairarla? ¿Que venga a por la cabeza de cualquiera de mis reptiles? ¿No protegerías tú a tu gente a toda costa?

Y estaban tan ocupados con su concurso de miradas, que no se percataron de que Marinette y Kagami habían intercambiado algunos gestos, un movimiento de cejas y un asentimiento seco antes de que la franco-china girase el rostro con una sonrisa ladina y un gesto seductor.

—¿Por qué haces el cierre de esta contienda en _El Inframundo_? Sería una buena inauguración.

—¿Inframundo? —Murmuró Nino viendo a Alya, consiguiendo una negativa de parte de la morena, igual de confundida que él. —¿Qué es el Inframundo?

—En fin —espetó Colette en medio de un suspiro, agitando la mano y comenzando a caminar lejos de la mesa —, me largo de aquí, no he dormido en veinticuatro horas, y todo por aquí se está terminando, me despiden de la banda.

—Colette... —trató de llamar Luka a manera de advertencia, pero la chica levantó ambas manos y soltó una exclamación.

—¡Me van a llevar, no te preocupes!

—Me llamas cuando llegues a casa. ¡Me llamas!

—¡Sí, sí, te llamo, te llamo!

.

Colette estaba enfurruñada. Se aferraba con ambas manos al pecho de Oliver mientras el joven drifteaba por las callecitas de París, haciendo que el motor de la motocicleta rugiera con potencia y ferocidad. La reptil hacía pucheros, negándose a admitir que estaba impresionada por la forma pulcra en la que aquel desconocido había conseguido hacer que su motocicleta (¡SU MOTOCICLETA!) avanzara por las calles de su ciudad como poseída por algún demonio.

—¿También esto se lo aprendiste a tu papá? —Gritó por encima del ruido del motor, consiguiendo que Oliver soltara una carcajada y acelerara, saltándose la luz roja y salvando la vida por los pelos.

.

El departamento estaba oscuro, pero eso no evitó que ambos muchachos se movieran en las sombras. Oliver comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella rutina, entrando sin encender las luces, dejando las llaves en su sitio, colgando la chaqueta en el perchero mientras Colette se dirigía hacia su habitación y abría la regadera.

Una vez que la puerta del baño estuvo cerrada, Oliver encendió la luz de la cocina y encendió la estufa, batiendo algunos huevos para no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Insignias... Recordaba esa parte del torneo, recordaba las anécdotas que su padre le había contado al respecto, las cicatrices que tenía. No cualquiera tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Luka Couffaine, no querían problemas con la leyenda más grande que hubiese tenido aquella banda desde su fundación, leyenda que poco a poco había ido opacando el desquicio de Jerome hasta sumir aquel nombre en el olvido. Pero una cosa eran las historias que había escuchado, y otra muy distinta era estar viviendo en carne propia los cambios que se suscitaban conforme aquella historia evolucionaba, día a día.

Volvió a apagar las luces una vez que todo estuvo limpio, y se paró frente a la ventana, percatándose de que algunas nubes cubrían el cielo de París, dándole al paisaje un aire macabro y escalofriante.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, observando a detalle los colores surrealistas que los autos proyectaban sobre las avenidas al moverse a toda velocidad, en los destellos que los cristales proyectaban hacia el cielo, en el ruido de las charlas de media noche, momento en que la ciudad parecía cobrar vida, con su música resonando en los callejones vacíos, incluso el olor de la tierra mojada puesto que la tormenta se acercaba.

Las manos de Colette se deslizaron por su pecho y pronto ella le abrazaba, recargando la mejilla entre los omóplatos del muchacho, pensativa, aferrándose al calor que él le ofrecía como si fuese el último bote salvavidas del naufragio.

Ese nuevo aroma inundó las fosas nasales del muchacho, el champú de la chica, la piel limpia del sudor acumulado, el agua escurriendo por las puntas de su cabello. Sintió un escalofrío ante la humedad del cabello de Colette contra su camiseta, contra su piel, pero no se movió de su sitio, puso las manos sobre las de ella y suspiró, sintiendo por fin el peso del cansancio venciéndolo, doblegando sus rodillas, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos presa del mareo.

—Dejé agua caliente —informó tímidamente antes de soltarlo y avanzar hacia la habitación.

Agua caliente, se quedaría dormido de pie con el agua caliente, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada tendón, cada hueso, cada poro, cada terminación nerviosa agradeció cuando sintió el chorro deslizándose por su espalda y hasta el piso.

Oliver recargó los antebrazos en la pared y permitió el chorro de agua hirviendo le golpeara la nuca. Le dolía, el contacto con el agua le ardía a su paso, pero el muchacho aguantó ahí un momento más antes de abrir el agua fría y cerrar la caliente, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura como un alivio a su piel.

Maldita costumbre. Ahora le dolía por el frío.

Y al salir de la bañera, con el pantalón del pijama cayendo sobre el borde de su cadera, con la camiseta de resaque envolviendo su torso, con la toalla rosa pastel de Colette sobre la cabeza para eliminar el exceso de agua de su cabello, se encontró con una imagen que le partió el alma.

Colette estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación, abrazada de una almohada, hecha un mar de lágrimas que tenían demasiado tiempo esperando para desbordarse. Aquella reptil, fuerte, apasionada, despiadada, había escuchado a Luka decir, al menos mil veces, que había momentos en los que se sentía como una presa a punto de romperse y desbordar toda el agua que contenía. No lo había querido entender, no había querido comprender a Luka cuando le había escuchado decir aquello puesto que habría implicado admitir que ella misma estaba al borde del llanto y de la locura.

No, ella no sería la niña frágil, ella no podía romperse, no podía darse el lujo de partirse en mil pedazos sin mayor consecuencia. Pelearía de frente hasta que no quedara nada, y entonces tal vez seguiría peleando.

Bueno, aparentemente ya no quedaba nada.

Oliver la levantó al vuelo, como si no pesara, como si fuera ligera como una pluma, y la acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder apartarle el cabello del rostro y besar su frente, prometiendo que todo iría bien, que todo terminaría pronto.

Colette era una niña pequeña y asustada, una niña de seis años con el corazón roto, con el miedo de enfrentarse sola al mundo, era la niña aterrorizada porque acaba de perder a sus padres en medio de la feria y está segura de que se quedó sola en el mundo, que nadie la va a encontrar, que tendrá que dormir entre la basura y suplicar a los extraños por comida. Colette es la niña pequeña que ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bonita como para que se la quieran robar, se ha quedado sola en el mundo y no hay nadie que la conforte.

Y entonces, Oliver se convirtió en una luz en medio de las tinieblas, una mano amable que se extiende y que promete que ayudará a buscar a los padres, que estará ahí hasta asegurarse de regresarla al lugar al que pertenece para poder irse después.

—No es justo —musitó Colette aferrándose con ambas manos a la camiseta del muchacho, sollozando con fuerzas mientras él asentía para sí mismo, acariciándole el cabello a su amiga como si pudiera defenderla con aquel gesto simple. —Ella tenía muchos sueños, planes a futuro, quería hacer mil cosas, no sólo formar parte de Panic, ella quería ser arreglista y tocar para otros artistas, incluso Luka la estaba ayudando con ese proyecto, no tenía por qué morirse, no tenía por qué morirse así.

Y no, Colette no sólo lloraba por Jeany, por su incompetencia para mantener a salvo a su chica, por lo tarde que había intentado deshacerse de ella para ponerla fuera de las garras de Lila. Ahora lloraba también por lo asustada que había estado cuando se la habían llevado, lloraba por la certeza que había tenido de estar muerta cuando la habían secuestrado. Lloraba por todo el cansancio físico y emocional al que se había sometido por obligar a su cuerpo a mantener el despotismo y la postura hasta probarle a Lila que no podía romperla a ella.

Y lloraba por haberse convertido en un títere de Lila.

Pero en medio de un trueno que surcó los cielos, en medio del relámpago que siguió al rayo, en medio de un silencio que se alzó en medio de la habitación luego del ruido atronador de la tormenta, Colette dejó de llorar de golpe, dándose cuenta de que Oliver cantaba una cuna por lo bajo.

—_À la claire fontaine m'en allant promener, J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. _

Alguna vez le había escuchado a Luka tararear aquella canción cuando estaba más nervioso, un clásico de la música francesa, una canción que cualquiera de su edad conocía. Escucharla no era una novedad, pero escucharla en la voz profunda y aterciopelada de Oliver, aquello consiguió que Colette fuese tranquilizando su respiración, soltando el agarre sobre la camiseta de Oliver y conciliando el sueño.

Con sumo cuidado, Oliver se levantó y rodeó la cama para dejar a Colette en el colchón, arropándola mientras seguía cantando otros versos de aquella canción de cuna, moviéndose por la habitación, recogiendo cosas, apagando luces, dejando el lugar más o menos organizado antes de ir a recostarse a la cama y apreciar los ojos abiertos de Colette, que, si bien seguían dando paso a dos arroyos de profunda tristeza, también le miraban con curiosidad y asombro.

—No voy a dejar de cantar hasta que te duermas —advirtió acariciándole el cabello y sonriendo de medio lado, consiguiendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

—Entonces no me voy a dormir, para que no pares.

—Con que a esas vamos —murmuró divertido, mientras paseaba sus manos por el cabello mojado de la joven, alejándolos de su rostro, haciéndole llorar con más ganas. —Pues entonces más te vale no dormirte hasta que hayas llorado todo lo que te duele, hasta que te hayas deshecho de todas las heridas que no sanaron en el pasado.

—Una noche no me alcanza —exclamó la chica con tono lastimero, permitiéndose la compasión, lamentarse por todo cuanto había perdido en ese tiempo.

—Pues entonces seguiremos cantando hasta que sanes.

Y dicho aquello, volvió a entonar la melodía, las palabras, la cuna que consiguió que Colette se sumiera en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.


	70. Las sospechas de la polilla

Lila estaba sentada a sus anchas en el sillón individual, sostenía en su mano izquierda una copa de vino tinto, mientras que en la otra acariciaba el broche de la polilla, admirando el atardecer contra los tejados de París. Félix estaba de pie atrás de ella, observando la ciudad con aires taciturnos mientas se preguntaba a qué esperaba Lila.

—Nos van a encontrar si no nos movemos —puntualizó el rubio, apremiante.

—No, no nos van a encontrar tan fácil.

—Ahora saben a quién buscar y la policía ya emitió una orden de captura para nosotros, los portadores no se van a detener hasta dar contigo y enviarte a... a donde quiera que hayan enviado a Gabriel Agreste.

—No soy tan ingenua como Gabriel, él era un idealista que se dejó llevar por sus sueños y aspiraciones para la vida, no tenía oportunidad contra los portadores cuando éramos niños, yo por otro lado he logrado lo que ninguno. Los portadores han estado contra las cuerdas varias veces, tanto así que han tenido que cambiar los miraculous entre ellos.

Félix suspiró caminando hasta posarse frente a Lila, recargó las manos en los brazos del sillón, sosteniendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca de la morena, aspirando su aliento, olfateando su perfume seco, deleitándose en la forma en que sus pupilas se contraían, mostrando el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

—Pero ellos no sabían la identidad de Gabriel.

—¿Notaste lo rápido que reaccionó Luka? —Inquirió la morena poniéndose el broche en el cuello de la blusa para poder acariciar el rostro de Félix, haciéndolo retroceder con un gesto de desprecio en el rostro, gesto que logró ensanchar la sonrisa cálida de Lila. —Por un momento fue como si supiera cómo funcionaban los miraculous. Eso quiere decir que podría ser un portador.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Murmuró sarcástico, sonriendo de medio lado —¿Cuál de ellos?

—No es el gato negro, ese todo el tiempo le coquetea a Ladybug desde que tengo memoria, y Luka ha estado enamorado de Marinette desde los dieciséis —la última parte de su frase casi la escupió, como si aquel gesto de devoción le pareciera patético o despreciable.

—Podría ser una farsa para tratar de mantener las apariencias —sugirió Félix tomando su propia copa de vino antes de brindar con Lila.

—Sí, puede ser... o Marinette también es una portadora. Creo que sólo la he visto akumatizada una vez, pero no fue la primera vez que uno de los héroes de París no hizo aparición, así que... Descartamos por obviedad a King Monkey, Carapace y Pegasse. Eso nos deja con Viperion, Cobra y Panthère.

—¿No se enfrentaron Cobra y Luka en un bar de los reptiles hace tiempo?

—Sí, algo así dijeron mis informantes.

—Viperion estaba tras los pasos de Multimouse, ¿podría tratarse de ellos?

—No —sentenció Lila pensando en Marinette. —Tal vez Luka podría tener una amante, por su historial personal en el mundo de la música. Si la ratona de verdad fuese Marinette no se habría liado emocionalmente con Cobra, es demasiado mustia como para andar con amantes, aún bajo la máscara.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Marinette es Ladybug?

Lila guardó silencio unos minutos. Era tonto creer que fuera así, sobre todo por lo frágil que parecía ser Marinette, además de que, en más de alguna ocasión, había sido rescatada por los héroes de París y puesta a salvo. Los ataques de los akuma eran caóticos, así que la confusión era parte del paisaje cuando se trataba de seguir la pista de alguien, nunca sabía a dónde se iba ni a dónde la llevaban cuando la ponían a salvo y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el interés.

Confusión...

Lila volvió a quitarse el broche y sonrió acariciando los bordes de las alas, observando a detalle los colores del broche antes de suspirar y dar otro sorbo a su copa.

Era cierto, Marinette había sido puesta a salvo muchas veces por los héroes de París, pero también tenían en el equipo a una heroína capaz de crear ilusiones de todo tipo, sería sencillo fingir algo como un rescate en caso de que la diseñadora fuese una portadora.

—No importa —dijo para sí misma, dándole forma a la idea en su cabeza, a su siguiente obra maestra, al Akuma de la confusión, arma que tomaría tiempo perfeccionar, debía crear la mayor cantidad posible de akumas con tal de practicar, y no escatimaría en polillas demonizadas con tal de conseguir el monstruo que le daría vida a sus planes, el que usaría para desenmascarar a Luka y destrozar a Marinette al mismo tiempo. —Cometerán un error. Ellos tienen todo que perder, yo no puedo perder ya nada.

—Estas muy segura.

—Sí, lo estoy. Ya verás.

* * *

_**Scar**: _a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo no shipearlos, juro que tendrán su final feliz, ya verás.

_**Sonrais777**: _Luka podría, sin problema alguno, darle ese golpe por nosotras jajajajaja

_**Manu**: _Me gusta el MariChat, tengo que admitirlo, pero como mis teorías a veces se van por las nubes, prefiero esperar a que nos revelen lo que viene a continuación. Yo obviamente shipeo Lukanette, aunque empecé con el cuadro amoroso, así que no me molestaría ninguno de sus posibles desenlaces, al fin para eso tenemos el fanfiction jajaja para hacer nuestra voluntad

* * *

Marinette y Luka estaban de pie a los lados de la cama, extendiendo las sábanas para irse a dormir luego de una tarde pesada y larga, cansados por todas las emociones que los agobiaban, tanto las propias como las de los kwamis.

Luka había hecho sus declaraciones en la comisaría, había dicho todo cuanto Dusuu le había confesado, le había dado lujo de detalles a Maunier y a su equipo, y había prometido estar disponible en caso de que lo necesitaran para algo más.

Sus estudiantes no habían parado de hacer preguntas sobre Melek Taus y los otros portadores, bombardeando a Luka e imposibilitando las clases, haciéndole perder los nervios y levantar la voz una vez, pero serenándose al instante para poder pedir calma y mandarlos al receso, sabiendo que, lo más seguro era que Lila le estaría dando caza en busca de venganza. No le daría el placer de ofrecer una emoción negativa qué demonizar.

Después estaban las emociones de Evan y Claire, que seguían haciendo acto de aparición cuando estaban más tranquilos, como el eterno recordatorio de que todavía no tenían permiso de ser felices, como si todavía le debieran al destino y tuvieran que saldar su deuda antes de poder ser felices juntos.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró Luka con una sonrisa soñadora, dedicándole a Marinette una mirada de enamoramiento que sólo podría haberse comparado con las que le dedicaba cuando eran niños.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes así —admitió Marinette sonrojada, bajando la vista.

—Estaba pensando en que Evan tocaba el violín, y que he accedido a algunas de sus habilidades cuando entramos en trance, pero Sass mencionaba la posibilidad de hacerlo sin necesidad de caer en recuerdos que no nos pertenecen.

—Ajá —murmuró la joven soltando las sábanas y cambiando toda su atención a Luka, invitándolo a seguir con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Ven —pidió rodeando la cama y tomando la muñeca de Marinette, jalándola consigo a la pasada y arrastrándola hasta el estudio de música.

Marinette soltó una carcajada ante aquel desplante de entusiasmo infantil de su esposo, y se quedó muy quieta cuando él la soltó para dirigirse al violín que descansaba sobre su atril. Los kwamis habían escuchado el revuelo y no dudaron antes de salir disparados hacia ellos, observando a detalle la escena.

Sass soltó una risa discreta, gesto que llamó la atención de Tikki.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró la Catarina en voz baja, confundida por la sonrisa melancólica de Sass.

—Me pregunto dónde quedaron los holanes, las faldas largas, las boinas, y en qué momento nuestros portadores pasaron del pudor del principio de siglo a esto.

Tikki observó a Marintette, fácilmente podía imaginarla usando los vestidos de época que Claire solía usar en el año de mil novecientos, sus sombreros de ala ancha, los listones de colores que usaba para atar sus cabellos. Recordaba también las camisas viejas que Evan solía lucir, sus pantalones sujetos por los tirantes, las boinas a cuadros, los zapatos gastados. El contraste era abrumador al ver a Marinette usando un short de licra y una camiseta de tirantes, mientras que Luka llevaba el pantalón azul oscuro y el torso desnudo, dejando a la vista tatuajes y cicatrices.

—Ya no hay pudor —bromeó la kwami sonriendo para Sass mientras éste rodeaba a Mullo con un gesto dulce y protector.

—Luka... —llamó Marinette enternecida por la forma torpe en la que su esposo se ponía el violín contra el hombro y la miraba con los ojos abiertos y expectantes.

—No, escucha. La otra noche me abrí la mano pensando en la película que tanto te gusta, una de nuestras primeas citas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—El violinista del diablo, ¿cómo olvidarla?

—Entonces, tú te sabes todas las canciones de memoria, y yo revisé las partituras para _Io ti penso amore. _No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se toca el violín —soltó mirando el instrumento con el entrecejo fruncido antes de sonreírle a su musa —, pero la otra noche logré algo, y estoy seguro de que si me concentro... —Luka respiró profundo y bajó el violín y el arco, al tiempo en que desviaba la mirada, apenado por tanto entusiasmo. —Es sólo que...

—Cantaré para ti —murmuró Marinette sonriendo enternecida.

—No sé si sea capaz de hacerlo —admitió Luka, apenado, pero las manos de Marinette le levantaron el rostro y ella le ofreció una sonrisa radiante, asintiendo.

—Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. Así que cantaré para ti.

Luka sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo para sí mismo y llevando de nuevo el violín a posición. En medio de un suspiro, colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas y jaló el brazo, arrancando un sonido extraño y carente de forma al instrumento.

Luka sabía la teoría, sabía que tenía que ejercer cierto nivel de presión, cierta fuerza, cierta velocidad para que las cuerdas liberasen un sonido medianamente armónico, pero llevarlo a la práctica le resultó especialmente complicado, sobre todo cuanto tenía tanto tiempo dedicándose a arrancar arpegios radicales y apasionados a la guitarra. Sin embargo, su brazo se movió de regreso y el sonido mejoró.

El violín no tenía trastos, a diferencia de la guitarra, ahora no contaba con las guías que permitieran a sus dedos conocer la postura exacta para lograr las notas que requería, pero no evitó que el muchacho hiciera su esfuerzo, experimentara presionando las cuerdas para encontrar diversos sonidos que, poco a poco, fueron sonando más dulces, más armónicos.

Compuso una mueca cuando el violín emitió un chirrido disonante, pero rectificó la postura del arco, inclinándolo ligeramente para no lesionar las cuerdas, consiguiendo notas que, poco a poco, fueron convirtiéndose en una melodía armónica y cadenciosa, experimentando en los sonidos y en las combinaciones hasta sentir que podía hacerlo de forma consistente.

Dio con el tono de la canción y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su cuerpo tomara el control, sabiendo que Evan podía tocar el violín y él podía ser un instrumento de aquel portador.

Y la voz de Marinette se alzó aguda, llenando toda la habitación en un instante, consiguiendo que los kwamis contuvieran la respiración al percatarse de que, aunque no se tratara de Claire, ciertamente tampoco era Marinette la intérprete de aquella canción.

_**Io ti penso amore**_  
_**Quando il bagliore del sole risplende sul mare**_  
_**Io ti penso amore**_  
_**Quando ogni raggio della luna si dipinge sulle fonti**_

Marinette había llevado las manos a la altura del corazón, entrelazando sus dedos y perdiendo la vista al frente, Tikki soltó un jadeo al reconocer aquel gesto, al reconocer el tic que tenía aquella portadora de pellizcarse la piel entre el pulgar y el índice cuando sentía que no iba a llegar al tono en el que tenía que cantar, pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre de aquella portadora italiana.

_**Io ti vedo**_  
_**Quando sulle vie lontane**_

Y la razón por la que no pudo decirlo en voz alta, fue por ver a Luka abrir los ojos para dedicarle una mirada apasionada a su musa, una mirada cargada de significados, de recuerdos, de sentimientos contenidos. No, el pasmo de la kwami no tenía nada que ver con aquellas emociones, Luka ya había mirado a Marinette como si quisiera abrasarla y consumirla en ese mismo instante, lo que dejó a los kwamis pasmados fue el hecho de ver que los ojos azules de Luka ahora mostraban un color café oscuro como el chocolate.

_**Si solleva la polvere**_  
_**Quando per lo stretto sentiero trema il viandante**_  
_**Nella notte profonda**_  
_**Nella notte profonda**_

Y Marinette aprovechó el puente musical para dedicarle una mirada igual de intensa a Luka, aunque en ella no había cambio físico, para Tikki no quedó duda de que se tratara de ella, de su Fiorella.

_**Io ti sento amore**_  
_**Quando col cupo suono si muovono le onde**_  
_**Nel placido boschetto caro**_  
_**Spesso ad ascoltare seduto alla luce**_

Tikki sollozó por lo bajo, esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que, por segunda ocasión, ellos dos tuviesen frente a sí la oportunidad de ser felices.

_**Io sono con te**_  
_**Anche se tu sei lontano**_  
_**Sei vicino a me**_  
_**Anche se tu sei lontano**_  
_**O fossi qui**_  
_**O fossi qui**_

Marinette estaba en una habitación llena de gente, por la ropa logró reconocer la época de mil ochocientos, seguramente finales de ese siglo, después de la revolución contra Austria, sonrió de medio lado para el violinista que había tocado para ella, aunque no estaba segura de qué canción había interpretado, estaba segura de que no había sido _Io ti penso amore_.

Tomó los holanes de su falda, su vestido blanco estaba lleno de moños azules de diversos tonos y el polizón tiraba de ella hacia el suelo, pero la joven ignoró ese detalle y encaró al músico, que le sonreía complacido al haber escuchado su voz.

—¿Y tiene el señor Breuer tiene alguna opinión respecto a la voz de mi hija? —Inquirió un hombre acercándose a Marinette y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriéndole con sencillez a la joven antes de cambiar su atención hacia el músico de nuevo.

—Tiene una voz muy clara, y su tesitura es amplia, creo que tiene futuro en el mundo de la música, sólo requiere el acompañamiento adecuado para sacarle todo el potencial a su voz.

—¿Y es usted esa persona?

—¡Papá! —Exclamó la chica, sonrojada, dándole un golpecito en el brazo, haciendo centellear en su cuello el prendedor de la polilla.

—Es una joven bastante talentosa —aduló un muchacho alto de cabello negro atado en una coleta en la parte baja de la cabeza, acercándose hasta ellos y extendiendo una mano hacia la joven, para saludar —, además de hermosa. Cualquiera diría que ya está lista para casarse.

Fiorella soltó una risa cristalina, ofreciendo su mano para que el muchacho le besara los nudillos, pero apenas hizo contacto con la boca del muchacho, la joven retiró educadamente su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—En esta casa, las ideas patriarcales de las mujeres frágiles que deben ser protegidas por un hombre fuerte están de más —acotó estirando el cuello para mostrar sus aretes, al percatarse de que el muchacho llevaba el anillo de portador. —Y para desgracia de muchos, creemos en el matriarcado, así que, si trató de halagarme, ha conseguido el efecto opuesto, señor Brunetti. Pero gracias por el intento.

Sin añadir más, la joven tomó los holanes de su falda y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ellos hacia la mesa de las copas, dejando al muchacho con un gesto de sorpresa que la portadora habría querido pintar para recordarlo siempre.

.

Marinette abrió los ojos y se enderezó de golpe, percatándose de que estaba recostada en el suelo junto al piano, Luka estaba tendido también en el suelo, con la mano cerrada fuertemente en torno al arco del violín, mientras que el instrumento descansaba a unos metros de ellos, con Sass sentado sobre la caja del instrumento mientras acariciaba las cuerdas con embeleso.

—Fiorella... —musitó Marinette esperanzada, avanzando a gatas hasta el kwami, sintiéndose mareada y luchando contra las ganas de volver a desmayarse, necesitaba respuestas de inmediato.

—Fiorella me pidió que no habláramosss de ellosss... nunca.

—Pero ¿lograron estar juntos?

—Mari —musitó el reptil sonriéndole dulcemente, flotando hasta ella para tocar su frente y transmitirle en ese gesto un poco de calma —, tú y Luka ya lo lograron.

—A veces siento que todavía le debemos al destino —admitió sintiendo la angustia, recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco, regresando hasta donde había estado para colocar la cabeza de Luka en su regazo y cuidarle dulcemente.

—Tranquila, querida. Essstan a ssssalvo.

—Me preocupo demasiado —murmuró como un reclamo personal antes de apartar el cabello del rostro de Luka, haciéndole apretar el gesto antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír para su musa —, pero es que no quiero que nadie me quite este pedacito de felicidad.

Marinette sonrió recargando su mejilla contra la mano de Luka cuando él le tomó el rostro, suspirando ambos ante el tacto cálido, su mente voló inmediatamente hacia Oliver, la prueba tangible de que, fuera como fuera, seguían juntos en el futuro, así que sonrió negando con la cabeza, reprendiéndose y diciéndose a sí misma que se estaba angustiando por nada.

—Dios —murmuró Luka apretando el gesto y levantándose poco a poco, apoyado de las manos de su esposa —, ahora entiendo por qué te aturden tanto las visiones. ¿Siempre terminas así de mareada?

—Más o menos —admitió la chica acariciando el cabello de su esposo antes de levantarse y sacudir sus rodillas. —Lo que sí, es que siempre termino hambrienta. ¿Algo de cenar?

Luka se recostó sobre la espalda para agarrar vuelo y levantarse de un salto, haciendo que su esposa riera por lo bajo, cubriendo su boca discretamente.

—Creí que no podría comer más, pero...

Y aunque ambos muchachos se habrían ido a la cocina en busca de un asalto a la nevera, Tikki entró volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos, entregándole a Marinette su teléfono, mostrando la señal de alerta por akuma.

.

Chat Noir y Ryuoko ya estaban en los tejados aledaños a la plaza de la Bastilla, observando con detenimiento todo cuanto ocurría en el lugar. La policía había acordonado la zona, puesto que donde había estado la torre de Julio, ahora se encontraba una casona de tres pisos digna de una película de terror, hecha de madera, con su ático afilado, con las ventanas rotas, con las vigas de madera pudriéndose hasta caerse.

Ladybug sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de la pinta del lugar y miró a sus compañeros en espera de que Viperion apareciera en el lugar.

—¿Qué sabemos del akuma?

—Nada hasta ahora —confesó Ryuoko encarando a su amiga, con expresión serena —, Chat intentó hacer un cataclism a la fachada, pero en cuanto la pared se derrumbó, la casa volvió a reconstruirse.

—Entonces el akuma tiene que estar por dentro —dedujo la portadora de la buena suerte, retrocediendo hasta el borde del tejado y señalando el callejón con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Los tres portadores saltaron hasta el suelo justo cuando Viperion llegaba hasta el lugar, dedicándole una mirada pesada a Ladybug.

—No me gusta nada cómo pinta esto.

—No, ni a mí —admitió la Catarina antes de perder la transformación y quitarse los aretes, tendiéndolos hacia Ryuoko.

Adrien también le ofreció su anillo a Viperion, consiguiendo que ambos portadores les dedicaran una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró la portadora del dragón, pasmada mientras Longg abandonaba la transformación y le sonreía a su protegida.

—¿De verdad creen que estamos listos? —Inquirió Luka quitándose la pulsera y mirando a Marinette, confundido.

—Es momento de ver cómo funciona el equipo que ustedes forman —dijo Adrien sonriendo con orgullo para su novia mientras ella se quitaba la gargantilla para entregársela a su amiga y ponerse los aretes. —Lo hemos estado pensando mucho, y Marinette y yo decidimos que el siguiente Akuma que apareciera sería el momento para ver la primera demostración de este dream team. No contábamos con que nos toparíamos con un enemigo así de formidable, pero las circunstancias nos empujan a exigirnos de más.

—Cada vez está más cerca la fecha en la que nos iremos —murmuró Marinette acongojada, mirando alternadamente a su esposo y a su mejor amiga —, quiero asegurarme de que están listos antes de partir. No quisiera dejar esta responsabilidad en sus manos sin darles todo el entrenamiento necesario, me sentiría muy culpable si no les damos un entrenamiento como debe ser, pero...

—Este akuma parece poderoso, por eso permaneceremos cerca —prometió Adrien poniéndose la pulsera antes de poner la mano en el hombro de Luka —, creemos que pueden manejarlo, pero no están solos en esto.

—Algo me dice que estando dentro no vamos a poder contactarlos fácilmente —murmuró Kagami asomándose por el callejón para echar un vistazo a la mansión antes de mirar a su novio —, pero ya nos las arreglaremos para llamarlos de ser necesario.

—Luka —llamó Marinette quitándose el collar de Mullo y colgándolo en torno a su cuello. —Así sabremos si nos necesitan.

—Bien pensado, ma cher —murmuró el guitarrista antes de tomar el rostro de su esposa y robar un beso apasionado a sus labios, haciéndola suspirar en cuanto rompieron el contacto. —Acabaré con esto en un parpadeo, ya verás.

.

(Marianne mein theme)

Panthère y Tentomushi llegaron hasta la entrada de la fachada, donde Maunier ya los esperaba con un grupo de oficiales manteniendo a la gente a raya, montones de personas se apretaban unos a otros, movidos por la curiosidad ante los gemidos y ruidos que parecían provenir de la mansión, empujándolos y alegando que aquello no era una casa del terror, sino un akuma peligroso.

—Oficial —saludó el portador de la mala suerte, consiguiendo que Maunier diera un salto en su sitio y encarase a los portadores con expresión de confusión.

—Perdón, Chat Noir dijo...

—El gato negro me ha enviado en su lugar —murmuró Panthère bajando un poco la voz y mirando por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. —Los héroes de París consideran que es importante hacerse cargo de la situación a cualquier costo.

—Y nosotros estamos dispuestos a pagar cualquier costo —acotó Tentomushi cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una vez para el oficial. —Nos estaremos viendo los antifaces un tiempo, detective, Lila se ha convertido en una amenaza mayor ahora que ha revelado su identidad, y los héroes de París no están dispuestos a ver su ciudad sumida en las sombras. Nosotros tampoco.

—No se ofendan —espetó Maunier cruzándose de brazos, dedicándoles una mirada inquisitorial mientras negaba con la cabeza (sí, la misma mirada que le había dedicado a Luka meses atrás, mientras decía que desconfiaba de él) —, pero yo no creo en justicieros. Si tuviera que poner mi vida en sus manos...

—Oficial —interrumpió Tentomushi comenzando a girar el yo-yo y avanzando hacia la casa, sonriéndole a la fachada emocionada por el desafío que aquello suponía para ambos héroes —, no tiene que poner su vida en nuestras manos, sólo tiene que dejar que nos hagamos cargo.

—No estoy seguro de querer dejarlos intervenir si Ladybug y Chat Noir no aparecen —dijo desenfundando su arma y apuntando a Tentomushi, acción que varios oficiales imitaron, consiguiendo que la Catarina se detuviera en su sitio sin dejar de blandir su arma. —Sabemos que obedeces a la heroína original, Panthère, pero no quiero arriesgarme a descubrir qué harías si ella no está cerca.

—Sólo sigo sus órdenes, y me pidió que no pusiera en peligro a ningún civil de París. Pero tú no eres un civil ¿o sí?

Panthère giró sobre sus pies y dio un paso lento hacia Maunier, toda su aura felina gritaba peligro, el oficial hizo amago de retroceder, pero afianzó el agarre sobre el arma, mirando al justiciero a los ojos, como diciendo "No me harás retroceder".

—Un justiciero es peligroso para París, Cobra es toda muestra que necesitamos.

—Y, aun así, Ladybug confía en nosotros —apuntó Tentomushi girando el rostro con una sonrisa amable, gesto extraño viniendo de ella. —Pero si lo que quiere es una confirmación...

Con un movimiento veloz, recuperó su Yo-yo y lo abrió en función de teléfono, rogando internamente poder sostener aquella farsa, pero un grito agudo y desgarrador se alzó desde dentro de la mansión, acto que consiguió recuperar la atención de todos los presentes.

Panthère ni siquiera lo pensó.

Giró a toda velocidad y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, la puerta se abrió con violencia, así que el héroe rugió sacando sus bastones de las pistoleras, tragado por la oscuridad de la mansión antes de que la puerta se azotara, encerrando en sus entrañas al guerrero de París y consiguiendo que, tanto Tentomushi como Maunier, soltara un grito por la sopresa.

—Maldita sea, Panthère —musitó la heroína antes de lanzarse también a ser devorada por la oscuridad.


	71. Dollhouse

_**N/A**_: no sé si este mini arco sea lo suficientemente pesado como para asustar de verdad a alguien, pero te diré esto, a mí me puso muy nerviosa escribirlo, seleccionar la música, poner los momentos de mayor tensión y etcéteras. Yo estoy nerviosa, así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Ahora sí, mi querido equipo de trabajo, hagamos justicia al chiste local de "Luto, llanto y destrucción" ¿Cuál de los tres aparecerá aquí?

Según mi equipo beta (Te amo Faty, perdón por hacerte esto), este capítulo no es apto para gente ansiosa.

* * *

_**(12:00 am – The haunting of hill house)**_

Estaba perdida y lo sabía, sabía que había cometido un error.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora debía afrontar sus consecuencias.

Apenas hubo atravesado el umbral de la puerta, comprendió el error que había cometido al lanzarse sin planearlo más. La puerta se había azotado a sus espaldas y la oscuridad reinante sólo hizo que la justiciera comenzara a ponerse nerviosa lentamente, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero los ruidos, los crujidos de la madera en la planta alta (como si alguien pesado caminara sobre aquellos espacios, merodeando entre las sombras a la espera de su siguiente víctima), los aullidos del viento colándose entre las ventanas cerradas como gritos y lamentos de las almas atoradas entre este mundo y el siguiente, los jadeos que venían de entre los escalones de la escalera como si demonios se ocultasen esperando el momento oportuno para extender las garras y tomar las piernas de sus incautos, los arañazos en las paredes, como si alguien quisiera salir de los muros, como si montones de ratas trataran de roer la madera, como si las uñas ensangrentadas de una persona emparedada ya no dieran para más y el hueso se hubiese abierto paso hasta tratar de romper los muros, los ruidos de la casa no la dejaban pensar.

Evocó el recuerdo de los ojos de Adrien, dos esmeraldas refulgiendo en la oscuridad mientras él le dedicaba miradas de ensoñación antes de prometerle amor eterno, y aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para ayudarle a calmarse.

Tentomushi abrió los ojos y emitió un grito al darse cuenta de que la mirada celeste de Panthère la escrutaba con curiosidad.

—¡Imbécil! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, retrocediendo un paso y apretando los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—Perdón —dijo el felino entre risitas, retrocediendo un par de pasos y llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa de Cheshire que se extendió por su rostro. —Te veías tan tranquila.

—Muero de nervios, no me gusta esta casona.

—Oh, vamos, te has convertido en una portadora sanguinaria y legendaria, y ¿ahora me sales con que una casa embrujada te pone nerviosa?

—No me gustan las películas de terror —confesó la heroína mirando a su alrededor. —Deberíamos salir y planear una estrategia antes de movernos en cualquier dirección —pidió mirando a su compañero, descubriendo una mirada de compasión en los ojos del justiciero.

—Eso no se va a poder —dijo sombrío, bajando un poco el rostro y consiguiendo que Tentomushi diera un paso de espaldas, con un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Panthère señaló a espaldas de Tentomushi con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Porque no sé dónde está la puerta.

_**(Shiki – Pendulum)**_

La catarina se giró sobre sus propios pies, dándole un primer vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Un pasillo enorme, eso era lo que había a sus espaldas, un pasillo oscuro que conducía al fondo de la casa, a una pared amplia con el cuadro de una mujer con velo negro de encaje de flores cubriéndole el rostro, un pasillo con las paredes llenas de pilares y de puertas cerradas a los costados, con candelabros de araña que se tambaleaban ligeramente como si acabaran de tocarlos, llenos de telarañas y polvo, con el papel tapiz cayéndose a pedazos, viejo y podrido dejando entrever la madera roída.

Volvió a girar, encarando a Panthère, percatándose que a espaldas del justiciero había una escalera enorme con dos vertientes que se torcían hacia arriba como cuernos dentro de la casa, alfombra roja, ventanales de mosaicos, atrás de la escalera otros pasillos que parecían conducir a un invernadero, pasillos a los lados, puertas frente a ella, pero ninguna que se asemejara al lugar por el que habían entrado.

—Es como una casa de muñecas —murmuró el portador extendiendo una mano hacia su compañera, componiendo una sonrisa dulce para infundirle valor. —A mí tampoco me gustan las películas de terror, pero esto sólo es un akuma, y nosotros somos más poderosos.

—No entiendo cómo esto puede ser una casa de muñecas —respondió la portadora aceptando el apretón de Panthère y comenzando a caminar tras él, mirando hacia sus espaldas para asegurarse de que todo permaneciera en su sitio, preguntándose en qué momento se había movido la puerta si ella sólo había cerrado los ojos un instante.

—De hecho, sí parece una casa de muñecas —insistió Panthère pensativo, analizando la estructura de la mansión, preguntándose si podría marcar las paredes de alguna forma —, mi hermana tuvo una parecida.

—Qué horror con los juguetes de tu hermana —espetó Tentomushi apretando el paso para no tener que estar trotando tras los pasos de su aliado.

—No en plan "mansión embrujada", quiero decir que tenía una casa de muñecas que se desarmaba, podía poner las habitaciones como se le ocurriera, todas ensamblaban.

—¿Crees que así funciona esta casa?

—Dímelo tú —murmuró divertido, apretando el agarre sobre la mano de su amiga, dándose cuenta de que volvían al lobby de la casa. —Porque hemos estado caminando en línea recta y volvimos a donde... —giró el rostro ensanchando su sonrisa, pero se quedó helado al percatarse de que, a pesar de sentir el apretón de Tentomushi de regreso, su compañera se había desvanecido.

—¿Bicho? —Murmuró el felino aflojando la mano y retrocediendo. —¡Bicho! —Gritó girando en su lugar, mirando a todos lados, preguntándose dónde había quedado Kagami, percatándose de que el lobby se encontraba vacío, pero ahora las luces de los candelabros estaban encendidas y proyectaba sombras extrañas en todas direcciones.

La casa se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Ya no había aullidos, ni sollozos, ya no había gritos provenientes de la oscuridad, ya no había nada arañando las paredes, y el pasillo parecía haber adquirido vida propia, con los candelabros encendidos, con los muros intactos, con la madera pulida y las alfombras colocadas con gracia y elegancia. La casa había dejado de ser una construcción terrorífica para transformarse en una mansión señorial, reflejando la antigua gloria de mil novecientos.

—¿Bicho? —Volvió a llamar Panthère, con un hilo de voz, prestando atención al pasillo y escuchando atentamente, percatándose de que había sonidos en la planta alta, pasitos pequeños como de niños corriendo, y risas trémulas que se quedaban suspendidas en el aire como testigos de la presencia de los infantes.

Escuchó una risa más fuerte a sus espaldas y giró a toda velocidad al escuchar una puerta azotarse, pasó saliva mientras aprestaba sus bastones y avanzaba cauteloso, sabiendo que se había azotado la tercera puerta a la derecha, pensando "no es gracioso".

Con la punta del pie empujó un poco la madera, y habría azotado la puerta, de no ser porque escuchó el grito de Tentomushi viniendo de escaleras arriba, giró sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a correr justo cuando un par de manos (heladas, húmedas, cadavéricas) se cerraron en torno a su boca y ojos, tirando con fuerza de él para obligarlo a entrar en la oscuridad.

.

Oliver tomó la mano de Colette y comenzó a correr en dirección a la plaza, rodeando a la gente y rodeando la mansión que se alzaba como un monumento a lo macabro y a lo retorcido. Aunque la guitarrista habría querido protestar por aquel agarre fuerte, decirle que la lastimaba, ironizar algún insulto o decir con sarcasmo que era suficiente mayorcita como para correr sola, algo en la angustia, en la desesperación de la mirada del muchacho le hizo saber que lo mejor era guardar silencio en ese momento.

La guitarrista recibió un mensaje de los medios de información, decían que había un nuevo akuma atacando la ciudad de París, y en cuanto Colette había encendido las noticias para decidir si debían ir a un refugio o esperar, Oliver supo que aquello era peor de lo que podría parecer a simple vista.

—En mi mundo no existe este akuma —sentenció a medio grito cuando por fin localizó a su madre, de pie junto a un grupo de gente, observando la mansión.

Ambos muchachos apretaron el paso y la chica abrió su boca, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¡Marinette!

—Oliver —murmuró aliviada la chica al reconocer las facciones de los recién llegados, Adrien se acercó también a ellos y alternó miradas, confundido ante la complicidad de ambos muchachos.

—Esto está mal a niveles que ni sospechas —espetó el muchacho, ni siquiera le importó que Adrien y Colette escucharan la conversación. —¿Qué portadores están dentro?

—Panthere y Tentomushi —informó la chica, volviendo la vista a la mansión al escuchar un nuevo alarido escapar a sus paredes. —Pero no sé si puedan hacerlo ellos solos.

—Yo no tengo ninguna noción de esto.

—Entonces es nuevo —sentenció la chica mirando Oliver, en busca de respuestas.

Ambos guardaron silencio y volvieron la vista a la casona, atentos a los gritos provenientes del interior, percatándose de que, a pesar de que escuchaban lamentos constantes, no reconocían en ellos la voz de sus respectivos amores.

Aquello les daba calma, sí, (podía ser su imaginación, o podía ser una negación, podía ser una fantasía y que las voces de sus enamorados estuvieran distorsionadas por la magia del akuma, que ambos estuvieran siendo torturados con la brutalidad necesaria para hacerles gritar, necesitaban desesperadamente aferrarse a la idea de que todo estaba bien, que sus portadores más poderosos estaban a salvo, luchando contra el akuma) pero Adrien y Marinette sabían perfectamente que esos gritos, si no pertenecían a los justicieros, debían pertenecer a los parisinos, y esa idea también les partía el alma. Ahora ambos compartían el pensamiento de que había sido estúpido dejarlos ir solos.

—Luka me dijo que sabes cómo contactar a Chat Noir —dijo Oliver percatándose de la expresión de dolor que había compuesto su madre, dedicándole una mirada pesada, cargada de significados que la chica atrapó al vuelo, asintiendo con determinación.

—Sí, pero esta noche está en otra misión, no vendrá y por eso enviaron a la pantera.

—Chat tiene aliados poderosos, aliados nuevos que cada vez se superan a sí mismos. Sé —dijo señalándose el cuello, Marinette por instinto se llevó la mano a la gargantilla y asintió, comprendiendo —lo que puedes hacer para llamar a nuevos portadores.

—Tengo que ir a donde Maunier —sentenció ella asintiendo una vez, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba a tope y le regresaba la capacidad de pensar a toda velocidad.

—Adrien puede acompañarte, tiene que.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Colette y yo nos quedaremos por aquí, tengo un par de cosas que charlar con ella, y podemos brindar apoyo moral.

—Yo no voy a ser ninguna porrista —espetó Colette metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, acariciando la peineta de la abeja. —Si puedo patear traseros akumatizados lo haré. No estoy del lado de los héroes, pero cualquiera que se meta con mi ciudad, se mete conmigo. No es la primera vez que le meto zancadilla a los aliados de Hawk Moth, ahora que sé que está contra tu familia... ustedes también son mi familia.

Marinette asintió agradecida tomando a Colette por los hombros y besándole una mejilla antes de murmurar —Lo que sea que estés pensando, no hagas una locura.

—No te preocupes por mí —murmuró Colette abrazando a Marinette a manera de despedida —, Oliver no me dejará matarme esta noche.

—Adrien, andando —llamó la franco-china antes de dar unos pasos lejos de sus amigos, pero Oliver la detuvo por la muñeca y pasó saliva ruidosamente, acercándose a su oído para que no lo escucharan ni Adrien ni Colette.

—¿Llevas contigo el miraculous del pavorreal?

Marinette se jaló de espaldas, sorprendida por aquella pregunta, asintiendo una vez, cortante, seca, dudando de los motivos del muchacho para hacer aquello.

—Oliver...

—Lila anda tras los pasos de Luka —sentenció el muchacho con aires sombríos mientras extendía la mano —, pero ambos sabemos que yo puedo confundirla.

La portadora pasó saliva de forma ruidosa antes de suspirar y asentir. Sacó de su bolso la caja del miraculous, consiguiendo que Colette abriera los ojos, pasmada, lo mismo que Adrien. Ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no preguntaron y se limitaron a seguir a su respectivo compañero cuando ambos salieron corriendo.

.

Tentomushi miraba a su alrededor, sentía el corazón latiendo con violencia dentro de su pecho, podía sentirlo golpear con fuerza contra sus pulmones, contra sus costillas, contra la piel de su estómago, podía sentir las palpitaciones en las sienes, en los tobillos. Latía tan fuerte que le dolía el cuerpo, le zumbaban los oídos. No sabía en qué momento había perdido a Panthère si lo había estado tomando de la mano durante todo el trayecto.

Sí, había permanecido con la vista puesta atrás, quería asegurarse de que nadie ni nada los siguiera, tenía la certeza de que, mientras no soltara a su compañero, todo iría bien, incluso había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él para afianzar el agarre, si alguno de los dos salía corriendo, el otro lo negaría.

Y la mano de su compañero (quien quiera que le hubiese estado sosteniendo la mano en ese instante) había apretado con fuerzas cuando los ruidos habían parado.

Fue cuando el felino dejó de hablar cuando ella supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Línea recta y qué más? —Inquirió percatándose de que una puerta parecía estar moviéndose justo cuando ambos pasaron por ahí, como si se fuera a abrir en cualquier momento, el picaporte giraba en su sitio, y no la dejaba tranquila el hecho de estarse alejando, aquella puerta en movimiento quedaba cada vez más y más atrás, pero no importaba cuánto se alejase de ahí, seguía estando dentro de la mansión. —¿Línea recta y qué más?

—Y nada más... —murmuró una voz profunda mientras el agarre sobre la mano de Tentomushi se volvía más fuerte, la voz sonó macabra, rasposa, como salida de ultra tumba.

Y la catarina sintió los ojos llenarse de agua mientras ella se plantaba en su sitio antes de girar lentamente el rostro hacia el frente, esperando encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz.

No mires, se dijo a sí misma.

No.

Frente a ella no había nadie. Sólo el pasillo vacío. Ella estaba sola de pie al centro del pasillo que parecía hacerse eterno, que, aunque hubiese cuatro metros para un lado y cuatro metros para el otro, ella había caminado mucho más que eso.

Pero el pasillo estaba vacío, no estaba el dueño de aquella voz, no había nadie, no había nada, sólo ella en medio de la penumbra mientras rayos surcaban el cielo y truenos inundaban la casa.

Tentomushi pasó saliva en silencio, y luego soltó un alarido, puesto que, con el siguiente trueno, todas las puertas del pasillo se azotaron con violencia, y gritos, y lamentos, y gruñidos, y gemidos, se alzaron por toda la casa, rodeándola y sumergiéndola en el caos.

Sí, la portadora soltó un alarido mientras se agachaba en su sitio, haciéndose bolita, aterrorizada por el movimiento a su alrededor, por los gritos y lamentos, por los gruñidos y gemidos, por las voces, por los cantos, por los pasos, por los rasguños a las paredes que se dirigían hacia ella, por los golpes a las ventanas y el movimiento de los cristales que se cimbraban como si quisieran reventar, como si toda la casa le gritara al mismo tiempo para que se largara de ahí.

Pero ella estaba atrapada en ese pasillo, posiblemente estaría atrapada el resto de la eternidad, porque entre más lo caminaba, menos sentía que podía dejarlo, mientras más avanzaba, éste se alargaba más y más, haciendo imposible su avance.

Una pesadilla, debía ser una pesadilla, ya antes había soñado con puertas que se alejaban más y más, de pasillos que se extendían lentamente, como burlándose de ella, ya antes había estado en pesadillas en las que, por más que corría, su cuerpo se movía en cámara lenta dificultándole avanzar, pesadillas en las que, en cuanto sentía que alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta, esta se alejaba de golpe, obligándola a correr de nuevo.

El ruido frenó de golpe, todo se detuvo, los gritos, los gruñidos, la tormenta. Todo volvió al silencio inicial, pero la portadora permaneció en su sitio, permaneció agazapada cerca del suelo, con las manos presionando fuertemente contra sus oídos, con el cuerpo contraído. El único sonido que retumbó por el pasillo fue el sollozo lastimero que la portadora dejó escapar a su boca, una súplica sin palabras para que la dejaran en paz.

—Esto puede terminar —musitó una voz distinta.

Aquel sonido había sido armónico y agudo, podría tratarse de una niña pequeña, pero el eco escalofriante que envolvía aquellas palabras dejó claro que, niña o lo que fuese, ya no se encontraba con vida.

Kagami se reprendió internamente, recordándose que, a lo único a lo que ella tenía permitido tener miedo era a su madre y al fracaso. Jaló aire, soltó un jadeo involuntario que salió entremezclado con un sollozo, pero ella volvió a intentarlo, jaló aire, recordándose a sí misma que ella era Tentomushi, la segunda portadora más poderosa que el miraculous de la buena suerte hubiese tenido jamás, otro respiro, ella era el dragón más poderoso de todos los tiempos, otro respiro, la encargada de proteger París una vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya no estuviesen en el país.

_**(Creepy doll music – Dollhouse of magic)**_

Volvió a respirar y levantó la vista, encontrándose en una habitación muy grande, llena de juguetes, de casas de muñecas, de peluches decapitados, de vestidos infantiles.

Levantó lentamente el rostro hasta percatarse de que estaba en una habitación muy amplia, con un tapete rosa pastel circular al centro, con una cama adornada con un dosel digno de una princesa, a los pies de la cama un baúl de madera, un caballito para balancearse, más al fondo había una máquina de coser y, llenando las repisas, acomodadas como si se estuvieran burlando de ella, como si fuesen espectadoras silentes del circo en que aquella casa se había convertido, montones y montones de muñecas de porcelana, con sus rostros pálidos y sus rizos de oro y de caoba, y sus vestidos de época, y sus mejillas pintadas, y sus labios sonrosados, con sus sonrisas lacónicas y sus miradas vacías, como almas suspendidas en el limbo.

Una voz lastimera, la misma voz aguda que había escuchado instantes atrás, se alzó a sus espaldas, estirando cada letra en las palabras que recitaba, como si le costase mucho trabajo hablar, como si le doliera hacerlo porque el eco le consumiera el alma.

—Podrías hacer que esto termine...

Tentomushi pasó saliva con dificultad y giró lentamente en su sitio, armándose de valor para lo que fuese a enfrentar, recordándose a sí misma que se trataba de un akuma, una fuerza contra la que podía luchar sin lugar a dudas, ni problemas.

Se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que había una niña dándole la espalda, con sus cabellos negros largos hasta las rodillas, con un vestido gótico de color blanco que lamía el piso, desgarrado en los bordes como si se hubiese atorado en distintos lugares, con las manos pálidas hasta lo imposible, y los nudillos morados, y las uñas negras por la muerte y la putrefacción.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —murmuró con voz quebradiza, pero manteniéndose firme en sus palabras, determinada a poner a salvo París.

Y de nuevo la voz se alzó en respuesta, pero esta vez vino de todas direcciones, las palabras de la niña salieron extendidas, las letras se pronunciaban con mucha dificultad y hacían eco en toda la habitación, como si la voz viniera de las paredes y al mismo tiempo provinieran de la pequeña que le daba la espalda mientras sostenía algo del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, un bloque.

—Podrías entregar tu miraculous, o traerme a Ladybug... Yo sólo quiero que vuelva mi hermano.

La niña comenzó a sollozar, las paredes temblaron, las sonrisas de las muñecas de la repisa se ensancharon como gestos cínicos de aquel que disfruta la tormenta, de la persona que sabe que viene el rayo y contempla el rostro del niño asustado que tiembla ante la tormenta, burlándose de su terror. Las muñecas se movieron, lentamente, como si cobrasen fuerzas, como si se prepararan para saltar de la repisa, emitiendo crujidos sonoros, la porcelana despegándose de las repisas.

Y Tentomushi apenas fue consciente de que la niña parecía estar acomodando las habitaciones de una casa de muñecas, no tuvo estómago para quedarse cuando se percató de que los lamentos volvían a surgir de las paredes y se levantaban lastimeros conforme la pequeña giraba el rostro, lentamente, a punto de revelar su secreto.

No.

Tentomushi saldría corriendo, buscaría a Panthère y luego vería que hacer, pero no se quedaría ahí a ver las cuencas vacías y ennegrecidas de aquel fantasma que gemía, no se quedaría a escuchar el lamento de la niña que suplicaba por su alma, no se quedaría para escuchar aquella última palabra de la pequeña de las muñecas que gemía el nombre de Luka Couffaine.

.

_**(Emotional music – A nostalgic dream)**_

Marinette se quitó la gargantilla de Longg mientras Adrien le entregaba la pulsera de Sass, la portadora observó ambas joyas y negó con la cabeza, confundida ante las posibilidades.

—¿Oliver sabe algo de nosotros? —Quiso saber el rubio, escrutando a Marinette con la mirada.

—No, pero escuchó a Maunier decir que soy cercana a Chat.

—Le entregaste un miraculous.

—Oliver cree que Luka me entregó el miraculous del pavorreal, creía que yo se lo entregaría a los portadores en cuanto las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas.

—¿Y por qué se lo entregaste a él? —Exclamó el muchacho, confundido ante lo errática que parecía estar Marinette en ese momento.

—Oliver dijo que Lila podría estar buscando a Luka, como si quisiera confirmar que no sea otro portador. Ahora que lo pienso, Luka reaccionó muy rápido, no recibió indicaciones, no hubo charla previa, actuó como si supiera perfectamente cómo usar el miraculous y el poder de Dusuu. Cualquiera sospecharía.

—Cada portador tiene su propia escencia, si Oliver usa a Dusuu para tratar de despistar a Lila, si el traje es diferente, entonces será en vano haberle entregado el prendedor.

—Créeme, Adrien. Oliver sabe un par de cosas sobre los miraculous que nosotros desconocemos. Por algún motivo él tiene un miraculous consigo, uno que no pertenece a mi caja.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo explicarlo todo ahora —murmuró la chica agobiada. —Pero...

—No, escucha —interrumpió Adrien tomando las manos de su amiga y asintiendo una vez. —Tú has sido la guardiana de los miraculous durante años, y antes nos guardábamos secretos para protegernos unos a otros. Estoy nervioso porque mi prometida está metida en una casa embrujada y yo estoy aquí afuera sin poder hacer nada, así que necesito que sepas que confío ciegamente en ti. Si crees en Oliver, si le entregaste un miraculous, hasta ahora no te has equivocado nunca, así que creo ciegamente en ti. No necesitas explicarlo después.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica, aliviada de contar con su colega.

—Bueno, Bugaboo, ¿qué sigue?

Marinette tomó una respiración profunda y asintió una vez, armándose de valor para continuar.

—Luka tiene a Mullo... Y los demás artículos están en el departamento, Rena y Carapace llegarían en cuestión de minutos, pero...

—Mari —murmuró Adrien poniendo su mano sobre las joyas y entrelazando los dedos con su amiga, sonriendo para infundirle valor. —Sabrás qué hacer.

—Si eso crees, es momento de traer a Aspix al juego.


	72. Las trampas de la casa

Había doblado a la derecha y a la izquierda, corriendo a toda velocidad al escuchar (o creer que había escuchado) a su compañera soltar un alarido. Decir que había gritado se quedaba corto, el sonido que había logrado atravesar los pasillos y recovecos de la casa hasta darle alcance, sólo podía deberse al terror profundo provocado en una persona de forma súbita, una puerta que se cierra, una mano saliendo de las tinieblas, una herida provocada por el viento y por la nada.

Encontró las escaleras y comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones, balanceando los brazos a sus lados con violencia, con las manos hechas puños, como si aquel movimiento lo ayudara a ir más rápido, como si le ayudarse a contener la desesperación que sentía al saber que no podía ayudar a su compañera, inclinó más el cuerpo para poder ir más rápido, pero ahora debía ir más lento, frenar su carrera o se iría de bruces. Panthère jaló el cuerpo hacia atrás para no caerse, y siguió bajando las escaleras, frenando de golpe a medio camino.

No, él no estaba bajando, estaba subiendo.

Giró en su sitio y encaró la pendiente, percatándose de que la planta alta se había quedado a sus espaldas, se preguntó en qué momento había dado la vuelta para bajar, volviendo a subir a toda prisa por el medio de aquellas escaleras adornadas de rojo y de dorado.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, de nuevo iba escaleras abajo. Soltó un grito de frustración y se acercó al barandal, aferrándose a él, rayando la madera con el metal de sus garras para asegurarse de que, esta vez, no cambiaría su dirección, sin imaginarse siquiera que, en alguna de las habitaciones, había una niña pequeña sosteniendo una escalera de casa de muñecas, inclinándola de un lado al otro para cambiar la dirección del justiciero.

—Mierda... —murmuró Panthère deteniéndose de nuevo, justo a la mitad de las escaleras, comprendiendo al fin que, no importando cuántas veces cambiara la dirección de sus movimientos, siempre iría escaleras abajo.

Aprovechó esa pausa para tratar de escuchar los sonidos de la casa, para tratar de escuchar los gritos de su compañera, para tratar de ubicar exactamente de dónde había venido aquella exclamación, pero de nuevo la casa estaba en silencio, como si alguien fuera capaz de enmudecerla por arte de magia, como si alguien tuviese un control remoto que desactivara y reactivara las habitaciones.

Panthère suspiró sabiendo que necesitaba, urgentemente, encontrar a su compañera para tratar de armar un plan más o menos decente. Y justo se había decidido por sentarse a esperar algún cambio en el entorno, la música comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, llamando su atención como un canto hipnótico, como mil sirenas tratando de llamarlo hacia el naufragio.

No lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y comenzó a moverse escaleras abajo, o escaleras arriba, qué más daba en qué dirección se movía.

.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa de su amigo.

Adrien miraba sus manos confundido, estaban cubiertas por guantes verde oscuro, cuyos dedos asemejaban a las garras que solía portar al ser Chat Noir, escamas más claras cubrían los dorsos de sus manos, adornando el espacio, en la muñeca derecha estaba la pulsera para la segunda oportunidad. Llevaba un traje ceñido al pecho y las piernas, de cuello alto que envolvía de forma elegante su garganta, pero sus brazos iban descubiertos, mostrando cúmulos de escamas por toda su piel, botas altas de cordones, a la cadera llevaba un cinturón donde se enganchaba la lira, y había conservado los colores en su mayoría, pero la máscara completa se había ido, ahora sólo portaba un antifaz verde hecho de escamas, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos, sus mejillas tenían escamas blancas en el borde de la máscara, como simulando colmillos, su cabello iba peinado de lado, todo el cabello del costado derecho estaba peinado hacia arriba y hacia el frente, dándole un estilo punk que combinaba con el delineado negro de sus ojos, incluso las puntas de su cabello se habían vuelto de un color verde opaco, combinando con el traje.

—Me gusta lo que hiciste con Aspix.

—Yo no hice nada... —admitió Adrien observando los detalles de su traje, dándose cuenta de que parecía llevar una especie de cascabel colgando del borde del cinturón.

—Es el resultado de tu entrenamiento —informó la portadora. —Ahora adelántate, por favor. Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto localice a Rena y Carapace.

—Cuídate, Mari —urgió el portador de la serpiente antes de tomar las mejillas de su amiga y plantar un beso en su frente.

Marinette suspiró mirando el cielo, el punto por el que Aspix había salido disparado, hasta que se perdió en la noche parisina.

No fue hasta ese momento que Oliver salió de entre las sombras, alcanzando a su madre en el borde del callejón.

—Colette quiere ayudar —informó el muchacho con pesar. —Dice que quiere darle una paliza a Lila ahora que sabemos que también es Hawk Moth.

Marinette suspiró asintiendo, abrazando su pecho y paseando la mirada por las calles nocturnas.

—Creo que tienes derecho a decidir si quieres que ayude —informó la muchacha mirando a Oliver de reojo, asintiendo una vez. —Después de todo, fuiste tú el que juró protegerla, y entiendo su rabia, pero si la dejas inmiscuirse, te pediría una sola cosa. Déjale claro que las emociones quedan para segundo plano o todo se irá al carajo.

—Entendido.

—Oliver... —llamó Marinette girando sobre sí misma, encarando al muchacho con preocupación.

—Ma.

—Por favor, por favor, apégate al plan —pidió apretando el miraculous de Longg en su mano.

—Descuida, no te voy a fallar.

.

_**(Broken dolls – Celestial Aeon Project)**_

La niña de las muñecas estaba sentada en el tope de las escaleras, cepillando el largo cabello negro de su muñeca favorita, mirándola por un lado y por otro, asegurándose de que ningún cabello se saliera de su sitio, le alisó un poco el vestido y siguió peinándola con una sonrisa mientras montones y montones de muñecas se materializaban a su alrededor.

Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a las figuras fantasmagóricas que se sentaban a su alrededor, moviendo ligeramente el rostro, tratando de mirar a su dueña con ojos vacíos y gestos ausentes, con rizos de oro y de caoba acomodados en torno a sus rostros como enmarcando la demencia.

Suspiró dejando a su favorita en el rellano de la escalera, acostada con cuidado, acomodó el vestido a su alrededor, acomodó los cabellos con cuidado, puso sus manitas de porcelana sobre el vientre como si estuviese dormida, incluso la cubrió con los holanes de su propia falda antes de poner a las demás muñecas a su alrededor.

—Qué bonitas —dijo con voz trémula mientras levantaba una muñeca de vestido violeta y rizos negros, labios rojos, ojos azules, esa muñeca en específico parecía tener una mirada llena de emociones, el gesto era escalofriante, la sonrisa muy ensanchada, los ojos muy abiertos, las pestañas muy largas. —Tú pareces loca —dijo acariciando la mejilla de aquella muñeca, que pareció ladear el rostro, como si tratara de comprender las palabras de su dueña. —Sí —repitió sonriendo de medio lado. —Tú pareces loca.

Puso a la muñeca de pie en el rellano y volvió a la vista al montón. Y una a una, fue observándolas dulcemente, acomodándolas todas en torno a su muñeca favorita, que tenía las mejillas llenas de agua, como si estuviera llorando, como si estuviera asustada.

—Ay, pequeñita, no —dijo la niña, compungida, mientras volvía a tomar a la muñeca en brazos y la acunaba cerca de su pecho, despejándole el rostro. —Tu hermano vendrá a salvarte, ya verás. Pronto estará aquí y todo habrá terminado. Pero, mientras llega, nos divertiremos con un baile. Mira, ya están todas listas —dijo enderezando a su muñeca y mostrándole que todas las demás estaban de pie una frente a otra, como si fuesen a bailar.

La niña dio dos aplausos y el silencio sepulcral de aquella casa se cernió sobre ellas como un manto frío, mensajero del desastre. Las muñecas emitieron un crujido leve, como si se rompieran, como si las piezas, los rostros, las manos, los torsos se quebrantaran, como si fueran agrietándose lentamente, el sonido que precedía al movimiento.

Lento, lento, lento, las muñecas comenzaron a moverse muy lento, como si les costara mucho trabajo, como si les doliera el cuerpo al hacerlo, comenzaron con movimientos torpes, reverencias retorcidas, más crujidos, y poco a poco pudieron moverse en su espacio, danzando entre ellas, moviéndose mientras toda la casa volvía a cambiar de estructura y de lugar.

.

Maunier miraba la entrada de la casa, hacía casi diez minutos que los portadores se habían metido a aquel espacio escalofriante, y desde que eso había ocurrido, sólo se habían escuchado uno o dos gritos, pero ahora la mansión se encontraba en silencio y lo único que las personas alcanzaban a escuchar eran sus propios murmullos, las conversaciones de los Parisinos que miraban a su alrededor con preocupación, preguntándose si dentro de la casona habría alguna víctima, preguntándose por qué no habían aparecido Ladybug y Chat Noir, sabiendo que si habían enviado a los justicieros, aquello debía ser muy serio.

La gente murmuraba entre sí, tan bajo, que el sonido de los tacones sobre la piedra, consiguió llamar al silencio y conseguir que los presentes se hicieran a los lados para dejar un camino disponible.

Alta, esbelta, estilizada, sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro como un gesto hipnótico, cada curva de su cuerpo estaba realzada para conseguir atraer las miradas de cualquier persona que pasar por la calle.

Botas negras de charol, tacón de aguja, largas hasta las rodillas, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo, estaba tan ajustado que podría ser una segunda piel, y, de hecho, era piel. Escamas, montones de escamas verde brillante cubriendo las piernas de aquella mujer, lamiendo la cadencia natural de su cintura hasta su pecho. El escote en forma de corazón realzaba su busto, el cuello tipo halter atado en su nuca, la coleta alta en su cabeza que terminaba enroscándose sobre sí misma, que parecía una serpiente viva y al mismo tiempo podría ser sólo el efecto de los colores en su cabello y el movimiento por su caminata. Guantes largos hasta los codos y más escamas en sus brazos, los únicos espacios de piel disponible a la vista eran el escote, la barbilla y sus labios, porque incluso las mejillas parecían ir cubiertas de escamas, llevaba un pañuelo atado en torno a sus ojos, cuyos bordes terminaban haciendo un moño alto alrededor del nacimiento de su coleta, y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Maunier abrió la boca al percatarse de su presencia.

—No es posible, ¿otro justiciero? Y tú ¿quién eres?

—Yo soy Shé Nüwáng, y soy el refuerzo.

La portadora volvió el rostro hacia la casona y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose qué vendría a continuación, consiguiendo poner nervioso a Maunier al darse cuenta de que ella no agregaría nada más.

—¿Ha llegado algún otro portador? —Inquirió la serpiente dedicándole un gesto al oficial antes de escuchar otro grito proveniente de la mansión. —¡Mierda! —Exclamó la portadora antes de lanzarse a la casa y ser tragada por la oscuridad.

—¡No! —Gritaron Melek Taus y una portadora más llegando a la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado y la casa se había tragado a la serpiente.

.

_**(Cursed Music Box – Celestial Aeon Project)**_

Tentomushi había regresado a la sala de las muñecas, pero todo parecía distinto, como si hubiesen volteado el cuarto con un espejo. Ahora la cama estaba en la esquina izquierda y la repisa de las muñecas se encontraba al fondo, el caballito estaba a su lado derecho, meciéndose atrás y adelante como si alguien jugara en él, las muñecas de porcelana habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un montón de muñecas hechas de tela, con los cabellos de estambre, con los ojos de botones, con las sonrisas cosidas en sus rostros de formas irregulares, hechas por manos inexpertas.

La heroína pasó saliva acercándose hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una muñeca de fieltro idéntica a ella, tenía los ojos de botones cosidos de distintos colores, y la boca cortada de una forma extraña, no tenía los bordados simulando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida como el resto de las mulecas, sino que tenía una costura tosca de color negro arriba y abajo sobre los cortes de su boca, como si no quisieran que hablara.

—Madre me golpeó hasta que le sangraron las manos —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que la heroína diera un salto y apresara la muñeca contra su pecho. —Y luego siguió golpeando.

La portadora paseó la mirada por la oscuridad, percatándose de que ni siquiera había focos o candelabros, no había nada que pudiera iluminar la habitación, así que la chica respiró profundo (por enésima vez en la noche) para llamar a la calma y enfocó la vista a la enorme pila de muñecas que descansaba cerca de la puerta.

—Mi madre solía darme tareas difíciles todos los días —dijo en voz alta, volviendo a apreciar la muñeca de sí misma, la muñeca de Tentomushi que tenía la boca cosida. —Una vez terminé en el hospital, colapsé durante cuatro días.

La pila de muñecas se removió dejando entrever un par de ojos violeta en la oscuridad, ojos que la observaban con curiosidad y anhelo, como si quisiera ser comprendida por aquella desconocida.

La heroína pasó saliva y se encaminó hacia la pila de muñecas, extendiendo una mano, una invitación para salir a jugar.

—Decía que le molestaba verme reír a carcajadas, las señoritas no se ríen —continuó la pequeña oculta entre las muñecas mientras, a espaldas de la Catarina, en un silencio sepulcral, el caballito de madera se transformaba lentamente, convirtiéndose en algo más.

—No te voy a golpear. Sólo quiero saber qué pasa en esta casa.

La pequeña ladeó el rostro y sacó una mano de la pila de muñecas, Tentomushi tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no soltar un grito ante la visión de la mano cadavérica de aquella pequeña, la piel estirada sobre los huesos, el color violáceo en las uñas.

Es un akuma, se dijo a sí misma, y tienes que pelear contra él.

—Ella nos matará a las dos. Mi madre me matará por hablarte, la tuya te matará por desobedecer.

—Ninguna madre va a matar a nadie —prometió con voz firme, aceptando el apretón de la niña y sintiendo el terror recorrerla por la sonrisa trémula que compuso al sentir el agarre.

—Estás equivocada señorita —canturreó ensanchando la sonrisa mientras sus ojos se convertían en botones rojo sangre y su boca se partía como si las costuras se soltaran por sus mejillas —, ahora mi madre te va a matar a ti.

Tentomushi dio un tirón, tratando de zafarse, pero el agarre de aquella pequeña era de acero, así que la heroína levantó la muñeca para golpearla, percatándose de que había alguien a sus espaldas. Giró el rostro y soltó un alarido al ver al monstruo a sus espaldas amenazando su vida, suplicando internamente que aquella pesadilla terminara, suplicando que el grito llegara a sus compañeros, suplicando que la oscuridad se la tragara de nuevo y la llevara hasta otro sitio de la casa, cualquier cosa con tal de no caer a merced de aquel monstruo.

_**(Waltz of the Midwives – Shinjuku Thief)**_

Panthère avanzó por los pasillos, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, le costaba mantenerse erguido, sentía como si el piso de la casa se moviera, dando vueltas, obligándolo a serpentear y a recargarse en las paredes para lograr mantener el equilibrio, en más de alguna ocasión había tenido que recargar una mano en la pared para no caer de bruces hasta el piso y seguir caminando, estaba mareado y sentía el peso del cansancio y la música aletargándolo.

Sí, debía ser la música lo que lo tenía tan mal.

Se encaminó hasta la entrada de un gran salón, cuyo centro era ocupado por un candelabro enorme que había caído justo en medio, desperdigando cristales y trozos de pedrería y metal por todos lados, seguramente la madrea por debajo había terminado hecha astillas, no quería asegurarse, podría caer si la casona tenía un sótano.

Claro que tenía sótano, y ático, era una casa embrujada, mínimo tenía sótano y ático.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, Panthère rodeó el candelabro roto hasta darle una vuelta completa, pero de un momento a otro, el candelabro desapareció. No, seguía en el salón, sólo que ahora estaba colgando en el techo, iluminando todo, llenando la sala de reflejos iridiscentes y efectos de arcoíris, porque la madera podrida, el tapiz roto, las alfombras roídas por las ratas y las polillas habían desaparecido y ahora el lugar estaba lleno de gente vestida de época, con velos y máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, vestidos de holanes y polizones, peinados altos, perfumes caros, maquillajes exuberantes. Sombreros de copa, sacos elegantes, cuellos altos, botas negras.

Un montón de parejas bailaban en torno a Panthère, rodeándolo con su perfecta coreografía mientras los olanes se arremolinaban contra el piso, mientras risas y conversaciones se alzaban, mientras la música, monstruosa, giraba orgullosa sobre todos los presentes generando con más y más violencia el gesto de locura y frenesí.

El portador respiró con muchísima dificultad, girando en su sitio, sintiendo que, en medio del ambiente viciado de una fiesta de locura, se le acababa el aire para respirar.

Habría salido corriendo. De verdad habría salido corriendo de no ser por la mujer alta que se acercó a él. Su rostro iba cubierto por un velo negro de encaje, sus facciones apenas se distinguían por entre las flores bordadas a mano, pero el vestido negro de motas rojas, eso fue lo que consiguió que el muchacho se quedara.

_**(Dark Waltz Music – Masquerade of the Ghosts)**_

Ella hizo una reverencia elegante, tomando los holanes de su falda, él imitó el gesto, llevando una mano a su espalda antes de inclinarse ligeramente.

Al mismo tiempo, ella abrió un abanico que sostuvo al costado de su cabeza, y él giró medio cuerpo, dándole un costado a la chica y ofreciéndole el brazo, la chica ignoró aquello y comenzó a caminar a pasos calmados, marcando con sus pies el ritmo del un, dos tres, formando un círculo alrededor de Panthère mientras él giraba lentamente en su sitio, tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

Compuso una sonrisa ladina cuando la chica se abanicó un poco el rostro, un gesto coqueto que no consiguió hacer que el velo se moviera de lugar, permaneció cubriendo el rostro de aquella dama, pero él podía apostar a que estaba sonriendo.

Todas las demás parejas de la pista de baile se habían retirado para dejar espacio en el centro. La chica volvió el rostro como si quisiera dejar de mirar a Luka, pero extendió la otra mano, como invitándolo a tomarla mientras ocultaba el rostro tras el abanico, y en un movimiento veloz, el portador atrajo hacia sí el esbelto cuerpo, percatándose de que ella era todavía más delgada de lo que aparentaba.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes rojos de motas negras, así que no podía ver su piel, pero había sentido que los huesos estaban demasiado pronunciados en los nudillos, en los dedos, Panthère recurrió a la palabra "cadavérica" para describir en su mente a aquella muchacha.

Ella cerró el abanico posando delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro del portador mientras él tomaba posición y la sostenía cerca.

¿Por qué estaba bailando con ella?

Afianzó el agarre en la espalda baja de aquella chica para empezar a girar por toda la habitación, dejando que la música se adueñara de lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Le costaba trabajo pensar en aquellas circunstancias, le costaba trabajo hilar dos pensamientos congruentes para poder tomar una decisión. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa fiesta?

Pero los colores, rojo y negro, en el vestido de aquella dama le dieron la falsa noción de que estaba bien si permanecía un momento más, le daban la falsa ilusión de que hacía lo correcto, porque esos dos colores representaban de alguna forma algo a lo que él amaba muchísimo.

Pero ¿qué era?

La música estaba tan metida en su sistema que él no podía recordar de dónde habían salido aquellos dos colores o por qué eran tan importantes. Importantes... ¿De verdad importaba tanto?

Estaban en una fiesta, en una mascarada.

¿Qué estaban celebrando?

La música había dejado de ser un himno macabro y se había convertido en una pieza cadenciosa y llena de vida, en su estilo, así que Panthère pudo dejarse perder en la melodía repetitiva de las notas que quedaban suspendidas en el aire; al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba ir, otras parejas se fueron integrando a la danza, siguiéndolos como una coreografía, imitando sus gestos en perfecta sincronía, girando por turnos en el salón, una secuencia canónica que invitaba a seguir bailando hasta la eternidad.

No importaba de dónde venía o qué tenía que hacer después, Panthère se perdería en los brazos de aquella dama y, de ser necesario, se permitiría ser consumido por la oscuridad.

Ella soltó la mano de su hombro para poder acariciarle una mejilla, y aunque el gesto buscó ser cálido y reconfortante, el portador sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante la dureza de aquella caricia, obligándolo a volver de golpe a la realidad.

Los colores eran de Ladybug, de su musa, de su eterna enamorada, él no podía haberla olvidado tan fácilmente... Y entonces cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba, no celebraba nada, los fantasmas se aglomeraban a su alrededor sumándose a la hipnosis de aquella fiesta. No estaban celebrando nada más que un himno a la miseria humana, la mansión era un akuma, alguien era miserable en ese momento, y él debía ayudar a ese alguien.

No, la música sí que era macabra, no era bella como él había creído, o al menos no de la forma en que él habría considerado instantes atrás.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba rodeado, montones de cuerpos que se movían a su alrededor imitando sus pasos, cuerpos sin vida, cubiertos con máscaras y antifaces, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo pedazos expuestos de piel y se fue dando cuenta de una simple verdad.

El color de las vestiduras estaba desteñido, como si fuese muy antiguo, los movimientos de todos eran toscos, como si la gente apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie, pedacitos de piel muerta y putrefacta, y el aroma a muerte y destrucción que surgía en torno a todos los presentes.

Y entonces volvió el rostro hacia su compañera de baile, frenaron ambos al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo en su sitio. Panthère extendió una mano hacia el frente y tomó en su puño el borde del velo de aquella chica, tirando lentamente para poder descubrir su rostro, para tratar de descubrir el horror que se escondía tras la máscara y el velo.

.

Maunier observó a Melek Taus de pies a cabeza, confundido por lo que veía.

—¿Luka? —El aludido hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor. —Cierto, no todos deben saberlo todavía, perdona, Melek. Es que no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Tenía que ayudar una última vez, antes de devolver el amuleto.

—Pero este akuma es muy peligroso, no sé si sea buena idea que permanezcas aquí.

—No tengo intensiones de entrar a la mansión, lo que sí puedo hacer es ayudar a proteger a los parisinos, y evitar que más gente se pierda.

Maunier asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras del muchacho, pero agradeciendo el apoyo extra que recibía ahora por parte de más miembros de su equipo. Saber que una persona de su confianza formaba parte de aquello lo tranquilizaba, aunque todavía estaba muy nervioso de saber que había dos justicieros y una desconocida dentro del akuma.

—Y usted es... —inquirió el detective encarando a la otra portadora, que había permanecido en silencio.

La portadora sonrió orgullosa y se apuntó con el pulgar antes de decir —Zhù nǐ hǎo yùn lóng.

—¿Nuestro dragón de la buena suerte? —Repitió Melek, confundido. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Parece un dragón —concedió Maunier mirándola de pies a cabeza.

La chica llevaba un casco sobre la cabeza que se adhería con elegancia, escamas rojas y amarillas, simulando los cuernos de un dragón extendiéndose hacia arriba, casco que era antifaz al mismo tiempo, y envolvía sus ojos de manera delicada, su cabello iba desperdigado en caireles largos hasta la media espalda que se convertían en mechas rojas acariciando su armadura. Llevaba hombreras ligeras, y un corset negro hecho de escamas, ambos ceñidos sobre la gabardina rojo óxido, cuya cola se extendía a los lados de la portadora con elegancia, sus manos iban cubiertas también por guantes, y llevaba botas altas hasta la mitad del muslo, en la espalda ceñida una espada jiang tradicional, con el símbolo del bien y el mal grabado varias veces a lo largo de la funda.

—Wǒ lái bāng nǐ —sentenció consiguiendo que Maunier compusiera una mueca de disgusto y frustración.

—Lo que sea que estés hablando, tradúcelo —ordenó el oficial dando un paso hacia la portadora.

—Dijo que vino a echarnos una mano, y está hablando en chino.

—No sabía que hablaras chino, Couffaine... —El aludido se aclaró la garganta y Maunier carraspeó rodando los ojos. —No sabía que hablaras chino, _Melek_.

—Marinette tiene raíces chinas —murmuró distraído, volviendo el rostro hacia la mansión y observando lo retorcida que ésta parecía ahora que estaba más cerca.

Carapace y Rena Rouge llegaron corriendo hasta el sitio del akuma y encararon a los portadores, barriendo de pies a cabeza al colorido dragón rojo y negro que les sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia pronunciada a manera de saludo.

—¿Cómo debemos llamarte? —Inquirió Melek mirando a la portadora del dragón.

—Xingyùn Lóng —hizo una pausa larga antes de sonreírles a todos y añadir. —O puede ser Long solamente.

—Ah, sí habla nuestro idioma —espetó Maunier con sarcasmo.

—Ladybug nos pidió apoyo para la parte exterior —anunció Rena asintiendo una vez, entrelazando los dedos con Carapace y mirando a Maunier con una determinación intimidante. —Ampliaremos el perímetro y alejaremos a los civiles un poco más, nosotros sólo venimos aquí esta noche como refuerzos, pero pelearemos de ser necesario.

—En ese caso, permaneceré con ustedes —anunció Melek abriendo su abanico y sacando una pluma de ahí. —Pero no creo que esta damita deba ir sin protección, así que —hizo el ritual para crear el iman y miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que una niña pequeña con una soga de saltar los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, con curiosidad en la mirada, el portador se acercó hacia ella y sonrió agachándose en una rodilla. —Hola —dijo amablemente, ensanchando su sonrisa.

La pequeña miró a su madre, como buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, y cuando la mujer asintió sonriendo, la niña volvió la mirada al portador.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Te gustaría ayudar a los héroes de París?

—Pero es que estoy muy chiquita para ayudar.

—Si tienes buena voluntad, puedes hacerlo sin correr peligro. Dime ¿te gustaría?

La niña abrió los ojos ilusionada y asintió varias veces. —Sí quiero.

—Gracias ¿sabes quién soy? —La pequeña bajó el rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas y negó con la cabeza, apretando la boca en una línea fina. —Yo soy Melek Taus —murmuró sonriendo de medio lado, mientras el antifaz del pavorreal se dibujaba en torno a sus ojos y a los de la pequeña —, y te quiero otorgar el iman de la guía, para que tu magia y tu alegría sirvan para traer a los portadores de regreso a casa, ¿me ayudarías con eso?

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —Exclamó levantando la soga y ofreciéndosela para que la pluma tomara posesión de ella.

—No la sueltes, y no sueltes a tu madre, tú serás quien nos traiga de regreso.

Melek tomó el borde de la soga y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, antes de atar aquel juguete en torno a la cintura de Lóng y asentir una vez.

—Muy bien, Lóng —exclamó Carapace poniéndose de pie frente a la casa, preparado para usar su escudo de ser necesario —, estamos en tus manos.

—Rúguǒ chūshìle, Jiǎn shéngzi* —soltó con tal vehemencia hacia Melek, que el portador retrocedió medio paso, sorprendido.

—Cortaremos la soga, pero nada malo va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?

Lóng asintió una vez y se encaminó hacia la puerta, encaminándose hacia la oscuridad.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Aspix llegando hasta ellos mirando de pies a cabeza a la nueva portadora y negando con la cabeza, confundido al verla ahí. —¿Nǐ shì piáo chóng ma**?

—Sí, yo soy.

—Entonces voy contigo.

.

—Panthère —llamó una voz femenina al otro lado del salón —¿qué mierda haces?

El portador retrocedió un paso, aterrorizado ante la visión del rostro de su compañera de baile, pero frente a él no había nadie, no había cuerpos danzando a su alrededor, no había música, no había luces, y el candelabro seguía roto en medio del piso, con pedazos de madera desperdigados a su alrededor, y astillas, y cristal, y framentos de las velas.

—¿Qué? —Musitó el felino, girando sobre sus pies, percatándose de que todo el lugar estaba repentinamente vacío, que el mareo pasaba, pero las ganas de vomitar iban en aumento.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —Repitió ella consiguiendo que Panthère le dedicara una mirada.

—¿Quién eres?

—Shé Nüwáng, para servir.

—¿La reina de las serpientes?

—¡Ah —exclamó divertida, mirando hacia el techo —, así que eso significa! Y el muy canalla dijo que me lo traducía al finalizar esta misión. Panthère, justiciero de París, yo soy Shé Nüwáng, portadora provisional de la serpiente, y vine a echarles una mano.

—¿Ladybug eligió a una portadora? —Murmuró dando un traspié y yéndose de bruces, la chica corrió para atraparlo y lo ayudó a recostarse en el piso. —Pensaba que enviaría a Aspix, pero la segunda oportunidad es una herramienta poderosa.

—Bueno... —murmuró estirando un poco las palabras, mientras le alejaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro antes de mirar a su alrededor. —No me envió Ladybug... Y tenemos un problema. Sass me explicó lo de la segunda oportunidad, pero...

Panthère se levantó en los codos y le dedicó una mirada de frustración a la chica, confundido por sus palabras y por el gesto que hacía, sosteniendo ambas muñecas a la altura de su rostro y girándolas de un lado a otro. No había pulsera.

—¿Cómo que no te envió Ladybug?

La portadora suspiró y serenó su expresión, diciéndose a sí misma que no era momento para sarcasmos ni ironías. —Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero puedo decirte que el Sass que yo porto no es el mismo que usa Viperion, y sólo vine aquí por esta noche porque quiero rescatar a la pequeña akumatizada.

—¿Por qué?

—Vimos en las noticias que es hermana menor de un amigo al que quiero mucho, y él ha hecho tanto por nosotros, que quiero retribuírselo un poquito. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó al final, negando con la cabeza mientras la sensación de náuseas se hacía más pronunciada. —Me imagino que no cargas agua contigo, ¿o sí?

—Segunda oportunidad no, agua sí —dijo dando un aplauso con violencia, separó lentamente las manos, componiendo una mueca de dolor mientras una botella de agua parecía materializarse entre sus palmas.

La botella rebotó en el piso mientras ella sacudía las manos para deshacerse de la sensación de dolor y entumecimiento, Panthère sonrió sorprendido y le dio un sorbito a la botella antes de mirar a su nueva compañera.

—Impresionante, Vipere.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Que hable chino, no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo, así que te conformas con mi idioma o con que te llame Shé. Elige.

La portadora carraspeó ofendida, pero luego asintió. —Shé está bien para mí. Tú no tienes permiso de llamarme Vipere.

—¿Y quién sí? —espetó Panthère dando un último sorbito a la botella antes de ofrecerla de regreso a su dueña. —¿De dónde salió?

—Son cosas que tenía en mi mochila.

—Qué alivio —espetó el felino poniéndose de pie con dificultad. —No puedes acceder a los poderes de tu kwami, pero sí a las cosas de tu mochila. Sálvanos con tu lápiz labial o... el lápiz —repitió dándose cuenta de lo util que parecía aquella idea en ese momento. —¿Llevas lápiz labial?

—Sí cariñito —dijo ella con tono zalamero, burlándose del muchacho, pero, aunque al principio habló de nuevo con ese tono mimado, el final de su expresión lo terminó frustrada y amenazante —y justo estaba pensando en pintarte esa boquita de rojo con un revés bien dado.

—La casa es un laberinto que cambia constantemente, si podemos pintar las paredes por las que vayamos pasando, eso nos daría una pista de por dónde no ir.

—Hum, quién diría que el loco tiene buenas ideas —murmuró concediendo una victoria mientras volvía a pegar las manos para rebuscar en su bolso, pero no fue un lápiz labial lo que conjuró, sino una lata de pintura rosa en aerosol.

—¿Loco? ¿Cómo que loco?

—Cuando llegué, bailabas con la nada, tienes buen ritmo y un lindo trasero, pero fue muy extraño, era como si no me escucharas.

—No te escuchaba —musitó sonrojado ante las palabras de la portadora, aceptando el aerosol y mirándola con curiosidad. —¿Llevabas esto en la mochila? No me respondas —exclamó alzando un poco la voz y las manos, llegando a la conclusión de que no debía enterarse de más —, es mejor que nos movamos antes de... —Panthère levantó el rostro en dirección a la entrada del gran salón, su mirada estaba perdida, su expresión se tornó ausente, y la portadora de la serpiente lo miró con desconfianza antes de agitar su mano frente a los ojos del muchacho, haciéndolo dar un respingo. —¿Escuchas eso?

—Yo no oigo nada.

—No, escucha, de verdad, la música vuelve a empezar.

—Me estás asustando —admitió al verlo dar un paso en dirección a la entrada, y otro, y otro más.

—Dios, es una pesadilla. Los acordes disonantes, los agudos —musitó torciendo el gesto en una mueca que denotaba sufrimiento antes de volver el rostro a la portadora —¿de verdad no lo oyes? Se alza en las paredes de la casa, me zumban los oídos.

Shé Nüwáng llevó las manos a la espalda y tomó su lira antes de mirar al muchacho, tocando una cuerda y haciéndolo recuperar la lucidez en la mirada.

—¿Dices que la casa se desarma? —Inquirió ella trenzando algunos acordes armónicos, consiguiendo que Panthère suspirara agradecido. —July tenía un juguete así —confesó mirando a su alrededor y continuando con su melodía, como si supiera que aquello era capaz de mantener cuerdo a su colega. —Pero hace años que la tiró a la basura.

—Por favor, no te detengas —pidió el héroe retrocediendo un paso —, el kwami de la destrucción tiene un oído muy agudo y la música es...

—Es lo que te pone en trance —dedujo la serpiente, avanzando dos pasos hacia su amigo y poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Saldremos de aquí, y nos llevaremos a Juleka con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

.

Melek tenía la soga enredada una vez en torno a su cintura, Carapace la mantenía tensa en relación a la casa, liberando cuerda conforme sentía los tironcitos.

—¿Por qué no entraste a la casa? ¿Sabes a quién akumatizaron?

—Sí, a Jule —musitó entre dientes, frustrado por el interrogatorio. —Confío en los portadores que están dentro, y, honestamente, estoy esperando a que Lila venga por mí, así se puede distraer y dejar a Jule en paz.

—¿Quiénes están dentro?

—Tentomushi, Aspix, Lóng y una nueva portadora, Shé Nüwáng.

—¿Sin portador de la destrucción? —Murmuró Carapace volviendo el rostro, confundido ante la formación del equipo que habían armado sus amigos.

—No exactamente —murmuró el muchacho sabiendo que, de no poner una muy buena excusa, lo descubrirían en ese mismo instante. —Digamos...

Pero la puerta se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un chirrido sonoro que consiguió que ambos portadores dedicaron una mirada nerviosa a la oscuridad que parecía provenir de la casa, no como algo que permaneciera oculto, sino tratando de desbordarse, como tinieblas, como humo, como la neblina matutina que esconde a los monstruos del bosque.

Y el grito de Rena Rouge viniendo del interior de la casa gatilló en Carapace el instinto protector.

No, el portador de la tortuga sabía que su enamorada estaba dándole la vuelta a la casa, revisando los alrededores para asegurarse de que ningún parisino se acercara a la mansión, ambos sabían que la portadora del zorro estaba a salvo, fuera de la casa, lejos de los horrores de la casa, pero Carapace no tuvo la capacidad de considerar la posibilidad de que le estuvieran tendiendo una trampa, no contempló las opciones, no pensó y salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

Y Rena Rouge volvió con tiempo para verlo ser devorado por la oscuridad.

.

*Si algo sale mal, corta la soga (en chino)

**¿Eres Ladybug? (En chino)


	73. Infierno personal

No estoy respondiendo reviews, pronto lo haré, y con una explicación.

* * *

**_(Family secrets – Midnight syndicate)_**

Sonidos...

Sonidos agudos.

El repiqueteo de algo.

Podía ser el golpeteo de la lluvia azotando el techo de la mansión.

No, afuera no llovía, no podía deberse a ello.

Entonces ¿qué?

Carapace apretó el gesto y se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos, confundido, desorientado, preguntándose por qué le palpitaba la cabeza con tanta violencia. Ladeó el rostro de un lado a otro, sintiendo aún más confusión por la reinante oscuridad que lo rodeaba en ese instante.

Y el sonido se repitió.

Por debajo de la máscara y de la capucha, Nino escuchó de pronto el sonido de violines, como montones de cuerdas agudas siendo tocadas al mismo tiempo, pero no podía estar escuchando violines, tenía que ser otra cosa, así que parpadeó con fuerza varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y trazar su plan de acción, sea lo que estuviese ocurriendo, encontraría la manera de resolverlo.

Se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

Colgaba de cabeza, eso explicaba por qué le dolía el cuerpo con cada palpitación de su corazón, además estaba envuelto en una especie de tela sedosa y pegajosa en partes iguales, forcejeó un poco, tratando de aflojar el agarre de lo que lo tenía sostenido en ese momento, percatándose de que, entre más forcejeaba, más apretado se ponía el capullo.

Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando por fin comprendió que el repiqueteo que escuchaba eran montones y montones de pasos, pero, ¿pasos de qué?

Aunque una parte de él se mantenía reacia a bajar la mirada, pronto descubrió que, al fondo, en el suelo de aquella habitación, alcanzaba a vislumbrarse un movimiento uniforme y constante, acorde al ritmo de los repiqueteos que iban aumentando de velocidad; no estaba seguro de qué observaba, la masa de cuerpos oscuros arremolinándose unos contra otros, sombras sin forma que se movían a toda prisa, no eran nítidos en medio de la penumbra.

Pasó saliva de nuevo cuando uno de los cuerpos se separó del resto y comenzó a caminar ágilmente por la pared.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, ruidos a toda velocidad, una araña trepando hasta su tela, revisando a las otras presas que había logrado capturar a lo largo de la noche. Una araña que tenía el tamaño de su pecho, cuyas patas eran poco más largas que sus propios brazos, una araña negra llena de manchas que escurrían de forma espesa, la sangre de sus víctimas.

Tomó una respiración profunda para mantener la calma.

Odiaba las arañas...

No, no era una fobia, podía pisar una araña sin ningún problema. Odiaba las arañas porque recordaba a la hermana de Alya, recordaba la forma cruel en la que lo había tratado, acusándolo de no ser suficiente para proteger a la joven morena.

Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando una araña más grande se desprendió del nudo en el suelo de la habitación.

Claro.

Ninguna de ellas era la madre, debía haber por ahí alguna araña terroríficamente grande esperando en las sombras para hacer acto de aparición y comerse a Carapace en el acto.

Bueno, no iba a permitirlo.

El héroe conjuró su escudo, una luz verde que se adhirió a su piel primero, y que fue creciendo hasta formar una esfera a su alrededor, reventando el capullo en el que había estado cautivo, la única razón por la que no cayó al suelo inmediatamente fue porque el escudo se había quedado pegado a la tela de las arañas, pero el movimiento en sus hilos hizo que el resto se movieran, y un instante después, todas las arañas se dirigían a toda velocidad, trepando por las paredes en busca de la víctima que osaba tratar de escapar antes de convertirse en la cena.

Carapace cerró un poco el escudo sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo más grueso.

Sólo un amok había sido capaz de romper una vez el escudo del maestro Fu, fuera de esa ocasión, nadie nunca había logrado traspasar la barrera perfecta que aquel portador era capaz de conjurar, mientras mantuviera los bordes lisos y la curva estuviera pronunciada, los ataques de las arañas resbalarían por la superficie, un escudo más grande haría que los puntos de presión fueran más resistentes y lo último que quería era que lo atraparan en ese momento.

Sonrió confiado, el plan era casi infalible...

Casi.

Porque una vez que la oscuridad del fondo se dispersó por completo, Carapace pudo ver perfectamente a la madre de las arañas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pasó saliva con dificultad y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho cuando la araña trepó a toda velocidad por sus hilos y golpeó con sus puños el escudo.

Tenía el cuerpo de araña, ocho patas, exoesqueleto, pero el torso era el de una mujer morena, cabellos castaños, ojos dorados, y le sonreía con sadismo y hambre. Nino, debajo de la máscara de Carapace, reconoció las facciones de Alya descompuestas en una mueca de sarcasmo y sadismo mientras la reina de las arañas golpeaba una y otra y otra y otra vez contra su escudo.

—Babe, basta... —musitó con los puños tan apretados que, de no ser por los guantes, se habría abierto la piel de las palmas. —Por favor, basta.

Pero la reina de las arañas siguió golpeando, cada vez con más fuerza, como si su intensión fuera despedazar el escudo de Carapace.

—Baby... —musitó de nuevo cuando el escudo verde se agrietó bajo el implacable puño de la reina de las arañas, no porque aquel horror fuese más fuerte, sino porque algo en el espíritu de Nino se quebrantaba lentamente.

.

**_(Walking on air – Kerli)_**

Lóng y Aspix estaban pegados espalda con espalda, tomados de las manos mientras aquella sombra los rodeaba a toda velocidad, obligándolos a moverse de vez en cuando, acercándose demasiado a los muchachos.

El viento arreciaba alrededor de ellos conforme se movía la sombra, como si fuese capaz de conjurar con sus alas aquella tormenta alrededor de los portadores para imposibilitarles moverse. No podían faltar los cuervos en una mansión embrujada, pero el ave que los rodeaba no parecía un cuervo como tal. Habían hecho por llamarlo así por el color negro de sus plumas, pero tenía tres pares de ojos rojos en el rostro, su pico se curvaba mostrando una punta blanca muy afilada, sus garras parecían ser las de un león, y en la cola sus plumas resplandecían como navajas. Aquello no era un cuervo, era un demonio.

Ambos portadores habían querido moverse para tratar de planear una estrategia, refugiarse de su atacante para ponerse de acuerdo, era como si aquella ave hubiese adivinado lo que planeaban, puesto que se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor haciéndole honor a la conclusión a la que habían llegado al llamarle demonio.

Y entonces, Lóng cayó en cuenta de lo novata que se había dejado ver.

—¡Tengo el miraculous del dragón! —Exclamó antes de convertirse en una nube de vapor y girar a toda velocidad en torno a Aspix, amarrándole la soga alrededor de la cintura y sonriéndole antes de fundirse con el tornado de plumas y viento que les había dejado algunos cortes en las mejillas a ambos portadores.

Lóng hizo por girar en sentido contrario a como el cuervo había estado haciendo hasta esos momentos, logró desbaratar el tornado que había crecido en torno a Aspix y el portador salió corriendo en dirección a uno de los armarios mientras Lóng lo seguía a toda velocidad.

Cerraron las puertas del armario con fuerza, temiendo cortar la soga, pero agradeciendo el momento de calma.

Sólo fue un momento y la tormenta se desató.

Por fuera de su refugio improvisado se escuchaban ruidos constantes, como si la tormenta de viento creciera a cada segundo, tumbando todas las cosas que estaban en la habitación, la puerta se azotó un par de veces, la perilla giró con violencia, pero Aspix y Long se aferraron a ella con vehemencia, jalando con todo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que se abriera.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Aspix a la par que su cadera golpeaba contra la puerta, por fuera habían tirado de la soga, y ahora él consideraba seriamente desatar los nudos, pero desistió sabiendo que aquello era lo único que les podría indicar la salida de aquel laberinto del terror.

Lóng soltó la perilla y se aferró a la soga por encima de la cadera del muchacho, tirando para tratar de conseguir algo de espacio, sabía que su colega corría peligro.

_**(Clap game – Joseph Bishara)**_

Y de pronto todo paró.

El ruido dejó de escucharse afuera del armario y la cuerda perdió tensión.

Guardaron silencio algunos segundos, aguardaron con el oído pegado a la puerta, en espera de algún cambio o algún movimiento afuera que delatara los peligros que les esperaban, pero nada.

No hubo cambios, no hubo ruido, no hubo viento.

Pasaron largos segundos en los que retrocedieron lentamente, dando pasos cortos, temiendo delatar su retirada, avanzando centímetro a centímetro hasta que lograron pegar las espaldas a la pared y ocultarse en medio de los abrigos y vestidos que estaban guardados en aquel lugar.

Aspix movió su mano hasta encontrar la de su compañera y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lóng en busca de consuelo. Ambos portadores suspiraron aliviados luego de largo rato en silencio, sabiendo que, fuera lo que los hubiera amenazado minutos atrás, ahora estaban a salvo.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para el siguiente horror —murmuró Lóng tan bajo como pudo, mirando a Aspix entre los abrigos.

—Te sigo, my lady.

—Me quedé sin ideas, no puedo imaginar qué viene a continuación, pero...

Su frase se vio interrumpida por dos sonidos consecutivos, secos, muertos, dos aplausos que se escucharon por fuera del armario, demasiado cerca de ellos, demasiado tranquilos.

El portador de la serpiente miró a su compañera, horrorizado.

—Ya vi esa película... —murmuró tratando de hacer alguna broma para romper la tensión, pero su voz salió estrangulada y la expresión de horror que Lóng compuso, sólo le hizo saber que ella también intuía lo que venía.

—Tenemos que salir —musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

Aspix asintió lentamente y luego ambos se despegaron del fondo del armario, moviéndose en sincronía, con deliberada lentitud. Ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para dar otro paso en ninguna dirección, ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir el armario o volver a pegarse a la pared, sabían que tenían que moverse porque la cuerda los delataba, tarde o temprano terminarían siendo encontrados por algún nuevo enemigo si no tomaban la delantera, pronto descubrirían otro horror de la casa, pero saberlo no era suficiente como para aventurarse a dejar el refugio que les había otorgado un momento de calma después de la tormenta, literalmente.

Aspix alzó la mano en dirección a la perilla y le dedicó una mirada a su Lady en busca de confirmación, ella también extendió su mano, regresando la expresión y asintiendo una vez, una manera de decir "lo haremos juntos".

No habrían hecho otra cosa sin una motivación lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando te ocultas en un armario, esperas a que los peligros se queden fuera, esperas que ese refugio improvisado sirva para tratar de despistar a lo que sea que te persiga, en el fondo lo sabes, meterte debajo de la cama, ocultarte entre las sábanas, meterte en un armario, aferrarte al último oso de peluche de la colección, todos ellos son actos desesperados que denotan tu última esperanza, sabes que cualquiera de esos métodos puede fallar de mil maneras.

Tu enemigo es más grande, es más inteligente, es más peligroso. Se asomará bajo la cama, tirará de las sábanas, abrirá la puerta, desgarrará el oso, y tú te quedarás de nuevo sin protección, a merced del enemigo.

En el fondo sabes que fue una mala idea, sobre todo por lo patético y trillado que resulta creer que te va a funcionar a ti cuando lo has visto fracasar en cada película de suspenso, has visto cómo los héroes de cada filme terminan enfrentándose al horror que le persigue puesto que sus esperanzas no siempre son suficientes, pero, aun así, te aferras a esa última estrategia creyendo que te va a funcionar a ti...

Ellos dos se habían aferrado a esa creencia porque no tenían otra opción, porque aquel armario era el único refugio que los ayudaría a resguardarse del enemigo que había herido sus mejillas con cortes sutiles, porque no se podía pelear con el viento, no se podía pelear con un enemigo al que no ves, y entonces, lo único que habían podido hacer era meterse tras el único par de puertas que había en la habitación y rezar que funcionara.

Pues no les funcionó.

Porque cuando pusieron las manos en la puerta para empujar y salir de entre los abrigos, emerger de entre las sombras y enfrentar al enemigo que los esperaba fuera, volvieron a escuchar los dos aplausos cerca de la puerta y el horror se hizo presente.

No por los aplausos, no, ellos sabían que había algo afuera, lo habían escuchado instantes atrás, la razón por la que el pánico se instauró dentro de sus sistemas en ese segundo fue, primero, porque escucharon otros dos aplausos dentro del armario, justo entre sus cabezas, y, segundo, mientras él era proyectado por una fuerza invisible, lanzado fuera del armario varios metros hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared del frente, ella era jalada hacia la oscuridad en medio de un alarido que delató que lo sabía, estaba perdida.

Aspix trató de levantarse y correr a auxiliar a su compañera, Lóng gritaba con todas sus fuerzas dentro del armario suplicando por auxilio, pero era como si una fuerza invisible lo detuviera, no podía ponerse de pie, no podía moverse, algo pesado se había sostenido sobre él, reteniéndolo contra el muro, contra el piso. No importó con cuánta fuerza arañó la madera, la duela, no importó cuanto empeño puso en despegar su cadera de la pared, no importó el hecho de que trató con todas sus fuerzas moverse de aquel espacio para correr a auxiliar a Lóng, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro mientras la portadora del dragón gritaba desesperada, presa de la casa.

—¡Auxilio! —Pero no fue un grito, fue un alarido desesperado cargado de horror y dolor, una palabra dicha con tanto miedo que incluso a Aspix se le heló la sangre.

El problema fue lo que entró a su campo de visión, porque luego de escuchar a Long proferir aquel llamado, él ya no pudo mover el cuerpo, paralizado por una fuerza que lo superaba por mucho, reteniéndolo en su sitio mientras el rostro pálido y demacrado de una mujer emergiendo de las sombras a su lado se ponía a la altura de sus ojos.

El portador de la serpiente sintió su corazón palpitando con violencia dentro de su pecho, sintió el horror crecer y arremolinarse mientras las facciones de aquella mujer se deformaban componiendo el rostro de una vieja, podría llamarla bruja con sus cabellos endurecidos, sus arrugas, sus ojos vacíos su sonrisa desdentada y la sangre que goteaba por la comisura de su boca, Aspix habría querido gritar también, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, no encontró el valor para abrir la boca, no era dueño de su cuerpo, y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza cuando los ojos de aquella mujer se convirtieron en dos abismos sin fondo amenazando con consumirlo en ese instante.

Estaba paralizado, pero ni siquiera era por el miedo, una fuerza se lo impedía, reteniéndolo contra el suelo mientras aquella bruja sonreía sabiendo que consumiría su alma.

Pero el espectro desapareció, así como llegó se fue, desvaneciéndose en el aire sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí, y Aspix recuperó la movilidad. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero había recuperado la habilidad para mover su cuerpo, simplemente no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

Las puertas del armario se abrieron, revelando su interior oscurecido por las sombras, Aspix logró entrever los abrigos y algo moviéndose al fondo, aquello disparó una alarma en su interior, tenía que salir corriendo inmediatamente.

¿Correr? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? Su mejor amiga estaba en ese armario, así que trató de levantarse para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero, así como llegó la determinación de moverse, el muchacho volvió a congelarse en su sitio.

Una mano.

Long sacó una mano y se aferró al borde del armario, su rostro, su cuerpo todavía seguían ocultos entre los abrigos y la oscuridad, pero el portador de la serpiente no necesitó más para saber que algo no andaba bien, porque el traje de su compañera estaba roto, sus nudillos tenían sangre seca, y la piel expuesta lucía amoratada, como si la dueña fuese un...

Respiró profundo, alejando ese pensamiento, sabiendo que, para que un cadáver se viera así, debía pasar mucho tiempo.

Y entonces emergió la otra mano, cuyo antebrazo carecía de piel, de carne, de venas, dejando un pedazo de hueso al descubierto.

El portador tragó saliva y se levantó lentamente, dándole la espalda al armario y suplicando perdón por su alma al tomar la decisión de salir de ahí, pero apenas hubo puesto su mano en el marco para impulsarse hacia afuera, la voz de aquel espectro se alzó escalofriante, llenando la habitación.

—Aspix... —la portadora estiró las palabras todo cuanto pudo, como si le costara hablar, como si le doliera hacerlo —¿Por qué dejaste que me mataran?

—Tú no eres Long —sentenció el portador con voz firme, pero el corazón roto en mil pedazos, incapaz de darse la vuelta para encarar el espectro que se arrastraba por el piso hacia su lado.

—Otra vez no fuiste suficiente —musitó el espectro con voz lastimera mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia el portador, consumiendo lentamente los centímetros que los mantenían separados para alcanzarlo.

—Long es una portadora poderosa, no me necesita.

—Pero te necesitaba y me dejaste sola... ahora por eso...

—¡No! —Exclamó Aspix dando la vuelta y encarando al espectro, que ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, con sus ojos vacíos, con la piel carcomida, con el casco roto, con el traje desgarrado, mirándolo como ausente puesto que sus ojos iban vedados por una película lechosa que le impedía ver con claridad. —Tú no eres Long.

—No, ya no lo soy, porque, de nuevo, no fuiste suficiente para salvar mi vida...

.

_**(Halloween waltz – Celestial Aeon proyect)**_

La música había iniciado de nuevo, Panthère miraba a su alrededor en busca de su origen, asustando cada vez más y más a Shé, quien se había alejado algunos pasos, mirando fijo los movimientos del muchacho.

No, ella no podría haber adivinado jamás que se trataba de un baile completo, de nuevo el portador de la mala suerte veía el salón lleno de cuerpos bailando y bamboleándose al ritmo de un vals que carecía de sentido y de temporalidad, porque el sonido proveniente de una caja musical no le hacía justicia a los movimientos majestuosos de las parejas que giraban con elegancia y velocidad por toda la habitación.

Shé no entendía por qué la expresión de su compañero se había vuelto fría y distante, no comprendió por qué de pronto el muchacho había palidecido y retrocedido, no comprendió de dónde venía el terror que habitaba en cada uno de sus gestos, e hizo por llevar sus manos a la lira y tratar de romper aquel hechizo, pero el felino levantó la mano pidiendo en silencio que se detuviera, y ella obedeció.

No sabía si era buena idea confiar ciegamente en aquel desconocido, después de todo, Panthère era un justiciero de París, no un héroe, pero fuera como fuera, tenía más tiempo de experiencia luchando contra akumas, así que la chica se guardó la lira y esperó pacientemente mientras Panthère convocaba su cataclismo en ambas manos y hacía una reverencia, como invitando a una danza.

La visión de Panthère era una sinfonía al terror. Frente a él se encontraba Ladybug, una versión cadavérica y putrefacta que reflejaba de forma grotesca la antigua gloria de la defensora de París, causaba repulsión en igual medida en que la original había causado admiración.

_**(Dance of the damned – Peter Grundy)**_

Respondió a la reverencia con una igual antes de dirigirse al portador, le dio el costado y sostuvo la mano cerrada en puño a la altura de su rostro, Panthère sonrió de medio lado comprendiendo el juego y se acercó a ella, posando su muñeca contra la de ella, cuidando no tocarla con su cataclismo y dando pasos lentos, girando sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

En un movimiento elegante, ambos giraron sobre sí mismos, cambiando de muñeca y llevando la mano disponible a la espalda, dejándose envolver por la música que los rodeaba, alejándose un paso y volviendo al encuentro del otro mientras las parejas de todo el salón daban vueltas y vueltas, creando un círculo a su alrededor.

Un paso largo, dos cortos, un paso largo, dos cortos, un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres, un dos tres.

—Eres una visión bastante sólida —aduló el portador. —Pero te falta gloria aun en la muerte.

—Es curioso que no seas el único portador que tema perder a su compañera —admitió el espectro rompiendo el contacto y tomando los olanes de su falda, puesto que de pronto, el traje moteado se había evaporado para dejar en su sitio un vestido de encaje y polizón.

El espectro dio pasos cortos, un dos tres, girando sobre sí misma y desplazándose alrededor de Panthère mientras éste daba un paso al frente y uno atrás, repitiendo ese gesto siguiendo el ritmo de la música, esperando a que su compañera de baile diera todo el recorrido a su alrededor.

De nuevo, frente a frente, ambos pusieron las palmas a los costados de su rostro y se movieron de un lado al otro, un dos tres, un dos tres, adaptándose a la melodía que los rodeaba.

—Nos cuidamos y protegemos unos a otros —explicó Panthère —, es normal que tenga miedo de perderlos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy tu Cherí?

—Ella no está aquí esta noche.

Panthère ofreció su palma derecha y el espectro colocó la propia muy cerca de la del felino, sin llegar a tocarlo, admirando las volutas negras de energía de destrucción. No tenía intenciones de rendirse tan pronto, pero siguió el movimiento del muchacho cuando él levantó la palma por encima de su cabeza, girando en su sitio, haciendo que los bordes de la falda se arremolinaran en torno a ella.

Shé se quedó pasmada, abrió los ojos y retrocedió un paso, sin aire, al darse cuenta de que un pequeño remolino se formaba a los pies del portador, el polvo se removió de forma circular y luego se aplastó contra el suelo como si algo pesado le cayera encima.

—¡Mierda! —Murmuró la serpiente retrocediendo un paso. —Sí estás bailando con alguien...

—Esto es un infierno personal ¿no es así? —Inquirió el felino mientras sostenía la cintura del espectro con el antebrazo, alejando la mano de su piel, extendiendo una pierna hacia atrás para hacer contrapeso y reclinar a su compañera de baile mientras ella dejaba colgando la cabeza y sonreía con dulzura.

—Muy bien, portador. Diste justo en el clavo.

—Pero no tiene efecto en mí porque sé que ella no está aquí.

—Aun así, estás sumergido en mi hechizo, inmerso en mi fantasía.

—No, inmerso no —corrigió con media sonrisa mientras volvían a pegar las muñecas y daban vuelta en su sitio, mirándose con intensidad. —Sé perrrfectamente que Shé está ahí de pie. No la he perdido de vista esta vez. Y tú no eres real.

—Fue un placer bailar contigo —admitió el espectro acercándose lentamente hacia Panthère, haciéndole retroceder un paso y pasar saliva. —Pero todo lo bueno termina alguna vez, así que...

Los labios del espectro se acercaron a los del portador, aquel ser de inframundo se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de su enemigo y él soltó un jadeo involuntario justo antes de poner su mano sobre el rostro de aquella chica, empujándola lejos y consumiéndola con su cataclismo.

Toda la fantasía se desvaneció a su alrededor, los vestidos, los candelabros, las velas, la música, todo se desvaneció y el papel tapis de las paredes se consumió como si fuese quemado. Panthère retrocedió hasta Shé y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, pegándose espalda con espalda mientras la habitación caía por completo en decadencia.

Unos segundos transcurrieron hasta que la habitación dejó de cambiar y el aire se volvió denso, les dolía respirar, pero sabían que el horror de aquella habitación terminaba con ese último vals.

—Márcala... —murmuró Panthère señalando la pared más cercana a ellos, caminando al lado de Shé sin perderla de vista, temiendo que la habitación fuese a cambiar de nuevo.

.

_**(Predator – Celestial Aeon Project)**_

Long corría con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a la esperanza de dar con la cuerda enredada en algún rincón de la casa y poder encontrar a su amigo.

Cuando habían entrado a la mansión, se habían topado con el hecho de que la cuerda parecía venir de otro pasillo hasta ellos, tensa y enredada varias veces como una telaraña, o sea que no habían entrado directo al lobby de la casa. Aquel sitio era un laberinto cambiante, pero, a pesar de todos sus movimientos, no parecía ser suficiente para romper el iman que Melek les había entregado.

Ahora corría con todas sus fuerzas, no porque huyera de algo, sino porque sabía perfectamente que tenía que llegar primero.

Cuando el armario se había abierto, Aspix había sido lanzado fuera, pero ella había sido atraída hacia la oscuridad, la casa la había proyectado hasta otra habitación, estaba segura de que se trataba de la segunda planta, llena de pasillos y pasillos, de puertas sin ventanas, de recovecos inexplorados que terminaban de convertir aquella casa en un laberinto infinito que tenían que derrotar. El problema es que la habían lanzado a un pasillo lleno de perros.

No, perros no, ni tampoco lobos, algo más grande, más peligroso.

Criaturas de ojos rojos que andaban en cuatro patas, que gruñían y ladraban y lanzaban rugidos guturales que no parecían animales, rodeándola, caminando en círculo en torno a ella, olfateando el aire a su alrededor en busca de su víctima.

—Llegaremos primero —musitó uno de los perros componiendo una sonrisa que consiguió arrancarle a Long un escalofrío.

—No —musitó a manera de súplica, alzando una mano hacia el que había hablado.

—Cuando llegues, no quedará nada —prometió antes de lanzar un aullido gutural, aullido que los otros imitaron antes de lanzarse hacia las paredes y desaparecer en la casa, dejando el pasillo sumido en la oscuridad.

Long tardó un par de segundos en comprender de qué hablaban aquellos lobos. No la querían a ella, querían a sus amigos.

Por eso ahora corría con todas sus fuerzas sin llegar a ningún lugar, abriendo puertas, dando vueltas en los pasillos, volviendo sobre sus pasos, cambiando de dirección.

En algún lugar había leído que, si caminabas por un laberinto con la mano izquierda pegada a la pared, siguiendo religiosamente las formas del mismo, eventualmente terminarías dando con la salida, ella no tenía tiempo, debía llegar hasta sus amigos antes que ellos.

Volvió por enésima vez al punto del que había partido y soltó un grito desesperado antes de dejarse caer de rodillas.

Respiró profundo una vez, removiendo el polvo, virutas minúsculas que se arremolinaron sobre sí mismas y se metieron entre las tablas del suelo, y entonces la portadora soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa justo antes de volverse vapor de nuevo y meterse en los espacios de la duela, bajando a toda velocidad, pasando por en medio de la tierra y del polvo, del concreto, del tapis, encontrándose en la primera planta de la casona, con la cuerda de Melek enredada montones de veces sobre sí misma, viniendo de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo.

Se lanzó a tomar la soga y suspiró aliviada, permitiéndose hacer una pausa mientras los perros la rodeaban de nuevo, saliendo de los muros, escurriéndose de los cuadros, emergiendo entre las tablas de la duela y ladrando de forma amenazante.

—Tal vez tienen razón, no puedo encontrarlos, no puedo protegerlos, pero ellos no me necesitan, son fuertes y pueden cuidarse de ustedes y de quien sea.

Todos los perros comenzaron a gruñir, gemidos guturales como salidos de ultratumba que se acrecentaron cuando la portadora pareció encogerse un momento en su lugar, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la chica sonrió soltando la cuerda y dando un golpe al suelo con el pie, con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que una tormenta de estática electrocutara a sus atacantes, reduciéndolos rápidamente a cenizas.

Toda la casa tembló un momento, sacudiéndose del sótano al ático, consiguiendo que todos los portadores que luchaban contra aquel akuma levantaran la mirada en busca del origen de aquel temblor. La tormenta estaba dentro de la casa y a punto de desatarse, por debajo de la máscara, Marinette sonrió disfrutando todo el poder del trueno, comprendiendo por fin por qué la primera intervención de Kagami como portadora del dragón había sido tan arrebatada.

Longg ofrecía demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, parecido a lo que Luka había experimentado al portar por primera vez a Plagg, así que la portadora cerró los puños para contener la tormenta y sonrió antes de volver a enredar su mano en torno a la soga y comenzar a correr a toda velocidad, daría con Aspix o con la puerta, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera esa noche.

.

_**(Dark Orchestral violin – Time will catch me first)**_

Tentomushi había escapado apenas del golpe de aquel espectro que, poco a poco, iba cobrando forma, la niña de las muñecas se había desaparecido en medio de un remolino de oscuridad y sombras, dejando a la portadora a su suerte. Pero más allá de dejarse amedrentar por la situación, la Catarina sonrió de medio lado, adoptando una postura de pelea y girando su yo-yo mientras la figura contra la que peleaba se convertía lentamente en una silueta femenina, alta, más alta que ella, con los brazos delgados, con las piernas largas, con el rostro afilado y oculto tras unas gafas negras.

—Sabía que nos enfrentarían contra nuestros temores —admitió la portadora retrocediendo un paso para tener un mejor rango de visión. —Pero no sabía que serían tan fieles a la realidad. ¿Tú qué eres, mi otra madre?

—¿Quieres apostarlo? —Incitó el espectro, bajándose los lentes a la punta de la nariz y mostrando dos botones negros y enormes, brillando bajo el destello de un rayo en la ventana, cosido con hilo blanco a su sitio, dándole un aire macabro a su enemiga.

Tentomushi se movió como un rayo, saltó hacia su enemiga lanzando el yo-yo de frente, buscando golpear a su enemiga en el rostro, pero el espectro usó una bokken para detener el golpe, consiguiendo que la heroína dudara un segundo, aterrorizada por aquello, percatándose de que aquella muñeca del terror de verdad parecía ser una copia exacta de su madre.

No era momento de fallar, desde que había visto a aquella niña en medio de sus juguetes, desde que le había hablado de los golpes que le daba su madre, ella sabía que la casa había decidido tomar sus miedos y ponerlos en su contra, lo más seguro es que la pobre víctima del akuma ni siquiera tuviera idea de qué horrores estaba creando para enfrentarlos contra los portadores, pero ese pensamiento no la dejó más tranquila, al contrario.

Cuál sería el tamaño del dolor de la víctima, aquella casa del terror había logrado superar por mucho a los akumas que Lila había creado en los últimos meses. Y ahí estaba la clave, ahora sabían quién era la dueña de los demonios que asechaban París.

Tentomushi se recuperó tan rápido como había perdido la concentración, avanzando a pasos tranquilos hacia su enemiga antes de volver a lanzar su yo-yo y enredar la espada de madera de su enemiga, la otra madre lanzó un golpe con la mano libre mientras levantaba su espada, jalando a la portadora hacia sí y conectando aquella agresión contra las costillas de la portadora, haciéndola ahogar un grito contenido. Pero no, aquel golpe no tomó a la Catarina por sorpresa, puesto que ella se aferró al brazo del espectro y lo usó como palanca para contraer el vientre y tirar una patada con ambos pies contra el rostro de su enemiga, lanzando los lentes lejos de ambas y consiguiendo romper un botón.

El espectro soltó un grito ahogado y lanzó un golpe hacia el frente, agresión que Tentomushi evadió con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la mano de su enemiga se había convertido en un elemento peligroso.

Los dedos, afilados y largos, ahora parecían agujas plateadas y afiladas de tal manera que logró atravesar la duela sin esfuerzo alguno, la villana levantó la mano, trayendo astillas consigo, y preparando el siguiente golpe, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Su bokken había quedado olvidada en el suelo mientras espectro y portadora se tiraban golpes y patadas, tratando de alcanzar a la otra. El espectro superaba a Tentomushi por casi treinta centímetros, pero sus formas alargadas la hacían lucir más alta, así que la Catarina puso especial atención en desviar los golpes; cada vez que la otra madre le lanzaba un zarpazo, la heroína daba un golpe a palma abierta contra el brazo de su enemiga, alejándola a toda velocidad y consiguiendo que las agujas terminaran clavadas en la pared o en el piso.

No pudo evitarlo, sabía que el tiempo se terminaba, así que atestó una patada brutal en el centro del pecho de su enemiga, obligándola a caer de espaldas y rodar sobre su espalda, ganando un par de segundos para poder lanzar su yo-yo hacia el cielo y gritar _¡Lucky Charm! _

Obtuvo tijeras.

Grandes, necesitaba de ambas manos para poder abrirlas y cerrarlas, rojas llenas de motas negras, que rechinaban con cada movimiento, las observó un momento y paseó la mirada a su alrededor en busca de la pista que necesitaba, pero la otra madre se levantó en un movimiento rápido y la alcanzó para atestarle el siguiente golpe, por lo que Tentomushi retrocedió de un salto para ponerse a salvo.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a no correr con tijeras? —Gritó el espectro abalanzándose sobre la heroína a toda velocidad.

—¡También me enseñó a no hablar con extraños! —Exclamó abriendo las tijeras y recibiendo el siguiente golpe de frente, amenazando con cortar las manos del espectro, pero la casa volvió a sacudirse por completo, consiguiendo que ambas mujeres volvieran la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Era como si la casa estuviese agonizando, temblaba, se sacudía, emitía gemidos y lamentos de ultratumba capaz de hacer que la piel de los portadores se erizara avisándoles que lo peor estaba por venir, el espectro ensanchó su sonrisa, como si aquel clamor fuese una buena noticia, aunque por dentro, la Catarina sabía que la casa agonizaba. No entendía por qué su enemiga sonreía.

Así que aprovechó esa distracción, abrió las tijeras de una vez y cortó las manos del espectro, haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor y retroceder unos pasos mientras un líquido negro y espeso, como brea o chapopote, emergía de las extremidades amputadas. Tentomushi no tuvo piedad, se lanzó de nuevo hacia el frente, abriendo las tijeras, y cortó de un solo movimiento la cabeza de su adversaria.

Azotó con un golpe seco, pero cuando Tentomushi bajó la mirada al suelo, sólo se encontró con una pequeña muñeca de tela decapitada. El cadáver del espectro se había reducido a un juguete pequeño, con el algodón desperdigado por toda la habitación, que de pronto lucía vieja y abandonada.

Y la catarina estuvo lista para buscar la siguiente habitación.

.

_**(Shelob's Lair – Creepy spider music)**_

Carapace había deshecho el escudo para poder saltar lejos del alcance de la reina de las arañas, que había soltado una risa melodiosa y escalofriante al verlo partir. Todavía seguía la lucha interna para convencerse a sí mismo de que aquel espectro no podía tratarse de su chica, Alya estaba afuera, era Rena Rouge, él había perdido los estribos al entrar a la casa a buscar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba adentro, pero ahora luchaba para convencerse de que, de verdad, Alya se había quedado en su puesto.

De los dos, ella era la más fuerte, la inteligente, la que planeaba antes de lanzarse a atacar. Tener el miraculous de la ilusión sólo la había hecho más astuta, así que se había vuelto una experta de pensar rápido para tener soluciones a las situaciones que los rodeaban. Pero incluso debajo de la máscara, Alya era una periodista intrépida y arriesgada que siempre parecía tener la pregunta correcta, y él era bueno para mantener el ritmo, pero esa noche se había dejado llevar.

Debía enmendar su error cuanto antes, así que volvió a convocar el escudo, pero esta vez, en lugar de ser una esfera alrededor de él, se manifestó como dos círculos adheridos a sus brazos, mismos que usó para golpear y alejar a las arañas que lo habían atacado.

La reina de las arañas soltó un silbido poderoso, apresando dos dedos entre sus labios, y consiguiendo con aquello que todas las arañas pequeñas retrocedieran a toda velocidad, subiéndose a las paredes y fungiendo como observadoras, simples espectadores que se congelaron como si fueran estatuas o gárgolas velando por el sueño de la casa.

Carapace adoptó una postura de pelea, aprestando ambos escudos, y la reina de las arañas aterrizó unos metros frente a él, sonriendo de medio lado, consiguiendo que el muchacho pasara saliva con dificultad.

—Babe, de verdad, no quiero hacer esto —pidió una última vez, mirándola, suplicando con los ojos antes de adquirir toda la determinación que lo caracterizaba como portador. —Pero si tengo que pelear, lo haré.

Porque sí, Alya era la estratega, la intrépida, la feroz, pero él era el de la determinación, él era el que protegía a sus compañeros, él era el leal que se anteponía ante cualquier peligro, sabiendo que los demás eran resistentes, pero que siempre necesitaban de una mano. Alya era la de los planes, Nino era el que ofrecía resistencia para darles tiempo de pensar. Si podía hacerlo para otros, esa noche sería el último escudo que quedara en pie.

Araña y portador se lanzaron frente a frente, ella trató de alcanzarlo con los brazos, pero él la recibió de lleno con uno de los escudos antes de atestar un golpe violento contra su abdomen y hacerla caer de espaldas. Ambos retrocedieron, él saltando de espaldas, ella retorciéndose para volver a levantarse, la sonrisa se había desvanecido y ahora sólo había espacio para la rabia y el rencor.

La araña lanzó su tela como una agresión, aquel ataque iba dirigido hacia el rostro del portador, pero Carapace unificó los escudos en un movimiento, y detuvo el ataque, percatándose de que aquello parecía más una masa pegajosa que tela de araña por sí misma.

—Tú no eres mi chica —afirmó Carapace disolviendo los escudos, permitiendo que la tela cayera hasta el piso —, y esta noche Lila no tendrá una victoria.

Carapace recuperó los escudos, echó los brazos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, y en un movimiento rápido, llevó ambas manos hacia el frente.

Un rayo surcó el cielo en ese instante, el relámpago vino después, el trueno fue ensordecedor, lo suficiente como para hacer a Carapace congelarse frente al cuerpo que caía decapitado frente a él gracias al golpe de los escudos, la araña muerta se deslizó, las patas se doblaron por mitad cediendo bajo el peso del cuerpo de la reina de las arañas mientras la cabeza de Alya rebotaba varias veces, alejándose de él mientras un charco de sangre se extendía a su alrededor.

Pero cuando los músculos de Carapace reaccionaron de nuevo, cuando el portador pudo bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que, frente a él sólo quedaban los rastros de una muñeca de porcelana rota, rodeada de arena, de toda la arena que la había estado rellenando.

.

Panthère se puso de pie en el centro del lobby, justo frente a las escaleras, sosteniendo la cabeza de aquella muñeca por los cabellos antes de mirar a su alrededor. La casa había temblado, cuatro veces, aquello quería decir que otros tres portadores habían logrado vencer sus infiernos personales, aquello representaba un problema.

Panthère y Tentomushi habían entrado a la casa juntos, Shé Nüwáng se había metido después, pero la portadora de la serpiente no sabía decir cuántos portadores más había esa noche tratando de salvar la ciudad.

Había llegado a algunas conclusiones, su musa debía tener uno de los dos miráculous, serpiente o dragón, aunque Adrien era el más apropiado para portar la serpiente esa noche por su experiencia previa con Aspix, él llevaba colgado el miraculous de Mullo, así que Marinette no tendría otras opciones. Seguramente Carapace y Rena estarían cerca para ayudar a los portadores, pero si Marinette había trazado la estrategia, ella pondría al portador de la tortuga a crear un perímetro seguro para los parisinos, y Rena se encargaría de protegerlos en caso de que algo se saliera de la mansión...

Claro que las cosas siempre podían salir mal, y aquella casa del terror era el akuma más poderoso al que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento, nada podía salir bien esa noche, así que Panthère mandó al carajo todos los planes que había trazado con su musa de camino a la plaza, se plantó en el lobby y, lanzando la cabeza de la muñeca hacia las escaleras, sólo tuvo voz para gritar una palabra, un bramido poderoso que retumbó por toda la casa, consiguiendo que la habitación sin resolver retumbara, consiguiendo que Aspix y los espectros miraran con pánico la entrada.

—¡Juleka!


	74. Los motivos de Juleka

Y, aunque ambos muchachos se habrían ido a la cocina en busca de un asalto a la nevera, Tikki entró volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos, entregándole a Marinette su teléfono, mostrando la señal de alerta por akuma.

Marinette sintió la descarga de adrenalina, hacía tiempo no había ataques de Akuma tan poderosos, comenzaban a parecer una burla a sus habilidades, aunque no sería la primera vez que un Hawk Moth trataba de cansar a los héroes de París mandando villanos a la menor provocación, no importaba qué tan absurdos estos fueran, lo importante era que no pararan, que fueran uno tras otro hasta que los portadores desfallecieran.

Algún villano había tratado de hacerlo para descubrir la identidad de los portadores, acción que carecía de sentido puesto que los parisinos iban a refugios contra los akuma, y como Hawk Moth no podía perder la transformación o perdería el akuma, no tenía manera de averiguarlo. El resto de las ocasiones fue para tratar de vencerles con el más patético de los villanos.

Con lo que no contaban era con la versatilidad de los portadores, de sus habilidades, de sus aliados, no contaban con el hecho de que siempre había alguien que estaba dispuesto a apoyar.

Así que, cuando la alerta de akuma fue tan poderosa, tan demandante, Marinette sonrió con energías renovadas y encendió los comunicadores de diadema, llamando a los portadores.

—Me adelanto —había dicho a Luka, tomando su rostro entre las manos y besando su boca. —No podemos llegar juntos.

—Marinette, estamos hablando de mi hermana —dijo Luka justo antes de que Ladybug saliera por la ventana, tomándole una muñeca y dedicándole una mirada suplicante.

—Lo sé —prometió ella con un asentimiento —, por eso es que estoy llamando también a Ryuoko. Si alguien merece entrar a esa casa eres tú.

Y el plan era relativamente sencillo. Luka y Kagami encabezarían la misión, les tomó por sorpresa enterarse de que lo harían como los justicieros de París, pero era la única parte del plan que cambiaba. Ellos dos entrarían a la mansión y Marinette y Adrien permanecerían afuera, protegiendo a los civiles de ser necesario, por una parte. Por otra, habían llamado a Nino y Alya a estar alertas en caso de necesitarse los refuerzos.

Entraban, neutralizaban el akuma y volvían a salir. Para cuando París acordara, ambos portadores ya habrían vuelto todo a la normalidad y podrían volver a la cama para reponer fuerzas y enfrentar el día siguiente.

Pero no, las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado, y Luka no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el problema que tenía entre manos, puesto que aquella casa de muñecas se había convertido en una especie de laberinto sin fin, y una parte de él estaba segura de que sólo podrían enfrentarse al verdadero akuma una vez que derrotaran a todas las habitaciones.

Ahora, había una segunda opción, porque al igual que en un videojuego, conforme había ido sintiendo los temblores de la casa, conforme la mansión se había ido estremeciendo, el nivel de los enemigos había aumentado, eso sólo podía querer decir que estaban haciendo enfurecer al akuma.

Ahora, había una decisión por tomar. Su hermana había sido akumatizada antes, podía llamarla a la cordura. Pero esa noche no era Viperion, no era Melek, ni siquiera era Cobra. Esa noche había llegado a la casona portando la piel de Le Panthère, del justiciero de París.

Viperion era un portador digno, decente, zen incluso, que hablaba con los enemigos antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa. Melek era el hermano mayor de Juleka, no había más por añadir. A Cobra ni siquiera le interesaba el bienestar de París...

Pero Panthère era un justiciero de la ciudad, él se encargaría de que cualquier indigno pagara hasta el último de sus pecados, y los orillaría a saldar su deuda. Así que, cuando llegó al lobby de la habitación con la cabeza de aquella muñeca como trofeo, lo hizo sabiendo que llevaría aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias, suplicando porque su musa tuviese piedad y una estrategia.

* * *

_**Sonrais777**_: La saga de _Dollhouse _llega a su final, lamento haberte tenido en ascuas, pero también deseo haberte arrancado uno o dos sustos.

_**Scar**_: Te culpo de que esto ocurriera jajajajaja a ti y a Mau por recomendarme música de terror, de no haber querido poner a Nino a pelear con algo de música electrónica, y sin tus porras tratando de animarme a escribir algo más oscuro, esto no habría sido posible.

_**Manu: **_Perdón, pero tu comentario sobre terminar esta historia en el capítulo cien, creo que te estás pasando un poquito de la raya. Gracias por las recomendaciones de anime y por seguir leyendo la historia, lamento decirte que se extenderá tanto como mi adorado equipo creativo lo permita.

_**Faty**_: claro que tienes tu parte responsable en esto, porque sumado a los comentarios y ánimos de Scar, si no me hubieses planteado sin querer el reto de asustarte de verdad, y no nos hubieras dicho que no te gustaban las historias de terror... bueno, el resto es historia.

_**Mariana**_: Gracias por preocuparte y por seguir formando parte de todo esto, aunque sea de forma indirecta. Perdón si estos capítulos no sirven de ansiolítico, pero espero que al menos sirvan para tener la mente ocupada.

#LutoLlantoYDestrucción, las amo! Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, el simple hecho de saber que están ahí hace mucho la diferencia, perdón por molestar.

* * *

Aquel bramido retumbó por toda la habitación, el nombre de su amiga sonó claro contra sus oídos, el muchacho no tuvo dudas, se trataba de la voz de Panthère, así que Aspix pasó saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que se acababa el tiempo para jugar. Pero el espectro contra el que luchaba era demasiado poderoso.

No, el espectro en sí carecía de fuerza, sus miedos eran los poderosos, rogar por un milagro parecía buena idea en esos momentos, así que Aspix desenfundó la lira para usarla de arma y escudo, y comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, determinado a acabar con la vida de aquel espectro que trataba de parecerse a su compañera, pero que carecía de fuerza, de gloria, de coherencia. Sabía que aquello no podía ser Lóng, no era su Marinette, no era su amiga.

Marinette había resuelto y perdonado el asunto de Chat Blanc, ella jamás haría aquellos reclamos. Así que Apix asió la lira con fuerza y se dispuso a atestar el siguiente golpe, preparado para clavarle el colmillo de su instrumento en la cabeza a su enemiga.

Pero ese golpe fatídico nunca llegó a su sitio.

(Come little children – The hound + the fox)

Las notas musicales llegaron a él como un eco distante, un sueño lejano, como el recuerdo de algo que escuchaste en la infancia pero que ahora no parece real.

Y la voz que le siguió lo sacó de dudas. Aquello era obra de un miraculous.

Conforme la canción tomaba forma, él pudo ver más claramente al espectro al que enfrentaba, como si pudiera leer sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera, de pronto el perímetro de su adversario se había visto reducido a menos de la mitad, así que Aspix sonrió de medio lado y llevó una mano a la altura de su rostro, jalando el codo hacia atrás para ganar impulso, uniendo los dedos para apuntarlos todos en una misma dirección.

—¡Venom! —Exclamó consiguiendo que sus uñas, metálicas, emitieran un destello verde antes de atestar aquel golpe final y conseguir que el espectro cayera al suelo convertido en una muñeca destrozada.

La habitación perdió gloria, las paredes se llenaron de moho, el techo se cubrió de telarañas y algunas tablas flojas se cayeron de su sitio, el héroe tomo aquellos cambios como señal de partida, abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás, siguiendo la cuerda que había dejado para llegar a ese sitio y percatándose de que estaba escaleras arriba.

Dio con el barandal y echó un vistazo a la planta baja, encontrándose con Panthère y Shé de pie en el recibidor, espalda con espalda mientras ella tocaba la lira con maestría y ambos portadores entrelazaban sus voces en un canto hipnótico y seductor.

El portador de la serpiente comenzó a correr escaleras abajo cuando Panthère tomó la lira de manos de su compañera y siguió con los acordes, mientras ella movía los brazos y las manos como haciendo una invitación al viento. Aspix no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de Hocus Pocus, podía ver en los movimientos erráticos de aquella portadora un tributo perfecto a la bruja que había cantado originalmente aquella canción, y aunque ella inclinó su torso para darle más dramatismo a su histriónica actuación, y Panthère se dobló un poco sobre sí mismo, las caderas y piernas de ambos permanecieron juntas, como si estuviesen adheridas.

Aspix vio sorprendido cómo la casa parecía cambiar conforme la canción evolucionaba, así que se detuvo al llegar al lado de ambos portadores y aprestó la lira, siguiendo los movimientos de Panthère con parsimonia, enalteciendo aquella pieza, embelleciéndola cuando el portador de la mala suerte comenzó a silbar.

Aquella habitación se volvió aún más sombría, como si la casa envejeciera y se debilitara de pronto, sucumbiendo bajo el hechizo de aquellos portadores.

Panthère dejó de tocar, Aspix hizo los últimos acordes, acompañando la voz de Shé, y en cuanto la música frenó, toda la casa pareció dar un suspiro, un aullido, como si se rindiera ante ellos.

Instantes después, Carapace llegó corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, mirando sobre su hombro cada varios pasos, temiendo que las crías de araña fueran a tomar represalias por haber quedado huérfanas a sus manos. Tentomushi saltó del segundo piso hasta ellos y Lóng emergió de debajo de las escaleras, dedicándole miradas de alivio a todos los portadores.

—Huài yīdiǎn, ¿dàjiā hái hǎo ma? (Menos mal, ¿todos están bien?)—Exclamó Long llevándose una mano al pecho, consiguiendo que She, Carapace y Tentomusi le dedicaran una mirada de confusión.

—Xiǎnrán dì (Aparentemente) —respondió Panthère escrutando confundido a la portadora, tratando de ver a través de su máscara y confirmar sus sospechas, y la forma en que pronunció aquella respuesta y sonrió aliviado, terminó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Carapace.

—¿Hablas chino? —Inquirió el portador guardián, viéndose olímpicamente ignorado.

Aspix avanzó un par de pasos hasta Lóng y le tomó las manos, observándola incrédulo ante su apariencia —¿Nǐ hái hǎo ma, piáo chóng (estás bien, Ladybug)?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Tentomushi dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Aspix antes de mirar a Carapace en busca de apoyo, alternó miradas y negó con la cabeza antes de espetar —Ahora resulta que todo el mundo habla chino...

—Perdón —murmuró Long entre risitas antes de dirigirse a su amiga y abrazarla —la costumbre.

Tentomushi suspiró aliviada, apresando con fuerzas a Lóng entre sus brazos y sonriendo ante el perfume inconfundible del shampú de Marinette.

—Todos estamos bien —afirmó Panthère mirando a su alrededor, observando a todos los portadores con una sonrisa tranquila. —Pero aún no terminamos con esto.

—Quiero un recuento de daños —soltó Tentomushi mientras todos los portadores se ponían en círculo para poder verse las caras entre ellos.

—La casa funciona como una especie de laberinto —murmuró Panthère llevándose una mano a la boca, paseando su mirada por la duela frente a sí —, pero una vez que derrotamos a los demonios de cada habitación, éstos parecen desvanecerse. El Hall no volvió a moverse de lugar luego que decapitara a la muñeca de ese sitio.

—¿Dijiste muñeca? —Inquirió Carapace, confundido.

—Sí —confirmó el felino con una mirada cargada de determinación. —Cuando derroté al espectro del gran salón, se convirtió en una muñeca de paja ¿por qué?

—La reina araña de la biblioteca se convirtió en una muñeca también, cuando la vencí.

—¿Arañas? —Cuestionó Aspix con sarcasmo e incredulidad. —¿Ese fue tu infierno personal?

—Es simbólico, ¿sí? —Respondió la tortuga a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos. —Es una representación poética de mis temores, no me asustan las arañas.

—Peleamos luego, niños —canturreó Shé dando tres aplausos rápidos y parándose en jarras después. —No hay tiempo para los berrinches.

—¿A ella quién la invitó? —Inquirió Tentomushi mirando a Long, percatándose de que había dos serpientes esa noche.

—Parece que los reptiles se están llevando la noche —murmuró en respuesta la portadora del dragón, encogiéndose de hombros comunicando su ignorancia.

—Es una historia muy larga —se quejó la reina de las serpientes, alternando miradas con la dragona y la mariquita. —Tardaremos más en explicarla que en derrotar al akuma.

—Tiene razón —concedió Aspix mirando a sus amigos. —Como sea, yo también derroté a mi muñeca, pero algo me dice que tendremos que desbaratar todas las habitaciones antes de lograr llegar hasta el akuma. ¿Tenemos algo de utilidad?

—Nada —soltó Tentomushi sacando las tijeras de su cinturón y mostrándoselas a sus amigos. —No veo nada que sea de utilidad que pueda combinar con esto.

—Entonces está en mis manos —murmuró sombrío Panthère —, de momento.

—De momento —recalcó la catarina categórica, dedicándole una mirada tajante al felino para dejar claro que tenía que limitarse.

—Shé no tiene _Seconde Chance_ —anunció Panthère cerrando los puños —_,_ pero su música parece poner a la casa en un letargo sobrenatural.

—¿Necesitamos la segunda oportunidad? —Inquirió Aspix llevando la mano a la pulsera.

—Si confías en mí, no la necesitamos.

—Confío en ti —puntualizó la serpiente con determinación —, pero no sabemos qué ocurra a continuación.

—No es la única habilidad que tienes, y yo confío en ti.

—Muy bien —murmuró Aspix resignado —, un poder de prodigio a la vez.

El portador de la mala suerte asintió una vez antes de plantarse frente a las escaleras y mover la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, consiguiendo que sus huesos emitieran un chasquido sonoro. Tentomushi y Lóng apartaron a los demás portadores, obligándolos a retroceder y a observar.

Y por segunda vez, su voz se alzó por la casa como un bramido sobrenatural, extendiendo cada letra, como si quisiera poner esa palabra en cada habitación que contuviera un demonio.

—¡Juleka!

Ocurrió lentamente, pero el cambio se sintió súbito. La habitación de pronto estaba pesada, el aire denso, costaba trabajo respirar, como si cada portador en ese espacio estuviese presa del pánico, aunque la sensación pronto se convirtió en una emoción consistente.

(Scaretale – Nightwish)

El techo lentamente fue invadido por una sombra densa y oscura, como si tuviera vida propia y fuera capaz de consumir a los portadores, montones de muñecas salieron de los pasillos, bajando por las escaleras, asomándose entre los candelabros y las velas, sitiando a los muchachos que miraban horrorizados la variedad, cerámica, tela, fieltro, porcelana; el tapis de las paredes se consumió hasta las cenizas, revelando que, bajo su manto, ocultaba las súplicas escritas en los muros de la casa, sálvenme, sáquenme, no puedo salir. Los que la conocían, los que habían visto sus partituras mil veces, pronto reconocieron la apretada caligrafía de Juleka, era ella, la joven Couffaine quien pedía auxilio a través de las paredes.

La escena era surrealista, globos brotaron entre las duelas de la casa y la música de carrusel se hizo presente, las muñecas se sentaron acomodadas unas contra otras, como si fueran espectadoras a punto de presenciar un circo, pero al mismo tiempo desperdigadas unas sobre otras, como acomodadas por las manos de la niña que quiere jugar. A los portadores les pareció ver que sonreían más ampliamente una vez que se quedaban quietas, como si ensancharan aquel gesto antes de volver a convertirse en simples muñecas, adornos perfectos para la ocasión.

El candelabro de araña que colgaba en el techo se iluminó de golpe, y en el rellano de la escalera, como un trueno, como un rayo, apareció una figura alta y estilizada envuelta en un vestido gótico loli. Largo a las rodillas, falda ampona, escarolas y holanes por doquier, una sombrilla sobre el hombro, que giraba lentamente mientras ella observaba a los muchachos. Su piel estaba tan pálida y uniforme que ella misma parecía una muñeca de porcelana, arrancando un escalofrío a todos los presentes, salvo a Panthère, quien le dedicó una mirada de rabia a la muñeca.

—¿Sabes que tu hermano es el siguiente blanco de Lila? —Exclamó la pantera avanzando un paso, pero la muñeca subiendo las escaleras ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Lo sé —dijo fríamente mientras cambiaba la sombrilla hacia el frente, y ésta se transformaba lentamente en una muñeca parecida a Juleka, no a la villana akumatizada, sino a la verdadera Juleka.

—¡Entonces ¿por qué le facilitas esto?!

—No se lo estoy facilitando —murmuró ladeando el rostro lentamente, la cabeza dio un par de espasmos involuntarios, como si el cuello se trabara por la porcelana.

—¡Claro que sí! —Bramó encolerizado el portador. —Está afuera, vino por ti, renuente a dejarte sola, y Hawk Moth podría atraparlo por tu culpa.

La muñeca gritó. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos perlas negras y profundas, llenas de desesperanza, las ojeras crecieron como el chapopote desbordándose sobre la blanca porcelana, su rostro se estiró más de la cuenta cuando ella gritó —¡Lo estoy haciendo por él!

La akumatizada lanzó su muñeca hacia el rellano y luego saltó sobre el portador de la mala suerte, mostrando las manos con la piel engarruñada sobre los huesos, con las uñas afiladas como agujas, goteando sangre... Su sangre.

Fue Juleka quien atestó el primer golpe, arañando la mejilla de Panthère en ese primer zarpazo y obligándolo a retroceder.

—¡Claws out! —Gritó el felino mientras sus manos se transformaban en garras y él se disponía a atacar con todo el filo de aquellas armas.

Carapace, Shé, incluso Aspix no pudo evitar gritar la palabra "No" y hacer por saltar a la acción, pero las muñecas que habían sido espectadoras despertaron a la vida y se movieron a una velocidad sobrenatural, rodeándolos y comenzando a atacar.

Muñecas poseídas en una casa de muñecas. El escenario perfecto para una pesadilla infernal. Todas ellas amontonadas unas a otras, saltando sobre los portadores hasta cubrirlos, hasta hacer insuficiente el hecho de que lanzaran golpes o patadas, incluso de que usaran su poder, porque cuando Carpace conjuró su escudo, se vio sepultado por un montón de muñecas de trapo muy apretadas unas contra otras.

Lóng y Tentomushi observaban la escena, impasibles mientras sus compañeros luchaban contra las muñecas endemoniadas, preguntándose si Luka debajo de la máscara habría perdido la razón o si seguía siendo dueño de su mente.

Juleka tiraba zarpazos certeros, todos dirigidos hacia la garganta o el pecho de aquel portador, las agujas en sus manos podrían haberle desgarrado la piel y la tela, la sangre que mancharía la duela sería la del felino y no la suya, pero Panthère era más rápido que su enemiga por segundos, porque, aunque ella era buena peleadora, ahora estaba cegada por la rabia, por el odio, por el temor. Y el reflejo de aquel hecho fue escuchar a las muñecas de porcelana, las únicas que se habían quedado sentadas al final, emitir gemidos guturales y llantos infernales, y sollozos, y súplicas silentes que se alzaban sobre todos los presentes. Porque aún sin emitir palabra alguna, a nadie le quedaba ninguna duda de que aquel horror era el reflejo del sentimiento de amargura y de temor, de la certeza de que el alma se ha perdido, de que nadie la escuchará a tiempo y no habrá alivio a su suplicio. Porque las muñecas cantaban a coro el lamento de Juleka, porque lograban expresar, aún sin decirlo, la ansiedad por añorar la libertad.

Juleka tiró una patada circular, dándole de lleno en el rostro a Panthère, y aunque ella celebró internamente una victoria, no se percató de la sonrisa arrogante que compuso el justiciero antes de aprovechar el vuelo que aquel golpe le había proporcionado para girar por completo y patearla también.

Algo dentro de Juleka se cimbró, conocía aquel truco, lo había visto mil veces cuando era una niña, cuando otros muchachos se metían con ella y la molestaban llamándola hija de un traidor, Juleka había visto cómo esa técnica se perfeccionaba día con día, puesto que Luka Couffaine no era alguien que peleara con la fuerza, sino con la estrategia.

O al menos así fue hasta que llegó la pubertad, y con ella, los músculos.

Golpeó el pecho de Panthère con ambas manos, y junto con ello vino una onda expansiva, el muchacho salió disparado varios metros en el aire, como en cámara lenta, mientras todas las muñecas perdían la vida y caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el justiciero rebotaba contra la duela.

Los globos que antes había revestido el salón se aglomeraron unos contra otros, formando arcos y cúmulos, y del candelabro bajó una tela roja y una tela blanca, que se enredaron entre ellas hasta dar la ilusión de que estaban en una carpa de circo.

Long corrió hasta Panthère para ayudarlo a levantarse, el portador compuso un gesto de dolor y ahogó un gemido gutural ante el dolor que el golpe de su enemiga, y asintió secamente para la portadora del dragón en señal de que estaba bien... o algo parecido.

—Chicos... —Musitó Carapace estirando la palabra, retrocediendo hacia sus amigos mientras uno de los cuadros de la pared parecía cobrar vida y un hombre comenzaba a salir de la pintura.

El cliché perfecto, sombrero de copa, saco rojo, pantalones negros y botines mientras él hacía una reverencia teatral y movía la mano en círculos, presentándose.

Pero toda la teatralidad se vino abajo y el hombre del sombrero se lanzó contra Lóng mientras Panthère era atrapado por una cuerda delgada y tirado lejos de sus compañeros. Tentomushi logró interceptar el ataque de su enemigo antes de que su compañera sufriera los estragos, y los portadores se centraron en derrotar aquel nuevo horror de la casa, enfocando sus poderes para darle espacio a Panthère de trabajar.

Carapace tragó saliva con dificultad al ver que algunas de las muñecas se habían convertido en payasos, y que crecían lentamente mientras sus bocas se deformaban hasta mostrar sonrisas grotescas y dientes afilados manchados por el sarro y la sangre, narices rojas, ojos saltones, cabellos de colores y artilugios varios. Globos con forma de animalitos, martillos de juguete, bates, púas, cadenas y otros, todos seguramente para causar dolor.

—Todo menos payasos... —Musitó el portador de la tortuga, sintiendo náuseas y retrocediendo.

Shé se adelantó a todos, se plantó frente a las muñecas con una sonrisa déspota y aprestó la lira con un gesto despectivo, mientras uno de los payasos levantaba una pistola hacia ella.

—No vas a disparar —afirmó la reina de las serpientes mientras se asía con fuerza a la lira y preparaba su primer acorde.

El enemigo apuntó con velocidad y tiró del gatillo, emitiendo un ruido sonoro que consiguió hacer gritar a los portadores. Shé por su parte, apretó el gesto al verse bañada en un líquido frío y ver la expresión de pasmo que compuso su enemigo antes de largar la carcajada.

—Agua —murmuró la chica limpiándose el rostro y encajando la lira en su sitio. —De verdad, ¿agua?

El payaso se encogió de hombros torciendo la sonrisa, justo antes de salir huyendo, perseguido por la portadora furiosa, que amenazaba con matarlo en ese instante.

A espaldas de ellos la historia era muy diferente, Panthère y Juleka se habían estado agrediendo el uno al otro, con velocidad y fiereza, pero sin llegar a hacerse daño realmente. El vestido de la chica tenía desgarros por toda la falda, nada significativo, y el felino respiraba con dificultad, cansado de aquel juego de "corre que te alcanzo", perdiendo la paciencia.

La música se alzó a espaldas de ellos. Shé Nüwáng había comenzado a tocar la lira, arrancando sonidos armónicos la instrumento y consiguiendo que todas las muñecas se quedaran en su sitio, congeladas por su hechizo, por su magia y su poder. Aquello les dio la oportunidad de presenciar el siguiente movimiento del justiciero de París.

Porque Panthère estaba harto, así que no reparó en velocidad al lanzar su mano hacia el frente y encajar sus garras en el vientre de Juleka, haciendo que la muñeca escupiera paja y sonriera de manera escalofriante.

Tentomushi lo vio entonces.

La muñeca tenía un cordón en la espalda, como si contuviera una caja de voz, pero aquel cordón había sido halado, en toda su longitud, y estaba atado a la muñeca de trapo que descansaba en el rellano de la escalera. Vio un hilo rojo con motas negras, luego vio la lira de Shé, luego vio a Panthère cubierto por aquel patrón y todo cobró sentido.

—¡Shé Nüwáng, sigue tocando —ordenó la mariquita retrocediendo y reteniendo a los demás portadores —, no te detengas por nada del mundo! ¡Panthère!

—¿Qué? —Espetó el felino retrocediendo de un salto mientras la muñeca imitaba aquel gesto, preparándose para la siguiente ronda de golpes.

—¡Destroza a esa bruja! Ella no es Juleka, ella es el artículo akumatizado, debo cortar la cuerda de la caja de voz.

—¡Será un placer! —Exclamó como un grito de guerra mientras atacaba a toda velocidad.

—¡Carapace, pon un escudo alrededor de Shé! Que nadie se acerque a ella, mientras tanto, Long y Aspix defenderán por fuera.

—Sí —gritaron los últimos dos al unísono, adoptando todos posiciones.

Podría haber ocurrido en un segundo, o podrían haber pasado horas desde que inició aquel plan de acción, no estuvo seguro de si lo vio en cámara lenta o si la adrenalina era demasiada y eso lo había vuelto veloz, pero Panthère arrancó de la muñeca de porcelana las extremidades, quebrando aquel material de alabastro que sucumbía ante la melodía de su compañera. Vio claramente como la porcelana se partía bajo sus golpes cuando él sostuvo las manos de la muñeca y atestó un codazo a los antebrazos, vio los pedacitos blancos saltando en todas direcciones cuando sus garras alcanzaron la cara de aquel akuma, y sintió el corazón encogido de horror ante las lágrimas que la falsa Juleka proporcionaba.

Aquel monstruo desmembrado hizo por saltar sobre Panthère, pero Aspix alzó ambos brazos en su dirección y la muñeca quedó suspendida en el aire, atrapada para siempre en el tiempo que la serpiente controlaba. El hilo quedó bien tenso, y Tentomushi pudo saltar para cortar la cuerda con sus tijeras moteadas.

La polilla demonizada emergió de los trozos de la cuerda y la catarina pudo lanzar el Yo-yo hacia el frente, capturando el akuma —¡Tu jornada del mal terminó! Ve y se libre, seishin...

Pero, por algún motivo, la casa no desapareció.

Juleka apareció en medio del rellano de la escalera, sentada sobre sus talones y llorando amargamente, todos estaban tan concentrados en Panthère subiendo lentamente escalón por escalón, que Lóng tuvo tiempo de acercarse a Carapace y murmurar: —Llama a Rena.

—No me escuchará, la casa...

—Llámala en voz baja, pero con todo tu corazón.

.

Fuera de la casa, Melek, Maunier y Rena observaban la puerta, la mansión había hecho ruidos extraños, había temblado, se había tambaleado varias veces, como si fuese un animal herido que sufriera por heridas graves, pero no pasó a mayores, no había forma de saber qué ocurría dentro, nada salvo la sensación de angustia que oprimía el pecho de la portadora del ilusionismo, como si supiera que su enamorado corría peligro.

El llamado se hizo más fuerte, casi le pareció escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre, todo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el frente y ella luchó para no acudir.

—Tienes que ir —murmuró Melek comprendiendo la situación, mirando a Rena con ojo crítico y asintiendo una vez —, hasta yo sentí eso.

La portadora del zorro asintió una vez, suspirando tranquila antes de enredar su brazo una vuelta en la cuerda, con fuerza para no soltarse, flojo para que se deslizara conforme ella fuese avanzando.

—En cuanto llegue allá, tiraré dos veces de la cuerda —informó ella con la mirada cargada de intensidad. —En cuanto sientas eso, deshaz el iman y desaparece.

—Mi hermana...

—Estás en todos los medios —interrumpió la chica, ofuscada. —Dios, ¡qué terco eres! Lila viene hacia acá, lo sabes ¿no? Mejor que encuentre la casa vacía y a Juleka purificada, su poder dura cinco minutos más, si logramos salvar a Jule, entonces Lila estará expuesta. Es una trampa.

—Muy bien, pero Jule...

—Tranquilo —espetó la chica plantándole cara y parándose en jarras. —O me vas a decir que no sabes cómo trabajamos los héroes.

Aquello era un mensaje de doble sentido, Oliver debajo de la máscara lo sabía, sabía que aquello era un mensaje para Luka Couffaine, pero por todos los cielos, él no era Luka, aunque todos creyeran que sí.

Suspiró imitando el gesto de su padre y asintió.

—Perdón, es mi hermana —dijo como si aquello fuera una respuesta universal para justificar todos sus errores esa noche.

—Lo sé, la traeremos a salvo —prometió Rena acariciando la mejilla de Melek antes de dar la vuelta y correr a toda velocidad.

La cuerda estaba enredada dentro de la casa, entraba y salía por todas las habitaciones, se cruzaba en algunos sitios, pero la portadora saltó y se deslizó para no perder el agarre sobre el iman y llegó hasta donde el resto de su equipo estaba.

Panthère no había llegado todavía al rellano y todos miraban impactados la escena, puesto que las garras del portador relucían como la plata expuesta al fuego.

Rena llegó al lado de Carapace y tiró de la cuerda dos veces, el iman se desvaneció en el aire sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, ni siquiera la tortuga podía alejar la vista de aquella escena tensa, así que Lóng se acercó a su amiga y musitó en voz baja.

—Alya, necesito que me hagas lucir como Ladybur.

La portadora del zorro abrió los ojos, barriendo de pies a cabeza a Lóng, pero luego relajó la expresión y asintió un par de veces como si acabase de descubrir lo obvio.

—¿Qué pasa, chica?

—Te explico luego, haz tu magia.

—Juleka Couffaine —dijo Panthère con voz trémula. Sus ojos dieron un destello azul hielo y la joven se encogió en su sitio. —Confiesa.

—No traicioné a mi hermano —aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que Juleka pronunció luego de un largo rato de mutismo y desconcierto, lo dijo entre dientes, con la mandíbula muy apretada, sabiendo que estaba muy mal parada en aquel momento y que no merecía el voto de confianza. —Lila me habló al oído, Hawk Moth me ofreció la polilla, pero yo ya había estado akumatizada antes, sabía cómo resistirme al demonio.

—¿Y entonces?

—Comenzó a hablar, dijo que iría a por Luka, dijo que iría por Mari, dijo que no pararía hasta tener los miraculous y a mi familia y... —apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, bajó el rostro sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente hasta manchar sus mejillas. —Y entonces dijo que podía darme el poder para protegerlos. Sabía que era mentira.

—¡Aun así aceptaste! —Gritó Panthère golpeando el barandal de la escalera con el puño, destrozando y astillando la caoba tallada, haciendo a todos brincar en sus sitios.

—No —musitó la chica a manera de súplica, llorando de nuevo —, yo no quería, me resistía al akuma, pero Lila hablaba del daño que les haría, de maneras y maneras de torturarlos, incluso dijo que sería peor que como fue con Jeany, me llené de miedo, no podía controlarme, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y yo... y yo...

Emitió un sollozo que llenó toda la habitación, todos los portadores se sintieron conmovidos, el dolor tocó a sus corazones, pero no al de Panthère, él levantó el rostro déspota y altanero, sonriendo de medio lado con asco, con desprecio.

—Caíste en su juego. Si no eres aliada, eres enemiga, da igual que te resistieras.

Panthère levantó una mano, haciendo ademán de golpear a Juleka, todos los portadores avanzaron medio paso, presas del pasmo de saber que Luka estaba a punto de golpear a su hermana, pero la voz de Ladybug se alzó sobre ellos, vieron en cámara lenta pasar el traje de motas negras y ella llegó a tiempo, abrazándose del torso del justiciero y haciéndolo dar un traspié hacia el frente.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Gritó Tentomushi lanzando hacia el cielo su Yo-yo, desapareciendo la mansión y regresando todo a la normalidad.

Junto con la mansión, también desapareció Melek, y Shé, Rena y Carapace se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron de aquel sitio. La primera en busca de Oliver, los otros dos para esperar a sus amigos en el techo del Inframundo.

—¡Espera! —La mariquita se golpeó la frente y la nariz por la velocidad a la que corría, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el golpe y ella pegó la mejilla entre los omóplatos del antihéroe. —Espera —suplicó en voz baja mientras Panthère, pasmado, giraba el rostro.

—Ladybug... —musitó sin aliento. —¿Quieres que espere? —Repitió confundido por aquellas palabras, girando en su sitio y tomando a la mariquita por los brazos. —Noche a noche, día con día arriesgas tu vida —reprochó entre dientes, con el gesto descompuesto en una mueca de dolor — y la gente ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de pensar que están tratando de salvar la ciudad, a ellos no les importa, cuando pierden el akuma, pierden los recuerdos, se van muy quitados de la pena sin recordar todo el daño que te hicieron y tú vienes y ¿me pides que pare?

—Sí —musitó la chica levantando el rostro, agobiada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todos merecen redención.

—Redención —escupió aquella palabra jalando el rostro, como si fuese una atrocidad. —La única razón por la que no destrozo a esta traidora a su familia —escupió apuntando a Juleka con el dedo —, es porque me lo pides tú.

—Lo sé —musitó ella retrocediendo un paso antes de salir corriendo también.

Panthère le dedicó una mirada a Tentomushi, quien se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a Juleka, agachándose a su lado para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

La gente alrededor de la escena del crimen, Maunier, todos estaban pasmados por aquella interacción, todavía les costaba creer que aquel justiciero de verdad fuese así de implacable, de rencoroso.

—¡Se acabó el espectáculo! —Exclamó con fiereza, consiguiendo que la gente se alejara pasmada, o al menos la mayoría, porque la niña que había prestado su soga para el iman se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia los portadores, hasta frenar frente a Panthère y mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos, ofreciendo una paleta.

—¿Y esto? —Espetó el justiciero aceptando el dulce.

—Tú nos salvaste también —informó la niña antes de correr a los brazos de su madre y alejarse del lugar, dejando a Panthère con expresión de pasmo en el rostro, confundido por la gratitud de la niña, considerando que ella no comprendiera lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Está bien? —Espetó el justiciero fríamente, sin mirar a su compañera ni a Juleka.

—Lo estará pronto —prometió la catarina.

—Entonces me voy, ya no me necesitas.

.

Tentomushi llevó a Juleka hasta su departamento, donde Rose la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambas rompieron en llanto. No dejaban que nadie se acercara a la zona, pero Luka llamó inmediatamente después de que la chica cerrara con llave, y prometió verla en la mañana. En la azotea del Inframundo, Rena, Carapace, Lóng y Tentomushi ya esperaban a Panthère, que en cuanto aterrizó en aquel espacio, cayó de rodillas y se soltó llorando.

Longg y Plagg soltaron las transformaciones y se dejaron caer, agotados por aquella noche de locos, mientras Luka lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su esposa.

—¿Qué fue todo esto? —Murmuró Nino liberando a Wayzz, lo mismo que el resto de los portadores.

—No lo entiendo —admitió Alya mirando a Kagami y Adrien alternadamente —, si Luka estaba dentro de la casa ¿quién era Melek afuera?

—Mari le pidió apoyo al primo de Luka —confesó Adrien, igual de confundido que sus compañeros, viendo en los noticieros que, en efecto, Melek Taus estaba fuera de la casa encantada, creando aquel iman al mismo tiempo que Panthère peleaba por dentro. —Dijo que Oliver sabe un poco más de los kwamis de lo que creemos. Y por lo visto, tiene aliados poderosos, yo llevaba a Sass y de todos modos hubo otra serpiente esta noche.

—Panthère estuvo a punto de golpear a Jule —espetó Alya avanzando hasta Luka, con reproche y rabia mal disimulados.

—¡Lo sé! —Gimió Luka en respuesta, cada vez un poco más tranquilo.

—Desde el principio de la noche lo planeamos así —murmuró Marinette tomando el rostro de Luka entre sus manos y sonriéndole con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas también. —Dusuu cree que Lila podría tratar de averiguar si Luka es un portador de tiempo completo.

—¿No crees que fuiste muy duro? —Murmuró Nino, inseguro de sus palabras mientras se agachaba al lado de sus amigos y le daba algunas palmadas a Luka en la espalda.

El guitarrista levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, arrancándole el aliento al ver la desolación de sus facciones. —La mirada que me dio Juleka esta noche, de miedo, de rabia, de culpa, esa mirada me va a acompañar el resto de mi vida. Será el recordatorio de que estuve dispuesto a hacerle daño a ese grado, con tal de tenerla a salvo.

Marinette abrazó a Luka con fuerza, apresando el torso de su esposo y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, suspirando para suprimir las ganas de llorar, de desmoronarse ahí mismo junto a él, lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue darse cuenta de que el resto de sus amigos se unieron a ese abrazo esperanzador, consiguiendo que ambos portadores rompieran en llanto.

.

Desde el edificio del frente, oculto entre las sombras gracias a su transformación por Plagg, Oliver observaba con curiosidad la escena de todos en el techo, dándose apoyo unos a otros, sabiendo todo lo que se estaba sacrificando esa noche para protegerse. Profirió un suspiro largo y profundo preguntándose si sus padres, si sus amigos soportarían lo que vendría a continuación, pero sacudió la cabeza y corrió ágilmente entre las sombras hacia el encuentro con Shé Nüwáng, que le miraba con curiosidad oculta en el callejón.

—¿Tú conoces la identidad de los portadores de nuestra época?

—No sabía la de todos —mintió en medio de un suspiro, sonriéndole a su compañera mientras Plagg abandonaba la transformación. —Sólo la de los kwamis que me entregaron para venir aquí.

—¿Cómo me deshago de las escamas?

—Igual a como las adquiriste.

—¡Sass, scales slithers!

Lentamente, las escamas que lamían su figura, se fueron convirtiendo en una lluvia de diamantina verde, dejando al descubierto la mezclilla, las botas, la camiseta a cuadros y el cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de rosa, Sass liberó a su portadora y Colette tomó una respiración profunda, sintiendo que, de pronto, el cansancio la golpeaba de lleno, tan fuerte, que tuvo que doblarse sobre sus rodillas y recargar las manos para sostenerse.

—¡Dios! —Murmuró la chica en un jadeo, apretando el gesto antes de mirar a Oliver con reproche —Tú te ves muy bien.

—Gracias —exclamó divertido el portador, ofreciendo alimento a Plagg y Sass para que recuperasen fuerzas. —Me alimento balanceado, duermo mis horas y hago mucho cardio.

Colette le dedicó una mirada cargada de sarcasmo antes de respirar y enderezarse, ahogando un gemido de dolor y propinándole un puñetazo a Oliver en el brazo.

—Eres insufrible.

—Mei me lo dice seguido —exclamó el muchacho en medio de risas.

—¿Mei? —Musitó Colette con el entrecejo fruncido y expresión de confusión.

—Sí —comentó Oliver sacudiéndose las morusas de queso del abrigo con aires distraídos, antes de dedicarle una mirada a Colette —, ella es mi... —pero una sonrisa torcida se extendió sobre su rostro cuando el muchacho vio el puchero que su amiga componía. —Acaso estoy viendo... ¿celos?

—Oliver —espetó Colette poniendo su mano abierta sobre el rostro del muchacho y empujándolo antes de caminar lejos de él, en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia —, en tus sueños.

—Sí —murmuró el muchacho entre risitas nerviosas. —Mi hermana suele tener ese efecto en la gente que no la conoce.

Colette carraspeó rodando los ojos y comenzando a bajar, pero sonriendo de medio lado al considerar la posibilidad de que tuviera razón, ¿estaba sintiendo celos de Oliver? Apartó esa idea de inmediato y se saltó los últimos tres escalones, aterrizando en el piso con gracia y elegancia, esperando a Oliver.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Inquirió la chica al ver a Oliver acomodándose las solapas y sonreírle.

El muchacho le ofreció el brazo y sonrió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándola a acompañarlo, y ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Colette, una ceja alzada y la boca torcida en una mueca.

—Comienza a hacer frío —dijo Oliver sonriendo de medio lado. —Nevará —enfatizó el muchacho con apremio, dedicándole una mirada intensa a su amiga, consiguiendo que ella suspirara y asintiera una vez.

Colette hizo por poner la mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, pero le tomó por sorpresa que Oliver entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella y la jalara para tenerla más cerca.

—Esto es invasivo —acotó la chica subiéndose, con la mano libre, el cuello de tortuga sobre la boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo aprovechando la excusa de evitar las nubes de vaho.

—Si te molesta, te soltaré sin pensarlo.

Colette sonrió y recargó su sien contra el brazo de Oliver, apretando más el agarre sobre su brazo y caminando al mismo tiempo que él.

.

Juleka tomó la video llamada de su hermano, saliendo de la habitación para no despertar a Rose.

—Me da gusto saber que estás bien, me dijeron que estuviste ahí esta noche —murmuró apenada la joven, suspirando profundo.

—Jule —llamó Luka alzando una ceja, con una expresión inescrutable que su hermana conocía a la perfección, no necesitaba decir más para dejar en claro que estaba esperando algo más que un saludo escueto y hacer como que no lo había notado.

—Fue muy confuso estar akumatizada —murmuró bajando el rostro, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina y dejando el teléfono recargado sobre el azucarero para poder mirar a su hermano. —Pero no es la primera vez que someten mi voluntad —continuó ladeando el rostro y componiendo una mirada profunda, entrecerrando los ojos —, es como si cada vez tuviera más claridad de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, como si pudiera recordar más cosas.

La pausa se alzó sobre ambos. Luka se sentó al piano y recargó el teléfono en el atril, mirando a su hermana mientras suavizaba su mirada, esperando a que continuara con su discurso, pero los ojos de Juleka viajaban de sus manos a la pantalla del teléfono y de regreso, como si no quisiera pronunciar aquello en voz alta.

—Jule... —Llamó Luka, compasivo, sonriendo de medio lado antes de soltar un suspiro que se prolongó hasta que él sintió la calma. —Está bien. Dilo.

La joven esperó un par de segundos más, tiempo que el muchacho respetó, conociendo perfectamente el funcionamiento de la mente de su hermana. En ese momento sus ideas debían estar yendo y viniendo a toda velocidad, así que esperó callado, respirando profundo.

Y la joven bajista soltó aquella frase al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumbaba por las calles de París, mientras el rayo iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad, dejando cada secreto al descubierto por un instante efímero.

—Sé que eres la pantera de París.


	75. Las dudas de la serpiente

_**(Horizon variations – Max Richter)**_

—Sé que eres la pantera de parís.

El rayo iluminó los tejados, los rincones, los callejones, iluminó a cada ser vivo que paseara sobre las calles de París, en la lejanía consiguió que Oliver y Colette se encogieran en su sitio y dedicaran una mirada de reojo al firmamento, apretando el paso para llegar al departamento.

El trueno que siguió al rayo fue una descarga de adrenalina para el guitarrista de Kitty Section, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó en sí mismo de aquella manera, parte de la banda que lo había visto y hecho crecer como músico.

Luka suspiró corto, conciso, asintió para sí mismo y miró a su hermana con media sonrisa de orgullo. —¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Por tu estilo de pelea, no recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando estaba akumatizada, pero sí recuerdo el hecho de que sentía que estaba peleando contigo, del kickboxing.

Luka recordaba aquello, recordaba cuando entrenaban, Juleka acababa de salir de la preparatoria y la gente comenzaba a acosarla por su creciente fama, la molestaban en la calle exigiendo respuestas, haciéndole fotos, y hasta cierto punto sentía que podía defenderse, pero no estaba exenta de una agresión física; debía aprender a defenderse y su hermano le había prometido enseñarla a pelear, pero necesitaba entender cómo funcionaba una contienda real.

—Juleka, lo que te dije esta noche... —musitó apretando los puños, tensando la mandíbula, su expresión se tornó de rabia, estaba furioso consigo mismo, así que le tomó por sorpresa las palabras dulces que su hermana le dedicó.

—Sé que lo hiciste para proteger tu identidad —prometió ella entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, con una sonrisa de medio lado, apenada por su confesión —, sé que no hablabas en serio, sé cuánto te dolió.

—Jule, ¿cómo podrías? —Murmuró furioso el muchacho, dedicándole una mirada de reclamo a su hermana, despectiva, desdeñosa.

—Porque conozco tus ojos, sé cómo eres cuando estás arrepentido, y sé cómo eres cuando hieres a otros para ponerlos a salvo... En eso eres... —lo pensó mucho, dejó correr algunos segundos mordiéndose el labio, cuestionándose si aquellas palabras caerían en el lugar correcto o si desatarían la tormenta que el muchacho podía ser —, eres igual a papá.

Otro trueno surcó el cielo y ambos muchachos se quedaron observándose en silencio el uno al otro, Luka sintiendo algo tibio aglomerarse en su pecho.

—Jule...

—Esta es una conversación que deberíamos tener mañana, estamos cansados.

—Iré a buscarte al barco —prometió el muchacho sonriendo.

—Trae a Mari, vendrá todo Kitty Section, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

Por primera vez desde que inició el ataque del akuma, Luka pudo sonreír de medio lado, tranquilo, sintiendo que volvía a convertirse en dueño de sus propias emociones. Negó con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada en un gesto de vergüenza, consiguiendo que Juleka soltara una risita por lo bajo y negara con la cabeza.

—Perdón, yo...

—Descuida —murmuró Juleka pasando el cabello tras su oreja y sonriéndole a su hermano con confianza —, debe ser agotador. El final del disco, los conciertos, salvar París, no sé. Nunca creí que tus motivos para llegar tarde a los ensayos fuera por... ya sabes.

—Jule —murmuró a manera de advertencia, estirando aquella palabra, pero la chica levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió asintiendo.

—Lo sé, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, hermano —pero su gesto se tornó sombrío al terminar de decir aquella oración y la chica entrelazó sus dedos, un gesto que Luka conocía bastante bien. —No quiero convertirme de verdad en un motivo para que Lila te atrape... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Murmuró con gesto compungido, apretando el rostro en una mueca, sintiéndose indigna de pedir aquello. —Regresa el miraculous del pavorreal. Ya es suficientemente malo que seas un portador recurrente.

—Descuida, ya lo entregaron a Ladybug...

El gesto de Juleka pasó de ser una sonrisa de disculpa a una mueca de rabia, su gesto se transformó lentamente hasta que la chica sólo pudo mirar a su hermano con reproche. —Ladybug...

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió confundido el guitarrista, retrocediendo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Le estás siendo infiel a Marinette?

Luka soltó una carcajada ante aquella afirmación, relajando su expresión y soltando los hombros. Pasaron largos segundos antes de que el muchacho pudiera dejar de reírse y mirar el puchero que le componía su hermana, harta de los secretos.

—No, no.

—No me mientas, Luka. He visto cómo Panthère mira a Ladybug, su romance es muy... tórrido.

—Tranquila, no es lo que parece.

—¿Marinette lo sabe?

Luka suspiró, de esa respuesta dependía todo, sabía que Juleka no tenía motivos para creer que su esposa fuera la portadora más poderosa de París, así que suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Marinette lo sabe —dijo tranquilamente, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse de la expresión de desaprobación que su hermana le compuso. —Ella está de acuerdo en mantener la farsa, aprobó mi idea cuando se lo propuse a ella y a Ladybug.

—¿Por qué harían algo así?

—No lo sé, Jule —exclamó Luka fingiendo sarcasmo, fingiendo estar cansado, molesto por verse acorralado —, ¿por qué te llamaría traidora a los gritos frente a todo París?

El silencio se apoderó de ambos hermanos, quienes se evadieron las miradas luego de aquella afirmación. Juleka suspiró profundo negando con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué pensar al respecto, pero tomando la decisión de preguntarle a Marinette cuando la viera.

—Estamos cansados —sentenció Juleka encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una respiración profunda.

—Deberíamos hablar mañana.

Luka cortó la llamada y suspiró dejando el teléfono en el atril antes de llevarse una mano a los ojos y carraspear para tratar de calmarse. Las risas de Marinette lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, el guitarrista levantó la mirada y descubrió a Marinette acercarse a pasos calmados con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Así que, me engañas con Ladybug —canturreó divertida, sentándose a su lado en el banquito del piano y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho, sonriéndole dulcemente para tratar de infundirle calma.

El muchacho sonrió de regreso, apresando la cintura de su esposa antes de hundir el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando profundo el perfume de su champú.

—Tal vez...

—Entonces —murmuró Marinette deslizando su mano por la espalda desnuda del muchacho, sonriendo con picardía al escucharle suspirar —, tal vez debería buscar un amorío con Viperion, ese portador está...

Las manos de Luka fueron más rápidas, en un movimiento ya había conseguido tomar a Marinette por las rodillas y sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y aunque la diseñadora contenía la risa, la mirada seria de Luka la hizo apretar el gesto y considerar que, de verdad, no debía reírse o le iba el matrimonio en ello.

—Ni aunque Lakshmi en persona se manifestara ante mí, podría considerar la idea de engañarte.

Y Luka pronunció aquellas palabras con tal intensidad, que Marinette suspiró con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de agua, sonriendo ampliamente y asintiendo para su esposo.

—Ahora convénceme de quedarme —murmuró ella divertida, consiguiendo que Luka compusiera una expresión de sorpresa antes de arremeter contra su cuello a lamidas y chupetones, levantándose en un movimiento rápido antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

_**TheBlacKat**_: Gracias por el apoyo, verás que sí. He tenido problemas de salud en estos días, pero espero poder actualizar de nuevo. Estamos trabajando en una historia de Bleach con OC publicado en el perfil de KamiInuzuka120, pero estoy segura de que la inspiración para confesiones volvió.

_**Sonrais777**_: es que, es que, es que ay... -rueda por el piso- Son hermanos, y son tan unidos que no podía menos que hacérselo saber, me gustó el resultado al final. Lamento la demora y gracias por comentar

_**Manu**_: No sé cuánto me tome terminar esta historia y menos porque estoy escribiendo en conjunto algo de Bleach, así que no prometo nada, actualizar esto me costó muchísimo, ando corta de inspiración y no me gustó sentirme presionada por el contenido que debería manejar, creo que seguiré llevando Confesiones conforme vayan pasando las cosas.

_**IzzyEverdeen**_: Aunque ya te respondí el mensaje aparte, quiero reiterar que sí, verás el primer beso de Luka y Marinette en esta historia, un poco más adelante, espero volver a agarrar ritmo para actualizar pronto.

_**Asami, Saya**_: Contra todo pronóstico, hubo actualización. Tal vez lo que hacía falta era una falsa alarma de COVID y un cuadro de Tifoidea para que las ideas fluyeran. Les entrego este fragmento con todo cariño. Y se viene la bodaaaa, cada vez le queda menos al torneo y nos vamos al templo, pronto espero. A menos que Bleach se apodere de nuevo de mí. ¡Las amo!

* * *

Oliver se sentó en el suelo, con la guitarra de Colette en el regazo, la luz de la luna entraba a raudales ahora que las nubes se habían evaporado en el firmamento, así que el muchacho prefirió no encender la luz, se quedó en silencio sosteniendo la guitarra acústica mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, mientras se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de resistir a caer rendido ante los pies de la mujer que había sido su amor platónico durante tantos años.

Suspiró de nuevo y trenzó el primer acorde, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta del estudio, se había asegurado de cerrar bien, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

Sabía que la idea de tener un estudio con el sonido aislado había venido de uno de los dos, pero no sabía si había sido su padre o Colette el que había insonorizado una habitación primero, pero ahora agradecía contar con aquella ventaja para poder arrancar a la guitarra sonidos lastimeros que se comparasen con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Era irremediable.

Una cosa había sido enamorarse de las historias de Colette, de la mujer rebelde y rezongona que había desaparecido de los medios luego de la muerte de Jeanette, una cosa era escuchar a sus padres hablar de la que había sido su mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo antes de mudarse de ciudad y otra muy distinta era convivir con ella día y noche. Porque había conocido a la chica de cabellos teñidos que miraba con cara hosca a todo el mundo, pero también había descubierto a la chica risueña y divertida, sarcástica, frágil. A la que lloraba aferrada a las almohadas a las tres de la mañana, a la que dejaba croquetas a escondidas para los perros de las calles, a la que donaba una parte de cada concierto a las causas nobles, pero lo hacía en secreto para poder mantener su imagen de punk resentida.

_**Quédate un momento así**_  
_**No mires hacia mí**_  
_**Que no podré aguantar**_  
_**Si clavas tu mirada**_  
_**Que me hiela el cuerpo**_  
_**Me ha pasado antes**_  
_**Que no puedo hablar**_

¿Cómo demonios se habían metido en esa situación?

Colette había sido clara, y él también, no podían estar juntos por muchos motivos, iniciando por la muerte de Jeany y terminando con su próxima partida de vuelta a su tiempo, pero había sido inevitable enamorarse.

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco**_  
_**Y es verdad un poco**_  
_**Tengo que aceptar**_  
_**Pero si no te explico**_  
_**Lo que siento dentro**_  
_**No vas a entender**_  
_**Cuando me veas llorar**_

Sonrió ante aquella idea. Podía robarle un beso antes de irse para siempre. Los besos como el agua ¿verdad? A nadie se le niegan. Y por estar soñando despierto, sus dedos se atoraron en las cuerdas un segundo, haciéndole reír antes de recuperar la concentración.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_  
_**Como cuando ayer**_  
_**De pronto lo entendí**_  
_**Mientras callaba**_

Levantó la mirada en dirección a la puerta del estudio y sonrió al percatarse de que Colette le dedicaba una mirada cargada de curiosidad, no dudó un segundo antes de levantarse en una rodilla y sostener la mirada de la guitarrista, cantando con mayor apremio.

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_  
_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_  
_**Y me explicaba que**_  
_**El amor es una cosa**_  
_**Que se da de pronto**_  
_**En forma natural**_  
_**Lleno de fuego**_  
_**Si lo fuerzas se marchita**_  
_**Sin tener principio**_  
_**Llega a su final**_

Colette suspiró cansada, buscando una explicación en la mirada de aquel muchacho que le sonreía detrás de su guitarra, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa radiante. No era difícil entender el mensaje: Lo sé, no voy a intentar nada, pero seguiré confesándome contigo.

Colette sonrió negando con la cabeza, rodando los ojos mientras se dirigía a sentarse al lado del muchacho, escuchando la música mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Oliver.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_  
_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_  
_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_  
_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**_

Suspiraron al unísono, Colette no pudo evitarlo, el suspiro se escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que se formaba un pensamiento doloroso: Cuando él se vaya...

Ciertamente no quería encariñarse demasiado con Oliver, no quería enamorarse, no quería considerarlo más que sólo un amigo, pero simple hecho de perder a un amigo luego de que todo aquello terminara parecía una idea dolorosa. Oliver había pasado de ser una maceta a una mascota, algún gato paseando libremente por los rincones de su casa, y luego se había convertido en un inquilino al que das asilo para que pase la noche porque afuera llueve muy fuerte. Pero cuando ella comenzó a necesitarlo, cuando ella lo invitó a pasar aquella primera noche en su casa, ahí fue que supo que todo se había ido al carajo, ya no había marcha atrás.

_**Que lloro por ti**_  
_**Que lloro sin ti**_  
_**Que ya lo entendí**_  
_**Que no eres para mí**_  
_**Y lloro**_

Así que Colette se recargó en el hombro de Oliver y suspiró de nuevo mientras él terminaba de cantar esa canción, que iba dedicada a ella y, al mismo tiempo, no le pertenecía a nadie, permaneció quieta todo el tiempo que Oliver pasó cantando y tocando, tratando de hacerse invisible a los ojos de su amigo, sabiendo que, en cuanto todo terminara, ella tomaría los pedacitos de su corazón y se largaría a otra ciudad, empezaría de cero con sus ahorros, abriría una tienda de instrumentos o lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de la capital, del lugar en el que había tenido tantos sueños, planes, e ilusiones con la primera persona que logró hacerla sonreír.

.

Luka caminaba distraídamente hacia el conservatorio de regreso, había salido a comprar algo de comer y ahora se movía metido en sus pensamientos. Chocó de lleno contra una persona y se disculpó al menos tres veces por andar metido en sus pensamientos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el rostro de Dean, que parecía tan sorprendido como él.

—¿Qué haces por estos lados del mundo, Couffaine?

—Vuelvo a clases, salí a comer. ¿Tú qué haces de este lado del mundo?

—Fui con Gustav para pedirle un par de cuerdas para mi guitarra.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Gustav —admitió Luka llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí, preguntó por los amigos del conservatorio. Si lo veo pronto le diré que te volviste parte del edificio —añadió al final soltando algunas carcajadas al ver la mirada de sarcasmo que Luka le dedicó. —No te quito tiempo, sé que odias llegar tarde.

—Me da gusto verte —admitió Luka aceptando el abrazo antes de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, sin embargo, se detuvo en la escalera y sonrió girando el cuerpo —¡Oye, Dean!

El moreno se dio la vuelta y sonrió para su amigo, tenso en su sitio.

—¡Suerte en la contienda! —Exclamó Luka al final levantando la insignia que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo, consiguiendo que Dean se pusiera pálido de golpe y le dedicara una mirada de incredulidad —Pero la próxima, sé menos obvio, Gustav está en Los Ángeles como productor esta semana.

Y sin añadir más, entró al conservatorio sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en que sólo faltaba conseguir tres insignias más.

.

(Viernes, último día de la contienda. 7:45 p. m.)

_**(Baby did a bad, bad thing – Amy Lee)**_

Luka y Erik miraban a Colette con el entrecejo fruncido, la chica les sonreía ampliamente, con sus dos coletas altas bailando con los movimientos de sus hombros. Sí, la chica se estaba encogiendo de hombros como si de verdad pretendiese quitarle importancia al hecho de que había llegado al lugar con cuatro insignias en lugar de cinco.

Aquel día se inauguraba el inframundo, un café en el segundo piso del edificio de Fu. Marinette y Kagami habían trabajado mucho en el concepto de aquel café temático, puesto que querían hacerle justicia al mito griego, incluso las bebidas tenían nombres extraños, y algunas de ellas parecían brebajes en ebullición esperando por su siguiente víctima. Aquella cafetería, con los pilares decorados mezclando en el equilibrio justo al estilo gótico y la gloria de la antigua Grecia, con ventanales altos, con las paredes adornadas como muros de ladrillo o roca labrada, de verdad parecía una cueva de inframundo, y la cafetería compartía nombre con el primer piso de aquel edificio, la diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que el lugar de abajo era una tienda de ropa, la marca independiente de Marinette diseñada especialmente para los reptiles, pero abierta a todo público. Había sólo un apartado de la tienda que no estaba abierto para el público en general.

Las chaquetas.

—No puedo creer que te presentes aquí incompleta —espetó Erik encarando a Colette con el rostro comenzando a colorearse en un tono rojizo por la rabia.

—Falta media hora —exclamó arrastrando las palabras, rodando los ojos y empujando a Erik lejos de ella. —Andree dijo que teníamos hasta esta noche para poder presentar nuestras cinco insignias.

—Sí —espetó Erik parándose en jarras frente a su amiga y acusándola con la mirada. —¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Conseguir otra. Me pareció aburrido buscar por una insignia en la ciudad, y esta noche el lugar está lleno de ellas.

—Niña lista... —murmuró Luka ofuscado, negando con la cabeza.

Colette sonrió y paseó su mirada por todo el lugar. Al fondo había una barra donde despachaban las bebidas, Oliver había ido con ella, pero se habían separado al entrar al lugar, así que no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento, en el que se reía coquetamente con una de las reptiles de la competencia.

Podía tolerar que el muchacho estuviera coqueteándole a alguien que no fuera ella, pese a sus negativas, no había podido evitar irse enamorando de la personalidad del viajero, pero verlo con una de sus contrincantes mientras estaban a punto de revelar la siguiente contienda, con eso sí que no pudo.

Se movió como una flecha a toda velocidad, sigilosa y certera entre la gente, agudizando el oído sobre las charlas para entender qué era lo que aquella víbora rastrera se traía con su compañero.

—Tentador, lindura —murmuró Oliver recargando una mano en la barra y ladeando el rostro con una sonrisa ladina y socarrona, seductor como solo Luka Couffaine podría ser con una reptil. —Pero he venido acompañado esta noche, y no me gusta quedar mal.

—Oh vamos —murmuró ella sonriendo de medio lado. —Cualquier persona puede entender que un amigo se escape por una buena oportunidad.

—¿No lo escuchaste, Celine? Oli viene acompañado.

—¿Por ti? —Exclamó despectiva la aludida cuando Colette se metió entre ellos. —¿Tan rápido se te pasó la muerte de Jeany y ya tienes postre nuevo?

—Repite eso —desafió la reptil con voz gutural, amenazando a Celine con la mirada.

Sin embargo, Oliver se metió entre ellos y empujó a Colette por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

—Linda, no caigamos en provocaciones —pidió con voz cadenciosa y sonrisa ladina, consiguiendo que Colette relajara la guardia.

Oliver retrocedió un poco en su sitio, pasmado ante la reacción de su amiga. Sí, había visto alguna vez el efecto calmante que podía tener la gente, Marinette solía conseguir las mismas reacciones cuando Luka estaba furioso, así que para él fue muy extraño ver a Colette relajando los hombros ante su petición.

—Es una perra brava —espetó Colette, ligeramente más tranquila.

—Pero al menos no soy una zorra fácil —inquirió Celine con altanería, consiguiendo que Colette tratara de rebasar a Oliver para atacarla. —Qué fácil te sacaste el recuerdo de Jeanette, no puedo creerlo de ti —espetó la chica al darse cuenta de que estaba relativamente a salvo de su contrincante gracias al cuerpo del muchacho.

Las manos del modelo se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Colette con fiereza, el muchacho metió una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica para obligarla a retroceder y le habló al oído.

—No es necesario pelear esta noche.

—No voy a dejar que nadie hable del recuerdo de Jeanette —espetó la chica aferrándose a las muñecas de Oliver y forcejeando, pero la sonrisa tranquila de su amigo la hizo frenar de nuevo.

Oliver aprovechó ese momento de calma para soltar a su amiga y mostrar que tenía una insignia en la mano, dejando a Colette con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—De verdad, cielo, hoy no —remató poniendo la insignia en las manos de Colette con discreción para no ser descubierto, antes de encarar a Celine. —Perdona linda, no me gustan las chicas.

—¿Qué? —Espetó la aludida, ofendida por aquello mientras Oliver le tendía el brazo a Colette y comenzaban a alejarse de ellas, contoneando las caderas y riendo divertidos.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —Exclamó la guitarrista cuando llegaron hasta Luka y Erik.

—Así he sacado a mi hermana de algunos apuros cuando salimos todos juntos —confesó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladina. —Además, así no sospecharán de ti hasta que anuncien a los ganadores.

—Niño listo... —aduló la chica, sorprendida de la estrategia de Oliver.

—No vine hasta acá desde Liverpool por mi linda carita, dulzura —añadió tomando el rostro de Colette con una mano y ganándose que Luka le pusiera una mano en el hombro a manera de amenaza.

—Sigue siendo mi protegida —apuntó, consiguiendo que Oliver retrocediera divertido, y que Colette barriera a Luka con la mirada.

—¡Hey! Mi roomie nos salvó la contienda.

—¿Roomie? —Musitó Erik sorprendido por aquella afirmación.

—Por eso dejo pasar la situación —afirmó Luka mientras Andree se dirigía al micrófono a llamar la atención de los presentes.

—¡Buenas noches, gente bonita!

—¡Hipócrita! —Le gritó Luka divertido al verlo de buen humor.

Andree le mostró el dedo medio antes de pasear la mirada por los presentes.

—Se terminó el tiempo, reptiles. Primero lo primero. ¡Gracias Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

—De Couffaine —soltó la aludida levantando su vaso en un brindis con el rey caimán, procurando no interrumpirlo.

—Por prestarnos tu café para hacer esto, y el día de la inauguración, además. Reptiles, en unos minutos más, las dueñas del Inframundo y un servidor estaremos pasando a sus mesas para contar insignias, así que pongan todo junto y levanten las manos hasta que lleguemos. Estoy hablando en serio —amenazó apuntando a toda la audiencia. —Reptil que baje las manos, reptil que está fuera de la contienda.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Celine desde su lugar. —¿Quién fue el infeliz?

—Oh-oh... —Canturreó Colette divertida, levantando las manos y sonriéndole a Luka con orgullo, consiguiendo que sus compañeros de equipo sonrieran también, burlescos y divertidos. —Justo como en los viejos tiempos —terminó encogiendo un hombro.


	76. Simone dice

Luka sonrió de medio lado cuando Andree terminó de hacer sus anuncios y florituras sobre el escenario, pero compuso una mueca cuando le cedió el paso a Marinette y a Kagami para que las chicas pudieran agradecerle a la gente por acompañarlas en esa noche de apertura.

No, no lo malinterpreten. Adoraba ver a su musa en eventos grandes porque sabía que cumplía uno a uno, todos los sueños que siempre había tenido, verla ahí era un deleite que le hinchaba el corazón, lo que no le gustó fue el gesto de disculpa que la chica compuso cuando le dedicó una mirada zalamera antes de sonreírle a Kagami y asentir al mismo tiempo.

—Mi amor... —dijo Marinette levantando una mano hacia Luka y arrancándole un suspiro pesado antes de levantarse y dirigirse al escenario.

—Cantaré para ti cuantas veces me lo pidas —prometió el muchacho tomando la mano de la chica antes de llevársela a la boca y plantar un beso en sus nudillos, sonriéndole seductor y cómplice.

Oliver se quedó admirando esa escena.

Kagami bajó del escenario dejando a Marinette y a Luka solos.

Y Oliver no pudo evitar suspirar al ver ahí a sus padres, reafianzando por enésima vez que el apodo que les habían dado en esa época era perfecto. Marinette llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de corte griego, cola de pato que caía envolviendo sus piernas y caía hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, llevaba sandalias de estilo romano y el cabello suelto y en caireles, adornado por una corona de flores. Luka llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negra lleno de desgastes y agujeros, camiseta negra de manga larga, la cazadora de los reptiles y botas militares, el cabello negro recogido por una especie de corona de espinas negras viendo hacia el cielo y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hades y Perséfone.

Sí, también los demás trabajadores del Inframundo, también Kagami tenía algunos detalles en su vestimenta que delataban la temática del bar, pero sus padres parecían relucir entre las sombras, a pesar de llevar ropa casual, lucían de verdad como dioses griegos.

Podría haberse quedado mirando esa escena el resto de su vida, a sus padres en el escenario, hablando en voz baja mientras se ponían de acuerdo. Colette llegó hasta su lado y sonrió sentándose con una mirada de curiosidad cuando Oliver suspiró por enésima vez mientras sus padres intercambiaban algunas palabras por lo bajo, ininteligibles para la audiencia gracias al ruido y a las charlas, mientras el guitarrista se colgaba su instrumento electroacústico y acercaba un banco alto.

—Supongo que debe ser importante verlos así —murmuró la guitarrista alzando su vaso y brindando con Marinette en la distancia cuando la aludida les dedicó media sonrisa.

—Amo sus fotos de esta época, jamás creí que los vería en un concierto en vivo cuando todavía era solista.

—Supongo que permanecerá con _Kitty Section _un buen rato.

—Sí, la banda era inseparable.

—¿Era?

—Es, era, será, se separaron para hacer estos proyectos individuales ¿no?

Colette compuso un puchero, no muy convencida de aquella respuesta, pero asintió desviando la mirada cuando Luka dirigió el gesto hacia ellos y sonrió socarrón.

Marinette y Luka bajaron del escenario en dirección a sus amigos y fue el guitarrista quien habló primero, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Estás de humor para probar tu talento en el escenario?

—No —sentenció Oliver con nerviosismo —, no creo que sea buena idea. Yo no...

—Oh, vamos, mi padre se la pasa adulando tu trabajo, me entró la curiosidad.

—Sí, y mi madre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños —ironizó divertido el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos, consiguiendo que Marinette hablara alzando la nariz.

—Oh, vamos, estoy segura de que a tu madre le encantaría ver esto.

Oliver compuso una expresión de sorpresa y Colette soltó una carcajada, clara burla ante las palabras de Marinette, consiguiendo que la diseñadora le dedicara una mirada pesada. No, la guitarrista no hizo amago por frenar sus carcajadas, se rio con más ganas mientras las mejillas de Oliver enrojecían como un par de cerezas, brillando en la penumbra.

* * *

_**Sonrais777**_: Colette y Oliver son un tema que, te lo juro, no me dejó dormir durante mucho tiempo jajaja, ahora, veamos cómo nos va con esto, disfrútalo, nos leemos pronto

_**Manu**_: Vi Naruto hace muchos años, ahorita estoy viendo Bleach, son más de trescientos capítulos jajaja, honestamente, con todo lo que pasó en Naruto, con tanto relleno y eso, le saco la vuelta, pero luego investigo cuáles son los capítulos buenos, no prometo nada, porque con Bleach no voy ni a la mitad. Jajaja no he visto el comercial, lo voy a buscar y te digo qué me pareció, gracias por avisarme de eso.

_**Cherry Love Fanfiction:** _Gracias por cada comentario! De verdad no sabes cómo me hace feliz saber que una historia tan larga pueda seguir teniendo lectores nuevos, se me fue de las manos, qué te digo jajajaja empecé escribiendo un arco y luego ya no pude parar. Espero mantener tu atención hasta que llegues a este mensaje, porque de verdad quiero extenderte mi gratitud (inserta corazones aquí, me los borra el servidor jajaja)

_**Sisters**_: Sorry, de verdad no era mi intensión desmadrar tanto todo jajajjaja pero ahí estaban las señales jajajajjajaa, dejo esto en compensación a mi desmadre y espero les guste, ahora me pondré a los fragmentos **Ichigo x Rukia **para seguir reivindicándome, porque esto sigue jajaja. Las amo!

* * *

Los rasgueos inundaron el lugar con armonía, la gente no pudo evitar silenciar sus charlas y levantar la mirada hacia el escenario cuando la voz de Luka llenó todo el espacio.

Estaban sentados lado a lado, ambos Couffaine portando sus guitarras con elegancia mientras se bamboleaban de un lado al otro, dejándose invadir por la música. Al final, Oliver había accedido a tocar al lado de su padre cuando Marinette le había dedicado una sonrisa zalamera y pestañeado a toda prisa, arrancándole un gruñido al muchacho antes de asentir para su padre y preguntar por la guitarra.

_**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida**_  
_**Hoy mi vida tiene otro sabor**_  
_**Hoy me tengo que sacar la espina**_  
_**Hoy, quiero entregar el corazón**_

Marinette sonrió ante el gesto de Oliver, la sonrisa de medio lado que el muchacho compuso haciendo algunas percusiones contra la guitarra mientras agarraban mejor el ritmo, mientras Louis entraba al bar y se acomodaba al lado de su nuera, bajo su mirada coqueta y chantajista, misma que había hecho a Oliver caer. Louis suspiró una vez, asintiendo desganado mientras miraba de reojo la mesa que había ocupado junto con sus compañeros de la banda, sabiendo que no se salvaría esa noche de complacer a la esposa de su hijo.

_**Las preguntas me aturden y quieren confundirme**_  
_**El pasado es un enemigo, un rayo**_  
_**Tengo ganas de enamorarme, y de reírme**_  
_**De olvidarme de las reglas, y soñar mirando el sol**_

Las voces de ambos muchachos se alzaron en perfecta sincronía. Oliver había cantado al lado de su padre en incontables ocasiones, entrelazando sus voces con una cadencia natural, complementando perfectamente sus tonos y tesituras, dos voces entrenadas para encontrar los acordes más armónicos, aunque las notas fueran difíciles. Incluso la gente que se encontraba en _Inframundo _comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza, llevando el ritmo de la pieza con las palmas, impulsando a los músicos a poner más corazón a la interpretación de la pieza.

_**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida**_  
_**Hoy me perdoné y pedí perdón**_  
_**Hoy están sanando mis heridas**_  
_**Hoy estoy sintiendo amor**_  
_**Hoy estoy sintiendo amor**_

Colette y Marinette se quedaron solas en la mesa, primero prestando atención a los músicos en el escenario, pero la diseñadora sonrió ladina antes de cambiar su atención hacia su amiga y murmurar:

—Así que sabes lo de Louis...

Colette no pudo evitar escupir el trago que había dado, consiguiendo que Marinette ensanchara su sonrisa y se llevara su propia bebida a los labios.

_**Hoy he pisoteado, las mentiras**_  
_**Hoy el miedo, al verme se asusto**_  
_**Hoy voy a dormir sin pesadillas**_  
_**Hoy pude entender lo que hago aquí**_  
_**A dónde voy**_

Marinette levantó la mirada hasta la mesa de su suegro, Louis asintió consiguiendo que la chica soltara un grito agudo y ahogado mientras el jazzista sacaba su trompeta del estuche y se disponía a colocar las piezas antes de subir al escenario, poniendo los labios sobre la boquilla y atrayendo hacia sí las miradas de todos los presentes, sorprendidos por la intromisión de un nuevo instrumento.

_**Tengo ganas de enamorarme, y de reírme**_  
_**De olvidarme de las reglas, y soñar mirando el sol**_

—Sabes que Louis eligió la canción ¿verdad? —Murmuró Marinette mirando a Colette de reojo, consiguiendo que la chica le bufara, ofendida.

—¿Qué sabes al respecto?

—Sé quién es.

—¿Te lo dijo? —Espetó la chica llenándose de celos, considerando que Oliver no hubiese sido honesto con ella al jurarle que no se lo podía contar a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus padres.

—No. Lo descubrí sola. Conozco a los Couffaine por Juleka, sabía que no existía ningún Oliver en la familia, y tiene un lunar que Luka tiene, esos no se heredan entre primos... Además...

—¿Además?

—Puedes llamarlo intuición si quieres —murmuró Marinette al final, reacia a admitir que ella misma había hecho alteraciones al tiempo en algún momento de su historia como portadora. —Supongo que una madre siempre sabe —añadió mirando a Colette directo a los ojos, haciéndola sonreír y asentir una vez.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando me dices que me aleje de tu polluelo.

Marinette soltó una carcajada ante aquellas palabras, consiguiendo que Colette ampliara su sonrisa y le diera otro trago largo a su bebida.

—Quién diría —añadió la guitarrista con el vaso pegado a su boca. —Tres generaciones compartiendo el mismo escenario en una noche tan importante.

_**Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida**_  
_**Hoy me perdoné y pedí perdón**_  
_**Hoy están sanando mis heridas**_  
_**Hoy estoy sintiendo amor**_  
_**Hoy estoy sintiendo amor**_

No, de nuevo Colette escupió su bebida luego de la siguiente respuesta de Marinette, puesto que la chica profirió un suspiro corto antes de murmurar: —Si no fueran de tiempos distintos, me encantaría verlos juntos.

_**Hoy estoy sintiendo mucho amor**_  
_**Hoy estoy sintiendo tanto, tanto amor**_  
_**Amor, amor, amor**_

Colette no se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a su amiga, no se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Marinette hasta que Luka, Oliver y Louis llegaron hasta su mesa, sonriendo y codeándose entre ellos, hablando de la música y de la armonía.

Las similitudes eran impresionantes, de verdad tenías que estar muy ciego para no percatarte de ello, así que Colette se relajó con el tema de Marinette sabiendo la verdad, preguntándose si Luka estaría enterado como ella. No, esa era una pregunta con la que no se iba a quedar, pero debía hacérsela a Marinette en privado.

Andree volvió a subir al escenario y todos los reptiles presentes esa noche guardaron silencio. En la distancia, Celine le dedicó una última mirada de furia a Colette, revolcándose en su propia rabia y desesperación al saber que, si le ponía una mano encima a los contendientes que todavía estuvieran jugando, se las vería con Andree en persona.

Por supuesto que una polilla revoloteó en el aire, y luego todas las demás se levantaron a su alrededor, incitando con el batir de sus alas al caos y a la desesperación.

—Cometiste un desliz —murmuró Colette en el oído de Oliver cuidando no ser escuchada por nadie. —Ten cuidado.

—¿Qué se supone que hice? ¿Cantar con mi padre?

—No, dijiste que venías de Liverpool. ¿No venías de Milán?

Oliver miró a Colette con el entrecejo fruncido antes de suspirar y asentir una vez, comprendiendo el tamaño de su desliz. —Un músico en busca de oportunidades ha vivido en muchos sitios, Liverpool podría ser uno de ellos.

—Cuida tu discurso, niño bonito —amenazo la serpiente con una sonrisa lasciva —, o alguien más aparte de mamá y yo, sabremos el secreto.

—¿Marinette te lo dijo?

—Lo descubrí solita —mintió antes de volver la vista a Andree, que había golpeado el micrófono una vez para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Felicidades, contendientes! —Exclamó con una sonrisa que rezaba locura. —Al menos felicidades a los que aún permanecen en la contienda —añadió con palabras filosas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona a Celine (jamás admitiría que estaba feliz de ver a esa víbora rastrera fuera de su torneo) —, aunque estemos celebrando esta noche, la función debe continuar.

—Esto no me gusta nada —murmuró Marinette en el oído de Luka, observando a detalle el rostro de Celine, percatándose de que la rabia bullía en su interior, como un volcán en erupción a la espera de la tormenta.

—Lo sé, tendremos que intervenir —respondió el guitarrista tomando la cintura de su esposa y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo antes de besar su sien y suspirar con la nariz pegada a la coronilla, evadiendo las flores con cuidado.

—Me encantaría no tener que llegar a esto.

—No tenemos opción.

—Kagami está preparada para tomar una misión esta noche.

—Yo estoy a tu disposición —admitió Luka mirando a Celine de reojo —, y me encantaría estar en la misión, después de todo, si algo pasa es porque nosotros lo provocamos.

Marinette lo consideró un momento, todo el tiempo que el bullicio tardó en apagarse de nuevo puesto que el rey caimán había hecho una pausa dramática, sonriéndole orgulloso al caos que había provocado, como un dios observando todo desde su trono.

—En un momento más —el sonido de los teléfonos recibiendo mensajes sacó a Andree de su discurso, el rey caimán sacó su propio celular y sonrió de medio lado antes de volver la atención a su audiencia —, corrijo, hace un instante, llegó a sus teléfonos la siguiente ronda de la contienda. Tienen esta semana para completar los pedidos de la lista, no hagan trampa o lo sabremos, recuerda que siempre tenemos ojos en todos lados —añadió con un gesto sombrío, consiguiendo que algunos de los contendientes se encogieran en sus sitios.

Colette paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, contando la cantidad de personas a las que se le había dado una corona de flores.

Maldito Andree y su necesidad de hacer de las circunstancias más complicadas un circo interminable, le había pedido a Marinette coronas de flores blancas para los ganadores esa noche, o al menos para un representante de cada equipo. Ahora Colette se había cruzado de brazos, enfurruñada porque Luka se había mantenido reacio a renunciar a su corona de Hades, y Erik había dicho tajantemente no.

Ocho coronas de flores. O sea que todavía quedaban veinticuatro contendientes.

Colette suspiró preguntándose cómo harían para eliminar a la competencia si es que todos lograban cumplir sus encomiendas, pero entonces leyó en sus mensajes la única petición que tenía. Evitar los robos del equipo de Belmont.

Le mostró su teléfono a Luka y el asintió, apesadumbrado al darse cuenta de que su lista era de robos, al igual que la de Erik.

—Habrá un miembro de cada equipo tratando de detener al resto —dedujo el guitarrista mirando a su equipo, sintiendo que una nueva chispa se encendía entre ellos, como en los viejos tiempos cuando salían juntos a sembrar el caos en las calles.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verlos cómplices, por un momento pudo ver a los adolescentes que solían reunirse en las noches parisinas para salir a dar la vuelta, beber alguna cerveza en la calle, meterse en problemas con los policías.

Adrien llegó hasta la mesa de sus amigos, mirando a Marinette con curiosidad al percatarse de que todos los reptiles estaban encaramados en sus celulares, revisando algo con apremio, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Luka tomó un segundo para saludar a Adrien con un abrazo y murmurar en su oído —Estamos en la siguiente contienda.

—Felicidades.

El gesto de Luka se volvió sarcástico y ladino, un paso más cerca de la victoria cuando levantó una mano, sosteniendo la cartera de Adrien y exclamando:

—¿Me cuenta si ya logré el primer objetivo de la lista?

—¡Qué demonios! —Gritó Adrien al darse cuenta de lo que sostenía su amigo, arrebatándosela en un movimiento brusco y revisando su contenido antes de mirar a Luka. —¡Maldita sea, dame mi identificación!

—Sigue leyendo —canturreó Andree ladeando el rostro.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Luka se disolvió, convirtiéndose lentamente en una mueca de incredulidad que dejó paso a la rabia.

Marinette no entendió lo que ocurría cuando Luka levantaba la mirada en dirección al escenario, donde el rey de los reptiles sonreía con desprecio.

La diseñadora recibió en sus manos el teléfono de su esposo mientras Luka hacía un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a Andree que lo vería afuera, la chica paseó los ojos por la lista del guitarrista, percatándose de que, en efecto, la cartera de Adrien formaba parte de sus robos. Y el último punto en la lista la dejó helada.

_El título de invicto de Cobra..._

Ahora tenían un problema.

Y Marinette salió corriendo a toda prisa tras Luka para tratar de evitar una catástrofe, corrió cuando se percató de que Andree se dirigía hacia la entrada, corrió cuando sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando el ruido dentro de _Inframundo_ los hizo volver la vista.

—¡Así que quieres una lista de requerimientos! —La voz de Celine estaba distorsionada por el efecto de su casco. —¡Bien, pues hagamos la lista entonces!

Luka asomó por la entrada y sostuvo la cintura de Marinette para mantenerla a sus espaldas, la chica se colocó rápidamente la diadema y encendió el comunicador, suplicando porque sus compañeros se pusieran en contacto.

Tratar de buscar a Kagami para que tomara un turno sería inútil, lo ideal era tratar de tomar acción antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, antes de que las cosas se complicaran más de la cuenta, así que Marinette asintió para Luka y se alejó unos pasos, escuchando la estática previa a la conexión de sus amigos. Fue la voz de Adrien la que sacó a Marinette de sus cavilaciones.

—_¿Qué hay, Bugaboo?_

—Necesito que le entregues el anillo a Luka —urgió Marinette buscando un lugar dónde transformarse y poder correr para auxiliar a los civiles.

—_No se va a poder, querida, él te entregó a ti el anillo hace tiempo. _

—¡Chat! No estoy para tus bromas.

—_Lo siento, My lady, ya sabes que es mi forma de contribuir _—dijo alegremente, sin embargo, su voz se tornó seria y el héroe añadió —, _lo veo en la entrada del bar, Panthère llegará en seguida. _

—Gracias.

Dentro del bar, la historia no fue tan distinta. En cuanto Oliver vio el cambio en Celine, se puso de pie sobre la mesa en un salto y gritó —¡Todos los contendientes fuera! Va a por ustedes.

Algunas personas entendieron la indicación, otras cuantas más se quedaron pasmadas en su lugar, y luego se desató el caos.

La akumatizada ahora portaba un vestido loli con franjas negras y blancas en circular, pretendiendo ser una espiral de hipnosis, botas altas, casco de motociclista, y en las manos llevaba una especie de batuta que seguramente contendría el akuma.

—¡Saca a Colette de aquí! —Gritó Erik tirando de la camiseta de Oliver y corriendo hacia Celine con intensión de embestirla. —Les compraré unos segundos contra Celine.

—Celine se fue —exclamó la villana extendiendo la batuta hacia Erik y disparando una espiral blanca y negra. —Ahora, Simone dice: eres un mono.

El muchacho se encogió en su sitio y comenzó a hacer ruidos guturales con la boca, frunciendo los labios y balanceándose de un lado al otro.

—No con mi equipo —espetó Colette haciendo amago de lanzarse hacia el frente, gesto que Oliver aprovechó cuando la chica saltó para tomarla de la cintura, cargarla cual costal, y salir corriendo pr la puerta trasera, ganándose gritos, reclamos y golpes por parte de la chica. —¿Qué crees que haces? Erik es parte de mi equipo, Celine es una reptil, no los voy a dejar a su suerte.

—No los vamos a dejar a su suerte, pero primero necesitamos organizarnos.

—¿Organizarnos? ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo golpeo, tú preguntas qué pasó.

—Colette, piensa frío un momento, por piedad.

Dieron con el callejón vacío y Oliver depositó a la chica con cuidado en el suelo, y aunque ella hizo ademán de volver a entrar, las manos fuertes del muchacho la sostuvieron por la cintura antes de obligarla a retroceder.

—¿Qué pretendes, Oliver?

—Si quieres ayudarlos, replantea tu estrategia.

—¿Replantear? ¡No hay tiempo! —Gritó interrumpiéndose a sí misma —Aunque estuviéramos en una contienda, es en parte mi culpa que esa zorra esté akumatizada, no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme a ver qué pasa.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso —reprochó el muchacho jalando la solapa de su chaqueta y permitiendo que Sass saliera del interior y le dedicara una sonrisa a Colette. —No es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

—No voy a volver a portar ese miraculous...

—No, pero tienes el propio —recordó Oliver con una sonrisa de medio lado, consiguiendo que a Colette se le iluminara la sonrisa.

La chica sacó la peineta del bolsillo y se la puso en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por encima de las flores, Pollen apareció zumbando alegremente hasta que se percató de la expresión seria de ambos portadores.

—¿Momento de zumbar? —Murmuró la abeja, emocionada.

—Momento de zumbar —corroboró Colette con una sonrisa feroz. —¡Pollen, transforme-moi!

.

_**(Sing to me – Delain feat Marco Hietala)**_

Ladybug recibió de lleno el golpe de una silla en el escudo de su yo-yo, Panthère aterrizó a su lado y la tomó por la cintura para saltar por la ventana y despejar el inframundo. Su prioridad era poner a salvo a todos los civiles y llevar a la villana a un área abierta, alguna avenida o incluso una plaza, algún sitio en el que pudieran pelear contra ella sin ponerla en peligro.

—¡Simone dice, traigan a los héroes! —Gritó la villana hechizando a los pocos reptiles que quedaban dentro del bar, gente que salió corriendo a toda prisa, en persecución de los héroes.

Ladybug agradeció con una mirada a su pantera cuando él saltó hasta el siguiente tejado, cargando con ambos y ella usó su yo-yo para balancearse por los tejados, aferrándose el uno al otro y combinando los impulsos del bastón de Panthère con los hilos de la catarina.

—Necesitamos apoyo extra —murmuró el felino cuando por fin aterrizaron en la azotea de un edificio, al borde de la plaza más cercana.

—Pero no necesitamos más héroes, primero tenemos que despejar la zona —murmuró la heroína mirando la plaza con ojo crítico.

No había tanta gente, las nubes de tormenta amenazaban con quebrantarse en cualquier momento y cubrir la noche parisina, eso ayudaría a que la gente se metiera en los bares y cafés aledaños, y entonces podrían enfrentarla abiertamente.

—Necesitamos a Queen B —murmuró Ladybug pensativa, ganándose una mirada de dudas por parte de su felino.

—Todo el mundo sabe quién es Chloe.

—Lo sé, por eso la necesitamos a ella, así Simone no prestará atención. Ella quiere al equipo de Luka Couffaine, una niña rica no debería representar un problema, pero con el entrenamiento que ha recibido, podrá paralizar a todos los secuaces que están bajo la hipnosis del akuma.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró Panthère antes de apresar la cintura de Ladybug y besarla apasionadamente, haciéndola gemir por lo bajo.

—_¿Quieren enfocarse? _—Escucharon en los comunicadores a Adrien. —_Dios, a veces creo que es mala idea dejarlos pelear lado a lado. _

—No era mala idea cuando tú y yo peleábamos lado a lado —bromeó la chica divertida, comenzando a correr hacia el hotel de Chloe y dejando a Panthère en el tejado, observando a la gente y analizando a algunos esclavos de Simone que ya habían llegado hasta la plaza, mirando en todas direcciones, preguntando por los héroes.

—_Yo no me frenaba a besarte en medio de una misión. _

—No, terminabas usándote de escudo humano —se quejó la heroína antes de aterrizar en el balcón de su amiga y sonreír ante la mirada de autosuficiencia que Chloe le dedicó.

—Ya era hora.

—Tengan listos sus miraculous —murmuró la heroína cubriendo su rostro y dándole el costado a Chloe, para evitar que escuchara la indicación. —Podríamos necesitar refuerzos.

—_Entendido, my lady. _

—Chloe...

—Lo sé —bromeó la rubia extendiendo una mano hacia Ladybug y terminando con la distancia a pasos rítmicos. —No puedes vivir sin mí. —Chloe se puso la peineta y se transformó en un movimiento rápido, sonriendo soberbia, petulante, pero luego su gesto se transformó en una sonrisa de confianza —Lo devolveré al terminar la misión.

—Gracias.

.

Panthère había terminado en medio de la plaza, recibiendo en los bastones los golpes que la villana atestaba contra él, llena de rabia. Su batuta se había transformado en una especie de bastón largo, cuya punta estaba reforzada por una bola de metal, haciéndolo pesado y letal.

—Ya estoy harto —espetó saltando de espaldas y cruzando las manos frente a su rostro, guardando los bastones en las pistoleras. —¡Claws out!

El recubrimiento metálico en sus manos hizo sonreír a la akumatizada, que se acercó a pasos lentos pero que convirtió su andar en una carrera antes de saltar y atestar otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas, Panthère recibió de lleno el ataque y se arrodilló frente a la villana para poder lanzarla lejos de sí mismo, echándose sobre su espalda en el último momento y aprovechando el vuelo para saltar de nuevo y ponerse en pie. La chica se recompuso en un instante y levantó el bastón hacia él, como apuntándolo. Esperó unos segundos y luego repitió el gesto antes de mirar su arma, confundida.

Cuando levantó la mirada se percató de que todos sus súbditos estaban petrificados a los costados de la plaza, Ladybug y Queen B sonreían socarronas, la primera con los brazos cruzados, la segunda lanzando arriba y abajo su trompo, como confesando su crimen.

Simone soltó un grito de rabia y luego sonrió de medio lado, lanzando un ataque con su batuta hacia las heroínas, y tal como lo esperaba, Panthère se metió en su campo de visión.

Un movimiento rápido, el felino podía tener reflejos veloces, pero jamás se compararían a los que adquiría cuando se convertía en Cobra o en Viperion, así que, debajo de la máscara, Luka se maldijo por caer en una trampa tan pobre como aquella.

—Simone dice, traeme los miraculous.

Panthère se agachó en una rodilla y bajó el rostro —Como usted ordene.

—Si Andree tiene su propia lista de requerimientos, yo también haré la mía —dijo la villana con una sonrisa, viendo cómo el felino se lanzaba a atacar a sus compañeras con fiereza y velocidad.

—¡Necesitamos apoyo! —Gritó Ladybug en los comunicadores repeliendo los ataques de su compañero, pero cada vez era más difícil mantenerlo lejos, habían entrenado juntos, pero nunca había peleado contra Panthère, así que cuando el muchacho llamó su cataclism y tocó el comunicador de la heroína, ella sólo pudo petrificarse en su sitio mientras Queen B trataba de ayudarla, atacando con el trompo, dando picotazos a Panthère para alejarlo de ellas.

Ambas manos del portador bullían con volutas negras de energía negativa, no dudó antes de lanzarse a atacarlas con fiereza, obligándolas a retroceder para ponerse a salvo.

—Ahora sí —murmuró la villana apuntando en dirección a Ladybug con su batuta, preparada para disparar su ataque. —Simone dice, dame tu miraculous...

Disparó.

El destello negro y blanco salió disparado, pero salió desviado puesto que las botas de tacón alto golpearon el brazo de la villana cuando la nueva portadora aterrizó, salvando a las heroínas.

La portadora aprovechó el vuelo para saltar de espaldas, apoyándose en las manos antes de aterrizar de nuevo, con la gracia de una gimnasta artística, pero su porte se tornó feroz cuando la chica adoptó una postura de batalla y encaró a su enemiga.

—¿Ahora qué? —Gritó Simone furiosa antes de analizar a su adversaria.

Botas negras altas por encima de las rodillas, brillantes como si fueran de charol, tacón alto (¿Cómo demonios hacían las heroínas para pelear con tacón alto?), leotardo de manga larga y cuello de ojal, dejando los ojos al descubierto, líneas negras y amarillas. Llevaba encima un chaleco ceñido en la cintura, con cola amplia que caía en forma de diamante, antifaz negro, dos coletas altas rayadas a negro y amarillo. Y en sus manos llevaba un trompo más estilizado que el de Queen B, alargado y afilado hasta rayar lo letal.

—Tú no eres la reina abeja —acusó la villana, pasmada.

—No —dijo divertida la nueva portadora —, yo soy la diosa de las avispas, y tus segundos de maldad se irán zzzumbando.


	77. Noche Mexicana

El bullicio habitual llenaba el aula, los estudiantes charlaban entre ellos animadamente, comentando las tareas extra que les habían puesto en la semana de música internacional. No era la primera vez que tomaban meses patrios de otros países para celebrar la diversidad musical alrededor del mundo, así que conmemorar la música mexicana en pleno mes de septiembre se convirtió en toda una fiesta; lo que nadie se imaginó fue que los profesores se tomarían aquella semana tan en serio.

Originalmente no iba a ser así, cada uno de los profesores del conservatorio llevaría aquella semana cultural a su manera, con evaluaciones discretas y tareas sencillas, pero Luka los convenció a todos de llevar las cosas a otro nivel, así que los estudiantes mostraban cierto aire de recelo y entusiasmo en espera de la siguiente sorpresa.

La razón de Luka para querer hacer una fiesta grande tenía todo que ver con su musa, con Marinette y su necesidad apremiante de querer honrar la vida de la Mariquita. Aunque sus memorias estaban ahora relativamente en paz, Marinette había hablado con Luka para organizar una _Noche Mexicana_ en el Chat Lunatique, la idea le había gustado tanto a los meseros que habían terminado organizándose para comprar ropa típica y decorar el bar con los colores verde, blanco y rojo por todos lados, y extender las fiestas a toda la semana y no sólo a la noche del quince. Por supuesto, Marinette se ofreció a confeccionar los trajes ella misma, combinando un poco las memorias de su antecesora y lo que había estudiado en la carrera, además de personalizar cada uno de los atuendos acorde a cada uno de los meseros.

Marinette sabía que La Mariquita era una mestiza que había vivido en la época de la colonia, siglos antes de la Independencia de México, pero el simple hecho de que María fuese mexicana era más que suficiente para que la joven Franco-china quisiera celebra aquella fiesta, segura de que María querría haber visto a su gente libre otra vez.

Y luego, Luka había hablado con los profesores del conservatorio para hacerles saber que esa semana, coincidiendo con las actividades de su escuela, el Chat se vestiría de fiesta.

Claro, al final todos le siguieron la corriente, ya no era ningún secreto que los estudiantes de Luka participaban en actividades extracurriculares en aquel bar, presentando exámenes, haciendo puntos extra o trabajos especiales a la par que ambientaban el lugar del que él y su esposa eran socios, así que la semana completa habría música en vivo de diferentes índoles en el Chat.

* * *

77.-Noche Mexicana

Hace mucho no interrumpía un arco justo a la mitad jajaja no me odien por eso, pero antes que ser escritora, soy Mexicana, y con todo y todo ¡Viva México!

Lamento de verdad la demora, pero actualizar se volvió una tarea imposible con la vuelta a la nueva normalidad y algunos otros proyectos personales que tengo entre manos, espero pronto poder traer la continuación de la historia.

**Sonrais777**: Pronto sabrás más de esta nueva reina abeja, ya se está gestando la continuación y te va a encantar.

**TheBlacKat**: Colette siempre ha sido un tema de conversación, y merece la mejor de las suertes luego de todo lo que ha pasado jajaja pronto más, y más. Gracias por el comentario, pronto más de esta Colette, pero antes, México lindo y querido jajaja

**Guest**: Respecto a la relación de Colette y Oliver, la verdad es que yo también estaba bastante en conflicto por todo el desastre natural que estaba por causar, pero creo que más o menos lo tengo manejado. Al contrario, me encanta saber esa parte, honestamente agradezco que hayas hecho ese comentario, porque precisamente esas son las cosas que hacen que estas historias crezcan con ganas. Gracias por leerme!

**Manu**: Creo que una de las ventajas del fanfiction es que nos permite hacer lo que queramos con los personajes, así que agradezco muchísimo poder hacer estas historias jajajaja ya veremos con qué nos sorprenden en la T4 de Miraculous, sé que nos van a tener al borde del asiento de nuevo.

**Scar, Faty**: Gracias por acompañarme en momentos complicados y por apoyar hasta estas pequeñas locuras. Pronto me pondré al corriente con ambas, lo prometo, pero primero lo primero, poner en orden este pedacito de vida que se llama felicidad jajajjaja pronto les entrego los fragmentos del back.

**Marianne E**: De una u otra forma, esto sigue conteniendo guiños hacia La vie en rose, espero que encuentres el de esta ocasión, creo que es el más difuso que he escrito. No puedo creer que pasara ya un año desde Serenata con Mariachi, y aquí traigo otro pedacito de México hasta Miraculous. Disfrútalo mucho, te extraño!

* * *

Esa mañana era quince de septiembre, el conservatorio estaba lleno de charlas, de bullicio, de risas, de nervios. Los estudiantes de Luka habían estado hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían esa noche. Marinette les había reservado el Chat a los consentidos de Luka, quería que el día en que se celebraba la independencia para el pueblo de la Mariquita fuese para su gente. Incluso Adrien y Kagami habían prometido ir y participar de alguna forma en las actividades, así que todo el mundo estaba nervioso.

Los pasos de Luka resonaron por el pasillo y en la entrada del aula, los murmullos, las risas, las conversaciones se fueron apagando conforme él se movía en dirección al escritorio, ganándose miradas de sorpresa y de pasmo por parte de sus estudiantes, y las últimas conversaciones de aquellos que le daban la espalda al frente, murieron con el sonido de un sombrero charro aterrizando en el escritorio.

—Mariachi —soltó Luka sonriendo ampliamente, encajando los pulgares en el cinturón con un gesto arrogante, divertido ante las expresiones de sus estudiantes.

—¿De qué está vestido? —Soltó una chica al fondo, entre asombrada y petulante.

—¿No me oyeron? —Inquirió divertido —Si lo acabo de decir. De Mariachi. Y esa es la temática para esta noche. Se evaluará música y, además originalidad, mi esposa estará apoyando con las calificaciones, y no será precisamente en lo musical, después de todo, ella es una diseñadora de modas. Lo visual es la mitad en la música mexicana.

—Se había tardado —soltó Ana divertida.

—Una repentina —murmuró alguien rodando los ojos, divertido.

—Ya nos va a poner a improvisar —se quejó un muchacho al fondo, consiguiendo arrancarle a Luka una carcajada.

—Les dije desde hace una semana que sería sobre música regional mexicana.

—Nunca dijo que región —exclamaron varios al unísono, haciendo que Luka riera con más ganas mientras otras quejas se sumaban.

—Son muchas regiones.

—México no es sólo una región.

—Además, nadie es así de versátil —dijo al final una chica al fondo.

El silencio se extendió por toda el aula como un manto pesado cargado con muerte y desolación, consiguiendo que la chica mirase a sus compañeros como preguntándose que había hecho mal.

—No esperaba menos de usted, Sophie —admitió Luka con cierto aire resignado, negando con la cabeza, pensando en lo mucho que esa chica le recordaba a Chloe cuando eran niños.

—Y justamente le dice eso al único profesor del conservatorio que tiene una banda de rock —se quejó Anna mirando a sus compañeros con aires resignados. —Nos acaban de poner sentencia.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Sophie mirando a sus compañeros. —Sólo porque le gusta Morat no quiere decir que sea realmente así de versátil.

—A mí no me gusta Morat —defendió Luka ofuscado —, a Mari le gusta Morat, yo me sé las canciones por su culpa. Pero si quieren ponerme a prueba, los espero en el Chat esta noche.

—Seguro preparará algo —espetó Sophie molesta —, si de verdad es así de bueno ¿por qué no lo prueba ahora?

Luka suspiró negando con la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma en todas esas situaciones.

Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y luego él asintió una vez, como concediendo aquello.

—Muy bien —murmuró antes de mirar al jefe de grupo. —Enciendan la pantalla y abran YouTUBE.

Aquel muchacho obedeció antes de salir corriendo hacia Luka y ofrecerle el control, pero el profesor ya llevaba en la mano el teléfono y había buscado una versión en karaoke de alguna canción de Luis Miguel.

Las letras doradas llenaron la pantalla sobre el fondo negro: Deja que salga la luna.

—La música tiene su propio lenguaje —exclamó Luka alzando su voz por encima de las trompetas que resonaban en armonía con los violines, en contraste a las guitarras —, pero la música del mariachi es tan parecida entre sí que no sólo debes prestar atención a la composición, sino a la intensión y a la emoción que el mariachi pone al momento de cantar e interpretar lo que está diciendo. Y la belleza de este género radica en el hecho de que las diferencias sutiles hacen que la música, no importa qué canción sea, te transporte hasta la tierra en que nació.

Algunos de ellos habían tomado nota a toda velocidad buscando no perder un solo detalle de aquella mini cátedra. Otros habían estado tan embelesados con el discurso que no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar, pero los ojos de Luka se posaron sobre los de Sophie, mirándole con reproche antes de recuperar el sombrero y levantarlo en dirección a ella.

La boca de Luka se abrió y su voz sonó tan potente que llenó toda el aula, apagando el sonido de la música a pesar de que estaba tan fuerte en la pantalla.

_**Deja que salga la luna**_  
_**Deja que se meta el sol**_  
_**Deja que caiga la noche**_  
_**Pa' que empiece nuestro amor**_

Luka paseó la mirada por todos sus estudiantes, moviendo también el sombrero como si les estuviese dedicando la pieza a todos ellos, como si estuviese orgulloso de compartir aquel pedacito de su acervo cultural con ellos.

_**Deja que las estrellitas**_  
_**Me llenen de inspiración**_  
_**Para decirte cositas**_  
_**Muy bonitas, corazón**_

Sin embargo, cerró los ojos pensando en Marinette, en la noche anterior, en la última prueba de vestuario y en la canción en sí misma, porque se la había aprendido para cantársela a su musa como una sorpresa en el Chat.

_**Yo sé que no hay en el mundo**_  
_**Amor como el que me das**_

Originalmente, Luka habría querido cantársela a su musa el quince, en el Chat, frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Marinette llenarse de lágrimas cuando él se miró de costado en el espejo, poniéndose el sombrero charro, no pudo evitar encender las bocinas y cantarle en ese mismo instante, bañados por la luz de la luna.

_**Y sé que noche con noche**_  
_**Va creciendo más y más**_  
_**Y sé que noche con noche**_  
_**Va creciendo más y más**_

El falsete dejó a todos con la garganta cerrada, dos personas incluso sintieron los ojos anegados ante la potencia de la voz de aquel muchacho. Aquel grupo de estudiantes habían conocido muchas facetas musicales de su profesor favorito, pero verlo ahí, vestido de charro, un traje negro de botones dorados, con bordados color cían y azul eléctrico como flores, como hojas, como rizos, verlo ahí destilando emociones mientras cantaba, aquello fue un shock para todos en el aula.

_**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos**_  
_**Siempre me pregunto yo**_  
_**¿Cuánto me debía el destino?**_  
_**Que contigo me pagó**_

Haber elegido esa canción para dedicársela a su musa no había sido algo al azar, sentía que cada palabra de la letra describía perfectamente su relación, el cómo había ido creciendo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro con el paso del tiempo, de todas las pruebas que habían superado.

No, cuando se trataba de Luka y de música, las cosas nunca eran al azar.

_**Por eso es que ya mi vida**_  
_**Toda te la entrego a ti**_  
_**Tú que me diste en un beso**_  
_**Lo que nunca te pedí**_

.

Luka estacionó fuera del Chat y sonrió divertido al ver al valet vestido con el traje típico de chiapas, la ropa de manta, el sombrero de ala corta, el rebozo rojo atado a la cintura, los huaraches de cuero.

—¿También tú? —Dijo el guitarrista bajando el sombrero y entregando sus llaves antes de mirar al muchacho de pies a cabeza.

—El entusiasmo de Marinette es contagioso —admitió divertido antes de subir al auto y dirigirlo al estacionamiento.

La noche había caído a toda velocidad, Luka llegó al Chat sonriendo ampliamente al percatarse de que los balcones estaban adornados con banderines de colores, papel picado en verde blanco y rojo, y sonrió aún más al entrar y percatarse de que dentro del lugar todo el personal estaba vestido con los trajes típicos de diversas regiones de México, mientras que la música resonaba en las bocinas haciendo de aquel evento una auténtica noche mexicana.

Holanes, listones, manta, colores, las faldas estaban diseñadas con menos tela de la que deberían llevar, así que las chicas que trabajaban ahí podían moverse cómodamente entre las mesas, los sombreros de los muchachos estaban prendidos de sus espaldas además del cordón con el que se colgaban de sus cuellos para evitar accidentes, pero haciendo a un lado la practicidad del asunto, Luka se sintió transportado a la tierra de la mariquita, a los trenes robados, a las adelitas, a las balas de incógnito y la gala de una guerra que se gestaba.

Marinette estaba de pie en medio del Chat, de espaldas a la entrada, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa mientras el vestido típico de popelina la envolvía con gallardía y belleza. La falda verde bandera se arremolinaba en torno a ella y caía pesada hasta sus pies, ocultando los botines blancos, la blusa blanca de cuello ojal que adornaba sus hombros discretamente, las mangas que caían por encima de los codos, y los listones rojos bordados por todos lados.

Ella era la única que usaba el vestido como debía ser, con los metros y metros de tela que se arremolinaban en torno a su cuerpo y giraban cada vez que ella daba un paso, como si la falda ansiara ser levantada y girar con vehemencia en el aire.

Luka abrazó a Marinette por la espalda y plantó un beso en su mejilla, percatándose de que su cabello iba trenzado sobre su cabeza con listones de colores adornándole.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó la chica divertida y volviendo el rostro antes de plantar un beso tímido en los labios de su enamorado. —Te lo acabas de perder, dos de tus estudiantes cantaron La llorona.

—Apuesto a que no cantaron ni la mitad de hermoso que como tú lo haces, _ma muse..._

Marinette rio nerviosamente antes de dar la vuelta y pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Luka, percatándose de que el guitarrista también llevaba el sombrero colgado a la espalda.

Y aquella escena a los ojos del mundo fue como una fotografía antigua, o una pintura, o el recuerdo vivo de la época de antaño.

Un charro y su escaramuza, mirándose a los ojos con infinita devoción mientras esperaban que el destino los encontrara en ese sitio, como si estuviesen hechos a prueba de balas, como si fueran más grandes que cualquier suerte que les deparara el futuro.

Marinette con labios rojos (y agradeciendo internamente el labial indeleble), con ojos delineados en negro profundo, con sombras de colores enmarcando sus párpados, eternamente enamorada, plantó un beso en la boca de su charro, un beso lento, rítmico, profundo, dulce, apasionado al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose eternamente agradecida con él por hacer posible aquello.

Al separarse, Luka a preso la cintura de su esposa con ambas manos mientras que Marinette tomó un momento para acomodar el moño sobre el cuello de Luka, aquel listón de color azul que parecía brillar a las luces tenues.

—_Te ves muy guapo _—murmuró en español la diseñadora, sin percatarse de aquello, así que Luka sonrió enternecido antes de responder.

—_Mutchas-racias, señiorita. _

Marinette soltó una risita de nervios, bajando la mirada antes de volver los ojos al escenario y señalarlo.

—La clientela te aclama, han preguntado por ti —confesó la chica apenada. —Y ya es hora de llamarle a Colette, salió de trabajar hace un rato. ¿Tienes algo para ella?

—Tengo algo perfecto para la ocasión —admitió el guitarrista sacando su teléfono y encaminándose hacia el escenario.

Marinette sonrió buscando el contacto de Colette para hacer la video llamada mientras Luka subía al escenario y miraba a sus estudiantes, saludando, presentándose, ambientando un poco el lugar mientras alguien bajaba el volumen de la música.

—¡Mierda, Marinette! —Exclamó Colette al ver a su amiga adornada por el traje típico de Jalisco —De verdad pareces Mexicana esta noche.

—Gracias —murmuró la aludida bajando la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas. —¿Qué tal todo por... España?

Colette paseó la mirada a su alrededor y sonrió ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Todo _cool _pero extraño mucho mi hogar.

—Aquí también te extrañamos mucho —murmuró Marinette sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Colette Faure! —Exclamó Luka levantando el sombrero en dirección a su musa, consiguiendo que Marinette se encogiera de hombros y sonriera.

Volteó la cámara para poder seguir viendo la expresión de Colette y que su amiga pudiera ver a Luka mientras presentaba su número.

—Donde quiera que estés en este momento, encontré una canción que te describe a la perfección. No te enojes —dijo al final entre risas antes de buscar a sus estudiantes con la mirada. —Y ustedes tomen nota, al que vuelva a decir que no soy así de versátil, lo voy a reprobar.

De nuevo, la música inundó las bocinas, y Luka sonrió guiñando para su musa antes de comenzar con su pantomima.

_**(La bikina – Luis Miguel)**_

Luka paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, divertido ante los gestos de incredulidad que la gente había compuesto al verlo subir al escenario vestido así.

Sus amigos del instituto estaban ahí, los de Marinette también. Gustav sonrió mirando a Luka con cierto aire de escepticismo, levantando un shot de tequila en su dirección mientras se reía burlesco.

Luka levantó el sombrero en dirección a Marinette, en realidad con la intensión de dedicarle a Colette aquellos versos, y sonrió tomando aire con un gesto histriónico, y durante toda la canción, acompañó con gestos y pantomimas, con movimientos exagerados cada uno de los versos, no sólo estaba cantando, era como si de verdad estuviese contando la historia de aquella desdichada mujer a todos los presentes, como si quisiera que todos y cada uno de ellos supieran lo que ocurría.

_**Solitaria camina la bikina**_

La boca de Gustav se abrió sólo con ese primer gesto, su caballito resbaló hasta el suelo cuando la voz de Luka salió proyectada con potencia y con poder.

_**La gente se pone a murmurar**_  
_**Dicen que tiene una pena **_

La mano libre de Luka paseó por todo el lugar, presentando a la dama de la canción antes de ponerse el sombrero y acomodárselo con gesto galante.

_**Dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar**_

_**Altanera, preciosa, y orgullosa**_  
_**No permite la quieran consolar**_  
_**Pasa luciendo su real majestad**_  
_**Pasa, camina, los mira sin verlos jamás**_

Lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de escuchar a los meseros, a la gente de la barra, a los hostes, a Marinette cantar los versos a la par de Luka, haciendo segundas voces y presentaciones desde sus sitios, alzando las manos y moviéndose en perfecta sincronía.

_**(La bikina) Tiene pena y dolor**_  
_**(La bikina) No conoce el amor**_

No pudo evitarlo, en el puente musical fue como si el cuerpo de Luka actuara por voluntad propia, sus manos fueron a dar a la espalda y el muchacho dio un zapateado al ritmo de la música, girando en torno al micrófono de pedestal antes de quitarse el sombrero y mirar a sus amigos, divertido ante sus expresiones de pasmo y ante el hecho de que todo el lugar estaba enardecido.

Sí, podía convocar a la locura y al frenesí con el rock, y ahora también podía hacerlo al ritmo y al son del mariachi.

_**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa**_  
_**No permite la quieran consolar**_  
_**Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue**_  
_**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él**_

.

—Una vez leí que los mexicanos nacen donde les da la gana —dijo Colette divertida viendo a Luka y a Marinette lado a lado, observando lo bien que hacían juego entre ellos, vestidos con aquellos trajes tan vistosos. —Y con ustedes lo compruebo.

—Me da gusto verte —admitió Luka divertido. —¿Te gustó la canción?

—¿Qué es eso de que no conozco el amor? —Reclamó ofuscada, Luka casi pudo sentir el golpe que Colette le habría dado en la nuca de estar en la misma habitación.

—¿Significa que conociste a alguien en España? —Murmuró el guitarrista esperanzado, encogiéndose en su sitio como si de verdad le fuese a llegar el golpe de su amiga.

—Se puede decir que sí, pero no hay nada serio —murmuró la chica desviando la mirada.

—No puede ser —espetó Luka ofuscado, acercándose a la pantalla —, por favor no me digas que vas a volver a los romances cortos de una noche.

—No es eso, Luka —soltó la chica mirando a su amigo con intensidad. —Es sólo que no quiero ir tan rápido esta vez, quiero que sea algo real, como lo que tuve con Jeanny... o como lo que tuve contigo.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono y bajaron los hombros, resignados ante la profundidad de aquel comentario. Luka asintió relajando los hombros antes de sonreír y mirar a Colette con cierto aire de disculpa.

—No es culpa de nadie —murmuró la chica leyendo aquella expresión y consiguiendo que Marinette soltara una risita por lo bajo ante la expresión de pasmo de su esposo. Después de todo, ella sabía toda la historia de amor que Colette traía entre manos en ese momento.

—Luka —llamó Adrien acercándose a ellos, también vestido de charro blanco, sin el sombrero —, te buscan afuera.

—Ya vuelvo, cielo —murmuró el guitarrista antes de besar la sien de Marinette y levantarse, pero antes de retirarse, le dedicó una última mirada a Colette —, no te vayas sin despedirte.

—Sí, sí.

—No vayas a colgar.

—¡Sí, sí!

Marinette se aseguró de que Luka estuviese lo suficientemente lejos antes de mirar de nuevo a Colette.

—¿Entonces?

—Me mudé con él —soltó divertida antes de pasear la cámara por toda la habitación y mostrarle el lugar antes de volver a enfocar a su amiga. —Pero la vista no te la muestro hoy, demasiada gente y no quiero que lo arruinen, es hermoso. Y el tipo es un caballero.

—Tenía que ser —murmuró Marinette divertida antes de mirar a su amiga —, me da tanto gusto verte feliz de nuevo... —admitió con los ojos anegados y parpadeando a toda velocidad tratando de evitar arruinar su maquillaje.

—¡Ah, no, tricky mouse! Si lloras voy a colgar y tú tendrás que lidiar con la molestia de Luka.

—Lo sé, perdón, es que te extraño. Es que, eventualmente las llamadas se irán haciendo cada vez más pocas.

—Bueno —Exclamó Colette sintiendo ahora ella las ganas de llorar —, pero pronto nos veremos y nos pondremos al corriente, aunque te conviertas en una perdona aburrida.

—Ay vamos, Colette, yo seré igual de divertida a los cincuenta y a los cien. No seas ridícula.

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada ante aquel intercambio y luego soltaron un suspiro.

—Extraño París más de lo que creí que haría —admitió al final Colette sonriendo con melancolía. —Quiero decir, extraño a los reptiles, el desorden, _Panic and Chaos. _No sé, todo.

—¿Cómo te va adaptándote a tu nueva vida?

—Es genial, lo admito, volver al modelaje, ser solista, dar clases y esas cosas. ¡Mira —Exclamó cuál niña pequeña, alejando el teléfono y tirando de un mechón de cabello que caía ondulado en torno a su rostro —, me pinté todo el cabello de naranja¡

—Qué horror darle mantenimiento —soltó Marinette entre risas.

—¿Nunca te lo dije? Soy rubia oscura, pero siempre me teñía el cabello de negro, por la imagen de Panic.

—¡Nunca supe eso! —Exclamó Pasmada la diseñadora.

—Recuérdame llevarte a tomar un café ponto —soltó Colette cambiando de tema —, encontré un gran lugar que sé que te va a encantar.

—En cuanto te vea te lo recordaré —prometió Marinette sonriendo ampliamente.

Y luego ambas miraron hacia el costado, la inercia de Colette fue más fuerte, sabía perfectamente donde estaban las bocinas del Chat así que volvió el rostro y luego se palmeó la frente como un reproché silente; la música había frenado, así que Marinette se levantó en dirección a la barra para investigar al respecto, y la sonrisa cómplice de Sonya le hizo saber que había caído en alguna trampa.

La música inundó el lugar, poderosa y altanera, pero no venía de las bocinas, así que Marinette se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el balcón y sonrió ampliamente al ver al mariachi dispuesto en semicírculo a sus pies, con Luka al centro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con la sonrisa tímida y el sombrero echado hacia atrás para que su esposa pudiera verle el rostro.

La música no tardó en llamar la atención la gente que paseaba por las callecitas, pronto estuvieron rodeados por montones y montones de pares de ojos que les miraban con curiosidad, pero para Marinette y Luka no existía nada más en ese momento salvo ellos mismos y la música como un e te vivo.

Luka giro un poco el rostro, en busca del guía del Mariachi mientras sacaba una mano del bolsillo.

—Motivos —murmuró como una petición —, en Do.

La música se suavizó lentamente, los acordes se volvieron cadenciosos y Luka se quitó el sombrero levantándolo en dirección a su musa con una sonrisa radiante.

_**Una rosa pintada de azul  
Es un motivo  
Una simple estrellita de mar  
Es un motivo **_

Marinette sintió el nudo en la garganta y los ojos anegados, Kagami le había quitado el teléfono para que ella pudiera enfocarse en la serenata, ahora estaba recargada en el balcón con un rebozo de seda envolviendo sus brazos para cubrirla del frío de la noche, disfrutando de la mirada que Luka le dedicaba, como un simple mortal contemplando a su propio ángel de la música.

_**Escribir un poema es fácil  
Si existe un motivo  
hasta puedo crear mundos nuevos  
en la fantasía**_

Las manos de Luka se movían acorde a la música, levantándose hacia Marinette, enmarcando la noche, señalando a los alrededores, y la diseñadora podría haber muerto de amor en ese instante, sintiendo tanta dicha en su pecho que casi era doloroso.

_**Unos ojos bañados de luz  
Son un motivo  
Unos labios queriendo besar  
Son un motivo**_

Soltó una risa débil al ver a Luka ponerse de nuevo el sombrero y agacharse en una rodilla para seguir cantando.

_**Y me quedo mirándote aquí  
Y encontrándote tantos motivos  
Yo concluyo  
Que mi motivo mejor eres tú**_

_**Es un motivo, son un motivo**_

_**Escribir un poema es fácil  
Si existe un motivo  
hasta puedo crear mundos nuevos  
en la fantasía**_

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, la voz de Marinette se entrelazó dulcemente con la de Luka, trenzando melódica los acordes en segunda voz, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de su serpiente se ensanchar a con ganas, y podría haberles ganado la risa, pero también tenían tantas ganas de prometerse el mundo esa noche…

_**Unos ojos bañados de luz  
Son un motivo  
Unos labios queriendo besar  
Son un motivo**_

Y jamás se darían cuenta de un dato curioso. Desde el techo del frente, como dos sombras en la noche, dos figuras espectrales que les miraban con curiosidad. Envuelta en su vestido negro flamenco de lunares rojos, con el cabello corto, con las rosas adornando su cabello, con el yoyo enredado en su cintura, La Mariquita, la María, mirando a la chica que se había convertido en sucesora de su línea, eternamente enamorada.

A su lado, Fernando, el Gato Negro, con su traje de charro bordado en verde brillante, miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_**Y me quedo mirándote a ti  
Y encontrándote tantos motivos  
Yo concluyo  
Que mi motivo mejor eres tú (eres tú) **_

La gente aplaudió con ganas al concluir la canción, regresando a los enamorados de golpe a la realidad.

Luka volvió a guardar las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente, pero abochornado. Se sentía como un adolescente llevando serenata por primera vez en la vida, así que le sorprendió mucho cuando Marinette exclamó desde el balcón: —¡El son de la negra!

Algunos de los Mariachis se miraron entre ellos con un gesto confundido, pero cuando Luka se encogió de hombros y asintió, como concediendo un permiso, las guitarras, trompetas y violines resonaron con armónica estridencia, haciendo que Marinette sonriera con ganas unos segundos apreciando la música, disfrutando también las miradas que Luka dedicaba a los músicos a su alrededor, sorprendido por lo apasionada que la pieza parecía en ese momento.

—¡No me la sé! —Exclamó Luka al ver a Marinette perderse en el balcón.

Luka se ajustó el sombrero y sonrió divertido, abriendo los brazos al ver a Marinette salir corriendo en su dirección, la escaramuza saltó a los brazos de su charro y él de verdad necesitó dar un giro para no caer por el impulso, puesto que el vestido de popelina pesaba bastante más de lo que él habría creído. Sonrieron ambos, y luego Luka besó la boca de su enamorada conteniendo una sonrisa radiante.

_**Negrita de mis pesares**_  
_**Ojos de papel volando**_  
_**Negrita de mis pesares**_  
_**Ojos de papel volando**_

—Jamás había escuchado esa canción —admitió Luka divertido cuando Marinette rompió el contacto. —No esperes que te la cante.

—No te preocupes, esta vez es al revés.

_**A todos diles que sí**_  
_**Pero no les digas cuando**_  
_**Así me dijiste a mi**_  
_**Por eso vivo penando**_

Y aunque a Luka le confundió en un principio esa frase, sonrió fascinado cuando Marinette retrocedió un par de pasos, tomando los bordes de su falda y comenzando a moverla al ritmo de la música. Los holanes se arremolinaban en el aire formando círculos que parecían infinitos, la sonrisa radiante de aquella mujer sólo podía compararse con la intensidad de la música, sus pies marcaban el ritmo, moviéndose ida y vuelta haciendo el zapateado perfecto.

Y por un momento, Luka consideró seriamente que aquello fuese obra de la Mariquita, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, puesto que aquella mestiza había vivido mucho antes de que aquellos bailables pudieran haberse instaurado.

No, dejó de pensar y se dejó envolver por la magia del momento, viendo a su musa retroceder y girar sobre sí misma, mientras la falda formaba un círculo alrededor de ella antes de volver a girar los holanes y los bordes.

Y el cuerpo de Luka reaccionó también. De pronto estaban frente a frente, Marinette con las manos en las caderas, Luka con las manos en la espalda, zapateando frente a frente, mirándose mientras giraban lentamente en su lugar.

Luka sonrió divertido, mirando a los ojos de su esposa. Alguna vez habían improvisado en la pista de hielo, habían bailado algún vals en la calle, habían bailado tango y bachata, pero un baile folclórico, aquello no se lo habría esperado jamás, pero tampoco pensó en eso, se limitó a bailar al lado de su musa mientras la gente se agrupaba en torno a ellos, grabando al mariachi, grabando el baile, disfrutando de aquel pedacito de México que se manifestaba en el centro de París.

Y desde los tejados, La Mariquita y el Gato Negro disfrutaron de aquel desplante de histrionismo y patriotismo.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? —soltó el Gato mirando a su María de reojo. —Ver a tu sucesora bailando con la música de nuestra tierra, verla tan feliz con otro.

—¿Acaso estás sintiendo celos?

—Sí, la verdad sí.

—¡Ay, Fernando! —Exclamó la heroína divertida, encarando al rubio y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole con dulzura. —No soy yo la que baila con aquel indigno, yo estoy aquí entre tus brazos.

—Justo a donde perteneces —admitió el muchacho al final, apresando la cintura de su mexicana, deleitándose en el contraste de su piel morena de mestiza contra la suya de español, sonriendo ampliamente al darse cuenta de que tenía toda la libertad de robarle cuantos besos quisiera.

El bailable terminaba, los últimos acordes de la canción arrancaron casi tantos aplausos como el hecho de que Luka tomó una mano de Marinette, haciéndola girar, atrayéndola hacia sí antes de agacharse sobre su boca, y aunque la coreografía original implicaba que sus rostros quedasen juntos y simularan ocultar un beso bajo el sombrero, Luka no tuvo ningún reparo en besar de verdad a su musa, quien le quitó el sombrero y lo levantó sobre las cabezas de ambos, consiguiendo que la multitud soltara chiflido

—


	78. La condición para Colette

Ladybug había decidido dejarle esa batalla a su nueva aliada, se concentraría en detener a Panthére mientras que Queen B ponía a salvo a tantas personas como fuera posible. Nadie lo tenía sencillo, puesto que, al primer descuido, Simone ya había convocado con su akuma a nuevos adeptos que trataran de acercarse a las heroínas, y con el anti héroe atacándolas con las manos bullendo con el _Cataclism _era difícil mantener a salvo a la gente.

—¡Panthére! —Gritó Ladybug tratando de llamar a su enamorado a la conciencia, tratando de romper aquel hechizo hipnótico de alguna manera, pero hasta ahora, todo era inútil.

Durante años, Ladybug había peleado contra akumas que sometían la voluntad de sus seres queridos de maneras inimaginables, sabía que no siempre bastaba la voz de un conocido para romper los hechizos, pero también había comprendido que todos tenían truco, todos tenían un punto débil por el cual podías derrotar a lo que fuera que enfrentaras.

—¡No está dando resultado! —Exclamó Queen B desesperada, dando aguijonazos a todos aquellos que se acercaban para atacarlas, pero agradeciendo internamente a los parisinos que habían hecho por alejarse de aquella zona para dejarlas a salvo.

—¡No puedo rendirme con él! Nunca me ha dejado atrás, no pienso dejarlo.

—Usa el Lucky Charm.

Sí, habría sido maravilloso usarlo, pero cuando las manos de Panthére casi tocan el Yoyo de Ladybug, ella supo que primero debería neutralizarlo.

Muy bien, Ladybug había peleado contra Cobra tiempo atrás, el antihéroe de la serpiente era al menos tres veces más rápido que Panthére, así que ahí había una ventaja. Sin embargo, la portadora de la mariquita mantenía una relación pública con ese portador del gato negro, así que sus emociones le jugaban en contra, porque no podía simplemente fingir que estaba enfrentándose a un enemigo, no podía negar que le dolía estar peleando contra el amor de su vida.

Panthére tiró una patada circular que Ladybug recibió en los antebrazos, acercándose lo suficiente para retirar uno de los bastones de las pistoleras de su aliado, y entonces el _Cataclism _se apagó de sus manos.

El muchacho tomó el otro bastón y encaró a la portadora con una mirada feroz, una sonrisa sádica y el cuerpo en alerta, preparado para atacar.

* * *

78.-La condición para Colette

_**Sonrais777**_: Ya extrañaba esto, gracias de verdad a ti

_**TheBlacKat**_: Lo del indigno se explica más adelante, se supone que ese especial ocurre mucho tiempo después, ya que resuelvan todo lo de Oliver y eso. Pronto lo explicaré, espero. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Nos leemos pronto.

_**Manu**_: Sigo sin terminar Bleach, no paso del capítulo 191, intenté ver Ranma 1/2 hace mucho tiempo, la verdad no me gustó nada, es humor ecchi y simple, no me gusta, creo que prefiero las cosas que me ponen a pensar mucho, sorry. Además, con la promesa de Shaman King en el 2021... uff. Comedia más bien me gustan del tipo Jibaku shounen Hanako-kun.

_**Scar**_: Te dejo este pedacito de Confesiones en espera de ofrecer un poco de distracción en medio de la tormenta, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, te lo dije en privado, te lo vuelvo a decir, no estoy sólo para las tonterías, sino para la vida real también.

_**Faty**_, juro que me voy a poner al corriente con Legado, Hielo y Arregla el pasado jajajaj lo juro, pero primero mi apoyo moral a las situaciones difíciles

_**Marianne E**__: _Estamos de vuelta al torneo, ciela! Ahora sí, que se agarre París y que no se nos muera Denisse, perdón por meterla en esto jajajaja y gracias por volver, aunque sean unos cuantos renglones, no sabes toda la vida que me dio volver a leer un pedacito de Segunda oportunidad. Te ofrezco un spoiler en respuesta, escucha la canción _Hüp _de Tarkan, te amo

* * *

_**(Eastbund – Arshad)**_

La Avispa y Simone estaban de pie a varios metros de distancia, mirándose con el entrecejo fruncido, analizándose la una a la otra.

Se habían quedado relativamente solas en el centro de París, la gente se había refugiado, al menos los que no estaban paralizados gracias al veneno de la heroína de las abejas, llovería pronto, no había duda de ello, el viento helado, la humedad en el ambiente, las nubes oscuras, los relámpagos en el horizonte...

El primer trueno.

Y aquel sonido retumbó por las callecitas marcando la salida para ambas chicas, que se lanzaron una contra la otra, preparadas para atacar.

El aguijón de la Avispa estaba afilado, muy afilado, así que logró desgarrar algunos de los holanes en el vestido de su adversaria, pero Simone era rápida, muy rápida, y eso la había puesto a salvo de varios golpes que habrían sido letales.

No, debajo de la máscara Colette no tenía idea si la magia de los miraculous podrían curar las heridas de un civil akumatizado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, debía detener a Simone a toda cosa para traer de regreso a Celine, debía pensar rápido, moverse rápido, reaccionar rápido, o sería el fin de París.

Tenía que resolver el desastre que había ocasionado.

Y entonces una brecha se abrió para ella, puesto que Simone tiró una patada frontal, la marca de agua en las peleas callejeras de Celine, ese gesto fue suficiente para que la Avispa sonriera de oreja a oreja y considerara aquella pelea ganada. Después de todo, había sido Colette quien le había enseñado a pelear, el algoritmo estaba ahí, los vicios, la manera de pelear.

Ahora sabía su punto débil.

.

Queen B y Ladybug se habían alejado ya varias calles, Panthére las perseguía de cerca, no sería la primera vez que un hechizo de akuma se rompía gracias a la distancia, así que valía la pena probar, aunque comenzaban a perder las esperanzas al percatarse de que no importando cuánto se alejaran, él no dejaba de perseguirlas.

—¡Queen! —Exclamó Ladybug deteniéndose en la azotea de un edificio alto, la primera azotea despejada que encontraban en su trayecto. La reina abeja comprendió por fin que la heroína plantaría cara a su enamorado.

Y en contra de su voluntad, la reina de las abejas se detuvo a metros de ella, dándole espacio para pelear contra Panthére.

Chloe había visto el romance entre Ladybug y aquel felino, sabía lo intenso que parecía ser su amor, sabía lo apasionados y enamorados que estaban esos dos, así que le dolía dejarlos pelear, porque en el fondo no había podido evitar compararlos con Marinette y Luka, porque había pasado tanto tiempo compartiendo los pasillos de la firma con la joven franco-china que se había enterado de toda la historia de amor y se había encariñado con aquel concepto, y ahora que lo veía también en dos de sus compañeros de heroísmo...

No, no quería ver aquello, así que apretó los ojos volviendo el rostro y suprimiendo las ganas de llorar que amenazaron con ahogarla cuando Ladybug se lanzó de lleno contra Panthére, blandiendo el bastón como un arma.

Y cuando los bastones se encontraron entre ellos, a la par que el trueno cimbraba la tierra, por un momento Panthére y Ladybug desaparecieron del tejado de París, no eran esos los portadores que se enfrentaban cara a cara.

_**(El danzante – Xavier Quijaz Vxayotl)**_

Las plumas, el traje de batalla, la ropa ceremonial de las sacerdotisas.

Panthére se había ido, y en su lugar, Quetzalli había atestado con brutalidad un golpe con su macuahuitl en contra de su enemigo, de su hermano. Ladybug no estaba más en esa pelea, había dejado la cancha libre a Necuametl para defender con su propia espada.

La piel morena de ambos guerreros parecía brillar en la oscuridad, sus trajes que dejaban a la vista la piel, los diseños hechos para honrar a los dioses y pedir el favor en la batalla, las armas de obsidiana, los cascabeles en los tobillos, las plumas en la cabeza.

La portadora prehispánica de la serpiente llevaba el cabello trenzado cayendo sobre su espalda, con montones y montones de plumas enredadas entre las ondas negras de cabello, pero con el cuerpo cubierto por las escamas, haciéndole honor a su Dios Quetzalcoatl, con las mejillas pintadas con líneas amarillas y verdes. El portador de la buena suerte con su penacho hecho de plumas negras y rojas, con las manchas pintadas en todo el cuerpo, con el uniforme de la batalla ondeando en torno a su cuerpo.

Retrocedieron para mirarse a los ojos, chispas verdes surgieron en la mirada de Quetzalli, las obsidianas de Necuametl parecían refulgir con cada rayo. Y de nuevo se lanzaron hacia el frente, haciendo chocar sus armas, sacando chispas en la noche Parisina.

Desde el borde del tejado, Queen B analizaba la batalla horrorizada, preguntándose de dónde habían salido aquellos estilos de pelea que parecían tan estilizados y al mismo tiempo, tan primitivos. Sus movimientos eran artísticos, pero era como si el cuerpo ofreciera resistencia, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera pelear.

Ladybug lucía fuerte, recia, violenta, mientras que Panthére había dejado los movimientos felinos y ahora se deslizaba con gracia y elegancia, como una serpiente deslizándose en la tierra.

Ladybug, no, Necuametl atestó otro golpe contra el costado de Quetzalli, lanzándola por los aires, hasta el borde del tejado, obligándola a toser con fuerza y a impulsarse aprovechando la inercia para poder levantarse en un movimiento elegante antes de lanzarse de nuevo, como una cobra atacando al cuello de su enemigo, listo para morder.

Sí, Quetzalli se lanzó hacia su enemigo, trenzó una pierna en torno al brazo de Necuametl antes de saltar sobre su espalda y apresarle el otro brazo con la otra pierna, sometiéndolo bajo una llave para obligarlo a arrodillarse bajo ella. La sacerdotisa le tomó el cabello con ambas manos y tiró hacia sí, obligando a su hermano a mirarla a la cara, y entonces un nuevo rayo surcó el cielo.

No, los guerreros prehispánicos ya no estaban, y Ladybug apenas soportaba el peso de Panthére sobre sus hombros.

Tal vez fue su expresión de dolor lo que le hizo volver en sí, al menos una parte y otra de escuchar a su antecesora gritar: ¡No pienso levantarme en armas contra mi hermano!

Panthére retrocedió de un salto y emitió un grito desgarrador, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas. Por un instante, Queen no supo si el muchacho luchaba contra el hechizo de Simone, pero para Ladybug no cupo ninguna duda: su enamorado, su eterno felino estaba asimilando de golpe los recuerdos de aquella vida, puesto que, aunque ella también había accedido a aquel trance, no era la primera vez que encarnaba la vida de Necuametl.

El felino arremetió contra Ladybug de nuevo, y ella dio una patada circular que conectó directo con la quijada del muchacho derribándolo de espaldas y obligándolo a sostenerse el rostro.

—¡Tranquila, Fa Mulan! —Exclamó el muchacho con toda la claridad del mundo.

Panthére sentía la cabeza estallando, le dolía como una cruda moral, emocional, le dolía el cuerpo, le zumbaban los oídos. La magia de Simone se había evaporado de su cuerpo y ahora sólo quedaba asimilar todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos, la vida de Quetzalli.

—Éramos hermanos —dijo con dificultad, doblándose por la mitad, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo el cambio en el aire, la tormenta estaba a punto de caer. —Y ya habíamos peleado, ¿por qué?

—Porque yo creía que no querías salvar la vida de Yaocihuatl, pero no podías hacerlo —murmuró Ladybug arrodillándose al lado de Panthére y acariciándole el rostro.

—¡Dios! —Gritó levantando el rostro al cielo y percatándose del frío que hacía —¿Cómo soportas los trances? Duele.

—No siempre son así —murmuró la chica antes de abrazar a Panthére y darle algo de soporte en medio de tanto dolor.

Las manos del felino se cerraron en torno a la espalda de su catarina, le habría hecho daño por la fuerza con la que le abrazaba en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora ella estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir por ambos.

.

_**(Blindside – Icon for hire)**_

—¡Maldita sea, Celine! —Gritó Avispa recibiendo una patada en el costado y reteniéndola con los antebrazos, mirando a la mujer akumatizada directamente a los ojos. —¡Era sólo un maldito torneo! ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

—¿Sólo un torneo? —Respondió Simone con la misma vehemencia, tirando de su pierna antes de volver a patear, obligando a la portadora a retroceder. —¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni del torneo!

Avispa apenas tuvo tiempo de repeler los golpes, Simone dio una tras otra, patadas directas al rostro de su adversaria, quien desvió los golpes aprovechando la inercia, retrocediendo con temor de salir herida por los afilados tacones de su enemiga.

¿Que no sabía nada de ella o del torneo? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¡Claro que lo sabía!

O al menos eso creía.

Porque Simone siguió hablando:

—¡Yo me uní a los reptiles en una era en la que las mujeres no valían nada! Las pruebas que yo tuve que pasar para unirme no medían mi valor, mi arriesgue, mi poder o mis habilidades, sino qué tan sexy podía ser, o si servía como imagen bonita para subir el estatus de la banda. Cuando yo me uní a los reptiles no existían las categorías, no se trataba del honor ni de la justicia. Cuando yo me uní a los reptiles, Jerome todavía era el rey del inframundo de París, y todo estaba sumido en el caos y en la desesperación.

Jerome...

Aquel nombre no se pronunciaba en voz alta, ningún reptil lo decía.

Andree se había convertido en el líder más joven que aquella banda hubiese tenido, y lo primero que hizo fue meter en cintura a toda la asociación.

Colette había hecho audición casi a los diecisiete, Andree ya era un reptil, Luka ya era el elegido consagrado y renegado, el mundo había cambiado. Así que no pudo evadir el siguiente golpe que Celine le dio, lanzándola hasta el suelo.

Y contrario a lo que ella habría esperado, la Avispa no se levantó.

Permaneció en el suelo, sosteniendo el peso en sus codos, con una pierna extendida, mirando al costado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando en las razones para seguir llamando Panic and Chaos a su banda luego de tantos años, pensando en que todo lo que le dolía a Celine bajo la máscara de Simone era justo lo que le había llevado hasta los escenarios y hasta la cima.

La Avispa se sentó tallando su rostro, abriendo la boca sintiendo que le tronaría la mandíbula, sintiendo que todo su mundo se había cimbrado por aquel golpe, o tal vez no había sido el golpe, sino la declaración de Celine.

—¿Por qué te metiste al torneo? —Inquirió la portadora antes de recargar los codos en las rodillas y mirar a Simone.

—¡Quiero ser la reina de los reptiles!

—Querías, mamacita, te sacaron de la competencia —puntualizó la Avispa, gesticulando mucho con el rostro antes de mirar a Simone, su mirada de sarcasmo y de desprecio.

Y el gesto que siguió a continuación las sorprendió a ambas.

Colette, debajo del antifaz, sintiéndose identificada con una compañera de causa, palmeó el suelo a su lado y suspiró, cansada, cuando Celine se sentó a su lado.

—Quería ser la reina de los reptiles...

.

La cruda emocional iba reduciéndose a cada paso. Su comunicador y el de su musa habían estado sonando con frenesí durante largos minutos, y cuando ambos se percataron de que tenían llamadas perdidas de la misma persona, intercambiaron una mirada de pánico antes de detenerse en el siguiente tejado, mientras la heroína le gritaba a su compañera.

—¡Sigue hasta la plaza!

Luka debajo de la máscara aprovechó que Queen se había adelantado para poder atender su comunicador. Panthére tomó la llamada en altavoz mientras saltaba al siguiente tejado en busca de un espacio tranquilo para poder hablar.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Luka, gracias al cielo, por fin respondes! ¡Marinette tampoco me tomaba las llamadas! —_Exclamó la voz de Denisse al otro lado de la línea, aguda y acelerada como si estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ladybug se encogió de hombros, aceptando la culpa de aquella acusación.

—¿Pasó algo?

—_¿Que si pasó algo? _—Exclamó la chica, furiosa con su amigo. _—Voy en auto hacia el Inframundo para un evento y me saltan todas las alertas de akuma, y cuando me meto a investigar al respecto, ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡El ataque se originó en su bar! ¡Claro que pasó algo! ¿Dónde están?_

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió mirando a su alrededor, buscando un punto de referencia que le ayudara a orientarse. —Tuvimos que salir corriendo —mintió mirando a Marinette, quien negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mover los brazos en señal de negativa. —Los héroes llegaron al lugar, pero Celine estaba persiguiendo reptiles contendientes, así que les ganamos un poco de tiempo para los portadores.

—_¿Están en peligro? _—Chilló la secretaria del guitarrista, entrando en pánico, temiendo por la seguridad de sus amigos.

—¡Nada de eso, no! Estamos a salvo ahora, te enviaré mi ubicación cuando la zona ya no esté comprometida.

—_¡Seguro! _—Exclamó Denisse ofendida _—Y al uber le encantará meterse a la zona de guerra._

—_Oiga, esta noche pelea Queen B y yo soy un ferviente fan. _

—_Tal vez lo haga _—soltó Denisse en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

—Te la enviaré, voy a colgar, tengo que estar alerta, no quiero que un akuma desquiciado me ponga en peligro, o a mi esposa. ¡O sabes qué! Te veo en el inframundo, nos moveremos de regreso en cuanto nos den luz cerde como zona segura.

—_¡Dile a Marinette que conteste el whats o...! —_Pero Panthére ya había colgado la llamada.

—¡Ahora qué le voy a decir! —Exclamó Ladybug llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquila, cielo —pidió Panthére poniendo las manos en los hombros de su musa, sonriéndole con dulzura. —Estando en zona de guerra, y huyendo de un akuma ¿quién tomaría una llamada?

—¡El akuma! —Exclamó la heroína dirigiéndose en dirección a la plaza, dejando a Panthére reír a carcajadas un momento antes de lanzarse en persecución, alcanzando a su musa en el siguiente tejado antes de cargar con ella y llevársela en brazos hasta la plaza.

Sí, fue extraño llegar a la plaza y encontrarse a Queen B sentada espalda con espalda con Simone mientras Avispa las miraba con los puños en las caderas, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro a manera de reproche.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? —Espetó la reina de las abejas apuntando a la Avispa con expresión de reproche. —Todo nuesto esfuerzo a veces no es suficiente.

—¡Nunca es suficiente! —Espetó Simone alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó Ladybug bajando de los brazos de Panthére y mirando a las tres chicas con gesto de confusión. —Esperaba una batalla encarnizada por el akuma —admitió mirando a la Avispa, preguntándose dónde habría quedado toda la determinación.

—¿Sabes qué? —Exclamó Simone partiendo la batuta a la mitad. —Toma tu akuma, ya no me interesa esa parte.

Ladybug usó su yoyo para atrapar la polilla y sanarla, confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Incluso Panthére miraba la escena como tratando de comprender lo que ocurría.

—Ehm... —murmuró incómodo, ganándose una mirada pesada por parte de Queen y Celine.

—¡Ay no, otro igual! —Espetó Celine levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa, comenzando a caminar en dirección al Inframundo. —Justo lo que necesitamos en París, un idiota que se siente superior al resto del mundo. Regreso al inframundo.

—¿Pasó algo? —Quiso saber el felino mirando a las portadoras.

—Parece ser que Jerome hizo daño en muchos más lugares de los que creíamos —murmuró Avispa bajando el rostro y negando con la mirada, preguntándose cuántas más balas perdidas encontrarían de aquel traidor a la patria.

.

Luka y Marinette entraron al bar, tomados de la mano, percatándose de que el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, no porque el prodigio de Ladybug no hubiese arreglado los daños, sino porque la gente presente se consolaba entre sí, dándose palmaditas, miradas de apoyo, palabras de aliento.

Luka soltó la mano de Marinette y se dirigió hacia Andree, que miraba a Colette y a Celine alternadamente, riéndose ante los reclamos. Erik iba entrando, y se dirigió hacia ellas en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

—¡Pero por qué! —Espetó Colette parándose en jarras, mirando a Andree con desprecio y desafío, percatándose de lo divertido que estaba el rey caimán con la situación. —¡Si las reglas eran claras desde el principio! —Gritó la chica encarando a Celine, quien se cruzó de brazos volviendo el rostro, como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

—Tenía asegurado mi lugar —soltó la chica entre dientes, incapaz de mirar a Colette de regreso.

—Te arrebaté esa insignia dentro del tiempo de la contienda, con todas las de la ley —puntualizó Colette parándose frente a Celine para obligarla a mirarle. —Que los hombres nos pongan trabas es una cosa, pero no cabe duda de que entre mujeres no nos tenemos piedad.

—¡¿Quieres convertir esto en una lucha de género?! —Espetó Celine ahora sí encarando a Colette, avanzando un paso hasta pegar su frente a la de su adversaria.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Gritó Erik llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exclamó Luka alternando miradas.

—¡Al menos que tenga una consecuencia! —Exclamó Celine mirando a Andree con reclamo. —Si está en el equipo del maravilloso elegido, seguro puede superarnos a todos con creces.

—No es mala idea —inquirió Andree divertido, mirando a las chicas mientras Erik pasaba saliva e intercambiaba miradas con Luka.

—Ahora qué —espetó Colette, harta de estar peleando.

Oliver entró al bar y alcanzó a su madre en la mesa que compartía con Adrien y Kagami.

—¿Qué pasa, Ma?

—¿Ma? —Soltó Adrien, mirando a Oliver con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Más corto que Marinette —soltó el aludido rápidamente, natural y desgarbado como sólo un Couffaine lograría en tan poco tiempo.

—Celine exige consecuencias para Colette.

—¿Por qué? Actuó en tiempo y forma, siguiendo las reglas.

—A ver, Andree —espetó Luka con aquella confianza que sólo el elegido podía sostener con el rey de los reptiles. —Bastante bueno es que me quieras enfrentar contra el único portador que no aparece nunca, y que quieras que me trence a golpes con él en la misma semana en que me caso.

André soltó una carcajada, tuvo que sostener su estómago y tuvo que hablar entre risas todavía, puesto que recomponerse le costó más tiempo del que creía.

—De verdad quiero verte caminar al altar con un ojo morado.

—Hijo de... —murmuró Luka en medio de un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente, apretando los ojos antes de mirar a Colette y hacerle una mueca. —¿Ves? No es contigo.

—Es con todo el equipo —soltó Andree ofuscado. —Colette hace sus berrinches olímpicos cada que tiene ocasión.

—¿Y por eso no me quieres ver convertida en reina de las serpientes? —Espetó la chica divertida.

—Erik rompió todas las reglas para una contienda anterior —prosiguió el rey caimán. —Y ahora tú sirves como carnada para que Lila, para que Hawk Moth, ponga sus ojos en los reptiles —añadió plantando su índice en medio del pecho de Luka, acercándose un paso y consiguiendo que el guitarrista se irguiera en su sitio, haciendo su corona relucir bajo las luces —, y luego vas y haces equipo con tu ex y con el traidor que amenazó a lo más importante que tienes en la vida.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad —soltó Luka sombrío, con los ojos bullendo de rabia ante las acusaciones de Lila.

Sí, Hawk Moth lo tenía contra Marinette, contra su musa. Sí, Erik se había alzado contra Marinette y contra su familia. Sí Colette se había metido en muchos problemas. Pero al menos ellos dos estaban cada día más y más lejos de aquellos dos adolescentes problemáticos que no pensaban antes de actuar. ¡Por Dios! Incluso Andree había cambiado por completo con el paso de los meses, ya no era el mismo crío desmedido que le había reclutado con la promesa de una botella y un anillo de zafiro recuperado.

Denisse entró al bar y corrió en dirección a Marinette en cuanto la identificó, percatándose de que los humos estaban por lo alto en el último rincón del bar. Conocía ya lo suficiente a Luka como para comprender que debía estar a punto de liarse a golpes con el rey caimán.

—¿Ah sí? Pues aquí está su segunda oportunidad —exclamó retrocediendo un paso y levantando los brazos hacia los costados, como si ofreciera la más generosa de las ofertas, pero su mirada y su sonrisa estaban cargadas de sádica vesania que delató sus intenciones —: Enfrenta a Cobra después de la boda, el domingo, por decir algo.

—Ay, ¡qué generoso! —Exclamó Luka dando pasos erráticos, ida y vuelta —Seguro Cobra tendrá esa consideración conmigo, aparecer el domingo para ayudarme en mis pruebas.

—Y para Colette: Una selfie —añadió el rey caimán con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tanto teatro... —espetó Colette fastidiada mientras la sonrisa de Celine crecía con cierto aire irónico y soberbio.

—De aquí al viernes —comentó Andree llevándose una mano a la barbilla y una a la cintura, levantando la mirada como si de verdad estuviera muy ocupado pensando. —Tienen una semana, si lo logran.

Erik suspiró frustrado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y respirando con dificultad.

—Cinco mil personas —sentenció Andree, sombrío, mirando a los tres elementos. —Si quieren continuar en la contienda, quiero la lista completa para el domingo, tienen dos días extras, porque soy el único que quiere ver a Luka con un ojo morado el día de su boda.

Andree se dio la vuelta dejando a los tres reptiles plantados en el fondo del bar, mirándose entre ellos como si le hubiesen puesto precio a sus cabezas.

Por fin, Marinette y Denisse se acercaron hasta ellos y Luka sintió en el apretón que su musa le dio a su hombro, un poco de calma en medio de la tormenta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—A ver, ocurre que nos acaba de caer la oportunidad del siglo —soltó Luka tratando de verse positivo en medio de todo el desastre. —¡Denisse —exclamó el muchacho en voz baja —, mi contrato con Lena termina el lunes!

—Lo sé, lo tengo en todas tus agendas —comentó la chica, sintiendo que el estrés entre esos tres reptiles sólo iba creciendo minuto a minuto.

—¿Quieres convertirte en mi representante? Tengo un reto para ti.

—¡Ay Luka, ser tu asistente ya es un reto!

—Pues tengo el reto más grande al que vas a enfrentarte durante toda tu carrera, luego de esto juro que la gente se va a pelear por tenerte consigo.

—Te escucho —murmuró la chica cruzándose de brazos y bajando un poco el rostro, no del todo segura de querer aceptar el desafío.

Luka miró en dirección a la mesa de sus amigos, levantando una mano y haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran a toda prisa.

—Tenemos una semana para organizar un concierto para cinco mil personas —soltó Luka sin reparos, mirando a todos sus amigos, dejando al final a Denisse, quien abrió la boca, pasmada.

—¿Una semana?

—¿Concierto? —Soltó Colette pasmada —No, Panic and Chaos se separó, yo dije que no volvería a los escenarios sin Jeanny.

—Sí —soltó Oliver tomando una mano de Colette y llevándosela a la boca. —Y Jeanny nos hizo prometer a todos que no permitiríamos que eso ocurriera.

—Perdón, ya compré mis boletos, terminando el torneo me largo —espetó la guitarrista dando un tirón para recuperar su mano.

—No es el último concierto de Panic and Chaos, eso ya ocurrió —prometió Luka plantándose frente a Colette y tomándole ambas manos, mirándola con apremio. —Es el concierto despedida para nuestra Jeanny, tú dijiste que querías hacer algo en grande, y aquí está la oportunidad.

—Pero ¿una semana? ¿Cómo llenamos un auditorio en una semana?

—Fácil —soltó Denisse golpeando una mano con su puño —: reuniendo a varios artistas.

—Sugiéreme —desafió Colette con desprecio, mirando a Denisse sobre el hombro.

—El guitarrista de Kitty Section está a tu disposición —soltó Luka divertido. —¡Oh, espera! Ahora también es solista, ya tienes un artista de talla anotado.

—Dios... —murmuró Adrien pasando una mano por su cabello. —Apúntenme —pidió en medio de un suspiro —, tal vez no soy un artista de su talla, pero el apellido Agreste hará mucho ruido.

—Convenceré a Chloe de trabajar conmigo para los vestuarios —prometió Marinette mirando a sus amigos. —Bourgeois y Dupain-Cheng juntas en concierto, quiero ver la cara de Emilie.

—La filarmónica me debe un favor —murmuró Kagami divertida. —Unos veinte, y nunca los he cobrado.

—Bueno, ya tenemos acceso a cuatro públicos —soltó Erik esperanzado. —¿Qué sigue?

—Hacerlo público —soltó Denisse sacando su teléfono y abriendo la cámara.

Luka, ya bastante acostumbrado al trabajo de la asistente, abrazó a Colette por los hombros y sonrió levantando la mano a manera de saludo mientras la joven diminuta de cabellos rubios les hacía una fotografía antes de publicarla en el Insatgram oficial del guitarrista con la leyenda "Dos estrellas en concierto, cien pases dobles con las respuestas correctas".

—¿Cuánto cuesta alquilar el Parc des princess? —Inquirió Oliver divertido.

—Lo que cueste —espetó Colette dando un paso atrás —, tengo intactos los cien grandes que me gané con mi trabajo para Hawk Moth, esa parte está cubierta.

—¿Entonces? —Soltó Luka mirándolos a todos.

—Tenemos un concierto que organizar —espetó Colette llevando una mano al centro, consiguiendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos, pero Marinette puso su mano con la de su amiga y sonrió para infundirle valor.

—Gracias a Dios que me caso por la tarde —bromeó mirando a Luka.

Y con las manos todos juntas, con las miradas ardiendo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no pudieron evitar exclamar la palabra "reptiles" antes de subir las manos al cielo, sellando la promesa de que superarían la prueba.


	79. La debilidad de Denisse

Sábado, casi medio día, y Colette seguía tendida en su cama, acostada sobre el pecho de Oliver, quien dormía profundamente, pero roncaba apenas superficialmente. El teléfono de la chica sonó por enésima vez, haciéndola gruñir por lo bajo antes de tirar un manotazo en busca de apagar aquel ruido infernal.

Y entonces reconoció el tono que había puesto para las llamadas de Denisse.

Colette dio un manotazo para tratar de tomar su teléfono, pero terminó derribándolo de la mesita de noche, ni siquiera se movió con cuidado, pasó por encima del estómago de Oliver, arrancándole un gruñido por lo bajo al hacer aquello antes de quedar colgando a medias de la cama, con el cuerpo contra el suelo, pero las piernas enredadas en las sábanas, con los pies apuntando hacia el techo en una posición incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Musitó Oliver mirando a Colette con el entrecejo fruncido, empujándole las piernas para hacerla caer sobre el costado.

La chica emitió un gemido por el dolor del golpe, sintió todo el cuerpo entumido por la batalla del día anterior y los recuerdos fueron volviendo a ella lentamente.

—Te doy asilo en mi casa y así me tratas —refunfuñó la chica cruzando las piernas y recargando la espalda contra la cama mientras Oliver se asomaba sobre su hombro a leer los mensajes que Denisse le había dejado a la guitarrista.

Colette suspiró cerrando los ojos, tenía la vista borrosa, le dolía la espalda baja y las piernas, tenía un moretón en el costado, debajo de las costillas por la patada que Celine le había propinado; llegar hasta su departamento en la moto, fuertemente aferrada al pecho de Oliver, parecía una tarea titánica lograda a duras penas, y agradeció muchísimo cuando el muchacho la llevó cargando hasta su cama antes de dejarse caer a su lado, incapaces ambos de dar un solo paso en otra dirección.

Colette levantó la mirada en dirección a Oliver y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al percatarse que el muchacho llevaba todavía puesta la chaqueta de su padre sobre los hombros.

—¿Siquiera te quitaste las botas? —Inquirió la chica girando el rostro y pegándole un golpe en los hombros —Ni se te ocurra ensuciar mis sábanas.

—Lavaré a mano de ser necesario —soltó divertido antes de dar un golpecito leve en la nuca de su amiga, sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de que Colette volviera la atención a su teléfono.

—Parece ser que la asistente de Luka nos quiere en el Liberty en media hora —murmuró Colette sonriendo al ver que, en la última hora, se habían vendido alrededor de ochocientos boletos para el concierto.

* * *

79.-La debilidad de Denisse

_**IzzyEverdeen**_: Perdona cielo, la verdad es que al principio los capítulos no tenían un orden específico, de hecho algunos especiales como el de día del grito, año nuevo y navidad, bueno, algunos, siguen sin tener un orden específico, pero la cronología va en línea recta desde el capítulo 15, para aclarar un poco todo mi desorden, ellos se casaron al civil por ahí del capítulo catorce, pero la boda a la iglesia no ha ocurrido, por eso los menciono como esposos y como prometidos al mismo tiempo. Espero esto aclare las cosas.

_**Manu**_: Ni siquiera leí tu segundo comentario, con leer el primer párrafo me di cuenta de que se trataba de un spoiler tras otro, y la verdad no me parece justo que hagas eso, puesto que yo no he tenido oportunidad de ver el especial y no sé cuándo pueda verlo, afortunadamente ya volví a trabajar, la cafetería puede operar y yo escribo en el teléfono, pero para ver series y otras cosas, nada.

_**Mariana**_: No sabes cómo te echaba de menos, ahora muero de curiosidad por lo que viene, por lo pronto, quise retomar una historia que te había prometido hace tanto tiempo que involucra a nuestra maravillosa Denisse, espero que pronto las emociones encuentren calma, ya verás que todo se va acomodando poco a poco, el lado amable es que no se murió nadie, ni se morirá jajaja. **¡Hey! **Actualicé nuestra playlist con toda la música hasta éste capítulo, por lo que se ofrezca, y pronto verás el océano en marcha, no sabes cómo me inspiró leer esos parrafitos de Segunda oportunidad.

_**Scar**_: espero hacerle alguito de justicia al Gustav que has creado, quería meter en este capítulo más interacciones de su parte, pero creo que ya es mejor que lea tu capítulo para poder hacer una intervención con Marinette que de verdad le haga justicia a tus personajes.

_**Faty**_: ¿Qué te digo? Estoy retomando esto y espero continuar pronto con el hielo, lo que viene del torneo les va a entretener bastante, ya agarré ritmo, ya luego me pondré al corriente también contigo, pronto espero

* * *

Marinette sonrió dejando la correspondencia al lado de Luka mientras el muchacho sostenía el periódico en una mano y daba un sorbo a su café con la otra. No perdió oportunidad de echar una ojeada por encima del papel cuando su esposa se estiró hacia la alacena alta en busca del azúcar, consiguiendo que la camiseta se le subiera y dejase expuestas las piernas.

Sus risas de nervios fueron lo que lo delató, consiguiendo que la diseñadora volviera el rostro con un gesto inquisitorial antes de componer un puchero y sonrojarse con fuerza.

—¡Hey!

—No soy de cartón, Marinette —defendió el muchacho cuando su musa le lanzó una rebanada de pan y estalló en risas. —Y tú estás para comerte...

—¡Luka!

Y aunque el nerviosismo los hizo reír un poco más, Luka suspiró sonriendo de medio lado y bajando un poco el rostro, una mueca de inseguridad de la que Marinette se había enamorado años atrás, misma que ya casi no veía desde que se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos.

—Me gustas tanto... —admitió el guitarrista, consiguiendo que la diseñadora se sonrojara aún más, pero ensanchara la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a él y sentarse en sus piernas, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y uniendo sus frentes en un gesto suave. —Tanto, tanto —añadió acariciando la mejilla de su musa con la punta de la nariz, disfrutando de aquel roce inocente a ojos cerrados, aferrándose a su cintura y aspirando su perfume.

Marinette se enderezó un poco y sonrió acariciando el rostro de Luka con una mano, enterrando la otra entre sus cabellos largos. Los mechones caían sobre su rostro de forma rebelde, acariciaban su nuca, rozaban sus hombros; hacía días que Luka tenía que usar pasadores para mantener el cabello fuera de sus ojos para componer, y Marinette había optado por trenzarle un costado para hacerle una mohicana y mantener a raya el malestar. En el conservatorio, ahora se había convertido en un deleite para las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso ver a Luka caminando por los pasillos con la mirada fija en alguna partitura que revisaba mientras se despejaba el cabello con la mano libre, mordiéndose el labio por la concentración.

—¿Debería cortármelo? —Murmuró Luka cuando Marinette comenzó a hacerle algunas trenzas al costado. —Para la boda.

—¡Dios, no! —Murmuró la chica escandalizada, echando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás para poder observar el gesto de su esposo. —Amo tu cabello largo —Marinette tomó el rostro de Luka entre sus manos y le sonrió acomodándose mejor. —Si te lo quieres cortar por gusto, adelante, pero si es por las fotos y eso, olvídalo. Me casé con una estrella de rock, no con otra persona.

—Estrella de Rock —soltó Luka en medio de risas discretas, quitándole mérito a su éxito con aquel gesto, bajando el rostro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, pero las manos de Marinette lo obligaron a levantar el rostro de nuevo.

—Luka —reprendió la joven con media sonrisa.

—¿_Vraiment_?

—Vas por tu segundo disco como solista —enumeró la chica divertida, comenzando a contar con los dedos de una mano —, tocas todos los jueves en un bar bohemio (propio, por cierto —puntualizó, consiguiendo que Luka rodara los ojos antes de murmurar la palabra "inversionista"), has tocado y compuesto con artistas de tallas internacionales, el año entrante te irás de gira con Bad si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, y te vas, ni más ni menos que a los _Yunaites _luego de grabar una versión acústica de este disco en bim-bim-bim-bim —exclamó levantando las manos por encíma de la cabeza y haciéndole encogerse en su sitio —Abbey Road Studios_. _

—Ya entendí —exclamó Luka divertido, tomando ambas manos de Marinette entre las suyas y sonriéndole a su musa —, te casarás a la iglesia con una estrella de rock, pero cuando el sacerdote rece el Padre Nuestro, no te asustes si me tuerzo.

—¡Luka!

—Lo cierto es... —admitió apenado, bajando la mirada y componiendo una mueca. —Aún no termino mis votos —Luka se llevó una mano a la nuca y torció el gesto a manera de disculpa. —No importa cuántas veces lo intente, las palabras que escribo no hacen justicia a lo que tú te mereces, y la boda es el sábado y yo...

Los labios de Marinette tomaron posesión de la boca de Luka en un gesto tímido. El roce fue tan suave que se sintió como un cosquilleo, pero Luka tomó aquel contacto para relajarse y suspirar enamorado mientras las manos de la joven se hundían entre sus cabellos y le acariciaban la piel en la nuca.

—Créeme, cielo —prometió ella sonriendo antes de besar la punta de la nariz del guitarrista —, si en el altar tú dices "sí a las anteriores, me caso con ella", será perfecto, no tienes que esforzarte nada, ya le haces justicia a nuestro amor.

—Seguro lo dices porque ya tienes tus votos —remilgó el muchacho abriendo los ojos y tomando el rostro de su musa para verla bien.

—No —admitió con una sonrisa radiante mientras se levantaba en dirección a la estufa, escuchado la tetera bullir. —Tampoco encuentro algo que haga justicia a lo que hemos vivido y a lo que quiero prometerte, así que me relajé con el tema. Todavía tenemos una semana completa a partir de hoy.

—Qué bonito suena cuando lo dices así —soltó Luka con sarcasmo, llevándose la taza a la boca y volviendo a levantar el periódico, sin embargo, un sobre de la correspondencia llamó su atención, y Luka sonrió levantándolo, sorprendido al percatarse de que conocía la caligrafía desparpajada de un viejo amigo del conservatorio. —¿Esto es de hoy? —Inquirió leyendo el nombre de Gustav en el sobre, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—De ayer —murmuró la chica abriendo la nevera con aires distraídos. —Pero con todo lo que pasó de las insignias y eso, no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo. Todavía no lo hago —admitió mirando sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo su discurso al ver la expresión de ilusión que tenía el guitarrista en el rostro. Ya no la iba a escuchar.

Las manos de Luka rasgaron el papel con cuidado para vaciar el contenido del sobre, venía dentro una plumilla con la bandera estadounidense además de una carta que el muchacho no demoró en comenzar a leer.

_Hey Luka, ¿o debería iniciar diciendo "querido Luka"? Pero no quiero problemas con tu Mari, aunque ella no es celosa, ¿verdad? Eres tú el caso perdido._

_Bueno, entonces iniciaré así:_

_¡Volví a París! _

_Creo..._

_He escrito esta carta pensando en enviarla justo para el día en que mi avión aterrice en la ciudad, aunque hace tanto que no envío cartas (me pregunto si todavía existirá el servicio del correo), que no sé ni cómo te haré llegar esto, tal vez por paquetería. ¿Enviarán cartas?_

_Sé que hemos hablado mucho por teléfono y por whats y todo, pero creí que en la semana de tu boda merecías un par de lindas sorpresas y, como sé bien que eres un romántico, he decidido enviarte una carta. Espero no meterte en problemas con Mari. _

_¡Dios, Couffaine! No puedo creer que de verdad te vas a casar con la mujer de la que estabas enamorado desde que estudiábamos juntos, sino es que desde antes. _

_En fin, producir en Los Ángeles fue un desafío, aprendí un par de trucos que me gustaría aplicar contigo en tu siguiente álbum, si es que ya estás pensando en ello. Márcame en cuanto recibas esto, hace mucho no tomamos una cerveza y yo todavía quiero darle el pésame a Marinette por saber que tendrá que soportarte el resto de tu vida. _

_La plumilla salió de una subasta, según dijeron, perteneció a Dave Keuning, no sé si será cierto, pero por los viejos amores y por el futuro prometedor. _

_De verdad márcame, a mí se me va a olvidar, o te haré spoiler de la carta y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. _

_¿Tengo que firmar?_

_Pues entonces: Gustav Monette._

Luka sonrió de oreja a oreja y sonrió cuando Marinette le ofreció su teléfono con un gesto cómplice en la mirada, ganándose un beso en los nudillos y un guiño de coquetería.

.

Denisse D'Epines era una mujer dulce, joven, incluso podría parecer tímida cuando recién la conocías, la clase de rostros que se quedan grabados en los linderos de tu mente después de verlo por primera vez, pero también la clase de persona a la que no ves en medio de un montón de gente puesto que se esfuerza por pasar desapercibida, como un agente encubierto. Podía llegar a ser invisible si lo quería, pero la razón por la que Lena Baudín la había considerado para contratarla como asistente personal de su estrella de rock más rebelde era por los resultados que esa chica podía dar a nivel profesional, superando cualquier expectativa que pusieran sobre su cabeza.

Prueba de ello eran los resultados que estaba dando esa mañana.

A pesar de haberse desvelado en el Inframundo hasta entrada la madrugada, Denisse se había levantado a primera hora del sábado con tal de poner en marcha la operación _Selfie_. Para las ocho de la mañana ya había contactado con los encargados del _Parc des princesse, _apartado la noche del viernes para el concierto y abierto la venta de boletos en línea. Había publicado las fotos de Colette y Luka en redes sociales y había logrado hacer una campaña de "Concierto de despedida: último adiós a una estrella". YouTUBE y Facebook estaban llenos de carteles, videos, comerciales y propaganda que prometía un evento espectacular, único e irrepetible para ese fin de semana.

Los boletos eran baratos, y Colette había dicho que donaría un porcentaje de las ganancias a una causa noble (al final, Luka la había convencido de apoyar a la filarmónica del orfanato al que apoyaba como civil y como Viperion).

Para las nueve de la mañana se habían vendido quinientos boletos, para el medio día Denisse había confirmado la presencia de Luka Couffaine como invitado especial durante el concierto y había lanzado una segunda campaña de "Invitados sorpresa: síguenos en redes para saber quién compartirá el escenario".

—Maldita sea —murmuró Colette bajando de la motocicleta y quitándose el casco mientras Oliver mantenía el vehículo estable para ella. —La desgraciada es buena en su trabajo.

El muelle donde descansaba el Liberty estaba lleno, personas apretándose unas contra otras mientras trataban de buscar un mejor lugar para ver, preguntándose por qué Juleka Couffaine había publicado que haría un anuncio importante ese día respecto a su carrera como música.

—¡Al fin llegas! —Exclamó Denisse alcanzando a Colette en la parte alta del muelle, echándole encima un blazer color rosa brillante y arrancándole una mueca. —Dale, póntelo y arregla tu cabello, necesitamos una foto decente.

—¿Foto?

—Hola Colette —saludó tímidamente Juleka, acercándose a ellos con pasos calmados y sonriendo dulcemente. —¿Preparada para el desastre?

—¿Desastre?

—Luka me contó del torneo —admitió la chica ladeando el rostro de un lado al otro —, y su idea descabellada del concierto para lograr la selfie, así que quiero apoyar a hacer esto crecer.

—La contacté cuando me di cuenta de que la venta de boletos se había estancado durante una hora —confesó Denisse alternando miradas.

—Me propuso tocar en tu concierto, una canción —explicó Juleka sonriendo ampliamente, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja antes de asentir. —Parece una buena idea para comenzar a publicitar el regreso de Kitty Section en cuanto el disco de Bad esté listo.

—¿El regreso? —Inquirió Colette confundida.

—Iván y Rose dijeron que sí también —murmuró Denisse revisando sus mensajes y sonriendo ampliamente. —Pero esos anuncios los haremos hasta mañana y pasado, el día de hoy centrémonos en esto —añadió mostrando su teléfono, una cuenta regresiva con la que Juleka asintió una vez, alejándose unos pasos y deteniéndose en una pose, una mano en la cadera, la otra descansando al costado.

Denisse levantó su teléfono en dirección a Juleka, preparada para transmitir en vivo desde el insta personal de la bajista. El conteo llegó a cero, las notificaciones llegaron a los teléfonos y Juleka avanzó unos cuantos pasos, con toda la cadencia que había ganado al ser modelo de pasarelas, y se plantó frente a Denisse con una sonrisa radiante.

—La música ha llamado y yo he dicho que sí —dijo Juleka con tal seguridad que dejó a Colette pasmada. Hacía años no la veía tan determinada, así que sonrió asintiendo una vez y cruzando los brazos, orgullosa de la pequeña July. —Este viernes, en concierto con Colette y lista para darle a nuestra Jeanny el último adiós. Diez pases dobles a las primeras diez personas que lleguen hasta aquí con una camiseta, gorra o portada del último disco de Panic and Chaos.

Colette corrió hasta Juleka y la abrazó por los hombros, haciéndola dar un traspié y percatándose de que vestían el mismo tono de rosa, ella en su blazer, Juleka en los estampados de su camiseta.

—Ahora sí, la última y nos vamos —exclamó la guitarrista mirando a su amiga y sacándole la lengua antes de volver la mirada hacia el teléfono y hacia Denisse. —Último concierto, y los lugares se acaban. ¿A qué esperas? ¿Por permiso? No nos van a volver a ver juntas en un escenario.

—Tienes que vivirlo.

Denisse hizo un paneo general a todo su alrededor, llamando la atención de los fans dispuestos al lado del Barco, y la gente no tardó en salir corriendo en dirección de ellas, consiguiendo que Oliver se interpusiera con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esas situaciones.

.

Marinette se había dirigido a la firma esa tarde, no tenía que presentarse en la oficina en pleno sábado, pero salir a cenar con Chloe había sido la excusa perfecta para dejar a Luka ponerse al corriente con su amigo de la adolescencia.

Después de todo, durante largas semanas, cuando Gustav recién se había mudado a Los Ángeles para trabajar como productor (sólo se iba un mes, por amor a Dios, pero Luka era un exagerado que había planteado esa separación en el mismo nivel de intensidad que la muerte de Jack en Titanic), el guitarrista no había hablado de otra cosa que de las aventuras que había tenido con su amigo del conservatorio, del instituto y de las calles antes de _Les reptiles. _

—Quería saludar a Marinette también —comentó Gustav con la boca llena de papas en gajo, consiguiendo que Luka soltara una carcajada y le lanzara una servilleta arrugada a su amigo. —De verdad le quiero dar el pésame, no sabe en lo que se mete.

—Sabe en lo que se mete —prometió Luka riendo con una papa entre los dedos. —¿Sabes cuándo tiempo llevamos viviendo juntos?

—¡Con mayor razón quiero darle el pésame! —Exclamó alzando las manos sobre la cabeza. —Ya era suficientemente malo quedarme contigo en el Liberty hasta la medianoche terminando las partituras, ahora vivir contigo...

—Eres un idiota —soltó Luka entre carcajadas antes de llevarse la cerveza a los labios y dar un trago largo.

—Tal vez —admitió levantando su cerveza a manera de brindis —, pero soy el idiota al que más has extrañado en tu vida.

—He tenido mejores —soltó divertido, paseando la botella de un lado al otro, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo, pero sabiendo que aquello les haría reír a ambos.

Los músicos guardaron la compostura lo mejor que pudieron antes de mirarse y romper en carcajadas.

Pasaron largos minutos para que ambos pudieran calmarse y dejar de reír, Luka con dolor de estómago, Gustav con las mejillas entumidas; cuando se miraron, de nuevo rompieron en carcajadas negando con la cabeza, sosteniendo su estómago y cuidando no tirar nada al momento de reírse.

Por un momento, Luka se sintió con dieciséis años de nuevo, entrando a la media superior en música, yéndose a las alitas en los fines de semana que no tenía tareas extra y divirtiéndose con Gustav, con Dean, preguntándose qué sería de su futuro, suspirando de amor por Marinette sin que la chica lo supiera, componiendo con su mejor amigo y prometiendo juntos grabar un disco cuando ambos fueran famosos en el mundo de la música.

La música llenaba las bocinas, el lugar estaba a media luz, las personas de las otras mesas estaban tan ocupadas que jamás le prestaron atención a los dos muchachos que se carcajeaban con fuerzas, como si estuvieran completamente ebrios a pesar de llevar dos cervezas, la música fuerte de todos modos no permitía que se enteraran de la conversación de otras mesas, si a duras penas escuchaban la charla de la propia.

Las carcajadas les sentaron bien a ambos, a Luka para soltar el estrés del día, olvidarse del concierto, de los robos, del torneo. A Gustav para quitarse la sensación de pesadez del viaje, el estrés de las grabaciones, el _jet lag. _Porque por una noche se permitieron ser dos adolescentes riéndose en unas alitas, tomándose una cerveza y bromeando por un futuro mejor.

O al menos así fue hasta que Gustav se percató del golpe que tenía Luka en el ojo derecho, la ceja ligeramente hinchada, el labio partido.

—_Dude, _¿qué te pasó en la cara?

Luka se llevó una mano a la ceja y sonrió avergonzado antes de mirar a su amigo.

—No —pidió Gustav con expresión desencajada. —Por favor no me digas que te sigues peleando en los callejones. ¿Mari lo aprueba? ¿No te bastaron todas las noches que Juleka y Anarka lloraron por ti? ¡No inventes! —Gritó dejando la cerveza de golpe, tirando su botella casi vacía y moviéndose a toda prisa para evitar un derramamiento. —¡Yo ayudé a curar tus heridas! Me juraste que dejarías a los reptiles —musitó apuntándolo con un dedo, preguntándose qué le causaría tanta gracia a Luka como para estarse riendo.

—Un akuma atacó el bar de Marinette —explicó Luka tratando de recuperar el aire y sonriéndole de medio lado a su amigo. —Tal vez recibí un golpe o dos. Pero sí —admitió al final, tomando la botella con ambas manos y mirando el vidrio semitransparente con el entrecejo fruncido —, volví a los reptiles.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas a Andree? —Inquirió el guitarrista mirando a su amigo con los hombros tensos, con el gesto lleno de misterio, de secretos, cuestión que despertó la curiosidad de Gustav.

Rápidamente el muchacho adoptó la misma postura, ansiando la siguiente parte de la frase.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, te enseñó a reparar el motor de tu primera motocicleta.

Luka volvió medio cuerpo hacia la barra, levantando la mano mostrando dos dedos, el barman comprendió la indicación y asintió para el guitarrista, levantando también una mano antes de enviarle al mesero con dos cervezas más.

—Mira —murmuró mientras destapaban las dos botellas en la mesa y se llevaba las anteriores —, llámame loco si quieres, pero ¿recuerdas que su idea original para los reptiles era hacer una especie de hermandad para cuidarse unos a otros?

—Sí, y luego comenzaron a meterse con la ley como Jerome quería —murmuró amargamente Gustav antes de dar un trago largo a su bebida, negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

—Llámame loco —insistió con intensidad —, pero Andree ha cambiado en estos meses.

Gustav bufó por lo bajo y levantó la mano, llamando la atención de un mesero.

—Unas alitas pimienta limón y unos aros de cebolla, al fin que mi amigo paga esta noche —soltó molesto el productor, consiguiendo que Luka soltara una carcajada y asintiera en confirmación de la orden.

—Y unos nachos —añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Entonces? —Soltó Gustav recuperando la atención de su amigo. —¿Dices que ha cambiado?

—Sí, verás... Cómo explicar esto —murmuró el muchacho recargándose hacia atrás en su silla y llevándose la cerveza a los labios sin llegar a beber de la botella. —Estoy cooperando con la policía para investigar un caso —explicó consiguiendo que Gustav abriera la boca, pasmado.

—Andree odia a los azules.

—Y me dio carta abierta para poder hacer y deshacer a mi antojo —confirmó Luka asintiendo mientras volvía a recargar los codos en la mesa. —Le dije que planeaba ayudar a Maunier con el caso y no me lo prohibió, ni me echó a los reptiles encima, respetó eso.

—Espera, ¿Maunier? ¿El patrullero?

—¿Patru...? ¡No! Se convirtió en inspector. Ahora lidera el sector en el que vivo. Y lleva el caso de los imbéciles que dispararon a Marinette.

—Recuerdo eso —murmuró Gustav bajando la mirada, acongojado. —Salió en las noticias internacionales, estuvo en todos los canales un día completo.

Luka sonrió de medio lado con el gesto cargado de amargura y recelo. Sin embargo, suspiró y miró a su amigo con una mueca de pena. —Han pasado tantas cosas.

—Oye, no quisiera ser el legendario Luka Couffaine en este momento —exclamó Gustav alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición —, con Hawk Moth tras los pasos de tu esposa y demás, uff. No me imagino lo dura que debe ser la vida.

—Le tengo más miedo a mis estudiantes del conservatorio que a Hawk Moth, créeme. El lunes te llevaré a conocerlos —prometió divertido. —Pero primero, necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas.

—¿Empezando por?

—Andree organizó un torneo entre los reptiles, hay dos premios. El primero es ser la mano derecha, el sucesor al trono cuando el rey caimán se retire —a Gustav se le escapó un silbido ante aquella parte de la frase. —El segundo es una indulgencia plenaria, el reptil que se gane la posibilidad de elegir, quedará fuera de toda contienda, su familia estaría protegida. Supongo que imaginas por qué entré a la mentada contienda.

—Claro, ¿quién rechazaría la idea de ser rey reptil? —Bromeó entre risas, consiguiendo que Luka le golpeara el brazo con el puño cerrado. —Ok, ok, quieres la indulgencia —soltó mientras se reía con más ganas, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo... una lista de tareas que cumplir esta semana —murmuró incómodo, mirando sobre su hombro antes de mirar a su amigo y componer una mueca de desprecio —, algunos robos, algunas infracciones, son cosas pequeñas, o eso creía.

—¿Cómo que creías?

—Sé que todos los equipos, bueno, quedan ocho, tampoco somos tantos —murmuró llevándose la botella a la boca de nuevo y dando un trago largo. —Nos enviaron un último requerimiento sorpresa, una tarea patrocinada por Lila Rossi.

—¿Qué?

—Ella estaba patrocinando el torneo originalmente, ya tenía varias cosas planeadas, hasta que descubrimos su identidad secreta y ahora es prófuga de la justicia. Esta mañana nos llegó un mensaje a los conductores de la carrera

—Escuché de la carrera en las noticias —interrumpió emocionado, sonriendo ampliamente para su amigo cuando sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad. —¡Dios! Verte bajar de ese Mustang fue épico y...

—Sé —exclamó Luka abrumado por el entusiasmo de su amigo — que tenemos todos la misma encomienda, y esa tarea la tengo que cumplir entre mañana y pasado, entonces necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál es? —Murmuró Gustav incómodo.

—Mañana te invito al departamento, ve por aquello de las doce y media, a desayunar.

—Ya veo por dónde vas —inquirió molesto, retrocediendo en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No voy a ser tu conejillo para que puedas irte a la ciudad a cometer crímenes como el adolescente ilegal que eres.

—Qué lástima —musitó Luka recargándose hacia atrás en su asiento, sonriendo tras su botella con un retintín de diversión brillando en los ojos. —Pensar que Marinette es el contacto perfecto con Rose Lavillant, XY, Adrien Agreste, en fin, me imagino que nunca soñaste con producir un álbum para ninguno de los clientes de mi musa, ¿no?

.

Denisse suspiró subiéndose los lentes hasta el puente de la nariz, tecleando a toda velocidad mientras Colette se asomaba sobre su hombro, analizando las campañas de Google que la asistente estaba realizando.

La guitarrista no pudo evitar bufar divertida cuando Denisse sonrió levantando el rostro en su dirección y asintiendo una vez.

—Llegamos a los mil doscientos boletos vendidos —anunció la chica mientras Colette se sentaba a su lado y Oliver llegaba hasta ellas con las cervezas y el tequila.

Si alguna vez Marinette llegó a desencajar en _Les reptiles_ con sus vestidos rosas pastel y el cabello enmarcado por listones de colores, ver a Denisse usando un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, tacones bajos y una blusa semitransparente color durazno, aquello era como una vela en medio de la más profunda oscuridad, así que las miradas de varios reptiles estaban fijas en ellos con curiosidad y diversión, preguntándose si aquella diminuta joven sería algún prospecto de Colette.

Nadie había hecho por acercarse, y luego llegó el rey caimán, que avanzó a pasos calmados hacia ellos, comenzando a cansarse de la presencia de aquella chica revoloteando en torno a sus reptiles preferidos.

—Colette, aquí no hacemos actos de caridad —espetó el caimán barriendo la espalda de Denisse antes de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a su aliada.

—Qué bueno que lo sepas —se quejó Colette con voz nasal, componiendo un gesto de reclamo mientras Oliver se tensaba en su sitio —, no sabes lo caro que cobra esta mujer.

—¡Ay por favor! —Exclamó la aludida tecleando sin prestar atención al aura oscura y macabra situada a sus espaldas. —Te va a salir barato el chiste. Querrás contratarme después —añadió pasando todo su cabello hacia el frente y revelando un escote profundo en la espalda, mismo que hizo a Andree pasar saliva con dificultad, y a la diminuta asistente crecer dos centímetros en ego y orgullo.

—¿Qué parte de "último concierto" no te entra en la cabeza, tiny mouse? —Canturreó Colette divertida al percatarse de aquello, agachándose al lado de su amiga.

—¿Ahora ella es el ratón? —Soltó Erik divertido, llegando a la mesa y dejando caer un cinturón de funda con todo y pistola, haciendo que Denisse saltar por la impresión. —¿Marinette ya evolucionó? —Añadió mirando a Andree.

—Ahora le dicen Perséfone —puntualizo Colette orgullosa. —Y estoy lejos de negar que le queda el apodo, juro que es la candidata perfecta a reina del inframundo. ¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró tomando la pistola entre dos dedos para alejarla de su shot.

—La quinta petición de mi lista —anunció divertido el muchacho abriendo algunas fotografías de su teléfono para demostrar que había robado el arma al patrullero doce noventa y seis de su zona residencial. —Me faltan tres, y la sorpresa de Luka.

—No pierdes el tiempo —aduló Colette mirando la hora. —Sábado a la media noche y tú ya casi terminas.

—No te burles —pidió Erik mirando a Colette con cierto retintín. —Te recuerdo que mi segundo requerimiento era conseguir la lista de Didier y él tiene por encomienda conseguir un diente tuyo, me preocupa tu seguridad.

Colette y Oliver hablaron al unísono, con una ferocidad que consiguió hacer a Andree retroceder antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—Está bien cuidada.

—No necesito que me cuides —reclamó la chica barriendo a Oliver con la mirada.

—Así me pago el alquiler —espetó de regreso, levantando ambas manos y sonriéndole a la reina de las serpientes antes de mirar a Erik. —¿La lista ponía en peligro a alguien más?

—¿A alguien más? —Exclamó Erik como si aquello fuera ilógico. —Didier es el novio actual de Celine. Tiene buenos motivos para querer vengar a su chica. ¿Quieres tener a más gente en peligro?

—Pero Luka no está involucrado en esa lista —murmuró Colette mirando a Erik. —Eso quiere decir que es blanco de otro equipo. Porque tú tienes encomienda de conseguir un mechón de cabello de Adele antes del jueves a media noche. ¿Qué harás?

—Pedirlo a la buena —murmuró Erik con dulzura, antes de componer una mueca de sarcasmo y añadir —¡Arrancárselo cuando venga a por mí!

—Andree ¿Qué demonios? —Espetó Colette cuando el aludido soltó una risa ante aquel comentario sanguinario. —¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste la lista?

—No hice la lista solo. Te darás cuenta de cuáles requerimientos tienen mi marca personal y cuáles no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

—Sí, lo de la pistola es bastante original —ironizó Denisse mientras cambiaba de pestaña y arrugaba la nariz al ver el facebook de Luka, las fotos en las alitas y la etiqueta a un productor internacional. —Esto nos sirve —murmuró para sí misma mientras Andree jalaba una silla y se sentaba con los brazos recargados en el respaldo y las rodillas abiertas.

—¿Les sirve? —Inquirió el rey caimán tomando un mechón de cabello de Denisse entre dos dedos y levantándolo como si fuese algo asqueroso, pero la chica lo ignoró y siguió tecleando a toda velocidad, recordándose a sí misma que se había metido en los dominios de aquel Dios del caos, no tenía derecho a decir nada, menos aun cuando él se había comportado al estar en su oficina en busca de Luka.

—¿Sabes qué? —Espetó Colette levantándose y empujando a Andree por los hombros. —Lárgate de mi mesa, suficiente tengo con tu requerimiento estúpido de la selfie.

—¿Ahora crees que es estúpido?

_**(Forget - The tech thieves)**_

—Ahora creo que tienes miedo de que me convierta en reina de las serpientes —admitió la chica meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Lo dijiste, no quieres que el equipo de Luka gane, pero sí quieres que Luka siga siendo un reptil, eres un imbécil, Andree, y alguien además de Luka Couffaine te lo tiene que decir. Lárgate de mi mesa.

—No, deja que se quede —murmuró Denisse llevándose su cerveza a la boca y sonriendo de medio lado, cuidando que el rey caimán no viera su expresión. —Esto ya es personal —dijo volviendo el rostro hacia Andree, sosteniendo su mirada con desafío y desprecio. —Desde el momento en el que se metió con Luka, con Marinette, bueno, se metió con todo el combo.

—Explícate —murmuró el muchacho, y su voz sonó peligrosa como una cobra a punto de atacar, pero la sonrisa de Colette se ensanchó con ganas cuando vio a Denisse prepararse para atacar.

—Tú tendrás a tus reptiles, y serán todo lo unidos que quieras y lo que quieras. Pero Marinette y Luka nos tienen a nosotros. A _Kitty Section_, a Adrien y Kagami, a Chloe, y a un montón de gente que los rodea y los adora. Nosotros unidos —añadió con una sonrisa ladina y voz filosa, con toda la intensión de que aquella frase se convirtiera en una amenaza inminente, acercando su rostro al de Andree con actitud ladina —, contamos más que todos tus reptiles. Juntos.

Andree se relamió los labios antes de sonreír de medio lado y asentir.

—Me gusta que el Elegido se siga rodeando de gente poderosa, será un gran rey.

—Claro, si no nos vetas primero de tu concurso —remató Colette levantándose y dejándose invadir por la música que estaba puesta en las bocinas. —Vamos —murmuró extendiendo una mano hacia Oliver y tirando de él en dirección a la barra, donde se pidió otro shot de tequila mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música.

Erik le dedicó una mirada a Denisse con la interrogación marcada en cada gesto, pero cuando la chica asintió, el muchacho se levantó también para alcanzar a sus amigos y pedirse otra cerveza.

—Si tu elegido llega al trono, los reptiles no volverán a ser lo que son ahora —murmuró Denisse como si estuviese haciendo la revelación de un secreto dicho a voces.

—Lo sé —admitió el rey caimán tomando la botella de la chica y dando un trago largo antes de perder la vista al frente, suspirando con pesadez.

—Algo me dice que es justo lo que quieres —murmuró la asistente mirando en dirección a la barra, percatándose de que Colette bailaba con Oliver mientras Erik sacaba a bailar a otra mesa, algunos de sus amigos más cercanos.

No pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de celos cuando vio a Oliver sonreírle a Colette con embeleso, como si contemplara una aparición. Se les notaba a leguas, estaba enamorado de ella.

—He mantenido a los reptiles en línea estos años, pero Luka tiene lo que se necesita para meterlos en cintura como debe ser. Son gente dura —murmuró haciendo una mueca —, pero escuchan al niño.

—¿Niño? —Se burló Denisse volviendo la vista a la computadora mientras Andree retiraba el cabello de su hombro, dejando el cuello al descubierto y descubriendo una cadena de oro colgando, diminuta, con eslabones finamente trabajados que se perdían en la piel clara de la chica.

—Tu jefe —escupió el rey sonriendo cuando Denisse se pasó todo el cabello del otro lado, dejando ahora sí descubierto el costado, mirándole de reojo y percatándose, por primera vez en la noche, que, a pesar de la pinta de malandro, el cabello del muchacho iba bien arreglado, su ropa tenía cierto aire de lujo, su loción... —es cuatro años menor que yo. Cuando lo conocí era un crío de once años, cuando lo recluté tenía catorce. Siempre será "el niño" para mí.

Denisse podría haber perdido la cabeza por él en ese momento, Denisse y su debilidad con los _bad boys _del momento, pero se recordó a sí misma que aquel hombre podría ser uno de los motivos por los que Marinette había estado en el hospital, sabía que Andree era la causa de varios de los problemas que su amiga había tenido con Luka, la razón por la que se habían alejado tanto el uno del otro por un momento. Así que puso los pies en la tierra y volvió la mirada a la computadora.

—No es más tu niño, tú lo convertiste en el Elegido.

—No —puntualizó Andree reacomodándose en el asiento, sonriendo socarrón. —El muy infeliz se postuló solo como elegido, ¿sabes que nunca perdió una sola pelea? Yo no le enseñé eso.

—Y ahora lo quieres convertir en rey.

—No se va a dejar —murmuró Andree molesto, antes de mirar a Denisse y sonreír de medio lado, sabiendo que no había manera de ganar esa batalla. —Yo puse la primera piedra con los reptiles para revertir el mundo del terror que Jerome había instaurado. Ahora la gente comienza a pronunciar el nombre y respetan al hombre que hizo esto posible.

—Luka Couffaine...

—No espero que lo entiendas —admitió el muchacho terminándose la cerveza de Denisse y arrancándole una mueca de disgusto —, pero, aunque vayamos a medio camino, lo que _Les reptiles_ es ahora todavía no se acerca a lo que quería hacer con ellos cuando entré. Y no me voy a detener hasta que esto esté justo como lo imaginaba. —Y con una mueca de disculpa, se levantó de su asiento y mostró la botella vacía —En seguida te la repongo.

Denisse se quedó mirando la espalda de Andree mientras el muchacho se dirigía a la barra, con los hombros caídos, con la cabeza agachada, con el ánimo decaído.

Y se dio una bofetada mental, pensando en que seguramente se estaba tragando algún cuento o estrategia de parte del rey de los reptiles, como si el muchacho pudiera usarla como pieza de ajedrez para convencer a Luka de algo.

Suspiró percatándose de que la ropa de Andree lucía bastante cuidada, la imagen estaba diseñada pulcramente. El pantalón de mezclilla con desgastes en algunos lugares, la camiseta blanca de cuello ve, la camisa de cuadros rojos atada en torno a la cintura y la chaqueta de los reptiles, con el logo que lo distinguía del resto.

—


End file.
